Unlocking the Gatekeeper
by Persephonae
Summary: A new visitor to Fairy Tail throws Lucy into a chain of events that will force her to grow in order to protect those she cares most about. With the magical world in chaos and dangerous creatures running rampant, she must risk everything to save the only family she has left. Will she ever have a love life at this rate? Pre-CH208. Slow N&L. Lucy-centric. OCs. Action. Hilarity.
1. Awareness

**(Updated, 4/4/10)Welcome to my first Fairy Tail FF, New Readers and Returning Ones! **

**Yes, this story will have OCs, mostly because it helps the story work the way I want it to. I would apologize for the slow-pace of the first few chapters, but that's all part of the game for plot set up! Hopefully you'll continue through and come to find the story worthwhile. I have decided for a Natsu/Lucy pairing, but it's slow, so you gotta stick with it--no apologies there, either, since it's difficult to throw together a pairing that's barely there in the manga. Other pairings will come at my discretion and may not be canon.  
**

**The focus of the story is on Lucy's growth and her friends' trials--despite having an OC. Hope you enjoy, and always let me know what you think/feel. I don't mind a review on Chapter 1, even if I just posted Chapter 1023432 (ok, it won't be getting _that_ long!). I will warn you that I won't put up with ridiculous reviews that degrade me or my readers. It may seem harsh, but those aren't reviews--they are cowardly ways for readers to vent their life's frustrations on the author. Our opinions may differ, and I respect yours, so please respect the time and effort I put into this writing. If you wanna talk about something relating to life or my story, feel free to PM me, I'll always answer. You can degrade me there, FYI ^_^**

**Happy Reading! Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only take credit for the potential OCs that I have added to the story. _

*******  
**

* * *

*****

Lucy looked down as the sound of the thick paper sliding across the table met her ears. She chewed thoughtfully as she stared blankly at the paper. She blinked a few times before realizing she was supposed to _read _it.

"Huh? What is this?" she asked, confused by the its sudden appearance. Erza softly tapped her finger on the article that she wanted Lucy to read. Lucy's eyes scanned the article: _Another_ _Spirit Mage Meets His Death_.

_Great_, Lucy thought, swallowing quickly. _Another one. _Her appetite quickly diminished.

"The second, this week," Erza said warningly. Her voice was low, but her message clear: _it is no longer coincidence. _

"Whash thash?" Natsu asked, food flying in every direction as he spoke. Lucy shot him a deadly glare, as Happy looked between the two friends.

Erza spoke more loudly, her tone grave, "Another Spirit Mage was found dead." She gave Natsu a knowing glance, silently conveying her suspicions about the manner of death. _Murdered_. Lucy understood the what had passed between the two, but she didn't want_ them_ to know she had grasped Erza's underlying meaning. Playing stupid could sometimes work to one's advantage.

She cleared her throat, trying to change the subject, "Natsu, try not to chew with your mouth full. It's gross!"

"Showwy," he muttered, as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. A piece of his breakfast hit the newspaper. Lucy silently flicked it away, disgusted. She read the fine print, her lips moving as she did so.

_Another one_. Another spirit mage killed or hurt. What was going on? The reports started off as sporadic encounters, merely pushed aside as coincidence. But, in the past few months, the attacks on Stellar Spirit Mages had increased in both number and frequency. The _Daily Sorcerer _had done a fine job of creating panic amongst Lucy's friends in Fairy Tail. She slumped down into her seat, staring darkly at the far wall. She knew what this latest report would mean. She was a prisoner.

"I don't think you should leave the guild," Erza murmured. "At least not until we can think of why this is happening." Her tone was cheerful, but Lucy knew it held an unspoken threat. Erza was not to be crossed. Lucy shivered at the thought of making Titania angry. Not a happy memory.

"How is breakfast?" Mirajane cheerfully scooted past the small table, smiling at Gray, Natsu, Erza, Happy and Lucy. Though Juvia wasn't sitting next to Gray, Lucy knew she was not far off, probably sneaking covert glances at the young man.

Lucy smiled at Gray, "Forgot your clothes again, did you?" It was common knowledge that the ice mage was rarely clothed. Breakfast, especially.

Gray examined himself, as is for the first time that morning. "Shit!" he howled as he realized he wearing only his underwear. He attempted to wrap himself with his arms. "Natsu, give me your scarf!" he pleaded.

Erza smiled as Natsu shot him a look, "Not a chance. Your problem." Lucy was amazed that he managed to swallow his food before answering.

"Not again," Gray whined. "Dammit!" He looked around, realizing that no one seemed to care--most were used to his antics by now. He shrugged and continued to eat.

Lucy had the feeling that Juvia didn't mind Gray's near nudity. Lucy toyed with speaking her thought aloud, but she knew it was a touchy subject for Gray. He was aware of the increased attention he was receiving from the blue-haired mage, but the feeling was not reciprocal. He was tiring of her constant fawning, but didn't have the heart to upset her. She was an amazingly kind woman, albeit jealous of any female that came within a few feet of Gray. But, Lucy admitted, she was truly _nice_. At times, Lucy suspected that Gray wished he could return the one-sided feelings, but, he couldn't. The feelings just weren't there. Lucy almost pitied the former Element Four mage, considering she joined the guild purely out of her infatuation with the Gray.

"It seems," Erza interrupted Lucy's thoughts, "that the spirits are being stolen."

She tapped the paper, her eyes narrowing as she read. Lucy knew that Erza was thinking of all the possible reasons for the increased attacks on Stellar Spirit Mages. By the newspaper's accounts, it had started with only a few, scattered confrontations--each mage giving a different physical description of his or her attacker. The only common entity was that it was a woman. _That _much they were sure of.

At first, the attacks were random; the mages were unharmed, willingly negating their contracts with their spirits in order to save their own lives. As the months passed, however, the attacks seemed to increase in frequency. More prominent, guild-associated mages were being accosted. The past three attacks had ended in the death of the spirit mage, much to Lucy's chagrin. She knew that Erza would take these attacks seriously: Lucy was, after all, a spirit mage. In Erza's mind, she may possibly be an intended target of one such attack.

Lucy leaned over to look more closely at the article. This one occurred in Fiore. _Great, _she thought, _I won't be able to leave my own apartment_. This was the first attack that had occurred so close to Magnolia Town

Lucy would never give up her spirits willingly, and Erza knew that she would be harmed in any confrontation of that sort. "I think you should stay in the guild. Where we can keep an eye on you. It's safest here," Erza explained. She pulled the paper away from Lucy. "Get it?" she barked, realizing that Lucy hadn't answered.

"Yes!" Lucy squeaked, as she jumped in her seat. Erza could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be.

"What about Lucy?" Gray chimed in, as he cast an annoyed glance at Natsu. Natsu, on the other hand, was happily eating everything in sight.

Erza sighed, "There was another Stellar Spirit Mage attack. This mage wasn't so lucky." She watched Gray's reaction. The dark-haired mage understood the seriousness of the situation, nodding in response. Lucy rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I agree with Erza, Lucy," he looked at the young blonde mage. "It's safest here."

Lucy's shoulders slumped, "But...but how can I pay my rent if I don't take on assignments?" Her voice was almost pleading.

"You should have plenty left over from our last mission," Erza tsk-ed. They had made a small fortune from the treacherous mission, and each of them should be able to live comfortably for a year. That would be true, except Lucy had spent most of her pay on a new wardrobe. But, she didn't think it wise to share that tidbit of information with Erza...

Instead, she vigorously nodded her agreement. "Oh! Y-yes! I forgot." She nursed her cup of coffee, staring into the thick liquid and thinking of ways to make Erza see that she was being over-protective.

"Good, then it's settled." Erza smiled half-heartedly, as Lucy replied in kind.

"I'm still hungry!" Natsu interrupted.

"Shut up!" Erza and Lucy yelled in unison.

Natsu glared as he grumbled profanities and stalked off toward Mirajane, his plate in hand. Lucy immediately felt guilty for taking her frustration out on him. She watched him as he wordlessly held out his plate out to Mirajane. The young, motherly figure smiled vividly as she replaced his empty plate with one full of food. Natsu walked back to the table, full plate in tow--Happy was following close behind, his plate filled with fish.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at Lucy before he began to eat. He was met with a swift kick to the shin and a smile of satisfaction from Lucy. Her new boots had a reinforced steel toe, and it apparently worked, given that Natsu's face turned pale from the pain as his eyes bugged from his head. He accidentally elbowed Gray as he winced with pain.

Gray's head turned as he angrily glared at Natsu, "What the hell, asshole?"

"Who are you calling an asshole?" Natsu shot back, his temper flaring. "It was an accident!"

Gray grabbed the front of Natsu's vest, pulling him upward. The two men began a war of words, as Lucy winced at the thought of the impending battle that would ensue. Erza rubbed her temples, closing her eyes in annoyance. "You two," she began, her voice barely above a whisper.

When their bickering didn't cease, Erza thumped her fist on the table. "Enough!" she roared.

Both Natsu and Gray stared fearfully at the her, instantly returning to their seats and resuming their meals. Lucy smiled in satisfaction at their silence. _Erza can still strike fear into these two idiots_, she thought. Maybe someday she could be so fear-provoking as well. Before she could commend Erza, the large entrance to the Guild slammed open. The early morning light spilled into the great hall, and two large shadows were cast along the floor. Lucy squinted into the sunlight, her head pounding from the effort.

"Who is _that_?" she heard someone murmur as the hall became deathly silent. She heard a few shrill whistles ring out from anonymous callers.

"Old Man?" Natsu breathed, as Lucy shot him an annoyed glance from across the table.

"My children!" Makarov's cheerful voice rang through the great hall. "We have a visitor from the Magic Council. I want you to treat her like she is a part of this family."

All eyes fell on the newcomer, as she stepped into the large dining hall. She cast a sideways glance at the ancient mage. She had detected the slight change in his intonation as he discussed the newcomer's origin. _So he dislikes the Council, _she thought to herself. _Interesting for one of the Holy Mages_.

She cleared her throat, adjusting her thick-framed rectangular glasses as they slid down the bridge of her nose. "Thank you, Makarov. Your introduction was too kind."

She turned her attention toward the sea of magical faces. She could see that some were filled with confusion, some with interest, and some with annoyance--most likely at the interruption at their expense. She hadn't expected so many members in this guild. She glanced down at the handful of names that were scrawled on her clipboard. She could hear a few catcalls as she took the time to gather her words. She pushed her thick, side-swept bangs from her face as she raised her pale blue eyes to meet the crowd.

"Good morning," she smiled sweetly as she met their expectant gazes. "As your master has mentioned, I am from the Magic Council, yes. I'm here for a Guild Inspection, as mandated by the Council."

She could hear a few groans from the crowd. She maintained her blood-red smile. "My name, in case anyone is interested, is Adassandra Marigold! I look forward to meeting each and every one of you."

Though she smiled to the crowd, there was only one person, in particular, with whom the newcomer was interested in meeting.


	2. First Impressions

**Thanks to NxL & Superpapercassie for their reviews. I cleaned up the first chapter (thanks Superpaper!). **

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

"Adassandra Marigold?" Lucy echoed softly. She glanced at Erza, who was equally engrossed in the newcomer. Natsu, however, didn't bother looking up. It wasn't until Gray elbowed him that Natsu realized something rather important had occurred.

"What?" he hissed, obviously angry that his meal was interrupted. Gray nodded his head toward the entrance, signaling the reason for his intrusion into Natsu's meal. Happy had hopped up onto the table, trying to peer over Lucy's shoulder.

"Who is it?" he asked, just as confused as Natsu.

"Yeah, who is it?" Natsu repeated, his interest piqued.

"Shh, I'm trying to hear," Lucy growled over her shoulder. Natsu crawled onto the table, joining Happy in peering over Lucy's shoulder. Her hair tickled his face, and he sneezed, falling backward off of the table. He toppled onto Gray.

"Gross!" Lucy gagged, realizing that Natsu had just slobbered on her. She was about to tear into Natsu when she realized that he was in the middle of another angry scuffle with Gray. She sighed, returning her attention to the main entrance of the hall.

"Gray-sama, are you alright?" Lucy heard Juvia's voice ring out over the clamor. The blonde looked to Erza, hoping the red-head would calm the two morons, but Erza was too engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Could you two idiots knock it off?" Lucy spat, her voice was mildly urgent. "There's a guild inspector here. She's from the Council!"

For the first time, ever, both men stopped their altercation with Lucy's prompting. "Must be important," Gray nodded, pushing Natsu off of him. "Move it, ass!"

"You're going to get it when this is all over," the dragon slayer promised.

"Bring it on, Dragon Breath," Gray shot back.

Suddenly, the large, looming figure of Makarov became visible to every pair of eyes in the Guild. "Line up!" he commanded as he grew in size. Though his tone was kind, his voice held a silent message: _if you screw up, you face me!_

Natsu, Happy, and Gray quickly found their places next to Lucy and Erza. Erza was still silent, and Lucy glanced at her nervously. "I-is everything alright, Erza?"

Erza blinked, realizing that she had been spoken to, "Oh, yes, Lucy. I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a moment. I was thinking..."

"Who is _that?_" Natsu replied, his eyes slightly widened with anticipation. Or interest. Lucy couldn't tell with him.

"Quite drooling," Lucy rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. She was rather annoyed with his sudden interest in the newcomer. "You don't have a chance!"

"Says you!" Natsu replied in kind, puffing out his chest. "Besides, I was asking for Gray," he indicated the brooding, half-undressed man to his left. "I prefer blondes!" he added. Lucy had missed his quiet remark.

"Me?" Gray replied quickly. "What do I care about some newcomer?" Lucy could see Juvia's angry glare in her periphery. She had a feeling that Natsu was purposely setting up a rivalry.

Natsu smiled mischievously as he dug his hands into his pockets. He squinted into the distance, as his fellow guild members were lining up and greeting the newcomer. "Guild Inspector, eh?" he replied softly. "I wonder what we are in for?"

"Who knows. But you two better cool it off," Erza warned. "Makarov is obviously not pleased with the Magic Council's interference. So, don't add fuel to the fire."

Lucy leaned forward, watching the inspector approach. "Why didn't we know about an inspection?" she asked suddenly.

Erza frowned, "I'm not sure, but anything is possible with the Council."

Lucy nodded her agreement as she watched the inspector come closer. The woman, Adassandra, was dressed immaculately—very becoming of a high-ranking official. She wore a gray a-line skirt over her long legs. The skirt was complimented by white blouse and black jacket. A red, silk scarf was neatly tied around her neck, where the blouse opened to reveal her porcelain skin. Her face was pale, as were her eyes. Behind the stylish, dark-rimmed glasses, Lucy could see the azure orbs. For a moment, the two pairs of eyes met, and Lucy felt shivers run down her spine. She blinked. The moment had passed—leaving Lucy unsure it had even happened. Adasanndra's thick black hair was neatly twisted into a bun, her side-swept bangs carefully framing her face. A few strands had fallen loose, creating a nice, tousled effect. Her lips were blood red. Blood red lips and cold blue eyes. Lucy shivered again.

_She's young_, the Celestial Spirit mage mulled, _much too young to be a snooty inspector_. Before she could examine the young woman further, the newcomer was standing in front of Erza, awaiting introductions.

"This is Erza Scarlett," Makarov said approvingly. "The pride of Fairy Tail!" He looked lovingly at the ex-quipping mage; she was practically a granddaughter to him.

"Ah, yes! I have heard about you, Miss Scarlett," the raven-haired woman murmured. "Titania, is it not?"

Erza replied with a tight-lipped smile. Adassandra's pale eyes fell on Erza's armor. "Heart Kreutz?" Her eyes widened momentarily as she reached out with slender fingers. Her eyes were still wide behind her glasses as she looked at Erza apprehensively. "M-may I?"

Erza smiled grimly; it was unusual for her to smile at all. Lucy watched as the young woman—who couldn't be much older than she—reached out and touched Erza's armor. She ran her hands along the sides of the armor, her voice silken with awe. "Quite a rare piece. I hear he's difficult to find these days," her musical voice was filled with surprise.

"He is, but I manage," Erza offered stoically.

"I can see that. What a masterpiece! Do you have other pieces from him?" Ms. Marigold eyed the armor approvingly. Erza nodded stiffly.

"Armor is a tricky piece of weaponry," the raven-haired woman spoke cryptically. "Even the greatest of armors have weak spots." She smiled at Erza, her features softening. "Thank you for your kindness, Miss Scarlett. I can understand why so many are recommending your name for candidacy as one of the Great Holy Mages."

Erza's eye's widened in surprise. "That honor is too great! I do not deserve it!" Her face flushed pink.

"Have more faith in yourself. You are gifted, Erza," Adassandra spoke quietly. Her azure eyes fell on Lucy as Makarov continued leading Adassandra down the line.

"This is Lucy! Our very own Stellar Spirit Mage!" Makarov smiled toothily. He patted Lucy on the rear as he introduced her.

"Hey!" Lucy screeched, slapping the old man's hand away from her rump. The newcomer arched a finely shaped black eyebrow in amusement.

"Stellar Spirit Mage?" she repeated softly. Her eyes fell to the keys around Lucy's belt loop. "Lucy, was it? May I call you Lucy?" her eyes met the young blonde's.

"Y-yes," Lucy bowed her head.

An outstretched hand was immediately proferred to her. "I am Adassandra, as I have said. But, you may call me Adie!" she smiled.

Lucy reached for her fingers, softly returning the handshake. She could feel the rough callouses beneath her own fingertips.

"I look forward to getting to know you better, Lucy!" her face lit up with exuberance as she smiled at the spirit mage. Lucy couldn't help but to smile back.

"And this is our Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragoneel," Makarov said cautiously, his tone warning Natsu to remain on his best behavior.

Natsu nodded, apparently not happy that this woman had interrupted his breakfast. The woman stared back with equal vehemence. "Dragon Slayer, eh?" Again, Natsu nodded. Adassandra's eyes fell on Happy, who was standing between Natsu and Lucy. Something akin to tenderness sudenly became evident on her smooth porcelain face. She knelt down, offering her hand to the tiny blue cat.

"I think we have yet to be introduced," she spoke to Happy, ignoring the Dragon Slayer. Natsu was confused by the sudden exchange, looking at Lucy questioningly. Lucy shrugged her indifference.

Happy looked at Natsu, before smiling and shaking her hand, "I'm Happy!"

"That's a very honorable name," she replied, a slight smile on her dark red lips.

"Did you bring fish with you?" the feline suddenly blurted, eyeing the newcomer warily.

"No, but next time I see you, I'll buy you a fish dinner. My treat." She reached out her slender hand to shake in agreement. Happy shook took her hand, responding more fervently. Natsu's face became softer at Ms. Marigold's acceptance of the tiny cat. Normally, because of his size and appearance, Happy was often overlooked at a guild member.

"Between you and me," Adie whispered to Happy, "You really run this place, right?"

Happy nodded, "If I did, it would be fish dinner every night."

Adie chuckled, standing and smoothing her skirt. She looked at Natsu, "He's your friend?" Natsu nodded, looking down at Happy. The young cat was beaming at Natsu; he had been recognized as a guild member. It was a happy day for...Happy. The pink-haired mage turned back to the woman, his former hostilities gone.

"He's my best friend," he confirmed. The inspector nodded her understanding.

Before Makarov could introduce Gray, Adie's eyes fell upon him. Gray stood, quietly, his face turning bright red from embarrassment. The old mage sighed, "And this...this is Gray Fullbuster. He apparently dislikes clothing." He waved dismissively at the young ice mage.

Gray's face turned more red as the inspector's eyes ran over his body, analyzing what she was seeing. "Not bad," she replied, a half-smile on her face. "Not bad at all." She stepped in front of him, her heels clicking on the hard floor surface. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked over Gray's face, "What kind of mage are you, may I ask?"

"He uses Ice Magic," Natsu scoffed, as Grays' face turned a few more shades of crimson.

Gray glared at Natsu, "I don't need you to speak for me, idiot!"

"Well, maybe I should dress you from now on!" he shot back, his smile triumphant.

"Are you two brothers or something?" Adie asked, smirking at their exchange.

"What?" they both roared in unison, staring at her incredulously.

"You two argue like siblings. Lovers, maybe?" She raised her eyebrows in mock confusion. Natsu's face twisted into something akin to humiliation and rage. Gray's eyes were bulging, the vein on is forehead visibly pulsating in disbelief.

Ms. Marigold shrugged. "My mistake," she hummed as she purposely stepped past them. Lucy snorted, covering her mouth as Adie shot her a satisfied glance. Even Erza had smiled at the remark. Makarov shook his head as he began introducing her to the rest of the Guild. First Juvia, who was stony and cold, followed by Levy and her two companions. Adassandra's smooth voice became quieter as both she and Makarov moved down the line. Lucy giggled as Elfman knelt and kissed Adie's hand. The inspector stared in wide-eyed shock at the greeting.

She chewed her lip in contemplation as she watched the rest of the introductions. "Erza?" she asked quietly so the others couldn't hear.

Erza raised her eyebrows in recognition, "Yes, Lucy?"

"Have you ever heard anyone in the Council by that name...Adassandra Marigold?"

Erza thought for a moment, "No, I can't say that I have. But, there are a lot of people who work in the Council that we do not know of. Why?" She looked at Lucy suspiciously.

"N-nothing. I was just wondering," she answered quickly. _Adassandra_...had she heard that name before? She _thought _she had heard it somewhere, but she just couldn't remember _where_. The last name, however, didn't ring a bell. She could taste the blood in her mouth as she bit her lip too harshly.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Happy asked, as he noticed her far away look.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she smiled. She watched Juvia stare murderously at the newcomer as Makarov introduced her to the Gajeel, who wolfishly licked his lips a the new woman. Lucy felt her stomach sink with disgust.

Why was this bothering her so much? Maybe it was because Erza had unsettled her with the newspaper article so early in the day. _No_, she thought. _It was her handshake_.

"Uh, Erza?" Lucy piped up. "Are all Council members mages?"

Erza thought about it for a moment, "I think that's a requirement to become part of the Magic Council."

"So, this woman, Adie...is a mage?" she was hesitant in her question.

"What is going on?" Erza asked pointedly. "What is the matter, Lucy? Do you know her?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, I'm just curious. That's all!" She followed Makarov and the newcomer's procession to the counter, where Mirajane graciously introduced herself. _Her hands_, she thought. _They were the hands of someone who spent time doing manual labor. _Lucy had grown up in a wealthy manor, surrounded by maids and butlers. She was well aware of what a particular profession could do to the fragile skin on the hands. Despite the nicely manicured nails and immaculate attire, Lucy wasn't entirely sure of what to make from this woman. Maybe she was just being extra paranoid. _Maybe_.

_Makarov wouldn't be so easily fooled_, she told herself. She sighed her resignation as the other guild members began to resume their morning activities. The low humming of voices grew into a boisterous roar.

Erza leaned over to Gray, "Maybe you should get some clothes on."

"Listen to Erza, Gray," Natsu chimed in. He almost choked on his food as Erza glared at him warningly. Lucy leaned over to slap him on the back, dislodging the food.

"Thanks, Luce!" he grinned sheepishly. "You saved my life!"

"Don't mention it," she rolled her eyes. She watched Makarov lead the young Council member from the dining hall, his eyes on her rear the entire time. Lucy remembered her first time in the guild as well. She was an immature girl with thoughts of becoming a well-respected mage. No one had been unkind or suspicious of her, she supposed. She smirked into her muffin, shrugging off her earlier suspicions.

_I'm being silly, _she thought complacently. _Definitely being paranoid_.


	3. Just Friends

**Wow! It looks like quite a few people have read the first two chapters--so exciting! Thanks to my reviewers! **

**Please review after reading! I want to know how the story is doing/coming along. Or even if you like it!**

**Thanks so much & enjoy!**

**A/N: (Edit, 10/20/09) So I'm a HUGE idiot. I don't know how Igneel****'s name got in here! I meant Gajeel, I swear. Thanks to _Fairy Tail Fan_ I kept putting Kiba instead of Kaien _Shiba_ in my Bleach Fic, my brain hates me. I'm a moron sometimes.  
**

* * *

"Hi, Mirajane," Lucy smiled warmly at the white-haired barkeep. She tried her best to not look so weary.

"Good morning, Lucy!" she sang, smiling as she wiped the bar counter. "How are you today?"

"Eh, ok," she grumbled, as she slumped down into a padded bar-stool. Mirajane was always so cheerful, greeting everyone and anyone with her signature smile. Lucy immediately felt guilty for her dark mood.

"What can I get for you?" Mirajane hummed, looking over the blonde woman's face.

"Beer," she growled, avoiding the S-class mage's eyes.

"_Beer_? This early?" she replied, her tone motherly. "Lucy, what's wrong?" She watched Lucy shoot a dark glare toward the tables. Mirajane instantly knew the answer to that question: _new girl_. She smiled, laying a comforting hand on Lucy's arm. "It's only because she's new," she whispered. "Besides, we have to play nice."

Lucy looked at Mirajane, startled at how intuitive the young woman was. "I—I no, that's not it!" she squealed, her face turning red.

"Lucy..." the pale-haired mage scolded her.

"Face it," a deep, grinding voice interrupted their conversation, "she's hotter than you!"

Lucy glared at the dark-haired dragon-slayer as he slammed his mug onto the bar. Deep amber liquid splashed on the wood, and Mirajane tsked in disapproval. Lucy growled some incoherent profanities as she looked pleadingly at her female friend.

"Gajeel," Mirajane began, her tone casual, "don't say such things. It upsets Lucy. Besides, it's not nice to eavesdrop."

"But it's _true_," he growled. "And she knows it. Why else is she walking around like a lost puppy dog? She's no longer the novelty of this guild."

Lucy felt her stomach sink as her mouth suddenly became dry. She reached for the mug that Mirajane slid across the bar surface, grabbing it between both hands. She took a long, satisfying gulp. It hurt to admit it, but Gajeel was partially correct in his theory. The Stellar Spirit mage would never admit that to _him_, however. She _was_ upset that the new inspector was gaining all kinds of attention. She just didn't understand _why_ it upset her so much. It didn't help that even Natsu seemed pre-occupied with the newcomer. Perhaps it was because of how kindly the visitor treated Happy. And the way to Natsu's heart is through kindness to his companion. She stopped, gasping for a breath between gulps. She hated the bitter taste of beer, and knew she would pay for it. Later.

"Gajeel.." Mirajane warned. Suddenly, she smiled as she attempted to change tactics. "You seemed to have dressed rather...er, nicely today."

Lucy let her eyes wander over Gajeel's clothing as she held the large mug to her face. Mirajane was right. He was dressed _immaculately_. He wore a dark blue pair of trousers with a white, collared, button down shirt. Two of the top buttons were undone, showing his well-defined chest. His dark locks were clean and combed into a low ponytail. Even with his multitude of facial piercings, Lucy had to admit that he cleaned up well.

_Eeew! _she silently screamed at herself. _"_Another one!" she gasped as she pushed her now-empty mug toward Mirajane. The white-haired mage looked concerned at Lucy's sudden bout of alcoholism.

Gajeel nodded, his eyes on someone else, "Thanks!" He flashed a wolfish grin.

Mirajane smiled more widely, winking at Lucy. "This wouldn't have to do with the gala tomorrow would it?" her tone was innocent as she widened her eyes in mock interest.

Lucy had a sudden urge to regurgitate all that she had just drank. _The gala_. She wanted to bang her head off of the counter in frustration. It was two days earlier that Mirajane had talked Makarov into holding an elaborate affair in Adessandra's name. As she explained to Lucy, it gave everyone a reason to relax and enjoy each others' company. Lucy had to admit, it was rare for that to happen. She didn't totally disagree with Mirajane's rationale. Besides, it gave her a reason to wear the new, slinky dress she had just purchased with the allowance she received from her last mission.

What made the situation worse was that Mirajane had suggested that the men had to ask the women to the formal. It wasn't that Lucy was concerned that she wasn't pretty enough to have ample suitors lining up for her promise as their date, but more that she wanted to go with a _certain _someone. And that certain someone was pretty much clueless. She didn't know when or how he began to preoccupy her thoughts, but his lack of attention toward her had only fueled her sudden interest.

Lucy spun on her stool, reveling in the sudden dizziness from the alcohol. She began to feel warm and tingly inside, the fuzziness enveloping her in with confidence. She looked to where Adassandra was seated, scribbling furiously on her notepad.

_Maybe she's not so bad, _Lucy thought, _give her a chance! _It was true, she had yet to give the young woman a chance. It wasn't that the raven-haired newcomer was unfriendly. No, Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on _why _she was wary of the Council's representative. Maybe Gajeel was right. Lucy sighed as she watched the Guild go about its daily routine.

_The formal_, she thought as she shuddered. Everyone was buzzing about the_ formal_. She could hear the whispers about "who was going to ask who", but none of them involved her. She sighed again. Gajeel_ is right!_ She was being vain, and she knew it. But, it was the only thing she was confident in: her looks. She wasn't a spectacular mage, nor was she proficient in any other sort of magic. No, she was just a plain Jane in the sorcerer's world. The only thing she had was her looks.

She realized that she was staring at the newcomer when Adie's pale blue eyes locked with hers. Lucy blushed as the the red lips parted, revealing a bright, encouraging smile. She quickly spun back to face Mirajane—who had apparently been watching Lucy closely.

"I think she's nice," she murmured as Lucy's face turned crimson.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" the blonde yelped.

She heard the empty mug slam on the hardwood surface, and she jumped from the loud noise. Gajeel wiped his mouth, belching in satisfaction. "I'll show these bunch of pus--" he began.

"Gajeel!" Mirajane purred. Her voice was low, but her tone was deadly. Her eyes flashed their warning as Gajeel quickly shut his mouth. "Apologize for speaking like that!" she replied calmly, though her tone still cold.

"Sorry," he muttered. As he pushed off the bar and stalked into the crowd.

Mirajane smiled, her anger forgotten. "I think he's coming around!"

"Yeah, right," Lucy sighed. She wished Erza was here, but Titania had decided to search out information on the Celestial Mage attacks. "Erza's going to miss the formal," Lucy drawled, watching Gajeel as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"I don't think she'll mind too much," Mirajane answered as she retrieved Gajeel's empty mug.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy saw the Council Inspector leave her table, calmly walking over to speak to a few guild members in the far corner. To her surprise, Gajeel changed his path, as if he were following the pale-eyed woman. Lucy spun on her stool, finding a glass of water sitting in front of her. Next to it was a plate with a few tiny cakes. She smiled at Mirajane's motherly nature. As she reached for the tiny pink-frosted cake, the bar next to her exploded in a hundred tiny shards of wood.

"What the hell?" she shrieked, jumping from her stool. She stood, incredulously staring at the cause of the explosion.

"Who do you think you are?" she heard the voice ring out as the guild became deadly silent. Lucy turned toward the voice. Adassandra was stalking toward Lucy, staring at the hole in the bar. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were dark with..._rage_. Had _she done this?_

"How _dare_ you touch me!" she hissed, pushing her thick-framed glasses up the bridge of the nose. Lucy scanned the crowd, everyone was deathly silent, staring at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

She made eye contact with Natsu, who was grinning from ear to ear, his hands around Gray's neck. Gray was also smirking, obviously pleased with what was happening.

"Stupid woman!" came the gruff voice from somewhere below Lucy. She swung her head around, only to find Gajeel attempting to recover from the impact. "Strong! I like it!" he grinned as his eyes flashed their pleasure. His shirt was torn, and his upper torso was revealed to all who could see. Lucy felt her face becoming hot.

"Don't you..._ever..._touch me again!" Adassandra spat. She rolled up her sleeves as her heels clicked on the floor's surface.

"W-what happened?" Lucy spoke the words before she could stop herself. Suddenly, the pale eyes were focused on her.

Adassandra pushed a few stray strands of onyx-colored hair from her eyes. "This..this _buffoon_ touched me inappropriately!"

"Touched you inappropriately?" Lucy echoed, confused by Adassandra's meaning. She looked at Gajeel, who was now standing; a toothy grin upon his face.

"Yeah, I grabbed her ass!" he said with pleasure as he puffed his chest out in pride.

"You _what_?" Lucy spat. "T-that's totally inappropriate_!_"

"Exactly!" the black-haired woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"How dare you assault a woman, Gajeel!" came the deep voice as Elfman pushed his way through the throng of curious guild members.

"Can it, dipshit!" Gajeel hissed.

Elfman tsked the dragonslayer. "This is exactly why you will not get a date to the ball," he shook his head. "If you don't know how to treat a lady--," the white-haired man began to explain.

"This is exactly why," Gajeel retorted, "_you _are a virgin!"

Elfman blushed at Gajeel's jab, as a few giggles echoed from the crowd. Adassandra looked around angrily.

"Er...Elfman, was it?" she spoke loudly, her voice carrying throughout the hall. She straightened her pinstriped pencil skirt.

"Yes, my lady," he replied, bowing his head respectfully.

"A fine example for every man in this guild to follow," she smiled kindly. Elfman blushed at the praise.

"Thank you, Miss Marigold."

"Adie!" she quickly responded. "And, no, _thank __you_. For being a gentleman. There aren't many of your kind left." Somehow, she managed to demurely blush. Lucy's mouth fell open at the exchange. _She's a fantastic actress! And she's strong!_

"I think I will take you up on your offer to escort me to the gala, Elfman," she said through her blushes.

"I d-didnt--," he began to stammer, taken by surprise at what the enigmatic visitor was insinuating.

"It would be my honor to be your date," she lowered her head. He couldn't possibly be _this _clueless, could he?

The tall man blinked a few times, before understanding her words. "You have made me the happiest man alive!" he said, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"It is my pleasure," Adie replied kindly, as she shot a murderous glare at Gajeel.

"Him? That pansy bastard? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Gajeel scoffed. Before he could utter another word, Adassandra had managed to maneuver around Elfman, landing a solid uppercut to Gajeel's jaw. He collapsed into the shattered bar, as his lip gushed blood. Lucy was _definitely _impressed.

Adassandra looked at Mirajane, "I am sorry for the damage done to your bar. I will compensate you for it."

Mirajane looked from Elfman to Adie, nodding her understanding. She glanced angrily at Gajeel, "Do not worry," she replied softly, "he deserved it."

With that, the dark-haired woman turned and stormed from the guild as everyone—Lucy included—watched as the tiny woman disappeared through the doors. Mirajane smiled at Elfman as he excitedly recounted the events.

"I'm so proud of you!" his sister replied as she patted his arm. He was becoming a fine man.

The hall began to buzz with this morning's exciting happenings. Lucy was still staring at the door when Mirajane spoke, loud enough for her to hear. "If that isn't enough to convince you she's someone to befriend, then I don't know what is."

Over the clamor of the hall, Lucy could hear Natsu howl with laughter as he rolled on the floor. Gray stood, shaking his head in amusement.

Juvia rushed over to her fallen comrade, "Gajeel-sama, are you ok?" she attempted to help the injured man to his feet.

He wiped the blood away from his lip, grinning. "I think she wants me," he replied. Lucy rolled her eyes as he began talking about his intent to bed the newcomer.

"You're a pig!" she hissed as she stormed over to Natsu.

She could feel the alcohol wearing off, and she knew it was now or never. She loomed over him as he rolled on the floor. She tapped her foot impatiently. When he continued to ignore her presence, she kicked him with her new boots. Steel toe: 2, Natsu: 0.

"What the--?" he howled, glaring at Lucy. He immediately broke into a smile "Did you see that?" he asked, "it was _awesome_!"

Lucy felt slightly annoyed, more so because Natsu never spoke this way about her. She pushed the anxious thoughts from her head. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Well what, Luce?" he asked, scratching his head. He looked at Happy, who shrugged in response. Obviously he didn't understand Lucy's prompting either.

"Aren't you going to ask me _something_?" she hinted. _There_!

"I don't have anything to ask you," he replied, confused by her cryptic message. Lucy glanced at Gray. Even he had no idea what Lucy was referring to.

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Aren't you going to _askmetothedance_?" she spoke so quickly that Natsu's head begin to swim.

He shook his head, trying to process her previous statement. "I'm not following, ya, Luce!"

"Do you have a date to the dance?" Her foot began to tap more quickly.

"Nope," he shrugged his indifference.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he looked up at her, still confused.

She leaned down, so that her face was inches from his, "Aren't _you_ going to ask _me_?" Her voice was louder than she had anticipated. For the second time that morning, the entire hall had become deathly quiet. She looked around, her face reddening with realization that everyone had heard her request.

"Oh. That," Natsu replied quietly, his face also turning red. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"Idiot!" Lucy roared in exasperation.

"Settle down, Lucy," Natsu waved his hands in surrender. "Sure! I'll go with you. What are friends for?" Lucy felt her stomach sink from his words. She suddenly had the urge to cry.

"Lucy?" His voice was soft.

"What?" she hissed, angry at his ignorance. Natsu answered by glancing at Gray and looking back to her. Lucy narrowed her eyes in confusion. This time, Natsu nodded his head in Gray's direction as well as glancing.

"Oh. Yeah," she mused. "Gray, do you have a date?"

"Nope. And I don't care to have one," he replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He realized that he didn't have pockets. In fact, he didn't have pants. "Shit!" he howled. "Again?"

"You're an ass," Natsu shook his head.

Lucy looked to Juvia, an evil grin spreading on her face. "Juvia?" The water mage's head shot up as she looked in Lucy's direction.

"You have a date to the dance?" she saw Juvia glance at Gray, then shake her head. "Wanna go with Gray? I'm going with Natsu," she explained. She could see Gray's face pale in terror.

Juvia's face lit up as she vigorously nodded. "I'll go with Gray-sama!"

"Done!" Lucy beamed, flashing her a thumbs-up!

"I'm...I'm..gonna kill you..." Gray rasped. His eyes were bulging from his head. "I can't believe you just did that...to _me_!"

"Eh, get over it!" Lucy replied nonchalantly. "Besides, were you planning to ask anyone?" Gray's face turned red at her question. He didn't indicate an answer.

"Exactly, so who cares? Go as friends." _Like Natsu and I_, she thought darkly. "No one said you had to date her."

"But I just got her to leave me alone," he whined. "You just undid all of my hard work!"

"It's not like you are stuck going with the Council Inspector!" she replied over her shoulder. Gray's face turned a darker shade of red. It was missed by Lucy.

"See you tomorrow night!" she waved her goodbye to Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

"You know, Natsu," Happy said, from his seat on the table. "You're going to have to bathe for this."

For the second time that morning, Natsu collapsed in a fit of laughter.


	4. Liquid Truth

**Next update, Ladies & Gents. Thanks you for your wonderful reviews! **

**I can update so quickly since I have most of this already panned out in my head. **

**This is a boring chapter, I know, but bear with me--I can't just go from Point A to Point B. I need filler!  
**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! I apologize for any errors :D**

* * *

* * *

Makarov chuckled when Mirajane told him about the incident between Gajeel and Adassandra. "She sure is something!"

Lucy had to smile at his comment, as her respect for the woman had greatly increased since the newcomer had walloped Gajeel.

"It's about_ time_ someone did that!" she grumbled as she sipped her drink as daintily as she could--without looking like a lush. She decided that daiquiris were the way to go. Especially mango ones. Makarov patted Lucy's rear, almost causing her to choke on her beverage.

"Would you _quit _that?" she squealed, her face turning red from embarrassment. She absolutely detested being treated like an animal. Sure, she didn't mind the ogling or comments. _Those _were always welcome. It was the manhandling that drove her nuts. _What ever happened to "look but don't touch"_? she silently wondered. Mirajane tsked softly at the elderly mage. She calmly shook her head as she slid the his usual drink across the bar surface.

"Hoho! You're a doll, Mirajane!" he guffawed at Lucy's reaction.

"Sexual harassment is a legitimate cause for concern," the smooth female voice interrupted Makarov's antics. "I think the Council would be interested in knowing how you run this place, Master Makarov." Her heels clicked softly, though Lucy hadn't heard them a moment ago. Any woman who could walk that quietly on a pair of stilettos was most likely a formidable opponent. She shuddered at the thought. _I bet she can use them as weapons, as well_.

"Ahh, my favorite visitor," the old mage smiled enthusiastically. He leapt down, momentarily thinking about smacking her affectionately. He was stopped by Lucy, as she pointed to the spot in the bar where Gajeel had been thrown earlier, for similar antics.

Makarov must have thought better of it, instead waving for Adassandra to take his seat. "I heard you created quite a ruckus earlier, no?" He chuckled lightly.

Adie's face turned pink as she asked for a glass of wine. Mirajane gently passed the fluted glass to her, smiling knowingly. "I think he had it coming," the dark-haired inspector replied after a quick gulp of her crimson merlot.

Lucy snorted, as Makarov roared with laughter, "I can't disagree with you there. He is quite...abrasive."

"That's putting it lightly!" Lucy joined in.

Adie giggled, pushing her stylish frames up the bridge of her nose. "I went a little far, didn't I?" she looked at Lucy, her pale eyes showing their mischief.

"Not at all," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes. Perhaps the alcohol was making her more talkative. She was finding the newcomer rather..._likeable_. "In fact, I would have done worse!"

Adassandra raised an eyebrow in surprise. She tilted her glass toward Lucy, "Here's to arrogant bastards!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in, as he looked up at the two women.

"I agree with Happy," Lucy said, sloshing her new drink--a martini--in its wide-mouthed glass. She had decided that beer _definitely _did not suit her. Finer things, like martinis, did, however.

"I lost Natsu," Happy said, his face furrowing with concentration.

"I'm sure you'll find him at some point," Lucy grumbled. Adie watched the young woman's expression. It appeared that the blonde spirit mage harbored feelings for the missing dragon slayer. At least, from the way she looked at the young man....something was going on, no?

"I think," the raven-haired inspector began, looking at Happy, "that I promised you a dinner. My treat." She smiled warmly.

Happy's eyes lit up as he looked at Mirajane, "Fish!"

"Coming right up," the white-haired mage smiled as she disappeared to the kitchen to place the order.

"So, how are the old coots at the Council?" Makrov asked thoughtfully.

"Eh, still old," Adie replied into her wine glass, offering no more information.

Makarov chuckled, "I'd expect nothing less from them." He took a long swig, wiping the foam from his mustache before continuing, "So, if I may ask, what is your assessment of our guild?" A few flecks of foam flew from his beard, spattering along the surface of the bar.

Adie was quiet for a few moments, as all eyes fell on her. She had been observing the daily bustle of the well-known guild for a few days, and had taken numerous notes on the goings-on in Magnolia. She had expected to dislike the notoriously destructive Fairy Tail, but was pleasantly surprised that it was welcoming and friendly—something she hadn't experienced in a long time. It broke her heart that they were holding a gala for her arrival--and subsequent departure the following day. Especially due to certain events that would inevitably occur from her visit. She swirled the wine around the glass, looking into its ruby depths. She sighed, this was somewhere she could have definitely lived. For a while, at least.

"Well, Master Makarov," she said her cornflower-blue eyes falling on his short stature as he was perched on the barstool, "your guild is unruly, disruptive, careless, disrespectful, and a plethora of other such terms I could use." She waved her hand in the air, as if emphasizing her claims. "You do not run a tight ship, to put it lightly," she glanced around the large hall. It reeked with beer and rang with merriment. "Ethically, it should be shut down—a disgrace to the mage world--"

"That's not right!" Lucy wailed, her anger causing her interruption. "You have no idea--"

Adie raised a hand, "I'm not finished." Her eyes flashed their warning. "He merely asked for an evaluation, as a third party." Lucy thought she could see a hint of a smile playing on Adassandra's red lips. She was confused by the Councilwoman's incongruency.

"Eh?" she replied, looking at Happy. He was enjoying his fish dinner, obviously indifferent to the conversation-at-hand.

"As I was saying," the onyx-haired woman continued, "it's a mess, Makarov. That's putting it lightly."

The old mage smiled grimly, nodding his head in dissatisfaction, "I suppose I have done poorly as the master of this guild." He looked around the hall sadly, his expression dark.

"But," she interrupted, glancing around her. Lucy felt a sense of sadness and longing in those eyes. "If I could chose a guild to join, it would be this one." Her voice was quiet as she stared into her cup, her hands trembling slightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lucy's mouth fell open in shock, as Makarov's own face lit up with realization. "You sure are something!" he guffawed, slamming his empty mug on the bar.

She met his gaze, her eyes suddenly sad, "I mean it. Even with its quirks, the members genuinely care about one another. As if it's one, giant...family." She whispered the last part.

"Well, if you ever quit your job with those snooty old coots at the council, I'll have a spot open here! With your name on it!" he guffawed as he took a giant swig of his amber beverage. "Mirajane! Buy everyone in the hall a drink! It's on me!"

"Y-yes!" she nodded, as the hall became silent. Apparently they had heard Makarov's boisterous generosity.

"Don't go crazy!" he warned, his eyes flashing the silent warning as he looked to his children. "And I want you all to have a good time tomorrow!"

The crowd burst into cries of joy at their master's words and promise. Adassandra watched the belated emotions with rare amusement. She shook her head, a smile on her face. It was definitely an odd guild, indeed.

* * *

"I-I wanted to thank you," Mirajane began. She was wiping down glasses, as the hall had been relieved of its rowdy company. It was getting late, and the members wanted to get a good night's sleep for the following day's festivities.

"Thank me?" Adie replied, squeezing her nose between her two fingers. "These damned glasses are a pain in the ass!" she sighed as she tossed them across the bar. Lucy looked at the woman: she looked quite nice without the dark frames. No wonder everyone was abuzz by the new woman in the guild! Lucy had almost shared that thought, but Mirajane continued her explanation.

"For what you did...for Elfman," she smiled lovingly.

"He's your brother, correct?" Adie asked, recognition on her face.

"Yes," she replied softly. "He's all I have left."

"He's a good man, and I'm sure, a good brother. He shouldn't allow those brutes to push him around, he has a good heart. Some day, a nice young woman will recognize that," she offered.

"I hope for the same thing," Mirajane replied wishfully.

"I owe you for the bar, no?" the dark-haired mage replied, quickly changing the topic. She was in no mood for matchmaking. She glanced around the area that had been damaged hours earlier. "I cannot believe how quickly it had been repaired! It looks as if it never happened! If my fist didn't still ache, I would almost be convinced that I had dreamt it!"

Mirajane dismissed the idea of being compensated. "No worries, Adie! We have a very gifted wood mage that fixed this right up! So, you see, no need to pay for any damage. I'm sure Gajeel will pay for that!" she winked her entendre.

"You did that with a punch?" Lucy interrupted, her eyes wide with shock.

Adie flexed her fingers. "Yup," she looked at Lucy, "a girl's gotta know how to use her assets." She allowed her eyes to fall on Lucy's spirit keys. "Surely," she mused, "you do not force your stellar spirits to take the damage for you." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Those look like zodiac keys, and most are not suited for physical or hand-to-hand combat."

Lucy was taken aback at her knowledge of stellar spirits. "Y-you sure know a lot about Celestial Spirits!"

"Being a Guild Inspector, I have to keep up on my knowledge of the various magics," she spoke into her wine glass. She slowly took a sip, her eyes on Lucy the entire time. "But you didn't answer the question."

"I would never risk harming my spirits. Not intentionally!" she yelped, feeling as if she were being scrutinized. "Though Leo seems to sense when I'm in danger and can appear without me calling."

"Interesting," Adassandra replied. Lucy looked at her closely: something about her voice...

"Perhaps you could learn another sort of magic, no? Ex-quipping, Transformation, Possession, Telepathy, Healing, Elemental..."

"I wouldn't mind it," Lucy admitted. "I always feel as if I'm the weakest when we go on missions." She looked at Adie, her vision starting to blur. Maybe she should make this drink her last. "Not everyone has a killer punch like you," she grumbled darkly.

Adie snorted. "K-killer punches? Me? I only use my hands when its necessary."

"What kind of mage are you...exactly?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Weapons specialist, I like to call it. I've dabbled in a bit of the elementals, and other such magics. But, I found physical forms enhanced by magic work best for me."

"I see," Lucy trilled. She didn't. Her attention had begun to wane, so she didn't ask for an elaboration of Adie's skills. She trusted that the dark-haired woman could hold her own when necessary.

"So you kick asses for a living?" Lucy quipped, her voice slurring more than she had intended. "Scary!"

"Remind me to stay away from your bad side," came the voice from behind. Both women turned to find Gray standing there, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

"Clothes this time, eh?" Adie asked her eyes wandering over his attire.

Gray's face turned red, "Can we not talk about that?"

"Fine," she smirked, winking at Lucy. Lucy snorted as Gray shot her a dark glare. She had told the inspector about Gray's past with Ur—and his training as an ice mage. She figured it would look better for Gray if she shared that tidbit. It prevented the Council Inspector from thinking a nudist pervert prowled the guild.

"Seen Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Lucy shot back.

"I-I don't know! I just thought that maybe you would know!" he replied defensively. "Maybe he freaked out since you made him your date for that formal," he grumbled.

"What was that?" Lucy hissed, as she spun on her stool. "You want me to tell Juvia you _love _her?" Her eyes flashed their threat.

Gray's face paled. "N-no! You've already done enough!"

Adie narrowed her eyes, "Is that the one that follows you around? Glares at any woman that looks at you?"

So she had noticed. Gray nodded, as he slumped into a stool next to Lucy. "Yeah," he sighed. "That's her."

"So you thought you would reinforce that by taking her as your date?" Adie pressed.

Gray shook his head, too ashamed to meet her pale eyes. He pointed to Lucy, "Nope. It was her idea!"

"Ah, I see," Adie glanced at the spirit mage. Her eyes briefly passed over the keys on Lucy's belt. "Cause trouble much?"

"Only when it suits her," Gray replied.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Lucy whined, taking another long drink from her glass.

"You should probably cool it, Lucy. You're going to be sick tomorrow if you don't," Gray warned.

"I don't care," she mumbled, her head falling on her arm. It was so heavy and she was so sleepy.

"I think I'm calling it a night," the dark-haired woman decided. She waved her goodbye to Mirajane. "Night Lucy! Night....Gray!" She glanced, obviously, toward Lucy as she spoke. _Get her home_, she mouthed to the ice mage. He nodded his understanding.

"You forgot your glasses," Lucy called out, as Adie walked away.

"Oh," Adie raised her hands to her face. "Y-yes, I did. How silly of me! Thanks, Lucy." She reached out and picked up her dark-framed glasses, carefully placing them on her face.

"I like you better without them," Lucy grumbled, as she swallowed the rest of her apple martini.

"Why thank you," Adie replied her face flushing pink as Gray silently made _his_ decision on the issue. He hadn't noticed the missing lenses, as she looked like she belonged without them. He waved his goodbye, watching her exit the hall.

* * *

Lucy staggered as Gray attempted to lead her to her apartment. "I don't need your help!" she whined, as she weaved through the streets.

"It doesn't look that way to me!" he smirked as she nearly fell.

"Screw it!" she moaned, pulling off her new, and expensive, boots. "There! Much better!" she tossed them aside as she walked bare-foot in the street.

Gray retrieved the shoes from where she had flung them. He tucked them under his arm as he attempted to catch up to Lucy. He found her a few yards away, staring quietly at a window in the new hotel adjacent to the guild.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Lucy swayed, though unable to tear her eyes away from the window.

Gray followed her gaze, realizing where she was staring. It was only on the second floor, so it was quite easy to see into the suite. He could see someone unpinning their long dark hair, as they faced away from the window. The dim yellow light that cast across her made her look almost godly. He found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the sight.

"Not you too," Lucy growled, as Gray blinked. How long had Lucy been watching him? How long had he been watching _her_?

"You were staring first!" he countered, glaring angrily at Lucy. He suddenly realized why she had been acting so odd these past few days: she thought Natsu was attracted to the visitor. He chuckled.

"What?" she hissed, her voice rising.

"Shh, not so loud, Lucy," Gray tried to calm her. "Natsu only took a liking to her because of how she is with Happy."

Lucy was about to protest, changing her mind as Gray's words set in. "Happy?" she echoed.

"Yes, Happy. It's rare for anyone to treat him as an individual, much less a human being--"

"But he's not a human!" she interrupted.

"I know, just bear with me," he sighed impatiently. Sometimes she was difficult to speak to, but that was Lucy. "We forget that he's a member of this guild, is what I meant. And she treated him like he was a member from the start. That's the only reason," he concluded. He didn't elaborate, but Lucy understood.

She nodded, hiding her blush as she trotted away. "Makes sense," she waved as she began skipping toward her apartment, her mood suddenly elevated.

Gray was left staring after her, confused by her behavior. Sometimes she could be childish. But, that's what made her and Natsu such a good pair: they were two childish, strong-willed idiots. He smiled at the unspoken thought. He suddenly felt as if someone was watching _him_. He turned toward the window, and could see that Adassandra was standing there, staring at where he was standing, below her window.

She held the curtains in each of her hands, staring down at the voyeur. Gray could feel his face turn crimson as he was about pose his explanation. Before he could, she drew the curtains shut, leaving him to stand in the street, his words on the tip of his tongue. He could have sworn that he saw a small smile tugging at her lips as she stood staring out into the streets of Magnolia.

"Shit!" he growled. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He could see Lucy balancing herself on the stone wall, swaying between the cold water below and the dark street. He toyed with the idea of pushing her into the water and ridding himself of his teammate.

For the second time that day, Lucy had managed to complicate his life.


	5. The Houseguests

**I'm really amazed that so many people are reading this! I know that to other authors, it may not be a lot, but to me it is! **

**I really appreciate the readers as well as the reviewers. I like to know that I'm doing a decent job every once in a while ;)**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts/comments. **

**Please excuse any errors, I read this multiple times, but I still make mistakes.  
**

**I promise that we will get to an action scene here soon! I need to build up to it! **

**Enjoy!  
**

*****  
**

* * *

Lucy's face began to feel hot from the sun that beat down on her through the curtains. She toyed with the idea of opening her eyes, but the room had yet to stop spinning. Her mouth tasted horribly, most likely due to the mixture of drinks she had engulfed the night before. Just thinking about those drinks made her want to hurl. Had she even brushed her teeth when she returned home? She tried to think about it, but couldn't remember. Her head hurt from the effort.

From what she _could_ remember, Gray had escorted her home. She fuzzily remembered fumbling with her keys, even attempting to use one of her spirit keys to open the door. She groaned as she remembered that it was Aquarius she had summoned. Lucy would _definitely _pay for that later. It was no secret that the water bearer spirit detested the spirit mage.

She would also have to bribe Gray. Hopefully he hadn't told anyone about her drunken, mindless rambling from the night before. She supposed that she should feel sorry for continually reviving Juvia's crush on the ice mage. Perhaps after his help last night, she would.

"Shomshing's comingsh!" She heard the faint mumble from next to her. At first, she thought she was imagining the voice—a faint after-effect from her drunken coma. She turned her sore neck and throbbing head toward the voice. She risked peeking though her heavy lids, only to come face-to-face with a slumbering (and sleep-talking) Natsu.

Lucy momentarily forgot her aches from the night before. She ignored her pounding head and rotating room as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You idiot! What are you doing? In my bed no less?" she throatily shrieked.

Natsu, being a deep sleeper, didn't stir. Lucy sat upright, slipping from under his outstretched arm. How had she not felt his arm draped across her stomach? She stared in wide-eyed amazement at the man who was sharing her bed. Had they...?_ No_, Natsu wouldn't take advantage of her. Sure, he would easily use her apartment for his own needs, but he would never, _never _do _that_!

Lucy scrambled against the wall, drawing the sheets to her chest. She was wearing only a bra and underwear, the rest of her clothes discarded in a heap across the room. Natsu merely grumbled some more, rolling over to face away from her. She leaned forward and poked him in the back.

"N-Natsu?" her voice was soft, as if she feared waking him.

She pulled her finger back, covering her face with her hands. _When--?_ Before she could finish the unspoken question, she saw two eyes peeking at her from the bottom of the bed, as Happy yawned and stretched in a very cat-like manner.

"I found Natsu," he replied groggily.

"I can see that!" Lucy snapped. "What are you two doing here?"

"What does it look like?" he replied sleepily, before pulling the covers over his head.

Lucy stared, her mouth agape in shock. Why was someone _always _in her apartment? This was getting to the point where it was ridiculous. And now, _now_, she had shared a bed with Natsu. _And Happy, too! she _told herself, as if to make the situation less awkward.

It wasn't that she didn't trust them. It was more about her _integrity_. She was a defenseless, single woman who lived by herself. If these two could easily break in here, then couldn't anyone?

She angrily placed a bare foot flat against Natsu's back, kicking him. Hard. He rolled off the edge of her warm bed, hitting the ground with a satisfying thud. He had managed to pull the covers with him in the process, leaving a partially-nude (and very angry) Lucy crouched against the wall. She could tell that Natsu had not stirred by the sound of his snoring as it emanated from his new sleeping spot on the floor. Lucy glared angrily at Happy, who was comfortably snoozing at the foot of her bed. She leaned forward and pushed him off, too.

"Get _off_!" she squealed as she shoved the tiny blue cat from her bed. Two intruders were now slumbering on her floor, the effects of their fall unknown to them.

Lucy huffed, as she angrily pounced to her feet. She quickly launched herself toward her bureau, pulling on a much-too-long t-shirt. It covered her thighs, which she thought was enough for now. She stared at the two morons who were sleeping contentedly on her floor. An evil smirk spread across her features as she scanned her desk with weary eyes. Where had she left that permanent marker....?

* * *

She turned the water off, her body dripping from her cool shower. She had hoped the chilly water would sober her senses. She squeezed the water from her hair, reaching for the towel. She dried herself off and quickly wrapped the towel around her body as she stepped from the tub.

Lucy was rubbing her weary eyes as she realized she was not alone in the bathroom. Standing with his back to her, in front of the toilet, was the swaying figure of a groggy Natsu.

"What the hell!?" she screeched, as she pulled her towel tighter around her body. Her wet hair sent icy water droplets down her back.

"Huh?" Natsu said, turning toward her. "Oh, hi Luce," his voice was raspy with sleep. With a quick motion of his hands, he had closed the front of his pants and flushed the toilet.

"Hi? _Hi_?" she hissed, "You're in _my _bathroom.. while I'm taking a shower, and all you can say is _hi_?" Her face was turning bright red from her screaming.

Natsu looked at Lucy, blinking his eyes as he realized his current predicament. His face, too, turned red. "S-sorry, Lucy!" he quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, turning his back to her. He must have glanced at his face in the mirror.

"What the fuck? What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. My. Face?" he howled as he attempted to rub the drawn-on glasses from around his eyes. When the ink didn't budge, he leaned down and splashed his face with water.

Lucy stood, in mock confusion, "Those are drawn-on glasses?" Sometimes being blonde worked to her advantage.

Before Natsu could answer, Happy swayed into the bathroom. He looked up at Natsu, a lopsided smile on his face. He blinked at the dragon slayer, obviously confused by the hieroglyphics on Natsu's face. Natsu returned the quizzical look, staring at the new, black, facial hair littered on Happy's blue face. Within moments, the two were pointing at one another and jumping around the bathroom.

"What the--?" "Who did that?" they said in unison.

Lucy brought her hands to her face, trying to hid the growing smirk that would not go away. Both Natsu and Happy turned angrily toward Lucy, suspecting the same illustrator. Natsu's eyes grew wide as his face became a deeper shade of red. Happy's face turned more purple—mostly because of the effects of having blue fur.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused by their sudden expressions.

"Y-your towel!" Natsu squeaked, as he quickly leaned down to cover Happy's eyes.

"What about--" Lucy looked down, realizing her cotton towel was crumpled at her feet.

"GET OUT!" she screeched as Natsu and Happy sprinted from the bathroom.

Lucy scrambled to pick up her towel, shoving the door shut behind the two freeloaders. "Don't you two dare come back here today!" she warned them from the other side of the door, her crimson face hidden by the wooden barrier between them.

Natsu and Happy stood at the front door; Natsu with his hand on the door knob. He glanced nervously at Happy, who returned his confused—and somewhat admiring look.

"Should we go?" Natsu whispered.

Happy looked toward the closed bathroom door, "Unless you want Lucy to kill us..."

Natsu opened the door, casting one last look toward the bathroom, a wide, toothy grin spread across his face. He shook his head as he closed the door behind them.

Lucy heard the door to her apartment shut. She slammed her head against the wooden door. Why did these thing always happen to her?

"Well, at least those two morons are gone," she said in an attempt to cheer herself up. She opened the door, peeking into her apartment. _Yup, definitely gone_!

She opened the door, stepping out into her small studio apartment. She looked at the crumpled sheets on her bed—Natsu's poor attempt to clean up after himself. She glowered at her bed; she hadn't even had the chance to ream out Natsu for breaking into her apartment and sleeping in her bed. With her, nonetheless.

She rolled her eyes, remembering that tonight was the gala. She would see him later, no doubt. If he remembered about the formal, that is. Lucy opened her closet, pulling her new dress from the rack. She smiled to herself, if this dress didn't make her look sexy, nothing would. She stared thoughtfully at the shimmery, dark blue material with its deep v-neck. She would need to do some shopping, to find a nice pair of panties and a bra that would work well with the dress. She wanted to enhance her figure, or so she told herself.

And her hair! She raised her hands to her wet mane, which was now tangled thanks to Natsu and Happy's shenanigans.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps Cancer will help me!" Her eyes sparkled as she thought of how well her hair would look after he styled her hair and did her makeup. She was definitely going to be the best looking sorceress there. No doubt about it!

_Natsu_, she thought darkly, _is not going to know what hit him! _A very satisfied smirk spread across her face as she envisioned what tonight would hold.

* * *

Lucy was allowing Cancer to put the finishing touches of makeup on her face when she heard the knock on her door. "Ooh, you have to go!" she squealed at her celestial stylist.

"But I'm not done, ebi" he pouted. A frown was evident by the furrow of his brow behind his dark glasses.

"But Natsu's here!" she whispered frantically.

"As you wish," he shrugged. "Have fun, Lucy," he winked behind his glasses as he looked over her once more. "You look _hot_!"

Lucy blushed before she closed the gate, returning Cancer to the Spirit World. She quickly glanced in the mirror as she rushed toward the door. She pulled the door open, only to find Natsu pacing nervously in the hall.

"..damned thing is so uncomfortable..." he mumbled with his back to her. "...stupid having do dress up.."

"Natsu?" Lucy asked hesitantly, her eyes falling over his outfit.

His body went rigid as he heard her voice, and he slowly turned toward her. Lucy gasped at the sight: his hair was _neat! _In fact, he looked _rather _handsome in his black suit with a thin, shimmery blue tie with a matching vest. His pink hair was gelled and combed, making him look more studious than Lucy was accustomed to. She risked a glance at his feet, silently praying he had worn decent shoes. And he had. She let out a sigh of relief, realizing she had been holding her breath.

"T-these are for you!" he growled, shoving the bouquet in her face. It was a dozen deep red roses, littered with bright greens and tiny white tea roses. It was quite breathtaking.

"Natsu," Lucy choked, in utter shock at his appearance as well as his handful of flowers.

"Well? Aren't you going to take 'em?" he muttered, his face turning pink.

"I, uh...thank you!" she whispered, taking the flowers from his hands. She breathed in their scent, closing her eyes and reveling in the aroma of the fresh bouquet. "How...er, romantic of you!" She batted her eyelashes.

"Mirajane told me I should," he countered, staring at the floor.

Lucy's face fell, as if he had smacked her. "Oh." Why couldn't he just take credit for the gesture? It would have meant much more to her if he had. She had almost convinced herself that he had bought her flowers because he _wanted _to. Not because Mirajane told him he _should_.

"W-well, come in," Lucy gestured toward her apartment. "I just have to put on my dress and I'm ready to go."

"You're not going in that?" Natsu asked eyeing the pink cotton robe.

"Of course I'm not!" Lucy snapped, his most recent statement still stinging her ego.

"I'm just kidding, Luce," Natsu waved his hands, "What's bothering you?" He studied her face, as he awaited her answer, his face serious.

"Nothing," she sniffed as she turned and pranced into her apartment. She threw the flowers on the table—she would find a vase in a minute. Lucy waltzed over to the closet door, pulling the dress from its hanger and scooping up her shoes from the floor.

"I'll be ready in a minute," she called over her shoulder, as Natsu settled into the futon.

Fifteen minutes later—much to Natsu's chagrin—Lucy was _finally _ready. She opened the door, her face flushed like a child's. Natsu's head turned when he heard the faint tapping of her shoes on the floor. When he saw her, his mouth fell open.

"Well? What do you think?" Lucy asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I-I...y-you l-l-look..." he trailed off, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. Sure, he had seen Lucy dressed up before, but never like _this_!

Lucy smiled; she had done it. She looked great and she knew it. Her dark, shimmering blue dress hugged her curves, accentuating her bust as well as the feminine dip of her hips. She knew that the neckline plunged low, but a little tape and a good bra would keep her inside the dress. The slit up the side of her dress showed off her well-toned legs, as well.

She would thank Cancer for his miracle work on her hair and makeup, later. He had managed to make her look glamorous without applying too much product. Her hair was in a neat updo, a few wisps of hair framing her face.

It was just the reaction she was looking for. "Thanks!" she smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she responded sweetly. It was true, he did look rather..._hot_. Especially for Natsu. She had been really worried that he would not dress up enough for the event. She mildly wondered if Mirajane had picked out his outfit. She wouldn't be surprised if she had dressed him as well.

"Thanks, Lucy," he mumbled. "It's...er, rather uncomfortable! I mean, it's really constricting my neck. And, I can barely move my arms," he rolled his shoulders forward to demonstrate.

Lucy ignored his complaints, as she reached out to take his arm. "Are you ready to go?" she purred.

Natsu licked his lips, his eyes momentarily falling on the plunging v-neck of her dress before nodding his ascension. "Y-yeah."

"Good," Lucy cast one last look over her shoulder as she locked the apartment behind her. "Let's go have an awesome time!"


	6. Following You

**So this fanfic is getting as many readers as my Tenten/Shino FF. How freakin' awesome! Thank you all so very very much!  
**

**I may get around to sketching these various dresses, if I do, I'll post the links on my profile.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews, I really appreciate it! It makes my night :D**

*******

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail--only the OC

**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe what Mirajane did with the place!" Lucy looked around at what she _thought _was the front of the guild. It no longer looked like the familiar place she had come to love. Instead, it was littered with tasteful décor, giving off an aura that Lucy hadn't known the guild could exude. Candles and night blooms lead the couples along a path around the guild to a back courtyard that Lucy had never seen. Each couple would have to descend the stairs to the main yard--which consisted of many gazebos and a dancefloor. She really couldn't believed that Mirjane had done all of this!

"Yeah, she really did a number, didn't she?" Natsu asked, feigning interest. He was too concerned about finding Happy. Then food. His stomach rumbled its own affirmation of the second thought.

Lucy nodded, as she watched her friends wind around to the courtyard behind the guild. She held onto Natsu tightly as she attempted to walk the stony path on wobbly, strappy heels.

"Damn shoes," she growled.

"You chose them," Natsu pointed out.

"Shut up, idiot!" she hissed, pinching his arm. "Oh, there's Levy!" she smiled as she waved to the blue-haired scholar. Levy's dress swooped down off of one shoulder, wrapping around the young mage's back. The neckline was littered with deep purple flowers, which glittered in the candles' glow. Her light blue hair was softly teased back, held there with a thin tiara that was studded with amethyst gemstones. The soft yellow dress suited her rather well, Lucy thought, as her eyes traveled to Levy's date--a handsome, dark-haired gentlemen......

Lucy's jaw dropped when she finally recognized her friend's date: _Gajeel_!

"H-how did _that_ happen?" Lucy asked, her tone full of awe. Her mouth was agape at the sight as she half-heartedly descended down the stone stairway. Natsu squinted suspiciously at Lucy as she openly ogled the odd-couple. She heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded a lot like "_..stupid fucker_,_ still looks like shit.._".

Gajeel didn't seem to appreciate the beauty of his date, instead looking around the crowd hungrily. Lucy had a feeling he was looking for a certain inspector who had pummeled him the day before. His eye was still slightly swollen from the young woman's fist. Lucy smirked in satisfaction.

"I don't even want to know," Lucy heard the answer come from behind her. She turned to find the young, dark-haired mage standing with a nervous smile. His white suit contrasted his raven-colored hair nicely. It was complemented with a dark crimson vest and tie--similar to Natsu's. Lucy suspected that it was Mirajane's doing, yet again. He tapped a shiny black shoe anxiously.

"Gray!" Lucy cried with mock excitement. Her eyes warned him to keep his mouth shut about the night before. Or he would pay. She glanced at Juvia to reinforce her warning. She saw his face pale at Lucy's intent.

"Lucy, Natsu," he nodded. Juvia was clutching onto the ice mage as if he had tried to run from her once already.

"You look gorgeous, Juvia!" Lucy preened. Her eye wandered over the high-necked silver dress. It hugged her neck hungrily, offset by the oval cutout that revealed her naked bosom. Lucy swallowed--it appeared that Juvia had put out her best effort to entice Gray with her dress. She had to admit, it _was _a nice effort, though she wondered how much tape Juvia had used to ensure that her goods wouldn't be displayed to the entire guild. The pewter dress sparkled as if it were covered with tiny ice crystals. Juvia's light blue hair was combed back and held in place with a jeweled clip, a few strands framing her face, curling softly.

Juvia smiled, "Gray-sama and I are so happy to find you two!" Gray rolled his eyes from beside her.

"Your corsage is so pretty!" Lucy squealed as she nodded toward the dark blue carnations that adorned Juvia's slender, gloved wrist.

"Gray-sama bought me a corsage with a matching boutonniere," she purred happily, pointing a white finger at his chest.

_She bought them_! Gray mouthed, his face blanching. Lucy's eyes screamed her apologies. She had truly done a number on Gray this time. A few _oohs _and a couple _aahs_ filled the crowd as she nervously thought of something to say. Natsu was trying not to laugh at Gray as he squirmed with discomfort from the way his date was attached to his arm.

"Is that Adassandra?" Juvia asked, her voice filled with contempt. Lucy's eyes floated to the top of the stairs; she needed someone to alleviate the tension that hung in the air around them. Right now, Adassandra would be a welcome sight. _Too bad Erza isn't here_....

She could see the visitor slowly walking down the stairs with her pale-haired date. Elfman was beaming from ear-to-ear, as Adasanndra smiled comfortably. She was wearing a long, deep red gown. It was cut low, though the Councilwoman's was more heart-shaped across the chest. It showed just enough of the dip between her breasts, but not too much to be tasteless. Lucy felt her stomach sink. Perhaps she had gone a tad bit overboard....she remembered Juvia's dress, and immediately felt better.

Lucy watched the fluid movement of the dark crimson dress as Adassandra descended to the bottom of the steps. It hugged her hips, the satin fabric spilling onto the ground. There was a high opening in the front of the dress, and the fabric billowed from the off-centered slit. But, it was the shoes that made Lucy drool. They were black, strappy heels (Lucy's favorite!) that thickly wrapped around her ankles, tying an inch or so behind the ankle. She. Loved. Those. Shoes. ShemustknowwhereAdassandragotthem!

"Lucy! Natsu!" Elfman's voice boomed as the odd-couple reached the bottom of the steps. Lucy was still looking over Adie's dress. The dark red fabric shimmered gold as she walked, as did the chandelier necklace the framed her thin neck. The dress held the right amount of conservative sexiness—hugging her slender waist and smaller chest (Lucy had won in that department!). The single, long, off-centered slit up the front of the dress hinted at a nice set of legs. When she walked, her leg peeked through it, allowing the dress to hug her curves more snugly.

_Nice! _Lucy thought.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, realizing Adassandra was speaking to her.

"I complimented your hair. It looks amazing," she smiled.

"Oh, right. Thanks," Lucy smiled in return. "Er, um, so does yours." _Lame! _she told herself silently.

She looked over Adie's dark black locks. Her glossy mane was pulled back on the top, cascading down her shoulders and back in lustrous black waves. Her sideswept bangs held soft waves as they framed her oval face. She still wore her glasses, much to Lucy's chagrin. _Her makeup would look much better without those frames,_ Lucy thought to herself. She shrugged, Adassandra's loss. So far, Lucy thought her dress was the sexiest.

"Holy hell! Is that _Mirajane?_" someone squealed from the crowd. Lucy, again, looked at the top of the stairs. Her neck was starting to hurt from all the craning she was doing just to see these dresses!

"It _is _Mirajane!" Lucy breathed her eyes wide with awe. _And what was she wearing?_

Mirajane was slowly descending the stairs, with Makarov at her side. Her hair was pulled back into a loose updo. Her snow-white dress was even more revealing than Lucy's or Juvia's. Lucy felt her stomach sink at that realization. _Way to steal the limelight, Mirajane_! she thought gloomily.

Mirajane's dress was a _very _low plunging v-neck. So much so, that her navel was practically visible. It wrapped around her waist, sexily showing off Mirajane's oft-hidden figure. The silky white fabric billowed with each step.

"Ah, our guest of honor," Makarov smiled as he approached the last of the steps.

"Master Makarov," Adie nodded politely. "Mirajane, you look gorgeous. The magazine articles have done you no justice."

"Hello, Adie!" Mirajane beamed. "You look so cute, Elfman!" she straightened her brother's crooked tie.

"Please, Mirajane," Elfman blushed as she fussed about him. "A man can handle his own tie!"

"I suppose I have to address these heathens," the old mage grumbled, looking around the crowed. All eyes were still focused on Mirajane.

"Ahem," Makarov's voice rang out over the crowd as he grew two sizes. When he had everyone's attention he smiled. "I see that most everyone is here," he paused for the loud cheers that rang out through the courtyard. "I would like to thank you all for coming. I want you to have a spectacular night--" again, he was interrupted by rowdy cheering from the crowd. He waved his hand excitedly. "Within reason," his voice boomed as his eyes shone their threat. A few groans rang out.

Lucy looked around. She could see Gajeel glaring at Elfman, who was all smiles. Gray was trying to inch away from Juvia. Jet and Droy seemed to be arguing over something--which Lucy suspected it was which one of them would dance with Levy first. Evergreen was chatting with Fried—who Lucy thought had arrived with, while Cana was flirting with Macao. She shook her head; she was unable figure out what the young mage saw in that old geezer--besides the fact that they were drinking buddies at one time.

She peered up to the top of the steps, as a flash of blue caught her eye. Lucy smiled when she realized it was Happy, wearing a tiny version of Natsu's outfit--this time with a black vest and bowtie. Before she could wave at the cat, she saw his...date. _Charlie!_ Had Charlie come all the way from Cait Shelter just to be Happy's date? She tugged excitedly on Natsu's sleeve. He looked at her questioningly as she beamed and pointed to the top of the stairs.

This time, Natsu waved to the two cats. Charlie glowered at him, as Happy grinned--as much as a cat can. Makarov's address interrupted Lucy's thoughts.

"Since our kind guest will be leaving us tomorrow..." more jeers, a handful of cheers, "...I think it's only fair for _her_ to lead the first dance of the night."

"Old man!" Adassandra hissed, her face turning bright red. He winked at her in return.

"Mirajane, would you do the honors of singing us a song?" Makarov asked his date.

"Surely," she smiled as the guild began to chant Mirajane's name. Lucy felt slightly depressed at the guild's love for Mirajane. Part of her wanted the guild to respect her as much as the transformation mage. Maybe someday....

Before Adie could spout more profanities, Elfman was dragging her to the middle of the dance floor. She stared pleadingly at Lucy and Natsu—as if begging them to join her. Lucy looked at Natsu, who looked like he was about to vomit. _Sorry, _she mouthed to Adie. The raven-haired mage quickly switched into her more cheerful mode, smiling as they made their way through the crowd.

_Ever since the moment I met you...._

Mirajane's voice carried across the courtyard. More cheers.

_I've thought about nothing else but your beautiful soul..._

Lucy noticed Gray staring after the guest of honor. Suddenly, memories of the previous night came flooding back. _No! Not Gray and...Adie!_

"What?" Gray snapped. Lucy realized she had spoken aloud. Juvia was now glaring murderously at the dance floor. Lucy prayed that the water mage wouldn't do anything rash.

"N-nothing," Lucy stammered, quickly pulling Natsu away.

_I see you in my dreams, _

_Your sweet voice calling my name..._

Lucy peered over shoulder, trying to see how Adie and Elfman were holding up. Much to her surprise, Elfman danced wonderfully, his movements fluid. He held his dance partner at a respectful distance, as they smiled and chatted to one another while Mirajane sang. He spun her, dipping her as she returned to face him. Adie laughed at his playfulness. Slowly, other couples began to join them on the dance floor. Lucy smiled, knowing that would make the young inspector feel much better. She glanced at Natsu, would he ask her to dance?

_I'll follow you, I'll light your way,_

_Believe in me, for I will never let you down._

"Well?" Lucy glanced at Natsu as she tried to look cute.

"Well what?" Natsu replied faintly, looking around the courtyard. Lucy waved in front of his face, subsequently pointing at the dance floor. Natsu followed the direction of her outstretched finger, realizing what she meant. "Oh."

"Oh?" she replied, her heart sinking. She should have known! Natsu would most likely not want to dance. Hell, he couldn't handle moving vehicles. He probably didn't even know _how_ to dance. Lucy's shoulders fell in disappointment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she replied softly, glancing at Mirajane as she swayed with the music, her eyes closed in concentration.

"I, uh, I'm going to get a drink or something," she quietly began to walk toward the refreshment table. She had managed to take a few steps before she felt the tug at her hand.

"Come on!" he growled, pulling her toward the dance floor.

"Wha--?" Lucy yelped, as her arm felt like it was going to be pulled from its socket.

"You wanted to dance, right?" Natsu replied, his voice softly rumbling. His neat, pink hair was becoming more unruly by the minute. "So, let's dance!"

Before Lucy could reply, his hands were on her waist. She could feel the slight tremor in his fingertips as his ears turned red. _Hadn't he danced before? This close to anyone? _Lucy wondered. She could see the sweat beading along his hairline, as his fingers continued to softly tremor on the curve of her hips.

_I'll follow you into the darkness, _

_I'll follow you into the fire._...

Lucy smiled her happiness as she raised her arms, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her wrists slid across his shoulders, as she gently touched her fingertips to the back of his neck. His steps were unsure at first, often leading him to smash Lucy's toes. But, soon, they found a comfortable rhythm as they danced under the clear night sky. Lucy sighed her contentment for everyone to hear.


	7. Matchmaking

Lucy quaffed the cold drink she was holding in her hands. It was a cool welcome from the dizzying heat of the dance floor. She hadn't known Natsu could dance. At all. The wink she received from Mirajane told her that the motherly mage had most likely helped _that _aspect along. Lucy smiled in return, making a mental note to thank Mirajane later.

She sighed contentedly, as Natsu settled in the chair next to her. He hadn't been the only dance partner she had that night, but he was the one with which she had danced the most. His hair was gradually becoming more of its usual mess--the gel holding it down was long gone. _Still_, she thought, _he looked good for a short period of time_!

"Thanks!" she gasped as she finished the tingly, fruity punch. "What is this stuff?"

"I dunno," Natsu replied, as he watched Happy interact with his date. Charle had come a long way from the angry feline she had been when the first met her. She had warmed up to Happy--enough so that she agreed to come as his date.

"I think it's cute!" Lucy interrupted Natsu's thoughts.

"Eh?" confusion evident in his voice.

"Happy and Charle. I think they are cute!" she beamed.

"You would," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Lucy demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing," he shook his head, his eyes on the two cats. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he felt sort of...hurt, that he hadn't known Happy had asked Charle to come to the gala.

"Mirajane," Lucy nodded toward the odd couple.

"Huh?" Natsu replied, reaching for her glass. He realized it was empty, and tossed it aside into a nearby bush.

"What the--" Lucy began. She shrugged her shoulders, opting to continue her explanation. "I'm assuming Mirajane is responsible for asking Charle to come down here. I can't see Happy actually _asking _her."

Natsu nodded, neither could he. Lucy kept talking, "She's playing matchmaker lately..."

"Huh? Matchmaker? What's that mean?" he asked, turning to Lucy. So _that's _why Mirajane insisted that he buy _this _suit and learn _that _dance?

"Uh, um, well..you know..." she began to blush.

"No, I don't know," his lack of knowledge evident in his facial features. Part of him _did _know, but he was hoping that was his imaginative part.

"Shewantspeopletogettogether," Lucy squeaked.

"Get together? We are all teammates. Why would we need her help us _get together_?" Natsu scratched his already-unruly hair.

Lucy's jaw dropped. Was he really this dense? She could feel the color in her face as it spread to her ears. Had nothing she had done thus far: her hair, her makeup, her _dress_--had none of it had _any _effect on the young dragonslayer?

"Not as friends," she growled. "As a couple."

"W-w-we? A c-c-couple?" Natsu stuttered, as if understanding for the first time. "She thinks we would be a couple? Like girlfriend and boyfriend?" he stared at Lucy, incredulous.

She slowly nodded her head. Natsu stared at her, his gaze suddenly becoming more intense. He slowly drifted toward her. Was he...was he going to _kiss _her? Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Suddenly, Natsu's body began to rock with laughter, as he doubled over. "S-she t-thinks that w-we w-w-want to be a coupleeee," he gasped between breaths. Huge tears fell down his face as a second wave of laughter replaced the first one.

Lucy slowly realized what had happened: Natsu found this concept..._funny_? She, on the other hand, was not amused. Not in the least. She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as embarrassment washed over her. How could she be so stupid? This was all Mirajane's doing, not Natsu's own free will! How could she had ever hoped for something....no, _why _had she ever hoped for this?

Over the past few months, she had grown closer to the first Fairy Tail mage she had befriended. Despite his awkward mannerisms and hot-headedness, she found him attractive. Charming, even. Something so innocent had grown into suppressed feelings which she kept at bay. Part of her wondered if it was more of an idolization of the man who constantly protected her. _No. _She knew that it was genuine attachment she felt toward the oft-rowdy dragonslayer.

But, right now, she was _not _amused. Lucy held back the tears, as she suddenly stood upright. Her lip quivered with anger and embarrassment as she glared down at Natsu. He was still bent forward, clutching his stomach in hilarity. She looked around: no one seemed to notice her pain. Levy was sobbing into Droy's arms. Lucy could see Gazille stalking away from his naive date, his disinterest evident on his face. Grey was nowhere in sight as Juvia danced with Makarov. Lucy had a feeling that Makarov was being pleasant and distracting the Grey-obsessed water mage. Cana and Macao were--_what were_ they doing? She felt her stomach sink at the sight. She glanced back to the dance floor. She could see that MiraJane was dancing with Elfman, while Adassandra was speaking to Bisca.

Natsu's laughter reminded Lucy of why she was standing, interrupting her silent observations . "You think it's funny?" she hissed between clenched teeth, her own fists tightening.

"Yes!" he howled. "You and me? Who would have thought that, Luce!?" Another wave of howling laughter.

"You moron!" Lucy practically shrieked as she slapped him with an open palm--her hand hitting him on the back of his head.

Natsu looked up in surprise, only to get a glance of Lucy's back as she stalked off. "What's wrong? Luce? Lucy!" he called after her. When she didn't respond, he decided that maybe she had to use the bathroom. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he quickly found Grey near the makeshift bar. He decided he would share Lucy's theory with ice mage. He chuckled a few more times before looking in the direction Lucy has sulked.

_Is she mad? _he considered. He immediately cast the thought aside. _Nah, not Lucy_!

"Women," he muttered as he stood, shaking his head. "I'll never understand 'em."

* * *

Adassandra was listening to Bisca intently as the ex-quipping mage spoke about Makarov's delinquent grandson. "So you see..it was terrible for Master Makarov," she spoke quickly, her smooth features knitting with concern.

"I see," Adie murmured, as she thought about this Laxus--the grandson of Makarov. "And he hasn't been back since?"

"Oh no! He was exiled. Makarove had to!" her eyes were wide; her tone serious.

"Oh," the newcomer replied. She glanced toward Makarov as he smiled at his dance partner. "That's so sad, to lose a family member under those circumstances."

Before Bisca could reply, a dark-haired male--whom Adie had seen around the guild--approached. "Um, Bisca, would you like to dance?" he asked, his face turning red.

The female gunslinger immediately turned a similar shade of red, as Adie smirked in recognition. _These two are too easy to read! _she thought to herself.

"U-um, er...sure, Alzak!" she stammered. "I'd love to!" She glanced at Adie. "I'm so sorry--"

"Don't be!" Adie raised her hand. "Dance with the handsome man, would you?" And just like that, she was alone, standing on the outskirts of the dance floor. She watched the happy couples swirling in a blur of fabric as they danced to the music. She looked at the sky--it was such a beautiful night....almost _too _beautiful.

"You wanna get out of here?" came the warm voice, as it floated across her skin. She could feel the gooseflesh forming on her arms. She recognized that voice.

"In your dreams," she hissed in reply.

"You can quit playing hard to get. I know what you are," he replied calmly, his piercings flickering in the candlelight.

Adie felt her her stomach sink. How could he possibly-- "What am I?" she spoke gruffly, hoping that he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"You're a woman who needs a little attention," he replied simply, his eyes trailing down her body. "And I'm the man to give that to you," he grinned wolfishly, as he slid a hand around her waist. "Let's you and me get out of here."

She sighed in relief--he hadn't meant _that_. Adie quickly became annoyed by the narcissistic dragonslayer. "I said, get lost. It's not a difficult concept to understand. Really, I promise," she spoke through clenched teeth. She didn't want to create a scene. Not right here. Not now.

She felt his grip tighten; she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he pulled her closer. His face was inches from hers. "You know you want it!"

"In. Your. Dreams. And even then, I'd have to be out of my mind," she snarled, quickly pushing him away.

He chuckled, his eyes flashing their challenge. "So you want to play it that way?" he sneered.

"I'm not playing it any way, asshole. Don't make a scene. Just walk away," she warned. What was with this pervert? Why was he not getting the hint?

"Is there a problem, Adassandra-san?" Elfman asked, as both he and Mirajane approached from the dance floor.

"No, nothing," she smiled weakly at her date. "He was just leaving."

"Bullshit I was leaving!" Gajeel spat. "You were about to come with me."

"I don't think the lady would want to go with you, Gazille," Elfman replied calmly. "Not in your current state."

"Shut the hell up you fuckin' pansy," the dragonslayer scoffed. Gradually he was drawing the attention of those around them. A few people had stopped dancing to stare. Adie was beginning to regret not walking away sooner.

"Cool it!" she replied over Elfman's arm. She gently placed a hand on his wrist, "Elfman, would you like to dance?" She nodded toward the dance floor.

"Of course, my lady," he replied. "Mirajane?" he looked at her expectantly.

"No, no! Don't worry about me, Elfman! I'm a big girl," she smiled nervously toward Adie, obviously concerned about Gazille's drunken rant. "I'll escort Gazille back to his apartment."

"Fucking no you won't. Not unless that," he pointed toward Adie, "is comin' with me!"

"You know what?" Adie began, her anger getting the better of her. Maybe hitting him a second time wouldn't be a bad idea after all. Before she could finish her statement, Gazille's body was knocked backward through the crowd.

Adassandra stared wide-eyed at Elfman. His suit sleeve was torn, as his arm had grown in size and was completely black. Elfman was staring angrily at Gajeel, "You _never _talk to a lady like that. It tests my patience." His face was contorted in rage as his arm slowly transformed back into its normal anatomy.

"What was that?" Adie breathed, her amazement still obvious on her face.

"Takeover," Mirajane whispered. "Elfman has the ability to absorb the powers of past opponents in his arm. He can use them, like so," she gestured. "This particular one was his Black Bull."

"Increases his physical power?" the Councilwoman asked, visibly impressed.

"Yes, my lady," Elfman answered. "I'm sorry about that," he blushed. "I can't let him speak to you in such a way."

Adie waved her hand, "No apology necessary." She glanced toward where Gazille was angrily rising to his feet. "If you hadn't done it, I was definitely going to."

Makarov was currently whispering furiously at Gajeel, who gave a stiff nod. With one last glare at Elfman--and a quick one at Adie--he stormed off into the night.

Mirajane sighed, "He really has a bad temper."

"That's putting it lightly," Adie rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Lucy storming off along a dark-lit path. "Uh, Mirajane?" The white-haired mage looked at Adassandra expectantly.

"Would you mind another dance with your brother?" she asked hesitantly. "I, uh, need to powder my nose. You know!" she mustered her sweetest smile.

"Of course," Mirajane nodded, "Another dance, brother?"

Elfman was picking at the remnant of his tattered sleeve. "Oh dear, this _is _terrible." He looked from Adie to his sister, registering what had just occurred. "Of course, take your time."

Adie quickly took her leave, feeling guilty at what had just happened. Elfman was such a nice man, and Gajeel had pushed him too far. The pale-haired man was not to be toyed with, it seemed. Moreover, his powers were very intriguing. Adie pushed the guilt from her mind as she headed toward the restroom. As she was about to enter the women's room, she took a small detour.

It was time for business. It was, after all, what she came here for, she reminded herself.

* * *

"Stupid Natsu!" Lucy grumbled as she blindly stumbled along the path. The tears were burning her eyes. "No! Stupid Lucy!" she hissed. She stopped, stomping her foot.

"Why is he so dense? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked the silence around her. She had spent years building confidence in her appearance and ability to be cute when necessary. So, why did it not work on Natsu? Maybe it was too much? Maybe he just didn't feel that way about her? Lucy considered herself to be a good observer, and she had definitely not observed his interest in anyone else.

"Who is the first person he comes to find for a mission?" she asked herself. "Me!" She dropped her fist into her hand, sighing in frustration. "Stupid Nastu!" she hissed.

She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts, she hadn't seen the person standing against the wall that followed the path. "W-who's there?"

She squinted into the darkness. No answer. She could see the siloutte: a dress and magnificent shoes. Those shoes!

"Oh!" she squeaked. "Adassandra?"

Wordlessly, the shoes clicked on the cobblestone path as the silent figure slowly walked toward her. Lucy was confused by her cryptic movement and silent demeanor. Adie walked toward Lucy, studying her with cold blue eyes. "Hello, Lucy," she spoke between blood-red lips. Her glasses reflecting the moon's light.

"A-Adie?" she replied, her tone unsure, "Why are you standing in the middle of the path at this time of night?" _Good question Lucy, you were doing the same thing_! she mentally berated herself.

Adie shrugged her slender shoulders. "I'm looking for something. Something..._particular_," her voice chilled Lucy to the bone. What was with this sudden change in the pleasant young woman? It was the same feeling that had been elicited when she first arrived to Fairy Tail--as nothing more than a mere Guild Inspector.

"Looking for something?" Lucy echoed weakly.

"Yes," Adie replied, taking another step. Her heels clicked on the stone as she did so. Lucy slowly took a step in retreat. Adie held out a hand, the same, calloused palm that Lucy had shook earlier that week. "Your keys," she whispered.

"My keys?"

"I'm sorry, is there an echo? I thought my request was clear. Yes, your keys. Now. I want them." Her eyes flashed their intent.

"Y-you can't have them!" Lucy replied, taking another step backward. She reached down, clasping her hand around the keyring that was attached to the garter on her thigh. She briefly thought about running--she could still hear the music as it floated through the night air. Her feet were frozen in place. Who--no, _what_--was this woman? How had she gone from the cheerful, bright inspector to such a menacing presence. Lucy had a feeling they had all underestimated the raven-haired woman.

"Fine," Adassandra shrugged. "I tried to make this easy. If you won't give them to me willingly, I'll have to take them from you. With force."

* * *

**And so the excitement begins! Thank you to all of my readers! I appreciate the adds!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, you're the reason I keep writing!**

**Please enjoy! And let me know your thoughts!**

*****  
**


	8. The Faceoff

**This was actually quite a delay for me. Life became crazily hectic. My apologies. So here is the update! **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And for reading! I'm actually surprised by how many people have read each chapter. **

**When I started this, I only expected a handful, and probably more flames than anything. **

**Thank you all for proving me wrong!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Quick Aside:**

**Puma Padfoot**: but is she? ;)

**Tare_chan**: you're good!

* * *

* * *

"Y-you wouldn't!" Lucy exclaimed as she took another step in retreat. Perhaps she could buy herself some time...

Adie sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose before she crossed her arms in frustration. "Quit stalling!" she snapped.

"Why are you d-doing t-t-this?" Lucy's teeth chattered. Why did she have to be such a baby at times like these? Hopefully Natsu will notice his missing date and come looking for her.

"I don't owe you an explanation," she replied coolly. "Your keys. Now." She held out her palm; her pale blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. The shadows made them look almost black.

"No!" Lucy yelped. "You can't have them!"

"How touching," she took another step forward. "Dammit!" she hissed, throwing her thick-framed glasses to the ground.

"I knew it!" Lucy's jaw fell open. "I knew those glasses were nothing more than...than a prop!"

"Eh," Adie didn't disagree, shrugging her pale shoulders. "I do what I gotta do."

"What else has been a lie?" Lucy tried to buy time. This time, however, it worked.

"Well," she placed a nicely painted nail against her chin, "practically all of it!"

"You're not naturally dark-haired," Lucy replied, more to herself. Her tone was almost...triumphant.

"What the hell kind of stupid ass statement is that?" Adie shot back, her eyes narrowing. She had underestimated the observational skills of the young, attractive mage. _Maybe there is more to her than just looks_, she concluded, though she would never admit that aloud.

"Your hair," Lucy replied matter-of-factly, "is far too glossy. It can't be real."

This time, Adie threw her head back and laughed a deep, throaty laugh. Lucy momentarily thought of running, except for the fact that her feet refused to budge.

"So, I dabbled in a bit of transformation magic. Not a big deal," the fake-inspector replied. As she did so, she waved her hand over her hair. Lucy gasped as the dark locks were replaced with ones of a pale blonde color.

"I try not to go _completely_ unnatural," Adie smiled shrewdly, gesturing to the rest of her body. "It's amazing what a few small changes can do for you! In this case," she waved her hand over her head for a second time, the glossy black mane reappearing, "It was quite easy to infiltrate this guild." Her tone rang with her satisfaction.

"H-how could you betray us? Everyone welcomed you!" Lucy stamped her foot, her anger beginning to take over. "I bet Adassandra Marigold isn't even your _real _name!"

An almost pained look momentarily crossed Adie's face before being replaced with one of disinterest. "I won't deny that this guild was kind," she nodded as a frown quickly played across her red lips. "I would call it more...naivety." She looked at Lucy, "You're not half as stupid as I first thought." Her eyes softened momentarily, "And Adassandra, for the record, is my real name." Suddenly, her stoic features were replaced with an amused look, "Marigold, however, is not. I simply saw the insignificant flower on my way here, and decided it was as good of a name as ever!"

"You're terrible!" Lucy squeaked, her resolve wavering. How could she lie to the entire guild? Even Makarov?

"Shit happens," she agreed. "I have my reasons, not that it's any of your business. Now," her eyes narrowed, "your _keys_!"

Lucy jumped as the chill of Adassandra's words penetrated her. She quickly ripped the keys from where they were secured, holding them to her chest. "I won't give them to you! You can't have my spirits—you will not harm them!"

"Harm them?" she echoed, tapping her heels on the cobblestone path. "I would never--" she began. She immediately stiffened, "Just give me the damned keys! We can do this one of two ways. One, you can cancel your contract with your spirits..."

_How did she know so much about spirit contracts_? Lucy wondered. "W-what's the second option?" She was sure that Adie was giving her the most painless option first.

"I would rather not go down that path," the dark-haired woman lowered her head, her eyes betraying her hardened demeanor.

"_You_ were the one!" Lucy whispered. She took a step forward, "I-it was you who attacked those stellar spirit mages!" Her voice was rising, becoming more shrill with each word.

"Huh?" Adie replied, momentarily caught off-guard by Lucy's anger.

"You killed those mages. For their keys. For those poor spirits!"

"I've never killed--" she shot back, her words catching in her throat. Her face became stony, as if she had come to sudden realization.

"Lucy, your keys. Just give them to me. Don't make me hurt you, please," she replied softly, stepping forward.

"I won't!" Lucy wailed. "Taurus!"

Before Adie could reply, the gate had been opened, and the giant bull stood between her and Lucy.

"Shit," she hissed. This was going to get ugly, and it appeared that there was no preventing it. "Just give me your keys!" she warned Lucy one last time. "No one will get hurt."

"Why do you care? You're nothing but a liar, murder, and thief!" Lucy retorted. "Taurus, capture her!" Lucy commanded.

"Oooh, Lucy! You look lovely tonight!" Taurus' deep voice rumbled as his eyes bulged from his head. He looked over Lucy's chest appreciatively. Lucy's face reddened as she immediately covered her chest with her arms.

"T-this is no time to be a pervert!" she hissed. "I called you here for a reason. Capture her!" she pointed toward Adie.

Adie watched as the bull turned toward her. His mouth dropped open once he laid eyes on her. "Is this going to be a cat fight? Two gorgeous women fighting. For me?" he squealed, clapping his two front hooves together.

Adie raised an eyebrow in amusement. "How despicable," she murmured.

Lucy had slapped her hand to her forehead, shaking her head in frustration. "J-just capture her. She's trying to steal my keys."

"What?" he roared, immediately reaching for his fallen axe. "No one threatens my Lucy-chan!"

Adassandra sighed, shaking her head. "I'll ask you one last time, Lucy..."

"NO!" Lucy screamed her frustration evident on her face. "Taurus!"

Taurus waved his axe over his head, readying himself to bring it down in a thundering earthquake. As he was wildly gaining momentum, Adie drew her hand away from her side, pointing it at a ninety degree angle from her body. Suddenly, an unfamiliar object appeared in her hand.

"Halt!" Adassandra commanded, her voice booming.

"Huh?" Lucy and Taurus replied in unison. Adie was holding something shiny in her hand—it almost looked to be a..._key_! Immediately, the giant bull fell to his knees, bowing his head.

"What the hell are you doing? Taurus?" Lucy squealed, flailing around the giant livestock.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he replied, his tone low. "I cannot." It was all he offered her. Lucy angrily glared at the intruder. She was definitely holding a key in her right hand. It was bronze, glinting in the moonlight. Lucy squinted, making out the giant lion's head on the key, its ruby eye twinkling in the dim light.

"Wha—what's that?" Lucy spat, her hands balling into fists.

"Do not worry about issues that do not concern you," Adie replied, her voice dripping with venom. "Now, shall we get back to where we were before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Within moments, the two women were mere inches apart. The key that Adie had held disappeared into thin air as her hand reached out for the neck of Lucy's dress.

"T-Taurus, what's going on?" she choked as the shock from Adie's grip sent her reeling.

"I'm sorry, Taurus replied.

"R-Return!" she commanded. "I do not want him to be harmed," she offered a weak explanation to her captor.

"Just give me the keys," Adassandra whispered, her breath warm on Lucy's face.

"No," Lucy replied through clenched teeth. Her vision was swimming from the choking grip the woman had on her dress.

"Why won't you just give up? What harm will it do to you?" she was speaking quickly--almost as if she was pleading.

"I care for them!" Lucy shot back, her anger momentarily clearing her vision. She could see Adie widen her eyes in realization.

"Bah! Stupid humans care nothing for spirits," she spat, her grip tightening. "You are nothing more than a fool. You call your spirit forth to protect you, putting him in harm's way. You care nothing about your _spirits—_there are mere _pets _to you!"

"You are wrong," was the last thing Lucy could spit from her mouth as the darkness took over.

* * *

As suddenly as the darkness had engulfed her, it quickly dissipated as she sucked in a deep, cool breath. She opened her eyes, blinking furiously. Lucy could see a pair of shoes standing before her. A man's shoes.

"Don't you touch her!" the male voice warned.

"Stay out of this, Leo!" Adassandra replied calmly. "This has nothing to do with you."

"L-Loki?" Lucy was groggy from the lack of oxygen. She pushed herself up onto her knees.

"Lucy, are you alright?" The dirty blonde mane blocked her vision of the dark-haired woman. Lucy tried to focus on the pair of eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," she replied weakly. Leo nodded, straightening his tie. He pulled his jacket from his body, draping it over Lucy's shoulders.

"Just stay put, I'll protect you," he smiled his fondness of the young spirit mage.

"My, my, how cute!" Adassandra rolled her eyes mockingly.

Leo pushed his sleeves up his arms, "I will do as I said. I_ will _protect Lucy!" His tone was serious.

"Loki!" Lucy squeaked weakly. Why was someone always protecting her? She felt ashamed at her weakness.

"I can see she needs _protecting_, Leo. But I wouldn't need to harm her if she would just hand over her keys!"

"Keys?" Leo replied, confused by the woman's words.

"Yes, her keys. She had the option of mooting her contract, but she chose the more serious of the two options." She placed her hands on her slender hips, sighing her exasperation. "I don't enjoy hurting people."

"Liar!" Lucy hissed. "You were the one hurting those stellar spirit mages and stealing their keys."

Leo studied Lucy for some time. He turned to the newcomer, "You will not lay another finger on Lucy."

"Or what?" Adie raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Or you'll hurt me?"

"If I have to," Leo replied matter-of-factly. "I will protect Lucy."

"Yeah, yeah, protect the weak. I get it. Really, I do," she waved her hand in the air. "But..._this_ prevents you from hurting me." The same key from earlier glinted in her hand.

Leo's eyes widened behind his glasses. "You!"

"I didn't want to have to use this card, but I'll do what I need to. Now convince her to give me her keys, _Leo_." Her tone was once again commanding.

Leo immediately dropped down onto his knees, his head bowed in some sort of recognition. Lucy looked from him to Adassandra. "What the hell is going on? Who is she, Loki?"

"She is--" he began.

"None of your business, smart ass! Now just hand over the damned keys!" the dark-haired woman barked.

"Loki...?" Lucy pleaded softly. She could see his knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists. Adie closed the gap between her and Lucy, walking past the kneeling stellar spirit.

"Keys!" she bellowed.

Lucy jumped, glaring at the woman angrily. How had she ever thought this woman to be _kind_? "I almost considered you my friend," Lucy whispered.

Adie's face fell at the statement, this time completely betraying her hostility. Lucy stood, clutching her keys in her left hand. She slowly lifted the keys, as Adie outstretched her hand. Before her calloused palm could close around the keys, Lucy slapped her across the face.

"You are evil!" she sneered, her eyes challenging the false inspector. "I will never give my keys to you. You do not deserve these spirits." Her teeth began to chatter as she saw the dark look that crossed the older mage's face.

"I suppose I deserved that," she replied softly, raising her hand to her face. "But, I need those keys, and will stop at nothing to get them!" her voice was cold—devoid of emotion.

The lion's key had once again disappeared, as her hand was quickly sheathed in a chain mail glove. Adie slowly raised the gloved hand, menacingly. Despite her angry tone, her face was illuminated by her remorse for her upcoming actions.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I really am."

Lucy braced for the attack. She closed her eyes, as she held the keys close to her heart. When the attack didn't hit its mark, she risked a peek through her lids.

She saw Leo standing next to Adie as he held her raised arm. She glared murderously at him, her bottom lip jutting out in disappointment.

"I can't let you do that," Leo whispered as he looked her in the eyes.

"You _will_ back down, Leo," she hissed. "You know what happens if you so much as lay a hand on me, don't you?"

"I do."

"And yet you're still willing to risk your life for her? A human?" Adassandra asked incredulously.

"She saved my life once," he confirmed. "I will repay the favor."

"Fool!" she spat as Lucy yelled, "Loki, no!"

The bright flash of light and booming noise forced Lucy to tumble backward over the hem of her dress. She quickly pushed herself upward, looking frantically for Loki. What had he done? And more importantly, who was this woman? When the light settled, Lucy could see Loki's back to her. Farther off was the form of Adie, crouched low on the ground. She was breathing heavily.

"You know that attack won't work on me!" she growled. "Yet you still used it! On me?"

"I told you, I will protect Lucy...even if it means I will be sentenced to death," he spoke, his voice calm.

"What? Death?" Lucy's shrill question interrupted the standoff.

"I don't understand," the dark-haired woman replied, quickly pushing off of the ground.

"How can you be so hateful toward humans, Adassandra? Especially knowing that your father--," he began to ask.

"Do not speak of such matters!" she warned, her anger peaking. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Don't you dare open your mouth, Leo!"

"Lucy is a worthy stellar spirit mage," he shrugged. Lucy was trying to comprehend what was happening before her.

"Lucy," she heard Loki call for her.

"Huh?"

"Call your spirits. All of them," he commanded. He turned toward her. "It's alright, she won't hurt them. I promise."

Lucy eyed Adassandra as she quickly called forth the key in her hand. "Water Bearer!"

Aquarius immediately formed before her. "You idiot! How dare you summon me to pick your lock!" she screeched, glaring down on Lucy. She was referring to the events from the night before. Lucy knew she would have to face the spirit at some point. But, right now....

"I'm s-s-sorry!" she squealed. "I was drunk!"

"That is _not an excuse_! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Aquarius," Leo spoke loudly.

"Shut up, Leo," she retorted. "I'm going to teach this little brat a lesson!" As if she suddenly realized who was speaking to her, she swung around in confusion.

Her eyes fell on the woman standing a few yards from Leo. She was once again clutching a familiar key in her hand. She recognized that face!

"Adie?" Aquarius asked, squinting at the newcomer.

Adie nodded, "Delilah. It's been a while."

"You have black hair!" she screeched, staring incredulously at Adassandra.

"I do," she smiled at her old friend. She knew it was no time for playing 'catch-up'. Her eyes shone her urgency. "Tell me what you think of your contract with this girl," she gestured toward Lucy.

Aquarius rolled her eyes, "Worst mistake. Ever!" She shot a dark glare at Lucy, who yelped. She turned to Adie, "Are you here to take me away? Please!" Her eyes showed her disinterest in the spirit mage. "I can't stand this bitch anymore," she pointed at Lucy, who cowered.

"Close the gate!" Lucy commanded. As quickly as Aquarius had appeared, she disappeared into the spirit world. "Cancer!"

* * *

Adassandra stared at the young woman. How could these spirits speak so favorably about her? A human, no less!

"So you see, Adassandra, not every spirit is unhappy with their owner," Leo responded, studying her reaction. Lucy was standing behind him, as if shielded by Leo's body. She peeked at Adie over his shoulder. Adassandra felt numb. Her feet and hands were cold. Perhaps she was mistaken. Had she been mistaken this whole time?

"Adassandra?" Leo spoke softly.

Adie blinked a few times, looking at Leo. Her gaze was far off, as if she wasn't entirely there. Lucy felt sorry for the woman.

"Did you know that the Amarok were sighted?" Leo's tone was serious, his face pale and sweaty.

"What?" she whispered frantically, her attention brought back into focus. "No!"

Lucy looked from one to the other. _The Amarok? That sounds familiar!  
_

"It's true. And the Adzi and Oni. Other stellar spirits have confirmed it." He studied the woman's reaction.

"It can't be! It's not--" she began, her face draining of color.

Lucy was confused by the sudden change in Adassandra's demeanor. With each spirit that had presented, Lucy watched the fire in Adie's eyes die a little more. She was no longer the angry woman after Lucy's keys. Instead, she was confused and defeated. It was as if something had deflated inside of her. Lucy almost.._pitied _the woman.

"Where is Lilith?" Leo asked softly.

"I...don't know..."

Leo nodded. She had confirmed his suspicions. _So that was the reason she was trying to retrieve stellar spirit keys_. _Did she suspect that her sister had been forced into a contract_? He looked over the young woman. He knew that the two sisters were advocates for free stellar spirits, their mutual dislike of spirit-human contracts had always been evident. When they left the spirit world to promote stellar spirit freedom, this was the last possible outcome that anyone would have imagined.

"When was the last time you saw her?" he pressed.

Adie shook her head sadly, "I-It's been over two years. At least. She had met someone that I wasn't entirely fond of...and, well, she just left. I haven't seen her since." She looked up at Leo, her eyes full of torture. Her cold blue eyes fell on Lucy.

"I-I'm so sorry. I only meant to help. I'm a monster!" she replied as she quickly pushed past both Lucy and Leo. Lucy felt as if she could share the loss that reflected in Adassandra's eyes. She watched the woman as she fleed, her heels clicking with each stride.

"What was that all about?" she murmured, staring in the direction the woman had disappeared. The faint clicking of heels had finally died off.

"Lucy, you need to stay in Fairy Tail," Loki told her, his voice authoritative.

"What? That was not an answer," she stomped her foot. "You could at least give me a decent explanation!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I cannot," he replied sadly.

"Are...are you going to be sentenced?" she asked shuddering at Adie's earlier words.

"I don't know the answer to that, either," he smiled sadly. "We will have to wait and see."

"I'm so confused!" Lucy threw her hands up in the air. "First her, now you! What is going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he murmured, slowly becoming more transparent. "I have to go, Lucy. Please stay in Fairy Tail. It's not safe for you..."

Lucy was left alone in the darkness. She collapsed to her knees, exhausted from the emotional toll she had just underwent. "What is going on?" she murmured to herself. "Who is she?"

She remembered the reaction from each of her spirits. Each one knelt upon seeing the woman. But, what did it mean? Lucy could feel the tears of frustration building as the symphony of music lightly carried throughout the town. This was _not _how she imagined her night would turn out. She had imagined that Natsu would fall in love with his beautiful date, and, well..._you know_.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot! I'm so weak!" she replied, thinking about how Leo had once again come to her aid. Could she never do anything on her own? She was lost in her own dark thoughts, unaware of the person approaching.

She felt the hand on her shoulder, "Lucy?"

Her first reaction took precedence; she quickly threw an uppercut, her eyes still closed. She could feel her first connect with its mark. The stranger slumped over and collapsed on the ground next to her. Lucy jumped to her feet, ready to barrage the newcomer with a few well-placed kicks before running off into the night.

"Dammit! Lucy, what was that for?" came the familiar voice. Lucy realized her eyes were still closed.

"Grey?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"What is going on?" he asked, slowly pushing himself to his feet. "Are you alright?" he looked over her tattered dress and mussed hair.

"Yeah," she replied softly, dropping her head in defeat. "We've been duped, Grey. The entire guild has been taken for idiots."

"What?" he was confused by her cryptic words. _What had happened_?

"The inspector—Adassandra. She's not who she claims to be."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: for your own knowledge--**

**Amarok**: giant wolves that devour humans

**Oni**: demons/ogres/trolls--depending on literature

**Adze: **vampiric forest beings

These are random creatures that have made an appearance in various literature and folklore. What I wanted you, as the reader, to get from this is that there are demonic entities roaming free--now we just need to get to _why_!


	9. Aftermath

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing (or just reading!)--it means a lot to me! **

**Hopefully you are enjoying the story. Please feel free to leave me your input :)  
**

**Happy Reading!**

*********  
**

* * *

"And that's it? She just _left?_" Natsu growled.

"Uh hum-m-m," Lucy replied through chattering teeth. She reached out for the warm cup of liquid that Mirajane was handing her. The formal had since ended, and the small group was gathered around, inside the main hall of the guild. Outside, laughter and merriment rang throughout Magnolia.

"Did she hurt you?" he looked over her carefully. Aside from her disheveled hair, she still looked like Lucy.

"Too bad," Happy replied softly. Lucy shot him a glare. She knew his comment wasn't in response to Natsu's most recent statement. The tiny blue cat had come to like Adie; he wasn't used to someone treating him like an actual...person.

"What I want to k-k-know," Lucy's voice wavered, "is how we let her fool us..." Her voice was filled with regret. The signs had been there: the calloused hands of someone was was used to manual labor, the stable vision _without _the glasses, the interest in Erza's armor, her knowledge about Stellar Spirits....

"Well, it's not entirely accurate to say that she had us _all_ fooled..."

"Huh?" everyone said in unison, their heads quickly turning toward the sound of the voice. Makarov was standing against the door frame, shaking his head. His arms were crossed over his chest and Gajeel was standing behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean, old man?" Natsu asked, warily eyeing Gajeel.

The Guild Master sighed, "I had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't who she said she was." Lucy's mouth hung open in shock as Makarov continued, waving his arm as he spoke. "I've known the Council Members for years, have I not? I know that, since the fiasco with that Gerard character, they had been dedicated to restructuring the Council, so I couldn't be entirely sure."

"I could have been killed!" Lucy squeaked.

"I highly doubt she was capable of that. Even I can tell when someone has the blood lust. She _definitely _did not have it," Gajeel's deep voice echoed through the empty hall.

"What role did you have in this?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"Eh, Old Man asked me to help," the dragon slayer shrugged.

"What?" came another chorus of confusion.

"I figure he'd be the least suspicious," Makarov confirmed, nodding slightly. "I asked him to keep an eye on her...though, I have to admit, he didn't do it how I had anticipated it."

"You gave no specifics," Gajeel retorted, his arms crossed over his chest. "You want a spy, that's what I gave you."

"Pretty shitty job," Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, asshole?" the raven-haired slayer's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Nothing," Natsu waved his hands. "I'm just wondering why _you _were chosen to watch over the newcomer, that's all."

"I've been a spy for Makarov for some time!" he shot back. "So deal with it!"

"WHA--?" Natsu hissed, looking to Makarov. "You're kidding, right?"

"Definitely a joke," Happy chimed in.

_NO way! _Lucy thought. _He did seem a little more abrasive and boorish than usual_, she conceded. _But, Gajeel? A spy? For the guild?_

"It's true," Makarov boomed. "And, no, it's not important to the matter-at-hand." He turned his attention to the newest guild member. "I've managed to eavesdrop on most of the discussion, Lucy. But, I missed one thing: what did Loki tell you?"

"About the Oni, Adzi and Amarok? Or about this Lilith person?" Lucy saw the whites of Makarov's eyes. "What? What is it?"

The old man was silent for some time. "It's more serious than I thought," he muttered to himself.

"What's more serious?" Lucy's voice was rising. "I don't understand!"

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Makarov glared at the group gathered in the great hall. "You should all get your rest tonight. We can talk more about this tomorrow. I don't think Adie is much of a concern for us at the moment. Sounds like a women who has other intentions. I am sorry she attacked you, Lucy. I feel partially responsible for not protecting you. Come find me tomorrow and we will discuss the events more thoroughly." And with that, he turned and left the large building. Gajeel stood in the doorway, smirking at the crowd.

"What?" Gray hissed through his teeth.

"Nothing," his piercings sparkled in the dim light. "Just seems that you guys lost your puppy dog." He too, turned and left the building.

"What was that about?" Mirajane asked quietly.

"I dunno," Natsu replied, his confusion written on his face.

Gray's face was a slight shade of pink, but he remained silent. He had seen Adie hastily retreating from the direction that she had left Lucy and Loki. She had looked distraught, completely ignoring the fact that he was standing in front of her. She ran into him, and he could see the grief in her eyes. He had known, immediately, that something had happened. But, yet, he let her go—even against his better judgment. Had he kept her there, perhaps they could be asking _her _these questions.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, obviously gleeful at her rival's disappearance. She tugged at his arm. He quickly pulled his arm from her grip.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He turned toward Lucy. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little shaken up," she admitted, the warm beverage calming her. "Mirajane? What is this?"

"My secret pick-me-up," she smiled. "Plus some alcohol."

"Great," Lucy's stomach turned, thinking about the hangover she had that morning. She glared into her cup. Whatever it was, it was working.

"Lucy, go home and get some rest," Mirajane scolded her. "You've had a long day."

"I-I guess so," she grumbled, standing on wobbly legs. She was still slightly shaken over the events that had transpired. Not only was she embarrassed at her own weakness, but she was disturbed that she was not projecting more blame on the young woman that had taken them all for fools. Part of her felt like she..._understood_...why Adassandra had done it. Another part of her had an inkling that, with a little research, she could uncover more about this young woman.

She looked at Mirajane, nodding. "How is Elfman?"

"Oh, he'll be alright," Mirajane chewed her lip. "He's a bit upset that his date left him in the middle of the formal."

"Mirajane? Did you have an idea of what Makarov was up to?" Lucy asked, as something was tugging in the back of her mind.

"Yes," she whispered, her pale hair falling from its neat up-do. "That's the reason I suggested tonight's events. To buy us time." She looked apologetically at Lucy. "I'm sorry."

"No way, you did nothing wrong!" Lucy waved her arms. "I-I'm the idiot that wandered off by myself. I brought this on myself."

"But still, it appears that you were her target," Natsu interrupted. "There is obviously something going if spirit mages are being attacked." He pounded his fist into his hand. He had been more upset that he hadn't been there to help Lucy than at the fact that Adassandra wasn't who she claimed to be. Lying he could handle. Harming those closest to him: unacceptable. "It's dangerous for you right now, Luce."

"Not you too!" she barked, her eyes bulging.

"Natsu's right," Gray softly spoke. Lucy's shoulders slumped in defeat—it was rare for the ice mage and dragonslayer to agree on _anything_. She looked around the room, everyone nodded their agreement.

It was done. Lucy was officially a guild prisoner. She sighed, sitting back down into her chair. "Mirajane? Another one?" She held out the empty mug.

"What's going on?" came the familiar female voice.

"Erza!" Happy exclaimed, being the first one to see the mage return.

"Why is everyone dressed up?" she asked hesitantly. She looked at Lucy, immediately suspicious. "What happened?"

Lucy looked at Mirajane. "Better get her a drink, too."

* * *

"I can't say it didn't pass through my mind," Erza admitted, after listening intently to Lucy's story. She asked a few questions, interrupting from time-to-time. "But, I still found her a likeable person."

"I agree," Mirajane nodded. "She would have been a nice addition to the guild."

Erza was quiet for a few more moments. Lucy could see the hesitance on her face. "What is it, Erza?" she asked, her face becoming hot from the drink that Mirajane kept supplying her.

"It's...well...something I saw while I was out," Erza looked at the floor. "I wasn't on a mission. I was doing some information gathering for Makarov--"

"I knew it!" Lucy moaned. Everyone but her! Erza shot her a warning glance, and Lucy yelped. "S-sorry! Continue!"

"Anyway, I had heard rumors of such sightings of odd creatures. In fact, I think I even encountered those...Oni...as you called them. More goblin-like. An attack on a village west of here. There were about a handful of them. I easily overcame them, though."

"Of course," Lucy murmured into her cup. Another glance—well, more of glare.

"I had never seen anything like it before...so I took one of the bodies to Porlyusica. Even she was at a loss. She said something about pulling out some of her old, dusty books. She would contact Makarov if she finds anything...." Erza was staring at her hands.

"What is it?"

"I don't...know," Titiania confirmed. "I have never felt anything so...._evil_ before. It was as if they were from..._somewhere else_. Somewhere not of this world."

Natsu scoffed, but Erza just looked at him. "I'm serious."

"I think that's enough scaring Lucy for one night," Mirajane soothingly patted Lucy's back. "Natsu, why don't you walk Lucy home?"

"Ok," he replied, puffing out his chest a bit.

"I'll be fine, I don't need a babysitter. Besides, no more matchmaking!" she muttered the last sentence so that Natsu couldn't hear it. The transformation mage blanched at the inference.

"No, I'll walk you home. It's my fault you were attacked," he offered his arm, but Lucy pushed it away. She turned once she reached the door. "I'll see you all in the morning," she gave them a weak smile. "Goodnight!"

"'Night, Lucy!" came the friendly chorus. She knew they would discuss her as soon as she left, but she didn't care. Her steps were slightly off-balance, and her vision was becoming fuzzy from the strong drinks. She suspected that Mirajane was increasing the alcohol with each refill. She heard the footsteps padding along beside her.

"I don't _need _you to walk me home," she growled, remembering her earlier anger at her date.

"But I want to make sure you get home alright," Natsu replied, looking ahead. "I'm...er, I'm sorry about earlier, Lucy."

"Whatta 'bout it?" she slurred her words slightly.

"For upsetting you. I don't know what I did, but the more I thought about it, the more I was convinced I had upset you, Luce."

"Story of my life," she replied as they finally reached her apartment.

"But I don't want to upset you," he responded, turning toward her. She unsteadily looked into his eyes, confused by his sudden serious nature.

"What's wrong with you?" she hiccuped. "You're acting _weird_." She handed him the keys, allowing him to unlock her door.

"I just worredd about you, that's all. Am I not allowed to worry about....my friends?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever?" she murmured, stumbling into her apartment. She made a hazy mental note to kick Mirajane for _really _spiking her drinks. She grabbed a few items from her drawer and stumbled into her bathroom. She quickly changed, leaving her dirty dress on the floor.

Natsu was standing in the middle of the room, his hands in his pockets. Lucy realized Happy wasn't with him. "Where's Happy?"

"He's going to stay with Erza or Gray," Natsu replied softly.

"Why?"

Natsu shrugged. He helped Lucy to her bed, even pulling her covers up for her to snuggle beneath them. She almost felt badly as he tucked her in. "You can go now," she replied gruffly.

"I will, after you go to sleep," he murmured as she drifted in and out of slumber—the room spinning around her. Something told her he wasn't really going to leave.

"Y'know, it's not your fault, y'know..earlier. Is my own fault." she offered sleepily. "You don't hafta protect me, y'know."

"I know," he replied softly, "but I _want_ to. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, Luce. I'm not going to let you out of my sight from now on. I promise." His confession was met with her soft snoring. She briefly thought she felt something light and soft touch her forehead, but she was too exhausted to care, sleep was overtaking her.

* * *

Lucy awoke feeling surprisingly revived. She could clearly remember the night's events. Part of her cringed when she remembered the encounter with Adie. _Adie!_ She had thought of something the night before, and she wanted to see if it would be worth her while to investigate. She pushed her covers aside, and was surprised to find that she was only wearing a t-shirt, that was sizes too small, and a skimpy set of underwear. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was still partially pinned from last night. She quickly stood up, immediately regretting it from the way the room spun as she did so.

As she lazily stumbled toward the bathroom, she tripped over something. Luckily, she fell onto the couch. She quickly realized that she hadn't just fallen on the couch--she had also fallen onto Natsu. He was splayed on his back, and it was his foot she had tripped over.

"Oof!" he choked. He opened his eyes, realizing it was Lucy that was adding the extra weight to his lungs. "You're heavy!"

"You're an ass!" she squealed, immediately embarrassed.

"Talk about morning breath," he replied weakly.

"Shut up, idiot!" she hissed, covering her mouth. She hadn't brushed her teeth the night before, she remembered. She was sure she looked like a total mess, on top of that.

She stood up, but not until after strategically placing a knee into his chest. "Shit, Lucy, that hurts!" he moaned as he stretched out, scratching his stomach under his untucked dress shirt. He had slept in his suit, of course.

"You slept in that?" Lucy hissed, pointing to the suit. It had looked so_ nice_ the night before! Currently, it was a disheveled, wrinkled mess. His hair matched the state of his suit.

"I was going to ask the same about you," he smirked. Lucy realized her clothing—or lack thereof. She quickly grabbed a pillow to cover herself.

"Pervert!" she snapped. "Get out of her!"

"With pleasure," he yawned. "This couch is going to ruin my back."

"No one told you to _sleep _there," she shot back. Natsu didn't respond.

"I'll go grab some food, want me to bring you anything back?" he asked, when he finally spoke.

"Coffee and donuts," she replied. Her stomach rumbled its agreement. "I need a shower."

"Good idea," he growled, and was immediately met with a pillow in the face as the bathroom door shut. _Nice arm! _He thought as he stood.

* * *

Lucy showered quickly, patting her hair dry with the towel. She pulled her robe tighter around her body, making sure nothing would fall off of her this time. When she peeked her head out of the door, she was surprised to find that Natsu hadn't returned. She was also surprised to find that she was slightly disappointed by that fact. She remembered her idea from the night before and quickly pulled her keyring from her nightstand. She found the key she wanted, immediately summoning the spirit. The large cross materialized in front of her.

"Aaah, Lucy! So nice to see you!" the grandfatherly voice immediately soothed her.

"Crux...I, uh, I need a favor from you."

"Anything, my dear. All you have to do is ask."

"I'm looking for someone. I'm not sure her relationship to Celestial Spirits...."

"It's worth a try," the giant cross mused. "I can try my best. Tell me the name you wish to search for, my child."

"Adassandra." It still shook her to say that name. But, something inside of her knew that she had to do _something_.

"Ahhhh, yes. I will search," he murmured, immediately falling to sleep. Lucy was slightly surprised by how quickly he nodded off.

She sat, cross-legged, on her bed as the large spirit napped in her apartment. Now all she had to do was wait.

Sit and wait.

For something..._anything_.


	10. Lucy The Studious

Lucy groggily opened her eyes. She blinked as her room slowly came into focus. Her neck was stiff from how she had fallen asleep. _Had I fallen asleep? Again?_ Another blink. She realized she was looking into someone's eyes.

"You shnore," Natsu chewed as he spoke, his brow furrowed as he stared down at Lucy.

"H-how did you get into my apartment?" she hissed as she pushed herself up on the futon. "Only perverts watch a girl sleep!" How had she fallen back asleep? She looked around the room, squinting at the midday sun.

Natsu stuffed another morsel of food into his mouth. "And you drool," he pointed at her face, still chewing thoughtfully.

"Wha?" she wiped her mouth, embarrassed. "I do not!" she replied angrily. At least, she didn't _think _she did!

"Eh," he replied hazily, looking at the large cross in the room. "What's that thing?"

"Yeah, it's weird," chirped the tiny cat.

Lucy jumped, realizing that another visitor had been watching her sleep. She whirled her head around to find Happy sitting on the back of her couch. He, too, was enjoying a late breakfast. Her neck creaked with the movement. She would have to quit drinking....

"Hi, Lucy," the tiny blue cat waved from his perched position on the back of her futon.

Lucy looked from Natsu to Happy, confused. "How long have you two been _watching me_?"

Natsu shrugged, "Half an hour, maybe."

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

"Half an hour?" she boomed. "You broke into my apartment, and watched me sleep for _half an hour_?"

"Aye," replied the cat, who was now dropping crumbs all over her futon. Lucy looked at the mess, her face turning deep red with fury.

"Eat at the table!" she roared. Both Natsu and Happy looked at one another in fear, before scrambling to find a seat her modest table. They hunched over, whispering to one another.

"...pissed off..."

"...what happened last night?..."

"...just a girl thing..."

"...sure...."

"...PMS or something..."

"I can _hear _you!" she slammed her fist into the table, glaring angrily at the two intruders. She was still disturbed by the fact that they had been watching her sleep for the past--well, who knows how long? She was also grumpy from her not-so-much-needed nap, though she really didn't have anything else to do. Crux could take hours to get back to her with the information she had requested.

Natsu handed Lucy a bag of..something. She peered into it, eyeing the pastries appreciatively. She knew that she would have to exercise for hours to remove what the tiny goodies would put on to her body. But, from the rumbling of her stomach, she knew that eating was also necessary. Besides, they _smelled _delicious.

"You can tell me how much you love me, later," Natsu grinned, watching her expression. He had sugar glaze coating his face, and Lucy couldn't help but return the infectious grin.

"I guess I _do _have to thank you," she grumbled.

"Damn right! I had to have them _make _me a new batch of those tarts!"

"Really?" Lucy asked appreciatively. "You didn't have to do that...for me." She watched Natsu's face turn pink.

"I was hungry, too!" he uttered in response. All the praise that Lucy had for Natsu immediately vanished. She glared at him as she stuffed her mouth with the still-warm food. _Why was it still warm? _She opened her mouth to ask Natsu--

"What is coming from his nose?" Happy blurted in between bites.

Lucy chewed, casually casting a glance at Crux. "Mustache?" She popped the last bite of the cherry tart into her mouth. "Wait! Are you making fun of Crux?"

"He _does_ look funny. It's a _he_, right?" Natsu eyed the large monstrosity cautiously.

"Of _course _it's a 'he'!" she retorted. "And mind your own business!"

"I _am_ minding my own business. I returned with food, and _this _giant is in your apartment."

"_This giant _is going to give me some much-needed information!" Lucy searched the bag for another cherry pastry.

"What's that?" Happy asked, wiping his mouth with a blue arm.

"About--," Lucy began, quickly realizing that she was speaking without thinking. She met their anticipatory gaze carefully. "Something I would like to know! That is all."

She went back to ravaging the bag for more sweet dough. She found a cinnamon and sugar croissant, and stuffed it furiously into her mouth. Both Natsu and Happy gave her a disgusted look, but dropped the subject.

"Anywaysh, I appreshiate the foodsh," she pointed to the bag, food flying from her mouth as she spoke. "Butsh I haf someshing I needsh to do righth now," she pointed toward the giant Celestial Spirit that was gently meditating in her living room.

Natsu cast one last glance at the beastly form, and decided to not argue with Lucy. He rose from the table. "Fine. But once you find what it is you _need_ to know, come find me at the dining hall." He nodded to Happy, who followed suit.

"Oh," the dragonslayer cast one last look over his shoulder, "and the old man still wants to speak with you."

"Bye!" Lucy practically slammed the door on her friends.

"Bye Lucy--" Happy had barely gotten the words out of his mouth as the door slammed in his face.

She could hear them stand outside her door for some time, before the slow tapping of footsteps faded away. Her stomach was still rumbling as she tore open the bag, eating the remaining sweets, in order of preference.

* * *

The midday sun had slowly faded, and was being replaced by a late-afternoon glow. Lucy was frustratedly scrawling out the newest chapter of her novel, unhappy with how her story was progressing. She angrily crumpled the paper in the palm of her hand as she bombarded the wastebasket with another rejected addition. She handn't written in some time, and her writer's block reminded her as to _why_. She slumped into her chair, resting her aching head in her hand as she sighed exasperatedly.

"Lucy, dear?" came the soft, deep voice. "I have found...something."

Lucy's head shot up in recognition. "Eh?" She had gotten so used to Crux's presence in her tiny apartment...

"Lucy," he chuckled throatily. "You haven't forgotten your question? Already?"

"N-no!" she yelped, still reeling from being taken-off guard. She knew that there was no way to predict how long Crux would nap, but the sudden awakening was quite...perturbing.

"Well," he began thoughtfully, "I have found information that may interest you, young lady."

"I"m not a child!" Lucy shot back abruptly.

Again, Crux chuckled. "It seems you are quite on edge today, my dear. And, yes, compared to me, you are quite young."

"So, you found something about Adassandra?" Lucy asked hopefully. _Good job, Lucy, change the subject_.

"I did," the huge cross yawned. Lucy eyed him expectantly. He, again, chuckled, though this time, it was seemed more...forced. "It seems the young woman you have asked about had a close relationship with a young stellar mage, Daylon."

"Hmm," Lucy tried to think back to the confrontation with Leo and herself. "What about the name 'Lilith'?"

"Ahh, her sister. Twin sister," Crux nodded.

"Is...is this Daylon..where does he reside?" she asked the Celestial Spirit.

Crux was quiet for few moments, leaving Lucy to wonder if he would actually answer the question. Even she was picking on his hesitation. "If I recall correctly, I think it was somewhere west of here. Quite a distance. A small town called Wisteria," he plucked his mustache thoughtfully.

"Adassandra....Adie...," Lucy repeated to herself. _Why did that name sound familiar to her? _She couldn't recall where she had heard the name before. Sure, it was possible she had met someone else who shared that name. But, she specifically recalled _this _name in relation to Celestial Spirits.

"Why does none of this ring a bell? Hmm.." Lucy tapped her chin, thoughtfully muttering to herself.

"Ho, ho! It shouldn't, my child." Crux cleared his throat, looking as if he may have prematurely shared information. He closed his eyes before continuing,"My information, mind you, is from nearly fifty years ago."

* * *

"Where is Lucy?" Erza took a seat next to Natsu and across from Gray. She could see Juvia hovering around the bar. _Maybe it's time that I spoke with her. She's becoming more of a stalker than an admirer. _Erza toyed with the idea. Sure, she liked Juvia, but her manner of always appearing where Gray was....well, it was quite disturbing at times. It wasn't that she wanted to intentionally hurt the young woman, but it was time that Juvia moved on. It was obvious that Gray did not return the water mage's feelings.

"She's hanging out with some weird cross-guy in her room," he replied between takes at shoveling food into his mouth.

"Huh?" Erza and Gray replied in unison.

"Celestial Spirit is my guess," Happy chimed in from next to Natsu.

"Oh, hi Happy! I didn't see you there," Erza mumbled apologetically.

"What he said," Natsu growled, nodding toward his constant companion.

"Is she doing alright, since everything that happened last night?" Gray asked, glancing at Erza, who was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah. Acting a little weird, but I think that's normal, right? For a chick." Natsu pushed the empty plate away from his seat.

"It is expected, yes," Erza conceded. She didn't know much about the 'chick' part, so she avoided that part of the question. "I, erm, I wanted to see her before I left."

"What? Already?" Natsu huffed. "But you just got back! And you promised we'd fight for real this time!" he pouted.

"Quit acting like a child," the red-head smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is straight from Makarov. I have to report to Porlyusica and see what she's found. Apparently, she has some information that may interest Master."

"Oh, I guess that is important," Natsu admitted. "But next time, for sure!" he growled with a smile as he thumped his fist into his open palm.

"Deal," Erza smiled warmly. She stood, rubbing the top of Natsu's messy pink mane as she turned to debark. "Tell Lucy I'll see here when I return," she looked at her comrades, as they were seated around the table.

"Lucy?" came the familiar voice. "Oh!" Levy replied from over her mound of books. "I-I didn't mean to butt in," she chirped. A strand of blue hair was brushing her face.

"It's alright," Erza smiled. "We were just waiting for her to meet us, but it seems she is busy."

"Yeah, she may be a while," Levy admitted as she continued past the group. "She's was headed to the library when I saw her."

"No way!" Gray breathed. The idea seemed to be unanimously shared by the small team. _Lucy _and _library _in the same sentence was practically unthinkable. The four instantaneously broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Luce...Luce..._reading_!" Natsu howled.

"Almost as unthinkable as _you _reading!" Gray gasped for air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu shot the ice mage a fiery look.

"Stop it, you two!" Erza commanded. The two men immediately jumped in their seats, before quieting down.

All four sat their in silence for a few more seconds, before their laughter once again rang throughout the hall.

* * *

"Yes, I need to find a book on recorded Stellar Spirits," Lucy spoke sweetly.

The librarian glanced at her over the dark, horn-rimmed glasses. She eyed Lucy's clothes, allowing her eyes to flicker over Lucy's face, once again, before making a decision. Luckily for Lucy, she anticipated such scrutiny, and was dressed in her only pants-suit. It hurt her to think about donning such stuffy, formal attire, but she had heard (from Levy) about _this_ librarian.

The wrinkles crusted in concealer cracked as the librarian smiled at Lucy, obviously deciding to help the young mage. "I do enjoy a young soul who likes to do their research," she waved her hand in the air. Lucy remained quiet, nodding her head vigorously--she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Those books are quite dusty, by now," the graying librarian replied. "But, I'm sure you'll find them helpful. The latest version of the log is in the far, back corner. Second shelf up," the crooked, yellowing teeth made Lucy gulp. She definitely did not want to get on this woman's bad side.

"T-thank you," she bowed, before hurrying in the indicated direction.

"Second shelf up...second shelf up..." she mumbled under her breath, when she finally found the farthest possible corner of the amazingly expansive Fairy Tail library. She had no idea that there were _so many _books!

She perused the titles: _Life of a Stellar Spirit_, _How to Effectively Use Your Celestial Being_, _1001 Reasons To Become a Spirit Mage_...Aside from the second book, she had no interest in the stuffy old novels shoved onto this shelf. Finally, her eyes fell upon the book she was looking for: _Databook of Celestial Beings_.

Lucy practically fell over as she tried to pull the heavy book from its home on the shelf. She dragged the large item to a nearby table, thumping it on the hardwood top with a loud plop. She cringed as the librarian tsked her from across the large room. Lucy smiled triumphantly at the table as she opened the book. She was immediately met with a wall of dust—throwing her into a fit of coughing. Again, another disapproving sound from the proctor. Lucy rolled her eyes, pulling her blouse open a tad more. She was beginning to sweat from the restricting material.

"Just how long has this book been here?" she asked herself aloud. Hadn't the stuffy woman at the front desk told her it was the _newest_ version? And could this be filled with _all _Stellar Spirits? Judging by the thickness, there were _thousands_ of spirits—and she only had a handful of keys.

"So many..." she mumbled as she scanned the introduction. She wiped her watering eyes, as she stifled another fit of coughing. With each page turn, a new wave of dust floated into the air around her. With a look of determination set on her face, Lucy found list of recorded Celestial Spirits.

A triumphant smile spread across her face, "Now, we'll find out why you _really _wanted my keys!"

* * *

*******

_Daylon_: similar to _Wayland--_a Scandanavian mythological figure that was a blacksmith with supernatural powers

_Lilith_: demon goddess, bringer of disease

*******

* * *

**Please read and review (if you want)!  
**

**I like to know how I'm doing!!  
**

**Thank you to those who do read and/or review! **

**It allows me to know that the hard work is worthwhile. It's been a rough couple of weeks, and this is my escape :D **

**Life can really suck sometimes!  
**

**Much appreciation!! And Enjoy!**

*****So this story has exceeded my Naruto story in readers--which was a welcomed surprise! I haven't encountered too many people who enjoy Fairy Tail--though I think it's a fantastic manga! Here's to some ass-kicking in the next chapter (of the manga). **There will be action in this story, soon, I promise!*******


	11. Past, Present and Myths

Lucy walked back to her apartment, her mind hazy and her head filled with confusion. She found nothing!

_Nothing!_

Granted, the library only had a handful of books on Stellar Spirits, as well as Celestial mages—so it wasn't _that _surprising she was unable to turn up..._anything_.

"Could Crux be wrong?" she grumbled to herself. It was unlikely, as he had always been reliable with his information. It was Crux, after all, who had led her to learn of Loki's true identity. She slumped down on a nearby bench, the wood creaking under her weight. She could feel tiny splinters catching the fabric of her pants.

"But...last time...he hadn't actually told me that!" she pondered, aloud, her previous encounter with Crux. _No, no he hadn't! In fact, he had only alluded to what Loki was....only linking him with Karen Lilica._

She had to infer the rest.

"Wisteria, huh?" she tapped her chin. "Perhaps it's time to take a trip." She knew that she would have to plan her escape carefully, as everyone was intent on keeping Lucy safe. And in Magnolia. Especially after last night's events.

"Hiya, Lucy!" came the familiar, friendly voice. Lucy squinted into the sunlight, her eyes searing from the pain. _Should have worn sunglasses_, she chided herself. _Stupid hangover! _But she hadn't really drank anything!

"Oh, hi, Levy!" Lucy replied, offering a weak smile to her friend. "How was your night?"

"Eh," Levy shrugged, pushing her spectacles up onto her forehead. Lucy had a feeling that having Gazille as a date was more counter-productive than anything. It was obvious that Levy wished to forget the entire night. "Whatcha up to?" Subject changed.

"Nothing much," the blonde girl sighed, slouching in the seat. A random catcall made her realize her shirt was still unbuttoned—and was dangerously close to revealing her bra. She hurriedly clasped her shirt as Levy looked for the whistler.

"What's that about?" she asked no on particular, pushing a few stray blue locks from her face. Her hair still held the curl from last night's formal.

It was Lucy's turn to change the subject. "Looks like someone was reading," Lucy nodded toward the couple of thick books in Levy's arms.

"Oh, these...yeah, just reading up on some history," she replied sheepishly.

_History?_ Lucy thought to herself. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Hey, Levy, if I had someone I needed to learn more about, how would I do that? Er, something I couldn't easily find in the library?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, Lucy!" Levy shook her head, obviously confused by the incoherent request.

"How about a spirit mage from about fifty years ago? And some creepy monsters?"

"Ah, now that's more specific," the blue-haired scholar changed positions, resting the books on her other arm. "With all of this Stellar Mage stuff in the news, I actually took a book out from the library. I'll check and see what I can find. Can I have a name?"

"Daylon," Lucy repeated the name Crux had given her.

"Daylon," Levy echoed softly. "And these...creatures?"

"Let's go with Amarok, and anything related, if you don't mind," Lucy's played innocent.

Levy narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Lucy...any particular reason _why _you're so interested in these..._characters_?"

Lucy could feel the sweat on her back. Her silk, collared shirt clung to her skin. _Does she know about last night? _Lucy wondered. _Should I tell her?_ The spirit mage decided to not get Levy involved in such dangerous matters. Perhaps she would tell her in a few days.

She opted for indifference as she answered her friend. "Well, I wanted something more realistic for my novel," she shrugged for effect.

Levy's face lit up at the mention of Lucy's novel, as she was the self-appointed first reader. She tried to keep her calm as she answered, her brow crinkled into a serious look. "Yeah, I'll look that up really quickly, and I'll get back to you. Are you going to be around?"

"At my apartment," she confirmed. She stood, straightening the wrinkles in her suit. "Thanks, Levy! I really appreciate it!"

"You know....the offer still stands for me to edit your next chapter!" she hinted, giving up her indifferent demeanor, a hint of a grin on her face. Her glasses fell down onto the bridge of her nose. "Oh!"

Lucy laughed, waving as she walked away. She knew that her novel was such an exciting topic for the young scholar. Though, part of her felt guilty for using it for other means. She casually looked over her shoulder as she spoke, "We'll talk later! Thanks again, Levy! I gotta change out of this ridiculous outfit!"

Levy waved in return, confused as to exactly why Lucy was so dressed this early in the day.

*****

* * *

*****

Lucy returned to her apartment, opening the door and heading straight for her futon. She slumped down on the lumpy furniture with a groan of frustration. Why couldn't she find _anything_?

She looked at her keys. They were glinting in the sunlight as they sprawled across her table. She took pride in polishing them every so often. She liked how they sparkled when they were cleaned—like a nice, big diamond.

Her second brilliant idea suddenly hit her. She scrambled across the floor, a wave of nausea hitting her from the sudden movement. She pulled the particular key from the keychain, looking at it with determination.

"Open the gate to the Lion!" she commanded.

"My Lucy, my love!" came the smooth reply from the summoned spirit.

"Can it!" she warned, her lower lip jutted out in annoyance. "I have some questions."

Leo's jaw clenched, as he knew that this moment would eventually come, he bowed his head slightly, "I'll help in any way that I can, Lucy!"

Lucy stared at the unruly mane of dark blonde hair. Part of her knew that he would be hesitant to answer her questions. The other part could care less: she _needed _to know these things! Her hands shot to her hips, as she stood, commandingly. Loki couldn't help but smile as he surveyed her from behind his sunglasses. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"First question, who's Adassandra?" she watched him carefully.

He did not blink, nor did he move a muscle. She had anticipated such a response. "Why are you protecting her? It was obvious that you _knew _her, Leo."

_Leo_. It was the name she called him when she was angry--when she meant business_. _This was no joking matter to the young woman, and he truly did not like to upset her. He sucked in a deep breath, and braced for the worst.

"I cannot speak about such things, Lucy, please understand," his tone was serious, as was the facial expression he wore: a mixture of frustration and desperation.

"What was that key she was using?" she ground her tightly-balled fists into her hips as she tapped a stiletto on the floor.

Loki swallowed, he did not want one of those shoes to connect to anything on his body. _How did women wear those things_? he wondered to himself. The sound of Lucy clearing her throat forced him to answer. "What do you_ think_ it was?" he replied cryptically.

"A Spirit Key!" Again, Leo did not give an indication as to whether her answer was correct or not. Lucy sighed, outwardly frustrated with his answer, "Let me guess, you can't talk about _that_, either?"

"You are correct," he replied, pausing before continuing, "about both things."

Lucy stared at him, her mouth agape at the meaning behind his words. Of course she had _thought _about the possibility, but it seemed more like a fairy tale than reality. "H-how did she--?"

"You will get the same answer as before, Lucy. I cannot help you with this matter!" he carefully replied.

"Well, can you at least nod or shake your head?"

Loki thought about that question, "I suppose it won't be breaking any laws." He ran a hand nervously through his thick hair, "Yes."

"Good, finally I'm getting somewhere," she groaned, unappreciatively. "The key: do you know how she got it?"

Nod.

"Did she steal it from someone?"

Shake.

"Hmm..how could she have a key but not steal it from someone?" she pondered to herself before asking another question. "Did she find it?"

Hesitation...slight nod.

"Do you know who Daylon is?"

Nod.

"Was he her lover?"

Furious shaking of the head.

_Ok, so that was a definite 'no'! _she silently confirmed. "Hmm...but she had a relationship with him...somehow?"

Nod.

"And does her sister have a key, as well?"

Nod.

"Are they both Stellar Spirit Mages?"

Unsure shake of the head.

Lucy was becoming more frustrated with each question. Wasn't this supposed be easier? "Would I find this man if I traveled to Wisteria?"

Hesitation. Shake.

"Did he move somewhere else?"

Shake.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, understanding the silent communication. "Is he...alive?"

Shake.

Lucy's hands shook as she asked the next question. "Did she or her sister kill him?"

Shake.

"Do you know how he died?"

Nod.

"Was he a spirit mage?"

Nod.

She decided to change tactics, as she wasn't sure she was getting anything productive from her current train of questions. "Does Adie—Adassandra...know how to ex-quip?"

Nod.

"That makes sense," she said to herself. She looked at Loki, "So she hides her key or keys that way?"

Nod.

"Did she kill those spirit mages?"

Shake.

"Are you sure?"

Nod.

"Do you know her sister, this Lilith?"

Hesitation, then nod.

"Did the two have a falling out of some sort?"

Again, he hesitated before nodding.

"Are you sure?"

He shook his head, shrugging slightly. He was beginning to sweat from the knowledge that he was technically breaking some silent code. Lucy began to pity him for her merciless barrage of questions.

"I see. I'm done. For now," she warned Leo.

"Thank you, Lucy-chan," he purred, reaching for her hand.

"Save it, will ya!" she blushed. "Why are you always making googly eyes at me. It's creepy, you know!"

"But I love you Lucy," he smiled playfully. "I would do anything you asked me to."

"Except give me answers I can use!"

His face dropped, as he realized how he had disappointed her. "I-I cant. I wish I could, Lucy. I swear it!"

She sighed, shaking her head. "No, _I'm _sorry. For making you do something you are obviously not allowed to!"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. She looked at Leo one last time, "I gotta go, Loki!"

"Your will is my desire," he crooned as she shooed him away, allowing him to return to his home.

*****

* * *

*****

"Levy!" Lucy trilled as she let her friend into her tiny apartment.

"Well, I found _some _stuff," Levy chewed her lip, tapping her pencil against her chin as she looked though her notepad. "If you can call it that."

"Wonderful," Lucy sighed. Finally! "Whatcha got?"

"Well, this..er, Daylon," she breezed through her notes. "Was definitely a Stellar Spirit Mage."

"Oh yeah?" She had already confirmed that fact...but she didn't want to hurt Levy's feelings. She did, after all, go through all this hard work just to read the next chapter of Lucy's novel.

"Yeah," Levy confirmed. "I opted to read another text—in Garrish, which is a language similar...." she began to explain the differences between the two languages. Lucy could feel her attention span waning.

"...had a relationship with one particular Celestial Spirit--"

"What?" Lucy barked, as she realized what Levy had just confessed.

"Yeah...well, that is if I'm even reading it correctly." Her brow was furrowed in confusion. "Freya or something--"

"Freya?" Lucy's voice was even louder. She was practically yelling at her friend.

"Um...am I upsetting you?" Levy asked, confused by Lucy's reaction.

"No...no, it's just that....well, uh...it's rare for mages and their spirits to have such an open relationship." Though she was aware that it _did_ happen. Every now and then.

"Well, I'm just telling you what I've found. Take it how you wanna," she eyed Lucy curiously. "Anyhow, yeah, it appears that she was his only spirit, and it was stolen after his death."

"Death?" Lucy echoed stupidly.

"Yeah, he was apparently killed over this Celestial Spirit."

So, _that _was the story behind it! "Why?" Lucy murmured.

"That I do not know." She blinked a few times, chewing the arm of her glasses as she considered any possible theory. "Maybe someone else wanted it. Can you break a Celestial Spirit contract that way? You know..with killing the key holder?"

Lucy's heart stopped. _That was what Adassandra had said_: _there are two ways to break a contract_....

"Lucy? You're face is white, are you ok?" concern was written all over the scholar's face.

Lucy blinked, pushing the thought aside, she would come back to it when she was alone. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine!" she smiled. "What about those, er, nasty creatures. I need some good antagonists for my books!" It was a lie and she knew it. Part of her felt entirely too vindictive for lying. The other part had a greater goal in mind.

Levy scanned the rest of her notes, "I had to look in a _really _old text for these. Actually, it was more of a fable collection than anything."

_Not anymore, _the spirit mage thought to herself, remembering the look on Adie's face and Erza's confession. _They are real!_

"Amarok are lone wolves--giant in size!" her eyes widened as she spoke. "They apparently hunt humans who are foolish enough to wander into the woods alone. At night!" she shivered. "Who would even do that?" she asked herself, forgetting that she was talking to Lucy. She cleared her throat, "Anyhow, they apparently devour their prey!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's just _great_!"

Levy nodded, before continuing, "The Oni are your basic monsters. They can be goblins, imps, gnomes--anything! Another lore referred to them as large, gnarled humanoids--which was kind of disturbing! But, I think these are a safe bet for your story, there's a lot you can do with these monsters!" She tapped a finger on her notepad as she met Lucy's gaze. Her eyes fell back to then tiny pad, as if realizing she had found something else.

"Oh yeah, I found another kind of monster that I think is sort of interesting--for your story--that is. This one is called the Adzi!" she was practically squealing. "They are _vampires_ that roam in forests. It's so romantic!" she swooned.

Lucy almost gagged, remembering the vampire craze that was sweeping through the country. One tiny movie, and all the women were gaga over a handsome vampire sweeping them off of their feet. She, however, was non-plussed by the idea, even if she had heard Loki mention those creatures. It was ironical for Levy to find such information, especially without knowledge of the current situation-at-hand. As was the fact that the nation was begin swept up in the "vampire craze". Her annoyance must have been written on her face, as Levy immediately turned a slight shade of pink as her trembling hands shut the notebook.

"That was all I could find, Lucy," Levy looked almost ashamed at the revelation. "I'm sorry."

Lucy looked at her friend, mustering the largest, most comforting smile she could. Suddenly Levy's face change.

"Oh, er...something else interesting..though off topic." She cleared her throat before continuing. "There is apparently a mythological Gatekeeper that allows these creatures to enter into the human world," she used mock quotations for the last part. "I couldn't find a name, but it's just a belief." She shrugged, realizing that this was probably not something Lucy cared to hear.

The blonde woman nodded, "Thank you so much Levy. That information was quite helpful..for, er, my book!" With that, she wandered toward her desk, pulling a drawer open and reaching her hand inside. She returned to her friend, with a thick stack of papers that were neatly tied with ribbon.

"Here," she offered that paper stack.

"Is this what I think it is?" Levy's eyes were round orbs. She looked like a child in a candy store.

Lucy's face reddened. "Just take it, ok?" she grumbled, suddenly self-conscious of her writing.

"Oooh, Lucy, thankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't regret it!" Levy cooed as she hugged the parcel to her chest. "I've been _dying _to know what happens next!"

"Well, it can be changed," Lucy shrugged. "This chapter gave me a lot of trouble."

"Well, good writing often does," Levy agreed, running her fingers along the first page. "Do you mind if I go read it, like, now?"

"Not at all," the blonde Stellar Mage shook her head. "Knock yourself out!"

With one last excited leg shuffle and hug of the rough draft, Levy disappeared into the streets of Magnolia—with Lucy's newest chapter in hand.

Lucy collapsed on her bed, reeling in the revelation that Levy had just given her. "Daylon is tied to Adie—and probably her sister. But he's dead. But she didn't kill him. And then there's her sister. What happened between them?" Lucy stared at the ceiling, thinking of all the possible scenarios. She finally gave up, sighing exasperatedly.

"This is ridiculous!" she spoke aloud to herself.

_Freya!_ She thought to herself, suddenly sitting up in bed. _That _was a name she knew, for sure! The Stellar Spirit Queen. An oft-forgotten figure. Any good spirit mage would know that name, though not one could tell you the key's location. In fact, Lucy was not sure if that the King nor Queen even had keys, though she suspected that they—like the other Celestial Spirits—would.

"Interesting. So she is a figure in this as well," Lucy examined her nails as she spoke. "But..._how_?"

Lucy gazed out of her window, as the questions were spoken and left unanswered. She decided that she needed to do something.

_Now_.

She quickly packed a few things into a night bag, and changed her clothes. She left a quick note to whomever would break into her room next:

_Sorry, Guys, had to take a trip! _

_See you when I get back! _

_Byes! _

_XOXO Lucy _

She looked at the meager attempt for an explanation before forming a foundation of resolve. She quickly closed the door behind her, firmly locking it as she pulled the day pack over her shoulders.

_Wisteria it is_, she thought. _ I have to get to the bottom of this_!

*****

* * *

/////////

**As usual, let me know what you think! The plot is thickening ;)**


	12. Bon Voyage

Lucy inwardly cringed as she handed over the money for her ticket. "So...much," she weakly bleated--more to herself than the barely-of-age cashier.

"Well, you _are _buying it last minute, ma'am!" the young man crookedly smiled as he ripped the money from Lucy's sweaty grip. "You could wait a few days, you know...the price would drop substantially."

"I don't have a few days!" she whined. "I have to leave _now_."

"Then you pay_ this_ price," he cooed, counting the money. "Unless..." he glanced up, looking over Lucy appreciatively.

"I'll pay _that_ price!" she snapped, understanding the look in his eyes. She'd seen it before, of course. Any other time, she would play the flattered princess, but right now, she wanted to high tail it out of Fairy Tail before the others found her...._especially _Erza!

She glanced around, guiltily, as she tapped her fingernails on the counter's hard surface. She could her hear her ticket printing.

"Leaving someone?" the young man behind the counter raised an eyebrow hopefully. No, desperately. Lucy inwardly cringed.

"No! As if it's any of your b-business!" she barked. She was beginning to hate this pimply-faced youth. When the ticket was finally printed, the attendant ripped it from the stub, handing her the longer portion.

She quickly grabbed it from his fingertips, her own barely touching his. His face turned red from the brief contact, "Have a safe trip, ma'am!"

"Hmph!" she grunted. "And don't call me ma'am, I'm eighteen!" She enjoyed scolding the perverted misfit.

"Of course, miss," he bowed slightly, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

She sent him one last glare before departing with her still-warm ticket. Overhead, the loudspeaker announced various departures and arrivals, as the trains' whistles signaled their presence. After locating its exact position, Lucy headed toward the platform where she would catch her three-thirty train to Wisteria.

*****

* * *

*****

Lucy slumped into the fluffy seat of her private room. Hell, if she was going to spend _that _much money, she would get a private room, at least. Besides, she wanted to sort through her thoughts, and she may need to summon Loki for that. She reached for her keys, realizing that she didn't have them.

"Oh no!" she groaned as she quickly stood. She opened the door to her room, running into one of the ushers.

"Miss, please take your seat, the train is departing!" the elderly attendant barked.

"Yes, sir!" she yelped as she instinctively slid the door shut and plopped back into her seat. She slapped her forehead. How could she forget her keys? Her whip was secured to her hip, but her keys must still be on the table...

"Oh no.." she moaned. "I'm such an _idiot!" _

"I wouldn't go to extremes, Luce!" came the familiar male voice.

Lucy jumped in her seat; she hadn't heard the door slide open. She stared, open-mouthed, as Natsu, Gray, and Happy stood in the doorway.

"Take your seats!" came the gruff warning. "Train's moving!"

"Aye!" Happy scooted to take the seat next to Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu retorted, returning the man's glare.

Gray shrugged, seating himself across from Lucy. Natsu's face turned a slight shade of chartreuse as the train squeaked into motion.

"Oh give it up, ass, you don't get motion sickness anymore," Gray sounded annoyed.

"Aye, Wendy healed you, remember?" Happy chimed in.

Natsu looked at his hands before glancing out the window as the wooden platform began to slowly lurch away. "Oh...yeah," the grin spread across his face as he sprawled out on the floor at Lucy's feet.

Lucy was still in shock at their sudden appearance. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did ya?" Natsu murmured from his spot on the floor. He pushed his sleeping bag under his head, using it as a pillow.

"Besides, when we heard you were in the library...well, that _was _a tip off," Gray ran his hand through his black hair.

"And you got away from Juvia for this?" Lucy retorted, slightly angry at their inference.

"Hey, don't bitch, Luce!" Natsu defended the ice mage. "It was out of character, that's all. Besides," he peeked at her through half-closed lids, "we were right, weren't we?"

"Shut up!" she barked back.

"Anyway, you're lucky _Erza_ doesn't know that you left. You'd be in _real_ trouble then," the dragonslayer smirked.

"You wouldn't!" she practically shrieked, her teeth chattering out of fear. She felt her palms become clammy.

"Of course he wouldn't," Gray butt in, "we'd all have to hear it! We are now accomplices, are we not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu grumbled, closing his eyes.

"Aye!" Happy whispered as he leaned back into his seat. He turned to look at the blonde mage.

"Why are you staring at me, cat?" she couldn't ignore his beady eyes any longer.

"Lucy, you owe us an explanation," he replied calmly.

"How dare you demand an explanation from me!" she stared incredulously at the blue cat.

"Cool it, Lucy!" the pink-haired mage defended his friend. Lucy's posture illustrated her defeat. "Well, start from the beginning. And speak slowly...so Gray can keep up!" Natsu mumbled from his bed on the floor.

"Fuck you," Gray retorted, as he attempted to stomp on Natsu's hand.

"Watch it, I may need that hand to save your ass, later!"

"Damn you!" Gray snarled, as the two tussled on the floor of the private car.

"Hey! You two, settle down or I'll kick you out!" Lucy grabbed both men by the back of their necks. "If you want an explanation, you're going to have to settle down! NOW!" she roared.

"Yes, Lucy!" they wailed in unison, quickly returning to their seats. It was rare for her to get this angry, and both men had reason to believe that this was going to be a _good _explanation.

Lucy gazed out the window at the passing trees as the train picked up speed. "It turns out," she sighed, her forehead falling against the cold smoothness of the glass, "we are dealing with something more powerful than we thought..."

*****

* * *

*****

"So you think she's a Stellar Spirit mage?" Gray asked.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm not sure. She wasn't in the log of spirit mages, but the book was over fifty years old, so it may just be that it's not updated."

"But she has a sister?" Natsu asked, an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up, idiot!" Lucy snapped. "Why do you care so much?"

"For Graaay," he sang, as Lucy punched him in the arm. "Ok, ok, I just wanted to piss you off!" he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"What for?" she growled. She was finding that her patience was wearing thin with the young mage.

"Ok, back to what you were saying before," Happy interrupted. "Do you think this...um...mage that was killed before--"

"Daylon." Lucy interrupted.

"Yeah. Him. How is he related to Adie?" he sucked in his bottom lip, his interest evident on his feline face.

"I'm not sure. I think some sort of relative. At first, I thought maybe a lover," she paused, watching Gray's reaction. "But, Loki ruled that out."

"How come he couldn't tell you anything?" Natsu asked.

"There are some laws that are upheld in the Spirit World, and I think that this information is something relating to the King. The Freya spirit I mentioned is the Queen of the the Stellar Spirits," she tried to explain.

"What happened to her?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, I recognized the name immediately," she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "But, I haven't heard anything about her, recently."

"Do you think _she_--this Freya--is related to the murders?" Gray asked carefully omitting _of Stellar Mages, _for Lucy's sake.

"I'm not sure, but I get the feeling she's important to the story," Lucy nodded.

"But if she's the Queen, isn't she married to the King? Why would she have a human lover?" Happy looked from Natsu to Lucy.

"That was my dilemma, too," Lucy admitted. "I have no clue. That's why this is so frustrating."

"So you are hoping Adie is able to clear this up?" Gray asked, through narrowed lids.

Lucy stared out the window for some time. "No, that's not it. At least not _all_ of it." She sighed, looking at Natsu and Gray. "I feel like something is terribly wrong, and she's trying to _fix _it!"

"But she tried to kill you!" Natsu blurted.

Lucy shook her head, "But, you see, I don't think she would have been able to do it. From what she said, and just the look...the look in her _eyes_--she's in a lot of pain, you guys! Something is wrong!" It was all she could say to them. She shook her head, "Shit, I'm no good at explaining this..."

"I saw it too," Gray spoke softly.

"What?" all three said in unison.

Gray's face turned red, as he realized he would have to explain. He nodded solemnly, "I had no idea what had happened, but I ran into her after...well, _you know.._"

"I get it," Lucy whispered.

"She looked as if she had been crying—or was about to! I asked what was wrong, and she just pushed me aside and took off! I didn't know, or I would have restrained her," he admitted, feeling deflated.

"It's alright, Gray," Natsu put his hand on the ice mage's shoulder. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, "We all do strange things for pretty women!"

"That's not it!" Gray growled at Natsu, pushing his hand off of his shoulder. "Just forget I said anything!"

"I understand. I felt it too," Lucy wrung her hands in frustration. "Whatever it is, it's more serious than we thought." Some part of her felt for the young woman. No one could hold such intensity for sorrow in their eyes and not deserve a chance to explain themselves.

"I trust you, Luce," Natsu said, turning toward Lucy.

She looked up, tears in her eyes. She could see Happy and Gray nodding their agreement. "T-thank you guys!" she smiled. Happy patted her hand. She looked at the tattoo that outlined her Fairy Tail origin.

"Besides, you'll need us," Natsu nodded, staring out of the window. "Because," the light reflected off of his eyes, and Lucy saw him clench his fists, "there will inevitably be trouble. And I really need to kick some monster ass!"

*****

* * *

*****

The train squealed to a halt, the final movements dragging the four companions from their sleep. Lucy rubbed her dry eyes. She realized that Natsu's head was resting on her feet, and she smiled warmly as she watched him snore.

"He cares about you, too," she heard the groggy voice, realizing that Gray was watching her. Watching her watch Natsu.

"Creep!" she whispered angrily. Gray merely shrugged, smiling at her reaction.

Over the loudspeaker, she could hear the conductor: "We have arrived at the Wisteria Station. You may disembark and pick up your luggage once you are on the platform. Please have your tickets ready to claim your luggage."

Natsu yawned and stretched before pushing himself off of the floor. "We're here already?" his voice was thick with sleep.

"Yup, now get up!" Lucy prodded him with her foot.

"Ok, ok," he gruffly replied as Happy yawned next to him. "I'm hungry!" the dragonslayer groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Well, you guys can get breakfast while I tour the town really quickly."

"Great idea, Luce!" Natsu grinned, his pink hair standing on end.

Lucy rolled her eyes, as she pulled a brush from her bag. "Let me fix your hair at least. Or the townspeople will think you're one of those monsters you want to annihilate!"

"Nooo!" he squirmed as she brushed his hair. "Seriously, let go!" he finally broke free from her grip, as Gray howled with laughter.

"You're next!" Lucy looked at the ice mage, holding her brush menacingly. Before she could act on her promise, both men and cat had departed the small room. She chuckled as she pulled a jacket from her bag. She slipped it on as she met her teammates on the platform.

"I'm going to look around," she peered at the tiny town. It looked similar to Magnolia, with its tiny shops and busy townsfolk. Her eyes fell on the large clock-tower. "We'll meet there in an hour!" she pointed toward the large tower.

"Deal!" Gray replied as Natsu pulled both Happy and Gray away by their collars

"Food!" he growled as smoke hissed from his mouth. Lucy chuckled as she pulled the bag onto her shoulders. She looked at the tiny town as she readied herself to do some exploring.

"Here I come. Ready or not!" she said to herself. She briefly thought of Adie, though she had no idea as to whether she would even run into the mage in this town. But, it was the only thing linking the young woman to..._anything_.

*****

* * *

*****

Lucy wandered the streets for the next thirty minutes. She had almost completed a loop around the quaint borough. She had managed to finagle a map from one of the tourist booths, though she had a feeling this town didn't see many tourists, being that it was as close to the ocean as you could get on the western border of the country. And as far away from other towns and villages...

Lucy inhaled the delicious scent of saltwater. She could hear gulls in the far off distance. Maybe they could go to the beach today, if their search proved fruitful...

Suddenly, the faded sign caught her eye: _Daylon's Blacksmithery. _

"Huh?" she grunted, her mouth hanging open in surprise. She looked around as the villagers continued with their daily routines. "E-excuse me..," she happily chirped to a nearby stranger.

"Yes, young miss?" the gentle, elderly man replied. He smiled, his remaining teeth crooked.

"T-that, uh, store. Whose is it?"

"Oh, Daylon's? Well, let me think," he scratched his balding head as he removed his hat. "Daylon and his partner...what was his name..?"

"Oh, I don't need names," Lucy laughed cheerfully. "I just wondered if you could tell me who runs it now...Daylon's partner, maybe?"

"Oh no!" the man waved his hands, "he's as old as me—if not older. His younger apprentice is here from time to time. Really, if you need something fixed quick, then you should go to Beard's, which is right down the street. Make a right..," he continued to tell Lucy the direction to the other blacksmith's. "But, if you want something done right, and don't mind the wait, you go to Daylon's."

"Right, thanks," Lucy replied, eyeing the store cautiously.

"Do you have something you need to be repaired?" the ancient man asked, his pale gray eyes looking over Lucy. "You don't look like you're from around here. I would remember such a pretty face.."

"Haha, thanks, mister," Lucy laughed. "But I was just curious. I'm traveling through."

He nodded, "Well, be careful. Word is that the forest surrounding this town is haunted." His tone was serious, and a chill ran through Lucy.

"W-what do you mean?" she was suddenly all ears.

"Well, the old farmer down the lane has been complaining that his cattle have been killed. Something about two holes in their necks and their blood sucked out. I think it's just a stray wolf, but he's set in his ways that it's something else. Something 'un-wordly', as he says. I think he's going batty in his old age," he tugged his beard as he spoke, watching Lucy's reaction.

"Riiight," Lucy replied, half-interested.

"That's all, Little Lady," he smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your stay!"

"I will. And thank you!" Lucy waved as he replaced his hat and scuttled down the street with the help of his cane.

Lucy looked toward the shop. Daylon's. "Well, it couldn't hurt to take a peek, could it?" she asked herself.

She balled her hands into fists, as her feet carried her toward the shoddy store. She turned the doorknob and heard a faint tinkering of chimes as they announced her entrance. She peered around the dark shop. There was no one at the counter, and she could see the faint glow coming from under the door that was behind the long counter. She could hear a grinding sound, telling here that _someone _was working.

"Hello?" her voice echoed through the store. Her only response was the grinding noise. This time, it was louder.

She approached the counter, looking for a bell to ring, but found nothing. "Hello? Anyone around?" she asked again, her voice more demanding. She stood there for a few more minutes, but grew tired of waiting. She looked at her watch: still fifteen minutes before she needed to meet Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

She squared her shoulders. "How rude!" Lucy hissed as she stepped through the small gate that led her behind the counter. She followed the orange glow as she heard the same grinding noise--the high-pitched whistle of metal on metal. She stood in front of the large wooden door, reaching a shaky hand for the its knob. She took a deep breath and turned it.

The door opened with little resistance. "Hello? Anyone?" she weakly called out as she found the enormous back room. It had high ceilings, and the walls were littered with various armor and weaponry. It was a large garage devoted to mass destruction! Her eyes fell on the hunched over form as he ground out the giant...axe!

"Hey! I've been calling for someone for a few minutes now!" she stomped her foot once the noise settled.

"Sowwy," came the muffled reply. The person stood, and Lucy got a good look at their clothing: dark work pants with standard, steel-toed boots. The outfit was completed by a button-down plaid shirt. _Typical blacksmith, _she thought. Lucy wanted to snort at the ridiculous--and stereotypical--attire. Over his head, he wore a large pull-down mask that completely covered his face for protection.

The blacksmith set the giant axe on the table next him with ease. Lucy gulped—that was a massive axe, much too massive to be handled with such ease! He reached his gloved hand up to pull the face protection off of his head. When he did so, pale blonde hair tumbled down his back.

"I can't hear very well back here, and this mask if pretty constricting. So sorry about the wait. Did you have something scheduled for pick up?" the blacksmith asked. Lucy realized that _he _was not a _he—it was a she!! _

"It's..._you_?" Lucy gasped. What were the odds?

Suddenly the blacksmith turned, staring at Lucy in wide-eye horror. "W-what are _you_ doing here?"

Lucy replied, her voice cold and calculating, "I should ask you the same thing._ Adassandra_!"

******

* * *

/////

_Your reviews have been too kind. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart: both to the readers and to the reviewers. _

**Do not worry, there will be action soon enough. And Erza will come back into play. Right now, she's the Makarov's right-hand woman, and she's off gathering information. We'll see more of her later! And maybe some other characters as well. **

**Look forward to growth in Lucy's abilities. It may be subtle at first...**

**And I do not hate Juvia, but I think having her fawn over Gray only takes away from her kick-ass potential as a mage. I plan on using her later. Her growth will come as well ;)  
**


	13. Disappointing Answers

*****

"You shouldn't be here!" Adassandra spat, her eyes narrowing in anger. Her hand clenched around her protective headgear. Lucy thought she could hear hear the metal creaking with her grip.

"Oh and _you _should?" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. She was not going to allow this woman to browbeat her. Not this time.

"_This_," the pale-eyed woman waved to the massive room, "is _my home_!"

"I can see that," the buxom blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Your point?" She knew she was being childish, but she wasn't going to back down.

Adassandra threw down her head gear, it shattered from the force. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, _girl_!"

Lucy felt her hands shake, but she stood her ground, "You wouldn't have been able to go through with it!" _Point to you_! her inner self thought victoriously.

"Oh really? _Really?_" Adie hissed, taking a step toward Lucy. Her boots clunking as the heavy toes hit the ground. "Are you so sure?" Her eyes were as cold as steel as she uttered the words.

Lucy gulped, regretting her harsh words. Maybe she had miscalculated the woman's intentions, after all. "Y-you wouldn't!" she yelped, immediately angry are her weakness.

A sly smile crossed Adie's lips, as she watched Lucy shrewdly. "Maybe not. Only one way to find out, mage!" Her eyes fell to Lucy's waist. "What? You forget your keys again?" she taunted, shaking her head slightly.

Lucy's hand absentmindedly went to the usual spot where her keys hung. Her face turned crimson as she remembered her error. "I..uh..well.."

Adie's eyes widened. Lucy couldn't tell if it was out of surprise or anger. The older mage shook her head, slapping her forehead. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me," she muttered. "Just what kind of Stellar Spirit mage are you, again?" Her fists shot to her hips as her pale eyes flashed their challenge.

Lucy was at a loss for words. _She _knew it looked bad. Of _course _it looked bad to not have your keys when you are a Stellar Spirit mage—you _rely _on keys! "What kind of Stellar Spirit mage are _you_, Old Woman?" she wittily shot back, her foot tapping on the floor. Adie's face fell, momentarily, before regaining her composure. _Checkmate! _Lucy thought, though she wasn't sure which part of her statement Adie had reacted to. _Maybe not so smooth..._

"I'm not!" the blacksmith hissed her reply, looking surprised at her own words.

"Yeah, like I'd believe a word you say," Lucy rolled her eyes.

Adie's finger tightened around the small tool protruding from her belt. "Is that why you came all the way here? To ask me questions that you wouldn't believe the answer to?"

Lucy blushed, realizing that the other woman had a point. She locked her jaw, staring at the pale blonde woman. "Who are you?" she blurted the words. "Really?"

"Really?" Adie echoed, tapping her chin as if considering the question. She quickly dropped her hand to her side, all sarcasm aside as she sneered. "Like I owe you an explanation. I don't owe you anything!"

"That may be true, but I know things...about you!" Lucy weakly squeaked. Adie stared at her in a nonplussed fashion. "I know about Daylon and Freya!" the words tumbled from her mouth, "and that you have a twin sister, Lilith!"

Adie's face paled and she suddenly swayed on her feet. She slowly sat on her work bench, licking her lips, as if suddenly ill. For minutes, she sat there in silence, while Lucy waited to see if she would lash out in anger. When she did speak, her voice was shaky. "You need to leave. This does not concern you. It's too dangerous," she spoke quickly and cryptically, her hands shook as she rested her forehead against them. She stared at the ground.

"But...but I'm here to help!" Lucy offered.

"Help?" her head shot up. "Help! I tried to get your help, and you refused!"

"H-how?" she choked.

"Your keys!" she hissed, looking at Lucy's empty belt. "I asked for them. But nooo, you fucking refused to help!"

"But, you wanted me to give up my Stellar Spirits! You didn't _ask, _you _demanded. _There is a big difference, you know," she pouted slightly, her lower lip jutting out. "_And_ you offered no explanation, by the way! What kind of request for help was that?" Lucy was beginning to get frustrated with the direction of the conversation.

"I don't owe you an explanation. I don't owe anyone anything!" she spat, her gaze dropping to the floor. She muttered something barely intelligible.

"Yeah, I can see you're doing so well at this loner business. Such a strong woman. I get it, really, I do. But," her brown eyes flashed their challenge, "don't you ever get tired of being _alone_?"

Adie stared at her, incredulous. "Who said I was alone? Who said I wanted your help? Who said I needed help?" her voice was rising as she quickly stood. Her fists were clenched at her sides, as she approached Lucy menacingly. "I don't need your fucking help, you poor excuse for a Stellar Spirit mage! Sure, all of your spirits love you. Sure, that may make you _feel _worthy of holding their keys. But you cannot even control them properly! How dare you lecture me when you don't even know the first thing about being a Stellar Spirit mage!"

Lucy's mouth fell open. She hadn't expected such a harsh response. Her own hands began to shake, and she put them behind her back as she took a few steps backward with each step Adie took toward her. She yelped when her back hit the closed door. She felt for the doorknob behind her back.

"I may not be the best mage, I know. But I _care _about those spirits! I've seen horrible Stellar Spirit mages who were more talented than I, but were atrocious to those spirits. They suffered under the mage's care. If _that _is how one should become an ideal mage—as you deem fit—then I'd rather not be a mage at all!"

Her sweaty fingers found the cool metal of the knob. "And you think you know everything about Stellar Spirits, but I have yet to see _you _set a good example!" With a loud growl, the wood beside Lucy's head splintered into a million tiny pieces. She realized that Adie had put a gloved fist through the wall.

Her own anger was pulsating in her ears, and the young mage forced herself to continue. "I know what it's like to be alone. My mother is dead, and my father could care less about me! But, I have friends....and that's enough! They care about me, you see," she sucked in a deep breath.

"The signs were there that you were not who you claimed to be. The callouses on your hands, your knowledge of armor, the fake glasses..." she wave at the room around them. "I can see why that is. But _you_ came to_ Fairy Tail_. We didn't come to you. You were searching for _something_!"

"I was trying to protect _you_!" she snarled at Lucy. "You have no idea what a danger is posed to you...by just having those keys!"

"I-I don't understand..." Lucy croaked, somewhat shocked at the woman's admission. She hadn't expected that _she _was the reason for Adassandra's arrival. Sure, she thought Adie was there to harm her and steal her spirits...not _protect _her.

"You need to leave," came the hoarse reply as Adie turned and walked away from the destroyed wall.

"But!" Lucy reached toward the mysterious woman.

"NOW!" she roared.

Lucy shook her head as she softly whispered, "Whatever it is, I hope you find it..." Adie paused, her body stiffening with Lucy's words. "...Because even I can tell it's making you miserable."

With that, she pulled the door open, and stormed out of the main shop. Her own anger was ebbing, and she was astounded by how well she had controlled herself. She slammed the door on her way out, as she stomped down the sidewalk, grumbling the entire way.

"...stupid woman! Protecting what?..."

"Lucy!"

"...I'll find out who and what she is...."

"Luce! Hey Lucy!" She faintly registered the sound of her own name. She stopped, turning toward the voice. She could see Natsu and Happy waving as they beelined it toward her. Gray was following a few yards behind.

"Hey guys," she replied softly, her eyes glazed and unfocused.

Natsu waved a hand in front of her face, "You...alright?"

"I'm fine!" she spat, casting one last look toward the shop she had just exited. "Just leave me alone!" she shoved his hand aside as she stormed off. "I-I need to be alone!" she called over her shoulder. "Sorry!"

Her three companions were left to stare after her, confused by her sudden mood change. "What the hell was that about?" Natsu mumbled.

"I dunno," Happy responded softly, looking equally confused.

"Perhaps _that_, has something to do with it," Gray offered.

"What is it now--" Natsu turned to find the ice mage staring at the giant, worn sign outside the shop.

"Wasn't that the name of that dude? Daylon?" the pink-haired mage asked through narrowed eyes.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Well, then, let's see what got Lucy all bothered!" the dragonslayer determined, as he pushed his scarf over his shoulders. He had a feeling that someone inside would give him the answers he wanted.

*****

* * *

*****

"I thought I told you get lost!" came the voice from behind the counter.

"I don't think that was us, you may want to check on that, though," Natsu replied, his arms crossed over his chest. Gray was looking around the cramped, dark shop. It smelled of wood and burning metal.

The woman behind the counter stood up, realizing her error. She had a bright smile on her face, "My apologies, sir!" When she set eyes on her presumed customers, her smile faded. Her face paled with the recognition of the three in front of her.

"Adie?" Gray replied softly. She looked different, but it _had _to be her!

"Wasn't your hair another color?" Natsu eyed her warily.

Adie's hand went up to her hair, "Uh, yeah." _Nice response_. Her mouth formed a grim expression as she looked over the visitors, "What do you want?" Her tone was cold as she eyed each of the three with her pale eyes.

"What did you say to Lucy?" Natsu asked, slamming his fist on the counter.

"Huh?" the pale woman replied.

"I don't care who, or what, you are. But what I _do_ want to know is what you said to upset Lucy so much," smoke was beginning to seep from his nostrils as he spoke, his face becoming more and more menacing.

"Get lost," she replied, shortly.

This time, the fist slamming into the counter sent hundreds of wood shards flying throughout the tiny shop. Natsu leaned in closer, his eyes threatening the young woman.

"No one upsets Lucy and gets away with it!"

*****

* * *

*****

Lucy was at a loss for words....

Had she been mistaken in coming here? Was it really as dangerous as Adie had claimed? And what, exactly, was the danger? Were those creatures—monsters she had only heard about in fairy tales—truly being seen around the the land? And how were they linked with Adie or Stellar Spirits? Was Adie truly not a Stellar Spirit mage? Lucy angrily kicked a wayward rock as she trudged through the low-lying grass. "

Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she moaned.

What was even worse was that she had dragged Natsu, Happy, and Gray into all of this—for nothing! Maybe she should ignore her gut feeling, and go home...

If Adassandra wasn't a Stellar Spirit mage...then _who _was she? _What was she?_

"Could it be?" Lucy wondered aloud as she hesitated in lifting her foot from the ground. She turned to look at the tiny village. _No_! _Not that!!_ But, it wouldn't be the first time she had experienced something similar. Loki was a perfect example of such a circumstance...

Suddenly a hissing noise forced the thoughts aside. She turned her head in the direction of the unfamiliar sound, but saw nothing. For the first time in nearly ten minutes, she realized that she had wandered outside of the village. In fact, she had almost walked into the woods. She looked at the foreboding forest in front of her.

_Could it really be _that_ bad?_ she wondered. "That old guy was senile! Quit being a baby!" she chastised herself out loud. She decided to sit on a nearby stump, where she could think and talk aloud. The rough bark scratched her bare legs as she awkwardly tried to find a comfortable position.

Another noise! This time, it was more of a hybrid between a snarl and hiss.

"What the--?" she spoke to herself, suddenly very aware of her loneliness. Another noise made her jump, and her heart began pounding in her chest. She could feel each forceful beat in her ears. _Lucy, calm down! Quit getting so worked up!_

Before she could muster more words of encouragement, she saw it: two glowing eyes staring at her from a nearby tree. She could see the small, slender form as it crouched in the shadows, as if it were stalking its prey.

Lucy slowly backed away, hoping to not startle the animal. She squinted into the darkness, but couldn't quite make out what it was. As she took another step in retreat, the creature nimbly pounced from the tree, disappearing in a blur of movement before hitting the ground. From the quick sighting she did get, Lucy thought the creature's eyes were deep crimson, and the skin a sickly gray color.

_Was it a wolf? It looked more human-like than a dog!_ When she realized she never heard it hit the ground, she began to panic. Her teeth began to chatter as she realized she was defenseless against any attack. She decided it was best to run; she attempted to make a break for the village. As she did so, she was met with another hiss, and two eyes glaring at her from a few feet away. The animal was again crouched, blocking the path back to Wisteria. It slowly began to drag its body into a standing position by awkwardly manipulating its body with jerky movements. It was as still as could be, lifting its head to the sky to inhale fully.

"D-don't hurt me!" she squealed. The only reply was another savage hiss. This time, Lucy was close enough to feel the breath on her face. Her eyes watered from the smell of rotten flesh and death. This was no animal!

It snarled, revealed a mouthful of razor sharp teeth—the incisors more prominent than the rest. Sticky fluid dripped from its jowls. There was no nose on the decaying face, only two holes for nostrils. The eyes were larger than a human's, and slanted upward. There were no pupils, only large, crimson irises.

Lucy felt her blood go cold...was this what she thought it was? Before she could organize her thoughts, the creature grabbed the front of her jacket, pulling her closer to sniff her face. She had the distinct feeling that this it was deciding if she would become its next meal. She reached out to pull the creature's taloned hands from her jacket, immediately drawing back from the ice cold chill of its skin.

"What are you?" she yelped, as it awkwardly cocked its head to look at her. "P-please!" she attempted to plead with the monster. Its answer came in the form of a shriek as her body was immediately flung upward and backward through the air.

Lucy opened her mouth and screamed with everything she had.

* * *

_...AND the action shall begin. Slowly at first, of course. _

**A/N: To answer a few questions: **

**1.) I am very well aware that Lucy is a reader. She is usually the more more level-headed of the team, though I find at times, she does ditzy things (like wearing a mini-skirt in an extremely cold climate--aka Macao's rescue). She's quite a bit vain and I think she often comes off as not as intelligent as she truly is--which is the aspect I'm going with. I'm also not entirely sure (since I can't remember, exactly), if anyone besides Levy knows of her novel or passion for reading. I--in no way--am making Lucy to be stupid!! She had a pretty cushy upbringing, and most likely had tons of private tutors ;)**

**2.) Also--I didn't think there was anywhere that really stated how long Wendy's sky magic would work on Natsu, so I'm making it a longer temporary fix. I've probably placed this story anywhere from months to years after the Oracion Seis Arc. **

**3.) Lucy forgetting her keys: I loved when Aquarius got angry that Lucy lost her keys, so I kinda want to keep that aspect going. Besides, it really does play into this story. Trust me! Besides, who said that someone won't be bringing them to her? ;)  
**

*****Thanks for the reviews*****

**I had not idea this story would get this much feedback or so many hits. **

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reading! **

**Next chapter soon! ^_^  
**


	14. The Lion And The Lamb

**So I had managed to whip this up to post. I hadn't heard too much of a response from the last chapter, I hope it wasn't terrible!**

**I always worry about those things, since it's a lot of time/effort, even for 3000+ words. **

**I don't like to disappoint!  
**

**Anyhow, Lucy will get stronger. Do not fret! But, I gotta lay the groundwork. Patience! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I have way surpassed my hopes and dreams for this story. **

_I'm almost to 40 reviews, and to me, that's fanfreakin'tastic. I can't thank you all enough. _

Now enjoy some action! :D

*****  
**

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy cried as the dragonslayer's body was flung out the door and into the street. Actually, it was more like _through _the door...

"Ice make--" Gray began, slamming his palms together.

"Can it!" Adie bellowed, a steel-toed boot landing a swift kick to his abdomen. She punched him in the throat, paralyzing his voice box. His eyes watered from the contact, and he fell to his knees, clutching his throat.

A few villagers were coming out of their homes and shops to watch, curiosity evident on their faces. It wasn't often that such things occurred in the often peaceful village.

Natsu slid across the ground as stones ripped his skin raw. For a moment, he remained motionless, stunned from the sheer strength from the woman. He hadn't expected her to throw him--literally--from the store. He wondered if her insane strength had anything to do with the gauntlet he hadn't noticed her wearing before...

"You do _not_ come here and trash_ my_ shop!" she sneered.

"Like you did to our Guild?" Natsu retorted in kind. Her eyes widened in shock at the realization behind his words.

"Gotcha!" he hissed, as he pushed himself off of the ground and maneuvered himself behind her. He managed to hook her arms behind her back with his fierce strength. She fought his grip to no avail--the position didn't provide her with much to in order to counter it. She opted to swing her head back, connecting it with his nose.

"Fuck!" he roared, taking a few steps backward, glaring angily. "It's broken!" He raised a few fingers to his nostrils, then examining the dark fluid coating them. Blood continued to trickle from his nose. A tiny drop splattered on the dirty earth.

"Improvement to your face, Dragonslayer!" she mockingly hissed, as he warmed up a fiery fist. She, too, prepared to land a blow. But, before they could collide, she suddenly stiffened, her body ceasing all movement. Natsu stopped his fist from connecting—a mere inch from her face. Her eyes looked glossed over, as if she was looking _through _Natsu and his two companions.

He shot a worried glance over his shoulder before realizing there was nothing behind him. "Hey! Fight back!" he pouted.

She blinked a few times, her far away look fading. "Something is wrong..." she whispered.

"What's that mean?" he was confused by her sudden pacification. "We're in the middle of a fight here, lady!"

"I can feel it," she shook her head, as if it were something too difficult to explain in words. Suddenly, her face lit up with a fearful recognition. "Lucy!" she whispered, looking around frantically.

"What about Lucy?" Natsu panicked. Adie was again looking at him with a far-off look, her pale eyes glazing over.

Natsu grabbed the front of her plaid shirt, pulling her toward him. "What about LUCY!" he roared in her face.

"Got to...find her," Adie replied weakly, her voice barely more than a child-like whisper.

_Why did she suddenly care about Lucy? _He wondered. _Who is she?_

A sudden, slight plopping sound caught him off guard, and he drew his hands back. Natsu realized that his enemy was no longer wearing the same clothes that she had on in the store. Instead, she was equipped with a pair of black, knee-high boots with golden wings embroidered on them. She also looked to be wearing a snug, dark body suit. Around her waist was a belt, equipped with a few holsters complete with shiny, odd-looking pistols--their handles carved with foreign patterns. Clips of ammunition were comfortably attached to the flexible belts encircling her right thigh--obviously for her weaponry. On her back were two harnesses, each one holding a long katana with red diamonds etched on the black hilts. Whatever she had ex-quipped for, she meant business.

"You can ex-quip? Like Erza?" Natsu wondered aloud. He eyed her gear suspiciously. She looked equipped to take out a small army. _Who is she? _

She was tightening the belt around her waist, ensure that her unfamiliar-looking weapons were amply loaded. She replaced them in their holsters, moving next to the switchblade she had tucked into the left side of her belt. The deadly three-inch blade glinted in the sunlight, as she watched Natsu as she replaced the knife. Her hand moved over to the next weapon. It was a longer knife, its ivory hilt the only thing showing from its case.

"I guess I can," she tugged at her boots.

"You _guess_?" Gray asked, his voice slowly coming back. "That's not an easy ability to master."

"Sorry, I omitted a few things," she shrugged, making a few, last minute adjustments. She slipped her fingerless black gloves over her pale hands. She flexed her pale knuckles through the fabric, as if reveling in the feel of the gloves on her hands. Her eyes glinted with something that neither man could place his finger on. She looked...almost _joyful_.

"Can't talk now," she replied softly, her eyes fading out of focus again.

"Hey!" Natsu growled, "Stop _doing _that!"

A sudden, terrifying shriek rang out through the air. "What the fuck was that?" Natsu's eyes were round with fear and concern. He turned his head in every direction, "Where's it coming from?"

Gray was staring at the two mages as he clutched his still-sore throat. "Outside of the village," he croaked hoarsely.

"_That_ is where we are going to find Lucy!" Adie murmured. In an instant, the woman disappeared, leaving the three teammates to find the source of the scream on their own.

*****

* * *

*****

"NO!" Lucy screeched, as she saw the creature lunge through the bright light toward Loki. Its mouth closed around the angle of where his shoulder met his neck. Leo's glasses were knocked from his face, as he tried to pry the creature from him. As its teeth sank into his neck, a sickening crunch was resonated through the air.

"LOKI!" Lucy screamed, as she ran toward the spirit. He attempted to mutter something, but he could only gurgle from the effort. Spirit and monster tumbled backward in a blur of motion, as Loki's body suddenly went very still. Lucy screamed again, this time distracting the monster. It looked up at her, its jaw dripping with Leo's warm blood.

"No no no no!" she wailed, staring at Loki's still form. She knew he was still alive. She could see him blinking slowly, his breathing barely making his chest rise. He had appeared in her time of need, as he always did—sensing when his damsel was in distress. Like usual, he pushed her aside, telling her to stay back. But this time, he had underestimated the enemy.

Lucy's fists tightened around her whip as the creature lurked toward her with its jerky movements. Lucy glanced at Leo one more time, before deciding her fate. She would die next to him, at the hands of this filthy creatures. But, she would not let this monster see her fear. No, she would fight with everything she had, keys or no keys!

"I'm sorry, Loki," she murmured as she reached for her whip—her only weapon. She could see him trying to shake his head. More blood spurted from his wound, some even trickling from his mouth. His windpipe was partially crushed from the injury. With a crack, she freed her whip, readying herself to put up a fight. The monster blinked at her, angling its head with interest. A gruesome, twisted smile broke across its rotting face as it hissed. It almost looked _happy _that its prey was going to put up a fight.

Before it could make another move, Lucy managed to capture its leg with her whip, pulling with all of her might. The creature was thrown on its back, scrambling to get back on its feet. It glared at the hateful whip, snarling at it. Before Lucy could release the grip, the monster wrapped two bony hands around the whip itself, tugging. Lucy jerked forward, realizing its intent. It was toying with her. She pulled back, quickly realizing she was no match for the creature's brute strength. It pulled again, this time hard enough to knock Lucy on all fours. She looked up at is loomed over her, Leo's blood still dripping from its jowls.

_Is this how I am supposed to die_? she silently screamed to herself.

A blur of material and a loud shot rang out. The creature's head jerked at the impact as it fell to the ground. Undeterred from the pain, it slowly tried to stand. Lucy looked toward her savior, only to find a lone, blonde woman.

"A-Adie?" she weakly called out. She was ashamed at the current situation.

Adie didn't turn to look at Lucy, instead, squinting at the ugly monster as it gnashed its teeth at the two women, its crimson eyes rolling in its head. Adie risked a peek at Leo, assessing his damage. Her eyes widened momentarily, as a slight sheen coated her upper lip. Lucy could see her sharp intake of breath.

"Take care of Leo! Stop the bleeding!" she commanded loudly, as she took aim once again. The creature attempted to lunge at the blonde woman, despite the large chunk blown from its neck.

Another shot echoed through the open field, and the creature fell yet again. In an instant, Adie was standing above it, emptying her clip of ammunition into the humanoid being. It reached a claw into the air, swiping its wrist at its captor with each bullet that pierced its body. It jerked with each impact.

Lucy quickly ran to Leo, pulling his head into her lap. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" her voice cracked, as she attempted to stop the bleeding.

She glanced at Adie in time to see the other woman unsheath a long katana from her back. With an almost imperceptible flick of her wrist, the monster's head rolled away. In an instant, the body exploded into a pile of ashes.

The worst was over.

In a blink of an eye, she was at Lucy's side, her hands wandering over Leo's body. "W-what happened?" she asked, her voice shaking with panic. "Not _you_! Don't answer!" she glared at Leo as he tried to open his mouth to speak. He took in a raspy breath, nodding his head slightly. He closed his eyes, wincing at the pain.

"H-he tried to protect me," Lucy sobbed, rocking back and forth with Leo's head in her lap.

"You have to force him back through the gate!" Adie barked.

"How?" Lucy wailed, her body shaking with fear.

"Your keys!" Adie bellowed. "Use your fucking key!"

"I don't have them, remember?" Lucy shrieked.

Adie's face registered their previous conversation. "Shit!" she muttered. "How did you--," she shook her head, "Nevermind, that's not important right now." She leaned over Leo, grabbing his chin in her hand.

"Leo! Look at me!" He opened his eyes, they looked paler than Lucy remembered. Was he not going to make it? "You know what I have to do, right? It's the only way, unless you can return yourself."

He weakly nodded his head, indicating his weakened state. He could not return on his own accord, and Lucy had no key to force his return through the gate.

"What can you do?" the Stellar Spirit mage felt a ray of hope as the tears of regret streaked her face. Could Adie help Loki return through the Celestial Gate? Did she have that ability?

Wordlessly, the pale-haired woman ex-quipped the lionshead key that Lucy had witnessed days earlier. Adie closed her eyes, mumbling something that Lucy couldn't understand—as if in another language.

"What are you going to do? He's—he's not breathing!" Lucy panicked. Adie opened her eyes, as she completed the unknown chant—they were a deep, dark purple, her irises unrecognizable from her dark pupils. She held the key above Leo's still chest--as if she were wielding a knife.

"No! What are you going to do!" Lucy shrieked, suddenly fearing what Adie intended.

"You want to know a little about me?" Adie's voice sounded harmoniously grating, as she replied to Lucy's protests. "Start trusting me! Now!" She brought her hand down, hard, plunging the key into Leo's chest.

No, his _heart_!

The key glowed a faint white, before absorbing into Loki's chest. His body went rigid, his chest rising toward the sky. His body began to glow white as he became more translucent.

"What's h-happening?" Lucy sobbed, partly in awe of whatever had just occurred. She was sure that she just witnessed Adassandra stab him in the heart with the strange key.

"He's going home," she replied calmly, her eyes still a deep violet as she watched Loki's body disappear.

"H-home?" Lucy echoed hopefully.

"Back to the spirit world," Adie explained, as her key dropped into her lap. Her eyes returned to their normal, pale blue hue. She quickly picked up the key, and it disappeared from her hands.

"You...you _saved him_?" Lucy weakly asked. Adie nodded, as if afraid to speak.

"Thank you," Lucy replied a lone tear streaking down her cheek. "Thank you...I thought I lost him."

"You almost did," she replied softly, chewing her lip. "How did you--" she looked over Lucy's face. "How did you summon him without your keys?"

"I don't know," Lucy shrugged. "He always seems to show up when I need him." Her brow knitted in concentration, "Virgo had been able to do it, too."

Lucy noticed the look of concern and confusion on Adie's face. "What?" she asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Nothing," the blue-eyed woman answered softly. "I-It's nothing."

Lucy had the feeling it was _something_. But, she was too weary to argue or ask any more questions.

"Are you scratched or bitten?" Adie grabbed Lucy's arms, pulling up her jacket sleeves to examine her.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks to _you_," she whispered. "I owe you my life." Adie's face paled at the statement. She opened her mouth to reply...

"What the hell happened here? Lucy are you alright?" Natsu huffed. Happy had dropped him onto the ground, and Gray was following some yards behind. The dragonslayer had witnessed the faint glowing from their direction—it was what had led them to the two women.

"I-I don't know," Lucy responded, as she stood on shaky feet. Natsu lent her a hand as he examined her face, pushing her sweaty hair from her forehead. He wanted to get a good look at her, to make sure she was indeed alright.

"We need to get back to the village, before the scent of blood attracts more," the equipped woman commanded, quickly jumping to her own two feet.

"But you--" Lucy began. The shock was wearing off, and a new whirlwind of questions were swirling through her head.

"Not up for debate!" Adie snapped, her expression silently promising Lucy that she would answer any questions at a later time.

"What made those noises?" Natsu asked, peering off into the forest, "I couldn't see it from above..."

"Adze," Adie answered, as she closed her eyes and stretched her neck. It had been a while since she had fought. She knew she would pay for it tomorrow.

"Vampires? _Those _were vampires?" Lucy blurted.

The weapon-clad mage turned to glare at Lucy, incredulously. "What did you expect? Handsome sparkly creatures?"

Lucy stared blankly at the charred form of the horrifying creature. No, they were definitely not good-looking. Or sparkly. She shuddered from the memory of its face. Its eyes. Dark as blood!

Adie cast one last glance over her shoulder, scanning the forest's edge. "This isn't over. Not yet. I can sense more of them. Get inside and we'll get the villagers to safety."

"What are you going to do?" Gray asked, as Natsu was all ears. It was the fight the dragonslayer had been waiting for.

"We are going to have to kill them. Every last one of them." Her voice was stoic, holding a tiny hint of something Lucy felt was akin to _regret_. She would ask the woman later, when they were out of harm's way.

"Yes!" Natsu smiled, raising his fist in the air. It was his first real smile of the day.

His feet had quickly carried him


	15. Team, Reunited

**A/N**_**: I've been getting quite a few complaints/issues brought to my attention, and I feel that I should address them. I don't usually feel the need to do this, but I think this is something that needs quashed now, before it gets out of hand. If you could care less and actually enjoy reading this story, please skip this and head down to the actual text. **_

*******BEGIN EXPLANATION**: **

**It seems that anytime someone inserts an original character into a story—especially a female—people immediately start the "Mary Sue" craze. In my first chapter, I forewarn readers that I will be inserting an OC, and I have thought carefully about doing so. I am very much intrigued by Lucy's character in the manga, and would like to see her developed more fully—instead of a cute girl who just happens to get lucky in battles (i.e. Hibiki helping her, or Juvia joining their magic, ****Natsu saving her****, and so forth). I would really like to see some spotlight for her, and that was my vision when starting this story. I had originally intended for a male OC, but settled for the one I created.  
**

**Unfortunately I cannot respond to anonymous reviewers, so I have to do so here (and I REALLY don't want to have to disable anonymous reviews—not everyone wants to create their own account, and I understand that). I have been very humbled and appreciative of all the support and positive comments, and thank you all again for reading and/or commenting. But, now, I think I should point out a few things: **

**I am very well aware of what a canon "Mary Sue" is—and it's amazing that most readers overlook the fact that their favorite characters in the manga (and other novels/shows/etc) are, in fact, just that. Look at the main characters in Fairy Tail, for instance: most have tragic pasts, current angst, repressed abilities/strengths, and the ability to overcome any and all situations. **

**Yes, I have added an OC, but nowhere have I made her invincible or with super strength/powers that overcome other characters. I do not have her defeating Natsu or Gray, only taking them by surprise. Would she defeat them in battle? Everyone has their weaknesses, and in the right situation, maybe. As I have had her admit earlier, she is not gifted with elemental and other magic so used by Gray, Natsu, MiraJane, Luxus, Leon, Cherie, etc. She can ex-quip/re-quip, yes, and I have yet to get to the reason as to why that is. Also, as I have hinted at, she is much older than the gaggle of teens that lead the manga—so much so that it is reasonable to think she may have acquired some proficiency at her only true strength: physical combat (she's not just magically gifted). Are guns that unreasonable of a weapon? No, Bisca has them, as do a few others. **

**It's not like I'm putting guns in Naruto (where this would be totally foreign, for all the Narutards out there like me)! In fact, as someone pointed out, Ikaruga has used a katana. Erza also fought her without her armor and (what I perceived were) two katanas (again, my knowledge of weapons is slightly poor). My original intentions were to have the OC with a basic sword, but chose a katana for their sleek appearance and deadly (and almost beautiful) use with the intent to kill. I have only shown one aspect of the OC's character-and it was in order to build up to the point as to where I could, believably, give an explanation as to who she is and have her tie into Lucy's character. **

**I do not have all of the male main characters in love with her. Natsu says things to annoy Lucy—which is my way of pointing toward the potential for their relationship. I do NOT believe in just smashing two characters together and making them a couple. I prefer to build up to that point, as I am trying to do with the intended plot of making Lucy a much stronger character. I want her confidence to grow as well. I'm a big fan of DEVELOPING and not just throwing people together. I have yet to really see any real beginnings of a romance between these two in the manga. Give it time...**

**Also, I would like to point out that the OC having more than one area of excellence is not a bad thing. Mirajane can use water magic, transformation/demon magic—and is considered quite beautiful. Erza requips armor/weapons and is both beautiful and strong. Natsu has superhuman strength and his dragon slayer magic—just to point out a few.**

**  
I do not claim to be perfect in my writing, but I have put an immense amount of time into creating this story. I am not forcing anyone to read the story (which means that for those of you who have stuck with it, I am grateful), and instead of giving up on me, have a little faith and patience. Anyone who has written a story on here knows how draining and complicated it can be. Are we always satisfied after reading a chapter of our favorite manga each week? I, for one, get annoyed with ones purely filled with back information, but understand that it's necessary.... **

**Again, the main focus is supposed to be on Lucy, and I'm trying my hardest to get there in a realistic manner. I can't have her just wake up and be a kick-ass mage when she's not exactly the strongest at the moment (aside from the Merchant Guild Arc, where she kicks all the bad guys' butts by herself—tad out of character, ne?)**

**If it's really going downhill, I will remove/stop the story. But, I have had an outstanding amount of positive feedback, and would like to continue with where I was going if it is worthy of continuing...**

**My apologies for this being so long, but I really wanted to get that out there for you all to see my mindset when approaching this story. Especially those of you who anonymously review with criticisms I can't defend against. I am always ready with an explanation of my thoughts and decisions. Maybe send me a message. Ask instead! **

**Again, please do not feel pressured to continue reading if it's that unbearable. It's only a waste of your time ^--^**

***END EXPLANATION! (This won't happen again, sorry to waste your time!)

***

**Enjoy and thanks for reading! :D**

**I'm off to continue making food for my yearly Pre-Thanksgiving dinner with some close friends from school. **

**I'm starving now, and it's going to be another four hours til turkey-time! **

**

* * *

  
**

"Why do you look so excited?" Adie asked, confused by why Natsu was jumping up and down, his face spread in a wide, toothy smile.

"He's always looking for a fight," Gray answered, crossing his arms over his chest as he peered past where she was standing.

"He loves fighting, aye!" Happy confirmed with a curt nod of his head.

Lucy was still shaking from the encounter, her mind a jumbled mess of questions that were becoming increasingly difficult to contain. "You alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked between fist pumps.

"NO! I'm not alright, you idiot!" she howled, her face turning red by the sheer force of her yell. "I was just attacked by some ugly..._thing_! So, no, I'm not alright!" she glared angrily at him, though her anger was really directed elsewhere. She couldn't really blame _him_ for her being so weak. Nor could she be upset that he wasn't there to save her.

"We have to get back to the town. To warn the villagers," the pale-haired woman murmured, as she slid her weapons back into their respective holding receptacles.

"And then we fight?" Natsu was practically beaming.

She stared at him, slight disgust prominent in her features. She turned her head toward Lucy, her eyes still on Natsu, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Hell if I care!" she huffed. "I want to know what those things are!" she hissed, her anger taking over as the fear subsided.

Adie motioned for them to walk, as she looked straight ahead, "I already explained this to--"

"They are mythological creatures! Fairy tale monsters!" Lucy interrupted.

"Where do you think fairy tale monsters come from?" Adie replied softly.

"Huh?" Happy, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy blurted in unison.

"Keep walking, dammit!" she snarled. She shook her head, "Did you ever think that maybe there was a logical basis for fairy tales?"

Everyone was silent while they mused over the question. Natsu's face was contorted. He appeared to be thinking the hardest about Adie's explanation. "So does that mean fairy's did have tails?"

"This is not the time for that," Gray slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"But I wanna know," Natsu looked around the group, practically tripping over his own feet.

Adie shook her head, "I have no idea. I've never seen one."

"But they exist, right?"

"It's possible...I guess..." she admitted.

Before anyone could ask another question, a loud howl tore through the air. Lucy shrieked, her trauma still too raw. She clung to Natsu's arm--mostly because he was the closest to her. The howl was similar to the one she had heard earlier, though more throaty and angry. She could feel the dragon slayer pull her toward him, protectively.

"What the fuck is_ that_?" Gray asked, the first to spot the source of the thundering cry.

Lucy could see the familiar form of an Adze, though this one was much larger than the one she encountered earlier. The one that almost killed both her and Loki. "Another one," she whispered, her body frozen with terror. Natsu sensed her fear, pulling her closer. His body warmth was soothing.... The monster stood on two legs, glaring at them from the forest's edge. "No--" she murmured. "There are more of them!"

"He looks like he's the leader," Natsu growled. "He's mine!" he instantly charged toward the looming figure, leaving Lucy to stumble backward in shock.

"NO!" Lucy wailed, reaching to him as if in warning. Suddenly, Natsu was propelled backward. Adie had managed to grab his scarf, stopping the hasty attack. The pink-haired mage slid, landing heavily on his back.

Adie stared down at him. "Don't be stupid!"

"I wanna attack him, so don't stop me!" he returned her glare. "It's my fight."

"Do you think it's really going to be that easy?" she challenged, glancing toward the forest. "There are most likely dozens of them."

"But why did only one attack me?" Lucy asked the question, though she suspected the answer.

"That was most likely his mate," Adie nodded toward the large brute. "They don't normally travel alone like that. Only the strongest do."

"How do you know so much about these monsters?" the dragon slayer's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

She ignored his question, looking at Lucy. "It's not abnormal for the mate to leave the pack. But now--" Another howl ripped through the atmosphere. This time, it was answered with a chorus of shrill shrieks—the only indication of the other vampires looming nearby.

"Now he's out for revenge!" Lucy finished the statement. She had a feeling this was going to get ugly. And she didn't know how she was going to help. She had never felt so weak and helpless in her entire life. She couldn't bring forth Loki again, as he was in no condition to help his summoner.

"Happy!" Adassandra called for the blue feline. His ears perked up at his name. "Get Lucy to the village, as soon as possible. Find the mayor, and tell him to barricade the village as I had instructed. He'll know what to do."

"Aye!" Happy bowed, as he sprung his beautiful white wings. Adie watched the transformation in silent admiration.

"No, you can't send me away, I want to help!" Lucy wailed, though she knew that she was in no state to be of assistance. "Why is it always me?" she moaned, despite knowing she was being childish.

"It's safer for you to go back. You can help by protecting the village," Adie turned away from the young spirit mage. "Natsu and Gray, you go too," she commanded, her voice carrying authoritatively.

Gray looked torn, "But we could be of more help here, right?" Natsu nodded his rare agreement with the dark-haired man.

"It's too dangerous. If so much as one nail breaks your skin's surface—then you're as good as dead," she replied quietly.

"Fuck this!" Natsu growled. "I'm not going anywhere! I'll fight, I don't care!"

"Lucy needs you, Natsu. You need to protect her. There's no guarantee that they won't make it to the village. If that happens, you can fight," she replied carefully, her voice loud enough for the dragon slayer at her feet to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy howled as Happy tried to pull her away. She managed to break free of his hold, thrusting her fists on her hips. "I don't need protection. What if they attacked from a distance?" she pointed to the two men.

"That may be possible," Adie considered. Gray could definitely accomplish something like that, but Natsu....Natsu she wasn't so sure about.

"No way, I'm going in!" the pink-haired mage hissed as he pushed himself from his feet.

"Did you not hear me? One scratch! Unless you have impenetrable skin or armor of some sort--" she began to argue.

"Is there anywhere specific I should aim for?" Gray interrupted.

Adie studied him for one moment, understanding his question. "Take off their heads." Gray nodded his comprehension, swallowing hard. "Just stay back. Attack any that get past me."

"Disgusting!" Natsu grimaced, as he realized that Adie was instructing Gray on how to kill the creatures.

"It's the only way!" she rebuked, as Lucy nodded her support. "There's no stake to heart. No garlic. No crucifix. This is real life!"

"I saw it," Lucy whispered, her chestnut-colored eyes looking off into the distance. She had accepted her role in this, there was nothing she could do, except be in the way. She would do her best to help the villagers. And if that meant protecting them with her life, well then....

"You two help the villagers!" Adie looked at Lucy and Natsu. "You know what to do if they make it as far as the village."

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" the dragon slayer grumbled.

"Because I am the cause of all of this," she replied softly the wind carrying her voice. Her fingers where white as the rested on the odd-looking weapons that were still clinging at her hips.

Lucy gasped at her admission. Was it true? Part of it made perfect sense—she had a well-versed knowledge of these creatures. But, a small part of Lucy refused to believe it. It just didn't _feel _right...

"Besides," Adie's voice interrupted the awkward silence, "I have a new armor to try out. I've been working on it for years." With that, she was gone. Lucy could spy her hundreds of yards away, between the tiny village and the growing gang of Adze at the forest's edge.

"You heard her, Luce," Natsu mumbled, understanding Adie's need to fight her own battles. "We need to go."

Happy grabbed onto Lucy's shoulders as she dug her heels into the ground. She could still see Loki being viciously attacked, his neck being ripped apart--it would haunt her dreams for years to come.

"You guys have to help her!" she suddenly screamed, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Huh?" Natsu was baffled by her sudden proclamation. "Wait--," he began to argue.

"HELP HER!" Lucy bellowed, her face set with her decision. She smiled weakly as the two men gaped at her. "I....I can't be of help here, without my keys. But, I can at least help the villagers," she turned toward Happy, not waiting for a reply. "I'm ready to go," she nodded.

"Aye!" the tiny cat replied grimly, as the two launched into flight.

Both Gray and Natsu watched them travel quickly toward the village. Natsu worried about Lucy as she was carried away. He knew it hurt her to not be of help and to have her friends always protecting her, but she was so fragile. He would not risk her well-being if it meant interfering on her behalf. He knew she was devastated and embarrassed at leaving her keys, especially after the berating from the big-breasted female spirit the last time Lucy's keys went missing. At least this time, they were only forgotten—not lost. But, it would be like him not having his dragon slayer magic in a fight—he would be helpless and lost. Like Lucy.

"Well?" Gray interrupted, a slight grin on his face. "What are we doin'?

"_You_ are staying here, where you'll be out of the way!" Natsu replied grimly. He would honor Lucy's wishes. He always honored her wishes.

"What the hell? Why am_ I _the one in the way?" the ice mage challenged.

"You heard her!" he nodded toward the village. Toward Lucy. "Unless you have impenetrable skin...or, rather, _dragon's scales_--" Gray watched as the tiny scales raised along Natsu's arms and face. Gray understood what he was insinuation.

"You mother fu--" the dark-haired man shook his head.

"It pays to be strong, Gray," Natsu grinned. "I've been wanting to fight since we arrived. And _nothing _is going to stop me!" he raised his fist, as is it exploded into flames. Gray smirked as he watched his friend's lust for carnage unfold. _It is the Fairy Tail way_, he supposed.

"Watch and learn, Weakling!" Natsu bellowed as he used his enhanced speed to charge toward the battlefront. Gray shook his head, as he watched Natsu joyfully leap into a herd of attacking Adze. Adie barely missed him with a wayward bullet as the dragon slayer bowled over the vampires. She responded by waving her arms furiously at him, obviously unhappy with his sudden entrance.

Gray looked to the forest. He could still see the tall one standing on the forest's edge, as if he were waiting for the right time to attack.

*****

* * *

*****

"Move it, old lady!" Natsu hollered. He felt a satisfying thud as his fiery fist connected with the first unlucky victim. He grinned at the woman. "What's up with that funny suit?" he squinted at her.

"It's not a funny suit!" she hissed, her face masked from his view entirely. She was completely covered, from head-to-toe, in a dark, flexible, shimmering fabric. It was more like spandex than any actual armor he had ever seen.

"Well, you look funny."

"Get the hell away from me. Didn't I tell you--" she started to berate him, before quickly changing the subject, "dragon scales!" The mask suddenly disappeared from her face, as her eyes wandered over his skin. Her hair was already sweaty and matted to her forehead.

"Yup! And you better protect _yourself_!" he roared as he used his Karyuu no Tekken to crush another of the stinking creatures. "Fuck they smell!" He gagged and covered his mouth, his eyes watering his nose's distaste. He whirled his head around, quickly scanning the nearby land for the small handful of vampires that was approaching. "What are you waiting for? Gray's our backup," he nodded toward the hill that was yards into the distance.

Her heard her muffled curse as she replaced her mask. "Don't you ever listen?" he thought he heard her reply.

"Nope. Not when Lucy's doin' the talking!" he grinned. "Now lets get rid of these bastards so I can get dinner!" He whooped as he barreled into the oncoming crowd.

"I'll leave the head-ripping to you," he shouted over his shoulder as he subsequently used Karyuu no Kenkaku on the few unlucky foes. Adie remained silent as she unsheathed her katanas--quickly taking care of the first few victims. They exploded into piles of ash. She was glad for her face being masked, as the feeling of slicing off the Adze's head was not something she enjoyed. She was also slightly thankful for Natsu's help.

Perhaps she would make it out of this alive, after all.

*****

* * *

*****

When they had finished slaughtering the tiny band of creatures, Natsu plopped down on the grassy ground, his body covered in ash. "That was easy enough!" he grinned toothily.

"Get up," she growled.

"Wha?"

"Get up!" she grabbed his arm and jerked him upright. He was no longer covered with the dragon scales, instead allowing his energy to restore. He had grown quite accustomed to using that technique in the past few months, and had been able to use it as necessary. "It's not over."

"Bullshit," he hissed, smoke escaping from his mouth. He looked up into the forest, as the lone vampire stared down at them, snarling its dislike of the two opponents murdering his brood.

Natsu's body was instantly covered again, and he jerked free from Adie's grasp, misinterpreting her warning. "He's mine!" he challenged. "I claim him!"

Before she could answer, the large creature howled deeply, his head turning toward the sky as he beat his arms against his chest. As if called forth by command, a new wave of vampires broke free from the forest's edge. Natsu heard the sound of metal grating on hard plastic, as he watched Adie pull out her katanas and drive them into the ground. She removed two, of her many odd-looking, guns from their holsters, taking aim.

Natsu put his arm up to stop her. "No need for bullets. I'll take care of them," his face wrinkled in disgust as the smell of rotten flesh carried across the field. He hated the Adze's crimson eyes and mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. He also hated the feel of their claws scratching across his scaled skin.

Adie nodded as Natsu sighed--he knew this meant he would have to put off his one-on-one with the leader.

"Dammit," he groaned, his fist bursting into hot-tempered flames.

*****

* * *

*****

Gray watched in horror while a second wave followed the first. As Natsu and Adie faced off against the first few that came upon them, another handful took to the field. It almost looked as if the vampires were being strategic in their attacks. Gray had no doubt the large buffoon in the forest was responsible for_ that_. He could see that Adassandra tiring, even though her face was masked. It was evident in the way her movements were becoming slower, more lagging. Natsu, on the other hand, looked like he was enjoying the onslaught, though Gray knew that the Dragon Force Technique took a large toll on his friend.

"Shit!" the ice mage grumbled. He knew that it was dangerous to get close to the creatures, but he would have to if he wanted his attack to hit its mark. He barreled toward the battle, still far enough back that he was out of the creatures' sight. He could smell the stench as the two mages fought symbiotically: Natsu distracted and maimed, while Adie dealt the finishing blow. With the second swarm, however, she had to attack as well as decapitate--since the forces were becoming more overwhelming for just Natsu to handle. Mounds of ashes dotted the small field, signifying their accomplishment.

Perhaps he could stave off the oncoming troops if he created a wall of ice....

He clapped his hands together, mumbling the familiar incantation. He forced more energy and concentration into it, prompting a large wall of ice to stretch out—creating a brief barrier between the handful of Adze and their following counterparts. Both Adie and Natsu turned to find out who had summoned the giant, icy barricade. Natsu grinned at him, before turning and slashing a grotesque creature with his enhanced strength.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" he whooped as Adie deftly took out two more. The ice wall began to melt, and Gray knew it was only a matter of time before the impending Adze were upon the two. He had merely hoped to buy them a bit more time to knock off the first handful before the second was upon them. The ice mage decided to use his Ice Bow—perhaps it would help to incapacitate the hairless creatures, given the distance.

All three heard the ferocious howl from the hill, as the lone Adze stood, looming over the raging battle. Gray knew it was a matter of time before the monster took to the field.

The fight was about to get ugly.

*****

* * *

*****

Lucy was barking orders at the townspeople, as the heavyset mayor waddled toward both her and Happy. He reached Lucy, at least six inches shorter than she. He peered up at her, "It's time?"

"It's time," she nodded.

"Oh dear," the mayor dabbed his forehead with a kerchief. "I had hoped this would never happen."

"You _knew _about this?" she asked, incredulously.

"Of course, we are a very close village," the mayor confirmed. "Adassandra has lived here a long time. She has done a lot for us. And we have spoken about the possibility of using this."

"This?" Lucy repeated, still unsure of what the mayor was babbling on about.

The pudgy man pointed toward the outskirts of the village as he hollered to someone at the front gate. The husky man standing watch nodded as he walked away and began to turn something Lucy couldn't see. She watched in curiosity as large, metal pillars began growing from the ground. They reached skyward, until they abruptly ceased all movement. Suddenly, large sheets of alloy spread between the pillars, separating the village from its surrounding landscape.

"Holy shit," Lucy murmured. She reserved her worst language for moments like these.

"It is a very strong barrier," the mayor agreed. "She created each sheet of metal with her very own hands. Practically impenetrable with modern weapons."

"She _made _this?"

"Of course," the mayor admitted, "she had been taught by the best." The blonde looked at him, awaiting more information. "Daylon," he offered. "He was her father, after all." He looked toward the sky, as he murmured. "Such a tragedy...but some happiness was given back then she was taken in as Barsky's apprentice. He never had children of his own."

"Barsky?" Lucy echoed, this was beginning to become too convoluted for her to follow.

"Her father's partner in the business. They named it after Daylon, allowing Barsky to work on his own interests with less pressure. More shooting weapons, or something like that," he shrugged as he tugged at his mustache. "Hell, he has to be about eighty now..."

It was as if another piece fell into place. Lucy was slowly getting the picture that surrounded the mysterious woman. She knew she would have to choose her questions wisely, as their time was somewhat limited. "How long has she been here?" she asked carefully.

The mayor avoided her gaze, dabbing his forehead nervously. The slight sheen was starting to reflect the sunlight, and Lucy had to squint to read his facial expression. "Well...there aren't many secrets in this village," he offered, as if deciding whether to truthfully answer Lucy's question. "And since you are here, and are a friend of Adassandra's," he chewed his lip nervously.

"Yes, yes I am a friend!" Lucy practically grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"Since I was a kid," the officer admitted, smiling shyly.

Lucy avoided the direct question, instead offering him compliments. "Oh, that's not very long then!" she waved her hand. "You're what? Thirty at most?" She knew she was grossly underestimating, but this man wasn't the brightest brick on the block.

"Oh ho!" he blushed. "You do me much justice! I just turned fifty five this spring!"

_Fifty five!_ Lucy's mouth hung open. It shouldn't come as a surprise, given Crux had shared similar information with her. Had she really thought the Stellar Spirit was incorrect? She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"Only thing left is the front gate!" the round man spoke nervously. He waddled toward the entrance of the village, as Lucy followed at his heels. Another loud howl rang out, and Lucy jumped.

"Oh goodness!" the mayor screeched, as he pulled his hat over his face.

She peered out into field, but could barely make out much of what she saw. Most of it was smoke and dust. _Please be safe_! She silently sent the message of goodwill to her friends. She felt slightly guilty for asking Natsu to help the blacksmith, especially when he owed the pale-haired woman nothing.

"L-Lucy?" she heard Happy as he tugged at her boot. She waved him away, as she squared her shoulders.

"It's going to be alright!" Lucy nodded, her tone filled with fake confidence. "Natsu and Gray will take care of it!" she spoke aloud.

"Natsu and Gray will take care of what, exactly?" came the familiar voice. Lucy froze, her eyes widening in both surprise and horror. She slowly turned toward the newcomer, unsure of how Erza was intending to respond to Lucy's departure from Fairy Tail.

"I tried to warn you," Happy whispered quietly. Lucy shot him an angry glance.

"E-Erza!" Lucy chirped, "How did you find me?"

Erza tossed held up the note Lucy had left in her apartment. "This was enough." With a flick fo her wrist, she launched the note skyward. She thrust her other hand out toward Lucy, her fingers closed over something shiny. "You also left these. _That's _how I knew that your reasons were urgent," she added slowly.

Lucy's eyes glowed as she ignored the letter that was softly floating to the ground. Happy picked it up, and began to read it as Lucy reached for her keys. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" she purred.

Erza nodded as she pulled the keys back toward her. "But you'll still explain it to me before I give them to you!" Lucy yelped her surprise at the re-quipping mage's harsh tone. Erza _had_ been too easy on her...

"I will," she peered over Erza's shoulder, "but there's no time right now!"

"XO..XO?" Happy must have finished the note Lucy had left in her apartment.

"Stop reading it!" she bellowed at the cat as he shook his head.

"I know, I was just as confused," Erza told Happy.

"You broke into my apartment!" Lucy's jaw fell open, as she suddenly realized _how_ Erza had obtained the letter and her keys.

The red-haired mage shrugged, as she watched the mayor nervously dance around the entrance. "You left a letter in a locked room. You expected it to happen." Lucy dropped her eyes in defeat. Point to Erza!

"E-excuse m-me?" the portly man chattered as he hovered around the small team.

"What?" Erza and Lucy blurted in unison.

He jumped back a few steps, wiping his forehead again. "W-we need t-t-to close the g-gate before escap-ping!" he yelped.

Erza peered out into the field, whispering to herself, "Out there." She could sense fighting outside the village. "That's where the danger is."

"Right." Lucy nodded, understanding her friend's cryptic talk.

"We should help, I suppose," Erza crossed her arms over her chest, as she held out Lucy's keys. The blonde frantically grabbed her keys, immediately securing them to her belt. "You should really just learn to ex-quip, Lucy. You would always have your keys, that way." She turned toward the mayor, leaning down a she spoke to him. It was as if she were speaking to a small child. "Close the gate, and get everyone out of here."

The man nodded. Erza met Lucy's gaze. "You ready?"

Lucy felt a surge of pride as she realized she could be of assistance. _Finally! _She suddenly remembered Adie's warning. "Wait! They aren't your normal creatures!"

"I know," Erza confirmed, as she waved for Lucy to follow her, "I'll explain later." Porlyusica had informed her of the going-ons from all over. She was well aware of what to expect from these ugly creatures. The two women and their blue companion hastily exited the village, the heavy metal gates closing behind them. Lucy said a silent prayer for the villagers, wishing them safe passage. She was jerked away as Erza grabbed her arm and ran toward the sounds of battle. She thought she could see Gray firing something that looked akin to arrows off into the distance.

"Gray?" Erza called. The young mage jumped at her voice, he, too, readying himself for her berating.

"E-Erza!" he shot back over his shoulder. "A bit busy right now!"

"I can see that," she replied as she reached his side. He was maiming his victims with the ice arrows as Natsu and.. "Who's that?" she asked through narrowed lids.

"Adie," Lucy replied, as her fingers slid over her keys.

"Hmph," came Titania's reply. "Not bad armor," she murmured to herself, as Lucy and Gray gaped at her. Before either could respond, Erza had shed her normal armor, and was re-equipped with her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"So beautiful," Happy cooed from behind Lucy.

"Their heads, right?" Erza spoke softly. When she did not hear an answer, she looked at Lucy. The young woman was lost in the battle, watching Natsu relentlessly hammer down victims. "Lucy?"

"Oh, huh?" she raised her eyebrows as she slowly registered her companion's question. "Yeah, the heads," she nodded, shuddering at the thought.

Erza heard the booming cry from the forest, as she saw the lone figure staring down at the others. "What's that?" she squinted into the distance.

"That's the leader, apparently," Gray replied as he released another arrow. Erza remained silent as she stared at the the hideous creature. Lucy had a feeling that she was planning on attacking it head on. The spirit mage inwardly sighed, this meant that Natsu would complain, of course. Followed by a few days of sulking...

"Don't you have another spell? Something more devastating to a larger number of monsters?" Titania asked the ice mage. Lucy suppressed a snort, as she realized that Erza was chastising Gray. He shot her an icy glare.

"I-I guess I could use my Ice Cannon!" he pouted. "But I don't have as much control."

"Don't worry about your precision, I'll take care of that," Lucy stepped up beside him, the smile still tugging at her lips. Her knee and back were beginning to throb from her earlier battle, but she was too ecstatic that she could be of assistance.

"Hello, hello, Lucy," came the unfamiliar voice. Gray and Erza jumped at the newcomer's sudden presence. They were still not used to the Stellar Spirit, neither understanding the need for a man to dress up as a horse.

"Creepy, Lucy," Gray whispered.

"Shut up! He's going to help you!" she hissed between clenched teeth. "Sagittarius, I need you to aim for those creatures!" she pointed toward the rotting, jerking monsters that were swarming the field. Natsu and Adie were currently standing back-to-back as the circle around them was closing in. Both were tiring from their constant effort.

"Of course," the costumed spirit replied as he deftly released his arrows into the crowd of monsters.

Erza smiled tightly as she took a step toward her cornered teammate and the other woman. "All of you," she began, the cloud of swords rising up around her, "are going to tell me everything when this is over and done with."

Lucy and Gray said nothing, as spirit and ice mage continued hammering away at the swarm of monsters. They knew this wasn't a request—it was a threat. Lucy gulped; she was in deep trouble with the re-quipping mage and she knew it. She thought back to the last time she went against Erza's wishes...

"Dance, my swords." Erza's voice commanded the glittering blades. They jerked into motion at her words, like puppets on strings.

Lucy welcomed the thrill of adrenaline that was rushing through her. The real battle was finally beginning.

And she would be right next to her friends.

Where she belonged.


	16. The Progress, Part 1

"Dammit, there are too many of them!" Adie hissed, as she pulled her blade from the pile of ash that had collapsed in front of her.

"_This_ is nothing to complain about," Natsu scoffed. He caught a brief glimpse of the new wave of oncoming monsters, his mouth falling open in shock. "Shit," he growled in frustration. Maybe it _was _something to complain about!

The two mages stood, facing the threatening monsters as the creatures jerkily descended the steep curve of the hill and scrambled toward them. Adie was breathing heavily, the exertion finally taking its toll. She had removed the mask, momentarily, to take in a few deep breaths.

"So, now you see," she grumbled between deep inspirations, flicking her wrist toward the new onslaught of enemies.

Natsu said nothing, as he clenched both fists at his side. They burst into flames as he braced himself for more of the rancid creatures. He, too, was being worn down. His energy was slowly being sapped due to the necessary dragon scales that littered his body. He opened his mouth to respond, but was instantly silenced by the whistle of something flying past his head. A dark cloud of weaponry whizzed past both Adie and Natsu, surrounding the fresh crowd of humanoid beasts. More swords followed, as did a few arrows. A loud crashing of what looked to be some large projectile scattered the new group of Adze. Before the mages' eyes, bodies were being maimed and decapitated by the mysterious onslaught.

"What the hell?" Adie mumbled through the replaced fabric as she realized whwat was happening.

"Erza!" Natsu grinned, turning to look toward the far hillside.

Adie turned and followed his gaze, realizing that they had been momentarily freed of their slaughtering duties. She could see the glint of the afternoon sun on the newcomer's armor--it was a magnificent combination of elegance and lethality. Erza's ex-quipped form was breathtaking as she remained mounted on the hillside, staring down at her obedient weapons. _That_ was a formidable foe, Adie was sure of it.

"Beautiful," she murmured in appreciation, forgetting that Natsu was standing beside her.

"One of her strongest armors," he admitted. "Fuckin' brutal, if you ask me," he nodded toward the wielder-less weapons.

Adassandra was visibly impressed. "She can control _that many _swords at one time?"

"You bet your ass she can!" he waved emphatically at his friends, silently thanking them for their help.

"They...are all fighting?" Adie exhaled in disbelief. She felt as if she was part of something much larger as she witnessed the teammates forming an alliance against the monsters. Suddenly, she felt very small.

"That's what being nakama is all about," the dragon slayer agreed, as his eyes scrutinized Erza, Gray and Lucy. "Lucy must have gotten her keys back," he spoke quickly, more to himself than to his bewildered companion.

"Sagittarus," Adie nodded, returning her attention to their foothold. Her sharp intake of breath must have caught Natsu's attention.

"Yeah, that's our Erza," he beamed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Looks like we are done here."

Adie said nothing, her eyes scanning the ashy grasslands. The entire band of monsters had been abolished in a matter of minutes. Both her and Natsu had taken at least five times that to quash the first two handfuls. She reached up, completely removing her mask and throwing it to the ground.

"Not too comfortable, eh?" Natsu watched her face as she grimaced. "Or is it from being out of shape?"

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped as she pointed toward the flimsy excuse for armor. "I hadn't tried it before! It still needs some modifications. Difficulty breathing is a decent trade-off for impenetrable armor."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu was once again looking out onto the noll, his attention span waning as he considered his friends' well-being. Suddenly, a loud howl tore through the air—just as agonizingly haunting as it was the first time they had witnessed it. Natsu immediately realized that they had forgotten one important piece in the puzzle: the ringleader. As he expected, Erza hurtled toward the grotesque form that was looming at the forest's edge.

"I knew it!" he groaned, "she's taking my guy!"

The pale-haired woman quickly realized the foundation of Natsu's complaint, her head snapping toward the last surviving Adze. When she realized the what Erza was attemping, she swiftly swooped down and picked up her headgear and katana. In one fluid motion, she was readied for battle. Natsu recognized the pose, putting his arm out to stop her.

"Not your battle anymore," he warned, nodding toward the forest.

"But--" Adie attempted to protest, despite her words being muffled by the fabric.

"She knows what she's doing," he confirmed. "Trust her. I do."

Adie removed her mask, glaring at Natsu through narrowed eyes, her own suspicions growing. "But...weren't _you _supposed to finish him off?" she purposely goaded, her fingers still tightly gripping the hilt of her weapon.

The tiny muscle under Natsu's right eye twitched slightly, as he set his jaw. He took a few steps, hesitantly, as if he were having a giant internal debate. "I'm going!" he confirmed his arm still ajar from his body.

"Neither of you are protected enough to fight him," Adie argued. "He's much stronger than his minions."

"You may be right," Natsu agreed, "but Erza can do it. She has to know what she's up against. Of all of my nakama, she is one of the few that doesn't charge in without a plan." He turned his head slightly, looking at Gray and Lucy. Adie was silent, as if she, too, were still considering placing herself at the forest's edge, despite Natsu's words.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "You saved Lucy," he spoke quietly, taking her by surprise.

She was unimpressed with his rationale. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Natsu shook his head, shrugging slightly. "She's very important to me...and you saved her. You've already done enough," he attempted to explain the best he could.

She studied him with weary eyes. "That makes no sense, ass," she grumbled, annoyed that he was distracting her from the real situation-at-hand. Despite her arguments, she found her fingers slightly relaxing on her katana's hilt. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to rely on someone else...just this once...

"I didn't say it had to make sense!" he retorted, waving his arms in anger. "But what I _am_ telling you is to sit your ass down and watch how we mages at Fairy Tail do this!" He pounded his fist into an open palm, grinding it with satisfaction. "Besides, Erza isn't getting all the fun!" he growled, as if suddenly coming to a decision.

"Wait a second--" she attempted to interject, realizing that Natsu was, once again, fired up about the Adze leader.

"She's stealing _my _battle!" he yelled as he quickly sped toward the forest's edge, leaving a bewildered Adie to watch him charge recklessly into the chaos. In the distance, she could hear the sound of a tree being split in half.

"I hope this Erza really knows what she's doing," she murmured to herself, chuckling slightly. "Nakama, huh?" she repeated Natsu's words softly, still wondering what meaning, if any, they truly held.

***

* * *

***

Lucy watched the ungodly ugly bodies burst into nothingness as the culmination of Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor, Gray's Ice Cannon, and Sagittarius' arrows destroyed the last band of attacking monsters.

"Return!" she commanded, sending Sagittarius back to the Celestial world. She smiled her thanks as the costumed spirit bowed his acquiescence. Her eyes remained on Natsu and Adie. The two were apparently arguing about.._something_.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Gray asked with silent amusement as he watched Natsu angrily waving his arms.

"Probably over who gets to slaughter the big guy," Lucy rolled her eyes as she secured the ring of keys onto her belt loop.

"That was my guess, too," Gray sighed, as he sat in the grass. "That was a real pain in the ass!"

"I wish I could have done more to help," Lucy chewed her lip, realizing that Erza had left them. She turned her head quickly, "W-where did Erza go?"

"There," Gray pointed toward the forest. "Did you expect her to go anywhere else?" he smiled smugly. "It's gonna piss Natsu off. A lot."

Lucy inwardly cringed, Gray was right. The sudden howl rang out, as the lone leader attempted to meet Erza head on. Lucy silently prayed that the armored mage knew what she was doing, _Please be safe, Erza!_ She caught a blur of movement from the corner of her eye, and she turned in time to see Natsu speed off—no doubt toward the same target as Erza.

"And he's off!" Gray crossed his arms over his chest. "As expected."

"What? You're not going to compete for ultimate glory?" Lucy suddenly felt irritated at Natsu's brashness.

Gray shrugged, "I'd rather not risk it."

"Fine," Lucy replied calmly. "Chicken."

"What did you say?" he barked.

"N-nothing!" she waved her hands frantically, realizing that he was not a person she should tease about cowardice. She glanced toward the forest, but neither of her teammates nor the monster were in sight. She absentmindedly traced her forefinger over the round smoothness of the keys at her waist, reveling in the power she felt knowing that her spirits were at her side.

She watched Adie stare after Natsu as well, before shaking her head and slumping onto the ground. Lucy took a step forward, her shoulders squared in determination. Now, if ever, was the time!

"Where are you going?" Gray asked, cautiously. He knew that if anything happened to Lucy on his watch, Natsu would murder him.

"Just over here," she gestured toward Adie's collapsed form. Gray remained silent, watching Lucy carefully. She raised her chin as she marched down the hill. She, too, had something she needed to confront.

***

* * *

***

"I can't believe you are lying in _that!_" she gagged. Adie peeked at through an opened eye. Lucy was trying her best to look commanding—standing with her legs spread apart and her arms crossed over her chest. She was also wearing the most stern look she could muster.

The pale-haired woman sighed, closing her eye. "Oh. It's you."

"You do realize you're lying in mutant waste?" Lucy choked back the shrillness that had edged its way into her voice.

"At this point, I don't really care," Adie murmured, her eyes still closed.

Lucy studied the young woman. Her hair was in sweaty disarray and her bangs matted to her forehead. Her chest was still heaving from the exertion. "You're tired?" she asked softly.

This time, both eyes opened, staring at her angrily. "Is that alright with _you_?" her tone was haughty. "I did just cut the heads off of about—I dunno—several dozen monsters."

"Sorry," Lucy grumbled realizing her error. Of course Adassandra would be exhausted.

"Your keys are back," she nodded toward the handful of metal objects hanging from the ring around Lucy's belt-loop.

"Yeah," she looked fondly toward her keys. "Erza brought them, thankfully," she said, fingering the metal ring.

"You should learn to ex-quip them, it'd be easier."

"Erza said the same thing!" Lucy pondered the idea. _Wouldn't be so bad_, she supposed.

Adie smiled softly, "Great minds think alike."

Lucy took another step toward her, then another--until she was practically hovering over the sleekly armored woman.

"You're too close," Adie murmured, her eyes once again closed.

Lucy decided that it was now or never, "I want answers."

She must have caught the pale-haired woman off-guard, because Adie's eyes flew open. "You want—oh hell, do you always dress so inappropriately?" she groaned, covering her eyes with an arm.

"What does that mean?" Lucy shoved her fists onto her hips.

"I _mean_," she repeated, "that I don't know many mages who run around the country wearing skirts. I can see your underwear. Back off. Please!" She practically squealed the last part.

Lucy took a step back, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "So what? Erza wears a skirt!" Her argument was weak, she knew, but it had to hold some merit....

"Hers is tasteful, at least," Adie shot back, a smile pulling at her lips. It was the first real smile Lucy had seen her crack.

"Yeah, whatever," she waved her hand. "But I'm not leaving until I get answers."

Adie sighed, shoving her arms behind her head. They could hear the crashing coming from the forest. "I think your friends are taking care of that last one, yeah?"

"I-I hope so!" she replied, suddenly worried about Natsu. And Erza.

"Natsu tells me Erza doesn't rush into battles unless she knows what she is dealing with. Is that right? I don't wanna have to worry about sending a mage back to Fairy Tail dead because they didn't listen to me about not getting _scratched_ by that vampire."

"That's so mean!" Lucy looked at the forest, suddenly fearful of Adie's harsh words. "I-I don't think Erza would do that!" she agreed. Natsu, though....he was another story.

"Good."

Lucy's resolution reformed. "Answers. Now."

Adie said nothing, as if silently deciding if she would heed Lucy's request. Lucy decided to follow through with her intent. "Your father, Daylon, was a stellar spirit as well as a blacksmith. That much I know. But, I'm more interested in your mother."

"Haven't seen her," Adie replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Freya," Lucy hissed between her clenched teeth. "Your mother was the Stellar Spirit Queen."

Adie remained quiet for some time, her face devoid of all emotion and her breathy steadied. Lucy could feel the blood pounding in her own temples as she awaited some form of an answer. She was unsure as to whether she would receive words or blows. She hoped for the former.

"Yes." It was a whisper. It was soft. But it was _there_.

Lucy quickly recovered from her shock. She hadn't been entirely sure of that theory, and had merely gone out on a limb to even _suggest_ such a thing aloud. "S-she was taken from your father? I'm assuming it was over a key—her key."

A faint nod. No more words.

Lucy continued with the onslaught of questions. "But...what I am confused about...is that I had never heard of the Royal Celestial Spirits having keys..." she trailed off, unsure of how to pose her next question.

The icy paleness of the woman's eyes stared straight ahead as she laid on the ground. Lucy watched--and waited--in anticipation, hoping for an answer. _Any answer_. Within minutes, her patience paid off.

"Every spirit has a key. Every. Single. One. Under normal circumstances, a spirit releases its key into this world—leaving it to fall into the hands of anyone who knows how to wield a Stellar Key. Upon finding that key, spirit and holder come to an agreement--a contract. But," she licked her lips, looking as if she was bewildered by how much she was sharing with Lucy, "the Royal Spirits possess their own keys. They can give it to whomever they deem fit."

"Your mother thought your father as such," Lucy concluded, a small smile of triumph spreading across her face.

Adie nodded, still staring ahead. "She was one of the few combat-style Stellar Spirits, and she had a weakness for well-made armor. Hefasteus is the blacksmith of the Spirit World, but she would occasionally wander out into this world from time-to-time." She didn't blink, still staring at the sky with unfocused eyes.

It was Lucy's turn to nod, she had heard of Hefasteus before. "So that's how she met Daylon?" Everything was finally falling into place. "A renown weapons specialist catching the eye of a Celestial Spirit..."

"Yup, sounds about right," Adie coolly answered.

"And someone coveted his relationship? Wanted to steal that key?" Lucy pushed forward, remembering what Levy had shared with her.

Another nod. This time it was more stiff, as if she was battling actually answering the question. Lucy could feel her heart race as she knew each question was going to be more difficult than the next. "Someone knew what spirit your father controlled, and tried to steal her key from him? And he refused? I'm assuming that if a key is stolen and not relinquished, the spirit--despite its origins--will be under the new holder's command?"

"You put it so eloquently," the woman replied coldly. "But, yes. Something like that."

Lucy had a million unanswered questions barreling through her head. She reached out, trying to grasp a few of the nearest, most relevant, ones. "But...but if she's the _Queen_, and there's a _King_..." Lucy weakly offered, "how does she fall in love with a human?"

Again, a few moments passed, leaving Lucy to fret her near future. But, once again, Adie answered. "Is it written anywhere that the King and Queen have to be _lovers_?"

"You mean----" her chestnut eyes widened in realization—_why hadn't she thought of that before_?

Another nod, "Yes. The King is technically my uncle."

***

* * *

**Sorry for taking longer than my usual to update--the holidays and my grandfather's illness is taking precedence. **

**I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have prevented anonymous reviews (Sorry, Tare_Chan--you have been wonderful). **

**I'm unsure as to whether it'll be permanent or not, since I can technically erase them. I had a minor issue with a VERY unnecessary anonymous review. **

**But, I will NOT tolerate: **

**1. Name-calling toward me**

**2. Jabs or name-calling of my reviewers/readers**

**I will keep ridiculously critical anonymous reviews, if I think they are warranted. There is a huge difference between having a difference in opinion in regards to style (hell, I dislike Hemingway and Salinger's styles, but they write fan-freakin-tastic books) and being plain ignorant. But, once I see the name-calling has begun, I won't even read the review. It's trash, and I will delete it. As I see it, name-calling is a last resort--something someone does when their argument no longer has a basis, and they are left without a leg to stand on. It's something people do when they are wrong or off-base. It's a behavior of the immature. **


	17. The Progress, Part 2

"Uncle? He was your mother's_ brother_?" Lucy echoed, her mind reeling at the revelation. _That would explain why the spirits bowed to her! And why Loki refused to speak about her or the events regarding her family_, Lucy thought. _The Spirit royalty is probably protected by one of this inane laws the King had blabbed about!_ She found it amazing that mages could possess Celestial Spirits, but have no clue about their world. This was definitely not something she would find in a Fairy Tail library book!

"Do you want me to explain more? I didn't think it was a difficult concept," she muttered under her breath.

"It's not that!" Lucy snapped, annoyed at Adie's constant moodiness—though it wasn't as if she could blame her. "I...I just realized that I know nothing about the Spirit World."

"Not many do," Adie admitted, nodding slowly. She was now jabbing a calloused finger into the hill of ash next to her.

"Do you want to talk about your sister?" Lucy asked softly.

"Nope," she answered, her jaw thrust out in defiance.

"OK, fair enough, I guess. But at least answer me this: do you think she was responsible for the Spirit Mage murders? Or all of these monsters, like what Loki had mentioned...er, that day.." Lucy trailed off, not exactly wanting to reminisce about _that_.

She shook her head softly, her pale, matted hair moving in plaits. "I don't know anymore..."

"So what happened to your moth—Freya?" Lucy continued.

Adie shrugged, "Don't know. She sent us to the castle that day....it was like she had some idea that all of this was going to happen." She waved her hand in the air. "She came back here...I don't really know the rest, I was still young—by my years," she smiled weakly.

Her pale eyes stared at the calm cobalt sky as she continued,"She disappeared after that. My uncle sent the Guard out to look for her—a rare occasion indeed! But no trace of her existence had ever turned up. Not only that, but no one could find the name of the mage that killed my father and took my mother's Spirit Key! It was like he never existed. Uncle had given up after nearly two decades of searching."

"I met your uncle—er, the Spirit King. Once." Lucy admitted. With the mention of the Spirit King, Adie's eyes were immediately on her, full of silent disbelief. She said nothing, as if awaiting an explanation.

Lucy sighed, "It was when Loki—er, Leo, was about to die. It was so unfair!" She slammed her fist against her thigh. "He was only trying to protect Aries! She was being abused by her master!"

"So, what happened?" Adie whispered, her full attention on the spirit mage.

"I somehow managed to summon all of my spirits," she explained, "Well, first the King had appeared, telling me that there was nothing he could do--"

"Sounds like the old grouch..." the pale-haired woman mumbled under her breath.

Lucy smiled. "Well, in the end, he relinquished his exile on Loki, allowing him to go back to the Spirit World."

"You speak of it as if it's not a huge accomplishment, Lucy."

"I was just trying to save a friend from an unjust death!" Lucy's cheeks were flushing red.

"I mean, your ability to summon all of your spirits without keys." Adie nodded toward the ringed instruments at Lucy's waist. "And making Uncle come to the Human World. He's usually too lazy to be bothered with human affairs. That as more of my mother's duty."

Lucy's mouth hung open from the masked praise. She wasn't quite sure what Adie was insinuating, but she felt as if the older woman was genuinely_...impressed_. Lucy rarely felt as if she impressed anyone. "Thank you," she whispered, suddenly finding her fingernails interesting.

"I mean it," Adie's voice was soft. "It's rare for a Stellar Mage to be able to summon one spirit without a key, but to summon _all _of them..." She trailed off, her statement floating away with the breeze.

Both women were silent, as Lucy anxiously thought of something else to ask. The loud clamor of a battle rang out through the field. Neither said anything about Erza or Natsu.

"A-Adie?" Lucy looked at her hesitantly, another question dancing on her tongue. "How does it work for you? Are you a Spirit?"

"No," she answered quickly.

"A Spirit Mage?"

"Nope."

"But your key--" Lucy began.

"For show," Adie waved dismissively. "It basically makes the lesser Spirits recognize my status."

It made some sense to Lucy. She had never heard of a demi-spirit, so she had no other option but to believe the woman. "Can you move between here and there?"

She was answered by a nod, as Adie picked up her mask and began to examine it closely.

Lucy decided that she had asked too many personal questions in regards to Adassandra's family. Perhaps once she knew the woman better, it would be more appropriate to ask about such things. Lucy looked toward the village, she could see Gray pacing up and down along the curved peak of the hill. She tore her eyes away from her teammate, another question suddenly coming to her.

Adie stretched her neck and cracked her knuckles. "So, we done here?"

"One more."

"Make it quick. No more family questions."

"Fine," Lucy agreed. "Why Fairy Tail?"

Adie stared at her, her face a blank slate. "I don't understand."

"Why did you come to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, her chestnut eyes meeting the pale blue orbs. "Was it because of me?" Her heart began to pound, as she realized how the question sounded.

"I just happened to be there," Adie shrugged. "I decided to travel for various materials to work with. I can't always find what I need around here. And...I think part of me was hoping to find my sister. As for you...I happened to see a random article on Fairy Tail's strongest team—imagine my surprise when I saw a certain young stellar mage plastered across the front cover."

Lucy groaned. She knew what article Adie was speaking of—it had painted her as a superstar mage. She was constantly gaining more praise than she deserved, she knew. And each article that she was featured in made her feel more hopeless and weak, though she had never admitted that to anyone. Not even Natsu.

"I knew that there had been some attacks, recently, so I thought if--" she shook her head, as if deciding not to finish her thought. "I was originally going to steal your keys. That way, if the person behind the attacks came after you, those spirits would be in safe hands!"

"You were concerned about the spirits' well-being?" Lucy spoke as if she had confirmed something in her own mind. "So you weren't there to harm me?"

"I don't take joy in killing, as you seemed to find out on your own," she replied, mocking Lucy's speech from earlier.

"I don't think you were a killer," she spoke slowly, as she kicked a rather large clump of ash with the toe of her boot. It scattered over the soft earth, some floating away to nearby piles. She raised her eyes, a knowing smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "If you stole my keys, you wouldn't be able to use them. But, of course you already know that."

Adie chuckled, realizing the meaning behind Lucy's words. "So you are smarter than I thought! Impressive. No, I didn't intend on keeping them forever—I would have returned them." A smile spread across her face. "Eventually."

_Or waited until I died, _Lucy thought, cynically.

"But why did you leave _without_ taking my keys?" Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth screwed into a tight frown. This was obviously a question she had pondered many times before. "That's a lot of trouble to go through."

Adie met her gaze. "Because...I would be doing those spirits a disservice by taking them away from their master."

For the second time, Lucy's jaw fell open in an unladylike-like manner. "D-disservice?"

"Those spirits love you!" Adie blurted, her cheeks turning red at her momentary regression. Her face slowly regained its normal, cool demeanor. "It shows that you care about them. And they care about you," she shrugged.

Lucy nodded, her brow creased in contemplation. "I would die for them!"

Adie closed her eyes and chewed her lip. Lucy had no idea as to what she was thinking. She wanted to ask, but knew that prying was in poor taste—they barely knew one another! Maybe it was Adie's half-spirit lineage that made Lucy drawn to her....but whatever it was, Lucy would not be satisfied until she truly understood the woman sitting in front of her.

After a long, awkward silence, Adie spoke. "I can sense that about you." She opened her eyes, slowly. "It's rare for someone to care that much about their spirits' well-being. You are a good Spirit Mage, Lucy. And I can tell that you do not realize your potential."

_What's that supposed to mean_? Lucy wanted to shout. Her _potential_? Lucy was beginning to wonder if she had anything to contribute to the mage world. She had run away from home just to spite her uncaring father. On a whim, she decided that she wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild—though she had no idea how she would do that. It was by pure luck that she had run into Natsu, taking pity on him and Happy and treating them to a meal with her last bit of funds. She ignored the fact that it had been Natsu who had done her a favor first, and she was paying _him _back by buying the two companions dinner. Even though he no longer owed her, he had helped her immensely. It was the greatest gift she could have ever dreamed of: membership in one of the most prestigious Guilds in the world! She would never be able to thank Natsu enough. Part of her felt saddened that he was always having to protect her, when _she _actually owed _him_. Sometimes she fantasized that he would ask for his due repayment, often in the form of her, by his side, forever....

She shook her head. Such silly thoughts! Natsu liking her? Much less _loving _her?!

Lucy opted to sit down, her weary legs were nearly committing mutiny. She hoped the gesture would calm Adie, as well.

It didn't.

"Underwear." Adie grumbled, reaching up to slap her forehead in disbelief.

"Sorry!" Lucy waved, trying to tug her skirt to cover her panties. She decided that sitting on her knees may be more appropriate.

"I'm beginning to think you have no shame, despite your naïve appearance."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but a loud, gurgling shriek from the forest—followed by the collapse of a half dozen trees—tore through the air.

Adie stood, "I'm thinking that they are finally finished?"

Lucy chewed her lip, wondering the same thing. She hoped that shriek was from a dying Adze. "I-I think so." She glanced up at Gray, who was staring toward the forest as well.

"I hope your Guild has funds in reserve," Adie brushed the ash off of her armor.

"Hmm?" Lucy asked, her attention still drawn to the silent forest. _Natsu!_

"That," Adie pointed toward the forest, "is a Enchanted Forest."

"Oh no!" Lucy groaned. "Makarov is going to be so angry!"

Every mage knew that Enchanted Forests were protected property of the Council. This was going to be an expensive trip.

*****

* * *

*****

Erza had returned shortly after, dragging an unconscious Natsu by his scarf. When she reached Lucy, Gray and Adie, she loosened her grip. "He got in my way," she explained.

"I was wondering what was taking so long!" Gray sighed his own relief.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, as she knelt at his side, looking over him.

"Are you both unscathed?" Adie asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She was slightly disappointed that Erza had re-quipped her Heart Kreuz armor. She had wanted to get a closer look at the beautiful armor Erza had donned earlier.

"We are. I was well-informed about these monsters," Erza replied, her own gaze scrutinizing Adie. Both women stared at one another, neither saying a word. Gray and Lucy looked from one to the other, wondering if a physical altercation would soon break out.

It was Adie who spoke first. "Your armor....it's impressive. Greatly impressive."

Erza nodded her thanks, "It is one of my strongest."

"I would like to look at it sometime," she blushed slightly, "if you'll allow, that is."

Erza gave her a stiff smile, but promised nothing.

"Did I get him?" Natsu groaned, a small puff of smoke escaping from his mouth.

"No, I did," Erza replied, her fists on her hips. "You got in my way."

"_You _were the one in the way!" Natsu argued, as he attempted to push himself off of the ground. His head began to spin, and his eyes watered their disagreement with the sudden movement. "Oof!" he burped, covering his mouth with both hands. "I don feel sho goodsh."

"Just keep still for a while," Gray muttered, rolling his eyes. Typical Natsu behavior.

"It's beginning to get dark, we should return to the village," Adie interrupted. "Just in case.."

Gray's eyes narrowed. "In case of what?"

Adie turned to face him, her features calm. "This," she waved, "Today. It is just the beginning."

*****

* * *

*****

Happy reached the village first, even with an unstable Natsu in tow. Natsu, being his normal, impatient self, attempted to pound through the doors instead of waiting for the others. His attempts only caused his dizziness to grow in severity.

"Ugh, this place sucks," he growled to Happy, who was looking over him carefully.

"Aye!" the cat replied, nodding his ascension. "It's creepy!"

"You said it!" the dragon slayer attempted to smile. "My fucking head is pounding."

"If you didn't try to beat the door in with it, I'm sure it'd be much better," Gray casually replied as he approached.

"Shut up, ass! What did_ you_ do out there?"

Gray's eyes bulged, "What did _I do?_"

"Enough." Erza replied, her tone cold. Both men instantly quieted, though they continued to glare murderously at one another.

Adie quickly walked past them, ex-quipping into the outfit she had been wearing earlier. She removed the glove from her hand, spreading her fingers and placing them onto a tiny, metal screen. The screen glowed a bright green. The blacksmith removed her hand, shoving the glove into her pocket.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked quietly. She was answered by the a quick gust of wind that blew into her face as a panel on the wall quickly slid open to reveal a dark, metal space.

"Everyone in," Adie pointed toward the tiny room.

"Oh no," Natsu shook his aching head, immediately regretting it. "How do we know you won't kill us? Or try to pull something?"

Adie sighed, as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. "One, I think she can easily kill me," she pointed at Erza. "And two, you told me to trust you earlier."

"So?" he asked, obviously not impressed with her explanation.

"So...now I'm asking you to trust me. For a few seconds." With that, she walked into the corridor, her hand hanging in the air, hesitantly. She looked at the weary team. "It's your choice, of course."

Lucy looked at Natsu, shrugging apologetically. She was the first to enter the room. Happy followed, as did Erza. Gray was last, reaching down to grab Natsu's vest to drag him as well.

"Hey, fucker!" Natsu hissed.

"Just shut up, for once!" Gray barked. Natsu said nothing as he looked at Lucy—who shot him a pleading glare.

"Fine, but I can walk," he growled, rearranging his vest and scarf. As soon as he entered the cramped, dark space, Adie put her hand against the interior wall, closest to the door. The sliding door closed, enclosing the group in darkness. Within seconds, a door slid open behind them, revealing the tiny village—which was now quiet from its desertion.

"Where to?" Erza asked, as she quietly examined the town.

"My shop," Adie pointed, taking the lead. "You guys are welcome to stay tonight, there is hot water and food, of course. You may help yourselves. We often rent out the rooms above the store, but seeing as no one is around, it'll be free of charge," she cast a glance back to the group.

"You're helping us?" Natsu asked, his former hostility returning. This was the woman who had barged into Fairy Tail and tried to harm Lucy!

"It's the least I can do," she replied softly. "After all the trouble I've caused you."

"No shit!" the dragon slayer mused. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "How much food do you have?"

"Enough," she replied, as she approached the shop with the faded sign hanging over the door. She turned to face the tiny group, "You can stay longer, if you'd like. I will be leaving tomorrow morning. I'm going to send word to the mayor that the village is safe. For now."

Lucy was the first to speak. "Wait! You're leaving?"

Adie looked at the young Spirit Mage. "You need to return to Fairy Tail, Lucy. It's safest there. I think your teammates would agree with me on that."

"But...no way!" Lucy cried, looking around at her teammates. Each avoided her gaze, as if they seconded Adie's suggestion. "I'm not going back! I'll help you!"

"I don't need your help," she responded flatly. "If you want to help, stay out of the way. Keep yourself hidden where no one can take your keys."

"Oh you're one to speak about keeping my keys safe!" Lucy pointed out, her face contorted with rage. "_You _tried to take them from me!"

Adie dropped her gaze. "You are right. I cannot undo what is already done. It is what it is," she said softly, as she turned to push the door open.

Lucy fumed, her hands balled into fists. She turned to face her friends, her voice a low growl, "If any of you so much as think that I'm going back....you're wrong."

"Lucy..." Erza began, her eyes almost pleading. "She is right. It's safest."

"I'm _not _going back!" Lucy hissed. "That is my final answer!" She glared at her four teammates, her decision set on her face. She turned and stormed into the dark shop, her eyes slowly adjusting to the change in lighting. She felt Erza collide with her, knocking her forward.

"Hey!" Lucy bellowed. "Watch it, I can't see!"

"Sorry," Erza offered.

Suddenly, a small lamp began to burn brighter, illuminating the room. Lucy was thankful for the return of her vision. "It's about time--"

But, it wasn't Adie who was turning on the lamp. Instead, it was the old man Lucy had spoken to earlier that day.

"You!" she gasped. "I know you!"

* * *

***

_Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!_

**_Much appreciation to each and every one of you :)_**

_Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know!_

Have a good weekend!


	18. Six Degrees

**Some more back story for you! I hope it's not too boring! **

**I like to create conversation between my characters, that way we can get from Point A to Point B in a fluid (and hopefully, believable) manner. **

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. You are all amazing :)**

**I'm still shocked that I've received as many reviews as I have! Merci beaucoup!  
**

_Responses to my anonymous reviewers:_

_Tare_Chan: welcome back! So sorry! You've been so kind, and I would rather delete obnoxious anonymous reviews than not allow you to let me know what you think!  
_

_Past_Midnight: Wow. Thank you, I am flattered. I may sometimes fall out of character--but it is not intentional--it can often be difficult to predict how the true manga author would portray a character in various situations. I do try, though! _

_Shae: Thanks. Non-stop deserves a cookie or two, though. At least! ^--^_

_Enjoy!_

_*****  
_

* * *

*****

"Heh," the wizened man chuckled, tugging at his thinning beard. "You know me?" he studied her through pale, slate-colored eyes. "So you do."

"Who is he, Lucy? A friend of yours?" Erza asked warily, eyeing the old man suspiciously.

"No no no!" Lucy waved her hands frantically. "I-I just spoke with him. Earlier!" she yelped.

"BARSKY!" came the roar as Adassandra strode out of the back room that Lucy had wandered into earlier. The door remained ajar behind her, the light dimly snaking out into the main area of the store. She leaped over the counter, landing a few feet in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"You were supposed to leave with the rest of the villagers!" she snarled.

_So this is Barsky_! Lucy thought as she closed her eyes.. _Why is nothing surprising me anymore? _She rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Oh ho! I have no need to leave this village. It's my home. Besides," he leaned in closer to Lucy, winking mischievously at her, "I had a feeling you two ladies would thwart those creatures."

"This is no time for jokes!" Adie thumped her fist into an open palm. "What if I hadn't? What if _they _hadn't?" She pointed at the newcomers. "What if--"

Barsky raised his hand, the smile leaving his wizened face. "Enough."

She stopped her tirade, her face falling in defeat. "I worry about you. Why can't you just do as I ask?" her voice was soft.

Lucy's jaw almost hit the floor—was this woman actually being _kind_? "Who are you and what happened to Adie?" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Adie shot a sideways glance at Lucy.

"Nothing!" Lucy gulped. "Just talking to myself!"

"What have you got us into this time, Lucy?" Erza shook her head slowly, as she crossed her arms over her chest. The spirit mage opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the continuation of the two blacksmiths' argument.

"You should have left with the others," Adie protested.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda. I didn't!" he grumbled as he wobbled over to one of the two faded armchairs in the corner. He put his cane aside, reaching out with shaky hands for balance as he lowered himself into the worn chair.

He sighed his content, "Ah, now that feels good!"

"Old Man!" Adie snapped, "This is no time for jokes!"

He peeked at the crowd through an open eye. "I see you brought company," he grinned, which only served to make him look older. "Did you make friends, my dear?"

"Wha--?" Adie's mouth fell open in shock. She looked at the group of people gathered in her father's shop, as if for the first time. _Friends? _she mouthed softly to herself. "I-It's not what you think..." she trailed off, suddenly flustered at the man's words.

"I'm Lucy!" Lucy stepped forward, her hand outstretched toward the blacksmith. "Nice to meet you. Again," she bowed her head, her eyes flashing their warning. He would explain his deception later. She thought she could hear him swallow more loudly than usual from her silent threat.

"Lucy...yes," he replied, before quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tissue. A loud cough tore through the shop. It was soon replace by a deeper, more productive hacking. Barsky held the tissue to his mouth for a few moments, taking a couple of wheezing breaths. Tears glistened in his eyes from the effort.

"Are you OK?" Adie swiftly knelt next to the arm of the chair. He nodded, avoiding her gaze by squeezing his eyes shut. He waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll make you your tea," she replied as she quickly disappeared through another door.

Lucy could see Erza craning her neck to peer through the first door--the one Adie had left open upon their arrival. She had no doubt that the room housed dozens—if not hundreds—of various weapons, armor, and artifacts. If that were the case, Erza would be more than interested--Erza may have a new best friend. No one in Fairy Tail seemed to have any interest in weapons or armor, something that Erza took an extensive liking to--so much so that she had rooms devoted to her various armors and swords. Lucy smiled as Erza's eyes widened with curiosity, and she took a few steps toward the open door. Maybe Adie and Erza _could _get along, after all.

Lucy turned back toward the sickly man. She watched him quickly pull the tissue from his mouth, nimbly folding it between his bony knuckles. Despite the proficiency at which he undertook the maneuver, Lucy still caught a glimpse of what he was trying to hide. _Blood! _

"Whoah, you're pretty sick, Old Man," Nastu whistled, apparently seeing the blood-tinged sputum as well. Lucy shot him a warning glare. Barsky said nothing as he shoved the used material into his pocket.

"It's nothing," he finally answered, patting the now-full pocket of his shirt.

"That didn't look like _nothing_--" Natsu argued, peering at him suspiciously.

"_Natsu_!" Lucy hissed. "It's none of our business! That's enough."

She could swear that sometimes the dragon slayer had no idea as to when his comments were inappropriate. She couldn't deny that she was just as curious as he was—and that he was most likely only saying aloud what the rest were thinking. But, she did not want to appear rude in front of the aging man. Especially not if he were truly as sick as she suspected.

Barsky chuckled, raising an eyebrow in amusement, "Who're the rest of you lot?" His lips were still slightly red from the blood that stained the inside of his mouth.

"Natsu," the dragon slayer growled, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. He watched the vein on Lucy's head bulge at his indifference. He inwardly smiled to himself; he enjoyed seeing her riled up.

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray stepped forward, proffering his hand.

Barsky shook it firmly. "That's a strong handshake there, lad. What kind of mage are you?"

Gray looked at Lucy, confused about how the elderly man knew so much. Lucy shrugged. _I don't know_, she mouthed silently.

"I-ice, sir!" Gray stood slightly taller than usual.

"Ice, sir," Natsu mocked in a high falsetto.

"What the hell?" Gray snarled. "Just 'cause Erza beat you to that..._thing_, doesn't mean you get to be an asshole all day!"

"Ah, I see now. You must be a fire mage," Barsky rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he eyed Natsu curiously.

Lucy's head swung around to face the older man. "H-how can you tell _that _from his idiotic comments?"

"Ice and fire. It's always like that," he laughed throatily. "Besides, he's got to have some sort of compensation for that pink hair. What's manlier than fire?"

"The fuck?" Natsu growled, his eyes bulging from his head. "Wha'd you say, Geezer?"

Gray grinned as he watched the exchange. He liked the old man already. Lucy quickly stepped in to dispel any blows that Natsu was planning to deal. "Stop it. NOW!" she roared.

Natsu stared in disbelief as Lucy stood in front of him, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Even with her hair in disarray, she still managed to look foreboding. When did she become so..._commanding? _

"You deserved that comment after your behavior, you idiot!" she growled.

Natsu pouted as he glared at Barsky. The old man returned the gaze with amusement. Lucy turned to face the blacksmith. "Natsu is a dragon slayer, sir."

"Hey! That's private information!" Natsu challenged.

"Is not," she retorted. "Not when you go destroying an Enchanted Forest!"

Natsu, Gray and Happy cringed at the comment. "Oh no," Gray groaned. "You don't mean--"

"Yup. Makarov is going to be pissed," Natsu shook his head, an awkward grin plastered to his face.

"Dragon slayer, eh?" the old man had apparently disregarded the previous conversation, having no interest in the costs of destroying magic properties. Natsu nodded slightly, looking over the blacksmith apprehensively.

"Interesting. Never met a dragon. Or a slayer. Though, I hear the skin of a dragon is impenetrable," he narrowed his pale, gray eyes. "Would make a good armor, I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu's eyes flew open at the mention of dragon brutality.

"Relax, son, I'm just pulling your leg," he leaned over and dragged a nearby ottoman closer to the chair. He slowly raised his feet to rest on the tattered stool.

"And you," he gazed at the tiny blue cat. "Are a cat."

"Aye!" Happy replied cautiously.

"Not just any cat," Natsu offered, his eyes on his friend, "He's a member of our guild."

"Fairy Tail," the old man muttered. "I recognize those tattoos that you show off so well."

"I swear it's your goal to piss me off!" Natsu grumbled.

"Yes, I'm sure he lives just to make you unhappy," Gray rolled his eyes.

"Shut it!" Natsu shot back. Gray shrugged his indifference. Natsu looked at Lucy, "How d'you know this geezer anyhow, Lucy?"

"I had an entire conversation with him outside of the shop, earlier," she nodded, shooting the man an angry glare.

"Don't give me the side-eye, honey," Barsky tsked.

Lucy's face turned red, as her companions snorted in amusement. "What the--" Lucy began, taking a few steps toward the man, her jaw thrust out in anger.

"Don't _honey _me!" she glared murderously at the old miser. "I had an entire conversation with you. Ten minutes of my life! And you never once mentioned that you were _Barsky_!" She jabbed an angry finger in his direction.

"You never asked," he pointed out, shrugging his indifference. Natsu burst into laughter.

"He's got a point, Lucy," Happy chuckled, before covering his mouth with a tiny blue paw. His eye widened as he realized he would face Lucy's wrath for the digression.

"Don't you start, too!" she hissed at the cat.

"Feisty!" Barsky guffawed, before the group broke out into a fit of raucous laughter.

"Y-you have no id-d-ea," Natsu chimed in, clutching his stomach and leaning over.

"This is a _good_ day!" Gray added. Natsu looked at his friend, his eyes wide with awe. He outstretched an open palm toward Gray, who subsequently high-fived it.

"Hey!" Lucy trilled, her face turning a deeper shade of crimson from the sudden teaming up of...well, her _team_. "Who's side are you on, anyway?"

"Sorry, Luce," Natsu tried to maintain a straight face. "You've gotta admit, though, Gramps is kinda funny!"

"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago," she pouted.

"Well he had a point then, too," Natsu conceded, "It's not easy being man with _pink hair_!" More laughter.

_Since when did Natsu make fun of himself? _Lucy shook her head in disdain. "I give up!" she cried, throwing her hands into the air and slumping into the empty chair next to Barsky. The four continued to laugh, and Lucy, unable to avoid the contagious nature of their mirth, eventually joined in.

Adassandra returned with a large tea pot and a handful of stoneware mugs. She looked around the room, confused by the sudden change in the once-tense atmosphere—it was now almost joyful. She filled Barsky's cup, setting the remaining ones on a small end-table.

"You can get your own," she nodded toward the pot, looking over everyone with pale eyes that were full of distrust and confusion.

"Thanks, Dee," Barsky blew into his cup, the steam billowing in front of his face.

"Dee?" Lucy repeated the name he had used.

Adassandra's face turned bright red, but she said nothing. Barsky smiled. "That's the nickname she's had since she was a child," he offered.

"We didn't know that!" Natsu was suddenly all ears. Adie shot him a murderous glance.

"Yup, Daylon liked to call them Dee and Lil..." he trailed off. Adassandra stared at him--as if in warning--refusing to add to the conversation.

"Who's Lil?" Gray asked, obviously catching the name of someone who had been left out of the equation.

"Her sister," Barsky answered. He looked around the small group, before casting a bewildered glance toward Adie. "Don't tell me you haven't told your _friends _about your _sister_."

"Stop it," she muttered through clenched teeth. "Please."

"No, we wanna know!" Natsu nodded, as Lucy poured the tea and handed the cups around. Gray and Natsu sat cross-legged in front of the wizened man, as if awaiting a story.

"There's nothing to tell. I have a sister. Big deal," she shrugged.

"I dunno, that seems like a big deal. Where is she?" Natsu looked from Adie to Barsky.

"You guys..." Lucy trailed off. She knew that this would quickly become ugly if it continued.

"You seem to be exchanging weapons and armor back there," Barsky nodded toward the back warehouse, his attention leaping elsewhere. "Are you finally going to do what you should have done years ago?" he asked, watching her carefully over his large mug.

Lucy could see Adie's hands clench into a fist. When she didn't reply, the old man nodded. "I see, so it's finally time for you to face the music, eh?"

"Please," she choked, her face distorted into something akin to pain and confusion.

"Very well," Barsky nodded, quickly changing the subject. "Could you fetch something for me? In my old study...on top of the bookshelf in the far right corner is a box etched with ivory....could you bring that to me?"

Adie nodded, thankful for the distraction. She quickly turned on heel and stormed from the room. Lucy could hear her angry footsteps on the old, wooden steps. Only then did she turn toward Barsky, both her face and tone serious, "Spill it, Mister. Now!"

"Oh?" his pale wisps of eyebrows shot up into his cap.

"Lilith. Tell us something—_anything_," Lucy pleaded.

"Ahh, I see," Barsky rested his head against the back of the chair. "So you want me to share information against _her _will," he pointed to the ceiling.

Lucy nodded, looking at Natsu, Gray and Happy. She peered into the back room, but could see no sign of Erza. She would have to fill the ex-quipping mage in later, as Erza was too preoccupied at the moment.

"You have five minutes. Spill the important details. Or," her expression became more cunning, "I'll tell her about the blood." She felt slightly guilty at using _that_ against the blacksmith, but she wanted answers. And she wanted them _now_.

"Go, Luce," Natsu whistled, as Happy and Gray slowly nodded their admiration. She was much more ruthless and manipulative than the bashful mage that Natsu had brought to Fairy Tail—all those months ago.

"Blackmail?" Barsky whistled, closing his eyes. A partially toothless smile beginning to spread across his face. "I think, Lucy," he peered at her from under heavy lids. "That you and I are going to get along just fine."

***

* * *

***

"I was in my late teens or so when I came to apprentice under Daylon. My father and he had grown up together, so it was only natural that--when I showed some proficiency at using a sword--I would be sent to learn how to craft such weapons," he began to reminisce.

"Was Daylon with Freya then?" Lucy asked, leaning forward in her chair. Natsu shot her a confused glance: how did she know so much, already? 

_Math, _she mouthed to her companion, indicating that she was deducing the facts from her estimate of the old man's age. Natsu scratched his head, still confused. He shrugged his indifference as he tried to keep up with the conversation.

"She was," Barsky nodded. "She was almost ready to pop by that time!" he chuckled. "I was still practically a kid then. So naive and impressionable. And, so I didn't understand who, or _what_, she was. The only thing I did know was that she loved Daylon, and he loved her, something that seemed almost forbidden for the two."

"Wait. What _was_ she?" Natsu asked, obviously confused.

"Not now," Lucy waved her hand dismissively, before once again resting her chin in her hands.

Barsky closed his eyes. "I still remember their births--"

"_Whose _births?" Gray and Natsu asked in unison.

"Would you just _shut up _for a few minutes?" Lucy hissed, her face contorted with rage. Natsu cringed. He could almost swear he saw smoke coming from her nostrils....

"Geez, Luce. Chill," he muttered, as Gray and Happy stared at her in wide-eyed shock. Neither would risk interrupting after _that _reaction.

The old man chuckled as he stroked his beard. "Lilith was born first, quickly followed by Adassandra. Even as newborns, Dee's sacrifice to her sister was still _there_."

"Who's Dee?" Natsu blurted before he could stop himself.

"I swear on everything that is holy..." Lucy spoke slowly, annunciating every word. "If you so much as open your mouth one more time, I'll wring your neck. With my bare hands."

"Are you sure you two aren't married?" Barsky looked from one to the other. The horrified looks on both of their faces, followed by the sudden embarrassed blush was enough to ensure him that they, in fact, were not married. Though he thought he could sense _something_._ Only time will tell, _he thought sadly.

He sighed as he continued, "By just looking at the two infants, you could tell that something had occurred while they were in the womb. Lilith was the larger of the two, her skin almost red and warm to the touch. Adie, or Dee," he glanced at Natsu, a his eyes twinkling with amusement, "was almost as white as snow, her lips and limbs blue, and her skin was chilled. She barely moved a muscle, nor did she make a noise."

"What happened?" Lucy's eyes reflected her interest.

_Why does she get to interrupt? _Natsu thought darkly to himself.

"Another one of those spirits had been present for the birth. Went by the name of Penny...no, wait.." he mumbled. "Peony! That was it. Like the flower," he waved his hand in the air. "She was a healer or something....from where Freya was from, or so Daylon had told me. Anyhow, _she _had said that it often happens to certain twins when they are in their mother's womb. The healer-woman said it was the result of one child hogging all of life force, and the other getting very little. Freya, though, she refused to believe that it was anything other than Adassandra _giving _to her sister, not Lilith _taking_."

He shook his head sadly, "And that cycle repeated throughout their young lives. Dee was always giving to Lilith, caving to her every whim. She was the younger of the two, so it should have been Lil that was looking out for Dee."

"Adie spoiled her," Lucy whispered, realizing what Barsky was inferring.

"So to speak," Barsky admitted. "And those keys! Both girls had sat through Freya and Daylon's explanation like tiny troopers. Adie had been responsible, hiding her key where no one could get their hands on it. But Lil...she was naive. Always flashing that thing around, never caring who may see it and want to use it. Poor girl, she never even realized when someone was using _her_."

"Other spirit mages could get their hands on that key..." Lucy's eyes were full of fear at the realization of the potential one would have if Lilith could control the creatures like the ones they had battled that day. Adie hadn't outright shared _that_, it was more of something Lucy had assumed. She was beginning to grasp the intricate responsibilities of a demi-spirit, though only Adie could confirm her theories.

"Yup!" Barsky muttered. "The biggest incident happened years ago. Lilith was stupidly influenced by some young girl. Dammit, I forgot her name...she was the daughter of another mage. ...eh," he waved, "Doesn't really matter, does it? Anyhow, Lil got banned from her own world, in the end."

"From the Spirit World?" Lucy piped up.

"Yeah, that place. Same place her mom was from," the old man agreed. "Her uncle--the King, or whatshisface, had banished her for her constant 'misconduct' as he had so eloquently put it. He had actually come _here_ to find her," Barksy whistled. "Man I would hate to square up against that guy."

Lucy's face turned pink as she remembered her encounter with the Celestial Spirit King. Her memory were interrupted by the loud creaking overhead, followed by a few softer footsteps leading away from the room above. Barsky silently held his finger to his lips, signaling that their discussion was quickly coming to an end.

"Wait," Lucy interrupted the silence, "I want to know something else. Just what did she do that caused so much trouble?"

"Oh, Lil?" the old man asked, as if he had forgotten the conversation already. "You remember that demon that was released about a decade ago? Oh...what was it called...some ice mage stopped it--"

"Deliora," Gray whispered, his face pale.

"Yup, that's it!" Barsky wagged a finger in the air, proud that he could still remember the name.

Lucy watched Gray's face as he licked his dry lips. "What about it?" his voice wavered every so slightly.

"Well,_ that_ was the tip of the iceberg," Barsky told the group.

Adie's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs as the old man quickly attempted to staunch the discussion. "Lilith released that monster. She was responsible for that little fiasco."

"Little fiasco? _Little fiasco_?" Gray hissed, suddenly leaping to his feet. "That fiasco killed my _family_! That demon killed my _mentor_! And now you're telling me it was all because some stupid girls wanted to play with magic that they couldn't understand or control?" His voice was rising; his hands balling into fists as his chest heaved with anger.

"G-Gray?" Lucy gulped. "P-p-please calm down!"

"If what you say is true, Old Man," Gray's hand shook as he pointed at Barsky, taking a few steps toward the aged blacksmith. "Then I swear that I'll do everything in my power to kill the people responsible for unleashing that _monster _into this world!"

"Kill who? What monster?" Adie asked, as she stood in the middle of the room. She had observed that last interaction between Barsky and Gray with mild curiosity as she held the tiny chest in her hand. Her eyes wandered over Gray's face: his eyes were wild and full of rage. Something has obviously ticked him off.

She glared at Barsky, as if suspecting he had something to do with Gray's robust reaction. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the only other blacksmith in the room. "Just _what_ is going on here? What did you tell them?"

Lucy felt her stomach sink. Things had just taken a turn for the worst.


	19. Pulling Strings

"What were you telling them?" Adie asked, her hand shaking as she held the wooden container that Barsky had asked her to retrieve.

"Me?" he looked confused. "I didn't say anything. Better ask the girl!" he pointed in Lucy's direction.

"Hey!" Lucy snapped, glaring angrily at the old man.

"Lucy, what is going on here?" Adie repeated, watching Lucy carefully and awaiting an answer.

Lucy's face paled as she realized she would have to confess her nosiness. "W-well, uh..you s-s-see," her teeth chattered as the icy pale eyes bored into her. "He did it! He told us about your sister!" Lucy blurted, pointing toward Barsky.

In two strides, the blacksmith was at Barsky's side, slamming the box onto the end table with one hand. The table creaked from the force. "Just what did you tell them?" she hissed.

"Oh? Well, Lucy-chan was asking about your sister," he waved a hand, as if dismissing Adie's anger. "It was harmless, really."

"Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing furiously at Gray. "Then why does he look so pissed off?"

The ice mage said nothing as he stared at Adie in silent contemplation. Barsky leaned over to look past Adie, glancing at Gray. "Him? He's just testy!"

"And why is that?" she snapped, obviously not allow the old man to trivialize the situation. "People don't just start making promises like _that _without having a good reason!"

Barsky said nothing, reaching for his cup of cold tea. Adie grabbed the cup as he pursed his lips to sip the liquid, "Answers. Now." She glanced at both Lucy and Barsky.

Lucy looked at her feet, as she wrung her hands nervously. "You better tell her," she quickly shot the old man an ashamed look.

"Yes, listen to Lucy," Adie commanded. "You are up to no good, and I want you to stop interfering in matters that do not concern you."

"Concern me?" he asked softly, looking up at Adie. He pulled his cup from her grip, slowly setting it onto the table. He reached for the ivory etched wooden box, pulling it softly into his lap. "Of _course _it concerns me."

Adie's brows furrowed in confusion as she took a step back. Barsky chuckled lightly, "You are my daughter, even if you are adopted against your will."

"Now is not the time to pull the 'you're my daughter' crap," she mumbled. "What about Lilith?"

"I knew you looked familiar," Gray interrupted. Lucy gasped at his interjection as Natsu and Happy silently watched the scene unfold. They had managed to take a few steps back, in case things got out-of-hand.

"I'm sorry?" Adassandra replied softly, confusion evident on her face. "I look familiar to you?"

"That day, when Deliora was frozen by my master—Ur," his voice was ragged, as he recounted the difficult memory. At the mention of the demon beast, Adie's eyes widened.

Gray continued, closing his eyes,"I knew I had seen you somewhere before. I-I just couldn't remember where." When he opened them, they were shining with his repressed emotions. "You were in the village that day. You were there to stop it, weren't you?"

Lucy's mouth fell open: how had Gray presumed that so easily? No wonder he seemed preoccupied with the mysterious woman after her appearance at Fairy Tail--he had thought he knew her! She looked at Adie, wondering if _she_ understood what Gray was telling her.

It was apparent she did. Her face was drained of all color, as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Each time she tried to speak, her words failed her. She took a few steps back, until she was against the tall counter that separated the store from the back workstation. She slowly slid along the length of the counter, until she was sitting on the floor, slumped against it.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you remember me?" he asked. "There were two of us with my Master. Leon—the blonde, and me. My Master had been the one to stop the monster, sacrificing her life to seal it in ice."

She nodded, licking her lips. She looked as if she were going to vomit. Barsky spoke softly, "Cleaning up your sister's mess, once again." He shook his head sadly.

"Lilith wouldn't have willingly let that monster out, and you know that! It was that girl..." she trailed off, staring at her hands as they rested on her knees.

Lucy's voice was gentle as she prodded the issue, "What happened?"

Adie didn't speak for a few moments. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wooden surface behind her. "She was being controlled. I'm not sure who that girl was, but she had managed to gain Lilith's trust—somehow using her key."

"Once that key is in the wrong hands, all hell breaks loose!" Barsky sighed, a grim smile on his face.

"But I thought you two were against mishandling of Stellar Spirit keys?" Lucy asked, confused as to how Adie's sister had so easily succumbed to her mysterious friend.

"She said that she wasn't....er...herself," Adie whispered.

"And you believed her?" Gray asked, his fists shaking. "She killed thousands of people--"

"_She _didn't," Adie interrupted.

"You lied to me," Lucy replied flatly. "Those keys do have some significance." Adie said nothing, bowing her head in shame.

"What keys? What are you talking about, Luce?" Natsu asked. She hadn't entirely filled them in on this whole 'key' issue.

Adie's eyes were unfocused when she opened them. "As I told Lucy earlier, my mother was a Stellar Spirit. My father was a human."

"So you're a half-breed?" Natsu asked, finally grasping some of the back story.

Adie smirked, her eyes still unfocused. "I suppose that's what I am. As such, the Royal Family is born with their own key. Other spirits' keys are released into your world upon their creation."

"Royal?" Gray repeated. _This woman is a noble? _

"Lucy can fill you in on that, she seems to know quite a bit about the inner workings of Spirits," Adie lightly banged her head against the wood.

"How did you learn so much, Lucy?" Natsu asked, his voice holding the hurt that he wouldn't outwardly admit.

Ever since the night of the gala, he felt that Lucy was keeping things from him. Part of him felt angry at her for this, the other part felt as if they were growing apart. _As a team_, he told himself, they were growing apart _as a team_. There was nothing else between them to grow apart from, was there?

"I've done extensive reading on the subject. I do try to keep up with Stellar Spirit news and history if I'm going to be a mage, stupid!"

"Oh."

"I _read_," she barked, realizing he didn't understand.

"Books?"

"Yes, _books_," she roared. "Idiot! Do you think I carry books around just to look smart."

"I dunno," he shrugged his uncertainty. "I, uh, it..uh.."

"I told you those she wrote that stuff you were reading in her room," Happy replied matter-of-factly, looking satisfied with himself.

"You read what I was writing? Without my knowing?" she hissed, her face reddening.

"I didn't know _you _wrote it at the time--"

"My name was on it, you moron!" She was glaring angrily at him. Not only did he break into her apartment on a regular basis—often sleeping in her bed--but he also read her stuff? She had a difficult time allowing Levy to read it, much less the knuckle-headed dragon slayer!

"It's actually really good, Luce," he scratched his head. "Why didn't you tell us you were writing a book?"

"I did--" her eyes were bulging as she waved her arms frantically. "Wait. That has nothing to do with any of this," she shook her head. "Let's stay on subject."

"Good, that was getting pretty heated. Are you two at least engaged?" Barsky asked calmly.

"What?" both Lucy and Natsu roared in unison.

The old man chuckled, "It sure is easy to get a reaction out of both of you."

"Explain to me how your sister is not at fault for releasing Deliora," Gray whispered, attempting to pull the conversation back to the matter-at-hand.

"I never said she wasn't responsible for releasing it. She most definitely called it through the gate. But, someone has to command her to let such a creature loose into this world," Adie explained as she watched Gray through heavy lids.

"There is a gate for these creatures? Is that how those monsters from earlier were unleashed?" he grimaced. He could still smell the stench of rotting flesh. Would it ever leave his nostrils?

"That is _exactly _how they are released," she admitted. "I was there to stop the monster, and to find my sister. I eventually did find her, far removed form the demon's wrath. She was no longer with the girl she had been traveling with earlier. Instead, she was with some sad excuse for a mage. I easily overpowered him, returning Lilith's key."

"And that's when the Kingy got a whiff of the situation, and came here to yell at her!" Barsky whistled, shaking his head.

"So she was banished from the Celestial Spirit World, but was that such a good idea?" Lucy asked. "I mean, if she has such a powerful key."

"What choice did he have? It was the worst punishment he could deal. He couldn't execute his own niece—even if she did violate one of the Sacred Laws."

"Sacred Laws?" It was Natsu's turn to ask questions.

"Spirits are here to protect humanity," Lucy answered. "Not harm their masters, uphold the greater good...that sort of stuff."

"But you use them to fight," Natsu pointed out. "Isn't that harming other people?"

Lucy chewed her lip. "I think that's where 'greater good' comes in. I couldn't just go around, having my spirits kill innocent people."

"Oh. I see," Nastu grunted. He really didn't. It didn't seem as dichotomous as Lucy had made it out to be.

"So, you see, Gray," Adie replied softly, "my sister is only partly to blame. Yes, she controls those monsters, but she is helpless under the key holders command. It's against our Laws to go against our masters, no matter their agendas."

Gray said nothing, and Lucy shuddered, remembering how Angel used her Stellar Spirits for her own evil deeds and the deeds of Oracion Seis. Spirits used for that purpose were formidable opponents. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"Adie....those Stellar Spirit mages, that, uh, were, er, harmed," she stumbled through the question. "Do you think their Stellar Spirits have something to do with your sister?"

Adassandra said nothing, staring at the floor. Lucy had a sinking feeling that this entire situation was about to go to a whole new level.

"Of course she does!" Barsky croaked. "She's been ponderin' that idea for some time, she was just in denial. I _told _you that this would happen if you ignored it!" He shook his head, clucking his disappointment.

"And what was I supposed to do?" Adie's shot back. "Go start a war on an unknown opponent? Lilith was almost killed last time I had to retrieve her key--"

"You had to fight her, didn't you?" Lucy's eyes were wide with realization. Pitting sister against sister—it must have been horrible for her! Of course a mage wouldn't easily give up a key, he or she would use their spirit to fight. She remembered Aries and Leo in her fight with Angel.....

Adie nodded as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Lilith was much more careful after Deliora," she glanced at Gray. "But, at least one person still knew about her power."

"That grimy little girl from before," Barsky interrupted. "Something wasn't right about that girl."

"I agree," Adie conceded.

"You think that this girl—or woman, is now using your sister?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"I have no other option than to believe that," the blacksmith answered.

"Yeah, but you also think the stolen Stellar Spirits are somehow linked to that," Barsky added.

"Can you not do that?" Adie glowered. "I would really appreciate if it you could make this _less _convoluted, old man!"

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"OK, wait!" Natsu shook his head. "I get pretty much all of what you are talking about. Your poor sister, blah, blah, blah! But what about these _keys_? Your key? What do they do? I mean, your sister's obviously opens some sort of evil gate..." he waved his hands emphatically at the last part of his statement.

"This is not a joke, Natsu," Lucy spoke quietly.

"No, it's not." Adie murmured. "Lilith is the Demon Gate's Keeper."

"Demon Gate? Sounds bad," Natsu muttered casually.

"It is. What you saw today? That's nothing compared to what she can summon. And if someone who holds the key knows what's on the other side of the gate, there's no way to know what will soon be roaming this earth," she shared the information she had been keeping to herself. Part of her felt a sense of relief that someone other than her and Barsky now knew of Lilith's power.

"So they key holder can only call forth what they want? Like, they have to know what they want?" he continued, confusion in his voice.

"Pretty much. It's user dependent."

"And she can't tell her master 'no'?" his tone was suspicious.

"A spirit does not defy his or her master without serious ramifications," Adie answered coolly.

"Your key," Gray interrupted. "What does your key do?"

Lucy glanced at Barsky, who's face told her nothing. Her eyes fell on Adie as the woman avoided everyone's expectant gaze.

"I..I don't know." Her cheeks were red.

"What does that mean?" Natsu scoffed.

"That's simple." Lucy cleared her throat. "It means that she has never used it. Other than for recognition." Adie's eyes fell to the floor, completely understanding Lucy's insinuation.

"But, if I had to speculate," Lucy continued, her eyes on Adie. "I would say that hers would do the opposite of her sister's."

"Woohoo, a smart one!" Barsky whistled under his breath.

Adie pushed herself off of the floor. "It doesn't matter what mine does!" she concluded. "I won't ever let anyone use it! That would only leave me open to being controlled and manipulated. And _that _is not a future I want for myself!" _Thousand of lives depend on it_!

Before anyone could respond, Erza reappeared, her face flushed and her eyes shining with excitement. "Is this what I think it is?" she held up an enormous sword. "Thunderbolt Iron? I thought it was only a myth!"

Adassandra said nothing as Erza examined the blade closely. "It can supposedly cut through anything," she murmured in admiration.

"Oh, it can," Barsky tsk-ed. "Have Dee tell you about the time first put her hands on that sword!"

"Not the time for that!" Adie hissed from the corner of her mouth.

"Says you," Barsky grumbled, a half-smile still upon his face as the memory danced on his tongue.

The over-sized black blade glistened in the dim light. A crease formed in Erza's brow as she held the sword in her hands. "But why would you leave such a sword just lying around?"

Adie chewed the inside of her cheek, debating on how much of an answer she was going to give. Finally, she decided that she had been honest thus far, "Because I'm taking it with me."

"Finally," the old man murmured, his eyes closed. Lucy watched his expression: he looked as if a ton of bricks had just been removed from his chest.

She heard Erza rapidly fired questions at Adie, who was apparently able to answer each and every one. Lucy had never seen Erza so excited about anything. She watched Erza remove her Heart Kreuz armor, handing it to Adie, as the blacksmith examined it. She pointed to a few areas, and Erza examined them as well.

"I don't know what's happening over there, but I'm a little scared," Natsu whispered to Lucy as he watched the exchange with equal confusion.

Gray remained silent as he stared blankly at the floor. Lucy knew that he still had questions he wanted answered--as he had just faced a huge revelation. She felt sorry for the ice mage, as no one could understand how he felt right now. His life has just been turned upside down, and none of his friends could help him.

"Looks like those two are goin' to get along," Barsky hummed, nodding his head in the two women's direction.

Erza pointed to something in the back room, and the two women disappeared. Their voices no longer carried out into the main room. Natsu decided to follow them, wanting to see what the excitement was about. Happy slowly trailed behind, patting Gray on the leg as he walked past. Lucy and Barsky were left alone in the two, worn chairs.

"You know what that sword means?" Barsky spoke quietly to Lucy. She shook her head, following his gaze to the box that he held in his lap.

"It means," Barsky's eyes shone with fatherly pride, "she finally means business. She's going to what she should have done a year ago."

"What's that?" Lucy asked, half-distracted by the intricate design on the box.

"She's gonna find Lilith."

* * *

**I know, I know, a bit boring, but I wanted to get the information out there!**

**More action will be coming, I promise. **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing, as always. Everyone = pure awesome. **

**Enjoy!  
**


	20. Evil's Influence

Lucy knew she had been dreaming, but she couldn't remember _what _she had been dreaming about. There was a fuzzy presence that hung around her, whispering its premonition in her ear. She could feel the hairs on her neck and arm prickling with recognition. It had been happening more and more lately, but she had yet to find the reason for the somewhat disturbing occurrence. She yawned, stretching her tired muscles. She could feel the soreness in her hip and rear—a reminder of the events from the day before. She grimaced as she tried to sit up on the bed. Apparently, her shoulders were sore, too.

_Great_, she thought, _I am getting old! _

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the quaint room. It had been one of the doubles that Barsky rented out to travelers—an extra income in his old age, as he was no longer making weaponry or armor. Lucy rubbed her tired eyes, they felt gritty, as if someone shoved sand under her eyelids. Erza stirred in the bed across from her. Lucy reminded herself that she was sharing a room with someone, and not having her privacy invaded by one of her usual, uninvited visitors. Mostly, though, it was usually Natsu. She often found him curled at the foot of her bed or on the floor next to it—always ignoring the plush futon that was only a few feet away. The thought made her smile.

"Why are you smiling, stupid?" she whispered, slapping herself on the cheek.

She heard Erza moan in her sleep, rolling over and curling into a smaller ball. It was always so odd to see Erza without her armor. Lucy's eyes left the single bed across from her, glancing around the cozy room. She could see Erza's sword leaning against the foot of the bed. Her armor was sparkling from the chair that was near the door. Yes. _Sparkling_.

Erza had, much to everyone's surprise, allowed Adassandra to repair the armor as well as add a few finishing touches. Apparently, even the best armor can begin to wear thin, and the Heart Kreuz armor had definitely lasted years longer than most. Adie had pointed out the minor imperfections and wearings of the armor, mainly along the sides.

"_It would be an easy repair, honestly_," _she told Erza. "Every armor has its weak spots. This, however, is way past its due inspection," she tsked. _

_Erza chewed her lip, her arms folded over her chest. She eyed the woman warily, perhaps Adie was right. "Fine." _

_Adie raised a brow, "Are you sure?" Erza responded with a nod. _

_A small smile tugged at Adie's lips as her eyes examined the armor. "It's the sides--along the axillary line," she murmured. _

"_Sorry?" Erza's eyes were narrowed. _

"_Heart Kreuz armor," Adie explained. "That's the usual place where weakening occurs in the metal. It's thinnest there to begin with. Even a blow to refinished armor, here, could potentially be lethal." _

_Another nod from Erza. "I get it. Can you add reinforcement to that..er, area?"_

_Adie sucked on her lower lip as she thought. "I'd be worried about making it a more snug fit on you if I did that....but, if I heat it enough, I may be able to make the mold slightly larger." _

_Erza looked worried at the blacksmith's suggestion. Adie spoke quietly to the mage, "I understand that this is a source of emotional comfort to you." She ran her hand lightly over the high-quality steel.  
_

_The red-head looked at her; her eyes clouded by confusion, then acceptance. "I think you are capable. Do what you think is best." _

"_Will do," Adie replied, cradling the armor as if it were a child. As she disappeared into the back room, she looked over her shoulder, "I know you won't let me work on your armor without watching." _

_Erza smirked, following the blacksmith. _

Lucy liked the final touches on the armor. She didn't know much about metals, armors, or weaponry, but she thought it had turned out nicely. She squinted, looking for the faint etching Adie had added, with Erza's agreement, of course. Two tiny faerie wings were etched into the metal, over Erza's heart. _Titania_. _Faerie Queen_. It was fitting. Lucy thought Erza rather liked it, by the way she traced it for hours as she sat against the wall as Lucy tried to sleep.

She pulled on the robe that had been lent to her, tying it tightly around her body. The gleam of the precious stone caught her eye. She had forgotten about the tiny ornament; it was weightless on her finger, so small and delicate. She had no idea what the ring's purpose may be, but Barsky had given it to her for some purpose. She sighed, hesitating with her hand on the doorknob. She hated to admit it, but she had grown fond of the old man after their conversation the night before....

_He watched Gray silently push the door open, quietly exiting the shop. "Man needs to think," he mumbled under his breath. _

"_Yeah," she had agreed. "Poor Gray." _

"_He'll stop feeling sorry for himself eventually," Barsky gruffly retorted_

"_Hey! T-that's mean!" Lucy stared at him angrily. Surely he couldn't be that cold-hearted?_

"_Really? Do the rest of your friends have happy stories to tell?" _

_Lucy lowered her gaze. Of course not. Barsky was right, Gray wasn't the only one who had suffered. They all had, in one way or another. "At least allow him to mourn for the truth he thought he knew." _

"_The truth is," Barsky lowered his voice. "That his teacher, that Ur....it was her daughter who had tricked Lilith into releasing Deliora--"_

"_What?" Lucy practically screamed. _

_Barsky raised a hand to quiet her. "Urtear. That was her name." _

"_You knew that this entire time, and you didn't say anything?" her voice was shrill. "No, it's not true! Ur's daughter died! Gray said his Master told him that." _

"_If you knew that mage--Ur. You'd know that this girl is a spittin' image of her mother. The girl isn't dead. She ran away. Told Lilith that herself," he leaned back in his chair. He began to cough, though this time it was less productive. _

"_Are you going to tell him?" Lucy asked, looking toward the door. _

"_What good would that do for him? I'd just provoke a revenge mission. And right now, I don't think he could handle the truth." _

"_The truth?" Lucy repeated softly, her stomach sinking.  
_

_Barsky looked at her with pale, fading eyes. "Look, girl, I don't know why I'm sharing this with you, but Adie sure as hell won't," he glanced toward the back room. "But, that girl..she's a follower of Zeref." _

"_No--" Lucy began. It made sense. Why else would one of his creations be unleashed by Lilith. "Deliora," she whispered. _

"_Right, Kiddo," he murmured. _

"_But, how does this girl....how does she even know of Zeref. He's so old!" _

_Barsky chuckled, "You kids and your ideas of what's old!" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "But, yes, he is 'old'. He's been around for a long time. His influence is great...."_

"_There's more," Lucy sighed, already knowing she would hate this explanation. _

"_You're sharp, Blondie," he smiled as her mouth puckered in distaste at the name. "Ur's husband," he began. "Was also a follower--"_

"_WHAT?" she roared. This time, Natsu's head peeked around the door frame. _

"_You alright, Luce?" he asked, eyeing the old man warily. _

_She waved her hand, "Y-yes, s-sorry!" Barsky gave him a mostly-toothless grin, and the pink-hair disappeared once again. _

"_Follower of Zeref?" she whispered frantically.  
_

_Barsky nodded. "I'm not sure why he married Ur. Maybe it was her power Zeref had been seeking. He has longed for his freedom for centuries..." _

"_The keys," Lucy murmured. She knew that there were keys that would release him from his prison. But did Ur have anything to do with those keys? Maybe he thought if she was inducted as one of the Great Holy Mages....  
_

"_Exactly. But, as I said, I'm not sure why this man married Ur. Regardless, they had a daughter. Urtear," he confessed, closing his eyes. "All I know is that it eventually came to a head, and Ur was reportedly forced to kill her husband. No one knows the details surrounding the events. No one except her." _

"_And she's dead," Lucy replied softly. _

"_Yup. And so, the daughter left home at a young age--" _

"_Why would Ur tell Gray and Leon that her daughter was dead?" Lucy's brow knotted with confusion._

"_It was probably easier that way," he shrugged. _

_Lucy turned to face him. "How do you know all of this?" _

"_You kids are too young to remember such things. I lived through it, remember?" He jerked a thumb toward his chest. _

_Lucy said nothing. Maybe he was telling the truth--maybe not--but she wouldn't pry. She felt, in her heart, that he was being honest with her. At least, he believed what he was telling her. _

"_So now you know," he whispered. "And you can choose to tell your friend. If you like." _

_Lucy chewed her lip as she mulled over Barsky's information. She could faintly taste blood. "I'd rather not. Not yet," she whispered. How horrible it must have been for Ur to kill her own husband! The man she loved. And to have her daughter follow in the dark man's footsteps. It must have broken her heart. No wonder she took in two young boys. _

"_So you think this Urtear is behind all of this?" Lucy meekly pondered. _

"_I would bet my remaining days on it," he slapped his hand against the arm of the chair. "Which means things are about to get sticky." _

"_So why Lilith?" _

"_Who wouldn't want to have control over a gate that leads to every demonic presence known to man? Do you know how much power that would bring?" His face was serious as he began to wave his hands in the air. _

_Lucy shuddered. "Good thing they don't have Adie's key," she whispered. _

"_That girl will die before that key falls into the wrong hands," he hissed. "She's always had a good head on her shoulders. But," he looked at Lucy, his eyes hinting at his fear, "if they do....then they will be practically invincible. Even the heavens couldn't save us!" _

"_What does that mean? What is Adie's power?" Premonition!_

_Barsky said nothing. "Not my place to tell, Missy. Not that I'm even sure. I have my theories, of course," he winked, his hand fondly patting the small box that had been forgotten on his lap. _

_His attention was suddenly drawn toward it, and he reached down and pulled open the box with trembling hands. Lucy eyed the box with curiosity as she leaned toward it. Barsky said nothing as he used his finger to pull something tiny from the box. It sparkled in the candlelight. _

"_Here," he whispered, his voice barely audible. He handed the tiny object to Lucy. _

"_W-what is it?" she asked, as she reached an outstretched palm toward it. _

"_It was Freya's," Barsky murmured. _

"_You want _me_ to take it?" she asked, her eyes wide with awe. Something that belonged to the Stellar Spirit Queen? _

_He nodded softly. "Told me to give it to you, she did." _

"_Huh?" she spoke absent-mindedly. Suddenly her head shot up as the words began to sink in, "She _told_ you to?" _

_He watched her, his eyes filled with an unspeakable sadness. "She had given me this box before Daylon died. Told me that someday, a Stellar Spirit mage would ask for my help. And when she does, I am to give her that ring." _

_Lucy gently held the tiny ring between her thumb and forefinger. The milky white stone swirled before her eyes as it sparkled its mysticism. "Like a prophecy?" she wondered aloud.  
_

"_You are smart," Barsky smirked. "For a blonde." _

_Lucy didn't argue with him, realizing that he was rather harmless in his teasing. "I am," she smiled as she pushed the ring on her finger. "What does it do?" _

"_Do?" he repeated. "I'm not sure. I'm just following directions, Lucy." _

"_How did you know I'm a Stellar Spirit mage?" she asked, her eyes narrowed with sudden suspicion. _

"_Those," he pointed to the keys on her belt. "I know about mages, Dearie." _

_Lucy nodded, "You're sharp, for and old perv." _

"_Keeps me young," he chuckled, tugging at his beard. "Keeps me young." _

_She was about to remove the ring when the wrinkled hand grasped her wrist. "Don't."_

"_What?" she asked, confused. Why couldn't she remove the ring?  
_

"_Don't take it off," he told her. _

"_Why? What if I want to take it off?" she was slightly taken aback by the urgency in his tone. _

_He shook his head. "I dunno. Freya's rules. Don't make me say it again, I get cranky after repeating myself two times!" _

_Lucy splayed her fingers, looking at where the ring sat on her right hand. "I-I guess I can't even feel it," she admitted, a crease forming in her brow. "But how did Freya know about me." _

"_That I can't answer," he sighed. "She knew lots of things I didn't understand. It was as if she was forewarned...."_

_He quickly shifted in the chair, so that he was facing her, "I can't help you with what those do and whatnot, but just keep it close. Freya collected valuable and powerful items. I get the feeling that tiny piece of jewelry help you along the way." _

"_Along the way, huh?" she murmured thoughtfully. _

"_I 'spect you'll be going with her tomorrow morning," he leaned back in his chair, looking around the shop fondly. _

"_I-I don't know if she'd want that." _

"_Doesn't matter what she wants!" his voice was commanding as he thumped a fist on his thigh. "Don't let her bully you."_

_Lucy watched him, feeling a sudden surge of importance. She had never felt so wanted or needed in her entire life. A Spirit Queen predicting her presence.... _

_It was so surreal. _

"_She's gonna need friends. Support system and stuff," he mumbled. Lucy angled her head waiting for his explanation. _

_He looked at her, "I lied to you. I do know why I told you all of this." He reached out and patted her hand. His pale gray eyes glistened as he spoke, his voice becoming thick with emotion. "I'm sorry." _

_Lucy held her breath. This man knew a lot more than he let on. _

"_She's gonna go after Lil. Finally. This has been in the making for some time. I think she just stuck around here to take care of me. I've been sick for some time, you see. I'm the only person she has, and I don't have the heart to tell her."_

"_Tell her what?" Lucy asked, putting her own hand on top of his. She already knew his unspoken confession. _

"_I don't know if I'll be here when she returns," his voice was soft as he continued, "with or without her sister." A single tear ran down his cheek, and he reached up to push it away. He leaned back in his chair, and Lucy's eyes filled with her own warm tears. _

"_I'm dying," he whispered, his eyes clenched shut. _

_ Lucy silently nodded her understanding, she had known it from the moment she saw the blood on his kerchief. It reminded her of her own mother, Layla. The same fear. The same foreboding. __She could feel his frail fingers close around her hand. They were the fingers of someone who had spent his entire life using his hands.  
_

She mustered the courage to force the words from her mouth, "_How long?"_

"_Months, at best," he admitted. _

_He turned to look at Lucy, his eyes pleading. "I don't know what'll happen to her without me. But she needs you, Lucy. Promise me you'll watch over her when I'm gone."_

_The tears fell down her face as she nodded. "I promise," she whispered softly. "On my life." _

Lucy descended the stairs, pulling the robe tighter around her body. She could smell bacon and syrup--the delicious aroma causing her mouth to water. She passed the lounge area as she approached the kitchen. She could see Adie curled up on one of the old, worn chairs, her knees tucked into her chest. Her back rose and fell with each sleep-filled breath. Her head rested on her arm, her long, pale hair practically touching the floor. Lucy smiled, who knew the demi-spirit would sleep like such a _child_? The commotion from the kitchen caught her attention.

"What the hell, Natsu!" Gray roared as she entered the kitchen. Gray was looming over the table, glaring at the dragon slayer. Natsu was happily eating a sausage link that had been impaled by the knife in his hands. Barsky was reading the newspaper, ignoring the commotion.

"Why do you get the last sausage?" the ice mage howled.

"Why are you being such a baby?" Natsu shot back.

Gray opened his mouth to reply, his eyes bulging with anger. Lucy quickly snatched the knife from Natsu's hands, handing it to Gray.

"Hey!" Natsu reached for the utensil. "Why would you do that, Lucy?" he wailed.

"Because you're being an idiot!" she hissed. "And quiet down, people are still sleeping!" She reached onto his plate and picked up a soggy pancake. She took a bite. Natsu watched her, his mouth hanging open.

"That one fell on the floor," Happy informed her.

"What the--" Lucy bellowed, throwing the spongy cake at Natsu, while frantically wiping her tongue with her robe. Natsu and Gray laughed at the hilarity of the situation.

"Be quiet!" Lucy warned, her ears burning with embarrassment. She could see the newspaper shaking. _Him too?_

"Why? No one can get any sleep around here with those two," Adie walked into the kitchen. She reached out and pulled the partially-eaten sausage from the knife Gray was holding. She popped into her mouth.

"Thanks," she said between bites. Gray just watched her in bewildered silence.

"Ah, you're up?" Barsky pushed the paper onto the table.

"Yeah, just going to fill my stomach before I go," she nodded, reaching out and patting his hand reassuringly.

"Good," he muttered, hiding his face with the paper, once again.

Erza eventually joined them, and breakfast became much quieter, much to Lucy's satisfaction. After they had eaten their fill, everyone dressed and returned to the common area. Barsky was sitting outside on the steps, rolling his cane between his hands. Adie appeared from the back room, her eyes grazing over the group that was gathered in the shop. She looked at them, as if she didn't know what to do about the situation.

"Well, uh, um..." she looked over the handful of mages. "Thanks for your help, I guess. It was nice knowin' you," she waved half-heartedly as she adjusted the backpack on her shoulders. She turned and started toward the open door.

Natsu looked at Lucy, who seemed at a loss for words. "Wait!" he stood, not knowing why he was suddenly on his feet. "That's _it_?"

She stopped, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "Oh. Um, well, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Keep the old man company. No need to pay."

With that, she disappeared through the door. Lucy frantically looked at Natsu, but his eyes relayed their silent apologies as he looked torn about what to say or do. Erza was standing against the wall, looking expectantly at Lucy.

"Guys..." Lucy whispered. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you by bringing you here."

Erza smiled, as if she knew what Lucy was thinking. "We all came on our own free will, did we not?" she looked at Gray, Natsu, and Happy—who nodded in unison.

She turned back to Lucy, "If it's important to you, we'll understand." _We'll follow you_.

Lucy's jaw fell open, could they be saying what she _thought they were saying_? She squared her shoulders as she jumped to her feet, "Right!"

"Go get 'em, Luce," Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, a slight smile on his face.

"Aye. Let's go, Lucy!" Happy added.

"We know it means a lot to you," Gray chimed in.

Lucy could feel the warm tears stinging her eyes. She nodded, instantly barging toward the door.

"Adassandra!" she bellowed, her arms braced against the doorway.

Adie was standing in the empty street, her hand on Barsky's shoulder. Her eyes were moist as the two spoke in hushed tones. She looked up to see Lucy stomping down the stairs, glaring angrily at the young blacksmith.

"Just where the hell do you _think you are going_?" she hissed. Adie's mouth opened to speak, but her shock forced her to close it, wordlessly. Barsky turned, his eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"Really? You're _really_ going to just leave. Just. Like. That?" she stared at the pale eyed woman, her own voice icy. "After we helped you, no less?"

"I don't need—" Adie began.

"Just listen to Lucy," Natsu interrupted, as Erza, Gray and Happy crowded the doorway. Adie's eyes widened with surprise. She apparently wasn't used to being ordered around. Lucy smiled at her friends as she turned back toward the blacksmith.

"Unacceptable," Lucy replied, her voice low and her hands tracing over her keys.

"What?" Adie quipped, both confused and annoyed at the interruption.

"It is completely unacceptable," Lucy dug her heels into the dirt, bracing for the storm, "that you think you are leaving without us!"

"You can't be serious!" Adie shook her head in disbelief.

"I think she's serious, Dee," Barsky murmured. Adie shot him a murderous glare.

"Yup, definitely her serious face," Natsu shrugged.

Lucy had never been so serious in her entire life. Her voice practically tore through the frosty morning air. "You _will not_ take another step away from this shop unless it's over my dead body!" Her eyes flashed their challenge, no matter how empty it might have been. She hoped Adie couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating. She glanced at Barsky, who winked at her. _Don't let her bully you!_

Adie's eyes narrowed as she glared at Lucy, her hand reaching into the pocket of her jacket. "Over your_ dead _body, huh? Fine," she shrugged, "If that's how you want to play it."

***

* * *

**When I started with this story, I _never_ imagined that it would receive so many reviews!!**

**I actually expected the story to be cut down pretty quickly. Twenty chapters later.... **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding! **

Thank you all for your support!


	21. A New Team

Lucy could feel her heart thudding in her chest. She could hear it resounding in her ears. She didn't like how Adie was looking at her, but she would stay true to her promise to Barsky. Even if it resulted in a black eye or bloody nose—not that she thought the woman would resort to that. But, right now, the way she was cracking her knuckles and glaring at Lucy, she wasn't so sure...

"Stop staring at me like that! Please!" Lucy's voice was strained from her own silent fear.

She hoped she didn't sound _too _terrified. She wanted to maintain some dignity. Adie said nothing, but Barsky's wizened grin was evident behind her back. Lucy had the sudden urge to kick the elderly man.

He winked at her, as he put his hand on Adie's arm. "Maybe some company won't be bad for ya, eh?"

Adie remained silent, her eyes leaving Lucy's face and wandering over the remaining handful of Fairy Tail mages at her front door. "You owe me nothing, why would you even want to help me?" she asked, her voice monotonous as she studied each face.

Lucy looked back toward her friends, silently urging them to say something--anything! Natsu took a step forward, being the first to speak. "It's easy. If Lucy thinks there's as reason to stick with you, we'll do it. That's what nakama do." A cheesy grin spread across his face, as Lucy felt her heart race.

Erza shrugged, "Besides, Makarov thinks that this is something that the guilds should be concerned about. There are dark guilds that have been trying to wreak havoc for decades. And, as of yet, we do not know if one of those guilds is behind this despicable plan. Whatever it may be."

Gray said nothing, his eyes downcast to his feet. Lucy knew that part of him wanted to—no, _needed_ to—confront the person who had released Deliora onto his hometown. It was important to him that he find out who was behind the attacks.

Happy crossed his arms over his chest, standing next to Natsu, "Aye, I'm with Natsu and Lucy!"

Lucy felt her face grow red. _Natsu and Lucy? _It sounded like they were a couple and he was their escort. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly thought better of it.

"Oi, that sounds like a noble enough reason to allow them to accompany you. Besides, how am I to sleep at night knowing you are out there on your own?" Barsky tried his best to look concerned. Lucy had to hand it to him, he could be quite the actor when necessary.

Adie's eyes quickly fell on Barsky's face, her own face devoid of her thoughts or feelings. Lucy was finding it frustrating that she couldn't read this woman! She took a step forward, outstretching her hand toward Adie.

"W-well? You can either allow us to come with you. Or," she took a deep breath, "we'll come with you against your will!"

"Against _my _will?" Adie scoffed. "This has nothing to do with any of you! This is _my _sister we are talking about--meaning that it's _my_ problem! She got herself into a real mess this time, and I should be the one to get her out of it--"

"Again?" Lucy interrupted, her voice soft. Adie paled at Lucy's words.

"How many times are you going to go through this? I may not know you well, but even I can tell that it's killing you. And, if there are other people involved—evil people," she felt a shiver run through her body, "it may very well kill you!"

Adie chewed her lip, looking at each of them carefully. Lucy knew she had hit a nerve. "You aren't forcing us to come with you, we are doing it because we _want _to. We can help, you know. If you let us."

Lucy's heart was no longer pounding in her chest or ears. She knew, from the look on Adassandra's face as well as the shimmy that Barsky was doing behind Adie, that she had won. Her words and reason surpassed Adie's own motives.

The icy blue eyes gazed past them as she spoke, "Are you sure this is what you want to do? Are you ready to risk your damned lives for something that doesn't pertain to you? Because if you say you are, I won't feel guilty if any of you lose your life by barging into my business."

"You don't get it, do you?" Natsu asked, his eyes narrowed angrily. "This isn't just about _you_!"

Adie glanced at him, blinking a few times. She said nothing as Natsu continued, "This is about _who _or _what _is harming Stellar Spirit Mages. Lucy is in danger if that is the intent of whoever is behind this."

"I do get it," Adie whispered. "I understand that you are worried about Lucy. But there is no guarantee that my sister is behind _that_. She isn't malicious. She was scarred after she was manipulated into releasing Deliora."

Lucy wanted to share with the group what Barsky had told her the night before. She met his warning gaze, as he softly shook his head. She knew that it would only create more problems for the already-tense group.

"She wasn't the only one affected by that monster," Gray hissed, as he angrily avoided everyone's sympathetic gaze.

"I know," Adie responded much more kindly than Gray had. "I-I just don't know what to make of all of this. Why Stellar Spirits? Why Lilith? How are they related? What's the purpose? I just can't see the link. I'm not the smartest person--"

"Smart enough to fool our Guild," Erza smirked.

Adie shook her head, the tiniest bit of a smile on her lips. "Can we forget about that? I really thought I was going to help Lucy by taking her keys. It's not like I wanted to hurt anyone. That was never my intent."

"What's this? You went to _their _guild?" Barsky suddenly seemed interested in the conversation. Adie's face turned bright red, as she realized that he hadn't known about her antics.

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, she pretended to be a Guild Inspector. She had completely changed her appearance! You should have seen her!"

Adie was slowly drawing her fingers across her neck, hoping that Natsu would get the signal. Of course he didn't. She closed her eyes, as if waiting for the silent implosion. Instead, Barsky just chuckled as he tugged at his beard.

"Perhaps," he hobbled up to her, his voice low, "if you ever want to quit being my apprentice, you could go into espionage."

"She wasn't _that _good, Gramps!" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Adie glared at him angrily. "I was quite proud of my presentation. My best yet!"

"Best yet?" Lucy drawled, "You've done this before?"

Barsky tsked as he walked past the mages and entered the shop. "Kids!" he grunted as he disappeared through the doorway.

Adie's face turned more crimson at the realization that she had shared too much. "I-I...that's not the point!"

"You're right," Lucy nodded. "The point is that we are coming with you. Everyone needs help—and we've all been through rough times." She glanced at her friends, watching each one softly nod their agreement.

Adie caught her lower lip between her teeth, as her eyes fell to Lucy's belt. The Spirit Mage's hand wandered protectively over her keyring. "Not again," she moaned.

Suddenly, Adie grabbed Lucy by her arm, pulling her toward the shop. "Fine! All of you want to come? Then you better get prepared. You'll need warm clothes, for starters!" she shouted as she pulled Lucy past her friends and into the shop.

"Wait, where are we--" Lucy wailed, as she was bodily dragged into the back room.

She had only glanced around the tiny work-space, never really taking in the various pieces of work that littered the shelves and walls. She looked around, wide-eyed and confused as to why Adie had dragged her here. She saw the blacksmith pull her hand away from the wall as a large portion of the wall disappeared into the ceiling. She stood on her toes to see what was before her. Adie turned around and gestured for Lucy to follow. The entered a long corridor that seemed to go on endlessly. The walls were made of glass, and behind the glass were rooms devoted to various armors and weaponry.

"Did you make all of these?" Lucy asked, her fingertips brushing the glass.

"Some," Adie admitted. "Some were made by my father. Some by Barsky—when he was much younger, that is." Both women laughed at that comment. "And some of this is Freya's," she replied softly.

"Your mother's?"

"Yeah, she liked to have father work on her armors and such," she gestured toward a room full of various shields—some were of an intricate design, while others were plain. The sizes varied amongst the hand-held protectors. "So you can say this is a culmination of crap!"

"So you use this stuff?" Lucy asked, unsure of why the woman was sharing this with her.

"Yup," Adie nodded, "I change it up when I need to, depending on where I'm going."

"Do you know how to use every one of these things?" Lucy's eyes were wide. She had no idea how to use most of what was laid out before her.

"I've been training since I was a kid," Adie replied thoughtfully. "Most kids grow up in nurturing environments, but I was taught how to use a sword from the time I could walk. That's what happens when you have a blacksmith and a warrior for parents."

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, as she stared at a wall of rifles.

"Eh, it's life. I had to know how to deal with what my sister would release. So, I was raised to understand those creatures."

"That's how you know so much about them!" Lucy nodded.

"My mother liked to be prepared. At least from what I can remember," Adassandra confirmed. "Lilith needed to be aware of what she could unleash, and I had to be prepared to protect against whatever may come from it."

"Not a bad plan," Erza interrupted, as she gazed longingly at a well-made silver sword with a lion's head on the hilt. "So...lovely," she cooed.

"My mother's," Adie informed her. "Lightweight, but can cut through the thickest of materials. Absorbs fire-based attacks. Won't get hot, apparently."

Erza nodded, "I already have an armor that does that. Too bad."

"How's your armor feel?" Adie nodded toward the Heart Kreuz armor on Erza's chest.

"It's good. Thanks again," she replied, as her fingers touched the shiny surface.

"So, wait, why are you exchanging weapons?" Lucy squinted as they approached the end of the hall.

"I've told you this before," Erza answered, "There isn't an unlimited amount of room to store the things you are ex-quipping."

"Oh. Yeah," Lucy laughed scratching her head.

"Ah, found it!" Adie replied, as she punched in the appropriate code. A drawer in front of them opened, revealing two items: a dagger and a chain whip.

"What are those for?" Lucy asked, suddenly curious.

"You."

"M-me? I don't know how to use a knife!" she frantically waved her hands in front of her.

"You can use a whip, no?" Adie asked, her eyes darting to the one on Lucy's hip.

"Yeah, but it's so basic!"

"Trust me, you can use this one, as well," she held out the weapon to Lucy, who took it in her hands, examining the smooth links of the chains.

"It was my sister's," Adie explained. "Usually, chain whips are deadly to the user if they are not proficient enough, but this one was specially made to never harm the hand that holds it. So as long as you are using it, you won't have to worry about backlash from the chains."

"That's good," Lucy chimed in.

"It's very good. You see," she leaned closer, pointing at the tiny iridescence on the chains, "the metal is coated by diamonds."

"Diamonds!" Lucy trilled. She loved diamonds!

Adie rolled her eyes, "Yes, they are coated in _diamonds_. Makes it all the more _lethal_. It can cut through flesh, bone, and most tough surfaces. So, you see, it is quite dangerous, _for a whip_."

Lucy gingerly held the whip in her hand, afraid of the damage it could do. Could it really be _that_ powerful? The tiny links were so delicate, and the handle slender. "It doesn't look so dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving, right?" Adie asked. "Just like when I thought you didn't have it in you to deck me one in the face..."

Lucy blushed at the memory. "T-thanks," she stammered, suddenly finding the dagger interesting.

"And this," Adie held out the smooth, ivory blade of the dagger. It was secured in a holder, which Lucy could easily attach to her hip.

"I-I can't use this! I don't know how to!" Lucy bellowed. Part of her shied away from such weapons, as they were too brutal for her to use.

"You'll know how to use it, when the time comes." Adie unsheathed the dark gray blade, her voice soft.

"What's that supposed to mean," Lucy asked, looking from Adie to Erza—who was nodding her understanding, her eyes unfocused.

"It means that when you are in danger, your instincts will drive you," Erza murmured. Lucy had a feeling that Erza was lost in some distant memory.

"That's how I learned to use a sword, Lucy," Erza suddenly continued, the former distraction long gone.

"If you two say so," she grumbled, as she attached her new accessories to her belt.

The three women wandered out of the corridor, only to find Natsu, Gray, and Happy listening to Barsky tell one of his ridiculously embellished tales.

"All right," Adie cut into the story. "If you are coming with me, I'll let you in on something: it's gonna be cold. You'll need warmer clothes. I'm sure that there are some jackets and things upstairs, in case you forgot your winter wear," she turned to look at Lucy. "You'll want boots, as well!"

"Yeah, tell that to Lucy," Natsu shook his head. "Last time I told her that, she just used that clock spirit to hide in."

"You _what_?" Adie hissed, glaring at Lucy.

"I-I would have froze to death!" Lucy argued, making a mental note to give Natsu a good beating, later.

"Oh shit. I forgot that you know about spirits. Sorry, Luce," Natsu shrugged, inching away from the two women. Barsky had led Erza and Gray to the spare store of clothing.

Adie was still glaring at Lucy, "Just when I think you're not so bad..."

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy grumbled at her companion.

"Have you checked on Leo?" the blacksmith barked.

"N-no!" Lucy yelped. "I didn't know if it was safe."

"He should be as good as new. Unfortunately," she mumbled, as she quickly seated herself on her work bench.

Lucy quickly found the spirit key, unlocking the door. She felt her hand being tugged toward the ground as Leo pulled her fingers toward his lips. "Lucy, my love," he murmured as his lips brushed her hand.

"Please," Adie rolled her eyes. "Save it."

"Why are you making out with my hand?" Lucy squealed.

"You were concerned about me, and it was touching," his voice was smooth as he continued to press his lips against the soft skin of her hand.

"I wanted to s-see if you were ok!" she stammered. "But you should_ really_ thank Adie for that!"

"Ah yes. Thank you," he replied, never turning to look at blonde woman seated behind him.

"Leo, that's no way to treat your former--" Adie began.

"What the hell is he doing to your hand!" Natsu roared his interruption. "Get off of Lucy, you bastard!" He charged toward Leo.

"Ah, that's my cue to depart, my love. Until we meet again!" he smiled quickly before disappearing with a plopping sound.

"What the hell was that all about?" Natsu demanded. "Do you always let him act that way toward you?"

"I-I, it's not what you think!" Lucy's face was pink.

"What exactly is it, then?" Natsu folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm gonna go check on the others," Adie said quickly, shaking her head as she disappeared from the room.

Lucy's mouth hung open. Was Natsu _jealous_? She had never seen him act so protective, though he had never seen Leo's feigned devotion toward her. Leo's declarations of love had always made her nervous, but she had merely chalked it up to his playful and flirtatious nature.

"It was nothing!" she replied quickly, jutting her bottom lip out as she waved her hand in the air.

"Didn't look like it," he growled. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. "Did he give you this! A ring?" His eyes were narrowed as he glared at the jewelery on her right hand.

Lucy was at a loss for words. Should she tell Natsu what Barsky had shared with her, or would that be a violation of the old man's confidence? She could feel her cheeks burning from Natsu's expectant gaze.

"This? Oh I've had this!" she attempted to laugh off Natsu's concern.

"I don't remember seeing you wear it. Why are you lying to me, Lucy?" he looked hurt.

"I'm not lying to you," she tried to use her soothing voice.

"I had no idea...about that," he gestured toward the where he had seen Leo kissing Lucy's hand. "About you _two_."

Lucy's eyes fell to her hand, which was still in Natsu's grasp. "There isn't anything between Leo and I. He's always joking about that stuff," she replied softly. She could feel the heat from his thumb as it pressed against the inside of her wrist. She was sure he could feel her heart race from the tiny artery.

"He didn't look like he was joking, Luce," Natsu replied carefully.

"So you can tell when people are interested in me, now?" she shot back.

His grip tightened on her wrist. "I can tell when someone wants to be more than friends with another person," he nodded.

"Well, then, since you are so _astute_," she watched his face crinkle at the foreign word, "how does it look like I feel about him?" She clenched her jaw, waiting for his response.

He lowered his eyes to the floor, his ears turning red. "I-I don't know..."

"You don't know, huh?" she laughed haughtily. "You don't seem to know anything about how I feel--"

"What's that supposed to mean?" A crease formed in his brow as his eyes wandered over her face. "I know you."

"Hah! You _know me_. I had to force you to take me to that formal, remember? If you _knew _me, then you would have _known _that I wanted you to ask me, you idiot!" she attempted to pull her hand from his grip, but he wouldn't release her.

"Why would you want me to ask you? You could have gone with anyone--" he started.

"I didn't want to go with anyone else!" she yelled. His eyes widened at her hasty confession, though she wasn't sure if he had finally realized her feelings—the very same feelings she had yet to truly recognize.

"Lucy..." he began, as he lowered her hand, his fingers still encompassing her slender wrist. "I--"

"What are you two doing in here? Holding hands?" Gray asked, as he leaned against the door frame. He was wearing a white hooded jacket over dark pants and boots. He was always prepared for cold weather so it was not unexpected that he had packed his own version of winter gear. His eyes wandered down to where Natsu was still gripping Lucy's hand.

Happy poked his head into the room, at the mention of hand-holding. "Who's holding hands, Gray?"

"Lucy and Natsu," the ice mage grunted.

Happy looked over the two, as Lucy forcefully pulled her hand from Natsu's grip. She stumbled backward a few steps, her face burning from Gray's misunderstanding. "We were _not_ holding hands!" she glared angrily at the tiny blue cat.

As if ignoring her comment, Happy looked up at Gray, shrugging his shoulders. "Finally," he replied, before disappearing into the main room of the shop.

"Happy!" Lucy cried, as she quickly tried to track down the annoying cat. "Don't you start spreading rumors. Again!"

A smile spread across Gray's face as he looked over at his friend.

"What?" Natsu snapped, not enjoying Gray's silent scrutiny.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he shook his head innocently. "Now let's get going!"

***

* * *

***

They joined the rest of their team, plus Adassandra, outside the shop.

"What's the game plan?" Natsu quipped as he descended the stairs. He risked a quick glance toward Lucy. She was speaking with Barsky, their voices low.

Adassandra slung her jacket over her shoulder, the fur-lined hood billowing in the wind. She picked up her pack, securing it over both shoulders as she squinted into the sunlight. She was wearing a short, light-weight jacket over jeans and boots.

"Headin' north," she replied.

"Where?" he fired a second question.

Another glance toward Lucy. It was odd to see her wearing pants, though she managed to make them look stylish with her furry boots. Erza was no longer wearing her armor, instead sporting a long-sleeved shirt with pants and boots, as well. He looked down a this own attire. Yup, boots.

"Mount Airie," she replied curtly.

"What's there?" Happy asked, most likely to take the pressure off of Natsu to ask the important questions.

"Not sure yet. Someone...I hope."

"Does this someone have a name?" Natsu sighed, becoming visibly annoyed with her inability to share the information without being prompted.

She nodded, "Veleda. Her name is Veleda. I'm hoping she has more information for me...er, us."

"Everyone ready?" Adie asked, looking over the small gang in front of her shop. She let her eyes fall upon the faded sign the bore her father's name. She smiled at Barsky.

"See you, Old Man!" she gave him a quick hug, though Lucy thought she could see tears in Adie's eyes as she turned away from them. They all said their goodbyes, though Lucy was last. She reached out and pulled Barsky's hand into her own. "

Thank you," she whispered, "for everything."

"No, thank _you_, Lucy Heartphilia," he responded, smiling kindly.

Lucy didn't understand why she did it, but she suddenly found herself hugging him. She could feel his frail form beneath his clothes. He gently patted her on the back. "Thank you for looking after her."

"Someone needs to, right?" Lucy asked, smiling through her tears. "I made a promise, and I'm gonna keep it!" She could see her companions walking off down the street, and she quickly squeezed his hand. "You'll see her again, I know it!"

With that, she ran to catch up with her friends wiping the tears from her eyes. She could hear Adie explaining where they were going and how they were going to get there:

"....port west of here, we'll take a boat to the town of Hakobe...can travel through the Hakobe Mountains to Airie...."

Lucy turned to look back at the lonely shop in the still-desolate town. Soon, the villagers would be returning, and Barsky would no longer be alone. She could still see Barsky on the steps of the shop, as he watched his apprentice leave to find her sister.

Adie was no longer alone, but with a handful of companions to help her. It was the greatest gift he could ask for. He knew that there was no way to predict what kind of mess that the older twin had gotten herself into—and he could only hope that the two sisters did not have to face off. He sighed as the silent tears streaked down his weather-beaten face, a few softly splashing on the concrete stairs. He wiped his eyes, as the gaggle of mages disappeared from his failing sight.

He only hoped that the young Stellar Spirit mage could keep her promise to him. It would be that hope that would allow him to pass peacefully into his eternal slumber when the arms of death welcomed him. And he could feel the fingernails raking his skin as he watched them leave.

"Soon," he whispered, the words floating away with the wind.

He had hope in Lucy Heartphilia and her ability to keep her promises. He had hope that her heart was pure.

*****

* * *

**

_**I like for my names to have meanings, so here are some more for you! I wanted to wait until I revealed more about Adassandra before I put this out there: **_

_Veleda: _(Celtic/Germanic) **seer**

_Adassandra: _**Ada (noble)**, **Sandra (helper of humanity) **

****  


* * *

*******  
**

**Super long(er) chapter before Christmas (I hope that I can post another one before, but this holiday stuff is stealing what little life I have left)!**

**Thanks for all of your support. I have over 100 friggin' reviews. That's about as awesome as it gets! Seriously!  
**

**Enjoy and have a wonderful holiday--whatever it is you celebrate! **

**

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!**  
**


	22. The Exchange

"S-s-s-so c-c-cold!" Lucy whimpered as she rubbed her hands together. _No one said anything about needing gloves_! she silently whined to herself.

She looked around the tiny village. Smoke softly billowed from a few cottages the dotted the town that was comfortably nestled between large, snow-capped mountains. They were definitely in the middle of nowhere, she concluded, sighing to herself as she scooted closer to Erza in hopes of being shielded from the wind's icy whiplash. They were waiting outside of Airie's only inn, while Adie attempted to negotiate a price for tonight's lodgings. Lucy looked around at her team—everyone looked weary. The hike from Hokabe to Airie was no easy task, and Lucy could feel her muscles burning from exertion. She had no idea she could sweat in this weather! She was glad that it was only half a day's hike, as she didn't know if she could have handled more than that. She made a mental note to work on her physical endurance upon their return to Fairy Tail.

"It's not so bad, Lucy," Gray smirked as he leaned against the outside of the inn. He held out an open palm, watching as the giant snowflakes melted on his skin.

"That's easy for you to say!" she snapped, "You practically grew up on a glacier!"

He shrugged, the smile still on his face. "Jealous?"

"Of you? Maybe a little," she shrugged. What was the use of lying? Would she like to be immune to these arctic temperatures? Absolutely.

"Want my jacket?" he asked, slightly taken aback by her uncharacteristic confession. He sometimes forgot how much of an impact Ur's training had on his reactions to the cold.

Lucy thought about the question. Of course she would welcome the extra layer of clothing between her skin and the frigid air. But, with his jacket also came his semi-nudity—and she would rather not deal with _that _awkwardness.

"N-no!" she cringed as the words left her mouth. "Just another reason for you to strip!" she muttered under her breath as she glanced into the tiny, four-paned window of the inn. She could see Adie, looking frustrated, as the elderly innkeeper shook his head in apology. She wondered what could possibly be going wrong.

Adie normally asked for a single room to herself, while the others split up into two doubles. It was usually Lucy and Erza, while the men (Happy included) stayed together. At first, Lucy wondered if Adie was hiding something else, but she quickly cast the thought aside. It was most likely the woman's social awkwardness that prompted her to maintain her solitude. Lucy knew it would take time to melt the frigidness of Adie's demeanor.

_It can't be easy to be so introverted all the time, _Lucy silently reminded herself. _Besides, she hasn't been _that _bad._

And the truth was: she really hadn't. Yes, Adassandra was quiet and often awkward around the team, but who wouldn't be? It wasn't like they were a normal bunch of people! Lucy smiled as she thought about their journey from Wisteria. Even in that short amount of time, she could already see the tiny cracks in Adie's facade as the woman slowly warmed up to the Fairy Tail quintet.

The boat that had taken them most of the way to Hokabe hadn't been nearly as bad as Lucy had anticipated. Their quarters were clean and the food was edible—though the kitchen staff _did _have to ask Natsu to save food for the rest of the passengers. The dragon slayer had been thrilled by the joys of the trip, even stating that he was beginning to like the idea of transportation....

*****

"Why? Didn't he enjoy it before?" Adie asked, confused by how Natsu leaned over the bow of the ship, a huge grin on his face as the chilly ocean air whipped at his skin.

"He...uh, he used to get sick when he traveled. Before." Lucy tried to explain.

"_Before_?" she echoed, slightly intrigued. Lucy thought she could detect a hint of amusement.

"When I first met him," Lucy's gaze lingered on Natsu and he smiled from ear-to-ear, pointing out things as Happy perched himself next to his friend, "he couldn't even ride a train without getting sick." She blinked, returning her attention to Adie as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger,"When we fought Oracion Seis--"

"What?" Adie interrupted, her eyes wide. "You _fought _them? The entire guild?"

Lucy avoided her awed look. "Well, we had the help of some other guilds," she could feel her face turning red. "But, in the end, their evil plans were prevented."

"Seems I had _really _underestimated your guild," Adie grunted, glancing at Lucy from the corner of her eye. "That only leaves two of the Alliance," she whispered to herself, the words floating away before Lucy could hear them.

"Heh, I didn't to that much," she sighed. "I merely got lucky, like usual..."

"Don't sell yourself short," the older woman warned her. "That attitude will affect your spirits, you know!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" she yelped, her eyes downcast.

"Just remember it," Adie grunted as she ran her fingers over the wooden rail.

"Anyway," Lucy smiled, hoping to change the subject, "Wendy—a new member of our guild. Well, she _was _part of Cait Shelter, but they turned out to not be real. So, then she came to Fairy Tail, and Makarov allowed her to join. She's a dragon slayer, as well, and she can use Sky Magic. She used it to heal Natsu of his motion sickness so he could battle."

Adie was nodding repeatedly, obviously not understanding most of what Lucy was telling her. The Stellar Spirit mage sighed, "So you see, he is now able to take transportation without getting sick." She rested her chin in her hands as she watched Natsu enjoy his freedom.

"Did the cat, er, Happy, carry him—even when he did get sick?" the blacksmith asked, interrupting Lucy's wandering thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, he claims that Happy wasn't a ride, though. So that's why he doesn't get sick from that," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Did he ever ride a dragon? He _is _a dragon slayer," Adie continued.

"I dunno, maybe," Lucy replied, unsure of what Adie was getting at. She continued to watch Natsu and Happy laugh. Why didn't he act that way around her?

"Why d'you ask?" the spirit mage absentmindedly drawled.

"I'm just wonderin' how much of this is in his head. Is Sky Magic permanent?" she followed Lucy's gaze.

"Not sure," Lucy murmured.

Before she could say anything else, Adie had disappeared from her side. Lucy looked around, spotting the pale-haired women strolling up to Natsu. Lucy watched as the blonde said something to him before turning to walk back toward her. She returned to Lucy's side, staring out over the dark blue ocean

"3...2..1.." Adie began to softly count down.

"What are y--" Lucy began before Adie stopped her by raising a hand. As if on cue, Lucy heard the sound of cursing and vomiting. She turned to find Natsu leaning over the side of the ship, retching furiously as his face turned a sickly shade of green.

"You didn't!" Lucy whispered, staring at Natsu in wide-eyed horror.

Adie shrugged, "I was just testin' a theory. Turns out," she glanced toward the sound of someone losing their lunch, "I was right. It's all in his freakin' head."

"What's got that idiot puking?" Gray asked, as he and Erza met up with the two women.

"Just trying to see how much of his motion sickness was in his head," Adie explained, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "Told him that Wendy chick's magic only worked for days, at the most."

"Was that necessary?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's much more pleasant when he's not sick."

"Eh, I think I have something back in the room to help him deal with it," Adie replied. She turned to look at Natsu, who was now lying on the deck. "I didn't realize it was that bad. Sorry, guys!"

"He's just a wimp," Gray scoffed, shaking his head. He had been wondering when Wendy's magic would wear off. "I had asked Wendy how long her magic lasted. She told me hours. So this is long overdue."

"I....am...gonna..kill...both..of..you," Natsu moaned, as Happy sympathetically patted him on the back. Lucy groaned in exasperation. The rest of this trip was going to be more problematic than they had anticipated.

In total, their voyage had taken a bit more than a few days--mostly due to good weather. Whatever Adie had given Natsu seemed to have helped him somewhat. He had been able to function for the rest of their trip. Upon their arrival at Hokabe, he had literally kissed the ground. As for Hokabe, it was a tiny village that Lucy barely remembered. It was practically dusk when they waltzed into the dark and crowded inn where they would lodge for the night. Downstairs, the inn served as a pub while rooms were rented out on the second and third stories.

They had enjoyed after-dinner drinks while discussing the next day's travel. Adie had been leaning back on her chair, her feet propped up on the table as she studied the map she had just purchased.

"It's only about an eight hour hike to Airie," she had explained, chewing on her toothpick.

"Eight hours!" Lucy whined. She hated the cold, and eight hours in _that_ did not sound enticing. Adie had glared at her from over the map, wordlessly challenging the mage to complain once more.

"S-sorry! It won't happen again!" Lucy piped up, realizing most of her complaining was due to fatigue.

"Can I take a look at the map?" Erza asked, holding out her hand.

"Sure," Adie nodded, handing the paper to Erza. She slumped down in her chair, allowing her head to hang back. "I can't _wait_ to go to bed," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"That makes two of us," Lucy muttered, laying her face down on the table.

"Why are you two so tired?" Natsu asked between mouthfuls. He, apparently, hadn't had enough to eat. Before Lucy could answer, a young man pushed past her, nearly knocking her out of her chair.

"Jewel!" he practically screeched. "Jewel, is that you? Oh my goodness! I didn't think I'd _see_ you again!" he clapped, jumping up and down next to the table.

"What the hell is making all that noise?" Adie hissed, her eyes still closed. "Kill it. Please!"

"_Jewel_!" the man tsked, one hand planting firmly to his hip.

"I think, he's talking to you, Ad--" Natsu attempted to explain, only stopping when Lucy kicked him from under the table. He rubbed his aching shin, confused by her brutality.

"_Jewel_," Lucy called out sweetly, "it appears you have a friend here."

Adie's eyes flew open, as the realization of Lucy's words hit her. By this point, the young man had bent over her, so that their faces were mere inches apart. Adie screamed, her arms flailing frantically as she almost toppled backward in her chair. Gray reached out and caught her foot, pulling her upright. She slammed into the table, the air being knocked out of her from the impact. She shot a glance of thanks toward Gray.

"Jewel! It's _so _good to see you!" the man cooed as he pulled Adie into a tight hug. The rest of the table tried to stifle their laughter as Adie hesitantly patted the man on the back. Her face turning bright red.

"Oh! Hey, uh.." she began, her eyes pleading with them to help her.

"Tomas!" the man replied, rolling his eyes. "Come _on_! You remember _me_!" he cried as he touched his chest with his hand.

"Oh, yeah..._Tomas_!" she waved, her demeanor suddenly changing. "Sorry it's been a long day. I hope you'll excuse my lapse in memory!" she laughed, pushing her hair over her shoulders.

"More like 'lapse in better judgement!'" he threw his head back and laughed.

"You know me!" she winked as she fell into her long-forgotten character. Lucy was impressed at how well she could switch on the acting when she needed to, she would have to take pointers from the woman....

"You were always so forgetful. All is forgiven, darling! Are these your friends?" he asked, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose as he looked around the table. Lucy had to admit, he was dressed exceptionally well, especially for this hole of a town.

Adie began the introductions, as Tomas reached out a flimsy hand for each of them to shake. "I'm so pleased to meet all of you! A friend of Jewel's is a friend of mine! Please, let me buy you all a drink!" he clapped before spinning on foot and striding toward the bar.

"Where'd you meet that piece of work?" Natsu asked, pushing his plate away from him and nodding in Tomas' direction.

"Yeah, _Jewel!_" Lucy wittily chimed in. The whole table burst out laughing as Adie's face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

She shook her head in shame, "I'll admit it, not one of my better names."

"I'd say," Erza snorted. "But he is definitely different."

"Yeah," Adie scratched her head, watching the young man as he ordered their drinks. "But, if I remember correctly, he was a good source of the goings-on in the magical world. Helped me out, tons!"

"Him?" Natsu scoffed. "I wouldn't have guessed it. Fashion world, maybe."

"Hmm, maybe you could get a few pointers," Lucy laughed.

"Why would I need pointers?" Natsu's quick reply had caught Lucy by surprise. The entire table became silent as they watched the two exchange words. They were all aware of the decreased interaction between Lucy and Natsu, though none of them wanted to address the reason _why_.

"Oooh, what's with the faces?" Tomas asked as he set the drinks onto the table. "I love gossip! Do tell."

*****

Lucy shook her head at the memory of the flamboyant newcomer. Tomas had made their short visit to Hokabe fun, she would admit. She especially loved the part when he rubbed Natsu's head and told him that his favorite color was pink. She had never seen the dragon slayer so uncomfortable. Plus, there was the added bonus of the gossip about the drama in the Council....

"What are you suddenly so happy about?" Natsu asked, shooting Lucy an odd glance.

"W-what? N-n-nothing!" she stuttered, taken off guard by his sudden decision to address her. They had barely spoken in almost a week—ever since their exchange at Daylon's. Lucy flushed at the memory...

"Good news and bad news, guys," Adie grumbled as she exited the inn.

"Good news first, please," Lucy hurriedly requested.

"Well, there are rooms available."

"Bad news?" Erza asked the inevitable.

"By rooms, I meant room." Adie held up the single, brass key. Lucy's mouth fell open in shock, as she briefly made eye contact with Natsu. They couldn't possibly _all _stay in the same room, could they?

"It's a suite," Adie smiled grimly. "Two doubles and a couch. Looks like we're all bunking up tonight."

***

* * *

***

"Now what?" Natsu asked as they sluggishly left the warm building. They returned the key to the kindly innkeeper, thanking him for his hospitality and deliciously intriguing breakfast. The six mages were donning their warmest clothing—as Adie had instructed them to.

"Someone we need to see before we head to the mountain," Adie replied as she pulled her hood over her hair, obstructing her face from their view. Lucy cringed as snowflakes began to lazily fall to the ground around them. _More snow!_

"And where is that?" Gray asked, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. He, for one, wasn't chilled by the frosty weather.

"We need to find the library," Adie answered.

"It's over there," Erza pointed toward the building. Everyone turned to look at the red-headed mage. "What? I was awake before all of you, so I walked around," she answered, simply.

"That sounds like fun," Natsu retorted.

"It was nice," Erza shrugged, pulling her coat tighter around her body.

"Well, that may have saved us five minutes or so," Adie's smile was strained.

Lucy laughed, realizing that the blacksmith was being humorous, "Yeah, the town _does _consist of three buildings!"

"Aye!" Happy quipped, as he began walking in the direction of the old building.

The door to the library had obviously not been oiled in decades, as it shrilly screamed in announcement at their arrival. The group followed Adie around the first floor, taking in the expansive shelves and dust-covered books. They descended a flight of worn stairs that looked like they hadn't seen repair in centuries.

"This place is creepy!" Lucy shivered, hugging herself as she moved closer to Natsu. He sent her a sideways glance, not saying anything as she hovered close by.

"That's putting it lightly," Gray muttered.

"We're almost there," Adie replied softly as she led them through a series of thick-volumed books and dusty shelves.

A dim light cast shadows along the floor and walls, as they approached the large desk at the end of the hallway. Lucy squinted; she could see someone sitting at the desk, hunched over what looked to be a paper of some sorts.

"Who's there?" came the deep, raspy voice.

"Mages from Fairy Tail and a blacksmith from Wisteria," Adie calmly replied. Lucy could hear her teeth chatter as they approached the man.

He was old, his dark, gray hair parted haphazardly on his round head. His ears were much too large, and he wore dark glasses, despite the dim light surrounding him. Lucy could see that he was writing on the paper set out in front of him—a letter perhaps? She stood on tiptoe, trying to get a better look. She ignored the questioning glance from Natsu.

"Ah, you are not being entirely truthful," the man replied, his lips straining to smile.

"I do not understand," Adie replied cautiously.

"Mages from Fairy Tail, yes, but the last person....that's the one," his voice was monotonous as he spoke, "that's not entirely of merit."

"I am a blacksmith. I apprenticed under a man named Barsky—a famed gunsmith, among other things."

"Yes, I can see _that_ truth," the man replied. "But _who _are you?"

"I-I do not understand," Adie repeated, this time more hesitantly. Lucy thought she could see Adie's hands trembling.

"Perhaps I assumed too much," the man cleared his throat. "It's nothing. How can I help you?"

Behind Adie's back, Lucy could see everyone's confused glances. No one was quite sure what to make of the cryptic odd man with the glasses.

"We are in need of passage," Adie licked her lips.

"I see," the man replied. "I may not be able to help, but go on."

"To see your mistress," she continued.

"My mistress is no longer taking audiences. She hasn't for decades," the man responded as he picked up his pen. "I am very sorry for your troubles."

"He's lying," Lucy whispered. She didn't know _why _she thought he was lying, but something told her that he wasn't being honest with the group.

"A tit for tat," the man muttered, as he began writing.

Adie leaned over the wooden table, placing her hand in front of the man's pen. "I'm sorry, maybe I didn't make myself clear. We _will_ be seeing your mistress. Today. And we would like your cooperation in that endeavor. But if you choose to not help, then we will find other means to see her. I seem to have heard about a passage around here. Somewhere," she murmured.

"Want me to make him talk?" Natsu asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Lucy squeezed his arm in warning. He glanced down at her hand on his arm. She could see him squint at her hand, most likely due to the ring she wore. She quickly withdrew her grip.

The man raised an shaggy eyebrow, peering past Adie's hip, obviously amused by the company that the blacksmith was keeping. "What business do you have with my mistress?" he asked, his attention back on the blacksmith.

"Was that a yes or no?" Natsu whispered. He was answered with an angry glare from Lucy and a shake of Erza's head.

"I need to speak with her. About matters concerning the current disappearance of my sister—er, among other things," Adie spoke softly.

"Well, why didn't you say so!" the man smiled, more warmly this time. "My mistress said you would be coming. With company, too." He again peered past her, at the handful of mages surrounding him.

"What is with this guy?" Natsu whispered to Gray, who shook his head in silent confusion. Erza watched with quiet interest. Lucy could see Adie's jaw clench as she shifted on her feet.

"Adassandra," the man spoke more loudly this time, his voice more commanding. "There is a price to pay for passage."

Again, Lucy saw the muscle in Adie's jaw twitch, as if she were anticipating this part. But, how had she known?

"I am aware," she whispered. "But I had hoped that perhaps we could skip _that _formality."

"I'm sorry. It is a sigh of your good intention in regards to my mistress," the man shook his head. "She is a very important lady."

"But if she knows that we're coming, she should know what will happen!" Lucy interjected. "No one will hurt her!"

"My dear," the man sighed, "there are no guarantees in what my mistress sees." He looked at Adie, as he stretched an open palm toward her.

"Now, a small token of your intention," he demanded, licking his lips in anticipation,"your key."

*****

* * *

***

Sorry for taking so long to update--I was enjoying stuffing my face and doing nothing!

The holidays devour my soul, I think. Or maybe it's the annoying children that I have to see every holiday.

My cat will probably kill me in my sleep for putting him through that!

***  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the newest addition! I did re-read this a few times, so I apologize for any remaining mistakes!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it makes my day!**

**I wish you all a Happy New Year (in the **_small_** chance I don't get another chapter out beforehand)!!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**


	23. Future Dilemma

**A/N: I thank you all very much for taking the time to read my epic story (it grew, I swear). A warm thanks to all of my reviewers as well-it makes me keep on brainstormin'!**

**I smell some action in the next chapter...**

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Enjoy!**

_Anonymous Reviewers:_

_Shae: __Thanks! I'm sure there will be a kiss (at some point), when the time is right ;)_

_Vanilla: Why thank you! I'm honored your reviewed my story._

_Tare_Chan: haven't seen you in a while, are you still our there?  
_

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters. I'm only responsible for the OC's I've created to make this plot run more smoothly.

* * *

Adie's face paled at his demand. She said nothing, only staring at the short, squat man in front of her. He seemed to be taking joy in the predicament he had created. Her knuckles turned white as her fingers gripped the table.

"Is that a 'no'?" the man purred. Lucy had never wanted to punch someone so badly. She began imaging what it would feel like—her hand hitting his face.

"You know...you know I can't do that!" Adie answered, her voice strained.

"Why not? It's a simple transaction. A key is your promise to behave around my mistress," the man replied as if it were a simple thing.

Adie slammed her hand on the table, "You damned well know _I can't_! And _she _would never ask that! Never!"

"What's the big deal? Just give him the key," Natsu muttered under his breath.

"It's not that easy, Natsu," Lucy whispered. He looked at her expectantly, as did Erza and Gray.

She sighed, "She can't let anyone get their hands on that key. If she's anything near as powerful as her sister...then if it fell into the wrong hands..."

"I get it," Natsu nodded. He glanced at the man behind the table. "So, d'ya want me to hit him? Or no?"

Lucy closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "Not a good idea," she replied as she exhaled. She glared at at the man as Adie argued with him. His smug look was making her increasingly angry.

"Yet," Lucy added softly. Natsu glanced at her, his eyes wide. Was Lucy really telling him that violence may soon be a solution? He grinned his appreciation.

"Well, then, it seems you are out of luck, my dear," the man replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. A fox-like smile spreading across his face.

"Wait!" Lucy hesitated, had she said that aloud? _It's now or never, Lucy! _she silently urged herself forward. The man angled his round, mousy head so he could get a better look at her as she approached the table, her fists clenched at her sides.

"J-Just wait a second!" she was practically seething as she slammed her own fist onto the table. She didn't wince, despite the pain. _Good girl, _she prompted herself, _keep going!_

"You just need_ a_ key, right?" she glared at him angrily, her dark eyes flashing their distrust.

His smile shrank as he realized her words. "Yes...but..."

"No buts, _mister_, you said 'a key' and you didn't specify!" she pointed out, triumphant that she had cornered him. "Or are you not good for your word?"

"I-I..any key will suffice," he deflated, angry that his own arrogant pride had hurt him in the end.

"Then I'll give you one of mine," Lucy answered softly, leaning over the table. She could see her reflection in his dark glasses. "You are nothing but a bully. If you had any idea of what is going on out there, you would know better than to ask for _her _key."

He said nothing, his stony demeanor replacing his former entitlement. Adie watched helplessly as Lucy removed the key-chain from her belt and dropped the ring onto the table. The keys spread around like rays of sunshine.

"Lucy, you can't-" Adie attempted to stop her.

"I can! I'm not going to let this ignorant fool manipulate you!" she spat her eyes narrowed as she silently chose her key.

"But they are _your_ keys. Your spirits!" Adie replied.

"They are not _mine_," she grimaced. She hated the thought of owning another human-being-spirit or not. "They are here to help me. This is how they can help. Besides, we get this back when we return, _right_?" she shot a vehement glance toward the stout man behind the desk.

"You have my word," he answered, his face solemn.

Lucy scoffed, "Like that'll account for much!"

"I'm no thief!" he retorted, looking offended. He opened his mouth to say something more, but decided otherwise.

"Just a bully," she shot back. Again, he said nothing. He suddenly looked as if he had aged years in the few moments Lucy had been standing there.

Adie looked nervous as she watched Lucy choose a key. "Lucy, you really don't have to do this-"

"Is it important to see this woman?" she asked, glancing at Adie. She could feel her comrade's watching the scene from behind her. They had been quiet for most of the adventure. Lucy assumed it was because, this time, the events involved something they didn't quite understand. For once, Lucy was the one whose knowledge was crucial to the renegade mission. She felt herself grow taller with pride.

"It is," Adie nodded, her concern still apparent in her features.

"Then I do _have to...h_ere," Lucy handed her key to the man. He immediately took it between his short, stubby fingers. "I _better_ see this when I return. You don't want to see me angry!"

"No, no you don't," Natsu agreed.

"Damn right you don't!" Lucy smiled to herself as she returned her keys to her belt. She looked between Adie and the mysterious man, "Now let's go!"

As suddenly as Lucy had spoken the words, the wall behind the man slid to the side, revealing a long, dark tunnel. Lucy groaned, "Oh, no."

"What'd you expect? Golden stairs?" the man replied.

"Shut up!" she snapped, giving him one last glare.

Adie walked past the desk, being the first one to enter the dark tunnel. She turned back, expecting hesitation. She was surprised to find that the four mages and Happy were right behind her.

"You're staring. Did you expect us to run?" Gray asked as he walked past her, a slight grin on his face.

"Sort of, yeah," she answered as Lucy smiled at her as she walked past.

"See you when we get out," Natsu growled at the man, grinding his fist into his hand in warning. "Better have that key." Adie thought she could see sweat beading on the man's upper lip as the door began to close. They were soon plummeted into the cold darkness around them.

"We need light," Erza murmured. "Natsu, think you can light those?" She pointed toward the long row of lanterns encased into the wall.

"Yup!" Natsu nodded as he blew fire into them, the wicks immediately catching, despite the dampness around them.

He reached up and pulled the first lantern from the wall, passing it around. He continued this until everyone had their own lantern. When he was satisfied, they began their descent into the mountain. Adie fell in step next to Lucy, who was walking behind everyone.

"Thank you," the pale-haired woman whispered.

"Don't thank me, it was necessary," Lucy answered kindly.

Adie pursed her lips, her forehead knitted in concentration. "How many keys do you have, actually?"

"Why?" Lucy asked, curious as to whether the blacksmith was thinking about stealing her keys. Again.

"It's just that you have a lot. Most of the zodiac keys, correct? Those can't be found in one place..." she trailed off, hoping Lucy would take over.

"My first one was given to me by my mother. Upon her death, I was given her jewelry. At the bottom of the box was my first key, Horologium." she explained. "I don't think my mother was a mage, but I don't really know..."

"The silver key," Adie confirmed. "I saw a handful of those, I think. But, zodiac keys are reveled amongst spirit mages," she continued, glancing at Lucy from the corner of her eye.

"Some I received from fights and missions," Lucy admitted.

"So you killed someone?"

"No! I...I fought them, yes," Lucy frowned. "But, no, I didn't _kill anyone_."

"Then they relinquished their contract?"

Lucy shook her head. "The last person I had fought, Angel, had been arrested. Scorpio, Aries, and Gemini asked me to take them. They said that their contract was void since Angel was arrested by the Council."

Adie chewed her lip. "Did the Old Man change the Rules?"

"Huh? Your uncle, you mean?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, him. There used to be only two ways to end a contract with a new spirit. Unless you found a newly born key, of course," she glanced into the tunnel. "Hmph, musta changed it, I guess."

"Probably," Lucy added weakly. She was slightly baffled by Adie's questions.

"Shit," came the echo a few yards ahead.

"What is it?" Erza asked as she raised her lantern.

"There are a million different tunnels we could take," Natsu called back. "Adie, I hope you know where your going."

Adie raised her lantern, looking into dozens of dark tunnels identical to the one they were now in—she had been here, long ago. But, she didn't remember _this _complication. She put down her lantern, closing her eyes. "I need a few minutes," she murmured.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked.

"I'm gonna try to see if I can feel where she is," Adie whispered.

Lucy walked ahead, pacing in front of the tunnels, as an odd-feeling tugged at her consciousness. She glanced back at her companions, she could see Natsu watching her. She said nothing as she stood in front of the tunnel that attracted her. Natsu followed her, walking in front of the tunnels, sniffing.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked softly, as to not interrupt Adassandra's concentration.

"Smelling," he answered. He, too, stopped in front of the same tunnel. "Yup, I think this is the one, too."

"What are you talking about?" she looked at him, suddenly curious. He glanced down at her hand, but said nothing.

"Hey, Adie!" he called back. "I think we found the right one."

Adie opened her eyes, she hadn't quite been able to track Veleda's presence. Natsu smiled, waving for her to hurry up. "What's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"We could wander around here for the rest of our lives," Adie answered calmly. Everybody turned toward her, shocked.

"Just kidding?" she offered as she carried her lantern past them. "I hope you're right about this," she called back.

"I hope you're right about this, too," Gray replied as he walked past Natsu.

"Aye," Happy added. Erza said nothing, smiling grimly as they forged on. Lucy shrugged, following Erza.

Natsu watched them continue on without him. "She's kidding, right, Luce?" he called out. _Eh, my nose never lies_, he told himself before following them.

* * *

They walked through the echoing cavern, taking sharp turns and avoiding the giant craters that would suck them into the darkness. After nearly a half hour, a faint light began to twinkle at the far end of the tunnel. "I-I think I see something," Erza squinted.

"I think you're right," Adie nodded.

"First one there is the strongest in Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, before taking off.

"Idiot," Gray murmured as no one took the dragon slayer up on his challenge.

"I second that," Lucy chirped as she continued walking.

Natsu stood at the end of the tunnel, awaiting his companions. "Oh so now you're going to be patient?" Gray asked as they approached the light.

Natsu shrugged, "I'm letting Adie lead us from here on. I dont' know what we are going to find. I just hope there's a fight, soon."

"Your first idea was a good one," Adie replied as she took the first step into the brightly lit cavern. "The second one...not so much."

Lucy suppressed a snort, though Erza hadn't been as able. Natsu shot the two women a glowering look. "Why not?" he pouted.

Adie sighed, "No fighting, Natsu. This is a sacred place."

"This?" he looked around, waving his confusion. "It's a cave. Perfect for fighting."

"Dumb ass," she mumbled under her breath as she continued ahead, shaking her head.

Lucy shielded her eyes from the unfamiliar light as they descended the steps. It no longer looked like a depressing cave. Instead, it appeared to be someone's living quarters. She could see and smell a roaring fire in large fireplace. There were armchairs scattered about, plush rugs haphazardly strewn across the floor, various musical instruments, bowls of fruit, and other signs of life. It actually looked...quite comfortable. There was an instant feeling of calm as they entered the new environment.

"What is this place?" Erza whispered to Adie.

"This is her home," came the soft reply.

"The Veleda woman?" Natsu asked, his eyes darting around the unfamiliar territory. Adie nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and began following the maze of carpets. Lucy could feel the warmth from the fire. She wanted so badly to curl up in front of it with a good book.

"Adie, what does this woman do? Or, uh, who is she?" Lucy quietly asked.

She opened her mouth to answer the spirit mage, but the words never escaped. Instead, a purring, soothing voice echoed through the cavern. "Adassandra," she cooed, "I've been expecting you."

"What the-" Gray and Natsu hissed in unison. Erza reached for her sword, but Adie put out a hand to stop her.

"Veleda," Adie greeted the woman. "I'm sorry for stopping in like this."

Lucy gaped at the luminous figure that sat before them. The carved seat looked more like a throne than an arm chair. The woman was shrouded in shimmery golden and ivory robes, her hands gently resting on the armchair. Her hair was a deep golden red. It was neatly and intricately secured at the crown of her head. Her skin was a ruddy color, not something Lucy had seen before. She wondered if the woman was of a different race. Veleda's eyes were hidden behind a thick, gauzy veil. Only her dark lips were visible as she spoke.

"Ah, no apology necessary. As I said earlier, I've been expecting you," her lips curled into a smile, as she tapped her dark nails on a carved arm of the chair.

"I see you brought friends, as well. Welcome."

They mumbled their greetings, unsure of how to address someone who already knew what they are going to say. The woman smiled, sighing softly, her voice thick, "You have a request, yes?"

"I need your help," Adie's voice wavered.

"Child, I haven't seen you in nearly half of a century and you come to ask me for _help_?" Veleda mused.

Adie bowed her head, "That was with my mother, yes, I remember. You were frightening then."

"Am I still so frightening now, child?" More tapping of her dark nails.

"No," Adie answered honestly.

"If you wish to ask about your Freya's whereabouts, I cannot answer that for you. All I can see is pure, blinding, whiteness. I do not know what it means, as I have never experienced such," the woman answered kindly, a hint of sadness and regret in her voice, "She was a great woman. A fierce warrior. A loyal friend. I wish I could help."

Adie softly nodded, "I see." She opened her mouth to speak the second question, but her words failed her.

"What about her sister, Lilith?" Lucy interrupted, speaking for Adie.

"What about her?" Veleda turned toward the voice, angling her head as if she were studying Lucy from behind the veil.

As if Lucy had strengthened her resolve, Adie's voice returned, " I need to find her. Can you tell me where she is?"

The seer was silent for some time, aside from the tapping of her nails on the arm of the chair, "She is in the company of a guild. A dark guild..." Veleda's voice was more high-pitched and grainy.

"She is captive. No, wait! Something is preventing her from leaving. A physical prevention of sorts. A new magic? Dark, very dark. There are other spirits there. They, too, are captive," her voice was becoming strained, as she gripped the arms of the chair—her knuckles turning white. "I..I see a woman. Dark hair. She desires Zeref's freedom. His keys. She's sent..." she trailed off, her body relaxing.

Adie took a step forward, "What is it?"

Veleda shook her head, "My visions are becoming less clear. I'm sorry."

"What is it that you do?" Natsu interrupted.

"Do?" the woman asked. "I sit in here, hiding from the world. I'm nothing but a blind, old woman."

"Blind?" Erza murmured.

"How can a seer be blind?" Natsu scoffed.

Veleda sighed, impatiently raising her veil to reveal her milky white eyes with their matching pupils. "These eyes have been both a curse and a blessing," she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," Natsu replied, his face turning white.

"I'll forgive you," she murmured softly, "on one condition."

"Condition?" Lucy replied. "Why do you need a condition to forgive someone?"

Veleda ignored Lucy's question, quickly looking toward Adie, "Before you were born, I predicted your forthcoming. After your birth, the same prophecy as before it. And now, I cannot see a single, clear future."

"I'm sorry," Adie murmured, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Veleda hurriedly answered, " I see two futures—neither of which have been guaranteed."

"What kind of futures?" Lucy asked, her heart pounding.

This time, the cloudy eyes were directed at her. "I see one where there is calm after the a giant storm," she shook her head. "The second, I see death. Lots of death. Lots of war. Lots of evil."

"I don't understand, how can you see two futures?" Adie asked.

"I don't understand it, either. Perhaps I have lived too long, I don' t know. I'm a century older than you. But, one thing that is for certain, the outcome of those futures are dependent one person. I was able to trace it back to the one thing that seems to affect the future's outcome: me."

Sharp gasps were heard throughout the cave. Adie's face became a stony slate, "You are not serious."

"I am very serious, Child. Zeref will be unleashed if that future is not undone! I can see it. _Your _key will help accomplish that!"

Adie's eyes were wide, "I won't allow it!"

"Allow it? It's already begun! The one who is trying to free him is trying to use Stellar Spirit keys to release him."

"How can those keys release him? I was under the impression that the keys to his prison were not spirit keys," Erza spoke, her voice hardened. She, too, knew the seriousness of the Prophetess' conviction.

Veleda continued to stare at Adie, "Do you think there is no magic greater? Destroying hundreds of Spirit keys will release greater magic than _that_."

"What kind of magic is in Spirit keys, Luce?" Natsu asked, scratching his head as he tried to keep up with the conversation.

Lucy's voice was shaky as all eyes turned toward her, "It is recorded that Celestial Spirit keys are an actual piece of their Spirit's heart-"

"It _is _their heart!" Veleda snapped. "The power to call them forth is buried in that key—their heart. That same heart vowed to protect humanity and was given to humans in the form of a key! And right now, those hearts are falling into the wrong hands. Hateful hands!"

Lucy's face paled as her body trembled. Adie stepped forward, "What is this woman planning on doing with my sister and the other spirits?"

Veleda shook red hair, "I cannot speak for her. She wants the keys for one sole purpose: releasing Zeref. She will either wage a war on the Council or she's found a way to use Celestial keys to free him. Either way, she will achieve that goal if I am living."

"You're not a spirit, are you?" Lucy asked softly. She understood what the seer was insinuating. If Veleda were to be captured, she would be able to tell whomever possesses her key the whereabouts of any Stellar Spirit, aiding in the dark guild's quest.

Veleda chuckled at Lucy's discomfort, "No, my child, I am not. I am what Adassandra and her sister are."

Lucy looked at Adie, incredulous, "You never told me that!"

"There aren't many of us, I only know of her. Besides, I didn't think it was important at the time," she replied, her eyes on Veleda.

"No, there aren't many of _us_," Veleda interrupted, spitting the last word. "In fact, our births are such taboo in the spirit world, that we are deemed as disgraces. Perhaps it's because our powers constantly threaten the balance of the Celestial World."

"What do you mean?" Lucy blurted.

"I mean that we are created with the power to hurt or help that balance. There are three essential realms: spirit, demon, human. Spirits are created to help protect human from the demon or darkness. But, in the instance of Lilith, a spirit can open that gate, thus creating harm. I can predict the whereabouts of any celestial spirit—and half-spirit, it seems. That is not something that the King looks highly upon. It's a danger to the Celestial world for us to roam freely with our keys, as well. Though, it appears that if you are of royal birth," she smiled at Adie, "that you will still get royal treatment."

Which is why you've been in hiding," Lucy shook her head, suddenly feeling sorry for Veleda. "It's not fair!"

"What's fair in life?" Veleda stood, slowly walking toward them. "There are no guarantees. No equality. We are treated like utensils by humans, yet we protect them."

"You said you predicted our birth," Adie butt in. "Explain."

"Ah, yes. Your mother knew she was pregnant, and your uncle was not happy about the implications _that _could have on the Balance. Your mother, like I, believed that demi-spirits are born out of need, not to cause harm. She wanted me to ease the King's concerns," Veleda looked at the ceiling.

After a short pause, she continued, "But, I was only able to predict three things in relation to your birth. Two Gatekeepers and a Guardian. It was the same prediction I had a half-century earlier. I eased no one's worries."

"Guardian?" Adie repeated softly, more to herself. "Same prophecy a century before?"

"Gatekeepers?" Lucy murmured.

"Yes, demon and-" Veleda began, but was interrupted. A strained smile crossed her face. "There isn't much time left, before one of my predictions will be sealed to fate! You must do as I ask."

Lucy could feel the panic rising, something was horribly wrong. "D-do as you ask?" she stammered, beating everyone to the question. She had a feeling she knew where this was going...

"It is _my_ life that predicts the future," Veleda hurriedly explained. "Whether I live or die predicts how the future will pan out."

"We won't let you die!" Gray promised as Natsu and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, that won't do," Veleda's silky voice held a note of sadness.

"Wha?" Lucy and Natsu echoed in unison. She couldn't be asking what they _thought_! Could she?

"No..." Adie whispered, suddenly aware of Veleda's omen.

"Yes," the seer answered, her eyes locked on Adie. "You must kill me."

"NO!" Adie yelled. "There's got to be another way!"

"There isn't!" Veleda answered her tone sharp.

"There _has _to be," Lucy's voice was high.

"Fools!" Veleda hissed, as she closed her eyes. Her body became tense as she concentrated.

Everyone collapsed to their knees from the overwhelming heaviness that had been pushed upon them. Lucy could see the brief flashes of images throughout her mind. Death! War! Destruction! Evil! The muted images were enough to bring tears to her eyes. She covered her ears to drown out the silent screams that were echoing in her head. When the images had disappeared, she opened her eyes to find that everyone had shared the same experience. Erza's face was streaked with tears, as Gray and Natsu stared at the ground wordlessly. Happy shook his head sadly, as he wiped his nose.

"Now do you see what I see? That is the future that will occur if you do not do as I ask!" she spat, her white eyes widening with fear.

"I'll do it," Erza murmured as she climbed to her feet. She reached for her sword.

"No you won't!" Adie stood, stepping between seer and mage.

"You saw that same image, did you not?" Erza asked. "I believe she is telling the truth when she says it's the only way. I'll do it, your hands will be clean. I've killed before."

"No," Lucy whimpered, though she knew Erza was right.

"I can't let you do that," Adie replied throatily. "It's...just wrong! There has to be some other way."

"It's too late," Veleda answered stonily, her eyes downcast.

"Huh?" Erza asked, confused as she gripped her sword's hilt.

"He's here," Veleda whispered, her head hanging in defeat. "No..._they _are here."

"Who's here?" Natsu growled, obviously becoming impatient with the back and forth conversation. "Who the hell is here?"

"Now, now," came the unfamiliar voice, as it echoed throughout the cavern. Lucy could feel her blood go cold. She saw the dark figure at the top of the stairs, leaning against the stony lip of the tunnel.

The newcomer chuckled deeply, "There's no need for such language. I'll take it easy on you if you just hand over the Prophet nicely. You can keep your filthy human blood in exchange."


	24. Dangerous Fallacy

**A/N: **Hello all! I am coming at you from the gates of hell. Ugh, I hate this month. Cutting people open is kinda neat, but I don't think it's a living I want. I pretty much move from practice/hospital to practice/hospital each month, and I'm now in the dreaded "2 months of hell", which is why my updates will be scarce and far between.

I've been busy as all hell, but I've managed to compile a much-longer than normal chapter for all of you. I made sure I did about 20-30 mins of writing/proofing per night, so I could at least put _something _out! I've tried to tease out my vision into writing, and I hope you find it satisfactory. It's difficult to convey an action scene in your head into writing, as I'm sure a lot of you know. I hope I don't disappoint!

******

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope that I can continue to write a story deserving of your time!**

**I appreciate everyone who has stuck with this story! I heart you dearly!**

**A BIG thank you to all who have added/read/reviewed!**

**Happy Reading & Enjoy!**

****  
**

Welcome back_, **Tare-chan**! _I was gettin' worried there, for a bit (*wipes forehead*)! And never apologize for reviewing! Hell, you can review as many times as you deem fit ;)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do take responsibility for the OCs, however. _**

**_1/15/10_**_: fixed a minor mistake. I originally had Lucy leave another spirit before going into the mountain, but changed it last minute--and obviously forgot to change that minor detail. Sorry for the lapse in brain function._

_**1/18/10: **fixed another, dumb mistake. I apologize for my idiocracy. Somehow I allowed spell check to change my original character, Faux--to Faust (to all you Goethe fans!) Thanks, Azalee :) It would have been mass chaos when his name appeared differently in the next chapter, I suppose. Ugh, I'm unusually unobservant--I apologize, it's quite embarrassing!  
_

* * *

*****

"W-who is t-that?" Lucy's voice wavered. She could feel the hairs on her neck prickle in the subtlest of premonitions.

"I've been asking that the entire time!" Natsu practically whined as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was the only one not taken aback by the sudden interruption. His eyes shifted from Adie to the unwelcome visitor in hopes that she would offer _some _explanation.

"Faux," Veleda murmured, answering Natsu's poorly-masked impatience. Everyone turned toward the oracle for further explanation. Everyone except for Adie. Her eyes remained on the newcomer.

"Faux?" Lucy repeated, glancing at Adie's back. "Is he...a stellar spirit as well?" The name _did _sound somewhat familiar to her....had she come across it in the library in Magnolia? She was frustrated that, as a Celestial Spirit mage, she knew of a few more spirits than what she had around the ring on her belt.

"He is," Adie answered, her voice low as she studied the shrouded figure at the mouth of the cave. The mysterious visitor stood, looking down at his curious onlookers.

"What's he do?" Gray asked, equally as nonplussed as Natsu.

"He can make you believe things that are untrue," Adie answered before Veleda could respond.

"What does that mean? Like lies?" Natsu asked, mildly irritated that they were being cautious for _this_.

Lucy knew that Natsu often fought first, then asked questions. It was rare for the dragon slayer to understand his opponents' strengths before challenging them. And, right now, he was doing his best to stay calm and not charge into battle. Lucy hadn't realized she was staring, but he must have felt her eyes on him because he momentarily met her gaze before quickly shifting his own to the towering cavern entrance.

"It _means_," Veleda explained, somewhat impatiently, "that he can enter your mind to make you believe what he so desires. All it takes is one look." The sightless woman lightly tapped her temple with a finger as she spoke to no one in particular—yet anyone close enough to hear. Her face was expressionless as her cloudy eyes stared into space in ahead of her. Lucy was sure she could see defeat in those pale, blind eyes.

"How?" Happy asked, squinting as he followed Natsu's gaze to the top of the stony stairs.

"His eye," Veleda replied her voice sorrowful. "Beware of his eye."

"What does _that _mean?" Natsu muttered, obviously irritated by the lack of action. He was nervously shifting from one foot to another.

"Quit with the questions already!" Adie suddenly snapped at Natsu. "Didn't you listen to anything she has been _saying_?" Natsu scratched his head. He knew that there was something about an eye and pretend scenarios...but that didn't seem to be anything _too _worrisome to the dragon slayer. Lucy chewed her lip as she carefully absorbed Veleda's warning.

"My, my, it seems you aren't one happy family after all," the newcomer's smooth baritone echoed throughout the cave. "This may be more fun than I had anticipated." He didn't bother concealing the sneer in his voice as his shoes softly clicked on the stone. With a few long strides, the man was visible in the dim cavern light. He raised his hands toward his face, slowly pulling back his hood and revealing himself.

Lucy gasped, suddenly understanding Veleda's warning. It was subtle, but it was definitely there: the long strings of the eye patch snaking out from under his long stringy hair as it covered one eye. It wasn't until his black fingernails raked through his locks, pushing the raven-colored hair from his shoulders, that she could see that he was definitely protecting that eye—for one reason or another. Lucy couldn't be sure, but her suspicions were growing about this spirit's abilities.

He wasn't as human-appearing as Loki or Aries. His ears poked out from his hair, their pointed tips jutting back from his face. His skin was darker—she couldn't be sure if it were a dusky blue or gray. His face was sunken in, hollowing around his visible eye and both cheeks. He looked emaciated and sick, his all-too-large cloak hanging limply from his shoulders. Even his attire appeared to be sizes larger than he was. His appearance left no doubt in Lucy's mind that he hadn't always looked like this. Her eyes traveled from his face to his neck, where she noticed the choker for the first time. It was a smooth black ringlet that encircled his entire neck. She squinted, straining her eyes, were those bruises mottling this skin around the unfamiliar accessory?

"What's he wearing on his neck?" she whispered to Adie. The pale-haired mage inspected the newcomer with equal intensity. After a much more brief scrutiny of the newcomer, she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it looks dangerous, whatever it is," the blacksmith confirmed. "Nice catch, Lucy." Lucy smiled faintly, unsure of how much her observation contributed to the matter-at hand.

"Now, my dear Veleda," Faux interrupted, oblivious to the conversation going on below, "if you'll please come with me, this will end as peacefully as I can allow."

"You know I cannot," the seer answered, her eyes remaining downcast as she wrung her slender hands.

"Perhaps this can persuade you?" he purred, as he revealed something between long, bony fingers.

Lucy gasped, immediately recognizing the artifact. "No! How did he...?" It reminded her of something she had seen before. Something that belonged to Adie.

Veleda said nothing, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You cannot use that key, and you know that, Faux. Merely swinging it around does not make me your prisoner. Your options are thus: abduct me unwillingly or go back to your master with that key."

"Hmph!" the man mused, holding the key up to the light, examining it closer. "Not a traditional key, of course. Not entirely sure what she wants to do with you. Personally, I find you a bit boring."

The key sparkled in the insufficient firelight. It was similar to Adie's—more illustrious than a normal spirit's key. This one looked to be adorned with a bird's head, its curved beak grasped between Faux's fingers as he eyed it with curiosity. Despite seeing one before, Lucy couldn't deny that its intricacies were enticing to her. She felt a strong desire to hold the key in her own hands. Oh, to wield that kind of power...that kind of strength!

"Isn't it bad that he has that key?" Happy asked, looking at Natsu. The dragon slayer pursed his lips, nodding his agreement as he glanced at Lucy.

"Oh no," Lucy groaned, suddenly realizing the circumstances had changed. It was now a _dire _situation.

"'Oh no' is right!" Veleda reprimanded the group as she glared blindly at Lucy. "You fools should have killed me when I asked you to!"

"But if we get the key back, then it won't be an issue, right?" Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Faux. Lucy had to hand it to him, sometimes he was astute.

"That would be a good theory," Adie whispered, "but I don't think it'll be that easy, Natsu."

"And just why not? Let me at him, and I'll get you that key. It's a promise!" he grinned toothily.

"Natsu, we don't know what we are dealing with," Erza added. She, too, had been examining the stellar spirit with muted disdain._ How did he get here without a mage? And what of his eye?_ she silently wondered to herself. Was it similar to her own? Would its properties work on her? Erza was confident that this scrawny excuse for a spirit was most likely more deadly than he appeared. The choker he was wearing reminded her of the one she wore as a child slave. She felt a silent connection with the creature, despite their grossly different intentions.

"If you won't come with me peacefully, then I'll have to take you by force," Faux sighed. "I gather that buffoons won't be letting me take you that easily?" Lucy could feel a faint chill as his gaze fell on her. Her hands absentmindedly slipped over her keys as she silently prayed he hadn't seen the move. She noticed that Adie was avoiding Faux's eyes, her face downcast.

_Is she afraid to be recognized? _Lucy wondered. _Yes, I supposed that would make our situation even worse! _Two demi-spirits in one mission would be a treasure trove to their opponent, she suspected. She knew that her own keys were at risk if she were to lose them to this spirit.

"You got that right," Gray scoffed, as he shot a glance at Natsu—who nodded in agreement.

"You'll have to get through us, first!" the dragon slayer yelled, as he prepared to make his attack. Lucy inwardly groaned, knowing that this was one of those times when Natsu wasn't going to evaluate his foe before going to physical extremes. But, before he could charge, Lucy saw an arrow whip past his face and into the wall behind him—taking his scarf with it. Natsu stared incredulously at the projectile.

"D-Did you just try to _kill _me?" he seethed as he tried to tug the arrow from the stone wall. When his attempts failed, he tried to free his scarf, risking a rip to the his prized possession. He glared angrily past a very confused Lucy. "What the hell?"

Lucy turned to find Adie returning Natsu's gaze with equal irritation. Her arm was slowly being lowered to her side, and Lucy could see the large crossbow mounted to the thick red armor that spanned from her left hand over the same shoulder. On her right arm was a less-concealing and shorter version of the same armor--reaching her elbow. Lucy had no doubt that it was one of Adie's very own creations.

Adie glanced down at her crossbow, as the arrow instantly replaced itself. Her pale eyes flashed their annoyance at Natsu. "You fool! You have no idea what you are dealing with! If he so much as traps you in an illusion, you can die!"

"How can he die from an illusion?" Happy asked, suddenly fearful for his friend's well-being.

Lucy felt her stomach sink a the realization that this spirit's ability was that powerful. She had at least suspected that they would provide an annoying distraction—but to to be deadly? How would they overcome _that _obstacle? Especially with Natsu being so head-strong and wreckless?

"Believing in his illusion means that your mind thinks it is real. If that's the case, then any injury to yourself will be dealt as such by your body," Veleda's empty eyes stared ahead as she spoke. She sighed, shaking her head slowly, "Just kill me and spare yourself this chaos!"

"No!" Adie spat.

Lucy remained silent, though she shared Adassandra's resolve. Erza's expression told her that she, however, did not share their desire to ignore Veleda's wishes. She was always the strict one, doing as protocol required or bylaws commanded. A living will was not something that Erza would ignore or go against. Lucy knew that if it came down to it, Erza would be the one to honor the demi-spirit's wishes.

"But there is no other way," the seer argued, her eyes pleading. "No matter what you do, there is no way to change the outcome. I _must_ die! I _have to_!"

"If we know not to believe in his mind games, then we can prevent that outcome!" Lucy argued, hoping to convince Veleda to re-evaluate her death wish.

"I don't believe in an all-encompassing prophecy," Adie's voice was sharp as she turned her back on the rest of them.

"Well, I suppose it's too much to expect any of you to do the sensible thing and hand her over, yes?" Faux cooed, interrupting the minor dispute. "My master's orders were to retrieve the Prophet _and _her key, and I must do as I am told. Besides," he flashed another item, "I didn't expect to find a second item with your little doorkeeper."

Something netal glinted in the light. Lucy's eyes flew open as her heart grew cold. "N-no.."

_That was her key_! She had given the key to the odd-looking man in the library as a safety measure. Had he been killed? Was that how this spirit retrieved her key? The immense amount of guilt that washed over her was unbearable. Her entire body began to shake.

"Wonder what this one does..." he mused, his overly large mouth spreading into a sinister smirk. His mirth was too much for Lucy to handle.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Lucy screamed as tears immediately flooded her eyes. Aquarius may detest her master, but Lucy's responsibility in her spirit's abduction would kill her. Lucy's fists balled at her sides, as she took a few steps toward the stairs, her body trembling.

"Give the key back! Give her back to--"

"Lucy!" Adie and Erza bellowed in unison. The tone of their voices conveyed something more meaningful. Something they couldn't say aloud.

Despite the words on her tongue, Lucy managed to collect her thoughts. Her teary eyes pleaded with her companions, but she knew it would be both foolish and dangerous to reveal her identity to the Stellar Spirit. She felt her heart race as the adrenaline pulsated through her veins. With each beat of her heart, she wanted to rip this man into a million tiny pieces with her bare hands. She had never wanted to hurt someone so much! But, her friends were right. Of course they were right! A Stellar Spirit mage with valuable keys and two demi-spirits: one with unspeakable power and the other with Sight. Of course it was dangerous for any of them to reveal themselves to their opponent!

"We will get that key back. I promise you," Erza whispered, hoping that Lucy understood the underlying message. _Keep quiet!_ "But now is not the time to act rash." _Or you will further our problems!_

Natsu's hand rested on her arm, as he, too, realized the origin of the key. "Luce.."

She hung her head as the man above chuckled in amusement. "My, how touching. Why do you care so much about an insignificant little key? It's just a spirit," he shrugged, though his voice betrayed his disdain. "Or are you worried about that mousy little man whose hand I had to remove in order to get these keys?"

Lucy's hatred flared as she glared angrily at the thieving spirit. "They are _not just spirits!_" she hissed, "They are living beings with feelings as well."

Faux's eyes widened at her words. As quickly as he had digressed, his face once again became unreadable. "Spoken like a mage, I suppose," he tapped his chin with a blackened fingernail. "A true mage..."

"You heard Erza," Adie murmured so that only Lucy could hear. "We will retrieve that key. No matter what."

Lucy remained quiet. Adie glanced at her, hesitance in her pale eyes. "Lucy...one question?" The spirit mage nodded, and Adie continued, "Which, er, key did you give the man in the library?"

"Aquarius." She could see Adie wince. She, too, was familiar with the Zodiac Spirit, and understood the repercussions Lucy would face because of this setback.

"Not good...gonna kill you..." Adie mumbled, more to herself. She faced Lucy, a strained smile on her face as she patted her in support. "But, it's all the same. We'll get that key. It's a promise."

"Yeah, Luce," Natsu offered, understanding the unspoken dangers that lingered around them. Gray stared at the ground. No one noticed the tears that streaked down Veleda's face at the mention of her servant's demise. The Seer had known that her faithful companion would protect her. No matter the cost.

"Don't worry, Seer, he is fine. A little bloodied and fingerless, but fine. Though," Faux smiled grimly, "if you do not cooperate, I'll go back and slit his neck."

"How dare you!" Veleda snapped, her cloudy, watery eyes searching out the Stellar Spirit.

"How dare _me_?" the haughty intruder replied. "Just make this easy!"

"You won't get her!" Lucy blurted, her face flushing as she realized she had yelled aloud. All eyes were suddenly on her. She thought she could see the hint of a smile pulling at the corners of Adie's mouth. Lucy inhaled deeply, taking her place in front of Veleda and ascertaining her claim.

"Large words for a pathetic human," Faux shook his head.

"The rest of us _pathetic_ humans are with her!" Natsu growled as he stepped beside Lucy. He reached out and squeezed her trembling hand before quickly releasing it. Lucy smiled as she stared at Natsu in silent awe. She considered herself lucky to have such good friends...

"Aye! We're always with Lucy!" Happy chimed in, his brow furrowed as he crossed his furry paws over his chest.

"The pink-haired bastard speaks for all of us," Gray's voice was gruff as he glanced at his comrades. Erza turned and gave everyone an encouraging smile—a rare display for the usually-reserved mage.

Both Veleda and Adie remained silent. The former dropping her head in defeat—her fate already predicted. Despite her knowledge, she couldn't prevent herself from feeling the tiniest ray of hope from the mages' devotion.

"Fine," the man shrugged, leaning back against the mouth of cave, his face disappearing into the darkness. "Have it your way. I had hoped I wouldn't have to use them."

"Them?" Lucy whispered, glancing nervously at Natsu. He shrugged, a grin on his face. She knew he was hoping for a fight. She realized that his scarf was missing, and turned to find it dangling from the wall--where Adie's arrow had pierced the fabric. She shook her head, _Nothing can deter him from a fight! Not even the loss of that damned precious scarf! _

Before another word could be uttered, three massive, snarling beasts emerged from the darkness. Lucy suppressed a scream as their golden eyes glowed their presence. Their faces were devoid of hair, as were their massive paws. Razor sharp claws scraped the stone as they moved in an agitated manner. They snarled, gnashing their wide mouths with their pointed teeth. Saliva oozed from their jowls as their lips quivered in anticipation. The hair on their backs stood on end, making them look larger—not that they needed it. The large, greasy tufts of spiky hair ran from their hairless faces to their long, shaggy tails.

"Amarok!" Adie's face paled.

Erza nodded, "Human-eating wolves." She had been aware of the possibility of this encounter. Porlyusica had given her vague amounts of information regarding creatures of yore. Erza had sought out the hermit's counsel at the recommendation of an equally curious Makarov.

"_Those _are not wolves," Natsu's mouth fell open, a slight grin of disbelief and excitement spread across his face. "Those are....they are...."

"Monsters," Lucy replied, her blood going cold. They were vile, murderous monsters that were being used to help whoever is behind this! They were a means to achieve an evil goal.

"Lilith..." Adie whispered, her eyes falling to the ground.

"I'll take care of this, you guys get the blind woman out of here," Natsu growled as advanced a step. He was immediately met with a crossbow to his forehead, the arrow's point digging into his skin.

"No," Adie warned him, her face pale and sweaty as her eyes pleaded her seriousness. "It's not gonna be that easy."

"What's not that easy? I'll destroy them. End of story. Easy 'nough!" Natsu scoffed as he pushed the crossbow from his face with a look of disdain.

"Will you just listen for a minute, you ass!" Gray grumbled. "There's got to be a good reason why she's trying to prevent you from actually charging up there!" Adie stared at Gray with wide-eyed shock at his reasonable plea. He rarely spoke, though Adie had a feeling that he took in more than he verbally let out. She looked at Natsu, nodding slightly. Erza took a step back, her eyes still on Faux and the new creatures.

"Gray's right, Natsu. You need to be more patient. Only Adie knows how to deal with these animals. I, for one, am all ears." Her fingers curled around the hilt of her sword a she spoke.

"Their skin is impenetrable to magic," Adie shared, glancing around the group. "So your attacks will be moot."

"What? How's that possible?" Gray asked, realizing the brevity of the situation.

"They aren't from this world, child," Veleda answered grimly. She had been silently listening in on the conversation. "They are called forth to wreak chaos. They do not abide by this world's rules."

"How are we goin' to battle these monsters if they repel magic? I'm tired of not getting to fight!" Natsu whined.

"Weaknesses," Erza murmured. "Everything has a weakness."

"Erza is right," Adie concurred. "Sometimes physical, sometimes magical—there is always a weakness."

"Boring," Natsu sighed in defeat.

Faux stared down at them, oblivious to the conversation-at-hand, though he suspected they were devising _something_. "I'll give you one last chance," he offered. "Take it or leave it."

"Well, then, what's Plan B?" Natsu asked, deflated from his inability to fight.

"Erza, do you have any sort of Demon Armor?" Adie's eyes narrowed as she studied the three Amarok.

"No. I'm sorry," the red-head softly replied. "But I suppose something that will increase my destructive power will suffice."

Adie nodded weakly. "That'll do for now. I'll focus on hitting and eliminating the main Amarok."

"Main?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. There was a leader? One that was the strongest?

"They can create clones of themselves. It splits their strength by a fraction with each one they create, but it can overwhelm an enemy in a matter of seconds. If you kill the original, you can rid yourself of the clones," her voice was barely above a whisper as she hurriedly explained.

"So there will be three we need to eliminate ?" Erza asked, as she studied the Amarok as they anxiously paced along the cave opening, awaiting Faux's command. One snarled at the another, gnashing its sharp jaws impatiently.

"Exactly," Adie replied calmly.

"What are you going to do?" Erza responded with equal calm. She had come to accept that they had to trust this woman. They had no other choice. Right now, she was the only one that could instruct them on how to battle these unknown creatures.

"I am prepared for such instances," she smiled sadly, sharing nothing more. "But I'll need you to cover me."

Erza nodded. "I take it these clones won't fall?"

"You'll get a few moments to rest, if that's what you're asking," the blacksmith replied, her shoes being replaced with the boots that Lucy had seen before. Lucy had deduced that they somehow amplified Adie's speed to epic proportions—as she was practically invisible when she moved while wearing the boots with the golden wings. She watched as Adie used her right arm as support for her left, preparing her first shot.

"Is that a no?" Faux's voice echoed, as he leaned down and stroked the spiky mane of the closest Amarok. A ferocious growl emanated from the beast's throat. Lucy wondered why he wasn't taking a more pro-active stance against them. It was as if he were merely distracting them....

"What should we do?" Gray asked, as his eyes darting between Faux, the Amarok, and Veleda.

"You three protect Lucy and Veleda," Adie replied, her eyes still on the enemy as she steadied her aim. "Erza and I should be able to handle him as well as the Amarok."

"_Should _ be able to handle him?" Lucy's voice was strained. "It's dangerous! We can help!"

"You can't let him know what you are!" Adie hissed. "It'll only give him something else to take back with him." Lucy cringed at her words.

"She's right," Erza agreed, as her clothes disappeared from her body. Within a second, Erza transformed into her Black Wing Armor. The giant black wings expanded behind her as she wielded the massive sword in her right hand. She widened her stance, preparing for the inevitable strike.

"You will not prevent what I have seen. Even if you resist," Veleda cautioned, her voice low. Her head hung in defeat as she realized she could not change their resolve. "But if you must, do not fall pray to his illusions. Remember them for what they are."

"Ok, lady," Natsu nodded. "Whatever you say."

"I'll take that as a 'no," Faux shrugged from his high-towering position, tiring of awaiting an answer. "Oh well. You lose!"

"Get out of here!" Adie barked, glancing briefly toward Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray. "There is another way out of the cave. Veleda, instruct them!"

When the seer said nothing, Adie spun on her heel, turning to face them. "If she won't go, drag her," she pointed to the seer. "I don't care what you do, but get the hell away from here!"

Under her crimson armor, she was adorned in a sleeveless black armor similar to the one that she had worn against the Adze. Her face was partially obstructed by unfamiliar headgear. Lucy could see that her right eye was covered by what looked to be a scope, as she could see the tiny cross-hairs etched into the red glass. Adie adjusted its position on her head, the scope clicking as she rotated it in a clockwise fashion.

"You can count on us!" Natsu promised as he quickly threw an astonished Veleda over his shoulder.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You have to do it!" she howled in terror.

"Nope, sorry. We'll talk later," Adie mumbled as returned to face their foe."Get out of here!" she waved, her back facing them once again.

"Let's go!" Natsu barked as he pulled Lucy by her hand while carrying a dejected Veleda--who was now mumbling to herself. Lucy cast one last glance over her shoulder, silently praying that the two women would face down Faux's beasts with ease.

***

* * *

***

"So you two will ward off my attack in hopes that they'll escape," Faux chuckled, shaking his head sadly. "It won't do."

"I'll await your word," Erza murmured, ignoring the ill-looking Celestial Spirit.

Adie quickly steadied her left arm on her right, aiming the arrow for its intended victim. With deadly accuracy, she let loose an arrow. It silently sailed toward its prey, the fletching suddenly springing outward as it twisted in the air. The newly expanded arrow grazed one of the Amarok—which growled in anger at the pre-emptive strike. The arrow embedded into the wall, a large crack running upward from the impact.

"Shit! I missed," Adie's voice was loud, as she adjusted her scope.

Erza cast a sideways glance at the woman; the sarcasm was not missed. She remained ready to attack, her sword erected in front of her as she watched her enemy carefully. Faux laughed, as he easily pulled the instrument from the wall. He touched the tip, blood beading on his fingertip.

"My dear," he scoffed. "Your ordinary weapons will not harm my companions."

Adie straightened, a smile gently curling her lips. "There is nothing ordinary about it."

A slow, intentional smile spread across her face as the Amarok that had been hit began to suddenly howl in pain. Faux's head snapped toward the injured beast, his eye wide with shock. The Amarok's cry tore through the cavern as it dropped onto its side, its paws clawing at the air in painful distress. The injury on its back grew wider, exposing bone and flesh. Thick black blood pooled on the ground as the animal writhed in pain. Soon, muscle gave way to bone, and the sizzle of a burning flesh tore through the cavern as the animal's screams followed. Flames quickly took over, and the animal's carcass dissolved into nothingness.

"H-how?" the pale man panted, his eye bulging from his head.

"I told you....those are no ordinary weapons. Now," she readjusted her aim, "you were saying?"

She had intentionally chosen not to answer his question. Amarok were demons, and thus it was necessary to rid of them in a very particular manner. Lore passed down through the generations had long-indicated a repellent to unwanted demonic presences, and so birthed her creation. It wasn't the tip of the arrow that was dangerous—as one would most likely think. Rather, it was the fletching, which she had coated with a layer of the often neglected, yet powerful, crystallized mineral. It only took one tiny slice through the skin to kill an Amarok, and it was a perfect choice of weapon--allowing her to distance herself from the enemy.

"Who are you?" Faux asked, his voice suddenly raspy. He peered at her in curiosity. "You...are familiar. We've met before, no?"

Adie left those questions unanswered as well. She could see Erza's sardonic smile from the corner of her eye as she took aim for the second time. "Like that, did you?" her voice was low.

"I'll admit...it's impressive," Erza retorted as she prepared for Faux's counter.

As if on cue, he signaled for the remaining beasts to attack. In a blur of fur, one creature leaped from the top of the stairs, his landing causing the stone to give way beneath him. Erza leaped into the air as the tiny crevice ripped toward her. The other Amarok slowly descended the stairs, studying its prey with the intent to kill. As predicted, the two ferocious demons had quickly multiplied into a dozen.

Erza swung her massive sword over her head as she charged at the herd of sharp-clawed beasts—her wings propelling her forcefully. With a flick of her wrist, ten Amarok were slashed and bleeding on the stony ground. Another leaped at her, but was pierced through the head with an arrow, falling a few feet short of its target. Erza shot Adie a look of thanks, before she dodged a low-lunging attack. Each swing of her giant sword looked like a choreographed dance, her movements fluid and intentional despite the weight of the armor and weapon.

Seconds turned into minutes, and the fighting continued. Adie knew she would eventually run low on her arrows if she didn't find the original Amarok as quickly as possible. She knelt down, as she used her scope to help take aim at one of the offending creatures. She released the arrow, silently praying as it sliced two Amarok at once. One of the howling creatures burst into flames as flesh, fur, and bone melted away. Their opponents' army decreased by half in the blink of an eye. Adie wanted to scream in triumph, but she knew that Erza was quickly tiring from the constant barrage of the regenerating creatures.

In their momentary excitement, both women overlooked the stealthy creature that lurked along the far wall, stalking the remaining mages. It was Erza who caught its movement from the corner of her eye. "Adie! Look!" she screamed, quickly pointing toward the wandering foe before dodging another's attack.

"Shit!" Adie hissed to herself, as she realized the decision she was faced with.

"Go! I can handle this here!" Erza told her, slicing through three Amarok simultaneously. Adie nodded, before disappearing. Erza turned to face the remaining five opponents, three of which were slowly reviving.

***

* * *

***

Lucy screamed as she heard the low-growling snarl. She spun around to find the frightening creature closely stalking them. Natsu set Veleda on her feet as he quickly put himself in front of Lucy, an arm protectively cast out in front of her.

"But magic won't work!" Lucy's voice was shrill.

"Just get out of here! I'll take care of th--" Natsu commanded.

He was interrupted as the creature was hurtled along the stone floor by an unseen force. Lucy jumped back, covering her mouth to stifle her scream as Natsu's eyes widened in terror. In a blur of movement, Adie had managed to lunge at the creature, tumbling with it as their bodies slid along the hardened stone. Lucy repressed bout of panic as the Amarok's snarls and Adie's screams echoed around them.

"No!" Natsu breathed.

"We have to help her!" Lucy wailed as she watched the beast release its jaw from the flesh on Adie's right arm--the arm that was less protected by armor.

"Shit!" Gray yelled as he ran toward the scene. "Ice-make: Lance!" he quickly formed the weapon, hurtling it toward the demon. It struck its target with deadly accuracy, shattering into hundreds of tiny shards. The demon remained both unscathed as it ignored the minute distraction. Gray silently cursed at himself, remembering Adie's earlier warning: _they were impenetrable to magic_!

"Nononono," Lucy moaned as she watched the two forms struggle against one another. Adie was using both arms to hold the gnashing jaws away from her neck. Her armor protected her chest, but not the vulnerable skin on her neck and face. Adie's right cheek was mottled with blood that had spurted from her wound.

"I-I can't do anything," Natsu's voice shook, as he realized that his dragon slayer magic would not help them. He looked at Gray, who was pale-faced and sweating.

_Do something! _her mind screamed. As if something had taken over her being, Lucy sprinted from her companions. She yelled, waving her arms frantically as she tried to distract the ferocious Amarok. "Over here! Look at me!"

"Lucy!" Natsu bellowed, as he realized her intent.

"No!" Adie screeched. She managed to tilt her head back to see the Stellar mage attempting to help. The move only left her neck more vulnerable to the demon's teeth. "Get out of here!"

The Amarok took advantage of the momentary distraction, its sharp teeth straining to taste the human flesh and blood. One taste of human blood was enough to drive it into a killing frenzy--something she hadn't shared with her comrades. Blood was the nourishment that made the Amarok stronger. But, it was too late, the transformation was already beginning, and Adie didn't know how much longer she could hold it off. With each squirm of the monster's head, its jaws moved closer to her skin.

Lucy ignored Adie's pleas as she released the whip that was tucked into her belt. She had no idea how to use the unfamiliar weapon, but she assumed it would be like utilizing her own whip. She closed her eyes, allowing the silent force that was driving her to take control as she used all of her strength to send the whip flying. In a whir of movement, the weapon announced its presence by whistling as it cut through the air. It expanded, lashing angrily at the Amarok that was trying to tear at Adie's neck.

Thick black blood spurted throughout as the animal howled in pain. Its golden eyes focused on the source of the distraction as Adie's blood dripped from its jowls. Lucy released her whip a second time—this attack more instinctive. It struck at the animal's neck, wrapping around it. Lucy pulled, but the animal was too large. It thrashed, pulling her with the whip. She felt extra weight as an arm wrapped around her waist and another reinforced her grip. She accepted Natsu's help and proximity as she flicked her wrist, commanding the whip to return to her. As if understanding her thoughts, it retracted—blood, flesh, and fur embedded in the diamond encrusted teeth.

"That's one hell of a whip, Luce!" Natsu whistled, despite his fear for her safety.

Lucy's plan had worked. The Amarok angrily glared at her as its oily blood dripped onto Adie--who was still gripping its thick neck. Lucy prepared for another strike, but before she could release her weapon for a third time, the tip of an arrow exited from the Amarok's skull. Lucy gasped as she realized that Adie had managed to fire her crossbow during the demon's moment of distraction. Adie quickly pushed the limp animal off of her, using her uninjured arm to push herself to her feet. She quickly reached for her belt, pulling it loose and tying it around her right arm with her teeth.

When she had successfully staunched the bleeding, she glared at Lucy. "What were you thinking?"

"I was only trying to help!" Lucy squealed, her face turning red. "A-are you alright?" she whispered, her face paling as she saw the blood dripping from the puncture wounds.

Adie glanced at Natsu, who still had an arm around Lucy's waist. She nodded, "I'll survive. Now you four have to promise me you'll do the same."

"Right!" Natsu nodded, his arm dropping from around Lucy. "But promise me I'll get to kick that guy's ass at some point."

"Deal," Adie replied, her right arm hanging limply at her side. She picked up her crossbow with her injured arm, re-mounting it on her armor. She fired two more arrows into the Amarok's head to keep it out of commission for a little while longer. She would quickly drag it back to the others.

Natsu excitedly grabbed Lucy, throwing her over his shoulder. "Let's go, Luce! Got to protect you! Gray, you take Veleda!" Lucy gasped as she was lifted into the air. She cast one last, frantic look at Adie.

"Thanks," the blacksmith mouthed to Lucy as she quickly disappeared from sight.

***

* * *

***

Erza was quickly tiring from the remaining Amarok she was fending off with one sword. The beast had multiplied, producing a few more equally annoying pests. She wished that she could use her Heaven's Wheel Armor, but there was no room for her swords to dance in the confined space. She quickly leaped upward as one of the wolves attempted to close its jaws around her throat. She managed a swift kick to another as it snapped at her ankle. The beast was thrown aside as Adie kicked it off the curved, notched blade she had unsheathed from the armor on her right hand she had cradled in her left. Erza smiled grimly as she realized that her help had returned.

"I don't know how much longer I can help to keep them occupied," Erza panted. Sweat was running down her face as a few stray strands of scarlet hair matted to her cheeks and neck. "It just keeps multiplying."

"I can see that. Perhaps we need to re-think our strategy," Adie admitted.

Erza sliced through another Amarok, using her foot to clear it from her blade. "I have an idea," she confessed, hesitantly. She had been trying to confirm her theory, but she couldn't find a moment to test it—not with the barrage of attacks she was fending off.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Adie growled. "I'm running low on arrows, and there are more clones than what I have in arrows."

"I think I may be able to see which one is your target," the red-head admitted as their backs facing one another, blades in-hand and on-hand.

"Explanation, please," Adie hissed as she released the blade into a snarling demon's mouth. It exited the back of the creature's skull, sending a pool of dark blood spurting onto the wall.

"My right eye is artificial, and at times, it can detect or reject certain magical properties," she explained.

"Will it work?" Adie had re-equipped the headgear from earlier as she prepared to follow Erza's orders.

"If you can create a distraction long enough...perhaps," Erza concluded. "I can't be sure, though."

"Tell me which one," Adie nodded, feeling slightly hopeful at Erza's plan. She quickly re-quipped with a pair of silver barreled handguns, firing at the snarling brutes while Erza concentrated with her left eye closed.

"Got it," Erza confirmed, moments later. "That one over there" she pointed toward the respective demon. Adie took aim and attempted to release her arrow. The sound of clicking told Erza that the crossbow had failed.

"Shit, it's jammed," Adie moaned, realizing that her earlier scuffle with the Amarok must have rendered the weapon useless. Erza reacted instinctively, quickly pulling the arrow from the crossbow. Her eyes never left the indicated Amarok as she retrieved the weapon arrow.

"What are y--" Adie began, confused by Erza's intent. She received her answer as Erza quickly launched herself at the Amarok. Two others charged at her, and she quickly disposed of them with a swing of her massive sword--makign a path toward her intended victim. As the targeted demon lunged at her, Erza slid along the floor so that she was under the beast. With its gullet exposed, she slid the fletching along the hairless skin, slicing the flesh before deeply plunging the arrow into its body. She rolled out from under the wolf before it collapsed on the floor. Within moments, the screeching howls had disappeared, and only the two women remained.

Adie's mouth hung open in awe. "That was amazing!"

"I had to improvise," the red-head admitted, between breaths. She quickly glanced at the retreating figure at the top of the stairs. He was no longer casually leaning against the cave now that his companions had been defeated. "But what about him?"

Before Erza could say another word, Adie had disappeared from sight. She reappeared behind Faux, holding a red-armored arm to his neck as she slowly unsheathed the oddly-shaped blade. The tip sliced the thin skin above the Stellar Spirit's collar. His dark brown blood beaded around her blade.

"So you think you got me, huh?" he hissed.

"It's over. Give up," Adie replied in kind.

"Over? I think not. Did you think I'd make it that easy? Just because you defeated my help does not mean it's _over_. I'm still leaving with what I came for," he answered brusquely. "I have business to take care of." With those words, he faded from her grasp, leaving Adie standing in both solitude and shock.

Erza peered at the top of the stairs, as Adie slowly walked out of the dark shadows, empty-handed. "What happened? Where did he go?" Erza looked equally confused, now re-quipped in her Heart Kreuz armor.

"It wasn't him."

"What do you mean?" Erza felt her stomach sink.

Adie was pale as she worriedly glanced at the mage, "That was only an illusion—a distraction. He meant to keep us occupied."

Erza's eyes widened as she understood the meaning of Adie's words. "Y-You can't mean..."

Adie sighed, realizing that they played right into Faux's plans. Veleda had seen the entire thing, and they—no, _she_--had ignored it. She flexed the fingers on her right hand, they were tingling slightly, but the bleeding had stopped. She could still use her injured arm, despite the pain from the Amarok's venom.

She wore a grim expression as she met Erza's worried gaze. "We need to find the others," she explained, her voice filled with regret. "And fast."

*****

* * *

_**Names, Meanings, etc**_:

**Faux**: name meaning "false"

**Amarok**: as Erza said, _human-eating wolves_. Believed to eat anyone who was "hunted alone at night". Borrowed from Inuit mythology.


	25. Glimpse Of The Future

**A/N: WARNING! Graphic scenes ahead (ok, bloody and slightly violent visions of death)--so beware and don't say I didn't warn you! **

**  
**Life's taking over, so my updates are slower. Annnnd, the manga is stealin' my idea! Dang it! I wanted to quickly state that I'm choosing to not necessarily name my spirits after constellations--instead favoring the spirit's respective power/role as a means to creating a name. I took that as the more important aspect in the manga's naming of the spirits. Yes, they are constellations, but I would prefer to avoid any overlap with my characters and that of the manga--just in case they add more spirits any time soon :)**

**

**Anyhow, thank you to all of you who are reading this! I appreciate your kind words, enthusiasm, and just plain ol' time you take to read it. Readers = awesome! Have a good weekend and Happy Reading!**

**

_Disclaimer_: _I do not known Fairy Tail, only the OC's I have created for plot purposes. _

* * *

*****

"Natsu, put me dowwwn!" Lucy screeched as her fists repeatedly pummeled the dragon slayer's back as they ran. "And move your _hand!_"

"Sorry, Luce," Natsu grunted--not moving his hand in the slightest--as he headed in the direction Veleda had indicated, "but I had very specific orders."

"Those orders included holding here _there_?" Happy smugly queried as his short legs carried him.

"I don't have to answer that," Natsu retorted. "Besides, we need to keep going, and it's the easiest place to hold her."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, leaving the conversation at that.

Lucy felt her face redden more as Gray snorted in reply. They were finally slowing down, reaching another long underground corridor. They could barely make it through side-by-side, so Gray fell behind with the seer.

"I can walk, dammit! This is ridiculous you idi—oof!"

She felt the wind being knocked from her lungs as her abdomen was harshly pressed upon by Natsu's shoulder. She could hear the faint murmur of...._water_. She glanced upward, noticing that they were now in a much larger cavern. The air was damp, chilling her to the bone. The nausea overwhelmed her, bringing her back to her current state-of-mind. She thought she heard Gray curse from somewhere to her right.

"Hey! What was that for? That hurt!" she whined.

She tried to catch the air that had been quickly expelled from her lungs. She felt Natsu's muscles grow tense, and she immediately knew that something was terribly wrong. One glance at Gray's face confirmed her silent theory. She quickly raised her head, craning her neck in an attempt to peer in the direction everyone but her was staring. Lucy could see the cave floor gently sloping down into an underwater river.

_That would explain why I thought I heard water, but_ w_hy would they be concerned about that ? _she silently wondered. The slight movement from the top of the water caught her eye. Whatever it was, it was standing _on _the water. She tried to get a better look, quickly recognizing the hooded figure. _He _was standing on the water!

"Faux," she whispered, her body growing cold.

It was the same person as before, though this time, something was...._different_. He _felt _different. As she continued in her attempt get a better look, Lucy hadn't realized Natsu's grip had lessened. Her arms frantically waved in the air as she slid, head-first, off of Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu!" she wailed as she collided with the granite floor. She landed with a loud thud and a wail. She pouted, rubbing her throbbing wrist as she angrily scrambled to her feet.

"Sorry, Lucy," Natsu whispered after a long delay, his dark eyes still glued on Faux.

Lucy said nothing as she pushed herself off of the ground, glancing at Veleda. The blind prophet's eyes were closed, a strained smile was upon her face. _What could she be so happy about? Especially right now? _Lucy gloomily thought to herself.

The sound of splashing water brought Lucy back to the matter-at-hand. She turned to see Faux slowly breezing across the liquid's surface, his boots barely touching the water.

The man chuckled, the patch over his eye sliding slightly. "So you thought I'd let you escape. Just like that, hmm?" he mused.

"You!" Lucy hissed.

Natsu's mouth was slightly ajar as he watched the spirit approach them. "He smells more...real this time," he growled.

"Oh, I'm real," Faux replied coolly. "I'm going to show you _that_ much."

His wide mouth stretched into a ghoulish smile as his uncovered eye wandered over Lucy, who returned his intrigued look with a vehement one of her own. She didn't like this spirit and his threats. Natsu quickly regained his composure, stepping in front of Lucy and Veleda—his arm outstretched as he warily glared at the spirit.

His face suddenly lit up as he toothily grinned, "She kept her promise! I'll be damned!"

"What?" Lucy barked, confused by Natsu's sudden change in demeanor. How could he be happy in a time like this? The more she thought about it, the more she realized it really wasn't _that _unreasonable for Natsu to be excited by fighting prospect.

"She practically _gift wrapped _him for me!" the dragon slayer cooed more excitedly. Lucy recognized the faint hint of lust in his eyes—she had seen it often, mostly before the throes of battle.

"Oh...no," Lucy moaned, understanding her friend. He had asked Adie to promise that he could fight Faux—a promise, which of course, Adie apparently kept.

_If he's here, then that means--_ Lucy's thoughts suddenly turned dark. _Erza! Adie! _

"Where is Erza and Adie?" Gray spoke slowly, as if reading Lucy's silent thoughts. Natsu cracked his knuckles, his eyes widening slightly at the realization that the two women were supposed to be fighting Faux.

"They are fine," Veleda interrupted, her voice raspy with concentration. Lucy studied her carefully: Veleda was _definitely _up to something....

"Good," Natsu nodded, his eyes never leaving Faux's face. His hands and feet suddenly burst into flames.

"Someone's excited to see me," the dark-haired spirit's amusement was evident on his pale, sunken face. "This'll be thrilling," he murmured, effortlessly gliding across the water's surface. He pushed his cloak from his body.

Up close, Lucy could trulysee the signs of weariness. He looked both overly-fatigued and sickly. The skin around the choker was red and oozing with blood—a sign that it was _definitely _not something the spirit wore on his own accord.

"That...thing around his neck," Lucy whispered for Gray and Natsu to hear.

"How does it feel?" Gray asked, his eyes narrowed. He, too, had seen the blaring sign of imprisonment.

"Eh?" Faux raised an eyebrow. "How does _what _feel?"

"To be someone's lapdog?" the ice mage replied coldly, nodding his head toward Faux's choker.

The spirit stopped mid-step, his eyelid slightly twitching. There was a barely-detectable tremor as his long, slender fingers found the shiny, black accessory. Lucy thought she could see the Stellar Spirit winced as his fingers traced along the cool metal object that encircled his neck. Suddenly, Faux threw his head back and laughed. Natsu, Gray and Lucy shot one another confused glances.

"That's an interesting way to put it," the dark-haired spirit purred. "I'm no _lapdog_, as you say. I'm merely a spirit following his master's orders."

"Really? Is that why you wear your collar, _dog_?" Gray hissed, his own ire showing in his eyes.

"Hey, don't try to interfere with my fight, you ass," Natsu spat, glaring angrily at Gray as he waved a fiery fist.

"Who said it's your fight?" Gray retorted, his eyes carefully studying Faux.

"Now, now, gentlemen—we can settle this peacefully," the spirit waved his hand in the air as his eye slid over Lucy's face. They slowly descended along her body, and she could see the slight widening of his eye as it reached her waist. Lucy felt a sudden air of panic as her hands instinctively went to her keys. Faux said nothing as his dark, hate-filled eye met her own. His gaze suddenly flitted to the demi-spirit behind her.

"You're not getting her," Lucy interrupted, her posture suddenly defensive. "She's not leaving with you. Tell your _master_ that!"

"Is that so?" Faux asked as he glared at her. "Do tell me exactly how _you _will prevent that, Spirit Mage. You shouldn't play pretend warrior, you know."

Lucy's eyes flashed their anger, as his words stung her. She would never admit her feelings of weakness to anyone. Especially not him!

"I will do whatever I have to in order to protect any spirit," Lucy's face became dark. "No one, spirit or human, should be used like a puppet, having no thought or concept of his or her own worth. You are nothing but a--" the rest of her retort was rolling off of her tongue as Natsu interrupted her venomous reply.

"Um, Lucy?" His voice was soft.

"What?" she snapped, as she stared icily at the Stellar Spirit before her. When he did not answer, she afforded him a glance. He was warily staring at her hand.

"Since when did you have_ that_?" he asked, pointing at the blade she was wielding in her right hand.

Confusion washed over her as she looked down to find the ivory-hilted dagger in her hands. She was confidently holding it in front of her body, as if could expertly wield it. She hadn't even realized she brandished it....

"I-I..." her face began to turn red as her hands suddenly became unsure in her grip. "I don't know!"

"My, you don't even know how to use your own weapons?" Faux goaded her as he took another step, his fingers outstretched toward Lucy.

She was frozen in her spot as he approached, his dark eye boring into her. Was this the power Veleda had warned her of? Lucy felt her teeth chatter from the cool air that was slowly sinking into her skin. He was inches away from her when, suddenly, a blast pushed them apart. An arm wrapped around her waist, providing stability as the spirit was thrust backward. Faux slid across the water's surface from the impact.

"Stay back, Lucy!" Natsu growled, as the spirit clutched his abdomen in pain. He glared angrily at the dragon slayer.

"You'll pay for that!" Faux warned.

"I look forward to it! Natsu scoffed. He glanced at Lucy, his voice low, "Adie didn't say anything about not bein' able to use magic on this one, right?" His comforting arm dropped from around Lucy's waist.

Lucy was speechless, unsure of what had just occurred. "Luce?" Natsu whispered more fervently, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She blinked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "N-no, I don't think so," she glanced past him, her gaze on Faux.

"This is about to get interesting," Gray smirked as he removed his jacket. Followed by his pants.

"Dammit, Gray, can't you just keep your clothes on?" Lucy wailed.

"What?" Gray shrugged. "I can move more freely like this."

"Gross!" she hissed.

"Lucy. Happy. You two protect Veleda," Natsu commanded, suddenly authoritative as his the fire engulfed his fists. "We'll take care of this mutt."

"Aye!" Happy nodded, his brow creased in affirmation.

Lucy reached out a hand, placing it on Natsu's arm in warning. "Wait! I know he's not on our side, Natsu.....but don't kill him. Hurt him if you must, but please promise me that you won't do _that_," she pleaded.

Natsu turned to look at her, his eyes studying her face carefully. He knew that she cared deeply about Stellar Spirits, even those that were pitted against her. "I'll do what I can, Luce."

Lucy nodded, taking a few steps back, her hand trembling as she sheathed the dark gray blade, that she had somehow managed to wield with both poise and confidence—a feat that was still lost on her. She suddenly felt weak and helpless once again. "A-and Natsu?"

"Eh?" he replied as he took a step toward the underground river.

"Don't cause a lot of damage, we're inside a cave, you know," she warned him, pointing to the fragile stone canopy.

"I know that!" he shot back, before settling himself next to Gray. "Ready?" Natsu asked the ice mage as he pushed his two fists together. A flame burst into the air in front of him.

Gray shoved his own hands together, nodding as he glared at Faux. "Ready."

"Then let's go!" Natsu bellowed as the two charged at the spirit. The fire Natsu had summoned quickly dissipated as he landed in waist-high water. He looked around, suddenly confused, before realizing that the water would prove problematic for his fire magic.

Gray quickly realized the disadvantage, "Get out of the water, idiot! It won't do!"

Natsu grumbled a few profanities as he leaped onto the stony river bank. Gray clapped his hands together in concentration, "Freeze!" he commanded.

Ice rippled from where his hands connected with the hard rock, the crystals engulfing the lazily-flowing water. In moments, the river was completely iced over. Faux watched the change with mild amusement.

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned, as he quickly ran onto the solid sheet. He immediately slid across the ice, his arms flailing from the loss of balance. Gray shook his head as Natsu fell onto his back.

"Gray!" Natsu howled, suddenly becoming angry. He pushed himself to his feet, wary of the slick surface.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction,Faux immediately pulled something from his waist, quickly flipping it between his fingers as it unfolded into a crescent-shaped blade. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the metallic instrument flying through the air. It shrilly screamed as it sliced through the chilled atmosphere around them, picking up speed as it did so.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy screamed in unison.

"What the--" Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion as he studied the rapidly spinning weapon as it flew toward him. Gray slid across the ice, throwing Natsu to the ground as the weapon whizzed past their heads.

"Pay attention!" Gray hissed. "This guy's not gonna be easy."

"Says who?" Natsu shot him an angry look.

"Have you ever fought a Celestial Spirit before?" Gray asked. Natsu's silence was enough of an answer for the ice mage. "Then we do not know what to expect. Remember Veleda's warning?"

Natsu glanced at Lucy and Veleda, nodding slightly. "I do."

"Then we should be more careful," Gray warned.

"Got it," Natsu ground his fist into an open palm, quickly igniting a flame. "Your ice better stand up to my flames, Gray."

He turned toward the Spirit. "That's it? That's all you got?" Faux said nothing, as he crouched down, preparing for the counterattack.

Natsu smirked his anticipation for the upcoming battle. "Let's go!" he bellowed as he slid across the ice, toward the spirit. Gray followed close behind, a new ice-based weapon in hand.

An odd sound rang in Lucy's ear and she turned to find the source The unfamiliar whistle from moments earlier began to grow louder--more shrill. "No way!" Lucy breathed, realizing that Faux's oddly-curved projectile was returning.

"What is it, Lucy?" Happy asked. He, too, could hear the fearful cry.

"That weapon..." she trailed off, suddenly realizing that it was headed straight toward them.

As if she had already predicted its path, Veleda took a step to the side--her arms outstretched as she faced the oncoming weapon. Lucy suddenly realized the demi-spirit's intent.

"Veleda, NO!" she screamed as she quickly tackled the seer, forcing Veleda to the ground. The spirit's anguished cry tore through the cavern as Lucy hindered her suicidal actions--the air above them was quickly sliced through by the heavy weapon as it missed her face by inches.

Lucy rolled over, her eyes frantically searching out Nastu and Gray, who were oblivious to the return of the lethal weapon as it hurtled toward them at a deadly speed. She knew that it was no ordinary weapon, and the two knuckle-headed mages were too engrossed in their own actions to consider the possibility of a counterattack.

"Natsu! Gray! It's coming back!" she bellowed.

Natsu swung around to see what Lucy was screaming about, his eyes catching the quick movement of Faux's weapon. He ducked under the blade, his eyes widening as a clump of pink hair silently floated to the icy ground beneath him. His hand flew to his head as he growled indecencies.

"That was close," Natsu hissed as they heard the weapon connect with the gloved palm of Faux's hand. The Celestial Spirit quickly swung his arm upward to alleviate the force of impact on his hand as he wrapped his fingers around the alien throwing weapon.

"Like I said, too hot headed," Faux sneered as he prepared to throw the weapon again. This time, he unleashed another metal crescent, using both hands to launch the deadly weapons into the air as Natsu and Gray prepared an attack of their own.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray commanded, slamming his hands together. A large barrier grew skyward in front of them, a protection against Faux's attacks. Gray's eyes flew open in shock as the two weapons effortlessly burst through the thick, icy shield. It quickly shattered, and Gray leaped aside. Natsu took advantage of the time they had until the weapons returned.

"It's my turn!" Natsu roared as he flew at Faux with anger-fueled speed. Lucy watched in wide-eyed horror as the fight began to pick up pace.

"Why did you do that?" the voice interrupted Lucy's observations.

"I was alleviating you and your friends from having to kill me," Veleda hissed, as she pushed herself from the ground.

"You aren't going to die!" Lucy promised, turning toward her.

"I _have _to! Did you not hear a thing I said, child? There is _no other way_!"

"There is always another way," Lucy replied optimistically, as she tried to see what was happening between the two mages and Stellar Spirit. She heard ice shattering....

"Perhaps I should forgive your naivety," Veleda murmured. "But I cannot afford to allow you to make a grave error." She shook her head sadly as she brought herself to her knees.

"What..." Lucy looked at the woman, her brow furrowed in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"I have no other choice, Lucy," Veleda answered cryptically, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Lucy was still confused by Veleda's lack of explanation. She never received an answer as the woman stretched her cold fingers toward Lucy's chest.

*****

"_W-where am I?" Lucy whispered to herself as she examined at her unfamiliar surroundings _

_She looked to the sky, hoping it would give her an indication of where she was. It was dark, with heavy clouds glaring angrily back at her—not telling her anything she wanted to hear. She felt something catch on her foot. She looked down, realizing she had kicked something heaped up in front of her as she stood in a puddle, looking at her reflection. The air around her was deathly silent, yet it was deafening. _

_She reached down to tie her boot, noticing something sticky and wet stuck to the strings. She studied her hands as the palms were open before her, inspecting the delicate creases and folds of the skin, even bringing them closer to her face. It was through narrowed eyes that she realized what the warm, sticky fluid was that soaked her fingers and caked in the creases. It was blood--brightly crimson in the dank, gray surroundings. It was the only color, besides blacks and whites, that she could discern. Blood! She gasped, turning her hands over so she could see the backs of them. The familiar fingernails were lined with the thick liquid. _

"_W-what is happening?" she asked herself aloud. As if in answer, the world around her exploded with color and sound. Screams rang out, their force enough to knock her to her knees. She clamped her blood-soaked hands over her ears, trying to block out the roaring sounds of terror and anguish. _

_She felt a slight tug at her ankle as a weak voice called out her name. "Lucy?" _

_It was low, but she was sure she heard her name. She quickly scanned her surroundings, nauseated at the sudden force of noise. It was the only thing she could feel: overwhelming pressure. She peeked at the heap next to her: blue matted with blood. _

"_Lu...cy?" came the same whisper as before. Her eyes flew open as she realized that it was Happy's blue fur that was caked in drying blood. She barely recognized him—even less as he was curled up on the ground. _

"_Happy? Happy! What happened?" she cried as she knelt down and reached out to touch him. _

_He winced at her touch, and she immediately drew back. His one eye was swollen shut, and blood was caked around his mouth and oozing from his ear. Part of his left ear was missing—looking as if it were unwillingly ripped off. Lucy knew she should have felt terrified, but the emotion was missing from her persona. What was wrong with her? This was a friend! She should feel _something_!_

"_No good," he shook his head weakly, his face caked with the now-brown life fluid. "I couldn't...save him...." he breathed as his eyes became distant, the light fading from them. He didn't utter another word. _

"_H-Happy? HAPPY!" she screamed as she touched his face. He said nothing more, his chest no longer moving. "NO!" _

_She leaped up, frantically scanning the unfamiliar world around her. Bodies! The field was scattered with bodies! There were hundreds—no, thousands--of them. As if due to her realization, each body suddenly became recognizable as a person. Faces came into view—some familiar, some not. Lucy stumbled backward, her eyes wide with panic as she muffled a scream with a bloodied fist._

_  
She felt the heel of her foot connect with something hard. She turned to see what she walked into, only to stifle another scream. _

_It was Mirajane! And Elfman. Mirajane and Elfman. Their bodies almost unrecognizable from whatever fate they had suffered. Their eyes were cloudy and lifeless, just as Happy's had become. _

_She ran, jumping over the motinless bodies, hoping to awaken from this horrible nightmare. She saw the familiar faces as she endlessly ran to a destination she didn't know existed. Bodies of her friends surrounded her, some mutilated, some looking as if they had accepted their fate. _

_Cana!_

_Juvia and Gazille!_

_Droy, Bisca, Macao, Levy, and Wendy! There were more, but she had stopped looking. _

_Red hair! _

_Erza! _

_Lucy slid to a halt, staring down at her friend. Erza's armor was scattered around her, her pale flesh vulnerable to the outside environment. Her neck was sliced open, the pool of caked blood a sign that her blood had long left her body. Her face was not twisted in pain—it was calm, as if she were going to a much better place. _

"_Erza," she whispered, her dry eyes looking down at one of the greatest mages she had ever known. _

"_Why?" Why couldn't she shed any tears? Why did she feel nothing? Why were the colors so muted and the noise so muffled? Where was she?_

_Gray was lying a few yards away. He, too, was motionless as his lifeless eyes stared at the sky. His legs were bent at awkward angles, and she was sure he suffered the same fate as the others. _

_She stood, stumbling over the bodies of her comrades and people she had never met. How did this happen? What was the meaning of this? She froze when she saw the familiar pink hair. The body was laying face-down, his back bent in an abnormal fashion. _

"_Nononono," she whispered, her body still numb from all hysteria. "Not him!" _

"_Natsu?" she whispered as she quickly knelt at his side, pushing him with gentle fingers. When he did not move, she forcefully pushed him over—screaming as she saw his face. An eyeless socket stared back at her, half of his face melted away. His chest was covered in caked, long-dried blood, as the gaping hole glared angrily at her. _

"_Not you too, you idiot!" she emotionlessly murmured as she cupped the unharmed half of his face with her blood-stained hands. Her body shook with feelings she couldn't summon. Why was she so damned calm when she was looking in the mutilated faces of her comrades--the people she loved? Why was she so numb? How was she unable to call upon tears for Natsu? _

_She saw something in his hand, it was crumpled into tight ball. She reached out and pried the wad from his hand, carefully unfolding the paper. She gasped as she read the writing on it—it was the first mission she had taken with him after she had joined the guild. Did he hold onto this? The entire time? How did she never know that he carried this reminder with him? Something else fell onto her lap. It was a tiny chain with two tiny keys: one gold and one silver. There was only one person the gift was for....._

_As if the dam had finally broken, Lucy's tears flowed freely as she pulled Natsu's head into her lap, stroking his face. She ran her hands through his pink hair, as she rocked back and forth, her tears splashing his soiled face. _

"_Not yet. You can't leave me....I have so much to tell you...Natsu," she sobbed._

_All around her was destruction and death. She could smell the charred bodies of her friends. Something horrible had happened here, and she didn't know where to begin. _

_She stared longingly at Natsu, waiting for him to come to life and all of this to disappear, but it did not. "I never told you," her body shook as she rocked back and forth. "That I lo--"_

"_I warned you," came the whisper. "I warned you about all of this, child." _

_Lucy's head shot up, as her questioning gaze falling upon the robed figure with the empty eyes. _

"_What is this place? Is it real?" Lucy hissed as anger lashed at her insides. She continued to stroke Natsu's face as the tears dripped off of her chin. _

_Veleda looked around, though her eyes saw nothing. "Even without sight, I can feel the vividness—the surety—of this vision. I can smell, hear, and taste it. I feel the dampness of death on my skin. When my Sight is this strong, I know that it is inevitable." _

"_This...is what you predicted....what you warned us about?" Lucy whimpered, a sob escaping her lips. Her vision couldn't truly be...this? Could it? This vision would be enough for Lucy to want to sacrifice her own life! _

"_It is," Veleda nodded, her eyes downcast._

"_How are you here?" Lucy cried. _

"_Because I am showing you all of this," she waved to the bloodied field around them. "You needed to see this, my child. It's for your own good." _

"_It is inevitable?" Lucy pleaded. "You said I could change it!" She suddenly felt a ray of hope, though it was faint. She was still somewhat numb—her grief was fresh. _

"_No," the woman shook her head. "Not inevitable. At least not....not if..."_

"_If what?" Lucy's tears streaked her grimy, blood-stained face. She felt her heart rip apart at the thought of her comrades' deaths. _

"_My other vision is just as vivid," Veleda shared. "But only one of these can occur, Lucy." _

"_I can prevent this?" Lucy choked back another sob as she gazed at Natsu's mutilated face. She couldn't fathom a world without her friends. She couldn't fathom such death and destruction. What kind of evil was this? _

"_You know how," Veleda confirmed. "It can be prevented. I see it," she promised. _

"_I can't do it!" Lucy sniffled. "I-I can't!" _

"_Maybe if I remove the rest of the protection I have wrapped around you," the woman murmured. _

"_The what? What does that me--" Lucy was never given the chance to finish her words. The sudden, blinding pain and anguish wracked her body, the deafening silence gave way to agony as her senses return. She could smell death. She could taste it. With whatever restriction Veleda had put upon her, it hit her one hundred fold with its removal. The full effect of her friends' death hit her like a train-- the sorrow was so painful she could barely take it. She felt as if she could take her own life in that moment._

_Her eyes were wild as she looked into Natsu's blank eye, his face ravaged by a war that they may be able to prevent. She looked around for Veleda, her fury irked by the sudden revelation. Instead, she was met with the lifeless eyes of her friends and family—casualties of this evil war. _

_Zeref! Urtear! Lilith! Her head screamed as she stood, running toward the nothingness. She saw the ground around her change, giving way to an empty field marked with craters. There had been fighting here, as well. She continued to run, the tears running down her face. _

_Suddenly, she felt it. The ultimate darkness. Her heart felt as if were being ripped from her; her soul turning toward evil. She could see them in front of her: the spirits that were stolen—their eyes lifeless and bodies decayed from their inability to escape the human world. They were huddled around, their shiny black collars keeping them in place. Two forms approached the cluster of spirits, and Lucy gasped. Despite their different hair colors, it was obvious that they were related, as their faces were exactly alike. _

_Adassandra and Lilith! _

"_Adie!" she screamed, though none of those in front of her acknowledged her presence. Adie was shrunken and weak—her frame bony and malnourished. Her sister was not much better, her black hair long and stringy._

_A woman followed behind the sisters, her wild dark hair pulled away from her face as a shrewd grin spread across her features. Above, the clouds were swirling: a darkness was descending. The spirits—Stellar Spirits—were pleading with the sisters, but were met with blank stares from Adie and Lilith. Suddenly, the dark-haired woman brought the two intricate keys together—and an explosion tore through the field. _

_Lucy could feel massive pain as the light took over her vision, blinding her. She turned, stumbling a few feet in retreat. When she opened her eyes she was back where she began—with Veleda and Natsu. She felt as if her heart were going to shatter into a million tiny pieces from the intense emotions that were tearing through her. _

"_This...this...it can' t happen!" she hiccuped. Panic! "This can't happen! Not Fairy Tail! Not my friends! Not the person—the people I love!" _

"_Then you see that there is no other way," Veleda nodded solemnly as she met Lucy's eyes. As if she could see, the prophetess smiled sadly. "The decision is yours." _

_With one final, mournful gaze at the scene bestowed to her, Lucy leaned her head back and opened her mouth, shrilly piercing the atmosphere with her regret. _

_*****_

"NOOO!" Lucy screamed, her eyes tightly closed. _It can't happen. It can't! _

She felt something warm and sticky running over her hands. She realized that the smell of death had left her, as did the screams of terror. Her skin was once again damp, the cave's chill soaking her clothes. She could hear Natsu whooping and Gray calling forth his Ice Magic in the distance.

She opened her eyes, meeting the cloudy blank stare from Veleda. The seer smiled, blood slowly trickling from her mouth as it dripped off of her chin and onto the cave floor. Lucy's eyes widened in terror as she looked down at her hand, realizing the warm, sticky fluid was blood. Veleda's blood.

"N-n-no," she whispered, her eyes wide with panic.

Had she done _that_? How could she have done something like that? Veleda's vision was still sharp in her memory—she could remember the faces of her friends as they suffered an inevitable fate. A fate she could prevent! Lucy stepped away from the demi-spirit, leaving her weapon embedded in Veleda's chest. The ivory hilt was testimony to Lucy's actions. She felt her hands tremble as she neared hysteria. It was too much. It was _all_ too much!

"Veleda...no.." she whimpered the tears overflowing and silently falling to the ground. Tears and blood mingled with one another like regret and hope.

Veleda's smile grew, as the clouds left her eyes. She blinked a few times, the irises being replaced by a dark, burnt orange color. She looked around, slowly, before glancing at the blade in her chest. She wrapped a pale, shaky hand around the hilt. Her fingers trembled as she pulled the blade from her heart, holding it away from her body as if deciding whether or not the pain was real.

"Veleda!" Lucy hoarsely cried. As if recognizing that Lucy was there, she looked at the girl in confusion as she licked her lips. Her teeth and lips were stained with bright red blood. Lucy could smell the metallic odor, her stomach suddenly turning.

"L-Lucy?" Veleda rasped. She blinked a few more times. "I...can see....I can see...you..."

She took a step, stumbling at the effort. Lucy filled the gap as Veleda fell into her arms as the two women collapsed to their knees—each for their own reason. The spirit raised her slender hand to touch Lucy's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered as the tears fell from Lucy's eyes.

"W-what did I d-do?" Lucy whimpered, realizing that she had been the one to deal the final blow to Veleda. _She _had killed a spirit—something she had vowed to never do! "I-I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Hurt me? You....did what you..had..to," Veleda smiled, her lids growing heavy. "This..is..not the end for..me, Lucy. You have...given me..life!"

"It's not fair...this...it isn't how it's supposed to be..." Lucy trailed off, the pain too great. She had done the unspeakable. She would never forgive herself. Never!

"I..know...your face," Veleda smiled as her fingers traced Lucy's cheekbones. Lucy's eyes widened, unsure of what to make of the demi-spirit's words.

"It....it _is _you..." Veleda cryptically whispered as the hole in her chest bubbled and sputtered a mixture of blood and air. "Thank...you...Lucy Heartphilia."

Lucy was at a loss for words, her body utterly cold at the realization of what she had done. When Veleda did not speak again, she shook the woman's body. "Veleda!" she moaned in a hopeless prayer.

The spirit did not answer, her eyes growing dark as the life left her body. "VELEDA!" Lucy screamed, hoping to bring her back. She was met with silence.

A tiny, sparkling fleck shimmered on Veleda's cheek, softly floating away in an invisible breeze. Soon, others followed the first, slowly drifting into nothingness. Lucy watched in horror as Veleda's body disintegrated in front of her eyes. She grasped at the meandering flecks, hoping to stop whatever was happening.

"Nononono!" she cried, as her hands reached for the tiny pieces—tiny snowflakes of life. As if she were a fragile china doll, Veleda's body broke into thousands of minute shards, cracking and floating into the air before disappearing for eternity.

Lucy watched in horror as the silent breeze swept Veleda's body away, leaving no trace of the demi-spirit's existence behind.

*****

* * *

**_Sorry for the graphic violence--I wanted to have something that would really force Lucy to go against her better judgment and do something as drastic as this. And, this was how I chose to do it! _**

_**Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reviewin' and readin' as always!**  
_


	26. Lucy's Resolve

_What just happened? _Lucy shivered as the tears streaked her face.

Shivering soon turned to violent shuddering. She felt her skin running with sweat as the nausea began to wrack her body. She rocked forward on unsteady hands and emptied her stomach onto the bloodied ground. Her eyes watered as she retched, and she didn't know if it was from the force of her heaves or from the realization of what she had just done.

_I don't remember doing it! _she thought, her conscience full of anxiety and regret for something she could not recall. She had not one memory of how she had wrapped her fingers around the blade, unsheathed it, or how she used it. Another wave or nausea violently tore through her.

_Maybe it wasn't real....an illusion? _Maybe. She quickly turned to look toward Natsu and Gray. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and neither seemed to notice what had happened. She briefly lanced at Faux, but the spirit's eye was still hidden underneath the patch.

Did Veleda have the power of casting illusions? _No! _she clenched her fists, her nails raking along the cold, bloody stone. _It was real! I...I did...it_!

Her mind was reeling as she tried to re-live the scenario, but she couldn't recall any detail except for the aftermath: Veleda's face, Veleda's grateful words. That was all she could remember. She could have sworn that the Prophetess was actually _glad _that Lucy had ended her life. Lucy, on the other hand, could think of nothing worse than harming another person so irrevocably.

A gentle sob echoed from beside her. She looked up to find Happy. He was slumped over, his shoulders shaking.

"H-Happy?" she asked softly. "W-what's wrong?" A chill was beginning to set in from the dampness of her clothes. She felt as if she were living in some horrible nightmare.

Happy jumped at the sound of her voice, sniffling as he wiped his nose with a short, furry arm. A long string of snot stuck to his paw as he pulled it away from his face, bracing himself on the ground. He slowly raised his head, his eyes tortured and wild.

"I-I saw it, Lucy," he whispered. "All of it."

It was Lucy's turn to be startled. Could he be referring to the same vision that Veleda had shown Lucy? Did he share her pain and knowledge of what could have come to pass?

"You mean..." she began, trailing off as he slowly nodded.

He clenched his tiny fists as he sat upright, his eyes clearer than before. "I saw everyone in Fairy Tail. They were dead." His eyes grew round with his last sentence.

Lucy shook her head softly, "I'm sorry, Happy."

"I know why you did it," he affirmed suddenly. "I know why you had to do it. Everyone...gone...and I couldn't save anyone." He glanced at Natsu as he spoke, his eyes watering over.

Lucy chewed her bottom lip. She knew it must have been just as difficult to see his best friend die before his eyes. But, did he see his own death, as Lucy had? And if he did share her vision, then how? Veleda only intended to show her....

Happy's eyes flickered toward her, as if he knew what she was thinking, "I touched you."

"Huh?" Lucy gaped, confused. What did that mean?

"When she.. when Veleda grabbed you, you collapsed, and I tried to help you. I was worried!" he tried to justify his actions.

"I see," Lucy's eyes fell to the spot where Veleda's body had been. The only thing that remained was the blood she spilled, only moments before.

"Did you...did you see the other vision?" the blue cat asked weakly.

Lucy shook her head. "No. Sorry." She knew that there was no guarantee that those close to her didn't die. Even if she killed Veleda, the Seer never promised that life would be given to them.

"We can't let it happen, Lucy!" Happy squeaked, his eyes watering.

The loud explosion rang out from behind them, shaking the cave floor. Lucy knew that Natsu was becoming frustrated, as his power and strength always grew with his emotional volatility. It was becoming dangerous for him to fight in the cave, as he could easily collapse the cavern around them.

Lucy resigned herself to whatever fate may come for her, but she wouldn't let those around her suffer. She would protect them with everything she had. Even if it meant killing. She would kill to protect her loved ones!

"No, it _won't_ happen, Happy. I'm sure of it," she smiled weakly, as she shoved her silent promise back into the depths of her mind. She had prevented that vile future by the life she took, and she _must _remind herself of that!

Happy nodded, "I....I saw you...you know." His eyes fell to the stony earth, as the words left his tongue

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise, unsure of his meaning. "What did you see?"

Veleda couldn't have purposely let Happy share her vision....could she? Would she have been both kind and cruel enough to let Happy live through the violent premonition so that someone could testify on her behalf? Did Veleda _know _that they would be cornered by Faux? That Lucy would be left to care for her? Vulnerable, gullible Lucy? Her mind began to spin...there was no other explanation! Veleda was able to see things that were to come. Of _course _she had seen this! That was why she didn't put up much of a fight when they were instructed to run. She knew that Adie and Erza would stay behind to fight, while Faux found them at the underground riverbank!

Happy shook his head, his words interrupting Lucy's pitiful thoughts. Despite having realized she had been tricked, she still did not feel any less guilty about what had become of Veleda.

"It wasn't you. It was like you were...someone else," Happy looked slightly confused as he attempted to explain. "You just...did it. With the knife, that is." Though, he didn't speak the words, Lucy knew what he was inferring: _you stabbed her!_

Lucy felt her stomach turn, and she could smell the emptied contents from beside her. "I'm sorry you saw that."

She lifted her trembling hand toward her--the skin was soft and pale. Despite the caked blood, they were not the hands of a killer. "I don't know what came over me," she suddenly sobbed, bringing both hands to her face.

"You had to do it, Lucy. _Had _to." Happy spoke, uncharacteristically wise beyond his years.

Lucy said nothing as she wiped her eyes. If this was indeed Veleda's plan, she couldn't deny that she was thankful someone shared the terrifying experience. She glanced at Happy. His own tears were streaking down his face, and he didn't seem so confident in his verbal convictions. She briefly wondered what was going through the cat's head....

*****

Happy had seen the entire thing, from start to finish. He saw Veleda grab Lucy; he watched Lucy's eyes roll back into her head as she slumped against the Seer. Veleda had lovingly stroked Lucy's hair as her own, sightless eyes closed. Happy hadn't known what was going on--he had simply thought Lucy had fainted. He tried to tug on her hand to awaken her, but he, too, was pulled into whatever horrible vision Veleda had waiting for Lucy. He had seen the death and destruction. He had seen Natsu die a horrible death. He watched helplessly as his physical body tried to prevent it, only ending in his own demise. He felt himself die—knowing the pain and thoughts that ran through his head. He died with that body.

After his vision grew dark, he was revived. Veleda's outstretched hand was in front of him, warning him of what was to come. Despite that knowledge, he watched Lucy silently suffer as she pulled the crumpled paper from Natsu's stiff grip. He also watched as the familiar necklace fell from the wadded mass. Happy would have never believed Veleda's vision, but the necklace made it all too real. He had been with the dragon slayer when he purchased it from one of the little jewelry shops in Magnolia. Natsu had spotted the key pendants in the window, immediately exclaiming that they would fit Lucy perfectly. He had nervously picked both the gold and silver keys—tiny symbols representing Lucy's power. She was a Stellar Spirit, after all, he had told Happy.

Natsu had claimed to buy it as Lucy's upcoming birthday present. But, her birthday came and went, and Natsu kept the necklace. He carried it in the inside pocket of his vest, still intricately wrapped in the soft tissue paper. When Happy had asked about why he had held onto it, Natsu only grumbled something profane. Despite often being the tag-along of the group, the tiny cat was quite astute. He had long ago seen the connection between Natsu and Lucy—they complemented one another in more ways than one. At times, he wanted to smash their heads together and tell them to get over themselves. If everyone else could see it, why couldn't they?

Happy knew that Natsu couldn't bring himself to give Lucy the gift because of what it represented. The gift was an intimate proclamation of the feelings Natsu kept deep down inside. It was his heart in a little tissue package. That tiny necklace falling out of Natsu's hand was what had sealed that vision as real, to Happy. He knew then and there that Veleda was truly showing them a future that they could avoid—if, and only if, they did as she commanded. There was no other choice in the matter, he knew. Thus, Happy had known what Lucy would do in the moments before it was carried out.

No, he didn't blame Lucy. She was overcome with grief. If she hadn't done it, perhaps he would have. Could he have mustered Lucy's strength and took Veleda's life? He shook the thoughts from his head as the warm tears mingled with the drippings of his nose. He sniffed in an attempt to stop the flow of sorrow.

*****

"No good," Lucy whispered suddenly. Happy quickly glanced up, his eyes still filled with stinging tears. A sad smile was stretched across Lucy's face as she stared at her clenched fists.

"Happy," she began to explain, "Crying won't do us any good, will it?"

Happy stared at her for a few seconds, her words sinking in. He nodded his understanding, before wiping his eyes one last time. Crying would _not_ do them any good. He watched in amazement as resolve formed in Lucy's composure. She pushed herself from the ground, scanning the loud battle that was clanging around them. All three men were visibly injured in some way or another.

_I'm going to have some explaining to do_, she sadly thought to herself as she stood on her own two feet. She must resign herself to her actions. _I did it for the greater good, _she told herself. It would become her mantra.

She turned back toward the cat, her face shadowed by her hair as she spoke . "We will only have a few moments. Seconds, at best. Happy, I need your help."

Happy wiped his nose one last time as he stood on his own shaky legs. "Aye, Lucy!" his voice boomed as he readied himself for whatever she had planned.

***

* * *

***

"It's over!" Lucy yelled, as she took a step toward the three men. "Your fight, here, is over!"

"What's she yellin' about?" Natsu grunted as he and Gray regrouped.

He was becoming impatient with their opponent. The spirit was proving a more difficult foe than he had anticipated. Those annoying flying things were getting on his damned nerves, and they were beginning to return faster and faster. He had cuts across his chest and both arms, the blood slowly trickling down the length of his upper limbs. Grey was worse for wear, as well, his own face gashed and bruised.

_Who would have guessed this scrawny guy would be so fast?_ he thought. It was true, Faux was both quick and nimble, a combination that drove Natsu to near insanity. It was like trying to see a bullet after it was fired. Were all spirits this difficult to fight?

"Don't know," Gray sucked in a deep breath as he pushed his dark hair from his eyes. "Can we just finish this already?"

"Looks like your girlfriend has an announcement to make," Faux glared at Gray, as he interrupted the exchange.

"_My _girlfriend?" Gray gawked, his face suddenly paling. "Not me!" he yelled, jerking his head to indicate Natsu--who was squinting in Lucy's direction.

"What is it, Luce? We're fighting here!" he pointed out, visible annoyed.

"I said, _it's over_!" Lucy's voice was louder this time. More convicted. Natsu's eyes scanned the area behind her. "Where's Happy and Veleda--" he was quickly pushed aside as Faux jumped past him.

"What have you done?" the spirit hissed as he noticed the blood on both the ground and Lucy's clothes. "Where _is_ she?"

Lucy winced. "She," she licked her lips, her face immediately becoming ashen. She shook her head. "It's over," she whispered hoarsely.

"NO!" Faux snapped as he quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out two keys. His visible eye bulged as he plucked the larger, more elaborate key from his hand. A thin smile spread across his face, as he opened his mouth to speak. As suddenly as he had revealed Veleda's key, it exploded into a cloud of dust.

His stare was wild as he searched out Lucy. "You--" he sneered vehemently.

"What is going on?" Natsu asked under his breath. Gray said nothing—the blood stains spoke the words Lucy couldn't. He bowed his head, his eyes closing in a swift prayer.

"Gray?" Natsu asked. "Whats...wrong?"

"Don't be so dense, Natsu," Gray whispered. "Look at her! It's done...she did it."

Natsu's eyes trailed over Lucy's face, and down her jacket. It followed the droplets of blood that grew thicker around her chest and stomach. He saw the splatters on the ground behind her.

His eyes widened in realization. _She couldn't have! Not Lucy! _ "Lucy...y-you--"

"NOW!" Lucy screamed. Natsu's head swung around as he heard the beating of...._wings?_ Happy sped past him, his white wings carrying him with amazing speed. The cat swooped low, heading straight for Faux.

"Got it!" Happy bellowed as he quickly grabbed the gold key in Faux's other hand. The spirit's face went from bewilderment to rage in a second's time. He quickly lashed out, striking Happy with one of his sharp blades—though not before Happy was able to throw the key to Lucy.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled, as the flying feline plummeted toward the ground, landing at the water's edge. Blood fanned out from Happy's body—quietly floating downstream with the thawing river.

Gray's ice had slowly begun to melt, and was completely melted through in some parts—like where Happy was laying. Natsu quickly leaped past Faux, landing next to his companion. The cat raised his face to watch the key arc through the air, a smile spreading across his features.

Lucy quickly plucked the key from its descent, immediately securing it at her side. "You alright, Happy?" she asked, as she quickly glanced at Natsu.

"Yep," Happy smiled, as his wings disappeared. He pushed Natsu's helping hand away. "Just a scratch!"

"You _bitch_!" Faux's voice was filled with disbelief. "You...you have no idea what you _have just done_!"

His dark eye bulged from his head as the vein in his temple pulsated. Even the tips of his large, pointed ears twitched with his rage. Lucy felt the air change as the spirit became enraged. He took a step toward her, his glare menacing. Both Natsu and Gray immediately provided a barrier between Spirit and Spirit Mage.

"Don't take another step," Natsu warned, his fiery fist swiping through the air. He turned to glance over his shoulder, his smile strained. He knew what Lucy had done, though he had no idea as to her reasoning_. _He trusted that she had a perfectly good reason for doing it--Lucy would never intentionally harm anyone. Ever.

"I had to stop the future that Veleda saw," Lucy replied, her tone grave as she raised her chin haughtily. "Everyone will die. Humans, mages, spirits." Her voice wavered, despite her air of conviction.

"Lies!" Faux hissed, as his hand slowly rose toward his face. "You...you..have ruined everything! My master will surely kill everyone now!"

"Lucy did what she had to," Natsu defended his friend. Gray's nod was more hesitant. Natsu spoke from the side of his mouth, "Luce, you didn't really....you know..?"

Lucy's silence answered his question. He glanced back—he could see the large tears in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She averted her eyes to the ground, as her lower lip trembled. He had never wanted to hold her so badly. He felt sorry for her, knowing how much she loved Celestial Spirits.

"Well, I trust that you had a good reason," Natsu grunted, his eyes flashing their threat toward Faux. "Not another step, you bastard."

The Spirit's eye wandered to Lucy's waist, his wide mouth suddenly curving upward as if he had just confirmed something. "I see," Faux murmured, his fingers dropping slightly. "So....I won't have to go home empty-handed."

"Eh?" Gray and Natsu asked in unison, not understanding the spirit's odd ramblings.

Happy glanced up to Lucy, already understanding the spirit's words. "Uh oh."

Lucy's hands shot to her belt, the familiar metal splayed between her fingers. "No!" she hissed. "Never! They are not your master's to have and use as weapons."

Faux raised an eyebrow. "So you're not just a pretty face? No wonder you were so upset earlier," he tapped his chin before he threw his head back in laughter. "You'll do, after all. This way there will be no punishments. I'm not going back empty-handed," he promised, taking another step. His eye flashed his intent.

"I said to stay back!" Natsu roared, as his fist connected with the spirit's jaw.

"Natsu! Don't hurt him!" Lucy wailed as Faux's head hit the slushy ice with a loud thud. She could hear the water slowly trickling beneath the holes in the ice.

Natsu turned toward her, "He's not gonna touch you, Luce. He thinks he can take you back instead, since you're a Spirit Mage. Well, he's wrong!"

"Aye!" Happy nodded his agreement, as he wiped the beads of blood from his stomach. The wound was more superficial than anything, though that didn't stop it from stinging.

"I wasn't sure before," came the snide reply. "But now that it's confirmed...Spirit Mage..."

Faux pushed himself from the ground, as his hand quickly found the patch over his eye. "I'm done playing games with you lot!" he hissed as he quickly ripped the patch from his face.

Lucy watched the patch slowly float to the ground, the intent not totally sinking in as she instinctively glanced at the spirit. She gasped when she saw what he had hidden beneath the patch. The eye was not much of an eye at all! It had no white to it, and was, instead, completely black. Swirling within the eye, as if it were a living being, was a lacy weaving kaleidoscope of green, blue, yellow, and red.

_It's not an eye, it's a weapon! _Lucy told herself.

Her body immediately froze, as she realized that _this_ was Veleda's warning! "G-guys," she whimpered, taking a slow step in retreat. "This isn't good!"

She dropped her eyes, hoping it wasn't too late to avoid the repercussions of the illusion-casting organ. "Don't look at his eye!"

She shifted on her feet, realizing that no one was moving around her. She could hear the distinct sound of breathing. No one spoke.

"Don't...don't look at him," she yelped into the silence, hoping for a response. She risked a peek at Gray and Natsu, both of whom were standing stiffly, their eyes staring ahead. One look at Happy, and she knew that she was too late!

"Hey! Gray! Natsu! Happy!" she pleaded, hoping for them to not truly be hypnotized by Faux's spell.

Still, no one spoke. Lucy pushed Gray, but he was as rigid as a statue. She waved her hand in front of Gray's unblinking eyes. When he did not respond, she reached out to touch Natsu's shoulder. He, like Gray, never flinched or acknowledged her touch.

She could feel the panic rising in her throat as her eyes wildly searched around her, finally falling upon Faux.

_Is his power working_? she thought frantically. He, too, was unmoving as he stared straight ahead. She briefly wondered if he were vulnerable in such a state. Did his power involve him sacrificing his own defenses as he engulfed his victims? Wouldn't it be necessary to ensure that all opponents were affected?

Lucy touched her face. _Why am I not affected? Is Veleda's magic still working on me? _She glanced at Happy. _He_ was affected. _No, it's not that...._

Suddenly, Natsu coughed, his body shuddering with the exertion. Blood sprayed from his mouth as he clutched his stomach, his eyes still focused ahead. His hands quickly dropped to his sides, the tiny droplets sprinkling the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she ran to him. She watched in horror as a deep cut slowly inked its way across his shoulder. She reached out to staunch the flow of blood, putting all the pressure she could muster on the cut.

_If you believe the images, they will become real—_it was Veleda's warning, she remembered.

"Natsu! NATSU!" Lucy yelled, slapping him in the face. "It's not real! Do you hear me? Please hear me!"

Nothing brought his eyes back to life. From the corner of her eye, she could see Gray clenching and unclenching his fists, sweat running down the side of his face. He looked as if he were fighting...something.

_What is going on? Why? _she frantically wondered. _Why not me, as well?_

"I'm sorry Natsu!" she whispered as she balled a fist.

She cringed before she swung, punching him with all the strength she could muster. But, it did not pull him from whatever hell he was enmeshed in. She tried again, using different parts of his body. Again, nothing. No blinking. No grimace. Nothing!

"Wake up, idiot!" she pleaded as another cough followed. Blood spurted form his mouth, dribbling down his chin. His eyes was beginning to swell, but not from her punches. Something was going on, and she needed to wake all three—and quickly! She reached out a shaky hand to cup the side of Natsu's face. She couldn't lose her friends. She had _just _silently vowed to protect everyone!

The tiny ring on her hand caught her eye. It glowed a bright red—something she hadn't noticed before. _Wasn't it a different color when Barsky gave it to me_? she wondered, bringing the ring closer to her eyes for further inspection.

"Lucy..." came the weak whisper from Natsu, as tears began to swim in his eyes. They still held a far away look, one that she did not recognize.

"I'm here!" Lucy scrambled toward him, cupping his face and pulling it down so that he could stare at her. "Wake up!"

"I'm...sorry.." Natsu groaned as the tears fell down his face. He collapsed to his knees. Lucy fell with him, her hands still on either side of his face.

_What is happening? What is he seeing? _Lucy wondered, panic setting in. "Sorry for what?" she asked, her eyes quickly darting around his face. His body began to tremble. Whatever he was seeing, it had to be horrible for him.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed, shaking him furiously. "Wake the hell up, you ass!"

More tears. More blood. She turned to find Gray slowly being surrounded by ice crystals, his own eyes cloudy with pain. _His ice magic is overpowering him! What is Faux doing to them? _

"...Luce..." Natsu's voice was hoarse, as his nose began to drip with blood.

Lucy's hands shook as she clenched them at her sides, her own eyes watering their confusion and fear. Gray screamed as he, too fell to the ground. The skin above his eyes split open. Happy began to whimper.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she screamed at the ground as her tears spilled from her eyes.

She could feel her own anger growing--it was slowly tearing her apart. She suddenly felt Natsu's weight fall onto her as he collapsed forward. She held him against her, her own eyes wide with fear as she stared over Natsu's shoulder at Faux. He too, was also rigid, as if planted in place.

She squinted at him—_so he is just as vulnerable when he's using his illusions_? She could see the pattern slowly rotating as he stared blankly ahead. A small smile twitched at his lips, causing the disgusts and anger began to claw at her insides

"Don't...don't believe in it!" she whispered into Natsu's ear. "I'm here, Natsu. I'm here with you. Always."

"Lucy?" he weakly called out. Did he hear her? _Could _he hear her?

"I'm here, silly. It's not real." Her fingers trembled as she stroked his hair. He was still warm, much unlike what she had seen in her vision. She glanced at Faux, once again.

_Maybe if I can attack him..._ she considered.

She had nothing to tell her otherwise. Gray screamed, soon joined by Happy. Lucy could feel the fear gripping her heart. She would not lose her friends! She would not succumb to that--no matter the cost. She braced her hands on Natsu's shoulders, pushing him back onto his knees. She wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand as she hiccuped. It was too much for her in one day.

"I'm going to save you," she whispered, smiling sadly through her drying tears.

She quickly pulled Natsu's forehead toward her, her lips pressing against the warm flesh. She faintly toyed with the idea of her kiss waking him up. What did she have to lose? She closed her eyes as she brought her own lips to his. _Was this what it would be like to kiss Natsu_? she wondered, guiltily. She could taste his blood on her lips, it was both metallic and sweet.

She slowly lowered him to the ground, as she touched his face one last time, though her eyes roamed toward the Stellar Spirit that was causing this foul magic. Her eyes flickered over the melting ice, revealing the gently flowing river below.

She had no idea what would happen, but she knew what she had to do--it was the only way to free her friends from Faux's farce. If she could break his concentration, perhaps she could free them before it was too late. Veleda had promised her a different future, had she not? It couldn't be anything like the one she had seen!

Lucy clenched her fists, preparing for the fight. Her mind was screaming the words she would utter. It was a bitter irony, but she knew it was necessary. She would not back down; her fury was too great. She never laid a finger on her keys as she spoke with intent.

"Open the Gate....to the Water Bearer!"

*****

* * *

*****

**I know, kinda boring and short(er), but I have very little time to write as of this month, and I wanted to get something--anything--out! I hope you enjoy the development, no matter how small it is, as well as the peek into Happy's thoughts. **

**Don't worry, the action'll pick up, a little, next chapter! (Dum dum dummmmmm..oh snap, what will Aquarius do?).  
**

_A heartfelt **thank you** to all of you who reviewed--your kind words are so encouraging. I also want to thank my readers and those who find this story worthy enough to add! I can't thank you enough :)_

**Happy Reading! Enjoy!  
**


	27. Water Bearer's Ire

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Aquarius bellowed. "I'm in the middle of a date, how _dare _you summon me while I'm with my boyfriend you little bitch!"

Lucy said nothing as Aquarius berated her. She had, of course, expected _this_ much from the spirit. No matter how nice Lucy was to her, Aquarius had never once shown her any ounce of respect. Lucy silently wondered why she had even wanted to retrieve her key from Faux. Risking Happy's life for....this.

"ANSWER ME!" the spirit hissed, her free hand thrust onto a scaled hip. "Don't think you can summon me just because you _feel like it!_ And to a place like this!" She glanced around the dark cavern, waving her arm in exasperation. Her eyes briefly flickered over the still forms in front of her, her lids narrowing slightly.

"Worthless girl!" The spirit stuck her nose in the air. "Your sense of timing is horrible!" Her voice was becoming louder as she worked herself into another frenzy.

"Enough," Lucy whispered. "Enough yelling--"

"How _dare you _talk to me like that! Your ignorance is exactly why you don't have a--"

"Boyfriend," Lucy interrupted, her shoulders slumping. It was the same comment Aquarius made every time Lucy summoned her. _You need a boyfriend. Get a boyfriend. Find a boy_.

"I know," Lucy sighed, visibly defeated. "A boyfriend."

"Huh?" Aquarius mumbled, taken aback by Lucy's behavior. "Since when do you get to finish my sentences?" A blue eyebrow twitched her dislike of the mage.

Lucy's fists clenched at her sides as she slowly raised her eyes to meet Aquarius'. "I need your help. _That's _why I summoned you. I don't have time to be reprimanded! My friends need my help!"

"WATCH YOUR ATTITUDE--" Aquarius began, her anger flaring.

"How did _you _ever get a boyfriend with _your _attitude?" Lucy's eyes flashed her own temper. "These," she waved her hand in the air, "mood swings...they are atrocious!" She had no time to deal with Aquarius' rampages or quick changes in temper, not when her friends' lives depended on it. Her gaze quickly flitted over Faux.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY BOYFRIEND!" the spirit lifted her urn threateningly.

Lucy had been prepared for this tirade. She knew Aquarius' weaknesses, despite never finding a way to get her own spirit to like her. As Aquarius's reaction became what Lucy had silently predicted, the mage began to feel a surge of courage. Perhaps it was the emotional high she was running on, but whatever it was, it was helping her stand her ground.

"Maybe I'll just ask him," Lucy's lips curled into a slight smile, as her fingers found Scorpio's key. The movement wasn't missed by Aquarius.

"I'll _kill you_!" she warned, her eyes narrowed. Her knuckles were growing white as she clenched her urn.

"You wouldn't!" Lucy could feel her own anger rising; it was lapping at her insides. "You are forbidden from hurting humans!"

The spirit's eyes widened slightly, before her face contorted into one of rage. "TRY ME!" Aquarius bellowed, "I would love to end you for your inconsideration and stupidity. It would be a blessing."

Lucy ignored her threat. She wasn't entirely certain that Aquarius wouldn't kill her. Instead, she hoped that the spirit lived by the Code enforced by the Celestial Spirit King.

"I'm his master now, did you know that?" Lucy's smile grew more mischievous, more knowing.

"S-So?" Aquarius crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Lucy murderously.

"So, I know that you two have a relationship, and I've been kind enough to not summon either of you unless I absolutely need to. I respect you more than you give me credit for, Water Bearer. If you realized _that_, then you would also realize that I wouldn't stoop so low as to ruin your relationship," Lucy pointed out, as Aquarius opened her mouth to respond.

Lucy cut her off with a wave of her hand. "That's more respect than you have _ever_ given me! And, right now, I don't have time for your temper tantrums!"

The spirit's eyes widened at Lucy's words, her cheeks turning red with indignation. "How _dare _you--" she began.

Happy and Gray whimpered from next to Lucy, interrupting Aquarius upcoming temper tantrum. The mage 's demeanor changed slightly at the noise from her friends.

The blue-haired spirit narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong with them."

"He—Faux--" Lucy pointed in the spirit's direction. "He's being controlled by someone who is using Stellar Spirits for evil," she attempted to explain, shaking her head at her cliche explanation.

"He's trapped them in a vision. He's killing them!" She could feel the hot tears filling her eyes. She had told herself not to cry in front of Aquarius. _Dammit, Lucy! _she silently screamed at herself. _Why do you have to be so weak_?

"Controlling him? Spirits are _made _to be controlled, honey," Aquarius' laugh was a mixture haughtiness and disdain. "We are nothing but mere tools. Use and discard at a human's will."

"No," Lucy shook her head, as she glanced at Natsu, who was curled up in a ball on the ground. "That is not true. You are here to help us. You are not made to be used or controlled."

The mermaid's eyes rounded slightly, as her nonplussed smile grew more grim. She quickly looked in Faux's direction, shrugging slightly. "I don't know him, so I could care less. Your problem. Figure it out on your own. I have a man waiting for me--"

"But he's hurting my friends!" Lucy screamed, her face turning red from the effort. "He's going to kill them!"

"So whaddya want me to do? Hmm?" Aquarius hissed. "What? Your _highness_?" She mocked a slight bow, her eyes devoid of emotion.

_Could she be this cruel?_ Lucy wondered. _Could she really hate me—no, hate humans—that much that she could care less? _Lucy only had one more card up her sleeve. She quickly decided that now was the time to play it.

"Nevermind," Lucy whispered, her voice hoarse. "I'm sorry for _bothering _you. I shouldn't be so foolish as to think you would willingly help me, even after I risked my life and my friends' lives to save your key from falling into the wrong hands--"

"YOU LOST MY KEY?" the vein in Aquarius' head throbbed in anger. "YOU WORTHLESS--"

"You are free to go," Lucy replied, stepping past the blue-haired spirit as her hand found the ivory handle of her whip.

"Huh?" Aquarius yowled, confused by Lucy's sudden change in demeanor. She blinked a few times. Was she just_ dismissed? _By this little good-for-nothing girl?

"I don't know what it is that I've done to you. Maybe I have offended you," the blonde mage shrugged her feigned indifference. "But you hold something against me, and I am truly sorry for whatever it is. You are free to go as you wish. Your help is not needed here. "

Aquarius was dumbfounded, taken aback by Lucy's sudden disinterest in her. "You don't get to dismiss me like _that_!"

Lucy's back was to her, her slight smile hidden from Aquarius' view. _Check mate_. Lucy knew it was a despicable trick, but she had some idea as to what it was that Aquarius respected. Pretty girls who were weak were not held in high praise by the spirit. It was a gamble, Lucy knew, but to perhaps _act _strong....to _act _disinterested in the Celestial being...

It was only a hunch she had from the interaction she witnessed between Adie and Aquarius.

"I don't_ need _you," Lucy's voice was louder. Stronger. She unleashed the whip with a loud crack, turning her head slightly. "You can have your freedom, Water Bearer. I was mistaken to think you would be helpful. I can do this on my own."

"Eh?" the spirit contorted her face in a frown of confusion. Her eyes wandered over the length of the whip that Lucy was holding. It was different from the one she was used to seeing—the feeble-looking leather whip that would do no more than sting its victim.

"What the hell are you babbling about? Why call me here if you don't need me? I WAS ON A DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I'm going to grant you your freedom," Lucy answered simply. "Go back to your date."

"Freedom?" the blue haired mermaid whispered, as if the word was completely foreign to her. Her ability to go from angry to timid was confusing to Lucy.

Lucy sighed, as if suddenly annoyed that she had to explain. "If I live through this, then I'll give you your key. No human will control you ever again," Lucy stated. "Close the Ga--"

"WAIT!" Aquarius roared, reaching out an arm toward Lucy. Her eyes still shone with bewilderment. "What happens if you die?" Her voice was slightly softer. Lucy did not know if it were due to concern for Lucy or concern for her own future if Lucy died. She decided that the latter was a safe bet. It _was _Aquarius, after all.

"My keys," Lucy shook her head, "My spirits will fall into the wrong hands. They will be controlled by whoever has kidnapped Lilith. And probably used to unleash an even greater evil."

Aquarius' eye twitched at the mention of Adie's sister. Her voice was slightly strained, "L-Lilith has been taken? That means--"

"That's right," Lucy grinned painfully. "We are all doomed if whoever is behind this can't be stopped. Those spirits that are captured," she nodded toward Faux, "wear those collars. We think it prevents them from returning to the Spirit World on their own accord."

Lucy felt slightly proud as Aquarius gasped. She had never sounded so profound in her life, she knew. It was a tiny victory that she would cherish deep within her heart....

"Step back," Aquarius commanded, her voice chilling. The thought permanent separation from Scorpio was too much. She'd be damned if she'd allow that to be a possibility.

"Wha?" Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her teeth from chattering. She had done so well this far, too!

"I SAID TO STEP BACK!" the spirit barked, her anger rising once again. "Damned girl!" the spirit mumbled. Lucy yelped as she jumped backward in time to see Aquarius leap into the melting river.

The blue-haired spirit quickly reappeared, her urn filled with the icy clear water. "I'll handle _this_." Her angry eyes fell onto the other Celestial Spirit. She didn't look at Lucy as she spoke, "I can't guarantee I won't drown your friends. Understand, girl?"

Lucy nodded, "Y-yes."

"Good," Aquarius growled, her back to Lucy. She turned her head slightly, her features appeared softer as she spoke. "I don't hate you. But, to have a pretty face and no character is a waste of life. I don't like weaklings. Women should be strong."

It was Lucy's turn to gawk, her jaw hanging open. "Huh?"

"QUIT BEING SO DAMNED STUPID! STEP BACK!" Aquarius warned.

She quickly raised her urn above her head, screaming as it crashed down in the water, creating a giant whirlpool in the water. The pull quickly tugged Faux off of his feet. He blinked a few times, as if realizing he were falling. His arms flew away from his body as he began to fall backward into the fiercely swirling water.

"DROWN!" Aquarius roared as she called forth a tidal wave that crashed down on Faux's face.

Lucy felt sorry for the spirit as he attempted to block the wave with his arms. The large wave crashed down on him before rushing toward the churning whirlpool. The water reverberated off of the far shore, before swelling and coming back toward Lucy.

"Oh no," Lucy murmured, realizing that they would be affected by the wave as well.

She quickly braced herself, grabbing onto Natsu's ankle as the wave washed over her, knocking her backward. She broke through the surface, her feet sliding across the floor. The wave was not as strong as she had anticipated, and she was able to keep Natsu from sinking under the water. The weight of his body caused her to collapse as the water sucked back into the larger river. She managed to grab hold of both Gray and Happy as they were nearly pulled into the swirling vortex of water. She spit the cold water out of her mouth, gasping for air. She turned in time to see Faux's head disappear under the surface. A minute later, it had not reappeared. She said a silent prayer for the spirit, saddened that she had contributed to his demise, as well.

_Two, _Lucy told herself. _You have done what you swore never to do—to two spirits_. She frowned as she looked around at her friends. Gray coughed.

"What the hell was that?" he struggled for breath, trying to push himself upright. "I—I saw..." he trailed off, blinking at Lucy.

"Hi," she smiled as Happy choked on the water in his mouth. She patted him on the back, expelling the fluid from his lungs. Happy blinked a few times, before realizing where he was.

"What happened?" Gray asked, his voice hoarse.

"Faux's eye," she whispered, glancing at Natsu. She pushed his hair from his face. Blood slowly trickled from his mouth. Surely he was safe now, too, right?

"It was odd.....so real," the ice mage sat upright, grabbing his side. "I think I have a broken rib."

"What was happening in there?" she asked softly, worriedly glancing over Gray's face. He looked to be alright.

"Don't want to talk about it, Lucy," he murmured, shaking his head. "Don't know if those two shared the same vision. But...."

"I see," Lucy replied, as Natsu began to stir. His eyelids fluttered open as he rolled onto his side. The wounds he had sustained while under Faux's trance were still open and oozing. His dark eyes focused on Lucys' face, and he blinked a few times before speaking.

"Lucy!" he breathed, his voice barely audible. "Is that you?" He quickly pushed himself to his knees, wincing at the pain.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Natsu, try to take it ea--"

She was cut off by his cold hands cupping either cheek. His eyes worriedly inspected her--his eyes darting around the soft curves of her face. His breathing was ragged, as his eyes spoke more than his silence ever could. What was it that she saw in those eyes?

"It's me," she whispered, taken aback by his sudden display of concern.

"You're not hurt?" His eyes were tortured.

_Just what had he seen_? she silently wondered. _Was it that bad? _

"Nope," Lucy replied, inspecting him as well, the warmth of her cheeks causing his hands to become less chilled.

"I thought---" he shook his head, his eyes falling to the ground momentarily. As quickly as they had dropped, his gaze returned to her face. "It's really you?" he asked, his face a mixture of agony and fear.

"I said it was, you idiot!" Lucy replied, looking over him with equal worry as she pushed his hands away from her face.

She could feel the imprint of his hand on her skin as she peeled his fingers from her face. She was amazed that she could miss such a small, insignificant touch. Before he could say anything, Natsu leaned over and spit clotted blood from his mouth. He used his fingers to pull the rest from between his lip and teeth. Lucy laid a reassuring hand on his back.

Natsu clenched his eyes shut, "I thought....it was _so real_!" His voice cracked as his knuckles turned white.

"Thought what?" Lucy asked, eagerly awaiting him to share what he had seen. She had heard his cries while they were all mesmerized. _What was it_?

She glanced at Gray. "It was the same vision," the ice mage whispered, as he worriedly watched Natsu come to terms with what he saw.

Happy was shaking his head, pushing the water from his ears. "Lucy, why is your mouth bleeding?" he asked as he scratched behind his ear. He pointed a tiny blue finger in her direction.

"Yeah...." Gray asked, looking from Lucy to Natsu. Lucy could see him slowly piece the evidence together.

"Vampire?" Happy asked, his eyes wide.

Lucy touched her lips with trembling fingers, inspecting the blood on their tips. It was blood that hadn't washed away with the thundering wave. She glanced at Natsu's bloodied mouth, realizing Grey and Happy's inferences. Her face immediately reddened as Gray's eyes narrowed questioningly. Natsu appeared to be lost in his thoughts, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"It's not what you think!" Lucy snapped, her ears burning.

"Just what were you doing?" Gray asked, his voice low. He smiled weakly, enjoying anything that did not involve discussing what they had just seen.

"Shut up!" Lucy spat. A loud splash behind them force her head to snap around.

"Done!" Aquarius replied, crossing her arms over her chest. The golden bangles around her wrist glinted in the light.

"T-Thank you," Lucy replied weakly, pushing herself from the stony ground.

"Those idiots are fine?" a blue eyebrow raised in question as she jerked her head in their direction.

"They are," Lucy replied, as she searched for the key. She unlinked it from the ring, holding it between her thumb and forefinger. She sighed, holding it out toward Aquarius. "Here. It's yours. I promised." She, surprisingly, felt sad at letting go of one of her strongest spirits.

Aquarius reached out toward the key, her expression triumphant. Before her fingers could touch the metal, she drew back. She sucked on her lower lip, glancing at Lucy with narrowed eyes. "Why would you give me my key? What benefit do you have, huh?"

"It was a promise. I'm keeping my word," Lucy replied her head lowered in defeat. "Besides, you never liked me anyway. And if I don't have your key, it could fall into the wrong hands." She glanced toward the water's still surface.

"Hmmph!" Aquarius replied, leaning back on her tail, her gaze boring through Lucy. "Maybe I was wrong about you..."

"Wha?" Lucy replied, the side of her mouth twitching in confusion.

"You may not be as bad as I thought. How long is this promise good for?" she asked, her tail lightly patting the water. Small ripples emanated away, dancing silently as they melted into water.

"Um...erm, as long as I hold the key, it's good whenever you want," Lucy studied the spirit, angling her head.

"Maybe I'll stick with you for a while, then," Aquarius tapped her chin. "Besides, Scorpio may think less of me if I take my key...."

"You're only worried about your boyfriend?" Lucy asked, her face falling. How vain could this spirit be?

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" the spirit hissed. "I'll kill you if you ever lose my key again, d'you hear? KILL YOU!"

"Y-yes," Lucy's teeth chattered. _Serious mood swings_, she conceded.

Aquarius turned her back to Lucy before disappearing. "And, Lucy?"

Her soft tone caught Lucy off guard. "GIRL!" Aquarius yelled, louder.

"Yessss?" Lucy squeaked, the air hissing between her teeth.

"Get a boyfriend," the spirit replied calmly. "It'll do you good--give you something to fight for. The pink-haired one isn't too bad. The black-haired one's cute, too."

"Huh? What the--" Lucy gaped.

The spirit disappeared, leaving Lucy to stare at the empty air where Aquarius had just been. _She still doesn't wait for me to release her_! Lucy seethed. But, she couldn't complain, as the spirit seemed a bit less hostile toward her.

"Heh, she thinks I'm cute," Gray replied, as he tried to lift Natsu from the ground.

"I'm fine!" Natsu growled, pushing Gray away.

"Your spirit broke Faux's spell?" Happy asked, squeezing water from his tail. "I like her."

"Yes," Lucy replied softly, staring at the calm, flowing water. Only Happy could like a spirit that looked like a giant fish.

"Where'd he go?" Natsu grumbled, wiping the blood from his face. He opened his jacket and vest, inspecting the wounds on his chest. "What the hell?"

"You believed what you were seeing," Lucy whispered. She was met with three questioning gazes. She sighed, "Remember what Veleda said? Why do I have to keep repeating this?"

"Oh," the three said in unison.

"The question is, how do we get out once we are in?" Gray replied thoughtfully.

Lucy walked toward the three mages, an awkward smile on her face as the men collected themselves. "I had Aquarius attack him directly."

"So breaking his concentration works," Gray mused.

"Were you affected, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"No," Lucy replied softly.

"I wonder how you--" Gray began. His sentence went unfinished as a howl rang out from behind Lucy. She spun around to see Faux slowly lifting himself from the water, pushing the sopping dark hair from his eyes.

"You!" he hissed, staring at Lucy. "I'm not leaving without you!"

He wavered as he tried to wade through the knee-deep water. He held his arm, glaring at Lucy, his hair covering the odd eye. "How did you avoid it?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, her jaw falling open.

"Get away from her!" Natsu barked as he took a few steps forward. He was still weak on his feet, and Lucy was concerned about his state of health at the moment.

"How did you get out of my gaze, girl? What other magic do you have?"

_Other magic? _Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise. She, too, wanted to know how she had managed to avoid his hateful magic. "I--

Before she could answer, another loud noise echoed through the cavern. A massive explosion sent pieces of rock flying around them. Lucy dropped to her knees, covering her head and face. When the noise died down, all eyes waited expectantly for the source to reveal itself. The dust slowly settled, as someone's boot appeared through the rubble.

"Erza!" Natsu grinned, his teeth still stained red. Erza was suited in her normal armor, her sword in her hand as she stepped over the stone shards. She stared at the scene in front of her with her magical eye.

"Sorry, we're late," Adie grunted as she adjusted the gauntlet on her hand. It was the source of the bone-crushing strength—a glove that allowed her to crush almost anything with her fist.

"'Bout time," Gray replied, jerking his head toward Faux. "He's not as easy an opponent as we thought."

"No shit," Adie replied calmly. "Never underestimate a Spirit." She peered around the tiny cave, her eyes wandering from mage to mage.

"Where's Veleda?" she asked, her eyes falling on Lucy. Four sets of eyes glanced at one another, none meeting Adie's expectant gaze.

"I said—" the blacksmith continued, her voice more shrill.

"We heard you," Natsu sighed.

Adie's eyes widened slightly, as she realized the implication. "What....d-did you do? Who?" she hissed, her face turning white.

The silence encompassed them as Adie awaited a response. Lucy sucked in a deep breath. She knew that she could not lie--she was responsible for whatever happened.

"I did," Lucy whispered, her eyes falling to the ground. Her hands trembled at the vicious memory.

"YOU?" Adie roared. "OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"I know," Lucy whispered, the memory still hurtful. "I didn't want to. Didn't mean to--"

"Why?" Adie's mouth dropped open, as she took a menacing step toward Lucy, her eyes flashing murderously. Erza reached out a gloved hand, gripping Adie on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Lucy has a perfectly reasonable explanation. She's not one for rash behavior," Erza spoke softly, her hair falling in her face. She hoped to calm the angered demi-spirit. They would have to defend Lucy if Adie attacked, and she didn't want it to come to that.

"She _killed_ her!" Adie spat, her vehement gaze boring into Lucy. "It's unforgivable!" She swung her arm out to her side, punching the stone frame that she had formed earlier. The wall cracked and crumbled under the force of her punch. Lucy yelped, jumping backward.

"She showed us the future!" Happy replied, stepping forward in hopes to help protect Lucy. "I saw it!"

Adie said nothing, her eyes bulging as she glared at the mages.

"It's true," Lucy replied weakly. "I saw everyone....dead....I saw you and your sister...you had that black thing around your neck, too. Both of your keys were hers--"

"It's a lie!" Adie hissed between her teeth.

"I saw it, too!" Happy replied his eyes watering. "I died as well! What Lucy is telling you is true. Veleda said that it would come true if she were not..." he hung his head in defeat, his tiny blue fists clenching at his sides.

"What the hell?" Natsu looked at Lucy, his gaze full of concern. She saw all of them die? Happy dies? They...they all die? Lucy avoided his gaze, shaking her head slightly. She could feel the tears threatening to break loose from their dam.

"A horrible vision," Erza murmured . "To see your friends and family die before you..."

Adie's eyes flickered to Lucy who was silently sobbing. _What had they seen_? the demi-spirit silently wondered. She felt nauseous at the thought that Lucy had killed the prophet. She had thought that there would be another way. _There had to be_!

"I see," Adie whispered, her voice trembling. She wasn't sure if she was on the verge of fury or defeat. "You did what you _thought _was right."

"It _was_ right!" Natsu interrupted. "Can't you see what effect it's having on her?" he pointed toward Lucy, whose tears splashed on the cold ground. "No one wants to do that!"

Adie chewed her lip. She didn't want to hate Lucy for succumbing to Veleda's wishes, but she knew the demi-spirit's persuasion could easily overcome a human. Part of her understood, the other part was angry that she had dragged them into this. She shook her head, _Now is not the time to discuss this_. _What's done was done, and there is nothing we can do about it. _

"Lilith?" came the hoarse whisper from behind Lucy. Adie's head snapped toward the voice, her eyes wild.

Faux was staring at Adie in wide-eyed awe. "You...look just like her--"

He did not get a chance to finish, as Adie's fist connected with his jaw. She had quickly flashed to his side, angrily wailing on him. It was her displaced anger, she knew, but it felt so good to hurt someone.

"Where is she?" Adie howled as she reached into the water and pulled Faux toward her by his cloak. She ignored the burning pain in her arm, as her veins screamed their adrenaline-fueled fury.

He smiled, blood running from the side of his mouth, "I cannot tell you--"

She slammed her fist into his face a second time. Then a third. "I'll make you tell me, you piece of shit!" she screamed, her anger taking over.

Lucy stared in horror as Adie overtook Faux with her impeccable speed. The pale-haired woman would pummel him to death, she knew. With a cry of exasperation, Lucy leaped into the water, dragging her legs through the cold depths to reach Faux and Adie.

"NO! Stop!" Lucy screamed shrilly as she leaned over the spirit before Adie's fist fell for a sixth time.

She braced herself for the spine-crushing blow, but was met with none. She turned her face, looking at Adie, who was glaring down at her with a mixture of confusion and horror, her fist drawn back. Her hand shook from the emotion that was coursing through her. Adie silently released her grip, pushing away from Lucy and Faux before slowly trekking toward the shore.

"W-why?" Faux croaked, as Adie released her grip on his cloak. Lucy managed to keep him above water and began to drag him toward the shore, looking pleadingly at Adie, who remained silent.

"Why what?"Lucy snapped, not entirely on good terms with the spirit.

"Why would you protect me?" he asked softly.

"I already answered that question earlier, not that you deserve that protection. But, I don't think you're doing this on you own free will," she replied curtly as she left him laying on the angled stone shore. Adie walked past her, cursing under her breath as she paced around Faux, glaring at him.

"You hate me," he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Understandable."

Adie hissed at him. "Tell me where she is! You know where she is!"

"I told you," he sat upright, "I can't tell you. It's physically impossible."

"Sealing spell?" Erza whispered. It was rare to see anymore, as it was lost magic. But, apparently it was still viable....

"Exactly," he replied, wiping his mouth. He pulled his matted hair over his magical eye. He looked up at Adie. "But you are her sister, are you not? The resemblance is undeniable, though the personality is quite different."

Adie's silence answered him. "I see," he replied. "She will be happy to know that you are fine."

"I told you not to talk about her--"

"But I love her too!" he sneered. Adie answered with a sharp intake of breath.

The spirit bowed his head, resting it on his hands. "Yes, I love her. I would do anything to help end her suffering—even bring more spirits into Urtear's clutches." He glanced at Lucy.

"So that mage--Urtear--is responsible for all of this," Lucy murmured. "We need to let the Council know--"

"Oh they know," he laughed haughtily. "They've been overtaken."

"WHAT?" Erza gasped, her eyes wide as her face drained of all color. _That means...Gerard..._

"Those cowards went into hiding, too embarrassed to admit their defeat," Faux sneered.

"Who's summoning you---er, the spirits?" Lucy asked, already fearing the answer. If the Guild is taken over...then it was likely--

"Angel-sama," Faux spat the words. He disliked the eccentric summoner. She was ruthless and cruel—uncaring about her spirits or their well-being. She was the perfect counterpart to Urtear's plans.

"So they have been freed," Gray replied, glancing at Erza. "That means Gerard is freed, too."

"Wonder what he's doing," Natsu nodded, knowing very well the impact that news had on Erza.

"Don't know," Faux answered. "But you have to help her—help Lilith!" he pleaded. "Adassandra--"

"She will," Lucy relied calmly, standing. "She will free her sister. We will help her make this all better. No one will die," Lucy replied with conviction, avoiding Adie's bewildered gaze.

"Lucy..." she whispered.

"It's alright," Lucy replied softly, her back to her friends. "We will find your sister. Lilith will be fine."

"Thank you," Faux whispered, his shoulders falling. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "You're sorry?"

"For what I've done. What I've caused you to do," he replied, his eye still downcast.

"You're only doing what you think is right," Lucy replied softly, glancing at Adie, who was now nursing her injured arm. "That's all we can do."

"I was wrong about you," he looked up at her, his eye studying her face. "You are....you are one of a kind, Lucy."

Lucy's face reddened as he continue, "I've encountered many spirit mages, and none were as open-minded and courageous as you. They often cower behind their spirits, leaving them to the danger. It's rare to be treated as an equal. To offer a spirit their key back--"

"What?" Adie blurted, immediately covering her mouth.

Lucy's ears burned. "Y-you heard that?"

Faux nodded, "My hearing is still intact when I use my eye." He tapped his temple.

"What else--" Lucy began, but the sudden rumble of the cave knocked them off their feet.

"What was that?" Gray asked, as he helped Erza to stand. A second wave followed the first.

"That would be me," Faux admitted. "I set a trap. I expected to get out by this time."

"You are collapsing the cave?" Adie asked through narrowed lids as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Get out while you can," he warned.

Natsu's head shot upward, "I smell....something..."

"Not now," Lucy moaned.

Adie's cocked an ear, "No, he's right."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a shrill screech tore through the air. Five dark, winged creatures swooped along the water's surface. They flew along the river, crossing each other's paths, their heavy wings beating furiously.

"What the hell are _those_?" Natsu asked as he eyed the creatures. "Not more of 'em!"

Adie shook her head, a grim smile on her lips. "Oneiroi. Shoulda known."

"Huh?" Lucy replied as the five creatures swooped near them.

Their hooves scared Lucy as they skimmed the water's surface. They were the size of a large dog, with the body of a horse. Their features were softer and _cuter _than what the mages had been dealing with. Their eyes were covered by patches, and two short, thick horns protruded from either side of their heads.

"Don't let their appearances scare you, they are harmless. For now," Adie cryptically replied as one landed next to her. She stroked it's head, and it...purred.

"Wha?" Lucy drew back. "Did it just...purr?"

"We don't have time for explanations," Adie replied shortly. She quickly mounted the tiny creature, as its wings expanded to epic proportions. Everyone stared at her in wide-eyed awe.

"What did you just do?" Natsu asked, eyeing the one next to him with suspicion. It nuzzled its head under his hand.

Adie shook her head in frustration. "This cave's gonna crumble, get on and let's go!" she snapped.

"Will...can they carry us?" Lucy asked, hesitant that such a small creature could carry a human's weight.

"Just get on! They are stronger than they look!"

Erza glanced at Lucy before quickly following Adie's example. Soon, they were all mounted on their very own black-winged creature. Lucy could feel hers anxiously pacing._ This is ridiculous, _she thought, as her winged horse trotted along the ground. She leaned forward, hugging its neck and closing her eyes. "Eeek!"

"Happy, you'll be fine flying, right?" Adie asked.

"Aye!" he replied, sprouting large white wings.

"We're missing one," Lucy pointed out as her Oneiroi drank from the icy water. She didn't move from her clutched position at its neck.

"Missing one what?" Adie replied calmly.

"For him," she pointed toward Faux, quickly drawing her arm back for security.

Adie said nothing as she looked down at the unruly spirit. So _this _was her sister's lover. The man that led her to lose her key and to be overtaken by the wrong people. She did not trust this man, nor did she like him. No, he was unworthy of Lilith's love and trust. _He _was the reason why all of this was happening.

"No, I'm on my own," Faux smiled sadly, avoiding Adie's scrutinizing gaze. "I've done enough."

"But--" Lucy attempted to argue.

"You heard him," Adie replied coldly. The reverbration of another aftershock tore through the cavern. "We need to leave! NOW!"

"He'll die here!" Lucy wailed, her eyes closed as her Oneiroi fell into formation behind Adie's.

"I'll be fine, Lucy," Faux replied calmly, his voice loud with conviction. "Adassandra is right. I don't deserve your pity."

"But you're not a bad person!" Lucy argued. She fell forward, wrapping her arms around the creature's neck. It's long hair cascaded over her arms.

"You don't know the things I've done, Lucy. Horrible things," he smiled sadly as the cave began to slowly crumble around them.

"Let's go!" Adie called out. She kicked off the ground, leaning forward on her Oneiroi. The black horse-like creature screeched as it launched itself into the air with graceful ease.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Lucy wailed, her Oneiroi following Adie's. She turned and stared at Faux as they were whisked away—flying over the water's surface, toward an exit.

"Don't worry, Lucy-chan," Faux replied sadly, "I won't die that easily."

He pushed himself from the ground, looking around him, as the cave collapsed. His fingers trailing over the collar he wore—the sign of his imprisonment. "I hope you can save her...save us. Next time we meet, Fairy Tail, one of will surely die."

*****

* * *

*****

**Long chapter (for me)! Hope you like it! Aquarius showing emotion is a bit more difficult than I thought! **

To my anonymous reviewers

_Lurker: _the name made me smile! I work hard to maintain the characterizations, and I'm glad to know I can hold your attention!

_Nobody_: thanks for reviewin'! That makes you at least somebody to me...thanks for the kind words!

_ELouise: _Howdy! Today's your lucky day--here's another chappie :)

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. You are all so freakin' wonderful. Have a good week!**


	28. Mystery and Deceit

"Eeeeeeeek!" Lucy screeched as she squeezed her eyes shut, hugging the beast's neck more tightly.

Her stomach seemingly lurched into the back of her throat as she felt the animal swooping to avoid the collapsing stone as they swiftly flew toward the cave's exit.

Well, what Lucy _perceived _to be the exit. She couldn't see _much_, since her eyes were closed.....

But, she could hear.

Far more loudly than the roars of crashing stone was Natsu's raucous whooping as it originated from somewhere to her right. She could hear his voice resonate from one side to the next, a telltale sign that his Oneiroi was dodging falling objects as well. At that particular moment, Natsu was obviously covered under his "not a ride" clause.

_What's he so happy about? We're going to die! s_he inwardly cried, her fingers clenching at the creature's silky mane. Lucy could feel the wind whipping all around her as the animal's wings smoothly flapped from beside her, barely audible to the human ear. Another sudden descent made her stomach once again attempt to escape through her throat.

"Ohnonononono," she whined, hugging her head into the back of the Oneiroi's neck.

_Please let me live through this! I swear, I'll be a better person! s_he prayed. Her thighs shook as she squeezed them into the Oneiroi's sides. She could feel the rock-hard muscles writhing beneath her knees.

"Happy, are you OK?" Natsu yelled from next to her. Her left, this time.

"Aye!"

"Luce? How about you?" he asked, his voice closer. When she didn't reply, he called out more loudly, "Lucy!"

"What?" her eyes snapped open. The bright light caused her to rapidly blinked a few times before she realized that they were _outside. _They sky was calming in its cerulean splendor. Lucy cautiously looked around as the clouds carelessly billowed past. She stretched her fingers toward the delicate wisps, feeling the cool vapors as her fingertips passed through them.

_Where are we_? She glanced up, meeting Natsu's toothy grin.

"It's fun!" he quipped, his face flushed with excitement. She had never seen him this animated—especially not in regards to _traveling._

"Fun?" she replied, her voice wavering. _Who is this and what did he do with Natsu_? "But you're _riding_ something!" she haphazardly retorted.

"Eh?" he asked, one of his eyebrows dipping low as his brow wrinkled in confusion. His dark eyes shifted back and forth for a few moments, as if he were registering what she was telling him. When it looked as if her words had made their impact, his face slowly lost all color. His ashen features quickly became a pale green.

"Oh no," Lucy whispered, immediately remorseful for what she had just done. "No, Natsu--I d-didn't mean it!"

She attempted to wave her arms in defense as well as to distract him long enough that the nausea would dissipate. In her own vain attempt at diverting Natsu's attention, she gained the opportunity to glance below. They were soaring _hundreds _of feet above the ground.

_Oh. Shit. _

She immediately returned to hugging her black-winged beast, her own stomach feeling slightly unruly. _Was this how Natsu felt_? she inwardly wondered. She risked a quick peek at him. He was helplessly slumped over his own winged creature, his mouth agape.

"What'd you do, Lucy?" Happy asked as he soared beside her. He looked from her to Natsu, his gaze ultimately returning to her.

"N-nothing!" she squealed, her arms more tightly encircling the creature's neck.

The slight flip of her stomach told her they were descending once again. She glanced toward Adie, Erza and Gray. Their own Oneiroi were slowly gliding under the clouds, returning their riders to solid land. Lucy looked ahead, squinting at what she thought was smoke. It lazily billowed into the air a few miles ahead of them.

_Airie_? she wondered to herself.

The few buildings littering the gradual slope of the mountain _did _look familiar. She hadn't realized they had traveled thatfar underground! She remained braced against her ride as the group slowly descended in unison. She watched the other Oneiroi make their own gradual landings; the dark-winged beasts easily connected with the ground at a running pace, coming to a fluid halt. It seemed easy enough; maybe it wouldn't be as painful as she was anticipating.

She could see the dried, browning grass flying past her as her Oneiroi approached the comforts of solid ground. Lucy braced for the impact, but was surprised to find that her creature had already fallen into an easy lope. She hadn't felt a thing during the landing—she hadn't even known they landed! As soon as she was on the cold, icy earth, she quickly jumped off of the black winged creature, settling on her own two wobbly legs. She smiled at her carrier, carefully patting its head while sending her silent thanks. She could feel it purring underneath her hand, the warm reverberations making her feel more relaxed.

"Is this Airie?" Lucy immediately asked, ignoring Natsu's retches as he fell off of his Oneiroi before it came to a halt. Erza helped him to his feet, as Gray's face wrinkled his nose in mild disgust.

"Gross," he coughed as he watched Natsu gag. "Can't you get over it already?"

"Bite me!" Natsu growled as wiped his mouth. He glared angrily at Gray, who returned the look in a manner that was just as unenthusiastic.

Adie said nothing, avoiding Lucy's gaze and speaking in hushed tones to the small creature before her. Everyone watched in silent interest as the blacksmith stroked the animal, her voice soft and full of intent.

"What's she doing?" Natsu whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"Not sure," Lucy shrugged, angling her head in interest. "It's odd, though, isn't it?"

With one last shuffle of onyx hooves, the creatures began to fade, shrinking until there were five tiny black moths dancing in front of them. Their blunted wings flapped gently as they swirled amidst one another, a frail dark cloud approaching the village.

"What was that?" Erza asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Her voice was distant, as if her mind was wandering elsewhere.

"That is their normal form," Adie explained quickly. She glanced skyward, as if attempting to guess the time.

"Explanation, please," Natsu sighed. It had been a long, frustrating day, and he wanted straightforward answers.

"I was getting there!" Adie snapped, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She winced from the effort, her hand reaching up to grip her arm. Lucy's eyes wandered over the blood soaked tourniquet.

_How extensive is that injury? s_he silently wondered. _Perhaps now is not the time to ask._...

"They are messengers. Gentle creatures, unless provoked. They ultimately harbor three forms--the first and second of which you have now witnessed." She brushed dust off of her shoes, as if hoping to avoid the conversation.

"The third?" Gray asked after a few moments of awkwardly placed silence.

"You don't want to see that," Adie cleared her throat.

"And just why not?" Natsu's arms folded over his chest. He was becoming more interested by the second.

"Because," Adie's tired eyes studied the early evening horizon. Her gaze briefly flickered to Gray, then Lucy. "They can be...vicious."

"Eh, that doesn't sound so bad! Besides, they couldn't even see," he grumbled, casting a hand in the air as if dispelling the thought of the creatures being dangerous.

"Why were their eyes covered?" Happy asked, after a few moments of internally debating his question.

Adie stared at Happy, chewing her lip in silence. Lucy couldn't tell if she was annoyed or surprised at the brevity of his question. Her lips slowly parted as she began to explain, "They say that if you see an Oneiroi's eye...that you are close to death."

"Huh?" Natsu asked in blatant disbelief. "But, they looked harmless!"

"Spoken like a true idiot," Adie shook her head in exasperation. "Do you always underestimate everyone and everything?"

"No, I--" he began to argue.

"Listen to her, Natsu. She's telling you something you can't can't possibly have deduced by just looking at them," Erza cut in, hoping to ease the obvious tensions. "It's like seeing without experiencing. You can't _know _what they are like from just _looking_."

Natsu scratched his head as Erza's words sank in. His eyes suddenly narrowed, "So then, what do they _do_?"

"Do?" Adassandra echoed softly as she glanced in the direction the tiny moths had floated. "They are messengers."

"Messengers?" Lucy repeated. How would they carry messages?

Adassandra's jaw clenched as her cold eyes met Lucy's questioning gaze. "They are the messengers of dreams. No, of thoughts. Often used as means of communication in the Spirit World--"

Lucy's eyes widened with realization. "They communicate thoughts without actually speaking them? Like secret messages..."

"Exactly," Adie agreed, her tone somewhat strained. "They are—were--used as means of relaying important information from the King to his higher ups."

"This Celestial Spirit World sounds kinda interesting," Natsu curled his lip in interest.

"It's not dissimilar to this world," Adie bent her neck before quickly cracking it. "Though few humans truly know the inner workings of it. But it must be maintained as any other world: with laws to promoted order and integrity--"

"But why the three forms?" Gray asked as he scratched his head in frustration. He was obviously not interested in the hierarchy of the Spirit World.

"Not sure. Perhaps to fulfill the other duties given to them," Adie shrugged her slender shoulders, recoiling in pain at the sudden movement.

"Which are?" Lucy was becoming more interested in these creatures. She had a ton of questions she wanted to ask: How had the Oneiroi known where to find them? Where the creatures looking for themto begin with? Who controls them?

"Messengers, Carriers," Adie rubbed her temples, obviously not in the mood for explanations. "The third, before you even ask, is for combat when needed. They are formidable creatures. But do not be foolish enough to think that everything comes with an explanation."

"Sounds boring," Natsu pulled a face, his former interest waning. He wanted to hear more about their ability to fight, though it seemed they rarely did so.

Messengers. Carriers.

"Protectors," Lucy murmured thoughtfully. _They belong to someone_. It was pure speculation, she knew, but they didn't seem to be self-sufficient or capable of doing things on their own accord. She tapped a finger to her chin as she continued.

"I think," she replied cautiously, ignoring Natsu's comment, "that what Adie is implying, is that they are controlled by someone....or something. That they aren't their own entity. Someone has to give them messages to take to whoever is the intended recipient."

A brief smile tugged at the corners of Adie's mouth. She closed her eyes, slowly nodding. "I can't deny that you are intuitive, Lucy."

Despite her praise, her voice was distant. Her tone was rippling with underlying contempt, though Lucy knew it would be lost on the others. Perhaps it was her own immense guilt that made her more sensitive to Adie's silent burning glares and reluctant interactions—not that she could blame the blacksmith.

"But then," Erza interjected, "that means that _that s_omeone is--"

"Here, somewhere," Adie agreed, her tone more accepting. "Exactly."

Without further explanation, the pale-haired woman quickly turned her back on the group, and started walking toward the inn.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want to know where they are?" Lucy asked, her legs weak as she ran after Adie.

Gray and Natsu shrugged at one another as Erza walked past them, her own gait slow. Adie didn't answer her questions, and Lucy continued her attempts to catch up. Her clothes were beginning to become rigid, freezing from their dampness.

"Wait! You didn't answer me!" she yelped as she reached the demi-spirit, nearly stumbling over the frozen clumps of earth.

The muscle in Adie's jaw twitched. "No," she growled, her voice low.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, her mouth falling open. "No?"

Adie swung around, her eyes flashing their contempt. "No, I don't want to know where they are."

Lucy gaped, her mouth hanging open. "W-why n-n-not?"

Adassandra rolled her eyes, her patience wearing thing. Lucy didn't know if it was because of _her, _or if it was the day, in general. "Whoever it was found _us!_ They know we are here!"

_They'll find us_.

Lucy shrank back from the emanating hostility. Her face was a mixture of fear and confusion. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered as the remaining members of their group slowly approached.

Adie glanced at the others. "It's been a long day," she sighed. "I only meant that someone knew we were down there, which is why they sent help."

"Ok..." Lucy offered.

Adie continued, half-heartedly, "And, they obviously know we are here."

"So--" Lucy began.

"Right," Adie nodded her eyes staring straight ahead. "He will find us soon enough."

***

* * *

***

Adie fumed as she exited the inn, slamming the key into Natsu's palm. He blinked a few times, unsure of the reason for her fury. His fingers closed over the key, "What now?"

"Same room as last time," she grumbled darkly, her hair falling into her eyes.

She hated having no privacy. She also needed to tend to her injury, and she didn't need a handful of eyes gawking at her arm. Besides, she didn't have the energy or desire to explain anything to them--and they needed a lot of explaining. No, she was not in the mood!

"It wasn't so bad last time," Happy replied, looking amongst the handful of mages.

"I suppose not," Erza murmured. Her eyes slowly sliding into focus as she glanced at her comrades. "I-I need to do some thinking. I need time alone."

Her last comment had been barely audible as she carefully drifted away from the mages. "I'm sorry," she murmured over her shoulder.

Lucy shot Natsu a look of apprehension. She knew Erza's sudden change in demeanor was due to the news about Gerard. Lucy had no evidence of it, but she suspected that the red-head harbored a deep emotional attachment to the former outlaw—one that went beyond the sibling-like bonds they formed as children. Lucy would wage a bet that Erza's feelings broached that of a heartbroken lover.

"Do what you need to do, Erza," Natsu whispered his understanding.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Despite his lust for fighting and his often childish behavior, he could be quite mature when need be. Lucy felt a sense of pride for how much Natsu had grown since she had met him.

"Thank you," Erza whispered her voice suddenly thick. She quickly strode away, wandering along the only street in the tiny town.

"I hope she's going to be alright," Lucy whispered, staring after her friend.

"What's wrong?" Adie grunted, still upset about their room situation.

"Gerard," Gray answered. "He and Erza had been through a lot. Since they were kids. He was taken by the new Council, as a prisoner. We didn't even know if he was alive..."

Adie said nothing, allowing them to share as much as they felt comfortable revealing. She knew it wasn't her place to pry. "I see."

"No, you don't see," Natsu growled softly, his fists balled tightly. "They have been through hell together. She cares about him!"

"Natsu!" Lucy interjected. "Erza has said no such thing. Don't put words in her mouth!"

"It's true," Natsu argued. "We can all see it. It killed her when he was taken away, after he had regained those lost memories. Memories of her." His eyes stared ahead, at nothing in particular. "It must be horrible to be torn apart like that."

Lucy said nothing, her voice catching in her throat. When did Natsu become so cognizant of the feelings of those around him? He had always seemed _aware_, but never truly able to empathize. Was it his own personal experience that was lending to this newfound maturity?

"I see," Adie replied, her voice gentle as she turned and disappeared into the inn, leaving the rest of them to contemplate Erza's situation in the dwindling sunlight. Grey and Happy soon followed Adie, leaving only Lucy and Natsu behind.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder as the door shut behind them. "You're still here, huh?"

"I...I guess so," she replied, lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't heard the other two follow Adie into the inn. Natsu nodded briefly, as they fell into a comfortable silence.

After some time, Natsu spoke, his voice soft. "You were brave back there, Lucy. Really brave."

His back was to her, and his face hidden from her view. Lucy's mouth fell open in shock. "Huh?"

"It took a lot of guts to do what you did. Fighting that Amarok," he shook his head, "and all that."

"T-thank y-y-you," she stuttered, understanding the unspoken implications.

"I have a question." His body was rigid, his muscles tense. She could feel his hesitance lingering in the cool air. She ignored the biting chill that creeping along her skin.

"Go on," Lucy prompted, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Could he hear it?

"What did....Veleda show you?" He turned, the fading light casting a shadow along his face, masking it from her view. She knew that he was studying her, waiting for her reaction.

"It was just as Happy said. Everyone dies." She could feel the tears threatening, despite blinking against them furiously. Why did she have to be such a baby?

"You?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? Me?" she was confused by his brief question.

"Were...were you OK?" his voice was low. "Did you live, at least?"

"I guess.....yes, yes I think so. I did."

"Good," he whispered. She thought she could see his back shaking. "I can live with that."

She thought she misheard the last statement as his voice was muted as he once again turned away from her. She had never seen him this open. This fearful.

"Natsu, what is it?" she asked, suddenly afraid for her friend. "What are you worried about?"

He didn't answer for some time, taking a few steps forward, before turning and pacing back toward her. He looked up at her with the same tortured gaze from earlier. "You," he murmured. "I-I'm worried about you! This is all so dangerous--"

"I know, Natsu." She raised her hand to stop him. "I know that it's dangerous, but it's not going to go away on its own. I care about these spirits, and I can't let them be used like this—or worse!"

"I know that, Lucy!" Natsu replied, taking another step forward. "But, I couldn't live knowing that something I—no, we," he shook his head in frustration, "could have prevented would save you!"

Lucy gasped at his confession. "What...what are you saying?"

He fell silent, dropping his head in defeat. "I don't know. I'm not sure what's gotten into me. Maybe.." The rest of his thoughts floated away with the wind.

"What did you see?" she asked, wondering if this was leftover emotions from Faux's vision. "It wasn't real, whatever he showed you--"

"It _felt_ real!" he shouted, his eyes glassy as he spoke. Were those tears?

He quickly clamped his mouth shut, spinning around and pretending to watch the sunset. He said nothing more as Lucy stared at him in bewilderment. She didn't know why she did it, but she quickly covered the distance between them so that she was standing next to him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. It was limp and weak, but he didn't reject her touch. She quickly intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I saw the worst possible scenario, right?" she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as she recounted what Veleda had shared.. From the corner of her eye, Lucy could see him look at her hand before glancing at her face. She didn't meet his questioning gaze, instead choosing to stare ahead of them.

"Did you?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "I believe I did. And, I did what I had to in order to prevent everyone around me from dying. My friends. My family. The people I love."

"But, how do you know?" he asked, his tone almost whining. "How do you know you have avoided it?" He tried to pry his hand from hers. She squeezed more tightly, not letting him give up.

"Trust me, Natsu!" her voice was louder, more firm. "I've trusted you so many times before. Just trust me this one time! We will make it through this. No one is going to die. _Trust me_."

This time, she did meet his gaze. His eyes were filled with awe, longing, confusion, and...fear. She knew that losing her was a source of fear for him, though he did not want to discuss it or the haunting vision Faux had thrust upon him. She had no doubt that the spirit had picked up Natsu's protectiveness over Lucy, using it as a means to torture the dragon slayer. It appeared as if he had unwittingly hit a soft spot that Natsu had been hiding somewhere deep inside.

Neither wanted to discuss their visions any further. It had been a long day, and they were both prone to say things that they may regret. Whatever Natsu had seen, she knew it was devastating to him. She would not push the issue with him, as he was obviously upset about it.

He didn't need to speak to tell her what he felt.

It was written in his eyes.

They told her everything he never could. He had become attached to her since their fateful meeting, over a year earlier, and she had effortlessly become an important part of his life. He cared about her more than he would ever admit.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy saw him slowly reach up, clutching his heart with his free hand. She didn't know the significance of the gesture.

Maybe, there wasn't one at all.

Regardless, it was in that moment, with the sun splayed across his face and hair, that Lucy realized how she truly felt about him. She offered him a weak smile of confidence, squeezing his hand yet again. He returned it in kind, his fingers trembling between hers.

"It's going to be fine. We will be fine, Natsu," she winked at him before turning and watching the sun set behind the mountains. She wasn't entirely sure what she meant by her words, but she didn't want to ruin what they were sharing at that moment.

_Whatever was meant to be, it will become_, she supposed.

***

* * *

***

"Come on, Adie!" Natsu wailed, "I have to pee, dammit!"

"Hang on, I'll be out in a minute!" came the muffled reply.

"You said that an hour ago!" he kicked the door. "I'm breaking the door in exactly one minute!"

"Settle the hell down," Gray barked, as his head snapped upright. He had been dozing off, until Natsu's yelling interrupted his creeping slumber.

"What the hell is she doing in there?" Natsu whined. Erza said nothing, still lost in her own thoughts.

"I dunno," Happy murmured as he stifled a yawn of his own.

"She just took a shower," Lucy rolled her eyes. "So have some patience!"

"Well, I'm breaking the door in forty seconds," he pouted as he sat on the floor, near the bathroom door.

Lucy went back to reading the newspaper, and he watched her contented smirk as she absentmindedly toyed with her keys. He could sense the change in her since they had entered that cave. She was more serious. More determined. He found it be alluring, but he also found it to be terrifying. It was as if she were growing away from him.

As if she no longer needed him—her knight in shining armor.

The vision that Faux had shown him had been ghastly, and he promised he would not dwell on the images that still flashed before his eyes. _No, don't think about it, stupid! _he inwardly hissed. He furiously blinked, hoping to scare the vivid pictures away. He met Lucy's eyes as she glanced at him, her cheeks turning pink.

He looked at the far wall, averting his gaze. They had stood outside for nearly an hour, holding hands and watching the night overcome them. He had never held hands with anyone before, and he had to admit, it felt slightly pleasing—in an odd way he couldn't quite place. For once in his life, Natsu began to feel as if the pieces were falling to place.

He was becoming increasingly overprotective of Lucy, and he knew it. He told himself it was because he was afraid to see her get hurt, but he knew that wasn't the _entire _truth. The truth was, he was afraid of losing her to her own strength. She wasn't frail and weak; she was blossoming into an able, competent mage. It wasn't that he thought less of her before, but he enjoyed the slight neediness as it made him feel important. He loved swooping in and saving her, watching her smile at him and thank him.

What if Lucy didn't need him anymore? What if she found someone else to depend on?

_Admit it, you like her, _his inner voice growled.

_She's my friend!_ he argued back.

_Bullshit, you know it's more than that! When are you going to tell her? Or are you going to wait until someone else comes along and takes her away? Someone like..._

Loki.

Someone who isn't afraid to admit their feelings. Who isn't afraid to be everything Natsu was not. Natsu felt his stomach sink at the thought of seeing the former guild member kissing Lucy's hand. He knew he had no right to ask questions or interfere with her private life. So, why did he?

His hand reached up to his chest. He could feel the slight bulge beneath his vest. He knew that, in the inner pocket, there was a gift he had been carrying around for nearly a year. It was intended as a birthday gift, though the birthday somehow passed him by. Now, it was a symbol, an icon--slowly burning a hole into his heart.

_Because you care, you ass! _his inner self chastised him.

_No way! _he weakly argued against his consciousness.

His mind wandered over the feel of Lucy's hand in his as she stood by his side, helping to wash away his insecurities and fears. How could he deny the foreign emotions that memory provoked?

She _had _changed. But, could he?

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at Lucy as she shrugged, quickly plodding across the floor and pulling the door open.

"Yes?" she asked as her eyes fell on the young boy in front of her.

"R-r-room s-service," the kid replied. He could be no older than ten, and he barely came up to Lucy's chest.

"Oh, OK," she replied, stepping aside. The dark-haired youth pushed the cart past her--into the room. The smell of food wafted around the tiny suite, and Lucy felt her own mouth water.

"Guys, did we order room service?" she asked, hesitant to deny the warm, delicious food that she knew was under those silver lids.

"Who cares? I'm starving!" Natsu grinned as he quickly appeared next to the cart. He lifted the first lid, spying the platter of sandwiches beneath.

Lucy glanced at her other companions, who shrugged their own indifference.

"Maybe Adie did," Happy quipped, as he sniffed out the fish platter.

Lucy gave in, finding Happy's explanation plausible. She smiled at the boy, who began to pull in another cart.

As soon as he entered the room the second time, he was immediately snatched up by the back of his neck. Behind him, Adie stood, holding him a few inches about the ground. The tips of his toes grazed the hard surface of the floor.

"H-hey! What did I do?" the boy squirmed in his shirt as Adie's grip tightened. She stared down at the boy, a wry grin on her face.

"Adie! Let him go, he's just bringing food!" Lucy yelped, as she glanced at the bathroom door. It was wide open. _When did she leave the bathroom? Surely I would have heard it? _

"Seriously, it's a kid," Gray interrupted, watching in silent amusement. "Get a grip."

"Let me down!" the boy wailed, reaching up and gripping Adie's wrist in his hands.

"Nope, sorry," Adie replied, her voice steady.

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "It's rude! You are scaring him!"_ And me!_

"Reveal yourself," Adie barked, ignoring the stares from her comrades.

"What?" the raven-haired boy replied, kicking his legs helplessly. Lucy knew he wouldn't be able to escape the blacksmith's grip. Adie lifted the kid higher, his feet no longer touching the wooden floor.

"What do you have against kids?" Natsu asked, already stuffing his face with food. "Put 'im down already!"

"Maybe she hates them," Happy added between bites.

"Guys!" Lucy squealed, glaring at them. "This is serious!" She turned to Adie, taking a step forward the pale-haired woman.

.

"Lucy, step back," Erza warned.

"But--" Lucy began to argue, but Erza's stare told her otherwise. She looked pleadingly at Adie, who was staring down at the young boy.

"I _said _to reveal yourself," Adie repeated, her tone short.

"L-let me go!" the boy yelled. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Tears were beginning to slide down his face.

Adie sighed, "I'm in no mood for games. Quit the act." Her eyes flickered across the group of mages who were watching her with both curiosity and horror as she unsheathed a dagger she had hidden under her robe. She sneered one more time, her grip becoming so tight that her knuckles were white.

"I'm only going to ask one more time....." her eyes flashed as she watched her victim. The boy yelped in pain as he tried to pry her fingers from around his neck. Lucy was torn as to what to do. Had Adie lost it? She seemed lucid...

Adie's voice cut through the tension, her tone bubbling with impatience. "Reveal yourself, Morpheus."

*****

* * *

**Two hundred freakin' review? Are you kidding me?? **(Shout out to MeganTheNerd for breaking that cherry!)

**Wow. Just, wow. I never thought it'd get to this. Readers and Reviewers: thank you so very very much. You make my miserable life that much more worthwhile ;) I cannot thank each of you enough for even the kindest of words. But, at least know that I am grateful for the response my meager story has received. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! ^_^**

I spent so much time on this chapter, but yet I don't feel like it's good enough for all of you to read. But it is necessary, and I should have a little more faith in my own writing, right? Do not worry, next chapter may be a bit more interesting. Soon enough, we are going to see some of our favorite mages back!

**Oneiroi: **were the dark-winged spirits of dreams. Believed to be controlled by _Morpheus_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own FT, but do take credit for any and all OCs_

**********

_**A/N: Coupla Things: **_

**Current manga: **

**1) Lucy with what I thought was a badass whip? **

**2) King called Faust (my original name for Faux, before I changed it 200 times). **

Kinda creepy. Maybe I have ESP...

**Also: **

-in my story, I'm going with the idea that Angel was arrested with the remaining Oracien Seis, along with Gerard, she was released (current Magic Council has been usurped--way to go Council), and she is now helping Ultear

-Gerard has been freed, but I have yet to decide what has happened to him, so right now, he's just illusive (maybe another story arc, yes?). I'm not sure how I want this to play into my story, if at all.

-**I see many different spellings: Urtear/Ultear, Gazille/Gajille, Juvia/Luvia/Jubia...I'm assuming it depends on who is translating the manga, so if you see an alternate spelling, don't be confused**


	29. Inescapable Fate

"M-Morpheus?" Lucy stuttered, drawing her hand back in confusion.

_What kind of name is_ _that? s_he wondered, her gaze wandering over the boy as he dangled in Adie's grip. Thus far, it seemed that the surprise encounters with Adie had consistently been something more than human...would this child be the same? He looked so harmless!

"No more games!" Adie roared shaking her fist in frustration.

The boy was jerked back and forth, his head violently bobbing from the movement as his face was hidden by his mop of dark hair. Lucy opened her mouth in protest of the cruel behavior, but was interrupted by the sound of what she thought was faint laughter. Her eyes quickly darted to the boy. His shoulders were softly shaking as his low, growling chuckle grew into a roaring guffaw. His head shot up as he continued to laugh despite being trapped in Adie's iron-fisted grip.

Lucy knew it was a bold move, especially today, of all days.

"Huh?" Natsu asked between bites as his head snapped in every direction as he studied is comrades' reaction. He had obviously been ignoring the scene in front of him. "Did I mish someshing?"

"I don't know," Happy murmured as he gazed longingly at the fillet before him. He poked it gingerly, as if deciding whether it was now a trustworthy meal.

"Women," Natsu muttered under his breath as he watched Lucy and Adie. The former was looking questioningly at the young male while Adie was glaring angrily at her victim.

Natsu inhaled deeply, his nose registering the silent evidence he missed when the boy entered the room. The wafting sumptuous odor of the food must have hidden the smell—or lack thereof. He quickly jumped to his feet, knocking the plate over in front of him. In a hasty motion, he reached Lucy's side, casting an arm out in front of her as he, too, warily watched the young boy's antics.

From the corner of his eye, he could see both Erza and Gray rise as well, catching his sudden concern. Adie's grip tightened on the tiny, curving dagger, her knuckles paling with her grip. Natsu watched her fingers slightly alternate between relaxation and caution as they encompassed the hilt. The seemingly insignificant reaction caused Natsu to sense that she held some familiarity with whoever _this_ truly was.

"No smell," Natsu grunted, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Huh?" Lucy was officially confused. Her eyes darted around the room. What was going on? Was she missing something?

"I didn't notice it before," Natsu pointed toward the newcomer, "probably too hungry to think. But he...doesn't smell."

"So what does that mean?" Lucy asked, exasperated. Her eyes remained on the laughing boy.

Natsu shrugged his indifference. "It's odd, that's all," he replied flatly, his eyes narrowing as he suspiciously looked the newcomer. "Adie, want me to hit him?"

Adie's eyes grew dark with impatience. She, apparently, did not agree with Natsu's question, though he wasn't entirely sure she would have prevented it. She seemed equally irritated with the boy. She shook her head slightly, her lips parting to growl a response.

"No," the boy spoke, suddenly. His voice had grown deeper—more guttural. "Violence won't be necessary." The abrupt change in his voice was not missed on anyone, and the reactions must have caused him some amusement because he burst out into another fit of laughter, his head drooping as he slowly calmed himself with a few ragged breaths.

"I'm surprised it took you so long, Adassandra," the boy purred.

This time, Lucy cast him an suspicious look. It seemed Adie had been able to detect the intruder, even with this sweetly innocent appearance. She would have to trust the blacksmith's intuition more, perhaps learning from it. She was obviously too naïve, and it was becoming an increasingly dangerous trait for her.

With a flick of her wrist, Adie tossed the boy to the floor, glaring at him in frustration and disdain. The boy slumped to his knees, his hands reaching out to stop his fall as his back heaved with more contemptuous laughter. Lucy and the others watched in silent confusion as he slowly changed shape—metamorphosing before their eyes. She felt Natsu's bracing arm become more forceful in pushing her away from the kid. She reached out and clamped her hands onto his arm, letting him know that she was not afraid nor in need of protection.

Her eyes were wide as she watched the transformation. Although this Morpheus maintained practically the same height, his skin went from a pale ivory to deep onyx. Every inch of his body was slowly covered with thick, soft coat of fur as the dark locks disappeared from his head—only to be replaced by two short, sharply pointed ears. The wide ears perched on the top sides of head, protruding backward at an angle as short tufts of hair sprouted from the tips. She watched in shock as all human features completely disappeared. When the change was seemingly finished, he slowly rose to his feet.

_No, _Lucy thought, _paws._ His feet looked like the bulky hind paws of a large cat, the curved, black claws lightly raking the floor. His legs were strong and muscular, despite his stout build, and hidden beneath a pair of long gray shorts.

Lucy's eyes trailed to his face, gaping at the transformation she had just witnessed. She took all of him in, reeling at the sudden change in his appearance. It was obvious that he was not human, as his features were more feline in nature. His face was angular with widely-spaced almond-shaped eyes. He blinked a few times, allowing his bright, golden eyes to adjust to the light. In fact, the only color on his entire body was his eyes and the two, white oval fur patches on the inner corners of each brow—overlying what Lucy would call his forehead.

He sported a short, black mane that gathered in the midline of his head, between the two ears. From what Lucy could see, the mohawk of hair spanned from his forehead to his upper back, falling to just between his shoulder blades. His body resembled that of a mature, graceful cat as he stood on his massive hind paws like a human. His hands--front paw--resembled human hands more than she had expected. They were cumbersome, but smaller than his fee. She could see the sharp black claws glistening as they slowly retracted into his fingers. His upper body was more barrel-like, which he covered with a dark gray, high necked vest that remained open—similar to how Natsu wore his. Despite the differences in appearance and size, he reminded Lucy of a larger, more human version of Happy.

As if reveling in the attention his change had received, he grinned, revealing sharp incisors that proved him to be a formidable opponent. He quickly unleashed a front claw, inspecting it with disdain. Lucy shivered; she had no idea if he were friend of foe. Right now, she was hoping for no more foes.

"What the hell is _that_?" Natsu wrinkled his nose in disinterest as his eyes wandered over Morpheus' newly revealed body.

"Me?" Morpheus placed a paw against his chest, as if offended by the scrutiny. His voice was silky and deep as he spoke.

"I'm your worst nightmare," he informed them, his pupils becoming more slit-like in the light. Lucy noticed that his R's rolled off of his tongue, making them sound more purring in nature.

"Cut it out," Adie snapped, sighing in frustration.

"Oh, I'm just having a little fun," the newcomer replied waspishly, eyeing the mages in front of him.

Happy peeked between Lucy and Natsu's legs. He studied the newcomer, hesitantly taking a few steps toward the giant cat-like creature. He stared up at Morpheus, who was about twice his size—though still a head shorter than Lucy. Happy reached out a blue paw to poke him.

"Don't. Even. Thinkaboutit!" Morpheus warned, his yellow eyes flashing. Happy jumped back in shock.

_Had he expected him to be nicer? _Lucy silently wandered.

"A giant cat?" Grey shook his head, his lips twitching in amusement.

"He's kinda cute," Lucy replied cautiously, looking over the furry entity before her. "Like a giant stuffed animal." She could feel the giddiness ebbing forward—the same feeling as when she saw a cute puppy.

"Stuffed animal?" Morpheus hissed. "Girl, how dare you compare me to the likes of a _stuffed animal_!" He waved his arm in exasperation as he glared at her.

Adie snorted loudly, as if amused by the oddly paced interaction. All eyes were immediately on her, as if awaiting an explanation. She hated the attention, but she knew that only she could explain. "I shoulda known," Adie whispered, shaking her head back and forth, "that it was you in the library."

"What?" Natsu, Gray and Lucy roared in unison. Erza remained silent, taking in the entire situation before she spoke.

"Him? No way!" Natsu protested, pointing at the giant cat. "That fat, old, lazy man was _him_?"

This time, Morpheus was the one to laugh. "Yes, I can't deny that claim, I suppose."

Natsu's eyes bulged in disbelief. "Wha?"

"But how?" Lucy was just as confused at Natsu, though she wouldn't show it so obviously. Or stupidly.

Morpheus turned his golden gaze on her, a slight smirk on his feline-like face. The whiskers twitched as he wrinkled his nose in amusement.

"I can become anyone—or anything—that you like. Your wildest dream or your greatest nightmare," he murmured, quickly flashing through various disguises, before settling on the one that they were familiar with. He pushed the dark glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It _was_ you!" Lucy breathed, shaking her head slightly. She reached out to close Natsu's jaw, as it hung open in shock.

"Yes, I thought we established that," Morpheus sighed before quickly returning to his cat-like form. "Not a quick bunch, are you?" his golden eyes flickered across their faces.

"Why are you here?" Adie asked curtly as she crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting an explanation. "Why did you save us and why did you seek us out?"

Morpheus said nothing for some time, his jowls slowly parting as he inhaled softly. The bottom row of sharp teeth made Lucy shiver. "I suppose I should explain that, yes," he nodded, once again glancing around the room. "To be honest, I only came for one person."

"Who's that?" Lucy asked, realizing the words had escaped her mouth before she could stop them. Her hand immediately covered her mouth as she realized her brashness.

"Hmmph," Morpheus grunted, his slitted pupils narrowing in the light. A slight sneer spread across his face, as if the answer should be easily obvious. "Who? Why....you, of course."

***

* * *

***

Lucy's mouth hung open as Morpheus explained his confrontation with Faux. Adie seemed to grow less tense, though Lucy noticed that the demi-spirit and newcomer bickered like brother and sister at random intervals. She was sure that their tumultuous relationship must have spanned decades.

"So he didn't cut off your hand?" Natsu clarified for the millionth time that night.

"For the last time, no, he did _not _cut off my hand. He lied about that, most likely for effect. But the bastard _did _knock me out," Morpheus' spat he thought back to the fight. "I don't think, in all honesty, that he wanted to hurt me. He really only wanted my mistresses' key. In his haste, he grabbed the second one I had retrieved from you."

His eyes fell on Lucy's face. Dark pupils grew rounder in the sea of gold. Lucy tried to say something, but her voice failed her. _So he hadn't been scouring the place for other spirit keys..but why? Angel could use them! _she silently wondered.

"Well, if it was known that Faux would appear with such intentions, why would you endanger Lucy's key like that?" Erza asked, still slightly confused as to how this all fell together.

Morpheus sighed, his head dropping slightly as he tapped a clawed foot on the wooden floor. His voice was softer as he spoke about Velez. "It was not her idea," he admitted. "She had no clue I had planned to ask for Lucy's key in exchange for passage."

"So asking for mine--" Adie began.

"Was a ruse, yes," he answered matter-of-factly. "I knew that you would never give yours up."

Adie closed her eyes, shaking her head softly as Gray and Natsu looked at one another in confusion. She knew that there would inevitably be more questions. It seemed that Morpheus did, as well, because he continued his explanation.

"I had hoped, guessing at what Lucy would do...that perhaps--"

"You could prevent it," Lucy nodded, not faulting him for his rationale.

She could feel her palms becoming sweaty and sticky. So her hand in Veleda's death was known since before they arrived? Did she have no say in her own fate? The questions began to whirl through her head, clouding her senses. Morpheus had anticipated all of this, hoping that Lucy's love for her spirit would keep her from such an atrocious act. It was slowly becoming too much for Lucy to swallow.

"Exactly," the cat grunted, interrupting Lucy's increasingly frantic thoughts. "It was not her wish, but mine. I had hoped to protect her with my life...but ...as you can see....I failed. Utterly."

"You didn't fail."

The words were said with distant attachment, as everyone gaped at Adie's unexpected reassurance. She was the last person they anticipated to understand the murder of a spirit. Her pale eyes were closed, and her face tensed as she explained herself.

"You tried your best, but, in the end, Veleda got what she wished for. It seems," she opened her icy eyes to look at Lucy, "that there was no way to prevent her intentions, even with our best motives at heart."

She paused for a few moments, her face remaining stony as she seemingly collected herself. "Her wishes were most important to you, right?" The comment was direct to Morpheus.

Morpheus nodded, though Adie could not see the faint movement. Her face relaxed as she continued to speak, "It is apparent that Veleda had entirely planned on these events occurring. Even if you thought you had twisted the fate she saw."

"What are you saying?" Morpheus' eyes grew rounder at the demi-spirit's statement.

"I'm saying that none of us could escape what awaited us in that cave. It was already foreseen. It was already intentionally manipulated." She slowly breathed in, her fists clenching at her next words. "I'm saying that no one is at fault. Not even Lucy."

Her eyes found Lucy's face, deeply penetrating the spirit mage's being. Lucy knew that Adie had not forgiven her for what had happened, and it had taken everything the demi-spirit had to not become enraged at Lucy's doing. Adie hadn't forgiven, but she had at least accepted what had occurred.

"I had believed it to be avoidable, as well," Adie murmured, her gaze shifting to the floor. "But, I, too, was mistaken, it seems."

"It was _my _mistress!" Morpheus' fist connected with the wall. "I was to protect her at all costs! I swore to do so!"

Everyone remained silent as his back shook with frustration. He slowly pulled his tightly balled fist from the hole in the wall. Splinters of wood silently rained onto the floor.

Adie's lips twisted into a slight smile, "So you hoped to take a key as a silent promise to guarantee that there would be no harming Veleda? But it seems she did not tell you that Faux would appear and steal that very key you thought would be your trump card."

"It seems I was duped as well," his voice was a low growl as he bared his sharp fangs. He hissed at nothing, only emphasizing his grief. "I thought I was doing something she hadn' t yet seen!"

"I think, though I do not know her," Erza pointed out, "that she had known all of this, even the part where Faux would cut off Lucy, Gray, Happy and Natsu."

Morpheus said nothing as he dragged a clawed toe though the splinter shards. Adie, too, remained mum. No one knew what to think about the late seer. Had she known this all along? Wasn't it cruel of her to not just share this information—give them something to prepare for?

Adie shrugged after a few moments of silence, her eyes darting toward Morpheus. "So you sent your Oneiroi in repentance for your mistake?"

"No, not repentance," Morpheus pushed himself away from the wall, pacing in front of the silent onlookers. "I have a request, and it wouldn't really work if I let you guys die."

"Ah, always a motive with you," Adie sighed, leaning against the far wall as she hugged her robe around her body. Lucy thought she glimpsed a bandage before Adie had tugged the soft collar against her frame. She had forgotten about Adie's injury....

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you," Morpheus grunted, his eyes searching for Lucy.

"Suits me," Adie retorted quickly.

Morpheus snorted, before quickly striding across the room and dropping to his knee in front of Lucy. Natsu attempted to intervene, but was met with a wave of Lucy's hand as her eyes fell on Morpheus' offering: something shiny protruding from between his furry fingers.

Lucy gasped as the metallic object sparkled in the light, the silver key a sign of Morpheus' intent. "Wh-what is this?"

"You can't be that dense!" Morpheus snapped, his eyes squeezing shut in mild embarrassment. "Please don't tell me I'm offering my key to an idiot!"

"Hey, there's no need to criticize!" Lucy barked, angrily glaring at the newly realized Stellar Spirit.

"Lucy Heartphilila, your destiny has been a long time in the making. I humbly offer my services to you if you would take it," he murmured as if he had no interest in the spiel. "You get the idea."

Lucy's jaw fell open as she reached out and touched the key with trembling fingers. "Morpheus, is it?"

"That's my name!" he barked. "Take the key, dammit! My hand's going numb!"

"Paw." Natsu scoffed.

"Eh?" the spirit replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Not a hand, it's a paw. And you're a large cat."

"Natsu--" Erza warned, as Gray took a step back.

Morpheus' claws were instantly unsheathed as he held them to Natsu's neck. "Don't piss with me, boy! I can see your dreams as well as your nightmares."

Something about his words caused Natsu's eyes to momentarily widen in fear. It was a silent warning, but Natsu understood the threat completely. This spirit was stronger than most that Lucy owned, and he was not to be trifled with. Natsu grunted his hesitant ascension. "Sorry."

"I'll let you slide this time," one sharp claw slowly slid back into place. "Next time won't be so easy." Three remaining razor-sharp instruments followed the first.

Morpheus stood in front of Natsu, eyeing him warily for some time. Despite having no knowledge about the boy, he could feel the hopes and dreams oozing from the man. He knew how the dragon slayer felt for the blonde standing next to him. He also knew about the hidden fear that she would be killed like the one before her.

_What was her name? _Morpheus teased the past dreams and memories from Natsu's head. _Lisanna_.

The face that Natsu slowly sent to him—though indirect—looked eerily similar to Lucy. Could it be, whatever had happened to this girl, Natsu had been unable to save her? Did he fear the same helplessness in the safety of Lucy? The spirit could detect the subtle feelings of sisterly affection toward the girl...this Lisanna. There was something else there, too--not entirely romantic, but it was _definitely _there. Perhaps it was the young love that forms from an attachment or bond in early childhood—something that could have potentially led to romantic feelings in the future. From what the spirit could detect, given Natsu's residual emotions, he didn't think that those feelings would have—or could have—reached the same magnitude of what his attachment was to Lucy. They were of two different qualities, unable to be equally compared, but decidedly _different_.

Morpheus momentarily thought of toying with Natsu's internal frustrations, but he knew all too well how it felt to lose someone close—someone you couldn't help. Veleda had been like a mother to him, and he would have died if it meant to save her life. He now desired to protect the life of the woman his mistress had wanted to help. Veleda had felt that Lucy held some sort of key to the future—some unspoken hope that even she—the seer—couldn't predict.

Morpheus sighed as he felt the ebb and flow off Natsu's desire for the blonde girl. The hindering ones of regret for his lost friend prevented him from fully giving himself to Lucy, Morpheus knew. The fear was keeping him from admitting what Morpheus knew the other Fairy Tail mages already realized. Morpheus settled on leaving the inner workings of the pink-haired man alone--he was no psychologist, only here to serve his new master.

"Take it!" Morpheus offered the key to Lucy, dropping it into her hand.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered, her eyes suddenly watering.

"What are you crying for?" he snapped, easily frustrated by the sight of tears.

"It's...it's just that you didn't have to do this. And you chose to," she traced the key with a fingertip, her gaze meeting his.

Morpheus studied her for a few moments, taken aback by her odd reaction. He suddenly realized why Veleda held so much hope in this human girl. She truly cared about spirits' well-beings and wills. She treated them as equals, not objects.

His voice was much softer as he spoke. "Veleda believed in you. Now I must believe in you as well."

"Is that all?" came the unamused voice. Adie uncrossed her arms, looking at her fingernails in feigned boredom.

"Is that all..." Morpheus repeated slowly.

"You simply are giving her your key because Veleda thought it to be wise? My, how far you've fallen from the wagon. Mindless idiot!" she snapped.

Morpheus stood, his eyes on his key as it rested in Lucy's hand. "Lucy's presence has been a long time in coming. Besides, the time is coming for us to choose sides. I would rather be on this one."

Lucy felt the same fledgling fear she had felt earlier. Had she no say in her own life, her own fate? She glanced at Natsu. Would her own heart's will be spelled out for her as well?

It was Adie's turn to look dumbfounded. Morpheus risked a wry grin. "You don't think that whip and dagger were left in your care by chance, now did you?" His golden eyes studied the blacksmith as they twinkled with their silent disdain.

"You mean--" Lucy squeaked.

Morpheus' eyes were still on Adie as he nodded, the movement slight. "Yes, Freya had long ago known about you, Lucy. We all had. And everything was slowly put into place to make sure that this day would arrive."

Natsu blinked a few times, looking between the Stellar Spirit, Lucy, and Erza. He silently wondered what was with all of this talk about 'Lucy's coming'? Did he not know her as well as he thought? Was she someone different than the timid girl he brought to Fairy Tail?

Erza smiled weakly, "So we were being manipulated because of a prophecy?"

Morpheus scoffed, "When you put it like that, it sounds so wrong!"

His gaze momentarily lingered on the red-haired woman who silently mourned for her childhood friend. She, too, was keeping her feelings buried deep down inside of her, away from the bonds of her friends. Morpheus was growing depressed with the common themes of lost loves and revenge that emanated from this group. The only one that didn't seem to have any hidden feelings was the tiny blue cat.

"Enough of this talk about past predictions!" Adie sneered. "Morpheus is toying with you."

"Under these circumstances, I am totally and utterly serious, Adassandra," the spirit muttered, his eyes following the movement of Lucy's hand. "Everything...even down to Faux's fight with the boys—it was all foreseen. Though it wasn't a definite future, Veleda had manipulated Lucy in order to get what she wanted."

"Which was?" Gray spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Her death," the dark spirit whispered, his head falling slightly. His tone wasn't one of defeat, as Gray would have expected. He watched the spirit suspiciously.

"But she said it wasn't the end," Lucy murmured softly, her gaze out of focus as she reminisced about the ugly memory.

"What?" Adie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Not the end?"

"I...I think...I was to tell you that as well.." Lucy trailed off as she met Adie's confused stare. Her eyes slowly lowered to the floor.

"It's true," Happy added, nodding his head in agreement. "What Lucy says...it is true."

Adie said nothing, her face slightly ashen from Lucy's admission. Did she have some sort of idea of what Veleda's words meant? Morpheus, too, seemed to change as well. He began to slowly pace, as if thinking about something in particular. Adie watched his movements in quiet contemplation.

"But I don't know what it means!" Lucy's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Adie. "I-I don't get it!" She was suddenly overwhelmed by all these things she had never heard of.

"You will," Morpheus replied grimly.

"What?" Lucy weakly asked, a lone tear breaking free and streaking her face.

"When the time comes," Morpheus furrowed a brow, offering nothing more.

"Oversized cat!" Natsu snorted, "You're not explaining this well at all."

"I don't know about it much, either!" Morpheus snapped in retort, baring his sharp incisors.

"Maybe..." Adie trailed off, her finger tapping her chin. She suddenly gave up on her thought, shaking her head in frustration. "Nevermind."

"Not you too," Natsu moaned. Adie glared at him, her murderous intent clear. Natsu frowned, immediately balking at her sudden lethal display.

"Maybe we should all sleep on it," Erza remarked suddenly. "It's been a long day."

Lucy looked around. She could see the weariness on everyone's faces. It _had_ been a long day. Lucy wanted to hear more, but she was just as exhausted as the others.

"Not a bad idea," Morpheus stifled a yawn as his eyes studied Lucy's ragtag bunch. "But I have a request to make."

"Eh?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the sudden entreaty.

"Head back to Wisteria, if you'll allow, my lady," Morpheus bowed before her.

"D-Don't c-c-call me _that_!" Lucy waved her arms in the air, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Why would you request such a thing?" Adie asked through narrowed eyes. She hadn't planned on going back. Not now, at least. Though there was something she should retrieve....

Morpheus's head was still bowed as he stonily replied, "It's just a hunch. Or maybe it is a small lead, but I think there is something...of value there...."

"There is nothing of value there," Adassandra replied quickly. She had no idea what he was up to, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Ah, but things have changed, and I think that this entire room would benefit from the small lead I was given--"

"Tell me what it was, and I'll tell you it's worth," Adie's voice became deep with irritation. Her volatility was becoming quite unsettling to Lucy. Though she had not had an actual outburst, Lucy knew that—under the seams—it was bound to happen. "Your eyes tell me you _hope _it's true.." Adie replied carefully.

Lucy looked from one to the other, confused at the exchange. Why must everyone talk about things she couldn't follow? "Out with it!" she yelled, suddenly annoyed with their mindless banter.

Morpheus continued to stare at Adie, his back to the Spirit Mage. Adie was not quite following the hidden meanings either, as was apparent by the frustrated look on her face.

"A _key_," he hissed, his paws curling. "That is all I can tell you! You will have to trust me on this. I said it was a hunch, but I suspect that you will at least find something of interest there."

Lucy said nothing, as all eyes fell on Adie. She slowly closed her pale orbs, her face setting in obstinance. A quick flash of something edged its way across her face before her eyes fluttered open and she quickly strode across the room and into the bedroom doorway. Before disappearing, she turned around, her eyes falling on Morpheus before flitting across everyone in the room.

"OK," she whispered. "Fine, you'll get your way, Morpheus. But, _you_ are taking care of transportation."

A small smirk twitched on his face, as he understood her meaning. "Deal," he replied curtly.

Adie said nothing else, turning on heel and slamming the door behind her. Lucy sighed, knowing full well that they had all been lucky to not receive the brunt of the blacksmith's anger.

"She's pissed, for sure," Natsu replied softly.

"And she very well should be," Morpheus' tone was just as soft—almost purring as he inspected his claws. "With what Lucy has done--"

"She _had _to!" Natsu sneered defensively.

"Not _that_," Morpheus' exasperation was written in his in-human features. Lucy gasped, realizing what he was about to say.

"Then..what?" Natsu scratched his head as Gray shrugged. Erza said nothing, most likely understanding more than she was letting on.

"I..I kept Barsky's condition a secret," she replied, her head falling in defeat as she answered before Morpheus could.

"His condition?" Gray replied.

"He's old," Happy pointed out.

"I know that!" Lucy snapped. "But he's dying!" she whispered, her eyes wide. She clamped a hand over her mouth, waiting for Adie to leap through the door. But, nothing happened.

Morpheus' face was grim as he spoke, "Get your sleep now, kids, because if you think Adassandra is pissed, you ain't seen nothing yet."

*****

* * *

**A/N: there's some filler for you--hopefully it didn't bore you all to sleep!**

**I also wanted to comment on something. I had received a few reviews as well as PM's commenting on adding Lisanna to the story. The short blurb I had already put in here had been intended on my part, even before anyone had suggested it. Unfortunately, the manga is quickly evolving, and I cannot encompass every twist and turn into my story, as I've already concreted my plot. I can do my best to add anything requested by my readers, as long as it won't make a huge detour in the plot. Hell, I'm even willing to change my plot to accompany any reasonable request! But, I just wanted to say that if Natsu and Lisanna end up together in the new arc (not happenin'), I won't be changing my story. So, my final say is that I try my best to encompass everything, but even I have limits. I know where I want this to go, and I hope you all stick with me!**

**Anyhow, I hope my little Lisanna appearance in the back of Natsu's mind makes some (or all, I like all) of you happy. I wanted to include her in Natsu's deepest darkest thoughts in order to build up on his feelings for Lucy. I hope this does Lisanna's memory some justice. I think you'll be seeing her reference again :)**

**To my readers and reviewers: thank you all so very very much. I love your kindness, and it makes me keep going. **

**To my reviewers: your time is important, and I appreciate you going the extra mile to leave me even a few words of encouragement. You're the best!! **

**Enjoy & Happy Reading! **


	30. Ill Tidings

Erza was the first to head to bed, opening the door Adie had slammed and disappearing into the tiny shared bedroom. Gray wordlessly followed suit, entering for the room he would share with Natsu. Happy had fallen asleep nearly an hour earlier, his body strewn across the parlor chair. Occasionally, he would whimper in his sleep, earning worried glances from Natsu. Lucy knew all too well what his dreams consisted of, making her dread the sleep that slowly pushing itself upon her.

Natsu, Lucy, and Morpheus were left to sit alone in the dimming light. The spirit quickly interrupted the thick silence, asking Lucy to dismiss him.

"Return," she whispered, prompting Morpheus to wordlessly disappear before them. She held his key between her fingers, trying to take in everything that had happened in the past day and a half.

"No end to these surprises, huh?" Natsu asked as he plopped down next to her.

"Seems not," she sighed, closing her eyes. It was all so overwhelming! How did they ever get here?

"You got a new key, though, Luce," he smiled half-heartedly, nodding at the silver object that rested between her fingers. Lucy could tell from the way he eyed the key that he was wary of the new spirit.

"What? You scared of him?" her lips curled upward as she lazily waved the key in the air. It was her first real smile in days.

"Me?" Natsu was incredulous. "Afraid of that giant..._cat_?" he spat, slightly puffing out his chest. "Not a chance in hell!"

"That was the first time I saw you shut up without a fight," Lucy remarked, thinking back to Morpheus's earlier threat. Natsu had quickly balked at the confrontation, much to everyone's surprise. She almost felt proud at his ability to cease argumentation when it was prudent.

"He was going to slit my throat!" Natsu tried to argue, his face turning red. "Besides, I didn't want to upset your new spirit."

Lucy glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her smile slowly fading. "Good idea. Probably for the best."

"Yeah," Natsu whispered as he stared at the floor. A smile was tugging at his lips as well. He looked at the door to the girls' shared bedroom. He knew that Lucy was avoiding that room...

"You going in there tonight?"

"No," Lucy answered softly. "I-I just don't feel that it's the best idea...."

"Yeah, I get it." He studied her face in the dim light. "You can sleep in my room--"

"What kind of suggestion is that?" Lucy's voice grew louder as she glared at the dragon slayer. _Just what is he getting at? _

"What? I-I mean--" he began to wave his hands frantically, "n-not like _that_! Where is your mind, Luce?"

"My mind?" she echoed, suddenly confused. The color of his face told her that he hadn't meant _that_.

"What about it?" she snapped.

"I will sleep out here. You can have my bed in there," he quickly explained, his ears growing red.

"Oh," Lucy's voice was flat. "You mean alone."

She unsure of why she was slightly upset that he hadn't truly been suggesting they share a bed. The meaning of her words were obviously missed by Natsu.

"Gray's in there," he pointed out. "So not _alone_, alone."

Lucy sighed, somewhat frustrated that he couldn't read her mind. She supposed it was just her way of venting after a long disturbing day. It wasn't every day that she murdered someone after all, she thought darkly.

"Probably not wearing anything," Lucy finally retorted, shaking her head at the thought of sharing a room with Gray, of all people.

"Eh, probably right," he shrugged, deciding that his idea was less favorable. "Maybe you are better off out here."

"I think so," she whispered, her voice filled with defeat. She had rather enjoyed standing outside in the setting sun, her hand tightly held in his. She had wanted to tell him that she had savored that moment, though she knew it wasn't the time nor place. Lucy stared at the key in her hand, its weight drifting between her fingers.

She was better off sleeping out here.

She had a lot to think about.

***

* * *

***

"_I thought we would do it together?" she asked, feeling both deflated and useless. _

_The woman looked at her; pale blue eyes smiling sadly, "Dee, this is something _I_ have to do." Thick black strands of hair fell over one eye. _

"_I..I don't understand. You said you wanted us to do it together. Protect other spirits—" she argued, the words leaving her mouth without much thought. _

"_I do," the raven-haired girl interrupted. "But right now, I have something more important....er, something I need to do." Her ivory hands brushed her hair from her eye. She tucked it behind her ear, glancing over her shoulder in anticipation. _

_Her—no, Dee's--own glance followed the black-haired girl's. She recognized the stranger's face. It had been awhile...._

"_Lilith! What are you doing?" Fear began to creep into her voice and being. Why was Lilith taking up with that kind of company? Again? _

_Another soothing smile. "Dee, I know what you are thinking, but please understand--"_

"_Do you not remember what happened last time? With her?" An accusing finger pointed toward the cloaked woman as the visitor patiently waited for Lilith. _

"_Dee," came the pained smile. A look of longing replaced the fear in her pale blue eyes. "It wasn't her fault." _

"_Bullshit! You were with her, weren't you? You can't be that naïve, Lil!" _

_A deep sigh. Her porcelain features were marred by her frown. "She wasn't responsible. We had been overtaken, and I had been the foolish one." _

_Defeat. Complete and utter defeat. "What about your promise? To search for Mother?" _

_Another sigh. Slender fingers reached to push pale blonde strands away. "In time. I promise. Right now, there is someone else I need to look for--" _

"_Why are you keeping things from me?" Panic was beginning to rise. Feelings of abandonment and fear of solitude. Loneliness. _

"_I'm not abandoning you, silly." Her smile slowly faded. "I have to find someone I care dearly about. And she," she pointed toward her waiting companion, "has informed me of his whereabouts." _

_His. "Who is he?" _

_A slight blush crept over her pale cheeks. Her eyes darted about, avoiding the questioning stare. "I'll tell you later, Dee. There's so much to tell!" Her eyes lit up at some silent memory that was locked away. _

"_But," she smiled sadly. That smile. Always that same smile. Black hair hid her face once again. "I'll be back soon enough. Then we can look for her. I promise." _

"_I bet," came the disgruntled reply. The words left her mouth before she could stop the feeling of emptiness and hopelessness. _

"_Adassandra!" her pale eyes widened. "I will be back! Why do you not believe me?" _

_She studied her sister's face carefully. Lilith's hand reached out to cup her chin. "Besides, you were always Barsky's favorite. I can't let you leave him alone." _

"_It's not fair! I feel like you are hiding things from me!" Defeat. Always defeat. "I don't want to clean up your mess again." It was a well-placed jab. It was unfair. _

_Icy blue eyes widened slightly before all signs of intimacy left her expression, "There won't be a mess to clean up, Adie." _

_The warm hand left her cheek as Lilith turned to walk away, pulling the coat tighter around her frame. Her hand reached out to grab Lilith, but she was too far away. While her sister's hands were soft and gentle, her own were calloused and blistered from use. The skin no longer soft and supple, instead hardened from their burden. _

_Lilith's back remained to her as she slowly walked toward the other woman. She raised a hand slightly, "Bye, Dee. Love ya." _

_It was a whisper. Barely audible. _

_Was it ever really spoken? _

_The two women began to walk way, the other woman turning to cast a look over her shoulder. Dark eyes met her own. Her black hair—like Lilith's—whipped around as a crude grin curled the corners of her mouth upward. _

_She shuddered. She did not trust that smile. It was evil. It was tainted. And it was going to take over her sister. She silently hoped that Lilith knew what she was doing. She wanted nothing more than to trust her, but something was telling her to bring her back. She tried to take a step toward Lilith, opening her mouth to scream. The words never left, as blackness took over._

_***  
_

_

* * *

***  
_

Lucy sat upright, looking around with wild, frantic eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized it was just a dream.

_Just a dream_! she thought, though she didn't feel as if it were so. She looked at her hands. The fingers were familiar: long and slender, the skin was soft and free of marks. They were _her_ hands, not that of a stranger.

"What's the matter, Luce?" came the drawling voice as Natsu rubbed his eyes. He was sitting upright on the floor, where he had made his bed for the night.

"N-Nothing," she lied. She could feel the sweat causing her shirt to cling to her back.

_It was just a dream_, she told herself again, willing her heart to stop pounding. _But it had felt so real_!

It wasn't her in the dream, she was sure of. The raven-haired girl looked familiar, though Lucy knew she had never met her. She tried to recall the conversation she had observed, but the entire thing seemed so distant. Lucy was sure that she was observing the interaction from someone else's eyes.

_Dee_.

_Lilith_.

Lucy gasped, realizing what she had just seen. Was it possible that it was an actual memory of Adie's that she was witnessing? With what had been happening lately, she wouldn't disregard such a notion...

"If you say so," Natsu yawned his answer, rolling over.

Lucy swallowed, but her mouth was dry. A sudden movement caught her attention. A tiny, black moth slowly spread its wings as it perched on the scant blanket she was using to cover herself. She squinted before rubbing her eyes. Was it what she _thought _it was?

Indeed it was.

She reached out a finger, allowing the creature to lift itself onto it. She brought it closer to her eyes, watching as it rubbed its wings together.

_Had Morpheus done this_? she silently wondered.

Was he giving her access to Adie's memories or dreams? Lucy didn't understand his motives, even if her theory was true. She felt slightly guilty at the intrusion of the demi-spirit's privacy. She had felt each and every emotion Adie—Dee—had felt upon her sister's departure. It must have been the last time Adie had ever seen her sister. Despite the invasion of privacy, Lucy felt almost relieved to know that even though she acted distant, Adie indeed felt _something_. Lucy almost wanted to cry at the desolation she had felt as she observed the entire interaction through alien eyes.

"You shouldn't have," she whispered to the moth, watching it dance on her finger. It hummed its foreign response.

"Shouldna what?" Natsu grumbled from the floor.

Lucy looked at him as he curled against the base of the sofa. He had insisted on sleeping in the living area, with Lucy, instead of his bed in the shared room with Gray. She had decided to sleep on the sofa as a way to avoid the strained atmosphere between her and Adie—though the latter hadn't acknowledge that fact. Lucy had actually expected a royal berating from the demi-spirit, but she had been met with none. She wondered what was worse from Adie: verbal assault or nothing at all. She decided that she would speak with Adie tomorrow.

She would apologize.

"Go back to sleep, idiot," she whispered to Natsu as she studied the tiny intruder through narrowed eyes. It lightly launched itself from her finger, fluttering through the air. Lucy followed its movements before the small being softly faded into the darkness surrounding her.

It was the last thing she could remember as the heaviness of sleep began to take over her.

***

* * *

***

They were assembling outside the village; the cold morning air whipping at their skin. Their clothes were dry from the day before, neatly laundered by the inn staff. Lucy's teeth chattered as she pulled the collar of her jacket over her chin and mouth.

"Cold?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What about it? Want to show off?"

Gray shook his head, jerking his thumb behind him. "Nah, just going to tell you that Fire Breath over there can fix that."

A small grin played on his face as he quickly joined Erza and Natsu, leaving Lucy to wonder at the meaning of his crude statement.

"You ass--" she began, quickly faltering as Adie approached.

The blacksmith had been the last to awaken that morning, and she insisted on staying behind to pay the innkeeper for his hospitality, prompting them to seek out the front gate. Lucy didn't want to summon Morpheus where the villagers could see, as it may be daunting to the non-magic townsfolk. Besides, Lucy had no way to know what kind of transportation Morpheus was to provide.

She met Adie's eyes, noting that the woman seemed more gaunt and pale than the day before. Lucy briefly wondered if the blacksmith was ill. Her dark jacket was secured around her body, the fur-lined hood whipping in the breeze. Her pale hair was completely pulled back from her face, tied in a loose ponytail.

_You can do it Lucy! _She silently prompted herself. _Just say what you want to say and let that be it! _

Adie's icy blue eyes met Lucy's before quickly darting away. Her face betrayed nothing as she stiffly nodded at the Spirit Mage. The brief exchange eerily reminded Lucy of the dream from the night before, and her resolve quickly crumbled as Adie continued past her. Before she had completely lost all confidence, Lucy forced the words from her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, her voice being carried away by the wind.

At first, she had thought her remark had been lost on Adassandra. She was quickly proven wrong as the sounds of boots crunching on the snow ceased, and Adie's body grew stiff. Lucy saw her fingers twitch. Fear suddenly flooded her...maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"What?" came the hoarse reply, though Adie made no attempt to look at her.

Lucy balked, realizing Adie had indeed heard her. She quickly looked past the demi-spirit, seeing her friends playfully throwing snowballs. Gray was making his from ice, which apparently was angering Natsu....

When Lucy didn't reply, Adie spun around, her eyes locking on Lucy's, "Did you say something?"

_It's now or never, Lucy._ "I said," Lucy cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

Adie's jaw locked as her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts. Lucy remembered the dream from the night before. She knew that, beneath the exterior, this woman _had _to feel something.

"You're sorry.....for what?" Adie's voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes growing dark.

"For....f-for...Veleda!" Lucy couldn't bring herself to completely verbalize that thought.

"Fine, you are forgiven, Lucy," Adie replied coldly, turning to walk away.

Lucy's mouth hung open at the sudden forgiveness. It wasn't what she was expecting! She quickly reached out a gloved hand and grasped Adie's wrist. She thought the woman winced at the contact as she quickly turned to face Lucy.

"What is it?" she hissed, glaring angrily at Lucy before her eyes drifted to her forearm. Lucy slowly unlocked her fingers from around Adie's wrist.

"I-I want to know what's bothering you," Lucy explained, her heart starting to beat faster. She didn't like confrontations, but she knew that this was necessary.

"What's bothering me?" Adie repeated slowly, as if calming herself. "Nothing's _bothering _me. Except you."

Lucy blinked a few times before composing herself. "I know that you cared about her. And I'm sorry for what had happened. For what I did. But you don't have to go through this alone. If you only tell me—us—how to help you--"

"Help me? _Help me?_" Adie's whisper was growing more hoarse with anger. "You with your perfect human life and gaggle of friends want to _help me_? I don't need your help! How many times do I have to tell you that? Which part do you not understand?"

Lucy slowly began to grasp Adie's anger. _Perfect human life_. "My life is far from perfect," Lucy's head fell in defeat. "It may not look like it, but I've been through a lot. It's not always easy, but my _gaggle of friends_ have helped me make it."

Lucy could see the registration flicker over Adie's face as she alluded to the latter's previous statement. Lucy took the silence as an initiative to continue. "If you would only let us....let someone—anyone—into your life, then you would understand what it means to have friends and companions who care about you."

"I don't want any of that—" Adie answered coolly.

"But you do," Lucy pointed out, sudden boldness pumping through her veins. "I think you do. You are jealous...of what, though, I'm not sure of," she allowed her eyes to meet Adie's surprised gaze.

"Jealous?" Adie scoffed, "you have nothing that I want!"

"Not even my 'perfect human life'?" Lucy ventured. The sudden widening of Adie's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

_That's it! _Lucy told herself, confirming her silent theory. "Y-you want to be human?"

"You had no right to kill her," Adie suddenly sneered, avoiding Lucy's question. She took a step closer to Lucy, her finger pointing accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Adie. I don't know what else to say," Lucy furiously explained. "She showed me things...I couldn't let them happen! I saw you and your sister, even--"she fought back the tears that were slowly filling her eyes.

Adie's face softened slightly, but whether it was a result of Lucy's tears or words—Lucy didn't know. "You saw Lilith?"

Lucy nodded, sniffling quietly. "You two were together, those black rings around your necks. Someone was behind you...Ultear, I think. She had both of your keys. I saw her put them together. And then....everything exploded."

Adie stared at her, incredulous at what Lucy was sharing. "Our keys? But...but how?"

Her questions were lost on Lucy, who was unsure of what Adie was asking of her. Lucy mustered her remaining courage. "Your sister has black hair and eyes like yours, right? I'm sure it was her," Lucy insisted, hoping to appease Adie's concerns about her abducted sibling.

Recognition and belief flickered across Adie's face as Lucy described Lilith's appearance. Lucy took a deep breath. "Every one of my friends, everyone you have met was dead. And both you and your sister were prisoners. So, you see, Veleda gave me no other choice--"

Adie took another step toward Lucy, a shaking finger pointing at her. "It was not meant to be you! You should have not taken that burden, Lucy!"

Lucy's mouth fell open at the sudden change in Adie's demeanor. "W-what are you s-saying?"

Was _this _why Adie was so angry with her? She wasn't angry at what Lucy had done, only that _she _had done it....

Adie's gaze grew sad, as she shook her head softly, a few strands of pale blonde hair falling free. Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "That was _my _burden. It was....it was my _duty_!"

Confusion washed over Lucy as she took in Adie's cryptic words. "Duty?" she mouthed the words.

"Your duty?" Lucy's voice was louder this time. Stronger.

"Forget I said anything," Adie replied, her mouth pressing together in a firm line.

Her former regressions were quickly replaced with the familiar stony demeanor. Adie quickly turned to walk away, leaving Lucy to stare after her. Lucy had a brief premonition of her dream from the night before. She could feel the lingering feelings of abandonment.

"But--" she began, reaching out toward Adie.

"Just summon Morpheus," the demi-spirit called back over her shoulder. "We need to get this damned show on the road."

Lucy blinked back her drying tears, confusion ebbing through her. What was Adie's meaning? Lucy wondered if it had something to do with her power as a Celestial Spirit? She thought back to Adie's use of her key on Loki when he was too injured to send himself through the gate. Would she have been able to truly save Veleda?

_No, _Lucy told herself, _the key would have still been able to fall into the wrong hands_.

"Collect yourself, Lucy," she muttered to herself, hoping to regain her composure.

Even if their interaction was brief, Lucy had gained some sort of insight into Adie's inner workings. She had also been able to alleviate some of her own guilt in the process. She knew it would be a long and slow process, but she would gain Adassandra's trust. Morpheus must have allowed her to see that dream for a reason.

There was definitely a purpose.

Her own conclusion was that it was to see the hurt that Adie had endured on her sister's part. She was emotionally scarred like each and every one of them, though she refused to see their similarities. She refused to depend on another person. Lucy ruminated on those thoughts slowly finding the key she had attached to her ring the night before. She pulled the key loose, opening her mouth to call forth the intended spirit. The sudden plop and puff of smoke interrupted the ritual, as the large black cat stared at her through golden eyes.

"Well? What took so long?" he snapped.

Lucy stifled a shriek as he suddenly appeared without her actually summoning him. "How did you--?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "You should know by now."

"Wha? Know w-what?" she asked, suddenly confused.

He sighed, shaking his head, "Stupid girl," he muttered, before meeting her gaze.

"Hey, say that again, you mangy cat!" she warned him, her eyes flashing their anger.

He ignored her goading. "You should know that you are powerful enough to summon us without verbally calling us. It's not rocket science, y'know!"

"Would everyone quit attacking my intelligence today!" she yelled, waving a fist at Morpheus.

"Hey, it's the giant cat!" Natsu guffawed from somewhere behind them.

Morpheus turned to look at him through narrowed eyes, but Natsu was silently pointing to Gray, as if indicating that Gray had said it. Adie was shaking her head in annoyance, as Gray began to chase Natsu while growling profanities.

"Some bunch you have, Mistress," Morpheus replied casually, clicking a long claw against his front incisor.

"You're telling me," she groaned. She suddenly remembered the questions she had been saving for him.

"M-Morpheus?" she began slowly. His eyes eyes were studying her companions, but she knew he was listening by the way his ear twitched in her direction. "You planted one of your messengers on me last night. Why?"

He didn't meet her gaze, and she immediately knew he was hiding something. "Explain yourself," she commanded, her voice growing louder.

"Hypothetically speaking," he began, his voice silky and his gaze averted, "let's say I _had_--"

"You did," Lucy settled her fists on her hips, her expression nonplussed.

"Back to my previous statement," he ignored her, continuing off of his earlier start. "What good would it do? Hmm?"

This time his golden gaze bore into her as he raised one white-specked brow, watching her expression with amusement. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Lucy sighed, shaking her head in frustration.

"I...I don't know," she admitted weakly.

"Then, perhaps when you _do _have an answer, you won't need to ask _me _questions," he smirked, as his gaze wandered over her friends, once again.

He sighed, looking skyward in disdain, "What a lousy group of imbeciles."

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, glaring at him angrily. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of answers she was drawing from both Adie and Morpheus. "Let's just get this over with, OK?"

"Yes, my Lady," he bowed, the shrewd smile still spread across his feline face.

"Enough," she hissed, quickly stomping past him. "Just get us to Wisteria. That's an order."

Morpheus remained as he was, his head bowed in recognition as she stormed by him. He followed her as she joined the group, calling for Natsu and Gray to act like 'adults'. Erza and Adie were quiet and aloof, watching everyone in quiet contentment. Lucy turned around, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Morpheus.

"Well?" she asked, her brow rising in expectation.

"Well, what, Mistress?" he asked smoothly, a small smile of satisfaction crossing his face as her cheeks flushed pink.

She waved her arms wildly, "Aren't you supposed to help us with transportation!"

"Ah, yes," he tugged at his whiskers, "why didn't you just say so?"

Lucy's expression turned dark as Natsu's looked at everyone questioningly, "Transportation?"

"Not now," Erza murmured as she watched the spirit remove a small instrument from his pocket.

"What's that?" Natsu asked, eyeing the odd instrument warily.

Morpheus ignored the dragon slayer's question, bringing the tiny object to his mouth and blowing into it. A shrill noise wailed through the air as looks of confusion passed over the mages' faces.

"A flute?" Erza murmured to herself.

Morpheus nodded, "Any second now..."

As if on cue, six Oneiroi swiftly swooped down to meet them, coming to a landing yards from Morpheus. He quickly met them, rubbing each of their heads. Lucy could only wonder what exchange was occurring between them.

"_They_ are our transportation?" Natsu snorted. "Again?"

"Fool!" Morpheus barked as he stepped back from his friends. "You aren't going to _ride _them! That was a one time event, forget it ever happened!"

"Huh?" Natsu gaped, suddenly unsure of why Morpheus was so upset.

The spirit clapped his hands together and the Oneiroi grunted as they robotically lined up in pairs. In the blink of an eye, and odd carriage had appeared behind the horses. Lucy was taken aback by its sudden appearance, unsure of what it actually was.

"This," Morpheus bowed slightly, "is your transportation. Welcome to my chariot."

"Aren't chariots, uh..." Natsu began, using his hands to emphasize shape and size. His face was beginning to turn green at the thought of riding in a confined space.

"Get in," Morpheus growled as he swiftly opened the door. He pointed a razor-sharp claw toward the interior of the carriage. "Don't worry, it's larger than it looks. Not that you'll be in there for long."

"This is just getting more odd," Gray shook his head, whispering under his breath.

"Aye," Happy quipped.

Lucy took the first tentative step toward the carriage, attempting to duck into its demure depths. Morpheus leered at her. "I hope you find it suitable."

Inside, it looked like a train car, with one long bench seat circling the interior. Large windows were on three sides of the carriage, allowing for a great view, Lucy was sure. It was certainly enough room for all of them, as it _was _much larger than it looked

"Nice," Gray affirmed as he followed Lucy, taking a seat opposite of her.

Slowly, the rest of them filed in, Erza following last, dragging an unconscious Natsu by his ankles. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the sight. Erza shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't feel like dealing with him," she answered honestly.

Lucy couldn't help but to laugh as Erza carefully sat him between Lucy and her. Natsu's body slumped over, so that his head was resting against Lucy's shoulder. She could feel her face turn red as her friends avoided eye contact. Adie took a seat by herself, leaning back and allowing her head to rest against the window. She closed her eyes as Morpheus entered the carriage. He looked over them, smirking when he saw Natsu's condition. His eyes fell onto Lucy.

"Please relax, we will be in Wisteria shortly," he bowed formally. The door slammed behind him as he disappeared outside.

"Where's he going?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Someone has to drive this thing," Adie answered, her eyes still closed. She quickly shifted, and Lucy thought she could see bandages creeping up the blacksmith's neck. She had forgotten about Adie's injury.

The jolt of the carriage told them that they had disembarked. Stillness ensued, and Lucy watched as the clouds floated by. Soon, everything was blurry and unintelligible. She returned her attention to Adie.

"How is your arm?" she asked hesitantly, shooting a glance at her other companions.

"I had forgotten about that," Gray murmured, his eyes wandering over Adie's concealed injury. Erza remained silent. If she, too, had forgotten, it was unbeknownst to them.

Adie peeked at them through an open lid, "My arm?"

"Y-You were injured," Lucy reminded her, "I saw it!"

"Oh," Adie replied calmly. "It is fine. Thank you for your concern."

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but the sudden jerking movement of the carriage prevented her from doing so. Natsu lurched forward, his head falling into her lap. The door quickly flew open and Morpheus strode inside, bowing once again. Lucy looked at him, suddenly confused.

"What's going on?" she warily questioned, her hand on Natsu's head.

"Going on?" Morpheus mimicked absent-absentmindedly, his eyes wandering over the man in her lap. "My Lady, we have arrived to Wisteria."

***

* * *

***

Lucy was feeling slightly weak as they walked toward the familiar village. Did Morpheus' power drain her that much? she wondered. She often felt tired after summoning her spirits, but not like _this_.

"You alright, Lucy?" Erza asked, casting her a worried glance from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, yeah," Lucy smiled half-halfheartedly, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

Adie was walking ahead while Erza supported Natsu—who was still unconscious from her blow earlier.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder. "I still can't believe how quick that was."

"Tell me about it," Gray answered, "I wanted to at least get a nap in."

It had only taken them a mere handful of minutes to reach Wisteria. The trip to the mountains had taken them weeks! She had stumbled out of the carriage, confused at the change of scenery around them. Her reaction must have amused Morpheus, who chuckled before dismissing his Oneiroi—and subsequently, himself.

"Make sure to call on me in the next day or so," he had cryptically replied before disappearing to the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy had stomped her foot in irritation at her spirit's sudden brashness. Why were all of her spirits suddenly deciding when they could appear and disappear? What was the point of making contracts? Either way, Lucy was unsettled about what they would find when the reached Daylon's shop. She knew that Barsky had been ill, but she had no idea as to what his current condition would be. She didn't even know if he were still alive.

They silently followed Adie as she walked the familiar streets. Lucy's mouth remained agape as she watched people smile and wave at Adie, as if they were close companions. The woman returned their acknowledgment with equal fervor. It seemed so _out of character _for Adassandra, or so Lucy thought. She briefly recalled what the mayor had said about Adie's contribution to this town. Lucy smiled, realizing that it was most likely Adie's only place of happiness. All traces of her family were tied to this tiny, striving village.

They slowly trekked the sloping alleyways, taking the main street to the shop. Lucy was talking to Gray when Adie suddenly stopped. Lucy looked past her, spying the shop just over a few yards' walk from where they were. She could see the portly mayor chatting with an elderly male on the front step of the weaponry shop. The taller man was carrying a bag of some sorts. It was black and sleek with worn handles—it reminded Lucy of the doctor's bag the physician who treated her mother had carried. Her heart leaped into her throat as she realized what the tall man's appearance could mean!

The tall gentleman was shaking his head, taking a moment to push his thin-wired glasses up the bridge of his nose. The husky mayor was holding his hat over his chest, dabbing at his forehead with a kerchief. Lucy froze, knowing full well what the conversation was about.

_Barsky!_

Her eyes returned to Adie's rigid posture. "Adie?" she called out weakly.

"Something's wrong," Adie whispered, not moving as she watched the exchange with silent fear.

Erza and Gray glanced at Lucy, knowing full well what was about to occur. Before Lucy could say another word, Adie quickly strode up to the front door of the shop.

"A-Adassandra!" the mayor quipped, his hand shaking as he dabbed the tears from his eyes. "I-It is g-g-good to s-see you--"

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking from one man to the other. The trailing mages quickly approached, standing back as the exchange unfolded.

The mayor's eyes darted toward the doctor. "This is Barsky's apprentice," he explained quickly, gesturing to Adie. He sniffled, wiping his nose on the handkerchief.

The mayor's watery eyes turned back to Adassandra, "This is the closest physician we could conjure—"

"For what?" she hastily interrupted. The short, round man jumped at her sudden question.

"W-well--" he glanced toward the doctor, pleading silently with the lanky man.

The physician cleared his throat, "Young lady, it seems that Mr. Barsky is extremely ill."

Adie's face paled as she watched the physician through narrowed eyes, "Out with it, already! Don't sugarcoat it."

"Adie," Lucy interrupted. Adie waved her pleas away dismissively.

The doctor nodded, before continuing. "I-I'm sorry, Miss."

"Sorry?" she weakly whispered, obviously unsure as to where the conversation was headed.

The sound of sniffling caused her to glance at the portly mayor, hoping one of them would give her an answer. The town's representative waved for the visiting doctor to continue. The tall, graying man used his forefinger to push his round glasses up his nose as he studied Adie's expression. Lucy knew the words he was about to tell her, and she was immediately overrun with grief and guilt. She wanted to curl up somewhere and fade into nothingness. She knew all too well what it was like to lose the one person who cared for you the most. It would kill Adassandra, she knew. It was already killing Lucy to carry that knowledge.

"My dear," the doctor's voice was grim as he prepared her for the news, "Mr. Barsky...he is dying."

*****

* * *

*****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. I do credit myself for the OC's

**A/N: thanks to all who are out there, reading and reviewing. You keep me motivated! I appreciate your time and consideration! We are getting somewhere, I promise! **

**Enjoy & Happy Reading!  
**


	31. Darkness Falls

**A/N: May be disturbing to some individuals (that's my warning). You can expect the other half in a couple of days. After that, the action will begin! Plus, you'll be seeing some more of your other FT mages!  
**

**A huge thanks to all of my reviewers and readers--can't do this without you. I wanted to thank my anonymous reviewers as well (and not-so-anonymous ones), since I can't properly respond to your reviews. But, thank you all in kind! I appreciate that you take that extra step and leave me some words of encouragement and kindness. **

**Happy Reading!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FT, only the OCs._

*****

* * *

*****

"Dying?" Adie repeated, her voice soft as she slowly enunciated the word, her eyes scrutinizing the tall doctor. She stared up at him questioningly, her head barely coming to his chin.

Lucy noted how the word rolled off of her tongue fluently—as if it were something with which the blacksmith was all too familiar. Adie looked from the mayor to the physician as if suddenly confused by the prospect of their news. Her back was toward Lucy and her friends, preventing them from reading Adie's reaction or expression. Lucy could only watch in horror as Adie's shoulders began to shake—faintly at first, gradually growing more pronounced as the seconds passed.

Lucy felt sorry for the woman, wanting to offer her condolences. Her own guilt at knowing Barsky's condition, and all the while hiding it, was gnawing at her insides. She lowered her eyes, staring at the ground in hopes of magically alleviating some of her self-deprecating thoughts. How could she not tell Adassandra? What if Barsky had died before they had returned? How would Lucy cope with _that _guilt?

"What the--" Gray whispered, his head turned slightly. His eyes were narrowed, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hell. She's _laughing_?" Natsu finished his friend's sentence.

"Huh?" Lucy stared at the two mages for a moment, taking time to digest what they were saying. "Laughing?"

Her eyes followed their gaze toward Adie as her ears picked up Adie's voice as it carried with the wind. It slowly grew louder as the demi-spirit's shoulders shook more violently. Lucy's mouth fell open in shock: what she had thought were sobs wracking the blacksmith's body was actually..._laughter_?

"Why's she laughing?" Lucy's voice grew shrill as her confusion multiplied.

She glanced at Erza, who crossed her arms over her chest, saying nothing as she, too, watched the interaction. The red-head was studying Adie's reaction with slight interest, and Lucy had some notion that Erza actually understood what the demi-spirit was experiencing.

"It's how she copes," Erza finally murmured, avoiding her companions' questioning stares.

"Cope?" Happy's head snapped back around, so that he could study the scene in front of him. He didn't seem to understand how the woman thought her mentor's impending doom was _funny_.

"She's laughing instead of crying," Gray affirmed, his own understanding dawning. "Her own coping mechanism...she doesn't really get it."

"Exactly," Erza nodded in affirmation, her lips set in a grim smile.

Lucy's eyes returned to Adie's back. The mayor was fretting around her, his arms flapping as he nervously glanced at the physician. "A-Adie, my dear. W-What's so a-a-amusing?"

Adie's hand went to her stomach as she attempted to control her fit of laughter. "D-Dying.." she gasped between breaths, "H-H-He's _ancient_!"

Realization hit Lucy like a ton of bricks as her hand clamped over her mouth. Adie thought they were overreacting! She didn't believe them! It wasn't a coping mechanism--it was sheer and utter disbelief in their words.

"Adie!" Lucy yelped before she could stop herself. She should have known better, but she couldn't allow this continue. If Barsky was truly this close to death, then time should not be wasted. "They are telling the truth."

Adie's eyes widened at Lucy's words, as she stared at the spirit mage in horror. Her icy blue glare chilled Lucy to the core. Her voice was strained as she rasped her question. "What?"

This time, her voice was full of belief.

Lucy took a step forward, ignoring Natsu's worried glance. Even he seemed to know that this was not the time to reveal such information. Lucy nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before she offered her pitiful explanation.

"He told me....before we left. He was coughing up blood, I saw it. He made me promise! He's very sick, Adie. He didn't want you to kn--" her words were a jumbled mess, but they effortlessly spilled forth.

Before Lucy could finish, Adie's eyes grew dull and lifeless. The lackluster disbelief washed over her and anger began to replace her brief denial. She said nothing, her face becoming ashen as she quickly spun and squeezed her way between the mayor and visiting physician. She didn't bother using the door knob, quickly breaking the door off of its hinges as she stepped inside the tiny shop. Lucy watched helplessly as the mayor quickly shook his head, indicating to the physician that he was free to leave. The tall, wiry man descended the few steps, brushing past Lucy as he walked by--knocking her aside. The force of his weight nearly forced her to the ground.

"Hey!" she whined, as the man continued past her.

"Watch where you're going," Natsu growled after reaching out to stop Lucy's fall.

The physician stopped suddenly, stiffly turning and meeting Lucy's gaze. His voice was a whispering croak as he formed the words: "I'm very sorry."

Lucy's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched the lanky man awkwardly turn and stride down the street. She couldn't dispatch the feeling that something was slightly _off _in regards to the man. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. The mayor slowly approached, looking at the handful of mages while dabbing his brow nervously.

"P-Please see that she will be f-fine," he stuttered, his voice hoarse as his eyes darted toward Daylon's shop.

The portly man said nothing more, casting one last glance toward the shop before replacing his hat. He tipped the brim in acknowledgment and hobbling off in the direction the first man had ventured. Lucy cast a worried glance over her shoulder, meeting her friends' questioning and uncomfortable stares before quickly following Adie's into the shop. She gingerly stepped past the dismantled door, squinting into the dim entrance-way. A few candles flickered from various parts of the room, casting an eery glow over everything.

The air that hit her was damp and dusky. It smelled of impending doom and fear--a smell that made Lucy gag. She squeezed her nose between her thumb and forefinger, letting her eyes begrudgingly adjust to the dim lighting. She could hear the faint echo of footsteps as her friends hesitantly followed her into the shop.

The entry foyer was turned into something akin to a hospital room. A single bed sat in the middle, its metal rails pulled up on one side of the bed, and end-table snugly against the other side. Lucy could see the glass of water with its straw, and the tiny, shriveled form of Barsky in the sterile bed. He was emaciated, his eyes and cheeks sunken into his skull. His thin, dry lips were puckered into his mouth as it hung open with each breath. His beard was shaven close around his face, though some areas were obviously missed by whomever took up the shoddy job. His color-less hair was in disarray around his head—fluffy wisps sticking out in every direction. She could see his hands protruding from under the blanket, his skin hanging from the bony fingers. The intrinsic muscles had long atrophied. If Lucy hadn't seen the faint rise and fall of his chest under the covers, she would have assumed he was already dead.

Lucy heard the sharp intakes of breath, confirming her friends' surprise at the old man's condition. They had seen him weeks ago, and he was far from _this_. The guilt that had been eating away at Lucy quickly returned. It multiplied ten-fold when she saw Adie quickly move to the side of the bed, fearfully staring down at her beloved tutor. Her pale eyes were filled with angst and horror, which was to be expected from such an experience, Lucy knew.

"Luce..." Natsu whispered, unsure of how to handle the situation.

He could tell that Lucy was struggling with the knowledge she had been carrying. And hiding. Lucy took a deep breath to steady herself. She was all too familiar with death. Her mother had spent her last days in a situation not unlike this one. She pushed the thoughts from her mind.

"Adie..." Lucy began, her voice soft and offering.

"Don't," Adie whispered, her fists tightly clenched at her sides. She stared down at Barsky's sleeping body, her eyes softening momentarily.

"I'm sorry--" Lucy pressed forward, wanting to alleviate the crushing guilt that was weighing on her chest.

"You're _sorry_? Is that _all _you can say?" Adie's head snapped upright, her eyes searching Lucy's. "You knew this entire time?"

Lucy nodded sadly, her eyes falling to the floor. She could feel her cheeks growing hot from the shame that was burning inside of her. She had been deceitful, even if it were not overtly purposeful. But, the fact was, she _had_ lied. Even if were for a good cause. Even if it were to uphold a promise.

She had been dishonest, and she would accept the repercussions.

"And all of you as well?" Adie's eyes fell on Natsu, slowly trailing down the line of mages. Her voice cracked slightly, the only real indication of her hurt. Everyone avoided her stare, feeling their own guilt toward the situation. Adie's eyes lowered in defeat, her heart pounding in her chest.

"They just found out," Lucy explained weakly, glancing at her comrades apologetically. She had even kept that information from them. It had been Morpheus who had let that cat out of the bag.

"Oh, well isn't that just fucking dandy?" Adie spat, her face contorted with rage. Lucy could see her eyes growing glassy, the impending tears threatening to surface.

Another wave of guilt lashed at her insides.

"Get out," Adie hissed between her teeth, her eyes falling on Barsky's face. Her pale hair spilled over her face, hiding it from their view.

"But--" Natsu began, recognizing Lucy's look of defeat. He knew that Lucy would never intentionally betray someone. Though he never asked, Lucy must have had a good reason to hide it from Adie. He was sure of it.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Adie screamed, her cheeks red from both the effort and anguish. "How dare you talk about nakama and companionship! You pretend to be a friend, and the entire time you hide the fact that he's really _dying_!"

Her voice was becoming shrill as an odd energy began to emanate through the room. Lucy could feel the pulsations beginning in her hand, and she wriggled her fingers to dispatch the odd feeling. Natsu was bracing himself, preparing to explain, but Lucy laid a comforting hand on his arm, warning him to remain silent. She noticed the stone in her ring was once again glowing. Brightly, this time.

"Go back to your guild! Go back your picture-perfect lives. Go be happy somewhere else," Adie was quickly becoming enraged. More energy began to fill the room. Even Erza had seemed to notice it, taking a step back and glancing around for the source.

"You've done _enough _here," Adie spoke more slowly, in an obvious attempt to calm herself.

"We want to help you," Lucy offered, her voice more pleading than she had anticipated. "You can't do this alone--"

"Like hell I can't! I had finally started to believe in _you_," she sneered, glaring murderously at Lucy. "Even after all you've done, I still believed in you. But I can't believe you _knew about this_! That's real deception...to hide something like _this_!"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, despite the fury that was churning within the shop. She could feel her friends' discomfort.

"You...would have...never...left," came the hoarse, dry whisper. Lucy's mouth snapped shut at the unexpected interruption.

Adie's eyes became round with surprise as she dropped to her knees next to Barsky. Her hand reached for him instinctively, grabbing at his withered limb. "Don't speak! Save your energy--"

He waved a weak hand, smacking his lips together. He slightly nodded his head toward the glass of water. Adie quickly reached for the cup, adjusting the straw to allow the frail man to suck the liquid from the cup. Lucy could see the pain in Adie's eyes as they all watched him move his lips for the straw, taking a few attempts to trap it between his lips. It was both sad and pitiful; a vulnerable moment shared between mentor and student. After a few moments of weak sips, Barsky attempted to speak again, despite Adie's requests to remain quiet.

"I asked...Lucy to not say...anything...made her..give her word," he whispered weakly. "She...has honor..."

"Why wouldn't you tell _me_?" Adie pleaded, her tone almost whining.

"Would you..have left?" he offered a weak smile in knowing. Adie didn't answer. She didn't have to. Everyone in that room knew the answer.

Ezra grabbed Gray and Natsu's arms, tugging them away in a forceful indication that they should leave the conversation to those immediately involved. Happy cast a apologizing glance over his shoulder as he followed suit.

"Answer's...no.." Barsky finally concluded his question. "You..you needed to leave....been too long...I have... I kept you.........here."

"I stayed because I wanted to," Adie adamantly denied Barsky's claims.

"For me....because..you felt safe..." the wizened man croaked, his voice cracking as he began to cough.

He tried to put a hand over his mouth, but he was too weak; the coughing fit was too much for his body. Lucy could hear the high-pitched wheezing as the air hissed from his lungs. Blood was spit from his mouth, bright red fluid spraying the front of his crisp white sheets and blanket. Adie was frantically looking for something she could do to help him. Lucy quickly handed over a tissue from the box on the table next to her. Adie shot her a frantic glance before wiping Barsky's mouth. Lucy could see the hurt cross the blacksmith's face as she tenderly wiped her mentor's face like a mother would for her child. It was heart-breaking to see Barsky in such a condition.

His sunken eyes found Lucy, his lids drooping from the effort. "Lucy-chan...good..to..see you..."

Lucy smiled weakly, patting his hand. Barsky licked his lips, before taking a ragged breath to speak, "Take...take good..care of her..my Dee--"

"Quit talking like that, Old Man!" Adie interrupted, a pained look crossing her face. " You're just sick, you'll get over it and be fine in no time!"

Barsky closed his eyes, his breaths becoming more shallow. Lucy knew that simply breathing was becoming an effort for him. He opened his mouth slowly. "Go..leave this town...find a place to be happy...find family..."

"I'm not leaving, dammit!" Adie pounded a fist on the bed, her voice cracking. Lucy could see the tears of denial filling her eyes. "Quit talkin' nonsense."

Barsky's lips turned upward in a weak smile. "Left...a gift for you..finished it..while you were..gone," he pointed toward the back room, where Adie did most of the armory and weaponry work.

"Gift?" Adie's brow creased in confusion.

"See..it...you'll...know," he opened his pale gray eyes, looking at her with pride. Lucy remained silent, allowing the much-needed conversation to play out in front of her.

"Lucy...she's a good person..." he told Adie, waving his hand feebly toward Lucy. "I think...you should trust her..."

Adie glanced at Lucy, saying nothing. It was as if something unspoken was passing between the two—something Lucy didn't understand. Adie's jaw clenched as she nodded slightly, a lone tear streaking her ashen cheek.

"Hey....don't cry...on me..." he tried to smile, but the effort was too great. He closed his eyes, the muscles of his neck straining for each breath. "Glad...to see you.."

Adie's eye grew large as she looked at Lucy helplessly. It was as if she were hoping the spirit mage would be able to do something to change all of this. As if she had the power to....

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Lucy whispered her own eyes watering from the emotions coursing through her. She hadn't been prepared for this. "He asked me not to. I wanted to, but I had promised. I don't go back on my word."

Adie nodded softly, her own eyes wandering over Barsky's sickly body. "I know. I understand," her fingers picked at the thin fabric of the blanket. "It's my own fault I'm unbearable."

It was all she said.

It was all she could say.

Lucy knew that Adie was speaking volumes, even if she said very little. It was who she was, and Lucy understood that.

"I'm here if you need anything," Lucy replied, her voice barely audible as her own tears streaked her face. She cast a worried glance at Barsky.

The man was listening, his lower lip trembling as his mouth slowly puckered and he clenched his eyelids shut. Tears began to slowly trickle from the corner of his eyes as he silently cried like a child. The action was enough to crumble even Adie's stony demeanor. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she laid her head on the bed, sobbing quietly. Lucy bit her lower lip, as the hot, prickling tears streaked her own face. She watched Barsky reach up and slowly pat Adie's head.

"You...were..always...my favorite," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

Adie's back shook as she cried into the blanket. Lucy took a step backward, giving the two time to say their goodbyes. She had no doubt that it was as the doctor had said: a matter of days, at best. There was no guarantee that he would be coherent or awake for those days. No, it was not for Lucy to bear witness to the exchange between Barsky and Adassandra. She had apologized for her misgivings, and Adie had forgiven her. It was all she could do. Lucy wiped the tears from her face as she quietly exited the shop, finding her friends seated outside.

"Well?" Natsu asked, his face softening when he saw Lucy's tear-stained cheeks.

"Soon," she whispered, looking past them and staring at the small village.

It was the only home Adie had ever known, and she was about to lose one of the last people who were dear to her. Lucy understood that devastating feeling. It was the same feeling that Veleda had allowed her to experience. She knew that pain all too well.

"It will be soon." Lucy spoke into the wind.

***

* * *

***

The day had slowly passed them by, and the group had migrated inside. Erza and Lucy attempted to make dinner, while Adie stayed glued to Barsky's bedside. They had chosen to stay downstairs, sprawled on the floor and various pieces of musty furniture. Lucy hadn't prompted them to do so; her friends had done it on their own accord. It was their way of showing their unspoken support for Adie and Barsky.

Each had stood at the bed side, greeting the withered man. He had offered a smile to each of them, despite the cost to his dwindling well-being. When Natsu stood at Barsky's side, the old man reached for Natsu's hand, surprising the dragon slayer by the gesture. Lucy had smiled tenderly at the bewildered look on Natsu's face. It was something he was not entirely used to: intimate human contact. Death was not new to him, but Lucy knew that it was not an easy experience for the fire mage.

Darkness had fallen on the village, and candles provided the light within the shop. The sound of heavy breathing was a tell-tale sign of the mages' slumber as they were scattered around the first floor. Natsu was sprawled on the floor along with Happy. Erza was on a cot while Lucy took advantage of the futon. Somewhere, Gray was lounging in a chair. Adie was seated in a chair next to the bed, her head lying on the bed, her shoulders heaving with each heavy breath of sleep that had taken over her body. Lucy was lying with her eyes closed, too afraid to sleep lest she miss anything. Hours passed by, and the night thickened. Lucy had eventually fallen asleep on her tiny futon.

Barsky had suddenly awoken, his eyes rolling around as he realized where he was. He took a few gasping breaths before glancing down, where he saw Adie's head lying on her left arm as it rested on the bed. He mustered what strength he had reserved to raise his hand and pat her head. Adie softly stirred, before quickly sitting upright.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes frantically searching the room. They slowly adjusted to the dim, candle lighting.

"It's time," Barsky whispered, licking his lips. He had long ago cried his goodbyes. He was ready for the departure. He was ready for a new adventure.

"Time?" Adie echoed, still groggy from sleep. She could hear Gray stirring his his chair, but she was more focused on Barsky.

The old man nodded, the action weak. "Time to...go."

"You...no, you don't mean--" Adie's whispers were becoming louder, her hands shaking as she understood his meaning. Her eyes widened fearfully. "No!"

Barsky patted her hand, his bony, gnarled fingers degenerated with age. "We don't...have..a choice, my child," his whisper was barely audible as his breathing became more shallow.

Tears immediately began to spill down Adie's cheeks as she clasped his hands in hers. "Please," she begged. "Please don't leave me..I need you..."

"You..have...others..." Barsky smiled through his own meager tears. "Find..a new..home...be happy, Dee."

"I'm happy here, with you!" Adie frantically protested, hoping she could somehow stave off the inevitable.

Barsky softly shook his head, the few tears left slowly drying on his withered, sunken cheeks. "I always..favored..you....like my own...you are...my daughter..."

"I can't do this without you--" Adie's voice cracked.

A soft, croaking chuckle interrupted her pleas. "I had....wanted..to see that pitiful sister of yours..one last time..." he stroked her hand with cold fingers. "She..was always draggin'...you down...holdin' you back.."

Adie said nothing, knowing full well how Barsky felt about her sister's irresponsible behavior and inability to take charge for her own misgivings. Adie knew that they had been too soft on Lilith. She knew it all too well, and had long ago promised that those days were over. No more would she feel at fault for Lilith's problems.

"Don't go easy...on her," Barsky murmured, settling his head back into the pillow.

His eyes were slowly fading, each breath becoming more difficult for him. Adie watched his chest rise and fall with each raspy breath. She placed her hand over his heart.

"At least....I got to see you....this last time..." he smiled, one last tear silently falling from the corner of his eye. It slowly trailed across his temple, disappearing into his dishevelled mane of hair. "Find happiness...Dee...for me...even if a little..."

Adie couldn't bring herself to say anything as she tried to contain her whimpering sobs. She bit her lip, the tears falling fresh. She felt one, last, gentle squeeze of her fingers.

She felt one last beat of his heart.

She saw one last rise and fall of his chest.

No more words were uttered as his eyes grew dark and unfocused his pupils widening slightly. The smile on his face did not fade, as if he were approaching something tangible to his senses. Adie took comfort in that she was by his side as he slowly drifted off into whatever was awaiting him in the next world. He had devoted his life to protecting Daylon's children, and she had stayed by his side out of honor and love--even in his old age. It was the least she could do.

"Bar?" she whispered, though she knew he had left her.

He didn't answer, confirming her fears. She slowly raised her trembling fingers to close his eyes, her warm tears dripping onto his cheeks as she did so. She softly kissed his forehead and each of his eyes, whispering into his still-warm skin, her words lost on foreign ears.

"I'll miss you," she murmured. "I'll never forget you. _You_ find happiness, for me. You were always like a father to me."

She stood back, sluggishly lifting the thin blanket to cover his frail body. She wiped her tears, remembering what he had told her in confidence after Lucy had left. There was still much to do. Her body shook with the sobs she was repressing as she said her silent goodbye to one of the last people she had an attachment to in this world. Her entire life had been filled with the deaths of those around her. It was a curse of her condition, a curse of her slow aging process. Everyone around her enjoyed the fruits of humanity, while she silently watched it wither away. She would outlive them all.

They would all die. They always did.

And she would always be there. Alone.

Adie said nothing, quietly stepping away from the bed. She quietly opened the mutilated door, stealthily slipping outside into the cool night air.

She didn't know that someone had been silently observing the entire exchange. A pair of eyes followed her movements, watching her disappear into the early morning mist before they returned to the still body on the bed.

He closed his eyes, trying to tell himself that this was a natural part of life.

And life was never fair.


	32. Ashes to Ashes

**_Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter: Ogro, Emo, Vixen, Tare-chan, Kashi Sakana, DemureFeather, PisceanPal! That was a very tough chapter to write, and I was nervous about the response I would get. I really do appreciate it, as writing death scenes can be very depressing and taxing, emotionally. _****_Thanks for making a gal's bday weekend pleasant! _**

**As usual, love my reviewers. Love my readers. Love my adds. Love writing. Superlove the encouragement you all give me! Thankyouthankyouthankyou--I'll never be able to say it enough.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only the OC's--which I reserve the right to kill off (ok, not so funny, but true, ne?)_

_*****  
_

* * *

*****

Adie was slumped over, her head in her hands as she wordlessly sobbed into the cool night air. Her shoulders shook with each wracking heave of her chest as the tears splashed onto the soft earth, silently disappearing as if they had never existed. It was unlike her to be emotional and vulnerable—she felt they were weaknesses that people could feed upon. She didn't like weakness, and detested it even more when it was _hers_. Barsky had died and her only living relative was missing. Adie had no idea if her sister was even alive.

What the blacksmith _did_ know was that Lilith had—or possibly still was—unleashing unspeakable horrors into the human world. She had no clue as how to find Lilith, much less how she would find her own courage to face off against her long-lost twin sister. Their inevitable confrontation was something Adie knew would soon be forced upon her. It was something she dreaded, though there was no other way. Lilith had to be stopped, and that would most likely involve thwarting the plans of whomever was controlling her. Adie had a deep, nagging feeling that she knew _who _was behind the wrongdoings—and Faux's testimony concreted that fact.

It was that girl from years ago.

It was Ultear.

It had to be.

Whether she was controlling Lilith directly, or whether she was using someone else to do her dirty work, Adie had no clue. But, she did know one thing: Lilith was sought after for _this _purpose. Whatever that purpose truly was, the blacksmith didn't want to know. She pushed the thoughts of her sister aside, focusing on the passing of the only other person she held dear. She couldn't deny that she hadn't noticed Barsky's coughing fits or his weakening demeanor over the past several months. The fire had slowly died in his eyes a long time ago, though Adie wanted to deny Barsky's mortality. He had raised her like her father would have, had he been alive. Barsky had never taken a wife or had children of his own, and Adie knew it was because of his devotion to protecting both her and Lilith.

There had been one woman....in his younger years, but nothing had come of that. Adie had no doubt that, had it not been for her and Lilith—and their secret to outsiders of Wisteria, a long-lasting marriage could have blossomed from his youthful bond. Barsky had always said he never regretted his decision, though Adie had noticed his silent mourning during the years following his break up. She had tried to talk him into rethinking his decision, but he had only told her to never speak of it again. Instead, he delved into his career, focusing on new and intriguing forms of weaponry. He had revolutionized firearms, at least in Adie's eyes. It wasn't a well-known trade of his, but Adie had helped him from time to time, when he had allowed her to.

He had been working on a particular type of armor for Adie during the past few months, saying very little in the process about his endeavor. What he did say was mainly in the form of requests for various parts or specific welding he wanted done. Adie knew that he was making something special--something that would pale even his greatest triumph. She just didn't know _what_.

She had been utterly speechless when she saw his final creation. It was only a partial exoskeleton, but its design was phenomenal. It was to fit over both arms and shoulders, like a small jacket she could slip into. She had a hunch that the target scope that was left with it was purposeful, though she had no idea what power source would fuel whatever ammunition the armor could produce. She had never seen anything like it, and she didn't know if the world had, either. Perhaps he had known that whatever threat they were to face, they would need an advanced technology on their side. Whatever his reasoning, she still couldn't bring herself to touch it. It was a fitting reminder of Barsky's trade and self, and she didn't know if she would ever be able to summon the courage to use it. Though she didn't understand while he was creating it, she understood now: he was trying to give her a gift before he left.

A parting gift.

Something to remember him by.

He knew his death would be devastating for her. The shop had always been her home, and she knew nothing other than her profession. Sure, she had made a few, brave ventures to other towns when Barsky needed supplies, but she had never really _left_ Wisteria. And _that _had been his dying wish: for her to leave—to find a new home and a new family.

"So I can watch them die, too," she whispered to herself, as her forehead sank into the palms of her hands.

It was a depressing thought, but she knew that it rang some truth. She wasn't confident that she would ever find happiness living with humans, but she was bound to stay in this world out of duty. She had to uphold and protect.

The sound of the door scraping along the floorboards startled her, and she jumped at the sound. She quickly wiped the flooding tears and her running nose. Her posture became more rigid as she heard the heavy, hesitant footsteps. She knew it wasn't Lucy—the one she would have expected the most. It was a man's footsteps. Unfamiliar, but specifically _his. _

She was surprised at his appearance, as she had only spoken to Lucy's friends on occasion. Instead, she observed their conversations and interactions. There were times she wished she could unbridle herself, partaking in their lives and relationships. She wanted to be human, wanted to live a life of carefree emotions. Instead, she felt doomed to watch as a stoic outsider, hoping to one day be allowed inside their world. She studied each of them, learning their weaknesses and strengths. How they acted under duress. How they treated one another.

In her own emotional lability, she hadn't been aware that Gray had observed Barsky's passing. She knew that he, too, had one lost his mentor—a woman who had taken him under her wing, filling the void that only a mother could. It had been Lilith's own misstep that had contributed to Ur's ultimate sacrifice in order to save her disciples. Adie wondered if she should be the one to tell Gray that his master's daughter was the driving force behind all of this. It would be devastating to him to know that Ur hadn't been honest about her daughter's true whereabouts. It would only drive him to seek revenge. Adie knew that feeling all to well.

She had an overwhelming hunch that Barsky had shared that information with Lucy. And if Lucy hadn't told Gray, then Adie decided that there must be a reason for her silence. She, for one, didn't know Gray well enough to decide if he would or wouldn't act in a hasty and dangerous manner. No, she would trust Lucy's discretion in regard to such matters. It wasn't her place to interfere. Besides, she had only heard this information from Lilith, and she didn't know how she would answer Gray's obviously questions.

The footsteps grew closer and Adie raised her head, wiping her eyes one last time. She stared out through the early morning mist, silently wondering what he could possibly want. Her only answer was the gentle pressure of his palm against her shoulder. She glanced up at him, only to find that he, too was staring out into the distance.

She could tell that he had never totally recovered from Ur's death, always carrying the burden of self-blame—even partly—in her dying actions. He glanced down at her, momentarily, confirming Adie's silent suspicions. Oddly enough, it was a slightly comforting gesture, even for her. It was the best Gray knew how to do. He knew her pain. He understood what she was going through.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath.

His words were filled with empathy. He slowly withdrew his hand, taking a seat beside her. Adie said nothing for some time, feeling slightly comforted by the presence next to her.

She licked her lips, her voice soft, "How long?"

"Huh?" Gray asked his eyes flickering over her face, confusion written in his features.

"How long until it doesn't hurt?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the ground. Her cheeks flushed slightly at her vulnerability. Why did she have to sound like such a child?

Gray nodded in understanding, realizing her meaning. He glanced toward the narrow street as he gathered his words, "I don't know. I don't think it ever really goes away."

She said nothing, the tears glistening in her eyes. "I expected that answer."

Gray remained silent as a few tears slid down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. She wiped her face, sniffling softly.

"But it gets easier," he promised, his eyes wandering over the dark horizon. Tiny wisps of color were streaking upward, announcing the morning's hastening arrival.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice suddenly hopeful. Her eyes shone like a kid's—full of honest vulnerability.

Gray understood completely.

He had been there once.

It wasn't like him to be emotionally pillar of support—it wasn't in his nature. But, he _knew_ what such a loss could do to a person. It would drive them insane; cause them to be careless with their own life. He could see how much Lucy cared for her spirits, as well as the spirits that were begin affected by whatever massacre was going on at the moment. He also saw how much Natsu cared for Lucy and her beliefs. Grey concluded that Adie was the missing link in all of this, though he was not sure how. If that complicated rationale made his third-degree-removed-attitude-of-support both pathetic and unmanly, then so be it. He couldn't deny that he felt a connection with Adassandra, since they were both involved with Deliora in some shape or form. Gray knew that there was more to the story than the demi-spirit had shared, and he would patiently wait out that truth. Until then, he would prove himself trustworthy.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling slightly before staring out into the distance, waiting for the new day to dawn.

***

* * *

***

Lucy yawned, her neck stiff from the awkward angle she had laying. She rubbed her eyes, blinking as the light of the rising sun peeked through the drawn blinds. Her eyes wandered over to Barsky's bed, before quickly flying open in realization.

She sat upright, "Oh no no no!"

Her voice was both soft and frantic as she clamped her hand over mouth and moaned into her fingers. She shakily pushed herself from the bed, her legs wobbly from both sleep and fear. She could see the drawn cover over what she assumed was Barsky's face. She could see the point of his nose and the bony curve of his ribs contoured by the sheets. She saw his long, withered fingers protruding from the cover's edge. Lucy's eyes watched for the rise and fall of his chest as she approached the bed.

She stretched her fingers toward his, quickly drawing back as the chill of his flesh penetrated her fingertips. Her breath caught in her throat as she clasped her other hand over her mouth to stifle her terrified scream. Before she realized it, her fingers were peeling the sheet back from the wizened man's face. Tears stung her eyes as she saw the smile that was spread across his face. Even in death, he had managed to find something humorous. Lucy smiled through the tears as she gently touched the cold cheek.

"I'll keep my promise," she whispered, hoping that somehow, somewhere, he could hear her.

She slowly replaced the sheet, saying a silent prayer for the kindly man. Her eyes wandered over the room, realizing that both Adie and Gray were missing. She could see the door slightly ajar, and quickly found her way outside of the shop. There, she encountered the two mages. They were seated, their backs to her, both sitting in silence. She smiled slightly, glad that at least someone was able to comfort the blacksmith.

"Adie?" she spoke softly, taking a hesitant step.

Adie's head turned slightly, and Lucy could see the pallor of her face and the dark bags under her blood-shot eyes. Grey turned to look at Lucy, his lips spreading in a slight smile of acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry," Lucy offered, quickly taking a seat on the other side of Adie. "I'm so...so sorry."

Adie glanced at her hands, her lashes still damp. Lucy felt the lump growing in her throat as the tears burned her own eyes. Death was never easy when it was someone you love, she knew. And even the stoniest of people would crumble under that realization.

"I knew it was coming," Adie admitted, her voice throaty. "Just not this soon, I suppose."

Lucy was taken aback by that admission, considering Adie's reaction and denial the day before. Lucy quickly realized that knowing someone was dying and actually accepting it were two different things. She reached out and patted Adie's hand as the trio sat in silence for some time. The sun slowly danced across the horizon as the songbirds announced the new morning. Somewhere in the distance, a rooster called forth the morning alarms. Adie pushed herself from the stairs, standing and stretching her arms. She rubbed her eyes, turning to look at her two companions.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes still puffy.

"Don't mention it—" Gray nodded, doing his best to look disinterested.

"No, I mean it," Adie interrupted. "I won't be sayin' it again."

Lucy smiled as Old Adie returned. She had some idea that they would be seeing a newer side of the blacksmith, though she didn't want to jinx that hope just yet. She glanced up at the pale-haired woman.

"So, what's next?"

"First, I'm going to re-stock," Adie admitted, chewing her lower lip. "Got some stuff I need to get together."

Lucy glanced at Gray, both knowing that the demi-spirit would continue her quest to find her sister. They had to now decide if they would accompany her. Lucy wanted to return to Fairy Tail, but it was most likely not the time to broach that subject.

At least, not yet.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Gray asked, glancing at the blacksmith.

Adie closed her eyes, nodding slightly, "I need to. I promised him." The pained look that crossed her face spoke a million words she would never utter.

"I understand," Lucy smiled. "But what about..." she trailed off, her eyes darting toward the door.

Adie glanced at her, understanding her inference. "I will inform the mayor about it," she whispered. "About Bar..."

More pain.

"I can do that if you want," Lucy offered quickly.

Adie stared at her, incredulous at the offer. "Okay," she said after some time. "T-thank you."

"I'll go with Lucy," Gray murmured from behind her. Adie shot him a look of disbelief.

"It's what we do. For our friends," he explained coolly, shrugging his indifference.

"Friends..." Adie repeated, the soft wind carrying her voice. Her eyes began to grow misty again as she quickly turned, pushing her way into the shop.

Lucy watched her disappear, before looking at Gray. "Thanks for staying with her."

He shrugged, "Eh, don't mention it. She needed it, and I couldn't sleep."

"Well, it was nice of you, Gray," she smiled.

"I remember what it was like..." he trailed off, his eyes averted.

Lucy was quiet for some time, a teasing smile crossing her face. "And you kept your clothes on, too."

Gray's ears grew red, "What are you saying about me? I can't help it!"

"I'm just saying that you were professional in your support," she winked. Her smile disappeared as her expression grew more serious. "Really, though, how's she doing?"

He shrugged, glad for the change in topic. "About as good as anyone can expect. She'll survive. She's tough."

Lucy glanced toward the door. "Yeah. She is."

***

* * *

***

The morning had passed quickly, with mostly everyone staying out of Adie's way while she clamored through the shop. She had apparently restocked and re-equipped, though Lucy didn't know the difference. The only thing she had seen change was Adie's clothes. Lucy had chosen to spend most of her time downstairs, where both her and Erza tidying and making a meager breakfast for the bunch. They group ate in silence, Adie coming by to grab a few morsels before returning to her shop.

Erza had disappeared into the back room, returning an hour later and sharing nothing of what she had seen or done. No one asked any questions, only verbalizing their sympathy for Adie's loss. Despite not knowing him for long, they knew that he had been an honorable man, deserving of an appropriate burial.

The mayor had stopped by and Adie had taken him aside, speaking in hushed tones. His face had been a mask as he listened to her. Despite Lucy's attempts to eavesdrop (and Erza's chastising), she had been unable to gather anything that was shared between blacksmith and mayor. He had offered Adie a meager hug, accepting some odd item she had slipped into his palm. He quickly shoved it into a coat pocket, nodding and tipping the brim of his hat to her. He smiled at Adie sadly, his hand on her elbow as she continued to speak in muted tones.

"Whatcha doin'?" Natsu had interrupted Lucy's prying.

"Wondering what she's saying to him...they look so intense," Lucy admitted.

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" Natsu nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sad."

"Yes," Lucy agreed, her lips upturning in a frown. "It's never easy to lose someone."

"No," Natsu murmured his eyes slightly unfocused. His tone caused Lucy's to study his expression. He appeared to be dwelling on some long-forgotten memory.

"You alright?" Lucy asked softly, reaching out to touch his arm. He jumped at the contact, blinking a few times before glancing at where her fingers were resting.

"Huh?" he glanced up at her, confused. "Yeah...I'm fine."

His eyes darted to the object Lucy was holding in her hands, an ivory-etched box. He thought he had seen it before. Somewhere. "What's that?"

Lucy glanced down, realizing what she was holding. She hadn't been prying, she had merely found the box on the floor in a far corner of the parlor. She knew it contained things that were dear to Barsky-- and most likely Adie's parents.

"It's something...for Adie," she answered as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Eh?" Natsu eyed the box suspiciously. "Does she know you have it?"

"Does she know..." Lucy began, quickly deciding that she didn't like Natsu's tone. "Stop asking me questions! I'm going to give it to her, alright?"

She stamped her foot lightly, causing Natsu to roll his eyes and mutter under his breath. "Geez, chill, Luce..."

"What?" she snapped, catching part of what he said. "Wanna say that louder?"

"N-No!" Natsu yelped, quickly deciding to leave Lucy to whatever plans she had for that box. "The box is all yours."

Lucy nodded her head in affirmation, deciding that going back to eavesdropping was far more interesting than arguing with Natsu. He, too, decided that there were other things more intriguing than listening to her berate him. He slowly stepped back, hoping to avoid another round of Lucy's wrath, though he couldn't help but to find her tirades slightly cute.

_Probably better off not telling her that, _he thought to himself as he glanced over his shoulder. She was craning her neck to hear what was being passed between the rotund mayor and the grieving blacksmith.

Morning passed by uneventfully, and early afternoon had quickly descended up on them. The group of Fairy Tail mages had opted to wander around Wisteria as the townspeople passed in and out of Daylon's shop—paying their respects to the late shopkeeper. The group of mages had felt out of place, choosing not to be present for such an intimate gathering and quietly taking their meager belongings and enjoying the many shops that dotted the main street. Most were closed, however, the owners visiting Daylon's.

The quintet enjoyed a small lunch together, relishing the meager downtime they were able to share. No one spoke about Barsky--avoiding the subject altogether. Instead, they wondered about the goings-on in Fairy Tail. Did the guild know the news of what was occurring in the magical world? Lucy had voiced her opinion about asking Adie to return to Magnolia with them, if only to speak with Makarov.

"Maybe he'll offer to help," Lucy conjectured hopefully.

"It's possible, especially if it is as dire as we have been told," Erza agreed

"Gramps will definitely help her," Natsu nodded. "Especially if it's important to you, Luce."

Lucy flushed slightly, realizing that her friends had been dragged around at her own will. "Thanks. All of you. For everything," she muttered, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Thanks?" Happy echoed, confused.

"Yeah, what are you thanking us for?" Natsu asked.

"For coming along. It's all my doing--" she began to explain waving her hand at the room around them.

"Stop," Erza warned, her tone sharp. "If it's important to you, then we are here. No explanations, Lucy. You should know that by now. We will go to Fairy Tail, inform Master Makarov of what's been occurring and what we have learned. Then we will see how he can help Adie."

Lucy's mouth fell open at Erza's concise command. She looked at her companions, who were nodding their agreement—even Gray, who was normally disinterested. She said nothing, simply staring in amazement at the wonderful people surrounding her.

"If it's important to you, Luce, you know you can count on us!" Natsu's jerked a thumb toward his chest, grinning from ear to ear.

Erza smiled while Happy nodded vigorously. Lucy returned the grin, her cheeks red. "Thanks.."

"Don't mention it. Just tell us when and where the fight is!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air.

"Idiot, this isn't about fighting!" Lucy barked, while Gray and Erza knowingly glanced at one another.

"Sure it is. And I'm gonna be in the front lines," he solemnly promised.

Lucy shook her head, deciding it was best not to argue with him. She was sure that he wasn't really agreeing to help Adie purely for the promise of a fight. She sighed, deciding it was best to return to the shop.

"We should return to Daylon's," Lucy looked around the table. "I'll bring up the idea of returning to Fairy Tail after the funeral..." she trailed off, her voice dying completely. She looked at the table, her face suddenly solemn.

"Lucy?" Happy asked, peeking up at her from the table.

"Huh?" she looked around slowly. "Oh, yeah!" she laughed, scratching her head. "I'm sure we can convince her to go if we promise that Makarov can help her!"

Her smile returned, though this time it was less confident. "Well, let's go say our goodbyes to Barsky, shall we?"

Adie was standing outside of the shop when they returned, a few yards from the entrance. A bag was at her feet, and she looked like she was ready to go somewhere--anywhere. Lucy looked at her questioningly as they approached, avoiding Natsu's own confused look as it passed between her and Adassandra.

"Did we miss the burial?" Gray asked, unsure of what was going on.

"No....I have no idea," Lucy admitted as they drew closer. She could see something in Adie's hand. The blacksmith was holding it between her forefinger and thumb. It was dark and oblong.

"A cigar?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

Adie looked up, noticing them for the first time. A grim smile crossed her face. She glanced at Natsu, waving the object that she was holding between her fingers. "Gotta light?"

Natsu's brow furrowed in confusion at her question. "Light?" he echoed.

"Uh, you know? A light. Unless you can't make a flame," she taunted Natsu almost playfully.

Lucy's could feel an odd wave or premonition prickling the hairs on the back of her neck. She hated that feeling. Natsu glanced at Lucy, unsure of what to do.

_What the hell_? he mouthed, though she could see he was just as baffled by the mellow challenge.

"You're smoking before the funeral?" Lucy asked as Natsu provided a flame for the blacksmith.

Adie watched the end turn red as it slowly burned down. She waved it in front of her, sniffing the air as the smoke billowed upward. She avoided Lucy's question, scrutinizing the cigar-like object.

"Smells like garbage. This was one of Barsky's, of course," Adie pointed at it, raising an eyebrow in distaste.

"You don't smoke!" Lucy pointed out, surprised at the demi-spirit's uncharacteristic actions.

"I don't?" Adie asked, both eyebrows shooting upward. She held the lit object out from her body. "I guess I don't..." she murmured, tossing the offending item a few yards behind her.

Lucy watched it roll backward, as a light breeze began to pick up. She caught a whiff of something—it wasn't malodorous, but it was _definitely _recognizable. Her mouth shot open in protest, as realization hit her. Natsu's eyes widened, as he, too, recognized what was about to happen.

"What the--" he started to ask, quickly grabbing Lucy and dragging her backward.

Erza watched, confused by the exchange. Adie stood, her back to the shop, her face unreadable as the odd object suddenly burst into slow-flickering flames.

"What are you two do--" Gray began, nonplussed by their reaction.

The ice mage was answered by the loud explosion that tore through the air. A large, white flame shot up from the item that Adie had tossed behind her. It quickly spread toward the shop, angrily engulfing the front of the building. A second, much louder, explosion followed, the flames hungrily reaching skyward. This time, a wave of pressure blew toward them, practically knocking Lucy off of her feet. She covered her ears with both hands, slowly sliding against Natsu's body until her knees hit the ground. Lucy glanced up, watching Adie's hair blow around her face as she stared past the mages, her back taking the brunt of the explosive pressure. The blacksmith remained motionless as she listened to the explosions and crackling of the fire.

"What are you doing?" Lucy yelled, her eyes wide as she stared at the shop. "That's your home!"

"I'm keeping my promise," Adie answered, her voice strained and her face unmoving. She closed her eyes for a few moments, as if in silent prayer.

"Th-that cigar," Happy began.

"Wasn't a cigar," Adie answered, her eyes still closed. "I said it was one of Barsky's modified explosives. I guess I didn't specify _what _I needed a light for. Sorry."

Lucy's mouth fell open in realization. She had smelled the gasoline when the wind picked up, immediately understanding what was about to unfold. Adie had intentionally had Natsu light the tiny explosive—most likely being unable to light the device herself and initiating the sequence of events. She needed someone else to help her keep her promise to Barsky. Adie wordlessly turned to watch the fire slowly engulf the shop. The sign with her father's name detached from its rigging, hanging loosely on one end, the words no longer legible as it limply swung back and forth.

"But why?" Lucy asked, the first to recover from the shock.

She slowly climbed to her knees with Natsu's assistance. She trudged to Adie's side, staring at the woman incredulously. Her face softened when she spied the tears that were silently streaking down Adie's face as she watched her home slowly burn to the ground.

"He asked me to. He wanted to be buried with the shop," she answered simply.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Erza nod her understanding. "It's no different than Makarov wanting to be buried with the Guild if anything were to happen to him."

Lucy's gaze wandered over each of her companions, as their faces reflected the light from the dancing flames. She knew that each and every one of them understood Erza's explanation. They, too, would want to be buried on Fairy Tail soil as a final resting place. Lucy noticed the townspeople as they slowly gathered to watch the shop deteriorate. Not one of them looked surprised by the event, not even the mayor—who was dabbing the corners of his eyes as he watched the scene in muted understanding. Had they expected this?

"Where are you going to go now?" Lucy asked softly, her eyes trailing back to the burning shop.

"I don't know," Adie answered gruffly, the flames dancing in her eyes. "I have no idea."

"Then come back to Fairy Tail. We can get information from Makarov. You can decide what to do from there," Lucy boldly offered, taking advantage of the opportunity.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy saw her friends nod their agreement. They would best be able to help after seeking Makarov's expertise. The demi-spirit said nothing in reply to Lucy's suggestion or her friends' encouragement. Lucy knew that Adie would most likely take her up on the offer, accepting the blacksmith's silence as an agreement.

There was nowhere for her to go, after all.

Lucy met Natsu's gaze as she quietly turned and watched the fire devour the old building. The tears that slid down Adie's cheeks were the woman's silent farewell to the only life she knew. Lucy, along with the rest of her team, shared some of that pain as they watched the only thing Adie had left, burn into nothingness

*****

* * *

*****

_Some of Gray's POV for you. I wanted to make it obvious that he's suspicious for some sort of revelation about Ur, making the news less shocking for him if he ever learns it (though what he'll hear will still be even more mind-bottling (haha, movie reference, guess it!) than what he expects. He's not stupid, so I just wanted to touch on that, before anyone says he's OOC. I think he shows his supportive side from time-to-time. I wanted a change of pace from Lucy's constant hovering over Adie, so who's better than someone who's mentor died as well? It really wasn't meant to be some sort of super-mystery or revelation--sorry if you expected some awesome twist. I suck.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	33. The Reappearance

**New chapter! Can I just say something about the latest manga chapter? HAPPY!! I got the chills when he suddenly got all badass in front of Charle! Lots of tears, but lots of badassery. Nice!  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! The real action begins next chapter. I swear.**

** Thank you all so much for leaving me something. I'm not going to deny that just reading what you write can help me get motivated when I'm having a block. I actually get nervous seeing that I have reviews, but not knowing what they say (anxiety, ne?)! I love hearing from you. Thank you :)**

**Welcome to all my new readers ^_^ Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT, only the OCs**

*****

* * *

*****

Lucy leaned her head back, allowing it to rest on her seat as the train slowly rocked its own noisy lullaby. The train was empty except for the six mages. Adie had insisted on avoiding Morpheus' transportation, and Lucy had the feeling it was for a good reason. The long trip would give the blacksmith time to continue to silently grieve. It would also allow her the necessary time to think up an apology to issue the entire guild and its master, as her last visit had been quite a deception.

No, Lucy couldn't disagree with Adie's decision to take the train to Magnolia. The ride to Wisteria from the mountains had taken a toll on the spirit mage, and she wasn't sure she wanted to return home totally depleted of energy. Though Lucy didn't always show it, using her spirits did tire her. Most of it depended on the expenditure of the spirits themselves. The more powerful the spirit, the more Lucy was drained when she closed the spirit's gate.

Lucy's eyes drifted to the back of Adie's head, which was now lightly banging on the glass with each throe of the train. She silently wondered if anyone at Fairy Tail would even recognize the woman, who was now sporting her natural hair color. Sure, the first name would be the same....

Maybe they could talk her into making up a new name.

_No, _Lucy told herself. _That's unfair. Especially now. _

She sighed, slouching farther into her seat. She picked at the frayed cushion of the empty seat beside her, pulling the delicate material apart and revealing the coiled springs beneath the padding. She glanced around the cab, accounting for each of her friends. Erza was in the back row, her eyes closed as her head bobbed with the train's movement. Gray had taken a seat in the middle section of the same row as Adie. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared straight ahead.

Natsu and Happy were in the front—a few rows ahead of Gray. It was where, as Natsu had informed them, that he would feel the movement the least. Erza had offered to "put him out of his misery", but the dragon slayer politely—and fearfully--declined. Instead, Natsu opted to take some of the pills Adie had given him during their sea travel, though Lucy had no idea if the oblong pills were really indicated for motion sickness. She had a sneaking suspicion they were not, though whatever made Natsu happy made her just as happy. At least he wasn't vomiting or complaining. So far, anyway.

Lucy curled her fingers over the headrest of the seat in front of her, pulling herself upright over the movement of the train so that she could peek toward the front row. She decided she didn't like the sullen silence, and wanted to make sure that Natsu was faring well. She spied his mane of pink hair as his head lolled off the seat he was sprawled across. His eyes were closed, and his mouth hanging open as he snored. She could see the sticky string of drool creeping from the corner of his mouth as it stretched toward the floor, danging a few millimeters above the worn carpet. She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

_Sleeping pills? _Lucy silently wondered, a slight grin spreading across her face. _That would work for his motion sickness, too! _

She caught Gray's eye as she attempted to fall back into her seat. He raised an eyebrow, glancing from Natsu back to her. _Enjoy the silence_? he mouthed, bringing his forefinger up to his lips.

_Oh, I am_, Lucy replied in kind as Gray sent a sideways glance toward Adie.

Lucy followed his gaze, reminding herself that there was a more serious matter-at-hand: Barsky's death. Adie had been surprisingly calm—not that Lucy didn't expect that from the demi-spirit. Aside from destroying her childhood home, Lucy would venture to say that Adie was faring pretty well. She had easily agreed to go back to Fairy Tail and seek Makarov's help, even without much prompting and pleading on Lucy's part.

_She doesn't look so good_, Gray mouthed, his eyes darting to Adie's face. From the forward nod of the blacksmith's head, Lucy deduced that Adie had fallen asleep. Lucy squinted as she stood awkwardly between being seating and standing fully upright. She grasped the worn seat, looking more closely at Adie's weary features. The blond was much paler than Lucy could ever recall seeing her, and the dark rings under her eyes were becoming more...noticeable. Of course, Adie hadn't slept in days, so looking frazzled was to be expected, Lucy concurred. She silently hoped she didn't look as bleary-eyed. It had been weeks since she had last looked in a mirror.

Lucy silently nodded at Gray as she remembered Adie's tearful farewell to the villagers. Even the mayor had shed tears at Adie's departure, wishing her the best and reminding her that if she ever needed anything, just send the word. Something about his comment and the inflection of his normally high-pitched voice made Lucy wonder if there was a lingering message below the surface, though she doubted that the portly man could be roused to do much of anything.

_Shame on you for such thoughts_! Lucy inwardly chastised herself. Her lack of sleep, she supposed, was making her more facetious. Her body suddenly lurched with the rocking cabin and she easily plopped back into her seat. It was still warm against her rear. Her head fell back into the already-molded headrest. If she wasn't so damned tired, she would cringe at that thought that someone else's head had made the impression.

"Lucy?" came the soft voice. Lucy's head snapped around to find Happy staring up at her from the aisle, his paw supporting him as the cabin swayed.

"Yeah?" she smiled half-heartedly.

"I think Natsu's dead," he replied, tapping his paw to his mouth, nervously.

"He's not dead," Lucy sighed, her head once again settling back into the familiar mold.

"He's not responding--" Happy argued, a blue paw waving in the air.

"Adie gave him sleeping pills!" Lucy replied quickly, her eyes closed.

"Sleeping pills?" Happy repeated softly. "But they were to make him feel better--"

"And is he whining right now?"

"No..."

"Then he's feeling better. See?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really."

"I don't know what to tell you, then," an smirk began to tug at the corners of her mouth. "Check for a pulse."

"Where do I do that?"

"Try his neck or something. Put your ear to his chest. Trust me, he's not dead," Lucy replied matter-of-factly.

"Aye," Happy replied cautiously, not sure he understood.

Lucy sighed once again. Maybe what Adie gave him was more like a tranquilizer......

Still, she couldn't argue with the much needed peace and quiet. Her eyes grew heavier as her breathing began to deepen. Soon, the rocking became like a mother's lullaby, softly cooing her to sleep. She could fee the fuzzy warmth of her slumber reaching for her, calling forth her dreams.

"You called, my lady?" came the purring, silky voice.

Lucy's eyelids fluttered open as her head whipped around to see who had spoken. "What the hell?" she screeched, jumping slightly. "Y-You!"

Morpheus said nothing, his eyes round and innocent as he blinked at her expectantly. "Yes. Me."

"You can't just sneak up on me like _that_!" she thrust an angry finger in his direction as her friends began to stir at the sudden interruption. The spirit remained silent as he settled his haunches into a seat only a few over from her.

"I'll be the judge of that," he mused, slightly delighted he caught her off-guard.

"What do you want?" she snapped. From the corner of her eye, she could see Gray craning his neck to see over the seats. Even Erza had awoken at the sound of Lucy's shrill cry. Adie's head was still bobbing against the window.

"I got a pulse, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed as he perched on Natsu's chest. At the mention of Lucy's name, Natsu's head shot up from the seat.

"L-Lucy? Trouble?" he slurred, as Happy shook his head in confusion. Pink hair was once again visible lolling off of the seat. Adie seemed to be the only one who hadn't responded, though she now sitting motionless. Lucy suspected that she was listening in, despite not physically showing her interest.

"Explain yourself!" Lucy cried, once again glaring angrily at her spirit.

"Eh, I missed you, that's all," Morpheus purred as he inspected one of his onyx claws. He shot a golden-eyed glance her way, his voice becoming lower. "Master Makarov if aware of your destination, as you had requested of me."

Lucy glanced around, knowing that no one else had heard the whisper. Her face flushed pink with her sudden guilt. She hadn't told the others of her request to Morpheus. After Barsky's death, she had decided to have the Celestial Spirit send his Oneiroi to inform Makarov of their plans. She wanted the guild master to have a full explanation so that they didn't have to give him one when they returned. It was still too difficult for all of them. A lot had happened.

Lucy leaned forward, nodding slightly. "Thank you."

Morpheus pulled his bulky hind paws up onto the seat, circling around before settling onto the cushion. Lucy thought she could hear him purring as his nails lightly raked the cushion. Gold eyes suddenly met chestnut ones.

"What are staring at?" he growled, his almond-shaped eyes narrowing slightly.

"N-Nothing!" Lucy's teeth chattered as she turned in her own seat.

She reached for her jacket, using it as a temporary blanket for her lap. She only had the clothes Adie had given her and a few things she had hurriedly packed into her bag upon leaving Fairy Tail. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor caught her as she dragged the lightweight jacket from the seat beside her . Morpheus' ears turned toward the noise as he peered over the seat's edge. His black pupils grew rounder as he caught sight of the item that had instigated the noise.

"A key?" Lucy asked as she leaned over, her fingers reaching out for the item.

She couldn't be sure, as the lighting was dim under the seat. She felt her fingertips touch the cool metal as she gingerly picked it up. She squinted, studying the item between her fingers. Had one of her own keys fallen loose from her keyring? Did she need to replace it? Again? Her belt didn't _feel _lighter....

"Where did you get that?" Morpheus asked, his voice was....different.

Lucy looked at him, her brow furrowed as she quickly counted through her keys. "I...I don't know. It's not one of mine."

"Not one of yours?" Morpheus repeated her oddly phrased statement. "Then how the hell do you come by such a key?"

"How should I know?" Lucy snapped, her patience wearing thin. She could see Adie turning her head slightly, as the conversation carried to the front of the carriage.

"Key?" Natsu mumbled, wiping his mouth. "Lucy's got keys!"

"What's the matter with him?" Morpheus asked, as he, too, peered over the top of the seat in front of him.

"Tranquilizers," Lucy replied softly, nodding her head in Adie's direction.

"You should use them more often," Morpheus replied, tapping his chin.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, her eyes flashing their warning.

"I'm sorry, my lady," the large black cat bowed his head mockingly. "I didn't mean to slight your boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend_?" Lucy practically shrieked, standing as she held the key.

"Where did you get it?" Adie replied, her voice both soft and strained.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, blinking a few times before realizing what the blacksmith was talking about. She looked around, noticing that everyone's eyes and ears were on her. Even Natsu was beginning to perk up.

"Loooo-seh!" he grinned, lifting his head from the seat. Happy smacked him in the face a few times with his paws.

"Cut it out, blue dude," Natsu grumbled groggily. He rubbed his eyes as he attempted to sit upright. One lurch of the train and he rolled from his seat, hitting his head on the floor. The train suddenly grew quiet, and Natsu blinked a few times, his eyes unfocused and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" he groaned. "Luce?"

"Just sit still for a few moments," Lucy's voice was filled with annoyance. Any other time, this would be funny, but right now...not so much. She raised the key higher, studying it with curiosity as it gleamed in the light.

"I don't know," she whispered. "It fell out of my coat, I think."

The key looked like her other silver keys, but she couldn't recall stumbling upon a new one. It was something she would surely remember. It's not like she goes around shoving keys in her jacket pockets--

"The doctor!" Lucy suddenly called out, her eyes growing wide.

"Eh?" Gray asked, scratching his head.

"The physician at Daylon's," Lucy began, catching the slightly pained expression that flickered across Adie's face.

"What about him?" Erza asked, leaning forward out of curiosity.

"There was more than enough room for him to walk past me, but instead....he walked _into_ me," Lucy explained quickly, her words jumbling together.

"I remember that," Natsu grumbled from the floor. Lucy smiled, silently thanking him for at least paying attention.

"What did this..physician...look like?" Morpheus asked, his pupils growing more slit-like as he looked from Natsu back to Lucy.

"Why? What do you know?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

Morpheus remained silent, shooting a quick look toward Adie, who was now propped upright on her seat so that she was leaning with her back against the window. Lucy followed the silent exchange, looking from the spirit to Adie and back again.

"What _is it_?" she groaned, knowing that something much bigger was about to be revealed.

"Portunus?" Morpheus whispered, his eyes locked on Adie. Lucy could see the slight nod from the corner of her eye.

"Huh? Who's that?" Gray asked. Lucy jumped, realizing he had come closer. She glanced toward the front of the car.

"Who's who?" Natsu echoed as he attempted to pull himself to his feet. He swayed with the train's motion, and his face became an almost sickly shade of green.

As if ignoring their questions, the two continued their cryptic conversation. "He hasn't come to the Human World since...." Adie murmured, her eyes trailing along the sea of seats.

"It's been hundreds of years at least," Morpheus answered softly. "Though I can't keep track of human years."

Lucy looked questioningly at Adie, her eyes pleading for them to include her in this conversation. Adie blinked, her bloodshot eyes heavy. "Zeref."

"Zeref?" Gray echoed more loudly, interrupting before Lucy could ask her own questions. "What does he have to do with all of this?"

Adie leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "It could have been, perhaps....yes, maybe it was Portunus."

"Who is this Portunus!" Lucy demanded shrilly as she jumped to her feet.

"Why aren't you answering my questions?" Gray asked, his arms crossed over his chest as his jaw set in annoyance.

"There's no need to get angry or jump around," Morpheus snapped as he plunged a dark claw into the seat in front of him. Stuffing sprung from the incision. "He's the spirit who makes the keys as well as ensures they make it...here."

The cat gestured around the train, obviously alluding to the bigger picture: the world. Human World.

"A key maker?" Lucy contemplated the information before Gray could interrupt. She hadn't heard about this spirit. "Then why would he come here—to this world? He would risk being captured!"

"Someone could get their hands on his key, aye," Happy replied, as he appeared over the top of the sliced seat in front of Morpheus. He glanced curiously at the stuffing that was billowing out of the tiny incision. He reached forward with his paws, plucking the fluff from the cut. And with that, Happy was distracted.

"Doesn't have a key," Adie answered cautiously, exhaling deeply as she prepared for the barrage of questions.

"But don't all Spirits have keys?" Lucy asked meekly. And here she thought she knew a lot about Stellar Spirits....

Adie shook her head. "Not every one. Portunus is by far the most important spirit. Even more so than my uncle. For him to have a key would mean that anyone who controls him could automatically have access to any and all spirits. Not a risk the King is willing to take."

"That would be dangerous," Gray affirmed with a slight nod. He stonily glanced between the demi-spirit and Morpheus.

Morpheus continued to hold his gaze—golden eyes focusing on the blacksmith. "That's a dangerous gift, indeed," he murmured.

Adie said nothing for some time, her eyes returning Morpheus' empty look. Lucy's brow furrowed in confusion as their silent conversation was lost upon her. She wondered what unspoken messages they were transmitting. Why weren't they sharing everything they knew?

"But _why_ would he come _here_?" Lucy asked pointedly. She was quickly becoming irritated.

Adie looked away, as Morpheus sighed. "He must have an important key to deliver. Or maybe--"

"Wait," Gray interrupted, his face animated with the ideas that were clouding his head. "Did he make a new key? Does that mean it's a new spirit?" His eyes were filled with his seriousness as he awaited an answer. Lucy had to admit, she was impressed by Gray's ability to deduce such theories. Especially with such a limited knowledge about spirits.

Morpheus chuckled. "Girl, this one's smart, I don't see why you haven't caught onto _that _yet," his golden eyes glanced toward the pink-haired dragon-slayer.

Lucy's cheeks burned, "Dammit! Stay on track!"

"As you wish, my lady," Morpheus softly tsked. "Portunus forges new keys when a spirit is born, yes. Often, the key is released here without incident. It's only when a spirit has a special request—or mission—that they can dictate where they key may be released."

"How are new spirits born?" Happy asked, bored that he had pulled all the stuffing from the hole in the seat. Tiny fluffs of filler were adhered to his fur.

"Conversation for another time," Adie answered gravely. "Besides, we are unable to answer that question: we don't know."

"Don't know?" Gray echoed, glancing at Erza, who was watching in muted interest. "You don't have any theories?"

"There are things we can't speak of, and there are things we just plain don't know," Morpheus shrugged his indifference to the question.

"OK, OK, back to this key and Portunus," Lucy re-directed the conversation. "Why here? Why me? Why not tell me?"

"Don't know, don't care," Morpheus' brisk answere lashed out, though his eyes focused on the key between Lucy's fingers. His pupils dilated slightly.

Lucy drew her hand back, wary of Morpheus' interest. "What is it?"

The spirit blinked, though he said nothing. Lucy's eyes trailed along her comrades' wondering what they thought of the odd delivery. "So, whatever spirit this is," she waved the key, "Are you saying they wanted _me _to have their power?"

"Possibly. Or maybe they wanted it delivered to be close to a specific person," Adie pointed out, suddenly appearing next to Lucy from over the seat in front of her.

Lucy jumped, the key once again falling from her grasp. Morpheus reached out to catch it, the key settling in his dark paw. His eyes never left the silver item as his breath came faster. Lucy reached out for the key, her fingers missing the warmth it emanated. It wasn't just any key; it was her key. Morpheus glanced at her as he slowly returned it without so much as a word, though the slight tremble of his grasp spoke more.

"What did this spirit—this Portunus deliver last time he came here?" Gray asked warily.

"Not sure," Adie replied calmly. "Wasn't around."

"But you're a spirit—" Gray insisted.

"Half," Adie replied coldly. "Only half."

Gray studied her face for a few moments, his jaw thrust out defiantly. "Fine," he replied more calmly. "Half-spirit. But shouldn't you know this history?" This time, his eyes fell on Morpheus.

The cat returned the stare, as if contemplating an answer. After a few moments, he gave in, "Last time Portunus was here, it was when Zeref was sealed."

"Did the spirits help in sealing Zeref?" Lucy asked softly.

"It was the only time in history that Celestial Spirits truly battled alongside humans. Mages," Morpheus' voice was low but it relayed the magnitude of the situation-at-hand.

"So you think _that_ fact is reason enough to suspect that a similar scenario is a possibility?" Erza asked, leaning forward in her seat, her hands clasped over her knees.

Adie glanced at Morpheus, who said nothing. "I am willing to bet that's exactly what he is thinking. Though, to be honest—it could be purely coincidence. Or nothing much at all, just a Spirit's wishes."

"Let's hope so, Child," Morpheus growled as his eyes suddenly found interest in the carpet's pattern.

He scratched behind one of his large, pointed ear. He hadn't expected this handful of mages to be so intuitive or intelligent. They were on the right path in their assumptions, though they had yet to realize the truth. He knew that law bound him to remain silent about such issues, but with the current circumstances, he thought these kids needed to know what they may be potentially facing.

"What's all the noise?" Natsu interrupted, stumbling up the aisle until he was standing next to Gray. His eyes fell on the key that Lucy was still holding. "A new one?"

Lucy nodded as she studied her unannounced accessory. Where did it come from? Why did it want to be _there_? What significance did it hold?

"Well? Aren't you gonna open the gate or whatever you do?" Natsu asked matter-of-factly.

Glances passed around, as if they hadn't considered _that _prospect. Lucy looked at Morpheus, sending him a see-Natsu-is-smart-sometimes-too look. The spirit looked unimpressed as his brow wriggled in amusement. Lucy had a lot of unanswered questions. She met Morpheus' gaze, her own stony and commanding.

"I want to know about the last time Portunus came to this world and what it has to do with Zeref. I also want to know what is going on in the Spirit World....I can tell that something is not right...no, I can _feel _it--"

"Fine."

Lucy jumped, realizing that Morpheus hadn't been the one to answer. It was Adie.

"Eh?" Lucy gawked.

Adie shrugged slightly. "He'll answer it. You probably deserve it," she nodded toward the key, "especially if you are being requested by spirits."

Morpheus' mouth was drawn in a grim line as he glared at Adie. She met his gaze with equal vehemence. Lucy could see his nostrils flaring as he contemplated Adie's promise. There was _definitely _something passing between them. Lucy worried that there may be ramifications on Morpheus' part if he shared that information with her. Maybe she would ask Crux, instead. He seemed to be the only one able to give her such information.....

"Come on, Luce, whatcha waiting for?" Natsu drawled, yawning as Gray reached out to prevent the pink-haired man from falling.

Lucy's smile was lopsided as she nodded her agreement. She sighed, raising the key skyward, her fingers trembling. If the Spirit had sought her out, then it couldn't possibly wish her harm. Right?

"Open the gate." Her voice wavering ever-so-slightly.

A smoky entity announced its presence, as a thick fog spread across the cabin. The handful of mages tried to fan the thick cloud from their view.

"Waaaah!" Natsu howled, his arms waving as he toppled over. He had been the first to catch a glimpse of the new spirit through the foggy dimness.

"It's her!" he wailed from the floor, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

Lucy could see Adie suddenly leaping to her feet, her eyes bulging from her head. "I-Impossible!"

From the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Erza stand and quickly stride to where they were gathered. She, too, wordlessly stared as the dense fog began to subside. Morpheus quickly leaped from the seat, nimbly landing on the floor in front of the new spirit. He lowered himself onto one knee, bowing his head.

"Mistress," he murmured softly.

"Mistress?" Lucy whispered, squinting through the fog. _Who is it? _

The spirit took a step forward, and Lucy truly saw her. _Her_. Lucy's mouth fell open in a mixture of horror and joy. _Could it really be? How was it possible?_ The hot tears stung her eyes as they spilled over her cheeks. An intense weight of guilt released its pressuring grip from Lucy's chest as she began to hyperventilate.

The spirit blinked a few times, her amber eyes studying Lucy's face as both remained silent. The spirit's ivory robe was sleeveless with a wide, scooping neckline and a hem that cascaded to the floor. A thick belt secured the gauzy material around the spirit's waist, as her sandals peeked out from under the robe.

"Lucy," she murmured, her palms outstretched toward the mage.

Lucy could see various bracelets and golden armbands that adorned the slender, ruddy-hued skin of the spirit's arms. Her fingernails were painted a deep purple, as were her lips. Lucy's mouth was still hanging open as she stared at the spirit before her. She still could not fathom what her eyes were telling her. She glanced at where Morpheus was bowing, his head lowered in recognition. He couldn't be mistaken, could he?

"Lucy, are you not happy to see me?" the spirit whispered, a playful and knowing smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

Lucy's eyes darted back to the spirit as the blood pounded in her ears. The tears began to slow, with only a few brave ones sliding down her cheeks. She licked her lips, her voice dry and raspy as she spoke. "I-Is it really y-you?"

The spirit bent her neck in a knowing gesture, the smile spreading as her thick red curls spilled over her shoulders. She remained silent, awaiting her new master's commands.

"It is. Relieved? You didn't think I would be so cruel, did you?"

It was Lucy's turn to smile. The gesture was filled with both radiance and relief as her senses fell into agreement. There was no doubting the Celestial Spirit standing in front of her. There was no doubt at all.

Veleda was alive.


	34. Revelations of the Past

**A/N: this is part I of the intended chapter. It grew to epic proportions, so I'll be splitting it up. Which means Part II will only take a day or two, hopefully (editing, ugh). You have all been so kind, and I look forward to reading what you leave me. I tried to put a little humor in here, for some of you (wink, wink), I love humor in the face of seriousness! I apologize for not responding to all of my reviews from the last chapter--I had an exam, so I was behind :(**

**Anyway, my readers and reviewers make my world go 'round! Love to hear from you! Welcome to all of my newer readers/adds/reviewers! Even if I'm on Chapter 234324 (won't get that long), I love reading reviews from earlier chapters--it makes me go back and re-read them, so don't be shy! **

**Thank you all, as always. Happy reading & enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: don't own FT, only the OCs--though Happy has a family! Cute chapter, though not super eventful :D_

*****

* * *

*****

"I-I still don't believe it," Lucy murmured, hiding her hopeful excitement as her fingers stretched for Veleda's open palm.

"How..." Adie croaked, her voice strained and her eyes still wide with shock. Her look was a mixture of disbelief and horror.

"Who cares? She's alive!" Natsu studied the newly arrived spirit with mild interest. His lips parted, revealing a smile of relief as he looked around. "That means Lucy didn't kill her!"

Lucy winced at Natsu's statement while Adie ignored his interruption altogether. The blacksmith took a hesitant step toward the former demi-spirit, her fingers gripping the seat headrest so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Pale wisps of hair were matted to her forehead and a sheen of moisture glistened from her skin. Lucy thought she could see Adie shivering.

"You were killed!" Adie spoke as if she were holding back. Though her tone was harsh, her eyes betrayed her demeanor.

Veleda calmly turned toward Adie, her eyes narrowed as she studied the blonde. A slight smile still played upon her purple lips. It was as if she had expected this reaction—this chastising—from Adie. After a few moments of intense looks, and a few puzzled glances from the surrounding group, the purple lips slowly parted.

"You are not well, child." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Her head turned, ever-so-slightly, as she reached out to touch Adie's shoulder.

Adie quickly swatted the searching fingers away, more harshly than Lucy had expected. Her expression remained stony as she spoke. "Answer me."

Veleda said nothing, her amber eyes filled with concern—looking almost torn between what action to take next. Her purple lips were pursed as she slowly turned her deep, warm gaze back to Lucy. Adie took another step toward.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"You know the answer," Veleda replied softly. "You felt it already."

Adie's eyes widened at the spirit's words and her hand trembled as she sunk her fingers into the cheap, leather-like seat coverings. The material cracked, digging into her pale, clammy skin. Lucy watched, concerned about the discord between the two women. She was tired of the half-answers and aversions. She was tired of not getting answers of her own.

"Screw that answer!" Lucy interrupted, the realization of the current situation suddenly slapping her in the face. Her face flushed at her outburst, but she forced her thoughts from her mouth. "You made me kill you! You owe _me_ an explanation, as well! Perhaps even _more_!"

She stamped her foot, thrusting her hands onto her hips. She knew her behavior was hovering around childish, but the initial glee of Veleda's presence had waned. Now..._.now_, she wanted answers. _She _had to endure the pain of knowing she had murdered someone. _She _had been forced to watch that horrible vision.

Happy had, too, though he seemed less interested in answers at the moment. Lucy frowned as she watched him toying with the billowy cotton stuffing of the seats as he continued to pull it from the seat.

_What is wrong with him? _she wondered. _Is he avoiding all of this_?

The train rocked and Lucy toppled into the row of seats, her legs flying over her head. She heard Natsu snicker and she rolled over to shoot him an angry glare.

"That's the first time we haven't seen Lucy's underwear, aye," Happy sat there, blinking innocently as fluff clung to his fur.

"Hey! Stop talking about my underwear!" Lucy hissed, kicking the back of the seat, knocking Happy backward. A cloud of cotton hovered above the seat before following the flailing cat.

"It's true!" came the muffled voice. "You're always wearing a skirt!"

Lucy followed up her first kick with another one, this time aimed at the back of the actual seat. She heard a satisfying cry, followed by a thud as Happy was knocked onto the floor.

"Luce! Why'd you hafta be so mean to Happy?" Natsu whined.

"Kids," Morpheus grumbled under his breath, shaking his head as he adjusted his vest.

"Shut up!" Lucy groaned as she tried to pull herself upright as the train continued to rock. For a moment, she wanted to make Natsu aware of his surroundings, but the slight grayish tinge of his face told her that he was _well _aware that he was on a moving entity.

Veleda—who had apparently not heard the entire debacle—closed her eyes and nodded, her expression solemn as she spoke, "Yes, I do owe explanations. It's the least I can do, I suppose...."

"You damned well do, after putting Lucy and Happy through that!" Natsu pointed out as he took a wary step toward her.

Morpheus' hiss warned him to keep his distance. He shot a threatening glare at the feline spirit, though he clenched his jaw, keeping his thoughts to himself. Veleda looked down, as if noticing Morpheus for the first time.

A warm smile spread across her ruddy-hued skin as she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My dear Pheo....do not act like this. We are comrades—equals."

"Pheo?" Lucy and Natsu echoed in unison, their eyes meeting and identical smirks on their faces.

"I owe you my life," Morpheus replied hastily, refusing to tear his eyes away from the floor.

Veleda reached a hand under his chin, cupping it and pulling it upward so that she could see his eyes. "We are equals, Pheo..equals. No more of this. I will be offended if you keep this up."

She smiled at him, her eyes slightly misty. Morpheus returned her look with the love of a child. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Your sight...."

"Yes," she smiled, a lock of red hair falling against her cheek. She reached a hand up to her face to brush it away, holding it there as she inspected the creases of her hand. "A rare gift."

Morpheus said nothing as he slowly stood. Lucy knew that the two had some sort of history, and she thought it prudent not to pry. Morpheus' undying loyalty to the former demi-spirit was astounding, and Lucy suspected that Morpheus felt as if he owed an unspoken debt to the woman.

"Wait....You _knew _this would happen!" Lucy scratched her head, as a sudden thought came to her. She eyed Morpheus suspiciously, remembering an earlier conversation with the feline—about a 'hunch' in regards to returning to Wisteria.

Morpheus said nothing, avoiding Lucy's interrogating gaze. Adie cleared her throat, her eyes squeezed shut."This was all....part o f some plan? Your plan. Already foreseen?"

The question was directed toward Veleda. She, too, had apparently picked up in the subtlety, remembering the conversation Lucy was referencing. Veleda glanced at Morpheus before stepping past him, her back to the blacksmith.

"I saw something akin to this...yes."

"Bar's death?" Adie asked through a tightly clenched jaw.

"Yes." Veleda answered solemnly.

"Your rebirth?" the pale-haired woman murmured, as if she were confirming her silent considerations.

"Not entirely," Veleda admitted. "In regards to me, my visions were always hazy."

"Explain." Lucy demanded, her arms crossed over her chest as leaned into the row of seats ahead of her.

Any and all of her earlier relief was slowly being replaced by anger from Veleda's betrayal. It was a strong word, but Lucy did not take it lightly that they were being toyed with this entire time. It was as if they were puppets in some sort of game. She despised being a puppet—having her freedom taken away. It was akin to something she thought Celestial Spirits felt when they were thrust into the hands of a new owner.

"I do owe you answers, yes," Veleda murmured, glancing around the cabin. "But I warn you, it won't be what you wish to hear."

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu crinkled his nose in confusion.

Veleda closed her eyes, leaning against an aisle seat as Morpheus cast an annoyed glance at Natsu. "I suppose you could say that this was all pre-ordained. All planned before you were even born."

She opened her amber eyes, her gaze steady as it studied Lucy's face. Lucy shivered as the hairs on her neck began to prickle. It was the same feeling she had been experiencing more and more lately. As if she had seen or experienced all of this before. Was there some greater force playing at her fate? Was Veleda speaking directly to her? What could all of this mean?

"You saw this—er, you knew this would happen?" Adie asked, her hands trembling slightly.

Though she asked the question, Lucy was sure it was merely a confirmation of what Adassandra had already suspected. She was the least trusting of the group, and Lucy was finding that woman's initial hesitations were often more reasonable than their blind trust. Perhaps she should become more cynical, more wary of others' intentions....

Veleda looked over the demi-spirit, studying her for some time. "It would be unfair for me to argue that statement, I suppose. The vision of _my _future was always difficult to see—foggy at best. But I knew that by being alive, I would put the world at the greatest risk. That was a certainty. What became of me after was an uncertainty. I suspected, I suppose, yes...."

"Confusing," Natsu grumbled.

Morpheus sighed, offering his own point of view on the matter. "There had always been an unspoken debate about the fate of demi-spirits after death. Their existences are rare—or rarely spoken of, we do not know. But rumor always existed as to whether they return to the Celestial World after death."

"So you're saying that by dying, here, in this world, you can become a spirit?" Grey pieced Morpheus' answer together, though his face still showed his hesitancy to believe the argument.

"It's purely hypothetical--" Veleda began.

"But didn't we just prove it?" Lucy interrupted.

"You are right, _you _have proven it," Veleda agreed. Lucy caught the slight inflection of the spirit's voice as well as the soft intake of Adie's breath.

"I-I don't quite get it..." Lucy trailed off, unsure of what she was about to hear. Why was _she _suddenly such an integral part of this.

Morpheus sighed, leaning back on seat and scratching his brow. "This is getting too long-winded for me. That ring there, girl. Veleda had long ago told Freya to leave that ring behind—though I think you already know that."

Lucy felt her face flush pink as she avoided Adie's confused look. She traced over the cracked stone with the pad of her finger. "I have some idea, yes."

"Do you think that's purely coincidence?" Morpheus asked.

Lucy said nothing, her eyes downcast. She could feel every pair of eyes on her at that moment. She had noticed the subtle pulsations and odd color changes from the ring, but she didn't put much thought into it, as her mind was needed elsewhere.

"Heartstone," Veleda murmured. "A piece of a soul. It's said that a soul can remain in inanimate objects, waiting for someone whose heart's desire is pure and strong. Only then, can the soul's remaining power--intent--be unleashed."

"Heartstone?" Lucy echoed, her finger tracing over the oval stone. Someone's soul was somewhere inside of _this? _

"What does it do?" Erza asked, glancing at the ring.

"It tells the wielder the strength of what their heart is searching for," Veleda explained. "Lore says that it aids the wearer, feeding them whatever strength is locked within the ring. It seems that whatever Lucy desires, she has still not found it."

"How do you know?" Gray asked, his dark hair shadowing his eyes.

"Because the stone is still intact. When she realizes what she truly wants, the stone will disintegrate, though what happens after that..." Veleda shrugged her uncertainty.

"What if the desire is not pure?" Erza asked, picking up on Morpheus' subtle cues. The feline-like spirit glanced at Veleda, who nodded.

"They die," he told her, nonchalantly.

"What?" Lucy wailed, "Y-You mean I could have died! Barsky didn't tell me that!"

"They had no idea, I'm sure," Adie answered, her voice strained as she lowered herself onto her knees, so that her head was barely visible above the seat.

"So what does this ring have to do with anything?" Lucy shot back, feeling as if she were losing control of her own free will.

"All part of Freya's plan," Morpheus murmured, shooting a sideways glance at Adie, who remained silent, her eyes silently scanning the seat, as if she were remembering something.

"Wait!" Lucy scoffed, trying to keep the hysteria from bursting forth. "You are saying that this ring was specifically left for....for _me_?"

"Well, for _someone_," Veleda mused. "Someone I had seen in a much-earlier vision. A face. An unmistakeable presence that can move spirits between worlds at their own will."

"Like a shaman or something?" Natsu asked, his face registering its amusement. "Are you saying Lucy's a shaman?"

"Shut up, you dolt!" Lucy hissed, angrily waving a fist at Natsu.

"Lucy has a rare gift that appears only once in a handful of centuries. Her power was pre-ordained. It was a risk I was willing to take," Veleda cryptically continued. "It was only after she had stabbed me--" her hand slowly drifted to her left breast.

"Don't say it like _that_!' Lucy squealed at the harsh description of the past event. "You _made _me! And you hurt Happy, too, with those _visions_!"

She hissed the last part, her mind reeling from the memories of that scene. She met Happy's gaze, as he nodded slightly, his expression grim. He, too, remembered what he had seen, his face paling at the thought.

Veleda nodded, understanding Lucy's anger. "It was only after that," her voice was a low whisper, "that I momentarily saw you. And I knew...I knew then..."

"You knew _what_?" Lucy replied, on the verge of hysteria.

She did not like to feel as if her own choices and actions were not actually _hers_. She had noticed something odd about the ring ever since she slipped it on her finger, though she never imaged it would be like this. A piece of someone's soul, brought together by fate, and slipped into her hands for some...some bigger purpose.

"That our guardian existed." The answer was simple as it slipped between purple lips.

"Guardian?" Happy echoed.

"The only human in hundreds of years to have laid eyes on the King, or am I mistaken?" Veleda asked, her warm, amber gaze steady as it bore into Lucy.

Lucy inhaled sharply as Veleda glanced at Adie. A guardian? To spirits? She thought it was only a fairy tale! She had read about such lore in the books referencing spirits, but she never thought it to be true.

"I—yes...that much is true," Lucy admitted. "But I do not have some amazing power like you are making it seem."

"What does....a guardian do?" Natsu interrupted, his eyes watching Lucy's body shudder with shock.

"For one, she's a virgin," Morpheus answered, his tone brisk.

Lucy blinked, realizing the spirit's words. Her face turned red as she angrily thrust her forefinger into the air toward him.

"Don't say such things! Who told you I was a virgin?" her voice was shrill as her ears burned.

"You just did," Morpheus replied, shrugging his indifference as a sly grin spread across his face.

"Wha? I-I--" Lucy sputtered, incredulous at the spirit's vulgarity.

"Lucy's a virgin, aye!" Happy quipped, enjoying the light-hearted turn of conversation. Lucy reached over the seat, pushing Happy down by his head.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she hissed, her ears now burning with embarrassment.

Veleda sighed tsking lightly, "Morpheus."

"Eh, you gotta lighten this place up. Too depressing," he argued, his arms crossed over his vested chest.

"Lucy, a virgin?" Natsu replied softly, as if he had never thought about it before.

The truth was, he hadn't. Sure, he had indecent thoughts about her on various occasion. Recently, however, they had been becoming more numerous, often when--

"NOT YOU TOO!" Lucy growled, her face crimson with humiliation.

"That is not a prerequisite," Veleda sighed. "Pheo is starting trouble, as usual. Perhaps I should have left you with that mage, years ago."

Morpheus' eyes widened, as he quickly bowed his head. "My apologies, Mis—erm, Veleda!"

Lucy looked from one to the other, wondering what had just passed between them. She wanted _that_ kind of power over him. It would be nice. Satisfying, even. She met Natsu's gaze, quickly averting her eyes. She could see Erza shifting on her feet beside her, and Gray was silent, as usual.

"As I have said, having the power to see the King—no, summon him--"

"I didn't summon him!" Lucy quickly protested.

"He doesn't just appear before _anyone_," Adie interrupted briskly. "Whatever you had done, you summoned him."

Lucy gaped at Adie, realizing that it was the first real inkling of belief in her that he blacksmith had ever shown. Had she really summoned the King? The King? She was only trying to help save Loki's life.

"But, Loki—I mean Leo, was dying! I couldn't just let him be banished for trying to protect Aries!"

"It's said that an emotional vestment can be enough to draw raw power from one's heart, Lucy," Veleda's voice was soft. Encouraging, even.

"So...what you're saying is that this ring...it was a test of my heart's purity? Its dedication?" she asked meekly.

"Not just that, but a judge of your worth," Morpheus explained. "That item is not just any soul. It's the soul of the last Guardian. The one that sacrificed herself hundreds of years ago."

"From Portunus' last visit?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowed in question.

"A war between Spirits and humans? She sacrificed herself to protect something?" Erza murmured, her eyes narrowed as she considered the implications.

Morpheus remained mum. Veleda glanced at him, as she rested a hand on the adjacent seat. He nodded softly, almost imperceptibly, "Something like that, yes."

"So how does this being a, er...Guardian work?" Natsu growled, suddenly fearful that it meant Lucy would have to follow her predecessor's footsteps.

"It's not a set-in-stone title," Morpheus explained, "More like what she's referred to in our world. The Spirit World."

"I protect your existence. Your well being," Lucy whispered, her eyes staring ahead. "It's that simple."

She blinked, glancing around the cabin, her eyes finally falling on Veleda. "What I did---er, you know," she flushed pointing to Veleda's chest.

"Stab her?" Morpheus raised a brow in amusement.

"Stop being so vulgar! I swear I'll hit you. I'll hit a spirit!" Lucy threatened. She heard Natsu snort.

Veleda smiled, as if already understanding Lucy's question. "Demi-spirits are not fused beings—meaning were are two entities existing as one: a spirit attached to the human body by the one thing we sacrifice to humans in our world."

"Your heart," Lucy whispered in understanding.

"Yes, and that attachment can only be released by someone with pure intentions. Someone like...you, Lucy."

"Like me?" she whispered, more to herself.

"Someone who would protect a Spirit with her life," Natsu replied, his voice betraying some deeper feeling.

He drifted off to an earlier memory—one where Lucy had faced off against Angel, the odds against the Fairy Tail mage. Even then, Lucy had sworn to protect any and all spirits, even if it had meant losing her life...

"You guard our existence. You are the door to our world, Lucy. You released me. I would not have been so sure that you could have done it, had I not seen it earlier. A century before."

"Doesn't that just mean that if you stab a half-spirit in the heart, they can go to your world? Not that this....this Guardian has to do it..." Natsu trailed off using his fingers to emphasize 'Guardian'.

Lucy watched him carefully. Did he not believe she was as Veleda had said? Did he think she was weak—not strong enough for such a title? Lucy could feel the slow ebbing anger and resentment she always hid rising to the surface. Natsu was always the strong one. Always the protector. He was always there to help her when she needed him. And she _always _needed him.

"A Guardian or someone with the ability to directly release a Spirit's attachments in this world. They can directly call upon spirits without using the keys to the gate. They can also send them back to the Spirit World." Veleda nodded, her voice nonchalant as she spoke. Her glance toward Adie as not missed by Lucy, Gray or Erza.

"Technically, someone with such knowledge could do it," Adie admitted, her eyes meeting Natsu's. "If a demi-spirit would die here, before being released from their human body or without being released.....then they get no second chances. They don't make it to the Spirit World."

Lucy watched Adie carefully as she spoke. It seemed that such knowledge is not often shared. She watched the blacksmith's expression, noting the sadness in her voice as she answered Natsu's question.

_So you outlive everyone you love, only to move onto the next world, _she thought sadly. It didn't seem like a favorable outcome for anyone's life. No wonder Adie envied Lucy and her friends. Being human _was _a gift.

"But the only way to release a half-spirit is to stab them?" Natsu opened his vest, pointing to his chest. "Here?"

"Stop with the million questions, will ya!" Morpheus snapped as he glared up at Natsu. "Did you not hear what Lady Veleda had told Lucy earlier?"

Natsu towered over him, returning the angry glare, "I'm allowed to talk, you mangy cat! Especially when it involved my friends and Lucy!"

_And Lucy_?

Morpheus hissed, his arm swinging out toward his side as he unleashed a set of razor sharp claws. "Boy, I'll slice you to pieces, and I won't feel bad about it. Not one bit."

"Bring it," Natsu challenged, his forehead pressed against Morpheus' furry brow.

"Would you assholes cool it?" Gray asked as he leaned against a row of seats. "I'm starting to think you two have a crush on one another."

"What?" Natsu and Morpheus roared in unison.

"Gray's right," Erza agreed. "You are acting like children. We will treat you as such."

"Huh?" Natsu whined, pointing at Morpheus. "But he—he _started _it!'

"Baby," Morpheus muttered under his breath.

"Cut it out!" Lucy yelled, her eyes squeezed shut.

She was having enough of a time digesting what she was being told, and now she had to deal with those two idiots fighting over....over nothing. She leaned over supporting herself on the seat in front of her, her chest heaving with each breath.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Happy asked, jumping onto the seat next to her. He patted her on the back as the masked tears silently dripped onto the carpeted floor between the row of seats.

"Luce, I'm...I'm sorry," Natsu offered as he took a few steps closer. Veleda put out an arm to stop him, shaking her head softly.

"It's a lot to share with you, Lucy, I know. I deceived all of you, and I apologize," Veleda's voice was calm as she spoke. "I had asked Portunus to bring my key to you, so that I could tell you all of this in person. You needed to know your potential, girl. You need to know what the Spirits will soon be calling you. They will search you out. They will find you."

"Find her?" Erza asked, glancing at Adie.

Veleda nodded. "Hundreds of years ago, a mage sacrificed herself to protect the spirits from falling into the wrong hands. She may have died, but her blood line still lives on." The amber eyes studied Lucy's expression.

"Lucy is our hope and the hope for this world. I can't tell you much, but I do know this: a darkness is spreading across the land. A darkness that hasn't been seen for centuries."

"Zeref," Gray muttered under his breath.

Veleda nodded, taking a deep breath. "The Guardian sacrificed herself as the Council watched on--merely reinforcing her prison. But, they took credit for it, as her name was lost to the whispers of those who lived through the war. It was despicable, to say the least, fueling our King's desire to avoid human problems. Perhaps that's why he looks down up on those of us who are not pure Spirits...."

"So Zeref...he's responsible for what happened hundreds of years ago?" Natsu asked, wanting to know more about the dark mage's intentions, though he knew it was not the time.

Morpheus nodded. "Luckily he was locked away but the prison is not full-proof. Most of the keys were not hidden well, being forgotten and passed between hands numerous times. _All _of them should have been sent to the Celestial World. _That _would have prevented all of this!"

"What's g-going on?" Lucy asked, referring to the 'this' Morpheus was talking of.

"Another key had been destroyed," Veleda shared, her gaze solemn.

Lucy's head shot up, her eyes wide with fear. "No!"

Morpheus nodded. "It is so. I'm sorry to say. The King has decided to take no part in the mess that you humans had created centuries ago. Enough were lost in the last battle, and too much was sacrificed."

"Though...." Veleda interrupted. "Though there is something else. Something even _he _fears."

"What is that?" Happy asked, staring up at Veleda.

She looked down on him, smiling sadly. "That I cannot tell you. Even I do not know the source."

"So if you're here now, and you have your vision back...what is it that _you_ do?" Happy asked, scratching his ear.

"Do?" she echoed, arching her eyebrow in amusement. "Yes, I supposed there's _that_."

"Happy, that's not polite," Lucy whispered, wiping her eyes. She looked at Adie, who appeared to be hearing nothing she hadn't already known or suspected.

"Why did you come here?" Adie asked, her weary eyes on Veleda.

"To help Lucy, of course," Veleda answered.

"How?" the blacksmith whispered, momentarily meeting Lucy's gaze.

Veleda looked at Lucy, her palms outstretched toward the mage, "I can lend you my sight."

"Huh?" Gray and Natsu retorted in unison. Natsu wore a slightly more disgusted look.

Veleda reached her palm toward Lucy's forehead. "Just tell me what you want to know. What you want to _see_."

"Huh?" Lucy whispered, confused.

"Well, within reason, of course. Do not ask me to give you the meaning of life or other magical powers. I, too, am with limitations. I can show you anything within my realm of knowledge or abilities: Guild locations, sparse musical abilities, memories and visions, Spirit names based on the ability of your choice, history, fighting--"

"Ha!" Natsu interrupted, quickly realizing that he was the only one that found _anything_ funny. "What? Fighting blind can't be very effective!"

"Boy, you have a lot to learn. How can one sustain if they can't protect themselves, first and foremost? Fool!" Morpheus spat, visibly annoyed. Natsu's mouth dropped open, as Lucy shot him an angry glare.

"They may not seem like much, but they are effective when utilized by the right person," Veleda agreed, smiled knowingly. "But, I warn you, I will be useless until my sight returns."

Lucy asked, her brow knitted in confusion. "You l-lose your sight temporarily?"

"I will transfer it to you, child!" she laughed. "Blindness isn't something new to me! I lived centuries with it--you'd be surprised how much you can see _without_ it!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lucy protested, waving her and in front of her.

Veleda's purple-stained lips curved upward, "I might add that if you wish for an ability, your body will be able to perform it for as long as my sight is intact within you. After that, the ability will slowly fade. I am unsure if anything residual will remain with you, that will have to be something we determine later."

Lucy could tell that Veleda was enjoying her newfound freedom. The blonde mage had so many questions going through her head, but she knew that they would never be answered. Some of them she wished to ask in private—despite how much she loved and trusted her friends. Lucy glanced at Morpheus, then Natsu. Her eyes wandered over to Adie as her mind furiously debated on what to ask for. 

_What could I learn_? she asked herself as images flickered through her mind._ Fire magic? Ice magic?_ _No, Veleda couldn't offer that._ Lucy looked between Natsu and Morpheus again, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Uh oh," Natsu muttered, "this isn't good."

"No shit," Morpheus agreed, his pupils growing rounder with each passing second.

Lucy met Veleda's gaze, her chestnut eyes meeting the smiling amber ones. "I want to see how to fight," she replied calmly.

"The more specific, the better the outcome," Veleda informed her. "Archery, perhaps? Suitable for a lady."

_Archery_? Natsu mouthed to Gray, dumbfounded. He suddenly had a comical vision of a blind Veleda dangerously shooting arrows around her cave. He chuckled at the thought, earning him another annoyed look from both Morpheus and Lucy. Even Adie shot him one this time. He sobered, realizing that perhaps he was underestimating the woman.

"With my hands?" Lucy hopefully whispered. It sounded easy enough. Basic. Safe.

"Ah, my favorite," Veleda nodded, a faint smile on her lips as her eyes suddenly grew milky white.

From an early age, she had to learn to protect herself. Children quickly realized that she did not age as they did--making her stick out like a sore thumb. Her differences often made her a target of jokes and fights. It hadn't been easy, but she had managed. She had been through a lot, and she had grown. Her spirit powers were unique and focused, but it did not prevent her from gathering other abilities. She had never truly mastered any sort of magic, and she considered it a curse of her race. Perhaps it prevented demi-spirits from becoming too powerful. She couldn't imagine Lilith or Adie with magical powers in concurrence with their Spirit abilities. Thus, Veleda sought out training to protect herself from those who sought out her power for reasons that were evil, and often, she had no one to rely on but herself. She relished in Natsu's disbelief, and she knew Lucy's intentions for asking for the ability.

Veleda lurched forward, her palm connecting with Lucy's head; her warm skin felt delicious. The sudden surge of energy that passed through her caused Lucy to gasp. Swift visions passed before her eyes, and Lucy began to feel as if her body could easily perform any and all of what she was seeing. Suddenly, the visions ceased, and her sight grew black as Lucy's thoughts resounded in her head.

"Lucy?" came the faint reply. "Luce, you alright?"

It was Natsu. He was worried. About her.

Lucy opened her eyes, feeling oddly refreshed. The light didn't bother her as much as she expected. She was laying on the seat, staring at a sea of familiar faces. She blinked a few times, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She could see Veleda slumped over in the seat next to her, as Morpheus supported her. She was staring ahead, blank eyes scanning the cabin.

"Did you see it?" the spirit whispered, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, as she sat up, slowly stumbling past Veleda.

"Whoa, Lucy, take it easy," Natsu warned, reaching out to steady her.

Lucy tried to remember why she had wanted that vision. As she concentrated, her earlier thoughts came flooding back—as did her anger at Natsu's constant quarreling with Morpheus. Before she could really register her movements, she had spun around, taking Natsu down with a swift punch to the stomach and a crushing blow to the side of the face. He twitched on the ground, cupping his cheek in shock.

"Wha? Wha was thash for, Wuce?" he mumbled through the pain as tears sprung to his eyes.

"_That_ was for acting like an idiot!" Lucy hissed, clenching her fist. She was amazed at how lithe and _natural _her movements felt. She felt invincible—as if she could never be stopped.

"That's what you get, boy. Need to grow up--" Morpheus began, though he was interrupted by a high kick to his face.

He managed to dodge the blow, catching her foot mid-air. Lucy kicked off the ground, bringing her other foot higher and twisting her body to land a blow. He was unable to block it, taking the forceful kick to the shoulder. Lucy nimbly landed, crouched on the ground, prepared for a counter attack.

Morpheus grabbed his shoulder, staring angrily at her. "There was no need."

"No need?" Lucy squealed, straightening herself. "No _need_? You were making ungentleman-like comments about me!"

"I--" Morpheus' mouth opened in protest, before immediately snapping shut.

"Besides," Lucy huffed, flipping her hair off of her shoulder in nonchalance. "I told you I'd hit a spirit!"

Lucy met Gray's wide-eyed stare, noting how he took a step away from Natsu. Erza's smile was lopsided, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Adie was shaking her head, a small smile of amusement on her lips. Lucy suddenly felt ridiculous. Her face began to turn pink as she watched Happy stand above Natsu, looking between him and her.

Morpheus slowly began to chuckle, his deep and purring. Lucy was taken by his sudden good-humor, "What's so funny?"

"You," Morpheus pointed out. "Just going around taking revenge, huh? Does it feel good?"

"Actually," Lucy began, tapping her chin with her finger. "It does. I should do this more oft--"

Her thought was never completed as the sudden jolt of the train sent her tumbling backward--toward the front of the cabin. She flailed her arms outward, reaching out to grab onto the seat as the train lurched again. The roaring squeal of metal on metal stung her ears as the brakes attempted to grab the tracks. The train rocked from side to side as the confused mages rolling along the seats.

Erza's eyes were wide as she stared out the window. "Brace yourselves! We won't stop in time!"

"Stop in time for what?" Natsu growled as he was flung against a row of seats, his eyes searching for Lucy.

"That!" Erza pointed out the window as she crawled across a few seats, her hands steady against the glass pane.

Lucy squinted, seeing the dark outline of a something on the tracks up ahead, around the slow-curving bend the train was heading toward. She couldn't be sure, but the obstruction looked almost human-like. It was impossible, she knew, but whatever it was, it was large.

"What the hell is that?" Gray yelled.

Another lurch as metal squealed on metal. "Hold on!" Adie screamed as they approached the giant mass. "Lucy! Veleda and Morpheus!"

"Close the gate!" Lucy hollered, hoping the two spirits weren't terribly injured from the train's sudden movements. She hadn't noticed that she didn't use her keys, as she was too busy staring out the window as the giant blob grew larger.

Grew more foreboding.

_What was it_?

"Lucy, hold on!" Natsu screamed, as he tried to pull himself toward her.

"Stay there, idiot!" she growled before glancing out the window again. "Oh shit."

They were definitely going to wreck. That much she was sure of. _I can't die. Not here. Not now. Not like this!_

The train continued to lurch, this time more violently than before. Lucy knew, up ahead, that the first car was connecting with whatever was blocking the tracks. The sound of the impact reached them before the energy of the impact slowly spread along the train cars as they crashed into one another.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, as he attempted to leap toward her.

She stretched out her fingers toward him, feeling them interlace. She looked into his eyes, his face was full of terror. It was the last thing she felt or saw before everything grew dark.


	35. Friends in Need

**A promise is a promise, is it not? Here's the second part of the original chapter! Hope you like it. I'm a little tired, so there may still be errors. I'll try to fix them when I'm not in zombie-mode. Enjoy! The next chapter may be a little while--so I eased off the cliffy this time ;)  
**

*****  
**

**To my reviewers: you complete me. **

**_FreeHugs & YellowFever_: your names made me smile! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the second half!**

_Disclaimer_: don't own FT, do own OC's (sort of, I guess)--I'm thinking of starting a little poll to see what OC you like best. Look back later for it! I'm just curious....

*****

* * *

*****

"Come on, Luce...wake up!"

She could hear Natsu's voice, but it sounded so..._far away_. Her head hurt. A lot. The throbbing ache wasn't alleviated by the shrill, dying call of a train whistle before it faded away forever.

"Make it....make it....quiet," she mumbled incoherently. "'Nuff noise.."

"Luce!" he cried, elated that she was now responsive. When he had first found her, he had feared the worst. She had been breathing, but she didn't respond to anything—not even his fingers as they carefully searched her face.

Natsu smiled, pulling her closer to his body. He ignored the thick red blood that was running into his eye. The saltiness of his perspiration intermingling amplified the sting. He crouched against the mangled train car, supporting his weight as well as Lucy's while he tried to rouse her. Gray and Erza were around the other side, but Natsu couldn't contain his excitement as Lucy's eyes fluttered open, quickly closing from the searing light of a warm afternoon's sun.

"So bright!" she murmured, slowly raising a hand to shield her face.

"You gotta wake up! You gotta move!" Natsu encouraged soothingly, his grip lessening. "Can you do that? Can you walk, Lucy?"

"Of course I can do that!" Lucy snapped, feeling more and more coherent. The heavy wooziness that was weighing her down was slowly lifting like a gauzy veil. Her mind began to wander to her companions.

"Veleda! Morpheus!" her eyes snapped open.

"You sent them back before we crashed," Natsu informed her, studying her face carefully.

He didn't see any serious wounds other than the few scratches on her cheeks and elbows. One sleeve had been torn off, revealing a few minor gashes on her upper arm. They were slowly oozing, but nothing to worry about.

"Crashed?" Lucy drawled, her eyes suddenly growing wide.

She could see the remains of the train car that Natsu was leaning against. Its condition told her that it had been a nasty wreck, and she had no doubt that the rest of the train had fared worse. She could see a few cars scattered around the tracks—all smashed, all inhabitable. Were they the only ones on the train? Was everyone alright? _Gray! Erza! Happy! Adie!_

"Where are they?" Lucy asked, her voice growing shrill as she shuddered.

"Gray helped Erza over here," Natsu indicated with his head, refusing to release Lucy until she had proven she was feeling well enough to walk. "She's in the worst condition. Happy's there as well. And Adie refused any help."

She peered over his shoulder, looking at the train's remains. "What happened?"

"Not sure, Erza thought she saw something, but it's gone." Natsu's voice was low and Lucy suspected that he was on edge. His hands slightly tremored as they held her against his warm body.

"A-Are you alright?" Lucy asked, grabbing his face between her palms, her eyes darting over his features. "You're cut!"

"Aw, I'm fine!" Natsu dismissed her concerns as he stood upright, carrying her with him.

"Put me down!" Lucy exclaimed, her voice shrill. Natsu did as she asked, albeit with hesitation. Lucy didn't remove her hands from his face as she examined his brow.

"Come closer," she whispered, ripping the remaining flap of her sleeve and licking the edge. Natsu obeyed, saying nothing as Lucy dabbed at his cut. He winced as she put pressure on his wound.

"Quit being a baby," Lucy cooed, as she dabbed the drying blood that had been running into his eye, her own gaze steady and full of loving intent.

Natsu said nothing as he watched her tend to his cuts. He felt his heart race as a small smile curved her lips upward. Why was he suddenly like this around Lucy? _You know why, you fool_! Natsu reached into his vest, remembering the small parcel. He swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry.

"Luce?"

Lucy blinked, her gaze flickering over his face as she decided that her work was sufficient. "Yeah?"

"I want to gi--" Natsu began, a new sheen of sweat coating his brow as Lucy smiled at him, her hand still on his cheek.

"Lucy!" Happy interrupted, his voice filled with relief as he peered around the corner of the train car.

The cat had a small cut on his chin and knee, though he seemed oblivious as he stared at her through misty eyes. Lucy smiled at Happy as her hand dropped from Natsu's cheek. The dragon slayer immediately missed the warm contact, wishing--for once--that Happy was not around. He felt guilty for such thoughts, but his wallowing was short-lived as Lucy grabbed his hand. Despite her condition, she used a great deal of force to pull him behind her as she rounded the corner.

Gray was kneeling next to Erza, his face pale and his eye swollen. His hand was was bandaged with his shirt, leaving him half-naked—not that it wasn't expected of the ice mage. Lucy's eyes drifted to Erza, who was leaning against the train, her eyes closed and jaw clenched. Her shoulder was scraped and dislocated. Lucy watched in horror as Erza quickly popped the joint back into place. Lucy studied Erza's expression as she sat upright, supporting herself with her arms as her legs were spread out away from her body. Her face was ashen and her hair was matted against the side of her face as she stared at her foot. Lucy followed Erza's gaze, gasping as her eyes trailed down Erza's shin to her ankle.

"Oh no," Lucy groaned, quickly recognizing the implications of the swelling around Erza's ankle. She quickly knelt next to Erza, her fingers outstretched to touch the joint.

"Don't!" Erza hissed. "It's broken."

"Maybe it's just swollen!" Lucy cried, her eyes filled with worry.

"Look at the inner part of my ankle," Erza grimaced as she attempted to roll her leg outward.

Lucy gaped at the bone protruding against the stretched skin. She knew that it wasn't a good sign. Especially not when the giant, angry purple bruise was slowly creeping around the ankle and into Erza's foot. The sound of crackling glass pulled Lucy's attention away from Erza, momentarily. She spotted the pale-haired blacksmith as she stood on the window's edge, slowly lowering herself to the ground. Her lip was cut and blood was slowly dripping form the corner of her mouth. A bright red pool of blood was seeping around the object embedded in her thigh. Adie limped lightly as she slumped against the car--with Gray's help. She slid down the wall, sitting on the ground not far from Erza. Her eyes wandered over Erza's ankle as her fingers closed around the jagged shard in her thigh.

Lucy's eyes were wide as she looked at Adie, "You're not going to—"

Adie grimaced as she slowly pulled the sharp piece of window from her thigh, blood quickly oozing out of the wound as it made a soft sucking noise. Gray ripped off a portion of his shirt handing it to her. Adie tied the make-shift tourniquet around her thigh, higher than the wound. She wriggled her ankle, ensuring there was no lasting damage. She glanced at Lucy, smiling weakly, despite her ashen, clammy features.

"Flesh wound," she muttered, throwing the glass aside. Lucy could see the cuts on her hand from the shard's sharp edge. Her cheek was also cut, but the blood had long since dried.

"Can you walk?" Lucy asked, as Natsu knelt to the ground between Adie and Erza.

"_I _can," Adie grunted, nodding at Erza's ankle. "We can decompress that, maybe it'll help. I did it on a dog, once, when I was a child."

Natsu glanced at Lucy, raising an eyebrow in disgust and disbelief. Lucy shook her head in warning, as Erza closed her eyes, leaning her head against the metal siding of the train car.

"It's no good," Erza mumbled as she returned her ankle to a neutral position. "It's not a clean break. I'll have to be carried."

"Maybe we can find someone to help us! A nearby town--" Lucy hopefully pointed out.

"No town," Gray murmured, his arms crossed over his chest. "I think _that_--" he pointed toward the large billowing cloud of smoke that teemed from somewhere on the other side of the tracks up ahead. "_That _was the town."

"Was the town?" Lucy echoed, glancing at Natsu. "What's that mean?"

"Didn't you see it?" Erza asked, her voice strained from the pain.

Lucy furiously began to think back to the events from before the crash, but she was finding it difficult to remember. "I dunno....."

"Whatever it was," Natsu growled, "it's still around. I can smell it. It stinks."

"It?" Happy asked, looking between Natsu and Erza.

"You don't think that train just crashed, do you?" Adie obviously agreed with Gray, Natsu, and Erza. "That _was_ a town. We should have been stopping shortly at the depot, but something was blocking it."

"Oh no," Lucy groaned. They were in no condition to be running from an enemy. Or fighting.

"It was large," Gray confirmed. "Larger than a human, that's for sure."

Lucy looked around, studying the weary faces of her injured comrades. Erza was the most seriously injured, and undoubtedly their strongest asset. Without her, they were at a disadvantage. Sure, Gray and Natsu were strong, but they were also impetuous—someting that was not advantageous to the team right now. Besides, someone was going to have to stay behind to help Erza. Protect her, even.

"Maybe it's gone," Lucy wishfully spoke aloud. "Maybe it was just cross--"

Before she could finish, the earth shook with a great force--as if an earthquake were tearing through the land. Natsu and Gray protectively rushed to the women's sides, forming a half circle around them as Happy stood between them, his hand shadowing his eyes from the sun.

"Uh oh," the cat whispered as the thundering shake once again erupted. He slowly turned, facing the direction they had been traveling. A dark shadow thundered around the mutilated train station.

"Shit, it _is _huge," Natsu growled. Lucy looked up at him as he squinted toward the train's remains. She followed his gaze.

Whatever it was, it was only meters away, though they were hidden from its sight by the train car. Lucy gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream. It was large. No—it was _massive!_ It was the size of a moderate building. She could see it walking on bowed legs as it thundered toward the train from the forest. It grabbed one of the smaller cabins with one hand, lifting it into the air and shaking it. When he—from what Lucy could see—realized the train was empty, he dropped it, smashing it with an iron fist. The wind picked up, blowing her hair from her face and bringing an undeniable stench. Everyone covered their noses, though Natsu—getting the brunt of the odor—gagged at the putrid smell.

Lucy watched, horrified, as the creature scavenged the train graveyard for something—anything. It was a rotund stocky creature, wearing nothing but a loin cloth and thick metal bracelets and anklets. Its head was covered by a giant helmet that shadowed its eyes from view. What she could see of wide mouth were sharp, rounded teeth as the giant snarled at each train cabin. Its fingernails were long and dirty—matching its toenails. Around its neck was a necklace of roundish objects, too many to count.

"What's that smell?" Lucy gagged through watering eyes.

She squinted at the creature, risking a second glance. The dark spatters of what looked to be brown paint on his chest caught her attention. It was an odd pattern, as if his necklace were rubbing his skin raw. Lucy's eyes were drawn to the necklace with its unique trinkets. On second inspection, she recognized _what _those trinket _were_: the cause of the stench!

"Human heads!" Lucy cried, her voice ragged as she leaned over and gagged.

"Trophies," Natsu growled. Lucy looked up at Natsu, who said nothing, his jaw clenched and his fists balled.

"Don't even think about it!" Lucy pleaded with him, her eyes watering from the realization of what the monster was collecting. She noticed the familiar glint of battle lust in his eyes, knowing that her argument was moot. She glanced at Gray, hoping that perhaps _he _could persuade Natsu otherwise.

Gray, too, was watching Natsu, studying his friend. "I don't think it's a good idea, man. Let's just hope it passes by, and we can escape. We gotta worry about getting Erza to a doctor."

Natsu stared ahead, not flinching as Lucy reached up to grab his wrist. "Please, don't! Not now. We don't know what we are dealing with," she argued softly.

Natsu looked down at her, his eyes tortured though his tone was placid. "You think that village just burned itself, Luce?"

"I--" Lucy opened her mouth, though her words failing her. She released her grip, pushing herself to her feet. She was slightly wobbly as the dark dots faded from the periphery of her vision.

"There were innocent people living there," Gray murmured, understanding Natsu's reasoning.

"Don't goad him!" Lucy snapped, shooting an angry glance toward Natsu.

Erza and Adie were mum. The latter staring at the ground; the circles under her eyes were darker than ever as she slowly rocked back and forth. Erza was too busy concentrating on her throbbing ankle to partake in the argument.

Lucy glanced back at Natsu. "But we don't know what it _is_. Its strengths or weaknesses!"

"Do I ever?" Natsu posed, raising an eyebrow. Lucy could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

She sighed, "No. Never."

It was true, Natsu never studied his enemy, always rushing in like a fool.

"Then, can I?" he asked, his tone winsome.

"I agree with Lucy," Happy chimed in. "I-I don't think this is a good idea. Erza is hurt."

Natsu swore under his breath, obviously torn between the fight that could be or staying by his friends' side. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Erza spoke, though her hair masked her features.

"Don't hold back on account of me."

"What?" Lucy roared, turning her gaze on Erza. She could see the grim smile on the ex-quipping mage's face, though her eyes were shadowed by the hair matted to her cheeks and forehead.

"It's just going to go onto the next town, doing the same thing," Erza spoke through gritted teeth. "If it's not stopped now, more innocents will be killed."

"I like your way of thinking, Erza!" Natsu grinned toothily. He looked at Happy, nodding. "Let's go, Buddy!"

"Aye!" Happy replied, the wings instantly sprouting.

"Wait, you can't be serious!" Lucy shrilly protested in disbelief. "That thing is collecting _heads_. Human heads!"

"When is he ever _not _serious about fighting?" Gray shook his head, a lopsided smile on his face as well.

"You comin', Frosty?" Natsu challenged his friend.

"Not as elegantly as you are," Gray retorted, glancing at Happy.

Lucy locked her jaw, remembering that she had some strength left. If she could just get a good punch in, maybe she could knock Natsu out—alleviating the real problem. They could think this through. Be more thorough and better prepared for their approach.

"Natsu?" Lucy replied innocently.

"Eh?" Natsu blinked, immediately on guard. That wasn't a normal Lucy tone of voice.

Lucy walked toward him, a pout on her lips. When she was close enough, she quickly swung, hoping to land a devastating blow to his stomach. Natsu immediately caught her fist, forcing Lucy to realize that the extent of her powers must have disappeared with Veleda.

"Crap," she muttered uselessly under her breath. She attempted to hit him with her other fist, surprised that she at least remembered how to punch. Natsu caught that hand as well, allowing her to beat against his chest.

"You think I'm gonna let you just run out there and get killed? Huh?" she hissed between her teeth as she fought against his grip. Her earlier liberation in beating Natsu had deserted her; she once again felt helpless. Tears sprung to her eyes as she began to feel like useless baggage.

"Calm down, let's talk about this!" Natsu tried to remain cool and collected as his grip remained on her arms. He gently rested them against his chest, studying Lucy's face with concern.

"No, _you _calm down, you idiot! Are you planning to get killed? I _told _you, we don't know what we are dealing with!" she roared, grabbing him by his vest and pulling him toward her.

A ground-shaking tremor nearly knocked them off of their feet as the loud, booming voice chilled her blood. "HUMANS."

It was a statement. One word, yet so fearfully delivered. Lucy felt the sweat run down her back as she moved her head to glance past Natsu. The giant was sniffing the air, his large nostrils flaring as his head snapped around—the straps of his helmet whipping with the movement.

"Oh shit," Lucy whispered, uncharacteristically cursing.

"It can smell us?" Natsu asked, staring at Lucy in wide-eyed horror.

"Uh huh," she replied, not moving her mouth as she spoke.

"Now can I fight?" Natsu asked calmly, somewhat relieved that it was the only option left.

"Y-Yep," Lucy replied, her teeth chattering.

"Can you let me go?' Natsu tried to pry her fingers from his vest, his eyes on Lucy's face.

He could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at the looming monster behind him. Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy by her shoulders, pulling her into him as her arms flailed helplessly. It was sudden. It was not thought through. It was unforgivable, yet appropriate.

"Whaaa?" Lucy yelled as the air was knocked out of her lungs as she was pulled into Natsu's chest. He crushed her against him, his hand behind her head as his chin rested on her shoulder. His other hand reached around, resting on the small of her back.

"Don't worry about me, Luce," Natsu's warm breath caressed her ear, his tone both soft and serious. "I'll always come back. It's a promise!"

Lucy said nothing, tears springing to her eyes. Her hands curled around his sides, holding him against her body. Why did moments like these have to be so cruel? She could stand like that forever.

"Happy! Gray! Adie! Fight time!" Natsu gleefully called, instantly shattering the moment he and Lucy had shared.

His voice was loud in her ear, and she stumbled backward, her hand covering the offended eardrum. She glared unhappily at Natsu as his lopsided grin returned her stare. Within seconds, Happy burst through the shadows and into the clearing, grabbing Natsu by his shoulders.

"Wait." Lucy reached out and grabbed his hand, preventing Happy from taking him away just yet. Her eyes flashing their seriousness. "I trust you."

Natsu's smile left his face as his eyes studied Lucy's expression. He nodded, the toothy grin immediately returning. He glanced up at Happy. "Let's go, I wanna kick this thing's ass!"

"Aye!" Happy returned his vigor as they barreled skyward.

The creature slowly began to lumber toward them, his nose in the air, as Natsu flew out to meet it. Gray walked past Lucy, his hand momentarily on her shoulder. "Watch out for Erza, Lucy."

With that, he jogged away. Lucy slowly walked backward, her eyes on the creature. She watched Natsu and Happy swooping around it as it slowly tried to swat them away. Apparently, it was not quick its movements. Lucy snaked around the back of the train car, realizing Adie was standing there, staring at the creature.

_Adie'll know what it is! _Lucy thought, her hope clearing the dark thoughts that had previously occupied her mind.

"What is it? What is that thing?" Lucy asked, her eyes watching Natsu. Gray leaped up onto a cab, running its length to reach the giant.

When she didn't receive an answer, she glanced at her companion. Adie was standing with her mouth hanging open and her eyes fearfully staring at the creature. A sudden wave of fear washed over Lucy.

"A-Adie?" she yelped. "What is that thing?"

Again, no answer.

The blacksmith's eyes grew rounder as she watched the giant pick up two train cabins, attempting to hit Natsu and Happy with them. The sluggish movements allowed the duo to dodge, as an ice lance landed in the creature's shoulder. The giant momentarily paused, pulling the weapon from its thick skin. Lucy could see the blood slowly trickling down its chest as it pushed a thick, dirty finger into the wound. When it wiped it away, Lucy gasped: the injury was gone!

"It can h-heal itself?" Lucy asked, her eyes filled with horror. How would they beat _that? _

Suddenly, no—unexpectedly—the creature moved with amazing speed as it quickly swatted at Natsu, its fist knocking the duo through the air and toward the ground. Gray attempted to make an ice wall in order to stop the monster from moving closer. With one pound of its fist, Gray's ice magic was obliterated as the monster gnashed its teeth and thundered toward Natsu and Happy.

"Stand up, stand up!" Lucy moaned as Gray produced icy stalactites under the monster.

She knew that Gray was already utilizing a large amount of energy on such heavy duty magic so early on in the fight. The giant stumbled backward, its feet and legs lacerated from the attack. It grabbed nearby tree, uprooting it and swinging it at the ice shards, knocking them away so that it could proceed toward its target. More razor-sharp shards of ice kept splintering out of the smashed pieces as Gray kept repleting what was destroyed.

"You have to help them! You know how to fight it, don't you?" Lucy wailed, unable to tear her eyes away from the creature.

"No."

"What? What does that mean?" Lucy looked at her, horrified that Adie may _not _know what they were dealing with.

"I don't know what it is. I don't know how to fight it," Adie replied bluntly. "The answer's 'no'."

"But...but--" Lucy began to protest.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Adie roared, sweat running down her face. She continued to stare, slowly rocking as she stood there.

"Can't you do anything?" Lucy whimpered, as Natsu stood on wobbly legs, pointing to Happy and instructing him to move out of the way. Happy once again lifted Natsu into flight, dodging a sobering blow from the creature.

Adie ignored her question, her mind elsewhere as she sank to her knees, her bloodstained fingers clawing into the earth. "Lilith...what did you do this time?"

Lucy stared incredulously at Adie, whose eyes were now slightly unfocused. Lucy wasn't sure as to the sudden reason for Adie's uncharacteristic timidness. If she truly didn't know what this creature was, did it mean that it wasn't released by Lilith? Who could create such a monster?

Lucy's fingers wandered toward her key as she decided that if Adie weren't to do anything, she would. "Open the gate to the Centaur!"

"Hello, Hello--"

"No time!" Lucy hollered. "I need you to distract that--" she pointed toward the creature. "Aim to kill, or whatever. We need to buy Natsu time to find its weakness!"

Sagittarius didn't say anything, quickly striding out into the field and aiming his arrows toward the creature, sending a cloud of projectiles into the air.

"Natsu! Stay away from the arrows!" Lucy shrieked her warning as the arrows flew in a uniform arc. "Keep going, Sagittarius! Don't let up!"

Lucy looked toward Adie, who was still staring blankly ahead. Her body was shaking as she stared, almost oblivious to the fight at-hand.

"I believe in you," Lucy replied softly, "even if you don't."

Adie blinked, slowly turning her head toward Lucy. She looked as if she had aged years in the past few days, her face a slate of weariness. "Huh?"

"I _said_," Lucy replied more gruffly, her fist clenching as she spun so that her back was toward Adie, "that I believe in you!"

Lucy quickly reached for another key. She had to get Erza out of the way, in case the giant came for them.

"Horologium!" Lucy called, a droplet of sweat running down the nape of her neck. Instantly, the tall clock appeared before her.

"Erza," Lucy commanded, pointing toward Horologium. "You're getting in!"

"Huh?" Erza looked between the spirit and Lucy.

"No arguing," Lucy's gaze became dark. "You have to get out of here, into the forest, at least."

The clock bowed slightly, "Whatever Lucy says, my dear."

Adie turned to watch the exchange, her eyes more focused. More determined. It was as if the wallowing, weak woman had disappeared, only to be replaced by her former confident self. She quickly helped Lucy lift Erza into the glass encasement, gently lifting Erza's ankle and securing her inside. Erza looked on, helplessly.

"She says she's sorry for being a burden," Horologium informed them.

"You're not a burden," Lucy reprimanded the mage. She looked at her spirit, "Take her into the forest, somewhere safe. Whatever you do, do _not _abandon her. Understand?"

Lucy's eyes flashed their seriousness as she stared at her spirit. The clock bowed again, "As you wish. I will do my best!" It saluted, before waddling into the forest, away from the battle.

"She says to be careful! Come back in one piece!" Horologium called behind him as he disappeared into the forest. Lucy turned toward Adie, opening her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by Sagittarius.

"Hello, Hello, Lucy?" came the Centaur's voice. "My arrows.....they aren't affecting him."

"Eh?" Lucy turned to see what Sagittarius was talking about, her body feeling mildly strained from having two spirits released at once. She watched as the arrows hit their target. But, as suddenly as they embedded in the creature's skin, they dropped to the ground as if they had never hit the monster in the first place.

"He's healing this quickly?" Lucy repeated her earlier theory. "If he's healing, then how do we stand a chance?"

"I don't know," Sagittarius replied. "Sorry."

"Oh! Nevermind!" Lucy cried, feeling hopeless. "Close the gate!"

The spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke as Lucy began to frantically scramble for ideas. His arrows that were in mid-air slowly spiraled toward the creature, this time embedding in its shoulders. The creature howled with rage as it clawed at the arrows, its head whipping around toward where Lucy and Adie were watching. Despite not being able to see its eyes, she could _feel _its gaze.

"Oh no," Lucy gasped, her eyes fluttering wider.

With a small leap, the giant had managed to bound over Gray as it stomped toward Lucy and Adie.

"Lucy!' Natsu yelled as he released himself from Happy's grip, landing on the giant's shoulders.

An explosion of flames told her that he was becoming increasingly angry. With a fire-fueled punch to the giant's jaw, the creature stumbled sideways as it attempted to swat at its shoulder. Another punch and it toppled toward the ground, taking Natsu with it.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

The minor cloud of dust cleared, revealing the still moving giant. It was slowly pushing itself off of the ground, gaining its foothold as it did so.

"Lucy, get out of here!" Gray warned. "Get away, now!"

"No! I won't leave you guys!" she replied firmly, her fingers finding Taurus' key.

"It's too dangerous," Gray screamed, looking to Adie for something....anything.

"I'll call Taurus!" Lucy muttered to herself, her eyes triumphant. Taurus could smash anything!

The booming roar that echoed through the air forced Lucy to drop to the ground. She covered her ears, rolling over to spy Adie perched on top of the nearest, smashed train car. She was lowered onto one knee, with her other leg outstretched in front of her as she tried to aim through the scope of her gun with one eye. The massive machinery was carefully on the odd tripod as she carefully and adeptly fed the gun oddly shaped bullets. The weapon shook with each shot, kicking back from the force of each release as the spent cartridges spilled onto the ground, rolling off the top of the car. Lucy watched in silent awe as the slender ammunition spiraled toward the monster, a long chain releasing from rear portion of the bullet and whipping through the air as it flew toward its target. It twitched with each blow, pieces of flesh being torn from its body as the bullets buried in its skin. The monster howled, falling backward with its arms flailing and a half dozen chains whipping around. The shaking rumble of earth was the evidence that the giant had fallen.

"Yes! It's working!" Lucy cried as she pushed herself to her feet, scrambling toward Adie.

When the gun had eaten all of the bullets, Adie quickly disassembled it, kicking the tripod out from underneath. Her gloved hand was covered with blood that appeared to be oozing from her right upper arm.

"You're arm!" Lucy yelped, pointing toward the spreading pool of hot blood on Adie's shirt.

"It's not dead," Adie murmured, as the gun disappeared. "And I'm not wasting good bullets if it's not gonna die! But, we bought a few minutes, and allowed ourselves to at least a way to reign it in. It's so damned slow it'll probably wrap itself up."

"What are we going to do?" Lucy whimpered as her eyes searched for Natsu. She couldn't see any signs of either him, Gray, or Happy as the dust danced around the giant's body.

The ground rumbled, and a shrieking howl reverberated through the air, telling Lucy that the giant was becoming more irate. The dust began to clear, and Lucy could see the upright form of the monster as it glared at them. The chains were dangling from its chest as blood littered its neck and chin from the bullets--though the entry wounds were no longer apparent. Lucy realized Adie's intent, hoping that it could help give them the advantage. The monster continued to glare at them, uprooting a tree with a swift twist of its wrist.

"SKULLS. FRESH SKULLS," it growled, thrusting a splintered fingernail toward the two women.

"Is there no way to kill it? What_ is_ this thing?" Lucy wailed. Her eyes remained on the giant. "What are you going to do?"

Adie studied the monster, her jaw clenched. "I'm gonna try to distract it, hoping that we think of somethin'. Maybe we can nail it down somehow...."

Before Lucy could respond, the giant roared, throwing the uprooted tree at the two women. Neither Lucy or Adie had the chance to respond as two large blades of water whipped past them, tearing through the earth and slicing at the monster. The air picked up around Lucy and Adie—one blade close enough that it sliced through Adie's hair, removing some of its length. She ignored it as the pair turned to watch the giant attempting to to protect itself from the attack. Blood misted the earth as the water blades proved to be more powerful than the monster's defenses. Two more watery blades followed the first set, quickly followed by three more sets. Each attack pushed the giant back a few dozen yards--until it wobbled over the remains of the dismembered train, hitting the ground hard enough to knock Lucy and Adie off their feet.

And echoing whoop and a giant ball of flames told her that Natsu was very much alive. "Gray! Quit bein' a pansy and fight!"

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, pushing herself up and turning to find the source of the attack. She could see Adie stiffening from beside her, obviously recognizing the uninvited help. Lucy found herself staring at a very large cover of an ancient book, with writing she couldn't decipher. She blinked unsure of what she was looking at, exactly. When the book lowered, Lucy gasped.

The woman behind the book smiled as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Hi Lu-chan! Long time, no see! Got yourself into a bit of trouble here! Good thing I brought back up!"

"B-back up?" Lucy's teeth chattered as she stared at Levy's excited smile. _Why is she smiling at a time like this_?

"Juvia thinks that her attacks won't hold the monster off for long," frowned the water mage as she stepped up next to Levy.

She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes following the third newcomer--a familiar pale-haired mage. The man stopped in front of Lucy, leaning down and offering an outstretched palm. He wriggled his fingers, emphasizing to Lucy that he was awaiting her hand. Lucy's eyes trailed up the massive arm, meeting Elfman's expectant gaze.

"Lucy, so good to see you!" he smiled warmly. "We received your message. Master Makarov sent us to help you."


	36. Bone Collector

**A/N: Finally! Yeah, I know, it's been a while, my apologies! I royally f-ed up my wrist, and had to strictly enforce the "no typing" clause (or other wrist-necessary activities) for a good month. I tried the one-handed type, but it took forever, and the frustration was overwhelming. I did try to respond to your reviews, so I apologize if they were short or seemed extremely blunt. That was my one-hand-typing answering--and it's difficult to express what you're really thinking when it'll take hours to get one sentence out! **

To my anonymous reviewers (who I can't rightfully respond to):

_YellowFever: _glad I made you smile. It's not skill so much as it is the result of writing too many essays and having my writing chewed apart (I could always improve)!

_XDYuki_: Yes!! You get it! And I write because people read it. My small idea has grown into epic proportions, and people are still sticking with it. I am very thankful for that!

_Arydun_: glad I could make you laugh ^-^

**Anyhow, here's the next chapter (*whew!*). Hope you enjoy it! I changed it a million times, and this is what I settled with. I wanted a bit of humor in the epic-ness. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers--you all rock! My fanfiction is what it is, and is the result of my perceptions of the characters--so thank you for sticking with it and accepting it. **

_Disclaimer: don't own FT, only takin' credit for the OCs_

[*****]_  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

[*****]

"H-Help-p?" Lucy's teeth rattled as her hand slipped into Elfman's warm, rough palm. A myriad of emotions flooded through her as she uttered that one word: _help_.

Lucy quickly shook off the heavy feeling that was clawing at her insides. Now was not the time to dwell on their actions. Elfman had said they came for a reason. They had, for one reason or another, known _something _about this monster or the predicament Lucy and her friends had managed to find for themselves.

The fair-haired mage tugged Lucy to her feet, his movement almost rough. He rested his hand on the small of her back to support her as she stood on unsteady feet. Lucy then watched Elfman proffer his hand to Adie, who shook her head as she pushed herself to her feet. A slight grimace momentarily sprang across her face as she brushed the shorn hair from her shoulder. The pale locks softly floated to the ground as Adie blinked at the pile of hair that had been, very recently, attached to her head. As if suddenly recovering, she reached back, feeling for the missing length. Her head snapped toward Juvia, and the two women glared at one another in a battle of wills.

"Juvia did not meant to," the water mage offered, shrugging slightly. "You were in my way."

"Oh, Lu-chan!" Levy tsked, interrupting the who-can-angrily-stare-the-longest battle. She pulled her thin-framed glasses from her nose, thrusting a slender metal arm between her teeth as she closed her book.

"Wha?" Lucy asked, her head whipping around as her eyes searched everyone's expression. She still felt as if this were some odd dream....

"This....monster," Elfman gestured distractedly, continuing his earlier explanation. His eyes narrowed as he studied Adie, "It has been wreaking havoc for some time."

"It's not _new_," Levy chided as a loud explosion rang out and Natsu whooped. Somewhere nearby, Gray could be heard cursing the dragon slayer.

"Adassandra?" Elfman finally blurted, as if he had suddenly found the name that had been on the tip of his tongue.

A distracted Adie looked toward the source of the noise, somewhat oblivious to Elfman's attention. Juvia smirked as if she had won some silent contest. Lucy could see Adie's cheeks turning pink. Perhaps she _had_ heard Elfman.....

"Your hair is....different," Juvia replied waspishly as she, too, recognized the former 'Guild Inspector'. Lucy couldn't blame any of her friends for their obvious distrust of Adie.

"It's a long story," Lucy interrupted, hoping to stave off _that _explanation.

"She left, did she not?" Elfman murmured, scratching his head.

"I did," Adie's voice was surprisingly calm as she dabbed at her thigh wound with shaky fingers. The tips were immediately caked in oozing blood.

"Now's not the time!" Levy sighed, licking her fingertip and thumbing through the book. "This thing needs stopped. That's why we came here, right?"

"What is it?" Adie asked, surprising Lucy with her sudden interest.

Lucy followed Adie's sudden attention shift, as the blacksmith's eyes narrowed and she peered through the billowing dust cloud obscuring their view. She caught sight of the dark forms of Natsu, Happy, and Gray as they appeared through the thick cloud of smoke and dust that Natsu had managed to bring forth. Lucy studied the trio with muted caution as she registered the sudden silence that had been cast. _Something _had happened.....but what?

"Its name is..." Levy frantically pushed through the pages, glancing up at the trio as the men approached.

"It's taken care of," Natsu replied, grinning as he smacked his hands together in childish delight. Even Gray offered a smirk as he shoved his hands into his pockets and continued striding toward the gathering. They studied the newcomers, their surprise evident on their faces.

"Juvia, Elfman, Levy" Gray nodded toward the three as they came closer.

"Hey guys!" Natsu grinned, slapping Gray on the shoulder. "Did you see us?"

Elfman puffed up his chest slightly, "Natsu, men do not play with their enemy. You should always quickly take them down--"

"Yeah, yeah, forget I asked," Natsu shook his head, looking mildly defeated by the lack of praise.

"What'd you do?" Lucy asked, unable to hide her own smile at Natsu's earlier glee.

"You don't want to know," Gray shrugged, glancing over his shoulder. "Where is Erza?"

"I hid her in Horologium--" Lucy started, quickly realizing that Gray was not familiar with the odd spirit.

"Reedus is with her," Juvia replied, turning to glance toward the forest, "...somewhere."

"Reedus is here, too?" Gray smiled. "Figures he's hiding in the forest somewhere."

Juvia nodded, her eyes serious, "Without him, we would not have been able to get here so quickly. He's of value, despite not being a fighter, Juvia thinks."

Gray seemed taken aback by Juvia's forceful and fervent reply. She no longer seemed to be the bashful water mage that secretly followed him around Fairy Tail. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he nodded his misgiving.

"How did you know where to find us--" Natsu began, ignoring the conversation about Reedus.

"....is Antaeus!" Levy confirmed with a triumphant nod of her head as she finally finished her earlier sentence.

"That's irrelevant now," Happy crossed his arms over his chest. Lucy watched him with a small glimmer of pride swelling in her chest. He was changing as were the rest of them. It was as if Happy was becoming more...mature.

_Now, if only he could rub off on Natsu_, she thought mischievously.

"How long has this...monster been roaming free?" Adie's voice was gruff as she kicked at the ground.

"Only recently," Juvia answered, her eyes darting over Natsu and Gray. "Since Master Makarov had learned of the destruction of another of Zeref's prison keys."

_Two keys_, Lucy thought. Two keys had been destroyed. _How many does that leave? Five? _She couldn't remember, exactly, but she knew that, with each key destroyed, the dark mage's power and influence would grow exponentially. She silently wondered where the prison keys were hidden, if they were hidden at all....

"So it's possible that Zeref's growing power could have created this thing?" Adie posed the question to anyone who could fathom the answer.

"It is," Elfman confirmed. "But we have no way to verify--"

Lucy quickly realized the direction Adie was going with her questions, "You don't think your sister is responsible for this....that's why you didn't know what it was! _She _didn't release this!"

Adie's nod was hesitant as she glanced at the cloud of smoke that was wafting through the air as she nervously wrung her hands. Lucy was sure that Adie was now concerned for Lilith's safety since her missing sister would no longer be needed to bring forth such creatures now that Zeref's power was growing....

Juvia looked from Lucy toward Adie, "Juvia does not understand, Lucy."

Lucy opened her mouth to give a quick synopsis, but Levy's interruption stopped her.

"Uh, g-guys," Levy's voice wavered as she nervously glanced past where Natsu and Gray had appeared.

"Eh?" Natsu asked, wrinkling his nose. "That smell!"

"Whatever you did, did you make sure it's not in contact with the ground?" Levy's eyes were wide behind the rims of her glasses.

"Huh?" Natsu and Gray asked in unison—confusion on both of their faces. They looked at one another, as if hoping the other could confirm that, yet not understanding what Levy was implying.

"You two are an embarrassment," Elfman shook his head. "Being a strong fighter means being aware of your enemy's demise."

"Elfman-sama," Juvia replied softly, knowing that he was chastising the two younger mages out of concern.

The group had disappeared without so much as a word, worrying much of the guild. When Fairy Tail had heard, from Makarov, of the small band's whereabouts, the guild was ecstatic that their comrades were in good health. Juvia's address was not missed on Lucy, who watched the concern that was evident in the water mage's softened expression. She looked from one to the other—what had happened while they were gone?

"Because if not--" Levy's hands trembled as she closed the thick, ancient text.

A thundering roar tore through the air as the ground shook with heavy movement. Levy yelped as she teetered, the book falling from her hands. The ground reverberated as a giant wave of earth moved toward them with uncharacteristic fluidity. Elfman quickly scooped up Juvia and Lucy, leaping out of the way before the attack crushed them.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy rasped frantically, her mouth suddenly dry. Her feet quickly found the ground as her eyes scanned the dust-occluded area for her friends.

"We're fine, Luce," Natsu called back from across the wide ditch that had been created between them.

"My book!" Levy screamed, as she squirmed against Gray's grip. "I-I had to search everywhere for it! It's invaluable!"

"Not as much as your life!" Gray growled.

The ice mage was holding Levy tightly over his right shoulder while his other hand encircled Adie's wrist. The latter was kneeling on the ground, her pale eyes wide with shock as they registered the destruction caused by the giant. Lucy silently wondered how they could even conceivably form a coalition against this monster. Her fingers wandered to her keys. She would need to think of something, and fast. This thing was not going to go down easily. Especially if Levy was correct about this monster...this Antaeus.

"It's hundreds of years old! You don't understand!" Levy continued to yell as Gray set her down. Before she could break free, a thundering tremor shook the ground for a second time.

All eyes were drawn skyward as the angry giant hovered above them. With amazingly swift speed, it had managed to leap at the group, taking them off-guard. Its massive arm was drawn back, ready to strike as it plummeted toward the ground. The chains dangled from the now-healed chest wounds, their clanking the only noise announcing the monster's descent.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me," Elfman pushed past the group, shoving his way between Gray and Natsu—whose hands were still smoking from his last attack. His Full Body Transformation occurred in the blink of an an eye, leaving a large demon-like creature in his place.

"Holy hell," Adie whispered under her breath, incredulous at the gentle man's unsubtle magic. "H-H-He--"

"Is very strong, yes," Juvia nodded, a grim smile on her face.

With a roar matching the giant's in ferocity, Elfman caught Antaeus' flying punch in the palm of his clawed hand. A deep, growling chuckle told Lucy that Elfman was enjoying his new strength.

"Cowards attack when backs are turned!" Elfman spat vehemently.

In one swift movement, he grabbed the giant's wrist, spinning around and launching the monster over his shoulder. A sickening crunch of the wrist bones told Lucy that Elfman's two-handed grip was for more than just support. The shriek Antaeus dispelled as it was flung through the air announced its displeasure at the move. Giant and train remains collided as the monster slid along the earth, pulling trees and boulders with it.

"That was.....awesome!" Natsu breathed in awe. "Elfman--"

"We are not done yet," Elfman warned. "There is more to come."

"Right," Natsu nodded, his fist bursting into flames. "Levy, tell me something good—tell me you know how to kill this thing!"

"I-I don't know!" Levy shrilly replied. "I only know what I told you. It's all I could find, doesn't that count for _something_?"

Just as with every other attack, the giant rose to its feet. Its broken wrist and leg hindered the monster, though Lucy could see the slow healing that was already taking place. It glowered at them from its temporary resting spot, its fist clenched around the nearest train car. The metal crunched in the giant's angry grip as it raised its face to the sky and howled.

"Mistress," came the soft-spoken reply from somewhere below Lucy. The spirit mage blinked out of her fear-filled trance, quickly realizing that _she _was being addressed.

"Huh?" Lucy gawked, realizing that Virgo was staring up at them from the ditch.

"I've created an escape," the spirit pointed toward something Lucy couldn't see, only her head visible above the ledge of dug out earth.

"Where? H-How?" Lucy stuttered, confused as how Virgo had appeared _and _read Lucy's mind. This wasn't the first time Virgo had come to Lucy's rescue. Each time, Lucy found it just as unsettling.

"You can punish me later, Mistress, for acting out of line," the pink-haired maiden leaped up onto even ground with the group, "but for now, please--"

Another loud roar forced Lucy to quickly follow Virgo's suggestion, "R-Right! Let's go, everyone, follow her!"

"But shouldn't we find a way to kill it first?" Natsu argued, pouting slightly.

"This will give us time to think!" Lucy hissed as she quickly grabbed him by his scarf, not caring that she was staunching his ability to breathe. His eyes bulged from his head as she dragged him behind her.

The mages wordlessly and quickly disappeared into the ditch, ducking into the dark tunnel that Lucy's spirit had created—no one knowing where it would lead them, yet all hoping it would give them the time they so desperately needed.

"My book!" Levy cried as the dingy cover caught her eye. It was lying—in a poor state—only a few yards from them. Those few yards were also headed in Antaeus' direction.

Natsu was behind her, quickly grabbing her arm and preventing her from recklessly running for the item. A dark shadow caught his eye, and he quickly pushed Levy into the tunnel to avoid the crashing train car that had been launched in their direction.

"Watch out!" he roared, as he braced for the impact, glad that the rest of his friends were already inside.

The crushed metal car skidded along the ground, rolling toward him with perilous speed. His eyes fell to the book that Levy had cherished. There was no way it'd make it through such a thrashing, he suspected. His eyes quickly flickered back to the oncoming projectile....except it was gone.

Well, it not where he had expected it to be.

He saw it happen before he actually _heard_ it....swatted away as if it were a measly fly.

Natsu blinked a few times, his mouth hanging open in shock. Adie was leaning against the side of the ditch, a familiar gloved hand supporting her body weight as she cradled Levy's book under her left arm. Her breath was ragged as dark blood oozed through the shoulder of her shirt. Somewhere in the far-off distance, the smashed train car collided with the earth.

Levy's head shot out from the tunnel, "Natsu, are you OK?"

He didn't say anything, instead blinking stupidly and staring ahead. Levy followed his gaze, her eyes

catching sight of Adie gently cradling her book.

Her breath caught in her throat. "My book!"

She caught sight of Adie's gloved hand, her smile growing wider as she recognized the relic. Before she could remark about it, the shaking earth knocked the trio off of their feet. Levy flew face-first out of the tunnel, colliding with Natsu's knees. She rubbed her aching forehead as the rumbling became more violent.

"Oh shit! _In_ the tunnel. NOW!" Natsu growled as the giant hunkered toward them, his injuries well enough for him to move again.

The monster had obviously realized that its prey was disappearing from sight. Adie had fallen to her knees, and Natsu quickly reached her side, reaching under her shoulder to help her.

"Enough playin' around, we need to get going!" he yelled.

"Not as easy as it looks," Adie grunted, quickly glancing over her shoulder and mumbling a string of profanities that Natsu had never heard before. Within seconds, the three were racing through the entrance of the tunnel, Natsu dragging Adie as she limped.

The trio turned as the opening for the tunnel collapsed with the giant's stomping. Daylight quickly disappeared as the earth crumbled with each quaking movement. Natsu flicked his fingers, bringing forth a small flame.

"Here," Adie handed the book over to eager hands. Levy happily clutched the item to her chest, as if it were a child.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she sobbed, her unspoken attachment to the book speaking for her.

"Don't mention it, I know what it means to lose something so valuable," Adie gruffly replied,

"Like that glove?" Levy's former enthusiasm had returned. "I know what it is, you know! It's older than Master Makarov!"

"What about 'em?" Adie followed behind Levy and Natsu as the scholar trudged her way through the tunnel.

"You guys alright?" the echoing voice of Gray called back through the damp escape.

"Yup, just keep walkin'!" Natsu yelled back, wanting to get out of the tunnel. He looked around in awe that the tiny Stellar Spirit could create something like this large.

"Your glove..." Levy cooed, turning to glance over the top of her spectacles. "Herculean armor!"

"It is," Adie grunted, slightly impressed that someone recognized the lightweight material. It quickly disappeared from her right hand as she ex-quipped.

"What does that do?" Natsu mumbled from the corner of his mouth, recognizing the glove from when Adie had thrown him out of her shop. Well, beat him out, actually.

"Increases the wearer's strength, though I'm not sure by how much," Levy began, her lips pursed as she picked her memory.

Natsu, apparently satisfied with the answer nodded. So it hadn't been a _fair _confrontation. He would have to challenge her again, later.

"True, it doesn't make the wearer invincible," Adie admitted, somewhat hesitantly "but if you are weak, to begin with, then you won't increase your strength by much."

"Which means she's not weak," Levy whispered to Natsu. "Obviously."

"Hmph," Natsu grunted, mentally re-arranging his list of those he wanted to fight.

Slowly they descended a gentle slope. Sunlight beckoned for them to leave their dark hovel and return to the ground above. Lucy looked around as she followed Virgo out of the well-dug tunnel, blinking against the bright light.

"Where are we?" she asked, shielding her eyes.

"In the forest, about a kilometer away. It's far enough that you can escape," Virgo bowed, her hands on her thighs as she tugged at her skirt. "I'll take my punish--"

"Not now!" Lucy's face burned as questionable glances were passed around. Her face turned crimson, "I-It's not what you g-guys think!"

"Then what is it?" Gray asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Lucy's ears were now burning as she reached for her key, "Shut up, shut up! Oh, just close the Gate!"

Virgo pouted as she disappeared without a sound punishment. Lucy was disturbed by the fact that her spirit was so enthusiastic about sadism. _She _didn't get it.

"Definitely weird," Gray muttered under his breath.

"Sure is," Lucy nodded, looking around at the group. She could hear the throes of anger coming from the north, and she knew that the beast was likely confused as to where his prey had disappeared to.

"Levy, how do we get rid of it?" Elfman asked, hoping the group's most intelligent mage would have something to suggest, since she was the only one that knew anything about the monster thus far.

"I'll take care of it!" Natsu growled, his eyes flashing their anger. He was easily becoming impatient with their inability to defeat the monster. His fist burned brightly as he thought about the challenge they were facing, and his helplessness in disposing of it.

"You have to get it _off _the ground," Levy murmured, thumbing through the pages. "It regenerates if it's in contact with the earth."

Natsu turned toward Levy, his mouth hanging open, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was trying to--" Levy snapped, her eyes growing wide as the monster roared from its not-so-far off location.

"SKULLS...." it bellowed.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Natsu yelled, his entire arm burning brightly as scales began to flicker across his face and body.

"Shhhh!" Lucy hissed, quickly cupping her hand over Natsu's mouth. "We are trying to come up with a plan of attack!"

"Juvia agrees with Lucy, this is a good opportunity to decide how to get rid of this monster," she crinkled her nose, remembering the horrifying necklace the monster was wearing.

"How do you _suggest_ we kill this thing, Levy?" Gray asked, returning the conversation to the scholar's expertise.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. But theoretically, if it is off of the ground and someone can deal a killing blow," she glanced around, her face reddening from being the center of attention for once, "then that should be enough."

"Sounds reasonable," Happy replied, nodding.

"But how are we going to do that?" Lucy asked, her eyes falling on Natsu as he paced around them, muttering to himself.

"Juvia thinks there has to be a way," the water mage replied confidently.

"Natsu," Adie finally spoke, her face weary with fatigue.

The dragon slayer seemed surprised by the address. "Huh?"

"How hot do your flames get?" she pressed, her eyes wandering to his fists.

"I dunno, pretty hot, why?" he grunted, looking at his hands.

"Why do you want to know about Natsu's flame?" Happy crossed his arms, glancing up at Adie.

"Because...maybe....I have an idea," Adie nodded thoughtfully.

Happy looked at Natsu, "He can burn through metal. I've seen it. With Gajeel."

Adie chewed on her lip as she closed her eyes. "Then it just might work."

"What might work?" Lucy asked, feeling lost.

"A blow to the chest," Adie whispered quickly as she shifted from her spot against the tree.

Lucy studied the blacksmith. It was obvious that Adie wasn't entirely sure of her theory, nor was she especially keen on sharing the reasoning behind her thoughts. But, she wasn't one to hastily come to conclusions, Lucy knew, and that gave the spirit mage the faintest hope that this plan would succeed.

Natsu grinned, shoving a fist into an open palm. "I like it. Right in the heart!"

"But how will you manage to keep him off of the ground for this?" Levy asked warily.

"I can do it," Gray stepped forward.

"Huh? How?" Natsu growled, not wanting Gray to interfere with his fight.

Gray was silent for a moment, as if considering Natsu's question. He had been thinking about possibilities since Levy had mentioned the monster's weakness, and was convinced that this one might work, "I'll freeze the ground beneath it. An ice layer that should be enough, right?"

Juvia gasped, "Do you have enough strength for that? It'll take a lot of power for such a large area!"

Gray's eyes remained locked on Natsu's as he spoke, "It's not a matter of strength. If he can do it, I can do it."

"I mean," Juvia worriedly glanced around the group, "Gray would need for the monster to be still, no?"

It wasn't a matter of Gray being _unable_ to summon that much magic. It was a matter of him being able to do so at the _exact _place, at the _exact _time. If he was unsuccessful, would he have enough magic reserve to start over? It would be exhausting or any mage....

"I'll attempt to hold the monster in place. That way Gray can pinpoint his magic," Elfman offered, understanding Juvia's concern. "Those chains should allow me to do so."

"I didn't think of that," Adie admitted, her gaze steady as she observed Juvia. "Good point."

"Right," Natsu replied, his smile lopsided as he looked around the weary mages. "So we have a plan. What do we do now?"

"We hide and wait," Elfman answered, looking high into the trees.

[***]

* * *

[***]

Natsu, Happy, Elfman and Gray stood at the forest's edge, waiting for the right time to initiate the plan they had agreed upon. The women were crouched in the forest, watching and waiting to see if things would go as smoothly as they had anticipated. Lucy had a teetering feeling that it would not. It never did—at least not that _she _could recall, anyway.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy breathed, realizing that the dragon slayer had disappeared from her line of sight.

The loud yelling from the open field was enough to answer Lucy's question. Happy sped through the air carrying Natsu by the back of his vest, scarf flapping in the breeze.

"Come on, you piece of shit!" Natsu hollered, as the duo swooped down and Natsu landed on the monster's shoulder. Happy circled high above.

"NOW!" Gray bellowed, as Natsu's fiery punch connected with the monster's head.

The giant's neck snapped back, its head covering falling to the ground as the its body flailed backward. Happy swooped down, saving Natsu from being crushed by the giant's body. Elfman—now with his Beast Arm—swiftly grabbed onto the flailing chains, pulling them behind Antaeus as the giant tried to rise to its feet. Lucy gasped when she saw its face.

"What...." she couldn't complete her question, as the words refused to leave her mouth.

"An undead creature," Levy whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

A portion of the monster's face was rotted away, revealing part of the skull beneath. One socket was dark and barren, the eye long gone. The intricate facial muscles were also atrophied, revealing the ivory cheekbones and poor dentition beneath. The one angry eye it had rolled in its socket as the monster drooled from the lip-less side of its mouth, saliva dripping on its hand as it howled its fury.

"Oh shit," Adie hissed between her teeth.

They all silently agreed, knowing that the ancient magic responsible for this creature's appearance—its revival—was known to be possessed by one sorcerer. And that sorcerer was currently locked away for the time being. But, his influence was growing, and this monster was testimony to that.

"Come on, Natsu!" Lucy softly cheered the dragon slayer on, "You can do it."

Gray stood away from giant, his hands on the ground as he attempted to focus his ice magic under the monster. The giant thrashed against Elfman's hold, his hand knocking the mage away.

"Elfman," Juvia's voice was filled with worry as she quickly pushed herself from the ground, "Juvia must do something!"

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled as the water mage quickly sprinted toward the thrashing mess of giant and Fairy Tail mages in the clearing.

"Here!" Juvia yelled, waving her arms in the air. "You want skulls? Here's one!"

"Juvia, what are you doing?" Elfman yelled, his transformed arm disappearing as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

The monster perked up at Juvia's offering, quickly leaping at the chance. It crawled toward Juvia, scooping her up more quickly than anyone had anticipated. The monster held her in its hand, shaking her like a rag doll.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled, his eyes wide with horror. Antaeus stopped shaking its hand, instead squeezing more forcefully and cutting off Juvia's air supply.

"Just....just...finish it off!" Juvia gasped, her hair obscuring her face as her fists gripped the monster's skin.

The monster reached up with its other hand, two fingers ready to pluck Juvia's head from her shoulders. As its dirty fingernails brushed her hair, Juvia's body liquefied, dripping from the giant's grip. It collected and reformed on the ground. .

"Juvia thinks that now is your chance," she commanded from the ground as the monster unclenched its fingers looking for its victim.

Elfman was the first to recover, quickly pulling the chains with the brute strength of his full transformation. The monster fell to its knees as Elfman speedily circled, pinning its arms to its sides and securing the chains as the a ragged circumference of ice beneath the monster stretched outward. The thick ice continued to grow as Gray struggled to control such a large area--funneling as much magic as he could muster. The ice grew upon itself, pushing the restrained monster skyward as it struggled against its captivity.

"Now, Natsu!" Gray grunted, his face damp with sweat. Elfman took the cue, leaping from the growing ice pillar that was both enlarging in radius and height.

"Right! Time to end this!" Natsu's eyes were wild with fury as Happy carried him toward the kneeling monster. His entire arm was burning brightly as his skin metamorphosed into a scaly armor.

"Time to die!" he yelled as Happy released him in mid-air.

Natsu's body burst into flames as he flew toward the monster's chest, his arm drawn back. With one final, furious yell, Natsu unleashed his attack on the monster, his fist piercing the its chest. He quickly recoiled, landing on the icy platform and crouching low as he glared up at his the enemy. The giant shuddered, its half of a face etched with confusion. It opened its mouth, and a low gurgling noise emanated from its throat.

"Did I finish it?" Natsu asked, confused as he stared up at his victim.

"I'll be damned, it worked!" Adie breathed as she watched in amazement. The monster's body quickly became bloated, as if it were swelling from the inside out.

"He did it?" Lucy asked breathlessly. They could always count on Natsu.

"Um, now would be the time to take cover," Adie whispered to Levy and Lucy as she quickly crouched in the underbrush.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked, looking back in confusion as the blacksmith rolled away.

"'Cause it's about to get ugly!" Adie's eyes were wide as an awkward grin spread across her face, "Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

"What's that supposed to me--" Lucy began, before the loud wail from the giant caused her to turn around.

Natsu's head was angled as he stared up confusion. Even Gray had ceased his ice magic, waiting for whatever was supposed to occur. The monster's chest began to heave, slowly at first, but soon growing more violent. Lucy watched in horror as the monster jerked, its eye widening as a slight cloud of smoke burst from its mouth.

"Uh oh," Natsu muttered. "Happppppy!"

The cat, as if on cue, quickly swooped down and grabbed his friend. They were only a short distance away when, with one final roar, the monster's body exploded.

"Gross!" Lucy cried as she slid under cover next to Adie.

"I didn't promise it wouldn't be!" Adie shielded her head with her arms as innards rained down around the vicinity.

When the sound of raining body parts had ceased, the women slowly crawled out from their shelter and approached the field. Lucy heaved when she saw the gore that littered the area, most of it unidentifiable. She glanced around, finding Juvia walking toward them, her body reforming from the water droplets. Elfman and Gray were not so lucky, as both had been spattered with various fluids. Neither looked amused.

"What the hell just happened?" Gray asked, shaking something slimy from his hand.

"He exploded," Elfman replied calmly.

"That was definitely _not _cool!" Natsu growled as he trudged toward them, his face twisted in disgust. His eyes fell on Adie, "Why didn't you warn me?"

Adie eyebrows shot up in mock surprise, "I had no idea _that _would happen."

"_You_ thought of it!" he pointed out as Juvia summoned a rain cloud to wash the gore off of three men.

The blacksmith sighed as the rain pattered on the ground, "I suppose it was an unfair advantage."

"I knew it!" Natsu pointed at her angrily, ignoring the chilling water that was running over his skin.

"But it's dead..." Lucy's voice trailed off.

"Whose side are you on?" Natsu whined, his mouth falling open.

"I'm sorry," Adie admitted. "I was going off of a hunch. The bullets Bar made were created to remain stable at high temperatures, so as not to explode. But at extremely high temperatures, the material is unstable. Which is where your flames came in."

"I'd say," Natsu grumbled, still not forgiving the blacksmith, though her explanation _did _make sense.

"But, as Lu-chan said, it's dead!" Levy kicked at something near her feet.

"Only because it's in a million pieces!" Natsu snapped back.

Lucy sighed and shook her head at the dragon slayer's bickering. Any other time, he would be proud that he had finished off a monster. Lucy glanced at her own clothes, picking the burrs from her t-shirt.

"I could use a good shower..." she muttered to herself, examining the caked blood on her arms.

Juvia mistook Lucy's remark, sending a cloud Lucy's way. Everyone laughed as Lucy ran from the cloud while Juvia looked offended. "But you said--"

"I know what I said!" Lucy wailed. "But I can wait until we get home! Call it off! My shirt is white!"

"I don't understand. What about your shirt?" Juvia asked, her fists on her hips as the cloud dissipated.

"When it gets wet..." Lucy panted, wondering if an explanation would be lost on the water mage.

"Let's find Reedus and Erza!" Levy smiled, tucking her book under her arm, as she glanced around. "Then we can head home, you guys!"

"Home," Natsu repeated softly, his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he allowed Juvia's rain to wash away the day's events. There, he could forget about exploding monsters.....

_Home, _Lucy thought as she watched Natsu. It would be the first time she slept in her own bed in months. She would get the chance to see everyone and find out what's going on from Master Makarov. There was a lot they needed to catch up on, but there would be a lot of explaining to do. Their friends deserved to know why they left and what information they had gathered.

_Home, _she repeated to could sound better at the moment.


	37. The Homecoming

**Welcome to all of my new readers and reviewers! If you are reading this: know that I heart you all! And, as always, let me know what you think or just leave some words of encouragement :)**

**Note: **I'm taking Ogro's advice and using his recommended site for the proper characters' name spelling. I'm tired of it being different every week (thanks translations, though I still love the people who take the time to do that!). So, I'll probably go back and edit my earlier chapters for mistakes (thanks for prompting me, LadyShalott) as well as making the names uniform (Gerard will be Jellal, Charlie will be Charle, Gazille will be Gajeel, and Lluvia will be Juvia-and so forth). I apologize for any confusion, as I was just as confused (and annoyed). And finally, some Gajeel revelation, so no more complaints of OOC Gajeel ;) If you have unanswered questions, this isn't _Lost_, I'll tie up the loose ends. I'm very intentional in my plot development, so have faith that my characterizations are purposeful!

**Happy reading! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FT, I do take credit for the OC's_**  
**

[*****]

* * *

[*****]

They stood outside the guild, staring at the familiar building and its front doors. Those doors had always welcomed them back after so many missions, regardless of whether the team had success or failure. Those doors never judged them. Until now. Lucy anxiously glanced around at the ragtag bunch accompanying her: all were dirty and exhausted except for Reedus. The rotund mage had been kind enough to provide comfortable transportation for the remainder of their trip. Lucy was quite thankful for the oft-silent mage, as his skills had been a wonderful relief to their more recent hardships.

_It would have been difficult if we had to carry Erza back, _Lucy thought as her chestnut eyes wandered over Erza's injured leg. Erza's ankle was more colorful than it had been earlier, and the swelling had spread up her calf. Below the knee, her leg looked miserable. Elfman had insisted on carrying Erza, who had adamantly denied the prospect—insisting she could walk with assistance. The courtly mage refused her rebukes, sweeping her off of her feet—literally—while the rest of them looked on with muted amusement as Erza's face turned crimson.

"Do not worry, Erza," Juvia earnestly promised, "Elfman-sama is strong and will not let you go."

Lucy met Levy's quick glance, the former raising an eyebrow questioningly at Juvia's ardent and insistent knowledge in regards to Elfman. Lucy opened her mouth to ask the question that had been bothering her, but was silenced by the brief shake of the scholar's head. It wasn't a denial, but more of a wait-and-we'll-discuss-later gesture. Lucy found that she looked forward to hearing the gossip, though it would have to wait until after they went inside...

_Inside_...

Lucy's stomach sank as she realized that they still had to walk through those doors—the doors that no longer welcomed them. The doors that were now judging them, screaming the silent questions as to _why _they had left and _what _they were thinking. Lucy let out a heavy sigh; she had no idea what would be waiting for them on the inside of those doors. Would it be a reprimand from Makarov? Would it be welcoming smiles, instead? Other, more ridiculous possibilities began to emerge inside of Lucy's head as her heart fluttered in her chest. The soft wind that hit her face as Elfman (with Erza in tow), Juvia, Reedus and Levy brushed past her and through the doors quickly brought her back to reality. She blinked a few times, her vision coming into focus. Natsu toothily grinned at her, waving for her to follow as he took the same path as their friends. Happy was at his heels.

"I can't wait to see the look on Gramps' face!" Natsu chuckled, the wound on his face still oozing. "Come on, Luce!" he grabbed her hand, tugging her behind him.

"W-Wait!" Lucy wailed, stumbling from the quick jerking movement. She pried her hand from Natsu's soft, warm grip. Something about the action created a biting sadness inside of her, as if she were suddenly pining for something she had lost...

A slightly pained look crossed Natsu's face as he studied her expression, his eyes falling onto her hand, "Why? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Lucy assured him, plastering a false smile on her face, "I, uh, I'll follow you two in! Go ahead!" She swiftly grabbed his shoulders, turning him and practically pushing inside.

"OK..." Happy eyed her cautiously. He suddenly lit up as a new thought entered his head, "I hope Mirajane will make me fish for dinner!"

"I'm starving, too!" Natsu agreed, already forgetting about his earlier rejection as the two were forcefully pushed through the doors by Lucy.

"Weeeeee're baaaack!" the dragon slayer bellowed loudly, the doors flinging shut behind him and muffling his voice. Lucy strained to hear the guild's reaction.

"Idiot," Gray muttered, shaking his head and following his friend into the guild. "You two coming?" he asked, eyeing the remaining women as his hand held the door open. Lucy tried to innocently peer inside to gauge the situation.

"Of course, we, uh, just need a minute!" she waved both hands dismissively in front of her. She could feel the sweat beading in the small of her back. Gray said nothing, only nodding his understanding as his eyes once again passed over their faces before he, too, entered the Guild.

"HEY! Hey, Old Man!" Natsu's voice briefly floated out before the doors closed behind Gray.

Lucy slid her hand between the double doors, peering into the building. She was still hesitant to barge in like her companions given that she had practically been confined to the guild prior to her leaving._ You were not a prisoner, why would they be angry?_ Still, she silently wondered what Master Makarov would say to her. She was lost in her self-created 'possible scenarios'-chewing on her bottom lip while peeking into the main hall of the guild. She had forgotten that Adie was still behind her.

"What are you doing?" came the familiar, wary voice. Lucy jumped, yelping as her fingers were crushed between the heavy doors.

"Ouch!" she sucked on her forefinger like a child. She glanced at Adie, noticing that the blacksmith was furiously chewing her own fingernails, oblivious to her habit as she watched Lucy.

"What are _you _doing?" Lucy challenged, narrowing her eye, defensively.

Adie opened her mouth to answer, but must have realized the awkwardness of her own situation, as her mouth snapped shut and her gaze wandered to her feet. Lucy immediately felt guilty, quickly understanding Adie's hesitation. The latter was returning to a place where she had been dishonest. She had lied to everyone, taking advantage of their trust; she was now concerned that her betrayal would make her an outcast. And the last thing she needed was to feel like she did not belong, Lucy knew.

"You're worried," Lucy softly murmured, her tone apologetic.

"Am not!" Adie quickly replied, raising her head and staring past Lucy in defiance.

"I'm worried, too," Lucy shared, glancing over her shoulder, "I left, despite orders to remain in the Guild."

Adie's eyes quickly flickered to Lucy's face, her features softening slightly. Lucy met her pale gaze, noticing that the circles under Adie's eyes were darker than she could remember. She looked extremely worse for wear—as Lucy was sure they all did. There was hesitance in Adie's expression, but Lucy knew that sharing her own worries had calmed the blacksmith.

"We all have past mistakes and things we are not proud of. That's what forgiveness is for—it lessens the burdens we carry. This is the only place where I find that I'm not judged on who I seem to be. I'm accepted for who I am," Lucy smiled her encouragement as she turned, and waved for Adie to follow her into the guild, "Besides, we can only get the answers if we go inside."

She heard Adie's sharp intake of breath and she felt a strange sense of pride at knowing she had been able to comfort the demi-spirit in any way. Lucy's hand gently rested on the door as she glanced behind her, calling over her shoulder, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and get those answers!"

"Right," Adie whispered, a nervous smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she silently read and re-read the Guild name that arced above the entrance._ Fairy Tail._ She remembered Natsu's question from one of their first encounters: _Do fairies have tails?_ The seemingly ridiculous question now brought a smile to her face, washing away some of her earlier hesitation. The blacksmith closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer before she followed Lucy into the building.

The two women disappeared through the double doors, neither knowing what would await them on the other side.

[***]

* * *

[***]

Silence. Complete silence.

Lucy suspected that she would be able to hear a blade of grass hitting the floor as the room was _that _quiet. Every pair of eyes were focused on her and Adie as they walked through the heavy double doors. Lucy looked for Natsu, finding him to be a few feet away, confusion on his face as he furiously waved his arms in front of Makarov. She noticed the elderly mage sitting cross-legged on the bar counter, Mirajane next to him with her most stern look upon her face as she held a pair of drinking glasses between slender fingers.

"Old Man! I know you hear me! Wake up!" Natsu yelled, pouting slightly while glancing at Mirajane for help. "We're home! Dontcha care?"

"Idiot! Of course he's awake. He's just pissed off," Gray shook his head, muttering under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair, "Man, this is not good."

"Master..." Erza murmured softly as Elfman allowed her to stand on her good foot. He supported her by her elbow as she lightly rested her swollen toes on the planked flooring.

"Erza!" Mirajane's stern demeanor quickly changed when she saw the angry, purple ankle. Her face blanched and she handed the glasses to a bewildered Natsu as she moved toward Erza, dropping down to examine the injured joint. "What happened? Are you alright? Oh no..."

Erza grimaced as she anticipated Mirajane's fingers palpating her ankle, "We were in an accident..."

"Quit down playing it!" Natsu growled. "That monster wrecked the train! Then it attacked us! We could have died!"

Mirajane's face grew more ashen as a wave of murmuring whispers swept through the guild. It was not like Natsu to admit that he had been close to defeat—or death. The pale haired barkeep stood, her hands tugging on her long skirt as her eyes grew round, "T-Train? Monster?"

"Yeah," Levy began, scratching her head as her thick book thudded on the bar counter, "it was as Master Makarov had said-"

"You _knew _about this?" Natsu's jaw fell open as he slammed the drinking glasses on the bar. Makarov did not address the unruly guild member; his eyes remained closed as the familiar wooden pipe dangled from between his lips.

"We could have been killed! This is no laughing matter-" Natsu continued, his cheeks burning as he glanced toward Lucy. "It destroyed an entire village! What's worse was that it wore its victims' heads around its-"

"Enough," came the low-pitched interruption.

Natsu's mouth snapped shut at Makarov's soft command. Despite his anger, Natsu would respect the guild's authoritative figure. The guild master opened one eye, glaring angrily at the dragon slayer in front of him. He slowly opened his other eye, his gaze sliding toward Gray, Erza and Happy before lingering on Lucy and the newcomer. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and remained silent for a few moments. Lucy could feel her teeth softly chattering as she watched the rest of the guild observe the interaction with silent expectation. Her own cheeks grew hot as she awaited the old man's reprimand.

"Quit your whinin', you fools!" Makarov plucked the pipe from his mouth, setting it on the bar's surface next to him. "You're the ones who left without telling anyone where you went!"

"B-But," Natsu stuttered, suddenly realizing that he was technically in the wrong, "we had to. It was important to her. I—we, couldn't _not _help her-"

"It's my fault," Lucy stepped forward, tugging at the hem of her soiled shirt. She was sure that she was a sight for sore eyes, but she didn't care. She_ had_ suddenly left. It was childish, and it was unforgivable. She would not let her friends get into trouble for her impetuosity.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen," Lucy cast a glance toward Erza, who smiled grimly in response. "I had questions I needed answered, and I had hoped I could do it alone."

"Your guild is your family, Lucy," Makarov considered her words. "If you cannot share your trials with them, then who can you share them with?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but the warm touch of something on her shoulder stopped her. She was surprised to find Adie beside her, shaking her head softly. The pale-haired woman took a step forward, slightly bending at her waist in a respectful bow to Makarov.

"If I may?" she offered.

"Eh, go ahead," Makarov grunted, an eyebrow raised in slight amusement.

"Please forgive them," Adie requested, her tone filled with regret, "It was my doing. I am guilty of taking advantage of the kindness and welcome of this guild. It was only natural that my sudden leave would cause questions. I will take the punishment for whatever grievance they have caused both you and this guild."

Lucy's mouth fell open as she stared at Adie. _How does she do that_? Lucy wondered, suddenly surprised at the eloquent speech flowing from the blacksmith. _Or is she being honest? Is this really her? _she silently wondered. Was Adie changing? Was she allowing her wall to crumble—even if only a tiny bit?

"B-But-" Lucy protested, "it's not right!"

"It is my fault, plain and simple, Lucy," Adie murmured, her uneven hair falling into her face. "If I had not been such a fool and come here with false intentions, none of this would have happened. You and your friends would not be in this predicament, right?"

Lucy said nothing, instead casting a sideways glance toward her friends. Natsu shrugged slightly while Gray's eyes remained on the floor. In reality, if _Lucy_ hadn't left, no one would have felt the need to follow her. She knew it was wrong, but Lucy also knew that Adie wanted to take the blame—she wanted to give something back them.

"It was my choice," Adie whispered.

"That is was," Makarov scoffed, his arms folding over his chest as he stared down at the woman in front of him. His eyes suddenly narrowed,"You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Lucy saw a slight sparkle in the old man's eyes, and she immediately knew that they were not in any immediate danger of Makarov's wrath. In fact, she would even go so far as to say that the wizened mage was toying with them...

Adie quickly straightened, her hair suddenly turning black and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses settling on her nose. Gasps from the guild told Lucy that the other mages recognized her. Lucy braced for the commotion that was about to be unleashed by the guild members, but seconds passed and still...nothing. Soft chuckling interrupted the hypothetical situations resounding in Lucy's head. She blinked, her eyes falling on Makarov as he leaped from the counter, tugging his mustache as he watched Adie in amusement.

"Decided that disguise was not so advantageous, huh?" the wizard enthused as he looked over Team Natsu.

Adie's cheeks turned pink as her hair returned to its usual pale blonde, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew! You can't fool me that easily, child!" he shook his head. "Besides, I had Gajeel watch over you. That should have told you _something_."

Adie's face became more ashen as her eyes widened in remembrance, "That idiot...was watching me? Not _stalking _me?"

"That idiot's job was to push your buttons," Makarov guffawed, "looks like he did just that!" He walked past Adie, leaving the stunned blacksmith to ponder his words as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. The elderly sorcerer eyed Erza's ankle as Elfman supported her body weight.

"Looks like you're gonna need a healer, hmm?" he softly studied the young woman's injury.

"Not much of a choice, I think," Erza admitted, looking almost deflated. She knew that a broken bone was going to take time to heal. And time was not on their side at the moment.

"Hmmph! Got a good one for you, so it'll be an easy injury to heal," he winked at Erza, who smiled in return. He turned to look at the tiny band of rogue mages, "What's most important is that you are back in one piece..._all_ of you."

"Wha?" Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "That's it? No yelling?"

"Yell?" Makarov plucked at his mustache. "You want yelling?"

"No, he does not want that," Gray spoke for Natsu. _You idiot! _he mouthed to the dragon slayer.

"Well, he _looked _kinda mad when we came in, and now look at him!" Natsu pointed out as Gray slapped his own forehead in annoyance.

"Oh no," Lucy muttered, already realizing that Makarov's shadow was expanding.

"SHUT UP, BOY!" Makarov boomed as he towered over Natsu. "You cost me a fortune with your leveling of an Enchanted Forest!"

"B-But, Erza helped!" Natsu protested.

"Do not bring me into this," Erza replied, her face serious. Lucy could have laughed at Erza's cruelty had she not been worried about Natsu's well-being.

In one quick kick, the toe of Makarov's shoe hit Natsu in the stomach. Lucy cringed as the dragon slayer was launched into the air. His body barreled into a mass of congregating guild members. The mages scattered as Natsu flew toward them, leaving a lone table to break his fall. Sure enough, his back hit the table, pushing it across the floor and into a far wall as it splintered into tiny pieces.

"Fool!" Makarov growled as he quickly returned to his earlier spot on the bar.

"Was that necessary, Master?" Mirajane asked, wringing her hands nervously as her eyes darted to where Natsu was lying.

"Hmph!" he replied, the pipe returning to his lips as he sucked in a deep breath. His eyes flickered to Mirajane's brother, "Elfman, please take Erza upstairs where she can be examined."

"Yes, sir!" Elfman quickly swooped down and lifted Erza off of the ground.

"I can walk," Erza stiffened at the unfamiliar contact, her face reddening as her carrier strode past the bar and took her upstairs, two steps at a time.

"I understand that, Erza, but an injured woman must rest herself..." Elfman enthusiastically retorted as they brushed past Lucy. Catcalls and whistles rang out as Elfman swept Erza away like she was his bride.

"...Go, Elfman!"

"Show her the _beast_ inside of you..."

"Give her the _ride _of her life!"

"ENOUGH!" Mirajane bellowed, her hands thrust onto her hips and her eyes glaring menacingly at the handful of perverts. When she realized her anger, she cleared her throat, smiling sweetly, "Any more of that, and I'll close down the kitchen for a week!"

Groans and apologies were thrown around as Lucy stifled a smile. It was rare for Mirajane to be anything other than her cheerful, kind self. She couldn't deny that she rather enjoyed these rare gems of moments—where Mirajane's anger brought about her more dangerous side.

"You pain in the ass, Geezer!" Natsu barked as he pushed his sleeves up his newly scraped arms. His face was twisted into a mixture of amusement and mock anger as he stomped toward the bar.

"Shut it, boy. If you know what's good for ya!" Makarov tsked, glowering at the group. "So you've at least gathered information to share with me, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Lucy replied weakly. What little information they had, at least.

"Aye!" Happy supported Lucy's assertion.

"Good," the older wizard remarked thoughtfully, "Get yourselves cleaned up and eat something, will ya?"

"T-That's it?" Adie was visibly shocked that they—or she—was not getting more of a reprimand.

"Yeah, what about it?" Makarov raised an eyebrow as he studied her reaction in amusement, "You think I'm not in control of my own guild? That I don't know what's going on?"

Adie looked confused, "I d-d-don't understand."

"Or is it that you want a good spanking?" the old wizard mused, winking at Adie as he tapped his lip in consideration, "I don't mind spanking pretty women. You could probably use a spanking, eh?"

The blacksmith's face grew red as glanced between Lucy and Gray. Lucy felt slightly sorry for Adie, as she, too, remembered her own initial interaction with Makarov when she was a newbie addition to the guild.

"You...p-pervert!" Adie barked, unsure of what to say. She didn't want to make him angry after he had just invited her inside, but she would definitely not tolerate his hand..._there_!

"Thank you, my dear!" Makarov cheerfully answered, waving his dismissal. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and something in your belly? Then we'll talk. We'll _all _talk." His eyes swept across the group.

"Right," Gray, Lucy, and Happy barked in unison.

"Mirajane!" Makarov called over his shoulder.

"Yes, Master Makarov?" she replied cheerfully, winking at Lucy.

"Can you get this bunch something to eat, my dear?"

"Of course," she agreed, quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

"I want fish!" Happy called after her, deciding that it was best to follow her in order to ensure his meal. Lucy shook her head at Happy's sudden enthusiasm. She caught Natsu grinning from ear-to-ear, his arms folded behind his head.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"It's good to be home," Natsu sighed, his eyes closing as he inhaled the familiar scent of the spacious hall.

Lucy realized that the entire guild was still staring at them, "W-Why are they staring at us? Still!"

"Oh, them," Makarov waved his hand, "I told them to. Wanted you to feel uncomfortable for a bit. Make you squirm."

"How mean!" Lucy yelped, suddenly angry at his ruse.

"Well, I can't just let a pretty face just walk all over me, now can I? What's an old man supposed to do?" Makarov feigned innocence as his eyes grew round.

"You're dirty, Gramps," Natsu shook his head as he hopped onto the stool nearest him. "Hey, Lucy!" he patted the seat beside him. Lucy felt her face turn red as the entire guild watched.

"Stop staring!" she barked, suddenly. She raised her hand to cover her mouth, realizing her tone. "I-I'm sorry!"

Laughter broke out at her reaction. Cheers were suddenly thrown around: "Welcome back, Lucy! Natsu! Gray! Happy!"

Names were shouted out as the familiar roar of conversation returned. Lucy laughed, too, as relief washed over her. She sat next to Natsu, who was already grinning enthusiastically and watching the familiar interactions. Makarov had returned to his previous state, his eyes closed as he sat on the bar. Lucy looked around, quickly realizing that Adie was still standing there, uncomfortably staring at the floor.

"Master?" Lucy whispered.

He opened his eyes, glancing toward her, "Hmm?"

"What about Adassandra?" she nodded toward the pale-haired woman.

Makarov said nothing for a few moments before gently tugging the pipe from his mouth. "My children!" he roared, causing the crowd's conversation to immediately die down. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced toward Adie, "You all remember Adassandra, do you not?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Yes, Master!"

"She's naturally blonde?"

Lucy inwardly groaned at the last comment. She knew it came from Macao's friend—the married one. He had a penchant for blondes, and now he probably had a penchant for Adie. Lucy had no doubt that his pestering would quickly end in a broken nose.

Makarov smiled his warm welcome, "Well, show her how we Fairy Tail mages welcome someone who tried to fool us!"

Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat as she watched the mages suddenly become silent. Adie's face turned more pink as she lowered her head in defeat. Suddenly, the familiar playful twinkle shone in Makarov's eyes. Lucy watched people slowly stand and walk forward, smiles of greeting on their faces. She felt the tears well in her eyes at the sight.

"This is why I love this guild..." Natsu whispered, glancing at Lucy and smiling softly, "When you walk through those doors, all of your mistakes are washed clean."

The sound of feet shuffling toward her forced Adie to look up. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the mages ready to greet her. Confusion slowly crossed her face as she took a step backward, "Huh?"

"Hey! Welcome back!" a young girl Lucy barely recognized, greeted Adie.

"You stayin' a while, this time?" Cana asked, handing a drink to Adie. The pale-haired woman took the offered beverage between unsure fingers.

"Uh..." she trailed off, looking toward Natsu and Lucy.

"Sure she is!" Levy interrupted, her smile widening as she approached. Adie's brow furrowed in confusion—as if she didn't really trust the guild members' actions. Even Makarov picked upon her hesitance.

He nodded slightly, smiling as Adie's eyes fell on him, "Welcome to Fairy Tail. We do not judge you here, only accept you as you are, my dear. That is the Fairy Tail way."

"Right!" Levy placed a guiding hand on Adie's arm, "Let's go sit down and you can tell us all about what has happened since Lu-chan left us so suddenly! I wanna hear all about it!"

"Yeah!" Droy agreed with his teammate.

Adie resisted the urging at first, her eyes wildly sweeping over the familiar faces at the bar. Lucy opened her mouth to encourage the newcomer, but Natsu had beaten her to it. Though, Lucy would have preferred his mouth _not _be full of food.

"Go 'head, Dee" he waved. "It's what bein' nakama is all 'bout! 'Member what I told ya?"

Adie's lips pursed and she nodded her head slightly, moving awkwardly with the crowd of welcomers. They disappeared into the lively hall, finding a far away table to sit and talk. Lucy watched Adie disappear, a slight feeling of knowing washing over her.

"Wasn't too long ago...that it was you, huh, Luce?" Natsu asked, his voice a low murmur as his eyes studied her face.

"Yeah..." Lucy smiled, spinning on her stool as she told herself that Adie would be perfectly fine without her. The blacksmith could use some human interaction—after all that had happened.

"Eat up, you two," Makarov spoke as he released a cloud of smoke from his lips. "Because when you are done, we are going to have a long talk."

"'Bout what?" Natsu asked between bites as Mirajane brought a plate of steaming food for Lucy. Her mouth watered at the sight of a warm meal-she hadn't realized how famished she was until now. She grasped her utensils between shaky, dirt-encrusted fingers. She _was _looking worse for wear, but she could care less. She was home. Finally.

"Because," Makarov spoke quickly, "a lot has been occurring since you left."

"Hmm, like what?" Lucy asked as her bites became more ravenous.

"I don't know," Makarov whispered as he watched his children welcome the newcomer he had anticipated would come return with Lucy, "but whatever it is...it's unlike anything I've ever felt before."

[***]

* * *

[***]

Lucy reached for the glass of water, her mouth dry from talking. Her friends remained silent, offering encouraging nods and short interjections when necessary. Lucy omitted a majority of Adie's personal history, and most of what Barsky told her, only including the pertinent extras. She sent many cautious glances toward the blacksmith, who only answered with a stiff nod or short shake of her head.

Erza was hobbling around on a cast, apparently having been treated. She used her crutches sparingly, her face puckered in frustration as she attempted to adjust to the new restriction of her broken ankle. The rest of Team Natsu, plus Adie, had been fortunate enough to shower before regrouping. The hall was now empty aside from them. Levy had joined the group, as Lucy has requested her presence. The scholarly mage was an invaluable fountain of knowledge, and her ability to read ancient script would undoubtedly come in handy.

"I think," Lucy sent a questioning look toward her friends, "that's it!" She took a long gulp of the cold water, wiping her mouth when she was finished. The empty glass never hit the counter, as Mirajane quickly stole it away-only to return with a freshly filled glass. Lucy smiled at Mirajane's motherly nature._ Mirajane the caretaker_, she mused. _How does she do it? _

"Master?" Erza asked, suddenly aware of the long pause from the elderly mage. Makarov squeezed the bridge of his nose between two fingers as he closed his eyes. Lucy began to feel the raking fingers of premonition as it slid up her neck to the base of her skull.

"You already knew," she softly blurted, sliding the cool glass of water toward her. The ice clinked against the side of the glass, forcing some liquid of splash onto the bar. Mirajane quickly wiped it away, sending a knowing glance toward Lucy.

"It's as bad as he thought," the white-haired mage frowned. Makarov nodded his agreement to Mirajane's statement.

"Oh no," Lucy groaned, staring into her glass. She could see the wavy form of her reflection in the water's surface.

The wizened man looked at his brethren as they were scattered around him, "I have been patching together information I have received. Gajeel has been quite accommodating in that aspect-"

"Thank you," came the growling reply as footsteps announced the newcomer. Gajeel looked around at the attendants, his eyes flickering over Adie and his jaw clenching slightly. Lucy felt her stomach flop; she was sure that this reunion was not welcomed by the blacksmith.

"Ah, yes, did you find out anything new?" Makarov asked, nodding at the dragon slayer.

"Nothing more than before. They have all apparently fallen off the map," Gajeel admitted, cryptically, his forehead wrinkling as he frowned. He reached back and scratched his neck, and Lucy noticed that he was wearing his hair differently. It was longer than she remembered, pulled back into a low ponytail with a few stray strands falling into his face. His facial piercings were still as obvious as ever, but Lucy definitely could see the change in the former Phantom Lord Guild member. He, too, looked worn out. Weary, almost.

"This is troubling indeed," Makarov admitted, his hand covering his mouth as his brows swooped down in contemplation. His eyes flickered over the mages, finally settling on Adie. "You remember Gajeel, don't you?"

Lucy's stomach sank. She knew that Master Makarov could be dubious when he wanted to be. She watched Adie stiffen as Levy covered her mouth with a hand to hide her snicker. The blacksmith looked disinterested as her eyes wandered over the dragon slayer.

"I do, despite my preference to forget him." Her answer was monotonous yet filled with dislike.

Gajeel said nothing, chewing the inside of his cheek for some time. He took a deep breath before grunting, "Look, I told you it was an accident-"

"Bullshit!" Adie hissed, her cheeks reddening.

Gajeel's own face was turning pink, "I-I tripped. I didn't mean to grab your, uh..." He waved his hand in an odd gesture as Adie snarled at him. Lucy watched Makarov suck his bottom lip into to his mouth to control the smile that was threatening to surface. The old man could be quite an instigator at times.

"You weren't even sincere in your apology, you jerk!" Adie spat, rolling her eyes.

Gajeel's mouth opened before he violently snapped it shut. He looked at Makarov, who nodded his answer. Lucy found that she actually felt sorry for the dragon slayer, as the look on his face told her that he was being honest. She decided that it was best if she didn't verbalize _that_ thought.

"Fine. Say what you want, but it _was_ an accident," Gajeel sighed. "Makarov asked me to keep an eye on you. He didn't trust you from the start, and he wanted me to try to 'push your buttons'," he continued, using his fingers to emphasize the Guild Master's direct quote.

"Take that how you wanna, my boy," Makarov chuckled, avoiding Adie's glare, "Sounds like you were _pushing _all the _wrong _things!"

"You _knew _the entire time and let me in, anyhow?" Adie's jaw dropped open as her ears turned pink, "Then you assigned this idiot to follow me around and harass me?"

"I have been around for quite some time, Adassandra. Besides, I know how the Magic Council works. I assumed you had ulterior motives, and who was I to stop you from taking action on 'em?" he asked slipping his pipe between his lips. "And, yes, I did ask Gajeel to keep a close eye on you. You were already out of your element, so it wouldn't take much to get you to riled up."

Adie looked taken aback at the unexpected admission and subsequent wink from the old man. "D-Did you just...w-wink at me?"

Lucy dropped her forehead into her palm as Natsu snorted his disbelief, "Man, that old man is a troublemaker."

"You can say that again," Lucy groaned. She glanced over at Gray, nearly spilling her water. "What the hell? Where are your clothes?"

"Huh?" Gray blinked, not immediately registering her question. He looked down, quickly realizing that he was clad in only his underwear, "Shit, where are my clothes?"

"I just asked you that!" Lucy shrilly replied, her eyes wide as her cheeks flushed.

"I said I'm sorry!" Gajeel barked at Adie. "I was just doin' my job! I may have...overdiditabit-"

"A _bit?_" Adie laughed angrily, "You were a complete pig!"

"Annnnd it gets interesting," Natsu whispered to Lucy, rubbing his palms together as he eyed the two as they verbally sparred. Gray was pulling the tablecloth from the table and wrapping it around himself.

Gajeel winced at Adie's sentiments, and Lucy found herself once again feeling sorry for him. He had, on more than one occasion, been a vital member for their guild. Perhaps this _was_ just a misunderstanding...

"Guys," Lucy interrupted from her seat, "Maybe this is all just one big mistake..."

Adie glared at Gajeel, but remained silent. He said nothing, though his sagging posture told Lucy that he had taken pride in his acting skills and was disappointed that Adie's portrayal of him was not how he had intended.

"Maybe I did act like an asshole," he grunted sheepishly. "But I swear it was an accident! I tried to offer an explanation, but..."

"And the formal? What's your explanation for _that_?" Adie tapped her foot on the floor, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Oh, yeah," Gajeel blushed, much to everyone's surprise. "I had actually wrote out my apology and was going to give it to you, but you got mouthy and it just pissed me off."

"Eh?" Adie squeaked her surprise at his confession.

"Nothing, nevermind!" he blurted, looking at the floor in embarrassment. "Just forget about it. I said I'm sorry...you can either take it or leave it."

Adie said nothing, studying the dragon slayer as he stood there, shifting from one foot to another. Lucy had never seen him like this and wondered about the change. Maybe being around friendly people was finally getting him to open up...

"I think it was an accident," Levy interrupted, a sly smile on her face as she looked from one angry mage to the other.

"Maybe," Adie considered, "I possibly overreacted a bit, I'll give you that. But you weren't exactly _defending_ your actions!"

Gajeel said nothing as Levy leaned back on her chair, her grin growing. "Adie, when I first met Gajeel, he beat me up and left me hanging from a tree-"

"What is this? A trial?" Gajeel's eyes were bulging. "_I _didn't lay a hand on you! I may have pinned you to the tree, yes-"

Adie's face lost all color as she looked between the two incredulous at how dismissive Levy was of that instance, "What the hell?"

"My point is," Levy interrupted, her eyes on Gajeel, "that when he apologized, he looked just as uncomfortable as he does now. And _I_ believed he was sincere. So, what I wanted to say was that I think he _is_ telling the truth. Just my two cents, Dee-chan!"

_Dee-chan_, Adie mouthed to Lucy—who shrugged at the new nickname. There was no getting away from Levy's nicknames, she knew. Adie sighed, nodding her head softly. "You're right. I should have let you explain," she took a few steps forward, her hand thrust out toward Gajeel, "Apology accepted."

He looked at her hand for some time, as if not sure what to make of it. Levy sighed, "You shake it."

"I know that!" Gajeel barked as he quickly grabbed Adie's fingers. "I'm just waitin' for another right hook!"

Everyone laughed at his rare display of humor. Adie took a few steps in retreat, a smile on her face, "It was actually a right jab, I didn't have the room to swing my arm back to get a good hook in."

"Whatever," Gajeel shook his head, his fingers touching his face, "it fucking hurt like hell!"

More laughter. Lucy looked around, feeling relieved that they had all made it back in one piece. She noticed Natsu staring at her. She raised her eyebrows in question, but he only averted his gaze, his cheeks turning pink in the process.

"I do owe everyone an apology," Adie suddenly admitted. "I was deceitful and it was wrong."

"Don't worry about it," Makarov waved his acceptance.

"But-" Adie interrupted.

"Forget it," Natsu chimed in. "He let Juvia and Gajeel stay, and they practically ruined our guild! That makes you an angel in comparison! So, no worries if Gramps says not to worry. Just sit back and enjoy our home."

Adie looked at everyone, her gaze incredulous. Nods and smiles affirmed Natsu's short-winded speech. A small smile twisted the corners of her lips upward as she settled back against the tall wooden pillar next to the bar. It was her first, real smile in weeks. Lucy watched the slight sheen of tears build in her eyes as she tried to furiously blink them away.

"I-I didn't know that people could be so nice. So...genuinely," Adie grunted, "nice."

"Well, get use to it!" Levy chirped, "We are one big family, here!"

Makarov sighed as he watched his children talk amongst themselves. His face lit up as he remembered what he wanted to share with the returning mages, "I guess, while we are on happier topics, I should share the good news since you were absent...Bisca and Alzack have just recently married."

"WHAT?" Lucy and Natsu yelled in unison. They hadn't even been a couple when Lucy had left, though they were dangerously close to confessing their feelings to one another.

"Yep," Makarov chuckled, "they finally did what everyone had been expecting."

"What prompted _that_? I mean, m-marriage is a long way from dating!" Lucy responded, suddenly all-too-aware of Makarov's suggestive tone.

"Well, if you must, I did take the liberty to give them the push that they needed-"

"I knew it!" Natsu slapped his palm on the table, "Someone was going to have to take initiative!"

"Well," Makarov spoke, his eyes on Lucy as he did so, "it's difficult _not to_ when you see two young people in love...and it's so obvious to those of us around them."

_What the- _Lucy frantically wondered, _was that a message to me? _Her heart began to race at Makarov's potential innuendo. She glanced at Natsu, who was smiling like an idiot.

_Is it _that_ obvious_? she silently wondered. Was _she_ that obvious? And did Makarov mean that Natsu _obviously _returned her sentiment? Lucy had always known that she and Natsu were close, but he had never really done anything to make her feel as if he thought of her as something..._more_. Sure, they had held hands, but holding hands didn't mean much, did it?

_Did it_? she wondered as she watched Natsu and Gray talk about how the marriage between the two Westerners was 'bound to happen'.

"Lucy?" Makarov snapped his fingers in her face, suddenly very close to her nose.

"Huh?" she blinked a few times, an awkward smile on her face.

"I asked if you could tell me a little more about what you've learned," Makarov asked softly, a twinkle in his eye.

Lucy felt her face grow hot. She lifted her fingers to her cheeks, "Oh...y-yes! Anything to help!"

"Good girl," he nodded, his expression growing serious.

"M-Master?" Lucy inquired softly, "What do you think is going on?"

The sound of wood splintering interrupted the guild master's answer. Natsu and Gray were now quarreling, and Erza was doing her best to break up their dispute by waving her crutch between their faces. Natsu attempted to push it away, resulting in Gray being poked in the eye. That led to a broken crutch and Erza's rare use of profanities. Soon, the two men were mere millimeters from each other's face—Gray with his tablecloth toga in tow. Makarov shook his head as he listened to the argument. The wizard's eyes flickered over the empty hall before returning to Lucy's face. She could tell that whatever was bothering Makarov must be very ominous, as he didn't peek at her cleavage for once. She felt her heart race in fearful anticipation of his explanation.

"I'm not sure, Lucy," Makarov answered honestly, glancing at his hands. He looked down at her, his gaze serious, "But whatever it is that's going on, all hell's about to break loose. And it looks like we may be the only Guild who's going to stand up and fight it."

With that, he stood-his form growing slightly larger with each passing second. He turned his head so that she could hear him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two idiot mages that I need to control."


	38. Repercussions and Omissions

**A/N: if I could give a "Most Impatient" award to people, I'm pretty sure that I'd have to divide it up over most of my reviews ;) I didn't respond to a lot of reviews this time because, well, I don't want to give anything away. I did start writing this before Wendy was a part of the Guild, but I had always planned to include her. If there's something that's not answered, you can bet that it's most likely intentional on my part. I just don't want to have to worry about spoiling things for anyone! If you really have a question that you want answered, PM me! :D  
**

**Anyhow, super long chapter and _then some_! If this doesn't deserve reviews, I don't know what does! Hope you enjoy it! As always, thanks for all of your support, let me know what you think! Happy reading ;)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FT. I do take credit for OCs_**  
**

[*****]

* * *

[*****]

_This is not good_, she repeated to herself as she chewed on her lower lip. It was slightly swollen and becoming painful from the repeated abuse she was bestowing on it.

Lucy sighed, burying her face in her hands and allowing her fingertips to hide themselves in her hair, which now smelled like lavender. Not only that, but her clothes were clean and she was finally able to brush her teeth for the first time in _weeks_. She shuddered from _that _thought. Good thing she wasn't running around kissing boys. Well, there was really only one boy she wanted to kiss, but he probably had no idea...

_At least I got a shower_, Lucy miserably thought to herself, sinking farther into despair.

They had been sitting around, sipping hot beverages while discussing the recent turn of events. Lucy found herself almost wishing she had just stayed in bed. The more Makarov shared, the worse she felt. Why was she suddenly feeling so hopeless? From what they had been told thus far, it had turned out that Gajeel had been doing reconnaissance for the guild, collecting information from unknown sources about the Dark Guilds, as they were the first suspects in such travesties. Of course, it wasn't as if _that_ prejudice was totally unwarranted, as the Balam Alliance had given the other guilds quite a scare some time back...

_Master Makarov seems to think that Grimoire Heart has made their move_, Lucy quickly reviewed the points the wizened mage had laid out. _What's worse, is the possibility that the dissolved Dark Guilds may have joined forces with Grimoire Heart!_

She felt nauseous at such a thought, but what did those former members have to lose? The Balam Alliance had been shaken; it was only natural that a strong leader could bring the remaining members together. The worst part, though, was that most shared a common enemy: Fairy Tail. It was her guild that had a major role in the allied Dark Guilds, so Lucy was sure that the remaining members would hold a personal grudge against Fairy Tail. Revenge was _definitely _in their nature.

"So, as you can see, the Magic Council is no more," Makarov told them, his voice soft. "My inside contact, Shitou, has long since distanced himself, but even the news of the Council's dissolving cannot escape our ears."

"Won't the other guilds help us?" Erza asked, glancing at the two bruised and sore mages on either side of her. Makarov had not been gentle with them, though she couldn't deny that she would have done the same thing had she not been in that stuffy cast encircling her ankle.

Makarov looked expectantly at Gajeel, who nodded his understanding, "They are, uh, not really responding well to such, er, news."

"What does _that_ mean?" Adie asked, her tone full of doubt. She, too, was panicking at the current situation. Despite her distance from magic and its society, she seemed to hold some hope that the other guilds would balance out the dark ones.

"It means," the dragon slayer answered, his dark locks falling in his face as he glanced at the floor. He blew the hair from his face, looking up momentarily, "that they are bein' sissies. They don't wanna fight!"

"But they helped us with Oracion Seis!" Natsu slammed his fist on the table, whimpering from the movement. He was pretty sure a few fingers were broken.

"This is not Oracion Seis," Makarov answered stoically. "This is Zeref—and the possibility of his release. A _real_ possibility this time. Last time was merely a distraction, if you will."

"A distraction?" Gray huffed in disbelief, wincing slightly. "They were going to retrieve Nirvana!"

"But they didn't, thanks to all of you," Makarov reminded the group, his eyes proudly passing over each of them, "And, trust me, that's quite different from what Zeref will bring to this land. You will have no choices under his rule..."

"How many keys did they find?" Lucy asked, weakly. She silently hoped that her earlier source had been wrong. But, she already couldn't deny understanding Grimoire Heart's prerogative: find Zeref's prison keys and destroy them. It looked like the guild was going to use its influences to pool whatever was left of Tartarus and Oracion Seis as well as any other wayward mage that was willing to take their side.

_Pawns, _Lucy thought glumly, _that's all any of them are!_

"Two," Makarov confirmed what Team Natsu had been told earlier. Lucy felt her stomach sink at the news. It was definitely not welcome to her ears.

"Then, what if we find the keys and hide them where they'll never get their hands on them?" Gray asked, his cheek slightly swollen from Makarov's heel.

The old mage opened his mouth to answer, but Levy beat him to a verbal response, "Because, with the Magic Council gone, we do not know the keys' whereabouts."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, "What's the Council hafta do with it?"

"They know about the keys and where they are, right?" Levy took a step forward, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and drawing her lips into a tight smile as she continued, "So if they are dissolved, the remaining Council members are most likely hiding for their lives!"

"And who best to go after but those who know the keys' locations..." Gray muttered.

"Exactly!" Levy nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Wait, they know where the keys are? The Council?" Adie guffawed. "Weren't they infiltrated by two mages not too long ago? How is _that_ safe?" Her face was ghostly pale with disbelief.

"Despite their hatred for our Guild," Makarov mused, "Michello and Org would never willingly endanger the world to Zeref's power. They would give their lives before that would happen."

"You sound so sure," Adie remarked, shaking her head.

"I think," Makarov suddenly stood on the bar, his arms crossed over his chest as he glowered at his mages, "that you are forgetting about the Wizard Saints!"

"What about 'em?" Natsu grumbled. He, too, was feeling hopeless.

Levy gasped, "You don't mean-"

This time, Makarov nodded. A small smile played on Levy's lips, "That's ingenious! I'd have never thought of it."

"What?" everyone yelled in unison, their impatience illustrated on their faces.

"There's a reason for the Saints," Lucy breathed. _Of course! _They were not just there for show. _That's how Jellal knew where to find the first of Zeref's keys!_

"Indeed," Makarov answered. "We are the only ones entrusted with protecting the Council and the keys."

"That's not very comforting," Lucy grumbled, "No wonder it was so easy for them to find the first two."

"No, no, no, my dear," Makarov leaned over, patting Lucy's head encouragingly. "It's not _that _easy. I should have been more clear, I suppose. We Saints protect the keys and Council, yes, but _getting _to either of them is another story."

"Huh?" Lucy's jaw fell open in surprise.

"Simple math, my dear," Makarov shook his head, tsking as he plucked his mustache. "Levy?"

"Yes, sir!" Levy stood tall as she spoke, "If there are ten Saints _one _Zeref, then-"

"But there aren't ten," Gray answered glumly. Lucy caught the quick look that passed between Makarov and Erza. Lucy had long-since suspected that Erza would be inducted, it was only a matter of time.

"Good point, but just _pretend _there are!" Levy pressed the group, "Just say, in an ideal world, there are ten of them..." For some time, no one said a thing, only glancing at one another with quizzical looks. Finally, Levy sighed, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose, "It's easy if you just think about it!"

"Yeah, for a genius like her," Natsu growled under his breath. Lucy suppressed a snicker as Happy covered his mouth with his paws.

"Think about the strength of the Saints, individually, then imagine them _combined_! Zeref was a strong sorcerer, yes, but even he has to be weakened given his state," she was using her fingers to illustrate the simple math, "Theoretically, it should be plausible for the Saints to overcome any resistances, quashing any attempts to release Zeref in the first place!"

"Are these keys monitored by the Council?" Adie gruffly inquired, her eyebrows furrowed as she pieced the information together.

"We have a winner!" Makarov smirked. "Yes, so if someone_ was _trying to destroy the keys, then simply moving the keys will alarm the Council. They are able to tell if the keys are being tampered with."

"Well, what if the Saints were all corrupt and decided to get together and throw a Zeref-releasing party, who's to stop them?" Lucy conjectured.

"Ah, but the Council is unable to speak the locations, even if tortured," Makarov raised a finger to object to Lucy's suggestion. He leaned over, smiling slyly at Lucy as he whispered, "Besides, if_ that_ happened, then the entire world would be screwed in the first place!"

He winked at Lucy as the color drained from her face. It was true, she knew, there would be little hope if a majority of Saint-level mages desired to release Zeref. It wasn't that the Saints were necessarily the strongest of all mages, but they were definitely a force to be reckoned with—enough so that any war between them would cause a large amount of chaos and damage. More than Fairy Tail could do any given mission...

"Eh? How's that?" Natsu crinkled his nose in confusion at Makarov's first remark.

"Because, idiot, it's probably some magic charm that prevents them from speaking it!" Lucy answered.

"Ah, you are closer to winning the prize, Lucy!" Makarov beamed. "You are sharp today!"

"What prize?" Lucy blinked, unsure of what the old man was playing at.

"I'll lean you over my lap and-" Makarov began.

"Ewww!" Lucy waved her hands in the air, "Enough, you old pervert! Gross!"

"Lucy, he likes that dirty talk," Gray leaned across the table to whisper to Lucy.

"S-Shut up! You're wearing a tablecloth because you can't keep your clothes on!" she shrieked, pointing furiously at Gray as her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"Enough!" Erza commanded, glancing up as Mirajane leaned over the bar to see if anyone needed anything.

"They are imprinted—it's an ancient magic that only the Council knows," Makarov tried to hide his amusement, "so they are unable to speak the locations, which are written on a very old scroll in an ancient language that very few people, to this day, can even decipher."

"A binding magic," Levy concurred, "that leads to the owner's death if they disobey it. The perfect way to test someone's loyalty."

"But Jellal did not die," Erza remarked, her face paling. _Where did he learn to read such a language?_ she wondered, suddenly feeling as if she never knew her childhood friend to being with.

"No, he did not, and rightfully so," Makarov crossed his arms over his chest, "For one, he probably retrieved the key himself. And secondly, Shitou told me that there was another player involved. A woman who was controlling him."

"So she was using him to destroy the key, not caring if he lost his life?" Erza sat forward, her eyes bulging slightly.

"Exactly," the old wizard answered softly, "When one's wishes are greater than his or her concern with human bonds, then how much hope do we really have?"

"What was her name?" Adie called out, her tone sharp and eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something about this woman's description caused the hair on Adie's neck to stand on end.

Makarov met her pale gaze, holding it for some time, "Ultear."

Lucy saw Adie's brief reaction: her eyes widened and her lips pursed together before she looked away. If this woman could carelessly fling a companion's life aside, then what would she do to Adassandras's sister? Or what had she done, already?

"You are familiar with her?" Makarov sensed the reaction as well.

"I am," Adie nodded, offering nothing more. Lucy looked between them, even sending a wary look toward Gray as she tried to think of something—_anything_- to say.

"But, how are you getting all of this information?" she quickly blurted "Gajeel isn't gathering all of it it, surely!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, blondie?" Gajeel growled.

"Watch it," Natsu challenged, his gaze steely. Gajeel leered at him, before shaking his head in amusement.

Makarov paced on the tabletop, "We have an insider who has given us information as well." He glanced at Erza, briefly, though she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Insider?" Natsu echoed.

"Ah, patience," the wizened mage told him, wagging a finger, "I can't share all of my tricks."

"I don't get it," Natsu whined, "why don't the other Guilds wanna help, then?"

"Hopelessness," Erza answered softly, her eyes downcast. "They feel it's hopeless."

"Exactly!" their master answered, "And it's up to us to set an example. If we lead, they will come. I am sure of it. I have faith in the magical world, still."

"Master," Gajeel shoved his hands into his pockets, "Southern Wolves has agreed to aid us...for certain stipulations."

"Of course," Makarov chuckled, rubbing his chin, "I expected as much. Any word on Raven Tail?"

_Raven Tail_? Lucy wondered, noticing the slight expression of worry that crossed Makarov's face. Something about that guild sounded familiar...

"Nothing yet," Gajeel answered quickly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, then," Makarov looked between Lucy and Adie, "Let me hear who you think is in charge of this—who's controlling Adassandra's sister-"

"Ultear," Adie quickly answered, "Looks like there _is _a common link in all of this."

Her pale eyes lingered on Gray before meeting Lucy's gaze. The spirit mage gave a slight shake of her head in warning. She knew how Gray would react if this conversation was carried on any farther and she did not want to have to deal with an him recklessly throwing his life away for the child of his deceased mentor. Especially not if this woman was as far removed from reality as Makarov made it sound.

"M-Master Makarov?" Lucy quipped, suddenly,"Why don't we talk about this privately? I'm sure everyone wants to get s-s-sleep!"

"Nah!" Natsu yawned, "We are fine, Luce!"

"Aye!" Happy quipped as Erza, Levy, and Gray nodded. Even Gajeel seemed disinterested in leaving at this point in the conversation.

Makarov remained silent for some time, his eyes telling Lucy what she already suspected: he knew, too! But...but what did _he_ know? "Ultear, huh?"

"Who is that person?" Natsu asked. Lucy tried her best to give Natsu a death stare, but the effect was not as she had anticipated inside her head.

"What? Why are you looking at me like a fish, Luce?" he asked, studying her from his adjacent seat.

"Are you feeling alright?" Happy asked, suddenly concerned, though perking up at the mention of fish.

Lucy rolled her eyes, her voice a low growl, "I'm fine, you idiots!"

"That's not nice, Lucy," Happy pointed out.

"Who is she?" Gray asked, picking up on the not-so-subtle glares that were being passed around.

"Well, as we said, she was the one controlling Jellal's earlier actions, a former associate of his. It's obvious, now, that she has some ulterior motive behind her actions," Makarov answered cryptically, glancing at Erza.

"Why?" Happy asked, ignoring Lucy's pleading looks. She truly wanted to kick that cat!

Makarov sighed, "Isn't it obvious? She wants to free Zeref! Though...we are unsure as to her motivations. A lost lover maybe? A close relative's death..."

"You can say that again!" Adie muttered as Lucy yelped.

"But _who _is she?" Gray demanded, "I keep hearing about this person—"

Adie sighed her annoyance, glaring at Lucy, "Just tell him, dammit! It's not like he won't eventually—"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, jumping to her feet. Gray's brow knitted in confusion as Adie stepped forward, her face a mixture of pain and defiance as Lucy protested, "Y-You can't!"

"If you won't, I sure as hell _will_!" Adie challenged. "He has a right to know! Isn't that what this _nakama _is for? Honesty and support? Caring about each other? Or is it just for show?"

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu quickly stood, looking between the two women. "Why don't we just talk about this here, what's the big deal?"

"My, my," Makarov replied stoically, tapping his chin as his eyes grew glassy, "we may have a catfight on our hands!"

"Cut it out!" Lucy yelled as Adie growled, "Geriatric pervert!"

Adie suddenly staggered backward, her face losing what little color it had left. She regained her composure, looking confused at what had just happened. Happy stood on his seat, pointing toward Adie.

"Your nose...it's bleeding," his surprise evident.

Adie lifted a trembling hand to her nose, her fingertips dabbing a the thick blood slowly running her nostril. She pulled her hand away from her face, looking at the dark red blood on her fingers as her brow furrowed in a mixture of concern and agitation.

"Weird..." she muttered to herself, suddenly looking around for something with which she could wipe the minor bleed away.

Mirajane slid some onto the counter, hearing the commotion as she cleaned up for the night. Lucy took the box in her hand, walking over to hand them to Adie. Her arm was outstretched, tissues held out in front of her as Adie reached for them. Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her back toward him, and forcing her to stumble.

"NO!" he warned, his voice booming. "Luce, stay back!"

"Huh? W-What?" Lucy stammered, suddenly confused.

"Doesn't smell right," Gajeel agreed with Natsu's earlier statement.

"Exactly," Natsu eyed Adie warily, "What's going on with your hand?"

"My hand?" Adie asked, sounding slightly disoriented. She stretched her fingers apart to look at the skin.

Lucy finally saw what Natsu and Gajeel had subtly picked up on only moments before: dark black lines snaked onto the back of her right hand and wrist, protruding from her long-sleeved shirt. Her fingernails appeared different as well: slightly longer and tapered as if they were filed to be sharp. They weren't overly obvious, and Lucy doubted she would have noticed had she not been looking.

"Mirajane," Makarov murmured as Adie took a few steps backward, her eyes wildly looking at everyone, "could you please fetch our guest upstairs."

"Yes, Master," Mirajane hurriedly clamored up the stairs, disappearing through a door.

Adie took another wary step, her body suddenly jerking as if she were a puppet. The sound of her boots on the floor were the only noise the blacksmith made before she suddenly leaned over and forcefully heaved a large quantity of dark liquid from her mouth. The thick fluid continued to spill from her as her body spasmed from the effort. Lucy stepped backward into Natsu, his fingers still tight around her wrists. The box of tissues fell from Lucy's hand, though the only noise she registered was the sounds of Adie's retching as it echoed throughout the hall.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray frantically looked on as the thick fluid that Adie vomited soon became a deep red. "Is that _blood_?"

Adie fell to her knees, her hands hitting the floor in front of her as her back arched with each forceful heave. After a few seconds, her vomiting lessened, the deep crimson fluid slowly dripped from her lips as she gasped for air. Her hair was matted to her head as sweat ran from her face. Her gasps were high-pitched and strained.

"Adie? What's wrong?" Lucy cried as she tried to take a few steps toward the blacksmith,"Tell me! Tell _us_!"

"Don't come closer!" the demi-spirit hissed as Natsu quickly pulled Lucy against him. The spirit mage barely registered the rapid beating of his heart as her shoulder pressed against his body.

"Luce! Something isn't right!" Natsu growled into her ear, "It smells..._odd_."

"What does _that_ mean?" Lucy's eyes were wide with terror as she watched Adie gasp for each breath, the black lines beginning to spread up her neck as well.

"I-I don't know! It's slightly familiar, yet it isn't," Natsu spoke quickly, glancing at Gajeel, who shook his head with equal confusion.

"I don't recognize it!" the dark-haired dragon slayer informed him.

"She needs our help!" Lucy's eyes pleaded with Natsu. She could tell the panic in her eyes was having an effect on him, but she didn't know that her pleas were breaking his heart.

"Get away from me!" Adie shrieked as a low-pitched growling gurgled in her throat. Warm blood quickly soaked through her shirt as she let loose another scream. Her left hand found its way up to her right shoulder, the obvious source of the visible bleed.

"W-What's going on-n?" Lucy whimpered, her back against Natsu's chest a he held her wrists in his hands. She shot a worried glance toward Makarov, who stared ahead, saying nothing.

Lucy watched the warm blood from Adie's shoulder spread along her arm, some of the life fluid dripping into the puddle of vomitus as Adie screamed in pain. Lucy's hands covered her own ears as the shrieks made her heart grow cold. When the pain had apparently subsided, Adie sat back on her knees, her eyes closed in silent prayer. Lucy noticed that the deep gashes in the wooden floor beneath Adie's hand.

_Her nails! _They were definitely not like the ones on her left hand. They were sharper, more prominent. Claw-like, even! _Panic! _

"What is it? ADIE?" Lucy frantically screamed, "What's happening to you?"

"I said to get the _hell away from me_!" Adie hissed, her voice deeper-more feral. "Makarov! Get them out of here! Now!"

"I'm not leaving!" Lucy yelled as she fought against Natsu's grip. "N-Natsu, let me go! We have to help!"

"Luce, you keep sayin' that, but we don't know what's happening!" Natsu replied, his voice shaky. His face was pale as he watched the growing puddle of blood. There was so much of it! And the overwhelming smell...

"But she'll die for sure!" Lucy frantically searched for a reason they should help.

Suddenly, a memory flooded her thoughts: the Amarok attack! Her eyes grew wide as she recalled the incident. Adie had saved them, taking the attack herself. Lucy was sure that the Amarok had left a deep bite mark on...on _that _shoulder—on Adie's right shoulder! Lucy leaned forward, suddenly sweaty from the realization that they had neglected _that_ fact. She had been so caught up in her own role in Veleda's death that she had totally forgotten about Adie's injury. How could she?

"Oh no no no," Lucy whimpered, her mouth becoming watery as she felt that she, too, would vomit.

"What is it, Lucy?" Gray asked before another feral scream left Adie's throat.

Lucy looked at Adie with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry," she offered, tears filling her eyes. "I was selfish. So selfish!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him, slowly backing away from Adie. "Old man?" he called to Makarov, as if waiting for an answer.

A loud scream tore through the air as Adie clutched her bleeding shoulder, toppling over onto her side as she began to convulse. Her body writhed with each shaking convulsion. Finally, her back arched ferociously as she shuddered, her body suddenly lifeless. Lucy watched in horror as no one did anything.

"Master!" Lucy pleaded. "Help her!"

Makarov glanced at the door Mirajane had disappeared through, and Lucy remembered Makarov's earlier instructions.

"Guest?" she frantically questioned the Guild Master.

"Porlyusica," Makarov answered softly, his eyes on Adie.

"Porlyusica?" Lucy repeated, obviously confused, "Why is she here?"

"Because," Makarov voice was soft, "we were prepared for this to happen."

"For _this_?" Lucy screamed, incredulous, "What the _hell, _is going on, dammit?"

Before Makarov could answer, a soft popping sound announced the newcomer.

"What in the-" Leo murmured, his face becoming red as he tried to shield himself from the humans' view. He was still dripping with water.

"What the fuck!" Natsu barked, turning Lucy around so she couldn't see Leo's nudity, "Why are you always so inappropriate around Luce, Loke?"

"I-I just got out of the shower!" Leo attempted to defend himself, using his hands to indecently cover himself.

Gray was the first to recover, quickly tearing the tablecloth from his body. "Here, you need this more than I do," he murmured, passing the cloth to Leo, "I, at least, have underwear!"

"Thanks, Gray!" Leo replied, his face still crimson as he covered himself for the unexpected visit to the Human World.

"L-Leo?" Lucy warbled as she tried to peer around her guardian dragon slayer.

"Lucy!" the spirit's eyes grew wide as she saw her peek around Natsu's shoulder. He didn't have his sunglasses, which made him slightly unrecognizable to her, "What's wrong? Why was I summoned?"

"I-I didn't do it!" Lucy squeaked, in defense.

"I know _that_," Leo retorted, "You can't summon me in _this_ state! Which only means-" His eyes scanned the room. He saw Gray, Natsu and...Makarov.

"Adassandra!" he gasped, recognizing that something had gone seriously wrong. The massive puddle of blood on the floor didn't convince him otherwise, nor did the splintering claw marks that were practically inhuman.

Leo was by Adie's side in the blink of an eye, as her body was now still. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she struggled with each ragged breath, her face pale and sweaty. With one final arch of her back, her eyes flew open and she jerked herself upright. Lucy gasped at the slight transformation. Her right eye was completely black aside from the pale icy iris. Dark, purplish lines had snaked up her neck and onto her jaw and face. Her right hand was now completely covered with the terrifying marks.

"H-Help!" Adie gasped, her eyes pleading with Leo.

"J-just help h-her!' Lucy squeaked, "I trust you, Leo! Do _something_!"

He said nothing as Adie violently shuddered. Finally, he nodded, as he stood in font of her, "You know what I'm going to do. Do you accept it?"

A slight nod was the only answer he needed. Leo stood, stepping back as he put his ringed hand out in front of him and used his other to support his wrist. He turned so that he could glance back at the Fairy Tail mages.

"I'd look away if I were you, or you're going to regret it."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as Natsu spun around to face her, his arms wrapping around her protectively. Lucy heard the thundering reverberation following the bright flash of light against her closed eyelids. When it was over, she no longer heard Adie's strained breaths.

"It's safe," Leo remarked, his tone serious.

Lucy spun around, catching Natsu off-guard and freeing herself. She ducked under his grip with unexpected speed, taking a few strides toward Leo. "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know," Leo answered, as he studied Adie's unconscious form with concern, "but she's only stunned. I think I stopped whatever was occurring. I bought you some time, it's the best I can do. Take care of her, Lucy! I-I have to go!" His expression was grim as he immediately disappeared, taking the tablecloth with him.

Porlyusica and Mirajane entered the room seconds after Leo's departure. The healer said nothing as she took in the state of the blacksmith who was awkwardly sprawled on the floor. She quickly knelt down next to Adie, placing a hand against the demi-spirit's neck and feeling for a pulse. Lucy noticed the dark lines were slowly fading from Adie's face, neck and hands. Porlyusica reached into her belt and pulled out a small knife, deftly using it to cut Adie's shirt open. The buttons sprayed across the floor as the shirt tore. Lucy gasped as she saw the soaked dressings covering Adie's upper torso. The wound on her shoulder was more extensive than she had thought!

Porlyusica's mouth was a straight line as she continued to cut the shirt from Adie's body, leaving her upper body completely bare except for the bandages that covered her modest chest and abdomen. The healer ripped the dressings loose from Adie's right shoulder, removing most of them completely. Dark snaking veins retracted toward the wound as the dressing was lifted. The sight was enough to make Lucy retch.

The wound was oozing a dark greenish-brown fluid that gave off a rancid odor. The edges of the wound were black—necrosis long ago setting in as the muscles were visible through the extensive soft tissue erosion. Tears filled Lucy's eyes. How had Adie lived with _this_? Those pills she had been taking—were they for the pain? The long time she spent in the bathroom—was it to change her dressings? How had they not known? Worse, how had _she _not known.

"So selfish!" Lucy cried as she fell to her knees. "She was injured and we didn't even try to make sure she was OK. I was just too caught up in my own fascination about spirits!"

"Enough," Natsu knelt next to Lucy, his hand rubbing her back. "There was no way for you to know. Not if she didn't want you to, and it looks as if she didn't for this reason!"

"But we should have known something was wrong!" Lucy pointed out, tears spilling down her cheeks, "She's been looking worse each day!"

Gray looked at Makarov, "You said you were prepared for this. How?"

Makarov glanced at each of them, his eyes going back to where Porylusica was deftly moving her hands over Adie's shoulder, "The messenger butterfly that Lucy had sent to let me know you were returning. It carried a second message. I had the feeling it wasn't left by any of you, but I couldn't be sure." His gaze lingered on Lucy.

"Morpheus!" Lucy whispered, her fingers wiping at her tears, "_He_ knew!"

It was suddenly so obvious to Lucy. The spirit could read any of their thoughts if he wanted to. There was no other explanation. None. Lucy stood on shaky legs as Natsu helped support her. He knew that she was quickly approaching a state of shock.

"Could we get a glass of water for Lucy?" he asked softly. Mirajane nodded her understanding before disappearing, her own face etched with worry.

"I-Is she going to be alright?" Lucy asked as Porlyusica examined the demi-spirit, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I do not know that for sure. It's too early to tell," the older woman answered, her voice gritty as she used her upper arm to push the long graying strands from her face. Lucy thought a strange pulsation was emitting from her fingertips, but she couldn't be sure."It would be better if we took her to my my place."

"Gray, Natsu, you help carry her upstairs. There is now a linked doorway to Porlyusica's, we can take her there through it," Makarov's face showed his concern as his eyes quickly studied the unconscious blacksmith.

"Right!" both men replied, immediately doing as they were instructed.

Lucy watched them disappear upstairs as Mirajane led the way. Erza and Happy said nothing, both looking just as shocked as Lucy. Levy was furiously flipping through her thick, ancient text, her lips moving as her fingers scanned the pages.

"What the hell is going on?" Gajeel asked Makarov, scratching his head in disbelief.

Makarov looked to Porlyusica, "Do you have any idea, my friend?"

Porlyusica said nothing for some time, as if choosing her words wisely, "I'm afraid I am not sure what we are dealing with. I've seen some wounds in my time, but this one exceeds them all. It is something not of this world, for sure."

"Is there no hope?" Makarov softly asked, ignoring Lucy's panicked gaze and teary eyes.

"No hope? Makarov, you should know me by now!" the woman's voice was stern as the wrinkles furrowed in her brow.

Makarov chuckled, but Lucy thought it sounded forced, "I do."

"We may be ancient, but I will not give up this easily. But, in any case, it's now up to you to do what is needed on your end," she firmly replied Her meaning was lost on Lucy as the older woman followed the path Natsu and Gray had taken only moments before.

[***]

* * *

[***]

Lucy had been staring at her ceiling for the past hour, her mind re-living the past few weeks. She kept trying to make sense of the situation, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not. She sighed, frustrated at her own helplessness as she rolled onto her side and covered her head with a pillow. She wanted to forget this past night's events. Porlyusica had quickly expelled Natsu and Gray from her abode, only allow Makarov to pass through the magical doorway. Lucy was unsure what had been exchanged during that visit, but Makarov had calmly come into the main hall and asked to speak with Natsu. Slowly, the friends began to drift off, each going their own way for the night. Gray had escorted Lucy home, though neither said much of anything. She had half-expected him to attempt to resume the earlier discussion, and was surprised he never made an effort to broach the subject.

"How did I let this happen?" she whispered as a soft knock at her door caused her to jump.

_Who's knocking on my door? At this hour? s_he wondered as she stumbled from her bed, brushing her hair aside with her fingers. She could feel the tangled mess in the back, but she no longer cared. She was too angry at herself. She unlatched the door, slowly pulling it open and peeking through the narrow opening.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh...hang on," her fingers trembled as she slid the chain from the lock, pulling the door toward her.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice soft as he glanced past her, as if expecting to see someone with her.

"Sure, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing that he was alone, "Where's Happy?"

It was rare to see him without his companion, and she almost worried that something _else _had happened. He quickly walked past her, making his way into the tiny studio apartment, his back to her as he fumbled with something in front of him. His hair was slightly damp.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, suddenly concerned by his silence.

"Oh? Happy? He's waiting for me outside," Natsu called over his shoulder.

"I-Is something wrong?" Lucy offered, still feeling edgy from his odd behavior.

"No, nothing's wrong," he answered, slowly turning around, his hands shoved in his pants' pockets, "I gotta go on a mission."

"A mission?" Lucy echoed, unsure of what he was telling her.

"Yeah, Gramps wants us to go tonight," he said, his eyes wandering over her face.

"Fine, let me just throw some stuff together," Lucy sighed, _so that was it! _She hurriedly grabbed a small overnight back, opening her bureau and rooting through her belongings.

"Not you."

"Huh?" Lucy absentmindedly answered, her hands sliding through the top drawer.

"You...this mission doesn't include you," he quickly muttered.

"Eh? Not me?" she repeated, slowly grasping what he meant. Her face fell, "And why not?"

"Because Happy can't carry two people," Natsu shrugged, his face showing his concern.

"Huh? But...but we always go on missions together! We're a team!" she argued, ignoring his explanation. The hurt she felt was blatantly obvious in her features.

"Luce, I just told you-" he began, taking a step toward her and pulling one hand out of his pocket, "We are leaving now. Right now. I wanted to come say goodbye. We'll be back soon. The day after tomorrow-"

"Where are you going?" she pouted, her eyes suddenly becoming moist. She didn't know why it hurt her so much, but she was devastated by the news.

"I can't tell you that—not now," Natsu's face showed some of his pain at having to keep something from her, "but we gotta find Wendy."

"Wendy?" Lucy repeated softly. Why were they looking for Wendy? Lucy hadn't seen her earlier that day, perhaps she was on a mission at the moment. She raised her teary eyes to meet his, finding him much closer than a few moments earlier, "W-Why?"

"For Adie," Natsu offered simply. "She's sick, and Makarov hopes that Wendy's magic can heal her."

"Oh." Lucy replied flatly. _That makes sense, I guess_.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu smiled, his free hand reaching out and cupping her arm, "We'll be back soon. I told you why it has to just be me."

"Yeah, I guess..." Lucy looked at the floor, chewing her lip in disdain. She felt as if someone had blindsided her and she didn't understand _why _she felt that way.

"Luce?" Natsu's voice was soft. Lucy looked up, meeting his gaze, "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she offered a weak smile, her heart leaping at his close proximity. She could smell the scent of his still damp hair and freshly washed skin. It was musky, smelling like something akin to cedar. She felt her cheeks begin to turn pink.

"Be careful," she told him, regaining her composure, "Please, I don't want anything to happen-"

"-To me?" he cut her off, raising an eyebrow in amusement as her face burned from his assumption. Not that he was wrong. "So you _do _care, huh, Luce?"

His tone was playful, but his eyes told her something more, something he wasn't yet ready to share with her. Lucy said nothing, suddenly taking a step forward and throwing her arms around his neck and pulling the dragon slayer in to a hug. She didn't want him to see the tears that were brimming in her eyes as she rested her head on his firm shoulder.

"Yeah, you idiot, I care, so just don't do anything stupid!" she whispered, her tears silently falling down her cheeks.

She held him close for a few more moments, as she couldn't justify holding on to him for longer. She silently said farewell to the strong beating of his heart as she peeled her cheek from his skin. She smiled, pushing her hair from her face and looking up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were quickly stifled as Natsu suddenly leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him, unsure what to make of the situation. Natsu was kissing her!

The move was forceful, and his lips were surprisingly soft against hers. Lucy felt her heart melt at the childish attempt of affection. When he tried pull away from her, Lucy smiled mischievously and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. She buried her fingers in his still-wet hair and she pulled him back to her.

"Lucy!" he began, his words being muffled as Lucy gently kissed his lips, taking initiative this time.

She had waited for this moment. Dreamt of it, even. Natsu had kissed her and she wasn't going to let him go that easily! It was obvious that he had never kissed a girl before, not that Lucy was any more experienced. When she was younger, she used to play with the servants' children in her family's mansion, rewarding the cute boys with kisses on the lips. But, that didn't compare to what she was doing with Natsu at this moment. This was not child's play. This was real.

Her kisses were gentle and soft as their lips were out-of-sync in the beginning. Natsu quickly caught on, returning the favor. Lucy's knees nearly gave out when he unexpectedly prodded her lips open with his tongue. She almost fainted when she felt his hand go to the small of her back, pulling her toward him as their bodies pressed together.

_Go, Lucy! s_he silently encouraged herself in a mixture of hysteria, happiness, and relief. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was real.

She wasn't sure how long they had been like that: hands wandering over each others' bodies as their kiss grew more demanding, more hungry. Natsu was the one to pull away, his breath ragged as he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. Lucy smiled, her lips still tingling from the kiss as she watched Natsu's endearing blush. They stood like that for some time: their foreheads pressed together, Lucy's hands on his shoulder, and Natsu's hand on her waist. She couldn't deny that her thoughts weren't growing more explicit as they stood like that. She was positive that he could hear her heart beating in her chest.

"Happy birthday," Natsu murmured suddenly, waking Lucy from her naughty daydreaming.

"Huh?" Lucy yelped, suddenly aware that he was crushing something into the palm of her hand. Her skin grew cold from where he had withdrew his hands.

"I hafta go, Luce," Natsu breathed, his voice a low growl as he quickly stepped past her and strode toward her door.

Lucy felt as if someone had slapped her in the face. Did he feel as if he had made a mistake? Did he not enjoy it as she had? She looked down at her hand, the tiny wrapped parcel resting in her palm.

"Happy Birthday?" Lucy replied, her tone sharp. She saw him cringe at the sound of her growing fury. "_That's _all you can say, _Happy Birthday_? My birthday was-"

"I know," he cut her off, his hand resting in the doorway as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes were nearly wild as he looked at her. "I know when your birthday is, Luce. I've been holding onto that since then."

"Huh?" Lucy lifted the gift as Natsu called out, "Gotta go! I'll see you when we get back! Bye, Luce!"

His former playfulness had returned to his voice as he sprinted down the hall. Lucy ran to the door, hoping to catch him as he fled her building, but he had already disappeared. She felt her throat swell as her eyes began to sting from the tears.

_What just happened? _ The heaviness in her palm reminded her of the gift he had placed in her hand. _What is it?_ she wondered as she cast one last look down the hall before she closed her door.

She rested her back against the door, her body near hysterics. She didn't know what to make of what had just happened. Her fingers trembled badly as she untied the tiny ribbon bow from the rectangular-shaped object. She began to fervently rip the crinkled and worn wrapping paper from the gift, revealing a small black box. It was obvious that the package had been sitting somewhere for some time. Had Natsu been carrying it with her since her birthday, as he had said? Why hadn't he given it to her earlier? she silently wondered. She gingerly lifted the lid from the box, gasping and nearly dropping it to the floor as her hand covered her mouth.

Inside was a delicate necklace with two, tiny key-shaped charms dangling from it. One was gold, the other was silver. Tears silently streaked Lucy's cheeks as she recognized the necklace from Veleda's vision. She had found it on Natsu's lifeless body in the bloodied field! Lucy slid against the door until she was sitting on the floor. She traced her fingers over the fine chain, resting them on the two trinkets. Keys! It was fitting, as she was a Stellar Spirit mage. Lucy would have never imagined Natsu to have purchased such a thoughtful gift. And for her!

He had been holding onto it since her birthday...but why? _Could it be_? Lucy wondered, her heart pounding in her chest, _Could it be that Natsu feels the same way about me as I do about him_? _Is this proof of that_? Her fingers traced over her lips as she remembered their kiss. There was no way he could have been faking that much emotion. No way.

"He cares!" she whispered as shaking fingers clasped the necklace around her neck. She stood on wobbly legs as she approached her mirror and admired the new gift. It was truly beautiful.

Lucy rested her hand over the charms as she met her own gaze in the mirror. This was the necklace from her vision. It was the gift she had found all too late. She knew now that _that _prophecy was not going to happen, but there was no telling what her future would not hold.

Whatever her future held, she would no longer be a bystander or victim. Lucy Heartphilia would no longer hide behind her friends, depending on them to save her.

In that moment, Lucy made a vow. She was going to become stronger.


	39. Family Ties

**A/N: Finally! I apologize for the wait. Until after the second week of July (I have a qualification exam), I'll be updating minimally. So, a few weeks and I'll be back on track, FYI! Thank you all so much for keeping me motivated to write. I appreciate all the reviews from the last chapter, considering I FINALLY put some NaLu fluff in there for all of you! FINALLY! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I hadn't realized how many reviews I have-you all rock! I don't actually look at my review number, I just keep plugging away as long as someone's reading! I was actually reading a story where the author had 1/3 of the words I have and nearly 1000 reviews, and they were COMPLAINING that there were stories with more reviews than theirs. That was pretty much when I stopped reading, it was disgusting. Readers volunteer their reviews, and I appreciate that extra step, trust me. I get anywhere from 1-5% of my readers reviewing (I was a math nerd, yes...unite!). ****I, for one, will never threaten to not write a chapter until I get a certain number of reviews, I appreciate any and all. ****You'll see this story completed, regardless, trust me.  
**

_Disclaimer: don't own FT, only takin' credit for the OCs_

NOTE: there may be errors, I'll fix them soon, in case I missed anything, my computer is being an ass-face. _  
_

[*****]_  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

[*****]

Lucy stared at her ceiling for the second time that night. This time, however, her hand rested over the beautiful gift that encircled her neck. Her fingers traced over the tiny keys, their delicate skin sensing her racing heartbeat. She smiled at nothing in particular, thinking about what had just happened between her and Natsu. Brief visions of her in a white dress crept into her mind.

"Bad!" Lucy reprimanded herself aloud. This was _not_ the time to be jumping to _that _conclusion, "Stop being silly, you moron!"

Lucy's mind returned to the matter-at-hand: the state of the magical world. Adie was currently in a serious condition at Porlyusica's and Natsu had gone to retrieve Wendy. Would the dragon slayer's Sky Magic help Adie? Lucy had no idea. She knew, however, at the first indication of the rising sun, she would pay a visit to the demi-spirit. Her guilt weighed heavily on her, and she couldn't push her own neglect of Adie's injury from the forefront of her mind.

_If only I weren't so weak! s_he told herself, rolling onto her side and pushing herself upright. She gazed down at the odd ring on her finger; she had almost forgotten its presence. She squinted at the tiny stone, noticing that the crack in the luminescent surface seemed to have grown, splitting into two. Lucy's eyes went to her keys as they rested on her pillow. She reached over, her fingers tracing over the one on top. She took a deep breath, resolute in conviction.

"Open the gate-" she began, her voice a gritty whisper.

"You practically reek of giddiness, girl!" Morpheus growled from his seat on her couch.

Lucy yelped, nearly falling from her bed, "What the heck!"

"Well?" Morpheus' brow raised up as he studied her with his golden eyes.

"Well _what_?" she snapped, already knowing where _this _conversation was going.

"Was it everything you dreamed of?" he studied a long black claw, his eyes flickering back to her, full of amusement.

Lucy felt her face grow hot. She raised a trembling hand to her cheek, sighing her exasperation. If he was going to play _that game_, then...

"It was everything and more!" she squealed, clapping her hands together and batting her eyelashes, "His lips and-"

"Enough!" Morpheus growled, grabbing the tips of his large ears and pulling them downward, "Your thoughts are giving me a toothache!"

"Fine," Lucy feigned a pout, happy that she had one-upped the trickster. Her face grew serious as she met his gaze, whispering, "Thank you."

"For?" the spirit replied, nonplussed, but releasing his ears. He was growing uncomfortable at the tears that were welling in Lucy's eyes.

Her own guilt shone in her gaze, "For what you did. Warning Makarov."

"Eh, don't mention it," he waved his paw dismissively, immediately understanding her thoughts, "Not like _she_ was gonna tell you she was injured and close to who-knows-what!"

"I know," Lucy understood that he was trying to alleviate some of her guilt, appreciating it all the same, "But still...I feel at fault."

"Bah!" the cat hissed, showing white incisors,"You did everything you could. It's not your fault she shuns friendship—human things! Or that she's jealous of you!"

Lucy said nothing for some time, taking in what Morpheus had shared. "Besides," he continued, before she could press him for more,"You and your bunch are the first people she's opened up to. That has to say something, girl."

Lucy looked up, surprised at Morpheus' sudden admission. A slow smile tugged at her lips, "You _can_ be nice when you want to be..."

"Who said I was being nice?" Morpheus crossed his furry arms over his chest, averting his eyes and pouting the best of his ability. Lucy continued to smile, saying nothing. They sat like that for some time, neither wanting to discuss what was on the other's mind.

Finally, it was Morpheus who spoke, "You needed me?"

"Yes," Lucy replied softly, preparing herself for what she was about to ask. "I need to speak with all of my spirits."

"I figured as much, your mind is screaming your intentions," he shrugged. "Consider it done."

"Huh?" Lucy's mouth dropped open, "Wha?"

"I won't hold you to any contract. You can summon me whenever you want, girl," Morpheus informed her. "Besides, I take up the least amount of your energy."

"Really? Just like that? You agree?" Lucy re-iterated, shocked at how easy it was to gain his cooperation.

"Yup," Morpheus stood. "Can't say the rest'll agree so easily, but I think it'll come in time."

"Thank you," Lucy bowed her head, hiding her tears.

Morpheus squirmed, visibly uncomfortable with the human display of emotion, "You have a good heart on you, Lucy Heartphilia. That'll get you a long way in gaining spirits' trust. Believe in yourself."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Lucy to her surprised stupor. _That was it? s_he silently wondered, confused for the second time that night, _That easy?_

"Eh," she shrugged, smiling as she chose her second key. Leo.

"Open," she commanded, awaiting the spirit's presence. In a flash, her former comrade was seated across from her. Unlike usual, he was slightly disheveled.

Lucy was immediately concerned, "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Leo looked up, as if realizing where he was, "Oh. N-Nothing."

Lucy sighed, realizing it was time for her to ask the questions she had been stowing away for some time, "I need your help. But, before I ask that of you, I wanted to speak with you."

"That's fine, Lucy," Leo agreed, nodding his head. Wisps of hair fell in his face.

"First, what is your relationship with Adie?" she asked softly, her chestnut eyes serious.

"My relationship.." Leo trailed off, his eyes wide from behind his tinted glasses. Lucy could tell that he was debating as to whether or not he wanted to answer her question.

"I'm human, but not stupid. You two have history, I can see that. She summoned you tonight, but I won't ask you about how that was even possible. I have my theories," she admitted. "But, something she had said earlier, in her shop. Before Natsu interrupted. It was obvious that you two shared..._something_."

Leo's cheeks turned pink as he looked to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, saying nothing for some time. Lucy began to grow concerned at his fidgeting, "Loki?"

He jumped to his feet, quickly pacing the floor in her tiny studio, "We were...promised...er, expected, I guess you would say! It was a stupid thought, really!"

His voice was so soft that Lucy had barely heard the words, "Promised? Like an arranged marriage?"

He said nothing, his eyes telling her all that she needed to know, "How is that possible, Loki? She's half-human..."

She had no idea that Leo had actually _cared _about someone. The look on his face showed his emotional volatility as she had never seen it before. Suddenly, his womanizing all made sense...he had a broken heart that never healed. Not since...then...whatever it was that had occurred.

"It was between different spirit classes," Leo quickly explained, "it's not important, but her mother and my mother...it's not like the Human World. Here it's so easy to lose yourself to another person. In my world, caring is a rare gift...not often indulged upon..."

"I see..." Lucy didn't really, but she could see it was hard for Loki to explain. "So...what happened?"

"She chose her sister," Leo replied, sighing as he rested his head in his hand as his elbow propped on her bureau. "She chose to stay in this world. I can't live here, as you may recall."

"I do," Lucy admitted, everything suddenly making sense. Her mind raced back to the moment where Loki had almost died in her arms, after a long haul in the Human World. Even the strongest of spirits cannot live here long...

"And does Aries know?" Lucy asked, concerned about her other spirit's feelings. She momentarily recalled something Angel had said to her, during their attempt to stop Nirvana. The hair on her neck bristled slightly. A premonition raked at the back of her mind.

"My sister?" Leo looked confused.

_Idiot! _Lucy told herself, remembering her fight with Angel more clearly. _You don't know the relationships between spirits, you moron_!

"I, mean..uh, how does she feel about...A-Adie?" Lucy stuttered, feeling slightly ashamed.

"She idolized Adie and her sister. Those two were something," a faint smile pulled at Leo's lips. "But, Lilith was headstrong and wanted what _she _wanted, and Adie gave up...everything...to follow her. To watch over her. Lilith's babysitter."

Leo's words were filled with a slight vehemence. Lucy could understand his feelings...his resentment. She used to feel that slight pang of jealousy when someone mentioned Natsu and his relationship with Mirajane's younger sister.

"So, that was it?"she inquired, hoping to get more information, her interest growing a hundred-fold.

Leo nodded, licking his lips, avoiding her gaze as his cheeks burned, "Pretty much...yeah."

"I see," Lucy murmured.

No wonder Leo was such a playboy. He didn't care to have his heart broken again. That is, if it had ever repaired itself in the first place. She suddenly felt sorry for the spirit, understanding his pain to the best of her ability.

"Leo, I have a favor to ask of you," Lucy continued on the same path she had with Morpheus.

She didn't wish to pry into his heart any more than she already had. Part of her felt guilty at eliciting even _this _response from the often flirtatious spirit. She couldn't deny his charm and wit, but now she understood it was only a mask—a facade. But, did spirit's _love_? Were they capable of it? Aquarius always spoke to Lucy about finding a boyfriend...

"Anything, my dear Lucy, anything your heart desires," Leo suddenly cooed, returning to his old self.

"First, stop flirting with me. I'm taken. I think," she smiled, tapping her chin.

"It's about time Natsu made an honest woman of you," Leo smirked.

"Not _that_!" Lucy looked horrified at Leo's inference. She waved her hands in the air, frantic to dismiss the look on his face, "It was just a k-kiss!"

"Ah, but you know what kisses lead to, no?" the spirit enthused.

"And I'm sure Adie let _that_ happen," Lucy spit back. Leo's face paled, "I'm sorry!" she offered, apologetically.

"How is she?" he whispered into his hands as he collapsed onto her couch once again. His face was paling by the moment.

"I don't know. I'll tell you as soon as I find out. Wendy is returning to heal her," Lucy informed him. He said nothing, nodding his head slightly. Lucy suddenly wondered if there was something he wasn't sharing with her...something he knew...

"You were saying, Lucy, your request?" he asked, looking at her with serious eyes. The pain had not totally washed from them, but Lucy refused to rake at those coals any more than she already had.

Lucy nodded, "Right. Our contract...can we void it, er, temporarily?"

"And your reasons?" Leo asked, suddenly leery of Lucy's intentions, though not in an untrusting way.

"I think," Lucy admitted, "that very soon, I'll need my spirits more than ever. And the contract hinders my ability to, er, use all of you!"

"I understand," Leo told her, standing in front of her. He placed an open palm on her hand as it rested on her bed surface, "Do as you please, my contract is at your discretion."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Loki."

He smiled, sadly, before disappearing. Lucy was left to digest what he had told her. It wasn't that she hadn't totally expected such a confession—as the demi-spirit was filled with new discoveries. Lucy took a deep breath, looking at her next key.

Aquarius. She steadied her trembling hands as she touched the key, tracing over the zodiac symbol.

"Open the Gate to the Water Bearer."

[***]

* * *

[***]

One by one, all of her spirits had, surprisingly, readily agreed to her new conditions. It was as if each of them had already known the dire situation in the Human World. Even Aquarius had been agreeable, much to Lucy's surprise. She had nearly been shocked with how...amiable...the water bearer was toward her. It was as if they had reached some silent agreement. Lucy didn't want to tip that scale again, hoping to keep on the spirit's good side. Part of her was touched at how much concern each spirit showed for the Human World, as if they genuinely cared for its well-being.

Lucy sat there, her keys in her lap as she recalled each conversation: each spirit had agreed. Her contracts were on temporary hold, each celestial being agreeing to be called on as Lucy saw necessary. She took a deep breath as the early dawn sunlight began to peek through her window. She would make her way to see Adie, soon.

Then, after that, there was Erza. Lucy was hoping her favorite pair of ruby earrings would do the trick. It wasn't bribery, per se—just an offering for a little friendly help. She would fill her day with so many activities that she will collapse at the end of it all. Then, when she wakes up the next morning, Natsu would be coming home.

[***]

* * *

[***]

"Lucy? Why are you cursing at your breakfast? Is everything...alright?" Mirajane's brow was knitted in concern as she carefully re-filled the cup with steaming hot coffee. The dark liquid sloshed against the white porcelain.

Lucy jumped at the sound of her name, not realizing she had been talking aloud, "S-Sorry!"

She rubbed her eyes, stabbing at her food with a fork. She sighed, meeting Mirajane's worried gaze, "I slept later than...than I planned."

"So?" the pale-haired mage shrugged, "Enjoy sleeping in! You just returned home!" With a bright smile, she turned and disappeared through the kitchen door.

"Eh, guess she's right," Lucy sighed into her cup as she enveloped it with her fingers.

The steam warmed her face. She was exhausted from staying up most of the night. Her original plan was to go to visit Adie then to Erza's and force the ex-quipping mage to help her. But, sleeping in until almost noon ruined Lucy's schemes.

_Perhaps tomorrow, _she thought. _Definitely tomorrow, Lucy!_

She decided that she would head to Porlyusica's, to see how Adie was faring. She was slightly nervous about how cheerful Mirajane was. It was almost as if it were too..._forced_. She hadn't seen Makarov all morning, so there was no way of knowing what was going on. Levy was nowhere to be found, as well, greatly irking Lucy. Combined, all of it instigated her increasingly foul mood.

"Mornin' Lucy!" Macao nodded his head as he brushed past, his son on his heels. The boy smiled at Lucy, waving as he followed his father.

"Morning!" Lucy chirped, finding it difficult to muster the same cordiality.

She looked around, watching her comrades go about their daily interactions, no one seeming concerned that Makarov was nowhere to be found or that Adie was missing. She sighed, squaring her shoulders and marching toward the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard the stern voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy replied through gritted teeth. Mirajane rarely used _that _tone.

"Master Makarov asked that I should not let anyone use the portal to Porlyusica's. It is her home, after all," Mirajane explained, the glasses clinking together in her hand as she watched Lucy carefully.

"I-I need to make sure she's alright," Lucy quickly explained over her shoulder, "She's my friend!"

Mirajane said nothing for some time. Finally, her lips parted, her voice soft: "I understand. Send my well wishes, Lucy."

"Huh?" Lucy glanced at Mirajane.

The sorceress smiled, waving, "You're worried, it's understandable. I'm sure Master Makarov will agree with my decision. Could you just do me a favor and not go alone?"

"Alone? Why not?" Lucy asked, confused.

"You heard me!" Mirajane called out her warning before sashaying into the main hall.

"What was that all about?" Lucy grumbled, some of her earlier grouchiness crumbling away, "Why does she want me to take someone?"

Her mind briefly raced over the possibilities: Had Adie's condition worsened? Has something terrible has happened? Was there danger? Where _was _everyone?

_Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gray or Erza yet, today_, Lucy mulled, tapping her lip with a fingertip. She shrugged off the uncertainty, reaching for a key.

"Open!" she commanded.

With a plopping sound, the large black cat appeared before her, his paws on his hips, "Yes?"

"You're coming with me," she explained, tucking the key away. Her keyring was getting heavy, and it gave her a sort of satisfaction. An accomplishment for her, almost.

"For what reason?" he looked unamused.

"Because Mirajane said so!" Lucy replied matter-of-factly. "We're going to see Adie, since you apparently knew about her injury!"

His eyes widened slightly, as if he hadn't anticipated that she had figured it out. He took a deep breath, his golden eyes flickering around the room as he shrugged, "If you say so."

"I do," Lucy nodded. A smile crept across her face, "But you're not going like that."

The look of distrust crossed his feline face, "Explain."

"I don't need to, just make yourself less noticeable or something," Lucy sighed. She knew it wasn't exactly what Mirajane had wanted, but it would do.

Morpheus shook his head before he changed his shape. Pink hair and...

"NO! Not _that_!" Lucy snapped. Her heart began to race.

"Hmmph, looks like even an image gets you all hot an bothered," Morpheus smirked with Natsu's smile.

"Not funny!" Lucy whined, her face turning red.

"Sorry," Morpheus chuckled. Even his voice sounded like Natsu's, much to Lucy's disappointment. "This better?"

"Much," Lucy nodded, looking at the shell of Gray in front of her, "That'll do."

"Lead the way," the Gray-look-alike nodded toward Lucy.

She quickly stepped down the hall, finding the unfamiliar door at the end. She didn't know what to expect on the other side, but she knew it would be quicker than walking to Porlyusica's modest cottage on the outskirts of the town. With a deep breath, she turned the handle, pushing the door open. She shielded her eyes from the bright light, taking a step through the doorway. The warm air brushed over her skin as the birds sang their midday melody.

"Huh?" Lucy muttered, looking around.

"What? You expected to find yourself in someone's home?" Morpheus answered, "That would be an invasion of privacy."

"I know that!" Lucy shot back. "I-I just expected to know _where _I am!"

"Lu-chan?" came the familiar voice. Lucy spun around to see the familiar cottage, quickly realizing that the doorway put her closer to their destination than she had realized. Lucy's mouth fell open as she saw her friend.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes darting to Porlyusica and Makarov. "Master?"

"Tea?" the older man asked, lifting his cup into the air. Porlyusica's mouth was drawn into a slight frown as she looked over the newcomers.

"I apologize for dropping in. I mean, _we_, apologize for dropping in!" Lucy offered, "But I wanted to see how Adie was doing!"

"Ah, I see," Makarov nodded his eyes flickering over Lucy's companion, "Gray..."

"Hmmph!" Morpheus answered, not giving himself away.

Lucy, for one, wasn't convinced. She watched Makarov's mustache twitch, and she briefly wondered what his sudden amusement was directed toward. Porlyusica was still looking over them in disdain.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, ma'am!" Lucy squealed, hoping to not have offended the woman.

"None taken, you may enter," the healer answered, her eyes on Morpheus.

"T-Thanks!" Lucy replied, quickly glancing at her companion before striding toward the door.

"She's inside, there's not much to explore, I'm sure you'll find her," Porlyusica answered as she lifted her cup to sip at the warm liquid. Lucy could see the half-eaten pastries and books piled around the porch.

"She's sleeping, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled, though it was hesitant. Lucy wanted to know why she was here with Makarov and Porlyusica, but she thought her question could wait until she had seen Adie.

"Thanks," Lucy returned the gesture, disappearing inside the tiny abode.

The light spilled through the modest windows, shedding light throughout the cabin. Lucy navigated the downstairs, finding the small room off of the main parlor. She noticed the relics and various libraries kept by the quiet healer, and part of her wanted to be nosy—to inspect the books and various items. She wasn't watching where she was going, and ran into something rather solid. She stumbled backward into Morpheus. She quickly recovered, blinking furiously.

"G-Gray!" she stuttered, her breath caught in her throat.

The ice mage looked shocked, his eyes darting to his clone standing behind Lucy. "What's going on?" he asked warily, his eyes narrowed and his jaw stiff.

"Uh..." Lucy's voice trailed off.

"No wonder the old woman was giving me the eye, he's already here!" Morpheus muttered, shaking his head. He quickly returned to his natural form, chuckling lightly. Gray said nothing, though Lucy could tell her was waiting for an explanation.

She sighed, rubbing her temples, "Mirajane told me to bring someone, so it was the first believable form he took!"

"Actually, I took Natsu's first, but you-"

"Shut up!" Lucy growled, clenching her eyes closed.

"Are you saying you would rather go with me than Natsu?" Gray asked, his eyebrow rising in amusement.

"No, it's not that!" Lucy waved her hands frantically, hoping to stave off the direction their conversation as veering.

"No, definitely not _that_," Morpheus agreed.

Lucy turned around, waving her fist menacingly, "I _said_ to be quiet!"

"Are threatening me?" the cat replied, his eyebrows raised in mock fear. Gray snickered behind her, and Lucy turned back toward him, swinging at his head.

"Whoa! We're just kidding, Lucy! Settle down!" The two men broke out into a fit of laughter as Lucy stood there, grumbling to herself as her cheeks grew red.

"Outta my way!" she huffed, pushing past Gray, glaring murderously, "Whose side are you on, anyhow!"

She stepped into the room, noticing Adie laying on the tiny bed that was unfolded in the spare room. She was still pale, her hair neatly tucked to one side and her eyes remained closed. The rapid eye movement under her lids, and the subtle rise and fall of her chest told Lucy that the demi-spirit was still alive. The covers were drawn up to nearly her shoulders, the wound on her right shoulder neatly bandaged, completely covering the sickening flesh tear. The dark lines that had radiated from it the night before were nowhere to be found.

"What's that around her injury?" Lucy asked softly as Gray stepped up beside her.

"Levy came up with it," Gray admitted.

"Levy did?" Lucy asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I saw her stumbling up the stairs, so I helped her carry some of her books over here. She had been researching all night," he explained.

_So that's why Gray and Levy are here_, Lucy told herself. Of course Levy would be of some help. She was a fountain of resources.

"But what is it?" Lucy asked, squinting at the unfamiliar entity.

It was an odd pattern of script-like characters encircling Adie's upper extremity. From the base of her neck and over her chest, it snaked under her right arm, disappearing under her back before Lucy could spy it rising up from behind her should blade. She wondered how Adie would appreciate the large circular pattern etched on her skin, though she had to admit the calligraphic writing was interesting to look at with its swirling pattern.

"I think it's a seal of some sort," Gray murmured, his eyes tracing over the pattern as well. "Looks like something Levy would know more about, huh?"

"Yeah," Lucy answered, glancing back at Morpheus. His gaze lingered on the frail woman, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered.

Morpheus jumped, realizing she was speaking to him. His golden eyes darted upward, meeting Lucy's gaze, "Nothing."

"Didn't look like 'nothing'," she pressed, concerned that the often aloof spirit showed any sort of emotion toward anyone but himself.

"I said it's nothin', girl!" he gruffly replied. "I gotta go, if you don't need me. Call me back when that Wendy girl gets here to heal her!"

Lucy nodded her head, and the spirit disappeared. She sighed, "What was his deal?"

"Don't know," Gray muttered.

They stood like that for some time, neither saying anything. Lucy didn't know what to say. She felt partly responsible for all of this, though she wasn't ready to admit that to anyone. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gray's voice.

"Whatever it is you need to tell me..." he trailed off, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Gray.." Lucy replied softly, her guilt suddenly growing exponentially. Not him, too!

"I know it's about me, whatever it is," Gray shook his head. "You're hiding something from me, she knows that," he nodded toward Adie, "Though I can't ask her."

"It's not what you think," Lucy began, suddenly not ready to tell Gray what she knew about Ultear and Ur.

"You're my friend," Gray looked at her, his eyes slightly distant. "I trust you, even if you don't trust me."

Lucy's opened her mouth to speak, to rectify the situation, but Gray had already walked from the room. Her eyes darted back toward Adie, who was resting peacefully on the small bed in the corner of the tiny room. The immense guilt began to press down on her, crushing her. Why was she always caught in the middle? Why did she have to be the bearer of all of this?

Adie apparently thought Gray should know...

...What if that was the last thing she would get to say?What if she never recovered?

The thoughts overwhelmed Lucy. Gray was an adult, and he could handle the truth, just as she had handled her part in Veleda's human death!

"Crap!" she moaned, quickly following the path Gray had taken.

She found him bounding out the front door, "Gray!"

He stopped, his back to her. He turned his head slightly, his dark hair masking his eyes. He said nothing, as Lucy took a step forward.

"I just don't want you to do anything...stupid," she rationalized, "Anything rash!"

"Good excuse," Gray shook his head before continuing on the path he had been traveling.

Lucy mentally yelled at herself. Of course he would take that the wrong way! "Ultear is Ur's daughter!"

She covered her mouth, realizing she had sputtered the words she had been so carefully restraining. She watched Gray stop in his tracks, his shoulders tensing as his fists clenched. His back was still to her as he stood on the path some yards away, in front of the cottage.

"What did you say?" he asked, slowly turning to face her. His eyes were wide as he stared at her in expectation of her explanation.

"I—I..." Lucy stumbled for the words she needed. That look was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. He had the same look in his eyes when he had found Leon after years of separation. When they were on Galuna Island.

"You heard her, Gray," came Makarov's calm voice as he sipped his tea. Lucy cringed, she had forgotten about the three drinking their tea and chatting about life on the front stoop!

"Ur's...daughter?" Gray whispered, his eyes downcast. "But, she's dead!"

"No," Lucy took a deep breath, stepping forward with her palms outstretched, "she's not."

"Ur wouldn't lie. Not to me!" Gray shot back angrily. Lucy detected some hesitance in his voice, despite his adamant denial.

"You think it's easy for any mother to admit their daughter hates them?" Makarov interjected, his eyes remaining on Gray. "She didn't lie to you, my boy. She merely avoided the literal truth."

"Huh?" Gray glanced at the guild master.

"Her daughter was dead...inside. She was merely a shell of her former self," the old man explained, setting his cup on the tabletop. Lucy watched Levy's eyes drop to her hands as she wrung them on her lap. Porlyusica's eyes were closed as she sat rigidly in the high-back wooden chair.

Lucy turned toward Gray, "I'm sorry..."

Gray shook his head, "It..it doesn't make sense!"

"What ever _does_ make sense, boy?" Makarov chuckled as his cup clinked on its saucer.

Lucy watched Gray's hands reach up to cover his face, and she suddenly felt very sorry for the ice mage. She watched his shoulders begin to shake. The sound that came from between his fingers baffled Lucy.

"You're _laughing_?" Lucy asked, incredulously.

Gray shook his head again, his hands falling to his sides, "There was so much to her that we, as kids, didn't understand!"

It was Lucy's turn to stare, her mouth agape. "What?"

"She always evaded our childish questions about her family and her daughter, but we could always sense her sadness," Gray explained between breaths, "And, before she sealed Deliora, she spoke to me."

"She told you not to tell Leon what she was doing," Lucy repeated what Gray had told her nearly a year earlier.

"Not just that," Gray answered, a fond smile pulling at his lips. "She said she had to save Ultear."

"Huh?" Lucy's jaw fell open. "You...you knew?"

Gray shook his head, "I didn't know who she was. I only very recently recognized the name."

"Oh," Lucy replied flatly. So he had heard the name before, but had never put two and two together...

"But, now knowing that I had seen Adie on that day..."

"She was there, too" Lucy finished his sentence.

"Ultear was, yes," Gray nodded. "That's why she saved us. She was saving her daughter as well."

"It was Ultear who had helped to release Deliora, huh?" Makarov mused, tugging at his mustache. "I knew there had to be some reason as to why she'd just sacrifice herself. She could have taken on that demon."

Lucy turned to face Makarov, her eyes narrowed, "You are a pain!"

Makarov chuckled in response, "You never asked what I knew, my dear."

"Stupid old man!" she shook a fist at him, eliciting at snort from Gray.

"Well, do you feel better?" Porlyusica asked, her eyes still closed.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"The guilt. Is it lessened?" she opened one eye to watch the spirit mage's reaction.

Lucy dropped her head in defeat, "It is."

"It's OK, Lucy, I understand," Gray replied softly.

"You do?" she replied hopefully, looking up at him. Part of her felt relieved at finally telling him what Barsky had shared with her before his death.

"No, not really," his laugh was strained as he stepped past her and walked toward the trio in front of the house.

"Gramps, why was Ultear and Ur not speaking, then? You seem to know so much!" Gray crossed his arms over his chest, expecting an answer as he watched the guild master.

Makarov closed his eyes, pulling the pipe from his front pocket, "I suppose I might as well explain that to you, as you're old enough to understand. I half expected you to go running out of here on a mad hunt for Ultear after hearing _that_."

"Why does everyone think I'd react like that?" Gray howled.

"Because you usually do," Lucy answered, cringing at her words.

"Say what? Really?" Gray turned to look at her.

"Yeah, you and Natsu both," she answered.

"Ugh, don't compare me with that idiot!" Gray whined.

"You earned it!" Lucy snapped back.

"Are you going to going to listen to my answer or not?" Makarov shook his head. Lucy rolled her eyes at Levy, who smiled.

"Good, now listen up. I was the one that was chosen to approach Ur to become one of the Holy Saints. I badgered her for months to join, but each time, she refused. It wasn't until the last time that she had considered the offer. It was around that time that her husband died. Soon after, actually."

"What happened?" Lucy asked, her voice soft.

Makarov pursed his lips, his voice low as he spoke, "He was under Zeref's command and Zeref wanted the keys' locations. It was only a matter of time before Zeref's control was too great, and he would turn on his family. So, he tried to end his own life. That was when Ur found him in the middle of the night. By that point, it was too late. He confessed to her his sins, begging her to not allow their daughter to know the truth..."

"And Ur protected the family she loved," Lucy finished the story.

"Exactly," Makarov nodded, "But no good deed goes unpunished."

"I don't understand," Gray looked from Lucy to Makarov. "That doesn't explain why Ultear hates her mother so much."

"Taking your own life does not exclude you from being Zeref's puppet," Levy interrupted, her face pale as she continued where Makarov left off. "Zeref's dark magic can revive even the dead."

"You mean-" Lucy covered her mouth with a hand.

"That's right," Makarov closed his eyes, "He brought him back. Used his corpse to seek out Ultear. He could use her to get to Ur."

"But—But bringing back the dead does not mean you are bringing back the person, does it?" Lucy's voice was growing more shrill.

"No, it's just animation. It's a puppet, as I had said," Levy explained. "So his spirit is gone, but the body remains. And a child would have a difficult time comprehending that."

"So what happened?" Gray's eyes were wide with disgust.

"Ultear thought her father had returned," Makarov continued, "And Ur was left to destroy the demon that took her husband's place. She froze it in ice, and the Council disposed of it. Ur confessed what she knew and Ultear has blamed her mother for taking her father away."

"So when Ultear was old enough, she ran away, vowing to never speak of her mother again," Makarov concluded, "And Ur blamed herself for her daughter's misguided hatred in order to preserve a husband's dying wish to protect a beloved child."

"How selfish!" Lucy cried, angry that Ur was made to look like the villain.

"He hadn't anticipated that," Levy argued, "He thought he was doing his family a favor!"

"But still," Gray whispered, "Look how it turned out. Ur had to clean up her daughter's mess."

"Which was why she never joined the Holy Saints," Makarov added as he leaned back in his chair, his fingers steepled while he watched Gray's reaction. "So, she didn't willingly lie to you, my boy. She wanted to help you to protect those that you care about."

Gray said nothing his eyes glistening as he turned toward the portal back to the guild. Lucy's former fear for Gray's impetuosity began to re-ignite. She reached out and touched his arm, "Gray?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run after this Ultear. I won't do anything _stupid_," he answered, a hint of vehemence in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, "I-I didn't know all of this!"

"I know," Gray answered, looking away from the group, "And I don't blame you."

"What are you going to do?" Levy called out, her concern evident in her voice.

Gray stood like that for some time, his former mentor's words resounding in his head. After a few minutes, he turned to look at them, "When the time comes, I'm going to do what Ur had tried so hard to do that day...I'll try to save the daughter she loved more than her life."

"And what if she doesn't want to change? How will you deal then, boy?" Makarov asked, his face an emotionless slate. His eyes watched the ice mage digest his words.

After some time, Gray spoke: "I'll do what I can, but I won't let her harm my friends or the things the care about!"

"And if you have to kill her?" Makarov pressed on, his gaze flickering over to Lucy.

"If I have to kill her to prevent that, then I'm prepared to do so. In the end, I'd still be saving her from herself, right? Ur would understand."

"Well said, my boy!" Makarov's smile was grim as he nodded at Lucy.

_See? He will be responsible, _the guild master's face told her. _For now. _

[***]_  
_

_

* * *

_

[***]

Lucy's wrung her hands nervously as she rolled the Fleuve des Etoiles in her hand. It was the whip Virgo had given her, a gift from the Eridanus Constellation of the Stellar Spirit World. She had only used it sparingly since her spirit entrusted her with it. In her back pocket was the whip Adie had given her in Daylon's shop. On her belt was the familiar old whip she carried with her everywhere.

She sighed as she looked up at the door. She had only been here a few times, but she knew who lived inside. She had gone over, in her head, what she would say when the mage answered the door. Her hand trembled as she lifted it to knock on the door. At first, her rapping was gentle, slowly growing louder as her conviction grew. It quickly became a frantic beating on the wooden door.

She didn't hear the door unlatch as she continued to knock. It quickly swung open, leaving a disoriented Lucy to stare at her friend. Erza wasn't wearing her armor, and her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying.

"Lucy? What is it? Is everything alright?" the ex-quipping mage asked as she looked over her friend.

"I'm fine," Lucy admitted sheepishly, her fingers squeezing the whip handle as Erza's weary eyes looked over the weapon.

"Then why are you banging on my door like there is an emergency?" Erza asked cautiously, her eyes still on the whip.

"I'm here to challenge you," Lucy answered quickly, the air rushing from her lungs.

"I don't understand," Erza said, pulling the door open slightly. "Challenge me?"

"I want to fight," Lucy clenched her fists, forcing the explanation from her mouth. "I want to fight you, Erza."


	40. Dragon Slayers' Return

**I should be studying, but instead I'm writing. I'm realllly procrastinatin'. So you will not hear from me until after next week. Sorry, but I got an exam I CANNOT fail. I MUST pass. **

**Anyhow, thank you all for your kind reviews and thoughts! Especially my anonymous reviewers that I can't respond to! Thank you so much for all the adds/faves. You are all freakin' wonderful. Made my week! As always, please give me some encouragement. It's my motivation :) I heart everyone one of my readers! ^-^ I'm truly sorry about not responding to your reviews, but I'll try to get back to you later, at least!  
**

**PS: Who loved Wendy in the last manga chapter? Um, damn that was slightly awesome. Now I feel the need to have her do something kick ass in my story! **

_Disclaimer: don't own FT, do own my OC's. Shamwow!_

_

* * *

_**~OoOoO~**

_

* * *

_

Lucy fell to her knees, her arms outstretched in front of her. Pain jolted through her body as the rugged ground tore the already tender skin on her shins and knees. The wind whistled against her teeth the air as the air was knocked from her lungs. Her stomach contracted angrily from the impact, forcing her to retch the nothingness that was inside of it.

Lucy knew that purely because she had already lost her stomach contents earlier. Three times, to be exact. Four now, technically.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, Lucy..." came the soft, yet frantic, apology as footsteps crackled on the stony, dry earth.

Lucy put up a hand to stop the woman from coming any closer as her other arm wiped at her mouth, "No...no...I'm f-fine."

The truth was: she wasn't. Lucy was _far_ from fine. She looked up at her friend through blurry eyes, the tears remaining from the forceful heaves her body had produced. All she could see through the swirling fuzziness was Erza's feet. One booted foot; the other in the cast Porlyusica had made. Dirty toes protruded from their plastered covering.

_Dammit! _Lucy silently hissed at herself in frustration, _She's handicapped and you _still _can't land a blow! Weak! Pathetic! Didn't you want to become stronger, stupid girl?_

"I'm not used to having to fight, er..." Erza began, quickly trailing off, leaving the end of her sentence hanging heavily in the air. It weighed Lucy down as its meaning sank in.

"I know," Lucy groaned through gritted teeth. ..._not used to having to take it easy...to fight such a weak opponent_. _Embarrassing!_

Erza would never use those words, but Lucy knew all too well how she looked in others' eyes. She was the weak one. The dependent guild member. She needed to be protected, always. The thoughts gave Lucy the motivation she needed. She pushed herself to her feet, wobbling as she did so. Her body was both aching and stiff, as if she had aged a hundred years. Her stomach threatened to empty again, but Lucy swallowed against the instinctive urge. Her chest heaved with exhaustion as she looked at Erza—who was standing only a few yards from her. The ex-quipping mage was wearing her usual armor. Not once had she attempted to change her protective clothing during her fight with Lucy. The blonde knew that it was because their battle, thus far, hadn't warranted the need for stronger armor. There was no reason for Erza to build upon her defenses, and both women knew that. Lucy hadn't been able to land one finger on Erza. Not even one gentle brush of skin on metal.

_It's been three days_! Lucy thought, her fingertips trailing over her swollen right eye. Erza had done_ that_ two days ago. It was an accident, of course—a repercussion of her training, no doubt. Lucy knew that accidents happened, especially during such instances, and this was the only way she could become stronger. Her face was the least of her worries at the moment. Even after three days, all Lucy had to show was a black eye and a split lip. And, probably a few cracked ribs as well. She winced as she leaned down to pick up her whip, squeezing the leather handle against her palm as she furiously thought of what to do next.

"Look at me," Erza murmured, "_I'm_ your opponent; your eyes should only be on me."

"Yes," Lucy nodded, understanding Erza's tutelage.

It had been this way for _three _days: Erza offers advice, Lucy tries to follow it. So far, Lucy was having no success, and that concept was causing her to grow increasingly frustrated. The more frustrated she was, the sloppier she became in her defenses. And _that's _how she got a black eye and split lip. It wasn't that Lucy expected to get better overnight. No, she knew that it took _years _to gain any appreciable level of mastery, but she was at least _hoping _she could accomplish something from their sparring. She wanted to fend for herself for once, without the hovering of her friends. She was tired of being a burden, so even the tiniest inkling of progress would brighten her world. Lucy had been so busy training with Erza that she hadn't even realized that Natsu had been gone two days longer than he had promised. Of course she thought about it—mostly at the end of the night, when her aching body collapsed into her bed. But, she really didn't have time to _dwell _on it.

"You won't improve overnight, Lucy, just remember that," Erza replied cautiously, her eyes filled with understanding and familiarity.

"I'm not expecting to," Lucy admitted, suddenly afraid that Erza could read her mind, "I know that it takes years to be even a half-decent fighter. I just want to be able to defend myself without relying on everyone else."

"I see," Erza admitted, fully comprehending Lucy's desire.

She, too, had once wanted that power so much that she was willing to die for it. That same desire was what had unleashed her magical ability to begin with, years ago at the tower. She had hoped that same sort of tragedy wouldn't be needed to help Lucy accomplish her goals, though. Lucy was not a skilled combat mage; she was a Stellar Spirit Mage who relied on her spirits to aid her. It wasn't necessarily a weaker magic, just a _different _one. Both Natsu and Gray, for example, were skilled in physical combat as well as their respective elemental magics. Erza was only skilled in fighting, using her armor the same way Lucy used her spirits. It wasn't unusual for mages to excel in more than one area, but Erza wasn't so sure that Lucy was meant to do so...not like this, at least.

"Even the smallest of skills can be built upon," Erza informed her friend, nodding at Lucy's whip. Her eyes fell to the blonde's hips, where the other two weapons were secured.

_I just don't want to feel so weak! _Lucy inwardly screamed, afraid to share her thoughts with Erza. Embarrassed to, actually. She slid her right foot away from her, widening her stance as she prepared for another round.

"Ready?" Erza asked, recognizing the movement.

"Ready," Lucy answered, nodding as she pushed her hair from he face.

Erza lifted her sword with her good arm, securing the crutch under the other arm. She was about to make her move, as was usual. It had been like this all morning: Erza makes the move, Lucy defends herself against the attack. But, this time, Lucy took initiative.

"Open the gate to the Seer!" Lucy yelled, her fingers wrapped around the intended key.

She jumped to the side, dodging a harsh blow from Erza as the woman skidded past on one leg, careful to keep the injured on off the ground. She used the crutch for support, and Lucy was quite surprised at how agile the ex-quipping mage could be, despite her handicap. There was nothing Erza _couldn't _do, Lucy supposed. Jealousy lashed at her insides, but the blonde forced it down.

"Nice dodge! Your speed is improving!" Erza triumphantly yelled out, her voice filled with an almost motherly pride.

"You called, Lucy?" Veleda murmured from behind her. Her eyes flickered over the two women, quickly comprehending the situation as her gaze trailed over Lucy's face, "I'm of some need, I see."

"Could you?" Lucy asked, her face flushing as Erza prepared to strike a second time. She would have no mercy, even in the presence of spirits. Battle would have no mercy, so neither would Titania. It was for Lucy's own good.

"Of course," the woman smiled, her fingertips securing themselves at Lucy's temples.

A bright white flash blinded Lucy as the visions flooded her mind. Her body began to quickly respond, as if she were regaining some long lost memories. It was the same as the last time, but not as surprising...not as breath-taking. She blinked, quickly realizing that the experience was over. Much shorter.

"That was fast this time!" Lucy breathed, instinctively ducking away from Erza's blow.

She reveled in how her body responded to Veleda's powers as she leaped aside. The spirit followed suit, her moves purposeful despite her blindness. Lucy had to remind herself that the seer had lived like this her entire life, so being blind was not a handicap for her. It was normal.

"Each time you make the same request, it gets quicker for both of us, it seems," Veleda shared, as if confirming her suspicions. She cocked her head, an ear to the wind, "She's turning, be prepared."

"Why is that?" Lucy responded to the first part of the Veleda's comment, her newfound agility a welcomed addition.

She leaped into the air as Erza slid into her. The red-head swore under her breath, a smile firmly planted on her face as Lucy kept her attention on Veleda. The spirit had been smart enough to distance herself even more. Erza played with the idea of attacking Veleda; her reasons multiple: to see how Lucy would respond, knowing her protectiveness with her spirits and to see the extent of Veleda's abilities. This way, Erza could also gauge how Lucy would react...

"I'm not sure, myself. Perhaps because you already remember it. It's like reading a book for a second time, some of it sticks."

"But, then, wouldn't I be able to _use _it without your help? I don't feel like I remember it," Lucy trilled as she quickly thought of a plan of attack.

"As I said, I'm not sure," came the spirit's smooth voice as she backed away from the two women. Erza rose with the support of her crutch, looking slightly impressed.

Lucy quickly took advantage of the hesitation, "Gemini!"

The small spirits quickly appeared, waddling in front of her as their high-pitched voices greeted her together, "Lucy!"

Lucy smiled, glancing behind her, "I need your help, you two! An extra me, please."

"Anything for Lucy," they said in unison, hands quickly brushing Lucy's legs.

With a plopping sound, two Lucys stood before Erza. The armored mage stood with her arms on her hips, "Interesting. But, in battle, you won't always have the time for this."

"I'm not in battle at the moment," one Lucy answered, somewhat haughty, "And each situation is different, didn't you say that to me yesterday?"

Erza smirked her amusement, unsheathing her sword. "I suppose you are finally getting serious."

Both Lucys smiled, each holding a whip in hand. Erza's eyes took notice of which whip was held by whom, deciding to go for the Lucy on the left.

"Here I come!" she challenged, her crutch spinning in her hand as she balanced on one leg.

"Ready!" the two blondes yelled together, crouching in preparation for Erza's strike.

They split apart so that Erza could only attack one at a time. Lucy grinned as Erza used her crutch as a vault to launch herself toward Gemi and Mini. Lucy quickly used her whip to catch Erza's crutch, pulling on it hard. Erza's eyes widened in mid-air as she realized what was happening.

"Clever," the red-head called out, "But not enough."

Erza quickly pulled her sword sheath free, encasing her sword and using it as a weight bearing instrument. She brought it down, using it for balance as she landed on her good foot. Her broken ankle was brought down next, lightly resting on the ground. Lucy had expected such quick thinking on Erza's part, so the latter's craftiness came as no surprise. What Erza _wasn't_ prepared for was that Gemi and Mini could read Lucy's thoughts, so their clone was aware of Lucy's intentions. In a blink of an eye, the Fleuve des Etoiles wrapped around Erza's upper arm, the one holding her makeshift crutch. Erza's eyes showed her surprise at the bold move.

"Lucy!" came the spirits' high-pitched voices as the whip was thrown through the air toward the blonde mage.

Lucy reached out to catch the whip as Gemi and Mini appeared before Erza, having reached the maximum duration of their transformation.

"Thanks, you two!" Lucy smiled, "Close the gate!"

Erza wasted no time, jerking her arm to pull Lucy toward her. Lucy used the whip's power to stretch, preventing herself from being tugged off balance, as Erza had planned. The excess draped on the ground around Erza's feet. For the third time, the red-head's eyes widened in shock.

"Gotcha!" Lucy grinned, obviously excited that she at least had done _something _to take Erza by surprise.

Erza took advantage of Lucy's confidence, closing the gap between them. Lucy lithely dodged the sheathed sword as the heavy object was swung at her face.

"Hey!" Lucy whined, upset that Erza made a direct attack for her face. _Her face_!

"There are no exceptions in battle, Lucy!" Erza replied grimly, as Lucy easily sidestepped another blow.

Lucy continued to weave around Erza's blows, knowing full well that it was Veleda's powers that had helped her so instinctively dodge the well-placed attacks. It was as if the sound of Erza's movements, combined with some unknown familiarity, led her. Lucy was beginning to pant, the sweat soaking her shirt. She eyed the whip as it circled Erza's feet, laying loosely on the ground; Lucy had almost completed what she intended. Two more blows dodged...

On the final blow, Lucy jumped high into the air, pulling the whip skyward with her. Fleuve des Etoiles rose up, as Lucy willed it to contract, pulling the taut material so that it restrained Erza's arms against her torso, leaving the ex-quipping mage to maintain her balance so that she didn't fall.

"YES!" Lucy whistled, throwing a fist high into the air in excitement.

"Not bad," Erza admitted, glancing over her restraints as they encircled the perimeter of her armored arms and chest. Her sword dangled in the hand of her restrained arm.

"Finally! I finally did _something_!" Lucy jumped, her excitement barely contained.

"Did you?" Veleda asked, as Lucy stopped her premature celebration.

Erza quickly ex-quipped the bulky armor, instead opting for her thinner, Flight Armor. Lucy tried to react by swiftly making up for the slack of the whip, but Erza was too fast, nimbly ducking under it. She was quickly out of Lucy's sight, and the blonde knew it was a bad omen. Her feeling was confirmed when she felt the sharp point of Erza's sword digging in between her shoulder blades.

"Hi, Lucy," came Erza's voice from behind the spirit mage.

Lucy quickly released Veleda, hoping to save herself from even more embarrassment. She could feel her body's shock at the ripping away of its instinctive knowledge. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she slowly looked behind her. Erza stood there, smiling both her triumph and amusement. Her former armor had been restored.

_Dammit! _Lucy's disappointment thundered in her head, _So...close!_

The red-haired mage raised an eyebrow, obviously enjoying any victory, big or small, "You were saying?"

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"Here, hold this over your eye," Mirajane handed Lucy an icepack, her eyes wandering over Lucy's face, "Oh, Erza, why couldn't you take it easy on her?"

"Because I asked her not to," Lucy admitted, dabbing at her swollen lid with the cold pack.

"But...why? You have too beautiful of a face to be bruised, Lucy!"

Mirajane looked at Lucy, pity in her eyes. It was a look that Lucy had come to hate. The 'pity Lucy' look, or so she called it. It was the look that screamed that Lucy was weak—that she couldn't protect herself. She was tired of it, and this was an example of _exactly _why Lucy had asked Erza to _not_ take it easy on her. Despite her request, Lucy somehow had a feeling that Erza had taken it easy on her. Lucy was torn between appreciating Erza's gesture and despising it.

"Thanks," Lucy tried her best to smile only to tear her lip open again.

She winced at the pain, quickly shifting her ice pack to cover her lower lip so that Mirajane wouldn't give her those pitying stares any more. She could taste the warm metallic blood with the tip of her tongue. Lucy had wanted Erza's help, and she knew that injury was inherent upon that request. She let her mind wander back to that afternoon...

After using her spirits, she hadn't managed to trap Erza again, but she _had_ managed to land a blow on the woman—a small triumph on Lucy's part. She smiled thinking about it, though she had immediately felt guilty at hitting one of her friends. Erza had taken Lucy's keys away from her during one of the times she had been close enough to do so. She ripped the ring from Lucy's belt-loop, tearing it from the force. She dangled the keys in front of her, asking Lucy what she would do for her keys. Despite knowing Erza would never endanger her prized possessions, a deep protective anger had suddenly overcome her. She didn't know if it was from her earlier frustrations or perhaps from what she had learned from Erza's trainings, but Lucy had somehow managed to connect with Erza. Granted, it was more of a tackle as she clawed for her keys, but it was _something_. Erza was both strong and instinctive in her fighting, but it seemed that even she didn't know how to handle a woman leaping on her. Despite that, Lucy had successfully regained her property, though she had managed to cause Erza a great deal of pain. The ex-quipping mage had instinctively used her injured ankle to prevent the fall, shifting her weight onto the unstable joint. Lucy immediately felt guilty at her behavior, though Erza had smiled like a proud parent, even through the pain...

Lucy was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the main door open, nor did she notice the commotion stirring around her. She closed her eyes, hoping that her throbbing headache would soon disappear. Maybe putting something into her stomach would help, as she hadn't eaten all day. What she had eaten was lost somewhere in an open clearing in the forest.

"Mirajane?"

Only when the pale-haired mage did not respond, did Lucy open her eyes. She noticed that the doors to the hall were open, and some people were gathering near the entrance. Something caught her eye. Pink hair!

_Natsu! _

Lucy felt her heart begin to race in her chest. Something cold on her leg told her that she had dropped her icepack on her lap. The tiny crowd began to part, and Lucy could see Wendy emerging through it, Makarov at her side. Charle followed behind, shaking her head as she spoke to Happy.

"Wendy!" Lucy smiled, realizing what the dragon slayer's return meant for Adie, not that she wasn't happy to see her friend for other reasons as well.

Lucy saw Natsu appear a few seconds later, and she watched his eyes scan the room. He paid no attention to the people talking to him as he searched for...something. Lucy quickly spun around on her bar stool, suddenly bashful at how she must look. She was still dirty from earlier, and her eye was swollen—though much better than it had been the day before. She touched her lip, feeling the crusted blood.

_Oh no! He can't see me like this! _Lucy's mind raced. _Perhaps I can reach the kitchen door before he sees me! _

"Luce?" came the deep, familiar voice.

Lucy cringed in her seat, her heartbeat deafening in her ears. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm back," he responded, sounding slightly concerned after a few moments of awkward silence.

Lucy pretended to scan over the menu in front of her, "Oh, hi! Welcome back! Er, how was your mission?"

"Uh, why aren't you looking at me?" Natsu asked, his voice flecked with hurt.

Lucy felt her heart wrench at his words. She sucked in a deep breath as she summoned the courage to look at him. She slowly turned to face her friend.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Hi," she smiled, her voice weak. Her damned lip cracked again, "Welcome home."

Natsu's eyes grew round as he said nothing. Dark irises wandered frantically over her face. He quickly reached up with a hand to pull her face toward him as he stepped closer. She could hear Mirajane behind her, stocking the glasses while pretending not to notice.

"Who the hell did this to you? Who hurt you?" his voice was a low growl as his eyes flashed their anger.

"I...uh..." Lucy began to babble, her legs becoming weak at his touch. Why did he have this sudden effect on her?

His eyes became wild as he scanned her for other injuries. "Lucy! _Tell me who did this_!"

Lucy jumped at the authoritative tone of his voice. It was more of a command than a request. She could tell that he was furious that someone had hurt her...

"...itwasErzabutIhadaskedherto..." Lucy replied, her voice faint.

"That's not good!" Happy chirped from beside her as he pointed a blue paw at her face, "Your face, I mean."

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy sighed. She could already tell that this would soon get out of hand...

"Are you serious? _Erza_? _Our_ Erza?" Natsu asked, confusion on his face. Lucy almost wanted to bask in the sudden concern he was showing her. It was touching, making her strenuous day seem that much better.

"Well, I asked her to fight with me, so I could become stronger. You know, practice! She didn't mean to—" Lucy began to explain, finally regaining some control of her racing heart and thoughts.

She had a sudden urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, but she wasn't sure how he would respond. She wasn't even sure what they _were_ at the moment. It was something she had wanted to address with him after he returned, but now was not the time.

"ERZA!" Natsu screamed, suddenly turning on heel and storming away from Lucy.

Lucy blinked a few times, her eyes on Natsu as he clenched his fists, smoking emanating from him as he stomped through the hall, his head turning in every direction as he scanned the crowd. The entrance doors were shoved off their hinges as Natsu pushed his way out of the building, screaming Erza's name the entire time.

"Uh oh," she squeaked, suddenly realizing that she had just potentially created a battle between the childhood friends.

"Lucy! What happened to your face?" came the surprised girl's voice.

Lucy looked to her left, realizing that Wendy and Charle were standing next to her.

"That had to hurt," Charle remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, nodding.

"I..uh...I was training with Erza," Lucy told the dragon slayer, "And this was just an accident."

Wendy said nothing as she looked over the small laceration and swollen orbit. When she was done scrutinizing Lucy's injuries, she smiled, "It's nothing that I can't heal."

"Thanks, Wendy," Lucy replied, toying with turning down Wendy's request. She sort of enjoyed her battle bruises; it gave her a sense of accomplishment.

"Don't mention it, Lucy! Makarov tells me that Erza has an ankle injury as well?" her eyes darted toward the door Natsu had just destroyed.

"Uh..yeah, Porlyusica had put a cast on it, but it was a nasty break!" she followed Wendy's gaze.

"And there's someone else I need to heal?" Wendy continued, her voice unsure of this sudden news, "A friend of yours, who's currently at this...Porlyusica's?"

"Yes, Adie...well, Adassandra, to those who don't know her," Lucy quickly began to explain. "She was bitten by an Amarok, which is a wolf-creature thingy. We hadn't known they had some sort of poison in their bite, or whatever, but she's hurt pretty badly. These lines..."

Lucy continued her explanation, neglecting to realize that Wendy had long ago become lost. When she finished, Wendy just smiled, blinking rapidly, "Oh yes, I'd be happy to help your friend!"

"Thanks," Lucy smiled her gratitude, her eyes going back to the front entrance of the hall, "Um, Wendy?"

"Huh?" Wendy asked, tugging at her shirt.

"I think," Lucy shook her head, knowing full well that a furious Natsu still stood no chance against even an injured Erza, "that you'll have more than just me, Erza, and Adie to heal before we leave."

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

**

* * *

**

Lucy stood in Porlyusica's tiny cottage, awaiting the few others that were on their way. Her fingers traced over her lip, no longer swollen or split, thanks to Wendy. The dragon slayer had been busy since she returned, healing both Lucy and Erza. She also had to heal a few broken ribs—the result of Erza's crutch meeting Natsu's ribs...

Makarov had lingered around the bar as Lucy explained the story to Wendy, in much less detail than before. She had tried to get minute hints out of the dragon slayer on where she and Natsu had been, but the girl had politely declined sharing that information, sending nervous glances toward Makarov.

"All in good time," Makarov had smiled, his pipe tucked between his teeth, "The fewer who know, the better."

Lucy looked over at Adie, who was still unconscious. Levy's seal encircled her upper limb, staving off whatever unseen force was currently harming the demi-spirit. Lucy was not entirely sure as to what effects an Amarok bite had on a human; she only hoped that Wendy's skill could heal it. Lucy had quietly brought Morpheus along for the event, hoping that his presence would calm her. Makarov was currently in deep discussion with Porlyusica, and Wendy fidgeted nervously as she looked around the healer's abode.

"Hiya Lu-chan!" Levy waved as she stepped into the cottage.

"Levy," Lucy nodded as Levy's eyes flickered over the large cat at Lucy's side, "This is Morpheus."

"Er, hi!" Levy smiled before glancing at Adie's resting form. "She's still alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lucy replied, squinting at the dark seal that was embedded in the creamy white skin. "Uh, Levy...what is that, exactly?"

"The tattoo? It's temporary," Levy tapped her chin. "A seal I had found in an old book. I was up all night reading about ways to seal off dark magic. This was all I could find. There's not much literature on it, to be honest. That was surprising to me."

"Light Seal," Morpheus added as his golden eyes examined the incoherent writing swooping over Adie's shoulder.

"Exactly! You know it?" Levy asked, her gaze hopeful.

"I know _of _it," Morpheus admitted, "But not much else. It's supposed to contain the opposing force in whatever vessel it is in...or on, apparently."

"Right, that's what I thought, too," Levy replied, her shoulders slumping in disappointment, "I'm not sure why it's so difficult to find any information on these types of things. The only information I could find on Amarok were in old myths, like they don't really exist..."

"They don't," Morpheus replied bluntly, quickly explaining himself when both women stared at him expectantly, "They aren't part of this world...this realm..so if they can't be found, then-"

"They _are_ myths," Lucy replied softly, understanding his meaning.

"Which is making my job much more difficult," Levy replied, chewing on her lower lip. "This was the best I could do, Lucy, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Lucy lifted her head, quickly realizing what Levy was inferring. "Oh, no! You've done more than enough. I only wish I could repay your kindness."

"You could," Levy smiled devilishly.

Lucy understood the faint childish gleam in her eyes, "Fine. The next chapter is on my desk, I'll give it to you when we return!"

"Yessss!" Levy jumped up and down in excitement. Morpheus raised a brow at the odd display, but Lucy didn't offer an explanation. She didn't need to, as he could most likely read her thoughts.

"So, you've contained the toxin from her wound," Morpheus returned his gaze to Adie.

"I'm not sure what I contained, but it only seemed to affect that arm and area of puncture. It seems as if it takes time, slowly making its way through the blood. It only appears to have affected her right arm and the muscles on this side," Levy indicated with her forefinger, swooping over the skin between the wound and Adie's neck—the area between the wound and seal.

"So, you stopped it?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Well, we aren't sure. The seal only lasts for a few days, needing to be replaced after then," Levy glanced away.

"She can't stop it," Morpheus added, his voice gruff, "she can only slow it down."

Lucy felt her stomach flop, realizing what Levy hadn't willingly shared with her, "Well, then, it's a good thing Wendy is back, right?"

She forced a smile onto her face as Wendy and Makarov slowly approached. Porlyusica stood at the head of the bed, her smile grim as she gingerly lifted the wound dressings. She returned the gauze over the wound, not allowing anyone else to get a glimpse of the injury. Lucy silently wondered what the healer was thinking. She glanced at Morpheus, who was looking ahead, saying nothing.

"Well?" she whispered, poking him with her elbow.

"Well what?" he snapped back, already aware of what she wanted to ask.

"What _is _it?"

"Sorry, I'm late!" Natsu replied as he slid to a halt in the entry corridor. Morpheus' mouth clamped shut as he silently thanked the dragon slayer for his interruption.

Natsu looked around, "What's everyone waitin' for?"

"Right!" Wendy replied sternly, looking at Makarov and Porlyusica. "Ready, everyone?"

"You can do it, Wendy!" Lucy told the young girl as she took a step away from the bed.

Wendy said nothing, the air around her glowing white as she began to use her magic. In seconds, the glowing aura had encompassed Adie, pulsating over her skin as it reflected off of everyone's faces. The room was deathly silent at Wendy used her dragon slayer magic on the demi-spirit.

"That's it," Wendy whispered as the haziness slowly dissipated from Adie's skin, minutes later.

"No more?" Lucy asked, surprised at how quickly her magic had worked.

"What did you expect? Fireworks?" Morpheus replied, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know!" Lucy shot back, obviously annoyed. She swallowed her following words when she saw Morpheus's head drop and his eyes shut as Porlyusica lifted the bandage for a second time.

"W-What is it?" Lucy asked, her voice warbling.

Porlyusica looked at Makarov, her eyes betraying nothing to the others. Wendy dropped her head, understanding the silent communication, "It...didn't work."

"What?" Lucy's head snapped to her right. "What do you mean it didn't work?"

She was answered, not by words, but by Porlyusica pulling the bandage off of Adie's wound. The injury was just as it had been before, in the Great Hall. It was open and turning black—even more so than before. Though, the black looked less _dead _and more...something else...

"Nononono," Lucy whimpered, backing away from the bed. She bumped into something hard, ignoring it as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, L-Lucy," Wendy replied softly, tears filling her eyes as she stared at the woman she had never spoken to.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Lucy looked around, frantically. No one said anything.

"Well, _isn't there_!" Lucy snapped, her voice much louder this time. Her eyes returned to Adie, the woman she had become much closer to these past few months.

"I'm sorry, my girl," Makarov replied, disappointment etched in his features, "Wendy tried her best."

The dragon slayer said nothing, dropping her head in both defeat and disappointment. Lucy felt Natsu place a caring hand on her shoulder. She was too shocked to say anything.

"I-I can't explain what I see," Wendy finally spoke, tears streaking her cheeks, "It's as if whatever it is that's affecting her is slowly taking over her body, one part at a time."

"Because it is," Morpheus interrupted as all eyes darted to him. He turned to look at Lucy, "I had hoped that this girl could help, despite what my gut was telling me. But I was wrong."

"You knew?" Lucy was incredulous. Why hadn't he told her?

"No, but I am aware that whatever creatures that Lilith can summon have devastating effects on humans. Adie would know more than I do. Lilith even more than that," Morpheus attempted to explain, his golden eyes slowly meeting everyone's expectant gaze.

"Any human would have died from this wound," he pointed a clawed digit toward Adie's injury.

Lucy understood his meaning, _her spirit blood saved her_. Had she been a normal, fragile human, she would have deteriorated immediately. It was the one time Adie could take pride in her non-human heritage, though she was not awake to do so.

"So...what will happen?" Natsu asked from behind Lucy.

"_That _I really don't know. I don't think an Amarok attack on a half-spirit has ever been documented," Morpheus admitted, as a few gasps were heard in the room. Lucy hadn't shared _that _part of Adie's story with anyone aside from Natsu.

"So...you're saying she may be able to live with this?" Natsu continued, glancing over Lucy's shoulder at Morpheus.

"I don't know the answer to that, either."

"What good are you?" Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"Good enough to know what you're thinking, boy!" Morpheus shot back, his eyes narrowing with his challenge.

Lucy could hear Natsu's mouth snap shut behind her. She watched the spirit reach out and lay a paw on Wendy's arm, "Girl...you did your best, but even your magic can't heal the darkness of another world. You are valiant, and your effort is appreciated by all. Thank you."

Lucy nearly did a double take at the eloquence of Morpheus's words. She had never heard him so...supportive!

"If you are at least aware of this, then can you tell us what may be able to heal her? There has to be a cure, right?" Levy asked, running a hand through her blue hair.

"I'm not sure if Peony could heal her," Morpheus spoke more to himself, "but she has been missing for some time-"

"Ultear!" Lucy gasped, quickly realizing that a spirit healer's absence must be a serious blow to the Celestial World.

"We think so," Morpheus admitted, looking at the floor. "But, there is really only one person who can repair the damage that has been done."

"Who?" Lucy and Natsu asked in unison as the others simply remained silent.

"The one who can summon these creatures, of course," Morpheus answered matter-of-factly, "She is the only one able to withstand the creatures she brings forth. She is the only one able to control them as well."

Lucy fell back against Natsu, her legs nearly giving out as she realized _who _Morpheus was speaking of. Her voice was weak as she asked the inevitable question, her chestnut eyes darting to Adie, "H-How long does s-she have?"

"Not sure," Porlyusica answered, glancing at Levy, "but the seal buys us time."

"Please," Lucy pressed, obviously aware that the healer was not answering her to the best of her ability. The aged woman said nothing for some time, glancing at Makarov. Lucy caught the slight nod of the guild master's head.

The older woman met Lucy's expectant and fearful look, "Weeks at most, by my guess."

"I have to go," Morpheus growled, quickly disappearing.

"Wait!" Lucy called out, though he had already gone.

Lucy stifled a cry of frustration as she realized what this meant: _they had to find Lilith_. And much sooner than they had anticipated. Finding Lilith meant that they may have to face off with Ultear. Were they even ready for that? More importantly, was _she _ready?

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

**

* * *

**

Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu walked back to the guild together. Levy had stayed behind, offering her wealth of knowledge to Porlyusica. Lucy had sat in the corner, staring at Adie's body as she listened to Makarov, Porlyusica, and Levy discuss what they could do to stave off inevitable malignancy that would take over Adassandra's body. Lucy was beside herself, unable to comprehend that the woman in front of her—who looked reasonably healthy—would quickly deteriorate. If it was like anything that she had witnessed days ago, Adie only had a horribly painful death to look forward to. For a few moments, the blonde mage contemplated summoning Veleda, to see what she had to offer the situation. If the time came, would Lucy be able to release Adie to the Celestial Spirit World as she had for the seer? Did the demi-spirit even wish for that?

Natsu had paced nervously, listening intently to what Porlyusica and Levy were saying, interrupting every so often to get answers to his own questions. Though he didn't really understand the physiology of what was going on, he knew that whatever it was, it was bad and that their time was limited. Worried looks were sent Lucy's way as she shivered in the corner, her mind a jumbled mess of possibilities. None of this seemed real. Her presumed friendship with Adie was still new, and really mostly one-sided, but Lucy couldn't comprehend the blacksmith's death. Not like this. Not when there was someone who may potentially know of a way to heal her. Of helping her.

"So, this Lilith...she's your friend's sister?" Wendy asked, breaking the silence that interrupted the trio as they returned to the guild.

Lucy's head snapped up, "Huh?"

"She's asking about Adie, Luce," Natsu replied softly.

"Oh, uh...yeah, her sister," Lucy answered absentmindedly.

"So, what if we leave to find her? Like, now?" Wendy offered.

Lucy was grateful for Wendy's offer of help, and touched at the concern she showed for someone she didn't even know. It was something Lucy only found at Fairy Tail: compassion and friendships that knew no boundaries.

"It's..not that easy," Natsu answered for Lucy.

"Why not?" came the young dragon slayer's response as she tugged at a wayward strand of hair.

"Because...with what's going on," Lucy offered, "we don't even know if it's feasible to contact Adie's sister."

"Adie, huh?" Wendy repeated the name. She glanced at Natsu, "So this all has to do with our last mission?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Natsu nodded, looking at Lucy and shooting a warning glance back to Wendy. _No one is supposed to know about it_. Wendy understood the silent message, relieved to find that Lucy hadn't heard her comment.

"We have to..." Lucy trailed off, "There has to be some way."

"I dunno, Luce," Natsu's voice was filled with empathy, "How can we do that? It's a huge risk, especially with the other guilds refusing help and the Council being dissolved. We don't know what kind of power Ultear holds. Or who she has helping her. I don't want to risk lives."

"I know," Lucy sighed, her eyes stinging with tears. Any other time, Natsu would willingly run into a battle. This time, however, he knew that lives would inevitably be lost...friends would die."But I feel like it's my fault! All of it!"

"How can you say that? You've done nothing but help Adie!" Natsu looked incredulous at Lucy's sudden feelings of guilt, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders in his hands, his eyes falling on the necklace Lucy was wearing as his thumbs mindlessly traced over her shoulders.

"It's just...we _can _do something, all we have to do is _try_. If it were me, wouldn't you want to find Lilith?" Lucy replied, her face flushed as she quickly blurted, "I-I mean, if it were anyone from the guild!"

Natsu looked away, his cheeks pink. He didn't have to answer the question, they both knew the answer. The guild and its members were very important to him; of course he would do anything to save a friend. Even more so to save Lucy. Adie was more Lucy's friend than his, but Lucy would suffer if anything happened to Adie, and Natsu didn't know if he could deal with that consequence...

"Did you hear that? " Wendy suddenly asked, missing the exchange that had just occurred between Lucy and Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, his hands slipping down Lucy's arms.

"I thought I heard my name," Lucy admitted, turning to look around her. Nothing.

"No one said anything," Natsu answered, suddenly looking weary as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh, I must have been imagining—" Wendy's voice was soft. It _had _been a long day...

"Lucy!" came the cries, this time unmistakable, "Miss Lucy Heartphilia!"

"What the-" Natsu muttered, spinning around at the unfamiliar shouts. This time, he, too, heard the voices calling for Lucy.

Lucy shielded her eyes from the late-afternoon sun, spotting two shadows in the direction of the voices she had heard. They were approaching swiftly, and she could make out their sizes in reference to one another. One was about twice as tall as the other, lean and clothed in an unfamiliar style.

"Miss Lucy!" a girl's voice called out for a third time. The sing-song quality of it made Lucy think that it was a child calling her name. The shorter of the duo waved in her direction.

"Do we know them?" Natsu asked from the corner of his mouth, "I don't recognize the smell."

"Never seen them before," Lucy answered, her eyes narrowed as she tried to make out the approaching faces.

"Miss Lucy! Finally!" the shorter one chirped as she approached, nearly at a running pace beyond what Lucy had ever seen.

The girl's short legs carried her about half of the distance as her companion's stride, whom Lucy determined was a man. Bright red curls bounced as the short girl waved what looked to be a magazine at Lucy. Her two pigtails came to her shoulders, and her attire was plain in color. She wore boots under long brown shorts and a dark, high-necked tanktop. An unembellished poncho encircled her shoulders, hitting her mid-upper arm as the hood flopped against her back. Besides her hair, the only color she wore were the ginger freckles on her face, the odd spiraling tattoos around her hairline and down the side of her face, and the thick turquoise bracelets that wrapped around her wrists. Again, she waved the magazine in her hand. The taller of the two wore dark sunglasses, the rest of his face masked behind his high collar. His long, dark hair came to his shoulders, a bright bandana wrapped around his forehead, though under his shaggy bangs. His long-sleeved coat looked all too stuffy, and his hands were gloved. His boots were also lightweight, hidden under his long cargo pants. Their clothes definitely struck Lucy as odd, like they were from a foreign location. The short girl reached the trio first, out of breath and leaning on her elbows as they were propped on her knees. Her back heaved with each forceful inspiration. Lucy stood in silence, still in shock that they somehow knew her name. The taller one said nothing as he crossed his arms over his chest, returning Natsu's distrusting gaze from behind his glasses.

"I—I'm s-s-so s-sorry!" the girl huffed, her face pink from exertion. She quickly stood upright with acrobatic ease, glancing at her magazine cover one last time before her green eyes locked on Lucy's face, "Are...are you L-Lucy Heartphilia? The Celestial Spirit Mage from F-Fairy Tail?"

"I am...what about it?" Lucy asked, suddenly wary. Were they friends are foes? She noticed Natsu's change in posture. He obviously wasn't as trusting.

"How did you know her name?" Natsu growled, his eyes on the taller of the two as he flexed his fingers.

Bright green eyes darted upward toward the giant golden emblem of the guild, and a gapped-tooth smile spread across a freckled face. She was oblivious to Natsu's untrusting interrogation, only focused on her triumph.

"I knew it! You're _much_ prettier in person!" the girl remarked, turning to look at her companion and sticking her tongue out at him, "I told you she would be!"

"Thanks?" Lucy offered, feeling slightly bashful at the unexpected praise, though unsure of what to make of it. She thought she caught a glimpse of a bright light as it streaked across the girl's shoulder. She blinked and looked again, but it was gone.

"But—" the girl interrupted Lucy's thoughts, though the movement of her companion's hands distracted her. His hands swiftly fly through some dancing, fluid movement while the girl watched, nodding her head, her eyes darting between the magazine cover, Lucy, then back to the cover.

"Oh!" the girl's eyes grew wide, "You're _bad_!"

"What? What is it?" Lucy asked, wondering if the hand movements were some form of communication. She was oddly interested in what the man had to say. She could sense Natsu's hesitance from the corner of her eye. Even Wendy seemed to be confused by the pair of newcomers.

"Oh, he just said," the girl grinned sheepishly, pointing to the magazine she was holding.

Lucy inwardly cringed. It was a few months' old, but she had agreed to be on the cover of the less distributed _Sorceress' Life_ after they demolished the Balam Alliance. It seemed like a good idea at the time...

"My brother just said," the girl's freckled cheeks grew pink as she waved the magazine in the air, glancing back at her companion in hesitation, "He said that your breasts are much smaller in person!"


	41. Hasty Conclusions

**I'm baaaaack! And sweet Mary Mother of Jesus were you all freakin' awesome for reviewing the last chapter :D I have the next chapter written, so it'll be out in a decent time. ****Happy Reading! Enjoy! R&R- as usual, my pretties!**

**_Shout out to my anonymous reviews, much thanks for lovely comments: _**_Takeyourtime, shae. _

_Disclaimer: don't own FT, do own my OCs. Booyah. (I just wanted to say that). **Excuse my proofing errors, I developed double vision while editing, I'll fix it better later, promise!**  
_

_

* * *

_**~OoOoO~**

_

* * *

_

"What...did...you...say?" Lucy's voice shook as she repeated the words in her head. _Surely, that couldn't be what he said, right? No...way!_

"Um..." the short red-headed girl chewed her lip, nervously glancing over her shoulder before shooting a second peek at the wrinkled magazine cover.

"My...breasts? My _boobs!_" Lucy's voice was growing louder as she unwillingly accepted what had been said.

She tried to control the shrillness of her voice, silently cursing herself for getting worked up. She could feel the twitch of the insignificant muscle of her lower eyelid. The twitch became more annoying, and she balled her hands into fists, her face growing dark as she concluded she _had _heard the newcomer correctly. From the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Wendy's mouth hanging open in shock. Lucy recalled hearing the dragon slayer gasp at the off-hand remark.

_Nope, if Wendy is making that face, then he definitely said _that! Lucy silently concluded, her mind reeling at his vulgarity. She had only just met the pair! She opened her mouth to say more, but she was unexpectedly interrupted.

"She askedyou a question!" came the deep growling snap from beside Lucy.

Natsu was at her side, his expression even more ominous than hers. His posture was rigid, and his knuckles white as he took a menacing step forward. His stride was silent and full of murderous intent as he furiously glared at the dark-haired man in front of him.

"Look!" the girl tried to atone for her brother's comment, frantically pointing at the object in her hand, "Just_ look_ at the magazine cover—"

"I don't wanna hear it!" the dragon slayer spat in response, his eyes never leaving the brother's face. "He. Needs. To. Apologize...NOW!"

"Wait! But...you d-don't understand, Mister! He didn't mean it _like that_! Just look at this magazine cover—what they did to her br—" she hurriedly attempted to explain, stepping in front of Natsu and thrusting the booklet toward the pink-haired mage.

Natsu silently shook his head, automatically pushing the magazine from his view while staring at the young man in front of him. The newcomer did not move, despite the dragon slayer's steely scrutiny. His smooth brow creased as he followed the exchange between his sister and Natsu. Lucy found herself watching the scene play out with both a mixture of shock and a surge of pride. Her pride, however, was mostly due to Natsu's chivalrous.

_How romantic! _she elatedly told herself.

_Settle down, you moron! Focus! _her inner, more rational side scolded her. _Now's not the time for that!_

"Move it, kid, I'm gonna make your brother apologize to Lucy! _No one_ insults her like that! Especially not while I'm around!" Natsu hissed as he stalked past the girl, his eyes never leaving the young man's face.

Despite the tension in the air, the girl's brother did not move, aside from the brief turn of his head. It had appeared that he was honing in on the brief contact between Natsu and his sister as the dragon slayer ignored her requests. Lucy watched the magazine fall from the girl's hands as she clenched her fists. Her back was to Natsu as he continued past her, his mind focused on other things. The girl's head lowered, her expression clouded by the blood-red curls.

_Wasn't her hair more golden red a few moments ago? _Lucy silently wondered as she watched the girl's body expression.

Small fists tightened as her slight frame trembled. The girl's lower lip curled as her face grew pink—the tiny freckles becoming more prominent. A tiny voice inside Lucy's head warned that this was not a good sign. She had no doubt that Natsu was underestimating his opponents as he foolishly attempted to gleam some shred of an apology on Lucy's behalf.

"I'm..." the girl began to tremble more, so much so that her teeth chattered, "not...a.._kid_!"

Her wail was the only warning anyone had as she quickly spun around to face Natsu. Her howling tantrum caused the dragon slayer to hesitate as he turned to cast a confused look at the girl. The red-head delivered a small but powerful uppercut that hit Natsu squarely in the jaw. Lucy's eyes fluttered open wide as she realized what was happening, though she could not stop it. It was as if it were all occurring in slow motion. The girl's body lifted from the ground from the impact of her punch and the momentum behind it. Natsu's own body began to topple backward—mostly a result of his surprise, though Lucy had no doubt that the girl dealt a heavy blow despite her small stature. Red curls climbed skyward as the girl propelled herself upward, a cloud of dust kicking up under her. Lucy could almost swear that the swirling dirt was helping to raise the girl higher as she acrobatically spun in the air. Within seconds, her tiny heel was flying toward Natsu's chest as her arms helped maneuver her body.

"Natsu!" Lucy cringed as she realized the intended kick had connected.

The girl's foot hit Natsu in the chest, sending the pink-haired man flying backward as his arms flailed and his face registered his confusion. The red-head lithely landed in a half-crouched position, her green eyes flashing their anger as she hissed at Natsu as he fell. Natsu's back hit the hard earth, and Lucy balked at the sound. He quickly recovered, raising his head and knitting his brow in fury.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, his lip bleeding from her punch.

"For callin' me a kid, you jerk!" she huffed her answer, green eyes flashing their unspoken challenge. "I'm seventeen, for the record!"

"And you sure could have fooled me, _kid!_" he goaded, his teeth covered in blood. "You don't look a day past ten!"

The girl screamed in fury, and would have charged at Natsu had her brother not somehow interceded. Lucy couldn't quite recall when he had moved, but when he had, he _definitely _moved quickly. The dark-haired man put his back to his sister to block her, facing Natsu as the girl tried to push past him.

"I don't hit girls, but for you, I'll make an exception," Natsu grinned in a manner that made Lucy's stomach flop. He wiped his mouth, noticing the blood for the first time, his eyes growing larger. Lucy knew that look all too well...

"Lemme at him! Move it, U'Rien! I'm gonna _crush _him!" green eyes were wide as the girl tried to claw past her brother.

The man turned toward his sister, his hands furiously moving between restraining her and speaking to her. Natsu took advantage of the situation, his fist bursting into flames. He swung his fiery hand and leaped toward the man, only to find that his blow had not connected with its intended target.

Natsu blinked, his confusion evident on his face, "Wha?"

"Oh no," Lucy groaned as she watched Natsu soar over his opponent's shoulder.

Lucy couldn't pinpoint the man's movements, as they were fluid and difficult to track with the human eye. It was as if he were moving faster than she could see—faster than anyone she had ever encountered, aside from Adie. As Natsu was flung through the air, the man appeared behind the pink-haired mage quickly grabbing the dragon slayer in mid-air and tossing him toward Lucy's feet. Natsu slid to a halt, rolling on the ground and grumbling profanities as he eyed his original opponent.

"Yeah, get him!" the girl nodded triumphantly from a few meters away. Lucy hadn't seen her move, either.

In blur of movement and swirl of fabric, the brother was standing over Natsu as he lay prostrate in front of a bewildered Lucy. He pushed his dark glasses up on his face as he glared at the dragon slayer. Natsu growled, attempting to swipe at the man's feet. He leaped up with ease, avoiding the blow, though it gave Natsu enough time to climb to his knees. The dragon slayer took a deep breath, and Lucy knew what Natsu was about to do. Despite the odd situation they had found themselves in, Lucy wasn't so sure she wanted the newcomers burned to a crisp. Not yet, anyhow.

"STOP!" she yelled, quickly placing herself between the angry stares of the two men, her arms stretched out at her sides. Her scream pierced their ears, causing them to cease their fighting. Both men stared at her in wide eyed shock as she stood, her back to the newcomer as she faced Natsu.

"Luce!" Natsu quashed his intended attack in fear of harming Lucy. He glanced at his opponent, unsure of if the man would make a move with Lucy between them.

"You two: Natsu and Weird Guy With Glasses! Stop it! Right. Now!" she screeched, the vein in her temple bulging as she closed her eyes in frustration.

"But, Luce, what about what he said about your, uh, um," Natsu's eyes went to her chest, emphasizing what he wanted to say without actually _saying _it.

"I _know _what he said, idiot!" Lucy hissed, her cheeks hot from Natsu's attentions, "And I haven't said I forgive him! I _do _want an apology, but I'll get it on my own accord, thankyouverymuch!"

"Huh?" Natsu and the red-headed girl muttered in unison, confused looks on their faces.

Natsu seemed to be the most affected by Lucy's sudden interference. He opened his mouth to protest, but he was met with the slight movement of Lucy's head and the twitch he only saw when she was absolutely one-hundred percent furious. And, right now, he guessed she was ready to maim someone. Lucy's face continued to grow dark as Natsu watched, the combined shock, anger, and frustrations from the past few days forcing their way to the surface. Lucy's lips slid into an ominous smile, causing the hairs on Natsu's neck to stand on end. Lucy watched Natsu's eyes grow round as he realized that whatever she was planning, it couldn't be good.

"Uh, oh," he breathed as Lucy suddenly screamed her anger.

The spirit mage quickly elevated her elbow, jerking it backward. Unexpected by the newcomer, her her elbow connected with his chest, hitting him in the sternum. The brute force of Lucy's ire forced the dark-haired man to stumble backward a few steps. In doing so, he tripped, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Lucy triumphantly spun on her heel and stomped over to him, her eyes flashing their fury.

"You jerk! How dare you say something like _that_!" she quickly dug her heel into his breastbone, glaring at the man with all the anger she could muster.

The man's face went through a flurry of expressions: surprise, confusion, realization, recognition, and awe. His hands rapidly danced through the unfamiliar movements, his arms restricted by the force of Lucy's foot on his chest. The movement made his neck more visible in his jacket, and Lucy caught sight of the scar on his vulnerable flesh. It was a few shades darker than his natural skin tone, the flesh raised, smooth, and oddly shaped. Was that hideous mark the reason he wore such a bulky coat?

"What's he saying?" Lucy growled, staring down at him though averting her eyes from the mark on his neck.

The red-head sighed, "He says he didn't mean to be disrespectful, but that you look different from the magazine cover. He was only being honest!" The girl leaned down, dusting off the dirty magazine. She took a hesitant step toward Lucy, "Look!"

Lucy held out her hand, her eyes remaining on the girl's brother. When she felt the magazine in her palm, she quickly closed her fingers over it. She pulled it toward her, saying nothing as her eyes grazed the cover. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"What the hell?" she guffawed, her eyes looking over her obviously and excessively enhanced bust on the cover, "They _are_ huge!"

"He says he told ya so," the girl smirked, pulling the magazine from Lucy's hands and tossing it toward Natsu, "Here! You look, too!"

Natsu's reaction wasn't filled with as much disgust as Lucy would have expected, though she was too distracted to take notice of his appreciative look. Her eyes flickered back to the man pinned by her boot, "Still, you shouldn't say those things! It's rude!"

The man nodded his understanding, his dark glasses sliding awkwardly up his nose from the movement. Under the lower part of his frames, Lucy caught sight of his crimson irises. She gasped, taking a step back. The man rolled to his side, pushing himself to his feet and brushing his jacket off. Natsu paid no mind to what was occurring, as he was still examining the magazine cover.

"Luce, I didn't know you did modeling!"

"What?" Lucy's head snapped toward Natsu as she recognized the glazed look in his eyes, "Stop staring at it!"

Her face grew red as Natsu sheepishly tore his eyes from the cover, inadvertently comparing the picture to what was in front of him. Wendy remained silent, unsure of what to make of the odd situation as she glanced around. She must have decided to mediate after standing there in shock for so long.

"I-I'm Wendy!" she coughed, looking around nervously.

The red-head's eyes traveled over Wendy's form. She nodded, "I'm Ho'Onani! You can call me Nani! And this," she pointed at her brother, "Is U'rien, he's my young brother!"

"_Younger _brother?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the newcomers in disbelief. They looked so young!

"I'm Lucy, as you seem to know," Lucy cautiously replied, glancing between the two siblings. The odd inflection of the girl's voice as well as the strange names and clothing were overwhelming evidence that the pair wasn't from anywhere near Magnolia.

Lucy jerked her head toward her friend, continuing the introductions, "And that's Natsu."

Dragon slayer and red-head exchanged furious glances. Lucy noted the odd angle of the girl's almond-shaped eyes. They seemed to sparkle a lustrous gold and emerald—unlike anything Lucy had ever seen. Her brother's were much darker, the color richer and without flecks of gold, from what Lucy could see. Their faces were both sprinkled with the odd tattoos that bordered their hairline, though the girl's were seemingly more exquisite. Lucy also noticed the oddly pointed tip of their slightly tilted ears. She watched the two newcomers, feeling the man's eyes on her though his glasses hid his gaze. She glanced at him, though his expression failed to reveal anything.

"So...how did you know Lucy's name?" Natsu suddenly interrupted, bringing the group back to the issue-at-hand.

"Oh," the girl straightened, her eyes darting amongst the group, "Well...that's a bit of a long story."

"Spit it out," Natsu pressed, tapping his foot lightly on the ground, his impatience visible on his face.

"Natsu! That's not polite!" Lucy interjected, suddenly feeling sorry for the siblings.

"Well, whaddya want me to do?" he waved his hands in the air, frustrated, "Invite them to dinner?"

Lucy chewed her lip, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Natsu. Slowly, a smile crept across her face as the newcomers silently observed the exchange with mild curiosity.

"What?" Natsu was suddenly feeling defensive, "What's with that look? Luce? You're scaring me!"

"Good idea..." her smile became more feline-like as she glanced at Rien and Nani before her eyes returned to Natsu's face, "That's _exactly_ what I want you to do."

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy watched Nani suck down the milkshake. The girl happily gorged on the unfamiliar drink as Lucy plucked the lemon from her own water, squeezing the tart juice into the clear liquid. She sighed, releasing the spent rind into her water, glancing at the other side of the table. Wendy was nervously fidgeting in her seat as she watched Natsu glare at Rien. The visitor calmly sipped his drink, his gaze and attentions protectively hovering over his sister.

_Her eyes are definitely odd, _Lucy silently commented to herself as she scrutinized Nani. _Even the color is different. Her ears are not at all like mine. Or Natsu's. I wonder...where have they traveled from?_

The slurping noise grew louder as Nani decimated her thick drink, looking around expectantly as she had twice before. A waiter appeared out of nowhere, bowing and taking the large glass from the girl's hands.

"Another, miss?" he glanced at Lucy, who nodded.

"You bet!" Nani beamed, looking toward Lucy as the waiter scampered off. "What is that thing again?"

"It's called a milkshake," Lucy smiled politely. "The one you like so much is strawberry flavored."

"Strawberry," the girl repeated the word as if it were foreign. She rolled her 'r's' in emphasis, smiling at her silliness.

"Where are you from, exactly?" Natsu replied through tight lips as he watched Rien, his eyes full of distrust.

Nani glanced at her brother, her emerald eyes glittering golden flecks. Her nod was slight, but it wasn't missed by Lucy.

"Far away," she answered, immediately distracted as she reached for the fresh milkshake that was making its way to the table top.

"How far away is that?" Natsu finally turned toward her, giving up on his opponent and their staring contest. It was the first time in fifteen minutes that he had stopped angrily glaring at Rien. The latter had paid the dragon slayer no heed the entire time.

Another glance between siblings.

"It's fine if you don't feel comfortable sharing," Lucy offered, understanding that something deeper was being conveyed between brother and sister. "But at least tell me why you are here. Or how you knew my name. I think you at least owe me _that_."

Slurping stopped abruptly, and Nani turned in her seat, "Look, Miss Lucy, I like you and all, so I'll do that for you, _at least_."

"That'd be a start," Lucy replied, smiling hesitantly.

Nani took a deep breath, "It's a long story, but to sum it up, U'Rien and I happened to come upon someone who was looking for you."

"Looking for Lucy?" Natsu repeated, looking oddly perplexed. Rien added his own part, his hands rapidly going through the familiar movements that only Nani could understand. She nodded, giving verbal answers and receiving more hand signals.

"Your and your brother—U'Rien..." Wendy began...

"Call him Rien," Nani interrupted, "Much easier on the tongue."

Wendy nodded, "Um, er, Rien...he isn't able to, uh, speak? With words, I mean!"

The girl glanced at her brother, emerald eyes softening as she sadly shook her head, "No...there was an accident. So, now...he uses his hands."

"Is that how he got that scar on his neck?" Lucy asked, fingering the flesh of her own throat, remembering the awful pink scar she had seen. Natsu and Rien were once again sending angry glares toward one another for reasons unknown to Lucy.

"Yes," Nani nodded, looking at Lucy in surprise. _So she must have seen it when she hit him_, the red-haired visitor told herself.

"What happened?" Wendy asked, suddenly blushing at her boldness, her eyes darting to Rien's face.

"Quit starin' at me!" Natsu growled at Rien, oblivious to the women's discussion.

The dark-haired newcomer calmly replied by lifting one finger on his right hand. More specifically, the middle one. Natsu's eyes grew wide as he hissed, smoke smoldering from between his teeth. Rien appeared perplexed by this phenomenon, quizzically watching the smoke climb toward the restaurant ceiling.

Nani observed the entire exchange, looking slightly amused as she pushed the straw around her milkshake, "He protected me. He...took something that was meant for me."

Lucy chewed her lip. She felt as if there was much more to this story than what could be conveyed during this short period of time. She followed Nani's gaze. Rien was now using his fingers to grasp at the smoke that was wafting skyward.

"What're you doing?" Natsu looked both confused and amused. Rien excitedly pointed at the smoke before pointing at his own mouth. The men's interaction continued as Wendy and Lucy took advantage of the the distraction.

"You were attacked?" Lucy softly pressed, her eyes on the two men.

"You could say that," Nani smirked, shaking her head. "It was more of an assassination gone wrong."

"Assassination!" Wendy whispered, her eyes growing large.

"Eh," Nani shrugged, "I'm used to it, so no biggie."

"_What_?" Lucy leaned closer, "Are you kidding me?"

Brows furrowed as Nani studied Lucy's expression, deciding how much she should share with the mages. She released her grip on the straw, pushing her newly discovered treat away from her and shaking her head. Golden red curls spilled over her shoulders as the pale flecks of her eyes danced with sadness.

"Where I come from...er, is a bit...different," she tried to explain quickly. "My kinsmen and kinswomen live as nomads, traveling the desert in search of our revered gods in order to reunite our divided people. Most of it is old lore, but many still believe it. There are vicious rivalries amongst tribe leaders, often falling to the hands of the next generation."

Lucy and Wendy nodded, exchanging glances. Natsu blew smoke rings in Rien's face. The young man looked puzzled as he used his forefinger to break the lightweight rings, drawing back in surprise.

"At home, women rule and men follow. That's how it is. My mother is our leader, at the moment. My brothers and sisters are few and far between, most being killed at a young age. So far, two sisters and I have managed to survive. I have two brothers who are living..."

Her eyes shone with moisture as Lucy gasped at her confession. Nani shook her head and continued, "I'm not asking you to understand. We live...differently, it appears. Rien saved me from an attack intended for me, taking an acid dart to the neck. He hasn't been able to talk since."

"That's horrible!" Lucy murmured, unable to grasp what Nani was telling her. "Just...awful!"

"As awful as it may be," Nani replied grimly, "it is our way. Rien has been my Protector since then, never letting anyone lay a hand on me. Sometimes...I don't think I deserve his sacrifice."

"I see," Wendy replied, her voice a whisper. She caught Lucy's questioning glance, nodding her understanding of the blonde's silent question. _Later..._

The tears welled in Nani's eyes as she watched Rien scratch his head as Natsu's finger burst into flames, "How can you see? You're free to chose a life for yourself, aren't you?"

Lucy's brow crinkled, "What are you saying? He's not _free_?"

The girl shook her head, taking a few minutes to collect herself and blinking away the unshed tears, "A Protector. It's the ultimate sacrifice—the, er, most revered position in all of my people, but also the least fruitful."

"I-I don't get it," Lucy glanced at Rien, a look of perplexity crossing her face.

"Of course you don't," Nani laughed, her voice low and cold. "He can't even fall in love! It's forbidden."

"What?" Wendy and Lucy asked in unison.

"What kind of prerequisite is that?" Lucy clenched her fist as it rested on her lap. _What barbarians!_

Nani bowed her head, "A family only provides a distraction to one's duty. I know it's difficult to understand, but do not judge my people by how we live."

Lucy bit back a snide remark, feeling ashamed of her scathing thoughts. Even Wendy looked to be taken aback.

"If...no, _when_, I become leader, I _will _abolish these rules!" Nani's small fist lightly thumped on the table, though not loud enough to distract Natsu and Rien. "My brother will have happiness, no matter the cost! Even if it is by taking my own life!"

"How can you say something like that?" Lucy asked.

"How?" Nani's emerald eyes studied Lucy's expression, "It's easy! If I die, then his duties are no more. He saved me once..."

Lucy nodded as she tried to understand where Nani was coming from. It was apparent that she was wracked with guilt at her brother's inability to enjoy a fulfilling life because of his duties to her.

"So...if you're to lead your, er, tribe, how did you get here?" Wendy queried pointedly.

Nani blinked, realizing she had veered far off topic. Her cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, yeah! Forgot about that!"

Lucy smiled, realizing that Nani's inability to pay attention was similar to Natsu's. Maybe the two were long-lost siblings as well...

"We came across this guy in a salt-harvesting village on the outskirts of the desert," Nani hurriedly answered.

"And?" Wendy asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"And?" Nani repeated, her eyes darting from Wendy to Lucy. "And he asked for us to find the Stellar Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail."

"That's it?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in question, "But, then, how did you find my name?"

"Oh, _that _was the easy part," Nani smiled slyly, "Your picture was in a local bar—you should have seen what they did to the cover!"

"Enough!" Lucy waved her hands, her face burning. She had no inclination to ask anything more.

Nani giggled, "Anyhow, we found our way here. Well, we ran, actually. Took a day or two."

"Where is this man now?" Lucy was growing confused.

Nani's face grew serious as she traced her finger along the wood grain patterns of the table, glancing at her brother. "He's...dead."

"Dead?" Lucy squealed. Why was a dead man looking for her?

Nani nodded, "His dying words were for us to find you. Sorry, left that part out, didn't I?"

"You think?" Lucy whispered, shocked.

Nani glanced at her, "He...wanted me to give you something."

"Me? He had something to give to me?"

Nani nodded again. This time, her expression was serious. "He was badly injured when we found him. He had a tattoo on his lower leg. It looked like this—" she used her finger to draw the pattern on the table.

Lucy recognized the guild insignia. She took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. _Blue Pegasus_!

"He said he had to give you something. He seemed urgent in his need to find you, Miss Lucy," she shared.

"What happened to whatever it was that he wanted to give her?" Wendy asked the question that Lucy could not find the words for.

"He entrusted us," Nani pointed to her and Rien. "That's when we sought out your identity, finding this magazine and coming here." She stared at the table as she spoke, "We were meant to find you, for some reason or another."

"So...what is this item?" Lucy's voice was steady as she avoided Natsu's look of confusion. She could feel Rien's eyes on her face as the two men re-joined the conversation.

"It's—" Nani began, her eyes downcast and her expression somber.

"Natsu! Lucy! Wendy!" someone yelled as the front door of the tiny restaurant swung open, loudly banging off of the walls.

The three mages quickly turned toward the voice. Natsu was the first to recover, quickly standing. "Juvia, what is it?"

"Two mages from another guild have arrived...Juvia does not think they are in good shape," the water mage replied, her expression serious, "Master Makarov asked me to find you, said that you know them."

Natsu, Wendy and Lucy exchanged worried looks. Lucy remembered the figure Nani had drawn on the table, and her stomach instantly sank.

"Right!" Natsu nodded his head as Juvia motioned for them to follow her.

"Wait! What's going on?" Nani asked, grabbing Lucy's wrist.

"Someone's hurt. They are from another guild, possibly the same one as the mage you and Rien encountered," Lucy shared, glancing at Natsu, who was listening to her explanation.

"Can...can we come?" the girl asked, looking at her brother and raising a finger to silence his questions.

"Fine with me!" Natsu answered before following Juvia out the door. "Let's go!"

Within seconds, the tiny restaurant looked as if no one had been there to begin with, aside from the melting strawberry milkshake on the lone table.


	42. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Yeah...don't know how I feel about this chapter. One of those times where what I want to convey and what I actually do seem to be conflicting. I'll let all of you decide on this chapter! You know the drill, my lovelies! Enjoy! **

Love to my anonymous reviewers, readers, and faithful reviewers! You can feel the love, right? ;)**  
**

_Disclaimer: don't own FT, do credit me for awesomely amazing OCs, please :D_**  
**

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Her heart was pounding from the speed at which her feet had carried her there. She had nearly left her friends behind but Natsu quickly caught up, forcing her to slow down for Wendy. They had come to a halt outside, as there was quite a gathering of mages, all murmuring in confusion as to why Mirajane had locked the hall. Normally around this time, she would greet them with a cheerful smile, offering them the kitchen's specials. Right now, however, looks of bewilderment were being passed around the growing crowd as they hesitantly approached the locked doors. Lucy could see Erza standing guard, her arms crossed over her chest as she refused to let anyone past her.

"What's goin' on, Erza?" Macao asked, glancing at his son.

"I'm sorry, but Master Makarov wanted me to ask you all to come back later," the red-head replied with authority.

"Did something happen to Mirajane?" a woman's voice...Evergreen, or so Lucy thought. She hadn't known the mage was even interested in Mirajane's well-being.

"Mirajane is fine," Erza tried her best to smile, but it only looked like a rabid scowl. "I'm just relaying the message from Makarov. Please understand."

The mages continued to hover around the hall, hoping to gain some insight into what the big secret was inside. Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy exchanged knowing glances, as Nani and Rien strayed some distance behind. The young girl was distrustfully eyeing the crowd, and Lucy wondered if she normally avoided large groups of people. Nani noticed Lucy watching her.

"We'll just hang back here. Don't wanna stand out, you know?" she gestured at her clothes and winked.

"I see," Lucy replied, looking back toward the crowd, "That may be a good idea."

"We'll, uh, be here...when you're done. Make sure to let us know what's happenin'," Nani shuddered, nodding at her brother's sign language. "Rien doesn't want to draw attention to us, either."

"Fine, just wait here, you two," Natsu replied, his gaze remaining ahead, "Just don't get into any trouble."

"Us? Get into trouble?" Nani's eyes were wide with mock offense.

"You heard me!" Natsu snapped, quickly grabbing Lucy's arm and pulling her behind him. Lucy yelped at the shock of the movement as he called over his shoulder, "Let's see what the old man is up to!"

"We'll be back!" Wendy bowed, shyly glancing at Rien, her cheeks pink as she quickly followed the two mages who had ran ahead of her.

Erza's posture relaxed slightly as she saw Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy approach, pushing their way through the dwindling crowd. Natsu slid to a halt in front of Erza, a stupid grin plastered on his face. Lucy noticed Erza's eyes trailing down Natsu's arm to where his hand was around Lucy's wrist. She also noticed the twitch at the corners of Erza's mouth as Lucy ripped her hand from the dragon slayer's grip. He shot her a bewildered look before turning back to Erza.

"Gramps called us!" he informed her, skipping the questions as they had already heard her reply to Macao and the others.

"He's been waiting for you three, yes," Erza murmured, "Where's Juvia?"

"Don't know, she disappeared into the crowd when we got here," Natsu scratched his head.

"What's going on, Erza?" Lucy could barely keep her teeth from chattering. She was suddenly feeling very nauseous.

Erza's eyes lingered on their faces, her own expression softening as her voice lowered, "It's not good."

"What isn't?" Natsu was growing more confused.

Erza sighed, shaking her head and biting her lip, "Just go inside and see for yourselves."

"Right.." Natsu narrowed his eyes, watching Erza close her eyes and inhale deeply, "You alright, Erza?"

Erza's eyes fluttered open, "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just get in there!"

Natsu jumped at Erza's reprimanding tone, and the trio quickly pushed through the double doors, leaving Erza to monitor the buzzing crowd outside. It was obvious that they were now curious as to why Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were able to enter the dining hall, but they were not. Lucy knew Erza would handle that issue, most likely with brute force if needed...

"Master, what is it?" Lucy asked as the three Fairy Tail mages burst into the familiar hall.

Her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the dim lighting of the building, but her acuity slowly returned as she spied Makarov and Porlyusica standing over two bodies. She craned her neck to see, but the movement proved to be unfruitful. She felt her heart rate quicken as she realized that she may very well know the victims. She tried to think back on the members of Blue Pegasus that she knew...

Lucy approached on wobbly, hesitant legs. Porlyusica was standing beside the unconscious bodies, shaking her head and pressing her lips together in desperation and disappointment. Her brow was creased as she stared at the unfortunate victims at her feet.

"Makarov! Do you think I'm running a hospital ward out of my house?" she snapped at the guild master.

"I am sorry, my dear Porlyusica," Makarov quickly replied, realizing the toll his requests were taking on her.

"Hmph!" she mumbled, whispering to herself as she knelt beside the men, her fingertips searching for signs of life. Lucy could see her eyes close momentarily and her lips move slightly as she silently prayed, her fingers finding the familiar pulsations.

The elderly wizard turned toward them, his face stern though his expression soft with concern, "I wish to warn you that you may be alarmed by their conditions or...appearance, my children. It may be best to...stay back. Allow Porlyusica to do what she can."

"Are they from Blue Pegasus?" Lucy blurted. She caught the brief widening of the man's eyes in response to her question.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, recovering quickly and turning back toward the two victims.

Lucy's stomach lurched violently, and she felt as if she wanted to empty it right there and then. Makarov unobtrusively studied her reaction, his curiosity getting the best of him. He had taken note at how much Lucy had changed since Adassandra walked into the guild, months earlier._ She has grown_, he told himself, _she doesn't see it yet. _

"Who...who is it, Master?" Wendy whispered, her face pale as she quickly glanced at Porlyusica's patients.

"Yeah, and are they alright?" Natsu nodded, taking a step forward.

"Natsu!" Makarov barked, his tone a rarity. It was enough to make Natsu freeze where he stood. Lucy wrung her hands anxiously as Makarov chewed on his mustache. Finally, after a few moments of tortured silence, he answered Wendy's question, his voice low-pitched, "It's Hibiki Laytis and Eve Thylm, two of the guild members that you have met before, I presume?"

"Yeah, we know 'em," Natsu turned to face Makarov, his eyes wide with shock as he slowly nodded, glancing at Lucy, "What happened?"

His worried stare fell onto the feet of the two mages as his jaw clenched in anger. Lucy watched his hands ball into fists as he licked his lips, his face pallid. Lucy began to feel unsteady on her own feet as a million questions whirled through her head. There were so many answers she needed at that moment. She felt the hot tears sting her eyes.

"We aren't entirely sure," Makarov answered carefully, his eyes one Lucy, "Hibiki had stumbled in here not too long ago, muttering incoherently and carrying Eve on his back. Mirajane had fetched me and soon after, he collapsed."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push away the vision of Hibiki stumbling through the door, scaring Mirajane in the process. She could hear Makarov continue:"Whatever happened to Blue Pegasus...it was no accident."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, blinking furiously as she looked to Makarov for an explanation.

"He was somehow able to communicate with me, non-verbally, despite his injuries," the wizard began, his lips pressed tightly together as he pulled at his mustache. "He told me that their guild was attacked, head-on my invaders. Said he had never seen creatures like that before...and that's when he lost consciousness. I could gain no more information, and am impressed to have received that much, given his state of mine and physical appearance."

His eyes fell on Wendy, before he slowly turned to look at Porlyusica. His voice was soft as he murmured. "I can't be sure of what happened, exactly, but I have my suspicions. I already dispatched Gajeel to look into it and am awaiting further information from my inside contact."

"Ultear! It had to be her!" Lucy whispered frantically, her feet carrying her toward the bodies without her consent. She hovered behind Porlyusica, "A-Are they alright?"

"These two or the guild?" Makarov tried to distract Lucy.

"Both! Either!" Lucy rasped in frustration, her eyes searching for her friends. _Please tell me no serious harm came to them! Any of them! _

"As I have said, Lucy, we are not sure. From the looks of it, I have no reason to doubt Hibiki's communications to be anything other than the truth. He had reserved his strength for the purpose of giving us information."

Natsu was watching Lucy's movements, and his voice was filled with concern as he called out in warning of what he could already smell, "Lucy..."

Lucy had only partly heard Makarov's answer and completely ignored Natsu's as she stood on tiptoe to peer over Porlyusica's shoulder. She immediately regretted the move, using her fist to stifle a scream. Hibiki's face, chest and arms were badly burned, so much so that he was nearly unrecognizable. Eve was unconscious beside him, his torso caked in blood, a gaping gash to his chest and face. One eye was badly swollen. She could see the muscles through the injury, the white temporal bone of Eve's skull showing through the deep cut. Her nose finally smelled what she had seen, and the stench of burned flesh and stale blood was overwhelming. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt the impending panic washing over her. Her knees gave out, despite begging them otherwise, and she resigned herself to collapse.

"Lucy!"

She felt the familiar, strong arms catch her just as she was beginning to chastise herself for being such a child. The warmth of his chest and arms revived her senses, and she quickly regained her strength after collapsing against him.

His arms tightened around her, refusing to let her go, "Are you OK?"

"I...need...air.." Lucy croaked, licking her lips to stave off the nausea as she tried to stand upright.

"Shit," Natsu breathed, his eyes falling on the two victims for the first time, having already been aware of what he would find. He knew all too well the smell of burned flesh and human blood. "Old Man?"

"Hmm?" Makarov replied, his expression grim and filled with disgust as he watched Porlyusica diligently attend to the two men.

"Whoever did this..." Natsu's eyes didn't leave his friends' bodies as his voice became menacing, "we will avenge our allies, right?"

Makarov slowly closed his eyes, saying nothing for some time as he clasped his hands behind his back. His head bobbed, but the movement was almost impercievable.

"Wendy, my dear?"

"Yes, Master?" Wendy replied from where she had been standing the entire time: in the back of the room. Her eyes were on the floor and her was face devoid of all color. Natsu knew that she, too, had already guessed the conditions of Eve and Hibiki.

"I apologize for asking, but would you mind offering a hand? I don't expect much, just enough to allow Porlyusica to take over without concern."

"Of course, Master Makarov!" Wendy bowed, attempting to put on her strongest face as she fidgeted nervously.

"I..." Lucy opened her mouth to speak, her body feeling numb. She wasn't sure if she was about to lose her mind or faint. The weeks of frustration were slowly creeping up on her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she broke down.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered, his eyes studying her face. He wore a concerned expression.

"Master, I agree with Natsu!" Lucy cried, raising her head so as to meet Makarov's eyes. Her gaze was filled with resolve as she continued, "This can't be allowed to continue, we need to do something!"

"I fear it is coming to that. Soon, I expect," Makarov answered sadly, his eyes on them briefly before they flickered to the young dragon slayer, "Wendy, my dear, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, sir!" she nodded. "I'll do my best!"

Natsu smiled encouragingly at Wendy as he decided that it was best to escort Lucy outside. When the pair exited into the late afternoon sunlight, their guild members had disappeared, though Erza was still standing at the door. Rien and Nani were anxiously pacing outside, kindly being ignored by Titania.

"I sent them home," Erza murmured, "though I get the feeling those two are with you?" Her voice was low as she nodded toward the two newcomers.

"They are," Lucy sighed, feeling somewhat refreshed in the sunlight and crisp air, "I'm sorry!" she blurted suddenly.

"For what?" Erza's smile was lopsided, "With the people we've met through you, I can't honestly say I'm surprised you've managed to find more."

"Huh?" Lucy blinked as Natsu watched Erza thoughtfully.

"If you'll excuse me," Erza's eyes scanned the area in front of the hall, "I should see if Master Makarov needs my assistance before the others return." With that, Erza let herself into the building, allowing Natsu to take over guarding the hall in her absence.

"Well?" Nani called from some distance, noticing Lucy after Rien pointed out that they had come outside. The siblings slowly approached after deciding it was safe.

"It was as we thought," Lucy weakly replied, realizing that Natsu's hand was still on the small of her back, his fingertips resting on her waist. She stepped away, noting how he quickly responded. She could only smile at his mothering, "I'm fine, Natsu."

"I just want to make sure!" he replied, glancing at Rien as the pair approached.

"It's OK," she promised, "Really."

"Fine," he replied, quickly noticing Rien's raised brow, "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Rien retorted with a flurry of hand movements. Natsu narrowed his eyes, "What'd he say?"

Nani chewed her lip, her eyes on her brother, "Nothing you wanna hear."

"Maybe I do," Natsu challenged.

Nani rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you _must_ know! He said you are pathetic, that at this rate it'll take forever and he'll _definitely _be the victor."

"What's that supposed to me—" Natsu growled, his eyes growing wide in realization,"Oh!"

Lucy watched the exchange in confusion, as Nani shook her head in exasperation. Rien puffed out his chest and smiled.

"What is happening?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin' important," Nani answered, changing the subject, "I was going to ask you the same. It looks like we've walked into something big!"

Lucy glanced at Natsu before turning her attention back to the red-head, decidedly filling the siblings in on what had occurred so far. She left out some of the more minor details and painted the big picture for them. She figured that Nani and Rien had no idea of how the magical world worked, so it would be best to keep her explanations simple. Their reaction to what she did share proved her theory correct.

"So...that means you can use _magic_?" Nani asked, slightly baffled as she tugged at a pigtail.

"Yes, we are part of a guild," Lucy quickly launched into an explanation regarding the makings of a magical guild as the pair listened. Nani interrupted with questions, and soon it turned into Lucy asking questions while Nani answered about the ways of her own people.

When she was satisfied with Lucy's answers, the girl glanced at Natsu, "So what do you do?"

"Me?" Natsu looked baffled, "What do I _do_?"

"He's a dragon slayer," Lucy answered for him, wanting to avoid an impending argument.

"Dragon _slayer_..." Nani repeated the words, her eyes narrowing suddenly and her voice filled with unexpected venom, "Does that mean he kills dragons?"

"No! Igneel was like a father to me!" Natsu yelled in protest, suddenly angry at the what Nani was inferring.

"Then why are you called a _dragon slayer, _Dragon Slayer?" Nani snapped back.

"I dunno! All I know is that Igneel trained me, then he disappeared!" he was becoming irritated with her pressing inquiries.

"You were trained by a dragon?" Nani's eyes widened at Lucy's words, her face blanching. "You don't..._kill _them?"

"No," Natsu replied gravely. "Igneel, himself, gave me the gift of my dragon slayer magic."

"Why would dragons want to train those who don't worship them?" Nani murmured to herself.

"Huh?" Natsu scratched his head.

Green eyes flickered over Natsu, "_We _worship the Scaled Ones! Their disappearance is what divided my people. I don't get why they would easily train just any human."

"He's not the only human with dragon slayer magic," Lucy informed her.

"Huh?" Nani's mouth fell open.

"Wendy is a dragon slayer, as well," Lucy pointed out, "Air magic."

"The girl?" Nani looked between Natsu and Lucy, her expression incredulous as she used her hand to depict Wendy's height.

"Yup," Natsu grinned toothily, "And we have another one in our guild, he's got a thing for metal, if you know what I mean!"

Nani looked confused, and Lucy shook her head, "Just ignore him."

"What'd I do?" Natsu whined childishly.

"Shut up!" Lucy snapped back, "You're making things more complicated!"

Nani seemed to shift on her feet, as Rien made wild movements with his hands. "No no no, stop it!" she hissed at her brother. "No...I _won't_!"

"What's goin' on?" Natsu asked from the corner of his mouth as the girl continued arguing with her brother.

"Dunno," Lucy answered, confused. Whatever it was, Nani was against Rien's suggestions, or so it seemed.

The door behind them opened, momentarily halting Nani and her brother's argument as Wendy slowly trudged from the hall. She looked weary, dark circles under her eyes as she registered their presence.

"They...they are resting. Porlyusica is taking care of them."

Lucy and Natsu nodded; Nani stared at Wendy, her mouth hanging open, "So...you learned magic from a dragon as well?"

"Oh!" Wendy replied through her fatigue. She glanced at Natsu before smiling weakly, "Y-Yes!"

"And is everyone who trained with a dragon..are they called dragon slayers as well?" Nani asked, nervously tugging at a red curl as she seemed to be finally accepting what they were telling her.

"Why are you so interested?" Natsu investigated, suddenly the distrusting one.

"I was just c-curious! My people revere dragons, remember? We believe that their disappearance is a bad omen—that people of this land have done something to change the balance! To oppose the dragons! I just thought—"

Natsu's eyes began to glaze over, and Lucy knew that Nani had lost him moments ago, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say!"

"Nani?" Lucy piped up, her voice soft as she changed the subject, "What about this mage you met and what you wanted to give me?"

"Oh...yeah," Nani murmured, looking sheepish as she hesitantly lifted her jacket, her fingers curling around something familiar to Lucy.

"A key!" Lucy whispered breathlessly as she recognized the artifact. _ Had she met a stellar spirit mage? _The only such mage from Blue Pegasus had been Karen Lilica, to Lucy's knowledge.

Shaky hands thrust the key toward Lucy, whose own fingers instinctively reached for the item, her eyes wide with fascination. As her skin touched the cool metal, she felt a twinge of premonition. She tugged on the key, quickly realizing that that the girl had not loosened her grip. Lucy looked up to see tears spilling from Nani's beautiful eyes.

"Nani, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, suddenly confused.

"You're gonna take him away from me!" Nani wailed, suddenly near hysterics. Rien placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder as she sobbed.

"Take who from you?" Lucy pressed, her voice soft with understanding.

Nani sobbed into her arm, shaking her head full of curls. A golden blur—the same flash of yellow Lucy had seen earlier—suddenly swirled around Nani's forearm before lazily floating toward Lucy. The blonde offered an outstretched palm without thought, and the blur settled on the tip of Lucy's forefinger.

"Huh?" Lucy cautiously replied, squinting at the quick-moving object. She could see it writhing on her flesh, its color changing slightly. An odd purring sound could be heard in her ears.

_Hello? _

"What was that?" Lucy jumped.

Nani wiped her eyes, looking up in surprise. Her gold-flecked irises rested on the bright glow on Lucy's finger, "You can hear him, too?"

_Him_? Lucy wondered. "Hear _who_?"

"Him!" Nani nodded toward the streaking golden blur, releasing the key and holding her hand out with the palm up. The tiny writhing form purred more loudly in Lucy's ears as it circled Nani's palm a few more times before settling on the proffered hand.

Lucy studied the key, noticing the symbol on the handle. She gasped in recognition. "Draco!"

The miniature glowing form quickly jetted from Nani's hand. The girl cried out in disdain at its sudden disembarking. The tiny life form circled Lucy's head, its purring resounding in her ears as it settled on her shoulder. It suddenly metamorphosed into a deep violet

_Yes! Yes! Yes! t_he soft voice declared in her head, _That is me! _

Who_ are you? _Lucy sent back in surprise.

_Draco! As you said, mage, _the voice answered her, its voice metallic with a sing-song quality.

_But how do you know me? _Lucy wondered.

_We all know of you_, was all the voice answered before it flew into the air, glowing bright orange. Lucy noticed the beads of blood soaking through her shirt, where the tiny spirit had perched on her shoulder.

Lucy met Nani's pleading eyes, and she knew what the girl was thinking. She understood that the girl had become attached to the tiny dragon spirit, especially since it resembled what her people revered. Lucy took a deep breath, forcing a smile to her lips, "I know this is difficult for you, Nani, and I appreciate your honesty and the sacrifice you made bringing him here."

Nani said nothing, and Lucy could see Rien's grip tighten on her shoulder. Silent tears streaked the girl's freckled cheeks as her voice wavered and her lower lip trembled, "You'll be kind to him, right? You...won't hurt him, will ya?"

Lucy smiled warmly, "I would never, ever hurt a spirit! I swear that on my life, Nani! You have my word." Her eyes wandered back to the key.

"I trust you," Nani whispered.

"Wait!" Natsu interrupted, "So you're telling me _this _is the dragon stellar spirit you told me about?"

Lucy glanced at her key before her eyes settled on the glowing form hovering above Nani's head. "Yes, why?"

Natsu laughed, "Isn't he supposed to be...I dunno, _bigger_?"

Lucy chewed her lower lip. He was right. She had read about Draco's devastating power, but yet this spirit did not seem capable of that.

_I am a result of my summoner's energy, _came the voice, this time growing louder in her ears, _This one, she does not have the type of energy I feast on. _

_What do you mean? _Lucy silently asked.

_A summoner's energy is a much different magical quality. Its properties are unique, and they satiate me in entirely different ways. Summon me, you'll see! _

Lucy could feel the spirit's grin, suddenly wondering if she should hold off on _that _prospect. Something told her that Draco wasn't being used to his best ability at this point in time...

"Shut up, you moron!" Nani replied defensively, her temper aimed at Natsu for his previous remark.

"I'm only asking!" Natsu shot back angrily.

"Stop it, you two!" Lucy interrupted, smiling knowingly. She attached the key to her chain, reaching a hand out to Nani. "It's a promise, what I said before. I'll protect him!"

Nani stared at Lucy's hand, a slow smile creeping across her face though the drying tears. The glowing spirit flew figure eights around Nani's face, gingerly landing on her upturned nose. Nani smiled brightly.

"I'll miss you!"

_And I, you! _Lucy heard the spirits voice reverberate through her head as it looped through the air, lazily floating around Lucy. _Until next time! _it called before disappearing. Nani stood there staring at where Draco had been, moments before. Lucy saw her lower lip tremble, but her resolve replaced her sadness.

"Better take good care of him!" Nani struggled to smile. _Someone already died protecting him!_

Lucy felt her stomach knot as the inevitable question spilled from her lips, "N-Nani? This mage...the one who gave you this key...do you know his name?"

Nani's eyes flickered to Lucy's face, her expression growing serious as she wiped the last of her tears away. "Yes."

"And you said he...passed?" she pressed on.

"Yes."

"Would you tell me his name?"

Silence for sometime as glances were exchanged between brother and sister. Finally, Nani answered, her voice hoarse, "Ren. Ren Akatsuki."

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped, her hand covering her mouth as Natsu's head dropped and Wendy collapsed against the door.

"I'm sorry," Nani whispered, her eyes scanning the trio and recognizing their grief, "for the loss of your friend. I had wanted to keep my promise to him."

"Thank you," Natsu replied, as Lucy fell silent. "Was his death, er—"

"He was not in pain," Nani quickly answered. Natsu nodded, his eyes falling to the ground.

Nani turned and looked at Rien, "Let's go, Y'Rien! We need to get home! We've kept our promise to that mage!"

"Wait! Just like that...you're leaving?" Lucy was incredulous.

"Hey, if they wanna leave—" Natsu mumbled.

"Shut up!" Lucy hissed in warning. Natsu's mouth snapped shut.

Nani looked between the two, raising an eyebrow in amusement as she nodded, "Yup. We completed what we came for."

"Well, uh," Lucy shot a glance at Wendy, who understood the silent question. Despite her fatigue, the dragon slayer would perform a favor for Lucy. "At least let Wendy help you!"

"Help us?" Nani looked confused.

"Wendy can heal with her dragon slayer magic," Lucy wrung her hands, her eyes darting to Rien. Suddenly, she blurted her thoughts, "Howwouldyouliketotalkagain?"

It took the man a moment, but within seconds, his expression illustrated his confusion, disbelief, shock, excitement, and finally, hope. Nani's eyes grew wide as she stared at Wendy, her voice a shaking whisper, "Is it...true?"

"I'll do the best I can!" Wendy nodded, smiling encouragingly as she fidgeted where she stood, her cheeks flushed from the attention.

Rien's hands went through frantic fluttering movements, and Nani nodded through fresh tears. Rien took a few hesitant steps toward Wendy, his gait shaky. Natsu stepped forward to halt his progress, but Lucy put out a hand to stop him. Rien stood in front of Wendy, looking down at her for a few moments as the dragon slayer averted her eyes. Suddenly, the man dropped to his knees in front of Wendy, trembling hands removing his dark glasses so that she could see his crimson irises. Wendy gasped at the unique trait, her cheeks darkening as the man studied her face. She could see the moisture rimming the tortured, lonely eyes, and her heart ached to help him. She reached out and touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes, his own fingertips climbing to hold Wendy's hand between them. He lowered her fingertips until they brushed against the scar on his neck that his other hand had revealed to her. Her eyes grew round as she saw the memory of a wound she couldn't fathom. Rien lowered his head, awaiting the dragon slayer's mercy. He dropped his hands, making a soft fluttering movement with them before they fell silent.

"What did he say?" Wendy asked, her eyes lifting to meet Nani's.

"He said that he will not blame you if it does not work," green eyes softened, "and that he knows you'll try your best to rid him of his disfigurement."

"He's not disfigured!" Wendy blurted, immediately blushing from her outburst. Rien looked up to meet her stare, his own filled with surprise and wonderment. A sad smile pulled at his lips as he studied Wendy in awe.

"Here goes," Wendy took a deep breath, her heart thudding in her chest as the bright light encircled both her and Rien.

They stood like that for minutes, the light's pulsations slowly dying. Everyone waited with bated breath as the two remained still. Wendy was the first to move, swaying and falling forward as her eyes rolled up into her head. Rien's head quickly snapped up, and he reached out and caught the young girl in his arms, enveloping her against him.

Nani stepped forward, hopeful tears filling her eyes as they fell to his neck, "Brother!"

Rien watched her raise her hand to her own neck, and he did the same, his crimson eyes growing wide at the disappearance of a very noticeable scar. Like his sister, tears filled his eyes as he stared down at the girl who had wearied herself while trying to help him.

"Wendy!" Lucy called out, her voice filled with worry as she approached, unsure of what happened.

Wendy's eyes fluttered, and she opened them to find a smiling crimson pair staring back at her. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to push herself up, feeling foolish for falling into his arms. Rien helped her to her feet.

"Did it work?" she whispered, her brow raised pleadingly. _Please say I did it! _

Rien opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but no sound came out.

"It didn't work," Nani whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. Wendy's head dropped in defeat as she hid her tears from her friends. First she had failed Lucy and now she had failed Rien...

"Wendy..." came the soft croak, barely an audible whisper.

Wendy's head shot up in shock as Nani screeched in excitement. The dust kicked up around the girl as she tackled her brother to the ground in a vice-like hug. "Y'Rien! Oh, it worked! Thank the Gods it worked!"

A dry, hoarse laugh was Rien's response as he returned his sister's fervent hug. Wendy clapped, tears falling down her tired cheeks as she watched Nani giggle while she tried to make Rien say other things. His voice was weak, but he made an effort if only to please his sister. Lucy couldn't help but shed a few tears of her own at the touching scene. She felt Natsu's hand brush hers, sending a chill up her spine. He wasn't looking at her, but his cheeks flushed pink, letting her know it was no accident.

"It worked!" Nani shrilly screamed, tears of joy streaming her face as she leaped to her feet, jumping up and down. Wendy was currently the victim of her hug. Rien wiped his eyes, his smile radiant as he tried to say various things, filled with wonderment at the sound of his own voice.

When the rounds of hugging were over, Nani faced them all, bowing acrobatically, "You have done us a great service, and I will repay the favor. I give you my word!"

Rien was holding Wendy's hands between his own, smiling at her as her face and ears turned pink from his attentions. He was too busy staring at Wendy with eyes full of appreciation to take notice of his impetuous sister's attempts to steal his attention.

"Let's go, NOW!" Nani hissed, ignoring the blazing blush on Wendy's face as she ripped Rien from where he was kneeling. "Thank you, Wendy! You have no idea what you have done!"

"Wait! Are you leaving?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded by Nani's hasty actions.

"Again?" Natsu muttered. Lucy sent him a warning glance, and he quickly pressed his lips together and averted his gaze.

Nani waved in the air as she broke into a run ahead of Rien, who stumbled to his feet, "Yep, sorry! Gotta get back home! Some changes need to be made!"

"What changes?" Lucy yelled out, a knowing smile on her lips.

Nani never answered, her laughter ringing out as she called for Rien to catch up. He turned and waved to them, attempting to say "goodbye". All Lucy could hear was him faintly call Wendy's name one last time before they had disappeared from sight. There was no doubt in Lucy's mind that another woman had taken her spot in Rien's heart.

"I don't get it," Natsu scratched his head, confused by their sudden departure.

"Of course you wouldn't, silly boy," Lucy whispered as Natsu stared at her in confusion.

Lucy smiled and shook her head as she watched Wendy stare after the siblings, the dragon slayer's cheeks still flushed and rosy. She was sure it had something to do with changing the ways of Nani's tribe, as she had shared with Lucy earlier that day. She silently wished the young girl good luck, before turning to enter the hall. She cast one last look over her shoulder, confident it was not the last they would see of Ho'Onani and Y'Rien.


	43. Erza's Agony

**Yes, I'm alive. My hours are ridiculous, and so my updating has been delayed. I apologize, seriously. But, here's a longer chapter for all, in hopes that I may be forgiven, even slightly. ****I apologize to those I did not respond do. It's been a rough coupla weeks. I am truly sorry :( ****It's going to get more exciting in the near future...**

**Happy Reading. Read and review-make me motivated once again, please! You are all amazingly patient, and I am thankful!**

_I do not own FT, only the random OCs_**  
**

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy tried to process what had just occurred in such a short period of time. In the course of one day, she had managed to make new friends, retrieve another spirit, find out the goings on in the magical world, and realize that her life had become utterly chaotic. There was no telling what would happen next, and she was quickly becoming overwhelmed at that very thought. Would any other new visitor come barreling into the city looking for Lucy Heartfilia? Was her name being whispered on the lips of those causing the destruction that had been growing during the past few months?

Lucy stared over her shoulder, her eyes aching from the dwindling sun's rays as she looked in the direction Rien and Nani had ran. Somehow the two foreigners had managed to forever change her life, despite the brief duration of their stay. She silently wondered what could have set the young girl off in such a manner...

Nani had shared very little about her homeland, though Lucy knew it was far more barbaric than anything she had ever experienced. It was a civilization ruled by women. It was a culture that worshiped dragons, revering the devastating creatures and hoping that their return will reunite the scattered, sparring tribes. Lucy knew that Nani had to deal with constant assassination attempts, never able to let her guard down. Her brother had nearly sacrificed himself to save her once, dedicating himself to a life of mandatory solitude in order to meet the demands of his position.

_How could anyone ever strive to be alone_? Lucy wondered, her eyes darting to Natsu's face. He was squinting after the siblings, his hands shoved in his pockets as he did so.

Lucy suspected she would never understand the mindset of Nani's people, nor did she want to. She shivered, remembering the brutality that the young girl had shared with her. Yet, Nani had managed to make it this far...that should reflect _some_ skill on the young girl's part, no? Having to constantly be on guard did not allow for laziness, and she was sure that Nani and Rien were more than capable of protecting themselves—more so than they had revealed. But, what had triggered Nani to suddenly decide to leave? She had been asking questions about magic—especially about Natsu's dragon slayer magic...

Lucy wondered how the girl had even been able to summon Draco. Did she realize what she had done? Nani hadn't seemed to be aware of that fact. It was Draco that had mentioned a different type of magic "consistency" in regards to Nani's energy. Weren't all magics equal? Did different types of magic exist from what Lucy had seen possessed by the Guilds? There were so many questions left unanswered by the siblings, but Lucy was able to at least piece some of it together. She assumed that, wherever Nani and Rien hailed from, magic was not a common thing—or, at least, it was not treated the same as it was in Fiore. There was definitely power present when Nani became enraged by Natsu's comments, even Lucy could feel _that_. She was positive that Rien was moving much faster than her eyes could detect, yet it wasn't like Racer's magic. It was...something else. It was as if it were more of an enhancing _trait_ and not a _utility_ that is called upon.

Lucy's eyes lingered on Natsu's profile as the sunlight flickered across his face. Wendy sighed, her shoulders held a little higher than usual and her face less tired than it had been moments earlier. Lucy smiled knowingly: Wendy had developed her first crush. It's not everyday that foreign, handsome young men come into town and sweep a girl off of her feet. Literally.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered, an eyebrow raised in expectation.

Lucy realized she was still staring at him, quickly dropping her gaze, "What?"

She half expected him to mention something it, but he said nothing. She glanced up, noticing the familiar knot in his brow as he made an odd face. He used his forefinger to tap his chin as his other hand remained in his pocket.

"Kinda weird pair, huh?" he grinned suddenly. "They just ate and ran."

_Ate and ran_? Lucy repeated silently. Her face slowly fell as she thought back on a time she had been fortunate enough to meet two mages who interrupted Bora's mediocre enchantment over her...

"What? Why are you making that face?" Natsu asked, his smile suddenly gone. He knew Lucy well enough that he was aware when she was irritated.

"You idiot!" Lucy growled in annoyance.

"Me? What did I do? They are the ones that did it!" he pointed out, confused.

"You did the _same _thing when I first met you and Happy!" she hissed, her expression growing dark.

"Oh," he blinked stupidly.

_Oh. Oh? _Lucy inwardly vexed. _Is that all he can say? _

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly, scratching his head and ruffling his hair, "I guess we did. Er...thanks!"

"Thanks?" Lucy's eyelid began to twitch. She willed it away, to no avail.

"Um...sorry?" Natsu offered, confused as to what to do. He slowly began to back away from Lucy.

Lucy smacked her forehead with an open palm, "Why do I even _like_ you?"

Natsu's eyes momentarily grew round, and he opened his mouth to say something. Lucy shook her head, giving one last cry of frustration as she flung the door open, leaving a baffled Wendy and a mute Natsu.

"Idiot, idiot, _idiot_!" she muttered to herself as she entered the guild's main hall.

She barely registered the heavy atmosphere as she balled her fists, still talking to herself. She could hear Mirajane scrubbing the floor before she saw her, suddenly stopping and gaping at the beautiful mage as she used a boars-hair brush to remove the blood stains from the wood.

"Mirajane?" Lucy whispered, her heart breaking as she saw the tired look on mage's face.

"Oh," Mirajane looked up, glancing around before replacing her grim expression with a lighter one. "Hiya, Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes fell to the old stains, now pink with suds. She felt a sudden urge to help Mirajane, "Need a hand?"

"No-" Mirajane smiled.

"Mirajane, my dear, I told you that I'd handle that," Makarov interrupted from somewhere to Lucy's right.

Lucy's head snapped around to find him standing at the bottom of the stairs, his face showing his concern for the guild's most loved mage. Lucy's eyes trailed up the steps, where Erza was standing, her fists tightly clenched at her sides. Her eyes were downcast as she bore an expression of frustration. Lucy had only seen Erza visibly upset on a few, rare occasions...

"It's alright, Master," Mirajane smiled, her eyes crinkling from the forced expression. She looked weary, despite her cheerful demeanor.

"As you'd like," Makarov nodded, meeting Lucy's gaze briefly.

Lucy heard the door swing open behind her, and she knew that Natsu had followed her inside. She heard his heavy footsteps as he approached. Wendy's lighter ones tapped out of sync with the pink-haired mage's.

"What's goin' on, Gramps?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Nothing, Natsu," Makarov replied calmly, continuing down the last few steps and walking toward them.

"We aren't done!" Erza called out from the top of the stairs, her voice strained and reserved.

"I'm sorry, Erza," Makarov replied, though not turning to face her, "but I have nothing else to tell you."

Lucy glanced at Natsu, who shrugged his confusion as well. Lucy could see Mirajane continue to furiously scrub in an attempt to ignore what was transpiring.

"It's Jellal!" Erza nearly screamed, her face pale. "It's him, isn't it? He's the one supplying you with information! It has to be..."

This time, Makarov did stop, his eyes steadily meeting Lucy's. She could see a brief flicker of something: amusement, concern, joy—she wasn't sure. The light quickly diminished as the older mage slowly turned to face Erza.

"I already explained this, I am not at liberty to share such information," he tsked sadly, "but if you must know...then no, no it isn't. I'm sorry, my dear, but you'll have to accept that Jellal has fallen under Ultear's spell once again."

Erza's eyes grew wide as her face turned ashen from the wizard's confession. It was as if he had slapped her in the face.

"No!" she rasped, her hands trembling as she reached out to grip the railing,"H-He's changed!"

"I'm afraid so," Makarov replied softly, shaking his head, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

"I don't believe it," Natsu breathed.

Lucy shook her head, neither did she. She truly believed that there was a strong bond...something deeper between Erza and Jellal. Something that even Lucy couldn't comprehend. She almost dared to say that Erza loved the young mage, though the red-head had never admitted to it. Ever.

Erza said nothing, as Makarov continued, "As one of the Holy Ten, my child, you have to be willing to sacrifice all for the greater good. Can you do that, Erza?"

His words were spoken slowly and full of intent as his gaze held steady on her face. Erza's eyes flickered to his wizened features at the mention of her name. She flinched slightly at the mention of her new position. Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks of surprise, not that they didn't expect Erza to be appointed.

"You will have to face him again, will you be able to do what is needed of you?" His gaze was unwavering and somewhat cold.

Erza licked her lips, a slight sheen on her forehead as she weakly nodded her ascent, "I will."

"Good," Makarov suddenly chirped turning to face Natsu and Lucy, casting a quick wink Lucy's way.

The blonde stood there, blinking her confusion as Makarov walked between her and Natsu, saying nothing but wearing a knowing smile. He continued toward the entrance, his footsteps resonating loudly despite his small stature.

"Master?" Erza called out, her voice hoarse and her eyes bulging slightly, "What about the others?"

"Others?" Makarov repeated, clasping his hands behind his back, "Ah yes."

"Huh?" Natsu looked from Erza to Makarov.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy's voice was soft, but she could feel the ominous claws of premonition raking across her neck.

"You," Makarov's eyes fell on Natsu, "are also chosen to become one of the Wizard Saints."

"Me?" Natsu looked taken aback.

"Him?" Lucy blurted at the same time. Natsu shot her a look of disdain due to her tone. She immediately felt sorry for her disbelief.

"Yes, you," Makarov shook his head, chuckling. "Natsu, you are more than capable, despite your susceptibility for, er, destruction. But, it is something I pondered for some time. We are upon desperate times."

"We are in need of the strongest," Erza added, nodding at Natsu.

"I, er, uh," Natsu grappled for word, visibly stunned.

"Of course he'll take it!" the words tumbled from Lucy's mouth. All eyes were suddenly on her. She felt her cheeks burn, "What? He's strong enough, why wouldn't he? He's always trying to find someone to fight!"

"A wise girl," Makarov murmured, a smile on his lips. Lucy wanted to shrivel up and die, as his thoughts were written all over his face.

"I agree," Erza descended a few steps, ignoring Makarov's comment and non-verbal insinuations.

"Then, I guess I have no choice," Natsu scratched his head, his hair in disarray. His eyes, however, were on Lucy's face.

"I'm proud of you both," Makarov looked at Natsu and Erza, his voice steady and solemn, holding a hint of fatherly devotion. "Now if only we could get Mirajane to agree."

Natsu's mouth fell open in shock, as did Lucy's. What had happened to the other holy mages that Makarov was suddenly offering positions like they were candy? That meant that at least three had perished. Lucy knew that Jellal had been disbarred from the supremacy, leaving at least one spot. Of course Erza would take it. But Natsu and Mirajane? Surely he would chose Gildarts , wasn't he _the _strongest mage in Fairy Tail? Was Gray next?

_No_, Lucy decided, Gray was not nearly as powerful as Natsu, though he was one of the guild's able-bodied. She had a sneaking suspicion that Gajeel, at least, would be asked. Maybe Juvia as well. With those five, or maybe six, that would mean that only a handful of the others were still living...

"I'm sorry, Master," Mirajane replied, her knuckles white from squeezing the scrub brush tightly, "but I just cannot accept it. I do not wish to fight, if I can avoid it."

Makarov nodded, "As I had expected from you. Do not fret, I understand. We all do." His eyes darted around the room, as silent nods showed their agreement.

The reknown mage took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tugging at his mustache. Lucy thought that he suddenly looked very..._old_. She could see Erza slowly walking down the stairs, her posture stiff and full of reserve. Lucy knew that Erza's shock was far from being over, and she felt very sorry for the young woman. She suspected that Erza harbored deep feelings for Jellal, that she had secretly hoped that her childhood friend had been the one that Makarov had spoken of. Her disappointment was visible, though she tried to hide it. Lucy fought back tears of desperation.

"We have much to do," Makarov suddenly spoke, his tone grave.

"Huh? Whatddya mean?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

Makarov leaned against the door frame, crossing his ankles as he stood there, chewing the ends of mustache. "The villagers. We need to get them to safety."

"What?" Lucy choked out, "Why?"

"Because," Makarov opened his eyes, glancing at Erza. Lucy could see the stiff nod. "We are next."

"Next?" Natsu repeated softly, the word almost foreign on his tongue.

"Whatever has attacked Blue Pegasus, has attacked the other guilds—"

"They've been attacked too?" Lucy huffed in exasperation. Why hadn't they been told this?

Makarov nodded, the movement slight, "They have. And we are the last one remaining. It's only natural that we are next. At least, that's the message I gathered from Hibiki."

"Oh no," Lucy groaned, reaching out and stabilizing herself on the top of a nearby table. Natsu took a step toward her, but she shook her head, "Now what?"

"We try to evacuate the village, and we stay and fight," Erza replied matter-of-factly.

"That's it? That's your plan?" Lucy weakly inquired.

Erza nodded, as if there was never any other decision, "You have a better one, Lucy?"

"No, of course not!" Lucy yelped, recognizing the fear in the ex-quipping mages gaze. Erza was scared?

"Then it's decided," Makarov agreed, "We will tell the others tonight. It is inevitable."

_Inevitable_. Lucy hated that word. It sounded as if they had no say in their own fate. She glanced at Natsu, who was grinning widely.

_Fool! s_he thought.

"I think Hibiki was trying to warn us, that's why he came here. Llamia Scale was still standing, but for how much longer, I do not know."

"Jura! Leon! Cherry!" Lucy cried. She suddenly thought of Gray. What would he think about his childhood friend's demise?

"What do you suggest?" Natsu cracked his knuckles, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I—" Makarov began, as the door suddenly crashed open.

"Master! Mirajane!" Jet and Droy yelled as they barreled through the door together. Something was draped over their shoulders...

No. _Someone_!

Lucy gasped as she recognized the victim: Ichiya! The two members of Levy's team were pale and wide-eyed as they supported Ichiya, practically dragging him into the great hall. Even Makarov was visibly surprised by their sudden intrusion, though his loss of reserve was momentary.

"We f-f-found him on our way back from v-visiting Levy," Jet explained, sweat shining on his upper lip.

"I see," Makarov replied, his face grim as he studied Ichiya's injuries.

"He's in bad shape," Droy whispered as Makarov pointed to where they could take him.

"My dear," Makarov's voice was soft as he placed hand on Mirajane's shoulder as she silently watched with a horrified expression, "Please get Porlyusica for me. Again."

Before anyone could mention Wendy's name, the dragon slayer was in front of Ichiya, studying the injuries with trembling hands. She furrowed her brow in determination.

"I'll do what I can," she confirmed, her fingers glowing white as Ichiya groaned loudly.

Wendy's hair was matted to her forehead, her face ashen and fatigued from the depletion of her magical energy. Lucy knew the feeling, and she was positive that Wendy was reaching her breaking point. Jet and Droy tried their best to settle Ichiya against the wall, propping him upright. When they moved from her vantage point, Lucy nearly fainted. Ichiya was injured as badly as Hibiki and Eve—if not more so!

His entire right hand was gone, the stump now bloody and crusted in black, charred skin. His left hand was missing a few fingers, as well, the bones haphazardly broken and the appendages splayed at odd angles. He was missing his front teeth, and his lip was badly split open. Lucy was positive that his nose was broken, and there were large bruises littering his body, not to mention the blood that covered him from head to toe. Most of it had long dried, and she had no doubt that he had been traveling for some time before Jet and Droy had found him. What had happened to him? How had the Trimens been so oddly separated!

Lucy could see the markings on his face slowly heal as Wendy used her dragon slayer magic on the Blue Pegasus mage, but his limbs were not being restored. The memory of Wendy's inability to heal Adie was suddenly at the forefront of her mind, and she knew all too well what occurring. The injuries were caused by whatever creatures Lilith summoned, and the damage not amenable to dragon slayer magic! Wendy slumped to her knees in defeat, and Jet immediately supported her before she fell backward onto the hard floor. Makarov said nothing, recognizing what Lucy had moments earlier. Natsu looked confused, though Lucy was positive that even he, too, was aware of what was occurring.

Wendy looked at Ichiya and began to sob out of frustration, her breath ragged and body heaving, "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

Makarov knelt beside the girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing more you could do, Wendy. Thank you for your effort."

"B-B-But—" she began to wail, furious at her own inability to help.

"Not...not even my healing perfumes...helped," Ichiya croaked, offering a sad smile, his broken teeth made Lucy want to cry, though his split lip was healed, at least. "You have done enough. My pain is lessened. You cannot make this face handsome again, I'm afraid. Thank you, Wendy."

Wendy nodded, sobbing loudly as Erza quickly knelt in front of Ichiya, her body unfrozen from the stairs. Lucy hadn't heard or seen her move. The red-head was in a near state of panic as she gripped his shoulders, "What happened, tell us!"

Ichiya winced and coughed, removing his hand from his chest for the first time. Lucy could see the fabric of his shirt droop, revealing the angry, pulsating bruise on his chest. It was nearly black, and she could see a few ribs poking out of the skin of Ichiya's chest, the blood long crusted around the horrid puncture wounds. Fresh red blood oozed from his mouth as he smiled weakly at Erza.

"Erza...my love...I'm sorry...for—" he began, his lips bright crimson from the thick fluid.

"Now's not the time for that!" Erza interrupted, tears rimming her eyes as she understood what he was trying to convey, "You need to save your energy!"

Ichiya shook his head, "I'm not dumb, my sweet..." He reached out a fractured hand to touch her hair, his smile stoic yet filled with sadness and his eyes full of determination, "I am sorry for...that night."

"What night?" Natsu mumbled under his breath, though his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

It was common knowledge that Erza despised Ichiya, as the two had some history that no one knew about. Ichiya ignored them, his swollen eyes on Erza.

"I have never been a handsome man. I only wanted...to know what it was like to have a beautiful woman kiss me. I was a fool to use such veiled methods on you...unforgivable and shameful..."

"It was a silly trick, but I don't blame you anymore. I'm not angry!" Erza replied, though even she didn't sound as if she believed herself. "I should have known not to drink any wine you gave me."

_So that was it!_ Lucy pieced it together. Ichiya had taken advantage of a young, beautiful Erza, using his magic charm to lure her into intimate acts with him. How intimate, she had no idea...

"Still," Ichiya replied softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "It was...cowardly of me. Though, you would not have kissed me otherwise."

"No," Erza admitted, smiling as tears streaked her face.

"See? So at least...I gained that, even if it were by false methods. I can at least die a-a happy man-" he strained to smile, though wincing from the movement.

"Don't say that!" Wendy and Erza yelled in unison.

Jet and Droy shared worried glances as Lucy felt her heart break at the moment shared between Erza and her sworn nemesis. Makarov said nothing, standing with his hands behind his back as Lucy stifled a sob and Natsu watched in quiet contemplation, his eyes darting to Lucy's face every so often.

"I forgive you," Erza replied, her voice wavering as her lip trembled. This time, it was truthful.

Makarov took a deep breath, "Has Bob been lucky enough to survive as well?"

Ichiya sucked in a ragged breath, his smile faint, " I helped him take Christina. Where he went, I do not know. I...did what I could to make sure that my brothers made it out alive...the rest is...up to...them."

"They are here, and they are safe," Makarov interrupted, nodding his head and understanding the reference to the Trimens. He did not mention the missing member.

"Good," Ichiya replied softly, "They were always so good-looking, it'd be a shame for them to die, too."

No one said anything as the silence overwhelmed them. Erza reached out and caught Ichiya as he slid sideways along the wall, his body rigid. He blinked, coughing again. This time, a whistling could be heard from his chest. Erza did her best to cover the wounds, her fingers tracing over the hardening blood-filled cavity. Her eyes grew wide in shock as Ichiya took a few strained breaths.

"At least..." he gasped, reaching out and poking Erza's cheek with a crooked, bloody finger. "At least I will have the memory of your face to guide me into this darkness."

"Stop talking like that, you fool!" Erza sobbed, suddenly overwhelmed by what was happening. She didn't care if she had hated this man for so many years, she still didn't wish for his death! Especially not by such violent means. His blood dried on her cheek as she tried to help him sit upright.

"Are those tears for me? I never thought a beautiful woman would cry for me so," he sighed raggedly, blood bubbling from his nostril as the hideous whistling grew louder.

"Please...no..." Lucy whimpered, praying for any outcome than what she feared. Natsu quickly closed the distance, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She allowed the movement, too numb to refuse, not that she would have wanted to.

"I'm sorry," the dragon slayer whispered, "We can leave, you don't have to see this."

Lucy shook her head. No, she had to be here for Erza. They all knew w was about hat was about to happen. They would witness their first real casualty of this wretched war, and it would be someone they knew. Someone they considered a friend. It would hit home. Lucy glanced at Makarov through tear-filled eyes, even he seemed to be overwhelmed with what was happening, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"I wish I could have given you a proper apology, my lovely Erza. I always loved you," he whispered. "So beautiful."

"You are forgiven, cowardly fool," Erza smiled through her tears. Ichiya's eyes flickered over her face, the light slowly fading from his gaze. He nodded softly.

His brow suddenly swooped downward as he opened his mouth to speak, "Do you smell that...splendid fragrance?"

Erza's eyes fluttered open wide, and her mouth opened but she was at a loss for words. Ichiya continued without an answer, his tone sing-song, "It smells heavenly. Like nothing I could...create..."

His voice continued to grow softer, the blood finally filling his lungs as he gurgled, "I must name it...divine hope."

The flame of life flickered from his eyes, and he continued to slide against the hard wall, until his head hit Erza's arm. She quickly shook him, but the mage simply flopped like a rag doll.

"Ichiya!" Erza's voice grew frantic as her eyes were wide with shock and fear, "Ichiya! Ichiya!"

She continued to shake him so much that his jaw opened and closed from the force of her movements. Hysteria began to take over and Makarov stepped forward, nodding toward Jet and Droy, who understood. They quickly swooped down and picked Ichiya up, pulling him from Erza's sudden, protective hug.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her expression almost wild as she reached out.

"Sorry, Erza," Natsu mumbled, disentangling Ichiya's shirt from Erza's grip. Wendy began to sob hysterically as Lucy fell at her side, hugging the girl. Her own tears were fresh as she mourned Ichiya's unexpected passing.

"I—I couldn't do...anything!" Wendy wailed as Erza sat in frozen shock.

"Erza?" Lucy reached out to touch Erza. The red-haired mage jumped at the sudden, unexpected contact, blinking rapidly as her own tears streaking her face.

Lucy rocked with Wendy in her grip as Mirajane finally returned with Porlyusica. The pink-haired healer looked over the group, red eyes filled with a understanding and a hint of sympathy. She glanced at Makarov, quickly pulling a large flask from her waist pouch. Mirajane supplied cups as the healer poured an amber liquid into the drinking glasses. She approached Erza, Lucy and Wendy, holding out two cups. Steam billowed from the top as she pushed one into Erza's hands.

"Here, drink this," she commanded loudly.

Erza hesitantly took the beverage, as did Wendy. The two women sipped slowly, afraid to disobey the healer. Both were numb with shock, and Lucy was unsure who had taken it the hardest. She was confident that Erza's grief was a combination of Makarov's confession about Jellal as well as her former acquaintance's brutal passing.

Within moments, both women had become listless. Neither said a word, and Lucy looked at Porlyusica expectantly.

"What?" the woman snapped, her voice immediately softening, "I just gave them something to ease their anxiety. When it wears off, they will be relaxed and not like so."

She gestured toward Lucy's friends as Jet and Droy carefully and quietly carried Ichiya's body with Natsu's direction. Lucy knew that he would be taken to Porlyusica's for burial preparations.

"So she couldn't heal the injuries, as they were caused by non-human entities?" Porlyusica asked Makarov, her eyes on Wendy.

"It seems so," he replied carefully. "But it is still a sad, unexpected passing."

"Agreed," Porlyusica answered, her lips thin, "It appears human violence has some advantages after all."

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Hours passed, and Lucy had seen to it that Erza was safely tucked into her bed. Natsu and Levy had taken Wendy to her room down the hall from Erza's. Levy had stumbled into the guild for a few more books soon after Porlyusica had appeared. Lucy was currently sitting on the edge of Erza's bed, stroking deep crimson hair as the ex-quipping mage drifted off to sleep. When Erza's breathing became deep and slow, Lucy knew that she had finally found enough peace to get some rest.

Lucy took her time walking the dorm-like hall as she slowly found her way to the front entrance. She walked out, noticing Levy standing against the building, reading in the darkness with a small light attached to her glasses. Lucy smiled, knowing Levy had been doing a lot of studying lately, though she wasn't sure how much of it was to benefit her. Levy looked up, the light momentarily blinding Lucy, who shielded her eyes with her hands.

"Gaah!" she yelled, nearly tripping down the front foyer.

"Lu!" Levy cried as Lucy flailed and teetered toward the grass.

"Ooof!" Lucy fell, though it wasn't as painful as she had anticipated...

"Get off me, you're heavy!" came the muffled snarl.

Levy's eyes grew wide as she slammed her book shut, quickly reaching Lucy to help her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lucy brushed herself off, noticing her pillow for the first time. Morpheus sat up, his eyes bulging from his head as he gasped for air, grabbing his throat.

"I'm not that heavy!" Lucy snapped, her eyes narrowed. How had he landed beneath her?

"We...need to talk about you summoning me...at all hours," Morpheus hissed, rubbing a sore elbow. His golden eyes flickered in Levy's light, his irises growing round.

"I didn't summon you!" Lucy pointed out, looking to Levy, who simply shook her head.

"I didn't hear her."

Morpheus looked between the two women, saying nothing for some time, a smile slowly pulling at his mouth, exposing a sharp incisor, "I see."

Lucy looked at him quizzically, "What do you _see_?"

"How long have you been calling your spirits without actually using the key?" he raised a brow.

"I-" Lucy began, her mouth hanging open as she thought about the question, "I...really don't know! I don't _try _to."

"Not too shabby," Morpheus leaped to his feet, brushing grass off, "You should think of these things."

"It's not like _you _can't just come and go when you please," Lucy shot back, slightly irritated with his desire to not share his thoughts.

"It's not that easy," the cat replied, his pupils slit-like as he watched her, his eyes on her keys.

"She can call you without using them?" Levy repeated softly, tapping her chin. "That's an accomplishment for Lu-chan is it not?"

Morpheus nodded, and Lucy furrowed her brow in confusion. The movement from the corner of her eye caused her attention to be drawn elsewhere.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy chirped as he, Natsu, and Charle headed toward them.

"I'm going to see Wendy," Charle quickly blurted, pushing past Lucy, nodding her acknowledgment.

Lucy smiled weakly, noticing Morpheus' sudden silence as his golden eyes followed Charle's movements. She held back a snarky comment while the Eksheed rushed past, oblivious to the spirit's presence.

"How is Erza?" Natsu asked, his hands shoved in his pockets as he tucked his chin into his scarf.

"She's...doing as well as expected," Lucy replied, remembering the day's events. It had been tough for all of them, but more so for Erza. She felt sorry for the ex-quipping mage; the woman always kept herself so bottled up, never speaking about her feelings...

"She'll be alright, Erza's always alright," Happy nodded in satisfaction.

"Makarov's having a meeting with the rest of the guild," Natsu informed her, glancing at Happy.

"He was still talking when we left, Charle wanted to make sure Wendy was OK," he informed them.

"I'd rather not go," Lucy confided, somewhat ashamed at her desire to avoid seeing a large group of people. She'd had enough surprises for one day.

"Alzak and Bisca are back. They're married," Happy spoke excitedly, as Natsu gave his friend a lopsided smile of encouragement, "And she's going to have a baby!"

"A baby!" Lucy repeated, her mouth hanging open.

"Yup," Natsu nodded. "Sounds like Gramps is gonna have a celebration for them, before he ships them out!"

"Ships them out?" Levy echoed Natsu this time.

"He doesn't want them around for when Ultear's army comes..." Morpheus' eyes were narrowed as he answered what Happy already knew and had shared with Natsu.

"That's right," Happy nodded, suddenly serious.

"She can't stay here, it's too dangerous!" Lucy replied, her fingers pressing against her lips in horror.

"Knowing those two, they'll want to stay and fight," Natsu shook his head, giving a toothy grin.

"They cant!" Lucy argued.

"Not for us to decide, Luce," Natsu told her, his eyes serious.

Lucy was near tears as she thought about the chaos suddenly surrounding their lives. She had nearly forgotten about Adie in all of this. She turned toward Levy.

"How's...how's Adie?" she asked, upset that she had been so neglectful.

Levy watched her carefully, her eyes flickering to Morpheus. He said nothing as Lucy glanced at him. Levy opened her mouth after a few moments, "She's doing as fine as expected."

Another careful glance toward Morpheus. Still, he remained silent, much to Lucy's disdain.

"I think I'll go see her," Lucy decided.

"I'll go with you-" Natsu began.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "Porlyusica is already overwhelmed, and she hates humans, remember?"

"She does," Levy agreed. "She only talks to me when she needs to, otherwise she ignores me."

"Wonder why," Happy tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Eh, not really my concern right now," Lucy answered, casting a glance toward Morpheus. _Maybe if I take him..._

"I'll go with you, we have to reapply that seal tonight," Levy considered.

"But-" Natsu began, catching Lucy's sharp look, "Are you sure?"

"Yup," Lucy nodded. "Morpheus, you're coming, too." He said nothing, already aware that he was going. He knew what Lucy was thinking anyhow...

"If you say so," Natsu answered, looking slightly hurt and offended that he was being left out.

"I need to discuss something with Morpheus," Lucy explained, the look on his face breaking her heart.

Natsu said nothing as they all silently walked toward the guild. Happy promised Natsu food, quickly cheering up the fire mage, and the two friends immediately took seats with the rest of the guild as the entered the hall. Unbeknownst to her, Natsu's dark eyes followed Lucy as she ascended the stairs to the doorway to Porlyusica's. She asked question about Adie's condition while Levy answered the best she could. It seemed as if Porlyusica was truly exhausting all routes to heal the demi-spirit, despite her perceived dislike of anything that breathed oxygen and looked like a human. They were talking quietly when Lucy nearly walked into Mirajane as she exited an unfamiliar room in the hall. She barely registered the three people as she closed the door behind her.

"Mirajane?" Lucy called out softly.

The pale-haired mage jumped slightly, quickly turning toward them, "Oh! Lucy, Levy...and, er..."

"Morpheus," the cat bowed slightly. Politely.

"Good evening," Mirajane nodded her head.

Lucy noticed the puffiness of her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh yes! I-I'm fine. Just a bit of a cold," Mirajane smiled sweetly.

Lucy looked past Mirajane, peering at the door, "Are Hibiki and Eve at Porlyusica's as well?"

"No..." Mirajane replied cautiously, pointing toward the door she had just exited. "They are here under my care and Porlyusica's supervision."

Lucy and Levy exchanged worried glances. Mirajane did not notice, her smile growing as she lightly walked past them, "Have a good night, you three!"

"We will," Levy replied, shrugging at Lucy, who glanced at Morpheus. He was once again choosing to remain mum on whatever was truly going on, much to her frustration.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Levy was helping Porlyusica prepare what was necessary for the seal. Lucy couldn't help but notice the woman's somewhat talkative nature with Levy, something she had never seen of the often cold, serious healer. She wondered if Levy's charm was working on the elderly friend of Makarov's.

"I have a question, and I want your honest opinion," Lucy murmured, as she looked down at Adie's unconscious form.

The blacksmith was still pale, but her color was better. The seal was looking less prominent, and Lucy wondered if that was why Levy was replacing it. The woman's breathing was deep and quick, the bandage on her shoulder no longer soaked through with oozing fluid. Lucy took that as a good sign. Every so often, Adie's eyelids would flutter, showing some signs of life as her nostrils flared softly.

"Think you can go through with it?" he did not look at her, already knowing her question.

"I hate when you do that!" Lucy bit back.

"I know," he chuckled as he studied Adie's face with his almond-shaped eyes.

"I-I don't know..." Lucy admitted, considering if she would go through with Adie what she did with Veleda.

"There is no shame in being afraid," Morpheus admitted, his tone gentle. "But is that what _she _wants?"

Lucy said nothing. She wasn't sure. _Most likely not_. "Would she want to be a spirit, you mean?"

"Exactly."

"What do you think?" she replied, her eyes scanning the room.

"I think she'd clobber you," he smiled, white teeth protruding from his mouth as a large ear twitched.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked, her face wrinkled with perplexity.

"Because I can read her thoughts," Morpheus tapped his head.

"Wha?" Lucy gawked.

"Just because my eyes are closed does not mean I'm dead," came the weak response. Lucy jumped, nearly landing on Morpheus, who reflexively leaped backward,

"You knew!" she accused him.

"Heh," Morpheus replied, amused.

"You two plotting to kill me?" Adie's eyes fluttered open, pale irises falling on Lucy.

"N-No!" she squeaked, her face paler than the demi-spirit's own waxen features.

"My answer is no," the smith told her. "Don't even consider it."

"But-" Lucy argued

"I know what the outcome will be," Adie admitted, pushing herself up with a grimace. Lucy quickly tried to help her, but she was pushed away. "I'm fine. Just sore from disuse."

"But...but what if it's needed to save your sister?" Lucy tried to reason with her.

Adie bit her lip, her features softening as she registered Lucy's point. "I...I'll have to think about that..."

"I have a point, don't I? You can't just give up. You're needed here, as well!" Lucy found herself slightly irritated at Adie's decision, considering it hasty and unfounded. Adie said nothing, her eyes on the floor.

"She's right," Morpheus spoke, much to Lucy's surprise. Adie was equally astonished, her eyes wide at his interjection on Lucy's behalf.

"I'm not afraid to die," Adie whispered. "What good is a life in the spirit world when those I care about are gone?"

"We do not know about Freya, and your sister has yet to be found. Besides, there are those who find you to be important to _them_. You are not thinking, _princess_," the feline spirit narrowed his eyes, his teeth bared. Adie's eyes flashed their annoyance. Lucy decided to stay out of it.

"Ah, you're awake!" Levy replied, looking at Adie and smiling radiantly. "How do you feel this time?"

"This time?" Lucy repeated. _This time? _"You were awake before?"

"I made them promise not to tell you," Adie looked ashamed, sending a warning glare at Morpheus. His mouth snapped shut in satisfaction.

"How..._rude_!" the spirit mage huffed.

"Well, she was in pretty bad shape, and not very with it, if you know what I mean, Lu-chan," Levy tried to smooth things over. She handed a cup to Adie, "Drink this."

"What is it?" Adie replied, her eyebrow raised as she carefully sniffed the liquid.

"Pain medicine," Levy answered, pulling her pocket book from her pants. "Now let me see what we need..."

As she was perusing her handwritten list, Lucy could hear the swishing of fabric behind her. She turned, finding Porlyusica's stern face returning her surprised stare. In her hands were a few items, most of which were unfamiliar to Lucy. The sound of something hitting the floor caused Lucy to turn around. She saw Adie leaning against the wall next to her makeshift bed, her eyes wide and her face white as a ghost.

"Adie! What's wrong?" Lucy asked frantically. She cast a worried glance toward Levy, wondering if the medicine was the culprit.

"H-Her!" Adie rasped, a shaking hand pointing a forefinger in Lucy's direction.

"Me?" Lucy asked, suddenly confused. She barely registered that she was stepping in the warm liquid that Adie had been directed to consume.

"No," Porlyusica answered from behind Lucy, "Not you, girl. She means me."


	44. Relativity Revealed

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know... I'm doing applications now, so that's a time-consumer. It is with sadness that I have to say, with the most recent manga chapters, I cannot keep up with the entire story-line (including a certain someone, more specifically). So, I'll have to put up a disclaimer stating that my story, from here on out, is PRE-CH194! It would just be too taxing to try to adjust to that shock, and manipulate my story around it. Besides, I'm hurling enough troubles for my main couple, here. I think I'll just go with that. So, please please PLEASE do not request me to include "someone" (I don't want to spoil it for others who aren't up-to-date with the manga!). **

**Much love and thanks to my readers/reviewers/new additions. Welcome and realize that every time you take the time to read and/or review, it pushes me to not give up on this story. I do apologize for the length between updates! **

**PS: Do not hate me, please. I write with intent and everything has a reason, even if it's not immediate ;) Trust!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own FT, only my OCs

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"What? _Her_?" Lucy couldn't control her surprise, ignoring the creeping sogginess of her feet as she turned to glance at the pink-haired healer over her shoulder.

_I guess she _can_ be scary_, Lucy admitted, though only to herself.

Her eyes returned to Adie's pale face, which revealed both illness and surprise. What could Porlyusica be to her that has her _this _worked up? Lucy wondered. It was rare for the blacksmith to be this disturbed by much. In fact, her reserved nature and ability to remain cool in stressful conditions was something Lucy envied. It was a trait shared by Natsu, Erza, and Gray—everyone but Lucy. Porlyusica sighed, interrupting Lucy's musings. The woman took a few steps forward, her feet padding over the hardwood floor as she reached to pick up the thick shards of earthenware. She shook her head at the spreading liquid as Lucy stepped backward, treading it across the floor.

"I suppose you can't clean up after yourself, can you?" the healer snapped.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Lucy responded, looking at the wet footprints she had tracked.

"Not you, girl," the elderly woman grunted.

"Huh?" Lucy's jaw dropped open. She glanced at Adie, who remained silent. Her face was ashen, and she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"How do you know her?" Lucy recovered quickly, her curiosity piqued.

"She—" Adie's eyes remained on Porlyusica, who was now returning the gaze with a steely crimson one of her own.

Lucy once again looked at the healer. The older woman's expression slowly transformed from her normal disinterest into something akin to...amusement. An eyebrow flickered upward as the corner of her mouth twitched, a dimple appearing in her cheek. It was an odd display from the often stoic woman, Lucy had to admit.

"Last time I saw you, I think you had nearly destroyed your father's much loved shop, was it?" Porlyusica's voice was much softer than Lucy had expected, and the older woman's expression was alight with something that Lucy couldn't put her finger on...

"Y-You..." Adie flushed, seemingly aware of the particular incident. Her eyes grew round as her cheeks darkened. The blush crept to her ears in record time. Lucy noticed the plait of pale blond hair for the first time. Had someone taken the time to braid Adie's hair so carefully?

"Your mother's sword, I think," Porlyusica's eyes became more expressive as she reminisced, glancing at the ceiling as her demeanor crumbled, "Hmmph! I didn't know what to think of you and your sister. Such pains, kids are!"

Adie's mouth closed and her body relaxed somewhat. She looked at her hands, her lips spreading faintly, as she hid her trembling fingers under the thin blanket on her lap. She chewed her lower lip as all eyes waited expectantly on her. Lucy was on edge as she watched Adie's gaze shyly lift to meet the ancient red stare.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible as her pale eyes flickered back to her concealed hands. Lucy could tell she was wringing them under her blanket. It was a nervous habit, Lucy determined.

"Sorry?" Lucy echoed, unable to contain herself.

This was all moving too slow for her liking. She looked to Morpheus, who remained mum, his eyes staring past her. Levy silently noted the surprise on Porlyusica's face at Adie's sudden apology. She narrowed her eyes, taking in what was happening, her intuition keen.

"You two _are _old acquaintances aren't you?" her voice betrayed a suspicion she had been harboring.

Lucy looked between Levy and Adie. Then Adie and Porlyusica. Finally, she looked pleadingly at Morpheus, who easily ignored her best set of puppy eyes. What had provoked Levy's suspicions? she wondered.

"I...I never thought...I'd see you again," the pink-haired woman continued, ignoring Levy. Her voice was soft, a hint of sadness tinging it. Her lips pursed together in her familiar, stony expression, "Imagine my surprise...I thought, for a brief moment, that something had happened to...and you had come to find me..."

Crimson eyes became unfocused as Adie slowly shook her head. Her eyes were misty as she looked up at the healer.

"That wasn't it. I'm sorry to disappoint you," Adie's lips pressed together, blanching their rosy paleness as her eyes slowly trailed to the floor. Porlyusica stood there for some time, the room silently awaiting whatever revelation was swiftly approaching.

"How...how is he?" the older women asked, her face looking refreshed as Lucy had never seen her.

It was as if Porlyusica was a little girl who had seen her first shooting star. Or had found a new puppy to love. Adie must have sensed that attachment, as she quickly looked away, unable to hide the tears that rimmed her eyes. She said nothing as she pulled her hands from under the blankets. She clenched her fists, her knuckles white as she clasped them on her lap. She furiously blinked away the moisture, as she stared at the unforgiving wall to her right. Porlyusica's expression slowly passed through recognition, then realization. Something about the silent news quickly caused her usual, hard demeanor to return. Her face was stony as her posture stiffened. The change was not missed by Lucy or Levy, though Levy did not really understand what had been exchanged.

"Barsky? That's who you mean, isn't it?" Lucy whispered, realizing the subject of their conversation.

It was the only person who made sense in this entire nonsensical conversation. It was _him_ that Porlyusica was talking of! It had to be! She knew him...somehow. Porlyusica's gaze became fixed on Lucy's face, and the spirit mage was unsure if it was out of annoyance or jealousy. Jealousy that Lucy had the opportunity to meet Barsky herself.

Porlyusica's face suddenly aged decades in the blink of an eye as she spoke to Adie, her voice barely audible, "I see."

The older woman cleared her throat, quickly turning to find a receptacle for the broken stoneware. Lucy could have almost sworn that she saw tears in Porlyusica's eyes as well.

"How...was it without pain?" the healer asked, her back to them as she fumbled with something unseen.

"He was sick for some time," Lucy answered for Adassandra, who was at a loss of words. The demi-spirit nodded her agreement, looking somewhat thankful for the spirit mage's help. Lucy knew it would be tough for Adie to speak of, as it wasn't long ago that Adie's foster father had passed on to a new life.

"I'm asking _her_," Porlyusica bit back sharply. Too sharply.

"I'm sorry, but I was hoping to save her some pain!" Lucy was becoming irritated with Porlyusica's attitude. It didn't help that she was exhausted from the day's events. She missed the surprised expression as it flashed across Adie's face.

"He..." the blacksmith attempted to speak, clearing her throat to do so, "He hid it from me. I had no idea."

"Just like him," the healer's voice lightened some.

"Hmmph," Adie agreed, smiling half-heartedly and nodding to no one. "He...still spoke about you. More than he'd admit. And I'm sure he thought about you even more than that."

Porlyusica said nothing, her body becoming rigid. She turned her head slightly, her shoulders trembling as she suddenly swept out of the room. Lucy stared after her, piecing together the puzzle. She met Levy's gaze, and she could tell the scholar was making some progress in this nonsense as well. Some moments later, Porlyusica returned, the whites of her eyes pinker than usual. She stood against the doorway, staring fixedly at Adie.

"He had loved you two more," her voice was hoarse; her expression showing signs of defeat, "And I was too young and foolish, to see why. I should have known better than to think I could outwit a magical pact as well as the love between family. I was selfish, I suppose. And for that, _I _am sorry."

Lucy was surprised this was all being shared so candidly—especially with Levy, Morpheus and her present. It was rare for Porlyusica to show concern for anyone besides Makarov. This odd exchange only proved that the woman _was _somewhat human, after all. She had cared about someone, and that someone happened to be the same man who raised Adie and her sister in Daylon and Freya's absence. Lucy may not understand the intricacies of what was being shared, but she knew something deeper was passing between the two women.

"We held him back; we took his happiness," Adie interrupted Lucy's thoughts, her eyes shining as she looked at the pink-haired mage, "I will never forgive myself for doing that to him."

"Bah!" the older woman replied, waving her hand dismissively at Adie's sudden display of regret,"If he'd have loved me enough, he would have left. Had I loved him enough, I'd have stayed. You knew his duties. Your father died, leaving him the only one capable of working in the village. So he became your father. He became the village's servant."

"A damned good one," Adie grinned, her smile lopsided.

"I bet he was," Porlyusica nodded, looking somewhat regretful as her hand rested on her stomach.

"He loved you. Even in the end," Adie replied, silent tears sliding down her cheeks as her voice grew raspy.

Porlyusica's lower lip trembled in a momentary revelation. Her eyes darted around the room and she quickly gathered her senses, "There is no use talking about what was never meant to be! I am glad to see that you have turned into something that would make him proud. Even if I did think you two were heathens!"

Lucy took notice at how neither woman said Barsky's name, as if it would evoke too much pain. It would make the memories real. She was interested in the duties to the village that the two women spoke of, though she wasn't sure it was the appropriate time to interject.

"I try," Adie sighed.

"Learn to control that sword of your mother's?" Porlyusica's lips were strained as she offered a foreign smile and somewhat polite conversation. Adie returned it with a smile of her own and a stiff nod.

"Always knew you would," the healer muttered, her face becoming its usual blank slate.

"What is going on here?" Lucy finally asked, growing increasingly frustrated and impatient. She was met with annoyed glances from the demi-spirit and healer, causing her to quickly slink back into the corner of the room.

"Well, I suppose I should prepare another pain potion, no, Dee-chan?" Levy smiled, cleverly changing the subject.

"I would like that," the pale-haired woman nodded.

"Good, I have to change your dressings," Porlyusica replied in her normal monotone, "but I'll wait until this...company leaves."

Levy speedily returned with a goblet, the fluid sloshing around in the cup. She chirped with a smile, "Here's a new batch of liquid wooziness."

"Uh...Adie?" Lucy began, the haunting question making its way to the tip of her tongue.

It had been bothering her since Makarov and Erza had discussed the Ten Wizard Saints. Since Natsu was now a part of that. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt almost jealous at his appointment. Sure, she was proud of him, as she knew his determination and loyalty were among his strongest traits. But, part of her felt...left out, as silly as it seemed. In her wallowing, Lucy had remembered Veleda's earlier words in regards to the prophesied Guardian of the Spirit World. She had brushed off the possibility of that person truly being her, but, given the current circumstances, she couldn't suppress her growing hope. Perhaps it was the current, dire situation had her wanting to feel as if she were more than a mere speck in this mess. She, too, wanted to feel needed and important. She, too, wanted to fight for the ones she cared about. She wanted to protect her spirits and those that had been imprisoned by Ultear. The more she thought about Adie's situation, as well as those suffering spirits, the more she _wanted _to be that person the Veleda had spoken of earlier.

"Hmm?" Adie raised an eyebrow as she winced when she reached for the goblet. She sniffed the liquid, making a sour face.

"I have a question..." Lucy could feel her courage leaving her. She was suddenly feeling silly for her earlier resolve. She was beginning to think it was just a bout of jealousy and feeling of being left out...

"Spit it out," Adie replied, setting down the liquid Levy had given her as pale eyes fixed on Lucy's face.

Lucy watched her wince from the movement, and she knew that Adie would become drowsy from the medication. The blacksmith knew it as well, which was why she would deal with the pain in order to hear Lucy out.

"Uh, well..." Lucy muttered, deciding she would ask at a later date. She was beginning to feel guilty for holding up Adie's pain relief.

"You want me to ask for you?" Morpheus grunted from the corner where he was leaning, his arms crossed over his chest, "Not sure how much she'll know."

"Hey!" Lucy spun around, glaring angrily and shaking a fist at him, "I said to _stop _that!"

Morpheus shrugged, finding his paw more interesting. He managed to grumble, "Fine."

"I'm still waiting," Adie grunted, disinterested in whatever was passing between the two.

Lucy cringed at the blacksmith's tone, and she avoided Levy's questioning look as she sighed her momentary defeat. Her shoulders slumped as she forced the words from her mouth, "I had a question about...something we talked about on the train. You know, when Veleda-"

"She has a question about the previous Guardian," Morpheus interjected.

"Dammit! You!" Lucy hissed, her chestnut eyes flashing their anger as she spun around.

"I..I really don't know much about it. Aside from what Veleda told you. History was not my, uh, thing," Adie answered simply.

"Huh?" Lucy's mouth fell open, "B-But..."

"I don't know what to tell you," Adie shrugged, grimacing at the movement. She reached down for the goblet.

"Wait! But, where will I find this information?" Lucy whined the question. She wanted to stomp her foot, but knew that was not the mature thing to do.

"I don't know," Adie replied carefully, studying Lucy's face. "Why?"

"Why?" Lucy echoed, realizing that she wasn't entirely sure, either.

"Do you think you are the Guardian, Lu-chan?" Levy whispered, carefully observing the interaction with muted interest.

"I-I...Ihavenoidea," Lucy mumbled, her cheeks burning. She had allowed herself to hope _that_, it as true, though she was currently feeling very foolish at the very thought. She dropped her gaze to the floor, fumbling with the the hem of her shirt as all eyes were on her.

"Well?" Adie asked, her voice soft as well.

Lucy glanced up. "I...maybe I had hoped! I mean, I considered it..." she blurted, her cheeks reddening more. She watched Adie's expression flicker through her surprise, though not as much as Lucy had anticipated. She avoided Morpheus' amused grin. She was really not in the mood for him to make fun of her now.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I really can't answer your questions," Adie shook her head, "I wish I could give you the answers you want."

"It's alright," Lucy sighed, "I had just wanted to feel _useful_ for once."

"Useful?" Adie repeated the words, as if she couldn't fathom Lucy's feelings.

"But, Lu-Chan," Levy piped up, "You're on Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"That doesn't mean I'm strong, by any means," Lucy replied darkly, her tone harsh. She immediately felt sorry for responding to Levy in such a manner, "Just lucky."

Levy said nothing, pursing her lips and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She nodded her head, softly. "I know that, but...but you underestimate yourself! I'd give anything to be in your shoes!"

It was Lucy's turn to be surprised. She was not expecting Levy's confession. The blue-haired mage blushed at her words, her expression serious, "You can access beings from a whole other realm, Lucy. Not many can claim that ability. And what's even more impressive is that you can do it without your keys!"

"But-" Lucy began to argue. It had only been flukes that she had summoned spirits without her keys.

But, Levy raised her hand, "I know you'll say it was not on purpose, but I think you are not realizing that it is rare for a spirit mage to have such an ability. In that, alone, you are underestimating your abilities, Lu-chan, and I won't let you do that! You are strong, and you need to _see it_!"

Lucy gaped at the woman, as Levy's gaze challenged her to argue. Lucy said nothing, feeling a sense of awe at Levy's words. She had never been praised like that, and it was an intoxicating feeling. She felt warm tears spring to her eyes at Levy's loyalty and confidence in her.

"Levy.."

"It's true, Lucy," Levy's brow knitted in thought, "Everything I said. I won't let you doubt yourself again, do you hear?"

Lucy's eyes widened as Levy thumped her fist against the wall, her eyes challenging Lucy to argue. Lucy almost felt fearful of this new, firm, Levy. It was as if something in the blue-haired scholar had metamorphosed in these past few months. Lucy nodded her head in understanding.

"I won't," she promised her friend.

"Good," Levy replied seriously, "Or next time, I'll kick your ass!"

Lucy smiled, enjoying Levy's more bad-ass side. Perhaps she was spending too much time around Adie...

"That was touching," Morpheus interrupted, tugging at a whisker. "But did it answer your question?"

Lucy met his golden gaze, though surprised to find that he wasn't goading her. He was serious. She angled her head, watching carefully through slitted lids.

"What are you getting at?"

His irises were round and dark as he met her unsure gaze. He sighed, "She's gonna kill me...but I think.."

Lucy waited for him to explain himself, but that was all he shared as he paced around, his paws behind his back as he padded along the floor, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Morpheus?" Lucy whispered in anticipation. It was odd to see him so anxious about anything.

"Veleda!" he grunted.

"Huh? What about her?" Lucy responded, perplexed by the change in his mannerisms. She glanced at Adie, who shrugged her lack of knowledge. Even Levy raised her brows in uncertainty.

"Just summon her, dammit!" Morpheus scratched an ear—something Lucy noticed he did when he was agitated.

"Tell me why, first?" Lucy nearly pleaded.

"Because, she's the one you want to talk to," Morpheus continued to pace a few more steps before turning to look at her once again. He glanced behind her, finding a baffled Adie as well.

He sighed, his golden gaze meeting Lucy's chocolate one, "The last Guardian? The one that battled Zeref? That was her mother."

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy had never felt so exhausted in her life. She ruminated on all she had learned in the past two hours at Porlyusica's cottage. Levy had diligently taken notes as Veleda shared what she knew with the mages. When it was all over, a very tired Lucy stumbled back through the doorway to the guild's main hall. She slowly hunkered down the large staircase, meeting Mirajane's eyes as the pale-haired barkeep was wiping down the tables.

"You look exhausted, Lucy! You need sleep!" she gasped, her face blanching at Lucy's wearied expression.

"Nah," Lucy smiled, "I'll be alright, but thanks, Mira!"

She felt intoxicated from lack of sleep, an odd giddiness taking over her. She almost felt as if she was capable of anything at that point. A dozen or so mages were still lingering around the hall, talking over beverages in hushed tones. Lucy had no doubt that Makarov's message had struck fear into the guild, and that the next few days would be unpredictable at Fairy Tail, especially with the villagers being escorted from Magnolia. Lucy's fingers trailed the railing as she stumbled off the last step. She caught herself on the banister, glancing around the massive hall.

She spotted Natsu's pink hair, though his back was to her as he sat with Gray and Happy. She could tell from how he held his shoulders that something was bothering him. She met Gray's eyes and she watched an exchange between the male comrades. Natsu glanced over his shoulder and Lucy smiled and waved, giggling from fatigue. Natsu turned, mumbling something to Happy and Gray. Lucy saw both nod, even hearing Happy's stout "Aye!"

Natsu stood slowly, his brow knitted in worry as he watched Lucy sway against the railing. Mirajane looked up from the bar as Natsu slowly approached.

"Natsu?" she called out. The pink-haired mage glanced at her in expectation. "Walk Lucy home, will you? She needs rest. See to it she gets it."

Her eyes lingered on Natsu longer than necessary, but it was missed by Lucy, who grinned from ear-to-ear as Natsu met her at the base of the stairs. His cheeks darkened as he avoided Mirajane's playful look. She went back to wiping the tables, a smile on her lips.

"Will do," Natsu nodded, his expression grave and his face flushed.

Lucy hooked her arm in Natsu's, nearly tugging him with her as she stumbled. "Sorry, oof!" she slurred.

"Were you drinking?" Natsu asked, his eyes betraying his concern.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "Just learned a lot tonight. I haven't slept in days."

"Yeah, I know," Natsu sighed, "Sorry."

"For what? Not your fault!" she led him to the main door, as she headed out into the chilly clear night. She waved to some mages near the exit, smiling broadly, "Night, guys!"

"Goodnight, Lucy-san! Natsu!" they replied, exchanging knowing smiles with one another. Natsu ignored their silent innuendo, allowing Lucy to lead him outside and toward her apartment.

"Anything good at Porlyusica's" Natsu asked her as he escorted her through the dimly lit streets. The night air chilled her skin. She shivered and Natsu quickly draped his prized scarf over her shoulders.

"Thanks!" she murmured, before answering his question, her eyes wide, "Oh lots! Did you know Veleda's mother was the last Stellar Spirit Guardian? Oh, of course you didn't!"

Natsu said nothing, though his face showed his interest. Lucy continued, "Yeah, her mother had just given birth right before all that stuff with Zeref. Apparently, Veleda's father was the Stellar Spirit King's closest friend and confidante. He also was the commander of the King's army—which Morpheus is now. That cat was his apprentice, believe it or not!"

Though she didn't get into it, she could tell that Morpheus had idolized Veleda's father. That idolization had now been passed onto the orphaned daughter he had promised to protect. Though, it seemed as if it were her who protected him...

"Wow," Natsu whistled at the news.

"Yup!" Lucy marched toward her apartment, happy that she could spend some time alone with Natsu. "He had sacrificed himself to seal Zeref in a dimension between here and the Spirit World, and Veleda's mother—the past Guardian—helped. It's sad she lost both parents. Tuns out, her mother was also gifted in sealing magic, and somehow sealed part of her soul in this ring."

She wriggled her finger so that Natsu could see the jeweled finger. He glanced at it, saying nothing while Lucy pondered aloud, "But...maybe that's why the Spirit King hates humans!"

"Huh? What's that, Luce?" Natsu looked at her in confusion. "I'm not following."

"Figures," Lucy grumbled, "His best friend—Veleda's father—sacrificed himself to safe humanity. He took a human woman as a lover, and had a half-human daughter. That attitude is probably what made the King bitter. He lost his best friend to humans and his sister to humans."

"But we don't know if Freya is dead, do we?" Natsu scratched his head with his free hand.

"True, but I'm saying, it would be reasonable to assume _that _may be the reason why he refused to step up and help the spirits that are being enslaved."

"Or maybe he _can't_," Natsu suggested.

"Maybe," Lucy chewed on her lip, though she didn't see how it was possible for a _king _to be unable to help his people...

"Could it be possible..." Natsu continued, "that his best friend's love of humans and his sister's two half-human daughters, are what keep him so stuck on those rules he has? Maybe they are his way of protecting humans like they would have wanted."

Lucy looked at Natsu, her eyes wide as he offered such a thoughtful explanation. She knew he was capable of it, but it was a rare occasion in which he did so. She smiled at him.

"What?" he blinked as Lucy flashed a lopsided grin.

"Nothing, my dear boy!" she reached up and stroked his cheek, dropping her door key.

"Oops," she said, as she reached to pick it up. Natsu had beaten her, holding her keys between long, calloused fingers.

"Thank you," she whispered as their fingertips touched. The contact made her heart race. It thudded in her chest as she quickly turned and unlocked her door, wondering how the walk had flown by. She pushed the door open, and heard him follow her inside.

"Do you want anything? Any tea?"she called as she kicked off her shoes.

"No..." he replied, clearing his throat in hesitation. "Uh, Luce?"

"Hmm?" she asked over her shoulder as she arranged the pillows on her bed, quickly pulling up the covers.

She was ashamed she had left her apartment in such a condition. She slumped down on her couch, her legs revolting against her. She glanced at Natsu, patting the seat beside her. It was the first time they had been alone since their last meeting, where they had shared the kiss Lucy never wanted to forget. She wondered what tonight would bring, her cheeks rosy at the naughty thoughts entering her mind.

_You are sleep deprived, you idiot! Be strong! _she told herself.

"Um, I, uh..." he scratched his neck, looking at the floor from where he was cemented in her doorway.

"What it is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can sit, I don't bite."

Natsu didn't seem to hear her, his hands running through his hair, making the spiky strands stand on end. It was longer than Lucy remembered. "I thought maybe...maybe we should talk."

"Talk?" Lucy repeated, wondering what he meant? She was too tired to be upset by the serious expression he bore. "Oooo, what about?"

"Well..." he glanced up at her, his eyes serious and tortured, "About what happened last time I was here."

"You mean when you kissed me?" she teased.

His eyes grew round, "I-I-I did not!"

Lucy's smile grew more radiant as she watched him, "Did too. And yoooou liked it!"

Natsu's mouth fell open as if he were going to respond, He seemed to think better of it, his jaw snapping shut as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Please? We need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy waved her hand in the air, flopping backward on her futon. Her lids were growing heavy from sleep deprivation.

"I think it wasn't, er, appropriate," he offered, taking a step closer so that he could observe her reaction.

"Boys," Lucy sighed, her eyes closing. "You never know what you want."

"I don't want this to affect our friendship, Luce," Natsu looked hurt at her trivial dismissal, "I really don't. You're important to me."

"We'll be fine," she yawned, misinterpreting what he was saying. He couldn't be serious! Not after _that _kiss.

"Yeah?" he asked, his expression a mixture of relief and sadness. Was she truly accepting what he was saying this easily?

"Yeah, now kiss me, you fool!" she commanded, her lips raised and her eyes closed.

"Luce, are you listening to me?" he whispered, his voice filled with hurt as he realized her lack of concern.

"I heard you just fine, now kiss me, dammit!" she demanded, looking at him through one eye. He was staring at her floor, his face pale and his expression brooding. She smiled. "Idiot! You're cute when you're upset."

"Luce," he whispered, "I...I can't."

"Yesh you can!" she slurred, the sleepiness getting the best of her.

He watched her for some time, as her breathing became deeper and her body relaxed into the futon. He hoped that his words reached her, and that the conversation was not lost on her by the morning. She had taken it much better than he expected, though he wasn't sure how _he _was taking it. He stood there for nearly an hour, watching her smile as she slept. He quietly pulled back her bedsheets, scooping Lucy up from her tiny futon and tucking her under her covers. As he pulled up the blankets, he felt her hands clasp around his neck. He exhaled in surprise, somewhat relieved as her grip slackened. He peeled her hands from around his neck, gently draping over her stomach. His hands trembled as he did so, barely able to restrain himself. He had never been this close to her before, aside from when they kissed...

"Silly boy, won't even kiss me," she murmured in her sleep, an odd smile splayed across her face as she burrowed into her covers.

She never knew the look of pain that crossed Natsu's face at her words, nor did she register the soft touch that pressed against her forehead before the door quietly clicked as Natsu left her to her dreams.


	45. Ready, Set, Go!

**A/N: Long(er) chapter as an apology for taking forEVER! It's tough to finish a damned chapter between moving every month and, now, interviews. Some are on the other side of the country. Not so fun. Anyhow, here you go. I want you to know that I'm very intentional in everything I do, and we will slowly see an explanation for Natsu's action. But, you may have to read between the lines. And, uh, Levy trying to be an S-class mage? Paired with Gajeel? YES! Love it. **

**Welcome new readers/adds. Much love to my faithful reviewers/readers. You all keep me motivated! RxR, as always, peeps! PS: any mistakes, I'll fix later. I got double vision.  
**

Disclaimer: do not own FT, only takin' credit for OCs. **  
**

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

The chilly breeze elicited gooseflesh as it danced across Lucy's exposed skin. She mumbled into her pillow as she rolled over, burying her face in its downy softness. Her mind teetered on the verge of dreaming until the shrill call of a stray bird on her window sill pulled her out of it. The shock of consciousness stung her, and she could already feel her mood being set for the day. She cursed under her breath as she folded her pillow around her head, hoping to muffle the screeching chirp. Weren't birds supposed to sing _beautiful _songs? If so, then this particular avian must be an outcast. With reason.

Once again, Lucy lolled in and out of sleep, hovering in a place that was neither.

The chirping grew louder, and soon, her makeshift earmuffs did little to silence the persistent bird on the sill. Nor did it help her sudden murderous ire. Lucy grunted incoherently as she pushed herself up, throwing open her curtains and attempting to slam the window on the bird. The tiny animal leaped back, cocking its head and glaring at her from outside the glass panes. She narrowed her eyes, challenging it back and jutting out her lower lip as she gave up, falling back into the warmth of her covers. Her eyelids grew heavy once again and she snuggled into the comforter.

Suddenly, she smelled him.

"Natsu?" she whispered, her eyes snapping open. Her pupils constricted, fiercely adjusting to the bright morning sunlight. Her eyes trailed around the room.

Nothing.

She sat upright, her head spinning from the movement. She choked as she realized that the scarf was buried under her backside. It pulled more tightly around her neck, making her upright position nearly impossible due to lack of oxygen. She quickly slumped back, rolling over and looking confused as she peeled the familiar item from around her shoulders and neck. Had she slept with this on? She lifted it, scrutinizing the fabric. She was not entirely certain how she came into possessing Natsu's prized article of clothing. His lack of presence lingered, and she felt oddly discouraged at that realization. She sighed, curling into a ball on her side, holding the fabric to her face an inhaling deeply. She would not tire of each long breath as the his smell lingered on her nostrils.

_Why would he leave his favorite possession? _she wondered to herself, _The scarf that Igneel gave him?_

She inhaled, slowly, allowing her mind to drift back to the events from the night before. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open as flashes of the prior night came flooding back. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks! She had been so tired after leaving Porlyusica's—she could barely keep her eyes open. She remembered Mirajane demanding that Natsu walk her home, and she remembered holding his arm in the darkness of the night. _That's _how she had come into possession of his scarf! She had complained of the night chill, and he had been concerned enough to give her some source of warmth. She recalled how he had escorted her back to her apartment, but did not immediately surmise as to why was he not in his usual spot on the floor. Or the futon, even. She scratched her head as she sat upright on the bed, once again.

_The futon!_ She had fallen asleep on the futon, hadn't she? How did she get to the bed?

Her eyes widened as her hands cupped her mouth, stifling her groan. Her cheeks burned as she recalled her forward demands from the night before. Had she _really_ demanded that Natsu kiss her? How had _she _suddenly been so _bold_? It was so unlike her!

_No, it isn't, stupid, _Lucy told herself. It wasn't unlike her. Not when it came to getting what she wanted. She wanted attention? She'd wear tight clothes. She wanted recognition? She'd call her spirits. She wanted a kiss from a stupid boy? She'd damn well ask for it! She recalled his serious expression...he hadn't listened to her orders had he?

_No_, the voice echoed from the back of her mind, _he refused, remember? _

But, she didn't immediately remember. She concentrated, trying to re-live the night's events. She covered her face with her hands, cursing at herself as she recalled how serious he had been. He had wanted to discuss something important with Lucy, but she hadn't been the least bit interested in listening All she wanted was to re-experience the feel of his lips on her. His hands on her waist. The closeness of their bodies.

The feeling that they belonged to no one else but each other.

It was selfish, but _that _was what Lucy had wanted, despite Natsu's blatant concern about _something_. It was rare for him to display such odd gravity over any situation that did not involve the immediate danger of his comrades' lives. Lucy covered her face with her hands as she tried to call to mind _what_ he was so seriously trying to discuss with her. All she could conjure were images of how hurt and upset he had looked as he tried to talk to her.

_And all you could do was make demands, Princess! _

And lewd ones, too! Lucy cringed at the chastising her conscience was giving her. _What_ was happening to her for her to be so self absorbed? She dropped her hands from her face, welcoming what she had been damming back all this time. She already knew _that_ answer.

She was in love.

She was in love with the hot-tempered, impetuous dragon slayer.

The man who had brought her to his home.

The man who had made her a part of his guild.

The man who had had protected her since their very first meeting.

_Protected her. _Always protecting Lucy. His Lucy.

She gasped into her fingertips, slowly recalling his attempt to tell her that _something_ wouldn't work.

"What did you mean, Natsu?" she wondered aloud, her heart racing.

He couldn't mean _they _couldn't work, could he? Why would he say something like that? Especially not after the kiss he shared with her! He had been just as enthusiastic as she had been. He had wanted it just as much as she had, surely? She wasn't mistaken in that!

He had been so protective since his return home from that mission with Wendy. Would he be protective if he hadn't wanted that kiss to happen? Sure, he was always protective of his friends, but he had been _more _so than usual toward her. Could he just stop caring so quickly? Did he ever care about her?

_No, _she told herself, shaking her head furiously. She _knew _Natsu. He had been an equal participant in that kiss. Though she hadn't kissed boys on a regular basis, she knew the kiss of an _interested _boy!

_It's something else! It _has _to be. Something is bothering him, _she told herself resolutely. Until he told her otherwise, she had no reason to distrust his earlier actions. She wanted to throw on her clothes and find him. She wanted to ask him what it was that was causing him to act like that—so un-Natsu-like!

_Right now! _her inner voice urged her. Lucy shook her head in disagreement; she wasn't even sure if she correctly remembered last night. Surely he had his reasons. ….

She sat there, caressing the scarf that she had neatly folded. It sat in a perfect square on her bed. She ruminated on what she would do; what she would say when she found him. Natsu wasn't one to act differently than he felt. He couldn't mean what he said—that they couldn't work as a couple.

Not after what he did...

After he made her fall in love with him.

Despite her steadfast knowledge of Natsu's personality, there was a small part of her that was concerned that he _may _have truly meant it. Or _thought_ he did. Lucy knew that _that_ concern held some validity. Why else would he say those things and leave? He didn't even _try _to kiss her, and she had made it easy for him! Something was definitely wrong.

Lucy sighed, staring at her door, hot tears stinging her eyes. She had been through so much these past few days; this was not something she wanted to deal with. This was not where she saw her friendship with Natsu going.

She _had _to find him. She _had _to talk with him.

The bird was still screeching at her from the window sill. In her frustration, Lucy spun around and jerked open her window, screaming at the bird, "What the hell are you doing? Leave me alone!"

The bird hopped away, and Lucy stared down into Magnolia, her voice leaving her. She could see the villagers slowly filing out of the city. Her eyes widened in realization: Makarov had been serious! The scene below made her realize that a war was truly on the horizon. The guild was preparing for a fight. _Her _guild.

"Thanks!" she whispered to the bird, which was now hopping over the threshold into her room, angling its head to span the studio apartment. Lucy quickly grabbed the scarf, sliding on her boots as she made her silent resolution.

She had to find Natsu.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy had dressed quickly—more haphazardly than usual. She realized that she hadn't reached for her signature short skirt when choosing an outfit for the chilly, autumn day. She wasn't sure why the change, but she felt that her usual attire was not practical. She was sure Adie would approve. She pulled her thin jacket more tightly around her as she quickly strode toward the Great Hall. She glanced up at the arch above her, the one bearing the Fairy Tail crest. Its appearance was different from the first time she had come to to the guild—with Natsu and Happy. But, it still elicited the same sense of pride every time she walked beneath it.

She made her way to the main hall, easily pushing open the large doors. In the past, such a task had been a small struggle. She didn't pay much thought to it as she peered into the large hall with its bright lighting. Her eyes were still puffy from lack of sleep over the past handful of days, and they stung from the sudden change in lighting. She shielded her eyes as she looked around. She could hear the faint clinking of cutlery on plates as a large number of guild members enjoyed their breakfast. Lucy spotted Gray sitting at a table by himself, shoveling food into his mouth. Juvia and Elfman were speaking quietly at the bar as Mirajane wiped it down, smiling and nodding occasionally. She, too, looked like she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Morning, Lucy!" Mirajane chirped as Lucy walked by, her eyes darting to the bundle that was tightly squeezed between Lucy's palms.

"H-Hi, Mira," Lucy replied softly, nodding as Juvia acknowledged her.

"Lucy," the water mage murmured, a rare smile on her lips.

"Lucy-san, you look refreshed this morning!" Elfman patted her on the shoulder.

Lucy half-expected to see signs of jealousy displayed on Juvia's face, but was surprised to find none. She silently wondered what, exactly, was going on between the two mages. Juvia didn't so much as cast a glance toward Gray.

"Would you like to join us?" Juvia asked, nodding toward the stool next to them.

"No, thank you," Lucy replied, glancing at Gray before looking expectantly at Mirajane," Have you seen Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked, her eyes once again darting to the item Lucy was clasping, "He was here earlier. Much earlier. Did you two get into a fight?"

"N-No!" Lucy squealed, her voice much more shrill than she had anticipated as her cheeks burned.

Juvia stifled a snort as Elfman grinned knowingly. Lucy opened her mouth to deny whatever it was they were thinking, deciding it was not worth putting forth the effort. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. It was apparent that everyone else seemed to see that there was more between her and Natsu than either of them had realized. Was it _that_ obvious?

"Well, I haven't seen him since, Lucy. Do you want me to tell him you were looking for him?" she asked cautiously, tilting her head to the side.

Lucy shook her head, "No, thank you! I'm sure I'll run into him! Always do. Enjoy breakfast, guys!"

She quickly retreated to the table where Gray was eating. He looked up at her, nodding as she sat down. She noticed Happy reading the paper from beside the ice mage, startled she hadn't seen him before.

"Hey, Gray. Happy."

"How're you, Lucy?" Gray mumbled between bites.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy chirped.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant in her approach.

"Don't know," Gray shrugged as Happy shook his head, though more hesitantly.

"Figures!" she sighed, dropping the lightweight fabric of Natsu's scarf onto the tabletop. Happy eyed the item, furrowing his brow in consternation, though he said nothing. The paper was quickly made into a barrier between Lucy and the blue cat.

"You want anything, Lucy?" Mira called from the bar.

"Maybe a juice? Whatever you have..."

"Comin' right up!" Mirajane smiled.

"How is she always so cheerful in the morning?" Lucy wondered aloud, resting her chin in her palms.

"Don't know," Gray answered between bites.

"Where is your shirt?" Lucy pointed out, no longer the least bit surprised by Gray's usual nudity.

Gray looked down at himself, a bewildered look fleeting across his face, "Shit."

Lucy shook her head, chuckling softly as she traced her finger around Natsu's scarf.

"You want me to give that back to Natsu?" Happy asked, his expression serious as he glanced between the scarf and Lucy.

"No," Lucy replied, chewing on her lower lip, "I'll give it back to him, but thanks anyway."

"Aye," Happy nodded, his voice low. Lucy had a feeling that the cat knew something he was not sharing, but she didn't want to perpetuate anything by questioning him.

"I can't believe he's a Wizard Saint," Gray shook his head, pushing his plate away from him, "I should be one, too, at least!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Gray was strong, she couldn't deny it, but she did not feel he was on the same level as Natsu. Perhaps she was biased...

"Natsu's stronger," Happy offered in the dragon slayer's defense.

"WHAT?" Gray roared, glaring at Happy. The cat shrugged his indifference.

"I'm sure Makarov thought of you," Lucy tried to ease Gray's blatant jealousy at his rival's promotion, "But your relationship to Ur most likely complicates things."

Gray blinked, staring at Lucy as if he hadn't thought of that. "I...didn't think about it that way.."

"Of course not," Lucy tsked, "But maybe he doesn't want to put you in the position where you'll be faced with breaking your promise to Ur, where you'd be obligated to kill Ultear?"

Gray was silent, looking blankly at the table. "Damn...I think you're right, Lucy."

"As always," she smiled, pulling the scarf onto her lap, clasping her hands over it as she glanced at the person entering the hall. Her stomach sank. It was not Natsu.

"But, Natsu.." he began, looking up at Lucy in slight confusion. Realization flickered across his face as he shook his head, mumbling, "Nevermind."

"What?" she pressed, interested in his sudden change of heart. He exchanged a brief look with Happy, which was not missed by Lucy. She looked at Happy expectantly. What was going on?

"Nothing, Lucy, why do you ask?" Happy blinked, his most unknowing expression plastered across his face.

_Damn him!_

Lucy said nothing, unsure as to whether she wanted to pursue the odd exchange. Right now, she was more concerned with finding Natsu. She sighed, standing quickly.

"You alright?" Gray watched her, his face suddenly full of concern for his friend.

"I'm fine," Lucy attempted to smile. She glanced at Happy, "If you see Natsu, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Aye, Lucy," Happy saluted her.

"See you two!" Lucy nodded as she made her way to the door.

The worst part of the entire situation was that she had _no idea _where Natsu lived. If she had, she could easily find him, but she was too proud to ask. She had always just found him sleeping on her floor, or on her bed. She had never had to look far for him, he had always been there...

She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly ran into Bisca as the mage came into the main hall, Alzack beside her.

"Lucy!" Bisca smiled, as Lucy mumbled her apology.

Her chestnut eyes instinctively fell to Bisca's abdomen. The slight swell of pregnancy was hidden beneath the flowery, flowing dress. She wore boots with a denim jacket as her jade hair fell around her shoulders in waves. She did justice to pregnant women everywhere: Bisca was glowing.

"You look lovely!" Lucy whistled as she gave Bisca a brief hug. She could feel the slight bulge of pregnancy from the embrace. "Alzack! Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks!" Bisca smiled, glancing at Alzack, who reached out and grasped her hand.

Lucy noticed the red tinge to their eyes, and wondered what was going on beneath the cheerful demeanor. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Bisca's hand settled on her stomach, absentmindedly, "I'm doing fine, thank you!"

"I'm so happy for both of you, you two deserve it!" Lucy smiled. She noticed Alzack wincing slightly and wondered if she had said something wrong...

"Thank you, Lucy," he nodded, doing his best to smile, but he fell short.

"Where's Natsu?" Bisca asked. It was Lucy's turn to show her disdain. She quickly masked her pain as she forced a smile to her lips.

"I have no idea, somewhere around here, I'm sure," she replied calmly.

"Yes, true," Bisca continued to smile. She glanced past Lucy, "Have you seen Master Makarov?"

"He doesn't seem to be here, does he?" Lucy gestured behind her. She hadn't seen him since the day before.

"You're right," Bisca looked over Lucy's shoulder, "maybe we'll find him at lunch."

Alzack nodded, and Bisca smiled radiantly, a dimple appearing in her left cheek, "I'm famished, I need to eat. It was nice seeing you, Lucy!"

"You too. Both of you!" Lucy waved as the newlyweds whisked past her, Bisca chattering happily. Too happily.

Lucy sighed, as she watched Bisca and Alzack walk hand-in-hand. She saw Juvia softly resting her palm on Elfman's forearm. The happy couples were starting to irritate her. She immediately felt horrible for her dark thoughts, and quickly passed through the hall's entrance. The cold air hit her like a wall, and she was torn from her brooding thoughts. She wrapped Natsu's scarf around her neck before tying it. She would visit Adie later, most likely, but what would she do for now? She would take a early morning walk before heading to the library, she determined. Then, after that, maybe she would train, though she didn't think Erza would be available to help her this time. No, perhaps she would practice alone. After that, she'd find something interesting to keep her occupied as she sat in the main hall, waiting for Natsu to appear. He couldn't avoid her forever..

Could he?

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

It had been an eventful afternoon for Lucy. She had managed to spend some time at the library, reading what she could on Stellar Spirits. She was surprised at how limited the information regarding the beings were. She had decided to find any remnants of history surrounding the past Guardian's life, but even that information was scant; she had gleamed more information from Veleda than she had in the library. She made a mental note to summon Crux later, for information. What was more shocking, however, was that she as unable to find _any_ information regarding Adie's village of Wisteria. Something Porlyusica had mentioned the day before had prompted Lucy to want to explore the history of that village more, but she was unable to find even the slightest reference to the town or its people.

She had made a second mental note to ask Veleda about that, later, as well.

Lucy thought back to the conversation at Porlyusica's the night before. She had listened and asked questions until her brain shut down from lack of sleep. She recalled Veleda discussing her childhood with an aunt—her mother's sister—who was a member of some other guild that Lucy had never heard of, nor did she know of their current existence. The demi-spirit was raised by her maternal aunt in the guild, where she had been trained by gifted mages, lending hand to some of her current abilities. Veleda had outlived the cousin she had lovingly spoke of—a mage who had also been gifted in summoning stellar spirits. Lucy tried to find information as to whether "like magic" occurred in families—like a genetic inheritance pattern for magical abilities. But, she gave up that search, quickly realizing that it would be something Levy would be more equipped to look for.

She had gone home and napped briefly, before deciding to call upon Loki to help her train. He had been eager to help her, and she wondered if it had something to do with him not wishing for her to ask him about his past with Adie. He had avoided the topic at all costs, and Lucy respected his silent wishes. She was sure that, in the end, it would work out for the best. Loki shared that the spirits had discussed their earlier conversations with Lucy. The result of their meeting was that they had unanimously agreed (much to Lucy's surprise) that they would open their own gates when Lucy was in need. That way, she could save her magic for when she truly required it. Lucy teared up at the support of her spirits, and she found herself hugging Leo tightly. He had patted her back, chuckling softly.

"You do love me, Lucy-chan," he murmured half-heartedly.

Lucy sobbed, wiping her eyes, "In your dreams, you idiot!"

He shook his head softly, "Still in denial, I see. Playing hard to get?"

Lucy watched him for some time, debating on sharing what she knew. Before she could control it, the words came tumbling from her mouth, "Adie's dying!"

He stiffened, reaching up and straightening his sunglasses, "How did you...find out?"

Lucy fought back tears as she watched Leo's expression, "Wendy couldn't heal her, and Porlyusica-"

"The old mage?" Leo interrupted.

Lucy nodded, "She said that there was nothing more they could do. T-That she was going to d-d-die! Levy used a rune on her arm to keep the poison at bay. Morpheus says Lilith can heal her...I saw her yesterday, and she _looked _better...maybe..." Leo's face remained a blank slate as Lucy shared what she knew. What she promised to tell him. She stifled .a sob

Loki looked skyward, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Maybe they are wrong?"

Lucy silently nodded. A smile twisted Loki's lips upward, "Is it possible? Yes. Likely? I don't know. She was always so foolish when it came to her sister. I highly doubt she'll just die before she sees Lilith again. But, I am no fortune teller."

"We can ask Veleda!" Lucy offered.

"It does not work like that..." Leo murmured, staring at the ground. Lucy could see the slight tremble of his shoulders.

She chewed her lip, "We can hope! Maybe I can convince her...like Veleda turned-"

Leo interrupted her ramblings, raising his hand, "Lucy? Does she ever speak of me? Of us?"

Lucy said nothing, taken aback by his sudden questions. When she did not answer, he continued, "I thought not. And, I also do not think that she'll want to live as a Spirit. She would not be happy..."

"I see..." Lucy whispered, a sympathetic tear trailing down her cheek.

"Do not be sad for me, Lucy-chan," Loki smiled, looking at her. "I have you. That, alone, is enough to make a man die happy."

Lucy nodded, knowing his words were masking his true pain. At that moment, Lucy knew that spirits did experience human emotions. Even if they were inhuman, so to speak. Loki's words resounded in her head as she thought about Natsu...

She took a step forward, her hand on her whip, "So, you wanna call your sister? Make this an interesting training session?"

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy had showered quickly before heading toward the guild hall, her hair damp and cold in the chilly air. She hugged her jacked more tightly, tucking the ends of Natsu's scarf into her jacket. She chewed her lip nervously as she silently prayed that he would be in the hall so she could finally speak with him. It was odd for her to not hear from him for an entire day while he was not on a mission. She briefly recalled that he had never shared the details about his mission with Wendy...

Lucy stopped before entering the hall, the uproar of mages echoing outside. She pushed the doors open, glancing around to find Makarov sitting calmly on the bar as the other guild members were scattered throughout the hall. The guild master was puffing on a pipe, blowing smoke rings from the corner of his mouth as the conversation murmured around him. He raised his hand, his eyes closed as he took one last deep drag from his pipe. He plucked it from his mouth, opening his eyes and staring toward the back of the hall. Lucy saw Mirajane nervously clasp her hands under the bar as she stood behind the elderly mage.

"Any who desire to leave, you are welcome to do so. I do not wish for any of you to stay against your will. You have families," he eyes darted to his right, "You have loved ones. Be with them. Do not foolishly stay and fight. No one will think any differently of you. I will give my blessing."

"Master!"

"No!"

"Never!"

"Unthinkable!"

The murmurs grew into cries of inconceivability.

"We are not cowards-" someone cried from the back of the hall. Far left. Lucy thought it was Fried.

"I am not insinuating that you are, my children," Makarov spoke, his voice crisp and stern. "I do not wish for anyone to lose their lives-"

His voice cracked, and his lips pressed together tightly as the hall grew silent. He waved his hand, "I only wish for you to all live a happy, full life. This will be dangerous, and I do not want to give you false expectations. We will suffer the deaths of our closest friends."

His voice was soft as he glanced toward Lucy. She said nothing, wondering if his comment was directed toward her.

"We will stay and fight too!" came a fervent cry.

Lucy was startled to see Bisca standing, leaning forward on her arms as they locked over the tabletop. She glanced at Alzack, who nodded and smiled his pride at his new wife as he stood beside her. He interlaced his fingers with hers as she reached for him. He kissed her forehead as tears streaked Bisca's face.

Alzack ignored the babbling of his comrades as he spoke, "We will not abandon the guild."

"Bah!" Makarov leaped to his feet, his face reddening, "I will not hear it! You are with child, Bisca, my dear. Would you willingly risk your unborn child's life?"

Alzack paled, and Lucy could tell that even he was hesitant to follow Bisca's plans. It was apparent that wherever Bisca went, Alzack wished to follow. Suddenly, Lucy knew why the couple looked so wearied that morning: they had been planning this! The green-haired gunslinger chewed her lip, glancing toward Alzack, who said nothing.

"I thought as much. You will be an amazing mother, my child," Makarov murmured as Bisca smiled sheepishly, her hand falling to her stomach. She looked up, tears in her eyes, "At least allow Alzack to stay."

Her raven-haired husband stood taller, his grip tightening on Bisca's hand. "I agree."

"Nonsense! Again, I will not hear it!" Makarov roared, shying away their suggestion in anger.

"And why not?" Alzack asked, alarmed and upset. He glanced at Bisca. "I am no coward, Master!"

"Does anyone here think Alzack is a coward?" Makarov called out to the guild. Alzack looked deflated as he and Bisca awaited responses. Heads shook, and "no" was murmured. No one would think such a thing.

"You see?" Makarov smirked as Bisca looked crestfallen, "No one wants to separate a family or its happiness."

"But-" Alzack interrupted, feeling defeated; his manhood challenged, "I can help!"

"We know this," Makarov whispered, "But we need someone to tell our story."

"Huh?" Alzack retorted, looking confused. He glanced at Bisca, who openly weeped.

"If we do not make it out alive, who will tell the future inhabitants of this guild...no, of this country...about those who sacrificed everything for freedom?"

This time, Alzack's eyes grew misty. He swallowed, pulling Bisca close and kissing the top of her head as Makarov smiled. Knowing nods were passed around, as no one wanted to separate the two newlyweds. They would support their masters decision, unquestioningly.

"We are family, here. And family does not judge," Makarov cleared his throat. "If you wish not to fight, I will excuse you."

From behind the elderly wizard, Natsu and Erza made their way out from the kitchen, whispering closely. Lucy felt her heart race, as this was the first time she had seen Natsu since the night before. Her fingers traced up to the scarf around her neck. Natsu's scarf.

He grinned at Happy, as the blue cat flew to the bar. The two spoke quickly, and, as if he knew Lucy was there, their eyes met. His grew round, quickly darting to the item around Lucy's neck. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. She recognized the sheen of sweat on his upper lip. He met her eyes, and she smiled at him, raising her fingers to wave. He nodded at her, offering a lopsided smile as he scratched his neck. His attention went to Makarov as the he and Erza spoke to the guild master in hushed tones. Makarov nodded, and Natsu cast Lucy one last look before exiting from when he had entered.

Lucy felt her stomach sink as she realized that he had barely acknowledged her. The smile he had offered Happy was filled with more emotion than he had mustered for her. She squeezed the scarf in her palm, the tears stinging her eyes out of anger. How could he? Why? If he wanted to avoid her, then she would never accept his help again! She ignored the rumblings around the hall as she quickly exited from where she came, not caring to stay for the remainder of the guild's meeting. In her hasty retreat, she never saw the concerned look Makarov cast her as she disappeared from the hall.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

The next few days were spent training, mostly with Loki and Aries. More often, she called on Veleda and Morpheus. Occasionally, she used Scorpio, only once venturing to summon Aquarius. She never called Draco, almost afraid of what would happen. As promised, all spirits opened their own gates without using Lucy's magic.

Lucy enjoyed the sibling duo, finding that their fighting styles had an odd synchronous characteristic to it. Their childish banter took Lucy's mind away from Natsu's absence, and much welcomed excursion. Despite her resolve to never speak to him again, she had tried to search him out numerous times, but had "just missed him". Even Happy looked uncomfortable explaining to Lucy that he had not seen Natsu, either. Lucy was beginning to suspect that the cat was not being honest with her, and she did not understand why.

The remainder of her days were spent at Porlyusica's, visiting Adie. They talked, mostly in the presence of Levy, who seemed to have gleamed some new confidence in the past few weeks. At breakfast one morning, Lucy nearly choked on her tea when Levy threatened a guild member's life when the unsuspecting mage suggested that Gajeel's loyalty must have been a ruse. Lucy couldn't deny that his prolonged absence did not provide much reason to trust the dragon slayer, but Levy angrily argued the contrary.

"He'll be back. Trust him," Levy whispered into her book, blinking away hot tears.

Lucy only nodded, patting Levy's hand as the mage angrily pushed through her book of seals.

"Have a little faith. I do," was all she said.

Lucy sighed, wondering if faith was what she needed to believe that Natsu had a good reason to avoid her. Today, she wore his scarf to hold her hair back from her face. Her left wrist was still bruised from her last spar with Morpheus. She was glad that her spirits were willing to distract her, helping her become stronger and more adept in calling them forth. Perhaps her rising anger and distress was also helping. Even Aquarius had picked up on Lucy's silent ire.

"Girl, you need to get laid."

"Heh," was all Lucy could reply as the spirit giggled at Scorpio as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Seriously, think about it," Aquarius had called over her shoulder, "You may like it." With that, the spirit and her boyfriend disappeared, arm-in-arm.

Lucy was getting used to not using her keys. She was becoming more agile in summoning as well as closing the gate, when she did call her spirits. Sure, it took a toll on her, but with each passing day, it became easier. She was sure that her spirits were somehow alleviating some of the magic toll on her, but, still, she pressed on. After one exhausting session, followed by a quick visit to Adie, Lucy slowly wandered back to her apartment. She didn't take the magical corridor that led to the guild, instead opting to walk the path to her apartment. She was in the midst of reading a book that Levy had managed to conjure, though she would not share her source. It was, supposedly, an allusion to the life of the prior Guardian, someone with whom Lucy was interested.

She had the book held so high, and was so lost in thought that she nearly missed the deep growling from ahead. She lowered the book, licking her forefinger to help moisten the page. As she turned it, a slight movement caught her eye. She leaped backward, her breath hitching in her throat as she dropped the book. Her hand instinctively went for the whip Adie have given her as her eyes remained on the large beast in front of her. The creature stood about eight feet tall, its long necks snaking skyward. Its two heads were canine-like as was the body. Four clawed feet dug into the ground as the animal bared its fangs and snarled at Lucy. It scratched the earth, taking a step forward as it growled at her. Lucy felt her heart rate quicken as she stared at the unfamiliar creature. She briefly wondered if Adie would know what it was. The sound of another snarl came from behind and she spun around to find another creature. How had she not seen the before?

"Crap," she muttered under her breath.

What was she going to do? Where had the come from? She glanced skyward and noticed the billowing smoke creeping upward from Fairy Tail's tallest spire. Her stomach lurched at the thought of Magnolia being attacked. They had expected this, but she had not been prepared.

The creature that had appeared first charged at her.

"Think again!" Lucy spat as she quickly snapped the whip free, unleashing it and tugging back as it bit into the animal's neck.

A shrill whimper tore out as she pulled on her whip, dragging the creature along the ground with minimal effort. The animal stared at her, clawing at the ground as it lay. Lucy could hear the one moving behind her, and she tried to avoid its path, but her feet were frozen. She quickly panicked, her legs feeling like large blocks of cement. She could hear the beast behind her screech, its claws scraping the ground. In front of her, the first beast continued to watch her with the pair of eyes on the head not being strangled by Lucy's whip. Her fingers were free to move, and she reached for another whip. The monster behind her made its move, and Lucy knew that she would not be able to dodge it.

"Scorpio!" Lucy called, her keys tinkling at her waist. Instantly, the spirit was at her side, his hands outstretched as his tail slashed through the air. He quickly dropped onto all fours.

"We are here, yeah!" he yelled as a giant blast of sand picked up and shot toward the creature behind Lucy.

The creature whimpered, falling backward as Scorpio unleashed a giant stinger from his arthropod-like weapon. Lucy could hear the stinger strike both necks, and the animal fell silent. Without another word, Scorpio turned and did the same with the one that Lucy had dragged down. The animal's eyes slowly closed and Lucy found that she was able to move again. She fell forward on her hands and knees.

"What was that?" she wheezed, sweat running down her face.

"We aren't sure," the scorpion spirit answered, "but the aren't full grown. These were babies."

"Huh?" Lucy's head shot up. _Those _were babies? They were huge! Suddenly, she put it all together, "They can paralyze by looking at you!"

"Seems so," Scorpio answered, rubbing his chin, "We did not think of that!"

Lucy unlocked the whip, tucking it back into her pocket as she stared down at the beasts. _That was close, Lucy_!

"Are you OK?" Scorpio asked, studying Lucy.

"Oh...yes, thank you, Scorpio!" she smiled, her eyes widening as she looked at the horizon, "Fairy Tail!"

Scorpio followed her gaze, nodding, "It looks like it has begun. You need me to go with you?"

"No," Lucy shook her head. _I have to get back. Fast! _"Just let the others know that I may be needing them."

"Right," Scorpio nodded, casting one last glance at the now dead creatures before he left Lucy to herself.

Once her spirit disappeared, Lucy leaned over to retch. She was glad the spirit was not there to see her in such a weak state. Her heart was still pounding as she steadied herself, wiping her mouth. The billowing smoke told her that there was trouble in Magnolia.

_Must get back, my friends are in trouble! _she told herself as she raced toward Fairy Tail.

Her fingers traced over her keys as she quickly sprinted down the path to the village. She didn't know what was going on, but she was not going to stand by and allow her home to be pillaged. She was sure that this attack would be similar to what the other guilds had faced. She, for one, was not going to stand by and take it.

She was going to fight!


	46. Creation Rebirth

**Greetings, everyone! Thank so much for your patience and encouragement, it's much appreciated! The fight is beginning, let's hope I can do it some justice! Your thoughts and and comments are welcome, as always! Thanks for sticking with me, it means a lot! Enjoy your weekends! **

Tsubasa-chan: you are too kind! I really make an effort to write a worthy fiction, and I'm honored you have read it all. It's much longer than I had intended, but I will finish it. Thanks again for your kind review! I don't consider myself a gifted writer, but I do try! ;)

Shae: sorry for always making you wait! Love hearing from you, as always!

**Disclaimer: **do not own FT, do take credit for my OCs. Don't like 'em, don't read it, don't care.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy's feet thundered against the oft-trodden path as she sprinted toward the town. She was still a few kilometers away, but her increasing anxiety gave her the ease with which she effortlessly crossed such a distance. Weeks ago, she would not have been able to do so, but now...now she found the task to be fathomable. It was as if her body had magically metamorphosed into shape, giving her the endurance of a long-distance runner and the courage of lion. Her heart felt as if it were going to pound out of her chest at any moment, and her lungs burned with each heaving breath. Her mouth tasted metallic as she swallowed against the gripping fear that as threatening to take over her body. She quickly threw her arms behind her, shedding her jacket—not once looking back for one of her favorite articles of clothing. Again, a few months ago, she wouldn't have been able to accomplish _that _either.

_Please! Don't let me be too late! _she silently screamed, her head ringing with the noiseless plea.

She had to make sure the others were all safe. She _had _to...

She glanced at the sky as the smoke billowed over the treetops, its movements lazy and deliberate. She could faintly see the town's silhouette up ahead, and her throat ached as she thought of the destruction she would find upon entering the final clearing. Still, she pressed on, shoving her keys into her pocket for extra protection, despite being attached to her belt loop.

"Morpheus!" she called, her breath ragged but commanding as she continued to focus on the path ahead of her. Trees blurred as she sped past.

_Plop! _

"I told you not to use your own magic!" he growled as he ran beside her on all fours. He stared ahead, golden eyes darting skyward. The bright feline orbs widened slightly as he took notice of the smoke.

"I need...your help..._please_!"

"You don't have to ask twice!" he grunted as a dark black butterfly appeared ahead. It was as if he already knew what she needed. As if he read her mind...

The spirit mumbled something incoherent—something that Lucy found familiar but could not entirely understand. She unobtrusively watched the butterfly transform into a fully formed Oneiroi—the same as what she had encountered at Veleda's home. The animal galloped beside Morpheus before swiftly moving closer to Lucy.

"Get on, it'll be quicker!" Morpheus slid to a halt, waving toward his subordinate.

Lucy nodded, quickly leaping on the winged creature's back with startling ease. How had she managed that? Her mind didn't linger on that question very long, as she quickly noticed Morpheus' hesitation.

"What is it?"

He narrowed his golden eyes, glancing in the direction they had just traveled, "Don't you worry about me, girl! I'll be there when you need me to be!"

Without elaborating, he left Lucy to herself, mounted on the dark, winged celestial beast. It gave no warning, jerking into motion and spreading its wings apart. It ran like that for some time, its wings spread and hooves silently clodding the soft earth. Lucy yelped at the sudden movement, throwing herself forward and wrapping her arms around its neck. After gaining her bearings, she was able to sit upright once again, though she kept a tight grip on the loose, smooth skin around the creature's neck as it slowly lifted off the ground with deadly ease. Its wings silently flapped against Lucy's legs as it kicked up a cloud of dust under them. She risked casting a look over her shoulder, wondering where Morpheus was running off to in such a hurry. Her only answer was a blur of black, then...nothing.

They glided high, and Lucy stifled a sob when she saw the destruction that awaited her at the guild. The city was barely recognizable! And in such a short time, too! The Oneiroi's quick swoop of descent forced Lucy's stomach to leap into her throat—a momentary distraction from her gripping fear. She remained mum as they silently came to a landing, her eyes wide as she caught the burning spire of Fairy Tail.

_Wasn't that where Hibiki and Eve were resting? Where Mirajane lived? _

She felt tears spring to her eyes as shingles quietly slipped from the roof, burning as they plummeted to the ground. Bright flames licked the sky as they angrily waved from the tower windows. The flames spread as they fell from the window, catching nearby buildings afire.

"No!" she breathed, her hands trembling as the Oneiroi let out a terrible shriek.

The beast swooped to the right, as if knowing where Lucy wanted to go. She leaned forward, ducking down as the wind whipped her face, drying her silent tears. People were running around below, familiar faces fighting off the unspeakable horrors that had invaded the town overnight. Somewhere in the distance, a large red flame shot upward, higher than any fire should possibly be able to reach...

_Natsu_!

Lucy let the Oneiroi take her where it had been commanded to release her. Within moments, she found herself in front of her apartment building, blinking at the only untouched building in Magnolia, she suspected. She dismounted, her legs numb as she stroked the Oneiroi's head, whispering her thanks. Crimson eyes rolled in their sockets as the beast trilled before returning to its premature form. A black butterfly softly floated higher, inching its way toward the sun and leaving Lucy alone. Again. The spirit mage found herself feeling extremely vulnerable in her solitude, and suddenly very fearful. She scanned the area, finding nothing that needed immediate attention. Total silence engulfed that part of the town as she tried to focus herself. Right now, she needed to protect those she cared about. Or help them, at least. She found her footing, deciding that entering her apartment wasn't her top priority at the moment.

As if snapping out of a trance, Lucy began to run along her usual walking path, landing herself next to the river. She followed the riverbank, feeling slightly nostalgic as she noticed the lack of boats on the slow moving body of water. She pressed on, shaking away the wary feelings that were encroaching upon her. She knew that, at some point, she would encounter _someone_. Whether it be friend or foe, however, remained to be seen.

A loud wail caught her attention, freezing her in her tracks. Her heart beat into her throat, and fear gripped her as she broke into a cold sweat. Her fingers instinctively thrust into her pockets, and Lucy suddenly felt very vulnerable. Normally, Natsu was at her side. But, right now, that luxury was not hers. No, he was probably protecting some other young girl somewhere else...

_Think straight, Lucy, _she told herself. _Don't be an idiot! _

Another wail tore out, sobering her. Who was screaming? And were they asking for _help_? She took a deep breath, committing herself to helping whomever was screaming like a banshee. Whomever needed help. It was _her _turn to do the saving! As if she were on secret mission, Lucy quietly dipped into a nearby alleyway, following the loud shrieks of terror. She could feel her palms grow cold and sweaty as the darkness gave way to a cobblestone clearing near the river as it split into two. It was there that the screams grew louder. More fearful.

Lucy slid to a halt as the open area became visible to her. There, near the river, Lucy could see Miki Chickentiger—a girl about her age—screeching furiously while clawing at her legs. She wrapped her fingers around her knees, as if attempting to pull them upward. As if she were trying to make them move. With so little an observation, Lucy already knew what awaited her outside of the protection of her dark alley.

"NOOOO!" Miki wailed, tears streaking her face as her lower body remained paralyzed.

Lucy's eyes followed the girl's gaze, noticing the trail of feathers. It led to a small blue bird that was lifelessly hanging in the mouth of a creature that looked identical to what Lucy had seen earlier. One mouth was holding the bird while the other was nipping at the other wing. The bird was still, turquoise feathers slowly floating to the ground, some matted with blood. Lucy gasped, recognizing Miki's bird. It was the same bird that sat perched on the girl's head during many a dinner in the guild. The same bird that had looked out for the girl for as long as Lucy could remember. Miki had the ability to command the bird as well as fight at close range—though Lucy had never been witness to either one. She had, however, heard of Miki's promising abilities as a guild member. The girl was not easily overcome, but right now, she seemed to be just that. Lucy had barely ever spoken to the girl, but she knew that the bird was her best friend—just like Happy was to Natsu. She felt a wave of nausea as Miki broke down into a fit of hysterics, screaming furiously while beating at her legs with her fists.

"Move, dammit!" she yelled, her face turning red from the exertion.

Lucy took a deep breath, telling herself that if she did not look at them directly, then that effect would not work on her. She could do this; she could save Miki. Though, the bird...the bird seemed to be a lost cause.

"You can do it, Lucy," she whispered to herself, her fingers touching her keys, briefly. _Deep breath! _

Another ferocious scream from Miki was all it took to push Lucy to dart out of the alley and into the wide clearing. She waved her hands, screaming at the top of her lungs as Miki's head snapped around to see who was causing the ruckus. The girl's eyes grew round as she spotted Lucy.

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy's expression was grim as she nodded, "I'm coming to help. Don't look it in the eye! It'll paralyze you completely." Her voice was commanding as her gaze met Miki's, "Just listen to me!"

Lucy's fingers nimbly removed her Fleuve des Etoiles from its clip on her waist as she ran, her head lowered as she neared the creature. She could hear it slowly turn, noticing its newest victim, dropping Miki's bird at it did so. Lucy quickly lashed out at the monster ahead of her, feeling the satisfying tug of her whip as it wrapped around at least one of the beast's necks. She continued running behind it, not turning to look at it as she barreled toward the river edge, allowing her whip to stretch behind her. With newfound agility, she deftly leaped onto the small wall overlooking the river, digging her heels into the jutting stone as she intentionally faced away, her right arm away from her, the whip wrapping between her fingers as she held the handle in her left hand. With a silent move of her wrist, she released the slack on her whip, pulling with all her might. She heard the beast yelp from the sudden pain, and she felt the snapping of its neck as she pulled the animal toward her. With one half of the animal incapacitated, the entire creature toppled over, dragging along the ground as Lucy mercilessly used her body's momentum to pull the beast toward her. It began to drag in her direction, picking up momentum from the increased speed at which the whip shrank. Lucy bided her time, turning slightly to spot her enemy as it barreled toward her. She quickly flicked her wrist, releasing the whip's grip on its neck, though that did not stop the creature from its trajectory. Before the two-headed beast could impact with Lucy, she leaped aside, crouching at the base of the low-lying wall. She rose slowly as she heard the satisfactory splashing of the creature's body into the calm waters of the river. Only then did she turn, and purely to ensure that the beast had not managed to surface. When she was satisfied it had not, she returned her whip to her waist.

"That should do it," Lucy murmured, as she tucked her whip away, turning toward Miki.

Her expression was grim as she glanced at the lifeless bird on the ground. Its feathers were tattered, and its wings were splayed at awkward angles from its body. She could see the slight rise and fall of the animal's breast. Its neck seemed to be oddly turned as well. She nearly jumped when she saw the bird blink. She bent down to scoop up the tiny animal between her palms as Miki sobbed. She watched Lucy carry her bird, her eyes misty and red.

"Is he...?" she breathed, tears streaking her face.

"No...but he's badly injured, Miki. I'm sorry," Lucy's brow furrowed. In her minute distraction, Lucy did not see the horror on Miki's face.

"T-There are m-m-more of them!" Miki pointed, her forefinger trembling. Lucy mistakenly followed her gaze, quickly averting her eyes.

"You'll have to tell me where they are! I can't look at them, and neither should you! I'm not sure their full potential, but it looks like they paralyze their prey."

"Y-Yes, Lucy-san," the girl whimpered, trying to test the movement in her feet. She moved her toes slightly, but her legs were still heavy, "I can't move! I'm still stuck!"

"Just tell me where they are! How many are there?"

The girl was silent for a few moments, quickly reaching into her satchel and pulling out a compact mirror, "I wonder..." she murmured, holding up the mirror and angling it.

Lucy watched, puzzled, "What are you doing? This isn't a joke!"

"I know," Miki argued back, "But maybe if you don't look at them directly..."

Lucy's eyes grew wide as she realized Miki's train of thought. Her breath was ragged as she spoke. Why didn't she think of something like that?

"Brilliant!"

"There are two of them, Lucy. Wait! No! There are three more following behind...oh no," Miki groaned, her eyes watering once again, "They are heading toward us, and they look angry!"

"Shit," Lucy agreed, "I don't know if I can handle that many by myself."

"I managed to take out one of them, but..." Miki trailed off, her lower lip trembling as she glanced at her lifeless pet. The bird's beak opened and closed slowly, as if it were trying to tell them something.

"There is nothing you can do about that now," Lucy told her, "You have to fight for your life, do you hear me? We will fight, like everyone else!"

Again, Miki nodded, raising her teary gaze to meet Lucy's knowing one. Lucy pursed her lips, glancing to her right, allowing the rustling water to calm her nerves. To help her think. _Water_!

"I got it!" Lucy conjectured, looking somewhat relieved as she thrust her fist upward as she cradled the bird in her other arm, "She'll definitely take out that many."

"Huh?" Miki looked baffled, "W-We need to do something. Tell me what to do, L-Lucy!"

"Aquarius!" Lucy yelled triumphantly, throwing her key-wielding hand out to her side. For a moment, she didn't hear anything, and she thought that she had done something incorrectly.

"Water Be-" she called out a second time, noticing the widening of the Miki's eyes. The brunette said nothing, her eyes still round as orbs.

"I hear you, shut up already!" Aquarius snapped back, interrupting Lucy. "I'm trying to figure out why you're looking the wrong way!"

"They can p-paralyze you with their eyes, so I'm not even risking it!" Lucy informed her, slightly annoyed at the spirit's abrasiveness. She slowly turned to look at Aquarius.

"Oh," the spirit replied, narrowing her eyes at the creatures that were slowly edging their way toward Lucy and Miki. Lucy quickly wondered if they would have any effect on her. From Aquarius' shrug, she guessed not.

"I need your help!" Lucy squeaked, not wanting to waste any more time as the beasts snarled behind her as they slowly approached. Despite their potent gaze, the moved quite slowly.

"I'm on it," Aquarius lifted her urn above her head, "I'll eliminate them for sure, Lucy!"

It was the first time she had ever addressed Lucy by her first name. The summoner looked at her spirit, eyes wide, but the water bearer avoided her gaze, lifting her container onto her shoulder.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, nodding her gratification.

"Yeah, yeah," Aquarius muttered, "Just get that girl out of here, and her dead bird. If I take all of you out, I won't have done my job!"

"Right," Lucy grimaced at her spirit's unsympathetic manner of speaking. "Taurus!"

"Luuuuucy!" the bull cooed, "You look-"

"Can it!" Lucy commanded, her brow furrowed in frustration as she pointed toward Miki. "I need you to carry her out of here."

The bull looked bewildered, instantly sobering, "Yes, Luuucy. Right away!"

Lucy was glad that he did not take offense to her harsh cut off. She felt slightly guilty at snapping at the spirit, but Taurus was often inappropriate when he was needed for more serious tasks. And, right now, she did _not _have the time for the bull's perverse antics. She watched as he quickly lifted the still-paralyzed Miki with ease, throwing her over his shoulder. The girl attempted to kick, feeling off-balance, though the movement resulted in an odd splaying of her legs. Lucy held the still-warm bird, gently petting its feathers flat before saying a silent prayer. Taurus (with Miki in tow) and Lucy quickly ran through the now-silent streets. Lucy glanced over her shoulder, managing to catch the slightly psychotic glint in Aquarius' eyes as she lifted the urn above her head.

"Time to take a bath, mongrels!" the water spirit screamed as the river rose up around her, "I hate dogs!"

A large wave rose upward, higher than Lucy had ever seen. The spirit brought her arms down, her hair flowing in the invisible breeze. The wave followed the movement, quickly crashing down over the creatures and along the street, washing it all away like a tsunami. When the tidal wave ebbed back to the river, Aquarius remained, but the creatures were nowhere to be seen. The spirit's eyes met Lucy's, and she nodded, once, before disappearing.

Lucy faced ahead, running behind Taurus as the she carefully tucked the bird into the crook of her arm. The bull quickly slipped into an abandoned general store, and Lucy didn't hesitate to follow closely behind. She entered, catching Taurus softly setting Miki onto the floor behind the counter. As if almost in a fit of hysterics, Miki used her arms to pull herself behind the counter, hiding herself from the outside world. She pulled her knees to her chin, her lower lip trembling as the tears shone on her cheeks. She looked up as Lucy gently cradled her feathered companion in her arms.

"You may go, Taurus," Lucy smiled half-heartedly at the spirit, "Thank you."

"Any time, Luuuucy. Just call when you need me! Goodbye, Miss!" the bull bowed, his axe sliding forward onto his shoulder, glancing at the bird in Lucy's arms, "I am sorry for your loss."

Miki gasped, glancing at Lucy as Taurus them alone. Lucy had only just realized that the bird had stopped breathing, and silently cursed Taurus for so suddenly sharing that news with Miki. Tears spilled over the brunette's cheeks as she looked up at Lucy, hoping that the bull's revelation was untrue. Lucy could only softly nod, confirming what Miki feared most. She sobbed uncontrollably as Lucy allowed her to mourn, rocking the dead bird in her arms as its lids now hung heavily over its dark eyes. Blue feathers gently floated to the ground with each pendulous movement.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, kneeling down with the bird in her arms.

Miki nodded, sobbing softly, "Pii-chan was trying to protect me..."

Lucy bit her lip, not knowing what to say, "Then he accomplished that task. It was not in vain."

She reached up, pulling a towel from the counter, neatly laying the bird in it and wrapping the edges of the soft fabric around the tiny creature. It continued to molt, and Lucy did not know if that was some sort of phenomenon of dying birds. She carefully handed the animal's cold, rigid body to Miki, who tentatively clasped Pii-chan between trembling hands. She blinked at the bundle—the body of her best friend—as she held it between her palms. She moaned loudly, lifting the lifeless body to her ruddy face, and burying it in the bird's feathers. Blue wisps of hope continued to float to the ground, some silently landing on Miki's lap.

Lucy sat back, patiently allowing the girl to mourn. She said nothing, her heart understanding what it was like to lose someone close to you. Someone you love. Everyone she knew had lost someone dear to them, yet they were all able to recover, though some better than others. She knew, in time, Miki would smile again. After nearly thirty minutes, and many tears, Miki wiped her face as she set Pii-chan's body in her lap.

Her lower lip was swollen from crying, and her eyes red. "Why, Lucy? What were those things?"

Lucy chewed her lip, wondering how much she could tell Miki. It was obvious that the girl was afraid. They all were. It was only natural. She took a deep breath, her gaze serious.

"I don't know, but they will freeze you where you stand if you look at them in the eyes. I do know that they are young, which means that there is probably more potent ones running around," Lucy offered, "But their effects do wear off, but yours are lasting longer than mine did..."

Miki moved her ankles, tentatively laying her legs flat in front of her. Her face registered her surprise, "The effects are wearing off, huh? Wonder if it has anything to do with how old they are, maybe?"

Lucy was impressed with Miki's ability to piece together even the most insignificant information. It was something she had only seen with one other guild member. Lucy silently prayed for Levy's safety as Miki continued to wriggle her ankles and feet, bending her knees and flexing her hips. A murderous glint returned to Miki's eyes, and Lucy knew that she was only thinking of revenge for her best friend. She, too, was sure that had she were in Miki's shoes, her thoughts would run similar. Being that she wasn't in the same situation, she thought better of encouraging that behavior.

Lucy put an hand on Miki's shoulder, and the girl's eyes snapped upward quickly, "Huh?"

"You are lucky they didn't hurt you, that you are alive," she whispered, gesturing toward the lifeless bird, "You're lucky that Pii-chan kept you alive. It seemed he wanted you to live, so don't waste your life trying to avenge him."

The words she spoke stung Miki to the core and it was obvious from the woman's facial expression. Not only that, but Lucy's own words rang true for her, as well. She, too, had been protected, though she was lucky enough that no one died from that action. She still had her best friend, even if he was avoiding her...

Miki nodded slowly, gently stroking Pii-chan's head. Feathers continued to fall around the tiny body, and Lucy couldn't fathom how such a small bird produced that many feathers. The bird's eyes had closed completely, and the animal—with its broken wings and neck—looked peaceful in Miki's lap. Content, even. As if it had accomplished its goal in life.

Tears dripped from Miki's cheeks, softly landing on Pii-chan's now-featherless chest, "Thank you, Lucy. If it weren't for you...even his sacrifice would have been lost. I won't let his death be in vain. But...I'm scared."

"Me, too," Lucy confessed, her own chestnut eyes meeting Miki's terrified ones. The threatening fire had since died in Miki's eyes.

"You? Scared?" Miki looked bewildered, her lower lip quivering, "But...but you're so strong!"

"Me? Strong?" Lucy echoed, taken aback. When had she ever been _strong_? Headstrong, maybe, but physically? In battle?

"You're on Team Natsu! Everyone knows that you're, like, the vital member!" Miki's eyes were wide in disbelief that Lucy did not seem to know this,"You can summon beings from _another world_! That's freakin' amazing. I wish I could so something more valuable like that..."

Lucy stared back, afraid to speak. It was as if she didn't trust herself to. She had never thought of herself as one of Team Natsu's strongest members—or Fairy Tail's, for that matter. Maybe she was stronger than some others in the guild, sure, but of _Team Natsu_? Not even close.

"I'm not as strong as you think," Lucy mumbled into the fingertips she nervously dragged them across her lips, her gaze averted.

"Bullshit," Miki whispered, "You're the one they're all talking about! The descendent of the last Guardian, aren't you? The one that saved us the first time from..._him_!"

Lucy said nothing for some time. How had Miki heard anything as ridiculous as that? _Lucy _related to the last Guardian? Veleda's mother? She almost wanted to laugh at the childish proposal, but she couldn't bring herself to quash the hope that shone in Miki's eyes. She had no qualms in not believing that rumor. Even if it was about her.

"That's what they're saying about you, you know! I overheard Master talking about it," Miki blurted, blushing suddenly as her eyes looked mischevious, "A Guardian and a Dragon Slayer will make one hell of a child!"

Lucy nearly choked at Miki's suggestion, opening her mouth to contest that comment. Before she could utter anything coherent, a blue flame suddenly burst skyward on Miki's lap, taking them both by surprise.

"You're on fire!" Lucy's eyes bulged as she waved her hands frantically, trying to put it out.

"It's not hot!" Miki confirmed, her expression filled with confusion.

She slowly passed her hand through the blue flame, wriggling her fingers to show Lucy that it did not cause her any pain. Lucy did the same out of curiosity, her hand passing through it without a blister. She looked bewildered, swiping her hand through it again.

"What the-?" Miki murmured, looking equally as puzzled as Lucy. She glanced up at Lucy, who met her questioning gaze. She had nothing to offer as an explanation, either.

Suddenly, Pii-chan's body collapsed under the towel. Miki cried out in dismay, furiously tearing open the towel swathing. Her eyes widened as she found only a pile of ashes in stead of the bird's body. Before she could utter anything, the flame suddenly leaped higher, growing more brightly. Both women watched with muted curiosity as the flame danced for a few more minutes, the smoke taking the form of a bird, before shooting toward the ceiling They followed the movement with their eyes, craning their necks at the apparition. When their gaze returned to the flaming pile of ash, the orange flame had disappeared from Miki's lap.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked, blinking rapidly as if to ensure she had actually just _seen _what she thought she had.

"I...I..don't know," Miki answered, her teeth chattering. "But it's...uh, heavier." She plunged her fingers into the pile of ash, crying out in surprise, "There's something here!"

She mewed in surprise as she plucked an egg from the pile. Lucy gasped as Miki lifted the egg for closer inspection. The shell was a deep purple, bespeckled with pale yellow flecks. It was the size of a small melon, much larger than any egg Lucy had ever seen.

"An egg?" Lucy murmured, eyeing it with curiosity as Miki cupped it in her palms.

Miki said nothing, brushing the soot off of the shimmering shell. Her eyes were wide, "It's warm! I wonder...what's in it..."

"You'll find out when it hatches," Lucy whispered, interested in the phenomenon she had just witnessed. Just what kind of bird did Miki have, anyhow?

"Hatches?" the girl repeated softly, her eyes registering what Lucy was implicating. There was life inside that shell! She furrowed her brow, her hands encasing the egg, though her palms were much too small for the girth of the shell. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she looked up, a large grin on her lips.

"I feel a heartbeat!"

"Huh?" Lucy's confusion registered on her face.

Miki nodded, grabbing Lucy's and hand placing it over the egg. The warmness of the shell was shocking to Lucy. She shook her head, ready to tell Miki that she couldn't feel it.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Lucy automatically drew her hand back, clasping her wrist as she stared at Miki, "T-There's something in t-there!"

"You said it was going to hatch, right?" Miki's eyes were dancing with excitement. "Pii-chan's alive!"

Lucy said nothing, suddenly unsure of _what_ she believed. The past few minutes had been surreal, unlike anything she had ever experienced. She couldn't deny the warm fluttering of what seemed to be a heartbeat in that egg. She had only tried to give encouraging words to Miki before, not entirely convinced there was actually a living _thing _in the confines of the smooth, violet shell. She was witnessing something wonderful and exciting, and that thought made her heart jump with hope.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of pounding steps outside made her suddenly hover down. Miki muffled a cry, pulling the egg toward her body protectively as Lucy climbed under the counter with her, lifting her index finger to her lips. Screams and shouts filled the air outside of the shop, and a loud screeching howl ripped through the atmosphere. The earth began to shake with a deafening roar.

"What is that?" Lucy whispered, eyes wide as her heart raced.

Something was outside, and she did _not_ want to find out what. She could hear the sounds of something dragging outside—like something heavy being lugged across the ground. The plodding footsteps stopped, and Lucy could see the shadow cast under the entrance door. Miki began to whimper, and Lucy quickly maneuvered herself in front of the girl, cupping her hand over Miki's mouth and widening her eyes in warning. The woman nodded her understanding, and Lucy peered toward the door, shaking her head solemnly. She lowered her palm from Miki's lips.

"Shh," she urgently cried, putting her own finger up to her lips.

She could feel the sweat on her back as she silently prayed that it was not the enemy outside the door—though her gut told her otherwise. The second part of her prayer was that it was something she could easily dispose of. Something she could handle. Her heart pounded in her chest and she watched Miki take gently tuck her egg into the bag at her waist. She carefully cushioned the leather encasement, sliding the bag off to the side. Lucy gestured for her to move toward the back exit, somewhere they were free from visibility. Miki did as Lucy instructed.

Lucy tried to follow, but the door suddenly splintered open. She quickly rolled back behind the counter, hiding from whatever had entered the store. The blonde landed flat on her abdomen, her teeth chattering out of fear. She heard a hesitant, heavy step followed by the sound of something dragging. The dragging noise grew louder as did the pounding footsteps. It sounded like metal grating on metal as whatever it was crossed the shop's threshold. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it was a bad dream.

One that would go away.

Sounds of sniffing echoed through the store. Lucy shook her head in warning as Miki's eyes grew wide. The girl stifled a whimper by clapping her hands over her mouth and shutting her eyes tightly.

More sniffing.

"Human!" came the snarling grunt. Lucy jumped, her stomach flipping as she nearly vomited. _Shit! _

"Human! I can smell you," it gnashed its teeth. "Show yourself."

Lucy again shook her head, telling Miki to remain quiet. The girl nodded her affirmation, hugging her bag to her body, the egg safely nestled in side.

"I'll tear this store down, board by board. I'll find you, human!" came the final warning. "I'll tear you apart next!"

Lucy pursed her lips, closing her eyes. She could see Miki's sobbing form, huddling over the egg of hope she had just been given. With Miki's help, they might stand a chance against whatever was on the other side of the counter. Without her, Lucy wasn't so sure. The vision behind her eyelids grew brighter, and Lucy saw Miki's elation when she realized that there was a heartbeat in that egg. If she asked the woman to stay and fight, whatever was in that egg may not stand a chance. There was no guaranteeing it would ever hatch. No, that egg needed protected, as did Miki's hope. She would not ask Miki to make that sacrifice; it was too cruel to ask her to risk that new life. Lucy's resolution became firm, and it must have shone in her eyes when she finally opened them, because Miki was shaking her head furiously.

_No, don't! _she mouthed, _I can fight, too! _

She tucked her egg aside, cracking her knuckles. Still, Lucy couldn't ask her for that sacrifice. She would protect Miki and whatever was in that egg. At all costs. _She_ would be the protector for once.

_Stay there, _Lucy mouthed back, waving her finger furiously. _Don't even think about it! Get to safety!_

Miki mouthed her protest, but Lucy shook her head in defiance. The hope that she made the right decision coursed through her as she slowly pushed herself upright. Miki reached out to prevent her, and Lucy grabbed her hand. She cast Miki one last look as she stood upright from behind the counter.

_Get that egg to safety. _

Miki nodded softly, her eyes watering. _Thank you, Lucy. I wont forget it._

It was Lucy's turn to nod before she bounced to her feet.

"Looking for me?" she blurted as she stood, her eyes searching for the creature.

Her new enemy.

She met the dark glint of the creature's gaze, and the brevity of its ferocity chilled her to the core. Her pulse raced as she sized up her opponent—her very large, very ominous opponent. The monster was easily one and half times her height, its physique long an ape-like—which, no doubt, lent to its giant proportions. Its arms were long, and it was leaning forward on its front hands as if its muscular body could not tolerate the weight. Dark, greasy fur was matted to its body, a chest plate of armor over its wide torso. The giant animal wore a helmet that covered its flat nose as well as its head. Only its eyes and muzzle were visible, and Lucy once again felt the effects of its cold gaze. It was filled with bloodlust as the monster's razor-like teeth leered at her. Lucy swallowed as she curled her hands into fists. She knew _that _precise look. She had seen it a million times over.

It was a look of murderous intent. Steely and lecherous. It could only mean one thing...

Whatever this monster was, it intended to kill her.


	47. Driving Fear

**A/N: Epic-ness begins. The story will get a little dark, so don't be surprised if it requires a rating change. There will be increased profanity and brutality/gore, as this is a freakin' war. Much thanks to the super awesome **_GhostBones _**for reading over this for me :) I know there will have questions, but please have patience, as I'll probably give you answers. If you're really antsy and want answers, I will share them with you if it'll make you happy! The support for this story has been amazing, and I appreciate everyone's thoughtful reviews! Much love to readers and new adds!  
**

**To my anonymous reviewers**:

_Nysa: _thank you so much! I hope you received my reply to your review via email. I do my best to write a quality story, and work hard to improve my writing ^^

_FallenWing_: thanks for sticking through the entire story. I hope you took time between chapters. I realized how many I actually wrote (holy crap), and am still amazed I have more!

**Experiment: out of curiosity, if you could be a FT character, what type of mage would you be (what element/power)? Just for kicks :D**

_Disclaimer: don't own FT. I take credit for my OCs, so deal with it! ;)_**  
**

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

It smiled, its teeth small and pointed as its large lips curled back, revealing black gums and a black tongue. Lucy held her breath, not sure what to make of the burly creature with its massive body and armor. Would it attack? How would she respond?

"A girl? A human girl?" it sneered, saliva dripping from its jowls as it chuckled deeply.

Lucy stiffened as it released its grip on something behind it. She heard the loud thud followed by broken floor boards. She tried to peer over the monster's shoulder, but she couldn't see what it was carrying. Her gaze flickered to the floor, where she could see the splintered wood and dirt that was dragged into store. Whatever it was, it was heavy. That would explain the massive bulk necessary to carry it. Her gaze returned to the monster's face.

"Don't underestimate me," she shot back, willing her voice not to waver. She thrust her hands onto her waist after flicking her wrist to indicate that Miki should crawl to the far end of the bar. It was the side closest to the exit.

"You're just a girl, it'll be an easy kill," the giant monster leered. "Just like the others. Though, I'll savor your death more."

Lucy's eyes widened and her pulse quickened as she realized what it had shared. _He_, she gathered. It sounded like a _he_. She licked her lips, her voice nearly leaving her as her courage flared. How dare he harm her friends! And who was he speaking about? Were others hurt before he happened upon her?

"Don't you touch my friends!" she warned, her eyes flashing as her hands trembled with rage and fear.

The monster flashed its sharp teeth—too numerous for its mouth. He opened his mouth wide, laughing deeply, "Such strong words from a worthless pipsqueak! You are nothing, Human Girl."

"You have messed with the wrong guild," she hissed, her rage peaking as bile rose in her throat, "And you are mistaken if you think I will go down easily, you over-sized _go-ril-la_."

Her words hit their mark, and the monster's mouth snapped shut as its eyes returned her challenging stare. This time, it wasn't filled with murderous glee. It was filled with hate—a rage so deep that Lucy may come to regret goading the creature. Lucy refused to falter, using her arm as a pivot, as she launched herself over the counter. It was a move that surprised her—her movements smooth and full of purpose. Where had she developed such poise? She wasted no time, slowly rising and thrusting an arm out in front of her. She stretched out her palm as it faced upward, waving her fingertips toward her. She would not back down. She had to fight.

It was _her _time.

Warm chestnut eyes flashed their challenge as she pushed up her sleeves, her feet sliding apart, "Bring it, chimp!"

The monster's eyes grew wide as it registered her words. Its teeth gnashed as it sneered at her, "You wanna play, _girl_? Oh, I'll play. I promise to rip each of your limbs from your body. One. By. One. You will feel the pain, and you will beg me to kill you, _human_."

It reached behind itself, gripping onto whatever it had been dragging. It quickly jerked its arm forward, the momentum bringing the round, studded object upward as the monster swung the projectile widely and with ease. Chains clinked against one another as Lucy watched the creature maneuver the flail without problem. The spiked, heavy ball slammed into the floor, splintering the thick wood with its weight. Lucy tried to hide her fear as she eyed the weapon with its many chains and large protrusions. What was the use of all the chains for one metal ball? This creature was much stronger than it looked. _Much_.

_As are you, _her inner voice reminded her, _Don't forget it!_

Lucy swallowed, slowly regaining her composure, her eyes on the massive weapon, "I won't go down easily, mark my words."

"Well see about that!" it growled, balancing on its free hand.

With a flick of its wrist, it swung the spiked ball, the move making noise as the weapon cut through the air. Lucy was somewhat amazed that the chains did not tangle as the monster swung its weapon. Another flick of its wrist caused the massive ball to shoot toward her, and she yelped softly as she leaped out of the way. The oversized gorilla quickly reciprocated with a small movement of its long fingers, pulling on one of the chains. Lucy's eyes grew wide as she heard the whistling as a searing pain penetrated her upper arm. Blood began to run down her forearm from the wound as she tried to staunch the bleeding with her other hand. She watched the small, chained spike skitter across the ground. She realized that the many chains had a role—they individually detached from the massive projectile, each one razor-sharp and deadly. She glared at the creature, her breath heavy from the shock of the pain. It leered at her, and she knew it was only teasing her. Testing her. She was its toy and it was relishing the slow torture it was envisioning.

"You _will_ go down easy, girl. Mark my words," it growled, lifting the small shard and sniffing it. Dark irises rolled up into its head as it gurgled in ecstasy, "Human blood smells divine."

Lucy suddenly felt ill at the odd, vulgar display. She lifted her hand to find that the cut was not as deep as she had thought, and that the blood had easily crusted—sealing the wound. She had been lucky, but she would have to be more careful in the future. She cast a quick look behind her, finding the massive ball lodged in the floor. The sudden movement from the corner of her eye startled her, and she jumped as the creature heaved on the chains, retracting its massive weapon for another round, no doubt. It gnashed its teeth, kicking the bloodied blade aside and swinging the spiked ball in the air for a second strike. This time, Lucy didn't waste time.

"Taurus!" she bellowed, her hand patting her pocket.

"Luuucy!" the bull called out as it was thrust into the heat of the battle.

"Watch out!" Lucy warned, realizing that Taurus did not know the entirety of the situation.

"Right, Luuucy!" the spirit began, quickly catching on. He spun around, his axe high as he swung it. The blade connected with the chained projectile, and sparks flew as metal hit metal.

"Each spike is a tiny weapon!" Lucy told the spirit as he nodded his understanding.

The bull quickly caught the axe blade between two of the spikes, using it as a pivot to launch the ball behind him. The chains whistled as they flew past Lucy's head, the flail hitting the bar behind them—near where Miki was hiding. Taurus loomed over Lucy, his eyes flashing his anger as he stared ahead. He took a step toward Lucy's opponent, throwing his axe with deadly accuracy. The ape-like monster pulled out a second weapon, a large blade that was widest at the tip and tapering at the hilt. More sparks flew as the axe slid along the smoothly curving blade before the monster flicked it aside. Taurus' weapon buried deep into the far wall. The large ape plunged its sword-like weapon into the ground, quickly pulling on the chains of its original weapon as if he were manipulating a puppet.

Lucy screamed, horrified as she predicted what would happen next, "Taurus, watch out!"

The bull spun around, his eyes wide as the saw the giant ball lift up from the ground, arching above them as the tiny chains pulled tautly on the projectiles. Lucy reached out, oblivious to what was happening above her, concerned only for her spirit.

"Luuuucy!" Taurus howled as he leaped toward her while the monster screamed his success.

Her shoulder screamed in agony as she landed on it, falling backward under her spirit's weight. Something dripped onto her cheek as the bull remained above her, propped on his elbows. She could feel it splash across her face, and her eyes grew wide as she leaned her head back on the wooden floor so that she could see Taurus' face.

"Taurus?" she whispered, her voice shaking. She could hear the triumphant laugh from somewhere in the room, but her mind was reeling from what had just happened.

"Luu—Lucy, are you alright?" the bull grunted, his eyes shut as he gasped.

"What-" Lucy suddenly choked, as the ball hit the ground nearby. She turned to look at it, taking notice of its now smooth contour. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened.

"NO!" she shrieked as she tried to scramble from beneath Taurus.

The bull suddenly grabbed her hand with his, stuffing something soft into it, "Don't worry...about me...Luuuucy. A gift from a friend..."

"B-But-" Lucy whimpered, tears filling her eyes as Taurus spit out a bright liquid similar to what had dripped on Lucy's face. She didn't care about gifts. Why was Taurus giving her gifts at a time like this?

"You can do it," he squeezed her hand as his body was suddenly jerked from above her.

He flailed as he was dragged backward, rolling onto his knees. The position allowed Lucy to see what had happened. She quickly scrambled to her feet, her fingers closing around the soft article Taurus had given her. Her eyes were round with panic as she saw the deeply embedded blades littering Taurus' back, shoulders, and arms.

"Y-You protected me!" Lucy whispered, raising her fingers to her lips to stifle a sob.

Taurus smiled as fluid, which Lucy could only assume was the spirit's blood, oozed from his mouth, "You would do the same for any of us, Luuucy. Get to safety-"

"Enough talk!" the intruder roared, pulling on the chains that were buried in the bull's back.

"NOOO!" Lucy screeched, "Taurus!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Taurus looked bewildered as he was jerked into motion.

The bull was pulled away from Lucy, his body sliding along the floor with each tug of the chains. The creature kicked out a foot, slamming it onto Taurus' throat. The spirit choked, attempting to reach out to remove the offending limb. Before he could, the monster reached down and grabbed onto the ring in Taurus' nostrils.

"NO!" Lucy shrieked, terrified of what was about to happen. The monster leered at Taurus, ripping the ring from the spirit's nose. Taurus roared in pain.

"Close the gate!" Lucy wailed, covering her ears and screaming in horror. "CLOSE IT!"

"What the-" the monster hissed as Taurus' body quickly disappeared, his head snapped toward Lucy, "Did _you _do that? Did you ruin my fun, girl?"

Lucy was breathing heavily, staring in wide-eyed horror at where Taurus had been. Why hadn't he done anything to save himself? Why had he allowed himself to be harmed? Lucy's eyes flickered upward, as her body tingled with adrenaline. She curled her fists around the item Taurus had given her, feeling the coarse fabric in her palm. She clenched her jaw, her breath hissing between her teeth as she felt the rage pounding in her ears. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the grinning monster, drool dripping from its chin. She hoped that Taurus would be able to heal in the spirit world—as Leo and Aries had done. She was deflated and horrified at the danger she had called Taurus into; it was her fault he was injured. Hers.

"You. Will. Pay. Dearly," she angrily swore with each heaving breath.

"You can control spirits, eh?" the monster seemed slightly impressed, though it was not something Lucy cared about at the moment. She had seen her spirit horrifically mutilated, and it had been because of her. The thought made her both sick and filled with a seething, murderous anger—pure, raw rage.

_Is this what Natsu feels like? _the thought flickered through her mind.

The ape-like monster, reached behind itself, revealing a second weapon similar to the first. It was larger and sharper. Lucy heard Miki scrambling for the exit as the large weapon splintered the floor boards. The monster also registered the other mage's presence, his small, black eyes growing round.

"Another one!" he barked, swinging the weapon into the air and gathering momentum quickly.

"Run, Miki!" Lucy bellowed, realizing that her comrade had been discovered.

She could hear the mage's feet shuffle across the floor boards as the woman hurried for the exit. Miki must have looked at the monster, because Lucy heard her scream in terror as she ran.

"Hmmph!" the ape-like creature chuckled, twirling the chains around his fist as he unleashed the new destructive weapon, "Just as I thought, you are weak!"

Lucy's opponent attacked quickly, the studded ball aiming to kill as it chased after Miki while the mage ran for the door. Lucy responded, her instincts taking over as she reached for the dagger at her waist. She raised it above her head as she ran into the projectile's path. She leaped into the air, hoping to gather the needed momentum as she brought her arm down with a loud scream, shoving the blade into a chain link and driving it toward the floor. Her weight was enough to staunch the weapon's path as her blade successfully sank deeply into the wood, jerking the ball backward. It plunged into a nearby pillar, never reaching it mark. Lucy jerked her head upright to find Miki at the exit, pulling frantically on the door and looking over her shoulder. Lucy crouched over the chain, satisfied with the results.

"Protect Pii-chan!" she yelled as Miki tore the door open, escaping into the bright light outside.

"I'll come back, Lucy!" she promised, "I'll find help! I swear it!"

Lucy smiled triumphantly, pushing her hair from her face and standing. She pulled her blade from the floor, sheathing it at her waist.

"What the-" the creature growled, jerking its arm backward.

The movement pulled the chained ball free, and the metal links slid under Lucy's feet, knocking her backward. She fell onto her rear, hitting the floor hard. She quickly pulled Fleuve des Etoiles from her waist, snapping the whip free and allowing it to attach to a high beam along the ceiling. She willed it to retract, pulling her upward, out of the weapon's rolling path. She dangled from the middle of the room, twisting to face her opponent. She released her whip, landing on her feet and crouching from the impact. She let the whip drag along the ground, slowly rising to face her enemy.

"Seems I underestimated you, girl," the monster grunted, narrowing its eyes from the shadow of its helmet.

"Seems like I overestimated you," she confided, smirking slightly, "You're much slower and more predictable than I had anticipated."

The monster roared, beating his chest with his heavy fists. The sound of his knuckles hitting steel echoed throughout the empty store. The monster drew up his hands, wrapping the many chains around them, "I'll kill you, human! Mark my words!"

It swung the studded ball in a figure eight, and Lucy tried to track its movement with her eyes. She knew that one touch of the weapon could decapitate her, and a single blade could maim her as well. The monster roared, its anger evident in its sloppy throws. Lucy dodged the projectile once. Twice. The chains retracted, and she dodged again, ducking under or leaping over. On the third attempt, she attacked with her diamond whip, wrapping it around the studded ball as it passed by her. She tried to pull backward, hoping to make the weapon stop its devastating path as it crashed through the wall, nearly destroying the entire north side of the store. She hadn't expected the ball's momentum, and her arms were nearly torn from her body a she was dragged with it as it continued to fly. Her knees hit the ground, causing her teeth to chatter. The monster pulled on the weapon's chains, entangling Lucy's hands and pulling her toward him. Her hands released their grip on the whip, leaving it behind as she was dragged toward her opponent on her back.

"Enjoy your last breath, human girl," the monster leered as it began to hunker toward her, pulling its blade from where it was buried in the floor, "Ready to beg?"

She felt her flesh tear as the chain's links bit into the tender skin of her wrists. She silently cursed herself for her foolishness, "Never!"

Her mind raced as she thought of who she could summon. Taurus was injured, and she didn't want to risk the lives of any of her other spirits. Miki would return with help only to help to find that Lucy had failed. She would be long dead. Her mind began to skip over her goodbyes—the things she never got to say; the things she wanted to tell everyone. That she would never get to say.

Her enemy drew his blade high as he pulled the chains taut. Lucy felt her flesh tear more, blood oozing around the metal links. She managed to get to her knees, attempting to pull against the monster. It swung at her, and she leaned back away from its large fist. She could hear it chuckle as it toyed with her. She began to think of whom she could use to help her. Her mind froze as she saw the blade rise up again. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain. Preparing for her death.

It was inevitable.

A whooping scream rang out as the force pulling Lucy's wrists slackened. Her head snapped up to find the blade gone as she perched on her shins, her arms being held upward as if in prayer.

"Huh?" she muttered, her mouth agape.

What had happened? Her eyes flickered to the chain that was now dangling in front of her, the metal looking..._melted. _She quickly looked up to find him standing, his back to her as he held the severed chain between his fingers. His knuckles were bloody from fighting; his pink hair was in disarray.

"A human boy now? Here to join in the fun?" the ape leered, his expression cautious.

"You OK, Luce?" Natsu asked, glancing over his shoulder, his expression grim.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed, her eyes wide with shock. How had he known? How had he found her?

_Do you really have to ask, silly? He always finds you._

"Are you alright?" he snapped, nearly turning to look at her.

"Oh! Yes-s-s!" Lucy nodded, her teeth chattering, "Don't t-turn around! Pay attention! He's d-d-dangerous"

"Hmmph!" Natsu agreed, turning back to his opponent. Lucy's opponent. "I'll take care of him. You get yourself to safety."

"No."

"Huh?" Natsu turned to look at her, "What do you mean 'no'?"

Lucy stood, wiping the dirt off her thighs after disentangling her wrists. She stretched her fingers, her eyes set with determination, "You heard me, Natsu. You don't get to save me. I can handle myself."

"Was that what you were doing? I couldn't tell from the way that monkey," he jerked a thumb toward the enemy, "was about to cut you to pieces!"

"Shut up!" Lucy barked, "You're too busy ignoring me, you don't get to worry about me _now_!"

Her chest was heaving as she blurted the words, her anger returning. She couldn't pinpoint who she was more angry at: her enemy or dragon slayer's eyes widened and his face fell before he quickly erased all traces of emotion from it. Lucy found herself even more infuriated by his reaction. Or lack thereof. He turned away from her, angling his head slightly.

"No, Lucy, I can't allow you do that," his shoulders were tensing in a way that was familiar to Lucy. He was furious, she knew, "Just stand back, I've been looking for him."

"Looking for him?" Lucy echoed, suddenly confused.

"He killed Jet," Natsu replied softly, "and nearly did the same to Droy."

"Oh no," Lucy lifted her fingers to her mouth. _Poor Levy! _

"And," Natsu hissed between clenched teeth, his fists balling, "he hurt Happy."

"How badly?" she asked, her heart racing once again.

She could see his skinned knuckles and bloodied fingers, and indication of his involvement in the fighting. His body was mottled with scrapes, dried blood, and bruises. Lucy suddenly felt very insignificant...

"I don't know, Wendy is trying to help him. So you see-"

"Fine," Lucy whispered, still in shock, "You can have him."

Natsu nodded, "Just stay back, Luce. I can't have you hurt as well."

_Can't have me hurt? _She felt her stomach leap into her throat.

"Stupid humans and your filthy attachments. Doesn't mean a thing to me, I'll still kill the lot of you!" the monster replied as he rocked forward on his fists, "Think you can take me down, do you? You stink of human filth! Your cat won't get his eye back!"

_Jet and Droy were no match for this monster? Jet was dead? How will Levy and Droy cope? And this beast blinded Happy?_ Adrenaline continued to course through Lucy as she felt herself becoming angry at the news Natsu had delivered. She had never felt rage like this before. Everything she had experienced these past few months had led up to this point. Every monster they encountered, every hurdle they had to overcome—it all came back to Ultear and Adie's sister, Lilith. Not only that, but her relationships with her friends had changed, and not all for the better. Months of frustration with herself and her inability to protect her loved ones came crashing over her like a wave. This was what she had feared most: the loss of a friend.

_Some of you will not survive_, Makarov had told them. His words were already ringing true, and Lucy was not ready for the pain that would ensue. Even one death amongst the guild would be felt equally by all of them. She looked at Natsu, wondering how he had been able to withstand so many losses in his life. He had lost his childhood friend, Lisanna, as well as his father-figure, Igneel. Lucy's eyes flickered over Natsu, noticing how his shoulders tensed as he tossed the chain aside. The pink-haired mage cracked his neck and knuckles, his elbows jutting out at his sides as he laced his fingers together and extended his wrists. Lucy drank in his reaction, feeling an odd familiarity with his movements. She did not know what revenge felt like, nor did she know how to go about making up for a friend's death. She _did _know that, of the two of them, Natsu was best suited to avenge their fallen comrades.

This was what he lived for.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, her voice soft despite her ire.

"Huh?" he asked, turning his head to the side and acknowledging her.

"Kill this scum, please?" Lucy answered him, unable to contain her vehemence.

The corner of Natsu's mouth slid upward in a familiar smirk, though the action was strained, "You got it, Luce!"

"For Jet."

"For Jet," Natsu nodded, his eyes tearing slightly as he turned away. Lucy could see the faint tremble of his hands.

"I'll be in the back, in case you lose," she informed him, nimbly stepping backward as tears of mourning filled her own eyes.

"Fat chance of that!" Natsu cracked his knuckles as his hands bursting into flames.

Before Natsu could respond, the monster raised up both arms, howling as it brought them down simultaneously. The floor rose up in a wooden wave, quickly knocking Natsu off of his feet. His arms flailed and the flames went out as he tumbled backward, eyes wide with shock. Lucy grabbed Fleuves and latched onto a ceiling beam as the wave tore toward her. She watched as the monster lifted the chain from the empty ball, swinging it through the air. She knew that its weight alone would be enough to crush any unsuspecting victim, even without the projectiles attached to it. She looked the item she still had gripped in her palm, quickly recognizing the fabric. It was something she had seen before. Suddenly, she had a plan.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she landed on the floor before him, quickly picking up her diamond whip and lashing it around a beam above her. She pulled it taut, in the path of the massive projectile that her opponent was intending to launch at Natsu. The ball hit the whip, the impact jolting Lucy, though the whip absorbed most of it. The ball fell to the ground, bouncing heavily and denting the woodwork.

"Lucy!" Natsu's eyes were wide as he stared up at the Stellar Spirit mage standing tall in front of him, whip stretched in her hand.

Lucy turned her head slightly, "Surprised? I told you I'd be waiting for when you lost."

"I didn't lose!" Natsu growled, pushing himself upright.

"I'm not done yet!" their enemy roared as it once again slammed its long arms into the ground. Lucy tried to leap above the wave, but her movements were too slow.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, punching his way through the wooden wave. His eyes were wild with fear as he saw Lucy land on the ground before their opponent.

The monster licked his lips, lifting the curved blade high above his head, "You'll die now, human! And your friend will watch!"

"Lucy! DAMMIT!" Natsu's body caught aflame as he ran toward Lucy, his arm drawn back in preparation. His heart raced as he realized that he wasn't quick enough. He had been overconfident, and he had risked Lucy's life. He would never forgive himself if she were injured.

Lucy tried to roll away, but the blade plunged deep into her abdomen.

"NOOO!" Natsu screamed, sliding to a halt, his eyes wide with terror. Lucy clutched the blade that had stabbed through her abdomen. She, too, wore an expression of extreme horror.

"No no no no no," Natsu yelled, his fists alight again as tears filled his eyes.

"It's alright, Natsu," Lucy replied, though her voice was not her own. The ape stood above her, his hands still on the hilt as he grinned triumphantly.

"Huh?" Natsu drew back, suddenly wary of the lack of Lucy's smell.

His suspicions were validated as Lucy's impaled form dissipated in a puff of smoke. Two tiny spirits—ones Natsu had seen before—stood on either side of the blade. They leaped into the air, giving each other a high five.

"Good job, Mini!"

"Awesome, Gemi!"

"We did it, for Lucy-chan, yesss!" they yelled in unison, their voices full of childish glee.

"Hnnh?" the ape-like creature drew back, confused as a heavy fist swatted at them unsuccessfully.

The distraction was momentary, but the subsequent events were full of intent. Before Natsu could summon his former rage, a blade ruptured from the creature's armored chest. Black fluid spattered across Natsu's face and torso. The dragon slayer instinctively leaped back as the creature howled in pain. It reached up two massive hands to touch the blade, confusion evident in its small, black eyes. It raised the onyx irises to Natsu, who met its look with equal confusion.

"Pa...pathetic humans," the monster croaked, black life fluid gurgling from its mouth as the blade retracted from the now-gaping wound.

The monster jolted forward, attempting to support itself on its heavy hands. The dark liquid poured from its chest as it swayed, falling flat on its face with a wordless, guttural moan. Its hands were never thrown out to stop its fall. Natsu stood there in shock, watching as the large wooden handle waved into view as the monster toppled. It was the first glimpse of the giant axe that was still protruding from the enemy's back. His eyes grew wide as he saw her standing behind the creature, her gloved hand on the hilt as she sucked in the air.

"Luce?" he asked quietly his eyes still watery and full of shock.

"Good job, Lucy!" the two spirits jumped up and down as they congratulated Lucy in unison.

"Thanks," Lucy breathed heavily, her eyes downcast, "You two can go now."

"Please call again!" the two announced together before disappearing after curt bows.

Natsu quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, staring at her, incredulous, "H-How did you do that?"

Lucy lifted her gloved hand, flexing her fingers, "A gift. From a friend."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, recognizing Adie's glove. How did she come to possess it?

"Are you OK?" Lucy asked pulling the axe free with one hand, the weight still causing her to wobble.

Natsu briefly recalled Levy informing him that the glove's power only builds upon the user's strength. He watched her with a mixture of curiosity and wonder as she examined the axe, holding the handle with an odd ease. He would never admit the awe at what Lucy had just done.

"Yes!" he snapped, suddenly ornery, "I should be asking you that!"

"And why's that?" she asked, glaring at him as she dropped the weapon. She looked at the dark fluid pooling around her feet, her face flickering her disgust at what she had done. She turned ashen, covering her mouth after ripping off the glove and shoving it into her pocket.

"You..." Natsu trailed off, watching her movements.

He was suddenly confused by her actions. She went from being angry to looking ill. Lucy recovered as she gently toed the creature's body with her foot. When she was satisfied, she turned and walked through the doorway, saying nothing and avoiding his questioning look. Natsu stood there for some time, his mouth agape.

When he recovered, he quickly ran after her, "Lucy! Wait up!"

"We have to go! We have to help the others!" Lucy called behind her, squaring her shoulders in resolution as she forged forward. She wouldn't let him see the tears in her eyes. She had never so brutally killed anything before, and it was not a feeling she relished. She quickly wiped them away.

"Hey!" he reached out, grabbing her wrist, "Are _you_ OK? What was that? When did you-"

His eyes searched her face, and she could see the confusion and concern etched in his features despite her quickening heart rate and boiling anger toward him.

"I'm fine! Why do you suddenly care?" she snapped, letting her rage take over. She threw back her head and laughed, "Are you angry you didn't have to protect me for once?"

"No, I-" he started, still in shock.

He had seen her die before his eyes. It was a terrible feeling, though he had experienced it before...in an image that had been unwillingly shoved into his mind. It was a scenario he had been trying to avoid with all his might. His mouth snapped shut at her scorn; he couldn't blame her for her feelings. He had caused her to act like this. His expression softened before becoming blank once again. It infuriated Lucy.

She reached down and pulled the scarf from her waist, "Here! Since you've been so busy _ignoring me_, I haven't been able to return this!"

She quickly pulled it free, shoving it into his chest. He took a step back, gripping the scarf to his heart. He felt her skin brush his as her face reddened in anger, "I'm not-"

"You're not _what, _Natsu?" she hissed, shaking her head and turning to walk away.

_I'm not ignoring you because I want to_.

He wanted to tell her. Scream it at her. Pull her into his arms. But, he couldn't. Instead, he stood there, feet frozen to the ground as he watched this new Lucy take control of the situation. She had managed to trick that large beast, allowing her the upper hand. She had practically protected him. It hurt to see her change so much from what he knew, but it was something he had brought upon himself. He had pushed her to this—all because he wanted to protect her. Like always. And he was too much of a coward to tell her that. Too afraid it would push her to do something stupid. For his sake. Instead, he would gladly watch her move on with her life if only it meant for her to keep on _living_. He'd happily be a bystander to her future happiness at the cost of his own. A loud explosion rang out as a large cloud of dust billowed to the east. He could see the buildings falling as if it were perfectly natural.

"Gildarts," Natsu murmured, recognizing the mage's destruction. He knew that the older man could hold his own.

"Let's go!" she hissed at him as she stomped away.

"Lucy!" Natsu called after her, suddenly feeling odd, "Lucy, would you just _wait_!"

"Wait for _what_?" she turned around, her eyes misted with hot tears. "What the hell do you care if I wait for you? You couldn't even give me an explanation?"

His jaw remained clenched and unmoving. Lucy didn't know what to make of his reaction.

"Whatever, Natsu," she muttered under her breath as she spun on foot and began to stomp away once again. She wiped at her angry tears.

"Lu-"

He was interrupted by a deafening roar behind him as the building they had been in collapsed to the ground. Both Lucy and Natsu turned to find the monster Lucy had just mauled standing in the doorway, his arms pressing against the frame, causing the building to fall around him. The effect would have been comical to Natsu had the image of the creature stabbing Lucy not still been fresh in his mind. He narrowed his eyes, his arms bursting into flames.

"Did you think I'd die that easily? Such a weak blow!" the creature hissed, pushing on the door frame.

"Not really worried about how easily you will die," Natsu grinned, his eyes glinting, "Face it, you're goin' down no matter what!"

"Imbecile," the monster leered, his chest still oozing dark fluid. Lucy hadn't seen the wound from the front, and she inwardly cringed at what she had done.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" the pink-haired mage roared, clapping his burning hands together. The earth before him erupted as the crumpled building and Natsu burst into flames.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. The dragon slayer did not respond as the flames climbed higher, making him invisible to her.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" he quipped as a bright flame streaked toward the burning building.

Lucy knew she had lost him, as he was too caught up in the moment. He was too excited to fight. She quickly tore off after him, but a second explosion threw her backward like a rag doll. She rolled along the ground, pushing herself up onto her hands, her eyes wild. Natsu had no idea what he was up against, yet he still recklessly charge into battle.

"Natsu, damn you!" she growled, as she tried to stand. A second explosion knocked her aside as flames licked the sky.

"You called?" she heard him say, his voice smiling at her as she saw his feet in front of her. She rolled her eyes, as he knelt down. Their noses were nearly touching as she looked up at him, her eyes showing her bewilderment and relief.

"You're an idiot!" she breathed between clenched teeth, ignoring his hand.

"Eh, I just like to have fun," he grinned, masking his pain. He reached out, grabbing her hand to help her stand. Before she could react by retracting her fingers from his grip, a giant, flaming form hovered behind Natsu. Lucy's eyes grew wide as she saw it.

_It's still not dead! _her mind screamed as her body refused to react.

The monster was holding Taurus' axe in its massive hands, roaring as it lifted the weapon skyward, ready to bring it down on Natsu. She opened her mouth to warn him, but her reaction was too late as the axe was already in descent as it plummeted toward a distracted, unknowing Natsu.


	48. The Unwelcome

Long chapter to make up for the wait! We're gettin' there, yes we are. Thanks for the encouragement, everyone! Many thanks to my unsigned reviewers (always feel free to leave me an email so I can kindly reply!) as well as new and old readers. **RxR, if you feel compelled.  
**

Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends! Hope you have a safe holiday!

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Levy chewed the tip of her pencil, tasting bits of the eraser as it crumbled in her mouth. The metal scratched her teeth, causing her to pull it from between her lips, instead tapping the damp tip against her cheek as she leafed through her journal She glanced at her notes from Adie's blood samples as she pushed her magical glasses up the bridge of her nose.

After a few moments, she sighed. _ It's just too odd. Unexplainable!_

She leaned back, mumbling to herself and rubbing her stiff neck. She had been sitting there for hours on end, reading the thick, aging texts she had managed to scour from hidden corners of the library. It always amazed her what she could find there, and she made a mental note to recommend a restoration for the resourceful little place. She faintly heard the front door to Porlyusica's cottage open as she continued to ponder the chapter she had just read on dark magic. She smiled, her forefinger tracing over the deep blue frames of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses. It was the best investment she had made, as the relics were of the finest materials and the maximum speed available on the market.

Porlyusica's feet softly padded across the knotted wooden porch as she wordlessly made her way to its jutting edge. Levy raised her eyes, pushing her glasses up to rest atop her head as she curiously watched the older woman. They never said much to one another, though Levy had _tried_ to talk to the healer. Her feeble attempts often ended in swift reprimanding from the older mage. Over the course of the past few weeks, however, Levy could see the change in the hardened woman. Perhaps it was Adie's presence that brought back old memories, or perhaps it was the unusual company filtering in and out of the often lonely house. Whatever it was, Levy could _definitely_ see the difference in Porlyusica: a warm cup of tea left here and there, a few smiles and nods of acknowledgment, and, occasionally, a conversation or two. Levy never asked questions of the pink-haired woman, only doing what she could to help Lucy's friend.

She had come to know Adie somewhat better, understanding the aloof woman much more than she had anticipated. Adie was socially awkward, and her intelligence limited to weaponry and armor, leaving Levy with little gain from their conversations. The blue-haired mage gathered what she could from both Adie and whomever came into Porlyusica's abode, using that knowledge to fund her small scope of understanding of the larger picture. She couldn't deny her ongoing suspicions regarding Lucy's attachments to Adie as well as her own initial dislike for the blacksmith, but after some time with the woman, Levy had come to rather enjoy their short conversations. Perhaps it was a relationship purely forged from Levy's self-appointed duty to heal Adie, or perhaps it was her disapproval of Lucy's unhappiness, but either way, the blue-haired scholar couldn't deny that she felt a new sort of protective attachment toward Adassandra. She wasn't entirely sure if she grasped the overall importance of Adie's role in Porlyusica's past, her only source of knowledge garnered from the short conversations between the healer and blacksmith. Levy had some idea that the women's common ground involved a deceased man that was like a father to Adie and her missing sister as well as a former lover to Porlyusica.

Levy's smile was faint and filled with sadness as she watched Porlyusica place her withered hands on her hips as red eyes scanned the forest's edge. The wind toyed with her long, graying pink strands, a few wisps swaying in the gentle breeze. Her crimson eyes suddenly narrowed as she pursed her thin lips. Levy rather liked the mysterious older woman. She suspected that Porlyusica was a former Fairy Tail mage, though the latter would never admit it.

"That's enough." Porlyusica's voice was firm as she stared ahead.

"Eh?" Levy snapped upright, her back straightening as she glanced at the older mage expectantly.

Porlyusica did not turn to face Levy, her posture revealing nothing, "I think you should go back to the guild. Go home."

"What? Why?" Levy tugged at her glasses, lifting her journal with her left hand, "I think we've figured it out! Our original hypothesis-"

"I _said_," Porlyusica turned her red gaze on Levy, "that you should leave. Now. Do not question me, girl."

Levy's eyes widened, this newfound urgency most unlike Porlyusica's usual, reserved nature. Something was wrong. "What...what is it?"

"Girl, just listen to me!" the pink-haired mage snapped, her eyes darting to her left, "You've overstayed your welcome."

"What about Adie?" Levy asked, her eyes hesitantly flickering toward the entrance to the tiny cabin.

"She will be cared for," Porlyusica replied softly, her eyes once again scanning the forest. Her posture was more rigid as she spoke to the wind.

"I see," Levy replied, her voice barely audible.

She couldn't hide her disdain as she quickly stood, stuffing her papers into the tiny folder as she cast hurt-filled glances at her unknowing mentor. She really _didn't see_, but she could feel the impending doom edging closer; something was terribly wrong, though she didn't know _what_. Within moments, she was finished, and she turned to head inside the cabin that had become a welcoming place of study during the past few weeks. She was still stinging from Porlyusica's earlier commands.

"The door is that way," Porlyusica replied, her back to Levy as she nodded toward the forest.

"I-I just wanted to say g-g-goodbye to Adie," Levy tried to explain.

"No time for that," the pink-haired mage responded, her voice more forgiving.

"Oh," Levy replied, her heart beginning to race. _What is going on?_

"Be careful," Porlyusica's voice was strained as Levy wordlessly walked past her, stomping down the stairs in silent frustration.

"Yeah," Levy muttered under her breath, unsure of what to make of the entire situation as she hugged her journal to her chest. She cast one last look over her shoulder, quickly catching Porlyusica's crimson stare before the older woman turned and walked into her house.

* * *

"No time, no time," Porlyusica mumbled to herself as she entered the small room that had recently become the unwelcome guest's room.

Her eyes flickered over Adie's resting face. Porlyusica felt somewhat guilty at not sharing her fears with the young scholarly mage, but she didn't want to scare the girl. She had come to appreciate Levy's help around her cabin. It had been nice to have company, though she would never admit that to anyone, ever. She had become so used to being alone these past few decades. She sighed, closing her eyes, saying a silent prayer that Gajeel had found _him_.

"I know you're here," Porlyusica called out, her voice stern and unforgiving. She remained there, rigid and ready, until the softly approaching footsteps rewarded her patience.

"I'm only here for her," came the smooth reply, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Porlyusica did not turn, her body frozen with anticipation. "You should know better, intruder."

"I figured you'd say as much," the male voice confirmed, sighing, "I do not wish to hurt you, old woman."

"Yet your minions are attacking my guild," her voice was cold and full of disdain, "How noble of you to wish me no harm, boy."

She heard him hesitate, "Yes...that is not my will, ma'am."

Porlyusica laughed, her eyes on Adie's sleeping face, "So you're saying this is all against your will?"

She turned to face the newcomer, her eyes flashing their disbelief. She was somewhat startled by the...man...standing before her. He was tall and slender, his sickly gray skin sunken. Purple circles hung under his dark eyes—one of which was covered with a patch of some sorts. His raven hair was greasy and thin as it hung limply over his shoulders. Porlyusica could tell that he was wasting away, most likely a shell of what he had been. His thin lips stretched into a faint smile as his black fingernails raked the hair around his face, revealing more of the eye patch. Long, pointed ears jutted from his dank locks, showing her that he was far from human. Her eyes narrowed as she spied the shiny black choker, an object that omitted despair as it encircled his thin neck. She could see the crusted and oozing skin around the offending item. It looked painful, and she could only imagine that his current state was indeed related to _that_.

"It's not of your concern. I only ask that you yield so that I do not have to hurt you," his fingers unhooked the long string from around his ear. The patch dangled over his hidden eye.

"It_ is_ of my concern. You are in _my _house, which is trespass at the least. Do not underestimate me," she warned, her eyes flashing their annoyance. _What is he hiding beneath that patch?_

"Have it your way, old woman, but don't say I didn't warn you. I need to take her back. I _have _to. It's the only way..." he trailed off, snatching at the eye covering and dangling it on his long forefinger.

He twirled the string around his finger, smiling ruefully. Porlyusica followed the movement with her eyes, surprised by her overwhelming intrigue. Her gaze flickered back to his face, and she softly gasped from the vision that awaited her. His covered eye revealed itself to her in its patterned glory. She nearly jumped when it started moving, but the swirling patterns pulled her into its murky depth. She tried to tear her eyes away, but was fascinated with its moving lullaby.

"Excuse me," he murmured, after a few moments, stepping past her.

"Yes, of course," she replied kindly, suddenly feeling a searing, cramping pain in her abdomen. She looked down, gasping at the dark red pool gathering at her feet. She could see the thick blood sliding down her legs and dripping into the puddle beneath her. Her eyes grew wide as she touched her abdomen. It was much more rounded than she was accustomed to, though the feeling was not alien to her. Trembling fingertips traced over the her obtunded skin. She felt a flutter inside of her before all movement ceased.

_No! _she felt herself begin to panic. _What is happening? _

She looked up, but the dark-skinned visitor was gone. Her gaze snapped back to the warm puddle at her feet as her eyes filled with tears. She felt the warm fluid trickling over the sensitive skin of her thighs as her lower stomach cramped and relaxed. She did not cry out from the pain, too shocked as she dabbed at the gushing blood, bringing her damp fingertips toward her face.

_Not again_, she silently told herself. _Why? _

It didn't make sense. She was too old for this. But it felt _so real_. She looked for the intruder once again, but he was nowhere to be found. His presence was a dim memory for her. Had it ever really happened? Had she been dreaming? The collection of blood shimmered in the dimming light as it danced with each clotted drip from the miscarriage she was suffering.

_No_.

_No. _

_NO!_

"NO!" she screamed, ripping herself from the raw pseudo-reality she had been unwillingly shoved into. The tears continued to run down her cheeks as she tried to tell herself it was all trickery. She had been able to smell the metallic fluid, feel it trickle over her skin—it had _felt so real_ to her.

_Like when I-_She shook her head, her anger replacing her former fear and agony as her heart began to race. She looked at the bed, quickly realizing that Adie was no longer there.

_His eye! _she told herself. _There is no other explanation! That is it_.

She knew his eye was the source of his power. Did he have the ability to see each deep secret within her mind, forcing her to relive them? It was cruel, and that violation infuriated her. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand, glancing at her abdomen as her hand felt the soft smoothness of it. Her heart pounded in her ears as the bile rose in her throat. She couldn't let him get away with this!

She would stop him.

* * *

Faux stepped off the last crooked stair of Porlyusica's porch with Adie in his arms. Her skin was oddly cool, and he was surprised to find that she was in such a deep slumber. It had confused and concerned him, mostly because she looked so much like her sister that it his heart felt as if it would break. It hurt to know that he was taking her to her inevitable death just to serve his own selfish purpose. Lilith would be saddened by her precious sister's demise, but she would eventually heal. She would still love him.

"Don't you dare take another step," came the hissing warning from somewhere behind him.

Faux stopped, surprised that she had been able to dispel his vision. Surely she would have succumbed to such a painful memory? How had she managed to free herself? He slowly turned to face her; crimson eyes returned his inquiring look. Her steely gaze was filled with a fury he had not anticipated.

"I cannot yield," he replied softly, feeling slightly sorry for what he had done to her.

She reached up, unclasping the robe at her neck. It fell around her, revealing the pale garb beneath. He knew that, years before, she had been a beautiful woman; he had seen it in her memories. She was now only a fraction of what she had been. As he pondered her motives, a sudden wave of pressurized power swept over him. The unexpected feeling momentarily overwhelmed him. Was she the source of this intense power?

"And I cannot let you leave," she replied, her eyes growing dark as her lips drew back in a sneer.

"Then we have a problem, no?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. A faint indistinguishable aura emanated from her. How had such a frail-looking woman suddenly looked so...alive?

"You have trifled with the wrong mage," she replied, stretching her arm out in front of her, fingers splayed and palm facing down.

_Mage? _Faux mused, as he watched her carefully. _So it appears she does have some power_.

The porch's wood beneath her hand began to flow like hot liquid. It slowly ebbed, rising from its framework and stretching toward her hand. With a snap of her fingers, she was holding a large wooden staff, the top curled around itself. It looked harmless, though Faux was beginning to wonder if he had indeed underestimated this woman. She swept her arm out in front of her, kicking up a gust of wind as she watched him carefully, red eyes flashing their challenge as she stepped back with her left foot. The large staff twirled effortlessly between her fingers as she arced her arm, bringing the tip of the staff to touch the ground. He followed the movement with his eyes, unsure of what was happening before them. His grip on Adie tightened protectively as he awaited whatever foolery his opponent was summoning.

At first, nothing happened, and a small smile stretched across his lips as the corners curled upward in amusement. He opened his mouth to speak, but the ground unexpectedly throttled him upward. In his surprise, he dropped Adie. Without waking, she plummeted toward the ground—which was far beneath him. Before he could think of how to get down, the pink-haired healer appeared before him, the wind forcing her hair from her face as her crimson eyes glared at him as she floated by some unknown means. Slumped over her left shoulder was Adie, still oblivious to what was going on. Porlyusica spun her staff once more, creating a vortex. With movements swifter than he had anticipated, she slammed the wizened staff into his chest. The move sent him reeling backward—his arms flailing as he plummeted to the ground.

His back felt as if it shattered into a million pieces as he hit the earth with an unexpected force. He groaned, his body screaming for him to accept his death. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to disappear. In that darkness, he could see Lilith's face.

Lilith crying.

Lilith laughing.

Lilith telling him she made a mistake after Ultear made her a prisoner.

His last moments with Lilith before she was thrown into whatever hellish prison after bravely refusing to do Ultear's beckoning.

He had to save her; he only cared for Lilith. He would save her, even at the cost of his own life.

His eyes snapped open, and he forced himself to his feet, pulling his curved blades from his coat. He stumbled forward, his body screaming in pain. It was a pain he had was unaccustomed to, a pain no Spirit should feel. He swayed around the tall, wooden mountain he had been throttled from, his hands supporting him as he stared out from under his greasy locks. He found his target hovering over Adie's still body.

"Thought you got rid of me, did you, old woman?" he hissed.

Porlyusica turned, her eyes wide, confirming his suspicions that the mage had been hoping her blow had debilitated him permanently. She stood, this time much more slowly than before. Her attack must have drained her, as she most likely had not fought in half a century, he considered. Faux took advantage of the situation, aiming to maim, not kill. Despite his desire to save Lilith, he did not want to kill if he didn't have to; he had never killed anyone before. He wrapped his fingers around the blades, feeling the sharp metal edges dig into his leather gloves. Porlyusica waved her staff, and and he released one blade, feeling satisfied as it cut through her wooden weapon, much to the healer's surprise. The top of the staff hit the ground, and the blade arced around, slicing through the loose skin of her arm. She cried out, gripping the bleeding extremity in shock. Crimson eyes met his dark irises. His patterned orb began to spin, once again taunting Porlyusica.

"It...won't work," she gasped through the pain, "I know your magic."

"It always works," he promised, the corners of his mouth twitching upward, "Very little can be done to resist it."

Porlyusica looked away, finding the move difficult. Within seconds, she was swept into another vision, despite telling herself it wasn't real.

* * *

Morpheus gritted his teeth as he sped through the forest on all fours. He had faintly heard Faux's thoughts in the distance as he helped Lucy, and he had known what the other Celestial Spirit was searching for. He had been unable to keep his word to the Stellar Spirit, and he was aware that Faux was impatient when it came to Lilith's safety. Things had turned out much differently than the feline had anticipated, though those circumstances were out of his control. He couldn't blame Faux, but how had he known were to find Adie?

It had been a simple plan. He gave Faux Veleda's key, as the seer had instructed, and Faux would force the mages to do Veleda's bidding. In the end, it had been successful, though Morpheus had been hesitant to end Veleda's human life. He still felt badly for using the mages as pawns in their little game, but Faux had only done what he thought was best for Lilith. Saving Veleda was harmless enough: thwarting Ultear's plans and buying them time. Her ability would have allowed the dark mage to locate any spirit in the Human World, adding to Ultear's growing army of imprisoned Spirits. Morpheus knew that, after Veleda, Ultear's next target would be Adie, but he thought that Fairy Tail could protect the demi-spirit. If Ultear were to get a hold of both sisters...there was no telling what would happen. The King had refused to become involved in human affairs, though Morpheus had no idea how much longer even he could ignore the impending doom that was inflicted on both the Human and Spirit Worlds.

_Dammit, Faux! _Morpheus inwardly growled in frustration.

He ran faster, hoping that Levy and Porlyusica could fend off the Spirit—who was markedly deteriorated. Adie, he was unsure about. He knew that her prognosis was grim, but lately, he could hear thoughts of hope out of the blue-haired mage. There had been a change; something unexpected had occurred. But, neither she nor Porlyusica had any idea what this change would bring.

_Dammit! _

Morpheus could see the clearing up ahead, and the thundering thoughts of Porlyusica's tragedy overtook him. It was as if he had hit a wall emotion. Is this what she kept buried deep inside of herself? Was _this_ her secret? He could hear the wails and rage. He could feel her self-blame, her broken heart. He pushed himself more, launching himself toward the clearing—toward the cabin. Far off in the distance, he heard Levy's whimpering-no doubt Faux had found her as well. He closed his mind off to her silent sobs over the dead body of dark-haired man with the piercings. A lover, perhaps?

_Not the time to get involved in humans' affairs, _he reminded himself as he pushed onward on all fours.

_

* * *

_

Faux smirked as he watched the elderly woman's body tense. It was a sign that his magic was working. Soon, her body would go limp as if she were in a deep sleep, and she would fall victim to whatever horror he bestowed upon her. It was cruel punishment, he knew, but his time was nearing an end, and he needed to do anything and everything to ensure Lilith's safety.

"It ends here," came the low hiss from behind him. Faux's eyes widened and he instinctively leaped behind the pink-haired healer, his arm snaking around her throat as he stared over her shoulder at the familiar presence.

"I'm sorry! I can't wait anymore," Faux replied quickly, his eyes narrowing.

Morpheus stood up, taking a cautious step forward, "This will accomplish nothing."

Faux pulled Porlyusica backward with him, only stopping when his heel hit something warm and solid. He glanced behind him to see Adie still laying on her back, her lids partly opened and her breathing shallow.

"Trust me."

"Dammit! Stop spewing your false hopes!" Faux screamed, "I listened to you enough! Look at where we are!"

Morpheus knew he was becoming angry, most likely more so at the fact that the feline spirit could read his thoughts. He would have to tread lightly, "We will find her. We will rescue her."

"NO!" Faux barked, "You promised that when I followed your plans back at the cave. Still, nothing has been resolved. Ultear is sending her army here as we speak. To kill off this weak guild!"

Morpheus has suspected as much. At least, it made sense with what little intel he had managed to gather from his dispatched Oneiroi. He knew Faux was becoming desperate, and he understood the spirit's impatience.

"We _will_ find her-" Morpheus' voice was calm as his golden eyes remained on his former comrade's face.

"Lies! You are only looking out for your own gain. You blame Lilith for this. The King will most likely make her his prisoner! His own niece! You know the bounds of his mercy!" Faux's eyes were growing wild as he began fabricate imaginary scenarios.

"Lilith will be held responsible for what she can be held accountable for," Morpheus began, knowing that there was no use avoiding the issue-at-hand.

"That's why I have to save her! Get her to safety! She is innocent—she was being used. You know it, old friend!"

Morpheus nodded. "I do. And I have no intention of letting that happen. But we have to react in rational manners. This," he gestured around them, "Is not rational. You kill a human, and you'll be executed by the King. You know the laws."

"I don't care about your theories!" Faux screamed, tossing Porlyusica to the side. The woman tumbled to the ground, landing awkwardly on her shoulder. She cried out in pain, blinking through the fogginess of her consciousness.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY-"

Faux's eyes grew wide as he, too, felt what Morpheus had already known was coming. He stumbled forward as his head throbbed from the pain. Splinters of wood rained around him as he staggered, turning around. He reached up to his head, drawing his wet fingers from the fresh wound. Adie returned his look, her own eyes dark. She held the gnarled remains of Porlyusica's staff in her hands, drawing back to swing again. Her hair hung limply in her face as her teeth chattered. There was a ferocity in her gaze as the whites of her eyes blackened completely. Morpheus could hear the murderous thoughts scattered throughout the sad, loneliness that was normally Adie's mind.

_Lilith. _

_Lilith?_

_Lili!_

"What...about...Lilith?" Adie gasped between her shaking rigors. She looked down at her hand, examining the odd discoloration of her nails. They were triangular and sharply pointed.

"Ada...ssandra," Faux whispered, shaking his head to remind himself of his company.

"What about my sister?" Adie hissed again, the metallic taste of rage pushing its way up her throat.

"Adassandra, calm down," Morpheus murmured as he felt the oddly foreign presence inside of her.

"Listen to him," Porlyusica gasped as she pushed herself upright, her fingertips glowing as she touched them to the torn flesh on her arm. She ignored the bulge of her dislocated shoulder.

Adie sniffed the air, her head whipping around toward Porlyusica. The whites of her eyes grew darker and her irises brighter. Morpheus felt his stomach drop at the disgusting thoughts running through her head. It was a primal way of thinking, a bloodlust of sorts...

"No!" Adie groaned to herself, fighting the thoughts in her head.

"Lady, what is going on?" the spirit growled, his voice low with caution.

"I'm not sure," the pink-haired healer answered him as her eyes warily studied Adie. The pale-haired woman was grabbing her ears and crying out to herself, "But whatever had infected her is being held at bay, for now. It seems that in emotional distressing states, it has the potential to take over...though..that is purely speculation."

Morpheus wordlessly digested what he healer had shared; he hadn't needed her to explain that aloud, though he was sure it was more for Adie's convenience as well. The demi-spirit's mind was a jumbled mess of confusion at the moment, and Porlyusica's words had luckily reached her. Adie's head snapped upright, her eyes returning to their normal pale shade. The spirit watched her carefully. _So her death sentence had been suspended indefinitely._ His eyes flickered to her right shoulder, which was bare under the thin shift and robe that was hanging off of her thin frame. She had lost a lot of weight, and it appeared that her wounds had healed, most likely a result of her body's rapid turnover of cells, as Porlyusica had alluded to in her thoughts. That sort of regeneration was inherited from her mother, no doubt—as the lifespan of a Spirit was much greater than that of a human. Being half human still allowed for her to age, but her body's innate ability to quickly replenish dying cells was a process that kept her aging at bay, unlike that of a normal human. It also apparently bought her time, though he knew that Porlyusica was not sure the outcome of this new development. A suspected transformation into _that _beast? He had never heard of such a thing! He suddenly wished he hadn't pried into Porlyusica's thoughts.

"I want to know about my sister, and you're going to tell me," Adie hissed at Faux as she clenched and unclenched her fist. She noticed the familiar rounded shape of her nails had returned. She was sweating profusely, her attire clinging to her bony body.

"I have nothing to tell you," Faux took another wary step backward, his legs growing weak. He dropped to his knees as the remaining energy he had saved up quickly betrayed him.

Adie snarled, reaching out and grabbing at his neck. Her fingers slid along the slippery, grotesque item encircling his neck. She cocked her other arm back, ready to hit him with the staff again. "Where. Is. She?"

"Stop it," Porlyusica gasped as the sickening pop of her shoulder told her the joint was back in place.

Adie ignored the command, her steely gaze on Faux as he opened his mouth to speak. The words never had the chance to leave his mouth as another's voice called out in an unfamiliar tongue. All eyes turned toward the speaker.

"What the-" Adie leaped backward as the script softly floated toward Faux. Like a piece of paper, it folded around his neck, glowing bright gold against the smooth onyx of his imprisonment.

"Unfetter!" Levy's hand cut through the air, her eyes narrowed as she stared at her spell.

The script grew brighter, imbedding itself in the dark stone. It sizzled as it charred its way into the material, growing brighter still. Faux's eyes widened as he reached up to his neck, quickly drawing his hands away in pain. The faint sound of cracking glass was heard and Adie took another step backward, avoiding Faux's fearful look. His face grew more pale as the sound of breaking glass grew louder still.

"Unfetter!" Levy cried again, this time closer. Her voice was louder, more commanding.

The noise quieted, and, for a moment, everyone glanced around in confusion. Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering into a million pieces tore out. Faux yelped as the choker he was forced to wear crumbled into tiny pieces, slowly flaking away from his neck. His eyes were wide with panic as Adie watched it happen. She quickly reached out, catching a few falling pieces and holding them in her palm. Faux's eyes danced over it, and his fingers hesitantly reached up to touch his neck. The feel of tender flesh beneath his fingertips brought tears to his eyes.

"Is it...?" his eyes pleaded with Adie.

"Gone," the demi-spirit answered, her voice soft with surprise.

All eyes once again flickered to Levy, who stood there with her hands on her hips, her face contorted in an expression of rage. "What?"

"What was that?" Adie asked, her tone relaying her awe.

"That was my magic. I'm a mage, too!" Levy cried, her cheeks reddening as she averted her gaze.

"How?" Faux asked, hope edging its way into his voice.

"How? _How?_" Levy's voice was growing more shrill as she glared at him in anger. "I should have let you _die_ after what you did!" Her eyes were bulging out of her head. Faux said nothing, though he understood her anger. He used her own insecurities against her. He lowered his head.

Levy inhaled deeply before continuing, "But you're lucky I'm not just any girl!" She tapped her temple, "I paid attention when Veleda and Lucy had mentioned you, so I knew your abilities. It was getting out of that vision that was the hard part! A good friend," her cheeks blazed, "he made a promise to me, and _that's_ what helped me!"

Morpheus repressed a grin as he read her thoughts. So there was more between the iron dragon slayer and the scholarly mage, after all...

"_And..._" Levy rolled her eyes, "I had been reading up on ancient magic. Solid Script magic has its uses when effectively utilized. I studied foreign tongues and ancient script for a living, which is how I figured out how to get rid of that horrible sealing spell!" She pointed a finger toward his neck. "Despicable things, trapping unworldly creatures here, to be used at anyone's will!"

"You read about them?" Porlyusica whispered, somewhat impressed.

Levy nodded, her anger lessening momentarily, "You'd be amazed what one can find in that library. It was more of theory, of course, but I had nothing else to go by! I found an ancient script that was created solely to ward off dark magic—like what Ultear is using! An Unfettering Spell—it negates some black magic seals."

"You owed me nothing...yet you helped me..." Faux whispered, his eyes downcast.

"Damn right I did!" Levy replied triumphantly, "Because that's what we do at Fairy Tail! We help one another." Her gaze remained steady on the Celestial Spirit, her eyes trailing over the rotted flesh of his neck. It was raw and oozing something unfamiliar, and the sight made her slightly ill.

Faux said nothing, his head snapping upright. His dark eyes flickered over Levy before they went to Morpheus, Porlyusica, then finally resting on Adie. He shook his head, his mouth twisting into a rueful smile, "I'm finally free...but it's too late."

"Too late?" Adie and Levy asked in unison.

Faux didn't reply, only slumping forward onto his hands. His strength was momentary and he fell forward, managing to roll onto his side as he did so. Levy yelped as Adie immediately dropped down next to the spirit. She shuddered as the last of the chills shook her body. Her hair was damp and matted to her forehead.

"Can't he return? Lucy said they can heal if they do! Why isn't he returning?" Levy's voice was growing frantic, her former anger completely resolved. It was replaced with fear at the seemingly impending doom of Faux's condition.

"I've been here too long," Faux muttered dryly as he stretched his neck so he could stare at the sky, "I'm destined to die in this miserable world. Serves me right."

"You're not going to die! You have too much to live for!" Adie's eyes widened, "What about Lilith?"

"So this _is_ about your sister," Porlyusica murmured, "Some things just never change, do they?"

Adie shot her an annoyed look, and the pink-haired healer simply pursed her lips. Levy glanced between them. She had only heard bits and pieces of _this _story, though she was sure it held some sort of secret as to why Lucy was so invested in the demi-spirit. Family sorrows were a weak point for the blonde Stellar Spirit Mage, as she had lost her mother at a young age. She knew the pain of losing a loved one, and was willing to do what it took to spare others of that same experience.

Faux shook his head, "I don't know...I haven't seen her for some time. Ultear had promised that if I obeyed her orders, I'd see her again. She knew how I felt...it was my first mistake...among many," his eyes clouded as his gaze slid to where Morpheus was standing. The feline spirit remained silent. Faux bitterly laughed, "But it was just words! She used me like the others! She uses our weaknesses against us!"

"Where is she? Tell me? I'll find her!" Adie's eyes grew round and her voice more frantic. Morpheus could hear the dangerous thoughts threatening to resurface. It was as if there was something hidden deep inside of Adie. A new presence.

"Calm yourself, Adassandra!" the cat hissed in warning. "You're going to lose control!"

Porlyusica was testing the range of motion in her shoulder joint, crimson eyes carefully watching Adassandra, "He's right. Until whatever this poison is has made its effects known, you need to remain in control."

Levy said nothing, wondering how much anyone could predict about what as occurring with Adie. At first, they thought her wound would kill her. But, after some time, it seemed as if her body had managed to create a symbiotic relationship with the foreign poison. The result, however? No one knew. Porlyusica seemed to think that, eventually, she would die. Levy had furiously looked up every text related to myths of Amarok bites, though no human had ever survived. Perhaps Adie's special circumstances helped her. Perhaps they would eventually work against her. Erza had been poisoned before, but Wendy's Sky Magic had been able to resolve it. It appeared the dragon slayer's magic did not work on certain injuries involving unworldly creatures...

"I-I don't know. Those creatures are still around, so that's the only hope I have that she's alive," Faux stared at Adie, his resolve slowly crumbling. "I failed...her," he whispered, his eyes never leaving Adie's face, "And it's only fair that her face stares at me in my death."

"What are you talking about?" Levy's panic was growing, "Go back to the Spirit World!"

"It's not that easy," Morpheus grunted, "Once a Spirit has been here so long or has been critically injured, they no longer have the energy to move between worlds."

"Energy?" Levy whispered.

"There is no such thing as free movement between worlds," Adie admitted, glancing at Morpheus. "Just like the toll it takes on Lucy to call her Spirits, they require energy to purposely move themselves between this world and theirs."

Faux shook his head, "I can't...I don't have the power to do that..." He looked up at Adie, "I'm sorry..."

"Tell me this: does this guild stand a chance against Ultear's army?" she fired back, her eyes narrowing. "Does Lucy have a chance?"

He hesitated. Finally, his lips parted, "Human resolve has always conquered, has it not?"

Adie clenched her jaw, "Do we stand a chance?" _We_. Morpheus' golden eyes grew wide as he realized what she was asking.

"You can't mean-" the feline spirit began. This wasn't just about finding her sister.

Adie held up a hand to halt him, her gaze on Faux, "Answer me. And quickly."

He dropped his head against the ground, his face masked by his hair, "She has resources. Tons of resources. A spirit mage...Angel. A necromancer. Black magic. She has a hatred for the human race and will stop at nothing to revive Zeref. And you're asking me if you and this measly guild have a chance at defeating her?"

"I thought that's what I said," Adie replied sarcastically, finding humor in the dire situation.

"Your sister believed that you would come find her. She believed that you would save her," his voice was tinged with bitterness, "But _I _wanted to be that person. Seems...seems that alone, no one will be successful."

He raised his head so that their eyes met. Adie said nothing, though Morpheus knew she could feel the spirit's concern for her sister. His devotion. He knew she hated the strange Spirit, thinking him ill-suited or her sister, but Adie could never live with herself knowing she allowed a person Lilith loved to die before her. It happened quickly: the jeweled lion's eye sparkled in Adie's hand as she thrust the key into Faux's chest, Levy cried out a the barbaric display, light enshrouded his body. Morpheus silently watched as Adie held him, her other hand supporting his back.

"Thank you..." Faux murmured, he eyes squeezing shut as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Don't thank me just yet," Adie growled, "I'm expecting you to do what you can on the other side. Don't do anything rash, you'll risk her life."

"I understand," Faux replied softly.

"Wait," Morpheus interrupted, "That mage'll know you're gone. How do you expect to fix _that_? "

Faux's eyes snapped open, terror in them as he realized that Morpheus was correct. Even Adie cursed under her breath and Porlyusica watched through narrowed lids. Levy looked around the group, somewhat confused. Morpheus took a deep breath; if what he heard in Faux's mind were true, he recognized the dire situation they were all facing. Human _and_ Spirit—two races that normally coexisted peacefully.

"I'll go in your stead," Morpheus replied, his shape instantly changing. He grew taller, his body habitus thin and his long, dark hair tucked behind pointed ears. His skin was a light shade of gray as he added his finishing touches of an eye patch and ugly, infected choker.

Faux nodded his understanding, his eyes flickering back to Adie, "I'll do everything in my power."

"Better," Morpheus grumbled. "Anyone she has that'll be able to see through this?"

"No...she has a Sensor, but that won't apply to Celestial Spirit Magic, only Human magic."

"I see," Morpheus nodded. "Then get on it, boy, will ya? Try to get that old coot off of his throne. Tell him everything."

Faux smiled grimly, "I'm sorry I doubted you..." Adie withdrew her key, and the Spirit's body disappeared. Adie sat there for some time, staring at her key as she cradled it in her lap.

"Don't do it. It's not necessary," Morpheus told her as he placed a foreign hand on her shoulder, his eyes on her key, "You don't know what'll happen. We can still do something."

She stared at the key, turning it over in her hands, "I never used to believe in this human resolve. This desire to sacrifice everything for one another. It wasn't until I saw this guild...its people...that I thought it was possible to want to care for others, not related by blood. They all have their sorrows and yet, yet they still smile. If that's lost, then what is there left? I'm tired of being miserable. I don't want to lose everyone closest to me. I know Lilith has been stupid-"

"Stupid? That's an understatement, child," Morpheus grunted, half jokingly.

He could hear Adie's regret at letting her sister leave Wisteria. The demi-spirit's mind housed a lifetime of regrets, and it had become her resolve to not regret this moment, this war—whatever it may be. He understood her feelings, though he did not think them prudent. She may be King's niece, the Queen's daughter, but it was her life to live as she chooses, and he would not stop her. She had never asked for special privileges and he wouldn't give her any.

She looked up at him, her lips pulling into a sad frown, "You know, I really can't take you seriously looking like like that. It's ugly."

"Well, I need the practice before I leave," he admitted, "Bein' ugly isn't easy." Despite his jokes, he was nervous. It was the first time in a long while, but he wouldn't share his concerns with her.

"You're doing a lot to help with matters that do not involve you," she replied softly, "Have you grown fond of that Stellar Spirit mage as well?"

Morpheus avoided her gaze, grumbling under his breath, "I could care less about any of this! I'm watching over you."

Adie smiled knowingly, saying nothing as she looked to the horizon, "Do you think it's as bad as he's telling us?"

Morpheus looked up, his eyes scanning the distance. Before he could answer Adie's question, an overwhelming power suddenly introduced itself. A bright white light shot skyward, the clouds dispersing above it as the pulsating light began to swirl, dragging wisps of clouds with it. Porlyusica's eyes grew round as she, too, felt the raw power emanating from the direction of the guild.

"Shit," Morpheus mumbled under his breath as Adie quickly looked toward the roaring light.

"No!" Porlyusica gasped, fearful crimson eyes staring over the tree tops.

"What? What is is?" Levy worriedly asked, confused by the sudden display of concern. She craned her neck to see the cause of the chaos as well. She gasped, her voice a strained whisper, "Fairy Tail Law."

Porlyusica's eyes misted over as she held her fingers to her lips, "He can't withstand that much. No...oh no...idiot!"

"Huh? What's that?" Adie's voice was soft as she watched the pink-haired healer.

The pulsating power began to spread outward and Morpheus could see the bright light heading for them, though he wasn't sure of its intent. The wind blustered over them as a faint, yellow light blew through. As quickly as it announced itself, it was over. A few seconds later, Porlyusica was running for her cabin, a string of profanity being hurled from her mouth. Levy stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

Adie rose, shocked and confused as well. She looked at Morpheus, "What _was_ that? What's goin' on?"

Morpheus stared toward the village, his eyes wide and his human-like body rigid, "What you asked about earlier, if it's that bad? Well, it looks like it's gotten a lot worse."

"What do you mean?" Adie's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced toward Levy, who was nervously chewing her fingernails.

"If it's a real war you want to dabble in—_real _human affairs," Morpheus grunted, his dark eyes meeting hers, "Then I think you've just found your chance."


	49. The Faery Queen

It's official: I can no longer keep up with the manga. I'm now **PRE-CH408**. Sorry!

With that said, I cannot, in good faith, withhold the other half of my very evil cliffhanger from two chapters ago. I just realized I've been writing this fic for over a year. Holy hell. A ton of words. A ton of reviews. I hadn't stopped to realize that until today. It's very humbling and I have all of you to thank, from the bottom of my busy little heart. I can't believe my little ten chapter story has morphed into _this_. Please, continue to give me your thoughts and encouragement, as always. It's what makes the story go 'round. Again, thank you all so very very much.

_Sidenote_: I was amused by those of you who responded to my question about what kind of FT mage you would be. For me, I'd be more like Levy or Wendy. I'm more of a support person.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

It had all happened _so_ _quickly. _

Yet, it felt like she had moved in slow motion.

Natsu, in his arrogance, had not ensured that his opponent had been properly disabled. The ape-like creature made its comeback, finding Taurus' axe and intending to maul the two mages. Now it towered over Natsu, ready to strike. The blade rose up. It came down. Its intended victim was Natsu, who was stupidly grinning at Lucy. Lucy was staring at the monster. The monster was trying to kill Natsu.

Yet, despite that knowledge, Lucy was unable to relay what as occurring behind the dragon slayer's back. It was as if time had slowed, allowing her a brief moment to collect her thoughts before she acted. Every event ensuing moved in the same sluggish manner, yet it happened _so quickly_.

"Luce?" Natsu suspiciously grunted, seeing the fear in Lucy's eyes. To him, it was unthinkable that something may have been behind him—that he may not have tied up his loose ends.

Without a word, Lucy stretched her fingers, curling them around his proffered hand and yanking with all the force she could muster. Natsu yelled as he toppled forward from the force with which she pulled him toward her.

"What're you doin?" he wailed, his arms flailing as he fell next to her. His jaw hit the cobblestone surface, sending a flash of pain up the side of his face.

"Watch out!" Lucy cried as she bent her knees, pushing him away with a swift kick from both feet.

Natsu rolled from the momentum, his eyes bulging from his head as the giant blade imbedded in the ground between them. He could see his reflection in the blade and his breath fogged the shiny surface. His gaze flickered up to Lucy's face, her warm chocolate eyes were round with fear as her chest heaved with each breath. As quickly as the axe had been brought down, it was plucked from the ground. Natsu's eyes darted to the source of the attack, muttering profanities under his breath as he saw the creature he thought he had destroyed minutes earlier.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he hissed, his expression growing dark as he pushed himself onto his knees.

"Not the time to be joking!" Lucy yelped, jumping to her feet, "Get up, dammit, or you'll be sliced to pieces!"

The monster roared at its near hit, its dark eyes glaring at them as its mouth opened to reveal the sharp teeth. The axe was once again ready to descend upon them, the monster easily capable of the necessary force behind the blow. From the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Natsu's elbows bursting into flames.

"Wait," she pleaded, "It's Taurus' axe!"

"So?" he grunted, the familiar scales replacing his own skin.

"I'm not so sure your Dragon Scales can hold up against a Celestial Spirit weapon," she confided, her eyes on the monster as she backed away cautiously.

Natsu remained silent as he tried to think about whether this could be true. "You're just sayin' that!"

"No, I'm _not_!" Lucy hissed, her anger growing. Every muscle in her body ached.

Before Natsu could open his mouth to reply, a loud scream interrupted their argument. Lucy's eyes darted toward the source, quickly spying the girl running toward them, her arms waving frantically.

"Miki!" Lucy breathed, though her relief was short-lived.

"What the-" Natsu growled, his eyes widening slightly as he saw her approach.

"Nooooo!" Miki screamed as she ran at full speed toward their opponent.

Despite the racket, the monster did not notice the mage clamoring toward him. Perhaps that was to Miki's advantage, Lucy suspected. With acrobatic ease, Miki leaped up, grabbing onto the axe handle with both hands. The ape stumbled backward from the newly added weight. He looked around, confused, as his two enemies were standing before him. Miki used her garnered momentum to swing on the thick wood like she were a child on a tree branch. She launched herself up and over the handle, bending her hips and knees to best accomplish this task. Her feet silently and smoothly landed on the handle as she crouched low, her hand gripping the wood for balance. Her feet remained firmly planted on the thick surface.

"What are you doing?" Lucy yelled as the monster attempted to look over its shoulder, "Where's Pii-chan?"

"He's safe," she quickly answered, releasing her grip as she lithely flung her arms out to her sides for balance, "And I'm helping you, duh! I _told you _I'd return with help!"

"How is _she _going to help?" Natsu muttered under his breath, taking a step forward in anticipation.

Lucy recognized the determined edge in Miki's voice, and she understood the desire to be of help in this gruesome battle. She reacted by reaching out and grabbing onto Natsu' arm, her eyes on the monster and Miki as she spoke from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"She can't handle it," the dragon slayer practically pouted, his eyes darting toward their enemy as he recognized Lucy's you'd-better-listen-to-me-or-I'll-maim-you voice.

"Let her do the best she can," Lucy pleaded, seeing a bit of herself in Miki's determination, "If she's going to get hurt, we'll step in."

_We'll? _Natsu watched her briefly, his lips drawn into a tight line as he turned back toward the chaos in front of them. He did not know Miki well, but he could tell that it was important to Lucy to remove himself from the battle. Momentarily. Despite his often aloof mannerisms, he understood what it was like to desire to have a purpose in all that was going on. It all boiled down to one thing: pride. Right now, Miki's pride was on the line, as was Lucy's, though the latter's more vicariously.

"She has one minute, I'm not waiting for her to get hurt," he softly mumbled.

Lucy watched in awe as Miki slammed a foot down on the axe handle. Once. Twice. The third time, a loud cracking noise announced the split, the blade falling to the ground with a heavy thud. The loss of weight caused the monster to stumble forward as Miki ran down the handle length, arms away from her body as she leaped onto its shoulders. It roared in anger as it tried to beat at itself with the remains of the axe handle. Miki dodged with ease, dancing around its head. The display was both beautiful and terrifying, the girl nearly having her head knocked off by the furious creature.

"I'll kill you," it snarled, managing to catch Miki by surprise.

The handle hit her in the stomach, and she folded over it as the monster swung away from its body. The brunette quickly lowered herself, dangling on the axe's remains. Like before, she used her body as a pendulum, the momentum allowing her to forcefully kick out with her foot, catching the creature in the jaw. Lucy heard the cracking of bones, quite surprised by the force the small mage was able to muster. There must be _some_ reason why she was called the Demon Princess by other guild members. From what Lucy could see, the girl was highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and the blonde felt a twinge of jealousy at that notion. Lucy gasped as the monster released the handle, howling in anger and pain as it stumbled backward, falling onto its rump. Miki's movements were planned, and she followed the creature' descent. She landed a hard kick to its chest, her feet dancing up its breast as she planted her feet on its shoulders. She launched herself into a backflip of sorts, both feet hitting the mosnter in the jowls as its head jerked backward from the impact. Its skull slammed off the ground, and Miki nimbly landed beside it, crouching down and pulling on its helmet. Lucy stared in awe as the mage easily dodged the monster's crushing blows with its massive hands.

"She's good," Natsu murmured to himself, looking somewhat impressed. "You should take pointers, Luce!"

"Miki! What're you doing? Get away from it!" Lucy screamed, ignoring Natsu's comment as she was beginning to fear the monster's newfound rage. _What is she trying to accomplish_?

"I c-cant!" she called back, ducking under a heavy swing. She used the monster's hand as a pivot, spinning around and kicking it square in its nose. The metal bent from her blow, and the monster howled, "I _told _you, I brought help! Still need to do something!"

_Help? _Lucy repeated to herself as she looked around. Natsu was crouched and readying to attack, no doubt counting down his last ten seconds. But...there was no one else but them!

She was about to argue that point, but Miki wrapped her arms around the monster's neck, squeezing as she planted a foot on its shoulder, helping her to pull on the metal armor. Her opponent tried to push itself up, then choosing to try to roll over, neither of which proved effective as the girl twisted her body to maintain her pressure. The move left her vulnerable, and the monster swatted at her with heavy hands. She endured the attacks, her body jerking around as she continued to tug on the massive metal helmet. Finally, the creature succeeded in grabbing the girl, howling as he throttled her over his head.

"Miki!" Lucy screamed as the girl tumbled toward her, rolling head over heel, the helmet tucked against her body. The object was nearly as large as Miki.

To Lucy's surprise, the mage stealthily leaped to her feet, cradling the headgear in her hands, her eyes on the creature as her tongue snaked out to lick the cut on her lip. With a glint in her eyes that Lucy had never seen before, Miki tossed the helmet away. It bounced along the ground, her eyes never leaving the creature's face. Lucy gasped as she saw the melted flesh on the monster's head and face. Had the heat of Natsu's flames on the helmet done that? The creature pushed itself up, its eyes wild with fury as it searched for the trio. Without hesitation, Natsu took off toward the enemy, his right fist drawn back as his entire body burst into flames.

"Wait, no-!" Miki yelled, turning to look around her.

"There's no one here!" Lucy replied, concerned that the "help" Miki spoke of had fallen.

"This ends NOW!" Natsu called out, ignoring any pleas that may have been shouted, "Dragon's -".

"Dammit, why can't he be _patient_?" Miki rasped, her eyes narrowing as Natsu took over. "I warned him."

"Warned him about wha-" Lucy began, the whistling sound interrupting her.

Natsu must have heard it too, because he began to wave his arms out at his sides in an attempt to slow himself. He slid along the ground, head snapping around as the monster roared, throwing its arms up as it pushed itself onto its bowed legs. The sounds were unfamiliar yet unmistakable: gun shots. The sickening resonance of metal burying itself into flesh met Lucy's ears, and she saw the movement from the corner of her eye. The monster staggered, its body jerking from the impact. Its hands reached up to its neck. Another shot. Another jerk.

"'Bout time," Miki nodded in satisfaction as she watched the monster sway from the impact. She turned to look over her shoulder, nodding.

"Who? How?" Lucy croaked, her eyes bulging from her head at the gruesome attack. She hadn't been expecting _that_. There were only two people in the guild capable or such magic...

She followed Miki's gaze, finding the gunslinger steadying himself on one knee, one eye squeezed shut while the other focused through the scope. His gun jerked as he shot for a third time. Lucy spun around, completely unprepared for the last shot. Her eyes darted to the gushing hole in the monster's neck. It bubbled as the monster gurgled for a breath, its fingers sliding over the slippery, bloody skin. Her eyes followed the inevitable path to the two entry wounds on the creature's head. The last shot had hit the monster squarely in the center of his brow, blowing off the top of its skull. The bone cap skittered across the ground as the ape's eyes rolled up into its head. Blood dribbled from its nostrils as well as the wound under its right eye. Its mouth fell open, though Lucy wasn't sure if it was from shock or muscle laxity. She stifled a scream, nearly gagging from its gruesome demise as the creature collapsed onto its side. It hit hard, the ground shaking from the impact. Convulsions rocked its body as the monster died where it laid.

"Gross," Miki muttered as Lucy tried to suppress her wails, "Serves it right for attacking this guild." Lucy felt nauseous at Miki's morose attitude. Apparently, though, Natsu wasn't prepared for it, either.

"He—he..." Natsu's eyes were wide, his chest spattered with dark fluid and bits of flesh and other gore as he staggered a few steps to his right. His face was a shade of puce Lucy had never seen.

The spirit mage spun around, frantic. "Alzack! You can't be here! Master told you to leave! What about Bisca?"

Miki nodded, understanding Lucy's concern. Alzack's face was a blank slate as he stood, his gun lowering to his side. "You know Bisca," the corners of his mouth twitched, "She wouldn't just leave peacefully, so Master Makarov gave me this."

Lucy noticed the colorful mat at his feet. Her brow creased in confusion."What's that?"

"Welcome Mat," Miki responded matter-of-factly, "Only one of 'em in the world. Go figure that Master Makarov would have it."

Lucy stared at him, her expression blank; she obviously didn't get it. Miki smirked as she nodded to Alzack, "You gonna explain this quickly?"

"It allows me to teleport," the gunslinger explained, "I had used it to help Miki when she ran into some trouble after leaving you." His eyes darted to Miki, who remained silent, "And she asked me to help, so I did. Though, I will admit I didn't run after her, I used the mat. I need to be careful...like you said..."

"Do you ever," Miki whistled, "Though it cost ya."

Lucy was beginning to catch on, "There's a limit to how much you can use it?"

Alzack nodded, his hat casting a shadow over his face, "There is. About three times per twenty four hour cycle." He chewed his lip, looking sheepish, "Looks like I used up my time."

"Good," Lucy nodded, her brow furrowed.

"Good?" Alzack repeated cautiously as he angled his head.

"You _need _to get back to your wife-your child!" Lucy yelled, her anger rising. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

Alzack looked hurt at her outburst, but he knew that she was right, "I was lucky. I'm just glad I could help, Lucy."

"Don't let it happen again!" Lucy warned, her fist clenching. The move was not missed by Alzack or Miki, the latter snorting.

"Roger that," he replied softly, lowering his head so that his hat shadowed his smile. "I gotta get back to Bisca. My wife."

He stepped back onto the mat, his eyes darting to Natsu, who had turned ashen as he took notice of the blood and guts caked to his vest. Profanities flew from his mouth as he barely registered Alzack's presence.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, her eyes on the dragon slayer as well. Despite thinking the gunslinger needed the reprimanding, she knew he was well aware of the risk he had been taking. She felt mildly guilty for rubbing that in. He _had _saved them, after all.

Alzack's eyes widened, though he quickly recovered. "Bisca would kill me if she knew I let you come to harm. She thinks of you as a close friend, Lucy. If we have a girl...we were going to name her...Lucia."

This time, it was Lucy's turn to be surprised. Her mouth dropped open. Before she could respond, Alzack quickly muttered, "Home." He disappeared before Lucy could say any more, leaving the spirit mage to stare at the spot where he had just been standing, dumbfounded by his confession.

"L-Lucia?" she stuttered.

"Yup, that's what he said," Miki scratched her head, noticing the scrapes on her elbows for the first time, "Oooh, these sting!" She turned to stare at the motionless body of the creature they had just killed.

Lucy followed her gaze, only to find Natsu dancing around, his arms frantically flailing about in hopes of dislodging some of the remains on his vest. When his approached failed, he opted to remove his vest, using the inside to wipe the caked blood from his chest. Lucy spied his scarf on the ground, picking it up and dusting it off. She walked over to him, quickly tying it around his neck. He said nothing, staring at her as she did so. When she was done, she stood there, returning his questioning look.

"Luce?" his voice was soft, "You OK?"

"I'm OK," she whispered back, realizing how close his half-naked body had truly been.

"Whoa, you two," Miki muttered under her breath, awkwardly shifting on her feet.

Lucy blinked, only partly hearing what Miki had mumbled. "We should get going. We need to find the others!" The sound of explosions and screams were becoming too frequent, and Lucy's stomach sank as she thought of their comrades being hurt.

"Right!" Natsu nodded, turning around and eyeing the town.

Lucy quickly decided what direction she wanted to go, turning on heel to run. She yelped in surprise as she was yanked backward by a strong grip on her wrist. "What the-"

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsu's eyes were narrowed. If she didn't know him better, she would have said that he was almost hurt by her near abandonment.

"I'm going that way," she explained, pointing. "That's where most of the noise is coming from."

"I'm going with her," Miki agreed, cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms.

"You're not going alone," Natsu growled, "Don't even think about it."

"I don't need a babysitter," Lucy protested, tugging her wrist from his fingers. She absentmindedly rubbed the joint.

"Babysitter?" his drew back. "Is that what this is all about? You're angry because I tried to fight that monster?" He pointed at the body on the ground, "I told you what he did—who he hurt!"

Lucy looked away, her anger rising once again, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't, so why don't you explain it to me," Natsu scoffed, his features hardening.

"I don't need _you_ to protect me, dammit!" she yelled. "I'm tired of being your little baggage. I'm tired of you always having to watch over me. I'm tired of-"

"You're not my baggage," he softly interrupted her, confusion on his face.

Lucy's eyes grew wide as she clamped her mouth shut. She had said too much, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "I didn't meant it."

Miki was standing there, feeling more awkward than before. She wrung her hands as she stared at the ground, wishing she was anywhere else. Natsu studied Lucy's face for some time, saying nothing though his eyes showed his pain. Lucy hadn't intended to snap at him like that, but she was stressed, weary, and emotional. They were in the middle of a war, and their friends were dying.

"We have more important things to worry about," she cleared her throat, "if we are gonna go, we need to do it now. We have to help the others."

"Right!" Miki threw her arm up into the air, nearly knocking herself off balance, excited that they were discussing anything but the goings on of Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu nodded slowly, his eyes leaving her face as he gestured, "Lead the way."

Lucy smiled, though the action was strained. She brushed past him, quickly breaking into a run toward the Main Hall. She never looked back as they left their enemy's body where it lay. Despite the creature's ill intent, she said a silent prayer for it. It was the least she could do.

Maybe somewhere, someone was saying a prayer for her.

* * *

Erza panted, the tip of her sword dragging on the ground as she gripped her side. She had managed to dodge a fatal crushing blow though her armor had not fared so well against the monster's horned tail. She watched the two-headed creature from under her hair, her non-magical eye closed. Her back hit something familiar.

"You alright?" she gasped, drawing her hand away as she looked at the blood on her fingers. The wound wasn't deep, but it stung like hell.

"I'm getting overwhelmed here," Evergreen hissed. A second monster was facing her, causing the two women to huddle together, their backs to one another. She, unlike the others, was immune to their petrifying gaze, "Any suggestions?"

Erza shook her head, though Evergreen wouldn't hear the gesture. She quickly changed armors, instantly gearing herself in her full-bodied yellow armor. She held the Lance of Haja at her side as she balled her other fist. It had been awhile since she had worn this armor. Her rationale for summoning it was that if she were fighting dark magic, perhaps a weapon and armor suited to deal with such would be effective. At least, that's what she hoped. So far, the monsters had been immune to elemental-based attacks, though she couldn't quite figure out _why_. She could hear Evergreen chuckle.

"Eh?" Erza asked over her shoulder, her armor too bulky for the movement.

"Seems ironic we are fighting side-by-side, no? Especially after our last encounter with one another..." Evergreen spoke, her face turned away, "To think, this is how I may very well die."

"Funny," Erza replied, her eye ahead, "Even then, I didn't think you were a quitter."

"Quitter?" the brunette replied softly, as if the thought never occurred to her. "I never said I was going to quit!"

With a few choice words, she threw her glasses aside, her eyes closed as she listened to the creature before her gnash its two sets of jaws. It was about twenty feet tall, much larger than its pups that it had running around the town—the same ones she and Fried had been easily able to eliminate. Her stomach sank as she glanced to her right, finding him slumped over and unconscious.

_I'm sorry, Fried. Please forgive me! I had no choice! _she silently spoke to him. She had opted to knock him out with her own petrification as opposed to allowing him to be turned to stone by the creatures surrounding them. She had a feeling that _that _transformation was not reversible. The others were restored when the smaller two-headed creatures were killed, but she wasn't so sure that the larger ones would use such weak magic. Fried would have been a liability, where she and Erza could withstand the monsters' gazes.

_At least _this _I can fix! _ she sighed, realizing that she was going to have to do better than dodging attacks and relying on an exhausted Erza to fend off the two larger beasts. _Well, four if you count the two heads. _

"I wonder," she conjectured, "if we kill one head, instead of focusing on the bodies like we have been, if that'll incapacitate these damned things."

Erza said nothing, and Evergreen felt foolish for even suggesting it. "Nevermind-"

"We have nothing else to go by. It may work..." the red-head offered, lifting her lance off of the cobblestone. "Ready? We'll fight together!"

A tight smile pulled at Evergreen's lips. She had always scoffed at Erza's name, _Titania_. But now, in all of her glory, she realized that no one else could use that name. It wouldn't be fitting.

"Right," Evergreen focused forward, her eyes glowing without her glasses to suppress her powers.

Erza screamed as her arm drew back, ready to unleash her attack. Evergreen flew high, her wings carrying her weight with ease. She threw dust at the creature, causing it to step back as the foreign particles sprinkled in its eyes. She gasped out of curiosity as the idea suddenly came to her.

"Ignite!"

The creature howled, rolling over and clawing at its faces as the dust exploded. When the attack resolved, the creatures' eyes were no more. _That's it! It's practically harmless without that gaze!_

"Erza!" Evergreen yelled over her shoulder, "I figured it out!"

Erza turned, caught off guard as Evergreen called her name. Her eye flickered to the creature writhing on the ground. The move was costly, as the monster she had been fighting raised its spiked tail, ready to bring it down on Erza.

"No!" Evergreen cried, her wings launching her in Erza's directions.

She didn't slow as she barreled toward the armored mage, her toes skimming the ground as she broke into a run. She lowered her shoulder, slamming into the red-head and knocking her aside. Erza howled in pain as she slid across the ground, gaining her bearings and stopping herself as she crouched low. Evergreen remained standing, her back to Erza as the uninjured creature lowered its head, hissing at the brunette before it.

"Evergreen!" Erza called out, confused by what had just taken place.

Evergreen turned her head slightly, "Don't worry about me! Just kill that one off, will you?"

Erza turned to find the large creature gnashing its jaws at the air around it, tail whipping wildly in its sudden blindness. Whatever Evergreen had done, she had managed to eliminate its petrifying abilities. Ezra opened her non-magical eye as she leaped high, her lance spinning in her hand. With a feral scream, she threw it down, aiming at the creature's chest. With amazing speed, the lance hit its mark, causing the creature to squeal in pain. The body writhed around the lance, which had imbedded into the earth beneath the creature's body. It squirmed some more, its frantic movements slowly dying down to minor twitches. Erza quickly pulled her lance from the beast's thorax, leaping back as it disintegrated into a pile of dust. An explosion behind her caused her to quickly change her focus. Evergreen stood, her right arm out in front of her as the dust she had laid exploded. Using the same tactic as the first time, she had managed to blind the second creature.

"Help," the brunette called weakly as she jerked her head to indicate for Erza to eliminate that beast as well.

Erza nodded, her arm cocking back and releasing the spear a second time. The monster was knocked backward from the force of impact, screeching in pain as its body slid along the ragged stone surface. Both heads shook ferociously as its limbs flailed in an unmenacing manner. She stood for a few moments, staring at the pile of dust that had just recently caused her so much grief. She was surprised at how easily she had been able to eliminate the two monsters with Evergreen's help.

"Seems we have figured out-" Erza began. She stopped when she saw Evergreen unsteadily walking toward Fried's body, her back to the armored mage.

"Evergreen?" Erza asked softly, noticing the spattered blood on the stone. She saw the large spike, covered in fresh blood rolling along the ground. Bright red fingerprints littered its length. "Evergreen!"

The brunette ignored her, picking up her glasses and stumbling over to Fried's petrified body. She dropped to her knees in front of it, her trembling hands cupping the stone cheeks. The statue's eye were open and its expression stern.

Erza repeated the mage's name a third time. Evergreen did not look at her, only whispering as she studied the petrified man before her, "I'm sorry, Titania."

Erza narrowed her eyes, noticing the fresh blood on Evergreen's lap, "You're injured! We need to get you back to the Great Hall. We'll find Wendy-"

"It's no good," Evergreen rasped, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Erza's eyes widened when she saw the gaping hole in Evergreen's chest. "It won't help. Too late."

"You don't know that!" Erza could feel the panic rising in her throat, "We have to at least-"

"Enough," Evergreen interrupted once again, gasping for each breath as she looked at Erza. She smiled sadly, her teeth stained with blood, "I want you to tell him that I have always loved him. I would have followed him anywhere...I was...too afraid to tell him myself."

She turned back to Fried's body, her hands still tenderly cupping either cheek. She leaned in and softly kissed the granite lips, her blood staining the gray stone. She held her forehead against it for some time, her breathing becoming more ragged as her chest heaved with each attempt.

"Release," she whispered, leaning back.

Erza remained silent, watching as the stone slowly creep away, leaving a confused Fried blinking at the bright sunlight that was ironically greeting him. His face lost all color as he saw Evergreen slump back on her heels.

"Evergreen?" he whispered, unaware of the blood on his face. She smiled at him, swaying slightly as she attempted to support herself. Erza was quickly at her side, supporting the injured mage as she placed firm hands on the woman's shoulders.

"What happened?" Fried asked, his eyes wide with the panic that Erza was feeling.

The read head was feeling nauseous as she managed to get a good look at the raw wound on Evergreen's chest. She could see the broken ribs and breastbone against the dark backdrop of her blood and torn muscles. The hole spurted with each heart beat, the warm blood running down the brunette's chest.

"I'll be fine, I just need to lay down," Evergreen softly answered, "I'm so sleepy."

"No, don't lay down!" Fried was becoming hysterical, his voice shrill with fear. He put his hands over the gaping hole in her chest, pushing on the wound to stop the loss of blood, "We need to stop it. Erza! Get help!"

Erza looked helpless, unsure of what to do, "I can't just leave you two, it's too dangerous!"

"GET HELP!" Fried screamed, tears in his eyes. "We can't let her die!"

"I'm not going to die, silly," Evergreen whispered, her mouth stained with blood as her head slumped to her chest. Erza helped lay her on the ground, her back against the stone, "I'm just going to sleep and wait for my Prince Charming...to kiss me and awaken me from this...dream."

Fried was growing frantic, his eyes wild as he looked at Erza, "If she dies, I'll blame you!"

"I can't leave you, you'll both die!" Erza hissed back in equal frustration.

"I wonder...when they tell tales of me...what will they call me, Titania?" Evergreen's eyes were glazing over, her pupils rapidly changing in size as the shock began to set in and she began to shiver. Erza's gaze flickered to the woman as she called her name. She softly pushed the hair from Evergreen's eyes.

"They will talk about the true...Fairy Queen. Brave Mab fought until the end," tears slipped down her cheeks as Fried stifled a sob with a bloody fist.

Evergreen nodded her head, her lids growing heavy, "I like that...Mab..."

"Much stronger than Titania," Fried chimed in, his voice wavering as he squeezed his eyes shut and silently allowed the sob to shudder through his body.

Evergreen's eyes closed, a faint smile on her lips as she wordlessly repeated the name one last time. Fried collapsed over her, his body shaking as he cried. Erza silently mourned. She could no longer see the rise and fall of Evergreen's chest and knew the woman had succumbed to death. She was wracked with the guilt of knowing that Evergreen had saved her from a deadly blow. _She _should be laying here, not Evergreen!

"She wanted me to tell you she loved you," Erza's voice broke as she looked away, her tears running freely, "She said she would have followed you anywhere."

Fried's eyes were wide as he lifted his head to look at Erza. The red-head couldn't bring herself return his look, closing her eyes to avoid the pain in his teary stare. Her own guilt was tearing her apart.

"It's my fault," she murmured, "She tried to protect me. She-" Erza turned back to Fried, this time prepared to meet his questioning look, though she was met with none. "What are you doing?"

He was leaning back, script swirling from his forefinger as his lips swiftly moved as he softly murmured. Erza watched in shock as the area around Evergreen's body was confined by the glowing script.

"Fried?" Erza whispered, unsure of what to make of the odd display.

"Time Script," he confirmed, his eyes narrowing as he looked over his work, "I stopped time inside the confines of this script."

"How will this help?" Erza's eyes wandered over the peaceful expression on Evergreen's face.

A grim smile spread across his lips, "Something she said. Since we were kids, she was always obsessed with fairy tales. Princesses and princes, queens—so I'm taking a page from her book! I'll preserve her in time." Fried stood, the script coffin floating with him as he waved his hand upward, "I'm going to save her, until Wendy or someone can do something for her."

"Wendy's magic doesn't work—" Erza began, thinking back to the Blue Pegasus members and Adie.

"We don't know _what _her magic will and won't work on at this point!" Fried argued, "And I can't just _not _do something! She's our comrade. She's my friend! She's—"

"I understand," Erza stood as well, wincing in pain at the sudden movement.

"We have to at least see..." the green-haired mage trailed off, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Erza watched him as his gaze danced over Evergreen's still body. Maybe Fried was right. There was no way to tell if anything could have been done. Perhaps there was a way to help her, still. Erza knew that Wendy had revived Jellal at one point, so maybe she could do something. Perhaps Evergreen's wound were different than the others; not totally encompassed by dark magic...

_Jellal! _Erza's head swung around as she sensed the familiar presence. _He's here? No. _

"What is it? Erza?" Fried asked, his eyes narrowed.

"N-Nothing," she replied, shaking her head. Her throat was constricting at the memories that flooded her mind. "We need to get her to safety. We'll find Wendy!"

"Right!" he replied, "I'm going to the hall, that's where Makarov told us to regroup. Ready?"

She had never teleported before, but she trusted him. She looked over her shoulder, still disturbed by the familiar presence though she was unsure if it were the result of wishful thinking. She brushed off the odd feeling of nostalgia, squaring her shoulders as she looked him in the eye.

"Lead the way."

.


	50. Domino Theory

**Christmas is drawing near, so I wanted to get this out. I can no longer keep up with the manga, so I'm officially PRE-S-Class Mage Arc (not the real name, I know). I'm ignoring the truths/revelations about Grimoire Heart and anything thereafter, so please do not point out the inconsistencies ;) A year has passed and I'm still writing, and there are just parts I can't change.  
**

**Happy holidays to everyone, everywhere! Warm wishes, and thanks for all the encouragement. As usual, much thanks to my readers (new and old) and reviewers! You make my world go 'round! You know the drill: RxR!  
**

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"T-There's too many of them!" Lucy yelled, retracting her whip as a dozen or more of the short, grotesque creatures collapsed into the trap Virgo had laid for them.

The earth crumbled apart with a loud sucking noise as the ground gave way beneath their enemies. Lucy shuddered as she imagined the monsters plummeting to their sure deaths. The giant crevice encircled the mages, giving them at least one hundred feet between opposite crags of dug-out earth. Lucy's eyes were round as she realized the devastation her spirit had managed to create in such a short period of time. Natsu peered over the edge, his gaze flickering to the other side as if to decide if he could leap over the newly formed canyon.

"Princess?" Lucy's eyes darted toward the speaker. The spirit bowed before her, pink hair falling in her pale face as she waited expectantly, ignoring the nuisance as her body bent forward. The shackles clinked as they encompassed her slender wrists. "What else do you require of me?"

"Nothing! That's enough for now!" Lucy's voice was filled with both authority and awe.

Chocolate eyes returned to the enemy front, and the spirit mage silently watched as the creatures fell into the gaping earth, lacking the intelligence to realize that they could no longer proceed toward the mages. The monsters howled at the sky, beating their chests as their beady eyes rolled around in their sunken sockets. They were short and stocky, their legs bowed and shoulders hunched as sharp vertebra protruded through withered skin. Their jaws were too large for their heads and their noses flat and non-existent as large, pointed ears protruded from their skulls. Their skin color varied: some gray, some green, some yellowish—none of which made them look any less hideous. Their appearance was nothing to fear, but their strength was formidable. Lucy had seen one take Natsu by surprise, jerking the dragon slayer around and tossing him, easily, a few meters away. She had been stunned, and so had Natsu. Gray had warned them of their enemies' strength, but the pink-haired man ignored his friend, as if Gray had no idea what he was talking about. The ice mage nursed his broken wrist, a result of his own encounter.

"Don't they ever die?" Gray hissed in frustration, his brow matted with damp hair as he grunted through the pain.

Lucy swore under her breath as the creatures kept flowing forth. It was as if some invisible womb was creating them by the dozens—no, _hundreds_. At this rate, she was unsure if they could do anything to stop the monsters from decimating Magnolia.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray yelled, his hand slamming into the ground. He disliked one-handed techniques, but he would not sit idly, watching his friends fight. He growled through the pain as a large cannon of ice appeared, blasting massive chunks of frozen water at their opponents. They monsters were taken down by the handful, though most pushed themselves right back up. Lucy decided that it was best to maim them—taking off a limb or two to render them harmless. The dark cloud rising above them made mind snap back to the matter-at-hand.

Lucy screamed, dodging an arrow. Then another. "They have b-bows?"

"And spears!" Laki answered. "Luckily for us, they move so turtle-ish"

Lucy glanced at the purple-haired mage. Her clothes were torn, burned, and soiled, yet she was still finding the energy to reinforce her wooden barrier. Lucy was intrigued by the uncommon form of magic. She recalled Laki being a key hand in the rebuilding of Fairy Tail...

"Wood Make!" the girl yelled, a seal forming around her hand. A giant tree cropped up from the ground, growing wider and entangling itself in its own thick branches. The arboreal production shielded them, at least partly, from the projectiles being cast into the air.

"Sagittarus!" Lucy yelled, not bothering to grab the key at her waist. The costumed spirit appeared next to her.

"Lucy," he bowed awkwardly.

"Shoot them!" she pointed at the few that were now climbing over the edge of the canyon closest to the mages. _So they are smarter than they seem, using the dead bodies of their comrades as cushions! Not good! _

"As you wish!" the horseman drew back his arm, releasing a steady stream of arrows. They fell true, sinking deeply in the creatures' backs and arms. They howled in pain, writhing off the edge of the wall.

"Dammit! There are too many of them!" Natsu growled as he furiously fought the numerous monsters that were encroaching upon them from the nearest canyon wall. "Don't they end?"

He kicked one in the face, and Lucy cringed as its jaw shattered and its head snapped back before it fell off the edge of the canyon. Lucy chewed her lip as she looked over the hundreds that were slowly closing in on them from nearly every direction. She glanced around at her friends, all were showing signs of extreme fatigue. Even Natsu—who always appeared to be an abundant source of energy, was moving much more slowly.

_His magic must be nearly depleted, too, _Lucy thought to herself, worried about her friend. Natsu had the most endurance of them all, though Gray would argue against that. They were all exhausted and she wasn't sure how much longer they could hold up in the endless fight. The ice mage was fortunate that they had happened up on them when they had, or he may have-

_No...don't think like that! _she silently berated herself. She briefly wondered where the others were: Juvia, Elfman, Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Adie...

She prayed they were safe. _Hopefully they are faring much better than us, right now!_

"Uh...everyone?" Laki pointed skyward. The others followed her bewildered gaze and jutting finger.

"Uh oh," Natsu stood, kicking one last monster off the crag. His expression was serious as he studied the heavenly spectacle. "Shit."

"What?" Lucy asked, not sure what to make of the bright light shooting skyward. The clouds were parting around it, swirling softly.

"Fairy Law," Gray nodded, his voice low and knowing.

"Gramps must be desperate," Natsu looked oddly concerned as he slowly lowered his gaze, meeting Gray's ominous look. Both men maintained their silent communication, Natsu being the first to look away. Miki looked concerned, as well.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, looking around in confusion. Why were they suddenly so _worried_?

Before anyone could answer, the ground shook violently. The mages swayed, their balance affected as the rumbling quickly died down. Lucy cried out as she fell, her elbow hitting a jutting stone. She looked up at her friends, noticing they were all in similar predicaments. Glancing past Natsu, she could see that their enemies were not immune to the quaking earth, and neither was her celestial spirit.

"Sagittarus, go!" Lucy yelled. The spirit immediately disappeared. "What the hell is going on?" she wailed as the light spread outward, approaching them. She could feel the warmth on her face as the others remained silent. It quickly overtook them, and the spirit mage's skin tingled from whatever magic created the glowing storm. She saw Natsu staring at the ground, his hands balled into fists, red earth crumbling from his grip. She recalled this so-called _Fairy Law—_a spell used by Makarov, though she could not remember the specifics of the magic, itself.

"Look!" Miki pointed toward the enemy. Lucy looked in the direction the mage was pointing. She gasped as she realized that the monsters were disintegrating, their remains gently floating above the ground before being sucked up by an invisible force. As quickly as it started, the spell ended; Lucy felt the shock as the light disappeared. The mages looked around them in silent confusion as every monster that had infiltrated their guild was immediately annihilated.

"It's over?" Laki whispered, her eyes wide.

"No," Gray stood, looking around, "Master Makarov wouldn't have used that spell unless—"

"Don't say it, Gray!" Natsu scowled, his voice a hiss of air.

"He's right, Master wouldn't so frivolously use _that _spell," Laki agreed.

"W-We have to get back to the hall. Maybe everyone else'll be there. We can figure out the rest from there," Lucy suggested. _Maybe Erza or Mirajane will know what to do..._

They each silently nodded their agreement, their thoughts better left unsaid.

* * *

Lucy nearly cried at the sad state of the guild's main hall. The front door had been blown apart, though the walls still stood. Part of the roof was gone, but the largest tower was still erect. Laki wearily put her hand on the wall, whispering as a makeshift door appeared. The group silently trudged into the guild.

The spirit mage gasped at the sight that greeted them. Their comrades were scattered about, some nursing others to health, others carrying bodies to the far end of the great hall. Lucy could see familiar faces on those dead bodies, lifeless eyes staring at nothing. Others were injured beyond recognition, their bodies gruesomely maimed. She stifled a sob as Natsu and Gray flanked either side of her. Both men were silent, though tears filled their eyes as well. Miki hiccuped as she sprinted toward an injured teammate of hers.

"What has become of us?" Gray whispered, his hand clenching into a fist. He winced as he tried the same with his injured hand.

Natsu remained silent, glancing at Lucy, who silently stuffed a fist into her mouth. She bit, hard, tasting blood as she staved off the sense of hysteria that was hovering around her. She had to be strong. For everyone. She felt Natsu softly take her free hand, and she refused to look at him, afraid that he would see the weakness in her eyes. Gray placed a hand on her shoulder, lending his unspoken support. Their gestures gave Lucy the strength she so badly craved.

"Is he—?" Mirajane whispered, her face tear-streaked and puffy. She looked down, her expression filled with defeat as the young mage nodded his head, biting his trembling lower lip. She raised her hand and pointed to the far corner, "Let him rest there. We'll give them all a proper burial when the time's right."

Lucy had never seen Mirajane look so helpless before. With each recognized death, her resolve crumbled more. She looked years older, the strain obvious in her features. Lucy's gaze was pulled to the main entrance as Elfman trudged into the guild. He supported an injured Juvia, who was nursing her arm. Lucy could see the charred skin of Juvia's hand and forearm. Blood bubbled to the surface between the cracks of black, burned skin. Still, the water mage remained silent, her face devoid of any indication of her pain despite her ashen complexion. She briefly met Lucy's gaze, her own flickering over to Gray. She nodded slightly before she turned her attention away. Lucy heard the breath release from between Gray's lips as he studied the woman whom had, until recently, idolized him. She watched his injured fist clench, though he did not react in pain.

Mirajane, noticing her brother's entrance, sobbed loudly as she ran to him. She enveloped him in a hug, her body shaking as she cried into his shoulder. He murmured into her hair, patting her back as his eyes wandered to the far corner. His face was stony, the scar rippling as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. Juvia murmured to him before moving to the bar. She filled a bucket with water and began ladling it out to the injured as she held her arm close to her body. Wendy looked up, weary from doing her best to heal the injured. She saw Juvia's arm, and immediately tried to help.

Juvia shook her head, "Help the others, first. You may not be able to do much for this. Besides," the blue-haired mage did her best to smile, "I'll survive."

Wendy nodded, as she continued to try to heal Wakaba. The tears slowly streaked her cheeks as she looked up at Macao, who nodded his understanding. He patted his son's head as the boy hugged his father more tightly.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" the boy sobbed, "It's all my fault!"

"Don't apologize, Romeo," Macao replied, wiping away his own tears.

"B-But, he saved me! If it wasn't for me—" Romeo whimpered, wiping at his nose.

"Enough!" Macao snapped, "I would have done the same for him. Do not take away from his sacrifice, son. Now help me."

Romeo nodded, a long string of snot dripping from his nostril as he bent down to lift Wakaba's legs. Macao bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes to avoid his best friend's unfocused, lifeless gaze. Father and son dragged the body to the far end of the hall, blood trailing behind them. Lucy watched, horrified that the people she had come to love were dying around her.

"Happy?" Natsu called out, as he saw his friend limping through the throes of people. He immediately released his grip, moving away from Lucy. "Happy!"

She nearly yelped at the shock as the warmth of his hand left her. He didn't seem to notice, too focused on Happy's well-being. The tiny blue cat hobbled toward them, and Lucy nearly burst into tears at his appearance. His tail was bent at an awkward angle and bandaged, as well as his face. His left eye was not visible, and Lucy could see the distinct circle of blood oozing through the cloth. His left ear was torn, the skin flapping with each step. His gaze was hardened, as if he had lived a century in those few, short hours.

"Are you alright?" Lucy whispered, her eyes wide as Natsu dropped to his knees, hugging the cat close.

"Aye." Happy nodded, pointing to his face, "Wendy will heal my tail and ear. But, I don't think my eye can be fixed."

Natsu's expression grew cold as he studied his friend's injuries. His hand trembled as he rested it on the feline's shoulder. Lucy wasn't sure if the subtle tremor was from fear or anger. She was guessing the latter.

"Calm down, he's fine for now. There is nothing you can do," Lucy whispered softly, hugging Happy lightly.

"I could have prevented it," Natsu growled, his eyes downcast as they lightly misted with tears.

"It could have been worse, Natsu," Happy offered, looking up at Lucy, "This was me being lucky."

"Where's Charle?" Lucy looked around, suddenly confused by the girl cat's absence.

"She's not back yet, I looked for her, but..." Happy trailed off, looking away as a tear slid down his whiskered cheek. His shoulders shook as his tiny paws balled into fists.

"We'll find her, buddy." Natsu promised. "I swear it."

"Aye," Happy replied softly, sucking on his lower lip. He sighed as he looked around, saying nothing at the obviously horrendous destruction surrounding them. He looked to the sky, catching a few wisps of clouds as it peeked through the battered ceiling.

"You can get a magical eye," Lucy whispered, ignoring the sudden look of surprise from Natsu, "Like Erza."

"Like Erza?" Natsu seemed to have forgotten what Porlysuica had done for a much-younger red-head. "Oh yeah," he blinked, a smile suddenly lighting up his face. "You hear that, Happy? You'll be able to see again!"

"Aye," the cat repeated again, obviously more concerned about Charle. Lucy felt sorry for him. She wished there was something she could do at the moment. She was about to offer to go look for the female cat, but Erza's voice interrupted her.

"Mirajane!"

All eyes focused on Erza as she entered the guild, sweaty and soiled. She was helping Fried carry something—no, _someone! _

Evergreen!

Elfman strode up, taking Erza's place as the red-head continued to look at Mirajane, who had nervously jumped at Titania's stern voice. Lucy's eyes shifted back to Evergreen, who was now supported by Elfman and Fried, her still body enshrouded in a foggy haze of symbols. Lucy squinted at the unfamiliar magic. She knew Fried was gifted in runes and she suspected that this was an example of such. She felt her stomach sink as she caught sight of the gaping chest wound and broken ribs.

"Hurry! Over there!" Fried commanded Elfman, who grunted his affirmation. Fried looked around frantically, his eyes falling on whom he was searching for. "Wendy! I need your magic."

The dragon slayer turned, her expression weary as she sought out the caller. Her eyes fell on Evergreen's gruesome wounds. "She is frozen? A time rune?"

"Yes, but I have a theory," Fried nodded, his expression a mixture of urgency and fear. "But I will only be able to hold this spell for a few hours, at the most." His eyes darted around the guild and he paled in horror. "There are more pressing matters, I apologize."

Wendy shook her head, the dark bags under her eyes more apparent. "No, I'll help as soon as I can, Fried." She offered a weak smile. Lucy felt sorry for the poor girl. If only they had more than one healing dragon slayer...

Mira wrung her hands nervously as Erza strode over to her, wearing an expression Lucy had only seen once before. The red-head threw her hands on her hips as she glared at Mirajane, blood and dirt caked in her features. Mirajane's hair was in disarray and her face streaked from the tears as she glanced everywhere but at Erza. Lucy would have found this display comedic given any other circumstance.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him!" Erza hissed, her voice cold and angry.

Mirajane began to tremble as tears rimmed her eyes again. Her head lowered in defeat, as if to confirm her suspicions regarding Erza's anger. "I-I tried to!"

"_Tried to?_" Erza's eyes grew round as her face twisted in fury, "That was not good enough! He went out there and used the ultimate spell!"

Mirajane opened her mouth to speak, her eyes downcast as she shivered in shame. "He...he is too strong to be held back by me!"

"Nonsense!" Erza's hands were on Mirajane's shoulders as she shook her childhood rival. "You are stronger than that, Mira—an S-class mage! You are his favorite—"

"Leave the poor girl alone," came the hoarse command, "Can't you see she's been through enough, Erza?"

Erza's eyes grew wide as she turned around, "Master!"

All eyes were once again directed to Laki's makeshift entrance. Makarov stood there, leaning against the thick frame. His skin was pale and his lips bright red. Crimson fluid flecked his white mustache as he rasped for air. His right hand was clenched over his left chest, and he winced with each breath. He tried to take a step, but swayed on unsteady feet.

"Master!" Gray cried out, reaching out to help the older mage. He swatted Gray's hands away.

"I am fine, fool!" he grunted, glancing up. Lucy saw his expression fade from pain to desperation as he saw the dead guild members in the back of the hall. He looked away, his lower lip trembling and his voice barely audible. "Wasn't good enough."

"Master?" Erza replied sternly, despite the fear on her face, "What is the meaning of this? Why would you use such a spell?"

Makarov stood, looking wearily around his guild, "It was an unexpected fight...we weren't ready. I didn't want...any more losses." He whispered the last part of his answer.

Erza spun around, her face hardening as she saw their fallen and injured. Lucy saw her swallow as she glanced at a silently sobbing Mirajane. Realization visibly swept over her as she placed a hand on Mirajane's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize... "

Mirajane fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Makarov watched, his expression filled with sadness as he walked to Mirajane on unsteady feet. He placed a hand on her head, his eyes closed tightly for a few moments. When the fleeting expression of pain passed, he opened his eyes. Lucy couldn't believe how weak the man looked.

"My child," he whispered tenderly as Mira continued to sob.

"Erza's right, Master! I-I'm too weak!" she blurted through her fingers, her voice nearly a shriek.

Makarov smiled softly, looking up at Erza. The red-head nodded, as if she understood the guild master's thoughts. Lucy watched Gray and Natsu exchange confused glances. She couldn't fathom Mirajane as an S-class mage, given her current state. Part of her felt guilty for that thought...

"You are not weak," Makarov replied calmly, "You are the mother hen this guild needs. You are the backbone that we all lean on. You are..." he sucked in a deep breath, wincing in pain at the movement, "...everything that is right in the guild's new master."

"Master?" Mirajane repeated, looking up, her eyes wide as a few stray tears splashed her cheeks. Her nose was red from wiping at it, and her cheeks puffy from crying. Yet, somehow, Lucy found her beautiful.

Makarov took her hand, gently holding it against his chest, "Yes, my dear. You are our shining star...they need you...no, _we_ need you. You are who I chose to follow in my footsteps."

"But _you _are the Master!" Mirajane's voice was shrill. A murmur broke amongst the other guild members. Lucy watched Erza's expression. She had always assumed that, after Laxus, Erza would take over the guild. Had this been Erza's decision? The look exchanged between Makarov and the red-head made it appear so. The look of conviction the latter's face confirmed it.

Makarov smiled sadly after a quick glace to Erza, "I, my child, will not be around forever. And...right now...they need someone to lead them, as it can no longer be me. I am...too...weak."

He seemed to age before their eyes, his skin sunken and shriveled. He suddenly looked extremely fatigued, and he swayed on unsteady feet. This time, he did not push the helping hands away from him as they reached out to halt his fall. He grimaced, clenching his chest—as if whatever magic was holding him together had suddenly given up on him. Mirajane registered his words as her mouth hung open in shock, the tears falling freely. No one held back their tears as they realized what Makarov was telling them.

"Take care of...my...children..." he gasped, before his eyes closed and he fell backward into Erza's arms. Sweat shone on his face, and Lucy could tell that his condition was dire.

"Master!" Mirajane called out, her expression filled with terror.

Erza lifted the small, fragile man, tears of her own silently falling. "He needs to rest."

Mirajane's mouth snapped shut, and she nodded her silent agreement.

"Hail to the new Master!" someone called out, doing their best to rouse morale. "Mirajane!"

Cheers rang out, though they seemed to be lost on the Mirajane, who hugged herself and rocked on her knees. Elfman knelt beside her, lifting her to her feet as he murmured soothing words to his sister. She seemed to be locked in a state of shock, despite the encouragement surrounding her. Lucy sobbed as she watched Erza disappear in a room near the bar, the darkness hiding its goings-on as the older man was carried away, his condition unknown. The door remained ajar as a dimly lit lamp threw shadows across the wall. Her thoughts were pulled away as she heard the angry roar.

"Where is that fool?" Porlyusica bellowed from the top of the staircase.

Lucy glanced up, startled, to see Levy, Porlyusica, and Adie slowly descending the steps. Levy helped Adie down the stairs, despite the demi-spirit waving her away. Lucy gasped when she saw that Adie was awake. She was much thinner than before, and the spirit-mage could see the protruding collarbones from under the baggy shirt. The blacksmith's face grew pale as she drank in the devastation around her, eyes darting over the guild. She fell against the wall, and Levy squealed with displeasure. Adie shook her head, muttering something to the blue-haired mage, her eyes on the pile of bodies. Levy looked around frantically as Porlyusica repeated herself to a frightened, sobbing Mirajane.

"Droy!" Levy croaked as she saw her teammate heaped on the ground, over the covered body before him. She rand to him, standing next to him for a moment, her eyes round as she stared down at the motionless form. Realization struck her.

"Oh no, no, no! Not Jet! Tell me it's a mistake!" Levy wailed as she crumpled next to Droy.

She reached out to draw the covers away, as if uncertain of the body's identity—or hoping she was incorrect in her theory. Lucy averted her eyes as the horrid state of Jet's body was revealed. She saw the blue-haired scholar gag, her body jolting in disgust and sorrow. Lucy recalled Natsu saying that the ape-like creature Alzack had killed was responsible for this. She could only imagine the horror that Levy had just seen. She glanced back as the scholar wrapped her arms around Droy and burst into hysteric tears. Porlyusica watched, her face hardening as she saw Levy's body shaking with sobs of mourning and devastation.

"It's worse than I expected," Lucy heard the pink-haired healer mutter as she shook her head. A teary-eyed Mirajane wiped her cheeks as Porlyusica approached. She sucked in a ragged breath as she prepared for the questioning.

"Where is he, girl?" the healer asked, her voice much lower as she glanced around at the injured and dead.

"He's in his room," Elfman answered for his sister as she attempted to catch her breath. She was hiccuping from the extent of her crying. Porlyusica reached out and grabbed Mirajane near the collarbone, her thumb digging deeply into the flesh.

Mirajane suddenly stopped gasping. She sucked in a deep breath, looking at Porlyusica in surprise. There was no displeasure in her features."Thank you."

Porlyusica's lips pursed in a hard line as she silently acknowledged Mirajane's appreciation. "He named you the next Master, didn't he?"

Mirajane nodded, glancing at the floor and wringing her hands. The pink-haired healer studied the woman for a few moments, before sighing and shaking her head softly. "I don't know what he had hoped to accomplish by using that spell. He knew that he wouldn't survive."

Silent tears slipped down Mirajane's cheeks and she nodded. Despite her fears, she had suspected as much. Lucy cupped a hand over her mouth as she watched Natsu catch the tail end of the women's conversation.

"Whattya saying, old woman? He's _not_ going to die!" Natsu growled. Gray remained silent, his eyes downcast as Wendy was healing his wrist—one of the easier injuries she had encountered.

Porlyusica's eyes bored into him, and she raised an eyebrow slightly, "I'll be the judge of that, dragon boy!" Natsu flinched at her scathing remark; he had earned her scorn with his disrespect. She looked toward Mirajane, who pointed toward the room Erza had taken the frail guild master into only moments earlier.

Porlyusica nodded, glancing at Wendy, "You stay out here and take care of what you can. I'll do my best to help Makarov. It's going to take everything I have, so I won't be able to help you much."

"Thank you," Mirajane tearfully whispered as the mage proceeded toward the dark room.

Lucy tentatively approached, her question of whether there was anything she could do hovering on her lips. She felt so sorry for Mirajane, as the mage had not been expecting Makarov to name her the new guild master. She was still coping with the deaths of those she cared most about. They all were...

"Mirajane?" Lucy whispered, glancing at Natsu as she approached. The dragon slayer was watching her as he spoke in hushed tones to Happy.

Mirajane's eyes flickered to Lucy, and she did the best she could to smile, despite being upset, "Lucy, how—"

"_My name is Hibiki Laytis! I am from the fallen Blue Pegasus Magical Guild. I was one of few survivors of a pre-emptive attack!" _

Mirajane's eyes grew round as her words were interrupted. There was a brief pause and the guild members look around in confusion, some clamping their hands over their ears in fear of an impending attack. Lucy recognized the familiar feeling of Hibiki's magic, though she was sure it would be terrifying for the others. She met Mirajane's panicked gaze as the pale-haired mage realized what was occurring.

"No.." she whimpered, her eyes darting to the ceiling, "No, Hibiki! It's too soon..you c-can't—" Without a word to Lucy or Elfman, Mirajane turned and scrambled up the stairs toward the room she had used to care for Hibiki and Eve.

The voice continued:

"_I ask you all to hear me! Grimoire Heart and its minions are making their move in an attempt to release the Dark Mage Zeref. Fairy Tail has withstood their first wave attack, but there will be more to come. My Magical Brothers and Sisters, do not give up! Do not despair! Join Fairy Tail in the fight to preserve what is good! Friends or foes, fight as allies! If we fail, we will all become Zeref's puppets! " _

"What the hell is he doing?" Natsu asked, his eyes trailing up the stairs.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gray murmured, covering at his ears. "He's universally broadcasting this? Does he know how much magic that needs? It's suicide!"

"Suicide?" Lucy repeated, suddenly realizing what Gray meant. Hibiki was still healing! The use of this much power would kill him! "No!"

Natsu swore under his breath as he quickly bounded up the stairs after Mirajane, three at a time. Lucy was still in shock as Hibiki's voice regained its fervor:

"_Join Makarov. Join his guild. Join us in the fight to save this world. Protect what is most important to you: your freedom! I ask you not as a mage, but as a living being of this world. We have lost many a friend and sibling. I have watched my guild fall before my eyes, my brothers killed in cold blood. It may be too late for the deceased, but it is not for the living. Magical or non-magical folk, find your way to Magnolia if you are willing to fight! We will meet Grimoire Heart's forces head-on! I, for one, will be proud to die next to my brothers and sisters at Fairy—" _

The voice abruptly ended, and everyone once again looked around, a mixture of confusion and pride. Tears were streaming down the guild members' faces; some were embracing in their grief. Lucy looked toward the stairs, finding Adie standing against the wall, her wide-eyed gaze focused on her feet. Her face was growing more ashen. Lucy felt for the demi-spirit, who had no idea that the events had taken this serious of a turn. As if sensing Lucy was watching her, Adie looked up, her icy blue gaze meeting Lucy's chocolate one.

_I'm sorry, _she mouthed to Lucy. _I'm so very sorry. _

"Huh?" Lucy was baffled. Why was she sorry? She took a few steps toward Adie to ask just that, but was interrupted by the figures at the top of the stairs. Natsu was standing there, supporting a slumped over Hibiki on his shoulder. He glanced back as Mirajane trudged out of the darkness to the landing. Adie followed Lucy's gaze. The kind-hearted, even-tempered Mirajane stood there with her fists clenched and tears in her eyes as her body trembled. But, something was _different_, and Lucy knew that even Adie—an outsider by guild standards—could sense that. Mirajane swayed there for some time, clenching and unclenching her fists. Finally, she raised her gaze, her pale eyes cold as her jaw was set in anger.

Raw, pure anger.

She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, her trembling ceasing as Natsu whispered something out of the corner of his mouth. He glanced at Lucy, moving his head to indicate something related to Hibiki. Lucy furrowed her brow, not understanding the subtle exchange.

"THAT'S IT!" Mirajane suddenly howled, her voice loud as she screamed at the guild walls. The noise reverberated throughout the guild, making her sound quite fearsome for such a small woman. She stared ahead, her face turning red from the effort of her screams, "THAT'S IT! I'VE _HAD_ IT!"

The guild grew silent as Mirajane yelled at the top of her lungs, the tears springing from the corners of her eyes. No one had seen her behave like this in quite some time—not since her childhood, when she was nothing more than a smart-mouthed brat with an attitude.

"Sister," Elfman murmured under his breath from next to Lucy. She could see him shake his head softly, though she wasn't sure if it was out of pity or disbelief. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, though his eyes relayed a sense of pride as he watched his sibling from below.

"I will _not _watch anyone else die! I will _not _sit around anymore! Do you hear me?" Mirajane looked wild as her voice echoed around them. The color was returning to her face as she found her resolve.

"What is she saying?" Juvia asked from next to Gray, her hand bandaged as she awaited Wendy's magic.

"I think..." he whispered, "she is pissed."

"Juvia thinks that is bad, no?" she replied, her eyes filled with awe at this new, angry Mirajane.

"I'm not sure..." Gray replied, the corners of his mouth twitching upward as Natsu gave the ice mage a nod.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, somewhat angered by the subtle passings of knowledge that had been going on between Natsu, Erza and Gray. Hell, even Happy had been privy at times. Natsu's gaze flickered over Lucy before he stared forward, his face an unreadable slate. Hibiki's head bobbed as his weight shifted with Natsu's movements. Lucy could see his shoulders rise and fall—a sign that he had not succumbed to death from his exertion. She thought she could see the beginning of a bruise as well as puffiness of the right side of his face. Lucy glanced at Mirajane's knuckles, noticing the bright beads of blood on her right fist.

Mirajane took a hesitant step down the stairs, her eyes flashing. "I'm tired of this! No one—and I mean _no one—_attacks this guild and gets away with it!"

A few cheers rang out, though few and far between. Lucy had heard of Makarov giving a similar speech after another guild had attacked Fairy Tail unsuspectingly. She glanced around, noticing the slight change in the guild's demeanor. Tears were being wiped away, and people were finding the strength to stand. Hands were outstretched to help others, and hugs were passed around. Even Wendy seemed to be working more efficiently.

"What do you mean, Mirajane?" someone called out, pulling Lucy out of her observations. Her chocolate gaze snapped toward the voice. Cana. She was dirtied and bruised, but she appeared unharmed. Her mouth was twisted in a lopsided grin as she stood taller, a hand on her hip."Tell us."

"It means," Mirajane's expression grew dark as she reached up and pulled the elastic band from her hair. Her bangs fell into her face as she bared her incisors, "I'm fighting this time as well. _With_ my brothers and sisters."


	51. Double Agent Messenger

**Happy New Years! Hope everyone had safe and fun holidays. **

**Holy hell is this story loooong! You all make this story, and keep me going, so thank you :D**

**You know the routine: RxR! Happy Reading! Enjoy!  
**

PS: there will be more NaLu, don't fret. Soon. **  
**

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"What do you want? Did _he_ send you here, Gajeel-chan?" the dark-haired man asked, stroking his neatly trimmed beard and eyeing the newcomer with visible curiosity. His demeanor held a sort of haughtiness that could get under Gajeel's thick skin, which was no easy feat.

"I just told you, were you listenin'?" the dragon slayer calmly replied, his voice a low growl as he hid his annoyance.

He used his tongue to twirl his lower labret piercing as he studied the two mages with equal vehemence. His eyes darted between them, searching for the likeness between father and son, though it was few and far between. The only thing he could find that they _really _had in common was their cowardice, and he had no time for cowards. Had he not given his word that he would deliver this message, he would be keeping his promise to Levy.

"Ah, so the old man desires our company, does he? He finally wishes to draw upon my power—_our _power!" Ivan threw his head back, his laughter deep and somewhat maniacal. This continued for a few minutes—far too long for Gajeel's taste. The dragon slayer stood his ground, cracking his knuckles as his eyes flickered over the blonde mage standing against the far wall. The latter averted his eyes, trying his best to look cool and collected at his old nemesis' unexpected appearance.

_Laxus. _

Gajeel had battled Makarov's grandson alongside Natsu—Laxus lusting for the power to control Fairy Tail. It was ironic, as his own power was false—a result of the lacrima his father had put into his body at an early age. Ivan had feared his son's weakness, hoping for the chance to use the stone at a later date, or so he shared with Gajeel when the dragon slayer had resigned himself to being a spy for Raven Tail. Gajeel wondered if Laxus was aware of his father's intentions or past reasoning. He risked another glance at the blonde man, doubting his earlier thought very much. It was apparent to Gajeel that Ivan had no regard for anyone, not even his own flesh and blood—his own son.

Gajeel's upper lip drew back in a contemptuous sneer, "I said what I needed to say about the guild, now what are you gonna do about it?"

"Do about it, Gajeel-chan?" Ivan's eyes grew round as his lips twitched upward in a cruel smirk. His dark gaze darted to his son, "_Do about it? _Laxus-chan, what arewe going to _do about it_?"

Laxus shrugged, though Gajeel could sense his overwhelming discomfort. He could smell the faint perspiration and odd scent of fear mixed in with regret—but for what? The blonde man avoided Gajeel's steely glare, clenching his jaw and making the scar over his eye ripple.

Finally, Laxus cleared his throat, "Nothing, Father. Why should we?"

"So that's how you two are gonna play it? You're gonna sit in this poor excuse for a fuckin' guild and twiddle your goddamned thumbs while your father—" he gestured with his hand, turning his gaze on Laxus, in particular, "your _grandfather—_is out there fighting for his life and his guild?" _What would have been your guild!_

Ivan chuckled some more, tangling his long beard as he twirled the ends around his thick fingers,"I suppose that is what we're going to do, yes, dragon slayer-chan."

"Stop fuckin' addressing me like that, you worthless—" Gajeel snarled in frustration.

_I am Hibiki Laytis..._

"What the hell is _that_?" Laxus bent forward, throwing his headphones from his ears. They no longer worked, but he kept them as a reminder of his days at Fairy Tail. Of his carefree childhood. His hands cupped his ears as he wore an expression of bewilderment.

The long-winded transmission continued, and the three men were silent as it played out. Gajeel hid his anxiety as he watched Ivan and Laxus react to the unfamiliar magic. When it was abruptly halted, Gajeel folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well? Did that convince you of what I said?"

"You work for _me_," Ivan replied, though his tone was filled with caution as he continued to twirl his beard. This time, however, it seemed to be more a nervous habit than out of his musings. "You _don't_ ask mequestions, Gajeel-chan!"

"Wrong, asshole," Gajeel responded, his voice a guttural hiss as his temper flared, "I work for Makarov. Always have, always will. _That's _who I work for. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, not this shit excuse for a guild that you built out of your own wallowing self pity. You can sit here and plot your revenge all you want, I could care less."

Both father and son seemed shocked at his response, though for different reasons. Gajeel didn't give either the chance to speak. "I don't know what you did to get kicked out, but I know what _he _did," he pointed at Laxus, "Right now, Makarov needs your help, even if it's just you two morons. I don't know what's going on, but I have a bad feeling about it—and I can't say that about much. I came here to give you two a _real_ message, despite my own sense of duty to ask you to help your _flesh and blood_. I'm gonna do my job, whether either of you girls give a shit or come with me anyway. At least, then, I can say my conscience is clear."

Ivan's mouth twisted into a contemptuous sneer, "Ah, I suspected you were a double agent-chan, of course. I know the old man too well, and I trust no one."

"Not even your son?" Gajeel was pressing Ivan's patience, and he knew it. He could see Laxus lean forward, obviously interested in his father's answer. Gajeel's eyes shifted back to Ivan, a rueful smirk on his face, "Choose your words wisely, Dreyer."

Ivan waved his hand in dismissal, his lip curling as his tongue ran along it, "I stand by my words."

Gajeel could see the defeat in Laxus' expression, and he felt slightly sorry for the exiled mage. _Poor kid only wants to please his father._ "Fine, have it your way, Ivan—" he began, his eyes narrowing.

"You said you had a message," Laxus took a step forward, his eyes flashing his interest. He wouldn't admit it in front of Ivan, but he was concerned for his grandfather's well-being."Spit it out, already!"

The iron dragon slayer looked at him pointedly, his lips twisting in an ironic smile. His words were directed to both father and son, "I was instructed to tell you, by the woman—Porlyusica or whatever her name is—that_ it's time to come home_. Her exact words."

His eyes darted to Ivan so he could gauge the man's response. From the corner of his eye, he could see Laxus looking somewhat disappointed in Gajeel's words as he glanced expectantly at his father. Both awaited the senior Dreyer's response, neither sure of the message's meaning.

Ivan sucked in a deep breath, his face betraying nothing, though the slight tremor of his fingers told Gajeel that the message had reached his mark. "So...so she told you this, did she?"

"The old woman in the woods?" Laxus looked between Gajeel and Ivan, his brow knit in confusion. The former nodded his head.

"That's what she told me, though I have no clue about its meaning," he admitted. "She found me and insisted I tell you two this. I suspect _he_ knows what it means," he pointed at Ivan.

"What is it, Father?" Laxus asked, his voice slightly cracking with his concern.

"Bah!" Ivan flicked his hand in the air, haughtily, dismissing Gajeel's ominous message, "That old woman has lost her senses! Not like we haven't known that for some time!"

"Seems she knew who she was directing the message to when she told it to me," Gajeel's' eyes flashed. He wasn't a gambler, but he was willing to bet something deeper was going on below the surface of Ivan's disinterested exterior. Ivan watched him carefully, his jaw clenching in anger. Gajeel continued, "She specifically gave me your name and your son's."

The muscle in Ivan's jaw rippled with annoyance. His eyes grew dark as Laxus pressed the issue again, "Father—"

"The old woman is your grandmother," the Raven Tail leader replied quickly, his eyes widening as if he had not meant to blurt that information.

"My...grandmother?" Laxus looked confused. It was apparent he had no knowledge of this.

Ivan continued to stare at Gajeel. The dragon slayer did not balk at the bearded mage's annoyed glare, "Go on, tell him the rest, why don't you, Daddy Dearest."

He was still playing the game, as he had no idea of Porlyusica's relationship to Makarov or his son. He suspected that they had been close, but in what respect, he had no clue. She had always come to the guild master's aid, despite her obvious dislike for the magical world. Gajeel had thought she was just an angry old coot who hated life, and had been shocked when she sought him out to deliver the cryptic message. It was her ominous prompting that forced him to find the Ivan and Laxus, as it was the least he could do for the woman. Though he would never admit it, he felt he owed the healer much thanks for her help in boosting Levy's confidence. Gajeel remembered the promise. _His _promise...

Ivan bared his lower teeth in resentment, "She was your mother's mother."

Laxus' coughed, surprised by the news. He knew very little about his mother, as he could remember next to nothing. He recalled her pale, beautiful hair and her lovely voice. She could sing like an angel—and he thought, at times, he could still hear her singing if he was quiet enough.

"My mother..." Laxus repeated his expression falling as his voice grew softer, "You never told me this."

"It's not important, Laxus-chan," Ivan attempted to regain his composure, his usual strange manner of speaking suddenly returning. Gajeel could tell that this particular topic was not welcome conversation.

"You're Makarov's son, and Laxus' mother was Porlyusica's daughter, eh?" he pieced it together slowly, "And now she's telling you to come home, why?" _What did you do to be kicked out of the guild?_

The muscle under Ivan's right eye twitched as he cast a hate-filled glare at the dragon slayer for his meddling presumptions. Gajeel ignored it, not phased in the least by the angry look. This was getting good. When Ivan did not answer, Gajeel attempted to grasp at his own theory. "She's forgiven you...but for what?"

He saw the slight widening of Ivan's eyes, and he knew he was close. Very close. Laxus looked at the older Dreyer in expectation, "What is he talking about, Father?"

"Nothing!" Ivan hissed, his eyes narrowed. "He doesn't know what he's talking about! Ignore him."

"I don't?" Gajeel pressed, "Then why do you look like you're ready to piss your pants? There is obviously something between you and the old woman, after all this time. Her daughter doesn't seem to be around—"

"Enough."

"Why? Did I strike a nerve? Do you still care about her?"

"I _said _ENOUGH!" Ivan snapped at Gajeel's words. His voice was filled with venom as it wavered slightly, "Don't you _dare_ speak about her!"

"Then tell your son the truth," Gajeel pressed, his arms folding over his chest.

"There is nothing to tell. Nothing! Now get the hell out of my guild, you mangy dragon slayer!" He cast his arm aside, his tie blowing in an invisible breeze as he pointed toward the exit. "I will _not_ listen to her words, nor will you speak this filth to me! If that old man wants to kill himself, then _so be it!_"

Gajeel glared in return, his own anger boiling over by the untruths weaved throughout. He had noticed the younger Dreyer flinch ever-so-slightly at his father's vehement words. The dragon slayer's next comments were directed at Laxus as he spoke, "I don't know what your father's deal is, but if you want the truth, you know where to find it. It'll be waiting..._if_ this war leaves anything behind. It may be your only chance, kid."

"OUT!" Ivan roared, "Makarov is making his own grave, and I'm not responsible for the fall of his precious guild or its members! We will _not help_! Now don't make me remove you by force!"

"No need for violence. Besides, " Gajeel shrugged his shoulders in disdain, "I already fought your son." He turned on heel to exit the tiny hovel of a guild. Before he could disappear from their sight, he spoke over his shoulder, "You are both cowards. Such a disappointment from Makarov's family."

Laxus said nothing, glancing at Ivan. Unlike his father, he was not proficient at masking his feelings. His obvious concern was evident on his face, and Gajeel hoped he had at least penetrated one thick skull. His footsteps echoed through the empty corridor as he chuckled to himself, annoyed at Ivan's arrogance. He had yet to see anyone else in this self-proclaimed "guild", and he doubted its true existence. Gajeel had a feeling that whatever had occurred for Ivan to be exiled from the guild, it had something to do with Laxus' mother and the lacryma he placed in his own son.

"His own son," Gajeel softly scoffed, shaking his head disgust.

He had been walking for some time, his mind replaying his interaction with Ivan and Laxus. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach at Hibiki's message, as he wasn't entirely convinced Makarov would allow that sort of transmission if something hadn't gone terribly wrong in Magnolia. His thoughts suddenly shifted to a particular blue-haired mage.

_Please be OK._ _I'm so sorry I'm taking much longer than I told ya. I didn't expect for that old woman to request this of me. _ He looked at the sky; the sun was beginning to set.

"Gajeel!" he heard his name called. Then again. He turned toward the voice, watching the hooded figure wave frantically at him. The newcomer began to jog as Gajeel waited along the road, tapping his foot impatiently and crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow in expectation. "Well? Change your mind?" he asked as the visitor caught up to him, finally.

The newcomer pushed back his hood, his gaze sure as his blonde hair blew in the wind, "I want...to go home."

_Home_. Gajeel knew that feeling, and he understood Laxus' words. "So Ivan let you go, eh?"

"Not so much," Laxus looked away, his mouth twisting into a frown. There was sadness in his voice as he spoke, his shoulders squared, "But I'm my own person. And if my grandfather needs my help, I'm coming with you. I owe him at least that."

"And there's the part where you want to know more about your mother? And your father's exile, no?" the dark-haired mage studied Laxus curiously. This was not the arrogant young man he and Natsu had battled. No, he appeared somewhat...changed. More mature, perhaps?

"Those as well," Laxus agreed, "But mostly for my grandfather. I figure, if this hermit wanted my father to come home so badly, things must be in the dumps. I've lived this long without knowing, what's more time?"

_Time. _Gajeel said nothing, his thoughts fleeting back to Levy. He turned on foot and began to walk again; he waved for Laxus to follow, "Come on! I've got no time to waste."

"What's your rush all of a sudden?" Laxus asked lightly, as if hoping to make things less awkward between them as he fell into step beside the dark-haired man.

Gajeel continued to stare ahead as he replayed Hibiki's message in his head. His voice was low as he spoke, though more to himself than his companion, "I made a promise to someone...and I intend to keep it."

* * *

The main hall was aflutter as Mirajane shouted commands, giving organization to the disheveled guild. Lucy was in awe at the woman's transformation, and attempted to find Natsu to ask what had happened in the guest room. She had yet to see him after he carried Hibiki back to his confinement. At that point, the young man was sporting a definite bruise over his right eye and cheek. The spirit mage grumbled her frustration when she failed to find either Natsu or Happy. Her former anger at his earlier disappearance was beginning to come back, as well as her fears of his abandonment. Makarov's door was closed and Lucy thought it best to not disturb whatever was occurring in that room. Levy was mourning with Droy, and the Stellar Spirit mage suddenly felt very out of place. From the corner of her eye, she caught Adie silently exiting the main hall, her expression empty. Lucy stood there for a few minutes, finally deciding to follow her.

"Adie?" Lucy called softly as she squeezed between the heavy wooden doors.

The blacksmith never answered, and Lucy found her seated on the steps, staring out at the war-torn city. Lucy quickly wondered the state of her apartment, and made a mental note to check later. She knew parts of the town were left untouched, and felt guilty for hoping her apartment was within that realm.

"There you are," she spoke aloud as she took a seat next to the pale-haired demi-spirit. The woman was slumped forward, her eyes on the ground as she interlaced her fingers, resting them on her knees.

"You alright?" Lucy asked, her voice a delicate whisper as she carefully gauged her companion's reaction.

"Yeah," Adie replied, her leg shaking nervously. She chewed on her bottom lip, saying nothing as she continued to stare.

"How's you arm?" Lucy attempted to make small talk.

"Fine, I guess. There's no mark left," Adie quickly answered, her hand absent-mindedly reaching up to trace over the fabric of her shirt. Lucy thought it best to not press the subject. She was glad that Porlyusica was able to help, though she could still remember the healer telling her that Adie's prognosis was grim. She wondered if the pink-haired mage had been entirely wrong in her diagnosis.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Lucy's mouth fell open as she looked at the demi-spirit in wide-eyed wonder. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I could have stopped this far before it began," Adie confessed, her lower jaw thrust out in anger as her eyes remained intently focused on her hands.

"Yeah, right," Lucy sighed, "If you'd have stopped your sister, then Ultear and Grimoire Heart would have found another way to cause problems."

Adie said nothing, and Lucy thought her comment had made some impact. She heard the blacksmith sigh her frustration, waving at the town around them. "But at least we wouldn't have all this...destruction...and death..." Her voice was barely audible as she trailed off, her eyes misting over. Her body slumped in ragged defeat.

"No," Lucy shook her head, patting Adie's arm empathetically, "I'm sure it would have been the same, with or with out Lilith."

She allowed a comforting hand to rest on Adie's forearm, realizing that the pale-haired woman was cradling something in her palms. She leaned forward to see what it was, quickly recognizing the lion's-head key with its sparkling ruby eye. Every hair of the lion's mane was etched in the solid metal, the eye glimmering as it was slowly turned between Adie's fingertips. Lucy nearly gasped in awe at the intricacy of its design.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to touch it.

Adie stared at it, her unshed tears dried. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she tried to collect herself. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply. When Adie spoke, her voice was hoarse and her eyes filled with a depth of sadness Lucy couldn't comprehend, "It's caused so many problem. So very many. It's more of a hindrance than anything."

"But I'm sure it can also bring happiness," Lucy assured her, chocolate eyes drawn to the key. Her fingers screamed to feel the metal beneath them.

Adie shrugged, "I never asked for this stupid thing!"

"I don't think anyone ever asks for the cards dealt to them, do they?" Lucy hypothesized, hoping to lessen Adie's guilt. Her words were honest. No one desires responsibility thrust upon them, and Lucy was sure that Adassandra has had plenty of that to guilt her for a lifetime and then some. She couldn't fathom the life the demi-spirit has had, though she knew that if Adie had been willing to open up to others...then maybe it would have been that much better.

"I know I sure didn't. Lilith didn't mind it so much, but I think it made her feel special. Father's death and Mother's disappearance was tough on her—on both of us. Neither wanted to make friends, only to suffer those loses as well."

Lucy felt oddly special that Adie was sharing this information with her. She wished she could empathize, but it was impossible. She had the life that Adie coveted. Despite her inability to feel for the woman, Lucy could share the pain at losing a parent. She gently squeezed Adie's arm, "I suppose I'm lucky in that I know my mother's fate. I watched her pass away."

Adie's head snapped around and she looked at Lucy in shock. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

"It's OK," Lucy offered a smile, lowering her head, "I said my goodbyes. There were no regrets."

Adie glanced down at her key, her eyes misting over once again. She slowly turned it in her hands, saying nothing as Lucy watched, once again mesmerized. As silly as it would sound aloud, Lucy felt as if the key was _calling _her. Beckoning to her.

"Do you know what it does?" she asked carefully, feeling somewhat defeated as she saw the brief movement of Adie shaking her head. "Have you ever tried it?"

Another shake of Adie's head.

"Why don't you?"

"I'm afraid," Adie whispered, her voice filled with sadness as is broke. "I've seen what Lilith's does and I don't want to carry that burden. Or risk that chaos."

"I don't think it'll be anything like your sister's," Lucy answered honestly as she recalled Barsky's earlier inferences about Adie's key. She thought it best not to bring that up, "I think it's more for good."

Adie looked somewhat surprised by Lucy's ardent hypothesis, but she remained silent, the key in her palm. Chocolate eyes watched the sparkling ruby as it lolled over between Adie's slender fingers.

Her curiosity finally got the better of her. "Can I...touch it?"

Adie remained silent and all movement ceased. Lucy took that as a welcoming sign. She felt herself oddly drawn to the key, and the idea of holding it brought an odd sense of satisfaction—of triumph. She stretched her fingers toward the golden artifact, watching the crimson eye sparkle in the fading sunlight. She noticed the stone in her ring glowing brightly—a deep golden red. She cried out in surprise as Adie's key suddenly and silently disappeared.

"W-What happened?" Lucy cried out, shocked.

Adie's icy blue eyes were on the pulsating ring on Lucy's finger—the ring she had never taken off since Barsky put it in her possession. The ring she knew very little about, save for what she was told, which, was not very reassuring. She followed Adie's gaze to her finger and her brow furrowed at the bright glow. It pulsated a few more times before quickly flickering out.

"Huh?" Lucy murmured to herself as she lifted the bejeweled finger closer to her face for inspection. It was back to its sultry milky color. Her eyes darted to Adie's hands, her expression falling as she realized that the key had disappeared.

"I-I'm sorry! I should have had your permission!" Lucy blurted, feeling horrible at her selfishness and hoping she hadn't upset Adie.

"It's...OK," Adie whispered, glancing at Lucy's hand one last time. She blinked rapidly and glanced away.

"Adie?" the spirit mage asked after a long period of silence.

"Hmm?" she replied lazily, enjoying the comfortable ongoing silence between them.

"Would you teach me to ex-quip?" It was something she was thinking about for a while. She may never be skilled at other magic types, and she had accepted that possibility. If she could gain expertise at using magics relevant to her needs with her Stellar Spirits, then that would be enough. Ex-quipping things like her keys would be useful, and she should have the magic reserves for such a small space. She had long ago suspected that the amount of space available for ex-quipping was proportional to a mage's magical capacity.

Adie cocked her head to look at Lucy in surprise. "Me? Why?"

Lucy shrugged, resolute in her decision, "Everyone else is busy." Adie raised an eyebrow in question, and Lucy giggled sheepishly, "That sounded bad, didn't it? I just meant that—"

"I know what you meant," Adie answered with a curt nod. Her usual abrasive and direct way of speaking would upset others, but not Lucy. She glanced at Lucy from the corner of her eye,"I'm not sure I'd be the best to teach anyone anything, but I'll try."

Lucy's mouth hung open for a few moments as she blinked stupidly at Adie. _That was easy_. "O-OK! Great!"

She smiled radiantly and Adie wished she could be as positive as Lucy and her friends. It would be nice to be carefree for once, to forget her responsibilities. Who she was...

The blacksmith looked skyward, "It's for your keys, I assume? I think we have a few days, at least, so how about we start tomorrow or something?" She met Lucy's excited gaze as the blonde nodded vigorously, her lips pressed together so as not to look too eager.

"Good," Adie stared ahead, as if satisfied. The corners of her mouth twitched upward. Lucy glanced over at the blacksmith. She definitely looked ill. Weak, even. She wasn't sure how the woman would put up much of a fight in this state. Her skin was pale and she had an aura of defeat about her. Lucy silently wondered how she could cheer Adie up—or at least, make her feel as if she were not alone.

"Here," Lucy reached into her pocket, holding out the soft fabric given to her earlier, "Taurus gave this to me. I instantly recognized it as yours."

Adie glanced at the glove, her eyes quickly darting ahead again."You can keep it." She clenched her jaw. "You won't know when you'll need it again," she cryptically added.

"But it's yours! I-I can't use it. Not very well, at least!" Lucy was unsure of what to make of the exchange. She cradled the glove in her hand. It didn't look like anything special, but she knew the power she possessed when she wore it. Of course it wasn't as much strength as, say, Erza could muster, but it had served its purpose. Lucy could still recall the raw power she felt as she had heaved the weighty axe. As much as she wanted to learn to fight like Erza or Natsu, she had began to realize that it was not her style. Sure, she could do something to protect herself, but it wasn't like Lucy Heartfilia to be able to crush monsters in one blow.

"Ok, thank you." Lucy rubbed her fingers over the fabric, somewhat surprised. She stuffed the glove into her pocket. It wasn't much, but it had saved her life, earlier.

"Don't mention it.

"Where do you get these things?" Lucy wondered aloud.

Adie stared at the darkening sky thoughtfully, "Most came from Freya herself—my mother. She had a penchant for collecting odd relics of this world. Some was created by Hephasteus, as well." She tapped her chin, casting a sideways glance toward Lucy, "He makes the weapons you see carried by your spirits. He's actually Taurus' father."

"Taurus?" Lucy breathed in shock. "I-I had no idea about this!"

Adie nodded, "You wouldn't. Most of this isn't in your books. But, it's helpful for you to know."

"Taurus." Her voice was filled with sadness as she thought back to her spirit's injuries. "I hope he's alright."

Adie nodded, her expression grim, "He will be fine. Shaken, I'm sure. But, fine." She turned her face toward Lucy, her mouth opening and closing—as if she were thinking of how to form her words. Finally, she spoke.

"Sometimes injuries for their summoners is not unexpected. Your spirits are connected to you, Lucy. I've never seen anything quite like it. I had always wanted to free spirits from their human owners, but you," Adie's head fell and the key was once again in her hand, being turned back and forth between calloused fingers, "You have managed to make me see the errors in my thoughts. You are truly special, Lucy Heartfilia. I wish I could be half as brave as you." Adie's face turned pink by the time she had spoken her last praise.

Lucy felt the tears sting her eyes at the eloquent speech. She _did_ love her spirits—all of them! "I do care about them. They are living beings, as well."

Adie smiled sadly, "I know. I can see that." She closed her eyes, her face lit by the fading sun. "And I believe in you, Lucy."

They sat in silence for some time, Lucy's fingers tracing over her keys and her whip handle as she felt a warmth inside of her from the kind words that had just been offered. It felt good to have someone say she was worth believing in, and she hadn't realized that it was a feeling she craved. A smile stayed on her face as she sat there for some time, staring off into the distance.

"Can I ask one more question?" Lucy meekly asked after a few more moments of silence. She chose her query wisely. It had been bothering her for some time...

Adie shook her head softly, "Would you actually let me say no?"

"Nope," Lucy admitted, sucking in a deep breath, wasting no time. "Do you—or did you—love Loki?"

She didn't know why she wanted to know this so badly, but she did. She could still remember the sadness about him when he was living amongst humans. Even after being returned to the Spirit World, it had still lingered about—and this piece of knowledge felt like the missing piece to Loki's puzzle. If Lucy could only know the truth, maybe she could help...

"Loki?" Adie repeated, confused. Her eyes flickered over Lucy's face, as if trying to predict where Lucy was going with her question.

"Leo," Lucy corrected herself, clearing her throat, "He was Loki while he was a part of our guild."

She watched Adie repeat the name a second time, before the blood began to rush to her face. Her eyes grew round with realization, and Lucy suddenly felt sorry for asking such a personal question.

"L-Love?" Adie whispered, her face crimson. Lucy nodded softly, leaning forward and awaiting the juicy answer. Adie croaked, her mouth agape as she searched for words. "Who told you—"

The soft _plopping _before them drew Adie's attention away from Lucy and vice versa. Lucy leaped to her feet, recognizing the tall spirit standing in front of them, "Veleda?"

The ruddy-skinned spirit nodded her head, smiling smugly. Her hair was in a simple coif of red ringlets, "Yes, dear." She glanced at Adie, "You are well, I see?"

Adie nodded curtly, her face still flushed. She looked somewhat bewildered as she studied Veleda, most likely resounding shock from Lucy's earlier inquiry. It was Lucy who spoke next.

"Is something wrong?"

Veleda glanced at Lucy, questioningly. "Adassandra did not tell you?"

"I didn't have a chance," the demi-spirit sighed, visibly annoyed at the seer's intrusion.

"Tell me what?" Lucy looked between them.

"Don't summon Morpheus," Adie quickly answered, her eyes shut as she rubbed her temples, "He's, er...busy, so to speak."

"Explain, please!" Lucy furrowed her brow. Had something happened?

Adie turned toward her, "Faux attacked us at Porlyusica's—"

"Oh no!" Lucy quipped, covering her mouth.

Adie raised a hand, "It's fine. Levy had found a way to free him of the binding magic, but he was weak. Too weak. I released him to the Spirit World, but can only imagine the condition of the other spirits. I think he was one of the first to be imprisoned, though his magic is much stronger than most."

Lucy nodded, she had seen Adie release Loki when they were battling the Adze at Wisteria. She had wondered about the ability. She opened up her mouth to ask the question, but Adie continued, "He's going to rally more spirits to help save the others and us, as well. Morpheus took his place, borrowing Faux's appearance to garner information about Grimoire Heart. Hopefully he is convincing enough, and can send us word."

"I have no doubt he will be," Veleda answered smoothly, though Lucy could detect the slight wrinkle of her forehead as she spoke. Lucy had often wondered about the relationship between the two, as well.

"So you see," Adie glanced at Veleda, "Calling on him would risk blowing his cover as well as a danger to Faux."

"_And_ your sister," Lucy whispered, glancing at Adie.

"And my sister," the demi-spirit agreed.

Lucy shivered, "I understand. But, how...how did Levy break the spell?"

Adie nodded that she understood the question, "I'm no good with magic, but even I can tell that she is gifted. She had found a way to counter whatever binding dark magic is being used."

"Oh," Lucy replied, feeling somewhat dumb. A smile lit up her face,"So she can free everyone, then? The spirits can go back to the Spirit World!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy for us," Adie replied carefully, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not sure the number of spirits we are looking to free. It will require a lot of magic on Levy's part."

"Dozens, at best, " Veleda answered. After receiving bewildered gazes from both women, she elaborated, "We had a meeting with the Royal Council, and the numbers were determined to be substantial."

Adie nodded, "So it'd be easier to kill the summoner?"

"Yes," Veleda replied. "But...there is something else."

Lucy and Adie looked at the spirit expectantly. Veleda pressed her lips together, "His Majesty is threatening Extreme Punishment for any and all spirits who actively help in freeing Zeref, as they have violated the Laws."

"He's going to punish the Celestial Spirits who where captured—who had_ no choice_?" Adie choked, her eyes bulging from her head. She leaped to her feet, lurching forward in anger. "H-He can't do that!"

"He _is_ doing that," Veleda replied softly, her eyes closing briefly. "I argued against it, as did others, but he did not budge on his stance, I'm afraid. Even Faux's persuasive argument has fallen on deaf ears. He is now being imprisoned by the Guard—to be dealt with at the end of this war."

_If there is an end to this war!_ Lucy recalled the battle—ages before—where spirits had fought alongside humans, though it had always been referred to as lore. It was no lore, Lucy knew, it was the truth. Though this time, spirits were being pitted against one another. Lucy had a feeling that the King was torn between his duty to upkeep his promise to Veleda's father and to protect his subjects.

"What's Extreme Punishment?" Lucy asked carefully. Normally she would be leaping to protect the innocent spirits, but she needed to remain calm—to take in everything being exchanged. _Then_ she could think of a plan. Despite her calm exterior, she was as riled up as Adie was showing herself to be.

"Execution," Adie spit the word vehemently through gritted teeth, "He intends to simply slaughter the poor spirits who are being used against their wills!"

"He intends to _kill _them?" Lucy was horrified, her hands covering her mouth as she shivered. She sat on her hands to hide their angry tremor, "But that's not right!" _Your sister!_

"No, it's not," Veleda replied, watching Adie corners of the seer's mouth turned downward in displeasure, "But there is more, yet."

"Great. Do share," Adie grunted, her fists clenching.

"He wants you to return."

"No chance in hell!" Adie roared, turning to cast a wild-eyed stare at Veleda. "First he wants to kill my sister and the others, now he wants me to just idly go back to there?" Her face red with anger as the vein in her temple bulged.

"Careful," Veleda warned, her voice low and calming. "And remember, he can no longer use my power to find you."

Adie spun around, her eyes wide with realization, "Y-You! You _saw _this?" She glanced at Lucy, raising a finger in accusation and jutting it in the spirit mage's direction, "And you predicted _her _as well, which is why my mother had known that Barsky would meet Lucy! You _knew _this the entire time! That's why she had him—and you knew that the damned thing would—"

She began to sputter incoherently as Veleda's face lost some of its color and she bowed her head in defeat, understanding Adie's ramblings.

"I would have been used by Faux to find your key or by your uncle to find you. This was the only foreseeable way to prevent it. It was a risk, and my death wouldn't have been so unwelcome, trust me."

"You manipulated this _entire scheme_!" Adie's voice was climbing higher as she spoke. She quickly spun around, storming a few feet away and cursing under her breath. "Next thing I know, you'll be responsible for this entire _war_!"

"She had no choice!" Lucy interjected, suddenly coming to Veleda's defense. "It's not Lilith that they are after. It's _you, _can't you see that? _That's _why the King wants you to go to the Celestial World. Whatever the reason, _they _want you!"

"Me?" Adie's mouth fell open in shock as she stared at Lucy. How had the spirit mage caught this and she hadn't? She looked at Veleda, her eyes searching for clarification.

"Lucy is correct, it's true. Lilith is just a pawn to get to you, I think. A trap," the seer admitted, "You are the key to all of this and Zeref's minions have come to this conclusion as well. You are more level-headed where your sister is impetuous, making her an easier target. They had tried once, and failed."

"Me?" Adie echoed, confused. "I've done nothing—_nothing_!"

"You still haven't figured it out?" Veleda seemed flabbergasted as she watched Adie carefully shake her head. Lucy could see the faint shrug of the seer's bare shoulders, "It doesn't matter, you will soon, my dear. "

"I'm not following you. Spit it out, already, dammit!" Adie demanded, her voice was growing more frustrated. Lucy half-expected her to stomp her foot and whine.

"You are integral to finding Freya."

"_That's_ what the King is trying to prevent," Lucy breathed, her hand gently covering her mouth as the pieces fell together.

"I can't, and you know this! Even _you _couldn't find her, remember?" Pale eyes grew round at Veleda's speculation.

"It doesn't matter that you haven't. What matters it that you _may _be able to do so. It's not your mother that is important, it's her key."

"Why?" Lucy interrupted. She could see the defeated slump of the blacksmith's shoulders.

"Because, child," the auburn-haired spirit slowly answered, her eyes on the Adie, "It was her key that locked the final gate of Zeref's prison. If—"

"If that key's found, then all hope of keeping him imprisoned goes with it," Lucy nodded, turning to watch Adie stare helplessly at her hands. "Then the war is lost before it begins." Veleda said nothing, confirming Lucy's suspicions. The blonde mage continued, "And the King suspects that Adie can find Freya, as does Grimoire Heart. But how did the guild acquire that knowledge?"

"You are not an idle mage, are you, Lucy Heartfilia?" Veleda raised an eyebrow, visibly impressed.

"Thank you," Lucy replied, wanting to ask a million questions, though she knew there was no time.

Veleda turned to Lucy, "Use your spirits wisely, my dear, we're at your disposal. You can be stronger than most mages if you know your spirits' abilities." Her eyes glanced past Lucy, toward the source of the elongating shadow that had spread past them. Adie said nothing, her back to them as she rigidly stood in the setting sunlight.

Veleda opened her mouth to say something, quickly closing it—as if she had thought better of it. Her deep red lips spread into a sad smile as she glanced around the village. She waved, "It seems that Faux's story is sound. I should go back, let the others know."

She disappeared before Lucy could respond, leaving a bewildered Lucy still sitting outside the guild hall. Inside, Lucy could hear the clamoring of the members as some reconstruction commenced. She was sure Laki would be participating, as she had done during the first rebuilding of the guild, over a year earlier.

"I never wanted this, and now it's escalated so far!" Adie whispered, kicking the ground in frustration as Lucy carefully approached. "I've never felt so _helpless_!"

Lucy wrung her hands, thinking about what Veleda had confided in her. Despite her tumultuous thoughts, a sudden idea came over her. "That's it! More than one Wendy!" Lucy quickly stood, her face beaming with triumph. "I _can _help!"

"Huh?" Adie was confused by the sudden outburst.

The blonde mage shook her head, "Intentional or not, she just gave me inspiration! And I have an idea of how you can help everyone, but that can wait!" She placed a hand on Adie's shoulder, "Don't worry, we will get your sister back as well as the others. I saved Loki from the same punishment! Everything will be alright in the end. Not one spirit will undergo this punishment, I promise."

Her words were filled with so much confidence and so much hope, that all Adie could do was stare with her mouth hanging open in an unladylike manner. A bewildered Adie was left standing in the setting sun as Lucy muttered to herself, turning on heel and charging into the guild hall for the second time that day.


	52. Welcome Reintroductions

**Thank you, everyone, for your encouragement. You are why I keep writing :) RxR! Enjoy! **

_To my Anonymous Readers: _

_Louise_: thanks ^-^ Glad you like it!

_Guitar Guy_: no shame in it! it's your lucky day! You may always use the f-bomb with me, no apologies necessary :D

Disclaimer: same as always.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy bolted through the door, her eyes scanning the mages that were scrambling to follow Mirajane's orders. Her gaze fluttered from face to face, looking for the familiar dark-haired mage as she stood on her toes.

"Wendy? Wendy!" Her voice was drowned out by the buzzing of voices, so she fought her way through the guild in search of the girl. She caught a glimpse of pink hair, but she was too busy to care.

"Gemini!" Lucy grunted, tugging at the key at her waist as she ran.

"Lucy-chan!" the two small spirits quipped in unison as they hovered above the ground, their heads bobbing as they took in the grim scene surrounding them.

"Gemi, Mini," Lucy nodded, her gaze flickering over them as she dodged Reedus' girth, "Come with me, I need a favor!"

"Anything for you!"

"Of course, Lucy-chan!"

When she spotted the weary dragon slayer, Lucy quickly bolted for her, doing her best to not push anyone too hard. She approached, excitedly tapping on Wendy's shoulder. The brunette turned toward the spirit mage, wiping at her brow as she did so. Lucy's smile was grim as she sympathized for the girl. Her magic was needed, and she could only push herself so far.

"Why don't you take a break, Wendy?" Lucy rested a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy's mouth fell open as she looked at the two small spirits next to Lucy. Her gaze shot up to Lucy's face as her brow furrowed in determination. "I-I can't! There are too many injuries. They need my help!"

"Then let me help, er, let _them _help," Lucy pointed toward Gemi and Mini, her hand trembling as she said a silent prayer of hope. She hadn't even asked her spirits if her theory would work!

"Huh?" Wendy's bewilderment showed on her face as her eyes darted back to the tiny spirits. _How are they going to help_?

Lucy knelt, speaking to her spirits, "Hey, you two, do you think you could do me a huge favor and help Wendy?"

"Yes!" they nodded, clapping their hands together in understanding. "You can count on us! Just command us, Lucy-chan! Do it, do it!"

"Quit sounding like perverts!" Lucy snarled. She cleared her throat as she turned to once again speak to Wendy. "These two can transform into anyone, and can take on their magic abilities, as well." Wendy stared in wide-eyed awe, nodding her understanding after a few moments of silence. Lucy continued, "They can only hold it for five minutes—"

"We can hold for longer, Lucy-chan!" Mini quipped.

"Yes, now that we have no contract, we can hold for much longer."

Lucy looked at them in surprise. "I thought you could only transform for five minutes?"

The spirits looked at one another before answering in unison, "It depends on our user."

"Eh?" Lucy was officially confused.

"With Angel, her spirit power was much less than yours, so five minutes was our maximum," Gemi informed her matter-of-factly.

Mini picked up where his twin left off, "But we have never tried with you, so it may be longer."

"But it doesn't matter now!" they jumped up and down, their voices a unique harmony.

"Right," Lucy smiled, understanding their point. Why hadn't she thought of that? "Just don't wear yourselves down too much! Help Wendy a little bit and then you can return home. I don't want anyone exhausted!"

"Yes, Lucy-chan!" they quipped together, looking at Wendy in expectation, their arms held high.

Wendy drew back reflexively. The spirits watched her, their good humor on their faces. The dragon slayer glanced at Lucy before finally shrugging her shoulders. She offered a half-hearted smile, "Why not? If Lucy trusts you..."

"She does! She does!" The two spirits wobbled up to her, placing their hands on her arms. In the blink of an eye, another Wendy appeared before them. Lucy barely registered the silence that surrounded them as the guild watched the spectacle in awe.

"Wow, Lucy sure is gifted with her spirits," someone whispered.

"She's one of our strongest, of course she is," another confirmed.

"Atta girl, Lucy!" came the hoarse shout.

Lucy's attention was drawn away from the two Wendys before her as she realized what had been spoken. Her face flushed from the attention, but she couldn't deny the satisfaction she felt at hearing those words. It felt good to know that others had confidence in her, even when she didn't. She smiled at Wendy, who stared at her clone in surprise. The dragon slayer reached out and poked the newcomer, drawing back in shock of the clone's solidarity.

"It...looks just like _me_!" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Oooh, he _is _cute, Wendy-chan!" the spirit-Wendy responded before giggling mischievously.

"Stop it," Lucy warned between her teeth. Wendy's face changed from surprise to embarrassment, and Lucy silently cursed herself for not explaining that Gemini could read their subject's thoughts. Despite their ambiguity, Lucy immediately know who the spirits were speaking of. She had suspected that the foreigner had left his mark on the dragon slayer girl...

Wendy's face turned pink. She nervously glanced at Lucy, whose chocolate stare waited patiently for instruction. After a moment, Lucy decided it may be best to prompt the dragon slayer. "Well? Tell them what you want them to do! They should be able to heal, if my assumptions were correct!" _And I hope they were! _

"Yes, yes! We can help, Wendy-chan!" Gemini responded, clapping. "Let us show you!" They reached out and touched Wendy, a glowing light engulfing both of them. After nearly thirty seconds, it faded, leaving a refreshed looking Wendy.

"Wow!" she breathed, her mouth curving into a smile; her first real smile of the day. "That was awesome, Lucy! It really works!"

Lucy nodded, hiding her own overwhelming relief. "Now they can help, you know, take off some of the pressure."

"Yes, I think they can," Wendy's smile grew wider. She whispered to Gemini, pointing to where they could best be utilized. The spirits were quick to follow direction, and Lucy had never been more proud of the transforming duo.

Lucy heard Wendy's name being called from the far corner, and the real Wendy turned to find Fried hovering above Evergreen. His face was ashen and shone with sweat as he maintained his magic over his fallen teammate. His eyes were weary as he croaked out Wendy's name a second time. Lucy had nearly forgotten Fried's situation, a notion that made her feel neglectful. She noticed that even Bixlow had managed to find his teammates, sitting cross-legged against the wall, his trademark grin gone. Lucy was surprised he had removed his mask, as she had seen very little of his face in the past year. She found him decently attractive without it.

"Oh no," Wendy murmured as she walked over to Evergreen, her gait unsure once again.

Lucy could see the defeat quickly making itself known on Wendy's features. The brunette grimaced as she looked over Evergreen's wounds, her earlier hesitation returning a hundred times greater. She was haunted by the faces of those she couldn't help, and she didn't want this burden to follow her, either. She glanced up, finding Fried and Bixlow watching her, anxiety and fear in their eyes.

"I-I'm not sure I can help, Fried," Wendy replied, her voice cracking as her hands trembled.

"We won't know unless you try!" the green-haired mage frantically informed her, "I was contemplating it, and I think that as long as it's not an other-wordly based magic attack, you should be able to help. It's a pure, physical injury."

"Huh?" Lucy scrunched her nose, trying to grasp what Fried was sharing.

Fried continued his explanation, "I think that you should be able to heal injuries that are not a direct cause of the monsters' magic—dark magic, that is! So anyone who's been injured, physically, may be able to be healed by you, given they aren't—" his eyes darted toward the bodies in the corner of the guild as he lowered his voice, "already dead to begin with."

Wendy looked around nervously as all eyes were suddenly on her. Her lower lip trembled, "It's unfair to say that, Fried. It's like picking and choosing who I can save. I want to save everyone!" Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Evergreen. She glanced at the bodies piled at the far wall—the fallen, too late to be saved, as she had been unfairly reminded.

Wendy shook her head, "I don't think...what if it doesn't work?"

"Then she dies," Fried's eyes grew watery as he spoke the dreadful words, "Which was what would have happened had I not used this rune, anyhow." He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes steady on Wendy's face as his voice lowered an octave. "She saved Erza and she saved me. The least we can do is to try. No one will blame you, I only tried to buy her time. I trust you."

Wendy's eyes widened at Fried's words. She gawked at him, her face momentarily void of her emotions and thoughts. As if she had gained some imaginary courage, she nodded and knit her brow as she rubbed her hands together. They shot out in front of her, hovering above Evergreen. "I'll do my best. Remove the barrier, Fried."

Fried did so with shaky hands, and the low hissing of air through the chest cavitation told Lucy that Evergreen was still alive. Barely. Wendy waved her hands, the air picking up around her. Her body glowed as her hair whipped around her face, her palms face-down over Evergreen's wounds. The injured mage was growing paler by the moment, and Lucy knew that each second was valuable. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see the wound through the glowing haze enveloping both women. Wendy's magic burned her eyes, and she blinked, glancing away. Seconds seemed like hours, and Fried watched with bated breath. Bixlow stepped up beside his friend and put a hand of solace on his shoulder. The rune-using mage made no movement, his eyes steady on Evergreen's face. The light slowly faded and Evergreen remained, her physical wounds healed. Wendy nearly collapsed, but Bixlow was quick to catch her. Lucy cast a glance over the her own shoulder, and she could see Gemini healing Grey's wrist.

"Did it work?" Wendy whispered, her face pale and shining with sweat. She suddenly looked as if she had depleted all of her magic healing Evergreen's wounds.

"Dunno," Bixlow murmured, watching in anticipation. Despite his usual disinterested regard, it was obvious he cared about his teammates.

Fried knelt down, his hands searching her skin, "Her wounds are gone. That should have done it, right?" His eyes relayed his panic as he looked to Wendy for guidance.

"I...I don't know. I told you..." Wendy trailed off.

"There was nothing you could do," Bixlow softly offered, reassuringly patting her back. Wendy ignored his kind words, her head falling as she sobbed into her hands.

"Eve." Fried stared at his lap, his voice barely audible. He clenched his fists as he inhaled deeply, "Bixlow's right, it's not your fault. I had only hoped..."

"I'm so sorry!" the dragon slayer cried into Bixlow's shoulder. He looked uncomfortable by her emotional actions—as if he had no clue what to do to calm her. He patted her back, an awkward gesture on his part. "I'm so sorry I can't do anything. I'm so weak!"

"You're not weak," Lucy chimed in, feeling Wendy's sorrow.

"Yes I am! I can't even—"

She was interrupted by sucking noise as Evergreen arched her back, her hands clawing at the air in front of her as she gasped for breath. She rolled over onto her side, coughing violently as her lungs suddenly re-expanded. The color returned to her face, which was contorted into an oddly animalistic expression.

"Eve!" Fried cried out, tears running down his cheeks. Bixlow joined him, and they helped Evergreen sit upright. She continued to gasp for air, her hands encircling her throat. Her eyes watered from the odd sensation of fresh oxygen in her lungs. Soon, she was only breathing heavily, her lips pursed as her color returned.

"You two!" she rasped to her friends, her eyes were wild as she looked around, "Am I—are we all dead?"

Fried laughed, hugging her suddenly. It was the first real triumph of the day. "No! Wendy healed you!"

"Wendy?" Evergreen echoed quietly, her eyes on the girl. She tugged at her top, looking for the hideous wound. Her bare chest was exposed through the torn shirt. "It's gone...the wound is gone."

Lucy handed Evergreen a blanket to cover her bared flesh, "So Fried was right. It seems that as long as we are not injured by magical means, we can be healed by Wendy's dragon slayer magic."

"I did it?" Wendy whispered in awe of the situation as Fried suddenly pulled her into a hug of triumph. The startled dragon slayer weakly patted back. "I did it!" she smiled confidently as she looked at Lucy.

"Thank you so much, I owe you my life!" Fried quickly promised, holding her at arm's length. Wendy blushed.

"_Your_ life? For what?" Evergreen shot him a look of confusion, her sarcastic nature returning.

Fried responded by grabbing her face in both hands and pulling her toward him. Everyone watched in shock at the uncharacteristic display of emotion between the two teammates. Lucy's eyes grew wide as the embrace quickly became a lingering, passionate kiss. She could feel her face growing hot as she averted her eyes. She briefly caught Natsu's glance from the doorway of Makarov's room. He quickly retreated into the darkness as Erza watched, a small smile of victory on her face.

Bixlow shook his head, the only one not looking surprised at his friends' display of affection as the guild broke into cheers of encouragement, "It's about time, you two."

* * *

Night had quickly fallen, and Wendy had finally gotten around to Juvia's wounds. Gemini had tired, though surpassing Lucy's expectations by staying a full hour. She had to admit, she felt an odd sense of accomplishment that she could help. She hadn't seen Natsu since earlier, and part of her was angry because of that. It appeared he was reverting to how he had treated her before today's battle, now that the danger had passed. There was no longer a need to protect Lucy, so he could run off and disappear.

"I-I don't think I can do much better than this," Wendy shook her head, sighing as Juvia looked at her charred skin in slight disgust.

"Juvia is grateful you tried, Wendy," she pulled her arm away, exhaling her resignation. "It will heal like a normal persons should, I suppose." Wendy's eyes misted over, but Juvia merely patted her shoulder, "I am grateful this is my only wound. Do not cry over it, I am alive. That is all I ask."

Lucy was sitting beside Grey, and she could see him ball his fist at Juvia's words. She watched Juvia begin to gingerly wrap her hand, wrist, and forearm in the moist gauze Mirajane had delivered. Damp strands of sweaty hair were matted to the water mage's head as she bit her lip to hide her pain.

"Let me help," Lucy offered.

Juvia hesitated, glancing at Grey before holding out her arm to Lucy. "Thank you, Lucy," she whispered softly. She winced, slightly, as Lucy began to continue to wrap the hideous wound.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you are OK," Lucy smiled as she gently covered the burned skin. She inwardly cringed, hoping that Juvia's arm would heal well. There was no doubt in her mind that Juvia would bear those scars for the rest of her life.

Elfman approached, sighing in frustration as he realized the Juvia's wounds would not heal easily. Juvia looked up at him, their eyes conveying a silent conversation. She smiled weakly, "It is alright, Elfman-sama. We have more important things to worry about. Do not worry about me, your sister needs you more than ever."

Elfman wordlessly nodded before he retreated to busy himself with other labors. Juvia watched Lucy continue to wrap her arm. After a few moments, the water mage spoke in a soft whisper. "He has been through a lot. We both lost a sibling, perhaps it's why I feel like I can talk to him."

Lucy was somewhat startled by Juvia's confession. "You...aren't, erm...?" Lucy blurted, blushing at her sudden intrusiveness and lack of manners.

"Juvia and Elfman-sama? No.." Juvia's eyes were wide as she realized what Lucy was thinking. "Oh no, no, no! He is just a friend. He reminds me," she smiled sadly, "of my older brother. He used to fret about me much like Elfman."

Her eyes flickered to Mirajane's brother, and Lucy could see the sisterly fondness in her gaze. Juvia blinked, recollecting herself. The glance she cast at Grey was not missed by Lucy, either. Juvia sighed, a mixture of defeat and hopelessness. Lucy suddenly felt very sorry for the water mage, realizing that she had never truly gotten over her crush on Grey-she had merely distracted herself with a new relationship. Though, this one was out of mutual respect. Lucy found it amusing that Grey kept watching the two women from the corner of his eye as he silently sat against the wall, pretending to sleep. She wondered if Juvia's lack of fawning and sudden seriousness about the guild was becoming more intriguing to Gray...

Before she could speculate farther, her attention was drawn elsewhere as the front entrance creaked as it slowly opened. She watched Adie quietly slip through the main door.

"She's gifted with weapons, no?" Juvia whispered under her breath, her eyes narrowed as she studied the demi-spirit.

"She is. She's also an amazing blacksmith," Lucy confessed as Adie stood awkwardly by the door, looking at a loss for what to do with herself, oblivious to Lucy and Juvia's conversation.

"The guild doesn't have one of those, do they? Erza-san does not have anyone to fix her weapons..." Juvia absentmindedly babbled.

Lucy's eyes grew round as Juvia's words triggered an idea. _Why hadn't I thought of that before? _

"That's it!" Lucy cried aloud, turning to Juvia and grabbing the mage by her slender shoulders, "Juvia, you are a genius! I don't know what we'd do without you!" She leaned down and kissed the blue-haired woman on the cheek before turning away.

"What did Juvia do?" the water mage looked baffled as Lucy stalked off. She traced the cheek where Lucy had haphazardly thanked her.

* * *

"Mirajane!" Lucy called out, approaching the siblings as they were deep in conversation.

"Huh? Oh, Lucy, what can I do for you?" the pale-haired mage asked in her normal motherly tone as she spun around.

"Can you make an announcement that anyone needing weapons can commission Adie to do it?" Lucy asked, subtly jerking her head toward the entrance. She watched Mirajane raise her eyes and glance past her.

The new guild master's eyes flickered back to the Lucy's face. "Sure...I don't see why not. But, we don't have a place for her to do so," Mirajane confessed carefully. Elfman puffed out his cheeks and tapped his chin, thoughtfully.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, quickly realizing she hadn't thought of _that_. _Crap, _she silently cursed. _Way to go, Lucy!_

"Actually," came the wearied voice, "We do."

All eyes were on Levy as she slowly approached, Droy at her side. She looked at Lucy, giving her a sad smile that told Lucy that she would be alright; she simply needed time to heal. Lucy nodded her understanding, not daring to ask the question aloud. Levy's eyes were puffy from crying, and her nose red from wiping. Droy's eyes were also red and swollen from his mourning.

"I think I would have known about that—" Mirajane raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Levy shook her head, "It was pending. I saw the blueprints and had spoken to Master Makarov about it. Said it was a birthday present. For Erza." All eyes moved to where the ex-quipping mage was in deep conversation outside of the Makarov's room. Lucy felt a knot in her stomach as she caught Erza, Wendy, Porlyusica and Natsu speaking in hushed tones. The pink-haired mage's back was to her, but she could tell, from the slump of his shoulders, that he did not like what was being discussed.

"He wanted Erza to always have a place, here, to have her weapons modified—so she didn't have to travel all the way to wherever she takes them! Master Makarov was even trying to convince Heart Kreuz to send one of their smithies here," she admitted, her voice falling flat. "I think there is enough hardware in the smithy that it could be in working order if needed."

Lucy watched Mirajane raise both eyebrows as she glanced toward the blonde spirit mage. "Very well, Lucy. Looks like you'll have your way!" She faced the rest of the mages, using her forefinger and thumb to create a shrill whistle that would gather the crowd's attention. Lucy beamed as Mirajane's voice bellowed throughout the guild. "Listen up, everyone! Anyone in need of armor or weapons, including repair, please inform Adassandra." She pointed toward Adie, whose eyes grew round as her face reddened.

_I'm sorry, _Lucy mouthed as the demi-spirit's shocked gaze met her own. She really wasn't.

"So, if you need anything...just ask her!" Mirajane pointed, smiling brightly as the guild broke into murmurs.

"Yes! I've been meaning to have my brass knuckles fixed," Lucy heard Miki chirp, as the girl jumped up and down in excitement.

Adie slowly approached, her bewildered look melting into something akin to annoyance as she leaned near Lucy, "Coulda warned me about that! I never said I'd do it!"

"You said you wanted to help," Lucy reminded her, "So here's how you can help!"

Adie stood back, looking over the few mages that were hesitantly approaching the guild's newest visitor. She glanced back to Lucy, "But I don't have anything with me!"

"It's alright, Levy said that Master Makarov had just built a new place. So, pending it is not fully destroyed, you should have everything you could ever need," Lucy shot back, "Think of this as...payback."

Adie closed her eyes for a moment, a smile tugging at her lips, "You can be ruthless when you want to."

"So I've been told," Lucy sighed in mock exasperation. "You can thank me later." She glanced around, noticing that even Erza had paid attention to that announcement, interest visible in her features. "Looks like you're gonna be busy. I'll leave you to it!" Lucy bowed, quickly moving away as a the mages began crowding around Adie.

"Can you fix this?" A dagger was offered.

"How about this wrench?"

"Oooh, ooh! My brass knuckles, please?" Miki pushed herself to the front of the crowd.

Lucy smiled as the demi-spirit was suddenly too engrossed in her trade to notice Lucy's retreat. She slipped over to where the smaller bunch was crowded around Makarov's room. Her smile faded as she saw the sorrowful expressions as well as Wendy's tears.

"Whats...going on? How is he?" she asked, her voice soft. Natsu said nothing, averting his eyes and trying to blink away the tears as Wendy softly sobbed and shook her head in frustration.

"He's being stubborn, as expected," Porlyusica tsked, pursing her lips.

"Huh?" Lucy looked around the small group.

"It's like before...but much worse," Erza grimly responded. "Even Wendy's magic failed to help him. It's as if he's resigned himself to—"

"Don't say it, Erza!" Natsu growled as Grey approached.

"We have to face it!" Erza's voice was sharp.

Grey and Lucy exchanged worried glances as Natsu refused to back down, "He's gonna make it, he just has to hold on!"

Erza shook her head, "Grow up, Natsu. Even you can sense it. He's given up!"

"No! He would never give up. He loves us too much!"

"That spell does horrible things to the caster," Porlyusica sternly reminded them, her eyes betraying her harsh words. "There is no way to predict what will happen to him now, so I'd advise you listen to the girl!"

Natsu pouted, his fists clenched at his sides. Lucy rubbed his arm in understanding, her own tears stinging her eyes. He pulled his arm away, turning around and stalking off. He stopped a few feet away, spinning around and glaring at Porlyusica.

"What about Happy?" he asked through his teeth.

"Who?" she replied cautiously.

"Happy," Natsu repeated.

"The cat," Erza explained. "Natsu's best friend."

"What about him?" Porlyusica calmly queried as she studied the dragon slayer.

"His eye. Can you fix it like you fixed Erza's?" he asked, pointing to his own eye socket as well as the red-head's.

Porlyusica's eyes wandered over Erza's face, her voice soft after a few moments of hesitation, "Oh yes, the magical eye that can't shed tears." Erza nodded, a small smile on her face. "I don't know if it'll work for the cat, but I can try, child."

"Do whatever it takes," Natsu growled before stomping into the kitchen. The doors swung wildly on their hinges a he stalked off. Lucy watched him, wondering if she should follow. Would he even speak to her? She decided against it for the moment.

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open, falling forward and slamming on the floor with a deafening crack as the wood split into two pieces. Everyone's attention was once again directed to the hall's main entrance. Two pairs of eyes returned the questioning stares.

"Lyon?" Grey whispered under his breath.

"And Sherry," Lucy nodded, taking a tentative step toward the two newcomers.

Lyon's hair was much longer than Lucy remembered, his pale strands pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a cape that was secured over his shoulders, and his left arm in a makeshift sling over his chest. His nose and eye were swollen, and Lucy could see the remains of a gruesome injury that spanned the right side of his face in a crescent pattern. Sherry was at his side, her long red hair unwashed and in disarray. She was carrying something small in her arms as she walked closely to Lyon.

"I heard," Lyon's eyes studied the mages before him, "That we could seek refuge here. Until we fight those bastards again." A few gruff cheers rang out at Lyon's rousing words. Lucy knew he was referring to Hibiki's message. She wondered how far it had reached...

"That's right," Mirajane was the first to recover, her palms outstretched in welcome, "Please come in! I am Mirajane, the Guild Master at the moment."

Lyon's eyes wandered over her face, "So where's the old man?"

"He's resting," Mirajane replied calmly, her voice holding steady. "Do come in."

"Thank you...Mirajane," Sherry replied, smiling wearily. "Please do not mind our appearances."

Lyon nodded his thanks, his eyes continuing to scan the crowd until he found his childhood friend. "Grey! I'll be damned, you lived through the attack."

"Of course I did," Grey replied quickly. "And it looks like you took the worst of it."

"Eh, this is nothing," Lyon grinned, "Shoulda seen what I did to them! This only made me perfect my one-handed technique."

"Hmph," Grey grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. He wouldn't share that he had been utilizing that same technique much earlier that day. It would give Lyon too much satisfaction.

The bundle in Sherry's arms squirmed and she looked down quickly, "Oh dear, you're finally awake?"

People began to murmur, their interest in the newcomers fading as Mirajane spoke to Lyon. Lucy stood on tiptoe to see what was in cradled Sherry's arms. Lucy could see the bow on its tail, and she gasped in realization of what the soiled ball of fur really was.

"Charle!" Wendy cried out.

Lucy heard the flapping of wings and she saw Happy speeding toward the entrance, "Charle? Where is she?"

"I'm right here," the cat groaned, "Please put me down." She waved a hand in the air.

"Oh, y-yes!" Sherry nodded, doing as she was instructed. She glanced at Lucy as the spirit mage approached, "We found her outside of the village. We couldn't leave her, not in _that _condition."

"Thank you!" Wendy cried, dropping to her knees and ecstatically pulling the dirty cat into her arms. Charle softly patted the dragon slayer's head.

"Now now, don't cry. I'm fine." Charle softly tsked, though Lucy could see her fondness for the dragon slayer.

"I was so w-worried about you!" Wendy hiccuped between sobs, tears streaking her face.

"Charle!" Happy called out, his wings disappearing as he tackled the cat in a hug.

"Tom cat!" she huffed as the air was knocked out of her. "Not you, too!" Her eyes grew wides a she looked at Happy's appearance. She tenderly reached out and touched his ear. "Wendy will fix this."

"Aye," Happy wiped away his tears, "We were all so worried about you!"

"I was trying to get a good look," Charle admitted, looking at her feet. She brushed herself off, glancing around the guild sheepishly.

"Good look?" Wendy echoed, unsure of what her friend was sharing.

"My visions." Charle pointed to her head, her eyes still on Happy's gruesome wounds.

Happy nodded. He had been aware that Charle had been building her ability. They had experimented, and he fully believed in the accuracy of her foresight. "She's looking into the future, aye," he solemnly told Wendy.

"Is it true?" Wendy asked, looking somewhat hurt that this information was not shared with her. Lucy could empathize with Wendy's pain.

"It is, Wendy."

"What did you see?" Lucy blurted. She received an annoyed look from the female cat. Charle glanced around the guild, her eyes falling on Lyon and Sherry.

"That we will meet more mages, like them. They will come from all over," Charle's eyes returned to Wendy's face. "And, in four days..." She trailed off, her voice growing faint as her eyes became glazed with a far away look. The guild awaited with bated breath.

"In four days...Grimoire Heart will come for us. We must prepare ourselves."


	53. Anger and Foreboding

**It's been too long, I know! I blame it on my month of surgery-the hours are as bad as they sound! I am terribly sorry! Things are starting to get serious, please excuse me as I explore the sides we don't see too often in the manga. Happy Reading! RxR, please! you all keep me truckin' along. Any story is only as good as the reviewers, so THANK YOU.**

**I do want to say that a part of this chapter was sparked by _Ogro_'s suggestion. Thank you. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Oh, Happy Valentine's Day :)  
**

Anonymous Readers

_issyzom_: Thanks :D I hope you stop reading for the important things: food, peeing, shower, sleep...food...

_Herika_: There _will_ be more NaLu. Soon. Very, very soon ;) I've tortured everyone long enough, I suppose. It's long overdue by, uh...30 chapters or so.

_Guitar Guy: _I'm thinking before the next battle is as good as any ;) And I won't spoil it for you if you haven't read the manga, but I do stay true to it for the most part (with what I can)

To everyone else: I apologize if I did not respond to all reviews! See above, please!

_Disclaimer_: I only take credit for my OCs and deviation from original plot.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy's feet felt like heavy weights as she trudged toward the main hall. She was oddly wearied from her morning with Adie. The blacksmith had adeptly taken over the modest shop that Makarov had intended to set up for Erza's birthday. Lucy had to wonder about the timing, as the smithy appeared as if it was meant for Adie, herself. As requested of her, the demi-spirit did her best to help Lucy learn to ex-quip. It was awkward and often frustrating, but Lucy had felt that they had at least gotten _somewhere_. She had been frightened of having her keys out of her reach, but the blacksmith pointed out that Lucy could already summon her spirits without her keys, so there wouldn't be much of a difference. That fact forced Lucy to quickly realize that it was, indeed, much safer to have her keys magically stored in a place where no one else could retrieve them. That way, they could never fall into the wrong hands. Nor could Lucy forget them somewhere. Again. It was Adassandra who had so kindly pointed that out.

They had managed some progress during the three hours the blacksmith suffered with Lucy. In the end, Lucy was not perfect in producing the correct key, but she could at least consistently retrieve _something_. She still had a difficult time convincing herself that she didn't need the cold metal in her palm or against her fingertips, as her magic had somehow progressed to allow her to summon without her keys. Adie had explained that the phenomena was dependent on the bonds between spirit and mage, and that only trust could dictate Lucy's ability to summon in such a manner. Lucy could still recall the far away look in Adie's eyes as she told Lucy that she didn't know of very many mages that had ever had that sort of trust—especially with so many spirits.

_Faith_, Adie had called it. Lucy's spirits had _faith_ in her. Lucy found it ironic, as she sometimes had none in herself. Adie had reminded her not to summon Morpheus, forcing Lucy's earlier hesitation to return. That minor setback in self confidence most likely contributed to the remainder of their rugged morning training. Of Morpheus' actions, no details were exchanged, other than what Veleda had shared, and Lucy thought it best to keep it at that. She was sure that Adie had been hopeful for information regarding her sister, and would prefer Morpheus' deception not be revealed to their enemy. The fact remained that they had spoken very little about the matter-at-hand, and Lucy had not wanted to force that anxiety upon the blacksmith. She was still sickly and pale, and Lucy wondered if the Amarok poison remained in her veins. She had made a mental note to seek Levy out, later, and ask her about Adie's condition. Despite her weakened state, Adie was enthusiastic about the influx of the smithy's need. Lucy had been surprised when Erza walked into the shop, handing over quite a few of her prized swords and spears as well as a few armors for Adassandra to mend. Lucy knew that Erza did not trust many with her weaponry, and this was evidence of a friendship forged from the past few weeks of camaraderie.

In fact, guild members and non-guild members alike trickled in and out the tiny hovel of a shop, trusting Adie to fix what was broken. That, to Lucy, seemed to show that human kindness that existed amongst them. Perhaps it was the imminent danger looming overhead, but Lucy couldn't deny the softening of Adie's hardened exterior as people asked for her expertise or thanked her profusely after retrieving their goods. The blonde mage thought it was good for the demi-spirit to keep busy. She had lived so long, building up a wall to shut everyone out, save a few people that had been lost. Lucy knew that feeling—she had experienced it after her mother's death. In fact, that same wall had been slowly being built, brick by brick, until a certain pink-haired man caused it to come crumbling down.

_Natsu_, Lucy silently pined. Her stomach knotted each time she thought of him. She hadn't seen him since the day before, and that knowledge was slowly killing her. He was again aloof and unavailable, and she wasn't sure she could take much more of this behavior. How did they go from best friends and laughter to strangers and coldness?

_Natsu, what are you thinking? What are you doing? _

Lucy continued her trek toward the guild, her keys jingling at her waist as she thought about her future lunch. She would practice ex-quipping alone in her apartment for the remainder of the afternoon, as she now had the basic concepts mastered. It would be safe and less embarrassing, she assumed. Perhaps she would be proficient by the time it was required of her...by the time the war befell the guild and their allies.

One day.

It had only been one day since the attack on Fairy Tail, leaving three days until Grimoire Heart would take the next step in its twisted, dark game. One day, and already, new faces were continually introducing themselves to the guild. Lucy was sure that it was purely Hibiki's doing, and she found his intention genius. Mirajane had instantly won the newcomers' love and loyalty as the appointed Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. Questions of Makarov's health were met with looks of sadness, and Lucy had no idea of the former master's prognosis. From the lack of available information, Lucy could only assume that it was grim and their reasons for not sharing that information was to keep morale amongst the mages. The elderly mage's door remained under lock and key, and she wasn't sure who had access to Makarov anymore. Lucy only knew that Natsu's absence weighed heavily upon her. She had hoped that he would find his way to her apartment—even if just to talk as they used to—but her hopes quickly vanished as the night gave way to dawn. Her frustration with him was slowly growing, and she found herself more apt to give the dragon slayer a piece of her mind if she ever saw him again.

_That _thought, too, made the knot grow tighter as the tears threatened to form. She refused to cry over Natsu's snub. He would regret it when she was good and dead, she was sure.

_Stop having morbid thoughts, you freak! _she inwardly screamed at herself. It was all she could do to keep from crying. _Perhaps he's just worried about Happy!_

It was possible, Lucy knew, as Happy's ear was mended by Porlyusica that morning—or so she had overheard Mirajane telling someone. Charle was there, of course, as was Wendy, but Lucy did not interfere. There was still no word on whether the old mage had been able to heal the cat's injured eye, as Natsu as pleaded of her. Lucy silently prayed for a speedy recovery for Happy. Her mind briefly brushed over Charle, as Wendy had appeared quite lonely this morning in the hall. Lucy knew that the seeing feline had been in meditation, hoping to gain more insight into the enemy's plans.

Three days.

In that time, they may all be dead. That thought scared Lucy tremendously. There was so much she wanted to do and say. There was someone she wanted to spend time with—to speak to. Her anger piqued as she reminded herself of his growing absence. When she did see him, it was because she caught him stealing glances from the corners of the guild. Each time, he looked away, busying himself as if he hadn't noticed her. Each time, her heart broke a little. Each time, she grew angrier.

Lucy pushed the front door open much harder than she had anticipated. Her frustrations wouldn't be so bad if Levy had been there to comfort her or offer any shred of advice. She was always so intuitive that Lucy was sure she would find something to keep Lucy's hopes up. But, Levy had been furiously studying, though the spirit mage had no clue as to _what_. The scholar was rightfully mourning Jet's death, and Lucy made herself available when Levy needed her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the guild was silent as Natsu stood on his toes, angrily glaring up at the newcomer facing him. Lucy had nearly walked past the duo, waving half-heartedly as she caught sight of Natsu's pink hair. Her head quickly snapped around for a second look, and she caught part of the heated exchange. The man was quite tall, at least a half foot taller than Natsu. He looked oddly familiar to Lucy, though she couldn't quite place where she may have seen him before. From his furious stare, it was obvious that Natsu remembered him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the dragon slayer growled, inches from the silver-haired visitor's nose.

The taller man looked down him, his expression unamused. "I am here to fight. Like the rest of you," he calmly replied, his pale hair falling over one eye. Lucy could see the tattoos on his cheeks, as well as the dark lines of ink on his neck. His long-sleeved jacket and pants concealed the rest of his body, and she briefly wondered if he was covered in tattoos. She saw the handle of a weapon that was strapped to his back, but the blade was covered. She thought it looked more curved.

"You are not welcome here. You are the enemy!" Natsu spat, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest in finality. Lucy thought he was being oddly aggressive toward the man—who was being quite passive throughout all of this.

"Natsu!" Mirajane interrupted quickly, pushing her way from Markarov's room. She ran her hand through her hair and straightened her skirt. "He is here to help, we cannot turn him away!"

"He tried to attack our allied guild masters. He attacked _us_!" Natsu pointed at the man, his eyes narrowing as he recalled the particular event.

"That was a long time ago," the man replied carefully. "People change."

"Hmmph!" Natsu grunted. It was the same response he always gave her when he knew she was right, but wanted to stubbornly stand his ground. Lucy thought it odd that Natsu was being so aggressive toward the stranger. He had always been one for giving second chances...

"That may be true, both of you," Mirajane added, looking around somewhat nervously as her gaze lingered. She inhaled quickly, deciding to say whatever she was intending, regardless, "But, Natsu, do you forget that there are others in this guild that are guilty of the same thing at one time or another? Offenses against us or against friends?"

Lucy caught Mirajane's quick glance, and the spirit mage wondered if it were directed at her, somehow. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Levy cringed as Mirajane spoke the truth. Juvia looked at the floor, the guilty memory evident on her face. Fried and Evergreen also appeared uncomfortable as Bixlow chuckled under his breath. Natsu pouted slightly, and Lucy knew that Mirajane had quickly won _that _argument.

"But-" Natsu protested, his jaw clenched.

"No buts," Erza interrupted, exiting behind Mirajane, "Mira is right. We are a forgiving guild and people change. Makarov taught us that." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Natsu's face grew dark, but he knew he was overruled, as Lucy had suspected. He looked up at the taller man, his jaw now thrust out in anger, "OK, I'm out-voted here. Looks like you can stay. For Gramps."

The pale-haired man bowed his head respectfully, "I appreciate it. As you knew me, I was erroneous in my ways. Arrogant, even."

"You can say that again!" Natsu snorted in annoyance, "But I beat you once, and I'll do it again if you so much as try anything funny."

"That will not be necessary," the man replied calmly, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he looked past Natsu. "I am here to help. I do not want to see the magic world turned into puppets. Perhaps that is a control issue, on my part." His eyes wandered throughout the hall, though Lucy thought they lingered on Mirajane the longest.

The pale-haired guildmaster smiled in finality, her hands held out in offering, "You are welcome here, er—"

"Erigor," he answered firmly after a clearing of his throat and a shift in his posture.

"Erigor." Mirjane glanced around, her countenance a mixture of recognition and affirmation as someone murmured "Death God" and "Shinigami". She flawlessly regained her composure, smiling regally, "As Guild Master, I offer you any and all resources you may need during this time."

"You are the master of this guild?" Erigor quickly queried, emphasizing the first part of his sentence as an eyebrow raised in slight amusement or veiled mockery-Lucy couldn't tell.

"I...am," Mirajane sensed the disbelief in his tone, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Master Makarov appointed me, himself. Is there...a problem with this?" Her stare was challenging as she awaited an answer, her hands crossing over her chest defensively.

"A woman..." he whispered softly, the corner of his mouth threatening to break into a full-fledged smile.

"Yes. A woman. You _are_ intuitive," Mira icily responded, her eyes flashing. For a brief moment, Lucy thought they had changed form, the pupils growing more slitted. In a blink of an eye, that vision had disappeared, making Lucy wonder if it were only her imagination. "If you would like to test me, I would be more than willing to take this exchange outside and show you just how much a woman can best you as Natsu had."

Lucy watched in shock as Erigor paled, his expression one of mortification. Natsu grinned happily after a satisfied and exaggerated snort as he looked at his childhood friend, awe in his eyes. Mirajane thrust her hands onto her slender hips as Erigor was the one having to regain composure. Snickers escaped from behind Mirajane as the guild watched the exchange with interest. Erigor appeared to realize that his upper hand had been lost.

"There is no need for excess violence. I was only remarking how unusual it is to have a woman as a guild's master, that is all. There was no intention of undermining your capabilities. I'm sure Makarov chose the strongest of his mages." He offered a slight bow, and Lucy wanted to facetiously clap at the chivalrous display.

"What's your skill?" someone suddenly called out. Macao, Lucy thought.

"Wind magic," Erigor answered, his eyes searching for the speaker.

"You're Erigor from the Eisenwald Guild?"

"Formerly, yes," his voice dropped slightly as he answered honestly.

The murmurs grew louder, and Lucy met Natsu's glance as she realized she had indeed encountered this man before. His hair was longer, and he looked more weatherbeaten, but he was the haughty mage from long ago. It was Eisenwald Guild that had tried to retrieve Lullaby, she remembered. She heard Wendy gasp from somewhere behind her, and her attention was momentarily distracted as Natsu growled something incoherent at Erigor.

"Then it's settled," Mirajane smiled, her trademark grin lighting up her face as her former hostility was tactfully lost. "Welcome, Erigor, to Fairy Tail. I hope your stay is pleasant."

This time, Erigor did smile, though out of the irony of Mirajane's statement. "I'm sure my stay will be...er, short..."

"I hope not, but we do have a war on our hands," the new guildmaster agreed, a frown marring her features, "But I'm hoping to have some festivities for everyone in two nights' time. So please join us."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, she had not known that Mirjane was planning a celebration. But, with the inevitable impending doom everyone was feeling, she trusted that new master knew how to boost morale. Her stomach rumbled its dislike for the spirit mage's hesitation in garnering lunch, and Lucy jerked her head toward her destination, imploring Natsu to follow her. He shook his head slightly, his pouting halted. He smiled sadly, and Lucy would have cornered him then had the guild and its visitors not been watching. She set her jaw in anger, and stomped toward the empty stool with her fists clenched tightly. She was too angry to realize that the dragon slayer was regretfully watching her every move. He took a hesitant step forward before deciding to go in another direction. After a few exchanges with Mirajane, and a curt nod to Erigor, he spun on heel and exited the guild—something else seemingly occupying his attentions.

Lucy took her seat, nearly sliding off the stool. With a frustrated grunt, she grabbed the frayed menu. She could hear the tall visitor speaking to Mirajane, catching bits and pieces of their exchange. Her eyes scanned the day's specials, her mind reeling from Natsu's slight. She felt guilty, as she knew he was probably concerned about Happy. _She _was concerned about the cat, too, though she had full trust in Porlyusica's abilities. From the corner of her eye, the spirit mage could see Wendy watching the exchange as well as she slurped on her milkshake. Lucy was surprised when the young dragon slayer leaped off of her stool, hesitantly approaching Erigor and Mirajane.

"E-Excuse me, Mirajane..." Wendy's voice wavered as she looked up at the lumbering wind mage. Mirajane raised her eyebrows in expectation. Wendy quickly bowed, "I would like Erigor-sama to help me grow stronger!"

Both mages were silent for some time, and Mirajane seemed quite surprised by Wendy's request. Finally, Erigor spoke, "You are the Sky Magic Dragon Slayer, are you not?"

"Y-Yes!" Wendy sputtered. "I was trained by Grandine, but my magic is mostly supportive. I have heard of your abilities, as they are well known. I apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation, but because I can use wind magic as well, maybe...you can help me?"

"You want to learn how to use your magic for more physical-based attacks?" Erigor asked, watching her down the bridge of his nose. "You are young to make such a brutal request. I have killed, Wendy. Being supportive of other magic is not something to be ashamed of."

Wendy looked at her feet, her hands clasped in front of her, "I-I have thought of t-t-this. I have seen a lot of d-death in these past few days. I may be...young." She looked up at him, determination in her eyes, "B-But, this is war, and I have to fight, too. I have people I want to protect!"

Erigor watched her for a few more moments, nodding slightly in understanding. "As you wish, dragon slayer. I will show you want to know. But, do not expect miracles."

"I won't!" Wendy bowed, a smile on her face.

Lucy glanced around, realizing Natsu was no longer in the hall. She sighed, spinning around and resting her elbows on the bar. The hall was the busiest she had ever seen it, and she wondered how many mages would come, in total. They were already doubled in size.

"I wonder if there are any other spirit mages out there like me," she murmured to herself, blowing a strand of hair from her face. Were any still alive, even? Would they be brave enough to show themselves, given the risk to their spirits? She barely heard the whispers next around her as she thought about the possibility that she may be the only remaining spirit mage. She quickly registered the sound of chair legs scraping the floor and fists hitting the table.

"Say it _again_!" Levy's voice rose, growing shrill.

Lucy turned in time to see her friend fling her glasses across the table. The magical objects skittered along the uneven surface, hitting the floor. The sound of shattering glass told the spirit mage that they were no longer in functioning condition. The blue-haired mage's face was contorted in an expression of anger as she clenched her fists at her sides. She shook violently as she glared at the handful of mages in front of her. They were Fairy Tail mages that Lucy hadn't spoken to before.

_Joey...Joey something_, she silently reminded herself. He was sitting with Wan and Vijeeter. The three men had just been laughing at something between them, though Lucy hadn't heard _what_.

She could see the discomfort on their faces as Joey narrowed his eyes in displeasure of Levy's outburst. "If you heard me, why do I need to repeat it?"

"Say. It. Again." Levy hissed, her chest heaving in anger. She slowly stalked toward them, her face now red. Lucy stood, unsure of what was being exchanged and why. She had never seen Levy this angry—no, _furious_.

"Levy?" Lucy murmured, looking confused as those close by grew silent with curiosity.

"Stay out of this, Lucy!" Levy warned, not looking at her friend as she waved her hand in the air with a stiff jerk. "I'm talking to these three idiots!" She thrust her forefinger toward the men at the table. Vijeeter and Wan shrank back in embarrassment as Joey shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey now—" Joey began to stand as Levy stood before him, her jaw clenched. "We were only say—"

"You were _saying _that he is a _traitor_!" Levy spat the last word as if it were acid, her eyes bulging. "And I _dare you to say it again!_"

Joey looked to his friends for backup, but they were slowly edging away from the confrontation. Resolution sank in on the muscled mage's face. He inhaled slowly and carefully. "It's just, er, suspicious that the iron eater left and hasn't returned. Perhaps he's working for the other side is all I said," the mage argued.

"You're wrong!" Levy shrilly cried.

"Then where is he, huh? A lot of us were killed and where was _your boyfriend_?" Joey testily shot back, his eyes widening as he realized what he had said.

Levy inhaled sharply, her fist instinctively hitting her comrade in the face with enough force to knock him backward into his chair. The front legs left the floor before Joey could regain his balance as his arms flailed helplessly. His hand shot up to his jaw, his eyes wide with shock as his fingers brushed where she had punched him.

"You...hit me?" his voice was a soft whisper of surprise.

Levy's face was crimson as she held her already bruising first. "You're wrong!" she frantically rasped her justification, her head snapping around as she realized almost every eye in the hall was on her. "You're _all _wrong! He'll come back. You just wait and see! You'll all regret doubting him, then!"

Lucy stepped forward when she saw the tears fill Levy's eyes. The mage lowered her head, shaking it as she cast a "Sorry!" over her shoulder before running from the guild. The sound of something hitting the table drew Lucy's bewildered gaze toward Joey. There, on the table sat a block of ice, created from the word, itself. Despite her anger, she was still considerate enough to leave the mage something to calm the swelling of his jaw. Joey tentatively took the ice, gingerly pressing it to his face as Lucy approached after cleaning up Levy's broken glasses. By this time, whispers were spreading around the hall. Lucy knew tensions were high given the current circumstances.

"Are...you alright?" she asked, "She didn't mean it. She's just upset. She worries about him. He is a member of this guild, too, you know."

Joey stared after Levy, nodding his head softly as he drew his fingers from his split lip. Blood painted his fingertips. "She sure didn't hit like a girl."

Lucy wondered if she should follow Levy, but decided against it. The scholar would most likely want to talk. Lucy tsked in response to his assessment. Joey and his friends couldn't be correct, could they? Gajeel wasn't a traitor! Not if Levy had this much faith in him.

Lucy closed her chocolate eyes and inhaled deeply. She hoped not, but no matter how much belief Levy had in the dragon slayer, only time would tell.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"What do you mean you _don't know where he lives_?" Lucy wailed in disappointment. Mirajane looked uncomfortable as she nervously wiped the counter. Despite being the new Master, she still found herself partaking in her old duties as barkeep and kitchen staff.

"I...I can't tell you that, Lucy," Mira answered slowly, averting her gaze, "Even if I had wanted to, I promised—"

"He _asked _you not to tell me?" Lucy cried in frustration, her right hand reaching up to grip the tiny keys hanging on her necklace. "How dare he!" She punched the bar, her eyes still on the guildmaster, "Did he at least tell you _why_ he's being such an ass?"

Mira sighed, closing her eyes. After a few moments of Lucy's angry stare, she finally answered, "Look, Lucy, I'm sorry. I really am. I can't disagree that he's acting foolish, but he has his reasons and I can't fault him."

"His reasons," she muttered angrily under her breath. _He'd better have a good reason for ignoring me! _

"I know," Mirajane replied hastily, "_I know_. I tried talking to him..."

"About what?" Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"Er...uh," the pale-haired woman tapped her fingertips together, looking uncomfortable. "Uh..you...two."

"Us two?" Lucy repeated, slowly calculating Mirajane's words before her cheeks turned pink. "What?"

Mirajane looked annoyed that she had blurted that information to Lucy. She sighed again, an odd firmness in her voice as she spoke. "Whatever it is—or whatever you want to call it—it's obvious to me that something has happened between you two. You both care about one another, so, I, er, I tried to talk to him about it."

"We don't need relationship counseling," Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes, "There is no relationship, Mirajane." She felt an odd pang at her own words. 

"Well, whatever you call it," Mirajane offered a grim smile and a pitying look, "He wouldn't listen to my advice, and I have always been able to get through to him. Something is bothering him..."

"Well, thanks for trying," Lucy groaned sarcastically, her face still burning. "Can you at least give me a _hint_ as to where he lives?"

"The truth is," Mirajane looked uneasy, "I don't really know..."

"You don't know?" Lucy cried in exasperation. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, I've never asked or visited," the woman shrugged after a thoughtful, far away look. Her expression grew more serious as Erza called her name from the front of the hall. Mirajane nodded, flashing a forefinger in the air. Erza looked at Lucy, nodding her understanding and offering a smile to the spirit mage. "Look, Lucy," Mirajane leaned closer, her breath hot on Lucy's pink cheeks, "Have a little faith. He cares about you. I can at least tell you _that_." She drew back, smiling widely, "Now if you'll excuse me, it looks like they are in need of my help outside."

She walked past a speechless Lucy, who trailed after her with her eyes, her jaw agape. She hadn't expected Mirajane to be that open with her, though perhaps it was part of her new resolution to protect the guild and its members. Lucy watched some of the mages trickle outside, most likely to train. Erigor had offered a suggestion to the guild's Master, and they had taken the advice to heart, grouping like magics together for training purposes. Being only less than two days away from whatever imminent danger was upon them, the guild had taken the fight seriously. And, Lucy had to admit, Wendy seemed to be one of the hardest training ones. Lucy chuckled to herself as she thought of the vertically challenged dragon slayer fighting the lumbering Erigor. It allowed her mind a moment's reprieve from her anger towards Natsu.

"Well, you'll have to run into him eventually, won't you, Luce?" she asked herself as she eyed the mages chatting in the hall. "You can ream him out, when the time comes. Until then, you better train, too."

She was getting used to having one-sided conversations with herself as well as ignoring the odd stares she received from doing so. With a groan of dissatisfaction, she flung herself from the bar and trudged outside. She had given Levy a day to calm down, so perhaps the blue-haired mage would be willing to spar with her. Erza was far too busy, and Adie had done her share of helping with Lucy's training. It was only her second day using her new ex-quip ability, and she was far more proficient than she had expected. Adie had even been enthusiastic about it, though Lucy wondered if that had more to do with the fact that she was now quite busy with demands from the mages—both from Fairy Tail and around the world.

Lucy shielded her eyes from the late morning sunlight as she walked outside. She stood just outside the doorway, taking in the busy scene in front of her. She saw a pudgy effeminate man speaking with Mirajane and Erza. She squinted, was he wearing make-up?

"Oh yes, my dears!" he flapped his hand in the air. "Poor Makarov is something else. I'll do anything I can to help! Especially since my boys have been boarding here for free." Mirajane nodded and Lucy saw the odd, bald man wipe a few stray tears away from his eye. "Ichiya was a good man at heart, though quite ugly by my standards!" Erza nodded wordlessly, her expression somber. Lucy heard him continue, "May I see my boys? Eve and Hibiki? Have you heard anything about Ren?" Mirajane shook her head.

"I...er...sir?" Lucy warbled, feeling guilty for interrupting. She saw the flapping of two tiny wings on the fat man's back as he turned to look at her, his eyes tired as he expectantly waited for her to continue.

"I..uh..have been informed that Ren had passed," Lucy softly replied, noticing the look of affirmation in the man's expression as his eyes misted over. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I see," he sadly replied. "Thank you for informing me of this, young lady. As you know, losing my closest children is always tough. They were my...shining stars." He turned back to Mirajane and Erza. "I landed the Christina a bit east of here, I hope you don't mind. I couldn't risk hurting my precious baby!"

Lucy hovered for another minute, listening to him tell Mirajane that there were other mages on board and that the ship would need some minor repairs if possible.

"You intend to use it?" Erza asked pointedly.

"Oh, of course! If we are going to go all out, we should at least do it in style, no?"

Lucy smiled to herself, as the odd-looking mage offered to "wake Makarov with a kiss from a Fairy Godmother." She heard Erza's stern reply. He chuckled, holding his stomach as he did so, and Lucy decided to continue on her way.

"Oooh, this place is teeming with cute boys!" he cried as his wings carried his heavy form from where he was standing.

"Bob! We need to focus," Erza called out as Mirajane stifled her laughter. "Get back here, dammit!"

_So that's who he is! I've heard of him from Makarov, but this is the first time I've actually seen him up close!_ Lucy couldn't help but wonder what a much younger Bob would have been like—especially as a close friend of Makarov's. She shook her head, unable to imagine it.

"Oh, and Goldmine will be here, too," Bob called over his shoulder between appreciative ogles, "Mark my words. He_ is_ alive. That man is unceremoniously late!"

Lucy wondered if, with all these guildmasters behind them, that the war had just fallen in their favor. Their guild had grown by three-fold since Hibiki had nearly tried to kill himself by using his magic in his weakened state. Lucy had to hand it to him, though, as it was his effort that may have very well tipped the scales. Her feet carried her to the girl's dorm, where Levy lived. It, too, had been spared in Magnolia's destruction. She glanced around at the clusters of mages, some training, some lecturing. She smiled at the camaraderie that was being shared amongst unfamiliar people.

"Juvia doesn't understand what you mean!" Lucy heard the familiar voice from somewhere to her right. She stopped, cocking her head to get a better angle to view the exchange. She saw Gray, sweating and dirty with his shirt off as Juvia kept her eyes on the ground.

"You use a lot of magic by constantly staying in your, er, liquid state," Gray pointed out, waving his hands in emphasis.

"Yes..." Juvia agreed, peeking at him through thick eyelashes before returning her gaze to her clasped hands. Her hair was wild and she was dressed casually.

"Try predicting your enemy's attacks, and only using that ability to protect yourself. That way, you can conserve your energy and use it when it's needed most, get it?"

Juvia scratched her head, "Yes, I think so—"

"No you don't," Gray sighed. "Even if I were to stab you with an ice lance, if you used your magic at the right time, liquified yourself, you should remained unharmed and your energy utilization minimal."

"I...think that would work," Juvia seemed hesitant as she slowly began to understand Gray's words. Lucy raised an eyebrow in amusement, noticing that they were the only two training, despite the fact that there were quite a few water and ice mages in Magnolia at the moment.

"Let's try," Gray prompted her. "Get ready!"

"N-No!" Juvia protested. "I can't!"

"Why not?" Gray asked, somewhat annoyed. "You can't possibly be scared. I'll stab you somewhere less serious, like your hand or foot—"

"I think it's more that you're almost _naked_!" Lucy called out, a smile on her lips. "Put some clothes on and she could focus!"

"Lucy!" Juvia gasped, somewhat relieved but mostly mortified.

"Dammit, again?" Gray cursed as Lucy laughed in satisfaction. "That should help!" She shook her head as Gray let loose another string of profanities, leading to Juvia's helpless yelping.

Lucy waved, "I'm going to find Levy, but we'll come back and train with you two, OK?"

Juvia nodded, "We would, er, like that very much!" She blushed, though Lucy did not detect any hints of hostility. Perhaps Juvia had matured quite a bit since her arrival to the guild.

"Ooh, cute cute boooy!" Lucy heard someone coo as Gray screamed, "Did you just pinch my ass? You old pervert!"

"He can walk through solid objects?" Juvia remarked as Lucy chuckled.

Despite the seriousness of their situation, they could still enjoy light-hearted moments. It was that prospect that helped Lucy get through her days. It was obvious that her best friend was missing from her life at the moment, and she was unsure how much of _that _was left for her. She pushed the bitter thoughts away, reminding herself of Mirajane's earlier words. Natsu may have his reasons...

_But that's no excuse! I'm gonna find him and—_

"Calm yourself, Lucy. You need to focus, too. If you want to protect your friends, you have to take your training seriously," she rallied herself. "You'll see him again. Besides, tomorrow night is Mirajane's party. He has to be there."

_Has to_.

And when she saw him, Lucy was determined to corner him and demand an explanation. If that didn't work, then all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"What's your rush?" Laxus wheezed as he tried to catch up to the dragon slayer. He had just watched the man angrily destroy the doorway of the abandoned guild.

"We gotta get back," Gajeel offered nothing else.

"You could at least tell me what's going on!" Laxus implored earnestly between gasps.

The dark-haired man spun on heel, glaring dangerously at Makarov's grandson. "Southern Wolves have suddenly vanished. The Gilded Eagles also mysteriously disappeared—doesn't that seem fishy to you?"

"Huh?"

Gajeel continued, his voice a low growl. "I had been in contact with both, as your grandfather wanted me to get their support in whatever this Ultear chick had planned. But, now, despite their word, they are suddenly gone. Vamoose. Nada. What do you think could have caused that, huh?"

"I...don't know," Laxus responded, attempting to predict Gajeel's train of thought.

"Something's going down, and it's happening quickly. I can smell the turmoil in the air, can't you?" he glowered as he turned. He glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, that's right, you're not a real dragon slayer. You just play dress up."

Anger flashed across Laxus' face. "I get it, you hate me. That's fine. I only want to see my grandfather, so I'll take whatever beating you want to give me. I don't know why the mercenary guilds have disappeared. Maybe they've been wiped out. Maybe they went back on their word. Maybe something bigger came up."

Gajeel's eyes momentarily widened as his pace quickened. "Shit!" he growled under his breath. "Girl."

"What did you say?" Laxus asked as he tried to match the dragon slayer's footsteps.

"Nothin'. How about we just quit the talkin' and get on our merry way? It's still gonna take us about two and a half days to get back to Fairy Tail. Then you can make up with the old man," the dark haired man muttered to the wind, oddly distracted. Laxus said nothing as he willingly sped up as well. They continued to walk in silence as Gajeel's mind raced.

_Why else would that stupid Hibiki have broadcast that message? _Gajeel told himself. _Something's happened. Somethin' big. I have to get back_. Despite his normally aloof exterior, he was guilt-ridden and worried inside. Had the guild fallen? Had they been wiped out? _How is she?_

"Walk faster!" he growled to Laxus, "We gotta get back, and fast. My gut's telling me it's necessary."

"Whatever it is, I'm helping no matter how much you hate me," Laxus promised, his expression serious.

Gajeel paused, his former hostility waning as he watched Laxus do his best to meet the demands upon him. Maybe Makarov's grandson had changed... "Then be ready, Dreyar, 'cause we'll run if we have to."


	54. Shedding Regret

**A/N: OK, dudes and dudettes, I wanted to get this chapter out, but I also wanted it to be **_perfect_**. This was one of the _most difficult _chapters for me to write, and I have only the lovely **_ghostbones_** to thank for reading it and encouraging me (Go read her lovely NaLu drabbles).**

**UPDATE: I had to edit out the mature scene. I'm working on an Adult account to post the original scene on. I apologize-no, wait, I do not apologize. **

**As corny as it sounds, I couldn't keep writing this story without everyone's encouragement. As one decent human being to other decent human beings: thank you—all of you.**

**Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy Reading. RxR!**

PS: I wanted to remind you all that I was unable to keep up with the current manga after the Edo Arc, so my plot will now deviate as I had originally intended it to. I must admit, I do find oddly similar subject matter between my story and the current arc. Especially with including Lucy's mom as Aquarius' owner. Score!

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"Wow, Mirajane really cleaned this place up well!" Lucy's eyes were wide as she, Adie, and Levy walked into the main hall.

The two mages had practically dragged Adie from the smithy, the demi-spirit not wanting to take part in the night's festivities. Lucy found it boring that she would much rather work on weapons than enjoy strong drinks and fine company. The blonde pulled her jacket more tightly around her body as her eyes scanned the crowd a second time as her friends stepped up beside her; there were so many mages!

"Looks like they knocked some walls down," Adie remarked, her pale eyes directed ahead. Lucy knew she hated huge events, and this was no exception. She glanced at Levy, who closed in on Adie's right to ensure she didn't consider a swift exit.

"Yeah, it does," Levy remarked, clearing her throat. "I can't believe that this may be our last night—" she choked out, suddenly stopping.

"Hey, stop that," Adie growled softly, "It's not gonna be. Have some faith...or somethin' like that." Her cheeks reddened as the two girls watched her curiously, Lucy raising an eyebrow in question as pale eyes avoided her silent inquiry.

"Yeah, you can't think like that, Levy!" Lucy agreed as Adie's ears began to change color. "Let's just have fun tonight! We'll see what tomorrow brings...tomorrow!" Despite her outward cheerfulness, Lucy was just as turbulent inside as Levy.

The blue-haired scholar nodded hesitantly, chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes grew misty. After a few moments, she finally broached the topic that was really bothering her. "Guys..." she whispered. "What if—what if Joey and those other two were right? About..."

"Huh?" Adie asked, oblivious to the exchange two days prior. She looked to Lucy for clarification, her brow furrowed in confusion.

_Gajeel_, Lucy mouthed, noticing the slight nod of Adie's head as her expression grew into one of recognition. "You can't listen to what those idiots say. He'll be back, don't worry, Levy." Lucy patted the mage's shoulder. "He promised."

"I think Lucy is right, he will return," Adie firmly replied, surprising both women with her conviction as well as her belief in the abrasive dragon slayer.

Levy looked at Adie, moisture in her eyes. "You think so?" she asked, glad that someone beside Lucy supported her nodded, her smile crooked. She was still thin, and not looking much better over the past few days. Lucy was unsure if the woman was getting better or worse. She had tried to ask Levy, who avoided the topic.

"I'm pretty good at judging people!" Lucy insisted, earning a skeptical look from the demi-spirit.

"No matter how much I think he's a lout, I have a feeling he'll be back. He promised you, right?" Levy nodded. Adie's hand remained on the younger woman's shoulder, "He's not the type to break his promises, I can tell you that. I know those types."

Levy smiled, her firm belief in Gajeel etched in her features. After a few moments, she spoke, her voice soft. "You're right. They are just stupid boys!" She hunched her shoulders, looking around guiltily, "I feel kinda sorry for punching Joey in the face."

"You," Adie's eyes were wide, "punched someone?"

"Yeah..." Levy sheepishly replied.

"And I _missed _it?" Adie's expression grew dangerously dreamy. Lucy was amused by the transition in her demeanor. She was finally opening up to the mages around her, her walls coming down. "Awesome..." her voice was barely audible as she spoke more to herself than her friends. Levy muffled a giggle.

"It was," Lucy confirmed, nodding vigorously. "I was impressed. You should have seen the look on Joey's face!"

"Ladies!" interrupted a woman's stern voice. "Are you just going to crowd the entrance?"

"Erza!" they all chirped together, noticing the ex-quipping mage was, for once, without any armor.

"No comments," the red-head raised her hand, palm outward as she used the other to emphasize her attire. "Let's just have fun tonight, OK?" Her face held a smile that her eyes did not support, and Lucy knew that she was most likely thinking about how she may or may not have to face Jellal the next day.

"OK!" Levy saluted her, jokingly.

"Aye," Adie nodded. "Or as Happy would say."

Erza smiled, as she walked past them. Before she had completely move from within earshot, she turned her head slightly, looking at Lucy from the corner of her eye. "I'm sure Natsu'll be coming along, soon."

"Uh, er..." Lucy replied after a moment's hesitation. She hadn't expected that statement. "Thanks for, um, letting me know, I guess."

"Thought you should," Erza murmured with a nod as she continued to walk away, red hair swaying behind her. She followed with something else, but Lucy couldn't quite hear. She thought she could make out "..in case you plan on killing him..."

"Have you talked to him?" Levy asked, angling her head and lowering her voice.

"No," Lucy grit her teeth, her anger and hurt returning as her eyes swept the crowd. "And when I do..."

"It's gonna get ugly," Levy finished, nodding in understanding. "Maybe you should try being rational at first. He may have a good reason, you know."

"What reason could be good enough to ignore the person closest to you?" Lucy asked, her eyes imploring Levy to give her an answer that she could believe.

"I dunno," the blue-haired mage responded softly as she tapped her chin. "It's just that..."

"Just that what?"

"Nothing!" Levy responded. _Just that he cares so much_. She smiled brightly, changing the subject. "Let's forget about stupid boys and just go have a few drinks and enjoy ourselves. Mirajane has a band for us tonight!"

"Right," Lucy nodded as she grabbed Adie's arm and dragged her forward. "I think I saw Jura over there!" she informed them. "I haven't seen him since we fought Oracion Seis, and I'm glad to see he's here. We can't lose with him on our side! Let's go say hi!"

* * *

The night wore on, and sure enough, Natsu made himself present, as Erza promised. The room was packed with mages from all over—those that were brave enough to fight for their freedom. Guilds were introduced and welcomes rang out as everyone formally met outside of the sparring grounds. One mercenary guild had arrived late that evening, and the dark-skinned fighters were currently, and somewhat uncomfortably, gathered at the far end of the hall, some in conversation with the magic folk around them.

Mirajane was a wonderful and gracious host, taking the microphone to address the crowd, giving them a riveting speech. "I just want to welcome everyone here to Magnolia."

Cheers.

"Marry me, Mirajane!"

"I love you!"

"I want to have your babies!" Laughter. Mira waved for silence.

"I appreciate your ardor, gentlemen," she kindly smiled, her face lighting up. "But my heart belongs to someone. You are all too late, I'm afraid!"

Groans of dissatisfaction were heard as Lucy and Levy exchanged confused glances. Lucy shrugged. She had no idea that Mirajane was seeing anyone. "Who...?" she wondered aloud.

"Hibiki-san," came the soft whisper from behind them. Lucy turned to find Elfman standing there, looking at his sister proudly.

"Hibiki? How? When?" Lucy's mouth fell open. She knew her questions were rude, but she couldn't stop them from tumbling from her mouth.

Elfman smiled, "I can't say, to be honest. But, she has been caring for him for some time. I think she developed an attachment only a woman could for a man in a state of weakness."

Lucy pondered his explanation. It _did _make sense. She thought back to how angry Mirajane had been when Hibiki had nearly given his life to use his magic in such a deteriorated state. She had been furious enough that she had hit the Blue Pegasus mage to stop him. It had been been enough of a distraction—enough so that Hibiki was still alive.

"I think it's a good match," Cana interjected, flashing her cards between her fingers. "It's in the cards."

Lucy smiled, glad to see that Mirajane has finally found someone worthy of her love. Her own jealousy of Mirajane's open feelings clawed at the pit of her stomach. She said nothing more as the new Guild Master continued her welcoming speech.

"Tonight we are not mages of a different guild—or any guild at all! Tonight we are members of the world of free will. We are united in that, making us brothers and sisters in bonds. The food will be unending and the beverages flowing," she raised her hands, emphasizing the abundance they had before them. A sly smile spread across her face as her voice lowered mischievously, "I might add that the effects of the ale is real, but we have a welcomed guest that has modified it so...so there will be no _after _effects."

Mirajane smiled, waving to a frail looking mage with a balding head jutting out of his dark brown robe. He nodded respectfully as cheers broke out. People patted him on the back so fervently that he almost collapsed.

"Yes," she laughed, you can drink to your hearts' contents and not feel the slightest hangover tomorrow! But—" her eyes flashed dangerously, "I do not want to see anyone fighting. If that happens, you will face _me_."

The room grew silent again as Mirajane's voice hissed her threat. She straightened herself, clearing her throat and smiling sweetly, "So, with that said, drink and be merry. For tomorrow, we may all be no more!" The hall grew somber as she looked around, her eyes soft. "Yes, it's true. Tomorrow we will fight." She glanced at Charle, who was sitting on the bar next to Wendy. The cat nodded her head.

"After midday, we will gather at the bluffs. Erza and Jura have drawn out plans, and you will all receive orders at dawn." She waved politely toward the two mages, who were standing against the far wall. Erigor was currently in conversation with Jura, and Erza's eyes darted around the crowd as she nodded. "Bob was kind enough to lend us the help of his ship, as well. A flight squadron has been appointed, and will be named tomorrow."

More murmurs.

"That said, we have a lot to be thankful for," Mira smiled sadly, "One being such great company!"

Cheers. Whistles.

Lucy spotted Natsu upstairs, leaning against the railing as Happy whispered something in his ear. She noticed the bandage over the cat's eye, and wondered if Porlyusica was unable to help him. The dragon slayer's gaze slid to Lucy, where their eyes remained locked in a staring contest—she out of anger and him out of tormented apology. She blinked first, and his gaze was elsewhere. She wanted to run up there and wring his neck, but she was sure she would have ample time to speak to him later. She _would _speak with him later; it was a promise she made herself. Her hands silently snaked up to the thin chain around her neck. She squeezed the tiny trinkets, praying they would give her strength to face him without becoming a blubbering idiot.

Mirajane's voice continued to carry throughout the hall. "So enjoy our Fairy Tail hospitality! Let the festivities begin!"

Applause and laughter rang out as people hugged the person next to them, well wishes being offered. Lucy was pulled into a hug by a young, thin man who was much taller than herself. He smiled, the dimple in his right cheek enchanting her momentarily.

"I'm Ryne," he smiled. "From Blue Pegasus. You must be Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Oh, y-yes!" she replied, somewhat startled that he knew her name.

He leaned in, covering his mouth as he whispered to her, "We all know about you. You're one of Fairy Tail's strongest."

Lucy faked a blush, batting her eyelashes coyly, "Thank you for the compliment. But there are many stronger than me."

"I highly doubt that!" Ryne laughed as he drew back, his messy red hair falling in his aqua eyes, "Please, Miss Heartfilia, would you save me a dance later?"

Lucy smiled, unable to resist his innocent request, "S-Sure, why not?" _It couldn't hurt, right?_

She was quickly dragged away by Miki, soon falling into a heated debate with Gray about something nonsensical. Despite her annoyance with Natsu, she found that her night was quite enjoyable as she met new faces and spoke to her friends. Hours passed, and drinks were easily making rounds. The festivities grew and Lucy happily chatted away, all the while her eyes searching for the distant dragon slayer. She caught glimpses of his familiar pink hair on occasion, but he was never close enough for her to pull aside.

"Miss Heartfilia!" she heard someone call. She spun around to find the young man from earlier. "Miss Heartfilia, would you dance with me?" He held out a hand. Lucy glanced to the front of the guild where she could see a few couples dancing in front of the stage. Nearby, Mirajane was crooning into the microphone, swaying to the piano as her husky alto carrying throughout the hall.

"O-OK!" she agreed as her hand slipped into his.

While he was endearing, she was not interested in him in the least. She caught Natsu's eye as she followed the boy to the dance floor. Her attention returned to her dance partner as she took his hand and guided it to her hip. She began to sway, hoping that Natsu was regretting that she was having a good time. She focused on Ryne as they danced. His face grew red and his posture was stiff as he moved back and forth on his feet. Lucy sighed, realizing she had her work cut out for her. She pulled him closer, her childhood ballroom dance lessons proving themselves effective. Soon, the young man had loosened up, and people were standing around watching their swift moves. She had no idea he would prove to be such an adept dance partner.

"Copy magic," he leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"I see," she smiled, understanding him. "Can you copy any magic?"

"Oh no," he replied, "I'm not that good! I can only copy physical things. Like this."

"I'm sure that'll come in handy!" she replied, her eyes darting toward Natsu. She could see him deep in conversation with Macao, Levy and Adie. The older man was waving his hand somewhat angrily as Natsu furrowed his brow. She craned her neck to find Erza, Gray, Juvia and Elfman nearby. Bob was hovering above, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Wendy was nearby, sitting with her head in her hands.

_Your fire is all I need. All I want._

_My spirit is yearning for you..._

Lucy's ears perked up at Mirajane's words, and she turned her partner so that she could get a better look at the Guild Master. The pale-haired mage had her fingers to her temples as she continued to croon:

_We were best friends, but I want more,_

_Lovers we can only be if you'll let me in.._

Lucy could feel her face turning red as Mirajane opened an eye and winked at her. Her mouth fell open as she quickly felt a kinship with the singer's lyrics.

"What's wrong?" Ryne asked, looking over his shoulder as he noticed Lucy's stiffened posture. "Miss Heartfilia?"

"Nothing," Lucy snapped, embarrassed. "Let's just keep dancing."

Ryne turned to glance at Mirajane, "She definitely knows the people in her guild."

"What does that mean?" Lucy inquired curiously.

"Um, er," the young man's face turned red. "I was just—"

"Spit it out," Lucy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Mirajane's reaction had prompted her sudden distrust in the newcomer's intentions. " How do you really know me?"

He stopped dancing, sweat shining on his upper lip. He avoided her look of scrutiny, "Erm, well...she—Mirajane—sort of asked me to dance with you— "

"She _what_?" Lucy breathed, her eyes wide. "All of this...she _set it up _didn't she?"

Ryne nodded, and Lucy suddenly felt foolish. Mirajane _was _singing about her! She asked the Ryne to dance with Lucy in order to make Natsu jealous—and a mage with magic that would complement Lucy's skill, no less. She could be ruthless when she wanted to...

Lucy huffed a few times, at a loss for words. Ryne stammered, "I-I'm s-s-sorry! It had been on my own accord, if it's any consolation!"

"Yeah," Lucy muttered, stepping away from him. She looked around for her friends, her embarrassment evident on her face as the song ended. She looked back to her partner. "Thank you, Ryne, but, the fun ends here. I have something I need to do."

Her anger was pounding in her ears as she watched Mirajane wave to the crowd as she took a break between songs, casting nervous glances at Lucy. The spirit mage balled her fists as she lumbered toward the group of Fairy Tail mages. She could see Levy look up in surprise from her intense conversation with Adie. Natsu's dark gaze flickered toward Lucy, immediately straightening as she walked up to him. Macao looked somewhat more content than he had, earlier, his eyes wandering over Lucy.

"Luce," the pink-haired mage murmured.

"Hmmph," she grunted, ignoring him and looking around, "What's going on? Why's everyone hanging out over here? This is our last night, you know!"

Each of the mages looked uncomfortable for their own personal reasons,and Lucy faintly registered Mirajane requesting a much longer break for herself and the band. The room was now left to the mercy of the mages' conversations. Lucy glanced at Juvia, who averted her gaze. Gray was staring at his feet in silence.

"Why is everyone acting strange?" she looked around once more, feeling more supported in her suspicions.

"We were just talking about tomorrow, aye. About who will be where." Happy uneasily quipped as his paw fussed with the bandage over his eye. "Adie and Levy are going to stay with Porlyusica and guard Makarov—"

"What about me?" Lucy asked, her heart racing. No one answered, and it only confirmed her fears. They were speaking about her.

Or at least, she was the topic of conversation at one point. When no one answered, she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What about me?" she spoke more slowly, enunciating every word carefully.

"Luce.." Natsu began, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Don't 'Luce' me, Natsu!" she growled, "You're too good to even speak to me until now! So spit it out!"

Macao intervened, "I don't want Romeo here tomorrow. I was asking Natsu if there was a way to get him out of Magnolia. Safely." His eyes betrayed the calm he was exuding.

"He's old enough to know what he wants, isn't he?" Lucy wasn't sure where the conversation was going. "Can't he decide if he wants to leave?"

"I'm his father, and I will make that final decision, despite him saying that exact same thing to me," the older man smirked. "But, as his father, I would prefer him to have the opportunity to make a life for himself."

"We are going to win tomorrow!" Lucy slapped her fist into her open palm. "But if you are that concerned, why not have Reedus create something to take Romeo away. Like he had for me once?"

Macao shrugged, "I can't argue with that logic, buddy." He patted Natsu on his shoulder. "Perhaps that's the best way..." he looked up at Lucy.

"Dammit, what is the meaning of this?" she asked, noticing the defeated slump of Natsu's shoulders.

Gray stepped in, "Uh, Lucy, we were just talking about stuff, and we thought it, er, best that—"

"That you stay back tomorrow," Natsu finished, finality in his voice as he straightened himself, avoiding Lucy's look of surprise.

"_What_?" Lucy whispered, her eyes wide with shock. "What does _that _mean?"

"That you not fight," Adie answered bluntly, her expression revealing nothing of her own thoughts. Lucy was unsure as to whether the demi-spirit was against it or not. Both Levy and Adie were staying behind...

Lucy looked at Natsu, her expression incredulous as she awaited his answer. He licked his lips, "It's true. We talked about it."

"Whose idea was it?" she asked, her voice growing shrill.

Silence.

"_Whose_?" she hissed much more loudly than she had anticipated.

"Mine. Look, Luce—" Natsu began, being abruptly stopped by the palm that slapped him across the face.

Lucy could hear the gasps as her heart raced and the bile rose in her throat. She grasped her right wrist in her left hand, the palm stinging from the impact. A red welt began to form on Natsu's left cheek as he stared at her in wide-eyed shock.

"Oh shit," Gray muttered under his breath.

"How dare you..." Lucy hissed between her teeth, her chest heaving.

"Lucy, please," Natsu tried to explain, ignoring angry hand print on his face.

"No, _you _look, dragon slayer," she spat, venom in her voice, "You aren't the boss of me, despite what you seem to think!"

"Lucy," Levy tried to intervene, but Lucy ignored her, her eyes on Natsu.

"I trusted you. You were my best friend. My _best friend_! And _this _is how you treat me? This is how much I mean to you is it?" she waved her hand, laughing haughtily. She ignored the growing silence in the hall as people became aware of what was occurring. "You kiss me then go away without me, not telling me where you went. Then you return only to ignore me without explanation." She could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes, but she made no attempt to stop them. The guild was now quiet as everyone listened to her furious tirade.

"Lucy," he whispered, his eyes wide as he glance around, "Let's talk about this—"

"Shut up! Just _shut up_, Natsu!" she screamed. "I don't _care _what your reasons are! How could you do this to me? To me! Do you know how much it hurts to know my best friend is avoiding me? " She knew she was acting like a child, but she couldn't stop herself as the dam holding her emotions crumbled. They were hours away from war, and she wasn't going to hold back any more. She had nothing to lose.

"No, you can't! You're too busy being selfish. And now—_now_..." her lower lip trembled as the tears splashed her cheeks, her stinging palm a long-forgotten memory.

Natsu stared at her, his eyes round and his face pale. Happy danced around nervously, unsure of what to do. From the corner of her eye, she saw Adie wave a hand at him, signaling for him to be still. Gray was slowly backing away, pulling Juvia with him. Levy watched, her expression unreadable. Lucy thought that at least _she _could understand Lucy's pain. Macao was speaking to someone over his shoulder, possibly Gildarts.

"...Now you tell me I can't fight—I can't protect what's important to me? Go to hell, you big idiot! I have news for you: I don't _need_ your protection! I'm_going to_ fight, and I don't _care _if I have your blessing, dammit. So save your stupid self-righteous bullshit for someone who gives a damn!" She was screaming at him, her fingertip pressing into his chest. He kept stepping backward away from her, muttering her name over and over again as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

When he could retreat no more, his back to the wall, Lucy stood her ground, glaring at him through watery eyes. "Mark my words, Natsu. If I live through this war, I never—_never—_want to see your face again! I regret ever falling in love with you!"

With her last fervent revelation, she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she clamped it shut. Her eyes were wide, but Natsu's were much wider as they stared at one another in shock. She released her grip, looking around the deathly silent hall. She could hear Bob sobbing as he fluttered above, but she was too humiliated to care. Her mouth opened and closed a few more times as her face grew crimson as a few claps were heard. Her ears burned with realization at what she said, and she didn't have the chance to take comfort in the fact that her friends did not seem the least bit surprised by her ill-timed and unexpected confession. In fact, the only one who seemed surprised was Natsu.

He said nothing as Lucy tried to say something—to retract her words as her face grew purple. She wiped her tears away, and, in a cry of frustration she turned and ran from the guild. The crowd parted for her, soft whispers proving their recovery. Whispers grew into murmurs and soon the hall was loud with retelling of Lucy's confession—some much more dramatic. Natsu stood there for quite some time, staring after Lucy, his face pale with shock. A slight sheen of sweat was visible on his lip as he tried to stop his thundering heart.

"Well, that didn't go so well, did it?" Adie quipped from beside him. Erza quietly dismissed herself after Lucy, casting a worried glance at Mirajane, who silently observed the quarrel as she wrung her hands in dismay.

Natsu finally recovered, clearing his throat as he stiffly shook his head, "No."

Happy smirked, somewhat satisfied. "Perhaps you should talk to her?"

Natsu stared in the direction Lucy had fled, running his hand through his hair while he considered Happy's suggestion. His plan had backfired much more horribly than he had anticipated. Perhaps if he could have explained to her his reasons, she would have been less irate. But, he had never anticipated _that_ reaction from her. It wasn't easy on him to avoid her, especially not after they had complicated things with the kiss he couldn't forget about. It was truly all he thought about, though he didn't want to admit it. There were a lot of things Natsu didn't want to admit, especially his dwindling control he was fighting to maintain over his senses and emotions.

"Levy..." He didn't look at the blue-haired mage as he licked his lips, his voice nearly failing him as his heart raced. "I need your help."

* * *

Lucy sat in the middle of her apartment, staring at the mounds of clothes strewn about. Her hands were clasped on her knees as she sat on the backs of her legs, chewing on her lower lip to keep from crying. She wasn't sure that she had any tears left to cry. Erza had just left, an hour after barging into Lucy's apartment to find the spirit mage furiously packing her clothes with a swollen, tear-stained face. The red-head had finally calmed her down, managing to get Lucy to sit and listen to reason.

"You are upset, that is understandable," Erza told her, pacing in front of Lucy to prevent the woman from bolting with her half-packed luggage. The blonde mage said nothing as the tears silently streaking her face as she rocked back and forth holding herself. Erza sat beside her, doing her best to comfort Lucy, who buried her face in Erza's neck and sobbed. The two of them sat like that for some time, neither saying anything.

"I know how you feel," Erza whispered.

Lucy pulled away, looking at the woman in surprise. "You do? How?" Her tone was filled with disbelief—as she doubted Erza had ever been humiliated in front of the guild like that. No, not Erza, who was so strong and hard-headed. No one thought _she _was weak.

Erza's eyes remained ahead as the corner of her mouth twitched, "I don't know _exactly _how you feel, but I can only assume...as someone who cares deeply about a boy who is just as foolish. Stupid, even."

Lucy stared at her hands, realizing who Erza was speaking of. "What are you...going to do when you see him?"

"What can I do?" Erza bitterly laughed. "Kill him. That is my duty. I am sworn, as one of the Holy Mages, to protect what is good."

"Just like that?" Lucy whispered, wondering how Erza would find the courage to do so.

"Just like that," Erza smiled sadly, her eyes misting over. "It's what's best for...both of us, I guess."

Lucy nodded, her lower lip trembling. "I just don't know why he's acting like this."

"Didn't you hear me?" Erza sighed.

"Wha?"

"Perhaps he's acting that way because he thinks that's what's best for you. Did you ever ask him that, Lucy?" Erza looked directly at her, dark eyes boring into Lucy's chocolate ones.

"No, erm.." Lucy tapped her fingertips together, feeling foolish. "Why would that be best for me?"

Erza's wry grin was accompanied by a shake of her head. "He's in a position like me. He has to do what's best for everyone. Protect everyone; protect you." She glanced at Lucy from the corner of her eye, "Even if it's from yourself."

_From myself_? Lucy silently repeated. "What does that mean?"

Erza had stood, wringing her hands and pacing a few more times. "I should go. Have you calmed down enough to not pack up and run away?"

Lucy nodded hesitantly, glancing around her room, "I guess so."

"Good," Erza replied firmly.

"Erza?" Lucy sheepishly glanced up at the ex-quipping mage. "What would you have done if I had just run?"

Erza studied her for a moment, a smile tugging at her lips. "Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"I'd have rendered you unconscious of course," Erza's expression was serious.

"Yikes," Lucy muttered under her breath. "A little extreme, no?"

Erza shook her head, her eyes on Lucy, "When this is all over with, you, at least, may have a chance at your happy ending." She turned to leave the studio apartment, looking over her shoulder as she exited. "I have to go, there are things I need to do in preparation for tomorrow. But, whatever you do Lucy, trust in him. He cares about you."

The door abruptly shut behind the redhead, and Lucy had been sitting there since, surrounded by piles of clothes. She had cried for herself; she had cried for Erza. She knew that her friend was correct in her words of wisdom, but Lucy's heart did not want to believe it. Her eyes darted to the clock. It was nearly midnight. She didn't want to go back to the hall—the memory of her outburst haunting her.

A knock at the door made her jump. She stared at her door until a more furious knock followed.

"W-Who is it?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

No answer.

"I guess, since no one is there, I don't have to open it."

"It's me."

Her eyes fluttered open as her heart raced. She would recognize his muffled voice anywhere. Her hands tremble as her wobbly legs carried her toward the door. She gripped the doorknob, but it was pushed open before she could turn it. The door hit her, and she fell backwards onto the floor. She glared up angrily.

"That was rude! You should wait until someone opens the door for you! You don't just barge into someone's apartment, you idiot!" she rubbed her aching rear as Natsu looked down at her, startled.

"Sorry?"

"Hmph!" she grunted, "What do you want? Now you come find me? I'm not leaving, you know."

"I know," he replied softly as she pushed herself upright. He glanced around her apartment, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, feeling silly for her earlier behavior. "Erza stopped me."

"You were going to run away?" he asked, his expression somber. "Because of me?"

Lucy glared at him, "Don't think you're that special."

"But you said—" he began to remind her of her earlier proclamation.

"I know what I said!" Lucy squealed, hoping to forget it. "I was just angry!"

Natsu nodded, saying nothing. "I've come to say I'm sorry, Luce. You were right, I had no business volunteering you to take Romeo. You deserve to be here as much as anyone."

"And?" Lucy tapped her foot, feeling her heart race at his visible discomfort.

He stared at the floor, his fists clenched at his sides. Suddenly, he reached behind himself and pulled something shoved into the waist of his pants. It was thick and square. Paper. He handed the misshapen bundle to her, the papers haphazardly stuffed together. He avoided her look of surprise.

"Here."

Lucy's eyebrows drew together as she tentatively reached out to grab the package. "What's this?"

She gently took the paper and looked through them—immediately recognizing them.

"I kept them. All of them." Natsu whispered, gesturing toward the items in her hands. "Since our very first mission."

Lucy gasped as she perused the papers. Mission calls. Newspaper articles. Magazine covers. Lucy, Natsu and Happy smiling from _Wizard Weekly_. Lucy, Erza, Grey, and Natsu standing outside of Magnolia Town. Galuna Island's mission request. Tickets from a play they had seen. More pictures. A piece of fabric that Lucy immediately recognized as part of an old t-shirt she had ripped up to make a tourniquet for Natsu. She covered her mouth with her hands as she flipped through the articles, touched that he had mementos of their time together. Every last mission and pay stub. Every mention of her name. _Everything_.

The tears spilled over as she took in what he was showing her. She looked up at him, her voice weak, "Why?"

"Reminds me of you," he murmured, looking away. "And our time together. The fun we had." He clenched his fists, staring at the floor, "And, for the record, I don't think you are weak. I think you are one of the strongest people I know. But, I can't help wanting to protect you."

"I don't want protected, silly," she cried as she held the papers to her chest.

"I know...but...I saw—" he started, shaking his head and willing the thoughts away with a frustrated growl.

"Saw what?" she pressed, catching the pained expression that flickered across his face.

"I.." he brushed past her, pacing the floor like Erza had. "In the cave.." He turned slightly, that tortured look in his eyes. "You died," he whispered, his face pale, "I saw it. You were...m-mutilated."

Lucy gasped realizing what he was sharing with her. She had seen a similar image as well, though it was Veleda's doing. What he was speaking of was Faux's terrifying vision. Before she could say anything, he had turned back to her, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I...I can't let that happen to you! You have to live. I don't want to imagine a life where you're not there, Luce. And that image—that dream—whatever it is...it can't come true!"

"You idiot!" Lucy whispered, "It was just a stupid vision. Magic. It wasn't real."

"It _felt_ real!" he shouted, looking away as he wiped his eyes.

"Is that why you were avoiding me? Because you were concerned that this vision would happen?"

Natsu shook his head, "That's not all of it. I thought you'd try to protect me, and hurt yourself in the end. I can't have that. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

His eyes were steady and full of fear as he watched her with such emotion that it nearly tore Lucy apart. She closed her eyes, asking the question that had been bothering her for some time.

"Where did you go on that mission? With Wendy?" She asked as Natsu paced some more, his back to her.

"Huh? Oh," he grunted. "We took those two council members to the Eksheed. Gramps thought they'd be safe there. That one, the Queen with the one wing—that's Charle's mom."

Lucy nodded, she had suspected that much.

"They share the same gift—their visions. Makarov thought that she could protect them by predicting the enemy's moves. That way, the Council's secrets will remain safe or something. But, the only way to get there was with Happy and Charle," he stopped pacing, speaking to her over his shoulder, "That's why you couldn't go. There wasn't anyone to take you."

Lucy suddenly felt very foolish. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Natsu continued, "There was something else on that island..." His eyes narrowed as he reminisced, "but we didn't have time to look around." He looked at her, his gaze steady, "But she, too, told me that my vision may still come true. That you could—" he abruptly stopped talking, inhaling sharply and looking away.

Lucy hugged his collection to her chest more tightly, taking a step toward him. "It won't come true. They are visions. They can change. We will get through this. We will have our happy ending."

"Happy ending?" Natsu softly repeated as he stared at her, his eyes filled with longing and hope. "What if tomorrow is...it?"

"It won't be."

He shuddered as he thought about the revolting vision again, his former defeat returning. "Will you reconsider leaving?"

"No!" Lucy growled, her temper flaring.

"For me, Luce," he whispered his eyes pleading.

"Not even for you."

"If something were to happen to you," he cried, "I wouldn't be able to live with—"

The sound of rustling paper sliding over the floorboards was the only warning he had before she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcefully pressing her lips against his. At first he resisted, mumbling her name against her lips, but she didn't let him talk. There would be no more talking. Her lips passionately crashed over his, her hands clawing at his hair as he tentatively returned her kiss. His hands relaxed, and she could feel their slight tremor as they hesitantly rested on her hips. Their kiss deepened as their momentary inexperience melted. She flung her arms around his neck as his kisses grew more fervent.

Deeper.

More needy.

He groaned as she willingly responded, his own heavy breathing only serving to excite her further. His grip became firmer as he pulled her toward him, their hips crashing together. He gasped and she smiled against his lips, his naivety endearing, though hers wasn't much less. His lips explored her cheeks, her jawline, and her neck. She closed her eyes, leaning back and giving access to the sensitive skin. She felt him hesitate when he found that she was wearing the gift he had given her. She smiled, taken by surprised by his need as his mouth covered hers once again, his hands squeezing her. He growled into her mouth, squeezing her hips forcefully and spinning her around so that she was pressed against the wall.

Her shoulder blades knocked into the wall, and she was momentarily jolted from the bliss of their passionate embrace. _This is wrong, Lucy! Wrong! _Her inner voice told her. _You shouldn't be doing this!_

She pulled back, her cheeks burning from the heat gathering in her stomach as his hands roamed over her clothes as he struggled to control himself. She gasped.

"Luce?" he asked, his eyes searching her face. They were dazed as concern slowly crept into his features.

She stared at him, reveling at how attractive she found him in this state. This may very well be their last night together, and she silently made a refusal to worry about repercussions or impropriety. She knew that he was dangerously close to losing control of himself, and she fully anticipated pushing him to that point.

She let her eyes take in the pale flesh with its mottling of battle scars. Her fingers danced over them as they continued to explore the muscles of his torso.

"Luce, dammit!" he rasped against her, his breath hot. His hands slid to her shoulders, where they gently squeezed.

"We have to stop," he whispered as he attempted to catch his breath, his eyebrows drawn together as if he were in pain.

Lucy sighed as she felt his breath against her neck. It was delicious. "I don't want to."

"This...isn't right," he rasped in her ear, his voice pleading with her.

She ignored him, leaning forward despite her handicap, her lips brushing against his neck. She could hear his sharp intake of breath as she kissed the skin, dragging the tip of her tongue across his warmth.

"Lucy," he groaned, his voice husky with his desire, "I mean it."

She suddenly felt very self-conscious and silly. "I-I..." her mouth snapped shut as she avoided his stare. Was she being too bold? Did he not want this? She could feel the hot tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "What if tomorrow is..."

With each passing second, she began to feel more foolish. She refused to meet his gaze, her arms dropping to her sides. She gently attempted to push him away, but he resisted. She looked up at him, only to find him staring intently down at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, ashamed.

Without a word, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle—the first real time _he _had kissed _her_. She reveled in the feeling as his other hand brushed her neck, his fingers curling around her neck. A few tears slid down her cheek as she returned the gesture, her hands on his shoulders. He broke away, his eyes closed as their forehead pressed together.

Her eyes glistened with tears as he stared at her, incredulous. She looked at the ground, saying nothing and waiting for everything.

"Kiss me, dammit!" she demanded.

"I—uh," he stammered, confused by her challenging gaze and amused smile.

"Stupid boy," she murmured as she draped an arm around his neck. She glanced at her clock, her eyes lazily flickering to his face, "The night is still young, Natsu Dragoneel."


	55. The Calm

**A/N: Hey, all, thanks for still reading! The final adventure is beginning...**

**My Anonymous Peeps**:

_Vee:_ In regards to your mention about Lucy being too OOC as compared to the anime/manga, I will totally, utterly agree with you. The last chapter does not depict how she would act in either of those realms, currently. As I've said before, it's difficult to create a pairing out of something that is not there in the canon. That, my friend, is why it took 50+ painstaking chapters to get these two to _this exact _place. Here, she is not OOC, she is the character she has evolved into throughout my story—given the circumstances dealt to her. Fair, no? And, no plans for a book—though I have toyed with the idea. I would love to write professionally. I hope you still uphold your earlier declaration of love ;)

_Raiking_: Thank you so much! Faux is not supposed to look like Itachi. My vision of him is quite different, though I can see the similarities. It's always easier to see your own characters :D

**Happy Reading, all! Thoughts? Impressions? Send 'em my way! RxR!**

**Disclaimer: don't own FT, take cred for the OCs**

* * *

**~OoOoO~  
**

The tiny snippets of morning were sang sweetly through Lucy's partially-open window. The early morning birds were announcing the impending arrival of dawn, though the sun had yet to make itself known over the horizon. Natsu continued to stare at Lucy—drinking in her every movement as his mind relived the delicious moments of the past few hours. His eyes danced over her sleeping frame, the rise and fall of her bare breasts as her head was cast to one side. Her fingers were tangled in her hair, and there was a red welt on her neck where Natsu had become too arduous in his desire for her, though she, too, had shared that same fervor. Lucy, however, had the luxury of falling asleep, Natsu did not share that pleasure, too afraid to miss a moment he may never live again. He was exhausted, but it was worth it.

The night had evolved into something far from what he had intended. He had only come to share his fears and anxieties with Lucy, if only to serve as a distraction. He knew it was wrong, even after the night's turn of events. But, it wasn't as if he had expected _this_. No, he hadn't anticipated that Lucy would force him to lose control.

Four times, to be exact.

Of all the things he had experienced in this life, it was by far the most mind-blowing experience—more so than any victory he had accomplished as a mage. It was like some drug he couldn't get enough of, and, right now, he was tempted to wake her up for a fifth round.

His fingers trailed over the delicate skin of her hip, and he could smell the faint remnants of her desire as her skin puckered in gooseflesh. He leaned closer to take in the dampness of her skin, though it was long gone. The musky scent of her lust was something he would never forget. He would cherish it always. Forever.

She rolled away from him, mewing as she pulled the covers with her. Her body compacted in a fetal-like position as her eyelids fluttered with the late stages of sleep. The loss of her body heat—her comfort—pulled him from his dangerously carnal thoughts.

A soft rap at the window reminded him of his original agenda.

He peered at Lucy, satisfied that she was indeed sleeping. He slowly rose, his fingers unlatching the window. His friend was waiting outside, as was planned.

"Natsu, it's time—" the cat began, abruptly stopping as he noticed Natsu's state of undress. "Where are your clothes?"

"Hn?" Natsu grunted, offering nothing else as he tried to repress his contented smile. Happy was too young. "Give me a sec, will ya?"

"Is Lucy naked, too?" Happy's eye grew round as he attempted to peek in the slightly ajar window.

"Hey now!" Natsu quickly ducked away, quietly sliding into his pants and pulling his scarf around his neck as he plucked something from his vest pocket. He laid it on the pillow, next to Lucy, afraid that if he unfolded the tiny piece of paper, he would lose his courage. He leaned down, his lips soft against Lucy's head as she muttered in her sleep.

"Sorry, Luce," whispered against her head. "...Thanks...for everything."

He had never been one for lengthy speeches or discussing his feelings unless they related to his lust for bloodshed, and he found this moment especially difficult. With one last wistful look toward the mess of honey blonde hair on the pillow, Natsu opened the window. He shot Happy a look of annoyance as the perverted cat tried to peek past him, hoping to verify what he suspected. Natsu easily leaped onto the window sill, pulling the shutters behind him.

"Ready, buddy?" he inhaled deeply, staring down at the town below. Dawn was sneaking upon them, and Charle's vision was nearing its completion. He would find an hour or so to rest before he met Erza at the town's gate, as they planned.

"Aye," Happy nodded, casting a sideways glance at his friend. "You sure this is what you want to do?"

Natsu's jaw clenched. "Yep. It's the only way to ensure Lucy's safety. Had to do it."

"Did you?" the cat parried, picking up on his friend's uncertain tone. The Eksheed had been reluctant to agree to Natsu's plan, despite his loyalty to the dragon slayer.

"Let's just go," Natsu whispered, suddenly looking fatigued.

"Aye, if you say so," Happy agreed, quickly swooping down and plucking the pink-haired mage from the window's ledge as they prepared for the battle that lay ahead of them—of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight washed across her face. The previous night's events came flooding back to her, and she froze in a state of semi-panic and embarrassment. She couldn't feel the warmth of his body against hers nor did she hear his familiar snoring. She risked a peek at the bed beside her, finding it barren. She was partly relieved by that—she didn't have to immediately face the ramifications of their night together. She pushed the explicit memories from her mind as her heart raced. She drew the covers closer to her body as she bolted upright.

_Harlot!_ her inner self reminded her as she scanned the room. What did he think of her?

"Natsu?" she meekly called out. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light, and she spotted her clothes strewn across the floor. She was too nervous to notice the lack of his, instead spying the papers that were scattered about. She noticed that her nightstand was broken, and she wasn't quite sure how _that _happened. She vaguely recalled awkward positioning...

She called his name again, her voice louder, less tentative. Her heart quickened in her chest as she suddenly felt as if she had made a grave error. Had he regretted it and fled? Lucy panicked as her hand absently traced the indentation next to her. It was long cold. The soft breeze that hissed through the partially-open shutters caught her attention. Hadn't she shut those? She looked around once more, confused. The sound of crinkling paper beneath her fingertips caught her attention. She saw the folded paper with the name _Lucy_ scrawled across it. She recognized the bird scratch handwriting. She drew the covers up to her chin and her knees to her chest as she plucked the paper from her pillow. She was suddenly very anxious about the note's contents.

Natsu didn't leave notes.

She opened it with trembling fingers, her eyes scanning over the hand-written apology. Then again. And again.

_Luce—Sorry. You'll forgive me someday, it's what you do best. Thank you for being a good friend. I'll never regret bringing you to Fairy Tail. _

He didn't sign his name. He didn't have to. Tears filled her eyes as a half-smile found its way into her features. She didn't entirely understand his message. Why was he apologizing for their night together-hadn't _she_ initiated it? Why did this sound so much like a farewell?

Lucy sighed, glancing around one last time. She was glad he couldn't see the blatant blush on her cheeks as she scrambled to find decent clothes. She cast an annoyed glance at her shredded bra as she pushed it under her bed with her feet. She swore as she saw the time on her clock: _9:45_. Erza wanted them to meet at the front gates at six-thirty. She was late!

She quickly scrambled to finish dressing, pushing away her anxiety about encountering Natsu. She was slightly sore from their throes of passion, but she had expected that. It wasn't unbearable, just uncomfortable. A smile of fondness passed over her face as she haphazardly pulled her hair away from it, casting one last look in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and a bright red welt on her neck—

"What the hell is that?" she asked, drawing closer to inspect the mar. Her eyes grew wide as she realized it was a sizeable bite mark on the delicate skin of her neck. "Dammit, that idiot! What was he thinking?" she hissed, her fingers tracing over it as her eyes narrowed angrily.

She cursed at her reflection before sprinting toward the door. Her feet skidded over the papers on the floor—the ones Natsu had brought to her the night before. His testimony of the feelings he harbored for her. She thought back to the night they shared, realizing that he hadn't actually admitted that to her. Sure, he had collected every memory of them, but he had never_ told _her how he felt. He had never said the words. Part of her was hurt by that, the other not surprised. He was a man of few words—a man of action. And, last night, he was _very_ proactive. Lucy smiled as she pulled her door open. She glanced over her shoulder as she pressed through the threshold of her apartment.

"Ouch, what the—?" she hissed as she rubbed her head, stumbling back from her doorway.

She shook the dizziness away, only to be hit once again with the same resistance. This time, she nursed a throbbing knee. She stared at the hallway that led to her door, confusion knitted in her brow. She hesitantly reached out a hand, her palm resting on the smooth, invisible barrier. Realization dawned on her as she recognized the rune magic she had seen on other occasions. Her eyes grew wide as the Natsu's scrawled words haunted her. She kicked at the door, angry at his deception—though it was not as unexpected as she would have liked to think.

No, given his recent reactions, this was quite _expected _of the dragon slayer.

"Natsu Dragoneel!" Lucy howled at the top of her lungs, fury emblazoned in her features as she realized her imprisonment. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Two hours.

Two hours had passed in her confinement. Lucy's mood only grew more foul as she furiously tried to think of a way to escape the rune that was locking her in her apartment. She only knew of two people gifted with such magic, and she had hoped that Levy had taken no part in it.

"How could he?" she hissed, slumping down her bed, her head resting in her hands. "That good for nothing fire breather. I'll kill him! Kill him!"

She should have known. Or at least suspected he would have a last-ditch attempt to prevent her from fighting. She second guessed his emotional confession the night before, but her heart told her that he was being earnest—that he had meant every word he uttered, despite his underlying motives. He had fought to maintain control, and Lucy suspected that he had not anticipated her promotion of such acts. Such very, _very_ lewd acts.

"Stop thinking about that stuff, you dummy!" she hit her head, pulling at her hair as her cheeks burned. "Now's not the time!"

She laid back on her bed with a groan of frustration. She blinked at her ceiling, watching the shutters slowly wave in and out with the breeze. Suddenly she sat up, an idea in her head. She had spent two hours completely devoid of any other thinkable options. She had tried Loki, but the spirit had only mocked her for her disheveled appearance and the very angry blemish on her neck. His attempt to exit the room had ended in failure, as well—much to both their confusion. It had looked like Natsu had anticipated Lucy's attempts, restricting the invisible wall from both humans and spirits exiting the room. She didn't bother calling on her other spirits, instead opting to see if there was a time restraint on the magic, as speculated by Loki. Two hours later, it was still looming outside her doorway.

"The window!" she suddenly exclaimed, reaching outward with tentative fingers. She screamed in joy as her entire hand passed through the threshold. He hadn't thought of the window! She leaned outside, staring down a handful of stories to the ground below. Now she knew why he had neglected the window.

Lucy glanced up, refusing to be defeated. She saw the tiny stone sculptures on the roof of the building and she wondered if they were sturdy enough...

"Etoiles!" she ran for the whip. With a deft movement of her wrist, it lashed the sculpture, wrapping around the cherub's fat neck. She tugged, satisfied that it was secure. She glanced down, gulping as she realized what she was about to do. She climbed up onto the window ledge, her feet planted against the stone as she tugged again. She wrapped the whip around her hand as she slowly allowed it to hold her body weight. She clenched her eyes shut as she dangled a few stories above the ground, her palms sweating with the thought of plummeting below.

"Loosen," she commanded in a dry, hoarse whisper. When nothing happened, she instructed the whip again.

Nothing.

Why wasn't it working?

She peeked up at the stone cherub, her foot slipping from its traction against the stone siding. Her other foot followed, and she yelped in fear as she dangled from the side of the building.

"Elongate! Grow! Something!" she whimpered as she tried to regain her footing.

Still, nothing.

Her hands were growing sweaty, and her grip was failing her. Her upper body strength was nearly non-existent, and her muscles trembled with exertion. She could feel herself slipping. She desperately tried to use momentum to get her withing reach of her window. She was hesitant at first, using one arm to wildly reach for the ledge. She silently wished for someone—anyone—to help her.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her arms, and Lucy looked up into Veleda's eyes.

"Child, just what do you think you are doing?" she asked as Lucy used her feet to help herself climb back into her window.

Lucy toppled onto the floor, using her forearm to wipe her brow, "I was trying to get to the ground. Natsu—" she began, explaining the entire situation to the ruddy-hued spirit. Or most of the situation.

Veleeda listened carefully, nodding slightly. "You need a speedy flight to get you to your friends in time for this battle," she mused.

Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course it'd be easier if I had a spirit that could fly..."

"Then use an Oneiroi," the spirit answered simply.

Lucy's mouth fell open. She hadn't thought of that. "But...they are Morpheus'..."

"And don't you hold his key?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, her tone sharp.

"Yes," Lucy weakly replied, feeling like a child being scolded.

"Then pay attention to your spirits' abilities and use them to your advantage, girl!" she snapped rather uncharacteristically.

Lucy straightened, "But I'm not supposed to call him."

"Don't call _him_," Veleda sighed, "Call _them_! They are an _army at your disposal_. Use them in your time of need." Lucy nodded hesitantly. She said nothing, and Veleda paced around the room, her eyes darting out the window, her back to Lucy. "Adassandra is undoubtedly sharing knowledge of Lilith's abilities with your comrades. She will need your help, remember that." She paused and Lucy could sense there was something else—something more pressing.

"W-What is it?" she asked softly, her warm chocolate eyes on the unsettled spirit.

Veleda's eyes flickered to her, as if deciding how she should answer. "If you should need to seal Zeref again..." her eyes fell to the floor, "I want you to use me."

"What? No!" Lucy recoiled in horror. "There has to be some other way!"

"I have to right my wrong," Veleda whispered, offering nothing else.

"If it comes to it, then," Lucy licked her lips, sensing the dire straits they were facing, "Then I will allow it, if that is your wish."

"Thank you child," Veleda raised her chin, looking directly at her. "I will tell you more when the time is right, but be careful out there. The creatures are dangerous, as are the intentions of those ruling them. If you should need help, don't hesitate to call on any of us. We are waiting to help you, much more than you can ever know...we all believe in you."

"Thank you," Lucy murmured, dipping her head in respect. Those fateful words again.

"And you can call on Adassandra as well," the Seer replied carefully, her eyes on Lucy's face.

"Huh?" Lucy whispered, unsure of Veleda's meaning. She knew that Adie would be a reliable ally when the time was necessary. "I know that."

"Do you, now?" Veleda's mouth turned up in a grim smile, her words distrusting of Lucy's admission. Before Lucy could respond, the spirit spoke once more, "Take care with Morpheus, he has served me well. Look after him, Lucy."

With that, she disappeared, leaving a baffled Lucy. Veleda's words had almost sounded as a farewell. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the dark black blob floating around her apartment. It swept out her window, and, soon, Lucy saw the dark-horse shape outside her window. She could her the beating of the Oneiroi's wings as it awaited her.

"Wonderful," Lucy chuckled nervously to herself as the winged creature's eye rolled in its socket. She leaped onto it from her window, her arms instinctively wrapping around its neck as she felt it jerk into motion with a soft cry. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the wind whipping her face. When she felt brave enough, she opened them, looking around with wild eyes as they soared toward the bluffs that lead to the open plains. She could see the large crevice dipping between the crags, and she knew that was where the guild had marched to—where they would meet their enemy. She squinted, guarding her eyes from the sun. Ahead, she could see the dark specks of the enemy lines through the giant cliffs of stone. She could also make out the smaller mass—the united guilds as they made their way toward the battlefield.

She felt a surge of pride at their dedication. Like them, she, too, was ready to fight.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Gray asked, pointing at the sky as a dark shadow overtook them.

"Looks like a horse...with wings," Erza murmured, her features pale.

"Where?" Natsu nearly pushed Gray aside as he looked to where they were pointing. His eager eyes traced across the sky as the figure grew smaller. "No...it can't be." His voice was a whisper as Erza and Gray exchanged glances.

"Lucy?" Happy asked.

"No way. Not possible," Natsu firmly replied.

"How do you know?" the cat asked.

"I _know_," the dragon slayer quickly answered, his eyes still on the sky. Despite his disbelief, it didn't stop the look of concern that passed over his face.

"Is this something we should worry about?" Gray's eyes were still skyward as he spoke to Erza.

"Highly unlikely," Erza quietly responded, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"How're you so sure?" the ice mage quickly fired back.

"Because, I already know what it is."

Gray waited expectantly as Erza barked orders to pick up the pace. They were nearly there. It didn't give them much time before the enemy arrived. She was going to use the bluffs as a vantage point, so that, if the numbers dropped, they could fall back and pick off the enemy that way. Bob's ship was carrying explosives in the off chance she felt like decimating the passage completely—as a last resort, of course. She signaled at the ship far east from them. She knew they could see her, as one of the mages had Telescope Magic—he could focus on a speck of dust kilometers away. She looked to her left, and the swathed mage nodded his or her head—Gray had no idea. The mage apparently used insects to gather intelligence, and could hear the goings-on on the ship.

Up ahead, Adie had escaped to speak to someone whose presence she had requested, though Erza was still foggy on the details. Judging by Charle's visions, she knew they were outnumbered, even with the overwhelming help they had received. But, it was their unified front that would see them through this, she knew. Even in the darkness they would find on the other side.

"Erza?" Gray repeated her name as she turned toward him, her armor glistening. It looked slightly different than he remembered, but he wasn't sure exactly what made him think that. His eyes darted to her face as she gave him a half-smile and offered him only one word.

"Lucy."

_Shit_, Gray inwardly cringed. Natsu _had _attempted his foolish plan. "Not good," he murmured under his breath. "She'll kill us all."

Women, he knew, were irrational like that.

* * *

Lucy felt oddly satisfied as she slowly circled her comrades, who were now staring at the unknown creature in anticipation. She felt as if she were floating like a hawk, the winged horse smoothly descending. It was as if she were on air. Lucy thought she saw more moving masses, from somewhere atop of the bluffs, but she couldn't be sure. She knew that Erza would have something planned for that space, and she was certain it was nothing to be concerned with. Lucy dismounted carefully as two figures broke away from where Erza was using Reedus' magic to create a giant map, waving her sword in the air as she pointed to various things on the round mage as he cringed each time she poked him with the blade.

_Thank you. I will call you again, _Lucy silently told the Oneiroi as its eyes focused on her face. She thought she could feel a strange ripple from the creature, as if it were a silent affirmation. It flapped its wings before disappearing. She inhaled deeply, thinking about her current predicament as she saw Nastu approaching with Happy. She was torn between wanting to kill the dragon slayer and wanting to hug him. He was a fool, but his intentions were not misguided. Would she have done the same had she been in his shoes? Perhaps.

"Lucy?" came the strained yell. She felt her cheeks flush as she recalled the night before.

"Natsu," she murmured. "Happy!"

"Lucy!" Happy smiled as he dropped Natsu in front of her.

Lucy cleared her throat, proud that she had foiled his plans. "Impressed?"

Natsu's jaw fell open as Happy nodded emphatically.

"Didn't think I'd get out of that spell you put on my apartment, did you?" she snapped in annoyance as her hands went to her hips. She awkwardly placed them between the whips planted on her belt.

Natsu's jaw nearly hit the ground as he paled. "I-" His voice was weak. Happy looked away.

"Fried helped him, of course," Erza was behind them, her lips pressed together as her red hair blew in the wind. "Told them it was a bad idea. But, unlike them, I figured you'd find a way out."

Lucy nodded, giving Erza's armor a once-over. "New?" she pointed.

Erza glanced down, "Not exactly. I let Adie work on it again. Supposed to absorb more from physical attacks and make my moves lighter. I think I can feel it, but I won't know until I battle. She called it Heart Armor—said it'd 'give me strength'." Her eyes faded as she shared this, and Lucy wondered if Adie had purposely used a double entendre. Erza blinked, resting a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

The dragon slayer yelped as she squeezed. "Sorrypleaseforgiveme?" he blurted as Happy said, "I want you to know I agreed with Erza and Levy."

"Traitor," Natsu growled at his friend.

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes. She couldn't suppress the smile on her face. "I suppose he did it out of his intense feelings for me, huh?"

Natsu's face turned pink as he looked away, "Uh, um..." He scratched his head nervously.

"You could say that, aye, Lucy," Happy quipped quickly.

"What's on your neck?" Gray asked as he, too, reached them. He squinted as he pointed at her neck. Lucy's eyes were wide as she tried to cover the mark.

"Uh, n-nothing, quit staring at me like that!" she growled. "Worry about yourself, Gray!" He seemed both baffled and leery of her outburst, his eyes darting toward Natsu in expectation.

"I-" Natsu croaked.

"Enough! I've heard enough! We have more important things to worry about, don't we?"

"Right, Lu-chan!" came the sing-song voice of her close friend. Lucy craned her neck to see Levy snapping a book shut.

_Leave it to her to be reading last minute_, Lucy thought ironically. She smiled, waving at Levy. Levy glanced at Natsu, then at Lucy, giving a sly thumbs up. Her eyes awaited an answer, which came in the form of Lucy's blush.

Levy smirked, "I'm going to hang back some. I'm more for when we encounter spirits. I know how to remove those hideous neck—" she used her hands to emphasize the dark magic used for them. "Until we can find out who created them. If we destroy that mage, then your spirits should be free."

Lucy nodded, her smile grim. She appreciated Levy's shared concern for the spirits. She hadn't known Levy had found a way to remove the chokers, but there was still the issue regarding their keys. She would ask her questions when she had a moment's time.

"Now, are we ready for me to go over the final formations," Erza looked around, "Now that _everyone_ is here?" They all nodded encouragingly, though Lucy knew that Natsu not happy she had found a way to get here so quickly, when they had no idea what they were up against.

"Good," Erza smiled triumphantly. "Tory, if you wouldn't mind allowing me to use your Amplification Magic," she called out, her hands cupped.

"Not at all, Erza-sama," a pimply youth came forward, bowing respectfully. Lucy realized it was a girl. A very homely girl.

"Ready when you-" Erza began, her orders interrupted by someone calling Lucy's name.

Lucy spun around, her eyes scanning the area for the source. She quickly covered her eyes as the sun glistened off of something near the base of the large bluffs. She could see something—no, someone—quickly striding toward them.

"Who is that?" Natsu growled, his voice low. Lucy heard her name being called again—her full name. She recognized that voice as the person drew closer. "Smells familiar, I think," Natsu grunted, sniffing the air.

"Miss Heartfilia, we meet again!" the wide man smiled. He was nearly unrecognizable in the magnificent attire he was wearing. It wasn't traditional armor, but it held an air of familiarity to it. Lucy recognized the crest, thinking it to be something she saw in one of the fairy tales her mother used to read her as a child. His face was painted with an odd assortment of colors and patterns.

"Mayor?" she warbled, completely and utterly shocked. She could see a tall man striding next to him, the same crest as the Mayor of Wisteria. Fairy Tail was approaching as well, but she had a few minutes to question the man.

"You remember me? I'm honored!" the portly man bowed. She noticed he was not as fat as she had thought. Instead, he was quite muscular.

"What. The. Hell?" Natsu whispered, and Lucy shot him a look to silence him.

"We know him," Gray affirmed, looking baffled, "That's who Adie went to speak to."

"Aye," Happy agreed, though looking a little less surprised than Natsu. "They all came, the entire village."

"What are you d-doing h-here?" Lucy stammered, completely shocked.

"Oh, yes, that," the man finally reached her, shaking her hand enthusiastically before nodding at Natsu. "Yes, well, Adassandra had so kindly requested our help, though that was before we had heard that young man's message." He gestured toward the base of the bluffs, and Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the crowd standing there. She spotted Adie's pale hair as she quickly spoke to the newcomers, pointing around the crowd.

"Adie did?" Lucy's mouth dropped open, along with Natsu's. "But...why?"

"Why, you ask?" the man's eyes twinkled as he stood a little straighter. The youth next to him resisted the urge to smile. "Ah, my dear, because that is the point of our guild, through and through."

"Guild?" the words rushed from her mouth before she could stop them. What guild?

"Of course, dear child," he bowed again, waving his had, "We are Gryffon Crest. At your service."

"I've never heard of that guild," Natsu's eyes were narrowed. Grey and Happy shrugged, and Erza said nothing.

"Oh, you wouldn't," the man cheerfully replied, his voice lowering, "We have nearly been forgotten about. Ancient, you may call us."

"Huh?" Lucy and Natsu retorted in unison, glancing at one another.

Levy smiled knowingly, raising her hand to answer. The Mayor nodded at her and she stepped forward, her finger tapping her chin, "Their creation was to originally aid the first Guardian. That was their sworn oath or duty. I assume this guild is the descendants of the original members who fought Zeref hundreds of years ago."

The man nodded, "You are well versed, young woman. I can tell you are a vital member of this guild." Levy beamed as he continued, "That was our sworn oath. Our duty, as she had said. We are the descendants of those who fought Zeref, but with him contained, we were unneeded. Forgotten about, you could say. But, we continued to honor our oath, for our dead ancestors. For, we feared that one day, something, something like this would occur. It is a duty that we will always answer, given we survive."

"Oh. Of course." Lucy sighed, nothing surprised her anymore. _Why hadn't I thought of this? _

"I sense your skepticism, but I assure you, what I'm telling you is real. I may look like a lazy swine to you, but I promise you that we are guild of combatants, down to the smallest child. It is in our blood. It is our pride," he nodded solemnly. "Please accept our humblest apologies for keeping this from you. Only villagers and gifted blacksmiths have been aware of our existence until now. We are at your disposal, Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

"A group of bloodline mages. Marvelous!" Levy whispered to herself.

"We are not as many as we had been, our village being ransacked some years ago—our loved ones taken from us around the time we lost Daylon. It was rumored that slave traders had sold them for goods, but we have never found our lost relatives," the mayor admitted. "But please accept our humble numbers, Miss Lucy."

Erza's brow furrowed, and Lucy wasn't sure if Levy's words had struck a nerve or if she was skeptical of the newcomers. Lucy's head snapped back around as she saw him kneel in front of her, the young man by his side doing the same.

Lucy waved her hands frantically, "Stop it! Stop doing _that_. Stand up, dammit!" She tugged on his armor until he acquiesced, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm a nobody, don't _bow to me_. I just want to help Adie."

"It hasn't sunk in, yet, sir," Levy sighed crossly in explanation.

"You are not a _nobody_, dear child," the man shook his head. "Oh no. Not if Miss Adassandra says so."

"Huh?" Lucy gawked at him, confused. She glanced at Adie, who was now watching with mild curiosity, nodding her head at the tall, older women speaking to her. The woman had a bow over her shoulder and two small blades at her waste.

He smiled at Levy before drawing his attention back to Lucy. "Both Freya's daughter and your friend seem to believe that you are the one we have been waiting for, all these years..."

"Me? _Me?_" Lucy laughed, though this wasn't the first time that prospect had been thrown her way. "I'm just a spirit mage. Coincidence, maybe?"

"If you say so. Adassandra disagrees." He didn't elaborate. Levy shook her head, tsking softly. Lucy would love to believe everything he was saying—think of herself as this Guardian person.

"Lucy, ever since your mother...passed..." Levy's words were soft. Encouraging. "You are the last living relative of Veleda. It has to be you."

"I know you want to believe that I am this person," Lucy whispered carefully, "But it's still tough to swallow. It's a lot to believe in, and I can't carry that burden, you guys."

The mayor lowered his head, "You will know when the time is right. Adassandra-"

"Oh, I see," Lucy murmured, suddenly understanding him. This was about his loyalty to Adie and her father. What Adassandra says goes. Lucy was wary as she carefully responded. "I'm sure Adie was very skilled in teaching your, erm, village how to fight, sir—"

"No, no, no, Miss Heartfilia. You have it all wrong. We are whom I have told you. Even if you believe nothing I have told you up until this point, hear one thing: Miss Adassandra did not train _us_," he spoke slowly—intentionally—his eyes shining with a deeply hidden amusement, "It is _we _who trained _her. _"


	56. The Storm

**Hello, hello! I am indeed alive. I did promise, if I do recall correctly, that I wouldn't abandon a story. I did state that if life got really hectic (it did) that I may take a hiatus. Moving across the country, starting a new job, and working 90 hours/week excuses me, I think. I also took the time to re-read all 50-ish chapters to make sure I was in the right frame of mind when I began working. I quickly realized how many typos and minor errors there are, even with me reading it a million times each (not really). So, do not fret, I will eventually be editing my earlier chapters, especially for the different spellings of character names and unifying the loose ends. I cringed when I saw all the work I have cut out for me! Maybe vomited in my mouth a little, too.  
**

**Anyhow, as much as I dislike the newest FT arc (except for the Bisca-Alzack bit), I am continuing to write this, as it's now diverged from the old arcs. Shit's about to get real, to put it lightly. I hope you enjoy, for those of you-any of you-who are still willing to continue reading. I am truly sorry for the long delay between updating, and hope to not have to do that again. Writing is the only thing that keeps me sane. Thank you.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own characters. **_

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"Waaah?" Lucy breathed, taking a moment to comprehend what the man had shared with her.

He maintained her gaze, his one of knowing as he slowly rose from the ground, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned. The tall young man next to him was doing nearly nothing to hide his own amusement.

"I knew it," Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Knew what?" Adie narrowed her eyes from between Lucy and Natsu. Her sudden appearance caused Lucy to jump.

"I hate when you do that!" Lucy squealed.

Natsu pursed his lips, tapping his chin. "If it took you all that time to learn how to fight, then I _am_ stronger."

"Hmph," Adie grunted, sending him an irritated look, "I didn't say I learned overnight. Give anyone almost seven decades then they should have some skill." The mayor chuckled as Natsu smirked in triumph. Adie crossed her arms over her chest, "Besides, wasn't much else to do when Barsky was taking all the business, and I'm not much good with magic."

Lucy was still in shock by what had been disclosed to her. She watched Adie and Natsu continue to argue, the latter mostly pointing out how he was superior in skill while Adie's facial expression became more defiant. Soon, Natsu was the frustrated one as Adie replaced her annoyance with one of disinterest. The change in attitude bothered Natsu, as he desired the pale-haired woman's agreement with his argument, no matter how unfounded it may be. The dragon slayer grew red in the face, his arms being thrown around in frustration as Adie fed off of what irritated him the most: not recognizing his strength. It was in that moment that Lucy had an epiphany: no good skill came naturally. She glanced at all of her friends, watching them prepare for what may be the last fight of their lives. Each of them had made sacrifices to become stronger.

_No__ one__ grows __strong__ over night,__ Lucy_, she told herself. _It __takes __time.__ A__lot__ of __time_. More time than she had given herself.

That realization washed over her, giving her the comfort she had craved for so long. All this time she had been wishing to become stronger. All this time she had been wishing to becoming stronger more quickly. She had never wanted something so much as she had this past year. And, she realized, it was all due to her desire to show Natsu that she was capable. While she spent that time wallowing, others were doing their best to grow.

"It takes work," Lucy nodded, speaking more to herself. _Had__ you __spent __less__ time__ being__ so __critical_...she silently chimed in.

The mayor raised an eyebrow as Adie glanced over his armor, adjusting it where she felt it was needed. Lucy had an inkling that it was more to avoid Natsu's frustrated rumblings and desire to be right in his argument.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," the pale-haired mage spoke in a low voice to the thick man.

The mayor glanced around at the gathering of mages, his face stoic. "You doubted us?"

"No," Adie admitted. "I doubted myself." Her eyes briefly flickered toward Lucy.

"We all have commitment, Adassandra," he glanced over his breast plate, smiling at the young man next to him. The boy stared ahead, his expression unreadable as Natsu waved his hands in front of the youth's face in an attempt to make him blink or react.

"Hey, what are you guys here for? Are you ignoring me?" Natsu began waving more furiously when he realized he was making no progress. Lucy smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration at his immaturity. She noticed that Erza had left their side. Her eyes trailed up to the rocky bluffs, noticing a few freckling glints in the sunlight. She silently convinced herself that there were diamonds buried in those barren crags.

"How many of you are there?" she whispered in awe as her eyes fell over the unfamiliar faces behind him—the people she had seen once before, on the streets of Wisteria. When they were nothing but villagers with unknown trades.

"Eight hundred strong," the mayor answered, following her gaze as his voice filled with pride.

"That many?"

"As many as it takes," he admitted. "You need man—and woman—power. And any help will be of benefit in these bleak times."

"He's right, Luce," Natsu agreed, glowering at the young man in defeat.

"Remo?" the mayor asked. "Can you ask Miss Erza if she is ready to give the orders."

"Yes, father!" the boy nodded, quickly striding away, ignoring Natsu—much to the dragon slayer's disdain.

"Your son! No!" Lucy paled. "You can't—he's so young—"

"You insult their pride, Lucy," Adie's voice was low as she waved her hand, indicating the men and women who had traveled to take part in history.

"I-I—" Lucy stuttered, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Miss Heartfilia," the mayor raised his hand soothingly, looking over the chaos before them, and nodding his head in indication. "Every man and woman is here because they choose to—because they have something to fight for. If they do not take a stand now, what will we have to stand for when it's all over? When it's too late?"

Lucy chewed her lip as Natsu's brow knit in contemplation. Her eyes darted over Adie and her comrades, who were faithfully awaiting Erza's orders and preparing for whatever fate awaited them. The man's words washed over her, renewing her hope and faith.

"You are right," she agreed, sheepishly. "I have no right to question your values. I only thank you for your sacrifice." She bowed and clasped his hands in appreciation, squeezing briefly.

He smiled proudly, his eyes flickering toward the midday sun. He bowed curtly once again, his thick fingers squeezing Lucy's hand in return. "You are wise beyond your years. We will be right here, beside you. But, as of now, I must see to my people."

Lucy nodded her understanding, still shocked by the exchange as the man strode away. She quickly realized that there was more than one Erza moving around the battlefield. "What the—?"

"Clone magic," Happy pointed out. "That weird guy over there uses it." He pointed a blue paw at the thin man sitting cross-legged in the field, his eyes shut under the oddly pointed hat with his mouth drawn into a straight line.

Lucy glanced at the skyship flying high above them, her gaze trailing down over the sea of mages and the like swarming around the field. Each and every person ready to die for their own cause. She suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

"Are you OK?" came the soft whisper from beside her as Adie rested a hand on her shoulder. Lucy glanced at the long fingers.

"Don't worry, Luce, we'll get those spirits back!" Levy slammed a closed fist into her palm, her face shining adamantly.

Lucy looked between them, noticing Natsu watching her intently. She met his gaze, holding unashamedly. He nodded, and she gave a strained smile as she feigned courage. "You're right, Levy! I don't know what I'd do without you guys!" She fought the tears that were threatening to break loose. There was so much more she wanted to say.

A blur of red hair caught her attention as Erza appeared before them, exhaling breathlessly. "That was...different!"

"I'd say," Levy remarked, eyeing the strange mage, who was yawning and stretching as the Erza replicas disappeared in a puffs of smoke. "That must halve your magic. Those were solid clones."

"Scary," Natsu muttered to Gray, "More than one of her is too many!"

"Agreed," Gray mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy shot them a warning look, though Erza was oblivious to the exchange. Adie bowed apologetically, "Porlyusica had requested I make this visit short." She glanced at Lucy, "My help is apparently needed elsewhere."

Erza nodded her understanding. "Watch over Master, please."

Adie closed her eyes momentarily, "She has something...that I have to see, so she says. But I will guard him with my life. Lucy, if you need anything...just call."

Lucy angled her head, unsure of what to make of Adie's directions. She briefly recalled something Veleda had said to her, hours earlier. Adie pointed to the Wisteria townsfolk. "They will be watching out for you as well, Erza, use them wisely, they are an invaluable asset in combat. That armor is handcrafted."

Lucy remained silent, as the pale-haired woman continued, "Your armor is satisfactory?"

"It is," Erza smiled grimly.

"Good, it was crafted for you, it seems. Heart Kreuz..." The demi-spirit glanced around once more, her mouth open to say something else before quickly deciding against it. Lucy wondered if she would have momentarily slipped from her stony facade; if she had nearly, for once, shown some of the emotion she kept so tightly bottled.

Adie's expression softened and she mouthed the words _thank__you_ to the group before disappearing with a soft _plop_. Lucy jumped slightly, still not adjusted to the abrupt manner Adie's boots carried her.

"Must be nice to have those gadgets," Gray remarked, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Your shirt," Happy pointed out the ice mage's missing clothing.

"Never fails," Lucy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"From here on out, be prepared for anything," Erza's voice was grave as she spoke to them, a hint of concern edging its way in. Natsu's expression was serious as he nodded, looking amongst his friends— his gaze lingering longest on Lucy. She met his eyes, her cheeks burning as her mind returned to the night before. She could still feel the trail of his fingers on her body, his lips on her skin, her nails on his back—

"Lucy?" Happy furrowed his brow, the patch over his eye making him look much older.

"Hmm?" Lucy shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"You're drooling."

"What? No I'm not!" Lucy yowled, aiming a kick at the blue cat, who chuckled as he dodged her boot. She briefly wondered if he had somehow learned to read her thoughts. She had noticed how much more in tune to feelings and such he had become since Veleda's vision.

"Now's not the time for that!" Erza cut in sharply. "We need to focus and recognize our strengths. Our strategy is to keep like magic together to complement one another—" she continued, her eyes flashing.

A sudden blur of fur swooped down as Charle screamed "Erza! Erza, the sun! I was wrong!"

"Huh?" Natsu asked as Levy shielded her eyes, staring skyward.

Lucy saw the brief flicker of recognition on Levy's face as Charle continued to scream, "It's an illusion. I just saw it. We are late!"

"Shit!" Erza hissed, her eyes widening as she comprehended the Eksheed's warning. She waved for the mage from earlier—the one that could use Amplification Magic—her eyes wild.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, looking around frantically.

"The sun hasn't moved since we've been here," Levy whispered, her face growing pale, voice growing high-pitched. "How had I not noticed it?"

"Not moved?" Natsu asked as Gray's face grew ashen as well. "What's that mean?"

"It _means_," Charle screamed, pointing, "that we were baited!"

"MAGES!" Erza yelled as Rory initiated her magic. "BE PREPARED—"

Before she could utter another warning, the sound of an explosion tore through the sky. Lucy looked up to see Christina burst into flames.

"NO!" she screamed as Gray yelled: "Leon and Sherry were on that ship!"

The field erupted in a sea of rising voices as as the blazing airship plummeted toward the ground in a roaring blaze. Mages screamed and fled as the ship threatened to kill hundreds. Erza attempted to regain control, but it was too late. The devastation had already created fear and out of that fear came chaos. The only group that seemed unfazed was the Wisterians, who calmly awaited the swift fall of their mayor's arm.

"Oh no, no, no!" Lucy cried, her hands covering her mouth.

"It was all an illusion," Levy cried out, horrified.

"Shit!" Gray grit his teeth, tear-filled eyes wide as the ship crashed, the battlefield echoing with the ensuing explosions as the ground was torn apart in a path of devastation. Jura waved his hands, bringing up a wall of earth to stop the ship from decimating the mages scrambling across the field. Another mage joined him, reinforcing Jura's craft with rock. More help, and a thick wall of granite blocked out the horrifying visage. The ship was halted in its path, the flamed licking skyward and furling furiously.

"Gray!" Erza screamed as the ice mage took off running toward the shipwreck, his concern for his childhood friend. "Get back here! You have to maintain your position!" Her words were lost in the chaos that was ensuing from the ill-timed event. Elfman was able to hold Gray back.

"Let me go!" the ice mage screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"You have to listen to Erza-san, Gray. We will all lose someone. Stay strong, brother!" Elfman's beast arm enveloped his comrade, his words sinking in.

Lucy felt Natsu grab her hand, pulling her closer to him as Charle screamed, pointing to the sky. The mages looked up to see the sky fall apart, flecks of blue blowing away with the wind, revealing a dreary gray sky beneath, the sun farther along its zenith than they had realized.

"Shoot," Levy hissed to herself, "I should have realized the sun hadn't moved for _hours_!"

Lucy didn't respond as her eyes fell on the dark flecks hovering in the sky. She could hear Natsu curse under his breath as he, too, saw the opposition.

Erza's eyes bulged from her head as Natsu chuckled, "Erza!"

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide with terror as Lucy felt her knees grow weak in fear. It was a fear she had never felt before. She could see it reflected in each mage's face, the flames from Christina casting shadows across the field as thick black smoke snaked skyward.

"We are going to win!" Natsu grinned murderously, grinding a fist into his other hand. Erza recovered momentarily, her gaze torn away to look at their enemy. "Get it together!" Natsu yelled, suddenly clapping Erza on the back. "That means Jellal is here, somewhere, too, right?"

Erza nodded, her expression becoming one of determination as Natsu's words created meaning for her. She quickly grabbed Rory, "Let them hear me!" The homely girl squeaked in surprise, licking her lips and wiping her mouth. Lucy had seen the girl retching only a moment before.

"Do it!" Erza shook the girl forcefully.

"Y-Yes!" she agreed, her fingers touching her forehead in silent incantation.

"MAGES! FRIENDS!" Erza's voice echoed around the field. "THE TIME HAS COME, COLLECT YOURSELVES! THIS IS JUST ONE OF OUR MANY TESTS. RISE ABOVE!"

Lucy inhaled deeply, hoping to calm herself. She was oddly soothed by Natsu's close presence, even if he was grinning like a maniac.

"WE HAVE BEEN MISTAKEN, BUT WE ARE NOT FALLEN. MOURN OUR COMRADES, BUT DO NOT FORGET THEIR SACRIFICE. WE FIGHT FOR FREEDOM AND FOR GOOD. WE FIGHT FOR THOSE WHO WE HAVE LOST."

The field broke out in a random chorus of shouts, fists pumping high in the air, some with weapons, some without.

"BE PREPARED AND WORK TOGETHER, WE WILL PREVAIL, I HAVE NO DOUBT. BROTHERS AND SISTERS, THE TIME HAS COME TO FIGHT!"

* * *

"Where is he?" Laxus asked, impatiently pushing the door to the hall off its hinges as he strode in. He barely recognized the place. Had it changed that much since he had left?

_No,__ been__ exiled.__ For__ being __a __fool__ and__ wanting__ power_, he silently reminded himself, the thought paining him.

"Calm down, will ya?" Gajeel asked, not much less worse for wear. His eyes scanned the desolate place for the familiar blue hair. He felt his stomach sink.

"You," the pink-haired woman called as she entered the main hall from the side room.

Laxus stared at the woman, his eyes scrutinizing her for the first time. An odd air surrounded her. He sensed that she was a formidable opponent and an odd chill crept across his skin. He recalled her presence from his childhood, but she had grown more aloof since...since his mother had died.

Laxus could not recall the events surrounding his mother's death, but he remembered the days when his father was much happier. When he loved his son. Perhaps it was those memories that Laxus held onto when he wanted so badly to break the bonds with his tyrant father. That inability to separate bad from good had been what drove him to throw the guild into mass chaos to begin with.

The more Laxus stared at the woman, the more familiar her face became to him. It was his mother's face, he had no doubt. His heart was screaming at the resemblance.

"Grandmother," he muttered the words. He was too involved in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the flash of sorrow that crossed her withered face.

"I brought him, lady, where are the others?" Gajeel asked, his eyes scanning impatiently. He disliked the metallic taste of fear that filled his mouth. He had only experienced it a handful of times.

"They left half a day ago to meet the enemy," she whispered, her red eyes flickering from Laxus to the dragon slayer.

Gajeel's eyes grew round with realization, "Shit!"

"I don't recommend rushing out there like a fool, dragon slayer," she warned him. "Levy is far more capable than you give her credit for."

"Sorry, Laxus," Gajeel turned on heel, his fists clenched, "But I got bigger fish to fry." He turned and nodded his head in appreciation to Porlyusica. "No offense, lady, but that ain't nothin' I didn't already know. But I'm leaving 'cause of a promise."

A small smile of understanding passed over her lips as she silently watched him march out of the guild. Laxus stared in confusion, some sort of comprehension hanging in the air in which he was not privy to. The sudden sting that lashed across his cheek pulled him from the momentary distraction.

"What the—" he howled, refusing to flinch. He raised his eyes to meet the cold gaze of the angry woman. She stood nearly as tall as him.

"That's for the trouble you caused, boy!" she growled, her eyes flashing. "Your mother would be ashamed."

"My mother?" he whispered, the first real time he had spoken to this woman as well as heard anyone speak of his mother. His father had refused to mention her name. Laxus could barely recall her beautiful smiling gray eyes. What had happened to her?

Porlyusica's lips drew into a frown as she raised her hand. This time, she did not hit him, instead resting her cold palm against his other cheek. "You were so young...too young...you look like her. So much it hurts."

"Is that why you stay away, old woman?" he grunted, his face still smarting. He could feel the blood pulsating in his ears as the cyclic throbbing of his cheek made his eyes water. Or so he told himself.

She sighed, her eyes narrowing at his slight. She pursed her lips, "Got her temper, too."

The truth was, she hated the magical world. She hated it for what it did to her family and she hated it for what it drove her son-in-law to do to her grandson. He wasn't far off the mark, but the time was not right to discuss such matters.

"Come, child," she beckoned, turning toward the dark room she had exited, earlier. Laxus said nothing and she turned in the doorway, "Your grandfather's time is limited, and he wished to speak to you. Make your amends now, Laxus. If we live through this, we can talk later."

Laxus straightened, his stomach sinking at the news of his grandfather. He had been a fool. "Well, then, lady," he grunted, "You're giving me a reason why we should all live through whatever is going on."

He was answered by the soft croaking chuckle as she disappeared in the room, his soft, eager footsteps following soon after. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice the dark figure standing in the doorway behind them.

* * *

Gajeel had never ran so fast in his entire life. He could taste the blood and bile in his throat as he pushed himself beyond any physical exertion he had ever known. His mind was only occupied by one thing. He longed to see her smile, even if for one last time.

_Levy! __Stay __out __of __trouble __until __I__ get__ there, __pipsqueak!_

His thoughts thundered in his head as he tried to shut out the picture of her smile. In all of his years, he hadn't thought he would ever experience the happiness he had seen the others around him indulge in. He had rejected her meek advances and attempts to understand and befriend him. Gods, he had fought that for so long. But, no matter how much he built up that wall, she found a way to tear it down. No matter how icily he treated her, she had managed to warm up to him once again. It had nearly broken his heart to hurt her when Makarov had asked him to watch Adassandra, though perhaps his reaction had been to subconsciously push those buttons. It had felt so good to see her jealousy—to feel as if someone cared about him.

But now..._now _was his time to show that _he_ cared. About her.

He had made a promise, and he was about to make good on it.

* * *

Adassandra's eyes widened as the young man strode into the room. He appeared to share her surprise as well, but with much less obvious of a reaction.

"No," she bit back her denial, the words slipping past her lips. "It can't be..."

Porlyusica said nothing, studying Adie's reaction as Makarov slumbered in the bed before them. She gently nodded her head in acknowledgment and Adie's eyes filled with tears. Laxus' brow knitted with confusion; he did not understand the odd woman's reaction.

"What's her deal?" He jerked his thumb toward her, his eyes briefly flickering to his grandfather's face as he met Porlyusica's cold stare.

"Hold your tongue if you don't want a matching bruise on the other side of your face," Porlyusica warned softly. Laxus stiffened, not trusting her to not hold good on her threat.

"How could you not let him know he had a child?" Adie's voice wavered with anger and regret.

"He could never leave the town, he would never be happy with that knowledge, it'd have tortured him."

"You could have gone back," Adie's voice was growing bitter.

"No, I would have never been happy."

"You denied him his right!" she clenched her fists angrily.

Porlyusica understood her anger. To this day, she regretted her decision with every ounce of her being. "I was a fool. It was only when I was ready to go back...to tell him the truth...that she was taken from me."

Adie noticed Laxus' stiffen at that comment. The anger surging through her veins urged her to lash out, to attack. She bit back that primal reaction. She was not in Porlyusica's shoes. She did not understand, but that did not mean she had to forgive the woman.

"I was wrong. I know this, child, so hate me if you want," the pink-haired woman softly spoke, "I blame myself every day. But, behold the blood of your mentor before your eyes. I have long avoided it myself, as well."

Adie's pale eyes lifted to meet Laxus', who looked quite confused. She nodded curtly, her features softening slightly, "I can see the resemblance."

"I can too, child, I can too."

"Are you two going to tell me what the hell you're rambling about?" Laxus cleared his throat impatiently, his eyes darting to his grandfather. Makarov looked much older than he remembered. Emaciated, he supposed.

"Your mother's father," Porlyusica did not tear her eyes from Adie's steely gaze. "Your grandfather was this woman's keeper."

"Eh?" Laxus frowned, somewhat intrigued in this sudden divergence in his family tree. This woman knew more about him than he did?

"Again, time is not on our side, Laxus," Porlyusica spoke quickly. "Makarov wished to speak to you—"

"Took you long enough to get to the good part, Porly," Makarov grunted from the bed.

"Fool!" Porlyusica spat. "It's your fault we are in this predicament!"

"Hmph," Makarov grunted, opening one eye to look at his grandson. His features grew soft as the young man quickly dropped onto his knees by the bed, tears in his eyes.

"So you can see, this is what I wanted you to witness before you left for battle, Adassandra," Porlyusica gestured. "He lives on in another."

Adie's anger was still there, but part of her was grateful to Porlyusica for sharing this with her. It must have been difficult to live like in isolation for so long, hiding from the truth of her past—the constant reminder of her mistakes.

"Grandfather!" Laxus bowed his head onto the bed. "I'm sorry!"

"Now now, Laxus," Makarov cooed, patting his kin's head. "We don't have time for that. There's a war on our hands, and I need your help now, more than anything."

* * *

Erza's plan had failed. Miserably.

She didn't mind so much about herself, but the fear on her comrades' faces struck her down. She had never felt more responsible for such a travesty in her entire life. _I'm__ sorry, __everyone_!

She could see their meager army breaking into their assigned divisions, the assigned leaders dictating order as the enemy slowly closed in from above. Their time was minimal, and they must prepare as much as they possibly could. Some mages were huddled and crying, while others were putting on brave faces, hugging those around them and preparing for the fight of their lives. Erza was barking orders, her armor shining the respect she had earned in the magical world and as one of the Holy Mages. Jura nodded at her, and she grimly smiled in response. Erigor had taken his crew to the far north of the field. Offensive magics were to remain enclosed, the healers the most well protected, Wendy amongst them. Charle and Happy were protectively flying around, relaying Erza's last minute commands. Mirajane and Elfman were steadfast, the former waving at Erza before they took their post.

She was grateful for the faith they had bestowed in her, because, at that moment, she felt more hopeless than she had ever known. If Natsu hadn't been murderously grinning from beside her, she may have crumbled. She raised her head staring out at the slow approaching monsters. She could tell they were massive in size, their dark wings flapping sluggishly, yet propelling them quickly. She had no idea what to expect.

"Ready for fun?" Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles and glancing protectively over his shoulder.

"She'll surprise you, she's grown," Erza murmured, eyes ahead. The smoke billowing into the sky from Christina made her heart ache. Bob and others had been upon that ship. That was the horror of war: you were there one minute, the next you were a memory. They had lost one of their strongest assets. _I'm__ so__ sorry_.

Natsu said nothing, looking at his feet as Levy and Lucy hugged behind him. Erza smiled, a faint memory on her lips, "At least you got that time with her."

Natsu's head shot up, his eyes wide. It was the closest she had ever come to admitting her feelings for Jellal. "If I find him, I'll knock sense into him. He'll see. The way he was after the Council—"

"If I see him, I will kill him," her voice nearly cracked as she avoided his gaze. "It's what I have to do."

"No—" Natsu began to protest, but she cut him off with a wave of her arm. He was always so optimistic and trusting.

"He is the enemy. We are at war. Watch your back Natsu. Trust Lucy and worry more about yourself. You'll only put her at risk, as well." She lifted her sword high into the air, the sign that battle was imminent, not that their united army needed it. But, it was encouragement enough. Cheers rang out.

"For Fairy Tail!"

"For the Magical World, idiots!"

"We are allies until the end!"

_Until__ the __end_, Erza thought bitterly. It had always sounded so romantic in fairy tales, but now...now it was the horror that comprised nightmares. She only hoped she could wretch herself from this horrible dream.

* * *

Lucy felt like she was going to vomit as she felt the impending doom suffocating them. The enemy was so close. What was the extent of their dark magic, she wondered.

"I'm scared," Levy murmured, a new pair of glasses on her face as she watched Natsu grip Erza's shoulder.

"Me too," Lucy whispered, squeezing her hand.

"He's really not coming, is he?" Levy glanced at her friend, her face crest-fallen as tears slid down her cheeks.

_Gajeel._ That's who she meant, Lucy realized. She looked at the bleak sky, a wry grin spreading across he face, "The fight is still young, he has time." Levy said nothing, nodding as Lucy squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He promised you, didn't he?"

Levy nodded.

"Then he'll be here. I trust him."

The blue haired mage's eyes grew wide, her face pale from the overwhelming fear and destitution. But, something about Lucy's encouragement made her feel better. She wordlessly pulled Lucy into a strong hug, crushing the Spirit mage.

"Oof!" Lucy exhaled, the air whistling between her teeth.

"I love you, Lu-Chan!" Levy sobbed. "You're the best friend I've ever had! If I die beside you, I die happy!"

Lucy pulled away, staring into Levy's eyes with tear-filled ones of her own. Suddenly, she felt an odd warmth wash over her. A hopeful warmth. She wasn't ready to die.

"We aren't going to die, Levy. I know it!" She furrowed her brow, her fists clenching as she frantically looked around for the Wisterians. The were splitting into two groups, flanking either side of the army. Lucy saw a battalion of longbows. Of course Erza, Jura, and Mirajane would have a strategy.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud screech ripped through the air.

Then another.

"What the fuck is that?" Gray screamed, pointing skyward. All eyes followed, as the large flying beasts circled overhead. They appeared to be large vultures—enormous enough to eat a human whole.

"Oh no," Lucy groaned. "Sagittarius!"

"Lucy!" the spirit bowed, his bow ready. He wasn't waring his horse attire, and Lucy barely recognized him.

"What—?" She shook her head, "Nevermind! Up there, can you shoot them?"

"I'll do my best!" he nodded, pulling back the string of his bow with acrobatic ease and releasing three arrows simultaneously. It was like a visual lullaby, the arrows hitting their mark, sinking deeply in the animal's neck. The monster cried shrilly, flying higher with a roaring flap of its wings. Suddenly, as if its heart stopped, the bird plummeted to earth, its wings limp at its sides.

"Watch out!" someone screamed as the lifeless body hit the earth hundreds of yards away. A cloud of unsettled earth billowed around them, the ground cracking from the force.

"Yes!" Lucy screamed triumphantly, grabbing onto Sagittarius' shoulder. "We did it!"

"Not so fast," Happy cried from next to her, pointing high into the sky. There were dozens more of the giant beasts, now circling high above of their fallen comrade. One swooped down, and Lucy grimace as she saw a body flailing in its mouth. With a shake of its head, the body moved no more.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy pointed, her face growing a shade of puce at the horrifying sight.

"Yes, Lucy, I will do my best! Take cover!"

"Down, now!" Erza yelled, her spear in her hand as she threw it with amazing agility and force. It penetrated another beast's neck, the bird falling like a rock as mages scattered. "It's a tactic. They are forcing us to reveal ourselves by breaking us up! Stay with your squadrons! Stand strong!"

She pulled her spear from a second beast's neck, her armor growing wings as she leapt high, slicing off a head with her sword. The decapitated body came barreling toward Lucy, and she had no time to react. She was bodily hurled to the side, and she instinctively curled her arms over her head as the beast's body impacted with the ground, throwing up chunks of rocks and clumps of grass, which rained down on her. Lucy tried to scramble to her feet, only realizing that she was being protected by something!

She eyed the black suit, noting the hooves in her face. "Let me up!" she yelled, pushing herself to her feet as the creature backed away. She noticed the glasses and equine-like body habitus as the tall entity bowed respectively.

"Miss Heartfilia," it—no, _he_—murmured, head low.

"W-Who are you?"

"Lucy!" she heard Natsu scream as a flame-engulfed fist finished off a still-living bird as it attempted to swoop down and maim. Mages scattered in fear, quickly regrouping with Erza's encouragement. A block of ice dropped from the sky, crushing the skull of another.

"I've got one more than you!" Gray triumphantly informed his childhood friend as he turned Juvia's rain into ice, which coated the beast's wings and rendering them incapable of flying.

"Bullshit!" Natsu yelled he turned to find Lucy. "You alright? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know..." she whispered, narrowing her eyes at the person before her. He felt oddly familiar. "Do I...know you?"

"You do remember me...I'm honored," the goat-like creature stood tall, nearly twice Lucy's height. He smiled, or so she thought. "I haven't seen you since you were a child."

"Capricorn?" she whispered, a sudden memory flashing in the forefront of her mind—one of her childhood boredom being waylayed by a playful friend.

"You look exactly like your mother, she would be proud," he mused.

Lucy felt tears prick her eyes, but she collected herself, "How did you—?"

"Your mother ensured our protection until you came of age, it was one of her final wishes to protect you, her heir!"

"But, all these years! Where have you been?"

"Your father," Capricorn quickly explained. "He was left with the final key. It appears as if Cancer's owner had been killed, and his key taken. You see, myself, Aquarius, and Cancer were your mother's original possessions. Her trump cards, as she would say."

Lucy vaguely recalled this knowledge. "You were with my father?"

"Yes, it was how he held onto the memory of your mother," the spirit informed her. "But...we were separated. He insisted I take the key and seek you out. I do not know his whereabouts, I'm sorry, Lucy."

Lucy felt her stomach sink. Her father had Capricorn all these years. All the years he was cold and distant—ignoring his only child. She stiffened, too afraid of falling apart by speaking of her family at that moment. She would worry about her father later. Right now, she needed to stay alive.

"Thank you."

"I have been loyal to your family for centuries, Lucy, it is my honor." The spirit bowed again, producing a key this time. Lucy reached for it with tentative fingers.

"Your freedom," she whispered, knowing that to have one's own key is the ultimate freedom.

"It's nothing if I do not keep my word to your mother," he murmured, his eyes hidden behind the dark frames. "My life for yours. I gave my word."

Lucy nodded, holding back tears as the key disappeared from between her fingers. The spirit smiled, straightening. "I do have a message from your father, Lucy, if you'll allow."

She said nothing, awaiting whatever message he was holding. He cleared his throat, "He says he is sorry, that it was his pride as a helpless husband and unsure father that prevented him from loving you as he should. As he truly did."

He said nothing more, and Lucy did not need an explanation, the tears spilling over. She wrapped her arms around Capricorn's waist, sobbing into his coat. The spirit softly tapped her with a hoof, as if understanding her pain. The only thing she had ever wanted was confirmation of her father's love. She knew her mother had loved her.

"Lucy—I must warn you," Capricorn continued. "There is magic out there that will...toy with your emotions, be strong."

"I will," Lucy sobbed, wiping her eyes as Natsu appeared beside her, his eyes scanning for enemies as he allowed the two to have a moment. He could tell it was important to Lucy.

"Goat Dude, huh? New spirit?" he asked, scrutinizing the tall presence. Lucy hiccuped. Capricorn bowed, quickly disappearing without a word. Lucy was becoming used to silently communicating with her spirits.

"Shit, there are _more__ of __them_?" Natsu swore under his breath. Lucy instinctively reached for her whip, ready for whatever was to come her way. She had been reinvigorated by her quick interaction with Capricorn.

Erza's voice bellowed, "Prepare for back up as necessary. Supports brace yourself, there are wounded that need care!"

"It's really beginning," Lucy whispered, eyeing the already wounded as the last creature was grounded and hacked to death. She could see Wendy working to quickly heal those that were wounded. There were other supportive mages doing the same.

"Lucy, stay near," Natsu grabbed her wrist, and Lucy jerked into motion, her teeth clattering.

"No!" she argued, "I don't need you to protect me—"

Natsu turned to look at her, his brow crinkled in confusion."I—" he began, "I know that."

His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something else, but he never got the chance. A nearby explosion threw them in opposite directions. Erza screamed, her black armor glinting as she sped after some unforeseen force.

Lucy felt as if every bone in her body had broken as she attempted to push herself to her feet, her lip split from the impact. She wiped warm blood from her chin as she frantically looked for Natsu. The smoke was too dense, and she found herself unable to see anyone. She felt completely, eerily, separated from the fight surrounding her. She could hear footsteps and shouting—her name being screamed by Natsu and Levy. Suddenly, a cloak billowed in front of her, and her nostrils were overwhelmed by the stench of sweat. Her eyes widened and she gasped with realization as she rolled away before a foot connected with her head, instead sinking into the ground. She tried to scramble to her feet, the smoke clearing from around her.

Something dark and darting caught her eye, and, in her curiosity, she followed it. The dark-swathed thing from before was flittering in and out of visibility, leaving trailing wisps of smoke, taking the allied forces unawares. Mages fell, screaming as the curved blade slid from between their ribs, dark blood following the swift, graceful movement. Lucy was frozen with fear, her voice failing her as she recognized the enemy from moments earlier. After maiming a Lamia scale mage, the dark entity focused on her again. It disappeared, yet again, not reappearing as quickly as it had before. Lucy suddenly felt the hairs on her neck ominously prickle. Before she could recover, she could see the yellow eyes peering at her from between dark fabric.

She jumped back with a cry, two dark hands hitting her full in the mid-section. She nearly vomited as her stomach contracted with the force. She could only helplessly topple backward, arms flailing like an inexperienced child learning to walk. She hit the ground, quickly rolling onto her stomach as two feet stepped in front of her. She looked up, the masked enemy staring down at her, blade sliding out of its scabbard at its waist.

"What are you?" Lucy whispered, frozen in fear.

She heard the sneer as air was sucked in through teeth, and she could see the subtle change in fabric tension over its jaw. Lucy scrambled to her feet, her hand on her whip, but was met with a stronger hand resisting her movement. She was lifted from the ground by her arm, her feet dangling millimeters from the earth. She felt as if her wrist would separate.

"Let go!" she yelped, ashamed of how weak she felt.

She kicked out, her foot hitting a hard thigh. This time, the enemy let out a chuckle. With a soft plop and swirl of fabric, it disappeared, and Lucy cried out as she fell to the ground. She heard footsteps, and quickly grabbed for her whip, this time unleashing it as she lashed out at her foe, the thick links biting into an ankle. She heard a sharp intake of breath before her opponent quickly disappeared, and she jumped to her feet, knowing she was being baited.

An elbow hit her between the shoulder blades, and her vision grew fuzzy as she bit her tongue, once again finding herself on hard ground. Her eyes were filled with tears as she saw her comrades fighting around her. Erza's red hair pulled her back to reality. She grit her teeth, forcing herself to stand, once again being hit and knocked to the ground.

"Dammit!" she hissed between split lips as her hair was harshly pulled, jerking her head and exposing her neck. She felt a sharp blade against the vulnerable flesh.

"Say goodnight, sweet child of light," her foe hissed in her ear, and Lucy suddenly felt her life flash before her eyes.

This was it.

This was the end.

It was as simple as that. So many things she was never able to say. Things she would never experience.

"No..." she whimpered, clawing at anything within reach. She grabbed a wrist, attempting to fight off her opponent.

Suddenly, she felt the tension slacken and she scrambled from her foe's grip, spinning around to see her enemy stagger then stumble. She leaped aside as the blade was swung at her, her whip pulling it away from clenched fingers. Her foe stumbled again before falling forward and laying lifelessly on the ground. Lucy's eyes grew wide as she saw the arrow shaft protruding from its thorax. Her eyes lifted to find Veleda angrily watching her, a bow tucked neatly at her side.

"You called," the mage said simply, her hair neatly secured with a golden headband, her right hand bearing a leather glove.

"T-Thanks," Lucy whispered, grabbing her neck.

"I may not be able to get here so quickly next time." Her coiled auburn curls looked spun gold in the faded sunlight. Her eyes scanned around them. "Open up your eyes! Watch your surroundings!" Her tone was curt. She stared down at the unfamiliar enemy, saying nothing more.

"It won't happen again," Lucy swore as she rubbed her neck and tried to calm her racing heart. She had almost been killed.

"It won't," Veleda agreed. "You're being foolish for someone who so craved strength."

"You're right...thank you," Lucy sighed before blinking and realizing Veleda had gone.

_I'm__ sorry_, she silently prayed. _I'm__ so__ sorry_.

She inwardly sighed as the chaos died down. It had been a distraction. The enemy was baiting them. Everyone was overwhelmed and fearful, but spirits were high. Erza was holding her sword in the air, calling out for the allies to rally. It was a sight that calmed Lucy. She could see Happy yelling from above, pointing at her as she raised a hand to wave at him. She knew he was scouting for Natsu. She inwardly smiled as she realized they had survived, even if it were the smallest leg of the battle. Natsu was grinning at her after ensuring she wasn't injured too badly.

Levy waved from nearby, Juvia at her side. Elfman and Mirajane were in the far off distance, Mira tying the knot on another mage's tourniquet.

"We were worried, aye!" Happy told her, landing beside her. Lucy sighed, hugging both so tightly they complained.

For the first time all day, Lucy felt what she so desperately needed. _Hope._

They would all need it, as Ultear's army would soon be up on them yet again. And no one had any idea what to expect.


	57. The Eye

Adassandra was quietly walking ahead, contemplating Makarov's instructions to Laxus. She felt an odd connection to the old man, his countenance not so dissimilar from Barsky's own wizened features. The thought caused her eyes to prickle with tears as she hurried to push away those memories. She thought it funny that his passing felt so long ago, her life now a whirlwind of change. She always had an aversion to life's transformation, and the sudden realization of all that had recently occurred in her idyll life made her throat constrict with self pity. Her ears once again picked up Makarov's words—soft and quick as he informed his grandson of his intentions. Adie glanced at the blonde man from the corner of her eye. The revelation that he was Barsky's own flesh and blood made her heart race with some semblance of familiarity. The features were faint, but there was a bit of _him _in Laxus, she was sure of it. That alone gave her an urge to fight—if only to protect the one thing left of the man she had considered her father after the death of Daylon. She knew Laxus was growing uncomfortable with her dissecting gazes, so she limited herself to when he was not looking. He didn't understand why she couldn't tear her eyes from his face, and they lacked the time to really discuss the matter. She forged ahead of the group, the hair on the back her neck raising in eerie premonition as Makarov's intentions were plotted out.**  
**

"This...Fairy Law," she faltered, repeating the alien words he had only recently spoken to Laxus—who now seemed somewhat discontented. Adie's brow furrowed as she fought to recall the significance in his words though Laxus seemed to grasp exactly what was necessary, the sweat shining on his brow in confirmation. Her gaze flickered to the doorway as she hesitated, eyes lingering on the shadows as she spoke to the wizard. "What does it...do?"

**"**Eh? _Do_, my dear?" Makarov replied as he hobbled on the makeshift crutch Porlyusica had created, the latter's lips pressed together so tightly that they were white. She stared at the floor as Makarov spoke. If he sensed what she was feeling, he showed no sign of it. He was always one step ahead of everyone and her thoughts were of no consequence to him.

**"**It kills the enemies of Fairy Tail," Laxus answered immediately, his tone somewhat clipped as he clenched his fists. She had a vague feeling that he, too, disagreed with Makarov's plan. She quietly contemplated what his strength must be. He was broad shouldered enough for brute physical strength, but she had a feeling his true abilities were concentrated elsewhere.

"Kills?" Adie fought to control the rising panic she felt as his words rolled off her tongue.

"Only those strong enough to use it can cast it effectively," Laxus stared at the floor, a bead of sweat streaking past his chin as he—and likely Makarov and Porlyusica-recalled his foolish attempt to assert his dominance over the guild. Of course Adie wouldn't know that, but he still avoided her curious stare. Perhaps if she looked long enough, she would see how frail he truly was...

**"**Explain," Adie demanded, watching him carefully as she swallowed against the rising bile in her throat. Pale eyes flitted to Makarov and the pink-haired mage before settling on the young man once again. Looking at him made her feel so much at ease. She had never met him, nor heard much about him, and was curious as to why the Guild Master's grandson was not a bigger presence in her short time at Fairy Tail.

**"**It's not about _strength_," Porlyusica sighed as she narrowed her eyes at Laxus, a silence hanging over them for a few seconds, "It's about _intent_. You simply used it against people who were not against what you were protecting. Truly protecting." The last part was spoken slowly and more softly. Laxus looked up, eyes widening momentarily before his face became unreadable once again. Porlyusica's lips twitched, a hint of a sneer on them. "Deep down, you all cared about the same thing, making the spell a moot point." Again, a look of bewilderment crossed the blonde man's face as Adie eyed the trio with tentative confusion. Something was passing amongst them that she didn't quite grasp. Or have time for.

She cleared her throat as she watched Laxus blink furiously while he stared at the ground once more. **"**How does it...the spell, er, decide who's an enemy?" _Who to kill?_ she wanted to ask.

**"**The spell destroys those whose hearts are devout to destroying the inherent good of the guild," Makarov carefully answered, casting a brief glance toward Porlyusica. The pink-haired mage nodded almost imperceptibly, crimson eyes darting to the doorway.

Ignoring the exchange, Adie pressed on. **"**What if someone isn't aware of her—their—intentions...if they are being forced to believe otherwise?" She held Porlyusica's gaze, knowing the woman was able to infer her true meaning.

**"**I'm not sure," Makarov admitted with a shrug. Adie wanted to scream in frustration. It would seem she needed to accomplish much before he used that spell—a daunting task with so very little time. How would she stall?

**"**Adassandra," Porlyusica's crimson eyes were piercing her crumbling visage, "This is war. We all lose someone and we have all lost someone to nameless battles and stupid indiscretions."

**"**It's not her fault," Adie suddenly whispered as confusion flickered across Laxus' face. He was the one now lost to the unshared significance of the conversation, "You know that."

**"**It never is," Porlyusica snapped, quickly gathering herself as her gaze narrowed in slight anger. "You have to accept that we all chose our paths, and sometimes where it leads us is not always to happiness."

Adie was quiet for a few moments, her words carefully chosen, "I know that...but...I just need time. This is not who she is."

Makarov was watching her closely, sensing her sorrow. He, too, knew what it was like to lose someone to the darkness within. "I am losing my family, too, Adassandra. But I can't allow my children to suffer from what my generation did not quash. I will do what I must to protect them. If it is by giving my life...then so be it."

Laxus appeared to be completely at a loss, his confusion mounting with each cryptic exchange. He had missed much these past months. Adie wiped away a silent tear, her fists clenched as she glared at the ground. She looked frail and pitiful. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"At least allow me time to join the others. To help." _To help what my foolish sister brought upon us all. _

**"**Didn't you hear—" Porlyusica hissed in frustration, though mostly due to her concern for Makarov's health. Their relationship had always been a point of speculation for everyone that knew them, but no matter the status, it was evident that the two older mages cared for one another.

Makarov held up his hand to silence Porlyusica's ensuing tirade—her mouth snapping shut quickly as she angrily glared at the entrance to the hall. "Porly...You know I am a big softie at heart," his eyes were on Adie as he spoke, "They would not want me to be so callous to her. They know what they are fighting for and who they are fighting with." A wave of relief washed over Adassandra, her gratitude quickly stripped as he continued, "But, I will not see the end of my guild. Not this way, Adassandra." His voice was gentle but firm. "There is always _still_ time. Use it wisely."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with muted appreciation. The words choked in her throat. "Thank you."

She cast one last look to Laxus, as if her eyes were drinking up the remaining remnant of her foster father. He would never understand that, of course, and there was no time for relay her thoughts. Laxus remained silent, recognizing that much had come to pass since he had been to the guild. Since he had been home.

"You know that there is—" she began, quickly changing the subject to the presence she had noticed moments earlier.

"I do," Makarov nodded, his eyes twinkling with his former mischief, "So get going before I have to spank you."

Porlyusica muffled a cry of indignation and Adie muttered a "old pervert" before disappearing in a blur of fabric-a move that caused Laxus to step back, startled.

**"**What the hell?" he grunted, "Did she just _fly _out of here?"

**"**Technically, no," Makarov chuckled, tugging at his mustache, his eyes quickly darkening. "She has a lifetime of priceless relics, I suspect."

Porlyusica stiffened, a flicker of her wrist causing the crutch under Makarov's arm to dislodge and launch itself across the room. In the shadows, it connected with something solid—the sound of released air alarming Laxus, who leaped in front of Makarov, protectively. He was somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't known there was someone listening to their exchange. With a sneer of triumph, Porlyusica stepped toward the shadows, with an agility that belied her age. Her fist disappeared, and the cry of pain told Laxus she had connected with her intended target. The woman quickly retrieved Makarov's crutch as she muttered a few obscenities, handing it back to its owner. She stood wordlessly by the two men, her eyes staring forward and her chin raised in disdain. Laxus did little to hide his smirk as she glided toward them. He knew she could be ruthless if she so was prepared to fight, and nearly choked as Porlyusica's target—a man—stumbled forward from the shadows. He was disheveled, his dark hair a messy nest on his head. His beard was unshaven and uneven, the dark bags under his eyes telling of his sleepless nights. The man used his wide fingers to wipe at the spittle and blood collecting at the corner of his mouth. A cruel smile spread his face, white teeth and pointed incisors providing a stark contrast to his black beard with its gray-tinged strands.

The man straightened authoritatively, his dark eyes darting over the trio with an all-too-familiar air of arrogance that made Laxus want to withdraw in shame. For a moment, they stood like that: three staring at one with one refusing to cower. Finally, it was the tall man who spoke first.

"I didn't expect that. But, you still hit like the best of them, Porlyusica-chan."

* * *

Erza walked around the battlefield surveying the damage, her lips pressed together in consternation. Her right eye was swollen; there was an angry cut on her brow and dried blood caked in the recess under her eye. She waved Wendy away, the young mage likely wearied from the overwhelming need to heal so early in the day.

"There are others with more serious injuries, this," she pointed to her eye, "I can deal with."

The high-pitched startled cry from Wendy caught her by surprise, and she quickly glanced around the area. Other healers were fluttering about, their only duty to fix what was broken. She spied a dark-haired dragon slayer meters away. Then another...

_Lucy, you have grown_, she inwardly smiled as she found the blonde and her blue-haired friend huddled, Lucy tapping her chin in silent frustration. Erza's eyes darted around to the rest of her friends. Mira was unwrapping a blood-soaked bandage from her brother, her brow furrowed with concern as they inspected the newly healed cut. Elfman was pale from loss of blood. It had been a close call—an injury much too close to the vital artery coursing though his upper arm. A thin, wearied mage appeared, holding out a pale pink pill, his lips moving quickly and yet very little emerging from them. Mirajane's eyes flickered from the pill to her brother, a look of skepticism on her face. Erza recognized the proffered item.

_Blood pills_, she reminded herself. A nice little trick that healers have on hand. Much more expensive if you go purchasing the tiny vital supplies from the nook and cranny shops in Fairy Tail. She was certain the look of disdain on the wiry healer's face was more due to the financial loss he suffered by handing out his invaluable cargo, though even he must have recognized the overall value of his sacrifice.

Erza's fingers gingerly traced over her brow bone, a move that caused her to wince from the pain. She suspected she had an orbital fracture—as she had one of those in the past. Jellal had done so...when he was possessed by Ultear's creation.

_Jellal_...

She glanced at the sky. It was late in the afternoon, by the looks of it. She felt her heart ache as the familiar closeness she shared with her childhood friend beat in her chest. He was near, but she wasn't sure just _how _near he truly was. She felt her throat go dry and her eyes prickle with tears as she imagined how their fateful reunion would play out. Deep in the caverns of her heart she had always hoped that his inner goodness would prevail. That he would show the world his atonement. That he would show her heart that it was never truly wrong about him...

The bustle of mages near her drew her girlish whims back to the harsh cold reality of war. She smelled something fresh and metallic, her eyes skimming over the decaying carcasses of the over-sized birds that had accosted them. It was unexpected—the entire debacle was, really—but not entirely to be overlooked. She glanced at the horizon, the tall bluffs glowing orange in the late afternoon sun. A bead of sweat dripped into her eye, giving it a hazy crimson glow.

"Sixteen! You're a liar, man!" she heard Gray growl under his breath.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, "That's my final count. I figured you'd be a crybaby about it." He cast a few glances Lucy's way, and Erza knew it was taking every ounce of self-restraint to not go to her side. Happy, however, had no qualms about eavesdropping on Levy and Lucy's conversation.

"Son of a bitch—" Gray hissed, his arm swinging with the intent to harm as his pink-haired friend leered in victory.

Erza sighed, stepping between them, Gray's knuckles striking the flat of her sword. He cursed violently as Natsu laughed. Erza responded with a punch to the dragon slayer's trachea. Natsu's eyes bulged from his head as he dropped to his knees, fingers clutched around his neck. Gray laughed in a maniacal way, his bruised knuckles a mere memory.

"Don't you two ever learn?" Erza sighed in exasperation.

"Hmph," Gray exhaled, a smirk on his face.

She turned to examine the scene. "Natsu was four, Gray was five, by my count," she informed them, her arms crossed over her chest as she glanced back at the bluffs. "And I slaughtered ten myself."

"No way!" both men protested at the same time.

"See? You two _can _agree on something," she shook her head. Her eyes passed over the Wisterians. They, at least, seemed to be nearly unscathed. Their stamina was impressive, and their skill with weapons impeccable. She couldn't help feeling a connection with the group. Something the Mayor had said earlier was still clawing at the back of her mind...

She shook the thought away, her attention back to being divided amongst the fatigued and injured. She could see their morale cracking after only the first attack. She knew it was no way to face off with the enemy. She grabbed a nearby mage—a potions expert.

"Got any elixirs for longevity or endurance?" she asked under her breath. "Courage or hope, even!"

The short, squat man nodded, his bulbous nose shining with sweat. "A revitalizin' potion, Miss Erza," he coughed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a large flask—much larger than his bag. Erza eyed both articles, trying to piece together how the stunt was feasible.

He grinned, bare gums filling his mouth as he shook the flask before removing the cork, "Space magic, Store as much as I wanna, only need ta call for wha I'm pickin' and..." He sniffed the pale purple smoke that crept up from the flask.

"But that magic is only limited to that bag?" she asked, her own nostrils catching hold of the potion's sweet aroma. Her eyes burned a little less.

"Tha's right," he mused, tipping the potion and pouring a perfect drop onto his tongue. He wiped his mouth, "Only one drop oughta do it." He handed the bottle to her. She hesitated, before following his lead. Her eyes grew wide with the distinct change she felt within herself. He chuckled.

"Tha's permanent, too," he nodded, "Well, at least 'til ya wear yoself down 'gain."

Erza inspected the bottle before handing it back to him, "Got enough for everyone?"

"Plenty ta be had," he agreed.

"Good, pass it around."

"Aye aye," the bulky man with the red bulbous nose instructed the person next to him to take one drop and pass it along. Erza watched the surprise on each person's face as they instantly felt revived. It wouldn't heal injuries, but it would boost morale.

"Thank you, er-" she began, feeling awkward that she did not know his name.

"Hyde," he bowed.

She murmured his name, then another thanks as she watched the mages regain a little of their earlier zest. When she was satisfied with the change, she immediately addressed them, not wanting to waste another moment. She quickly looked around for the mage who had provided Amplification Magic, her eyes catching the familiar brightly colored scarf in the bodies of the deceased. She averted her eyes, clearing her throat and raising her voice more. She could hear her comrades quieting those around her if only to hear Erza's voice.

"We were caught unawares." She had to give her troops motivation. She had to raise morale. "That can only happen once. Which means we will be ready for them when they come again. And they _will _come again."

Her eyes avoided the pile of casualties in case she recognized any of her friends. They had already lost nearly a sixth of their forces from the first wave of attacks. Dark piles of feathers spoke volumes for their unlucky enemy.

"We can do it!" she yelled exuberantly, throwing her fist in the air.

Others were now adding: "Erza will lead us!" People started to rally; Erza's name becoming a chant on their lips. Even the Wisterians were joining in, renewed.

"Rest now, and Wendy and the other will heal the injured." Wendy nodded at Erza. "We must be ready for this next attack, or we'll never withstand until we can stop the one behind these attacks. Zeref must _not _be freed!"

"Erza-san," Jura gruffly called out, easily striding over amongst the cries of Erza's name. "We have to plan for the next attack. I've had too many casualties, much unexpected." His eyes slid to the Death Corner, as his squadron had dubbed it.

_Second wave, _she mused, her heart sinking at that thought. More enemies meant more deaths. She looked around, uncertain if she could handle that commitment. After a moment, she pushed the thoughts away, nodding and waving for Mirajane to join them. The guild master's clothes were tattered to the point where they were nearly indecent.

Lucy was watching the exchange carefully, unable to hear most of what they were whispering. A few other mages approached, mostly assigned leaders of the various groupings. Erza was now using a stick to draw in the dirt. She caught Natsu's glance from the corner of her eye, and she averted her own gaze, feeling guilty for spying. She welcomed the distraction on the bluffs, the flickering shimmers of sunlight glinting off of...armor? Lucy wondered why Erza thought they needed forces on those rocks. Lookout perhaps? She never mentioned it.

In studying the expansive geography surrounding them, Lucy suddenly felt very weak in it all. They were ants marching in the sand. Her stomach twisted as she reiterated her plan with Levy in her mind. _First, free the spirits from their captor_. She needed to stop whomever was placing those horrid restricting chokers on the celestial beings, and as quickly as possible. Then she could individually free each spirit with the runes Levy had discovered. She was grateful for the resourcefulness of her blue-haired friend.

"I wonder how Master is doing," Natsu grunted to Gray from somewhere to Lucy's right, his voice barely audible.

Gray said nothing, his eyes on Erza's diagram—which Jura was adding his own machinations to. Happy and Charle circled around, now dedicated to being lookouts for the troops—the female Eksheed feeling guilty that she was incapable of deciphering her own visions. Lucy noticed that she kept glancing at where Levy and Lucy were standing, her expression devoid of any tell-tale sign of what she was thinking.

In the distance, Wendy was nervously shifting on her feet, her eyes filled with tears as she glanced at the pile of bodies that were once their living, breathing comrades. Ones she had been unable to save.

"This is a total mess," Erigor murmured to her, his eyes leaving out any signs of fear—fear that clawed at her abdomen. Wendy jumped at his voice. "You remember what I showed you in training? Are you prepared to use it?"

Wendy stared at the bodies, nodding her head curtly. She clenched her fists in resolution as her mind drifted back to their rigorous hours of training. She had welcomed his instruction on attack magic, despite never having harmed another person in her life. Her magic was meant to _heal_. Right now, harming another would help her friends. They were in a war.

"I am," she whispered, her eyes darting away. "You're hurt!" He flexed his fingers, pulling the dressing more tightly on his hand. "Here, let me-" the pulsating magic flickered from her fingertips to his hand as he watched her intently, saying nothing.

As she worked, he murmured, "Whatever is waiting for us will only provide more difficulty. You will not be able to keep healing at this rate. Even with the potion maker's creations."

Wendy said nothing, her eyes narrowing in concentration. She was not going to allow any more deaths, she silently promised herself, despite her mentor's words.

* * *

Erza and Jura were disagreeing on a plan of action. Gray shifted uncomfortably as he avoided the pile of bodies, now hidden by the smoke from the dead avian creatures. He had seen Joey among them, and it brought a chill to his skin. He shook the nausea away, looking skyward as his thoughts went to his friend. "Lyon..."

"He was a good friend and mage," Natsu attempted to ease his pain, knowing all too well the devastation the loss of close one felt like. He shielded his eyes, wondering why Gildarts hadn't made an appearance. "He's got to be somewhere over there," he murmured to himself, "That's him! Looking pretty sore with Cana right now."

"I didn't know that bastard was still alive," Gray grimly smiled, welcoming the distraction. "I thought I saw him using those oversized crows as projectiles to bring down others. Show off." He sounded somewhat disappointed he hadn't thought of that, not that he could muster the strength.

"She doesn't have much up her sleeve, it seems. Just an army. It almost seems as if she is only toying with us." Lucy heard Jura mutter to Erza, her attention drawn from the cliffs. Charle swooped down and whispered in Erza's ear. She angled her head to listen to the Eksheed, her eyes widening slightly as she whirled around in a blur of scarlet.

"Shit," Erza muttered under her breath, "Are you sure?" Her eyes were narrowed against the hovering sun.

"I-I think so," Charle admitted, looking away in shame.

"I trust you," the woman admitted. "Cyclope!"

Lucy and the others passed glances around as a lumbering, bald-headed figure emerged from the crowd. He stood about two heads taller than Jura, his gray skin thick and leathery. He leaned down as Erza swiftly spoke, nodding and raising both hands, forming a triangle in front of his face. For a few moments, no one said anything as Erza peered over the man's shoulder. She quickly drew back, her face more pale—or so Lucy thought. Jura began to retreat after a few sharp remarks, the remainder of the leaders falling into place.

The realization that something was about to happen made Lucy's stomach knot. She nearly gasped as she saw the tall mage—Cyclope—retreat into the crowd after a confirmatory nod to Erza. The single eye startled her in its pale yellow glory, likely the source behind his magic. Whatever he had seen, Erza had seen. And she had an inkling that it was not welcomed news.

"Um..." Lucy's voice shook as she turned to find Levy, the spindly-legged mage off in the distance, reading as quickly as she could, her glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose as she furiously scanned the pages under her fingers.

The large braying roar caused Lucy's head to snap to where Erza was staring, quickly morphing into her Heavenly Wheel armor. The Mayor of Wisteria was shouting furtive commands as Lucy's heart stopped in her throat. Her vision was not as astute without magic enhancement, but she was willing to bet that the now-present specks on the bluffs were bodies.

Enemy bodies.

The second wave of battle hadn't just sneaked up on them. It had been staring them in the face the entire time.

"W-What are th-th-_those_?" Lucy whispered, tripping over her feet as she subconsciously began to retreat. The cold realization of the death and fear surrounding her was becoming an overwhelmingly heavy blanket. The crushing weight on her chest and fluttering panic within her throat was becoming too much for her. She suddenly missed the peaceful fun-filled days that had been her life only months earlier.

Her life before Adie had come into it.

She briefly thought of the demi-spirit, her mind torn away from its wanderings by the grotesque roars from the crags. Did she have it in her to hate the woman simply because it was her sister that helped bring this all to fruition? Lucy knew all too well that when evil wanted to rear its head, it would do so at any and all costs.

No, Adie hadn't ruined Lucy's once carefree life. Ultear had.

Ultear and her puppets, Lucy was sure of it. Adie's firm refusal to believe that her own sister willingly allowed herself to wreak this much havoc gave direction to Lucy's own beliefs. The demi-spirit wasn't blind; she knew her sister better than any of them. Despite that, Adie was also capable of doing what was necessary of her to restore safety to humans and spirits alike. Or so Lucy hoped.

She fell backward, her palms slamming into the ground with a force that jolted up her arms and made her teeth rattle. She cried out in pain, biting her tongue and filling her mouth with blood. A strong arm helped her back to her feet. She didn't turn around, too afraid to let whoever it was see the tears in her eyes. The realization of their situation was too much, and her throat constricted in fear.

They had been tricked. That much was certain. She was only now piecing it together. It had all been an illusion. They had been allowed to gallivant past the enemy, and through the bluffs. Their retreat was now impossible; the enemy had the advantage. The overwhelming despair was nauseating.

Lucy had seen panic in Erza's eyes, and devastation in Charle's. The Eksheed felt most at fault, as it was her vision that had led them.

"I don't know," Natsu murmured from beside her, his eyes narrowed as he stared ahead. She had a feeling he was her nameless aid from a few minutes ago. He didn't meet her teary glance, instead focusing on the bluffs, his jaw clenched. "They look like the others...from before...but their smell..."

Lucy turned her focus on the creatures, as well, her vision not as sharp as a dragon slayer's heightened sense. The movement on the rocky walls was fluid, like water rippling in the light. There were dozens, if not hundreds of the beasts, from what she could deduce.

"Rock goblins," Levy interrupted, faithfully appearing on Natsu's other side. "Charle gave me a description, and I quickly tried to find any information about them. They rely on their senses to guide them, as they are blind and live in complete darkness."

"Great," Lucy croaked, her mouth impossibly dry. She heard Natsu crack his knuckles in the all-too-familiar move of impatience.

"I was gettin' kinda bored," Gray added from somewhere to her left.

"What is wrong with you two?" her voice was high-pitched and warbling. She was too afraid to meet their gaze, her fear making her feel extremely labile.

"Don't give up yet, Luce," Natsu told her, staring ahead as he squinted his eyes. "I take that back, these are much uglier than before. Large foreheads and sharp teeth—"

"You're not helping!" Lucy squeaked, her hands and feet suddenly feeling numb. She wanted to vomit.

They could not retreat. No matter how much she wished otherwise. Lucy's thoughts went to Magnolia, where Porlyusica, Makarov and Adie were, currently. She hoped they were safe. Hopefully they, at least, were concocting a sound plan to save the battling mages.

_So many...already_, Lucy thought in defeat, the picture in front of her becoming more crisp. She could see the pale gray bodies easily climbing amongst the crags, like bugs on hot rocks. More of Lilith's army, no doubt. Were they endless?

_Stop it! Pull yourself together! _She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to drone out the shouts from around her. Somewhere, in the distance she could hear Erza commanding them to maintain their positions. She knew that Wisteria was at the forefront, and Lucy had no doubt that it would be difficult for the enemy to pass them. They were bred for battle, or so she was informed.

"I hope you don't think you're going to kill more bad guys than me," Natsu grunted to Gray, his former blood-lust returning.

Lucy's eyes snapped open. How could he be so nonchalant at a time like this? They had been lured, and it had worked! She could barely contain the bile rising in her throat. The enemy was slowly trickling through the wide gaping expanse between the bluffs, Fairy Tail's army cut off from the only home they knew.

Lucy looked at Natsu, his unwillingness to accept any chance of defeat slowly calming her. She couldn't explain the phenomenon, but whatever it was, he was responsible for it. Maybe it was merely his presence that she needed. It was rejuvenating. She reached out and grabbed his arm, he stared at her fingers, confused by the sudden gesture.

"Thank you," she whispered quickly, a thin veil of tears lining her eyes. Natsu's eyes widened momentarily, and Lucy smiled, a fleeting sense of nostalgia washing over her. Brief flashes of her time at Fairy Tail filled her mind, and an eerie calmness overtook her. "You have given me so many good memories."

He covered her hand with his own, smiling toothily and nodding before his eyes flickered back to the cliffs. His fingers traced over hers before he pulled away. He glanced skyward, as if checking for more hideous winged creatures. She thought she saw a tear in his eyes. When he looked back at her, it was gone.

No, Natsu wasn't getting emotional. He was ready for war.

"Don't talk like that, Luce!" he attempted to put on a look of offense. "The fun's about to begin." A sharp incisor stuck out awkwardly as he grinned. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lucy wiped away a few stray tears, her voice wavering.

"I concur," Gray added, his eyes searching for Juvia. He hadn't seen her since the first attack, and refused to believe her body amongst the dead. He wouldn't admit it, but he found their days of training to be a source of happiness for him. He had always considered Juvia to be annoying, but she had changed over the past few months. She was no longer the fawning water mage he had remembered. She had become more confident and independent over the time they had been absent. Her general disinterest in Gray was met with a feeling of abandonment that he hadn't known since Ur's death.

"Yup, you've been telling me that for a year, at least," Natsu informed her as Happy softly landed beside them. "Any ideas, buddy?" he turned to his blue friend.

"Nope," Happy admitted, chewing on his bottom lip.

The smell of charred wood from Christina reached their nostrils as the winds changed direction. She glanced at the now smoking wreck.

"Smells like wood," Natsu told her, following her gaze, "Just wood." She met his eyes, her brow knit in comprehension. She glanced toward where Gray was standing, but he had sprinted off into the ranks after a quick word of departure and a promise to return. She thought she heard Juvia's name escape his lips.

Her former suspicions quickly returned as she glanced back to Natsu. She had suspected as much. The ship had crashed too easily. "You don't mean—"

Another horrible scream interrupted their would-be conversation. Her realization didn't matter. The time had come to fight.

* * *

Armor was glinting in the daylight, and weapons were being readied in anticipation. Natsu was beside Erza, unwillingly leaving Lucy's side at her own prompting. Levy was back to reading how to destroy the monsters. Lucy studied the steady movement coming from the bluffs, the large crags of rock split apart by the canyon the allied army had spanned. Something, long ago, had created that rock formation...

Her next thought came to her freely, a wisp of an idea talking flight.

_Virgo._

"Mistress?" Lucy heard a soft murmur from behind her, the shackles around the spirit's wrists clinking with the familiar bow. She could almost see the dramatic bending at the hips; Virgo's pink hair swooping in her face as she respectfully awaited her mistresses' command.

"Please," Lucy readied her plan, her heart fluttering with anticipation as her eyes remained ahead. She heard the spirit snap upright, "Do not stand behind me."

"Princess?" Virgo's voice rose ever-so-slightly, the confusion buried in her address.

"Here," Lucy gestured with a flick of her wrist. "Stand here, please."

She saw Virgo's form flicker tentatively into her periphery. She could see the spirit apprehensively studying the grotesque monsters filtering through the bluffs, the late afternoon sun highlighting her face. "I-I don't understand, Princess."

Lucy's lips parted slightly as she attempted to remain calm, "Virgo, you are to never stand behind me again. Ever." Virgo remained silent, confused, stunned, amused—Lucy had no idea.

"Mis—" Virgo implored.

"You are my friend, and therefore you should stand _next_to me. Never behind," Lucy stared ahead, her jaw clenched in affirmation.

She heard the spirit's sharp intake of breath, "Princess—"

"Lucy."

"I c-can't!" Virgo shook her head vigorously. "It's not right!"

"Lucy," Lucy insisted more sternly. "My name. No more titles." She turned to look at the spirit, her chestnut eyes serious. "I know you served my mother, and that she entrusted Etoiles in your possession in case I was in need. Or, at least, Capricorn had."

The spirit remained silent, her eyes wide. Lucy continued, "I know that he respected my mother very much, but I am not my mother. I am only a person, and titles do not mean much when we are in battle and very much facing death." She sucked in a deep breath, the blood pounding through her veins, "So please, I'd be honored if you'd just call me by my first name—"

"Lucy!" Virgo wailed, tears streaming down her face as she fell to her knees.

A small smile of triumph escaped her lips as the blonde rested a hand on the Celestial Spirit's shoulder, "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Virgo sobbed, casting a look of uncertainty at Lucy. "W-Why?"

"That's easy," Lucy explained simply. "You are not a weapon. You are a person...a being. You have a heart and feelings. And you have been someone I can depend on—you have been a friend, Virgo. Now please," she grabbed the spirit under her elbow, "Stand up!"

Virgo wiped her eyes and softly hiccuped. With a air of frustration, Lucy quickly grabbed Virgo's wrists, crying out as she wrenched the shackles from the spirit's arms.

"What—?" Virgo stared incredulously at her slender wrists, her fingers softly tracing over the newly exposed skin.

"There! Now you are totally free! You are not an _item_ to be owned, Virgo!" Lucy insisted, kicking the shackles for good measure. Virgo watched, completely stunned. For the first time in her spirit life, she felt respected and revered. Her eyes raised to meet Lucy's, their depths now filled with pride and awe.

"If only your Miss Layla could see you now," she murmured with a small smile. Another cry caused Virgo's head to snap toward the enemy, her eyes wordlessly narrowing as she studied the monsters. With a sharp intake of breath, she spun to face Lucy. "You have an idea? That's why I am here?"

"I was hoping you'd help," Lucy nodded, her lips pursed. "I'm not sure it's going to work."

"Do share, I'm sure I can help!" the spirit's brow furrowed.

"Total demolition?"

"Both of them?" Virgo's eyes gleamed mischievously, as she inferred the meaning of Lucy's words.

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble..." the blonde cast a pleading look.

Virgo chuckled—the first laugh Lucy had ever heard from her. "Not at a bother at all, Lucy...not for...a _friend_. And not for _me_."

Two pairs of eyes met, a silent understanding and gratefulness passing amongst them. Lucy had never felt so free, and Virgo had never felt so loved. With a quick smile, the spirit nimbly dove into the ground, disappearing from sight. Lucy said a silent prayer that her plan worked, or, at least, it would buy them time.

* * *

~OoOoO~

* * *

**Yes, I'm still alive. Yes, I'm still writing this story. My intention is/and will be to complete this story. Good news is that I have much more written, so time between chapters should be substantially less. **

**My time has been an extreme minimum. In the past few months, someone very close to me was unexpectedly diagnosed with cancer. I took time off of work and flew half the country away to spend his last days with him. Death is always hard to face, for everyone involved and the aftermath is devastating. Good people leave large voids. **

**Normally I'd apologize for the delay, but for this, I will not. He was worth every moment I spent with him.  
**

**I'm adjusting to life now that it's incredibly bleak. And in that adjustment I can finally go back to the things I enjoy (i.e. writing), no matter that I may not be entirely gifted at it. It makes me happy. Anyhow, if anyone is feeling particularly douchebag-ish, go elsewhere, thankyouverymuch. **

**Thank you very much for reading, for being patient, and for the encouragement. There will be more action to come. Trust me on that. **


	58. Seeing Ghosts

**A/N: faster, no? Love everyone who reviewed! I just want to point out that I've not kept up well with the current manga, and that this story deviated from cannon a long time ago. Also, much love to my anonymous reviewers, who I can't properly thank in a PM: Derrick, Christina & Shehawah. **

**I will warn you. This is war. War is dark. You have been officially warned that things may get graphic/brutal/disappointing/sad.**

**Happy Reading. Let me know what you think, as always! **

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

The Wisterian banner whipped in the wind, their armored bodies sleek and ready to strike at the subtlest of commands. Most had remained unscathed by the first barrage, and Lucy had no doubt they were as formidable as Adie shared. She was saying a silent prayer to any and all gods for Virgo's safety as the ground rumbled and quaked, forcing her to stumble backward. She crouched down, watching the confusion murmur through the throngs of fighters. Their eyes widened in shock and fear, but she didn't have time to explain her impetuous decision.

_This is war_, she reminded herself.

The Mayor of Wisteria made a quick signal with his hand, and his small but lethal army retreated ever-so-slightly. She hoped that the growing vibration under her feet was a sign of Virgo's success. As if answering her prayers, a cloud of dust kicked up from the base of bluffs. The sucking sound of earth tearing apart preceded the violent shaking of the entire canyon and its near-vicinity. Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief as one of the large rock faces began to tremble—a small rhythmic movement at first, but soon evolving into a steady rocking before toppling into the other bluff.

The air escaped her lungs in a low moan of celebration. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath. _She really did it! Thank you Virgo, you are truly a wonder! _

The second bluff, unsteady under the weight of the first, began to crumble, two large rock formations lurching forward into the confines of the open ground before them. Whispers of awe broke out behind Lucy, who couldn't help but feel pride at Virgo's success. In what seemed like an eternity, the two stony monuments had been reduced to rubble and boulders, a quickly expanding dust cloud hurtling toward them.

Lucy could barely suppress the excited cry that would have been more of a whooping scream had she allowed it. She hadn't heard Virgo's reappearance behind her, and cried out in surprise at the close proximity of the spirit's voice.

"That was fun!" came the chirp as the spirit clapped her hands together in a gesture of cleansing. Her eye gleamed with mischief.

"Thank you," Lucy murmured her thanks as she collected herself, heart pounding. "You've been a great help. That was awesome."

"I don't know if I have accomplished my task as you had intended...you may want to punish me," Virgo began her usual ramble as others began to piece together the events that had just occurred. Natsu was staring at Lucy, his jaw open in shock. Erza wore a slight smile on her lips. She, at least, didn't seemed surprised. The Wisterian mayor nodded his head in acknowledgment, his forefinger tapping his forehead in a sign of respect.

"I think you did perfectly," Lucy quickly cut in, her mind returning to the horror that was awaiting them. The dust cloud was mushrooming outward and climbing higher, blocking out the sunlight in an eerily foreboding manner. "I meant what I said a few minutes ago, you know."

"Don't mention it, mist—" the spirit stuttered before collecting her thoughts, "Lucy!" She bowed, her pink hair falling in her face from the acrobatics. She did the best to hide her uncharacteristic smile that conveyed as sense of pride and adoration. "If you need me, please call again!"

Before Lucy could say any more, the spirit had disappeared. Lucy felt mildly satisfied as Erza cast a knowing look her way—even Natsu seemed oblivious to the fact that his chin was nearly hitting the ground. Lucy refrained from grinning as murmurs began to spread around her. The feeling of respect that was growing deep within her warmed her to the core. She was no longer the weakest member of Fairy Tail.

"Wait!" Erza yelled, her arm held high as some mages prematurely cheered. "We are not in the clear yet, there may be survivors. It won't be that easy."

Lucy felt herself deflate, if only a little. Erza was right, she most likely only delayed the enemy's attack. But, for her, that was a giant accomplishment. She swallowed the growing lump of fear that had suddenly found its way into her throat. The prospect of death lingered over all, gripping them too closely to its breast.

For what seemed like an eternity, every set of eyes stared expectantly at the rubble and fading dust cloud. No no one spoke, everyone waiting with bated breath for whatever would befall them. A lone body staggered through the billowing particle haze, prompting Erza to raise a silent hand of warning as her ghost-white sword glinted in the sunlight. Before any orders could leave her lips, the creature cast one screech, falling over and convulsing a few times before all movement ceased.

"Holy shit, did Lucy seriously decimate all of those creature?" Lucy thought she could hear Gray say from somewhere behind her. She glanced toward and saw Juvia at his side. Her lip was split, and her badly burned arm exposed to the stale air. The two women locked eyes for a brief second, and Lucy recognized a flicker of a smile. It held a tiny bit of surprise mixed with admiration.

A loud braying noise echoed from somewhere in the chasm of the dust and Lucy spun in time to see a large four-legged creature emerge from the fog. Its head was round with deep-set widely spaced eyes and a large mouth that opened to reveal gums that slid back to unsheath long, razor sharp teeth. Its nearly all-too-skinny appendages easily stomped over the limp lifeless body of the collapsed monster from earlier, and it lowered its mouth, saliva oozing onto the body as the braying creature's tiny wings beat at its side. The disproportionate size of its body parts was nearly hilarious, except for the foreboding feeling tugging at Lucy's core. A long tongue lashed at the dead creature, before wrapping around it and pulling it into the large monster's mouth. Lucy felt sick to her stomach as she watched the event unfold, and saw the robed figure on top of the monster, reigns in hand. The monster reared up, and the hood fell back to reveal a human face.

Other mages.

More creatures appeared through the dust cloud; more riders mounted for the attack. "Gollums," Levy murmured from her nearby. "They have an insatiable appetite, and will eat anything and everything. I wasn't aware they could be tamed, however. Where's that mercenary and his endless supply of explosives?"

"Great," Natsu growled as stray rock goblins made appearances as well.

A few beat their chests, their eyeless smooth heads jerking skyward as their large lower jaws shook with the resonating cry. Some fell like their comrade, but their numbers weren't as staggering as they had earlier appeared. There weren't as many mages as she had expected, but perhaps that was why Ultear created her own army—she couldn't find enough soul-less humans to do her bidding. The numbers were still overwhelming, but Lucy was hopeful the Alliance's dedication to its cause would feed them strength. They had been outnumbered before.

"We should attack before they advance. There's no knowing how many there are." Jura gruffly told Erza. She nodded, her hand still held high. Every move she made could cost lives, even her own.

"I think we should observe their mannerisms, study their weaknesses," Erza replied quickly, shifting on her feet. Not knowing their enemy made her uncomfortable. Her heart was beating in her ears. Jellal felt so _near_. Was this all Ultear had to offer them? She reminded herself not to underestimate the enemy. Even in small numbers, they could be bested.

Charle swooped down, "That attack killed over half, some mages, too. They are quick and mindless, from what I can see. They eat their own. I felt...others coming...but I can't see them just yet."

"Fine," Erza glanced at Jura from the corner of her eye, resignation on her tongue. "I'll leave it to your call." For the first time in her life, she felt hesitation. Fear. For herself and for her friends...her family.

Jura simply nodded, a large wall of earth fluidly climbing skyward before crashing down in the center of the enemy swarm, forcing them to break apart in confusion, the gollums rearing from surprise. Mages were thrown from the creatures' backs, some scrambling to their feet, others unmoving—likely from the awkward bend to their necks. In contrast, the goblins' eyeless bodies move adeptly; their large, razor-sharp teeth gnashing as they screeched their discontent from their lip-less mouths. The enemy ran toward them, divided and substantially decimated, but convicted in their cause. The sea of dry plains that separated the two sides would bide the guilds time.

It was a bittersweet sight, and Lucy had never been so afraid.

"Ready?" Natsu whispered, once again at her side. She hadn't noticed he had placed himself nearer to her. Lucy nodded, swallowing hard, unspoken feelings urging themselves to her lips. She lost her courage before they could slip from her tongue.

"I'll be right here," he promised her, his eyes ahead as he twitched with anticipation, rocking on the balls of his feet. Lucy closed her eyes, her heart sinking. With a sigh of resignation, she readied herself to whatever fate held in store for them.

"Just go, stupid!" she hissed, recognizing his inability to contain himself.

"Huh?" he looked at her, eyes wide with both confusion and excitement.

"Get out there and kick some monster ass!" Lucy pointed, her cheeks red from her inability to express the tiniest bit of emotion she felt toward him. "If you keep them from making it past the Wisterians, then I'll stay safe, right? Not that I need your help!" she quickly blurted the last part.

Natsu gaped at her for a moment, calculating her words. He looked between the enemy to her, then to Happy. He narrowed his eyes, ready to make an erroneous remark, she was sure. A curt shake of her head and a look of consternation pushed a sly smile across the dragon slayer's face. "Ready Happy?"

"Aye," the cat sprung wings, lifting Natsu into the air. He cast Lucy a knowing, expectant look, forcing her to look away in embarrassment.

"Thanks Luce, you're the best, no wonder I—" his words where cut off as a trumpet blared.

_A trumpet? Now? _Lucy's mind grumbled.

The advantage of a scattered enemy was enough to prompt the Wisterians to spring into action, their moves deft and full of intent. Lucy had never seen such well choreographed maneuvers, and she gaped as they ruthlessly launched their attack. Within minutes, they had successfully slashed through the right flank of the enemy, their attentions turned to the next wave. The mayor, in all his girth, moved like a lithe dancer, his son gangly yet agile. She was impressed with the troops—they were invaluable assets in this war, undoubtedly. The tall woman with the bow had endless supplies of arrows, though they did not appear to work as well against the gollums, their skin too leathery and impenetrable. The Wisterians quickly learned that weapons into the already open body cavities were better suited maneuvers for killing.

"I suspect," Levy whispered in Lucy's ear, "That they are Erza's relatives."

Lucy swore under her breath, remembering the mayor's earlier words. Their movements _were_ familiar to her, and Levy had filled that missing piece. "It makes sense."

"Totally," Levy was once again thumbing through a book.

"Oh no," Lucy whispered under her breath, eyes widening as she glanced over Levy's shoulder, doing a second take. She ignored the fact that her friend was reading in midst of battle.

"What?" Levy instinctively replied, distracted.

"There's more behind us," her voice cracked in defeat.

Levy turned, her eyes wide with the same fear chilling Lucy's core. She cursed under her breath as she met Lucy's terrified expression.

The battle was truly beginning from all sides All bets were off.

* * *

Laxus' mind reeling from everything he was being privy to over the past half-day. This Adassandra's mentor was his grandfather. The father of his mother. His dead mother. He had always suspected something between Makarov and Porlyusica, but this wasn't exactly what he had expected. He was sure there was even more Makarov was not sharing, but the wizened man was weak and frail. He had expended himself too greatly during the attack on Fairy Tail.

Laxus couldn't help but feel guilty he hadn't been there to help. He loved his grandfather dearly, and regretted his earlier transgressions every day of his exile. But he was back now. Too late.

Makarov's plan was suicide. Pure suicide. And he was going to help. If it were his grandfather's dying wish, he would do everything in his power to help him.

"I do have a favor to ask," Makarov had cleared his throat, his eyes on his grandson.

"Grandpa?" he had looked toward the ex-guildmaster.

"Don't try to stop me. Don't intervene. Let fate work in its own way."

Had he been able to read his grandson's machinations that easily? Laxus had merely replied by looking away.

"Promise me."

"Whatever you say," he had muttered, his heart breaking.

Porlyusica had only sighed, "I tried to talk him out of it, if it's any consolation."

"It's not," Laxus had replied.

"I didn't think so," Makarov had replied triumphantly, pushing himself off of his bed and pulling a long robe around his aging body. Scars spoke volumes about the life he had lived protecting the guild. _His _guild. The elderly mage had looked around, "Shall we go?"

Those memories were now easily shaken away, feeling as if they had occurred years ago, not minutes before. Laxus' eyes fell on the man in front of them as his blood grew cold. Porlyusica's posture stiffened .

Tall.

Foreboding.

"F-Father?" Laxus choked, hoping the sudden fear he was feeling was not reflected in his expression. Makarov said nothing, staring ahead without question, his face unreadable.

"You will let us pass without incident," Porlyusica warned, her hands tightening into bony fists. Her crimson eyes flashed dangerously. A wave of power spread over Laxus. Whatever she was, she was definitely _pissed_.

"Laxus-chan," Ivan whispered as he stepped toward them. His eyes flickered around the once great hall. For a moment, Laxus felt as if he saw _longing _in his father's dark eyes. "Long time since I've been here." The corners of his mouth twitched upward in a weak smile, falling short.

"Don't stand in the way," Laxus growled, a sudden anger taking over him.

"Ah yes, last time I was here, I was kicked out for bad behavior." His air of indifference was poorly veiled to Laxus. Had Ivan always been this transparent or had Laxus refused to see his father for the weak man that he truly was? Weak and alone.

"Not another step!" the blonde man warned.

"Or what? Hmm?" Ivan arched a black brow. "You'll fight me?"

"If I have to," Laxus' voice was rising, his former shame of being a constant failure to his father bubbling to the surface. It always came to this with Ivan—making Laxus feel insecure and weak. "I won't disappoint you this time, you can trust in that."

"I'm sure you won't," his eyes regarded his son without the usual loosely hidden disdain Laxus was accustomed to.

"What do you want here?" Porlyusica hissed.

"There appears to be a war," Ivan replied calmly after a few seconds of studying the older woman, "And I'm not sure what side I am to fight on. It appears Ultear's force has taken to the fight without consulting Raven Tail."

The pink-haired mage's jaw clenched, "You are free to do as you wish. We have no need for your selfish plights."

"Selfish..." he ruminated, tugging at his beard. "Yes, I've been called a lot of things, Porlyusica-chan, and that has been one of them."

"Why are you here? Why now?" Laxus breathed through clenched teeth. Ivan remained silent, staring at Makarov. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"He's come to make his peace," Makarov answered. "He's finally accepted his wrongs."

"Wrongs?" Laxus' interest was piqued. He had never heard discussion of his father's exile. He only vaguely remembered the chaos surrounding his life at that time in his childhood.

"Your father," Porlyusica spat, "was a careless man! His recklessness responsible for your mother's—my daughter's death!"

Laxus' eyes widened. His father had a hand in his mother's death? "It's not true." Even if he hated his own father, he refused to believe his mother's death was at Ivan's hands.

Ivan's fists clenched, the only sign that he was wounded by Porlyusica's words. After a few moments, he responded to her claims. "Porlyusica-chan is correct," Ivan cleared his throat, his voice thick. "My weakness made me unable to protect her, and in doing so, she died."

Laxus suddenly felt nauseous. He quickly realized that it was Makarov who was holding him up. "Listen to him, Laxus," the old man whispered under his breath.

"She followed me on some foolhardy mission to save my sister and her daughter's life, and—" he stopped suddenly, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists more tightly, the words failing him.

"And you let her die," Porlyusica whispered her eyes shining with tears. "Your own wife."

"That's not true! You didn't let her die! I won't believe it!" Laxus argued, unsure of where this newfound protectiveness came from. He had an aunt? And a cousin?

Ivan said nothing for some time. When he did, his voice was low and grating, holding an emotion Laxus had never witnessed in the oft intimidating man. The same man he had always sought to please but always seemed to disappoint.

"Indirectly, at best, it's true, Laxus-chan. My weakness put her in danger that I couldn't save her. That very same weakness was what forced to push you—" he shook his head.

"Such a despicable act," Porlyusica growled.

"It was a defensive mechanism," Makarov interrupted softly. He knew that, deep down, Ivan wanted to protect Laxus. To prevent himn from having to deal with the same loss he had. By implanting the lacryma, Ivan believed he was saving Laxus—that he was giving him strength that he never had.

"It was stupid. And careless," the woman spat.

"Unforgivable," Makarov spoke softly. "I had to send you away, my son."

"I was angry. So angry," Ivan continued in agreement, unphased. "That anger spawned hatred and resentment. It caused me disgust looking upon the only living being that loved me unconditionally. Laxus-chan...your mother's eyes."

"What's done is done," Makarov spoke, avoiding Porlyusica's tearful glare.

"I don't live one second without regret for losing Louisa," Ivan suddenly spat, his eyes rimmed with moisture. "If I could go back and change everything, I would. You have no idea how many times I've relived her last moments. How much hate I have carried. How heavy it is to know that, even then, she didn't blame me. Her concern was for our son. _Tell Laxus to be strong_." His words were becoming bitter, "And I _did just that_! Laxus-chan is as strong as any of your precious mages—"

Makarov said nothing, and Porlyusica's face grew pale. "Stop that! Stop talking like her!"

Ivan stumbled backward a few steps as she hit him with her fist. He stared at her stonily as his jaw snapped shut, his eyes red and betraying his fatigue. He didn't raise a finger to stop the blood from trickling into his haphazard beard. Laxus thought he was going to vomit, barely able to cope with all that was being revealed. There was too much blame and hatred. His childhood had been filled with it, and he was tired of the negative feelings that continued to brood within him.

**"**Of all the trash, why you? Why now?" Porlyusica demanded, her voice a wavering hiss. Laxus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He thought he saw her trembling.

**"**What are you doing here? Answer her! You owe us that." Laxus' voice boomed.

**"**I thought, against my much better judgment," Ivan's voice was steady but low, missing the lyrical mocking quality it had always held, "that it was time to settle old scores."

**"**Three against one is not good odds," Porlyusica raised her chin defiantly.

**"**A fight? Against me?" he raised a dark brow, "As enticing as I would have found that, there is a war is going on, as I have said. It appears my son has chosen his alliance."

**"**And what is yours?" Laxus grit his teeth. Had his father come all this way to fight them? Was he part of the dark guilds' faction, truly?

**"**I have none," he answered simply, "That is my weakness."

**"**Your _weakness_, as I recall," Porlyusica snapped, "is that you don't know when to give up. When to quit. Your _weakness _is that you cannot protect the ones you love, and you only _hurt _those that you do—"

**"**That's enough, Porly," Makarov softly intervened. Even if the others couldn't detect it, he knew when Ivan was feeling cornered.

**"**I will _not _forget it!" Porlyusica's voice rose in reminder, "He nearly killed our grandchild, did you_ forget_ that, Makarov?" She jut a bony finger at Laxus, who was staring in wide-eyed horror.

"Is this..." his mouth was suddenly bone dry, "why you made him leave, Gramps?" Laxus felt familiar claws raking at his innards. A brief flicker of a memory flashed through his head—pale pink hair...soft skin...the smell of lilacs in spring...was that his mother?

**"**No." Makarov shook his head.

**"**Yes," Ivan's voice boomed in affirmation. "I was forced to leave because I was a danger to those around me. To you, above all." Laxus stared at him, wide-eyed. His father looked so small and defeated. He was wearied and aged by the demons he was hiding.

"The truth." Laxus demanded.

**"**He is responsible for the death of your mother," Porlyusica narrowed her eyes, repeating her earlier sentiments. "He cared nothing of her safety—"

**"**I loved her!" he yelled defiantly. "I tried to _protect her_!"

**"**She was pregnant!" Porlyusica screeched. Ivan's eyes grew wide, and Laxus knew his father had no idea of that revelation. His features drained of color and he staggered backward.

**"**Porly...enough," Makarov's voice rose, his term of endearment shrouded with fatigue. "He has suffered..." His eyes were filled with tears as he watched his son drop to his knees.

**"**I would have never..." Ivan began, the shadows engulfing his figure. Laxus had never seen his father show any sign of emotion other than disdain. "...let her go."

Ivan' s eyes flickered to Laxus' face, then quickly darted away, shame evident in his features. Laxus couldn't help but wonder why he had never been privy to this information. He had always felt as if his father was disgusted by him. Long ago he had retreated into the shell he had created, feeling as if he was incapable of being loved by anyone but his grandfather. The resentment that settled in had only left him more bitter and more angry.

**"**I only...wanted him to be strong...as I couldn't be." A tear slipped over his lower lid and trailed down his face. "No one has ever blamed me more than I blame myself."

**"**She could never blame you," Porlyusica hissed, "You were perfect to her."

**"**I was far from it," he spit back.

**"**You could have lived up to those expectations!" Laxus yelled, suddenly shaking all over. His father never answered and Laxus' boots slid across the floor. "You could have been a father! You could have been here with me-with us!"

**"**I could have been a lot of things, Laxus," Ivan muttered bitterly. Father. Son. Husband. Guildmaster. Friend.

**"**When instead you chose to be alone and bitter," Laxus whispered, his fists clenched as he lurched forward.

His heart pounded in his ears. Another memory flashed though his mind. His mother's pale skin as she flung her arms around Ivan's neck. Her laughter when he handed her a small gift he had brought her. Laxus remembered clinging to his father's leg before missions. His mother's smile. The smell of her hair. It was through his childish eyes that he procured these stowed memories. He recalled the brief happiness during his childhood, though it never consisted of Porlyusica. She was not a part of his memories.

Ivan's head hung as Laxus approached. He resigned himself to the silent rage he felt was boiling within his son. He didn't know why he had come. Perhaps it was the odd sense of abandonment he felt when his son chose to return to Fairy Tail-Laxus had never rejected his father before.

There was no guild. No others. He was alone, despite his claims of otherwise. Makarov must have known that, which is why he sent Gajeel in the first place—the olive branch that he refused to accept. Makarov had never given up hope on his prepared for the feeling of lightning jolting his bones; a fist smashing his jaw; bones breaking from impact. But, he received none. Instead, he felt a soft hand resting on his shoulder. His eyes widened as he stared at the floor in shock, the uneven planks knotted and dirty.

**"**I forgive you," Laxus gruffly whispered. It was all he said, but he had said it all. The tears silently cascaded down Ivan's cheeks his son continued to walk past him, footsteps echoing in the empty hall. Makarov and Porlyusica followed the young mage wordlessly. **  
**

"It's time to fight," Laxus announced from the doorway. Ivan angled his head to look at this son from the corner of his eye. Makarov and Porlyusica were looking back at him, the older man wearing a knowing smile on his lips as he leaned on the crutch.

**"**This time, as a family. United." Laxus added, sighing as his gaze flickered outside. "May very well be the only time we have, so stop your yammering for the time being. You're all giving me a headache."

With that, he disappeared through the doorway, never catching Ivan's look of surprise, Porlyusica's disagreeing glare, or Makarov's proud smile.

* * *

Lucy could see the enemy's arm descending, and she braced herself for impact. There was no avoiding the blow, though she was ready to spin away—hopefully missing the brunt of it. She yelled and leapt to the side, only to realize the strike never hit its mark.

"Not so fast!" Mirajane growled, her voice low and feral as she stood between Lucy and the enemy. Her body was not her own, as she had transformed into something demon-like. Her scaled forearm blocked an attack that would have likely shattered Lucy's skull. With deft speed, her other hand penetrated the mage's chest, blood spattering the ground behind him as he collapsed, his body seizing. He never had a chance to make the bright stone in his staff cast the spell on his lips.

"Sister! You OK?" Elfman was close behind, his beast arm a remnant of some dark, hairy creature.

"I'm fine," she stared down at the enemy, seething. "Infiltrated so soon? What are we going to do?"

"We need to regroup and stay together, they are trying to separate us," Elfman leaned down to help Lucy stand, "Are you well, Lucy?"

"I-I'm fine!" her teeth chattered as she brushed off the dust, trying not to look at the body Mirajane had just mutilated. "Thank you Mira."

Mira shook her head, "We have to stay together. It's too dangerous, those things can pick us off!" She pointed to the gollum, squinting through the dust as it closed in on them.

Their tiny wings were, much to Lucy's surprise, able to lift them from the ground, though with poor aerodynamics. Lucy screamed as the monster's mouth opened, gums sliding back and showing its rows of teeth. They were coated in blood, and she knew that someone had fallen victim to its jaws. Mirajane easily leapt high, out of the line of sight of the creature's wide-set eyes. She was able to adeptly straddle its neck, locking her arms under its head and quickly jerking upward. The odd angle that the gollum's neck took told Lucy that Mira had successfully killed the beast. She rode the animal as it hit the ground, leaping from its carcass.

"That's my sister!" Elfman boasted, his arm jerking backward and smashing a fleeing member of the opposition in the face. In a cloud of blood, the man's face exploded from the impact to his nose. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Lucy recognized the swirling facial tattoos—a member of some distant for-hire guild.

"She's back. And angry as ever," Elfman smirked as he decided if he should finish off the man. He decided that knocking the enemy out would suffice, much to Lucy's satisfaction.

"I'll say," Lucy whistled, her former insecurity clawing at her gut. She pushed it back to the place she had hidden it. She suddenly found herself very concerned about Natsu. Where had he gone? She must have whispered his name, because Elfman answered her silent thoughts.

"He's over there. He's fine, Lucy!" Elfman assured her as the battle surged around them. The enemy was being pushed back by their small army, and Lucy felt a twinge of hope.

"One of the mages from Oceania can use Minimizing Magic—so hopefully these things will be shrunk to easily handled proportions," Mirajane clapped her hands, returning to her human form, smiling radiantly as her indecent dress made Lucy blush.

"Agreed," Elfman answered.

"Cancer!" Lucy called, the spirit appearing before her. "Go help Miki!" she pointed toward her friend, the girl currently ducking away from three rock goblins after successfully decimating a fourth. Apparently the monsters were learning how to gang up on the smaller guild members.

"Right on Lucy, yeah!" the spirit yelled, hiding his brief look of concern as he quickly ducked away to do as she bid. .

"We fought much sooner than we thought, brother," Mirajane tsked. "It's been a while."

"Doesn't look like it," Lucy muttered, spotting Gray and Juvia working together. Their fighting was effective and lethal. It had been a good strategy to pair like magic. It kept both from using their full potential but maximizing the benefits. How had the enemy infiltrated so quickly?

Charle swooped down near her, "The goblins are weak to water magic. If we get them wet, their skin will be more penetrable to weapons."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, immediately thinking of Aquarius. But where would she find a free body of water. Now?

_Juvia_.

"Thanks, Charle!" Lucy breathed as she locked onto her target.

"Elfman? Mirajane?" Lucy's mind was whirling. If she could pull it off they could decimate a large number of the enemy. It had worked before...

Her eyes darted to the scene between where she stood and Juvia was fighting. The enemy was everywhere, mages and monsters. Could she make it?

"Lucy, you have an idea?" Mirajane asked, her lips pursed as she looked around. Mages were falling, and it was only making her angrier, which fueled her transformations.

"I do, but I need your help, if you wouldn't mind," she grit her teeth, digging her heels into the ground. "Charle? Is this it?"

Charle's eyes slid out of focus for a moment. She blinked furiously, "Not entirely...but it seems to the majority of Ultear's reserves."

"Good enough for me," Lucy grunted. "I need you two to cover me."

"Absolutely, Lucy," Elfman said, both brother and sister instantly morphing. Lucy nearly jumped, startled at the ease at which they had changed. Together, they were a formidable team.

"You know," Mirajane started, yellow irises surveying the battlefield for her next destination, "You always reminded me of my sister."

"Lisanna," Elfman agreed, his skin sleek and black, which was a stark contrast against his white hair.

Lucy was nearly speechless. It was a compliment, she knew. It was also why they took an instant liking to her. Why they had looked after her. Even Natsu. She smiled, grateful. Without a second thought, she sprinted toward the water mage, her two friends on either side. Elfman smashed a rock goblin with his sinewy arm, and the monster jerked and convulsed violently as he stunned it. Lucy's eyes remained ahead as Mirajane took down a gollum with a shrill cry of fury. Lucy ducked under a blow from a solitary mage brandishing two daggers. She pulled her whip free with a natural ease, lashing out. She felt it catch around the mage's neck with a jerk. With a silent prayer and with a tug of her arm, the enemy was down. Lucy leapt over the limp body. She caught a glimpse of her victim, the hood now pushed back. An older man, scars spanning his features as blood easily flowed from the circumferential wound on his neck. She held down the nausea as she realized she had mercilessly maimed him. Her boots splashed in the pool of his blood as she sent a silent plea of forgiveness to whatever god was listening. She told herself that her enemy was a casualty of war. If he had gotten his hands on her, she wouldn't have been so lucky.

"Juvia!" Lucy screamed as she was within earshot. "I need your help!"

Juvia was distracted, fighting four rock goblins. She, at least, had recognized the effects of water against the creatures' skin. Using what appeared to be a modified version of Gray's Water Cannon attack, she was drenching the creatures in water as Gray impaled them with ice spears. Behind those creatures, however, were dozens more were closing in. They fought in packs, which was bad for any lone mage, but beneficial if you were planning a mass attack, as you could easily take down a large number at any given time.

"Unison Raid!" Lucy yelled in reminder.

Juvia hesitated slightly, that idea should have been obvious from the beginning. Perhaps Erigor had determined this when he recommended like mages fighting together. It would increase the probability that any Unison Magic would work the first time. It also worked with dissimilar magics but that was more difficult to achieve, and given the time span the fledgling army had to prepare...well, it was just not as likely to be feasible.

Juvia spun around, the wave of water slicing through the rock goblins in the near vicinity. "They are weak to water, we could rid them much more quickly," Juvia agreed. Gray was no longer within earshot. Why hadn't she thought to join with Gray?

Lucy leaped over a pile of corpses—all monsters, thankfully. She reached Julia's outstretched hand, another idea flickering into her head. She would try _that _if times were dire, she wasn't sure they could get the manpower at the moment. Nearby, Elfman and Mirajane were fighting back-to-back with Gray. Around them, their army was grouping together, fighting in a unity Lucy never knew was possible. The Wisterians were still going strong, but even they were suffering casualties.

A warmth began to tingle from her inner core as she interlaced her fingers with Juvia's. Their eyes met, and Lucy could see that Juvia, too, was filled with fear. Fear and determination. No one would hurt her comrades. A faint blue glow encompassed their arms, and Juvia summoned her element. With a silent call, Aquarius appeared next to Lucy.

"You've got to be kidding me, I told you not to pull this shit," the spirit muttered.

"Not now," Lucy hissed between her teeth, her attention mostly focused on keeping the bond between her and Juvia. "I need your help."

"Obviously," Aquarius agreed, looking around, though her former hostility had since cooled. "It'll be my biggest yet."

"Please do," Lucy nodded, sweating beading on her temple as Juvia continued to gather water.

With a ferocious scream, Aquarius brought up her urn. Allied mages were staring in awe, all with the good sense to move from Aquarius' intended path. Juvia's water collected into a huge wall, which grew skyward as it poured from the urn; its supply seemingly unending. The vein bulging from Aquarius' forehead was beginning to scare Lucy, who was starting to feel drained from using such a huge quantity of her magic in unison with Juvia.

_Leave it to Aquarius to summon a tsunami_, Lucy thought grimly as the wave crashed down, quickly overtaking their enemy.

_They are weak to water, their skin is weak to attacks when wet, _Lucy heard the internal instruction. She knew Lamia Scale had a telepath, and was certain it was her doing as her comrades immediately sought out any surviving enemies after Aquarius' wrath had subsided.

Juvia staggered away, jarred from the amount of energy she put into their joining. She collapsed as her legs folded under her. The spirit watched her, concern in her features.

"You have both been weakened," she stated.

"I know," Lucy agreed, kneeling at Juvia's side.

"Juvia will be fine," the water mage told her brushing her off. Her eyes searched around as some mages cheered the fall of such a huge number of monsters.

Gray was helping some fledgling mercenary who was wounded, carrying him to a makeshift healing point. As he was helping the man hobble away, Lucy saw a flash of light. A metal staff was easily knocking away her comrades, some badly burned from what appeared to be bolts of lightning shooting from the end of the rod—which was now aimed at Gray's back with the intent to kill. The ice mage was to busy to take notice.

"Gray!" Lucy screamed as she realized what was about to happen.

"No!" Aquarius yelled, though her eyes had seen what was unfolding before Lucy's human eyes were brought up to speed.

She never saw Juvia stand or move. She only saw the bladed tip of the staff jab at Gray's flank. It never met its intended victim, instead taking another in its stead. Juvia knocked Gray and the mercenary away, the two tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. A healer scrambled out to pull the injured man to safety as Gray rolled to his hands and knees, eyes wide with shock and confusion. Juvia was standing in front of him, blocking his view. She was gripping the enemy's weapon, the blade protruding from her back as her face contorted in an expression the relayed extreme concentration.

Lucy squinted, noticing the ripple of energy surrounding the weapon impaling Juvia. She briefly recalled observing Gray once pondering if Juvia could transform only small areas of herself into water if it would be more conservative. Now, she was seeing it first hand.

The enemy mage smirked from the depths of the concealing hood, and Lucy could see the gray skin and thin black lips. "Water. Good. Too easy."

Juvia was gasping for breath, fighting to push the instrument from her abdomen while maintaining the partial transformation, "Y-You tried to h-h-hurt my f-friend!"

With a chuckle, the mage summoned lighting, which sparked around the base of the rod before a glimmer of light crept up its shaft. Aquarius screamed, raising her urn to strike.

"No!" Lucy warned the spirit with an outstretched arm. It would only make it worse for anyone in the near vicinity. Lightning and water. Not a good combination.

Juvia's eyes grew wide as she, too, recognized what was about to happen. Before she could react, the lightning sizzled her liquid core, and her energy reserve was spent. Her flesh returned, and blood pooled around the spear as her transformation ended. Gray howled in frustration as he watched the speared tip split into two blades—rotating like propellers. In her weakened state, Juvia was unable to prevent the attack, and screamed in pain as the spear was pulled from her abdomen, a gaping hole remaining. Blood spattered Gray's face.

The robed mage laughed throatily as Lucy said, "Shoot. Don't stop until I tell you to."

"Yes, Lucy," the new spirit answered, the sound of the bow loosing arrows a lullaby to her.

The enemy hadn't been prepared for the attack, and the arrows relentlessly rained into flesh as the hood fell back to reveal the surprised expression on a female mage's face. Arrow after arrow continued to fly, even after the mage fell, no possible blood left in her body as the lightning rod slipped from lifeless fingers. Sagittarius continued to follow Lucy's command, bowing his leave as she whispered his cease-fire. Aquarius and Lucy were at Juvia's side as Gray gently cradled her in his arms, his face pale as he mumbled his apologies for being the cause of her injury. He was applying pressure to her wound, but it was to no avail. Her blood loss continued, and soon, the shock set in. Dark liquid pooled around her as her life poured out of her body. Juvia began to shiver.

Lucy called Taurus and Gemini, who quickly took to task of finding Wendy or Fried, whomever they encountered first. Perhaps Fried's spell would work as it had on Evergreen. She didn't know what else to do, and was not prepared for the casualties of war. The loss of a good friend.

"No no no," Lucy sobbed as Gray fought back tears, knowing the wound was too great.

"Juvia will be OK, Gray," the water mage attempted to soothe her friends; her skin was now a sickly pale. She raised a hand to touch the tear that slipped down Gray's cheek. "Are these for...me?"

"Shut up, just shut up," Gray's shoulders shook as Lucy stifled a sob.

"If this is how I am to...go," Juvia's teeth chattered, "knowing that I saved...Gray-sama..."

"You're a fool, you know that?" Gray cried out, pulling her to him.

"Juvia didn't know Gray cared so much," she whispered, her eyes dimming as Lucy applied pressure to the wound, her fingers sticky from the warm blood. "It makes me happy."

Gray buried his face in her shoulder and a smile crept across Juvia's lips, which were now the color of her face. Lucy was frantically looking around for anyone who could help. Gray was whispering to Juvia, who was staring at the sky, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. Her smile continued to grow, and Lucy could almost swear there was color in her cheeks.

Aquarius was furiously pacing, swinging her urn at anyone who came close enough to cause damage, tears streaming down her cheeks. The fighting was continuing, despite the tragedy that Fairy Tail was suffering. War didn't stop for the grieving.

No, it forged on.

"Such a...shame," Juvia whispered, her fingers blindly grabbing for Gray's face.

His trembling hand reached for her, pulling her cold fingers to his cheeks. With a sigh, her eyes closed and did not flutter open again. Gray shook her violently as her arm limply fell to the ground. Above them, rain drops began to fall. Lucy looked up, the water hitting her face and mingling with her own tears as Gray continued to call Juvia's name. The solitary cloud continued to rain on them, and Lucy thought it ironic. She turned as Gray cried out in surprise, Juvia's frame slowly dripping away as if it were a melting ice cube. He grabbed handfuls of water, trying to stop her from physically leaving him. His eyes were wide with fear as he tried to comprehend what was happening, and Lucy put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. They sat like that for a moment, staring at one another in shock and mourning. Lucy shook her head briefly, and Gray's mouth snapped shut. He looked away, wiping the tears with his forearm. The rain slowed, and Lucy gasped.

"Look up, Gray!" she pointed. He did just that, a sad smile pulling on his lips as he saw the rainbow that spanned the battlefield. Other mages were taking notice. An omen of good fortune. Lucy saw shoulders square and faith restored from Juvia's parting gift.

"She deserved more than I gave her," Gray whispered as Lucy's fingers dug into his shoulder.

"Your presence was more than she could have ever dreamed of," Lucy told him reassuringly.

"We had no time to become...more than friends," he bitterly told her, confirming what Lucy had suspected. His confession was most likely more candidly whispered into Juvia's dying ears.

"Don't let her sacrifice be in vain," Lucy sobbed, dragging Gray to his feet. "We don't have time to mourn, but soon we will celebrate her life. When we win this."

Gray looked up at her, his eyes red. He nodded hesitantly and quickly collected himself. "Right! _When _we end this."

"No matter what, we can't stop fighting," she told him, wiping her nose on the neck of her shirt. Aquarius' back was to her and Lucy angled her head to find the cause of the spirit's sudden rigid posture.

"Don't look, Lucy. Don't you dare." Aquarius warned as she slowly retreated to where Lucy was standing. Her face was pale and drawn.

Gray looked slightly confused, peering past the two women. He didn't seem to find anything too concerning. Lucy, in her naivete, did just what Aquarius warned her not to. The spirit screeched, grabbing Lucy's chin and pulling her face to meet her own.

"I said, _don't!_"

"What is it?" Lucy was becoming panicked. _Natsu? _

Aquarius' eyes were wild with fury. Her lips were trembling as she spoke, "They know your weakness. What you are about to see is not _real_. Do you hear me? It's _not_ real! _I _would know!"

"Lucy my Princess!" came the woman's voice. It chilled Lucy to the core. This time Aquarius could not stop her from looking.

When she did, she met two pairs of eyes: rich chestnut and deep chocolate. The warm familiarity in their adoring gazes made her heart stop.

"Who are they to you, Lucy?" Gray asked, sensing the internal battle Lucy was fighting.

Her mouth was suddenly dry. Very terribly dry. She licked her lips. Aquarius swore under her breath, giving Lucy one last warning before she disappeared with a soft _plop_. Even for the spirit, _this _was too much.

"Lucy?"

"They are..." Lucy's voice was a faint croak. "My parents."


	59. Exorcism

**Hello, hello! I didn't hear much regarding the last chapter, which was a point of heavy debate for me. It's war. It's disappointing. People (some of my faves) will die (or will they?). I do like to know if I have struck people's heart strings as it's extremely important to me that I am creating the emotional turmoil I aim for when writing. **

**Anyhow, please send your thoughts my way. It's the fuel that keeps me writing, and I appreciate the extra step that is taken to review any written work. And, as always, thank you for reading/sticking with this story. Happy Reading! **

Disclaimer: I only take credit for OCs.

* * *

**~oOoOoOo~**

* * *

Wendy felt the panic rise in her throat as the world exploded around her, literally, throwing her bodily from the ground. Her eyes stung with tears of pain as her vision slowly cleared. She felt her mouth fill with blood, and the painful sting told her she had bitten through her tongue. She spat the metallic liquid from her mouth as she healed the gash. When she was satisfied, and had regained her breath, she rolled to her feet as her eyes anxiously darted around for any sign of Erigor—who had been nearby only a moment before. The dust was slowly settling, and she had still not spied him. Had he been injured? Or worse?

The warm stickiness that trickled down the side of her head brought her fingertips to her temples. She pulled away, inspecting the dark red blood on her fingers. Not fresh blood. She couldn't recall any recent head injury. Had she been unconscious? And if so, for how long?

The blanket of protection she felt with Erigor at her side was violently yanked from her with that last explosion, and she was utterly terrified. Terrified and discombobulated. Her head ached and she had an annoying ringing in her ears. She felt as if the entire world was moving in slow motion. She reached for the tiny vial in her pocket, saying a prayer of thanks that it was not crushed from the impact. Shaky hands brought a drop to her lips as her newly healed tongue darted out in seeking. It instantly warmed her, calming the violent tremor in her limbs. She inhaled as deeply as she could, willing the broken rib to heal itself.

She once again quickly inspected the scene around her, and she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her teeth from chattering as she surveyed her comrades' injuries. She was surrounded by the horrifying monsters as they mercilessly hacked at her allies. Their sharp teeth ripping flesh as their eyeless faces howled to the sky in beastial victory. They were gruesome and deadly, and Wendy felt helpless against them. Her earlier anger and resolve had easily crumbled from the hours of endless fighting and fear—never knowing if the next blow would be her last. She suddenly felt like a helpless child. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes as she recognized the overwhelming feeling of despair. Part of her wondered if the heavy feeling upon her chest was magically induced by some dark force nearby.

She did her best not to cry, but a sob escaped her lips. Her eyes immediately widened as the feasting monster sensed her proximity, its head swinging toward her as the slits for nostrils flared in an attempt to pick up her scent. She stood deathly still, hoping it would retreat from the still-warm carcass of a Lamia Scale mage—a girl barely older than herself. The lifeless eyes of her comrade stared back at her, an ear hanging from the enemy's mouth as blood dripped from its jowls. Her nose picked up traces of entrails and she nearly lost the contents of her stomach as it clenched forcefully from the smell of bowel.

Her heart thudded in her ears, _You need to collect yourself, Wendy. Fight! Remember what Erigor taught you! Fairy Tail needs you._

She tried to heed her inner voice and be strong for herself and for others. She sent warm thoughts to Charle as she steadied herself, her fists clenching with determination. The monster had caught her scent, and there would no retreating. She anticipated the attack, wasting no time waiting for the creature to make its move. She crossed her arms over her chest, summoning her magic to her core. She was feeling weak, but the regenerating potion had repleted a majority of her lost reserves. It was a long-acting concoction, capable of releasing bursts of energy—an ingenious invention. It gave her the strength she needed to respond speedily. She opened her mouth, the air quickly escaping her lungs with a forceful heave. It swirled in scythe-like motions, quickly reducing her enemy to bloody body parts and doing some damage to the dead girl in its grip. She saw another monster leap on a nearby Wisterian youth, teeth already bloodied with flesh. Her temper flared.

"No!" she huffed, her right hand raised in front of her, two fingers skyward with the first two fingers of her left hand touching her right wrist.

She closed her eyes, calling her magic. With a quick burst of concentrated air, the beast was blown hundreds of yards backward. She quickly leaped to the Wisterian's side, her hands quickly coated in warm blood as she attempted to put pressure on the spurting artery of his neck. She silently cursed the monster for attacking the vital spot.

_Anywhere else._...

Her magic pulsed in her fingertips, but his blood loss was too great for even her to reverse. Tears streaked her cheeks as she grit her teeth, angry that she couldn't help as his body lifelessly twitched with the finality of death. He never stood a chance, and she hated knowing that his life could not be spared. He was another casualty of war. Her eyes traced along his fine armor, and she so very badly wished she were anywhere else.

The ground violently quaked before her, and she thought she could faintly hear Erigor yelling from somewhere in the distance. Was that her name on his lips? Together, their power was greater than each divided. That realization forced her to scramble to her feet, only to be knocked down again. Her knee hit a rock and she cried out in pain, her hands clamping over her mouth when she saw the large horned monster in front of her, club in hand. She whimpered in fear as she spied the drag marks in the field, fresh blood lining the spikes of its club. Her teeth freely chattered as the bile rose in her throat. The monster was stocky and tall, and she felt helpless against the massive club it was raising above its head. A shadow fell across her face as the weapon blocked the sunlight. Her body became numb and she watched the club's arcing movement with little time to consider moving. In some tiny part of her brain, she recalled a faint voice telling her that if she remained still, this would all come to an end...

_This is how I'm going to die. This is it. _

She was doomed to die a horrible, bludgeoning death by a grisly other-wordly beast. Her eyes studied her enemy for a moment. She would have found the curve of the horns around its ears comical if she wasn't seconds away from her impending death. Time seemed to slow, and Wendy's mind briefly flickered to the _what ifs _of her future.

_Get up! Get up get up get up! _her mind screamed in sudden denial. She was too slow. It was too late. Her heart was in her throat as her short life flashed before her eyes. She would never see Grandine. Never see Charle's smile. Never have a first kiss—one where her lips hurt from the excitement...

She closed her eyes, her mind whispering a silent goodbye as the impending doom loomed over her.

A loud whoop alarmed Wendy, and her eyelids snapped open in time to catch the blur of crimson that passed in front of her. The wind stung her cheeks and made her eyes water, causing the scene to blur even more. The object continued to gain momentum as it barreled into the monster's midsection. The creature staggered backward, its club dropping heavily to the earth. Wendy realized that the quick moving object was actually a person. The newcomer used the momentum of the impact to launch off of the monster, easily sliding along the ground. The monster growled in attempt to regain its balance, obviously taken unawares by the attack.

"Sand Armor!" A girl's voice yelled as the tiny grains swirled around them, growing thicker as the newcomer shoved her hands forward.

The cloud easily moved in the intended direction and a wall of particulate matter coated the enemy, quickly forming a barrier and making movement impossible. The monster attempted to open its mouth in refute, but even that proved to be too burdensome as sand entered its airway. Soon, all movement ceased and a monstrous statue remained. Wendy stared, unblinking, as the girl quickly and fluidly assaulted the enemy. As she landed in an expectant crouch in front of Wendy, the sound of cracking pulled Wendy's attention upward. Hairline fractures were spreading along the hardened sand, the phenomenon sounding as if a thousand glass windows were shattering. Pieces began to slough off, slipping over one another before hitting the ground and breaking into fine granules. Dark fluid spilled over as the monster's blood freely poured over the ground, disappearing as the sand absorbed the liquid like a sponge. Wendy gaped at the gruesome spectacle, unable to tear her eyes away.

"H-How? It just split apart!" she breathed, more to herself. It was a truly terrifying display.

"Miss Wendy!" the female newcomer happily chirped, clapping her hands together before placing them on her slender hips.

Wendy's eyes darted toward the speaker, quickly recognizing her protector. Her eyes widened, "O'Onani?"

The girl no longer looked like a girl. Her hair was in one long braid that fell over her right shoulder, woven with a gold ribbon. In her left ear was a long, intricately beaded earring adorned with a turquoise feather that fell to her left collarbone. Tattoos snaked along her hairline, jawline and neck, her arms covered with the swirling patterns of deep auburn. Bronze bangles littered her wrists and arms, which were bare. Her pants cuffed below her knees, ballooning in the breeze. She wore a sleeveless top of thin material that exposed her bare breasts. Wendy quickly tore her eyes away.

Nani looked nothing like the girl Wendy had met weeks prior. She seemed more confident. More mature. Stronger.

"Oooh, that looks like a nasty cut, you need help," Nani pointed at the gash as her hand encircled Wendy's arm for better inspection. Her eyes quickly scanned the battlefield to ensure their safety. "O'Rien you want to help her?"

Wendy's eyes widened in realization, and she suddenly wanted to curl up and die. Had he seen her cowering before death like that, so ready to give up on herself? She barely heard his footsteps as she avoided his eyes while he, too, examined her arm. His fingers encircled her limb, though much more gently than his sister.

"No need, I'm f-fine!" Wendy insisted without looking at him. Her fingertips glowed with magic as she reiterated her words. She hadn't noticed her biceps had torn...

"It hurt you." It was a statement, not a question. His voice was somewhat grating, but deep. A man's voice. Wendy's face was on fire.

"I'm fine, it's nothing!" she grit her teeth as she felt the muscle reattach. It was a draining magic, but so far, her potion had done its job. She could feel the familiar sting of skin closing. Rien watched her, his eyes hidden and face expressionless. He still wore a large scarf, sunglasses, and a yellow earring adorning his right ear. His chest was bare and firm. Wendy couldn't help but glance at him a few times. Did these people not wear clothes?

His smile was grim, "We arrived later than anticipated."

"Don't whine, Rien! We came as fast as we could, Miss Wendy!" Nani insisted, the pout in her voice but her expression holding a sternness about it. "He was in such a rush."

"How did you know—" Wendy quickly realized the answer. _Hibiki. _ His announcement had no bounds. She hoped that he was faring well, as it probably took a lot out of him to do so.

Nani smiled, her eyes flickering to the left. Wendy saw the quick flurry of hand movements, and she followed Nani's gaze. She could feel Rien's eyes on her face, but she avoided looking at him. She was ashamed that they had seen her in such a weak position. She silently swore to not allow it to happen again.

"Is that—are they your _family_?" Wendy asked her jaw falling open as she counted the people standing on the steep banks bordering the battle field. There had to be a thousand of them. Backups would be welcome, especially if they were as strong as Nani.

"Yup! That's my mother right there—the former cheiftan! She's scary, right?" A large, muscular red-haired woman stood proudly, her stance tell-tale of her strength as she surveyed the battlefield. Her breasts were restrained by a short leather vest that was doing little to keep them contained.

"She is," Wendy agreed, picking up on Nani's words as she tore her eyes away. "Former?"

"Nani was—" Rien began.

"Don't interrupt, Rien!" Nani berated him after an elbow to his exposed ribs, "_I_ want to tell her."

_Tell me what? _Wendy wondered briefly before realization dawned on her. Suddenly, she knew Nani's secret. "You're a dragon slayer too!"

Nani's smile faded, and Wendy recalled the girl's dislike of that term. Her clan revered dragons. Wendy attempted to redact what she said, but Nani ignored her as her gaze became slightly unfocused. "In your words, yes. My clan...we are reunited. It was the only thing I could do, I _had _to..."

"What does she mean?" Wendy looked to Rien, concerned with Nani's words. Her eyes darted over his face. The scar on his neck rippled as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bouncing with the effort.

"She challenged the chieftan...our mother," the corners of his mouth twitched upward with a sense of pride, "And she won."

"As was expected!" Nani crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes narrowed.

Wendy stared at Nani in awe. She recalled the brutal tactics of Nani's people and the continual fear the girl and her brother had to endure as they became the last of their siblings to survive. "And so...you displayed your, er, abilities you had learned."

"Harenae taught her well," Rien grunted in agreement, sharing the name of the Sand Dragon. "She was strong."

"It wasn't easy, but I made some changes of course," Nani offered with a wave of her hand and a sigh, "Things needed to move in a new direction." Her eyes flickered to her brother as an air of sadness fell over her. "Rien no longer is bound to me like a puppy dog."

Wendy's surprise was evident on her face, and she hoped it didn't look more like pleasure. Nani paid her no heed. "He can choose to have a family, now. No more of this 'guarding Nani until death'."

She smiled, weakly, her grin crooked but filled with compassion for what he had been ready to sacrifice. She had survived many assassination attempts, and her guilt over her brother's past injury still haunted her, Wendy knew. It was her gift to him: a chance at a life. It was the change she had promised to bring to her people. No more brutality, only peace.

Rien cleared his throat, "Nani, we discussed this—"

"I know, not _now_, you said, but _someday_ you may want to change your tune." She winked at Wendy and the brunette felt her face drain of color.

"Are you healed?" Rien asked softly, reaching out to inspect Wendy's arm. Before she could answer, he whirled around, an arced blade in his hand as he sliced through an enemy that Nani coated in sand. His movements were fluid and barely detectable and the siblings moved together intuitively. Her turned back to her, expectantly—as if the event had never occurred.

"I am," Wendy nodded, staring at his chest in amazement.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you."

"OK, OK," Nani rolled her eyes, "I came here to fight! I'm going to signal the others. It looks like you guys could use back up anyway." She chewed her lip as she surveyed the scene. "Where's Natsu?"

"I must be the only dragon slayer not interested in killing things," Wendy whispered to Rien, who nodded his agreement hesitantly. "I don't know, Nani. But, Erza-san is around here somewhere."

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind! Miss Lucy remembers us! I should find her—"

"Duck," Rien told her.

"Huh?"

"Duck!" he yelled, leaping past Wendy and throwing Nani aside. In a swift movement, he debilitated an enemy mage by decapitation. Wendy deduced that Nani and Rien's magic differed in that it enhanced their fighting abilities, and wasn't used in a casting sort of fashion. Their general energies were augmented by their magic.

"Wendy?" Nani proffered, "Do you mind providing a little more of your wind, perhaps a little sand storm is what they need." Her voice was filled with mischief. "That's where my people fare the best, you know."

Wendy understood, "I can do that!"

She quickly and deeply sucked in the stale air around her, releasing a large gust of wind from between her lips. Nani produced a cloud of sand, the two magics combining and complementing each other as the sand swirled and quickly crept toward the enemy. With a swift lowering of her arm, Nani signaled her clan to move. With a deadly ease, her people put their protective eyewear in place and quickly launched themselves from their roost with movements that were quick, sure, and lethal. Wendy stared in awe as they disappeared from sight. Moments seemed like hours, but Nani's mother quickly emerged from the other side, looking no worse for wear. Others followed her as the cloud slowly dissipated by a shake of Nani's arm. Sand fell to the ground and Wendy gasped. The enemy were slain and left dismembered on the battlefield, quickly incapacitated by the tribe.

"You see," Nani whispered, "We may not look like much, but we are bred for battle."

"I think you and your...family..are just what we need," Wendy told the girl. "So, how about we show Ultear the power of a dragon slayer?"

"Oooh, sadistic, Wendy. I like it," Nani grinned toothily as the corner of Rien's mouth twitched upward. "Let's end this!"

Wendy nodded her agreement as Nani's people surged past her in silent duty. They didn't owe them anything, yet they were willing to sacrifice themselves for the guilds' cause. It was that human conviction that gave Wendy the strength she needed to restore her faith and dedication. She would not falter again. She clenched her fists, her resolution returning. _No more cowering, Wendy. _

If she survived this godforsaken war, she planned to get that first kiss. Besides, she had just the young man in mind.

* * *

Lucy stared at the two people in front of her. Her mouth was dry as she studied them. They looked alive enough.

Her parents.

They didn't come any closer. The smile on the woman's face froze Lucy's soul; there was no mistaking her identity. Her heart told her it was an impossible circumstance, but her eyes screamed otherwise. Did this mean that her father was indeed dead if he were here, too? Or that perhaps her mother was still alive, after all...

_Remember what Aquarius told you, Lucy, _she reminded herself, _she'd have no reason to lie. She knew your mother long before you were born. _

But, she was only a spirit. She did not live in this world, nor did she understand human affairs.

_Shame on you for that thought, Lucy! _

"My Lucy," the blonde woman stretched her arms, the smile never leaving her features as she interrupted Lucy's internal turmoil. Her voice was so familiar that it made Lucy want to run to her mother and put throw her arms around Layla's neck. The man—her father— wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders. His dark eyes were not cold. Instead, they were warm and inviting.

"No." Lucy's voice was meek and filled with uncertainty. She wasn't sure whether she was answering her internal struggles aloud or if she was genuinely refusing her mother. Perhaps she'd been wrong all this time. Perhaps her parents really were alive!

_Don't be a fool! _her mind hissed in warning. _This is war. Aquarius warned you. _

"Do you not see us before you? Come to your mother and father, Lucy," Layla cooed. Despite the warmth in that smile, her eyes spoke something else to her daughter. The effect was quite confusing.

"No," Lucy shook her head, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"How can you deny your own parents?" her father spoke this time, his voice soft and without his usual air of irritation.

Nothing could prepare her for the devastating blow to her being. Her heart felt as if had broken into a million tiny pieces, and she had never wanted something as much as she wanted this to be _real_. Her mind, however, was being exceedingly rational, and pointed out the this was just what the enemy wanted her to feel. Knowing that replaced longing with anger. No, rage.

_Whose magic is this? _Her eyes flickered around the vicinity. Someone was playing a cruel joke on Lucy. It was despicable, and she hated whoever was doing it! Blood pounded in her ears as thoughts of murdering the responsible party screamed in her head.

"Lucy, I don't like this," Gray cautioned her, "I know how hard this must be, but perhaps it's best to...er, stay away from them." He had never seen necromancy work, and he could only imagine the psychological toll it could take. He looked for Natsu. The dragon slayer could calm Lucy.

"I still remember your fifth birthday, my dear sweet girl," Layla spoke, her red lips spreading but the smile unmoving.

"Lucy?" Gray interrupted, warily glancing past her at the man and woman.

"I got this, Gray," Lucy told him, feeling relieved that she was able to hide the fear she felt deep inside her being as the anger bubbled over. She wanted to to listen to her mother's voice—to take in how she looked. But, she knew that this was all some cruel, sick joke. And she didn't like jokes that were hurtful.

"Right," he nodded hesitantly. "If you need me, just call."

Lucy said nothing as Gray joined the fight again. Her mouth was dry and her heart was furiously pounding in her ears. Their voices were intoxicating, and she had to keep shaking the feeling from her head, reminding herself of the blood-lust that was quelling in her core.

"That beautiful pink ribbon your father and I gave you..." Layla was unrelenting. "Do you remember?"

"I loved that ribbon," Lucy admitted, tears welling in her eyes as she reached up to touch the pink ribbon that she still used to secure her hair. _They know me. They know about me. It has to be them. Someone raised them_.

Layla smiled wider in acknowledgement. Her father stared at her expectantly with eyes that warned her to run.

"Momma? Poppa?" she whispered, the moisture slipping over her cheeks. The Heartfilias nodded simultaneously, looking sadly at one another before again waving for her to approach them. Two sets of arms were now outstretched. Lucy took a step forward, her mind foggy with longing.

"Don't take another step," the hiss in her ear stopped her in her tracks as the coldness of fear and anger washed over her. "They can't harm you unless you approach them."

Lucy blinked, quickly realizing that Cana had a firm grip on her upper arm. She looked up at the face of her friend. Cana's eyes were red-rimmed and her cheeks puffy. Her neck was badly bruised, and Lucy could see the purple outline of fingers encircling the tender skin.

"Cana? What happened to you?" she whispered, her eyes on the brutal marks.

"They tried it with my mother, too," she answered through gritted teeth. She looked down at Lucy, pain etched in her features. "And she tried to strangle me. My own mother!"

Lucy gasped, suddenly feeling awful as tears spilled down Cana's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Cana."

Cana said nothing, raising a card to eye level. Lucy could see the Grim Reaper, its scythe unmistakable as the card sat between her forefinger and middle finger.

"What's that?" she whispered nearly forgetting her parents.

"Fried added a Rune Charm to my cards," the brunette looked to Lucy. "We don't know how to get rid of 'em, but we can contain 'em. Get close enough, and they'll hurt you, too, Lucy. Remember that they may look and sound like 'em, but they aren't your parents. At least, not your _real _parents. Can't let you get hurt, sorry."

"Don't listen to her, Lucy," Layla informed her, her voice convincing but her expression counter-intuitive. "I'm your mother. Don't you know me? Know _us_?"

"Horrible magic!" Cana screamed, her eyes bulging and the vein in her temple throbbing. "To use the ones we love against us! What bastard did this?"

Cana hurled the card at Lucy's parents, and she fought the urge to scream in protest as they flung up their arms protectively. The card split into four—each one floating to create a four-point perimeter around the Heartfilias. Once the cards hit the ground, a blue wall of runes shot skyward, the unfamiliar script running down like a waterfall. Jude Heartfilia's hand shot out to touch the wall, and it glowed more brightly, burning his flesh. He didn't flinch, drawing back to examine his hand out of curiosity. Lucy could see the bones of his fingers, and she recoiled in disgust. He looked at his daughter, and she could swear that she saw relief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy! I know hard this must be." Cana collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "It's a two-way rune. The living can't pass through from the outside, and the dead can't pass through from the inside. They are trapped. At least, until we can figure out how to kill, er, return them, again." Cana wiped her eyes, collecting herself. Lucy knew that the fighting was wearing on the card-wielding mage. "I had never seen Gildarts so distracted, as well. It was horrible. He had to tear her fingers from my throat. My mother..."

Lucy nodded, her lips pursed. She ached so badly to run to her parents, to hug her mother and smell her hair. The thoughts made tears sting her eyes once again. The soft sounds of footsteps next to her made her swing around, whip immediately in her hand. Her wrist was caught before she could snap it back and release her weapon.

"Capricorn!" Lucy gasped. "How'd you—"

"Aquarius told me," he murmured, eying Lucy's parents. He wore a stern expression on his face, and Lucy knew that he was not happy with what he was seeing.

"Mistress Layla," he dropped to his knee, bowing his head.

"Capricorn, my dear sweet spirit! Please release me from this so that I may be reunited with my daughter," Layla instructed curtly, her eyes softening. Lucy had a feeling that it was only the body that was under control, not the soul—and that knowledge only served to enrage her more.

"I cannot," Capricorn informed her smoothly. "You are not, er, yourself."

"Surely you're kidding, do you not recognize your master?" Lucy's father spoke, his voice thick. "She took good care of you while you were in her possession, did she not?"

"She did," the spirit answered honestly, his fists clenching at his sides, "But you would prefer me to let you out so that you may kill your only living child?"

Layla said nothing, but her eyes spoke volumes. In their depths, Lucy could detect fear. And pain. Capricorn turned his head toward her. "Your ring."

"What about it?" Lucy asked, eyes flickering toward the stone on her finger.

"It has the ability to sense spirits, as it contains a portion of the soul of another spirit mage," he quickly told her.

"Heartstone," Lucy nodded her head. She had heard the this already.

"Your mother created that ring when she knew that there was no hope for her health," he told her, facing her parents and speaking quickly. He did not see the surprise that flickered across Lucy's features. "She wanted me to take it to Veleda. You are related, you know."

"But Veleda said-" Lucy began.

"Veleda said what she needed to in order for you to accept the reality of your role in all of this, Lucy," Capricorn smoothly informed her. "Would you have listened if she told you otherwise?"

Lucy said nothing as she mulled over his words. Veleda _had_ made the ring seem much more important, and would Lucy of weeks before-sniveling, weak Lucy-would she have believed it? Probably not. But, how had Freya obtained the item? She would likely never learn of that tidbit, and the reality of the situation was that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that her mother had left something for her to help guide her to where she was today. Lucy studied the ring. That's why it could detect a spirit's presence...because of her mother's influence and Lucy's predisposition. Her fingers traced over Etoiles at her side. Virgo had mentioned, long ago, that she had the whip stored for her. Had her mother left that as well? She looked up at the two individuals in front of her. They were pale with dark circles under their eyes and hallowed cheeks. They were frail and withered, their hair thinning and unnatural. Images of her parents during her childhood flashed in the forefront of her mind. It was a much happier time and the nostalgia was overwhelming. Painful, even.

"Those are not my parents," Lucy hissed, her former anger returning as she waved at her mother and father.

"I have known your mother her entire life. She is in there, but not wholly," he agreed. "An evil has taken over her body. The same applies to your father. I can see it in their eyes. Can't you?"

"This is cruel. She deserves better than this." Lucy growled, tears stinging her eyes, "So does Cana's mother—and everyone else who is seeing the living dead of their pasts." The more she spoke about her parents and the more she stared at Cana's bruise, the angrier she was becoming. She noticed the pulsating warmth on her finger, and she saw the ring blazing.

"Much better," Capricorn agreed. "Humans always use emotions as weapons. I don't understand."

"It's the easiest way to get us to crumble," Cana nearly laughed, her fingers tracing her throat.

"Your mother," the goat cryptically whispered, "Always had a gift of foresight. I think she knew this day would come..."

Lucy looked at her mother but spoke to Capricorn, "You can let her spirit enter your body, can't you? Like you had with that mage before, who kept you in this world."

Capricorn said nothing for a while, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. "I can try."

"Please," Lucy whispered. "If you could."

"You impress me with your astuteness, Lucy." With that, the spirit bowed his head, his body becoming rigid. His hands suddenly relaxed and, after a few moments, he rose and turned toward her. The voice that came from his was not his own.

"Lucy? My dear sweet child Lucy!"

It was her mother's voice, but the spirit's body. Lucy nodded, hesitantly. Would she attempt to hurt her? She shook her head at Cana, who snarled and had another card ready. Capricorn's body slowly approached, hands shakily reaching to touch Lucy's face. Chestnut eyes close briefly, and she felt the warmth of the spirit's body as arms enveloped her shoulders.

"Momma?" Lucy whispered into the jacket.

"I knew you'd figure it out, my child. We are joined in heart, and that is the strongest bond," her warm voice washed over Lucy. "You were destined to find my ring and bring us together, if only for a moment."

"Momma!" Lucy sobbed into Capricorn's vest. Her mind was racing, and she so badly wanted to beg Layla to stay.

"Lucy Lou," he mother murmured. "Life has been cruel, but you have persevered. And now I have seen you grow into a wonderful woman."

"Is Poppa dead, too?" her voice cracked as she asked the lingering question.

"Yes," she sadly answered, glancing behind her. "He regrets not being able to earn your respect before he died. He sends his love."

"I love you both so much," Lucy cried out, holding Capricorn's body to her as she sobbed more furiously.

"I know," Layla's voice was in her ear as the spirit's lips pressed against it. "But now we have to go. Help us, Lucy. Others are being affected and we have no control. We will watch our loved ones die by our own hands. Think of us as different types of spirits from what you know."

Lucy glanced at Cana, who was staring at the ground as silent tears stained her cheeks. She would never get to speak to her mother again. She thought of Levy and Mirajane. She though of Hibiki and Eve. She thought of Natsu and Gray. They had all lost someone close to them but they had found happiness again. So would she. She knew what needed to be done, and she had never been so angry or certain of anything in her entire life. Lucy nodded, wiping her eyes and stepping away from Capricorn's body. She hated whoever had brought about these emotions. This type of magic was cruel and unforgivable.

"Momma, Poppa, I love you both very much, thank you for being my parents," she whispered, finality in her voice.

"You can do anything if you put your heart to it." She nodded toward the ring on the mage's finger.

Lucy clasped the pulsating ring to her heart, ignoring the searing burning in her finger as she whispered into her fingertips. Tears splashed her cheeks and knuckles as she willed the horrid spell to end. She didn't open her eyes until she heard her father's voice call out to her.

"You have made us so very proud, Lucy."

Then her mother, "I know you will save those poor spirits, my Lucy Lou."

Lucy hiccuped, holding her hands over her heart as she watched her parents slowly disintegrate before her eyes, their expressions no longer sad, but rather filled with pride and love. Cana hugged her as Capricorn silently watched nearby, a fingertip briefly wiping under his glasses. After a few moments, there was no trace of them, aside from a faint pile of ash.

"Your ring," Cana remarked, suddenly. "It's smoking."

Lucy glanced down, waving her hand frantically until she realized that there was no pain. Cana eyed the mysterious bauble skeptically. The stone was no more, and she was left with a gold band. It slid from her fingers and she inspected it more closely. She saw writing inside and she tilted it in the sunlight to get a better view. _Jude & Layla. Love & Lucky. _The inscription brought a smile to her face. It was her mother's wedding band, and she would cherish it, always.

"I'll miss you. Every day," she whispered, touching her fingertips to her lips. "Thank you."

Cana wiped her nose, saying nothing as the fighting around them calmed temporarily. Capricorn bowed his head to her before disappearing as Lucy mouthed _thank you_. For a moment, she was able to convince herself that none of this: war, death, monsters, spirits—none of it existed. But, it was only for a moment.

Cana interrupted her wishful thinking. "Let's find out who cast that spell."

Lucy clenched her jaw, "My sentiments exactly."

She didn't care that she felt weak, worn, and extremely sore. She didn't care that she was nearly bruised to the bone and every muscle screamed for reprieve. She would never forgive Ultear nor would she ever forgive the Necromancer who cast that horrid spell. Lucy was never one to hold grudges, but this would be her one exception. Harming spirits and raising the dead were not tolerable on her list. And it was enough to cause her to see red.

The brunette tucked her cards neatly in her belt. "One condition."

Lucy silently raised an eyebrow, awaiting Cana's stipulation.

"I get to tear the mother fucker apart. Limb by limb."

"I can agree to that," Lucy grimly smiled.

"Good, then let's win this stupid war," Cana cracked her knuckles, "I want to drink."

Lucy wouldn't disagree with her reasoning.

"_And_ I want to get laid," the woman continued with her typical vulgarity.

Lucy smiled. She couldn't disagree with that rationale, either.


	60. Friendly Faces

**Yes I'm still writing, see? Not much to add, except that I appreciate every add, every review, every view. I would personally like to thank each anonymous reviewer, as I can't thank you any other way than here. **

**Please continue to read and review. It makes the world go 'round :D **

****Disclaimer: I only claim my creations (OCs), the rest is someone else's genius.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Cana was at Lucy's side, quickly rifling through her deck of cards, "Holy hell, you've entirely cancelled that spell. My cards are all back. I'll have to thank Fried later for that brilliant idea. Not too happy I owe him one, I guess…."

Cana continued to drone on, but Lucy was preoccupied with the smoldering fighting that was surrounding them as well as her own loss. She politely nodded at her friend, her eyes flickering over to the Wisterians. Judging by their remaining numbers, they were faring well enough, it seemed. A handful had fallen, but that quantity—in comparison to that of the other united mage guilds—made a mockery of the allied forces. Those same forces were now spread out on the field like fleeing ants, and Erza and Jura were barking at those nearby to regain order and regroup. It was mass chaos, but for the moment, it was a welcome calm. Lucy knew that it would only last so long, as history had a way of repeating itself. Her stomach growled as she realized it had been hours since she had eaten.

Despite her hunger pangs, she was distracted by the sight of the Wisterians lovingly enshrouding their deceased; a few wiping tears away—testimony that they were not simply hardened warriors. She saw an older woman—the one with the bow—allowing the tears to run unbridled down her cheeks as she carefully wrapped the young man Lucy had encountered earlier in the day. His skin was as white as limestone and Lucy thought she saw a gaping hole where his neck met his shoulder.

_The mayor's son._

She bit back a sob as she saw the portly leader of the small band of fighters wordlessly staring down at the face of his only child; a single tear streaking his face. His hand fell on the woman's shoulder, his own momentarily slumped in defeat.

The older woman raised her eyes and met Lucy's sympathetic gaze. She expected the woman's expression to be filled with anger or hatred—perhaps a sense of blame would be hidden in their depths—but she was met with none of those expected emotions. Instead, those gray eyes were filled with pride. The woman leaned down and kissed her son's forehead, placing a coin over each of his eyes before covering his pallid face. The mayor stood tall as he looked over his people, his red-rimmed eyes already dry. The other bodies were silently taken away, and the Wisterians looked to their leader for guidance. He made a fist with his right hand, and laid it over his chest.

"For the Greater Good," he called out to them, his voice not wavering with the grief Lucy knew was veiled by his words. Her respect for him grew all the more, as she was very nearly an emotional wreck.

_Juvia_...

Nods and murmurs of ascension broke out, and Lucy's comrades had stopped to watch the spectacle with awe. The Wisterian grace was inspirational, and Lucy couldn't help but feel responsible for their deaths. Her cause was their downfall. Her eyes wandered over the field; she would be the death of them all, wouldn't she?

"Nothing you could do," Cana mumbled under her breath as she followed Lucy's gaze.

"If it wasn't for me..." Lucy shuddered, her lips parting after a moment's contemplation.

"Then someone else," the brunette pointed out. "And whoever brought our loved ones back...they must know us better than I thought." Her jaw shut forcefully as she fought to regain her composure. The dark bruise on her neck rippled as she swallowed distractedly.

A foreign sound caught her attention, and Lucy squinted her eyes at the rubble that was once the bluffs she had commanded Virgo to destroy. Her stomach leaped into her throat as a large dark form rose from behind the collapsed landmark. Her eyes widened as the object flew higher, hovering for a moment before roaring toward the battlefield.

"What is it?" Cana whispered, her fingers deftly finding a card.

Lucy stood, wordless, as she stared at the large moving….aircraft? Her teeth chattered as she thought about how quickly it could decimate their meager forces as it quickly throttled toward them. She fell to her stomach with a screech as it zoomed overhead, roaring past and whipping up particles of earth, stinging Lucy's face. Her eyes watered from the dust and her lungs burned from the hot earth coating her airway. She squinted through bleary lids as the ship flew overhead, propellers churning as it sped toward its target—which was apparently _not _them. Tears streamed her face and she gasped in more dusty air as she saw the monsters closing in. They never ended.

"Stay down," Cana growled in her ear and Lucy obeyed without question. She yelped as the roar of cannon fire met her ears.

"It's shooting them? It's shooting them!" she breathed excitedly, realizing that the ship was not a foe. The relief was overwhelming.

"'Bout time," Cana mumbled under her breath, her face caked with dirt.

Lucy watched as a few loud bursts of missiles released from the airship, destroying anything in their paths. The roaring explosions threw earth, ash, and bodies skyward. Nothing else came through the billowing smoke, and Lucy knew that whatever had been approaching was decimated. She could still see fighting on the far end of the battlefield, though it was mostly because she was on higher ground. The wind whipped around Lucy's face, a refreshing change from the stale stench of death surrounding them.

Lucy pushed herself to her feet in time to hear Erza call out, "It's Bob's airship." The redhead crossed her arms over her chest in a move that Lucy would characterize as nonplussed.

The blonde repressed a smile of relief, her eyes on the ship. Cana spoke her thoughts, "I knew it! That ship wouldn't have gone down so easily."

When the firing had ceased, the ship jerkily turned, hovering over them with a stable ease. Lucy studied the contraption—it was larger than the original Christina, and was much faster with less noise. Lucy's lips twitched upward in a smile. She saw Gray jog over to them, his eyes on the ship.

"Erza—" he started, eyes wide with disbelief and perhaps hope. He was skeptical of who was on the ship.

Erza pushed her hair from her face, the length now in long, dirty tangles as it loosened from the single braid down her back. She was missing a large patch of her hair on the crown of her head, the bulk of it cut closely to her scalp. Her armor was scuffed and dinged, and her face was swollen and bruised. Her legs had cuts, and her boots were coated in blood. She had to be exhausted, but yet she fought with unending vigor.

A smirk spread across Erza's lips despite her earlier irritation. "That dirty bastard always has a trick up his sleeve."

As if on cue, a rope ladder was thrown off the side of the ship. A handful of mages quickly leaped over, sliding down the length and landing neatly in front of Erza and, now, Jura. Lucy's heart soared as she recognized the familiar faces, among them Bob, Sherry, and Lyon.

"My my my, what cute boys were have here," came the soft sing-song voice as the flamboyant mage fluttered to the ground, his feet hovering comfortably. "My dear Erza, already lost without us, hmm?"

Erza's face immediately tightened with thinly veiled fury. Lucy knew that, despite her relief, whatever patience she had was wearing thing. "My men and women were down here _fighting—_risking _our lives_ while you hid like a coward!"

Her hand jumped to the hilt of her sword. If the normally stoic Erza was losing her cool, it was indeed a bad sign, Lucy thought. Natsu grabbed her wrist, murmuring a few words to his friend. Lucy couldn't help but feel some of Erza's rage, as they were far in more danger on the ground rather than aboard an airship. Erza sighed, her eyes squeezing shut as she pursed her lips.

Pain quickly flickered across Bob's face, and Lucy saw a trace of the former Bob she had heard about. His eyes lingered on Erza momentarily, before quickly changing the subject. "As you can see, we had to wait until the right time to strike. I suspected a trap, and I had been correct on that forefront, Titania. Despite our delay, we were able to make some headway in this forsaken battle, no?"

Erza said nothing, her lips pressed so tightly together that Lucy thought they would bleed. She looked pleadingly at Natsu, whose expression nearly mirrored his childhood friend's. Lucy knew that tolerance was wearing thin and fatigue was taking over. They needed food and rest. And fast. She quickly called Aries, and asked her to provide cushions for the weary. Hopefully the Potions Mage would be nearby with….something….

"Sherry, dear, thank you for such a lovely replica of my dear Christina," Bob cooed, regaining his earlier demeanor. Erza said nothing and Jura's face was a blank slate. Sherry graciously blushed at the praise, her eyes darting toward Lyon, where her gaze lingered on his face. He nodded at her encouragingly. Lucy found their relationship odd. Her devotion to the ice mage was obvious, was it not? Yet, he never seemed to pick up on it. Funny how that happens…..

"Lyon!" Gray yelled, quickly striding toward the Lamia Scale mages, his gait belaying his disbelief. "You son of a bitch, I thought you died!"

Lyon grinned, reaching out to shake Gray's hand. He doubled over as Gray pulled him close and punched him in the stomach.

"Watch it, old friend, you'll break my ribs before we fight beside you," Lyon grimaced.

"I'd be pissed if you get killed off by someone other than me," Gray gripped his friend's shoulder.

"So you _do_ care!" Lyon joked, glancing at the others with him. "Christina is too big; it was bound to be brought down. Bob asked Sherry to create a replica, though he hadn't anticipated the toll it'd take on her to keep it animated for so long."

"Lyon, I'm fine," Sherry quickly replied, waving her hand in nonchalance, "It was nothing."

"Nothing? To control an object that large is a big deal. It takes _power_," Lucy interjected, widening her eyes for emphasis. "You're an amazing asset to the team. I, for one, am glad to have you here."

Sherry looked at her incredulously. Her voice was a soft, hesitant whisper when she regained it. "Thank you, Lucy, it means a lot."

Lucy couldn't help but notice that Lyon's attention lingered just a moment longer on the woman. She inwardly sniggered that her words had their intended effect. _Good. Poor girl deserves recognition!_

Bob's sticky sweet smile hadn't left his face as he fluttered over to Erza, his pudgy hand gripping her shoulder. "Sorry for deceiving you, my dear Erza, but I was too busy partaking in espionage. We suspected some trickery on Ultear's part. An easy sacrifice to be proven right."

Erza angled her head cautiously, "Go on."

"The next wave will be upon you in an hour, at least," Bob looked at Sherry, who nodded. A few mages shifted on their feet behind her.

"Well, we've seen the creatures Ultear will summon, so we have an advantage," Erza replied, her voice growing louder to prevent the uncertainty flying through the ranks.

"That is an asset," Bob admitted. "But there will be mages and, I suspect, Spirits. We've staved off the ones you'd be fighting with right now as we speak."

"Ultear..." Lyon repeated after a moment, "Sounds familiar."

"It should," Gray told him through gritted teeth. "She's Master's daughter."

Lyon's eyes grew wide as he paled. Sherry reached out, her fingers encircling his wrist out of concern. His eyes trailed to them before flickering to her face as something silently passed between them. Lucy glanced around for Natsu. At the moment, he was currently too busy swatting Bob's hands away from his backside.

"Quit it, pervert! You're a _guy_!" His face was red as a fiery fist nearly hit Bob in the nose.

"What a weirdo," Cana whispered. Lucy softly nodded, torn between laughing and being disgusted by the vulgarity.

"Bob, please keep your indiscretions to yourself at the moment, we need morale," Mirajane warned as she moved toward them, crossing her arms as her features darkened menacingly. Even her normally amiable nature was wearing thin. She had far fewer bruises and cuts than any of them.

"No man should behave with such manners," Elfman agreed.

Gray and Lyon continued to talk, though Lucy stopped eavesdropping. She felt herself fade in and out of the goings on around her as she mentally prepared herself for what they would face next. She heard Erza talking quickly. Apparently the second wave had been mostly quashed, and the forces had taken an even greater hit this time. The Healing Squad was working diligently, but even those mages had their limits. Wendy was near exhaustion, more so since she was fighting and healing. Lucy had sent Gemi and Mini as relief, earning a look of appreciation from the Dragon Slayer. One Potions Mage remained, the other—his brother—killed during that last battle. The lone Potions Mage was doing his best to supply enough Rejuvenation Potions for the selfless mages and fighters. Levy had somehow used a rune to hasten the recipe so that he could also make more for anticipated storage.

"Is that...is that _Nani_?" Lucy's jaw fell open as she stared off into the distance. She instantly recognized the crimson hair. She noticed the nearly bare fighters surrounding her. Rien was at his sister's side, and he looked toward Lucy, his head bowing in recognition. Lucy waved in return.

"Yup," Natsu replied, suddenly beside her. "And she brought her family, too. Turns out that little pipsqueak is now their leader. How the hell?"

"She'd kill you if she heard you call her that; she's as old as us, remember?" Lucy suppressed a smile. She was exhausted, but that didn't stop her from briefly fantasizing about his arms around her...

"And guess what else, Luce?" Natsu was oblivious to her thoughts, his expression sincere. She raised her eyebrows expectantly—it was too much effort to talk or play guessing games. "She's a Sand Dragonslayer!"

He obviously hadn't thought that a possibility, his assumptions purely from physical appearances. Nani did not look like anything more than a wisp of a girl, Lucy would admit. Her mind flickered back to their first encounter with the girl and her brother. Suddenly, Lucy was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. She doubled over, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Luce? What's so funny?" Natsu looked torn, his hand resting on her back as she sucked deep breaths through her lips.

"I-It's j-j-just that-t..." she huffed, "Your f-face is hi-hi-hilarious! _Nothing_ surprises me...anymore."

Natsu watched her, torn between wanting to smile or be concerned that she was losing her mind. He went with the former. His eyes darted toward Gray and Lyon, then to the Wisterians. "No, I guess not, huh?"

"I'm glad you're still alive," she said, wiping away her tears as she quickly glanced over him. Her hand brushed at his scarf, and she drew back, realizing she had touched a broken crown that was embedded in the fabric.

He looked at her as if in deep thought, his face devoid of his usual playfulness and his words soft. "You, too."

They stood like that for some time: Lucy's hand on his chest as they stared at one another without further words. His brow creased, as if there was something he wanted to say.

"I think with our percentage of dragon slayer magic, we should have some advantage, no?" Lucy could hear Bob asking Erza—who answered with something incomprehensible. "But you have four..."

Their words broke off to a whisper. She found it odd he knew about Nani when even she hadn't—though she had at least suspected something was amiss with the girl. The rest of her friends' conversations floated over to her in fragments, her ears only half picking it up as she spoke with Natsu.

"...How is Makarov?"

"Hibiki...resting...weak..Eve doing better..."

"..no doubt Ultear will show her face..."

"...I will take care of her..."

"...Lyon, I promised...leave it..."

"So, listen, Lucy," Levy was babbling on. How long had seen been standing there? Lucy wondered. She was doing her best to listen to her friend's words, though her brain was failing her. "I think that Lilith will reach a limit. Or an end to her ability to summon. I found a book..."

Lucy was sluggishly following along, but the gentle vibration below her feet was nearly putting her asleep. Her eyelids were growing heavy. So very heavy. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a moment. Yes, a moment….

She awoke alarmed, Natsu's strong hands gripping her upper arms, easily catching her as she toppled over. Levy stood up, eyes on the horizon as she readjusted her headband to push her hair off her brow. She narrowed her eyes in caution. Happy soared into the air above them with a promise to return. Natsu held her close to his body, his skin smelling of sweat, blood, and earth as he, too, stared ahead. The fuzzy darkness took over her vision again and she succumbed to the pressure to close them. She was suddenly jarred awake as Natsu was shaking her raggedly.

She mumbled incoherent profanities as she was forced awake for the second time. Her eyes felt gritty from fatigue, and her head felt thick as she shook the sleep from her mind. She was unsteady on her feet, and she was feeling slightly nauseous from the earth rumbling below her, making everything sway rhythmically. A murmur of concern was spreading around her, the voices confused and fearful. Erza was furiously gesturing with her hands, carefully awaiting whatever was to befall them with a poised deadliness.

"Earthquake?" Lucy asked, noticing that everyone had formed a line spanning the battlefield. They were nearly a dozen deep, but everyone had gathered at the edge, every pair of eyes ahead or on Erza.

Natsu was sniffing the air. "No….something...else."

"This is it, isn't it?" she looked at him, fear clawing at her insides. His jaw silently clenched. When he didn't respond, she looked at their surrounding company.

Amongst them, people were sharing her same concern, confessing secrets, emotions, and hearts to their comrades. A few sniffles caught her ear. She saw Mirajane hugging Elfman. Levy was staring at the ground, fists clenched as tears streaked her face while she silently ached for Gajeel to prove her heart correct. The mayor of Wisteria nodded his head at her, briefly clapping his hand over his heart respectfully.

What Lucy couldn't see was Wendy impulsively grabbing O'Rien's hand or Rien leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips as he told her: "I would be honored to take you as a mate if we survive, Miss Wendy. You would make…..any man…happy."

Or hear Wendy's flush and stuttering response of: "Then we better….live!"

O'Onani pressed her forehead against her mother in the closest public display of endearment her tribe accepted. Her mother blinked away tears uncharacteristic of a fierce former leader.

Sherry grabbed Lyon's shirt and pulled him into a kiss that he would never forget for the rest of his life—a move much unlike the often timid woman. Lyon responded by returning the gesture and

confessing that he had always loved her as he clapped a hand on Gray's shoulder. The two men swore to uphold Ur's wishes and hugged not as friends, but as brothers.

Happy's wings had nearly lifted him into the air before Charle had tugged on his tail, pulling the male cat into a severe hug. She rubbed her cheek against each side of his face in a sign of devotion that was telltale to only another Eksheed. He bowed and kissed her paw, handing her his scarf as they separated. She wiped her tears away, tying the fabric around her waist.

"Aw hell with it," Cana hissed as she pushed through the crowd. "Macao!"

She spotted him and continued to scream his name. He turned toward her, his face badly burned. She would have winced, but the words were too ready to be spoken. His expression was a mixture of surprise and comfort as she forced her way toward him. She reached him, hands reaching up to cup his face, her palms gentle and caressing.

"I have always wanted to do this," she told him as she stood on her toes and raised her lips to his. His eyes widened, but he quickly followed suit, fisting her hair as his other hand wrapped around her back. A few people clapped, and others whistled in good humor as the two finally pulled away.

Her eyes were moist as she looked at him, her shame absent in the last moments before the battle. He smiled down at her, one hand splayed in her hair, the other on her hip. "I've always wanted you to do that."

It was her turn to be surprised. "Why didn't you say something?"

He held her gaze, "Always thought I was too old."

"You would have died a happy man if you had only given me a sign," she coyly growled as she kissed him again.

"I still will," he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes. _My son would have loved having you as a mother_. It was something he had always considered when it came to his love life—who would make Romeo happy. Cana always got along well with the boy; had always looked out for him.

Nearby, Evergreen and Fried were holding hands, neither wanting to taint the moment with words. Their breathing was in sync, and both smiled as Bixlow silently put his hands on their shoulders. Evergreen reached up and clasped it as well, pulling it to her cheek in a silent farewell to the man who had been like a brother to her. For once, Bixlow was not smiling. Fried gave a nod of acknowledgement to his brother-in-arms.

Mages in other guilds were exchanging proclamations or giving last words of encouragement in what may very well be the moments before their deaths. The rumbling of approaching forces grew more imminent and all acceptances of fate were flickering through the minds of those dedicated to maintaining freedom and order in the magical world. If they were to die, they would die with those they cared most for.

Lucy grabbed for Natsu's hand as that realization washed over her. This could be their last moments. "Natsu, I—" she began, the words thick in her mouth.

"Don't," he answered, clasping her hand to the left side of his chest, his eyes ahead. "We're going to get through this. There's more to life than losing our lives on this battlefield." His voice was soft and choked, but set his jaw stubbornly.

Lucy captured her lower lip between her teeth, wanting so badly to believe that—to believe that they were not all foolishly fighting a stronger force than themselves. She turned to look at those surrounding her, and her heart swelled with pride. Every face gave her hope. Hope that evil will not prevail that day. Or ever, for that matter.

They were their own saving graces.

"Right," Lucy nodded, her fear waning as she glanced over her comrades' faces. It was washed away as she looked at Natsu, his dark eyes now studying her face. "We _are _going to live."

He smiled at her—a real, genuine smile. She could feel the gentle squeeze of her fingers as he continued to hold her hand to his heart. "Thank you, Luce."

She raised her eyebrows, hoping for more of an explanation, but fate would not deal her that hand.

"There's something….there!" Happy swooped down, pointing. "Others are close behind."

Lucy's head snapped back to the field, and she could see dust kicked up from the ground from their approaching enemies. She squinted as she spied something else—something entirely unexpected, if that were possible. The earth was slowly separating in a linear fashion—like there was an object..._swimming _beneath the rocky surface. It was moving toward them, and doing so quickly—displacing the soil upward like a wave of earth. The allied forces were drawn into confusion as they decided which one was more likely to arrive first. Their line was dividing and lumping together, no one wanting to be directly in line with whatever was hiding below.

"Be on guard!" Erza called, her sword drawn. It was crusted with dried blood. She shifted her body to follow the one closing in first

"Doesn't smell right," Natsu informed her loudly.

"Spirit," Lucy whispered, unsure of what made her so convicted. Her head whipped up, "Erza! It's a spirit."

The redhead glanced at her between deciding which monster was closing in the quickest. "Lucy, I know they are important to you, but if it comes to saving a comrade's life or sparing a spirit, you know my choice."

Lucy bit back a plea, as she knew Erza was being rational, and she was expecting too much. Her friend was correct, if they are attacking humans with the intent to kill, the victims would have the right to protect themselves.

"I'll be ready, Lucy," Levy told her, earning a look of appreciation from the spirit mage.

"Any idea what one?" Natsu crouched down, eyes narrowed as his finger trailed the ground.

"None." Her heart was racing as she tried to think of which spirits came in pairs. Gemini. But she already had that key. The possibilities were endless and guessing would get her nowhere, especially when they were so close.

"Lucy-Mistress, you requested me?" the pink-haired spirit suddenly appeared at her side.

"Virgo, any idea what spirit could do that?" Lucy pointed at the separate tunneling entities.

Virgo studied the movement for a few moments, chewing on her bottom lip as her brow creased with thought. "Let me take a look to be sure." With a running start, she dove into the ground with an other-worldly ease.

The rumbling was growing louder, and the quaking more violent. People were diving aside to avoid impact. Lucy knocked into Levy, both women falling to the ground as someone jarred into them. Natsu took off after the larger rock wave, Happy in tow. Lucy quickly scrambled to her feet, tugging Levy up after her.

Suddenly, a sucking sound was heard as the earth opened and two very large creatures darted skyward. They writhed in the air, like fish out of water, their scales glinting in the sun as their bodies descended to the ground. There was a large chain linking them together, explaining the expanse between them that was also disheveled.

"Pisces?" Lucy whispered, her eyes growing wide with recognition, "PISCES!" She reached for Levy, her fingers encircling her friend's wrist as she jerked the blue-haired mage into action with a squeal.

"Stay back, Mistr—oof, Lucy!" Virgo called from above her. Lucy looked up to see the spirit concentrating heavily as her fingers dug into the gills of the larger of the two fish, her knees tight against the slippery silver scales.

Natsu wasn't as lucky, yowling as he was hit hard with a flailing tail. He was thrown meters backward, his body a mere interference with the spirits' intention. The two fish flopped on the earth, their large bodies capable of decimating anyone in their vicinity. Their dark irises and grey scleras rolled around as their mouths opened and closed, revealing sharp teeth. Lucy shuddered. She hadn't expected this spirit to be that…._large_.

"Move away, Virgo! I can—" she began, as Levy nodded her understanding, the spell ready on her lips.

Lucy swore under her breath as one fish leaped high and quickly tunneled into the ground, the second following suit as it was shackled. The spirits circled beneath her feet and making her feel as if she were losing control of her limbs. Virgo was disengaged, apologetically looking at Lucy before disappearing. The blonde was somewhat peeved at her quick departure without explanation. Lucy and Levy stood back to back, watching as the spirits circled them like sharks in a tank. Both women called out for the others to stay back. People cast confused looks, weapons drawn as they slowly stepped away at the women's bequest. Lucy's hand found her dagger—the one she had used on Veleda—and pulled it free from her waist.

The fish nearly surfaced, their dorsal-most fins dragging above the ground. Scales were sloughing off at random, and Lucy had no doubt that the rings around their necks were responsible for their poor condition and wild abandon. She grit her teeth, waiting for the creatures to leap into the air again. Sure enough, Pisces did just that, this time with more speed and finesse than before.

"Maybe if we cut the chains, we can take on one at a time," Lucy suggested aloud.

"Don't even think about. That's a stupid idea," Aquarius sternly replied, urn tucked under her arm.

"You!" Lucy gasped, not expecting the water bearing spirit.

The blue-haired celestial being eyed the ground, her expression grim. "Just trust me on that one, will you?" Before Lucy could respond, the two fish leaped from the earth. Aquarius yelled "Father—Nethuns! Brother Eros!"

Lucy's head snapped toward Aquarius, but the shadow cast over her from the two fish distracted her from her initial shock. She hadn't expected _that _revelation.

"Uh oh," Lucy whispered, eyes wide as the monsters fell much more quickly, hitting the earth and sliding toward her, pushing up dirt and soil as if it were water. The force threw her backward, the dagger still clutched in her hand.

"Gotcha!" Happy grabbed her shirt, pulling her into the air as her limbs dangled. "Natsu!"

"Got it!" the dragon slayer yelled, fiery hands grabbing the chains and smoldering them.

His arms quivered as he fought to pull the chains apart as Lucy shouted her warnings. He paid her no attention, nor did he listen to the screaming Aquarius, who threw her urn at him, succeeding in hitting him in the head and knocking him down. Unfortunately for them all, the heat had been enough to melt the links and the chain separated on its own.

The fish broke apart, and the chaos truly began as they incurred their individual destruction. Levy was not as fortunate to have a handy Eksheed like Lucy, and a wave of earth was heading for her. Jura quickly placed himself between Levy and the fish, his palms outward as he called up a wall of rock. Levy ducked, covering her head with her hands.

"Now, Happy!" Lucy yelled as she swooped down with Happy. As he attempted to avoid one fish tail, a second crashed into them, throwing the duo to the ground. Lucy's dagger skittered out of her grip as she tried to scramble to her feet to continue what she had intended. She tried to take breath, but the sting in her chest told her she had broken a few ribs, at least.

"That was a bad idea," Lucy muttered through grit teeth as she leaped to pick up her weapon and ensure Levy was safe.

"I told you!" Aquarius shrieked. "They are terrors in this form, and to separate them only brings about more destruction! I can't control them like this…."

"They aren't always in that form?" she asked the spirit sheepishly. She truly didn't know anything about Pisces.

"No," she simply replied. "There's an underground water source, confirmed by Virgo. They are much more powerful in that form, and now that you've separated them…." She shook her head, words trailing off in a slur of profanity. Her face was pale as she scanned the ground quickly.

"Oh." _That makes sense_, she supposed. "They're your family."

Aquarius' jaw locked and she stared at head. "Keep your eyes out, your lover just made this plenty worse."

"He's not—" Lucy began her usual denial.

"They'll be back," Levi interjected, brushing soil from her hair and thanking Jura, who appeared to be at the end of his patience with spirit or enemy alike. "I'll hit 'em with the spell individually, then. Besides…..it'll actually be easier that way."

"What spell, girl?" the water bearer eyed her suspiciously, tucking her urn under her arm, water sloshed out of it. Lucy wondered if she had drained this underwater source so that her brother and father would run out of stamina and revert to their more normal forms.

"Levy knows a spell to break those ugly rings around their necks. It's what's keeping them here and not in your world," Lucy explained, the ground softly vibrating under her feet.

"But what happens after that?" the spirit's eyes narrowed warily.

The rumbling grew more violent, this time the spirits coming from two separate directions. Natsu was unsteady on his feet, his face puce from the motion. Lucy yelled at Happy, who quickly lifted the dragon slayer into the air. One spirit ventured to attack from underground, the swell of earth casting the troops further away. Aquarius was leaning over, hand on the ground and eyes closed in concentration.

"There." She pointed at the ground and Lucy and Levy dove to the side as the massive fish dove skyward.

Levy deftly voiced the foreign incantation, and Lucy watched in awe as the swirling script encased the fish's head, glowing gold before dissolving it completely. Within moments, a more human form took the creature's place, arms flailing as his body fell.

"Aries!" Lucy called.

"I'll take care of it!" the spirit replied, a mound of fluffy…something….cushioning the spirit's fall.

The man laid there for a moment, in obvious shock. Lucy could see the bluish silver sheen to his skin and his dark blue hair. His ears were oddly shaped, somewhat bifurcate at the helices. His torso was bare and thin—ribs showing over the scant skirt of metal scales he was wearing. His thighs were bare and atrophied, and the metal anklets were loose on his legs.

"Eros!" Aquarius breathed in relief, quickly at her brother's side, hands on her hips as she surveyed him. He looked around, confused, his face weakly registering the woman's presence.

"Where's father?" he asked, his voice musical. Aquarius swung her urn a second time, hitting him upon the head.

"How dare you scare me like that! What were you two thinking, you idiots?" she screamed, ignoring the other spirit that was approaching at a quick pace.

"We had no choice—would you just…._wait_!" he yelled, dodging a well-aimed swing.

"Levy, the second!" Lucy screamed as the earth tore apart once again. Levy repeated her earlier incantation, a second man falling from the sky, hands gripping at his neck. Aries once again provided a cushion to the fall, staring in awe at the two men—one of which was being assaulted by Aquarius. She quickly disappeared after a look around the field.

The second spirit appeared to be much older, though the resemblance to the other was definitely present. Lucy looked between them. Now the pair was complete. And completely confused. The older man continued to finger his neck, his skin sunken and bruised where the hideous choker had restrained him. He was sitting at Lucy's feet, looking up at her curiously before his gaze flickered to Levy. She wondered if he was purposely ignoring Aquarius' assault on Eros.

"Are you…..the Stellar Spirit Mage?" he inquired of Levy, his voice deep and thick with an unfamiliar accent. It lacked the lustrous musical quality that his son's held, but there was an oh-so-familiar air of haughtiness to his words, though his expression did not relay it.

Her face reddened as she shook her head. "No—that's Lucy you're looking for. Her!"

"Oh no." Lucy groaned, quickly kneeling, eyes wide as she spied the large wound in the man's side. Dark purple blood was slowly covering his hands as he attempted to hide his injury. _He must have been hurt during one of the falls,_ Lucy suspected. _And that's a lot of blood!_

"You saved us," the elder refusing to look at his bleeding wound.

"Father!" Aquarius and Eros said in unison, the urn above the latter's head as they both looked at the older spirit.

"Delilah," Nethuns replied quietly, hand outstretched and bloody fingers extended. The spirit bowed, pressing her forehead to his fingers in acknowledgement—or so Lucy thought. When she rose, there were bloodied imprints on her head.

"What happened? What's going on? Go home, so you can heal!" the water bearer frantically tried to staunch the bleeding with her hands, eyes side with fear. It was the first time Lucy had seen her lack her usual composure.

Eros shook his head, "Our keys….we're still prisoners, my sister."

"Screw that, you're being abused!" Aquarius suddenly screamed, eyes wide as the fluid covered her hands. "Why are you bleeding _so much_?"

"Daughter," the older man replied weakly. "It's no good."

"No," Aquarius recoiled, looking extremely weak and sick.

Lucy quickly looked for her knife. She saw the hilt protruding from the earth nearby, and she strode over and quickly tugged it free. With sure steps, she stood in front of the older man her shadow falling over Aquarius. She saw the approaching enemies over the spirit's head, and she knew what she needed to do. The older man looked at the weapon, raising a blue brow skeptically.

"Pisces. Father and son," she nodded, her mouth dry. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, and I am a Stellar Spirit mage. I can help you."

Aquarius looked at the knife, fear uncharacteristically washing over her features, "What the hell do you think you are doing, girl?"

"I'm going to send him back to your world," Lucy raised the dagger in explanation. "With this."

Aquarius' hand gripped Lucy's wrist, and her eyes were narrowed dangerously, "Don't even think about it. I'll kill you with my bare hands, do you hear? Code or no code."

"This is how I released Veleda," Lucy held the spirit's gaze, unblinking. "For once…..just trust me."

Aquarius' eyes flickered with recognition of Veleda's name, but she remained mum. Her face momentarily told Lucy all she needed to know, and Lucy wordlessly wrenched her wrist free from the spirit's grip. She quickly knelt by the older Pisces, her voice soft. His face was growing paler, and his eyes were filled with resignation.

"There's no other way. Your keys are in someone else's possession, so unless they are killed or you are released, you will die here if I don't intervene, do you understand?"

The man leaned back, smiling faintly as he registered Lucy's words. "I have heard of your name…..Heartfilia…you are a friend of the Spirits. Layla was….she was very kind to my Delilah. "

Lucy nodded, and fell flat at an attempt to smile. The younger Pisces watched Lucy with a look mirroring his sister's genuine indecisiveness at Lucy's intended actions. "What will happen if it does not work?"

Lucy avoided the younger Pisces' gaze, "He'll surely die."

"Father?"

"Let her do it," the spirit grunted, his blue complexion nearly gray from the mortal injury. "Delilah had a mage with a name similar to this one….she had honor. I'm sure this one does, too. She does not intend to harm me, that much I can tell."

Lucy recognized that he was talking about her mother, and pain filled her heart. She inhaled quickly, her grip tightening on her dagger. "Don't look, it'll be better that way."

"Maybe you should look the other way as well," Nethuns chuckled.

"Remember what I said, girl," Aquarius hissed in her ear.

Lucy froze, saying nothing. She, too, hoped it worked. Was Veleda's case any different? Lucy pushed her reservations away, her clenched her eyes shut, as she exhaled forcefully through her teeth and plunged the dagger into the spirit's chest without further reservations. He gasped, eyes widening from the sensation.

"Y-yes….I can see it…." he whispered as Lucy pulled the weapon free and fell backward.

She heard Aquarius gasp as a faint glow started around the puncture wound, slowly pulsating outward. He leaned his head back and smiled as his form brightened as Leo's had done when Adie released him. The younger Pisces seemed unsure of what to do next, dropping to his knees as Aquarius disappeared with a cry. Lucy silently counted down, awaiting the final verdict as she held her eyes shut. Either it worked or Aquarius would be back for vengeance.

Aquarius reappeared, within moments, her face pale as she swayed on her tail. Her mouth wordlessly opened and closed a few times, eyes rolling toward Lucy.

"Well?" the younger Pisces asked impatiently, hands gripping her upper arms.

Aquarius' gaze flickered upward, her voice soft and disbelieving, "It damned well worked! I didn't know it was possible. What is that blade?" Her eyes darted to the dagger and Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Will it work on me, as well?" Eros cut in, his voice breaking with hope. He had been through hell, they all had.

Lucy looked at him, nodding slowly. "You don't have the energy to open the gate yourself do you? I prefer not to use this method if you can…."

The man shook his head. He knelt in front of Lucy, turning his head so that he could look away. Lucy could hear the approaching screams of the enemy. She grit her teeth, sinking the blade into his chest without further hesitation. Within moments, he, too, was gone. She turned to find Aquarius still behind her, staring at Lucy—though her gaze holding something she had never seen in the spirit's eyes before. Trust? Recognition?

"They were right about you," she whispered, her face going blank, the look gone.

"Huh?" Lucy was too tired to piece the cryptic message together.

Aquarius shook her head. "Thank you, I'll never forget this," she cleared her throat, hesitantly. "May I go, daughter of Layla?"

Lucy felt her eyebrows rise in shock, and she quickly tried to temper her expression. She nodded her head slowly. The spirit gave her a quick bow of the head and disappeared.

"Up, up up!" Levy yelled, yanking Lucy's arm, eyes wide as she looked over Lucy's head. "We got trouble, Lucy."

Lucy turned to see the first line engaging the enemy. The final battle had just begun.


	61. Reuniting Tragedy

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! This story has become epic and the encouragement is amazing, you are all wonderful and I appreciate every one of the readers and reviewers. I know it's an extra step to leave feedback and I am truly grateful for the opportunity to write and hear from all of you. Much thanks to my anonymous reviewers as well, since I can't very well respond to your reviews :) **

I do recognize there are editing errors throughout, and that is solely my fault. Some of it is formatting that occurs when uploading, but most is just that I missed it. When I'm all done, I'll go back and clean it up. But I do try to fix anything glaring.

Happy Reading! Please** read and review**, it's my writing food :)

I don't own FT, only claim cred for the OCs and extensive plot thought.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"Almost there," Gajeel muttered to himself, quietly urging his body to continue its trek.

He retched again, but there was nothing left for his stomach to empty. Each breath burned his lungs as they had never burned before. He had been running for hours and his legs were weak and wobbly, an experience he was not accustomed to. His eyes scanned the boulders—hadn't that been two large cliffs before? He could see smoke billowing into the sky, creating a dark cloud of doom over the plains. Death hung in his nostrils, and he loathed the stench. His mind raced with thoughts about Levy and the danger on the battlefield. He could protect her if he was there.

_If only_….

"Need help?" she asked curtly, leaning over to peer at him, hands on her hips.

Startled, he fell backward with a yell of outrage. He met her eyes, and the pale irises startled him. It took him a moment to recognize her. She was much thinner than he recalled, her skin pale and her habitus sickly. Her eyes were an icy blue and her hair nearly white; he faintly recalled finding her somewhat attractive when she was plumper. He had never been one for blondes anyhow…

"We're close and you're tired. You look like shit," the newcomer bluntly pointed out, ignoring the fact that he had yet to answer her first question. She drew back, staring at him down the bridge of her nose. He could practically feel the distaste pouring out of her. She smelled odd to him, but he couldn't quite place it. Her attention flickered to the soft boots on her feet.

"Eh, I'm fine. Just taking a break," he glumly countered, waving his hand and swallowing the sour taste in his mouth. His throat was so dry that he would kill for a drink.

"Let me help you. Don't waste all your energy before you get there," she grunted, glancing over her shoulder at the cliffs. Her gaze became distant, and she quickly shivered and shook herself out it. "You won't be any help to her if you arrive in piss poor shape."

He said nothing, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling at her words. She was right, he knew, but his heart was telling him to keep running. And who was she to read into his intentions?

_Cool it, _he inwardly warned himself. It had been an exhausting few weeks, and the strain was finally wearing on him. He had made a promise to Levy and hadn't been able to prove that he had kept it. He had been a spy for Makarov for some time now, and hadn't been able to tell anyone, even her. He had been so close—so damn close! Of course he had been close to many things with the petite scholar: kissing her, touching her, giving in to what he would call his emotions…

Finally, he sighed in defeat, "What's your plan, girl?"

Adassandra looked at him, raising an eyebrow with mild amusement and a hint of warning. He felt his jaw clench at the memory of her fist breaking his molar. His tongue slid over the crevice she had created, and he looked away. Levy liked this woman, so he'd be kind. He wordlessly attempted to stand, but his legs gave out, and he collapsed from the effort, his face flaming in shame.

A hand shot out, and a round, metal object clasped between her fingers. "Here. Drink. Slowly."

"You have a way with words," he shot back bitterly. His mouth attempted to water at the thought of what might be in the canteen, but he was too dehydrated.

She pulled her arm back, taking the offering with it. He quickly reached out and grabbed it, mouthing _no_. With a quick twist of his fingers, the lid was free and rolling on the ground, and he was lapping at the water.

"I said slowly, ass! You'll puke again!" she hissed at him, her open palm hitting him in the back of his head. He was too ecstatic to care, the cool liquid running down this throat was heavenly "Don't you listen to anything?"

"You're in good spirits," he grumbled, water dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Got food, too?"

She eyed him, a flicker of annoyance on her countenance, and she handed him an apple. He eagerly snatched it from her grip and shoved the entire fruit in his mouth and scarcely chewed. "More?"

She shook her head. He lifted the canteen, letting the cool fluid drip on his tongue as his thirst was slightly quenched. She nibbled on her own apple as she watched him speculatively. He nearly wondered what she was thinking, but he never understood a woman's mind. That was why he couldn't comprehend what Levy saw in him to begin with. Their first encounter should have surely tainted her opinion of him, yet she had so fervently devoted herself to him.

_Women…_

"Thanks," he growled, wiping his mouth with a bare forearm. It tasted of dirt and salt. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste.

"Stole it from the guild's kitchen," she guiltily admitted, handing him the rest of her apple, which he devoured without a second thought. In a moment, he was feeling slightly rejuvenated.

"Now what?" he asked her, pushing himself to his feet, somewhat hesitantly. He could stand, but running would be difficult. He stared past her at the rising smoke cloud, his stomach twisting with the anxiety of the unknown. "Any news?"

"Fruit's got something in it, you'll feel better in a few minutes," she informed him, following his gaze after a quick shake of her head. "Makarov, his son, grandson and Porlyusica are on their way."

"Son? Ivan—I'll be dammed, that son of a bitch is going to put his pride away for a damn second," Gajeel whistled, feeling somewhat responsible for the entire debacle. _It's how things should be: bygones as bygones_.

"Yeah, long time in the making, it seemed. I didn't stay for the emotional aftermath," she spoke softly, eyes on her boots again, "The plan? How about for now, you let me help."

"How—" he began, interrupted as she slung his arm over her shoulder. "No way a woman's going to—"

"—To what?" her voice raised threateningly. "What? Don't like that I might be helping you because you _need it_? Well, deal with it, jackass! I don't see any way around it. I can leave you in my dust, while I go and fight, dragon slayer."

She was right and he knew it, but his pride hurt so badly. He only wanted to protect Levy, and so far, he was doing a piss poor job of that. He didn't like relying on others, and he didn't like the lack of control he felt over the entire situation.

Adie must have sensed his underlying hesitation, because she spoke much more calmly, "Unless you want me to leave you here with noodle legs and let you crawl your way to save her…..I can do that, too, you know. I don't care about your feelings, but she's a good woman."

Again, the sting of her words lashed at him. He stared at the ground, saying nothing.

She cleared her throat, her voice once again soft as she chuckled slightly, "You don't deserve her."

His mouth snapped shut, mostly because he knew the bitter truth. He had never deserved any woman's attentions, much less someone as kind-hearted and warm as Levy. After a moment, he found his voice. "Ain't that the truth, woman." He looked away, ashamed. "So…then what's your plan, because I obviously ain't got one."

She continued to stare ahead, feeling as if she had said enough. She knew his pride was hurting and she wished she was stronger for what was going to unfold in the very near future. She had to deal with Lilith, and she didn't know what kind of emotional toll it would take on her.

"Now," she told him, her voice soft as she glanced at the sky as if hoping for some sort of guidance. "You hang on. _I _run."

* * *

Lucy and Levy were fighting, their backs pressed together so as not to miss an attack. There were more mages and mercenaries than monsters in this wave of attacks, though Lucy had been sure she spotted an Amarok or two. One was enough, she knew, but the thought terrified her, especially considering that magic was useless against the hounds. She pulled on her whip, feeling the sickeningly satisfying snap of the mage's neck as Levy used sonar-infused words to perforate the eardrums of two nearby enemies. The goblins collapsed, shrieking as the blood pooled from the holes that Lucy decided were their ear canals. Levy's magic managed to drop another nearby mage—a thin thirty-something male with tattoos on his face. He puked as he attempted to rise to his feet, most likely from the disequilibrium of his perforated eardrums. A nearby ally struck him in the back of his head, quickly knocking the enemy unconscious. He looked up at Lucy and Levy, nodding before he found a new fight.

Lucy heard the man's deep-throated chuckling before she saw him, all the while wondering how she had ever _missed _him-an obese mage cradling an odd doll as he watched them. A bad feeling formed in the pit of Lucy's stomach, though he looked harmless enough. She had learned not to underestimate anything or anyone—as that always led to the worst surprises. Though, the fat man cradling a straw doll was indeed an odd sight on the battlefield. Perhaps he was not all mentally there and had unfortunately wandered into the midst of battle. Lucy shook the ill-perceived thought from her head.

"Look out, scary bird thing!" Lucy yelled as a crimson-eyed raven swooped down. Levy raised her hands above her head, making her vulnerable to the nearby enemy. The bird clawed at Levy's hair as she batted at it with her fists, her attention diverted from the second attacker.

"No you don't!" Lucy screamed, using the butt end of her whip handle to smash into the enemy's face.

He—no _she_—screamed at Lucy, murderous eyes filled with rage as she attempted to leap over Levy, finger blazing with magic. Happy swooped down and grabbed the enemy by her cloak, swinging his victim as he flew higher.

"Oops," he muttered as he released the unfortunate mage, leaving her to screech as she fell toward the ground. The sound of her neck snapping and skull shattering on a nearby rock told Lucy that she had died upon impact—a much kinder death than she had planned for Levy, Lucy reminded herself.

_Thank you, _the blonde woman mouthed to the Eksheed, who nodded before launching himself in another direction.

Levy felt her head for injuries, but found none other than a missing patch of hair. She looked at Lucy, "What the hell was that bird doing?"

Lucy shrugged, but saw the bird land on the large mage's shoulder. She had an eerie feeling about the entire exchange as he whispered something to the raven before it launched into flight yet again. It wasn't an ordinary bird, but not one of Lilith's creatures. She would have to be vigilant when it came to the blackbird, she knew.

The sound of Levy's gasp made Lucy swing around, whip ready and dagger bared. She briefly forgot about the fat mage and his deviant dealings. Her head snapped around as she looked for something—anything—to swing at, but found none.

"I knew it," Levy's voice was shrill as shaking fingertips covered her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. "I knew he'd come."

Lucy followed Levy's gaze, and she immediately knew who her friend was speaking of: _Gajeel_. He _had_ returned. He looked worse for wear, but he was there and ready to fight. And next to him was Adie. The demi-spirit immediately jumped into action, smashing a rock goblin with an iron-fisted glove. The monster's head bent at an odd angle, and even Gajeel seemed impressed with the display. Lucy smiled, knowing full well that not only had he come to fight, but he had come to protect what was closest to his heart.

"Go," Lucy told her urgently. Levy opened her mouth to argue, her tears streaking her dirty cheeks. Lucy shook her head, smiling grimly, "Go! I'll cover you." Sagittaurus was immediately at her side.

Levy flashed a wide grin of relief, thanking Lucy and every God imaginable as she immediately broke into a sprint filled with newfound vigor. Gajeel's dark eyes were scanning the field.

"Sagittarius, be on guard."

"Aye, Lucy" the spirit nodded, eyes on the scholarly mage. Lucy continued to be vigilant, barely noticing the spirit had spoken her name. She raised her eyebrows in question and he jerked a costumed hoof in Levy's direction. "Your friend…"

Confused, Lucy glanced over to find Levy standing rigid on the battlefield, fingers splayed at her sides. "Levy, I told you I have you covered!" she called through cupped palms.

Levy jerkily turned, eyes wide with terror as they flickered from side to side and her teeth chattered. "I'm n-not doing it-t."

"Huh?" Lucy didn't quite understand.

"I—" Levy choked back a sob. "S-Someone else's m-m-magic. It's moving my limbs without my will."

"Over there," the spirit whispered, nodding behind Lucy. She swung around, her eyes finding the fat mage from before. He was holding the doll before him, as if in mockery of Levy's pose. Suddenly, it hit her.

_Oh no, his magic is through that doll!_

"Sagittarius, aim for him!" Lucy instructed, fingering the offending mage. "With all you got. Take him down without question."

"Right, Lucy!" the spirit straightened.

Before he could fire an arrow, the large raven from before was upon him, talons clawing at Sagittarius' eyes. He screamed, hands going up to his face as blood coated his cheeks. Lucy stared, horrified and sickened by the spectacle. She didn't know if she released the spirit or if he had left on his own accord, but she was quickly distracted.

"Move, Lucy!" Levy screeched, her limbs setting her in motion with arms outstretched as she broke into an awkward run toward Lucy. "You're the target! Get out of my way!"

She managed to leap out of the way as Levy sped past. The blue-haired mage slid in the dirt, spinning around like a puppet, her arms swinging in the air in front of Lucy. She fisted the space between them, her arms flailing in a windmill-like fashion.

"I-I can't control it!" Levy's tears spilled over as she looked toward Gajeel longingly. Lucy felt her heart was going to beak from their circumstance.

"Fight it! You can do it!" She frantically looked around for someone—anyone—to attack the voodoo-wielding mage to break the spell. She chastised herself for not recognizing the potential of his magic earlier. If she could get rid of his doll…

"Watch out!" Levy cried, catching Lucy unawares.

The two women toppled over, Levy's fingers closing around Lucy's neck. Lucy's eyes bulged from her head as she was being strangled by her closest female friend. Her hands tried to claw Levy's fingers away, but she couldn't. Levy's fingernails dug into her flesh, drawing blood. She gasped for air, the world exploding in fuzzy lights around her as her friend screamed frantically. With some vestige of strength, Lucy managed to hit Levy in the face with an open palm while her mind screamed an apology between the pleas for her life. Levy cried out in exasperation and relief, her grip slackening slightly. Lucy took advantage of it and brought her knee up to her chest, using to pry Levy off of her. The blue-haired mage rolled to the side, jerkily launching to her feet and lunging at Lucy relentlessly. Her eyes were wide with anger and fear.

"Hurt me if you have to, Lu-chan!" Levy screamed, tears streaking her dirt-encrusted face.

Lucy prayed Gajeel would spot them or at least hear their voices. He could stop that fat mage, she knew. Where was Natsu when she needed him? "Gajeel! Gajeel! Over here! Levy's here!"

Levy sobbed as she was forced to grab Lucy's head in both hands, pushing the blonde backwards with the weight of her slender frame. She slammed Lucy's head off of the ground. Once. Twice. Stars exploded in Lucy's periphery as she felt the warm liquid mat her hair to her head.

Levy sobbed hysterically. "Please, Lu-Chan, I c-can't stand it! Stop me! Do whatever it takes!"

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she brought a fist up and weakly punched her friend in the face. The slamming stopped, and Lucy repeated the move. Her heart sank and nausea washed over her as tears burned her eyes. Again she punched Levy in the face. Levy's body went momentarily limp and Lucy rolled out from under her friend as Levy's hand shot out to grab at her waist. Lucy crawled away, shakily climbing to her feet. She felt the warm stickiness creep down the nape of her neck, and her head suddenly throbbed terribly.

"I'll save you!" Lucy screeched, tears blurring her vision.

The rage from earlier was slowly building inside of her. She looked for the fat mage and his sick trickery, but could not locate him. Again and again she dodged Levy's attacks, which were filled with stamina that only magic could imbibe in the blue-haired mage. She had no doubt that the fat mage was enjoying this; she could feel him sneering with delight.

"You have to incapacitate him, Lu," Levy huffed as she fell from a failed attack, "And you can't very well do that while I'm attacking you." Her voice was clearer. Calmer. Eerily calm, in fact.

"I've accomplished more than that in my life," Lucy risked a smile. The glint of something caught her eye, and her smile quickly faded as she noticed the dagger in Levy's hand. Her fingers reached for her waist—when had Levy snatched it from her belt?

Levy bit her lip, tears welling over again. "I'm so sorry, Lu-chan," she whispered. "We don't have time and I can't bear to hurt you. I only wish I could have thanked him for giving me faith. But, you can do that for me, can't you?"

"NO!" Lucy screamed, lunging at Levy as she used the last ounces of her own energy to resist the spell over her.

Lucy's efforts were not enough, as Levy managed to regain use of her limbs long enough to plunge the blade into her chest. She stared at it for a moment, blinking as if she couldn't believe what she had accomplished. Her arms fell limply to her sides, and she looked at Lucy with a combination of relief and pain. A small smile pulled at her lips as blood pooled at the corner of her mouth.

"Darn it, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," her eyes glazed over as she fell to her knees, though she managed to mutter: "You're the strongest spirit mage the world has ever seen, you know."

Lucy screamed for Wendy. For Natsu. For Gajeel. She didn't care who was lurking around her, she needed help. Levy's breathing was shallow and her lids heavy. Lucy didn't need a doctor to tell her that the wound was fatal, as was obviously intended. It was the only way she could have freed herself.

"Need help—"

"Lucy?" Gemi and Mini finished each other's sentence.

Lucy didn't look at them, the shock making her fingers numb as she reached for Levy. "Find Wendy. I need her power. It's an emergency!"

"We've used her power recently. We could help you now—" the spirit looked around, obviously unhappy they couldn't see the dragon slayer. "—We think."

With a plop, a version of Wendy was standing before her. Lucy cradled Levy's head, the mage slipping from consciousness. Lucy reached for her dagger with shaky fingers, pulling the blade from her friend's chest. It slid out easily, and she gagged as she did so. Blood frothed and whistled from the mortal wound.

"Thank you," she whispered to Levy, kissing her friend's forehead. "But you're not going to die on me. Not today."

Gemini wasted no time quickly going to work, hands glowing with magic that was not natively theirs. Lucy shivered with anger, her fists clenched and body shaking. Despite their efforts, having Wendy would be of benefit. Gemini could use her power, but did they really understand what they were using it for?

"Lucy, you finally called me!" the spirit chirped, quickly gasping in horror as she spied the scene around her.

"Lyra, I'm sorry to drag you into this, but I need you find a healing mage. Preferably Wendy," Lucy told her.

"That's….the dragon slayer?" she whispered weakly, face pallid.

"Yep."

"I will do that for you," Lyra promised, quickly fluttering away without a look behind her, eyes set with determination.

"Gemini?" Lucy spoke softly, fearing for the worst as she watched them work their magic on Levy.

"We are doing our best, Lucy!" the spirits told her, "She is not dead yet, the wound appears to be healing. But slowly. Very slowly."

Lucy nodded, swallowing the urge to break into hysterics or begin vomiting. Suddenly, she was overcome with hatred. She lowered Levy's head so she could stand. She swung around quickly, worried that resurrecting Levy would only allow the manipulative mage to take advantage of her friend yet again. Lucy knew it was his goal was to pit them against one another: if Levy had killed Lucy, good; if Lucy had killed Levy in self-defense, no love lost. Levy had recognized this goal and removed herself from that equation willingly. That sacrifice drove Lucy insane—they had never stood a chance. The complete lack of regard for life infuriated her.

Her eyes bored into the fat mage, and he was returning her look with one of indifference. It was a gesture that only someone who felt they were infallible could muster at a time such as this. She could barely repress her own sneer. She touched the back of her head, her fingertips sticky with blood. She focused on her target, all others meaningless to her periphery.

"I'm going to kill you. Right here. Right now. You'll pay for what you made her do." It was a promise, never intended to be a threat. She hoped her fury was emanating from her at this point in time.

He must have heard her, because a flick of his wrist sent the large raven flapping toward her for a second time. With a swift whistle, and arrow pierced the bird through its wing. The animal fell to the ground in a flurry of feathers. Suddenly a human form was sprawled before her, arrow protruding from its shoulder. He attempted to push himself up, arm injured and soaked with blood. He ripped the arrow from his shoulder with a sucking noise. The woman wielding the bow quickly used the heavy item as a club, hitting the mage on the head and knocking him unconscious. Or killing him. Lucy found she didn't care, either way. The portly mage's eyes narrowed quickly, and Lucy caught a flash of fear in their depths.

_Good_.

Lucy met the woman's gaze. The Wisterian mayor's wife. She stood a head taller than Lucy, her limbs lithe despite her age. She smiled grimly, "I will do my best to cover you. Do what you must."

Lucy understood her meaning, and was grateful for the woman's help. "Thank you."

The older woman nodded, grabbing the man by his robe and dragging him with a strength Lucy envied. Soon, she was loosing arrows at any enemy that came remotely close to Lucy and the vicinity. It was obvious she understood Lucy's need to finish this battle herself, without interference.

Lucy grit her teeth, her resolve flaring as the fat mage plucked a long blue hair from the doll. _That must be how he controls his victims, using a personal item, _she thought. She was going to make him pay. _Draco!_

_Yes, Lucy Heartfilia?_

_I need you._

_Payment? _

_I have a gaping hole in the back of my head. That's enough blood for you to feast on my magic, no? _

The spirit flickered around her head, and she felt a fiery sting at her occiput. He flew around to her front, glowing a neon green before his flame sputtered out. She felt her heart drop in defeat as she wondered if she had misinterpreted the spirit. He had barely drawn blood on their last encounter, telling her he could sense her strength soon afterward.

The loud roar behind her made her eyes grow wide, and she turned her head slightly to see a large scaled beast at her back, tail slapping the ground to her right and coiling around her body protectively. The fat mage was shielded from her line of vision, and she was somewhat disappointed she couldn't see his reaction, as she wanted to savor his fear. The spirit's shiny warmth was rejuvenating, and she looked up to see Draco in his massive form. Myth had it that he was the Guardian Keep for the King—perhaps more of a pet—but his significance not to be denied and his true form fear-invoking, to say the least. His scales quivered and steam lifted from them as his tail thrummed with energy. He stood at least twice Lucy's height, and his length was much more than that.

"Your request? One per blood exchange," he told her, long wisps of dragonbeard hanging from his jaw. His teeth glinted as he spoke. He awaited her command, body tensed and willing.

"The fat one. Kill him," she commanded, eyes blazing ahead as Draco towered over the battlefield. She briefly wondered how much destruction he would cause. She recognized it'd be too much of a danger to her colleagues, but if the need arose….

"Simply delicious," he purred, her ear drums pounding from her proximity to his body.

He quickly uncoiled around her like a viper spotting its prey. The portly mage was slowly backing away, eyes shifting for a means out of his current situation. The mages nearby were at least intelligent enough to know to back away, none brave enough to come to his rescue. With a deadly smirk of satisfaction, Lucy nodded for the dragon to lurch forward.

The mage's face grew pale, and he attempted to turn and run, though he didn't get far. Draco roared magnificently, his body quaking the ground as he launched into action. He rose above the fleeing mage, his jaw unhinging as his head plummeted for the earth. He engulfed the offending mage, his teeth continuing to gnash through the rock as he followed his own trajectory, completely burying himself in the ground. With an uprising of smoke, mage and spirit were gone, and Lucy was left, chest heaving with adrenaline as she stared at the gaping hole. Other mages had stopped to stare, and Lucy heard her name whispered on the field. She managed to catch Nani's eye, her people watching in reverence, some prostrating themselves as they saw their revered idol. Not too far away, Natsu was staring in wide-eyed shock, but Lucy couldn't see _that _reaction. She also hadn't noticed that he never ventured far from her side.

"Levy? Levy!" came the choked whisper as Gajeel found them, collapsing next to the unconscious mage. His hands pulled her face to his as he buried his nose in her hair. She was pale and barely breathing, the blood now caked around her mouth.

Lucy immediately turned around, attention drawn away from her spirit's destruction. She stood over Gajeel, Gemini, and Levy. The dragon slayer noticed Wendy for the first time, "Wendy, you have save her!"

"It's Gemini," Lucy tried to explain, quickly recognizing Gajeel's look of confusion. She shook her head, "A spirit that can copy a user's ability." He stared, wide-eyed and in shock, his hands cupping Levy's face. Lucy continued: "She tried to save me. I-I…couldn't stop her. So she took matters into her own hands."

Gajeel's shoulders shook, but he said nothing as he continue to stare at Levy in shock. Lucy teetered on the brink of hysterics.

"We aren't good at human anatomy, but we think we fixed what was most broken," Gemini told them in a sing-song voice, startling Gajeel. "Perhaps that will be enough?"

"We need to find Wendy, right? I should find Wendy!" Gajeel croaked, eyes wildly looking around. "I hafta find her."

Lucy reached down, fingertips brushing at Levy's neck. Her skin was cool and pale, but she had a pulse and was breathing shallowly. She was alive, but barely. The hole had closed, but the spirit mage was certain there was internal damage even Gemini couldn't repair. She looked at Gajeel and nodded.

"She waited for you. She believed you would come, and when she saw you, earlier, she was the strongest I had ever seen her. So much so she was able to overcome that mage's spell to release herself," Lucy explained, tears spilling over.

"What mage? Where is he? I'll kill him!" Gajeel was looking around furiously, his expression one of panic and fury.

"I took care of him," Lucy informed him, kissing her fingertips and touching them to Levy's forehead. "Guard her with your life, Gajeel, you got it? She's my best friend. My sister."

"I won't let anyone touch her. If she dies, I die," Gajeel stood, holding a limp Levy to his chest as he cradled her to his body. He looked at Lucy so intensely that she had never felt so certain that he had never meant anything more in his entire life

"Bring her back to us, Gajeel."

* * *

Erza wiped the blood from her eyes, her tongue inadvertently darting out and tasting the salty metal of blood and sweat. Not her blood, but someone else's.

She spun around, blocking a blow with her sword. It was the final straw for the weapon, and the metal finally cracked and splintered under the stress. With a howl of frustration, she stabbed into her opponent with the splintered point, catching the female mage in the left armpit. She pulled back quickly, the familiar hiss of a collapsed lung announcing her attack had hit its mark. Blood freely spilled from the wound, and the mage's eye grew wide as she collapsed, her voice choked with fluid.

"I'm sorry," Erza murmured, saying a silent prayer for her latest victim. She threw her broken sword aside with an air of frustration—it had been her favorite weapon.

She briefly wondered if she should summon the one Adie had given her, days earlier. The weapons master had sought Erza out, sword wrapped in satin and screaming for Titania to wield it. She could remember the thrum of familiarity as her hands smoothed over the shiny black steel. Thunderbolt Iron.

"I never mastered it," Adie had shared with her. "It was my mother's…I think you'd make better use of it. Besides, it calls out to you."

Erza had been eager—so eager, but she knew the value of the sword and protested. Adie had none of it, continuing to insist that it was in Erza's best interest to use the sword. "I have another one that puts this to shame," she had shared with a mischievous smile, "I never stood a damn chance with that one anyway."

Erza had nodded, and Adie handed over the armor she had re-finished for the mage. The new metal had a unique and familiar etching in the breastplate. Erza's fingers traced along the ridges of the metal. The design was done with great skill. Finally, she had spoken what was on her mind for some time. "You and…Barsky…you two were, erm, are Heart Kreuz."

Adassandra had merely nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. "He knew how to make a piece of armor. And you were one of his best customers. It was only too perfect that you were a part of this guild when I needed to leave Wisteria for my sister. I had known so much about you already."

"He, and you, have saved my life more than I can count," the red-head had admitted with a smile and a knowing shake of her head.

"Well," Adie had nodded at the sword with a lingering gaze, "That sword will just add to it, I betcha."

The two women had shaken hands, quickly departing without much more to pass between them. Erza hadn't removed the armor since their exchange. It had been the first time she had done so since she was a child—when Makarov gifted her with a magical eye and her first coat of arms.

_No, _Erza thought, _it's not time to use it just yet. _

Suddenly an overwhelming pressure overtook her, causing her head to feel as if it were going to explode. Her legs grew weak as she stumbled, hands clamping over her temples. The hilt of her new sword slipped from her fingers as her eyes widened with recognition of the familiar sensation. Others were dropping all around, mostly from intense pain and fear. Despite the agony, she braved it, spinning around to find him before her.

She had sensed his presence, just as he wanted.

"Hello, Erza," he smiled at her, the expression somewhat strained.

She straightened herself, chin held high as her heart threatened to burst and tears prickled at her eyes. She nodded in cold acknowledgement, the gesture faint. "Jellal."

"I've heard that you are now a Holy One," he bantered oddly. "Is it true?"

She could only nod, not trusting herself to speak.

"Ah, a well-deserved promotion," his eyes betrayed his stoic nature, and she thought she could sense something more in their depths…fear, perhaps? "Then we know where we each stand."

Again, she nodded; her fingers adeptly find the hilt of her sword. "We do. I am fighting for the magical world and you for the enemy, Jellal."

He smirked, and she knew the time she had dreaded had finally come.

The time where she faced off against her traitorous childhood friend.

The time she fulfilled her duty as a Holy Mage.

The time she would kill the man she loved. Or die trying.


	62. Covalent Bonds

**The encouragement is overwhelming! Seriously. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing and messaging. Thank you for keeping me in line. **

**Please continue to _read & review_! It's a little shorter, but still mind-boggling and better than nothing. **

**Happy reading! **

Disclaimer: I only take cred for the OCs

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"I'm really sick of running, you know that, Midget?" Gajeel huffed under his breath as his lungs burned with each step he took. The sensation was becoming a continual occurrence, given the amount of running he had been doing over the past few days. He could taste the metal in his mouth from the exertion, and was certain that his throat was raw.

His heart thudded in his chest, and his arm curled around Levy more tightly. Her body was warm and limp against the trained muscles of his torso. He tried to lope as cautiously as he could, so as not to jar her in fear of injuring the woman further. To the untrained eye, she looked fine, but Gajeel knew that the internal damage could still very well kill her. He had never felt thankful toward Lucy's Celestial Spirits—in fact, he had mocked her magic many times before—but he would forever be indebted to them.

He would mock no more. There was a strength far more useful buried within the blonde Stellar Mage. He had been astonished at the amount of growth he recognized in Lucy. What he would consider her ditzy exterior had been shed for a tempered confidence. She was finally at ease with her abilities, and Gajeel was certain she could hold her own next to the best of them.

The dragon slayer raised his nose, inhaling in short bursts with moderate force, hoping for a scent of Wendy. His eyes darted from left to right: perhaps it would be easier to see her. The battlefield spanned too great a distance, and finding her was proving to be an annoying challenge. People turned to look at him as he ran by, leaping over dead bodies of both friends and foes. Their eyes fell on Levy, instantly recognizing her and the dire straits Gajeel was currently finding himself shoved into. Some fought more furiously, shielding him as he forged on toward his unspoken destination, others called out encouragement. It was as if they knew what was in his heart, and that thought brought a lump to his throat. He made a silent pledge to defend them all with his life; if only his heart could heal.

"I'm sorry, Levy. I just didn't make it in time. I had to do something for Makarov." he told her under his breath as he caught a faint whiff of the familiar scent he would designate as Wendy's. She smelled of flowers (he had no clue what type) and what he would call _hope_. His heart beat more furiously as he thought about the possibility of Levy never awakening unless he could find Wendy in time.

He made a sharp turn right, his foot hitting something hard, forcing him to roll forward with the unconscious mage in his arms. He tucked her close, throwing his body over her and holding her solidly to his chest. He rolled over once, coming up on one knee, his other foot planted firmly in the ground as he shoved his heel into the dirt.

"What the fu—" he began, his eyes narrowed angrily as his head whipped around.

"Watch where you're going, assho—is that Levy?" Gray shot back, his eyes falling on Gajeel and the woman in his arms. His expression changed as his words faded and face paled with realization, "No…."

"Not yet," Gajeel's lips twitched as he pressed them together. "I need….to find Wendy."

His eyes drifted over Gray, who was worse for wear, holding his left arm to his chest and a swollen right ankle that might be broken, Gajeel guessed. It was purple and the size of a small melon. Not a natural shape for an ankle, he wanted to remark.

Someone chuckled to his left, and Gajeel's head quickly turned toward the source. A lanky, pock-faced mage with a robe all-too-large for him clapped his hands together unceremoniously. He was hunched over, his back twisted and his fingers gnarled. He must have had a hard life looking as he did, but his condition didn't conjure sympathy from Gajeel, who immediately disliked the enemy mage's stagnant body odor. He reeked of metal and something noxious that Gajeel couldn't quite place.

"You got this, Gray?" Gajeel asked softly, his priority entangled in his arms. He twitched with the anticipation to fight, but the disfigured enemy only watched him with dark, liquid pools of eyes. Gray was known for being able to keep his cool, usually coming out the victor due to his ability to anticipate the enemy's weakness. There was no reason for Gajeel to doubt Gray's competencies now.

"Get her to Wendy," the ice mage straightened as best he could, his fingertips emitting frozen crystals. His eyes were locked on his opponent, as if awaiting the next move. "I got this."

_I don't need help, there are more important things._

Gajeel cast another wary look at the enemy, nodding furtively as he sprang into an easy pace once again. He glanced over Levy, looking for new injuries. He was relieved to find none.

"You're Sleeping Beauty will be next, after I finish with your comrade," the enemy murmured as Gajeel fled the fight.

Anyone else would have missed those words. But a dragon slayer easily heard them. He clasped Levy close, his worry for Gray outweighed by his fear of her safety. He knew the man was goading him, and he couldn't be distracted. Not now. It would only endanger the woman in his arms.

"Don't…..don't you dare…leave Gray…" a soft whisper answered his thoughts.

Gajeel's eyes widened as his step faltered. He could hear the two men battling again, but the noise did not drown out her voice. His own caught in his throat. Her eyelids fluttered open, and recognition flickered across her face as her eyes fell upon him.

"I…knew you'd come." She attempted to smile, but fell short.

"Don't speak, I'm looking for Wendy!" he told her, momentarily picking up his pace.

"I'll….be..fine..help him," her voice was stronger. Commanding, he would call it. _I don't want to live on the account of losing another life. _

He stared at her, fear lumping in his throat. She looked up at him, every ounce of glare she had matching his uncertain look. He closed his eyes and swallowed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he came to a complete stop.

"Of course _you _would say that, Midget."

"Just help him…..put..me..down somewhere, please," she whispered, her eyelids growing heavy. "I will still be here when you…win."

This time, she did manage to smile, but her eyes did not open again. Had he not been able to hear her soft breathing, he would have thought those to be her last words. He considered her wishes, and decided that he wouldn't disobey her. Not now. Not ever, for that matter. He gently lowered her against a charred stump of a tree, her body shielded from sight. He pulled a dead woman's cloak over her, hoping that would disguise her from those wishing harm. He watched her for a second more, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction from her words. It was as if she knew he was yearning to fight. He bent down and brushed his lips over the top of her head, and he felt her hand rest on his forearm. She did not open her eyes, but he knew that it was a significant gesture on her part. Tears pricked his eyes, but he squeezed them shut more tightly as his ears caught the battle behind him. With a sigh of resignation, he straightened and quickly turned toward where his friend was fighting for his life.

He cracked his knuckles as he drew closer, leering murderously. "What'd ya say, ya piece of shit? Are you all talk?"

His answer was a cry from Gray, "What are you doing? Save her—save Levy, you idiot!"

"She told me to help you, and I'm not arguin' with her!" Gajeel shot back.

Gray's short distraction was enough to allow the sharp end of what appeared to be a metal tail to snake out of the mage's robe, quickly and soundlessly piercing the ice mage's shoulder. The bladed tip easily slid in and out of the joint, and Gray hollered in pain as he quickly used his ice to staunch the bleeding, eyes wide with panic. The tail retracted under the enemy mage's cloak as quickly as it appeared. The movement pushed the gnarled man's cloak aside long enough for Gajeel to glimpse the metal appendages welded into his flesh. He nearly recoiled in surprise, but the vision accounted for his earlier observation. He had smelled the burnt and oozing flesh. The man was a human experiment, and the sadism he endured was a testament to his insanity.

The metal stinger appeared once again, this time hovering hovered near the mage's head, oozing with Gray's blood. The hunched man reached up, his fingertips dabbing the blood and descending to his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, eyes rolling back into his head as his tongue darted out to taste the warm liquid.

"That sick bastard!" Gray cried indignantly.

"Dammit, how're you losing to this freak?" Gajeel asked, shaking his head. The enemy turned to look at him, a thick eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Underestimating me will only cause your death much sooner!" the mage chided as his tail shot toward Gajeel. It snaked and weaved, and the dragon slayer knew it was no ordinary apparatus.

Gajeel dodged the attack, landing easily on the ground. He didn't hear the weapon recoil, only feeling the biting sting of the metal instrument as it pierced between the ribs under his right shoulder blade. He felt a ripping chest pain that made him nearly drop to his knees. He gasped for air, the urge to cough too great. He avoided a second attack, but staggered, the bloody sputum spraying from between his lips. His foe attempted a third attack, but Gajeel coated himself in scales. Gray used an ice spear to pierce their opponent under his left arm during his moment of inattention, and the man countered with a deft swing of the metal appendage, hitting the ice mage in the temple and forcing him to stagger. Gray's eyes were wide with shock as blood obscured his vision from the wound in his forehead.

"What kinda costume is this?" Gajeel looked disgusted, his hand buried under his right armpit. "You attached this to your body? Whatta freak."

The enemy mage's eyes were bulging from his head. "It's the ultimate transformation, you dolt! You don't understand—you _can't_ understand the beauty of the sacrifice!"

"I don't even want to," Gajeel growled, hoping to continue stalling the man as he furiously thought of a way to overcome him.

"Dragon slayer," the enemy hissed. "Metal dragon slayer…. by now, you should be feeling the effects of the iron in your blood."

Gajeel's eyes opened wide, an odd raking sensation running down his neck. _No_.

"Oh yes. I can assure you I've studied your kind. You are stronger, faster, and more agile—more so than other dragon slayers because you have something they don't, do you know what that is?"

Gajeel remained silent, his eyes darting toward Levy, who was seemingly unconscious, covered by the dirty dingy cloak.

"You have more iron in your blood than the others—meaning you have a greater capacity to carry oxygen to your muscles." The mage continued to educate Gajeel, "You crave metal because you have a high turnover and it's a quick fix. But—"

"Shut up," Gajeel hissed. "I don't care about your shit explanations."

"Oh, just sit back and listen. Your chest hurts, doesn't it? It's just your heart crying out because you have too much iron in your blood. Yes, yes, yes, I fortified my stinger—" he patted the metal appendage like it was a loving pet, "for this very reason. I didn't realize it would work so perfectly!"

Gajeel roared, his body covered in shiny dragon scales. His arm drew back as he tried to lunge toward the mage, but his feet suddenly felt too heavy. His scales began to gently slough from his body. He looked at his hands. "How'd—my scales?"

"Simple. Too much iron. Your body is dying. _You_ are dying!" His foe cackled and danced. "All that metal is aggregating in your blood stream because of _my poison_!"

Gajeel looked at Levy, his vision swimming somewhat as realization washed over him. His chest felt heavy. He had failed both himself and one of the few people closest to him. "Midget….I messed up. I'm sorry."

Gray was suddenly beside Gajeel, his shoulder propping up his friend. "Don't you even think that this is the end, do you hear me? Didn't take you for a quitter."

Gajeel looked at him soberly. "Save it, Preacher Man. You're in worse shape."

"Here," came the soft voice. Gajeel, confused, turned to find the word floating from Levy's pale outstretched fingertips. Her face was ashen and she watched from heavy-lidded eyes. She winced from the movement, her lower lip quivering. Had she seen him this entire time? When had he become so vulnerable?

The words floated toward him, tarnished and rusted block letters. He reached for them, the word a foreign entity to him. _Chelation_.

He had no idea what 'chelation' meant, or even how to pronounce it, for that matter. His fingers missed it, as they suddenly gripped his chest, the pain too great and the pressure heavy. The words bounced off of him, falling to the ground. More scales flaked from his skin, though he didn't recall forming them. His muscles felt weak and each breath became more difficult to pull into his lungs. He fought to maintain consciousness.

"Gajeel, eat that," he though heard Levy's soft pleading cry. "Please!"

The concern in her voice sobered him, giving him a jolt of energy. He reached with fumbling fingertips and felt Gray shove the word into his chest with enough force to crack a rib. He knew the ice mage was fearful for his companion's life as well. He shakily lifted it to his mouth, his tongue reaching out and lapping at the letters. He took a hesitant bite, barely chewing before swallowing. As he did so, his ears prickled with the sound of the enemy's attack. His eye caught the glint of the stinger as Gray shoved him aside with a grunt of profanity before creating an icy barrier. The tail blindly snaked around it, and Gray ducked and dodged, the stinger stabbing through one of his hands and anchoring it to the ground. The ice wall crumbled, and Gajeel devoured Levy's spell for fear of impending doom to his friend. His body was still too numb to help his comrade, and he was becoming increasingly frustrated. The enemy mage cackled, a second tail slipping from his robe and rising high. Gajeel knew that it was meant as a final blow to Gray. He tried to scramble to his awkward feet, his hands clawing into the ground.

A thrum of rumbling began beneath him, growing more vibrant. Stronger.

"Stampede?" was the only thing he could think to murmur in those seconds before the mage would strike Gray with his metal stinger. Gajeel's body was becoming more malleable, but at its own pace. Not nearly quickly enough to save his friend. His teeth were beginning to chatter from the quaking.

Suddenly, the earth tore open next to him, a heavy stream of water breaking through and twisting upwards before arcing and slamming into the enemy mage. The man was throttled backward, the tail embedded in Gray's hand being ripped out as the gnarled mage's body followed the water's trajectory. Gray muffled a scream, his hand bleeding profusely as he adeptly try to staunch it with cold. The ice in his shoulder had melted, and was also bleeding heavily.

Gajeel watched with curiosity, his own suspicions already manifesting. A small smile stretched across his lips as he spoke, only loud enough for her to hear. "It's about damn time."

"Gajeel-kun," she softly replied, sounding pleased and relieved that both he and Gray were still alive.

"Thanks," he muttered, taking in her form with a sense of brotherly pride.

His eyes flickered over her naked frame, now covered in a million tiny glittery scales. She looked down at him through blue locks, her eyes assessing the damage. He had seen her like this only one time, on another occasion—it had scarred her permanently and horribly. It seemed she was able to finally conquer her demons.

"You—" Gray choked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. She quickly turned toward him, an explanation ready on her lips and her eyes filled with pain.

"Another one?" the enemy mage howled at her as he pushed himself to his feet with more ease than Gajeel expected. One tail was badly damaged, and dangled uselessly from his body. The man reared back, his second tail dangerously poised.

"Fairy Tail has four," Juvia responded calmly, her steps sure and deadly. Gajeel knew that look of bridled anger. She knelt down near Gray, her fingertips touching the deep gash in his brow as the ice mage stared at her in disbelief. She did not look at her enemy as she spoke in clipped sentences. "And you've now hurt Gray. That will not go unpunished."

"You don't stand a chance!" their foe spat venomously.

Juvia straightened in her new form, hands on her hips in a brazen display of confrontation. Her stance worked to provoke him, and he screamed, lunging for Juvia with his working metal appendage ready to strike. She dodged the tail, her body easily dissipating and reforming, her dragon scales iridescent in the light. At times, she was nearly invisible yet impenetrable at the same time. Her elemental expertise seemed so benign, but was far more lethal than Gajeel's. The enemy attacked again, and she dodged with very little effort. With a swipe of her hands, two watery blades hissed past, removing two limbs, one of which was not man-made. Blood spurted from his severed arm as he screamed in pain. She crouched down, her mouth opening. A fiery stream of water launched from her throat, hitting her foe in the middle of his chest. He was launched backward, landing on his leg at an awkward angle. Juvia paced slowly, like a lion stalking her prey.

"You know what's so unique about water?" she asked her enemy, as his eyes filled with recognition of his own defeat.

Juvia did not wait for an answer, quickly dissipating and rushing over him in a burst of water. He spit out the fluid that had gotten into this mouth and nostrils. She reappeared behind him, her slow circling pace continuing as she glanced at Gajeel. Then Levy.

"It, too, lives within all of us. Every living cell." She glanced at the sky, then at her hands as she raised them to her face. "Being a dragon slayer doesn't just mean you can devour that element, it also means you can control it. Completely."

"Mercy?" the man squeaked, the frail human fear surfacing in the once haughty visage.

"As you had for Gajeel? Or Gray?" she spoke to her hands, still. "No…there will be no mercy for you." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly the man's hands went to his face, scratching his flesh as steam began to whistle off his flesh. Juvia walked past him, leaving him to his own fate as her attack prevailed. Finally, the piercing wails ended, and all that remained was a pie of boiled flesh—leaving one of her comrades amused, and the other in utter shock.

Juvia glanced at Gajeel, who was now able to stand without falling over. His muscles were listening to his commands again, and he was beginning to feel like himself. He watched his childhood friend, barely suppressing his own grin of enthusiasm, "It's about time you finally found yourself."

"I…" she glanced at Gray. "Yes, I suppose I needed to conquer my own fears."

"You're late. By like five years," Gray pointed out.

Juvia nodded softly, her eyes flickering away to where Levy was laying. "It's not been easy, has it Gajeel-kun? Juvia still blames herself for her brother's death."

"It was an accident," he told her, loud enough for Gray to hear.

"I was too weak," she shook her head, looking away and clenching her fists. Tears glinted in her eyes.

"You have never been weak," Gray interrupted, understanding the brevity of the situation. She stared at him, incredulous, and he tried to stand, "Never."

Juvia was at Gray's side, crouching down to help him to his feet. She touched the punctures in his chest, but he pushed her hands away, filling the holes with ice.

"You let me think you _died_!" he suddenly burst out, face red. She stared at him in horror, her mouth opening and closing without words. He studied her face with a hint of pain in his features. She nearly staggered at anger buried in his words. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Juvia looked away, shame in her eyes, "I wanted to. I was…embarrassed."

"I helped train you...when you could have been training me!" He reached out to touch her—as if to make sure she was real—that _this_ was real. She said nothing, staring away and clenching her eyes shut, a tear bursting through her eyelids. Gray said nothing more, his anger abated as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her toward him, holding her tightly to his body.

Juvia gasped, surprised, eyes snapping open. She stood rigid for some time, tears rimming her eyes. Suddenly, with at hesitant wave of her arms, she was hugging him tightly, shoulders gently shaking with the grief she had so long ago buried deep inside her.

"I'm so sorry, Gray!" she sobbed into his chest. He said nothing, as Gajeel hoped he would, knowing that's what Juvia needed most.

The dragon slayer had known Juvia since they were children. He had Metalicana, and she had Leviatana—sibling dragons. She had been timid, and her brother always jealous that he hadn't been chosen to be trained by a dragon. He disappeared for some time, returning years later to challenge his sister in order to prove that he was more worthy of a dragon's training. Juvia avoided the battle, but was finally forced to defend herself and her friends when her brother carelessly touted his power. In the end, his death had been a circumstance self-defense, but she had never been able to forgive herself, always repressing her power—often manifesting it as a rain cloud that followed over her; a symbol of her misery. It was her baggage; her way of reminding herself of the wrong she had done while keeping others away. Gajeel had never once pushed her, and they had only talked about it one other time—when she had requested he follow her to Fairy Tail. He also suspected that was why Juvia was drawn to Elfman, as he, too, had suffered the loss of a sibling at his own hands.

He pushed the memories aside, surprised to find that he could easily move. Levy was smiling gently as she watched from in and out of consciousness. He strode to her, leaping over the boiled mage and easily lifting Levy into his arms.

"Thanks for saving me. Again," he murmured into her ear as he hoisted her.

He turned to Gray, eyeing his multitude of wounds, "Come with me? You could use a good healing as well."

Gray looked at him over Juvia's shoulder, nodding his head slightly. Juvia stepped back, suddenly self-conscious of her partly nude form, using her hands to cover parts of her body. Gray took notice, his face blazing red as he averted his eyes. Gajeel thought better about making a crude comment, instead giving her the fabric that he had used to cover Levy. The water dragon slayer thanked him.

Gajeel nodded. Something had changed her—_really_ changed her. He thought it had something to do with the inherent family you earned upon joining Fairy Tail. He felt it too, every single day. She smiled softly in return, but didn't follow Gray and Gajeel. The ice mage took notice and turned to look at her questioningly.

"I have to stay and fight," she told them firmly, hands on her hips and lips pursed. Gray's brow furrowed in concern but he said nothing. Juvia stared at him for some time, glancing around at the fighting before shaking her head softly. "I have to help. You are all my family now…."

Gray nodded his head cautiously, and Gajeel could see the hidden panic. After a moment, he voiced his carefully chosen answer: "Don't get killed…..again."

She smiled, "Juvia can promise that."

Gajeel nodded at his friend, before following Gray as the injured ice mage stalked off, muttering his disbelief over Juvia's revelation under his breath. He glanced down at the weakened mage in his arms, considering Juvia's promise.

Were any of them able to make a promise like that? And keep it?


	63. Erza's Duty

**I can't believe how long I've been writing this story. I do wonder if anyone who originally followed this story is still out there. I created a monster, and must follow it through to completion. Thank you to everyone who continues to encourage my story through adds, reviews, PMs. It's truly appreciated. Only a handful of chapters left, methinks :)**

**Read & Review, yes?**

**Disclaimer: same as other chapters. **

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy heard the growl and gnashing of teeth, and her eyes darted toward the source of the chilling sound. She spied the feasting rock goblin a few meters away. Its head jerked from its prey, and its eyeless face lifted to the wind that was carrying Lucy's scent. Its nostrils flared as it sniffed, and Lucy's stomach dropped as its head snapped toward her, blood dripping from its sharp teeth. In a gangly leap, it managed to knock Lucy to the ground, straddling her as she held in a scream of terror. Saliva hit her in the face, and she wanted to vomit from the smell of death on its breath. It snapped at her, and she fought back—using her palm to smash into its jaw, pushing its face away from her. Its long, broken nails dug into the ground as it attempted to maintain its position over its next dinner. She could feel the acrid saliva dripping from between her fingers, landing on her chin. Blood coated her wrist as it slowly dripped down her arm. She nearly gagged at the horrible stench. Her other hand frantically searched.

"No..." She whispered, refusing this to be her end. "NO!"

Her free hand made its way into her pocket, and her fingers found the supple material she had haphazardly stuffed in there earlier. As her one hand struggled to keep the monster at bay, her other slid into the glove as she said a prayer of thanks for her good luck. She clenched her fist recalling Adie's words. With as much strength as she could muster, she swung her fist, hitting the creature hard in the side of its head. It wailed—a shrill cry of surprise or anger—as it was launched meters from where Lucy was sprawled.

"This glove is nice," Lucy huffed in awe as she quickly scrambled to her feet.

From seemingly nowhere, Miki appeared with a battle cry, quickly leaping atop the monster and grabbing its head. With a quick twist of her forearms, the monster's neck snapped as the girl grunted in satisfaction. She stood on her heels, clapping her hands together as if to commend herself. She looked up at Lucy, nodding her head stiffly. Her lip was split and swollen, blood dried on her chin. She was missing a front tooth and Lucy cringed at her now-marred smile. Both of her eyes were also blackened from her fight. Next to her, a dark-skinned mage was using a staff to ward off their opponents.

"It's never-ending," Miki remarked angrily, turning and preparing for more of an onslaught.

As if on cue, a new monster launched itself onto the staff-wielding mage before either Miki or Lucy could react. With a ferocious growl, it locked its jaw onto the young man's neck, where the mark of some obscure guild was tattooed. The sound of tearing flesh sickened Lucy, and Miki screamed in horror as the monster lapped the spurting fluid from the severed artery in the mage's neck. His eyes rolled up into his head as he whispered _keep fighting, Miss Miki_ and collapsed from the weight of the monster. His staff hit the ground and the man's body convulsed for a few moments before all movements ceased.

In a blind fit of rage, Miki ran toward the monster but Lucy had moved much more quickly. Her diamond encrusted whip was already coiled around the creature's neck, the familiar catch of the whip enthralling for her.

The monster screeched as its bloodied hands clawed at the foreign entity that was strangling it. Miki slid to a halt, and Lucy's own screams were louder than her opponent's as she tugged forcibly. She continued to scream and tug, scream and tug, yelling "No!" over and over until she was standing over a headless monster, huffing uncontrollably. Her whip was bloodied, with bits of flesh and bone stuck in its intricate groves, and she wasn't one bit sickened by the sight.

She wasn't sickened at how much she had killed.

She was only sickened by the fact that it was the only option they were left with: kill or be killed.

The fury was overwhelming, but it kept her driven to survive. She lashed out at another nearby creature, challenging them to find her—to fight her. She refused to use her keys, her agony relieved with each monster she killed. She was taken by surprise as something catapulted onto her back, forcing her forward into the dirt. The air was forcibly expelled from her lungs from the impact, and she bit her tongue, tasting the salty fluid in her mouth after the initial sting. Lucy toyed with the thought of giving in to death.

She heard Miki yell a creative string of profanities and she felt the weight release from her back. She took a second to recover before rolling over in regroup just as Miki raised a jagged heavy rock, using the weight to bash in the monster's head. She raised it again, tears streaming down her puffy cheeks as she slammed it into the creature's cranium a second and third time. Her hands were coated in dark fluid as the goblin's body grew rigid, and her expression was filled with blind rage. She looked at Lucy, a lopsided grin of fury on her face.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, only to see Miki's expression quickly change. She leaped up, throwing the rock with a yell of warning. Lucy only ducked under the projectile, hearing it connect with its intended target moments later. Miki didn't hesitate, launching herself over Lucy and nimbly landing atop the rock. The sound of bones crunching told the spirit mage that the monsters ribcage was no longer intact—nor was its innards. It gurgled a dark greenish fluid and Miki stomped once more for good measure before leaping off the rock and landing on her knees. She huffed, her fists hitting the ground in muted frustration.

Lucy slowly rose and placed a hand on the Miki's shoulder. The young girl shuddered and sobbed, and Lucy whispered encouragement.

"I'm so…tired!" Miki mumbled through her tears. "Of it all! Dammit, he didn't deserve to die like that!"

"I know," Lucy softly replied, her own resolve wavering like this before.

"They just don't end! When will it end?" Miki's tears were dripping on the dirt as she drew a fistful of earth and grass.

"They will," the stellar mage promised, hoping her voice was soothing her friend.

"I'm not sure I'll be around to see it," Miki cryptically added, her face downcast as she released the dirt into a pile on the ground.

Lucy angled her head, confused and ready to offer more encouragement. Her eyes spotted the blood oozing between Miki's fingers as the young woman held her side with one of her hands. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

"You're injured! How?" Lucy fell to her knees, quickly scanning for nearby enemies before pulling Miki's hand away.

Miki grit her teeth, allowing Lucy to see the injury. The spirit mage gasped, seeing the pinkish white viscera through the gaping wound. Blood was freely flowing from the injury.

Miki laughed. "It clawed me when I pulled it off of you. Just a freak accident. Ha!"

"It's gonna be OK, we'll find someone to heal you. Put pressure on it!" Lucy shoved Miki's hand into the wound in a frantic hope to buy them time. She looked around for Wendy, but knew that the likelihood of finding her was slim. She also knew that too much time had passed for Gemini to offer assistance in Wendy's form.

"Look around, Lucy, no one's here to help!" Miki airily waved her bloodied hand, her face ashen.

Lucy shared her despair, but she wouldn't let her fears overwhelm them. She considered calling Morpheus, but remembered the earlier warning she had received.

"I hope Pii-chan is OK," Miki mumbled, falling onto her side, the blood quickly flowing from the wound. "I'll miss him."

"Don't' say things like that, you hear me, Miki!" Lucy yelled, shaking Miki by the shoulders as she began to panic.

The sound of a snort made Lucy freeze with fear. _Oh no. Not now! _

She slowly turned to find a goblin only a few meters away, its widely-spaced eyes watching her. Its gums slid back to reveal its ferocious teeth, and the stench of its breath reached Lucy's nostrils. She suppressed a gag, her finger twitching to find her whip. She wasn't certain she could release her whip or call a spirit in the mere seconds it would take the creature to leap upon her. She wondered if she could decimate the ground with her gloved hand, but was uncertain of her or Miki's fate if that was unsuccessful. Was it worth the risk?

Before her next thought could form, a one-armed goblin leaped over the gollum, teeth gnashing for a taste of Miki's warm flesh. Lucy wasted no time and attacked, tearing its head from its body without remorse. A second monster sprung on top of her, pinning her down. She fought against it, tears in her eyes. She saw a third lunge for Miki, who was bleeding to death on the ground.

"NO!" she screamed helplessly as it closed in and inhaled Miki's scent. Tears fell from Lucy's eyes as she watched Miki smile at her, her eyes growing blank with despair.

Suddenly the monster exploded in a fit of flames. Lucy quickly felt the pressure lift from her chest.

"Ooops," Happy muttered, releasing the body, which fell to the ground, its skull smashing with a nauseating crack as it hit a rock.

"Sorry, we're late," Natsu told her from over his shoulder.

"Almost didn't make it, aye," the feline called to the dragon slayer, who was now looking over Miki's wounds between glances at the gollum.

Natsu's body was between Lucy and the monster, as if he would provide a human shield. He had the good sense not to look at Lucy, who as currently feeling the backlash of every repressed emotion she had experienced in the past twenty four hours. Humiliation washed over her as she realized that Natsu had just saved her.

Again.

It didn't matter that she was in much need of saving. Or that both she and Miki would have died. Or that he would have done that for anyone in the guild, not just her.

"Lucy?" the voice was soft, interrupting her thoughts. "You OK?"

Lucy didn't answer. She felt weak. Weak and furious and vulnerable. Her anger was growing, though she knew it was being misdirected.

Natsu's hands clenched into fists as his eyes remained ahead and his voice soft. "Luce, you hafta get up, it's not safe to sit like this." _I may not be able to protect both you and Miki if you stay on the ground, I'll have to choose. _

"I know!" Lucy stammered vehemently as she pushed herself up, swatting Happy away as he attempted to help her. "What are you doing here?" Her rational side knew that she would have done the same for him, but she was too tired to think straight. And too ashamed.

His fist burst into flames as the muscle in his jaw twitched, "I—"

"Uh oh," Happy muttered under his breath, his words ignored by Lucy, "Lucy's pissed off."

"You thought I needed you here to fight for me?" Lucy huffed, ignoring the inner voice that was telling her to calm herself. "I don't _need_ your help, Natsu!"

Natsu squared his shoulders and risked a glance at Miki, which sobered Lucy. Happy swooped down to distract the monster momentarily. "I'm not protecting you because I think you're weak, you know…Why can't you see that?"

His words made her gut twist with regret. Before she could respond or he could explain further, the gollum brayed and charged. All that Lucy could think of was that her last words to Natsu may very well have been _those _regretful, childish insecurities. She stood quickly, sniveling like a child while trying to collect her wits.

Natsu roared, his fiery blow striking the gollum in the mouth with a force Lucy was surprised he could still muster. The monster rolled, shaking the broken teeth from its mouth and scrambling to attack again, its long legs sliding on the loose earth like a newborn foal. The dragon slayer wasted no time, leaping high and plummeting with his elbow—which hit the gollum's spine with the tell-tale crunch of fracture. The monster whimpered and convulsed as it lost the use of its back legs. Happy had returned with a rock, as if planned, and dropped it on the gollum's head and ending its suffering. The cat landed next to Miki, putting a blue paw on her neck. She thought she heard him sigh.

"She's still alive. Barely," he gravely told them. "Now can we focus on the more serious issues?"

_Happy's right. _Lucy thought, feeling ashamed at her earlier outburst. Now was not the time for this.

She turned toward Natsu, her face tear-stained and dirty. "Natsu, I—"she hiccuped.

He didn't look at her, walking past her toward their fallen comrade. "Maybe I do protect you," he softly admitted, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "but it's not why you think."

She stared at him, his face was solemn—a mixture of anger, fear, and torment. Was it all for her? He didn't elaborate further, instead speaking to the cat. "Happy, could you take Miki to where the healers are?"

_However many have survived_.

"Aye," Happy wiped a tear away, his wings springing outward as he prepared to take Miki's body. The girl's eyelids fluttered every so often, and she whimpered an incoherent word or two.

Lucy heard guttural moans from behind her and turned to see more creatures moving toward them. She unleashed her whip, her body weary. How would they continue to fight these creatures with so little reserve?

Natsu sighed, standing with a grunt of fury. "It's not gonna end."

Lucy shook her head, looking at Miki. "We just have to keep fighting."

Natsu watched her, his brief grin gone as quickly as it came. "If anything were to happen to you, Luce, I don't think I could live with myself."

Lucy felt her stomach sink; it sounded as if he had given up hope that they'd live. She looked at him, eyes flashing anger, "Don't you dare talk like we aren't going to make it, Natsu Dragoneel."

"Lucy, I—" he began, his face showing the first signs of wear she had ever seen on him. She felt a chill in her core.

The shrill sound or a bird caw pulled her attention away. She looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes as she took in the magnificent sight of a beautifully plumed bird. Something was flickering from its tail feathers._ Flames_?

"Pii-chan?" Happy asked, Miki's head in his paws as he paused.

"He _is _a phoenix," Lucy agreed as the bird flew lower, swooping in a graceful circle around them, flames licking the ground and leaping high. They spread outward, engulfing the surrounding monsters. Black flames indicated the charring bodies of the enemy as Pii-chan's flames flickered around them. They glowed a beautiful shade of violet and orange and didn't feel overwhelmingly hot, as Lucy had expected from a wall of flame.

She reached out to touch them without thinking. They did not burn her skin. Her hand passed through them easily and when she withdrew it, the palm was soft and unblemished.

"I'll be damned!" she breathed incredulously. "A _real _phoenix!"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, examining the flames.

"Inhale them," Lucy instructed him, uncertain of where the idea came from.

"Wha? You know what happens—" he started to argue.

"I said to inhale them, dammit!" she hissed. He immediately obeyed her instructions. "Now aim them at me!"

He did as she bid after a skeptical look, and she clenched her eyes shut, hoping she was not wrong. The flames coated her, and she felt a tingling warmth washing over her. Rejuvenating her.

_Yes!_

She opened her eyes and looked at her legs as her fingers skipped over her formerly broken ribs. Her skin was no longer scraped, cut, or bleeding, and the pain in her chest had resolved.

She looked at Natsu, smiling. "Well? How do you feel?"

He shrugged, "Pretty good, I guess. What's this all about?"

"Those are phoenix flames," she told him.

He stared at her, confused.

She sighed in exasperation, "They have the power to heal. Plus, Pii-chan just got rid of our monster friends!"

Natsu grinned suddenly, "Hey Happy, watch this!"

"Stop blowing them at me! Help Miki!" Lucy shook her fist at the dragon slayer.

Natsu sobered, "Sorry."

He inhaled more flames, his cheeks wide with the burden. He quickly washed them over Miki. Her skin healed immediately. The trio waited expectantly. Her eyes didn't open and Lucy knelt beside her. Her pulse was thready and weak.

"It's too late?" she muttered, tears rimming her eyes. "Oh no."

A soft purring noise from beside her alerted her that Pii-chan was next to Miki. She looked helplessly at the bird. "You're too late, Pii-chan," her voice wavered.

The bird looked at her steadily before shaking itself like the bathing pigeons in the town square. Lucy narrowed her eyes as the bird moved away, leaving a glittery tail feather where it had stood. Lucy took the feather in tentative fingers, feeling the bird's stare on her.

"So beautiful," she whispered.

The bird crowed at her, jerking its head toward Miki. Lucy understood the bird's gesture, and obediently placed the feather over Miki's chest. Pii-chan launched into the sky, circling low over Miki, flames slowly bursting from the bird's body. The feather on Miki's chest did the same, but glowed a deep cyan as it smoldered to extinction. A large gasp of air rushed into Miki's chest as her body arched from the force of her inhalation. Her eyes fluttered open and her arms reached for the sky as she fought to breathe.

"Pii-chan!" Miki hoarsely cried, seeing the blazing bird above her. She reached for the bird, which softly landed next to her, nudging her with its head. She pushed herself up and Happy assisted with the movement, eye wide as he focused on the bird. Lucy briefly wondered what had happened to the prospect of a magical glass eye for the cat.

"Oh, Pii-chan, you saved me!" Miki hugged the bird, who stood tall in its flaming glory. She stared at her friend for some time, her smile fading. "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

Her voice wasn't frantic, but it was filled with hurt. The bird lowered its head, tears glistening from golden eyes. They silently dropped to the ground, disappearing into the dry earth. Miki smiled sadly, her own tears falling freely as she reached out and stroked the bird's head.

"Thank you so much for being such a good friend, Pii-chan." The bird purred. "I love you."

She leaned down and kissed the bird. Pii-chan looked up at her with as much surprise as a bird could muster, in Lucy's opinion. Its flames grew brighter but not hotter, and the phoenix spread out its wings as its body turned gray then black. The flames continued to grow brighter and within seconds, all that remained was smoldering pile of ash.

"They are supposed to live 500 years," Miki shared with them, eyes glistening. "And are reborn at that point. But, if they sacrifice themselves, the cycle ends."

Lucy and Natsu watched solemnly, saying nothing. Pii-chan had committed suicide in the phoenix realm. Lucy stared at the pile of ash, which was now blurry from her tears.

Miki wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Thank you guys for staying with me. That was close."

"I'll say," Happy agreed, moving close the ash pile. "Love," he murmured softly as he stared at Pii-chan's remains.

"What're you talking about?" Natsu made a face.

Happy glanced at Lucy, then at Natsu, something passing over his features that made Lucy's face turn red. "Love," he replied simply, "It performs miracles."

Lucy nodded, wiping her eyes as Miki stood with renewed vigor. They all felt refreshed from Pii-chan's flames. Happy lifted and lowered his eye patch multiple times and Lucy noticed his ear was fixed. She pointed toward him and was about to say something when Natsu commented on the bush that had sprouted where Pii-chan's tears had landed. Miki examined the bright purple fruit that had developed from the rapidly sprouting buds.

"Phoenix fruit," she told them, "It'll cure most things, except death. We should collect these and give them to those in need. Or remember that it's here. It'll keep sprouting for…thirty days and thirty nights, I think it was."

"Right," Natsu said, grabbing a handful and shoving them into his pockets and eyeing Miki dubiously.

"Idiot, here," Lucy mumbled, pulling Charle's handkerchief from Happy. The cat nearly argued, but recognized the utility in her actions.

Natsu reached for the proffered item, and Lucy briefly grabbed his hand, squeezing it roughly but with meaning. His gaze met hers and held her look for a few moments.

"Thank you, Natsu," she told him softly, her earlier anger a distant memory. He smiled, taking the handkerchief and shoving the round fruits into it, taking time to sniff a few. Happy and Miki were helping him as Lucy watched.

She looked at the sky. Pii-chan's flames had deteriorated and the protection now gone.

She briefly ruminated Natsu's earlier words. He had always been there for her, and she had always attributed it to his feeling that she needed him. But, it was _he _who needed _her_. How had she not seen it before now? He had taught her the value of true strength, and for that, she vowed to protect him with everything she had, when the time arose.

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she watched him. Miki was safe, and she felt a faint flicker of hope that it was possible they may all very well survive this war.

"Thank you, Natsu," she whispered to the wind, "….for saving me."

* * *

Erza stood still, feeling the fleeting thrum of her pulse as she looked at the man who had been her closest friend and confidant during her childhood. Her palms grew clammy, and her mouth was suddenly bone dry. She had prepared for this very moment, yet, her former resolve felt as if it were slipping away.

He returned her curious gaze, the tattoo over his right eye and cheek faded. Despite his sardonic grin, he looked thinner—weaker, even. She turned her head slightly, "Are you unwell?"

"I'm quite well," he murmured in return, his face blank. "Well enough to know when you are stalling. Should I make the first move, Erza?"

The way his voice hummed when he spoke her name sent a thrill up her spine. She felt her stomach contract, and immediately was sickened at her response to his coy words. Worse was that he knew exactly the effects his words would have over her. He always did. Surely he must know how she feels about him?

She chastised herself for acting like a child, and she hardened her efforts. One of them was about to die, and she had no plans for it to be her. It was her turn to smile as his eyes momentarily widened. She felt the wind on her bare back and abdomen as her wide-legged pants fluttered in the breeze, making the flames along the hem dance as if they were alive. Her breasts were bound and her injuries bared to the naked eye. She pushed her hair from her face and stood readied before him. He had seen her wear the same suit once before, in a long-forgotten tower when Siegrain had plotted to obtain an unfathomable power. It had nearly ended in her death and she had presumed him to be deceased. Every time she thought she had lost him, he had returned to her. Why couldn't it have ended on much happier note?

_Because life is not a fairy tale, silly_, she told herself._ And childish dreams of knights in shining armor do not truly exist._

"So, this is how it will end, Jellal?" she asked through gritted teeth, the sword clenched in her sweaty palm. Part of her wanted to cry at the predicament they were in: once good friends now about to fight to the death on the battlefield as opponents. It was a cruel outcome. And she hoped she could deal that blow when the time came.

He watched her carefully, a brief flicker of something crossing his features before he resumed his cold, calculating stare. "One of us will die today, Scarlett."

She nodded her head slightly, her slim sword readied in her hands as she watched him. There were so many questions flittering through her head but this was not the time to ask them. Besides, she knew the answers would only cause her more pain. And, right now, she had a duty to uphold. A duty she was sworn to upon becoming a Holy Mage.

Her eyes narrowed as he pulled the jacket higher around his neck. The wind was picking up, surely he was not cold?

There was no more time for words, and she didn't hesitate as she had in the past. Judging by his reaction, it was obvious he hadn't expected her to. She dodged the ball of energy he fired at her, noting the predictability of his moves as he swiftly attacked from her periphery. She ached to say something to him.

_Why? Why, dear friend? _

Her katana slashed at him, the blade biting through his jacket and into the flesh of his arm. He only smirked, the dark shadows creeping around her. She was prepared for their constricting depths and easily charged before he could complete the spell or form the orb.

"You'll have to do better than that."

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, lips tightly drawn together. He abandoned the spell, his fist hitting her in the ribs. The air was knocked from her lungs, but she managed to barely duck under another punch. Magic balled around his hands, a spell she anticipated he would use. The air swirled around him, his jacket carelessly whipping in the wind. Erza's breath caught in her throat.

That momentary hesitation nearly cost her her life, and from the look on Jellal's face, she was certain he had expected her to move much..._faster_. She touched the singed ends of her hair, now shoulder length and choppy. She thought she must look like a rag doll at this rate, face swollen, bloodied, and hair dirty and tangled.

"Still, this is all you have?" she taunted, hoping to get closer.

"Hmph," he replied, hands rapidly moving through the spell as the beams of magic pierced the ground around her.

She stood there, facing him with her sword tip buried into the ground. He was only toying with her, only his most recent attack coming close to killing her. The white pillars of magic spread, and she knew she needed to move. She was easily becoming distracted by her thoughts. She quickly morphed into the armor that made her the most fleet-footed, squeezing between the closing wall of white. She called the unfamiliar sword, noting how easily it fit into her hands, as if it were made for her. She had yet to use it, and she faintly recalled her conversation with Adie. The black blade glinted in the light. It was a beautiful sword, and she had ached to put her hands on it. She was saddened it had to be under these circumstances.

Despite knowing what she must do, her heart wanted to believe that there _must _be a reason behind his actions.

_It won't change anything, Erza_, she told herself as she dodged another attack.

This time, she was quickly upon him. He barely managed to block her onslaught. He was fast, but not as fast as she had remembered. Her eyes were on her mark, and with a grunt of frustration, a block, parry and elbow to the neck, she managed to knock him to the ground. She stood above him, her foot on his chest, his lip bleeding and brow swelling from an obscure blow she had manage to land.

"You've won," he smirked, the corners of his mouth wavering.

She looked down at him, her thoughts racing and heart pounding.

"You threw the fight," she told him, simply, the sword aimed at his heart. "Why?"

"I didn't," he smoothly replied.

"Liar," she laughed angrily, tears threatening to surface. _Not now, fool!_

"You know what you have to do," he looked at the sword, preparing for the impending doom upon him.

"It didn't have to come to this," Erza yelled, her voice shaking with fury.

"It was always going to come to this, Erza," he softly argued, eyes still on the sword, "We are on opposite sides, it can't be helped. Good and evil."

"You could have joined us! Instead you chose _this_!" she didn't know why she was protesting. Perhaps she wanted him to give her a _reason_—something that would make the pain lessen. She had held so much faith in him, and for so long. It hurt to think that the man she used to know had turned into…this.

The expression momentarily flickered across his face-bewilderment, regret, resignation. All those things tore at her heart as she longed for explanations she would never obtain. The more she lingered, the more pain it caused her. She fought back the biting anger that wished for any negation of her argument. Yet, he offered her nothing.

And it hurt.

Like hell.

"It's not like a Holy Mage to seek pleas of mercy at a time like this," he murmured. "You are stalling, dear Erza. Afraid?"

"I'm not afraid," she cried, "I'm asking you for an _answer_. Why can't you answer me for once in your life? Dammit!" Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at him, "How can you have chosen this, Jellal? This isn't you, I know that."

"I don't have the answers you want," he whispered, sadness encroaching into his voice, "And I'll face the punishment for my actions, dealt by your just hand."

His eyes met hers and, for a moment, she had her answer. It was all she needed as her hands gripped the sword hilt more tightly.

"And I'll deal it, as I have sworn to do," she murmured, knuckles white as she swung the sword above her head. The dark metal wavered ever so slightly as she said a silent prayer, her heart breaking as it had never before.

Jellal was right; it was always going to come to this.

He had chosen his path, and she, hers. _Good versus Evil_.

With that last thought, the sword came down swiftly, blade intended to decapitate. He lifted his chin ever so slightly, eyes closing as he mouthed the words, _thank you, love_.

This time, she didn't hesitate, tears falling freely as the blade hit its mark.


	64. Angel of Death

**I can't believe I'm 300+k words deep. I want to thank everyone who has contributed by adding, fav-ing, and reviewing. The continued encouragement is a motivator for me. Please, keep 'em coming. Review!**

**I do apologize for the past few short(er) chapters. I figured I would rather put out these acceptable length ones rather than wait until I get around to writing longer ones. It takes longer to write, read, and re-read. **

_I don't own FT. I do enjoy creating OCs. Like it or leave it. _

* * *

**~OoOoO~**_  
_

* * *

_My heart's breaking apart….._

Erza's sword easily swung in her grip. It felt feather-light. Like it was meant for her hand.

_I'm so sorry! _

The weapon hesitated slightly, but no one beside her would notice.

_I can't be wrong. _

She watched his mouth move as he surrendered to her execution. She thought she caught the word _love_. She couldn't be sure. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her?

_I…just…can't…be..wrong…._

Her heart caught in her throat, and her mouth was as dry as a desert.

_I will end this. _

She glanced at his neck, the skin visible to her. The gesture firmed her resolve and the sword sang as it parted the air.

…_as I am sworn to. I am Holy. _

She closed her mind off, her arms descending as she willed them to. She felt the sword cut into his neck, and the telltale giveway of the metal meeting its desired target.

_It is done. I must look. _

Her breath was coming in ragged gasps—almost whimpers.

Despite her reputation, she hated killing. She hated death. And she hated fighting and the loss of her loved ones. Emotionally, her fight with Jellal had nearly crumbled her resolve. She had promised so many people to do what was right….

She forced her eyes open, her body so rigid with anxiety that she was nearly ready to lose the contents of her stomach—as scarce as they would be. She had never been so afraid in her entire life, and right now, she was coated in a layer of cool sweat. She met his blank stare as his eyes looked back up to her.

Her aim had been true. Her accuracy was a deadly gift. She looked at his face again, but this time, there were no words. She knew from his eyes that she had been right, in them was a mixture of fear and relief.

Part of her wanted to smile. For the first time in her life, she was able to read something so miniscule in someone else's expression. She thought others had a gift she'd never be able to share.

_How ironic, Erza. _

She had always wondered how others could see something so intangible in another's expression or gaze. She was never good at picking up on the subtleties of vocal inflections, minor messages in a look, or silent expressions that cause some greater transfer of knowledge that hadn't been there before.

No, Erza Scarlet was plain and simple. She relied on honesty. She relied on knowing one's character. People don't change. Not their inherent natures, anyway.

And she _knew_ Jellal.

Didn't she?

In her frustration and weariness, she opened herself up to a flood of tears. The day's toll weighed heavily up on her and she fell to her knees, toppling forward onto her hands as she sobbed incoherently. Despite the noise she was making the tears were silently disappearing into the dry earth, only whispers of her torment. The sword fell heavily next to her, and she reached for its hilt—still warm from her tight grasp. She had been holding on for dear life. The thought caused a new wave of sorrow to roll over her, and she stayed there for another moment, rocking gently and gasping for air between sobs as her fists pummeled the earth.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he suddenly croaked from next to her, his shock washing away as shaking fingers searched his neck. He winced as he felt the separation in the hideous choker, his skin red, irritated, and oozing. His eyes were nearly bulging from his head in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

She knew he wasn't referring to the fact that she had taken a swipe at his neck. No, he had fully expected her to kill him. To release him. He had truly felt there was no other way. Erza fisted the earth, calming herself and repressing the still ripe urge to vomit.

"It was y-y-you," she muttered between dwindling sobs. "I-It _was you_!"

Jellal slowly turned to look at her, and she could feel his gaze as she peeked at him through her now short locks. He looked a decade older. How much of a toll did his deception take? The unattractive choker was in two shards around his neck. His eyes momentarily widened at her accusation, but he said nothing—only staring at her as if he'd never see her again. Erza had seen that very same look in cornered animals—the torment of capture versus death.

Her eyes moved to his neck. She silently thanked Adie. The demi-spirit had sworn to Erza that the metal would cut through anything. Erza had banked on that promise. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before whispering again.

"The _entire_ time. The information to Makarov. I _felt _your presence, Jellal. I knew what we were being told about you couldn't be true. You were the informant. But how—"

Jellal nodded his head slightly, a rueful smile upturning the corners of his mouth. "After everything…you_ still_ managed to have faith in me. What a silly, stupid girl, Scarlet." He looked away, a silent tear tracking from the corner of his eye, "Erza…."

"Don't apologize, you idiot!" she smiled sadly, suddenly sitting back on her haunches. "You did what you had to. You were being controlled. It was a projection—but still you…." She turned to look at him with a serious expression. "It wasn't faith, you know. Or some silly girl's intuition."

He said nothing, staring at the sky and setting his jaw, his fingers curling at his sides. She smiled at him.

"I've always known you," she whispered, reaching out to assess the damage she had dealt him. Her fingertips danced over the black shiny metal at his neck. She felt a thrum from it, and drew back. It was an ugly invention. Between herself, Lucy, and Levy, they should be able to free some of the prisoners.

He closed his eyes tightly, his hands now balled into fists. "You weren't supposed to know! I wanted to tell you, but…..I also needed to protect you. And everyone else."

She mulled his words, elation filling her. He had thought of her this entire time. He still thought about her. She was important to him. Her next words were more cautious.

"Jellal, how long after your release did you—"

"You want to know if I toyed with siding with Ultear again?" he finished her thought. She pressed her lips tightly together. It was best to be honest. She nodded her head. He glanced at her, sighing. "At first I knew the information would be invaluable. Ultear had found someone—a girl—whom she is manipulating in the same manner she had manipulated me. I suppose I had never truly considered it."

Erza nodded her understanding. "I remember."

Jellal glanced at her, "The girl can use bonding magic and sense another's feelings. What one feels, the other feels."

"She could sense you lacked loyalty," Erza concluded, somewhat sullen.

Jellal watched her intently, quickly looking away, "Y-Yes…I suppose that was it. Meredy could read my mind, essentially, and this is what resulted." He gestured toward his neck. "Luckily my projection was still present, and I got away with espionage until they found it..."

He suddenly pushed himself to his elbows, his brow drawn together angrily. He was slightly above eye level with her. She could smell the sweat on his skin. She was sure she smelled less pleasant.

"Erza, believe me, I never meant to cause you more pain. I asked Makarov to hide it from you in case I was killed, or were forced to fight. I didn't think we'd figure out a way—" He looked away again, collecting himself. "If you had been angry enough, you could have easily ended my misery. Just like in the tower—"

"You _wanted _me to kill you, you fool?" she yelled in disbelief.

He closed his eyes, "Erza….what is happening—it's miserable. It's filled with death and fear and…..despair. I just wanted it all to end, if that makes sense. I couldn't help Fairy Tail anymore, and—"

The sound and sting of Erza's palm hitting his cheek shook him, and his eyes grew wide as he stared at her incredulously. She returned his look with an angry disbelieving stare.

"Jellal Fernandes, how _dare _you give up!" She grabbed the front of his jacket, her earlier tears now dry, but fresh ones rimming her eyes. "You hid information from me! Worse is that nearly led me to think you were something you're not—and in doing that I _was_ ready to kill y—"

"I've loved you for longer than I can remember!" he blurted, eyes wide and face pale.

Erza's words choked in her throat from the sheer shock of his words. Before she could say anything in response, he grabbed her face with both of his hands and pulled her roughly against him. Their lips crashed together, teeth hitting teeth. His lip was bleeding, but he didn't care. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her—to taste her. His hand slipped to the back of her head and he pulled her closer. There was no time for any of it, he knew. He hadn't expected to live, and he had Erza to thank for it. If he was going to die today, he wanted her to know how he felt about her.

How he had always felt about her.

And by the way she was kissing him back, her fingernails digging into his neck and fingertips capturing his much longer hair, he knew she felt the same way.

"Jellal," she murmured against his lips, as if it pained her to say his name. Her cheeks were damp, and he smudged dirt on them as he attempted to wipe them away.

"Even in my darkest moments, Erza, you were the one thing that brought any sort of hope to my heart. I wish I had told you sooner…." His eyes studied her face, all of it. He had longed to hold her, to smell her, to kiss her—and he was saddened this had to be the fodder for him to do so. He had given up hope he would ever feel her body against his.

She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew there was a war going on around them. She whispered her own secrets into his ear, and he had never felt more at peace.

"You almost done, my dear Erza?" There was sadness in Mirajane's voice. Erza looked up to see the wistful smile and tear-filled eyes. "As much as I'd like to see you enjoy your happiness, we're surrounded."

Erza nodded her head briefly, peeling herself off of Jellal while feeling mildly ashamed of her actions. She offered a hand to Jellal, but he waved her away, pushing himself to his feet as he surveyed the battlefield. She silently noted his pale skin and thin frame. Mirajane yelled commands to Elfman. Elfman in turn sent those remarks to Jura.

"So you're on our side now, right, Mr. Fernandes?" Mirajane asked cautiously, winking at Erza in a rare display of playfulness. Her clothes were barely decent, and there was an angry bruise on the outside of her thigh. The skin was missing along her shin, and was oozing.

The mage looked at his hands, still taking in the fact that he was, technically, a free man. Free to choose sides. Free to choose whether to fight or run. Free to be where he wished.

He looked at Erza, who was pretending not to listen. He nodded briefly.

"Good," Mira remarked seriously. "As the guildmaster of Fairy Tail, I'd like to offer you acceptance into our humble fraction. We are dwindling in numbers and could use a few good hands." She caught his expression of surprise as she informed him of her title. He glanced around, no doubt to see if her words were true.

"Makarov is….dying," Erza confirmed, sorrow swiftly passing over her features. "It can't be helped."

"Well, Mr. Fernandes?" Mirajane asked. "We're short on time. I need to know if I need to kill you now…"

He glanced at Mirajane, speechless. She didn't know him, yet she was trusting him. _A good for nothing nobody_.

He briefly looked at Erza, who gave him an encouraging smile.

_She has believed in you this entire time. Even when you were at your worst. _

"I accept." He squared his shoulders after another sweep of the battlefield. "I will become a member of Fairy Tail. Until my dying day."

Mirajane raised her eyebrows, "Well spoken, sir. Like a true gentleman, my brother would say." She laughed under her breath. "Now, I do apologize. You'll understand if we do not have time for an acceptance speech or for your mark."

Jellal nodded, his fingers drawn to his neck. He inspected his fingertips, which were coated in blood. "You cut me," he murmured to Erza, his stoic manner returning.

Erza glanced at him, grabbing his chin and turning his head from one side to another. "So I did. I thought I was more accurate than that. It's just a small nick."

"Your idea of a _small nick_?" he chuckled as he looked at the ragtag bunch that were now his allies. He had never felt so at ease or at home-not in these past few years. A small smile spread across his face. "I _did _expect to be beheaded for my crimes. I guess I'll consider that getting off easy."

"You do that," Erza told him, her expression serious as she changed armors, "Because none of us may make it out of here alive."

* * *

Lucy felt as if she had been battling for days—weeks, even.

Every muscle in her body was screaming, her joints were aching, and her skin was sun-burned and raw. Her lips were dry and cracked, and she wished for a shower more than anything. Right now, she would kill for a sip of water.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Even Natsu was tiring, something that terrified her beyond words. They were all losing their stamina, and slowly, one-by-one, they were collapsing. Somewhere, Wendy and her squadron of healers were watching over the growing number of wounded, Happy had reported. The dead bodies were carefully cast to one side of the field, the bodies now created a barricade if anyone was morbid enough to do so.

She watched Natsu fighting, the monsters overwhelming him. She screamed, running to him as Happy swooped down to pull a creature off of his friend. Lucy released her whip, one monster successfully removed. She met Natsu's wide-eyed stare as he opened his mouth to shout something. Before the words could leave him, and as Lucy hurtled to his aid, an explosion throttled her away like a ragdoll.

Her head hit the ground, and her teeth chattered from the impact. She winced as her tailbone felt as if it had collided with her skull. She whimpered, eyes tearing from pain and the smoke. She could smell the stench of burning skin, and the scene became oddly familiar. She rolled to her knees and weakly pushed herself to her feet. Blood trickled down the side of her face, and she spit out part of a molar.

No._ No! _

It was just as she had experienced it in Veleda's vision. She stumbled through the smoke cloud, arms outstretched as she called Natsu's name. She heard Happy's muffled call for her. She found him, a ball of hair hidden under a mound of goblin bodies. She pulled him free, his injuries much more trivial than she had expected. She hugged him to her, kissing his head in joy. He cried out in pain, his tail broken.

"Don't worry about me, Lucy! Find Natsu," he commanded, brushing himself off. "I'm glad you're OK."

They met each other's eyes for a moment, and their silent recognition of this scene passed between them. She nodded her understanding of his urgency, and she could tell from his limp that his hind paw was injured as well. She opened her mouth to comment on his healed eye, but decided against it, her goal to find Natsu much more important.

Her head snapped around as she looked left and right, the smoke marring her vision and filling her lungs. She raised her fist to her mouth to shield her cough, her eyes glancing skyward at the shadow hulking toward her.

"Duck, Lucy!" Happy screamed, and Lucy did just that, falling to the ground as something whizzed past her head. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the blood-soaked dirt.

"Now run!" the feline warned her.

Lucy's head snapped upright and her eyes widened as she saw the being in front of her. It was taller than even Gildarts, and donned a tangled mess of black armor. Its face was masked atop a thick body and large limbs It was carrying a large black battle axe that was almost as large at its body.

Her jaw fell open in fear and awe, and she suddenly felt as if the air supply was choked off to her. She tried to inhale, but there was nothing to breathe in. She grabbed at her throat, willing her lungs to expand, but to no avail.

"Lucy, run, dammit!" Happy growled, wings sprung as he flew around the monster in an attempt to distract it.

Lucy leaped to her feet, sprinting for her life. Suddenly, her lungs filled with the vital gas, and she croaked in relief, tears streaming down her face.

_What is that thing?_ she frantically wondered, _I felt as if my soul was being sucked out. I couldn't breathe!_

She turned in time to see Happy avoid a swipe of a weapon, his flight weakening, likely succumbing to the same sensation she had just felt. She screamed as Happy fell. He collided with an armored fist, his body limply thrown meters away. The large monster turned toward her, moving fluidly in her direction. She turned and fled, praying for Happy's safety. She tripped, rolling over a dead body. She whimpered when she recognized Laki's lifeless eyes, her head nearly severed from her body.

The choking sensation took over Lucy again, and she looked up to see the monster's armored boots, their dark curled tips coated in blood. Her mind raced and she was certain that this beast was the Angel of Death.

She clawed at the ground, looking for anything—something—to use as a weapon, her belt torn from her with the last explosion. She pulled her knife free from its holder on her thigh but knew it would not help her. With each step toward her, her life force was tugged from her being.

_Is this the end point of Lilith's magic?_ she wondered as she choked for air, her fingers encircling her throat. She looked up, tears in her eyes as the monster hunkered toward her, its tattered cloak fluttering in the windless air, dark curving horns held high as ragged nails stretched from its horrid hands. She stared at the devastation that was hovering above her and the death that trailed behind the creature.

She suddenly felt terribly hopeless.

_No. Snap out of it, Lucy!_

"Luce, get up. Now." Her eyes opened wide at Natsu's voice. She looked up at him, his body shielding her from the approaching beast.

"_Now_!" he hissed, grabbing her roughly and lifting her to her feet.

She noticed the burns on his face, and her tears fell more freely. His eyes were bulging from his head as he looked over the approaching monster. He turned to look at her, and she could tell that the burns were only limited to half of his face. His eyes flickered to her necklace, and he reached out to tough the gold and silver keys, the corners of his mouth twitching downward. When he looked back at her. She could feel the despair in his eyes.

"I don't know what this is, but we can't beat it," he told her, "You have to run, Luce!"

She shook her head, in shock. She had never seen Natsu afraid, and it chilled her to the core.

"Go," he urged her, pushing her to get her running. She stumbled, her legs too numb to move. Surely he wasn't giving up on the fight? Was he really saying goodbye?

"Go, Lucy!" he yelled hurriedly. "Get as far away as you can!"

Her eyes widened as the monster closed in, the axe slashing through the air. She pushed Natsu, who had the good sense to follow through the arc of movement, avoiding near decapitation.

Lucy looked up to find Natsu crouched in front of her, his body alight with flames and skin littered with scales. He turned to look at her, his pupils slightly off—his irises more elliptical in shape. Her vision was glowing blurry from the crushing pressure that was surrounding her. It had to be emanating from the creature, she deduced. It was as lethal as it looked, and Natsu was about to square off with it to save Lucy.

"It's not a matter of you being weak, Lucy. It's never been," he whispered, an arm glowing blue. "It's been about how much I care about you." He shook his head, the words never coming to his mouth; his eyes told her all she needed to know. "Now, you need to get out of here! I'll give you a headstart. Find Gildarts!"

He leaped to his feet, running at the creature with a yell of fury. The collision caused a wave of heat that pushed her off her feet and threw her backwards. A cloud of smoke swirled around them, and Lucy squinted, sucking in a deep breath of stale air. She could see a shadow dancing through the smoke, and she screamed in fear as she saw Natsu's limp body clutched in a large fist. The monster lifted him higher squeezing his neck and shaking roughly before flinging the dragonslayer's body away. Natsu landed in a heap on the ground, unmoving. Was this the part of the vision she had seen?

Lucy tried to crawl toward him, praying the beast couldn't see her, to no avail. _Natsu! No!_

The monster was over her, its crushing aura causing her bones to creak. She felt her body grow cold as she reached for Natsu. She squeezed her eyes shut as her head began to spin. In her dwindling thoughts, she focused her mind on one thing…..

A scream rang out from above, and Lucy felt a body crash into her. The two beings tangled together, tumbling backward down the gentle slope of the crater. Lucy screamed in pain as her shoulder jammed into the ground, a bolt of hot fury shooting down her spin. Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly realized she was not yet dead. It was a welcome feeling, surprisingly.

Her mind raced to Natsu and Happy before settling on the person before her.

"Adie!" she rasped, her throat aching from lack of moisture. The woman looked around wildly, springing to her feet while holding a red wad of fabric tightly against her body. It took her a moment to recognize what had just happened. "A dress? Where are your clothes?"

"I c-can't take clothes with me!" Adie was still frantic, confusion marring her features. Lucy could see her ribs poking through her back—she _had _been wasting away. The woman awkwardly tried to pull the fabric over her head. Lucy recognized the ball gown the demi-spirit had worn months before.

It was all just a faint memory. A memory that, in her current situation, she cherished. Her heart ached when she thought about Natsu.

She quickly reached out and tugged the dress over Adassandra's buttocks, the supple leather boots already on her feet. The entire scene would have been hilarious had they not been on the brink of death.

Their tumble had manage to put some distance between her and the creature, and Lucy could see a handful of mages attempting to battle the creature. Two were falling to their knees in much the same way Lucy had. She knew they were feeling the overwhelming spiritual pressure it exuded.

"Shit," Adie muttered as she spied the creature. "Shit, shit, shit." She quickly ripped the bottom hem of the dress, likely to make more room for movement or weapons.

"Why can't you take clothes?" Lucy seemed to find this much more important than what their next move should be. Perhaps it was the long absence of oxygen that was muddling her brain.

"Because, you moron," Adie looked up at her, her features showing her distress. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened again. "I can't take clothes with me when I'm summoned!"


	65. Alpha Female

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I will finish this story, don't worry. I've encountered such awesomeness from readers, thank you! **

**I will say to cherish those closest to you, because life is both short and cruel.  
**

**As usual, please **read and revie_w._

**Happy Reading!**

_Disclaimer: FT is not mine. OCs I will take mass credit for. _

* * *

_Summoned_. Lucy mouthed the word to herself, eyes darting between the large monster and Adie, who was now tearing at the bodice of her dress and cursing quite loudly out of frustration.

_When? How did I…_

Lucy's hand inadvertently went to her waist, where she lacked both keys and whips. She felt oddly naked at that prospect and was determined to retrieve her belt. She opened her mouth to ask more questions.

"Not now!" Adie held up a hand, anticipating Lucy's barrage on inquiries. Her gaze was directed at the crest of the crater and her expression serious, "We don't have time."

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" the Stellar Spirit mage tried to reassure her friend, suddenly feeling like a scolded child. There was too much going on, and she was beginning to falter in her resolve. The damage, death, and decay surrounding them didn't help her cause.

Adie watched her through narrowed eyes, her lips pressed together as if she were holding in a thought. Lucy didn't know if it were out of disappointment or out of concern. As if thinking better of her unspoken words, the pale-haired woman sighed, "Just know that you did."

"Tell me what that is," Lucy demanded, pointing at the gigantic armored monster looming above. It was momentarily distracted, an axe taking off one of its opponent's heads. Lucy cried out softly, her hand covering her mouth in disgust. That mage was barely older than Romeo!

"Shit," Adie croaked, her face more ashen. Lucy felt her stomach sink; the demi-spirit's reaction was not reassuring. She quickly turned toward Lucy, "Lilith must be….she has to be nearby….not much time!"

"For what?" the spirit mage asked as she watched the woman stare at the creature though the scope of her newly requipped weapon that had been quickly assembled. Lucy was finding that this demi-spirit business was more convoluted than she thought, and they obviously didn't have time to discuss the intricacies.

"If _he's_ been summoned, then there is isn't much more she can bring upon us," Adie grunted, her next comment barely above a whisper, "at least not yet."

Lucy remained stoic, too afraid to find meaning in Adie's words, instead choosing to watch the demi-spirit adjust the scope of her weapon. Without so much as another word, Adie's finger hooked on the trigger, and a barrage of bullets were released from gun—the noise eliciting Lucy's memory of their battle with the Adze. It seemed like years ago, now. Lucy covered her ears, eyes following the bullets' trajectories. The demon's body jerked and twisted from the impact. Smoke sizzled from his body as he doubled over before collapsing entirely. For a moment, Lucy thought victory was on their side. She had nearly ventured to ask Adie more questions in her false hope, but was distracted by the flurry of movement caught out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped around toward the bodies of dark, matted hair that were slowly hunkering closer to the women.

_Oh no! Not again! _"Uh…Adie…."

"That's only gonna hold him for a moment. We have to come up with a plan…where is Erza? Tell those idiots that they can't come in contact with his body or cloak, dammit." Adie called forth more rounds, distracted by the task at hand.

Lucy's eyes widened as she gulped in a deep breath. Her fingers clenched her frayed belt loops, and her heart quickened as she reminded herself she was weaponless aside from her very small, meager dagger. Her voice was a slithering hiss as she regained it, "Adie, look!"

"What—" the pale-haired woman spun around, her mouth dropping open. "Fuck. Not now!"

"My words exactly," Lucy agreed, still not having the courage to use the crude language Adie reserved for moments of extreme frustration. Her back remained toward her friend as she watched the Amarok slink closer, their golden eyes silently observing as their hairless faces sniffed the air for any trace of blood. "What are we g-gonna do?"

"What else is there to do?" Adie responded slowly, the sound of her ammunition reloading in a clinking lullaby. She looked at Lucy inquisitively, and odd smile on her face. "We fight."

"Right," Lucy sighed in exasperation. _As if there was any other option_, she wanted to say aloud. "Magic doesn't work on them, so I need to use weapons. Kill the pack leader, and get rid of them."

"You've learned," Adie replied calmly, the corners of her mouth turning upward.

"Problem is," Lucy gestured, "I only have this." She pulled the dagger from its holder strapped to her thigh.

Adie stared at the dagger, her lips parting to say something. Her eyes flickered up, suddenly widening. "Watch out!" she yelled.

With speed only her boots could give her, she threw Lucy aside to avoid the low-swinging axe. The blade whizzed an inch above Lucy's ear, her eyes wide at the near loss of her head. She wanted to cry at the sharp pain in her shoulder, which had suffered its second blow that day. She watched Adie dodge the attack by leaping over it, riding on the blade of the axe for a moment, a new black armor on her arms and encasing her shoulders. The axe sliced through an Amarok, and the beast yelped its displeasure. Lucy twitched in disgust as she saw the two parts slowly start to migrate toward one another. Obviously, that one was not the leader of the pack.

Lucy could feel her throat tightening from the demon's near vicinity and she heard Adie's booming warning, "Move it, Lucy! His touch can freeze your soul. Instant death. Got it?"

Lucy recalled seeing him grab Natsu and her heart raced. Could he possibly be….dead? She pushed herself upright on her good hand as Adie flitted to the monster's shoulder, kicking it squarely in its armored head. His neck bent at an odd angle and she used a blade to cut its neck, smoke billowing from the decapitating wound. She leaped away, landing beside Lucy.

For some reason, the Amarok were simply circling, none venturing close enough to cause Lucy or Adie harm. The demi-spirit hesitated to study them, intrigued by the odd display, which did not mirror her earlier encounter with the beasts. It was as if they were too intimidated by the large demon to come any closer. She silently wished for her old crossbow, but it had been so badly damaged and she no longer had the arrows that had been so effective.

She leaned down and grabbed at Lucy, who was rolling to her knees with a groan of pain. The spirit mage's fingers explored her own shoulder, which was certainly and very obviously dislocated. With a murmur of an apology, Adie reached out and gripped the joint, easily popping Lucy's humerus into place. The blonde wanted to both hit the woman and hug her as the sensation returned to her fingers. She looked up, surprised at what she saw as her voice was choked from her. She was barely able to croak Adie's name in warning.

Pale eyes widened in recognition as Lucy fell to the ground again, rolling away while Adie dodged another slicing blow of an axe after the large demon's quick, miraculous healing. The two women had managed to keep somewhat of a distance, which prevented the feeling of suffocation that surrounded their opponent. The monster's horned head swung around to locate Adie—who was now its primary target purely out of irritation. Lucy was attempting to maneuver away from the Amarok, who were edging closer. The axe was swung again, and Lucy, lost in her other distractions, had become a liability.

With a howl of frustration, Adie kicked Lucy in the back of her knees, and the spirit mage toppling with a cry of surprise. The few seconds Adie had used to save Lucy put her in danger, instead. She groaned as the weapon's handle caught her squarely in the chest, forcing the air from her lungs. She rolled over the handle, dropping onto the ground next to Lucy. She recovered quickly, pushing herself upright with a grimace of pain and a quick count of broken ribs.

Muttering a long string of profanities, Adie pushed herself onto unsteady feet. The axe chased them again, but this time Adie reached out to stop it, one hand wearing her Herculean armor—its mate shoved deep in Lucy's pocket. The demi-spirit gripped the handle with both hands, her feet sliding in the dry earth as she was pushed backward, overcome by demonic strength.

"Lucy, get out of the way!" Adie hissed, face red from exertion.

"And into an Amarok's mouth? No way!" Lucy cried out, her hand slipping into the glove that Adie had left in her possession.

In a hasty motion, she leaped toward the axe, landing beside Adie and using her newfound strength to complement her friend's attempt. The pale-haired woman glanced at her from the corner of her eye, cursing under her breath. Lucy smiled encouragingly, attention on the task-at-hand, which was to _not _be decapitated by the giant battle weapon.

"And I'm tired of people thinking I'm not as strong," Lucy grunted, sweat shining on her forehead. She wondered if perhaps just giving the other glove to Adie would have been a better idea. She felt her feet sliding along the earth as the monster's strength overwhelmed their combined effort. Her breath was becoming more ragged, and the air less abundant…..

"No one thinks you're weak, you idiot," Adie growled, pushing back on the axe handle as the monster rumbled his disdain. "You're too important to—"

Before she could finish her thought, the creature released his grip on the axe. Both women flew backward, Adie loosing her hold on the handle. Without her weight on the weapon, it flew in a lopsided arc, clunking to the ground and burying deep in the dry earth with Lucy being pulled along for the ride, as she had not thought to let go. Adie quickly leaped to her feet on borrowed speed, avoiding a lunging grasp by her horned opponent. She quickly changed into the earlier black armor, swatting away a hand as it reached of her. She stumbled, and the demon snatched Adie into his giant fist, thick fingers enclosing around her neck. She gurgled incoherently as her tender flesh was squeezed and the oxygen leaving her lungs.

"No!" Lucy screamed, quickly realizing what had happening. She saw a few Amarok circling more closely, waiting for the right time to strike. "No! Let her go!"

"Don't stand there…run!" Adie gasped, eyes rolling toward her.

The demon's fingers squeezed her neck more tightly and the veins bulged in her temples. The Amarok bristled behind Lucy, who was no longer paying them any mind—her eyes on her friend. The demon lifted Adie higher with a violent shake of its hand. Lucy was frozen in place, helplessly watching Adie's limbs move like a rag doll's as the bones in her neck were being slowly crushed.

"No, no, no," Lucy muttered in shock too numb to do anything. "This can't be happening!" _What can I do? Can I lift that axe by myself?_ She tried frantically to pull the weapon from the ground. She managed to drag it a few feet, but she was unable to lift it.

"Run….stupid. Summoned me...to protect you," she heard Adie croak with a painful breath.

"I didn't summon you!" Lucy wailed, "I don't have your—" her eyes fluttered open. Did she have Adie's key? How? Had Adie placed her key in Lucy's storage the day they were training? She had seen the key disappear before she could touch it, was that was the demi-spirit had done?

Another shake of the demon's hand pulled Lucy from her thoughts. The whites of the demi-spirit's eyes were no longer so, instead filled with dark blood from her cruel strangulation. Her skin was turning purple from the inability to drain the blood from her head. It would only be a matter of minutes until her demise, Lucy knew. Her teeth chattered as she furious tried to think of a way to help her friend. Could Taurus lift this axe?

The suddenly howling fury from the demon confiscated her attention and she noticed something protruding through his chest. So did the demon, as he dropped Adie's body, both hands attempting to push the item back the way it entered. His hands were burning on contact, and dark billowy smoke was emanating from his wounds. A white pillar of light hit the enemy in the face, and he was violently blown backward. Lucy nearly shouted with joy as she saw Erza holding the large black sword, grim expression on her face. She looked over her shoulder and nodded at…._Jellal? _

Lucy saw the monster rising, and she attempted to alert Erza. She stumbled and fell as she was knocked aside by an attacking Amarok. She swiped with her blade, but never came in contact with the wolf's body. A second leaped over her, then a third. Why were they not attacking her and instead heading toward Erza and Jellal?

"Erza! Watch out!" she screamed in warning.

Erza turned around, sword rising, but Lucy knew she was too slow. The rest of the Amarok were following the first, howling as the swept to the left in choreographed unison. A look of surprise flickered across Erza's face, as well. Lucy watched with wide eyes as they quickly veered left, instead leaping upon the rising demon.

"What the-?" Lucy whispered. _What. The. Hell._

The wolves tore into the demon's armor with sharp teeth, climbing onto its back as if commanded to attack. The monster grabbed a nearby Amarok and snapped its neck. The creature fell lifelessly, its body twitching with early stages of healing.

A movement to her right caught her eye, and she saw Adie slowly rise. Her movements were mechanical, and her appearance startling. She looked like she had that day in the guild, when Lucy was certain she was dying.

"Adie?" Lucy whispered.

Adie ignored her as she growled and stalked toward the demon. The Amarok parted, and Adie quickly dove into the pack, an armored hand glowing brightly as the demon tried to fight back against his attackers. Her glowing fingers were plunged into the monster's sunken face, into the depths of his helmeted head. Adie tore her hand free, and followed with a similar movement to the chest. She tore his head from his body, throwing it meters away. She quickly retreated, stumbling backward as the Amarok once again took advantage of their incapacitated prey.

Lucy called her name again, and this time Adie faced her. The markings on her body were fading, and her neck afforded a dark bruise. Her eyes were unrecognizable with their newly golden irises.

The demon was no longer able to stave off the attacking wolves. A few howled at the sky before their teeth gnashed against the armor. A handful circled around Adie as the woman breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself. She blinked rapidly, her eyes slowly paling.

Lucy stared incredulously at the interaction. "Can you control them?" she ventured.

Adie squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers cupping either side of her face as her breathing stabilized. Lucy briefly recalled Adie's bite—had that been an alpha creature that bit her in Veleda's cave? And in its death, did that make Adie the leader? she further wondered.

"I…maybe…" Adie panted finally, her skin clammy and pale as her hair was mattered to her head. Blood smeared on her lips from where she had bit her lower one earlier. She looked around at the Amarok, choosing to hold out a hand to the nearest creature. It lifted its hairless snout to Adie cautiously. Adie said nothing, staring down commandingly as she offered one word: "Sit."

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as the creature did what it was instructed. "What the-"

"I'll be damned," Adie croaked incredulously. She looked at the others. "Come."

They did as commanded, all two dozen of them leaving their mangled and limbless prey.

"Looks like that earlier bite somehow made you boss," Erza noted, suddenly beside them. Her comment supported Lucy's earlier theory.

"Thanks for the help," Adie commented, looking at the sword appreciatively. "If only I had been able to use that sword."

"I've notice that whatever magic surrounds it appears to work much better on some of the non-living enemies," the red-head remarked. "It's a beautiful weapon."

"It was my mother's, and its maker is a Celestial Spirit," she informed them.

"I know what this sword is made from, but your armor…it looks like lacryma." Erza remarked, tapping her magical eye. "It emits a different sort of light."

"Barsky left it for me….a parting gift," Adie agreed, quickly removing the armor. "Lacryma is originally a creation in the Celestial World, which somehow made its way here."

"Opposite magic," Jellal remarked softly, staring at the demon. "Celestial magic nullifies this dark magic."

Adie eyed him cautiously, "Is this your friend?"

Erza looked down, cheeks slightly pink as she sheathed the sword carefully, "Jellal Fernandes."

They were suddenly surrounded by dozens of inquisitive golden stares, and Lucy interrupted their conversation, "This is making me uncomfortable. It's like they are waiting for you to allow us to be their meal."

Erza smiled, "If you can command them—"

"Then we have a great force at our hands," Jellal finished.

Adie nodded slowly, looking around. She was wearied by what she saw. Death surrounded them. She looked somehow uncomfortable at knowing she commanded the beasts. "Let's try this theory out." She cleared her throat, "Kill the onii."

In a blur of coordinated movement, the beasts took off, the lead one howling its compliance as it did what Adie had commanded.

With a croaking roar, the demon sat up, one arm dangling uselessly from his headless torso. The four watched the movement with mild amusement. An Amarok returned and grabbed a head and and arm in its mouth before returning to its pack. Lucy had an inkling that Adie's silent command initiated that feat.

"That'll keep him from rejoining again," Adie whispered in confirmation. Lucy looked to her, confused, so the woman continued, "It'll keep rising. That is the curse of the Undead King—he is a culmination of restless dark spirits."

"How do we kill it?" the spirit mage asked, hiding the waver of her voice.

"There are only a few ways," she replied grimly, "One being to kill the summoner, which is not occurring at the moment, obviously."

"And is not desirable," Lucy nodded her understanding.

"Correct," Adie answered, "Another would be to return it to its realm, also impossible without the summoner."

"I can stay nearby and guarantee it won't rejoin again," Erza patted the sword.

"Is that really the best plausible plan?" Jellal asked, noting the fighting around them.

"It's far easier than having that thing destroy half of my remaining forces," the red-head abruptly replied.

"I…need to find Natsu and Happy," Lucy cleared her throat. "They were injured by that thing."

"They are fine," Erza informed her. "I think Natsu's scales saved his life. Wendy is healing both of them as we speak." She moved her head to indicate where Wendy was diligently working to help the injured. "I recognized his flames."

Lucy noticed Jellal studying Adie with an odd sense of recognition. She didn't feel like explaining her relationship to Lilith. Her brow furrowed, "How did Jellal get here? Wasn't he—"

"Long story," Erza shook her head, "He's here now, and he's fighting with us."

Jellal glanced at Lucy, lowering his head in acknowledgement. She studied him for a moment. Was he expecting her to shun him? Was that shame she saw in his feature? She chewed on her bottom lip, "So you were right about him, weren't you?"

Erza's lips twitched as she made a poor attempt to stifle her smile. Jellal's eyes widened in surprise. She noticed Adie's querying look. "He's uncertain of Lilith's location. I already thought to ask," she informed them.

Adie sighed in exasperation, a few choice words murmured under her breath. "We've got to find her. Or Ultear."

"Ultear will eventually show herself, I can promise it," Jellal growled. "She's got too much pride. She's enjoying the chaos she's created."

"What is it she's looking for?" Lucy ventured, brow creased with concern as her eyes danced over the battlefield. She hoped the Amarok were helping them substantially. She also wanted to know how Levy was doing.

"She's looking for keys to release Zeref," Adie replied quickly, her own gaze quickly scanning for someone.

Jellal's expression was somber as he spoke in a voice so low that it was easy to miss his words. "No…she was looking for…_a _key…"

It appeared that Erza, too, had heard him, and she met Lucy's eyes for a brief moment. The latter wanted to ask him what he meant, but was interrupted by the bright pillar of light that shot skyward from the middle of the battlefield. As suddenly as it appeared, the light was gone, leaving Lucy, Adie, and Jellal to stare in confusion. None of them could deny the sheer power that emanated from that burst of light.

"What was that? Another one of these monsters?" Lucy moaned.

"No…it was not dark magic," Jellal answered her, eyes narrowed.

The sound of Erza's dry chuckling intrigued them, and soon, three pairs of disbelieving eyes were on the red-head.

"Erza, please tell me you haven't lost it," a look of concern flashed across Lucy's face.

Erza grinned at them, crossing her arms authoritatively in a rare display. "Backup's just arrived."

* * *

"Hibiki, your calculation was perfect! I assume you've alerted them of our presence?" Makarov reached out to steady the man, who had transferred the knowledge of the spell to the guildmaster.

"I have," Hibiki replied, straightening and surveying the battlefield quickly.

"Holy Saints Hell," Laxus murmured, his eyes wide as he took in the chaos surrounding them. Blood of enemy and ally littered the field.

"She's not here," Makarov softly informed himself, his jaw clenching tightly. "Porly, can you be of assistance? I'm sure poor Wendy is exhausted."

"I'm sure everyone is exhausted," Laxus spat. "This is—"

"Grim," Ivan responded, offering nothing more. Laxus nodded, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face.

"Be strong, my children," Makarov whispered, his eyes watering as he recognized a few of the dead. People were calling their names now, recognizing the blazing magic that had announced their arrival.

A dark creature swooped down, landing before them. "Master!" she yelled, concern on her face as she ignored her indecent clothing. She paled when she saw Hibiki. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Now, now, my dear," Makarov instructed her, "A man can choose his own will."

Mira looked away, her resolve crumbling as tears of frustration sprung to her eyes, "I've not been of help to this guild; so many have died!"

"Mirajane," Makarov told her sternly, "Was death not expected as an outcome? And did each person not choose to be here, fighting for you—with you?"

The woman quickly wiped away a tear, her chin raised slightly higher as she composed herself. "I'm sorry, Master, we've been fighting for so long."

"I see that," he replied softly as she studied the others with him. She glanced between Laxus and Ivan, saying nothing.

"Ah, Makarov," Bob chirped as he came arrived, the ends of his cropped pants singed and crusted with blood that was not his own. He smiled as he noticed Ivan. "And the happy family!"

Makarov offered a half-smile, "Feels like the good old days, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes! Half of us are here." He beamed at them for a moment before his expression fell, "Is this what has become of us, my friends?"

The mood turned somber as the older mages reminisced on their youth—their better times. Finally, it was Porlyusica that broke up the foul mood, "Why don't we stop living in the past and recognize what we came here for. We don't have all day."

"Today's as good a day to die as any, I suppose," Bob echoed, smiling sadly at his friends and former teammates. "Shall we show these kids the true power of being old mages?"

"My children have been harmed, and I will not stand for this heresy," Makarov puffed out his chest, doubling in size. Laxus smiled as he recognized his grandfather's wrath.

"Master, you're not well," Mirajane reminded him. "You should save your energy—"

"Oh, I am _quite_ well, Mirajane, my dear," he smiled grimly at her. "But a home is where your heart lies, and mine is with my guild—my children. And I will die beside them—for them—if I have to. _That _is what being a family is all about."

Mirajane chewed her lip, nodding her head in understanding. She stepped back and crossed her arm over her chest, "Yes, sir!" She turned to Hibiki, her voice stern and commanding, "Do you hear that? Master Makarov is here to fight with us! Spread the word! Build our resolve!"

His eyes widened. For a moment, he was too taken aback to do anything. He slowly recovered, a small smile on his face as he nodded, "Yes, Master."

Cheers rang out as the bystanders were once again rallied against the forces, and in the distance, Wendy was fighting Natsu to let her finish healing him after word of Makarov's return had reached him. All over the field, Hibiki's telepathy was restoring the allied forces' belief in the Greater Good. He reserved some of his magic for a silent message for Mirajane, which caused a blush to creep across her cheeks.

"What next, Gramps?" Laxus asked, cracking his knuckles as he stood next to the ailing man, who was now his size. Even Ivan appeared interested in Makarov's answer, finally feeling as if he had returned home.

"Next?" Makarov murmured, his eyes flashing dangerously as his anger was once again fanned, "Next is we find Ultear…."

The roar of the rallying forces rang out over the field. For a moment, all seemed hopeful, despite the loss of close friends and family. Makarov watched with a sense of pride, his voice low and his words only for him to hear.

"….No kin of mine can be so badly misbehaved and gets away with it…"


	66. A Father's Love

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

He was standing there, making a map of the mages' positions on the battlefield. His fingers slid along the transparent keys, marking each guild in a different color and the enemy in black. It would be too much for him to use his telepathy to link himself with everyone again, so he would have to settle for this. He glanced at the plump woman from the corner of his eye as she watched him work, her hands fumbling as she tried to be inconspicuous. He was used to women finding him attractive, but he wasn't used to _not_ charming them in return. He smirked at the thought, his fingers deftly sliding around the space in front of him as he attempted to catch some of what Makarov was telling Mirajane.

Something had happened after he had pushed himself to exhaustion. His last memory was of her angrily staring at him. Right before she punched him. His jaw had healed, but the memory remained. But now, the Mirajane he was unobtrusively watching was a beautiful, strong woman like any he had ever known. And that thought made him want her more.

He knew she cared about him, but Mirajane cared about everyone that walked through her guild's doors. She was a mother at heart, especially since the loss of her sister, Lisanna. He flirted with her, sure, and she returned his advances with demure blushes that only Mirajane could master. He had only truly cared for one other woman in his life, and that woman had not returned his affections. Karen had only cared for herself and, in the end, her selfish carelessness had led to her demise.

With Mira, though, his feelings were different. They were genuinely from his heart, which now belonged to someone other than himself.

Hibiki Lates was a smitten man, through and through.

"Hibiki!" the woman's voice cut through Makarov's discussion with the nearby mages.

He continued to send Makarov's instructed communications to the intended individuals, ignoring the newcomer. He noted that more mages were making their way toward Makarov, as if he were their savior. He noticed that Mirajane occasionally cast a few looks his way, though he was sure it was out of concern for his well-being, much to his disappointment. She was always doting and motherly—the last things he wanted in a woman.

Before all of this, of course.

Hibiki's attention was nearly drawn away by Natsu's arguments. The dragon slayer had been one of the first mages to appear, forcefully pushing the others away so he could crush Makarov in a strong hug. The two had argued with one another, leading Makarov to punch the pink-haired man, which only served for another round of hugs. Hibiki just didn't comprehend the dynamics of their guild.

He nearly jumped as the woman's strong hand gripped his should forcefully. She spun him to meet her eyes. He was surprised by how she looked; her hair dirty and singed. Her face was puffy and her eyes pink from what he could only guess was her crying. His eyes grazed over the dark bruises on her neck and her split lip before his gaze flickered back to her eyes, which were filled with anger and determination. He knew that she had a goal, and her intent was to use him to get to whatever means she was plotting.

"Where is that monster?" Cana's eyes narrowed. For a moment, he nearly thought she had lost her mind.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to..." he paused, waiting for the explanation he knew she would offer.

She shook his shoulders with such fervor his teeth rattled. "You can find him—the one bringing back the dead!" Her grip was strong and he nearly winced from the pressure.

His breath whistled as he took in what she was saying. Necromancy was black magic. Why did he not feel surprised by that thought? "Someone was reviving the dead?"

Cana licked her cracked lips, nodding solemnly. "I need to find him. I want to kill him."

Hibiki studied her for a moment; he could feel the intense emotion emanating from her. He knew her bloodlust all-too-well. He had shared that same feeling toward Angel when he discovered she had killed Karen. "I can't find someone I'm not familiar with—my magic doesn't work like that—"

"She's a tracer," the dark-haired woman interrupted, pointing to the middle-aged fat woman with the shiny pink cheeks. The latter jumped at the reference, her eyes looking over Hibiki approvingly. She fiddled with her pudgy hands nervously, awaiting his response.

_So that's' why… _He straightened, bowing his head slightly, "Fine. Show me. I can create coordinates and lead you there."

Cana smiled sadistically as she took a step backward. The chubby mage squawked with glee, and was all too forceful in shoving her sweaty, hot palms on either side of Hibiki's face—which he was certain was entirely unnecessary. He did all he could to keep from cringing at the moisture he felt coating his face from her sticky hands. In moments, he had the picture in his mind, mildly impressed with the tracer's magic. He quickly pulled away, his fingers sliding over the transparent keys as he mapped out the mage he had in mind. He thought Cana would be quite let down in her expectations of whom she was seeking. A blinking marker appeared before them, and he sensed Cana anxiously shifting on her feet. He could see another black mark nearby, as well as a golden one—indicating a Fairy Tail mage. He pushed his thought aside.

"Ready for me to upload?" he asked her, glancing at her one last time. Her eyes were nearly lifeless as she studied him, only responding with a quiet, curt nod. "I'll put an image in your head. You'll be able to find this, erm, mage by instinct. Your feet will take you to the coordinates I plug into your brain."

Cana sighed her relief and appreciation. Her features were still pale and drawn, and he knew that whatever had prompted this witch hunt must have been devastating to her. He was all too glad he hadn't been on the field for that debacle. The list of deceased loved ones he would have been traumatized at seeing was much too long. With one last look, he quickly relayed the intel to Cana. Her back stiffened at the shock of the uploaded information, and she gasped at the alien feeling.

Her expression suddenly reflected her determination, and her color returned after he had completed the transaction. She blinked at him, "That was kind of...cool."

Hibiki said nothing, watching her intently. He breathed slowly through his nostrils, giving only a brief nod of his head as he tried to hide the tremble of his fingers. Cana patted her chest as if to check for something, looking satisfied when she located it. She had briefly looked at the others, as if debating on saying something. She had chosen not to, instead breaking into a full sprint.

Hibiki quickly recovered his wits. _It had only been a glimpse_—

And, yet, he couldn't be sure…..but he thought he knew what she had planned.

It wasn't something he could put into words, but occasionally when he used his magic to place things into other peoples' minds, he found that he could catch small flickers of their thoughts, emotions, or memories. He thought he had experienced this with Cana's mind, only moments before. He ignored the tracer that was watching him, hopeful he would speak to her. His mind was preoccupied with the revelation of what he had seen. He had no real way of knowing if he was correct in his suspicion, but he had to tell someone. He honed in on the golden yellow orb on the map before him. It'd have to do.

Because, if he _was _correct...

...if he was correct, what Cana was planning was suicide.

* * *

_Gildarts...listen to me..._

And he would have, too, if he wasn't being strangled by how own shadow. He'd be damned if Hibiki hadn't interrupted his thoughts one too many times that day, already. Though, this was the first time it was directed at him, personally.

He gasped, his mind racing for a spell or attack that would free him from his opponent. How such a mage had come between him and the necromancer was beyond him. Yet, there he was, his life slowly be drained as he played the helpless, exhausted victim.

He saw the spindly man's frame through slitted lids and bleary eyes. His enemy was pale with greasy black locks parted in the middle. His aquiline nose was much too large for his face, and his decaying teeth fit him all-too-well.

_No! _his mind told him after he received the transmitted message. _No, she can't!_

With an unknown strength, Gildarts pushed himself to his knees. He noticed his hands—the same hands that had only recently attempted to kill Cornelia—a thought that lanced his heart. The necromancer would pay for what had transpired, both for his own deed and the havoc it wreaked on Cornelia's daughter, Cana.

No, Gildarts Clive was not going to die yet.

He sucked air through his lips as he felt the whisperless form retract its cold claws from around his neck. The flesh pulsated as the blood flow returned.

"Damn that sun!" he gasped to himself. He knew it was a matter of seconds until the Shadow Manipulating mage would counter once again.

"Shadows are mystical entities, are they not?" the man's high-pitched voice was both musical and chilling.

"Screw you," Gildarts growled as he glanced at the necromancer—who was half the dark mage's size and standing cross-armed and disinterested in the battle.

He was certain he fractured his right tibia and that the necromancer was responsible for the damage to his body. He had used his signature attack on the shadow mage, only to find that he, too, shared in that pain. Given his already-waning endurance, he would not be able to survive that same result many more times. Worse, even, was that he didn't know how that was even _possible. _It was as if the necromancer was using some sort of reflecting magic on her teammate. No, that wasn't right…..because he, too, suffered from each attack as did Gildarts, though lately he seemed to tolerate any damage he dealt. He would need to figure this out sooner rather than later if he intended to survive.

"We overlook—no, _underestimate_—them," the Shadow Mage cooed waspishly.

"Look, man, I don't really give a shit, so shut the hell up!" Gildarts bellowed, becoming angrier as the rest of Hibiki's silent message played in his head. His eyes roved around for signs of Cana.

He suddenly felt as if he were going to vomit—like there were butterflies in his stomach that were moving at a much more rapid pace. His skin grew cold and clammy and his heart thudded in his chest.

"You shoullllld," his opponent smiled, nodding his head toward Gildarts' shadow. He watched as his enemy's own dark inkiness took over his own, slowly stretching it.

With each tug of his shadow, the feeling in Gildarts' stomach was growing more forceful. The chest pressure continued to grow, and his legs suddenly gave out on him. He dropped to his knees, his hands shooting out to prevent him from falling on his face—the same hands that had taken so many lives…..

He watched his shadow stretch and spread. If he squinted, he swore he saw the tiny fabric making up his shadow tearing ever-so-slightly.

"What the-?" he coughed, his chest suddenly tight. It felt as if an elephant was sitting atop him. If he died now, no one would be there to protect her…..

"You don't realize how important your shadow is to your being!" the spidery mage chuckled. Gildarts said nothing, his mind racing as it, too, was tugged in a million directions. "A person without a shadow is a_ soulless_ being! You can't exist!"

The implications of what was happening struck Gildarts, whose head shot up in surprise. His shadow was nearly stretched to where the thin man was standing. _What dark magic is this?_

Bright light momentarily blinded him, and the sound of an explosion was hidden in that sudden, glaring burst. He could sense her presence before he could see her. He was suddenly aware that her attack had hit its mark, as the crushing sensation was alleviated, and he felt _free. _

"What a waste of my effort," she growled, arms crossed over her chest. Her cards were splayed between her fingers as she stood next to him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she murmured, "You couldn't have possibly allowed him to overtake you so easily."

"You don't know their capabilities." he grunted defensively, his hand over his left chest.

He sucked in fresh air and attempted to stand. Cana was at his side, helping him to his feet. His eyes quickly scanned the area in front of him. He could see one mage on the ground, his mouth gaping and eyes staring lifelessly at them. Blood pooled around his neck, where a large open wound exposed his severed windpipe to the air. But, there was only one mage there…

"I promised Lucy I'd kill that good for nothing necromancer," Cana spat proudly as Gildarts temporarily leaned on her.

"Shit." His eyes grew wide as realization washed over him, "He's the wrong one!"

"What are you babbling about, old man?" Cana cocked her head, confused.

Gildarts' expression was a mixture of concern and agitation as his head whipped around and his eyes surveyed that area. He had been the one to release Cana from Cornelia's grip. The young woman had fled, too hysterical to face her dead mother. It had been Gildarts who had dealt her a swift twist of his wrists, incapacitating her. His tears had flowed freely as Lucy's spell released her, though not before she had whispered into his ear that final, devastating confession.

"_He _wasn't the necromancer!" he told her, spinning around erratically. He grabbed Cana with a yell, whirling to pull her away from whatever immediate danger he had spotted.

She felt her blood run cold as she saw the shining blades of yellow light. She could hear Gildarts grunt as well as the thudding she could only describe as tearing, punctured flesh.

"Gildarts!" she screamed at him, recognizing that he had shielded her from the attack.

His face was contorted from pain, and blood was oozing from the corner of his mouth. She pushed away from him, her mind reeling with the knowledge that she had not thoroughly studied her opponents. She hadn't succeeded in eliminating the true necromancer.

Gildarts mumbled something as he dropped to his knees. The earth shook from the impact, and he caught himself with his hands. "Dammit."

"Are you OK?" her voice was shrill as her hands danced over his shoulders and chin. Her cards fluttered to the ground in her panic.

"Watch out, will ya? I can't protect you forever," he coughed, blood and spittle spattering on the ground. He grabbed her cards, shoving them into her chest, a protective expression on his face. He murmured something to her, and she looked at him with furrowed brows, nodding her understanding.

Cana's eyes slid past his shoulders, searching for her enemy. Moments ago, she had been ecstatic she was about to face the man that was bringing their deceased loved ones to life in a despicable and forbidden manner. Now, she was completely shocked to see that her opponent was nothing more than...than-

_A little girl? _Confusion transformed into relief. _This shouldn't be too hard_.

"She's stronger than you know," Gildarts warned as he struggled to get to his feet. He wiped his mouth, his teeth stained crimson. That look on her face was all too triumphant. He knew better.

"I made a promise to my friend." Cana's eyes were on the pink-haired opponent "I can do this. Trust me."

She stepped away from Gildarts, eyeing the short girl with the headband. She seemed far too young to use such brutal tactics. The girl studied her with a steely gaze and sordid smile that nearly terrified Cana. The wind whipped up around her as her fingers shot blue blades of light toward her. Cana dodged the first one, throwing exploding honing cards. One made contact with the necromancer's blade, exploding on contact. Another magical blade managed to sneak through her cards defense, leaving her with too little time to move. The blue magic sliced through her left hand. Cana howled in pain as she realized her little finger had been completely amputated. She thought she saw a yellow light shoot toward Gildarts.

"No you don't!" she yelled through grit teeth as more cards followed her first barrage. This time they honed in on the young girl, their explosions a melody.

Smoke billowed up as Cana ripped her shirt and used it to staunch the bleeding in her hand by creating a tourniquet. She pulled the ends with her teeth, gasping in pain as she tried to avert her gaze. She saw Gildarts body convulse from some invisible attack, and she stared at him wide-eyed. He collapsed from blood loss and she saw the black mark on his wrist. She quickly sprinted to where he had fallen, doing her best to drag him to his feet.

"That's all you have? Silly cards aren't enough to hurt me," the girl smoothly replied as she appeared out of the smoke. "Oh, you've discovered my Sensory Link."

Cana was breathing heavily at Gildarts' side as he pushed her away weakly. "Don't let it stop you, Cana. I'm already a goner."

"No…" she weakly replied, "I didn't know! I'm sorry."

"You heard me, girl," he commanded her.

"How touching, a father daughter moment," the pink-haired girl cooed. "Your emotions are sickening, such is the weakness of Fairy Tail—"

"Bitch!" Cana hissed, straightening, "You think you can get away with your black magic? I'll kill you before this day is over!"

The girl smirked, "Meredy. That's the name that will be on your lips when you die. I'll let you watch me kill him first." She pointed at Gildarts, the black mark erasing from his wrist.

"Hmph." Cana flicked a card between her fingers, glad that she no longer had to hold back, "You fell for it."

Meredy's eyes widened slightly as she recognized her folly. Cana's earlier attack had been merely a ruse, and she had fallen into it. Green lightning arose from the cards she had laid on the ground moments before, now all directed at her enemy. The chaos of the lightning strikes hid her opponent from Cana's vision as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched the spectacle cautiously.

"Cana, I need to tell you something!" Gildarts called to her, still hunched on his knees. His brow was knit with concern, as if he was uncertain time was on their side.

"Here," Cana held out a pill to him. "Take this, one of the healers gave it to me. I've been holding onto it, but I don't need it."

Gildarts looked at the pill, his eyelids flickering wide as he reached up and pulled Cana to the ground. Once again, the blue blades flew past them as Gildarts rolled on top of the woman. Cana heard a thud and stifled a scream as she saw a bloodied arm fall to the ground beside her. Gildarts gasped in pain, but offered nothing more to signify the extent of his injury.

Cana peered past him. She was surprised to find that Meredy's injuries were not as severe as she had anticipated. Despite his earlier plan, Gildarts had been right: she was not to be underestimated. The man spouted a string of profanities as Cana climbed to her feet. His complexion was pale and she knew that he wouldn't survive much longer with his injuries. Given the strength of her opponent, Cana recognized that she needed to end this battle now.

"Here. You need this. Thank you," she murmured as she shoved the pill into his open palm. "I'm sorry, Gildarts."

He looked at her, confused, though she wasn't certain if it were from shock or her words. She didn't wait for clarification as she shoved the card into his chest. "Sleep."

His eyes closed and his head slumped over. The spell would only be short-lived, so she could do as she had intended from the beginning. She looked at Meredy as she pulled one of the two cards from her vest pocket. Part of her had hoped she wouldn't need the attack.

The girl was seething as she stared at her, chest heaving and body riddled with gashes. Blood was running from her forehead and into her eye. Still, she watched Cana murderously. The dark-haired woman paid her no mind. She knew what she had to do.

"People always underestimate the power of my cards," she called as she strode toward Meredy, eyes narrowed and card tucked between her fingertips. She could feel the other one safely tucked in her pocket against her breast. "I am just as guilty of it. But not this time."

With a yell, Cana hurtled toward her opponent. Meredy repeated her earlier attack, but Cana used one of her cards to shield her from the attack. She continued her course, and the pink-haired girl's eyes grew wide as she realized that Cana had managed to bypass her attack, her hand slamming into Meredy's chest. Cana stepped back, chest heaving and tears streaming down her face as she jumped back. The pink-haired girl stared at her before looking at the card blazing on her chest.

"Shinigami Card," Cana gasped between breaths. "Death God, Angel of Death, Black Mark…what you will." Meredy's face paled, but she said nothing. Cana continued, "This magic is just as despicable as yours, but I can't let you live after what you did. I'm sorry."

"No," the girl whispered, eyes bulging.

Cana smirked, triumphant. "A Shinigami Card won't work if it is one card alone. And there are only two in this world. They are extremely rare. But the user must sacrifice her life to take another's. An 'eye for an eye'." She glanced at Gildarts, who was laying on his side, back to her. "I'm sorry, Gildarts," she whispered, "But I won't hear what you have to tell me." She looked at Meredy. "I, alone, hold both of those cards. Luck was not on your side."

A dark form rose in front of Meredy, unbending to stand taller than any human—even Gildarts. It was grotesque with a long horn protruding from its forehead, deep set eyes, sharp teeth, and talons for fingernails. Its limbs protruded at odd angles from its naked, gnarled body. Meredy jumped back, her defensive magic doing nothing to the creature's body. Cana couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She reached into her pocket to pull out the card's twin as Meredy fought to remove the card from where it was attached to her chest. She was screaming, her eyes flooding with tears as she tore at her chest.

"It's a shinigami," Cana told her softly, "It's been in my possession for nearly a decade."

The creature howled a sickening cry. Chains grew from its back, curling skyward and launching at Meredy. She tried to dodge them in vain.

"Ultear!" Meredy screamed. "Ultear! Help me!"

"She can't save you. You're going to hell. Where you belong," Cana's voice warbled as she licked her lips in attempt to stave off the nausea.

Meredy's body convulsed as the spirit chains penetrated her, causing no physical damage. They pulsated as her arms shot out to her sides. The shinigami sank into the ground.

Cana took a deep, steadying breath as she awaited her turn. She looked down at the card between her fingers and her body grew cold. _No!_

"I'm sorry, girl," he called out. She whirled around to find Gildarts facing her, chains in his back and wrapped around his arm and legs as well.

"No!" she screamed as Meredy's tortured yells tore through the air, some for Ultear, but most out of fear of the unknown. "How?" she moaned, suddenly recognizing his opportunity. "Why would you do that?"

"Hibiki told me what you had planned," he told her, half-smile on his face as tears rimmed his eyes. "I switched the cards, I'm sorry. I have to protect you, Cana...that's what dads are for, right?"

She stood before him, face pale as she saw the card glowing on his chest. "I don't understand! Are you losing your mind?"

"Cornelia," he croaked. She saw the chains slowly retracting and knew that it was the shinigami claiming his soul.

She sobbed into her hands, falling on the ground next to Gildarts. "That was my mother's name."

"It was my wife's name as well. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I loved her so much," he told her, eyes closing and voice hoarse. A tear slipped down his cheek, "She left me, about 19 years ago..." He looked at her with such intensity when he opened his eyes, "I had no idea she was pregnant."

Cana's face grew white with realization. "No! You can't mean—"

He smiled softly, his hand reaching out to touch her face, "I never knew I had a daughter. Until she told me before the spell was broken."

"My father!" she threw her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"And now I'm leaving you, too," he sighed, his body growing colder by the second. Meredy's screams were becoming less frequent.

"You shouldn't have saved me! I don't want to live without you!" she could feel the hysteria edging its way into her being. She pulled back, looking at him through teary eyes. His face was ashen and hollow as he slowly shared Meredy's fate.

He touched her cheek, wiping away a falling tear, "It's OK. If I am going to die, I'm happy that I could choose to die protecting my...daughter."

His own tears fell freely as she hugged him tightly.

"My…father," she sobbed. "Daddy."

"Daddy," he repeated softly, a chuckle in his voice as he returned her embrace. She could feel his strength leaving him. "Thank you, Cana."

Meredy's yells had ceased entirely and Gildarts body quickly chilled as he sighed one last time and slumped over her shoulder. She held him more closely, crying into him as she refused to face his demise. She knew he was gone, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it.

She stayed like that for some time, crying into his soiled cloak until she had nothing left to cry and her self-pity was exhausted.

She had kept her promise to find and destroy the necromancer. She had lost her most prized possessions in the process. Gildarts had sacrificed himself to save her life.

Because Gildarts was her father.

She would not let his sacrifice be in vain.

She slowly lowered him to the ground, pulling her palm across his face and closing his eyes. She could feel the moisture on his eyelashes, and she looked closely at him. He appeared peaceful, a small smile on his lips. She pushed his reddish locks from his forehead, studying his features. Her hair gleamed auburn in the summer's sun.

Just like her father's.

Her lips were full.

Just like her father's.

And her will was unbreakable.

Just like her father's.

"Goodbye, Dad," she whispered to him as she stood, using her forearm to wipe her face. She toyed with finding Hibiki and breaking his jaw, but she knew that it would have been unfair for her to have died, leaving Gildarts with the knowledge of what Cornelia had shared. "I won't let you down. I promise, old man."

* * *

Lucy was angrily pacing as Adie spoke with the Wisterians. She didn't like that she felt isolated from the conversation. Or perhaps what she didn't like, moreover, was that the conversation was about _her_.

The Allied Forces were pushing forward, and overtaking the enemy. Despite this, Lucy had a feeling it was only a matter of time before Ultear made her appearance. The only thing was, no one knew what it'd take for her to do so.

"You're only job is to protect her," Adie pointed toward Lucy as the Wisterian mayor nodded in understanding. "She's was able to summon me…."

Lucy shook her head, grumbling under her breath. "I hadn't tried to summon her! I don't even know how I did it!" She suddenly looked down at the key in her hands. "Oh shit."

She looked up at Adie, who was staring at her, eyes a mixture of amusement, regret, and annoyance. Suddenly her hand shot out, "Let me see your dagger."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but handed the dagger to her friend. Adie took the weapon in her thin fingers, holding it to the light. She turned it over, looking intrigued. The mayor peered at it too, his eyes darting between the dagger and the key in Lucy's hands.

"Do you think..." he started.

Adie tsked under her breath, quickly handing the dagger back to Lucy and muttering, "Freya."

Lucy looked between them, saying nothing. She ran her fingers along the key. "What if I gave it back?"

Adie whirled around and looked at her, incredulous. "What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Lucy's mouth fell open. "I-I'm offering you your key back. It'd be yours! You wouldn't have to feel obligated!"

Adie's mouth opened and closed, and she squeezed her eyes shut as the mayor remained silent. After a moment, she finally spoke. "I do not have a say in this matter. It is not about what I want or don't want. It's about you, Lucy. Don't you see it? _You _are the missing piece of the puzzle. This is your destiny."

Lucy's eyes widened. "I didn't ask for this."

"Does anyone, ever?" the demi-spirit shot back. "Do you think I asked to be half human, half spirit? To be a commodity? To be a weap—" She threw up her hands in frustration. "Dammit!"

"I know your sister is important to you," Lucy offered. "We will find her. No one will use you as a weapon, Adie. I promise."

Pale eyes studied her for a moment, and Lucy could see them soften. The spirit mage looked at the mayor, the haunting question already dancing on her tongue. "I have a question for you."

He raised his eyebrows in expectation. Lucy glanced at Erza, who was now speaking with Makarov and Porlyusica as Jellal chimed in from time-to-time. She still remembered the half-smile on the old wizard's face when he saw that Erza had let Jellal live. It was a smile of relief that his dear Erza was allowed that little piece of happiness. He hadn't liked keeping that secret from her, but telling her could have resulted in Jellal's death at Ultear's hands.

"You mentioned losing some of your townspeople at some point..." Lucy ventured "Do you know where they were taken?"

He answered with a shake of his head.

"Does your bloodline predetermine that your ability is to requip and become ridiculously good fighters?" Lucy's eyes darted to Erza. The concept had been bothering her since the start of the battle, and she had noticed the man's preoccupation with Fairy Tail's strongest female mage. She figured now was as good of time as any to broach the subject.

The mayor followed her gaze, his expression solemn. "I've wondered the same thing as you, lass. Not just anyone can wear our Heart Kreuz armor."

"I figured Barsky's armor and his pact with the village was exclusive," Lucy agreed. "Only the Wisterians can wield it."

"Aye," the man agreed.

"I can see the resemblance, more to your wife and your son," her voice choked off as she realized what she had insinuated. The mayor said nothing, prompting Lucy to continue, "Will you tell her?"

Again, he remained silent, his eyes drifting to his wife, where the rested for some time. "She was devastated when they took our eldest from us. She's never been the same..." His jaw clenched. "Eruza," he murmured to himself. "That was our daughter's name."

It was quite the coincidence, Lucy thought as she stared at her hands, "It's not my place to say anything. But she should know."

The mayor sighed sadly, looking over his people. "I think there are more important feats to be bested now….perhaps if the time is right."

Lucy wanted to offer more encouragement, but she understood. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together, as if it was all supposed to come to this. She chewed her lip, eyes darting toward Natsu. They were all here…where they were supposed to be.

The ground suddenly shook violently, and she tumbled into Adie. The periphery of the battlefield was slowly torn apart as a dark entity settled onto the earth as it appeared from the parting clouds. The ship was three times that of Christina, and it exuded a power so great that Lucy's teeth chattered. Smoke billowed around it, slowly clearing. In its midst, a handful of dark shadows became visible. People. Mages. Perhaps spirits.

"Who's that?" someone called out, followed by the murmurs of the mages around them.

Lucy could see Nani and her clan staring at the newcomers, and her attention flickered to Makarov and Jellal, who were both wearing somber expressions. Lucy inhaled deeply as she met Adie's gaze. The pale-haired woman's expression confirmed what Lucy already suspected and felt deep in her core.

Ultear, with the help of other mages and invariably spirits, had joined the fight.

The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

**And so it begins. Shit's about to get real O_o **

**Thank you all so very much for the continued encouragement. Please **read & review. **It keeps me grounded ^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own FT. I only take cred for the OCs.


	67. Unraveling Fate

**A/N: Yes. ** Loooong** overdue. I lost someone very dear to me recently, and it's been a very difficult and very distracting time. Life is short, so please make sure that the people most important to you know they are dear to your heart(s). And don't take the time to hate. Vest that energy elsewhere. **

**With that said, please read & review. It's winding down after 3+ years. Not quite there yet, but close. Thank you very much for sticking with this story. Next chapter will be sooner. Promise. **

Disclaimer: I'm only responsible for my OCs and manipulation of canon.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"It's her," Adie whispered from somewhere next to Lucy.

The stellar spirit mage didn't bother asking for clarification, as all available pairs of eyes were focused on the new arrivals. The large black ship was massive and undoubtedly lethal. It had barely disturbed the earth where it landed and was unlike any airship Lucy had ever seen. In her distraction, she did not notice Ultear; her eyes attempting to pick out any and all spirits in the foreground. She felt her fists clench as she caught sight of a handful for figures with black rings encircling their necks. They appeared wan and decrepit, and Lucy knew they must be approaching the end of their lifespans in this world. They had been here too long; it was the curse of a Stellar Spirit. She would need to act, and to do so quickly. Suddenly her heart ached to have Levy by her side, encouraging her and offering advice. If she wasn't so distracted by the newcomers, she would have tried to seek out her friend. The last time she saw Levy, Gajeel was carrying her to Wendy.

As her mind raced, the airship suddenly burst into angry flames, engulfing the sleek black mass with a furious roar. The ship exploded, scattering some of their enemies. Lucy covered her ears, falling back from the sheer force of the energy emanating from the explosion She could see Adie standing before her, unmoving as she watched Ultear and the cloaked form beside her refuse to be bullied by the attack. Her hands were clenched into white fists at her sides.

"That's Hades!" Jellal loudly informed them from somewhere to Lucy's left as the flames continued to climb higher.

Adie studied him for a moment, brow furrowed as she looked over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to ask a question, one that was likely filled with the irritation etched in her features, Lucy knew. From the months she had grown closer to the demi-spirit, she had come to recognize that Adassandra was a tightly wound ball of frustration and regret. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances, Lucy would have come to see the side of Adie that Lilith and Barsky had known.

Lucy's attention was drawn away as the smoke suddenly billowed skyward, swirling in a swift vortex. She saw Ultear—or whom she assumed was Ultear—hold out her hand, a small round object spinning in the air as it hovered above her palm. The smoky cloud whirled more quickly, and within moments, the ship had returned to its original shape.

"What the hell?" Adie's eyes bulged in disbelief. Lucy gasped out of pure shock.

"She uses ancient magic," Jellal informed them matter-of-factly. He paused, giving them time to absorb the information. "She's far more dangerous than she looks."

Adie stared at him for some time before croaking, "Who is this Hades?"

"I don't know," he admitted somewhat softly, eyes on Ultear, "There were some things even I didn't know."

"What were you to her?" the pale-haired woman narrowed her eyes as Lucy wrung her hands, feeling the growing tension. "Why are _you_ privy to this information?"

"I worked with her at one time. We are, erm, familiar," he offered briefly, not tearing his eyes from her face.

"If you were working for the _enemy, _then why are you still alive?" Adie cast a look between him and Erza, who was standing next to her childhood friend. Adie's eyes were narrowed with dislike for Jellal.

Jellal stiffened as he, too, felt the intensity of her look. Erza wasted no time intervening, her words expelled in curt snippets. "She manipulated him, Adassandra. She took his memories from him and convinced him he was working for Zeref. That's why he was working for her."

It wasn't the _complete _truth, Lucy knew, but they didn't have time to tell stories. Apparently Adie didn't believe Erza's condensed version, snorting in disbelief. This time it was Lucy who attempted to reason with her friend.

"It's no different than Lilith! She's probably being controlled by Ultear as well."

"And I will end her life if I have to!" Adie spat back incredulously.

"Without hesitation?" Jellal asked softly, studying her. "You'd kill whoever she is to you?"

"Lilith's her sister," Erza crossed her arms over her chest as she murmured that fact. "And she knows it won't be that easy. It wasn't that cut and dry for me, either. Or for Grey when he faced Lyon. Or for Natsu with Laxus during the festival. It's never that easy when you care about someone."

The two women glared at one another, and Lucy thought their looks would come to blows. Finally Adie looked away, her gaze flickering to the ground. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke, after a few moments of gathering her thoughts. "Sorry. It seems I'm not the only one to have to face this predicament. I was wrong to judge your situation, uh, er…" She cast him a glance from the corner of her eye.

"Jellal," he answered with a nod and an offering of his hand, "Jellal Fernandes."

"Jellal," Adie murmured, eyeing his hand distrustfully. Lucy knew it was progress, as the old Adie would have ignored the gesture altogether. She hid her smirk with a hand, as she knew it would only get a glare from the demi-spirit.

"Do you know her sister?" Lucy pressed Jellal somewhat hopefully. "Maybe you know Lilith? You were spying on Ultear!"

Even Adie appeared to perk up at this knowledge, her eyes losing their former suspicion.

"He doesn't," Erza informed them, much to Lucy's chagrin, "That was the first question I asked him as well. Good thought, Lucy."

Jellal watched Adie, studying her like he was trying to recall something. "No….I have no knowledge of this person. I only know that Hades was conspiring with Ultear. Something about another world—"

"One in which magic will survive and non-magic entities will not," Adie murmured, more to herself. She looked back toward the large airship, which was now completely restored. Her eyes widened.

Jellal continued, "She will not hesitate to use what you care most about against you. She has no mercy and will kill to achieve her goals. Your sister may already be dead."

"She's not," the demi-spirit shook her head. "I would know. I would _feel _it."

Lucy hoped Adie's intuition was correct, and she cast a glance at Erza, whose eyes flickered between the the duo before passing over Lucy's head. Her face grew stony and Lucy turned her head to see what was bothering her friend. She caught sight of Natsu and Makarov in a disagreement. The dragon slayer was waving his arms wildly, arguing with the former guild master. His face was pale and his eyes were bulging. Lucy knew that whatever their master had told him, it greatly displeased Natsu.

"Looks like Master Makarov has made his decision," Erza cryptically added, smiling sadly. Lucy thought she saw tears in her eyes before she blinked them away. Jellal raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Erza shook her head. "He's stubborn. If Mira failed to get him to change his mind, then there's no hope."

Lucy chewed her lip, taking in the information Erza was sharing. She looked at Adie, whose interest was solely in Ultear and her brethren. Lucy knew she was plotting, and she wished she knew _what_. She'd have been tempted to ask if Hibiki's screams hadn't caught her by surprise.

Her eyes sought him out somewhere behind an arguing Natsu and Makarov. He grabbed at his ears, his hands clamping over them as he cringed and whimpered. Mirajane was kneeling at his side, looking terrified. "No! N-No, I won't!" he yelled, teeth chattering. Blood oozed from between his fingers and Lucy felt her stomach sink.

"Boy!" Makarov was beside him. "Do what she wants. Don't resist. Only a fool would risk his life. What harm is there in it?"

Hibiki was trembling, tears streaming from his eyes as he looked at Makarov wildly. His teeth chattered as he tried to collect himself, nodding. His fingers were stained with bright red blood, tiny droplets falling in the grass as he tore his hands from where they were clamped against his head. The deep crimson fluid oozed from his ear canals and Mirajane dared to touch his face with her fingers, expression a mixture of fury and tender concern. Hibiki left bloodied fingerprints on her wrists as he gently pulled her careful hands from his face, shaking his head. He reached away, fingers slowly trailing over the translucent keyboard leaving streaks blood. Shortly after, a throaty female voice emanated inside all of their heads.

_You foolish bunch! To think you can defeat me? I have yet to show you my true power! _

Lucy met Natsu's eyes, and he clenched his jaw. She wanted to run to him if only for solace. If this wasn't Ultear's full strength, what hope did they have? And how was Grey holding up now that Ultear's presence was known. She hadn't seen him in some time.

_Gatekeeper, what you value most, I have. All you have to do is accept my terms and it's yours…._

Lucy's eyes widened. Was Ultear directly addressing her? She heard Adie growl profanities from next to her.

_I have no use for these spirits, and their lives are of no consequence to me. I will use them readily, if you do not resist the destiny I'm offering you. The offer will only be short-lived... _

Tears sprung to Lucy's eyes, and she saw Makarov's body tense as he shared a look with Porlyusica. Jellal was watching Lucy as well, which only served to upset her more. Adie made a gesture with her hands, and the Wisterians slowly filtered in, blocking Ultear from Lucy's view, though her vision was already swimming in tears. So many spirit lives would be lost if she didn't surrender...

_I will wait. In the meantime, please do enjoy an encore from my friends. Look at the power I have at my disposal! Good luck..._

With what appeared to be the end of Ultear's transmission, Hibiki fell to his knees. Lucy looked around, terrified as orbs of light flitted through the field leaving trails of eerie light. The remaining mages cried out in horror as their previously slaughtered enemies slowly jerked back to life, albeit somewhat less perfectly than the airship had revived.

"It seems she has the ability to manipulate these creatures as well, though not the living, breathing ones of our world," Jellal pointed out with a perplexed look on his face. Lucy hadn't noticed that their deceased human enemies were not rising.

"You seem surprised." Adie noted, hands on her hips.

"I told you—" he began, irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she hissed, waving her hand. "But tell me, why is she using a projection?"

Jellal narrowed his eyes, looking somewhat thoughtful as a half-smile formed on his face. "It appears that, despite our meager efforts, something has scared her."

Adie turned back to their enemies, following Hades' dark form as he or she returned to the airship with Ultear's projection. Lucy thought she saw Morpheus as Faux by Ultear's side as well. Another mage followed the pair as they disappeared in the massive ship.

"That would explain the barrier around that ship," Adie confirmed.

"It's strong, but I can penetrate it, I think," he informed her. "Maybe temporarily...I'll have no way to know unless I try, but I can see the the ruins that are making it up. Some are familiar enough."

As their enemies were slowly jerking to life, Lucy's earlier fears pitted in her stomach. She looked for Natsu, who was fighting beside Makarov, Laxus, Porlyusica and Ivan. She felt the bittersweet irony of their reunion in the core of her being. She was certain, from Natsu's earlier display of anger, that Makarov had come to die with his guild. Or, perhaps, _for _his guild. Fairy Law, used again, would surely kill him.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy suddenly cried out, chewing her nails and watching the monsters rise again. "How can we fight them? There are too many!"

"We have no choice," Adie told her, a slender hand slipping into armor.

"We do," Lucy argued, her voice higher. "I can surrender! I can do what Ultear wants," she argued, eyes wide with terror. She cried out at the sting that hissed across her cheek as Adie stood there, breathing heavily.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again!" she spat, eyes bulging as her bare palm turned red with Lucy's stinging cheek.

Lucy cupped her face, surprised and somewhat invigorated. Her teeth hurt from their chattering. "What do we do? "she asked meekly. Erza was once again instructing mages and Jellal was nowhere to be found.

"We use Morpheus," Adie told her, sighing heavily. "I would have preferred to wait, but we have no choice."

"What? No we can't! He's pretending to be Faux, remember?" Lucy argued against the temptation to blow his cover.

Adie's voice was stern, "Not _him..._his _army_!"

_Army_? Lucy mouthed to herself. His…._army? _ "Oneiroi!"

"Exactly," the demi-spirit confirmed. "You don't need Morpheus to summon them. They will heed a worthy call. Not many humans have had the opportunity to control the King's Army. And you have on more than one occasion."

Lucy stared in awe, taking in what was being shared. She wondered if this army was as strong as Adie was insinuating, her mind reminiscing her experiences with the Oneiroi. They had seemed so peaceful and quiet, not barbaric and lethal. As she mulled Adie's words, a black butterfly fluttered through the field toward the women. Lucy instinctively held to her hand, ignoring the battle that was commencing around her. It landed on her forefinger, wings gently flapping together.

"Please," she whispered to it, her face close. "I need your help. My friends need your help! They are going to kill those poor spirits!"

The creature lifted off Lucy's finger, transferring to Adie's shoulder. The woman whispered something and the tiny creature fluttered away. Lucy followed it with her eyes, nearly missing Adie quickly whirling and slamming into a rock goblin. The beast toppled and Adie leaped high, her fist shattering the monster into pebbles. Lucy looked about, noticing that the Wisterians were keeping her well-shielded from the enemy. She felt both small and humbled at her importance in this grave matter. She recalled Adie's words...

Surrendering was not an option for them.

Not if they wished to be victorious.

* * *

She thought their fight would never see the potential for victory. Comrades were being lost left and right, and the monsters seemed as if they were never going to yield. Minutes turned into hours, and Lucy felt that they were on the verge of annihilation.

The Wisterians were doing their best to keep her shielded, and so far, none had lost their lives. It gave her something to be thankful about. Regardless, the battle had intensified, and Lucy knew they were each fighting for their lives. She had caught glimpses of spirits, and Hibiki had been kind enough to ask the guilds to not kill the spirits, though harming them was inevitable. Adie had released a handful of the weak ones, and Erza's sword and deft hand had been welcome in removing the horrid chokers. Each spirit promised loyalty before disappearing, though Lucy was uncertain to what extent or capability.

She caught sight of the Amarok from the periphery of her vision, and she followed their movements as they raced along the field, chasing something unseen to her eye. Every so often, she'd catch a glimpse of white fur, and a splatter of blood as whatever it was mutilated the wolves. A dark flitting shadow and the soft sound of steps behind her caused Lucy to quickly spin. Her eyes widened as she saw the large spirit hovering over her, long katana pointed at her throat. She traced the blade to the hilt, where it was held by thick fingers with sharp black nails. She trailed up the pale fur-covered arms, and her eyes settled on the long white ears that fell behind its head, tied together at the nape of its neck. Dark horns curled behind its head from where they originated at the spirit's brow. Its wide-set eyes watched her with mild curiosity, narrowing as its nose twitched in an ironic display. The shiny black metal around its neck caught her attention.

"You're a spirit!" she croaked.

The creature flinched and the tip of its katana sliced through the tender skin of her neck. She felt the warm blood run over her collarbone. The flutter of movement was too quick to draw her attention upward as Erza fell from the sky, black armor and wings encasing her body as her Thunderbolt Iron sword sliced through the spirit's katana. The lagos-like being quickly reached for the saya at its waist, where another katana was waiting. It unleashed the blade in a lethal, fluid movement. Erza ducked under the blow, raising her sword once again to meet the spirit, should it attempt to attack Lucy.

"D-Don't!" Lucy's teeth chattered. "He—erm, or she, can't help it!"

"I won't harm this spirit if I can avoid it," Erza confirmed, eyes on the hare, "I can remove that collar if I have an opening."

"It'll be easier for me to kill this girl," the spirit responded in a surprisingly high-pitched voice. Onyx eyes glinted and nose twitched before the spirit leaped high with a speed Lucy couldn't follow. Erza cursed under her breath—allowing these spirits to live was becoming more troublesome by the minute. She inhaled slowly, trying to listen for her opponent. She spun around, swinging the sword.

"Duck, Lucy!" she screamed. The blonde did as she was bid, falling to the ground. Metal met metal and the spirit's katana once again shattered.

With another flick of its wrist, a third sword was brandished from its saya. Lucy wondered if the spirit had an unending supply of invisible swords.

It hesitated momentarily, "Ah, I knew you'd come if I threatened this pathetic excuse for a Celestial mage."

"Lulu! Stop!" Adie commanded from behind the spirit. Lucy glanced up to find her holding a furry wrist in her gloved hand. The demi-spirit nodded at Erza, who retreated to battle after the silent exchange, though she did not trod too far out of earshot, Lucy noted.

"The girl's caused a lot of trouble, Princess," the spirit responded coolly and cryptically. "It'd be much easier for elimination rather than negotiation."

"You know that's not the right answer," the demi-spirit responded. "And it's against our laws to harm humans."

Lucy's eyes widened. It was the first time Lucy had heard Adie referring to herself as a celestial being.

The spirit laughed merrily, though Lucy detected a deadly hint of contempt beneath it, "Our laws have failed us. And Lilith has been no help. How do you think _our laws _will handle her behavior?"

Adie flinched at that remark, and was met with a swing of the spirit's katana. She met the blow with a blade of her own, though not as remarkable as Erza's sword. They continued to spar for some time, and Lucy tried to track their agility, but the speed at which they were battling made it a difficult feat. She let her hand slip to her waist, where her whips and dagger were once again stored within reach.

The spirit slashed at Adie's neck, which she met with a forearm of armor Barsky had given her. The metal sparked off the material as Adie tried to reason with her opponent, "It would not help to kill a spirit mage, Kalulu."

"The human?" the rabbit spat. "You think I intend to waste my time on the human? Princess, make no mistake, I'm here to eliminate _you_. Understand I am left with no choice in this matter."

Adie drew back momentarily, and the spirit did not miss a beat, another sword cutting through the air. Lucy screamed Adie's name, but it was too late. The katana had cut through her shoulder, stopping at bone. Blood spilled over Adie's chest, and she stared at the wound as thick fluid spurted from it.

"Me?" Adie's features were pale as she weakly pressed on the wound, blood seeping between her fingers.

"Lilith is a pawn. The real problem—the real reason—is _you_!" the spirit yelled triumphantly in its sing-song voice, sword held high and ready to strike. "If you are no longer available, then this is all over!"

With those words, the sword was brought down, sure to slice through Adie's neck. The demi-spirit stood there, unmoving in her state of shock. Before the blow could hit its mark, Kalulu's movements were suddenly halted. The spirit twitched in agitation, attempting to pull against the force that was holding it back.

"Lucy?" Adie blinked a few times, her gaze more focused as she realized what had happened.

"You don't want to do this, Kalulu. Just let us help you." Lucy's voice was strong, and her grip steady as she held a whip in each hand. Etoiles was pulled tautly around the spirit's sword wrist, and her other whip encircled the hare's neck.

"A human? What good is this? You cannot help me! Or any of us," the spirit's ears twitched at its eyes narrowed. "You have no idea the horror we have been put through, all because we have chosen to protect these..._humans_!"

With a cry of indignation, the spirit leaped into a back-flip, kicking Adie in the stomach. She was thrown backward with a cry of pain, but did not fall, instead using her hand to stabilize her as she slid along the ground. Lucy withdrew her whips, ready to use them again if necessary. She stood tall as her opponent lurched toward her, anger buried in its large onyx eyes. Eyes that would be cute if it were on a rabbit that was not on a rampage, or so Lucy thought.

She felt something between her fingers, and she brought Adie's key to her face, surprised that she had summoned it. Kalulu noticed it as well, hesitating momentarily. In that short amount of time, Erza dashed between them. With an upward flick of her wrist, the deft-handed move sliced into the spirit's throat with a cracking noise that signified the shattering of Ultear's collar. A shard of it fell to the ground, and the spirit watched in confusion. Lucy felt a tugging on her arm, and she was propelled forward, stumbling in the process. Her arm felt as if it were going to be jerked from her body.

The katana dropped from Kalulu's thick fingers, and the spirit's eyes widened in shock, pain, relief—Lucy was uncertain. She blinked, gasping as she realized what had happened. Adie was standing between mage and spirit, holding Lucy's wrist firmly in her hand. She had plunged the key, with Lucy holding it, into Kalulu's chest. The hare looked down, then to Adie before focusing on Lucy. It was the first time Lucy had used Adie's key on a spirit.

"Sometimes," Lucy replied softly, voice warbling, "These _humans _are willing to die to protect spirits!" She withdrew her hand, key disappearing as the spirit watched her with mild confusion mixed with new-found respect.

"If you'd have listened, this would have been much easier, Lulu." Adie grunted with an air of frustration.

"It's...true?" Kalulu gasped, glowing more brightly as it studied Lucy, as if for the first time. Something had piqued the spirit's interest.

"It's time, Lulu," Adie confirmed.

"Ah," the spirit replied, "I suppose..I will have to repay the favor."

"Then repay it by advocating for Lilith!" Adassandra pleaded. "I will likely not be able to!"

"Free the rest of them, and return this world to its former state," Kalulu was looking at Lucy. "Don't waste her gift."

"I swear it. On my life!" Lucy lifted her fist to her chest, nodding her affirmation. The spirit wriggled its nose before its body quickly disappeared from their world.

Adie stepped back, muttering as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. She thanked Erza, who was examining her wound before suddenly drawing back in confusion.

"It's...healed?" the red-head stared at Adie, incredulous.

Adie avoided her look, inspecting the unblemished skin and confirming what Lucy already knew, "Perk of being bit by an Amarok, I s'pose. "

Erza straightened. "You were lucky. You were almost killed. "

"I know," Adie admitted, looking somewhat ashamed. "Sorry."

"What did that spirit mean when it asked you if 'it was true'"? Lucy inquired, trying to process the last ten minutes. So much had come to pass. "That Kalulu, or whatever, had wanted to kill _you_. Not me." She narrowed her eyes, toe tapping at she awaited an answer. Even Erza hung around to listen.

"My key," Adie mumbled. "That you are able to use it."

"So? Why would that impress a spirit?" Lucy pressed. It just didn't make sense.

Adie was growing annoyed as the two women watched her. She looked at the ground, "A typical human—mage or not—cannot use my key freely, Lucy." She looked past Lucy, as if sensing something.

Lucy's exasperated sigh of impatience pulled her attention back. "Why's that?"

Adie shrugged, "Because my key must be _given_."

"What if it's not given?"

"It won't be found," she quickly replied.

"That doesn't make sense," Lucy began. Adie growled her frustration, taking a few steps forward and pulling Lucy's dagger from her waist. She held it out, blade facing Lucy in one hand, her key in the other.

"See it?" Adie emphasized by shoving them toward Lucy's face. "See?"

Lucy opened her mouth to protest out of confusion. She examined the key more closely, pulling it between her fingers. She ran the pad of her forefinger over the millings of the key. She felt her skin catch on an aspect that was sharper than she had expected. She turned it over, noticing that the metal looked slightly blemished and lighter. She then examined the blade of her dagger. She held it closer to the key, gasping at the similarity of the blades shape and what she anticipated was a missing aspect of the key. She looked up at Adie, confused.

"You had summoned me weeks ago!" Adie's voice was rising. "That's how I survived being bitten by an Amarok."

"I-I didn't mean to!" Lucy rasped, horrified. "I didn't know!"

"Freya knew," Veleda's voice interrupted them. "It was _her _plan."

Lucy jumped, but Adie didn't flinch, her voice calm. "But why?"

"After your father's death...she came to me."

"And you easily agreed to read the future? I thought you couldn't do that for a spirit?" Adie shot back.

"You're only a half-ling, child. Some things I can see," Veleda paused. "I saw Lucy. And I saw parts of...this." She waved around her, looking somewhat withdrawn. Tired. "Each outcome as just as hopeless as the rest, but one...one was _less _dim."

"Go on," Lucy pressed, intrigued.

"One that didn't result in complete loss."

"You're not making sense, old lady," Adie hissed. "Why would my mother use my key for a dagger? And why would she ask that of you to look into the future?"

Veleda stared at Adie for sometime, as if lost in thought. "Lucy, you are the last of my bloodline. In your veins runs my mother's blood. Her sacrifice. This is your destiny—whatever the end."

"Your saw our deaths," Lucy whispered, her hand covering her mouth. Hopelessness clung to her soul.

"I saw the likelihood of defeat, yes," Veleda admitted. "But there was one outcome that could have prevailed—still _can _prevail. One in which you wielded Adassandra's key, which would not be necessarily given."

"So you mutilated my key? It's against Celestial Law!" Adie's eyes were wide with disbelief. "I suspected as much when I first found out the use of that dagger."

"_I_ didn't," the ruddy-skinned spirit replied. "Freya did."

"A royal risk punishment?" Lucy interrupted. "It makes no sense."

"As ruthless as she could be, Freya was forgiving," Veleda bowed her head. "She gave my bloodline a chance to survive—to prosper."

"Forgive what?" Adie snapped.

"Child?"

"You heard me fine. Forgive. What." She hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Ah, I supposed I never did share why I was forced to live a life of seclusion," Veleda tensed, as if she knew her next words would be a devastating blow. Lucy felt her stomach clench in anticipation. Finally, the spirit spoke, her voice soft and rueful. "For my role in your father's death."

* * *

"Hades?" Ultear cooed, her form flickering slightly as an orb snaked over and under her hand as she smoothly twisted her wrist.

The hooded form turned its head toward the voice, saying nothing.

"You've been a real bore lately, lighten up," Ultear murmured, distracted by her orb as it flashed the scenes from the battlefield. "Faux, you've not been keeping Master Hades amused, now have you?"

"Ma'am?" Faux bowed his head reproachfully.

Ultear's gaze fastened on the other mage in their presence, "And you, my friend, will soon have your wish fall into your lap."

"Thank you, Ultear," the woman responded eagerly. "I look forward to meeting Lucy Heartfilia again."

"I'm sure you do," Ultear drawled, "Since she nearly killed you the last time you two faced off."

"I was weak," the mage responded, "This time, however, I won't hesitate to kill her."

"I don't anticipate she'll come alone," Ultear warned. "She'll bring Adassandra with her."

"We will be ready, Mistress," Faux responded, glancing at Hades, who was still silent.

"I don't care about the girl," she replied casually, flipping her orb through her fingers, "but keep the other one alive."

"Don't worry, I'll kill Lucy Heartfilia," the mage promised, a rueful smile on her face as she rubbed her finger over the scar spanning from her hairline to collar bone. Her cornea was milky, her vision lost from the injury to her eye. She bared her teeth in contempt at the memory of her loss to the other spirit mage.

"I trust that you will, Angel," Ultear purred, "But I wanted to remind you, as Lucy holds no value to me."

"I see," Angel replied, her fingers tracing over the keys on the ring at her waist. Faux watched the movement. "All the better. I can take my time."

"I'm going to quickly seek out that Alberona girl. She's overdue for a visit. " The dark-haired mage sighed, her form flickering and growing thicker in girth. Her hair became short and coarse, and her face was covered by a mask. "I'm thinking a slow painful death should suffice for the life of my dear Meredy." Her voice held a hint of regret and sadness, which quickly dissolved as she gave the group one last command before her form faded out completely

"Remember: do not kill Adassandra. She's our ticket to Zeref."


	68. The Backup Plan

**Faster than your average bear this time! I'll try to keep it up. Please _read and review_! **

disclaimer: don't own FT. Enjoy creating the OCs.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Adie's face paled and Lucy's teeth chattered. She could only imagine how the demi-spirit felt, given Veleda's sudden, startling revelation. Lucy had her suspicions as to why the seer had helped them from the beginning, and Veleda had just confirmed those suspicions.

Adie sucked in a deep breath after what seemed like an eternity of holding it. The color slowly returned to her face, and Veleda held the icy blue glare that was threatening to tear through her. The spirit knew it was her time for reckoning. With a flutter of fabric, she dropped to her knees, her hands resting on her legs and her head bowed.

Adie's eyes briefly fluttered wider, before narrowing. Her next words were a roar of fury that Lucy didn't know she harbored. "Explain yourself. NOW!"

Lucy jumped, startled at the ferocity of the command and the regal authority behind it. Veleda did not shudder, her body still and tense. After a moment, and a brief twitch of her fingertips over the downy fabric of her tunic, Veleda finally spoke.

"Daylon was a Celestial Spirit mage, which is what drew Freya to him. It was destiny," Veleda shared, her gaze growing unfocused. "There was a registry for all mages at that time...and Enforcers to ensure that registration."

"Get to the point!" Adie spat vehemently and with an air of impatience.

Veleda glanced at Lucy, "He was a more distant relative of mine, as well, though on my mother's side. He was orphaned at an early age, and I raised him as an adoptive parent. At that time, I remained with the village—it was where my kin—my family—still survived. It kept me there...that feeling of family and belonging. I can't deny that my relationship with Daylon influenced his encounter with Freya, or that I didn't hope... "

A crimson tendril fell in her face, and she didn't make a move to push it away as her amber gaze flickered to Adie and her words sought to impress upon the demi-spirit. "Belonging somewhere. Feeling less alone. I had hoped that by uniting them, there may be more...like me..." She sighed softly. "It's not easy being a half-breed, with nowhere to belong. No people willing to claim you. And Freya had always been so kind to me."

Lucy nodded. She could only imagine the hardship Adassandra, Lilith and Veleda undertook. They didn't fit in either the Celestial Spirit World or Human World.

"I could have read the Enforcer's presence when I noticed he was staring at me, or when he asked for Daylon, but it was the Spring Festival, and I was feeling not my usual mistrusting self and we had been seeing a surge of Council members since the Dragon War," the seer told them, "So I directed him to your father. I was used to people staring at me. My skin color, alone, made me unique. "

"Who was he?" Adie hissed, her voice low.

"I don't know, and I never did find out," Veleda answered slowly. "A premonition was all I needed to find my way to the shop—thank heavens Freya had taken you and Lilith away for the day."

Lucy felt her heart stop, and she wrung her hands nervously. "Daylon didn't practice magic, he wasn't registered, was he?"

"No," Veleda's eyes flickered to Lucy, impressed with her intuition, "He only held the keys to protect them...it was a time where Spirits were being misused and new Spirit Laws were being drafted. I see where you get that resolve, Adassandra; it's your father through and through—"

"Please. Stop," Adie breathed, lips pursed and pale.

Veleda sighed, "My apologies, but I must continue. This man...he was after something..."

"My mother's key," Adassandra's fists were tight balls at her sides. She already knew this part.

"No," the seer replied carefully, eyes on Adie's face. "_My_ key."

Lucy gasped, "You had given him your key?"

"I thought it only right!" Veleda sighed. "Both he and Freya had always been kind to me." _When others weren't_. "He was my kin. He was like a son! I'd rather a stranger not have it in a time where mages were using us as killing machines! You should have seen our casualties in the Dragon Civil War...sickening."

Adie stared at the spirit, and Lucy was uncertain if she were going to lose her cool. She had grown up under the assumption that her father was the unlucky bystander to a corrupt mage who was a threat to her mother. It wasn't far from the truth...

"He had somehow already acquired Morpheus' key. We had been surprised when we faced one another that day, as Morpheus had always watched over me." Veleda's fingers grabbed at the hem of her tunic, gently squeezing the fabric in distraction. "Daylon had, despite my pleas, refused to give my key up to the mage or allow me to fight in his stead. He knew those repercussions."

Adie stared at the ground as she fought the torrent of emotions going through her. Veleda quickly continued. "In the end, Morpheus killed that mage in defiance and I lost my sight trying to save your father's life. We both sacrificed so much to protect him. And it was worthless!" Tears silently spilled over as she retold the story.

"That's why he is indebted to you!" Lucy intervened suddenly. "Morpheus! He said so, once. He would have been exiled for harming a human if it had been revealed."

"You are right, child," Veleda responded softly, tears streaking her face in silent trails. "That would have meant his death. He had saved mine."

"But not my father's," Adie ruefully croaked.

"He had the opportunity to give my key to that mage, but he would never sacrifice a spirit's safety," Veleda quickly replied. "That knowledge and dedication was one of the reasons why your uncle tried to stop time in this world so that Peony could attempt to heal him. But even Leo's mother could not save him. So, His Majesty brought him to our world, hoping he may spend his last moments with Freya. There was nothing we could do, sometimes even magic fails us."

"I remember that day well," Adie admitted. "Lilith was restless. I had met Leo and Aries for the first time and recall Peony leaving quickly. Later, when I saw my mother...she was different."

"I admitted everything to her...not once did she blame me," Veleda admitted, tears falling anew. "She was so emotionally wounded, she needed to rest."

"Freya Sleep is _real_?" Lucy sputtered, incredulous.

Veleda offered a soft smile through her veil of tears, "Ah, your scholarly friend has been an influence on you, child. It is how Freya heals, yes. But, it makes her vulnerable, so her whereabouts are always unknown. The more perilous the injuries—"

"The longer the sleep. I imagine emotional wounds are more difficult to heal" Lucy nodded her comprehension. _They create the most painful scars. _"And, yes, I've been reading."

"She's alive?" the demi-spirit whispered, eyes wide with disbelief as she pleaded with Veleda to give her some vestige of hope. Some hope in all of this despair. "I always believed she was!"

"It is my belief." Veleda agreed. "Her priority was to protect you and your sister. A dark magic had been making appearances throughout the land, and that unrest was detectable to even the spirits. It was a start to all of this, I believe. And I think Zeref's prison was slowly weakening, even then."

"How did she come to altering my key?" Adie asked as she gingerly traced the outline of her key as it was nestled in her fingers.

Veleda stared at the object as she reminisced, "She requested me to read your future, as she knew she would not be present. I told her what little I could derive, which was true to what I shared with you when we first met again. My dwindling lineage had always been important to me, and she knew this. Freya was ruthless, but she was not without mercy. She took it upon herself to use your key in such a manner as to protect that one promising divergence of a vision. We all had to believe it could come true. I simply placed the dagger...and a few other objects. "

"Why?" Adie asked quietly.

"It was the only way to protect you and Lilith that I could foresee, though, as I said before, that vision was not without fault." Veleda shared. "It was her only hope. _Our _only hope. We had to hold onto it."

"No….why help _you_? Because of you, my father died!" Adie spat, her earlier anger coming back to surface in a raging boil.

Veleda lowered her head, "Perhaps because of me, she had a way to ensure the survival of her children when she could not be there to protect them." Knuckles were white as she tugged at the fabric, once again. "Or perhaps because she knows the role I will play in this?"

Adie stared at the woman, both mute and volatile. Lucy hoped she would continue to contain the fury that was roiling beneath her poised exterior. Lucy was uncertain if she, herself, would react any differently if she had heard this news about her own parents. She recalled the anger she felt upon seeing them on the battlefield, their souls trapped in dead bodies being used as weapons. She felt her pulse quicken at that thought.

"And just...just what role is that?" Adie's voice cracked with frustration. She was fighting the urge to succumb to the engulfing blame.

"For one, I helped carry out her plan to this very moment. Barsky giving that dagger and those relics to Lucy was no coincidence," Veleda admitted in a low, controlled voice. "But more importantly, for what I'm about to do."

By this point, both women were staring at her in anticipation, Adie's anger abating with her growing curiosity. Veleda's eyes fell to the earth, her face devoid of any emotion, though Lucy could hear the inherent sadness within her voice as she raised her head to meet Adie's gaze.

"I will follow in my mother's footsteps and lock Zeref away once again if he is freed."

"But that's suicide! You'll die," Lucy's voice rose, filled with concern.

"And I will do it gladly," Veleda was speaking to Adie. "I am truly sorry." She didn't elaborate, and Lucy wasn't sure that it was necessary.

Adie's face softened before becoming its usual blank slate. She pushed herself to her feet, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she inhaled slowly. "No..."

"It's the least I can do!" Veleda protested, her voice strained with emotion.

"No more deaths," Adie whispered to the sky. "I'm tired of death. I've lost too many people." She looked around the field. "Too many friends."

Veleda opened her mouth to argue or offer her life once again—Lucy didn't know. But something caught Adie's eye, her gaze flickering over Veleda's head to something beyond. Her expression changed becoming more somber. Lucy watched her quizzically.

"Ah," Veleda murmured, understanding what was coming to pass.

"Backup's here," Adie nodded and sighed, her voice warbling with restraint—though from what, Lucy did not know. "'Bout damn time."

* * *

Natsu lifted his nose to the sky, sniffing deeply, nostrils flaring with each strong breath. Happy swooped down, landing beside him. He knew all too well that something had caught Natsu's attention. He eyed his friend with expectation and mild suspicion.

"What is it?"

After another dramatic inhalation, Natsu's head snapped around, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the battlefield. "I…recognize that smell. I've encountered it somewhere before…..I just can't...can't remember _where_."

"What's it smell like?" Happy looked confused as he attempted to understand his friend's dilemma.

Natsu felt an odd familiarity and a deep, instinctual warning, "It smells like...a woman." He shook his head in frustration, growling profanities. "Dammit! I feel like I should remember this!"

"Aye, you should," Happy watched him cautiously, attempting to stave off the growing anxiety deep within his stomach. _Natsu always remembers a smell_. "Something's telling you it's bad, huh?"

"Yeah, I haven't smelled it since we've been here, so if it's an ally, I'd a-noticed already," Natsu slowly replied, distracted by his flight of thoughts. He rubbed his head furiously as his mind raced. _This is a real pain in the ass_.

He met Makarov's eye, and he could tell the old man was upset by the deaths the Alliance had already incurred. Laxus had taken the burden of carefully moving the bodies and laying them to rest prior to the start of the new wave of revived forces. Each familiar face had wounded Makarov anew. The dragon slayer had disagreed with the past guild master's ultimate plan, but he knew that the old man wouldn't back down.

Happy sighed unhappily. _No way can this be good_. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh's right, Buddy," Natsu murmured, glancing at Happy sadly. "It's just more trouble than we already have."

"Then," Happy's white wings sprouted as he shot into the sky, swooping down dramatically after a quick scan of the battlefield. He grabbed onto Natsu's tattered vest, "I suppose we better start looking and find this person fast."

"Yup," Natsu grunted, his mind still struggling to grasp the correct memory. The one that would be the key to the pungent odor in his nostrils—the one on the tip of his tongue. He inwardly cursed his poor memory.

Happy's wings flapped, giving him a formidable speed at which he carried the dragon slayer. He could detect Natsu's fear—fear for Lucy, fear for Makarov, fear for everyone but himself. It was unsettling the dragon slayer's lack of concern for himself, and that's what made him a dangerous foe. The love in Natsu's heart made tears spring to Happy's eyes. He would be a devoted friend...to his death. The eksheed knew they had yet to escape the vision Veleda had shared with him and Lucy, and he'd be damned if he'd let it come to reality. He'd die first.

"Over there," Natsu's finger shot out, directing Happy to the odor he was tracking. Happy could feel the tension his friend carried. His lack of awareness was driving him mad.

"Right," Happy dove as Natsu continued to give instructions. "The one with the mask, that's her! I—" Suddenly his eyes grew wide, "Shit! I remember! What the hell?"

Happy squared his shoulders as he awaited the revelation, swiftly swooping low on his course. He darted under blows and over heads. His eyes tracked his target who was easily maneuvering around the battlefield. "Who is it, Natsu?"

"The one from Galuna Island," Natsu growled, "I'm sure of it."

"You fought him...or her" Happy recalled the male appearance despite Natsu's protests _he _smelled like a _she_. "You beat that mage." _Why is she here? And who is she?_

The dragon slayer shook his head, "Something wasn't right then. A woman dressed as a guy—even sounded like a guy. But, my nose knew she was a woman. She said she didn't use her full strength." He looked up at Happy, expression solemn. "And I believed her."

Happy's stomach sank as he recalled that particular mission. It was right after they had met Lucy. "She was helping bring back Deliora, right? With Lyon..."

"Right," Natsu confirmed, fists clenching and lighting on fired. "Which means…."

"She's no ordinary mage," Happy finished. _And probably really a _she_._

"Which also means…" his friend growled as his fists started to glow brighter and skin became scaly.

Happy continued to weave through the battlefield, he could see the mage streaking past others, though not disturbing them. She was a mage on a mission, it seemed.

"That she's likely not an ally."

"Nope," Natsu agreed, looking behind him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucy or Gray, even if to warn them. "And I wouldn't be surprised if she were Ultear herself."

* * *

The first of the black-winged butterflies landed on Lucy's shoulder. She could barely see through the thick black cloud of fluttering Oneiroi. Despite the sheer abundance of their numbers, she wondered how they would help them. She recalled the second form she had seen them take, and didn't feel they'd be of much more help unless it was to quickly remove the survivors from this war.

"Adie? How are they, uh, going to help us? Really?" Lucy timidly asked. Adie smiled as one landed on her palm. She brought it close to her face.

Veleda watched, a look of disbelief, awe, consternation—Lucy couldn't tell—on her face. She bowed her head slightly, "I will return. Remember what I said." With that, she disappeared with a soft _plop_, though Lucy and Adie were far too distracted to be concerned.

"You mentioned a third form, once..." Lucy recalled an earlier conversation as she studied the inky being on her finger. _And said I didn't want to ever see it! _The creatures lifted off of the two women, fluttering about them. People's curiosities were piqued by the sudden appearance of the dark, mysterious cloud, but Lucy was too distracted to notice.

"Didn't you ever wonder how such peaceful creatures could make up my uncle's army? A Royal Guard?" Adie's cool eyes met hers.

Lucy looked between the serene-appearing Oneiroi and Adie. A half-smile found its ways to her lips. "I think I'm about to find out, no?"

Adie smiled in return, though hers was strained. Her gaze flickered back to their visitors. In quick succession, the metamorphosis began to occur, the creatures turning into the gentle equine form Lucy had witnessed before. Lucy jumped as she realized they were continuing to transform. Slowly, those forms grew both taller and thicker, their torsos elongating. Muscles formed and twisted, and within moments, the tiny Oneiroi had taken on formidable forms of what Lucy would qualify as _warriors_.

They stood about ten feet tall, at least, on hoofed feet with the torso of a well-defined man. It was the only portion of them that resembled a human. Their faces were not equine, and were more what Lucy would consider to be _scary_. Their skin was a deep onyx, contrasted by white, sharp teeth, deep-set eyes, and flat noses that sloped into their prominent foreheads. Short ungulate-like ears introduced the familiar mane one would find on a horse. In their hands, they held large spears that harbored a half-crescent on the other end which, by the way, appeared to be for the sole use of decapitation. Lucy swallowed hard.

"Holy shit," she whispered as she stared up at them, "How the—what are they?"

"We—" the largest of the Oneiroi stepped forward, bearing silky black hair tied on the top of his head, "are the Royal Guard, Miss Heartfilia."

_Oh. Good._

Lucy squealed, not expecting the smooth deep booming voice coming from the Oneiroi. Well, she _expected _it, but was not ready to hear it. She noticed their rippling and ropy muscles—muscles of a creature born for combat. They were majestic; her head didn't even reach their flanks.

"It's rare a human sees your true form, Chiron," Adie greeted the Oneiroi with a warmth that made Lucy jealous.

"Mistress," Chiron bowed his head, leaning forward on his front legs and bending at the knees in a manner of respect. "Morpheus is still predisposed, I see."

"Not for long, hopefully," Adie confirmed with a quick nod. "That is my next destination. I expect to find him in one piece."

"As is likely, knowing him." He watched her for some time before his deep-set eyes darted back to Lucy. "Miss Heartfilia, how may we best be of assistance to your call?"

Lucy wrung her hands anxiously, looking around. The mages surrounding them were staring—no _gaping_. Lucy noted the look of sheer awe on Erza's face. She wished Natsu could see it! She took notice of Lilith's creatures on the battlefield, and she remembered her grounding.

"S-Sir, erm, Mr. Chiron..." Her eyes fell on the dozens—no _hundreds—_of Oneiroi behind him. She thought he was a _him_. She had no idea anymore, and frankly, found it unimportant. "I want to protect the spirits. I want to protect my friends. They have come to help me fight to free the spirits that have been captured...and I can't do that on my own!" She bent forward at her waist, hoping her tears would be hidden as her hair hid her face. She sniffed softly. "I-I need you to help me...please!"

The silence that followed her squeaky plea wracked her nerves. She quickly collected herself, wiping her nose and returning to a respectful upright position. She glanced at Chiron. He was watching her carefully, as if assessing her for any sign of disingenuity. His steely gaze fell on Adie once again. The two stared at one another for some time, and Adie simply nodded. Chiron stepped into position before Lucy.

"Very well, Miss Heartfilia. Your heart is noble and intent pure. I will help you." He retreated to the Oneiroi behind him, his voice stern in a language she did not recognize.

Lucy turned to look at Adie, who was observing the army Lucy had summoned. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she met Lucy's gaze with another stiff nod and forced smile. Her eyes darted to Ultear's airship, which was still planted in the middle of the battlefield. Adie once again returned her attention to the Oneiroi as they pounded on their chests with a closed fist—a sign of respect for their leader, Lucy concluded.

"They are formidable," Adie told her.

"You can say that again." Lucy huffed. "You think they can help us?"

"Help us?" Adie chuckled, a rare sign of playfulness. "They will tip the scales in your favor, moron! Isn't that obvious?"

"_Our _favor." Lucy whispered.

Adie was taken aback, shock quickly taking over her features before being wiped away. Her gaze returned to the airship and her voice was soft. "Our favor...yes."

"You're going, aren't you?" Lucy followed her line of vision. Adie didn't turn to look at her, instead nodding wordlessly. Lucy prepared for the verbal retaliation, but her decision was firm. "I'm going with you, then."

"No!" Adie's head snapped toward her, "You should stay here!"

"No," Lucy shook her head. "Everyone needs help. You need help. I'm here to help you, just accept that!"

"Absolutely not. It's not safe for you. You have others who worry about you," Adie began.

"Not safe for me?" Lucy laughed. "And who do you think you are? You have people who care about _you_, too, silly!"

Adie said nothing and Lucy took the opportunity to continue. "Besides, you must have misheard me, Adassandra."

"Misheard?" the demi-spirit echoed.

"Yep." Lucy met her look with one of the utmost severity and intent. "I'm not _asking _your permission. I'm _telling _you I'm going. Whether you like it or not."

Adie's jaw clenched in annoyance, but she didn't refuse Lucy's demand, much to the spirit mage's surprise.

"Fine, Heartfilia," she growled, looking at the Oneiroi one last time. "But you better not slow me down."


	69. Thicker than Water

**Chugging along, chugging along. Thank you very much for the encouragement. Please keep the reviews coming. **

**And anonymous reviewer inquired about my names. I gather my names from a mixture of mythology and lore spanning multiple cultures. I am borrowing more from Greek/Roman and Nordic mythology, however. **

Disclaimer: cred to me for the OCs. So much fun.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but feel that she had tainted the innocence to the Oneiroi's first two forms. She had a sneaking suspicion that this form was rarely experienced, as it likely ended unhappily to Morpheus' enemies. Of course, that was also supported by an earlier discussion with Adie or Veleda—Lucy couldn't recall—that insinuated that their third forms were most feared. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes darting left then right in hopes of spotting Natsu. She wondered what he'd think of all of this. Would he be impressed with her strength? She could see the looks of awe from the surrounding mages, and she felt a swell of pride at how much she had grown. She knew the whispers were about _her_. She would have basked in their praise for a moment longer had Adie not cleared her throat impatiently.

Lucy straightened, noticing the army of Oneiroi awaiting something—anything. She strode forward with as much surety she could muster. She looked up at the tallest of the creatures. "Master, erm, Chiron? M-May I make a request?"

He shifted and swung on his haunches, a move that was both graceful and deadly. Lucy did all she could to not jump. He bowed his head, voice surprisingly kind, "Miss Heartfilia, I will hear this request of yours. Master Morpheus does not leave us to just anyone."

He glanced at Adie. Lucy ignored the feeling that he was seeking affirmation, her shoulders squaring with determination. She noticed the other Oneiroi watching her, their dark deep-set eyes filled with muted indifference. They moved about on their hooved feet, as if impatient for her response.

Lucy's attention returned to Chiron, their leader. She hoped her voice was as clear and strong as she intended. "Yes, uh, um, could you not harm any humans?"

He angled his head as if to study her, teeth bared slightly in a look that Lucy would call one of uncertainty. His voice betrayed his hesitation. "You would prefer we wound spirits?"

A rustle moved through the centaur army and Lucy thought she had erred grievously.

"No!" Lucy waved her hands, palms suddenly slick and sweaty, "T-That's not what I meant! I would like you to leave the spirits to m-m-me." She inwardly sighed, collecting herself. Where was Natsu to give her strength? The thought gave her courage. "The ones—from the Otherworld—those you may get rid of. But, please leave the human mages to us and, again, the spirits to me." She whispered the last part, her right fist clenching.

"That's a big request for such a tiny human." Chiron stared down at her, thoughtfully. He threw his head back before bowing at her on his muscular front legs, throwing his weapon into the opposite hand. "But, I will do as you wish, Miss Heartfilia."

"Lucy," she exhaled after what felt like an eternity of holding her breath. "No Miss, Mistress, My Lady...just…just Lucy, please!" His head shot up faster than she had expected. She offered her most polite and sincere smile, "You are, after all, helping me, and I'm at _your_ disposal, Chiron."

He drew back, and Lucy saw the shift in the Oneiroi. They did not make a noise, as she would expect from such large beasts. Chiron turned, with one last look at Lucy before lifting the crook he carried. He shouted something in his guttural language and the others lifted their weapons before quickly dispersing. Lucy watched in shock as they swiftly leaped over her allies—the wonderstruck mages falling to the ground out of fear of being trampled—meeting the enemy forces head on. Lucy was impressed by the agility at which they were able to maneuver through the battlefield; cutting down the enemy and making the humans look like weaklings. All their efforts to this point appeared moot.

Her friend was watching her carefully. Lucy sighed out of curiosity, "What did he say, Adie?"

The corners of the demi-spirit's mouth twitched upward, "It was mostly praise for you. Then he called you a "little human girl"."

"Oh." Lucy shrugged, feeling weary and finding those words funny. She chuckled. "It could have been worse." She tried her best to smile as she turned toward Adie, still unable to find Natsu. "Well, are we goin—_oof_!"

She felt as if her wrist was going to be ripped from her body as she was yanked into motion by her forearm, which was now locked in Adie's tight grip. "Let'sgodammitIdon'thavealldayHeartfilia!"

Her boots expedited their trip, allowing Adie to quickly maneuver around, ducking under blows and leaping over Oneiroi—all while dragging Lucy with her. Occasionally, she'd wield a weapon in her left hand, cutting down whatever was in their path with sloppy ease. They passed Wendy and Nani, who shouted encouragement. They cut down Gray's enemy, as the ice mage stared, shocked. After what seemed like an eternity of being dragged, Lucy realized they had stopped running, despite feeling as if the ground was still moving beneath her feet. She tumbled forward into what she recognized was Jellal's back.

"You said you could bring down the barrier. You know the person who made it," Adie reminded him, barely out of breath. Lucy skidded to a halt, nearly colliding with Jellal, who kindly stepped out of the way and allowed her to fall to the ground. She cursed, scraping her knee for the hundredth time that day. Adie didn't miss a beat, picking her up by the back of her shirt while talking to Jellal in rapid succession, spouting her theories, and pointing at the wall that Lucy still couldn't see.

"I'll do my best, but," Jellal eyed the invisible barrier, looking uncomfortable. He licked his cracked lips. She hadn't realized how pale he was, or how dark the bags under his eye truly were. "I don't recognize all the ruins. I looked for Fried—as Erza recommended—but I cannot find him."

"You said—" Adie argued, irritation in her voice.

"I know what I said!" Jellal snapped, teeth bared. Lucy suspected he was more angry at himself than anyone else. He inhaled deeply, "I was premature in my assessment."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Lucy asked, brushing at her bruised and bleeding knees as she attempted to cut through the tension. She heard Adie swear under her breath and Jellal looked away momentarily. "What?"

"The worst that could happen, Lucy," he said, his eyes darting back to her. "Is that you could be trapped in that barrier indefinitely." His gaze shifted away once again, fists clenching.

"That it?" She wasn't the least surprised by that revelation. With a field full of mages, she knew someone could figure out how to release them.

"No, that's not all," he shook his head, sighing in resignation. "It could also mean instant death."

* * *

"I knew I'd run into you again!" Natsu growled as Happy dropped him on the ground in front of Zalty.

"Out of my way, this is not your place," his masked opponent shouted, attempting to dodge right. Natsu blew out an impressive stream of flames, forcing Zalty to come to a halt.

"Let's stop playing games. I know you're a woman. Why hide it? You reek like one," he glanced over his shoulder, where Cana was fighting with Fried and Macao. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you after?"

"Who said I was after anything?" Zalty answered impatiently, toe tapping and hands on hips.

"Because I don't think you're a friend," Natsu replied smartly, "And you've passed by plenty of opportunities to take out my nakama."

"What of it?" his opponent hissed in annoyance.

"Because," Natsu cracked his knuckles. "They are my friends and if you plan to hurt them, you'll have to get through me."

"And me," Happy replied, landing next to Natsu, looking up at him.

The masked mage watched them, fists clenching and unclenching. "So be it."

"Let's do this!" Natsu growled impetuously, fists bursting into flames as he smiled menacingly.

Zalty straightened, "I told you once before that you hadn't experience my full power."

"I remember," the dragon slayer shot back, refusing to be jarred by the remark.

"Well," Zalty hissed, "I've grown much more powerful. Much. More."

"Then this should be good, lady." Natsu chuckled, his fist burning brighter. "I don't get why you don't drop the act."

"I won't hold back," the masked mage warned, blue orb now in hand, "I have vengeance that needs to be reaped."

"Fine by me," the dragon slayer agreed, his body covered in tiny, glistening scales and muscles tensed for his impending charge, "Because I have friends who died for Ultear's stupid cause. So if one of us has more at stake, I'd say it's me."

* * *

"She's finally arrived," Porlyusica told Makarov. He glanced at Ivan and Laxus, who were fighting back to back. He had waited nearly a decade to see this moment, only to have it turn bittersweet.

"I see," he nodded. His heart had broken a hundred times over at the sight of his dead children—who he had raised in his much-loved guild. "Then I suppose it's time."

"You are sure this is what you want, Makarov?" Porlyusica asked softly, her hand resting on his forearm. They had discussed this once, and she knew that he was serious in his intent. Part of her wished that he would change his mind. There may be another way…

He blinked back tears as he averted his eyes from the pile of bodies, "I'm getting soft in my old age, Porly. I can't let my children's death be for nothing."

"Well then, you know I can't let you face this alone," she told him softly.

He shook his head, "No—"

"You will not dissuade me, dear friend. We started as teammates, we will end it as such," her crimson eyes were filled with her past pain—pain that he would never be able to heal. He had loved her deeply at one time, but she had rebuffed his advances. Deep down, he had never truly stopped loving her. And he knew, somewhere within her, she reciprocated those feelings though never as much as she had loved Barsky. They both knew what loss felt like, and he would not tell her otherwise. He would never deny her anything. It would be an honor to die by her side. She had always been his closest friend and confidante.

He smiled and chuckled, "Fine, you strong-willed woman."

She squeezed his arm, before nodding at Laxus and Ivan. They moved quickly, anticipating her warning. They both were aware of Makarov's plan, and had been vocal about their disagreement.

"We are coming as well," Laxus informed the older mages, Ivan nodded his agreement, nursing his injured shoulder. It had been some time since he had fought, and he inwardly grumbled his discontent at his weakness.

"Mutiny on all accounts," Makarov muttered under his breath to the pink-haired mage.

"It's only right," Ivan quickly replied, glancing at Porlyusica with a reminiscent expression. "One should die surrounded by family, no?"

No one said anything for some time, all understanding that the goal was to kill Ultear if she was not dissuaded. Punishment was inevitable for her, Makarov knew, as she had cost them all too dearly. And the price would be hefty.

He inhaled deeply; he would need a prayer. "Where is Gray?"

"With Gajeel and Wendy," Porlyusica answered.

"Bring him." Makarov told her sternly, growing two feet taller. "I made a promise I intend to keep. If he fails, then I will do what must be done."

* * *

"The time which you can pass through will be limited," Jellal told them, the tattoo on his face crinkling as he squinted at the nearly invisible barrier. Erza and Jura were covering them as he attempted to negate the rune spell. Lucy had thought Erza was going to insist on following them, but Lucy assured her they would be fine. Finally, the red-head had conceded.

"If I calculated correctly," he added quickly.

"Right…" Adie muttered sarcastically, leaning over to pick up a rock.

Lucy hoped the demi-spirit wasn't planning to use it on Jellal's skull. For a moment, she noted the clamor of battle closing in around them. She could see the Oneiroi easily loping through their enemy, and she recoiled at how barbaric they had become. It was truly a gruesome sight, the once peaceful creatures decapitating and dismembering the enemy without hesitation. Unfortunately, those same enemies kept rising from Ultear's influence.

"I think..." Jellal interrupted her musings, his outstretched palms glowing as he reached toward the invisible wall. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he concentrated. "…now."

Adie easily tossed the rock, which silently bounced off the barrier, falling to the ground below. They stared at it in disappointment, and she could hear Jellal growl under his breath. The pale-haired woman raised an eyebrow as she bent over to retrieve the fallen object.

"Got any other bright ideas?"

She was becoming testy, pacing in front of the invisible barrier. She hesitated, reaching out a finger to touch it, and the smoke that erupted from the movement made Lucy feel even more hopeless. Adie withdrew the digit, her flesh singed. She popped it into her mouth with a look of defeat, annoyance, and frustration.

"I...I don't get it, that should have worked!" Even Jellal was becoming impatient, his expression growing dark. He hurled a ball of light at the barrier, only to have it explode in an upward billow of smoke. "Dammit!"

"We have to get in there!" Adie cursed in a string of improvised phrases. It would have been funny if they weren't exhausted. Lucy would make a mental note of them in case they lived to tell this tale. She had definitely not known _asshat _to be a word. She wondered where Adie stumbled upon that particular term.

"Fried won't be able to make it. He's busy at the moment," someone announced from behind Jellal.

Lucy quickly spun around upon hearing the familiar voice. Her eyes were wide with relief as tears spilled over. "Levy!"

"Heya, Lu-chan," Levy offered a half-smile, her arm draped around Gajeel, who didn't look too happy to have her moving about. She was pale, her chest and abdomen wrapped with clean bandages. A small pool of dried blood marred the starched white of the dressings. "I…I wanted to help."

"Are you..." Lucy's eyes roved over her friend, then to Gajeel, who set his jaw, "...OK?"

"I'm fine, or I will be," Levy glanced up at her companion as she attempted to smile. She waved her hand with some effort and her lips trembled. She nodded toward their next obstacle, "That wall causing trouble, huh?"

"You can see it, too?" Jellal looked impressed.

"Of course, who couldn't?" the blue-haired mage smirked. Levy nodded, pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of her nose after unfolding them from her pocket. She licked her thumb, holding it up to the wall. "As I thought, nearly Eluthyan in tongue, but not too far removed from Karuthrian..."

"What's she goin' on about?" Adie whispered to Lucy, who shrugged.

_Leave it to Levy_! Lucy thought to herself. "So you can figure out how to disarm it for a few moments?"

"Few moments?" Levy blinked at Lucy, dumbfounded. "How inept do you think I am, Lu-chan? It's _Eluthyan_!"

Her tone was so matter-of-fact that Lucy was abashed at her earlier question, "I...uh...I don'tthinkyouareineptatall?"

"Good," Levy stepped forward, pushing away from Gajeel with a look of confidence, "Because I'll damn well tear down this barrier forever if it gets you nearer to those spirits and Adie's sister."

Adie's interest was piqued, "R-Really? You can do that, Levy?"

"Sure can!" Levy nodded, brow furrowed and shining with sweat. Her tongue darted out at the corner of her mouth as Gajeel stood by, watching protectively. From his concern, Lucy knew her condition was not as benign as she was pretending. It was for their sake she was there.

"Don't strain yerself, Midget," the dragon slayer muttered to her. She scrunched her nose, eyes narrowed as she concentrated.

"Could you use that light thingy once more, uh, erm," she looked at the unfamiliar male mage.

"Jellal," he answered, nodding. He quickly repeated his earlier action.

This time, the script lit up white and hot against the air. Lucy's eyes fluttered wider as she finally saw the unfamiliar text. Adie was mute and tense.

"Aha! That's the missing piece," Levy whispered.

She muttered a string of words—or perhaps sentences—in an unfamiliar, garbled-sounding tongue. The text floated around her hand and Levy arranged it carefully before placing portions in the blank areas of the text wall. The runes burned more brightly before integrating into the wall.

"Uh, you may want to step back, not sure about this part!" Levy commented. Gajeel shielded Levy, his back toward the wall. Jellal created a barrier of his own, protecting Lucy and Adie as the text turned yellow, then black. Suddenly, the runes fell to the ground, turning into piles of ash.

Adie stared, wide-eyed, her voice soft, "You…did it?"

Jellal and Levy looked where the wall was, once again. Jellal reached out, his hand easily passing through the barrier. All eyes were on Levy.

"What?" she asked, fists on her hips. "I _am_ a rune expert!"

"Impressive," Jellal agreed.

"That's my girl," Gajeel ruffled her hair, and she smiled, falling into him as he supported her. His face betrayed his concern.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled.

Levy raised her hand, licking her pale lips. "I'm OK. Just a bit tired. It's early, I'm not entirely healed."

Lucy noted the bright red blood pooling around the old stain. She covered her mouth with her fingers. "Oh no…"

"It'll be fine. Wendy'll fix me up good as new, Lu-chan." She waved off the concern. "Don't worry about me. You have spirits to save and asses to kick!"

Suddenly Adie's arms were around Levy's neck as she hugged the woman, her voice soft. "You have no idea how much you may have helped. No idea."

Levy looked as shocked as Lucy felt at the rare display of any sort of emotion from the demi-spirit. She thought she heard Adie whispering into Levy's ear, but she couldn't be sure over the noise on the battlefield. She tried to push away the destruction surrounding them. The earth was stained with blood, and clouds of dust wafted through the valley. What was green was now brown with the physical damage both sides were creating. In the far off distance, Lucy hoped the people of Magnolia had made it to safety. She tried to glimpse Natsu's pink hair—if only for one last time. She had a sinking feeling that whatever was behind this barrier had been placed there for a reason. She wasn't sure what to expect from Lilith, and was even more uncertain of Adie's true power. More so, her role in this was still somewhat undetermined.

Levy drew back suddenly, eyes wide and mouth dropping open as the women separated. She met Adie's eyes, and the pale-haired women nodded quickly as she stepped back. Levy recovered, glancing at Lucy and offering a lopsided smile of uncertainty. Adie stepped backward, embarrassed as she wiped her palms on her pants uncomfortably.

"Good, now get going!" Levy sternly told them as she cleared her throat, tears in her eyes as she looked at Lucy. Adie gave Levy a rare, genuine smile, and a nod of her head that Lucy would qualify as a non-verbal _thanks_.

Before she could bid her friend a farewell, Lucy was once again swept away with a violent chattering of her teeth as an impatient Adie sprang into action. This time, however, Lucy was more familiar with the relic magic. She saw the black airship come closer, and she let Adie lead her to the door Ultear had disappeared into earlier. With a crushing blow, Adie had splintered the wood, ripping the door off of its hinges with a gloved hand.

"I think that you may have announced our arrival," Lucy told her, head still spinning slightly.

"Too late," Adie grunted. "We'll deal with it."

"Right," Lucy sighed. "Just like Natsu."

"He's fine, by the way," Adie told her.

"What?"

"Natsu, I saw you looking for him," the demi spirit quickly strode through the narrow corridors. "He was with Happy."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Adie nodded. "You care about him, I can tell."

"I—" Lucy began to protest, her argument weak as it formulated on her tongue.

"Don't owe an explanation or answer, I'm just tellin' you what I see," she glanced at Lucy from the corner of her eye.

Lucy suppressed a smile. It figured that everyone else had noticed it. She looked up, noting their surroundings for the first time. The dank air chilled her skin and she could feel the gooseflesh prickling her arms.

"W-Where is everyone?" Lucy whispered, her eyes adjusting to the dim interior of the airship. She could feel every hair on her neck standing on end at the eerie sensation that they were being watched.

"Keep it quiet, will ya?" Adie warned softly, eyes narrowed as she weaved through the stuffy interior. Lucy followed close behind, keeping an eye out behind them. She bumped into Adie as the woman suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered.

"Stairs," Adie jerked her head. Lucy peered over her shoulder.

_How_? she mouthed. They were at ground level already.

"Must be some sort of spacial magic. No wonder they weren't hurt by the explosion."

Lucy nodded. Were the spirits down there as well? "I suppose that's where we are going?"

Adie wordlessly and softly descended the stairs, the mage close behind. The two women looked around at the spacious room—no, hall—that appeared in front of them. It was reminiscent to a Guild Hall Lucy had visited before...

"Well, well, well," someone purred from their left. Lucy spun around with a squeal as Adie moved more cautiously, a hand on Lucy's arm. "Look who stopped by to say hi, Hades."

Lucy's mouth dropped open as the woman slowly stood from where she was sitting. Her body moved gracefully and dangerously toward the two newcomers. Lucy's eyes fell to the large gate behind the woman, where she thought she saw shuffling movement. Her gaze darted to other chair, where a robed figure, likely Hades, was seated. She noticed Morpheus, still disguised at Faux, standing behind the seat. The spirit nodded his head with a minute motion, and Lucy sensed Adie tense.

The clicking of heels brought Lucy's attention back to the woman approaching. Adie boomed a warning, "Don't come any closer!"

The woman hesitated, standing taller as she shed her robe. Underneath she wore a layered white skirt that floated angelically. Her sleeves were long and lightweight, and when she lifted her arms, likely with purpose, the fabric whispered in the air as it billowed. Her silvery hair was long, and her blunt bangs framed her heart-shaped face.

"I-I know you!" Lucy blurted suddenly, eyes wide. Adie looked at her in shock.

"Yes..." the woman replied softly. Her right hand lifted to finger the scar spanning the length of her face, stopping at her now-blind left eye. "I hoped you wouldn't have forgotten me, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Angel," Lucy whispered, her face pale as she noticed the scar on the woman's face. Had _she _disfigured the Celestial Spirit Mage in her battle with Oracion Seis? She immediately regretted it if she had done so. "Your face..."

"You like it?" Angel purred. "You were responsible for this. I'm blind in one eye, and no one would ever look twice at someone with such a hideous disfigurement." Her voice was growing louder as she hissed the last sentence.

Lucy felt sorry for her, "I-I didn't mean to!"

"Aw, poor baby," Angel mused, stepping closer.

"I said—" Adie bellowed a warning.

"Yes, yes, I heard you," Angel's eye flickered toward the demi-spirit as she tsked her disapproval. She pursed her lips, saying nothing as she studied Adie. Lucy suspected that the spirit mage was well aware of who Adie truly was—as she had been quite knowledgeable of spirit relationships on their earlier encounter. "But my ill will is not toward you. I plan to kill your friend, here."

"Move back, Lucy," Adie softly commanded, her arm shooting out in front of the spirit mage.

"No."

Adie's head snapped toward Lucy, who was staring ahead at Angel. She closed her eyes briefly, a small smile on her face, "I fought her once and won—"

"You had help! You _cheated_!" Angel shrieked, shedding her earlier reserve.

"I will beat you again." Lucy calmly replied, fists clenched. "No one will help me this time. You will see how strong I am."

"A girl who knew nothing about her spirits? Relied on others to fight for her? Ha!" Angel threw her head back. "This will be just as easy, I suspect, since your lovesick friend will not be here to help you—to _save you_!"

"You are the one responsible for killing those mages and taking their keys," Lucy's voice was strong as she looked at the keys on Angel's waist. "You are responsible for keeping them here...to die!"

"Yes," Angel's eyes grew wide, "Yes. Meredy's binding collars were lovely, weren't they?"

"You don't deserve those keys at your waist!" Lucy yelled.

"You are truly a joke, Lucy Heartfilia! You are the one who does not deserve to have what you don't understand!" Angel's laughter was maniacal as she threw her head back.

Before Adie could react, Lucy was sprinting toward the other Celestial Mage. Angel stood her ground, hands on her hips as Lucy pulled her whip free from her waist. "Leo! Aries!"

The Spirits appeared in front of Lucy. Leo briefly glanced at Adie before looking at his sister. The two nodded, recognizing Angel immediately. A look of determination flickered across Aries' face as Lucy met up with them. A pink cloud surrounded Aries' hand as her arm darted out; her target Angel.

The attack fluffed toward the ceiling as Leo prepared the light of Regulus. He drew his fist back, as the cloud settled. Aries gasped and the light suddenly flickered out on Leo's hand as his eyes grew wide. He reached out and pulled Lucy backward.

"Peony?" Adie croaked at the spirit Angel had summoned.

A taller, slender woman with long curly pink hair stood before them, swaying gently as Angel laughed behind her. Both Aries and Leo looked at one another, the latter's glance to Adie more knowing. Aries sobbed as Lucy stared, unsure of what to do. Peony's appearance caused distress to both Leo and Aries.

"I'm fine," Peony whispered, her fingers tracing the choker at her neck. "I'm so sorry, my children." She looked past them at Adassandra, her smile fading. "I was unable to find your mother."

"It's not important," Adie replied, eyes widening as the color left her face.

"She's your mother?" Lucy whispered to Aries, who nodded, wiping her eyes with a forearm.

Angel threw her head back and laughed, "A family reunion and Lucy Heartfilia _still_ doesn't understand the relationships of her spirits! How precious!"

"Stop!" Lucy yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't listen to her," Adie warned from behind her, gaze flickering to Morpheus, who was still disguised as Faux.

With a swipe of her hand, Angel struck Peony, causing the spirit to collapse to the ground. Leo tensed and grabbed both Lucy and Aries to stop them from charging as Lucy screamed, "Don't you dare!"

"Or what?" Angel asked, lowering her face to near Peony's, who was staring at the ground, eyes devoid of fear. Angel brandished a short blade, holding it to Peony's neck just under her chin. "Or you'll kill me? Not before I kill her. You _will _feel failure, Lucy!"

"Don't." Lucy pleaded. "Please, don't hurt her."

"Touching how much you care for your spirits, yet you know nothing about them," she cackled, drawing back and pulling on Peony's hair.

The spirit didn't fight back. A small smile was on her lips, "Leo, Aries, you protect her. Do not fear what will happen to me."

"Oh shut up," Angel hissed, pushing Peony to the ground after hitting her with the handle of the blade. "I'm not interested in killing you yet. I want Lucy Heartfilia to know who the strongest spirit mage is."

Leo lurched forward, but Lucy's arm shot out, "Leave her, Leo." He looked at her, incredulous.

"She won't kill her just yet. Peony is a bargaining tool. She wants to feel she has the upper hand. Your mother is insurance. I _won't _let her die. That's a promise, do you hear me?" Lucy whispered from the corner of her mouth.

"I won't leave you, Lucy," Leo told her solemnly.

"Fine, I didn't expect you would," she agreed, her eyes on Angel and fingers closing around her whip. "What now, Angel? How about we fight fair? No more games," Lucy hissed through her teeth, eyes darting to Faux.

Angel's smile grew wider. More tense. More undone. She looked at Adie, and Lucy felt her blood grow cold. "Is that your champion, Lucy? Her?"

Lucy looked at Adie, who stepped in front of her. The demi-spirit answered, "Yes. And you will pay for what you have done."

"Good. I like giving Lucy lessons," Angel looked at Lucy. "This one will be my greatest yet." She turned to look over her shoulder. "Hades, I want you to kill Lucy Heartfilia and defeat her spirit."

Both Lucy and Adie gasped. How had she known? Lucy saw Adie's shoulders tense as the robed figure rose.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Lucy told Leo, who had made Aries disappear after Angel allowed Peony to go back to her imprisonment. Lucy had heard about Hades-he was responsible for most of this. Was he a mage? She had no idea.

Hades descended from his seat, looming closer as he approached beside Angel. A crazed smile lit up her face as she practically cooed, "Now, now, show them your face. I want them to see _your face_!"

The hooded figure said nothing as he pushed the cowling fabric from his head. Morpheus stood still, demeanor stony as he watched Adie. Lucy stifled a scream, Leo's face lost all color, and Adie stumbled backward, mouth open and eyes bulging.

"A-Adie?" Lucy's teeth chattered. "Is it—?" She couldn't force the words from her mouth and she drowned out Angels maniacal screeches of sheer pleasure at their reactions. Lucy looked at Morpheus, who stood as still as a statue. Why hadn't he warned them?

Adie's face was as white as could be, and she choked a few times before she collected herself. Leo quickly disappeared. Lucy could not ignore the resemblance. It _had to be_. There was no other explanation. She shook Adie's arm. "Adassandra, snap out of it and answer me!"

"Yes." The demi spirit's voice cracked as she swayed unsteadily, eyes ahead and rimmed with tears. "Hades is my sister. It's Lilith."


	70. Ultearior Motives

**A/N: Monkey balls! This took too long. Thank you for your kind words. Update is here. End is nearing. Keep the reviews coming, they keep me motivated. Thank you! **

Disclaimer: I don't own FT.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

It was her own personal joke and Angel relished their reaction. She threw her head back, carelessly, and let forth a piercing and obnoxious laughter that irritated Lucy to no end.

_It's like nails on a chalkboard, _Lucy thought, pushing the grating peals to the periphery of her attentions.

Her eyes darted from Adassandra to the woman in front of them; to Lilith. The resemblance was without further question, though it was apparent that, for whatever reason, Adie had fared better. Lilith was even skinnier than Adie, her raven locks shorn haphazardly and falling over her forehead in an asymmetrical manner. Her lashes were long and thick, hiding dark purple irises unlike the pale icy ones of her sister. It was her stare that caught Lucy's attention and kept it. It was a look that could only be described as…._empty_. Adie's twin was disheveled and crazed appearing—as if she were a domesticated animal teetering on the verge of feral. Her robe was tattered along the hems, hanging loosely on her gaunt frame. Lucy thought she saw something glinting in Lilith's left hand.

"Lucy," Adie's voice interrupted Lucy's visual interrogation. "Step back."

"But—"

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way." Adie hissed, turning her head slightly while keeping her eyes on her sister. Only momentarily did she meet Lucy's gaze, and the Celestial mage could see that Adie was terrified by what she may _have_ to do. "I don't know what she's thinking….but whatever it is may be unpredictable. She's not like herself."

"I'll be ready," Lucy affirmed, nodding her head and hoping she could be heard over Angel's cackling.

"Let me handle Lilith," the demi-spirit nearly pleaded, eyes flickering toward the other Celestial mage in the room. "You can hit that bitch, though." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her expression was tight-lipped with irritation.

Lucy balled her hands into tight fists, as her lips curled back in contempt. "Don't worry, that was my plan."

"A very good one," Adie's lips twitched upward in a hint of a smile. "Get that key."

Lucy followed her gaze. She thought Lilith looked like someone who had given up on life. "What did you do to her?"

Angel smiled sardonically, as if she expected that question. "Nothing. She did this to herself."

Lucy could practically cut the tension with a knife. Adie looked at her sister, taking a half step toward her, toe hesitating as it touched down. The movement was like that of a person approaching a wild animal. "Lilith? Are you…OK? Do you hear me? It's Dee. This is my friend, Lucy Heartfilia…"

Lilith's eyes were on Adie, but it didn't appear as if she recognized her sibling. She didn't reply, and Lucy wondered if she had even heard the question. Or had someone cast a memory charm on her?

"Lilith? Lil?" Adie took another step forward, feet treading softly on the cold floor.

Adie's steps cautiously skimmed the rough stone surface with each guarded move. As she took another hesitant step, Lilith suddenly shrank into nothingness, her robe fluttering to the ground in an empty shell. Adie jumped back, startled, her arms flapping outward like a bird. She stared at the floor, toeing the robe. When she lifted it and saw nothing, she began wildly searching for her sister.

"I'd watch my step if I were you," Angel practically sang in gleeful anticipation as her eyes darted along the shadows of the floor.

Lucy suddenly understood why Angel and Lilith were holed up in this dungeon. It was a tactical move, to Lilith's advantage. _Hades…Underworld…darkness_.

"Adie! The shadows!" she pointed to the ground as it all came together. She saw the sour expression on Angel's face, and it reaffirmed her conclusion. Adie's eyes flickered past Lucy toward Angel, widening slightly. She quickly turned on the ball of her foot, lunging so fast that Lucy didn't actually see her move.

"Not fast enough!" Angel chirped waspishly.

"Shut up!" Adie snapped from behind Lucy.

The Celestial mage spun around, feeling as if she were moving extremely sluggishly. She cried out, quickly realizing what had prompted Adie into action: Lilith had been behind Lucy, ready to strike her down. With a groan, Adie staggered into Lucy, who prevented her from falling. She had been unable to parry Lilith's blow due to the quick turn of events, and instead became Lucy's shield. On Adie's hand was her glove, but she had refrained from striking her sister in a moment of weakness.

"No!" Lucy gasped as she saw the blood drip from Lilith's left hand, where she wore rings with metal claws, which stretched past the tips of her index and middle fingers. Lucy's eyes darted to Adie's chest, where blood was oozing through her fingertips as the demi-spirit attempted to staunch the crimson flow from the puncture wound. Adie's blood pooled on the ground next to Lilith.

Adie noticed her sister's hand armor, an incredulous look crossing her face. "Mother's—h-how? When?"

Lilith didn't respond, her face somber as she flicked her wrist and spattered the blood on the floor and her bare feet. Lucy looked at Morpheus, hoping he'd intervene. He was watching the interaction cautiously, still guised as Faux.

_No_, his eyes told her. _Not yet_.

"Stop it," Lucy warned Angel, her hand on her whip as the anger began clawing at her insides. "She's hurting her!"

"Why? It's so much fun seeing their reunion," Angel taunted as Adie stepped back. "Family love. I don't get it."

"You wouldn't, you heartless bitch," Lucy breathed angrily. "I know you did something to her. First, I'll stop you, and then we'll help Lilith."

She yelled the last part louder than she had expected, and for a brief moment, she thought she saw Lilith waver. She didn't have time to dwell on the reaction as Lucy heard a low growl behind her and she immediately knew that company had arrived. And not the welcomed kind. She watched Lilith gesture with her hand, the room rumbling slightly. Lucy dared to turn her head, catching sight of the Amarok lurking around them from the dark corners of the dungeon. Lucy wondered how they had come so quickly, as they were left on the battlefield. She met Adie's gaze for a fleeting second.

"Lilith!" Lucy called out. "You don't have to do this. Adie's your—"

"End them, Hades," Angel clapped, bored. She stifled a feigned yawn.

With a flick of her blood soaked fingers, Lilith gestured for the Amarok. The large beasts sprang into action. Lucy yelled as one charged at her. She flung up her arm in a meek act of defense, knowing the tiny bit of flesh would do little to satiate its appetite.

"Stop." Adie commanded loudly, her voice booming as she stood at Lucy's side, once again composed.

Her fingers were coated in dried blood as she held them tightly to her chest. The lone attacking Amarok froze, licking its jowls as it watched Lucy with a look of regret. The others sat on their haunches, as if patiently awaiting a new command. Adie stared at the beast, and it hunkered toward her, tail between its legs. It turned a few times before laying before the pale-haired woman. Lilith narrowed her eyes, gesturing more forcibly. It was the first time she displayed any emotion—even if it were only displeasure. Adie slowly removed her hand from her blood soaked shirt, and Lucy saw the healed flesh beneath it. The demi-spirit turned her head, spitting out a clot of blood, which stained her lips.

She turned to look at her sister. "It won't do, Lilith," she spoke softly.

"What's going on, Hades?" Angel hissed, confused. "Can't you control your own beings?"

Lucy grit her teeth, and Adie sent a pair of Amarok at Angel. The mage shrieked before Lilith impaled one with her talons. It disappeared in a pile of dust, this time not regenerating.

Lucy noted the feat. "I-I thought they didn't die!"

"It's Reaver. The ringed claws she wears on her hand," Adie spoke softly and quickly. "Pierced by it twice and it's instant death."

"Instant?" Lucy echoed, her heart sinking.

"Once it tastes your blood, the next blow will be poison to the victim—" Adie explained.

"And you were just injured..." Lucy glanced at the Amarok. _For my sake_! "The same blood? They bit you! So any blow to them—"

"Or a second to me, yes." Adie confirmed, looking impressed with Lucy's deduction. "It will be deadly."

"How do we stop her?" Lucy asked.

"Simply put?" Adie responded gravely, avoiding Lucy's inquiring look, "We have to kill her."

"I knew you were going to say that," Lucy sighed. "And it's my least favorite option." Her hands fell on the dagger at her side, an idea formulating.

As the other Amarok attacked Angel—and Lilith tried to fend them off—Lucy took advantage of the moment. She quickly pulled her whip from its pouch, lashing out. A streak of blood spattered the floor as the diamond coating deeply stung Angel's face. Lucy's opponent drew back, shocked. Her hand touched the laceration, which cut to the bone. Her fingers trembled as they drew away, coated in fresh blood. Her good eye was wide as she looked at Lucy in a mixture of disgust, anger, and surprise.

Lucy didn't have time to move, as Lilith was before her. She could see the dark circles under the demi-spirit's eyes and the translucency of her pale skin. It was reminiscent of the way Leo had looked before he nearly died. Lilith raised a clawed hand to slash at Lucy's neck, but Adie intervened, fingers encircling her sister's wrist.

"Didn't I teach you to keep your hands to yourself, Lil?" Adie murmured gruffly.

Lilith looked startled for a moment, but the expression was quickly replaced by her earlier emptiness. She turned to attack Adie, who met it with equal vigor. The two women were sent backward in a flurry of fabric. Adie pivoted and threw her sister bodily over her shoulder. Lilith slammed into the metal gate with a cry of pain. Her voice was more high-pitched than Adie's. Innocent-sounding, even. Adie was upon her sister, their weight causing the gate to crumple beneath them. Lucy could see the entrapped Celestial spirits in the background. They were peering at the commotion, curious as to what was happening.

"Faux! Capture Hades' troublesome opponent. Now." Angel commanded. Faux hesitated momentarily, and Lucy knew he was trying to consider his next move.

"Break her bones, limb by limb. I want her begging for mercy before we hand her over to Master Ultear." The brutality of Angel's request made Lucy even angrier and more resolved. She formulated a quick plan of action as Lilith sank into the shadows once again, leaving the fake Faux to feign a death match with Adie. Suddenly, Leo was at Lucy's side as she committed herself to her developing plan.

"I need Regulus," she grunted, her strongest whip unleashed. _And a miracle._

Leo nodded, his eyes on Adie. "I hope whatever you are concocting is a good idea."

"My best yet," Lucy informed him, voice lacking the conviction she had hoped to muster.

"Adie, hold Faux off, I'll bring down Angel!" Lucy yelled as she lashed at Angel once again. In a predictable move, Angel called forth Peony, and Leo hesitated momentarily—as Lucy had expected. She used Etoiles to pull the healer away from Angel and into Leo's arms. He caught his mother, using his free hand to grab Lucy and launch her over him and onto Angel, who looked alarmed by the coordinated move. Lucy's opponent was not accustomed to physical combat, and she struggled against Lucy, who attempted to subdue the wrist holding the dagger. Angel fell backward under the blonde's weight, and they rolled on the floor. Lucy dug her knee into Angels' stomach, pinning her. She drew back her fist, and screamed as she hit her with all her might, connecting with Angel's cheek. Her enemy responded by blindly clawing at Lucy's eyes and pulling her hair. She used the heel of her hand to push Lucy off of her and scrambled to her feet, reaching for the keys she had at her waist.

"Looking for these?" Lucy asked, spinning the keyring around her finger. She counted nearly two dozen keys, one of which was a zodiac key. _Libra_.

Angel spat at her, wiping at her face. Lucy noted the dark, fluid movement from the corner of her eye. "L-Leo now!"

In a blinding flash of light, she could hear both Lilith and Angel scream. Each for different reasons. When Regulus abated, Lucy stood between Lilith and Angel, her hand tightly gripping the former's wrist. Angel sputtered, looking down at Lilith's claw as it was embedded in her stomach. Lilith's face was pale and she seemed to register what she had done. She stared at Angel for a moment more, her eyes trailing up Lucy's hand to her face.

"I'm sorry, Lilith," Lucy told her, feeling guilty for forcing her to harm a human, "But you left me no choice. You're all she has left, you know. Barsky is gone."

Lilith's eyes were wide as she pulled away from Angel, the claws making a sucking noise as they exited the mage's abdomen. Angel shrieked, staggering backward as blood quickly flowed from the wound.

"Do not interfere with what you do not understand."

It was faint, but Lucy thought she made out all of Lilith's words. For a moment more, she watched Lilith gather her wits. She felt the sting on her cheek as Lilith's weapon cut her flesh. She heard Adie yell, and she saw the demi-spirit leap upon her sister. Lilith was too quick, sinking into the shadows once again.

"Faux!" Angel shrieked, her voice cutting through the tension.

"Now, now, human girl," he purred in a spot impersonation. "Look at what you've done."

"Faux. Kill her. Now!" Angel was screaming, red-faced and stumbling, waving the dagger. "Kill her."

"Or what?" he posed, as Lucy's mouth twitched at the corners.

"Or what? Or _what_?" Angel croaked in disbelief, fingers stretching for her missing keys. Frustration flashed across her features.

"You no longer have your power. That girl has the keys," the real Faux informed her as he appeared next to Morpheus. Angel choked, mouth hanging.

"Gotcha," Morpheus replied, reverting back to his feline form. His sharp incisors glinted in the light.

Angel looked for Lilith. "Hades!"

"Stop callin' her by that stupid name," Adie growled from next to Lucy.

Angel yipped, hoping her spirit would save her. She slowly backed away from them, watching Faux and Morpheus. "You won't _dare_ touch me!"

"Won't I?" Morpheus asked. "Or will I?" His golden eyes glinted dangerously and Lucy momentarily felt bad for Angel. "You see, Lucy has my key. If she tells me to kill you, I'll obey."

"It's against—" Angel's voice grew more high-pitched. "You can't, you—"

"Shuddup," Morpheus hissed. "Don't lecture me on spirit politics, girl!" He paused, "Lucy? Whaddya say?"

"Spare her," Lucy spoke softly, watching Angel carefully. She looked pitiful, cowering against the wall like a child. "She's not worth the effort."

Lucy took a few steps toward Angel, who trembled as blood slowly dripped on the floor from her abdominal wound. "Seems like you don't know half as much about spirits as you pretend. This time I win, fairly. Now surrender or I'll allow Morpheus to have at you."

Angel sneered at her, but offered nothing more. Lucy could hear the other spirits murmuring as they slowly filtered toward the flimsy gate. Lucy nearly whooped with joy as she counted all the spirits that would be freed once they were above ground. In the momentary distraction, she did not see the kanzashi the Angel pulled from her hair. She lunged for Lucy, the needle aimed for the neck. The blonde caught the movement from the corner of her eye, and attempted to raise her arm in self-defense. Adie yelled, and Lucy was knocked into the demi-spirit as a feral growl and the scent of damp hair overcame her senses. The monster lunged for Angel, jaws clamping around the woman's throat. Beast and human fell to the floor, and the Amarok shook its head violently. Lucy nearly vomited from the sound of Angel's neck breaking. Blood was pooling on the floor, snaking between the stony tiles in crimson rivers.

"That was unexpected," Morpheus grunted, gently stepping between Lucy and the grisly scene. "She won't be missed, that one."

Lucy opened her mouth—to vomit or to scream, she didn't know which. She averted her eyes, instead focusing on Adie's face. The demi-spirit was equally as pale as she stared at the convulsing body. Her pale irises flickered to Lucy's face.

"You really have control of those things, don't ya?" Morpheus plucked at a whisker.

"I-It wasn't me," Adie croaked, eyes on Lucy's face. "I d-didn't do_ that_!"

"Then who…?" Lucy asked, her mouth horribly dry. The two women stared at each other for a few more moments, before both turned to look at the far end of the dark room.

"Lil?" Faux whispered softly.

The pale demi-spirit stared at them, eyes rimmed with tears and regret. She looked pathetic and weak—though Lucy knew better. She looked at the other spirits—jerking her head to indicate for them to leave.

Adie stepped forward, but Lilith held out a hand. She stepped backward toward the darkness. Lucy took a step, as well, but Leo stopped her. "No."

The floor shook so violently that they stumbled and fell to the floor. The sound of stone cracking told Lucy that they were about to be part of a cave-in if they didn't leave the room. And soon.

"I'm sorry," Lilith whispered, "This is all my fault. I tried to fix it…."

"My friends will defeat Ultear. We can go home," Adie attempted to reason with her sister, reaching out with her hand and gesturing.

Lilith's eyes flickered to Lucy. "Your friends….." she smiled softly before looking at Faux. "No, there will be no going home for me. I-I—" she shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Why couldn't you just stay angry at me?"

"Adassandra is telling the truth. We will get past this," Faux tried to soothe his lover, "No one blames you."

"I said to leave! NOW!" Lilith screamed, holding out her hands. She looked at the spirits, her voice commanding for such a tiny frame. "Go with them!" With a quick flick of her left hand, she sliced the tender skin of her right wrist. The blood dribbled to the ground.

"What are you doing? You just-" Adie screamed, eyes wide with terrified realization. She was thrust aside by the violent quake. A few heavy pieces of rock fell to the floor, shattering nearby. A giant crack spread across the room, separating Lilith from the others. She covered her ears with her hands tears streaming down her face as blood snaked down the pale flesh of her forearm. Her fingers were slowly turning black on the hand that's wrist was slit.

"GET OUT!" Lilith screamed at them. Lucy knew that Lilith had intended to commit suicide the entire time. She had cut Adie first, the same blood in their veins. But why put up a fight first? Had she hoped that Adie would end whatever misery she was suffering from rather than she doing it? Lucy furiously tried to think of a way to help Lilith. Before the room collapsed or she disintegrated into nothingness, preferably.

"Lucy, we need to go," Leo told her, "Lilith made her decision. This is between them."

"I can't, Leo," Lucy whispered, tears in her eyes.

Adie ran toward the gap, teetering on the edge, eyes wild as she screamed at Lilith. She stepped back a few meters, quickly launching herself over the small canyon. She landed on the other side, tumbling backward over the edge. She caught herself on a crag, dangling on the cliff and trying to get her grip. Lucy tore herself from Leo, impetuously running toward Adie. She saw the demi-spirit's grip falter, and she quickly let Etoiles loose. She felt a tug of the whip as she dug her heels into the ground. She slid along the stony floor, seeing the chasm quickly approaching and no way to stop her progress. She felt someone embrace her waist, and the added weight was enough to stop Adie from falling and Lucy from following her.

"Thanks," she huffed to her rescuer.

"Don't mention it," Leo grunted in her ear.

She sent a silent message to Virgo, and hoped the spirit could hear her plea to get Adie to her sister. She felt the sudden slackening of her whip, and she knew Virgo had come through for her. She retracted it, tearing herself from Leo's grip and running toward the chasm. She saw the stone in front of Lilith explode as Virgo broke through with a slightly bewildered Adie.

"Adie! Here!" Lucy yelled, pulling her dagger free. She threw it with as much strength as she could muster.

Adie quickly understood Lucy's intent, her fingers easily gripping the dagger. She quickly spun, throwing the blade at her sister. It hit Lilith squarely in the chest, throwing her against the wall. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the weapon, before flickering to her sister. Her features were filled with sheer terror.

"Did you-" Leo began, uncertain if he were following the events appropriately.

"I saved her life. In a way." Lucy told him, wiping her brow. "That dagger has part of Adie's key, and can send her—" It only made sense. The time it would have taken too much time for Adie to reach Lilith and use her own key. That time would have allowed Lilith the opportunity to certainly take her own life by grievous injury.

"Oh no, Adassandra. No no no no no," Lilith moaned, her chest glowing from the dagger as her fingers danced around the hilt. She frantically looked for Faux. Acceptance slowly crossed her features, which also seemed to silently speak, _I'm sorry_, to her lover.

Lucy was confused by the reaction. Lilith looked sorrowful, but Faux looked slightly relieved-as if a great burden had been released from his shoulders. She turned around to find the keys she had dropped when she fell. There was one important key missing from the ring. Her eyes skimmed over Angel's body and, with an inward groan, she ran to the blood-soaked corpse. Ignoring the gaping hole in Angel's neck and Angel's lifeless right eye that was staring ahead, Lucy's hands wandered over her clothing and in any fold.

_Nowhere! It's nowhere!_ Realization suddenly hit her and she quickly leaped to her feet. She suddenly knew the answer to Lilith's _why. _"Oh, shit…"

"If you won't go home with me, then I'll make you go home," Adie told her sister as she approached the collapsed demi-spirit. She suddenly felt her blood grow cold by the look that crossed Lilith's face; it was not the reaction she had expected. "What is it?"

"Why do you always have to be the one to sacrifice something?" Her sister's eyes looked up at her, filled with regret. "Why couldn't you have let me save you…just once?"

"Adie!" Lucy shouted from the other end of the room. "Lilith's key—"

"Your friend..she's figured it out," Lilith smiled sadly.

Adie wobbled on her feet as she recognized the predicament that was before them, eyes falling to Lilith's bare neck. There had never been a choker on the delicate, pale skin. Her mouth was suddenly incredibly dry and her voice a hoarse whisper. "Where is it? Where's your key?"

"I tried..." Lilith pulled the dagger from her chest, letting it fall to the ground. Tears streaked her face as she woefully glanced at Faux, shaking her head as he tried to approach. "And I failed, sister. I failed terribly."

Adie grabbed her sister's shoulders as the younger demi-spirit grew more transparent, indicating her journey to the Celestial Spirit World. "I'll-no, we'll fix this! Tell me how to help! Where is it?"

"She knew you'd come. This was her plan," Lilith tearfully confessed, her face now glowing as her body began to disintegrate. "It was never me she was after…"

"What do you mean? That makes no sense!" Adie croaked.

"All this time, Dee," Lilith's voice was fading. "Ultear was after you."


	71. The Fate of Free Will

**Yup. I suck. I know. I really have no great excuse to be so slow with replying to your reviews (I'm sorry if I still haven't), or with updating. I truly think I'm avoiding finishing the story, because it's nearing it's end (yep Clairedamoon & booklover, it's **thisclose**). **

**Thank you my non PM-able reviewers: Cookies, VLawrence, Jennifer (I do like cliffhangers. Why not cruelly end a chapter in the midst of something intriguing? Too easy.), and hotleafjuice (reference to GoT? Awesome.)**

**Anyhow, you know the spiel. **

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Adie stared at the dagger on the cold earthen floor—where Lilith had been only moments earlier. Lucy said nothing, too shocked and too scared to bring herself to admit what she considered to be the real reason behind Lilith's actions.

Leo's voice barely carried from beside her. "I didn't think…in all the time I've known her….that Lilith would consider…that."

_That_.

"She intended to kill herself, didn't she?" Lucy looked at him, her lip white where it was held between her teeth. He nodded hesitantly, and Lucy sighed. "What does her key do?"

This time, Leo met her look. He glanced past her, as if considering her question. After a moment, his eyes flickered back to her face, voice low. "I don't know, Lucy. But whatever it does, it's enough for her to want to end her own life rather than be released."

So that was it. Lilith was never in her spirit form. Lucy had suspected as much. "I thought that was the case," she alluded to the second half of his previous comment. After a moment, she shared more, "She reminded me of you." Leo's brow drew together over his glasses, and his expression grew into on expectation. "She looked…..like you did," Lucy waved her hand, hoping to find the correct words, "back then."

"I see," he ruminated, closing his eyes briefly as he recalled his near-death experience. Lucy had saved his life. "She did look drained, you could say. I remember that feeling well, Lucy."

The blonde's eyes returned to Adie, who was crouched, motionless. Her fingers stretched toward the dagger, but she had yet to grasp it. A knowing smile crept upon Lucy's lips. "She was trying to protect Adie for once. She was willing to die to protect her key….even I can respect that."

"It deserves respect," Leo's whispered, nodding his appreciation of that fact. "It's not an easy decision to make."

Lucy studied him for a few moments. He had nearly died to protect Aries, his sister. She glanced at Angel's lifeless body, cringing as hopelessness washed over her. "I just don't know what to expect…it's frustrating!" _It seems Ultear continues to be one step ahead of us._

"Don't expect anything, then!" Morpheus grunted from next to her. "You're slowly chinkin' away at her minions. She's bound to falter, I'd say."

"You could have warned us!" Lucy hissed at the spirit, suddenly forcing her repressed emotions upon him.

A momentary look of disappointment crossed his face, before disappearing. "Hey, even I didn't know!"

"Couldn't you read her mind?" Lucy asked, pointedly.

"It was barely enough to keep myself disguised," he watched the last of the spirits disappear from the room, ushered by Faux, who had taken over helping. He at least, was the only one not utterly despondent at the turn of events. "It was by no means easy. I was nearly at my end, girl."

Lucy calmed herself, recognizing his sacrifice. She was being silly, she knew. In the end, it wouldn't have really mattered, as they would have still forced Lilith into the Celestial World, anyhow. "I appreciate what you did."

"And?"

Lucy glared at him. She wanted to pout. "AndIamsorry!"

"Don't mention it," he grunted with slight amusement. "Looks like there's more to come…now that Lilith is on the loose."

"Not now, Morpheus. It's no joke," she waspishly replied. She felt as if her were playing upon her notion of helplessness at the inability to expect the next move by Ultear. Their enemy had been calculating every move she made, and they had played into her hand. She had expected Adie to come—to save her sister by releasing Lilith against her will. Now Ultear had control over Lilith. And Lucy suspected that Lilith may quite possibly be a powerful spirit. Furthermore, even Adie seemed at a loss as to what her sister was capable of.

The dagger waving in her face distracted her. She glanced up, "Hmm?"

Adie looked down at her, blade in her hand, dagger's handle facing Lucy. "Let's go." Lucy wordlessly obeyed.

"And hurry, please." Faux was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a look of consternation on his face. Adie turned toward him, her voice hedging on annoyed. "I suppose you knew something like this was going on? That she had refused to be released by Ultear?"

He shook his head slowly, face a blank slate. "She was refusing to even speak to me for the past few months." A flicker of hurt mixed into his rigid features, and Lucy believed him.

Adie narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him for a moment. Finally her shoulders fell. "She's stubborn."

"Aye, that she is," Faux replied with a wistful look. "Besides, that girl—Meredy—had placed a Binding Spell on her. She was unable to even allude to what was happening. Every time she tried, her hair would fall out. Ultear eventually knew she was not to be trusted."

"Dammit," Adie whispered under her breath, avoiding Leo's gaze. Lucy noticed her was watching the demi-spirit with an intensity that she had never seen before. She hid her sly smile from view. Even after all of this, she thought, he still had an emotional attachment. It explained his womanizing, Lucy considered. He was a wounded soul. Adie's pale gaze traveled to Morpheus. He nodded softly in resignation. Adie sighed. "She didn't have a choker. We should have known, dammit! Two and two!"

"It's too late to be fussin' about the details," Morpheus argued. "You lasses did what you thought was necessary. None of us would have done differently, though this one may have let her die." He jerked his head toward Leo.

The zodiac spirit glared contemptuously as Morpheus chuckled. Lucy found it an inopportune time for his humor. Adie pursed her lips, calming herself. She looked nearly as worn as Lilith. Lucy vaguely wondered if she were in the same limbo form as her sister. Was she, too, slowly being drained?

She opened her mouth to ask the very question, when Adie squared her shoulders. "Faux? Find out what Lilith knows. Report back to us."

"Your uncle—" he began.

"He can lock her up, but as soon as she's summoned, she'll be gone. He can't stop it. No one can." She looked at Morpheus, who shook his head gravely. Faux wordlessly disappeared.

"I'm sorry—" Lucy began, the tension overwhelming her. She needed to say something…..

Adie's eyes were red-rimmed and bleary as she looked at her friend. She waved her hand. "Nothin' we can do. What's done is done. " She looked around the party before suddenly breaking out in a fit of laughter. Within moments, she was knee deep in hysterics. Lucy wrung her hands nervously, obviously not expecting _this _reaction. "I think we officially made this situation even worse. Shittier, Barsky would say!"

Lucy looked to Leo for help. He inhaled slowly, then stalked over to Adie, gripping her shoulders in his hand. She continued to laugh. He continued to shake her. Eventually, the laughter stopped, and she stood there, staring at her former betrothed. For the first time, Lucy saw the fear in her eyes. Pure, honest, fear. Lucy loathed that look. If Adie was losing her cool, then what hope did Lucy have?

"We'll figure it out," he told Adie in a low, soothing voice. "If I trust anyone with my life, it's Lucy. She'll find a way to make this all better. His Highness will forgive your sister. She was trying to help, remember that."

Adie's lower lip trembled slightly as she nodded, and Morpheus swore under his breath before disappearing with a soft _plop_. Suddenly, Adie stepped into him, her forehead burying in his shoulder after a look of defeat. Leo's features filled with confusion, then shock. He looked at Lucy, who made rubbing motions with her hand. Slowly, Leo patted Adie on her back. Not quite what Lucy was intending, but it would do. Leo's cheeks were growing pink in the dim light, she could tell. After a moment more, Adie collected herself, pushing away from him

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Jus' tired, that's all."

The faint vibration of the room reminded Lucy that they were likely treading on unsafe territory. She could hear small pebbles bouncing off of the floor. "I think we should get out of here and find Levy . The sooner she can free those spirits, the better they'll feel."

Adie nodded her head softly, and Leo sent the mage a look of mild annoyance for ruining his moment. "She's right," Adie agreed, straightening and taking a deep breath through her nose. It rejuvenated her slightly. "Whatever Lilith will be used for will come to pass."

"I can heal your friend," Peony spoke softly from the doorway, her hands clasped in front of her. Lucy looked at her quizzically. How did she know about Levy? As if sensing her hesitation, Peony offered an explanation, "Morpheus told me about her…the one that can help us."

"Oh." Of course. He had read it in her mind. _Damn him!_ "I would appreciate it very much. I'm sure Wendy is exhausted."

"Then I think we better leave this place before it collapses," Leo commented, as Adie quickly took the lead in front of Peony, followed by Leo. Lucy watched, realizing that, despite the turn of events, she had done what she came to do: Free the spirits.

That recognition burned in her chest; giving her a sense of pride.

"Right," Lucy balled her fists. "Let's go end this."

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Natsu goaded, wiping the blood from his eyes. He was feeling unsteady on his feet from the last blow to his head after Happy had been downed. He worried for his friend, but the Eksheed was no match for Natsu's opponent. She was much stronger than he had imagined. She still had not removed her mask, but he was certain it was a _she_. She fought with a ferocity that could only be attributed to a woman scorned.

"So who broke your heart?"

He continued to persist in aggravating her as he pushed himself back to his feet. She hissed at him, an orb launching at his head. He swiped at it, a move he instantly regretted. He only had a moment to utter "shit" before it shifted and multiplied. Before he realized he couldn't dodge the impending attack. Beams of searing hot light tore through his flesh from all directions. He clamped his mouth shut to stop the screams of pain as his blood sprayed across the ground. It was over as quickly as it started, and he was left with the blinding pain and ringing in his ears.

"Had enough? Do you now realized my power, fool?" Zalty chuckled, the orbs snaking around her neck and over her shoulder.

"Not even close, lady," Natsu wheezed, his lungs burning as his mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. "Do me a favor and remove the stupid mask. We both know that you're a woman. I'm a dragon slayer after all.

His opponent took a step forward, fingers reaching to reveal her face. "Since I'm about to end your life, dragon slayer," she shared, her voice filled with absolute certainty, "I will grant that."

Natsu tried to get a good look at her face, but his blood was smearing in his eyes, blurring his vision. He felt extremely weak. There was still so much to do. "I knew it."

Standing before him was a voluptuous brunette with proud cheekbones and high arching eyebrows. He would have dared called her beautiful, but her eyes told him she had since been lost to the madness of her quest for Zeref. Besides, he preferred blondes.

"What can I say? I often get mistaken for my mother, that weak fool of a mage," she sneered.

Natsu's eyes widened as he immediately recognized his opponent. The irony of his earlier words stung. "Ur was your mother?"

Ultear hissed, eyes narrowing and expression growing dark. "Keep her name off your lips!" She moved quickly, delivering a blow to the back of his head that caused his vision to blur. Or maybe that was the dirt in his eyes. He was feeling extremely weak. Had he lost that much blood?

"She was more of a mage than you'll ever be, if what I hear is true," he muttered into the ground, spitting a cracked molar from his mouth. He ran his tongue over the sharp edge of his shattered tooth.

"Those will be the last words you utter, fool!" she yelled, a sword forming in her right hand as she reached high—the metal materializing from the air surrounding it. Her fingers quickly curled around the hilt, with the intent to behead Natsu.

And she had nearly succeeded. Her descending blow was intercepted, and for a moment she was caught off guard. With a quick uppercut, her opponent had sent her flying backward an impressive distance.

"Sorry I'm late," Gray drew his arm back, his icy sword shattered but its purpose served. He dropped it, kneeling next to Natsu with a look of concern.

"Great, I was saved by _you_," Natsu pouted, attempting to push himself from where he was laying prostrate. Gray offered his hand, which Natsu begrudgingly accepted. Within moments, he was once again on his feet. It was such an unsteady process..

"Shit, you're hurt pretty bad," Gray sounded genuinely concerned.

"You do care," Natsu teased. Really, it was a move to keep himself from looking at the deep gashes on his chest. And holes in his arms and legs where the skin was burned away. He couldn't muster the energy for his dragon scales.

"Shut up, asshole!" Gray growled in retaliation, quickly averting his gaze.

"That's Ultear," the dragon slayer quickly pointed out, "Keep your cool. No joke."

"I know." Gray sobered immediately. "I was prepared for this. Looks like the real fun's about to begin, right old friend?"

"She's strong, buddy," Natsu promised.

"She's Ur's daughter, I'd expect that to be the case," the ice mage quipped, eyes scanning the vicinity.

With a swift movement, Ultear was back on her feet, crouched before them. Her lower lip was split, and blood dripped from her chin. She spun two orbs in her left hand, expression murderous. "Two for one deal, now? Your odds still aren't great."

"I hit you, didn't I?" Gray didn't miss a beat.

"Watch out for those things, they multiply at the very last second!" the dragon slayer shared. "You'll look like Swiss cheese like I do."

"I'd never look as bad as you. Either way, Porlyusica's on her way, so don't worry," Gray told him under his breath, eyes on the orbs. He quickly pre-empted with a one-handed ice make attack. A wall shot upward as the orbs were launched their way. He brought the wall down, launching a lance at Ultear.

She easily dodged it with a look of amusement. "My mother's element. How weak."

"You have no idea Ur's strength," Gray told her, "You were too busy hating what you didn't understand."

"And you were too busy playing house with a mommy who couldn't cut it," she glared at him.

Gray wordlessly launched another lance, only to be blocked by a large ice flower that grew skyward in front of Ultear. Gray's eyes grew widened at the unexpected revelation that she was an ice mage as well. That and she didn't use her hands—an indication of her mastery. Gray could do that as well, but his control was subpar. Ultear returned the attack with icy vines that wrapped around the two men. They fell back-to-back as crystalline flowers budded then bloomed, followed by the growth of icy thorns. Gray cursed under his breath as his left arm, chest and thigh were deeply gashed by the briars. Natsu used his fire to melt the ice, but with each halted bloom, the vine divided into two, now a thick wall of ice flowers with thorns. Natsu felt his reserve wearing thin.

"I'm coming!" He heard Happy's voice overhead as the Eksheed swooped down to grab both men, determined to carry them to safety. A flower resembling a Venus flytrap clamped him into its icy jaws.

"No!" Gray yelled, as another thorn bit into his side, drawing more blood. "Shit!"

Ultear took advantage of their prison, leaping high into the sky, her sword once again brandished and ready to strike. This time, the two Fairy Tail mages had nowhere to go. As she swung the weapon, a beam of light shot through her sword hand. Natsu couldn't believe his luck as Ultear cried out. Droplets of blood sprayed over her ice creations. A gale of wind threw her to the ground, some distance away. Natsu quickly finished off a section of her briar trap.

"Sorry, I'm getting slow in my old age," Makarov informed them, apologetically.

"Gramps!"

"Not now, Natsu," Laxus warned him with a cautious glance. Natsu nodded, he knew Makarov didn't have much reserve, and what he did have was likely going to be used on this battle.

"This doesn't concern you, Old Man!" Ultear called out from atop of an undead creature. She was cradling her injured hand, blood dripping down her wrist. She quickly used ice to staunch the bleeding, as Natsu had seen Gray do on many occasions.

"Excuse me, missy," Makarov replied, growing slightly bulkier in size. "But you've come into_ my_ town, into _my _guild, into _my family_ and harmed the ones I watch over. This _is _my business." His face grew red and Natsu had only seen him this angry on a few, rare occasions. The soft plopping of Porlyusica next to him and her swift moving hands momentarily distracted. He felt the familiar warm thrum of healing magic and he sent her an appreciative look.

"He's pissed, yes?" he asked her.

She sent him an annoyed look, then she smiled softly, "You could say that."

"That's bad. For her."

"For all of us," Porlyusica replied.

"Please help Happy first."

"The cat?" she raised an eyebrow, "He's just stunned. You're bleeding internally. Of the two, you're more likely to die."

He said nothing, allowing her to continue her work.

Ultear threw back her head and laughed, "Fine! You can die with your family, is that what you want? How touching!" She sent a dozen or so orbs toward the group, each of which divided exponentially—the group now facing hundreds of orbs.

A greenish blue light flittered around Makarov before white beams of light shot skyward while the wind kicked up around them. Makarov crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched the orbs easily bounce off his barrier. Ultear growled in frustration, sending a second barrage. With a wave of his hand, Makarov directed the orbs back at her with a strong gust of wind. They exploded in an odd melody, a cloud of dust billowing around them. Natsu could still smell her—that and the faint trail of blood. It wasn't Ultear's blood, however. He narrowed his eyes, noticing the trickle of blood from Makarov's nostril. The former guild master reached up and wiped it away quickly.

Makarov continued to increase his girth, his hand signaling for his son and grandson to step away from him. "Funny you should mention it. Family, that is."

"I don't have time for endless banter, Old Man!" Her voice was low and steady—filled with annoyance. "Let's end this. I have business elsewhere, it seems. I'd like to try out a new weapon."

"First," Makarov continued to grow, his scowl deepening, "I will teach you manners, child."

"I have no need for manners," she spat. "I will soon be a god!"

"Delusional god or not," Makarov scoffed, uncrossing his arms and forming fists at his side. "You will learn that this is _no way_ to greet family. Much less your own grandfather!"

* * *

The blue-haired mage worked diligently, her runes removing every last race of the horrid collars. Some spirits wept, others silently disappeared, and a majority swore the allegiance to Lucy—their new master. Erza had been around to help, but more than a few were leery to have her swinging her blade at their necks, even after Jellal confirmed it was how his choker had been removed.

When the last of the spirits had disappeared, hopefully getting some much needed rest, Levy collapsed to the ground. She had much more color than earlier, due to Peony's magic. The healing spirit had been invaluable, and Lucy was grateful for the added help. She looked around, hoping to glimpse the pink-haired celestial being, but Leo's mother was nowhere to be found.

She noted Adie, sitting some distance away, turning Reaver in her hand while eyeing the relic closely. She had been silent since they had returned above ground. A handful of spirits had respectfully inclined their heads to her, a few even daring to speak to her. She had politely responded with as few words as possible, as Lucy knew her mind was preoccupied with greater things. Leo had appeared concerned by her behavior, or perhaps more concerned about what was to come.

Lucy's fleeting looks failed to capture Natsu, but, she noticed that Makarov and the others were not immediately visible. She suspected, eyes dancing over the devastation around them, that the handful of Fairy Tail mages were banding together. The smell of death, burning grass, and dry earth filled her nostrils. The sun had not moved from its equinox, and Lucy knew it was a powerful spell, one that Ultear did not yet remove. The earth was barren and littered with bodies as far as the eye could see—both alive and dead. In the distance, she could see the gentle upslope of the hills as they climbed toward the icy blue sky, as if to escape the devastation in the depths of the desolate canyon. Her ears caught explosions, as heavy fighting was still occurring, though at a slower rate. There was more time to rest. To regroup.

Something was happening, she knew.

"Whew!" Levy wiped her head as Gajeel stood guard over them. He was her protector, and Levy shone when he was at her side.

"Thank you, Levy!" Lucy crouched down, pulling her friend into an awkward hug. Peony's magic was appreciated, as it imbued vigor in Levy that Lucy hadn't seen for some time. She would definitely give her profuse thanks to the spirit, who was now moving around the battlefield and helping alleviate Wendy of some of her burden.

Morpheus was at Lucy's side, his presence alarming her. She kept her surprise to herself. He chuckled. "Got ya."

"Shut it," she replied.

"They are alright. I think they've found Ultear—Natsu and your friends, that is," he informed her solemnly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

He plucked a whisker, watching her, "You are relieved at that information." She nodded wordlessly. He looked at the sky, "That woman is something else. Her mind is so…dark..and angry. She was able to keep her thoughts from me, as if she were expectin' someone to read her mind. I caught glimpses, still."

"She wants to revive her father?" Lucy watched Adie. She seemed so….torn.

"Somethin' like that," he agreed. "More or less she wants a world of only magic. And in this world, she thinks she'll find...happiness."

"Happiness." It was a whisper, and that single word made Lucy's heart ache. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Seems impossible," Morpheus agreed. "But don't give up, kid. There aren't many things worse than devotion without progress."

Lucy's brows drew together as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. It wasn't like him to talk like this. To banter. Was he affected by Ultear's mind? After a moment of consideration, she realized what she had been so blind to, all along. "You'd do anything for her, I know."

Morpheus said nothing. He didn't have to.

"You…love her, don't you?"

"Don't get all romantic on me!" he hissed, incisors bared. He paused for a few minutes, caving to her earlier question, though indirectly. "I'd die for her without question. All she would have to do is to say the words."

She nodded her understanding, tears prickling her eyes. His secret was safe with her. "I think you should tell her."

"No use."

"There's always hope," she replied softly, her voice steady with conviction. She suspected, to a degree, that his feelings were not so unrequited. He must have been hedging in on her thoughts, because she saw his posture change. Her fingers traced the new keys she had acquired. She needed to figure out what to do with them.

"Why don't you ask _her_?" Morpheus told her, head bobbing in the general direction of the ruddy-skinned spirit that was approaching the pair.

The newcomer's eyes were on Morpheus. She hesitated, her fingers dancing over his face as his eyes widened slightly by her contact. "You are….well?"

"Aye, Mistress," he croaked. Lucy stifled a smile and she saw him rudely gesture at her with his digit.

_If you'd stop reading my thoughts, jerk!_

"Thank heavens," Veleda's lips parted in genuine relief. "And Peony?"

"She's helpin' out around here." Morpheus informed her spirit. It earned a nod.

"I'm happy you are well, Pheo," Veleda warmly told him, her hand lingering on his cheek. "I would have been upset if anything were to happen to you—"

"Bah!" he waved at her, voice gruff, "I'm fine. Women!" He rolled his eyes briefly, and Lucy tsked under her breath. He looked between the two, golden eyes on Lucy, "Too much of your female hormones, here. I'll leave you to discuss your keys with Mistress Veleda. I have some Oneiroi to gather. Seems they've been…..effective?"

"Quite, thank you," Lucy bowed her head in thanks. "I appreciate you sending them."

"You summoned them," he interrupted. "Leave me out of it!" With that, he disappeared. For a brief moment, Lucy pondered discussing Morpheus' confession with Veleda, but quickly decided against it.

"I don't know anything about these keys," Lucy lifted the key ring in explanation. "If I did, perhaps I could ex-quip them for use. But there are so many, and even I can't memorize each of them in such a short period of time! I know Libra, of course." It was the last of the zodiac keys. She now had a complete set.

The spirit studied her for a moment, the reached out, fingers planted firmly on Lucy's temples. Flashes of visions caused Lucy's voice to catch in her throat. She saw the faces of the spirits she had rescued and brief introductions in the form of pictures. More importantly, she saw Lilith, bowing before the King. Her face was downcast, and Lucy couldn't read her expression, but the King looked dismayed by what he heard, tugging at his facial hair. Suddenly Lucy was directed toward a hooded woman—three actually, but honing in on one of the three. There was a loom in front of her, the string snaking away and dissipating in the nothingness that was thin air. She didn't understand why she was seeing this, but she knew it was important for whatever reason. There was an older vision—a woman that deeply resembled Veleda and an armored male—a spirit, she thought. Their hands were joined as Zeref was thrown backward into the dark, lifeless space, and their bodies disintegrating as that gap closed. Then a flash to Adie, but not the Adie that was just before them. She was a child—a thriving child being held to her mother's breast. Then she was with Lilith, using their keys like tiny swords. Lilith summoned shadowy wisps, which were evaporated by the golden light from Adie's key. Suddenly, Lucy was observing an interaction between Freya and Veleda—the former's face firm with concern and sadness. Lucy saw Adie's key being broken, the prong forged into a tiny blade—the same blade Lucy had at her waist.

As quickly as they started, the visions ended, leaving Lucy to blink away bleariness and shock. She wanted to ask what the visions meant, but Veleda suddenly collapsed into Lucy's arms. She lowered the spirit the ground, realizing that she was seeing more than Veleda had likely intended to share.

"I'm sorry, I forgot it drains you!"

"I'm fine…..I wanted you to see how Zeref was sealed away," Veleda told her, milky irises staring ahead.

"Where was that?"

"Void, it's called." Veleda smiled grimly. "It's between our world and yours, and is kept separate by the constant work of the Matres—the sisters are the oldest living celestial beings. They are highly revered for keeping the balance between our worlds, all three of them."

"Why are you showing me this?" Lucy asked.

"Because apparently, that's what Ultear is after, according to Lilith. More specifically, the one I showed you. She thinks that if she can unwind the thread weaved in the loom—"

"She can open the void to Zeref!" Lucy gasped.

Veleda nodded, "His Majesty and council are considering cutting the thread entirely." She licked her lips. "This would sever our bonds entirely."

Lucy considered her words carefully, "You mean removing all Celestial spirits from this world? Forever?"

Veleda nodded again. "That is his Majesty's proposal."

"He can't! My friends! Is that what the spirits want?" Lucy shot to her feet, pacing frantically and talking quickly. "How can we stop it?"

Veleda's eyes were clearing of their former cloudiness as she followed Lucy's voice. "If it happens…if Zeref is freed—"

"It won't!" Lucy's shrilled. She could tell that Levy was doing her best not to eavesdrop, though unsuccessfully. "I won't let it happen, Veleda."

The spirit raised a hand, her voice soft. "If it does…." Lucy attempted to interrupt, but Veleda forged on, "It is my destiny to seal Zeref again….as my mother had."

Lucy's voice caught in her throat as she considered what Veleda desired. "If," Lucy agreed hesitantly, "But why would you sacrifice your life?"

"It is my choice," Veleda looked at Adie, her vision restored.. "And because I owe it to those girls. I deprived them of both of their parents, in a sense. It's the only way I can repay her. And it's my duty—my…destiny."

Lucy's eye narrowed. "But both of your parents sacrificed themselves. A human and spirit." Suddenly her eyes grew wide, "You'll need a human to sacrifice themselves!" Veleda watched her carefully, and Lucy felt the blood drain for her face. Her voice was small when she spoke, "….Me?"

From the corner of her eye, Lucy thought she saw Levy make a gesture. She was too engrossed in her conversation to ask Levy the meaning of it.

"That," Veleda stood, the brevity of the situation suddenly so very apparent, "Is _your _choice, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy sighed, once again feeling as if she were drowning slowly. Ultear hadn't found all of the keys to Zeref's prison, so she was planning to destroy the Celestial Spirit World in the process. The thought made Lucy irate, but it all seemed so intricate, so planned. What was Ultear's plan for Adie? Did she know something Lucy did not? Their enemy seemed so close to success.

Except Lucy had Adie's key.

And Lucy wouldn't give that up easily.

And neither would Adie, who was far more stubborn. Besides, hadn't Adie said the key couldn't be used by Ultear, anyhow? So unless Ultear could manipulate Lucy into using it against hers and Adie's will—

_No_.

Lucy would not allow it as long as she lived. She looked up at the sky, her heart aching for all the things she wanted to do and say. She would do whatever was necessary to stop Ultear. To protect her friends and family, even if it meant her death.

_That_ was her choice.


	72. The Family that Slays Together

**Faster than your average bear. Next chapter. Another step closer. Thank you all so very much for your encouragement. I didn't get to respond to all my reviews, mostly because my free time was spent writing this chapter. More action.**

**Keep me in the loop. Review. PM. Just read. Whatever. **

**Many thanks to those I can't reply via PM: **Jennifer, Harris Keira-Jae.

Disclaimer: Don't own FT, I do enjoy creating my OCs.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy watched him closely. It wasn't typical of him, but she was certain Leo was brooding. "All this time," Lucy affirmed, more to herself, "I knew it was an act! You were compensating….for something."

Leo looked at her, a brief flicker of confusion on his face. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and he smiled gently—a move that appeared a little too forced. "Lucy, you know my heart belongs to you, my lo—"

"Can it!" she raised her hand defiantly. "I like the vulnerable Leo. It's more becoming on you. Frankly, you are a horrible flirt. And an even worse womanizer."

He watched her, eyes widening slightly behind his glasses. He appeared at a loss for words. Finally he whispered, somewhat abashedly, "_Horrible_?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say you have a flare for….the overdramatic," she laughed gently. "But, I can see now why that is... " She looked past him as he inhaled deeply. "I can see the real you, Loki. What you were running from…."

He looked at the devastation around them, voice barely audible, "It wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe not then," Lucy agreed. "But I sense you have a difficult time with rejection. Women are always falling at your feet."

"Not you," he mockingly pouted, though not looking too disagreeable with her earlier assessment of his behavior.

"And you can refer back to what I said, moments earlier," she snapped. "Boys! You're all the same."

He chuckled, "I think your heart has always been focused on something else. Perhaps had there been no dragon slayer in the picture—"

"Still, no. Never gonna happen, Leo." Lucy informed him. "Drop it." He remained silent, though from her command or his own general displeasure, she didn't know. She angled her head, lowering her voice, "But maybe, Leo….maybe things are different now. Did you ever talk to her about it?" He pressed his lips together, the topic of conversation obviously uncomfortable. "Look, you don't have to profess your love, that's not what I'm saying—"

"I didn't say _Iloveher_!" he blurted the last part, immediately looking at his hands. Up to this point in his life, he had only used _love _in empty confessions and harmless flirtation. It got him what he wanted, sheer moments of pleasure. Distraction.

Lucy smiled at the facet of Leo she was witnessing for the first time. He appeared so vulnerable that she wanted to hug him. Almost. She raised her hands in mock defense. "OK, fine. But you obviously _care_." Again, she looked past him, her smile soft. "And it's bothering you."

Leo sighed, looking at his feet as he dug his hands in his pockets, "I appreciate your concern, Lucy. But, some things you cannot understand."

She pressed her lips together in frustration. "Oh, I _understand_ what it's like to care about someone you think doesn't return your feelings!" She narrowed her eyes, challenging him to oppose her, yet surprised by the fervor of her own words. She quickly continued, "But how are you _really _supposed to know unless you say something?"

The spirit shook his head, chuckling lightly. "So, Lucy, you're telling me that you and Natsu…celebrated your unrequited love? Lucy, I didn't know you were that type!"

She gasped, shocked by his lewd assumption. She attempted to hit him, but he quickly disappeared, much to her frustration. She growled in anger, drawing the attention of a few of nearby mages. She mumbled profanity under her breath.

Then she noticed Leo appear near Adie. Her anger lessened as she smiled. _Baby steps._

* * *

"What is your plan?" Leo asked, looking at her over his sunglasses.

"Don't have one," Adie bluntly replied, plucking at the grass. The Oneiroi, it seemed, had demolished the revived monsters. Everyone was now healing and planning their next move. Erza and Jura were attempting to regain order and the mayor of Wisteria was counting his losses. She continued to pluck at the grass, shoving her finger in her mouth when a blade sliced through her skin. She closed her eyes, uncomfortably, hoping Leo would disappear.

He didn't. "You're angry," he observed.

She looked up at him, willing him to leave. When he still didn't, she sighed, her finger dislodging from between her lips. "I can't believe I played right into Ultear's plan!"

"It wasn't just you," Leo shrugged easily, "We all did."

Adie stared at him for a few moments, blinking as her anger abated. "Lil was trying to protect me. I've always…"

"Yes, we both know you always clean up her messes," he agreed, doing his best to hide his displeasure at that notion. Adie looked away, knowing that he had a point. He continued, "So now….what are you going to do? What do you have planned, Adassandra? You always have a plan."

She chewed her lip, back to avoiding his gaze. "I-I don't know. Really."

He watched her carefully for some time. He knew she hated when he stared, but she would eventually admit her thoughts to him out of silent pressure. "You are planning to let Lucy use your key. " He threw aside caution, going straight for the kill.

"If it comes to that," she agreed much more easily than he had anticipated, finding the grass once again more likeable.

"Why?"

"Why do you let her use _your_ key?" she looked up at him.

"Simple. She would die for me." His voice was firm with conviction.

"Bah! Cop out!" Adie answered, obvious dissatisfied with his response.

"What mage—or human, even—would be willing to do that for a non-human, Princess?" he asked, her title hissing from his lips. "Most consider us lesser beings."

"I don't care about that!" she icily glared at him.

"You do, or you wouldn't have let her have your key in the first place. You knew about that dagger, and you let her use it. Luckily she used it soon after you were bitten, before the poison set in, or you would not be alive to have this conversation."

For the briefest of moments, she looked vulnerable, just as she had when she summoned him in Magnolia. He had felt her danger, and he could sense she needed him. He had appeared, thankfully, before she had fully transformed. At that time, she was unable to control the venom taking over her body, and her state of health in limbo. She had nodded at him, and he had understood that it was then she had given her possessions to Lucy, the only thing preventing her from the imminent death of a human with an Amarok bite. He had stunned her with Regulus, the only other option was to kill her—something he would not do, no matter the circumstance. That was the only time she had called for him, and he knew that she still held some regard for him as she once had. Right now, though, he was certain she would like to strangle him. He had such a way with women.

"How dare you speculate about things you know nothing about, you pompous ass!" Adie leaped to her feet, temper flaring. Her toes were nearly touching his as her eyes flashed dangerously. "Up until this point, you've spent your time moping and in the arms of other women!"

"Are you denying it? Or did a part of you hope?" he vaguely asked, voice less aggressive. He ignored the second part of her accusations, as it would only injure both of them further. Had his transgressions made her jealous? How had she even known? She allowed him to avoid the subject, remaining sullen as she balled her fists and fought to control her ire. He glanced at her lips, now white from the pressure at which she was pressing the together. "There's nothing wrong with hoping. " With a howl of frustration, Adie turned away, kicking the ground. He watched her, feeling silly at how much he relished eliciting this response from her. "Who will protect you, Adassandra?"

"Huh?" She spun around, nose crinkled at her perceived ridiculousness of his question. "I don't need protectin', Leo."

"I know," he confessed. "But know that Lucy would willingly die for you if that meant your safety."

Adie looked visibly uncomfortable at the notion. "She's stupid! To give up her life that easily would be foolish. There's too much for her to live for!"

"She's not the only one, if it comes to that," he told her, face unreadable, "I'll be at her side."

Adie's breath hitched in her throat. She glanced at Lucy, then back to Leo. A sheen of perspiration glistened on his upper lip, but he held her gaze. She felt her face become aflame, and she took a moment to compose her thoughts. Her words threatened to rush forth, a jumble of confusion and hesitancy. "Leo, look—"

His voice was a low whisper as he bowed his head slightly, "You have to realize it. You can't be that blind."

Adie cleared her throat uncomfortably. All she managed to whisper was, "I-I can't talk about this. But, erm, thank you. That's all I can offer you."

They stood there for some time, staring at one another like idiots. For a moment, he she was going to say something more, but the rumbling beneath their feet came on all too suddenly. The horrible sound of earth ripping apart was a permanent distraction, and they both turned to look at the spectacle. Mages scrambled away from the chasm that was spreading along the battlefield, though still off in the distance.

"What the—" Adie started to say, her voice cut off as she quickly disappeared. Leo spied her, near the spreading hole in the ground, pulling people away from the growing abyss as her boots propelled her movement.

Lucy reached Leo's side, huffing from running, "A-Any idea w-what that is?"

He shook his head. "I can only imagine it is something else Ultear had up her sleeve."

Within moments, the bright white of a giant skeleton burst through the earth. Lucy had no idea what it was, but she could tell it had a tail and what appeared to be wings springing from its back. The object levitated higher.

"What is that thing?" Lucy's eyes wide with confusion and fear. The form elongated as if it were growing, and the sinew of muscles, tendons, and ligaments began to slide over the backbone and joints, growing thicker. Soon, fascia covered the soft tissue and dark skin began to coat the body.

"I had heard legend it was buried here," someone said from beside her.

Lucy turned to find Levy staring ahead. "Levy! What was?

"A dragon," Levy whispered ominously.

"A….dragon?" Lucy repeated, her voice shaking. "You've _got _to be kidding me!"

"That's not _any_ dragon, Lu-chan," Levy's voice was eerily calm, though her eyes betrayed her. Lucy watched wings form, feathery and dark, and she felt her stomach sink. A dragon hadn't been seen in the world for years—and only then were they witnessed by the existing dragon slayers.

"I suppose there's no other question, then," Lucy sighed, mouth dry. "I'm gonna regret asking, but which one is this?"

"If my theory is correct," Levy told her, "The Dragon King himself."

* * *

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Natsu's jaw dropped open. _Grandfather!_

Gray looked equally disturbed by Makarov's confession, "Uh huh."

"Holy shit, he's related to her?" Natsu whistled. "That….sucks."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Gray croaked. _ Tell me, _he wanted to ask.

The dragon slayer felt sorry for his friend. He knew how much Ur meant to the ice mage, and he knew the brevity of Makarov's admission. He inhaled deeply, "Maybe it hurt too much to talk about his dead daughter." Gray said nothing, obviously torn over his promise to bring down Ultear, and his loyalty to Makarov. He watched the interaction intently. Natsu clapped him on the shoulder in support. "Don't worry, it'll all work out how it's supposed to, buddy."

"For once," dark haired man retorted, "I'm hoping you're right."

"Is this how you two always talk to one another?" Porlyusica interjected. "Fools!"

"Geesh, old lady—" Natsu began, before howling as her staff hit him over his head. "Why'd ya do that?"

She chose to ignore him, "He didn't tell you about her because it was too painful. It's because of her that my daughter is dead—Laxus' mother."

"Wait. Wha?" Natsu rubbed his sore head. "Is everyone related here?"

"Shut it, Natsu," Gray growled. "We'll sort this out later."

"Later," Porlyusica echoed. "Always so hopeful. Stupid humans."

Natsu and Gray shared a look of annoyance before focusing on their former master once again. Laxus was at his side, and a man resembling him standing nearby. Gray studied the third man closely, he could see the resemblance to Makarov, certainly, but his dark hair reminded him more of his deceased master, Ur.

"Grandfather?" Ultear repeated, a minute expression of shock flittering across her face before disappearing altogether. She forced a laugh to her lips. "I have no family. My weak mother—"

"Ur. She was my daughter. I can assure you she was not weak. She was offered a position as a Saint, but declined—"

"I could care less what you have to say!" Ultear shrugged, her hand coated in a slick ice layer to staunch the bleeding from Makarov's magic.

"She was too busy spending her time looking for the daughter she presumed was dead!" he continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, his expression dark and foreboding. "Imagine her surprise to find that her own flesh has caused this predicament!"

"She was weak, I am not," Ultear simply replied. "I would not give a second thought about what she would consider."

"You look like her, Ur—" Makarov continued, not to be dissuaded. Gray wondered if he was purposely goading her.

"She killed my father! Did you know that, _Old Man_? She _killed him_? Your precious daughter was a murderer!" Ultear's sword materialized and her eyes regained their earlier fury.

Makarov's arms were crossed over his chest, "Because he was under Zeref's control." He matched her glare with one of his own. It was a look Natsu was all too familiar with; Makarov was close to his boiling point. "Because he begged her to in order to avoid killing his daughter. You. "

"Lies," Ultear snapped.

"Your magic was a threat to Zeref. It was his will that led to your father's death," he waved his hand. "To all of this, really."

"You're a liar!" Ultear screamed, running at him.

Makarov easily dodged, growing taller than his granddaughter. She slid to a halt, and Laxus wasted no time, attempting to restrain her. She struggled, throwing her head back and hitting him in the nose. He didn't let go, his hands glowing with bolts of energy as his nose bled. Ultear screamed, her shouts profane as Laxus held her, lightning jolting through her body. He slowed his attack, at Makarov's command, and Ultear slumped to her knees, falling forward onto her hands. She breathed heavily, her shoulders shaking.

"Is she…laughing?" Gray asked under his breath, and Natsu nodded, just as confused as he had been moments earlier.

Ultear threw back her head as Laxus asked her that very same question. As she did so, she tossed an orb skyward. Laxus instinctively looked at the orb, which quickly multiplied. Makarov yelled in warning, but it was too late—the multiple orbs assaulted the lighting wielding mage. He screamed in pain, his body smoldering as it was jolted meters away. Ivan was immediately at his son's side, his fingers on Laxus' neck. His eyes closed in relief as both Gray and Natsu were ready to strike in retaliation. Ultear glared at the two comrades, her sword ready and a new armor enveloping her body as she sped toward her next victims. Before she could strike, a wall of earth shot skyward, blocking her advance. She shrieked as she catapulted backward, avoiding the blows for Porlyusica's staff.

"You're no match," Ultear taunted. "I will prevail."

Porlyusica said nothing, crimson eyes flashing. With a swift swing of her staff, she managed to land a blow in Ultear's chest. The younger woman fell to the ground, the earth exploding from the impact.

"Gramps' girlfriend packs a punch," Natsu remarked. Gray simply nodded, awed at the spectacle.

Ivan supported Laxus as he stood, hand over his right lower rib cage, face gritty from the dirt. He was obviously not done with Ultear. He raised his palms outward and above his head, and Natsu immediately recognized the attack. It had nearly killed Erza and Bisca at one time. Dozens of bright yellow orbs descended to surround Ultear. She turned, sword in hand as she eyed them warily. She attempted to use on of her orbs to disarm the barrier, only to find herself jolted by the attack. Her brow furrowed, and she slashed at another, the orb shattering. She was immediately electrocuted by the remaining orbs, crumpling to her knees and dropping her sword. She looked up, murder in her eyes as she met Laxus' gaze.

He looked victorious. "Yield. End this war."

"I will achieve the Ultimate Magic World. You cannot stop me with your weak magic."

"You can't possibly think you have the upper hand," Laxus scoffed. "Are you brain dead?"

Ultear smirked, pushing herself to her feet. With a furious roar, she raised her sword and began hacking at the orbs, which shattered into bright shards that sank to the ground. Lightning rose up and a giant field of electricity was created where she stood. A blinding white flash roared skyward, and Natsu shielded his eyes from the glare. When it was over, all that remained was a cloud of smoke. He sniffed, but smelled nothing but ash.

"She's still alive," Gray remarked, hands together and ready to use a spell if necessary. Laxus was standing triumphantly, arm slumped over his father's shoulder. Ivan's face was blank as he watched Ultear, occasionally glancing at his father.

"That's enough," Makarov whispered as he stood, staring at the solitary, naked figure crouched in the field. Ultear's shoulders were shaking once again. This time, however, her sobs were unmistakable.

"Why didn't he just use Fairy Law?" Natsu quietly remarked.

"Because, he doesn't have it in his heart to kill her," Porlyusica murmured, leaning on her staff and watching Ultear carefully. "She's too much like his daughter. Like Ur. No matter their crimes, you can't stop loving your own family."

"You just let Laxus steal your thunder," the dragon slayer informed his friend.

Gray closed his eyes, "Now's not the time for jokes. And I don't think this is over. Not by a long shot."

Makarov took a step toward Ultear, hand outstretched. "Stop the madness. We can help you."

"Help me?" Ultear's voice was weak. Distant sounding.

"You must atone for what you've done, but we are not without fault," Makarov offered. "As your family."

"Family," she murmured, looking up at him, the whites of her eyes a bright contrast to the burnt skin.

The elderly wizard nodded, another step forward. "Enough's been done, Ultear." Natsu was still perplexed by his inability to pick up the scent of charred flesh—of anything! Suddenly, his eyes flew open.

"Gramps!" he yelled, leaping forward. Makarov turned to look at him. As he did, Ultear's body metamorphosized, large spikes of ice shooting from her chest, arms, and back. Makarov didn't have time to move, eyes widening as he was impaled numerous times by the icy spikes.

"NO!" Natsu, Gray, and Laxus screamed in unison.

Ultear laughed, blood dripping from the end of the spike jutting through Makarov's chest and exiting through his back. The former guild master looked surprised, blood spilling from his mouth as he coughed. It dripped on the ground, droplets coalescing to form a larger puddle. The spikes retracted as the ice clone began to melt. A clone would explain Natsu's inability to locate her scent.

The real Ultear leapt from the ground, sword raised as she quickly brought it down, slicing through Makarov's shoulder. Blood spurted everywhere, and Nastu and Gray quickly attacked. She jumped back, sneering joyously. Laxus collapsed by Makarov's side, his grandfather blinking at the sky. He attempted to whisper to Laxus, who put his ear near his grandfather's mouth.

"Grandpop!" he shook the man, looking at Porlyusica. "Do something!"

She looked down at them, reaching out and tracing her fingers over the wound, "Laxus, there is nothing I can do to heal these wounds. Even so, you know that—"

"Just do something!" he screamed.

Makarov gurgled. "Laxus, it'll be alright. I promise. Do not ask this of Porly."

Laxus' eyes filled with tears. He looked to Ivan, who stood there rigidly, offering nothing more. Natsu and Gray were fighting Ultear, who was fending them off with her sword and well placed verbal assaults. Tears streamed from their eyes as the sought vengeance for the man that had been like their father.

"I swear I'll end you," Natsu promised.

"Speaking of _ends_," Ultear cooed, her irises shining crimson. The earth began to shake, and both men sought to maintain their balance. Natsu's head whipped around to where the earth was ripping apart, and a shining white skeleton was becoming visible from the chasm.

"What the hell is that?" Gray hissed.

"That," Ultear mused enthusiastically, "Is Acnologia. I'll leave you boys to get acquainted. I think this war will soon be over!" With her final explanation, she disappeared, leaving the two startled mages to stare at the rising skeleton.

"You have a feeling she did this on purpose?" Natsu asked, eyes wide.

"I get that feeling about everything she does," Gray agreed, casting a wearied glance at Makarov before looking away.

"Acnologia …." Natsu started.

Gray knew the name but couldn't recall the implications. "I expect that this has gone from bad to the worse fucking scenario possible."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Natsu wondered aloud. He felt the shift in the earth, and he raised his nose to the sky. He couldn't determine the scent, but it felt _familiar_.

Happy swooped down, now healed by Porlyusica's hand. "Dragon!"

Gray's head snapped around, his eyes were wide with disbelief. "D-Did you just say _dragon_?"

Happy nodded, as Natsu made sense of his emotions and the odd feeling of nostalgia. His heart was pounding and the blood was pulsating through his veins. He felt an amazing rush of euphoria. It was difficult to describe, like a drug that elated him to no end. He felt invincible.

"Yup."

"There are no dragons," Gray pointed out, face pale.

"It's a big one, too. Looks scary," Happy informed them. "Not the friendly kind."

"Not Igneel." Natsu suddenly felt let down.

"His bones came from the battlefield, like he was buried there or something," Happy shared. "I don't like the looks of him. Or it. Maybe a she. More likely an _it_."

"Natsu, my boy," the voice caught him off guard. He turned to look at Makarov. The mage was standing, arms crossed over his chest, not a wound on him.

"But you were—" Gray began to protest as Natsu sped around Makarov, poking and prodding. The elderly mage ignored the dragon slayer. "How?"

"My magic," Ivan interrupted. "An illusion."

Laxus stared angrily at his father, still kneeling and clutching onto nothingness. He looked between his hands, Makarov, and Ivan. His expression registered what had happened, his earlier fury and devastation replaced with joy. He leaped up, hugging Makarov.

"Now, now, not too hard," Makarov chuckled, looking worse for wear, despite not fighting.

"But…how did I not know?" Gray scratched his head.

"He's gifted," Porlyusica complimented Ivan, her eyes on her hands. Ivan looked at her, surprised, adding nothing.

"Ultear didn't notice it. Not as smart as she thinks," Natsu remarked.

"Uh…dragon?" Happy pointed at the sky, now darkening as the skeleton was covered in scales, wings expanding with dark feathers.

"Oh, yeah, shit." Natsu agreed. "Whadda we gonna do?"

"Simple," Makarov looked at the sky, "You're going to fight him. You are, after all, a dragon slayer."

"Us?" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Fight…_that_? It's a little larger than our usual enemies," the dragon slayer continued.

"No, not _us_," Makarov agreed. "Gather Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and that newcomer."

Natsu looked at Gray, as if uncertain what to do. The ice mage encouraged his friend, "You heard him. Don't screw it up. "

Natsu nodded, "Right." He gripped his friend's shoulder, "No matter what happens, you stop her, hear me? And keep Lucy safe. Oh, and don't die."

Gray's expression was somber. He felt the shadow of Acnologia creeping over them as he nodded his acquiescence. "You, too, my brother."

Natsu was momentarily shocked by the ice mage's words. A knowing smile crept over his face. "You _do _love me. I knew it!"

"Get out of here, dickhead!" Gray responded with a swift kick at Natsu, who was whisked away by Happy, a whoop of victory in his voice. He watched his friend move farther away from him and closer to the now animated dragon. "Let's hope that's not our goodbye," he whispered.

* * *

Mages were scrambling, dispersing in every direction. Erza shouted commands as she dragged Jura to safety. His arm was lost, and she screamed for a healer—any healer. He was looking pale, the shock setting in from massive blood loss. She tried to staunch the bleeding, her hands slipping on the slick surface of his limbless shoulder joint.

"Stay with me, Jura!" she shouted. "Jura!"

He was staring at the dragon that was now fully revived, swooping down and burning the battleground. Bodies were being charred, and they were on the monster's radar after that last, failed attack.

"I brought help," Lucy announced, the pink-haired spirit carefully inspecting the wound. "Can you save him?"

"I can stop the bleeding," Peony replied, "But the arm is lost unless you have the limb. I cannot create new human parts."

"Do what you can," Erza commanded, her Heaven's Wheel Armor enveloping her body as she walked toward the dragon. Her swords hovered in the air. With a cry of indignation, the swords were flung at the powerful enemy. Some sank deeply in its hide, the others fell to the ground, quickly rising again to continue attacking at Erza's willing.

Lucy had never seen a dragon, and she couldn't believe the girth in the beast. Its scales were black and its wingspan the size of a small village. Deep blue feathers spilled from its wings as Erza's swords hacked at them from all sides. The dragon landed on the ground with a crashing boom, shaking them to their knees.

"Now!" she yelled, though Jellal hadn't waited for her prompting to cast his Grand Chariot attack.

Acnologia roared, fire spouting high and spewing ash around the field. Jellal cursed, and Adie and Erza moved in without hesitation. The red-head hacked at the dragon's right wing with the dark blade Adie had given her. The demi-spirit tugged at the severed appendage with Barsky's armor. Acnologia roared, blowing fire at them after Lucy heard a cracking noise, likely Acnologia's wing being completely broken and torn from its body. The two women were back at Lucy's side, huffing and smelling of singed hair and sweat.

"He's going to kill all of us isn't he?" Jura murmured, nonsensical from the blood loss as Peony worked furiously. She was cauterizing the bleeding and bandaging the area, expression stern. Leo appeared at her side, carrying what Lucy thought was Jura's limb. It was bent at an odd angle, the humerus jutting from the upper arm. It was singed and Lucy thought a few fingers were missing. Peony touched it, shaking her head softly and giving her son a look of disappointment—though more from her inability to help further rather than anything he had done. Her attention returned to her patient. She looked at Lucy.

"I can't replace his blood, I'm sorry," she told them, "he may not yet live."

"Thank you," Erza told her, pushing the singed hair from her face, and sending a sympathetic look at Jura.

"Death was always an option," Jura told them. "I'm not afraid to die."

"It's not your time yet, my friend," Erza leaned down, surveying the damage to his body. Her expression told Lucy that he would likely die from the wound.

"Oh no!" Lucy intervened, pointing. "I think it's c-coming for us!" Lucy screamed and Acnologia threw his head back, smoke coming from his nostrils as the flames lapped on his tongue.

"Take cover!" Adie yelled, grabbing Lucy.

Except there was none. Not even a rock to hide under. She had no time to consider her last thoughts as the flames came at them. She tried to come up with a plan, but couldn't. She saw her friends leap in front of her, as if to shield her, and she shrieked her disagreement. But in their yelling, she realized that the dragon's flames never touched them.

"Sowwy veer wate!" someone mumbled from in front of them.

"Natsu!" she breathed, ecstatic.

He was shielding them, cheeks full as smoke seeped from between his lips and nostrils. Wendy landed next to him, dropped off by Charle. Gajeel appeared next to Lucy, accompanied by Juvia. They walked past the group, giving nods of their heads. They met up together, hands outstretched in welcoming hi-fives. They faced Acnologia, looks of determination on their faces.

"Good thing Midget thought to use Hibiki, saved us a lot of trouble," Gajeel grunted, arms crossed over his chest.

Natsu mumbled something incoherent, and Lucy yelled at him. "Stop talking with your mouth full, you idiot!"

Gajeel laughed, shaking his head and muttering something about "women". Natsu looked abashed as he begrudgingly forced the flames down, his face turning puce. He smiled at Lucy, "Heya, Luce, I said: sorry we're late!"

"Hey! Wait for me, jerks!" Lucy heard Nani yell as the tiniest dragon slayer caught up to the others, propelled by her magic. "Hi Miss Lucy, good to see you're still alive!" The dragon slayer looked up at the dragon, eyes wide with awe. Lucy knew her people revered them, and this may provide a difficult task for her.

"Look, Nani—that's a dragon, but—" Natsu started to explain. "You heard what Hibiki said."

"I don't like how he feels," Nani narrowed her eyes cautiously. "He reeks of death. So much death. He's not something my people would honor."

"And that'll sum it up," Gajeel shook his head.

"So, let's do this!" Natsu ground a fist into his free palm. The other dragon slayers agreed.

"Wait, why is Juvia helping them and not someone like Gray?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Juvia is a dragon slayer," Erza informed her knowingly. "Water."

"Oh." Lucy replied dumfounded. "I-I had no idea."

"Enough talking, more attacking," Adie interjected. "Or that thing is going to crispify us." She looked at Natsu, pointing. "Your vest is smoking."

Natsu looked at the frayed edges, quickly attempting to pat the flames out. When that was unsuccessful, he tore the vest from his torso, his flesh burned and blistered. He hadn't come out of that last attack unscathed, as Lucy had thought. They were not invincible—a fact evidenced by the bodies of her dead friends, littering the field. Natsu hissed as he touched the area of marred flesh, which spanned from his naval to his right nipple.

"It's never going to end," Lucy whimpered, ashamed and tired. She was nearing her breaking point, she knew. Seeing Natsu injured and Jura near death was becoming too much.

"Luce, you gotta keep it together, OK?" he told her, glancing up from his injury. "If you can't keep it together, how are we going to?"

"Huh?" she asked, her voice empty and fatigued.

He leaned down so that he was eye-level, his fingers gripping her slender shoulders. She could see the other dragon slayers in conversation as Jellal was attacking Acnologia without much success other than annoying the beast. "You've always been the only one to keep me sane," he gave her a half-grin. "And you're much better and keeping calm than I am. So, if you're not able to keep your cool, what hope do I have, huh, Luce?"

She nodded and smiled half-heartedly, inhaling deeply to calm herself. "OK, I can deal with that compliment. "

"Good," he nodded, leaning forward and inhaling her scent deeply, his cheek brushing hers. "Because I got nothing else." His words were whispered in her ear.

Jellal was back at their side, leaning over and breathing heavily. "My magic isn't doing anything to him," Jellal frowned. "Nothing."

"Don't even think of self-detonation," Erza warned him, recognizing the look of defeat on his face. "We have other options. Natsu, I hope you have a plan!"

"We do," he agreed, straightening and dropping her grip from Lucy's shoulders.

"You'll have to stop Ultear first, if she revived this monster." Adie vaguely instructed, her black flexible armor covering her body. "Kill her."

"Yeah, easier said than done," Natsu pointed to the wound on his flank. "She's strong."

Adie said nothing, her eyes inspecting the injury. "What are you going to do?"

"Levy was kind enough to create a plan, and have that relayed through Hibiki," Juvia explained, interrupting her conversation with Gajeel. "We are grateful for her help. She is very smart." She glanced at Gajeel, who nodded at the ground, doing his best to look stoic.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this fucking catastrophe over with, ok?" Gajeel shifted uncomfortably on his feet as the rest of the dragon slayers consented to his suggestion. The metal wielding slayer looked at Lucy, Erza, Jellal, and Adie, "You guys should stay back…..let us handle this."

"The stage is yours," Jellal agreed with slight disappointment as the dragon slayers quickly reacted.

Wendy and Nani used Unison Raid, their Sandstorm Cyclone attack shielding them from the dragon's view. He burst through the cloud, and the two women leaped away. Natsu charged head-on with a fiery fist, nostrils steaming. Acnologia opened his mouth to swallow the dragon slayer, but Natsu managed to raise a fiery fist, shooting flames into the dragon's throat. Acnologia drew back, shaking his head in confusion. Gajeel clapped his hands together, a giant blade forming. He quickly brought it down with a roar, decimating the earth and slicing off the dragons' head. Despite the blow, the dragon slayers did not celebrate. Soon, Lucy could see why. They had been expecting this.

"What the?" Lucy began, eyes wide as the dragon healed.

"Ultear," Jellal explained. In one word, he told them everything. Her restoration magic. "He's a mindless being."

The tail swooped down, taking out Natsu and Gajeel, though they managed to avoid the pointed end. Lucy screamed and the dragon's head shot up and its milky eyes focused on her. It threw its head back and roared, flames licking at its sharp teeth, ready to be spouted at Lucy and comrades.

"No you don't!" Natsu howled, grabbing at the monster's tail and distracting it while Happy and Charle swooped around Acnologia's head in distraction. "Then let's end this!" Natsu yelled at the other dragon slayers, who seamlessly sprang into action. "Now!"

Juvia's body disappeared as she vaporized, her form quickly circling and growing. She came down over Acnologia, water coating its oily scales. Wendy and Nani used Unison Raid to create a thick layer of sand over the beast. Natsu's chest barreled out as he roared, his hot flames abundant and persistent.

"Silica?" Adie whispered. "I'll be damned. That's a great plan…."

"Huh?" Lucy asked, eyes narrowed.

"Using water as a base for the sand, only to be heated to its melting point…." Adie began to explain. "Then cooled. It's like tempering…..like creating glass, you could say." She swore under her breath, "It's actually quite brilliant."

"Oh," Lucy was somewhat confused, pretending to follow. "Leave it to Levy to come up with it."

As Adie had predicted, Juvia quickly followed with a water attack, steam rising from the hot surface. As the cloud of vapor disappeared from around Acnologia, Lucy understood Adie's description: a giant, clear coating was covering the dragon's body. The dragon's movement was restricted by the thick layer covering it. Gajeel used his earlier attack, this time the blade shattering the glass statue that was now Acnologia. Tiny fractures grew, and within moments, a symphony of cracking glass was all they could hear. Blood poured from the cracks, and Acnologia's body became fragments of flesh—a pile of blood, muscle, and gristle on the ground.

She leaped high as they shouted their victory. They had done it!

Except….except the dragon was reviving. Again.

Natsu turned in her general direction and his expression grew grim and his face paled. Lucy felt her blood grow cold at his reaction; Natsu rarely displayed such an openly fearful expression. She inhaled deeply, steeling herself.

"Hello, Lucy," a sweet voice purred out to her. "I've been looking for you, my precious Celestial Spirit mage."

She did her best to prevent herself from cringing. She didn't recognize the voice, but coupled with Natsu's reaction, she could identify it. She closed her eyes, fists clenching. Makarov must have fallen, and possibly Gray and Porlyusica, as well. Lucy slowly turned, the move feeling much more sluggish than she knew it to be. Her heart pounded in her ears, and her earlier anger returned, washing away her fear. She met the deep chocolate eyes that were filled with a wildness she knew only one person could hold.

_The time has come_.

"Ultear, I was expecting you." Lucy's voice was devoid of its usual warmth. "It's time we end this."


	73. The Mighty Fall

**Once again, thanks much to all the readers/reviewers/followers. I get an email every time someone follows or favorites the story, and I take the time to read all of your profiles. Yes, ALL. I have noticed a few blurbs from my profile floating around on others' profiles, mainly my classification of some of the reviewers I've encountered and my coined "rules of "-all created for purposes of hilarity and honesty (those people do exist, I have PMs to prove it). I'm flattered that anyone finds it interesting enough to copy, really, but remember to credit the original author** (i.e. me),** always! You wouldn't post my story as your own, would you? **(HINT: your answer better be 'no')

**Much appreciation to those who leave me something to read at the end of every chapter. It's an extra step, and I am grateful. **

Disclaimer: I only take credit for my OCs, my profile, and my plot.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

Lucy felt her mouth go dry as she stared at the woman. If she had passed her on the street, she would have considered Ultear demure and beautiful. But knowing that she was capable of orchestrating so much destruction and death only served to make her appear uglier than anything Lucy had ever known. Her cause was futile and Lucy pitied her all the more for her misguidance, though mostly because she, too, had lost her parents, one on poorer terms. As she stared at Ultear, Lucy realized that she had that potential—that potential to be as hate-filled and cruel as the woman before her. She could be just as despicable as Ultear. In a way, Lucy considered her divergence from that path a conscious choice; a natural choice.

Lucy would never. Ever. Be. Ultear.

That knowledge made Lucy despise her enemy all the more.

Ultear smiled, dark lips twisting upward as she read Lucy's expression. "I've kept you waiting. You are angry."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Levy silently gesture to Adie, who was now disguised in her armor. Erza and Jellal were slinking in the periphery, stalking their prey. The blonde raised her head, her voice as steady as she could maintain. "It stops here. You've killed enough of my...family."

She avoided following Jellal and Erza with her eyes as they crept behind Ultear. She was certain Ultear sensed them as well, but she maintained the hope that their enemy was oblivious. Lucy could hear Acnologia's furious roars, and she knew her friends were torn about what to do—especially Natsu and Gajeel. Lucy raised a hand in warning to them, but did not turn to look at her comrades. She hoped Natsu trusted her. She shuddered as she thought of what Acnologia had been at one time: human.

"I'm not even close to finished," Ultear scoffed, "But you can change that, of course."

"I don't bargain with _murderers_!" Lucy quickly replied, voice hissing between clenched jaws. She felt her pulse quicken.

"Then maybe this will help you reconsider," the woman told her, left eye growing crimson. Lucy watched in horror as the twice-defeated monsters slowly rose, bodies returning to their pre-injury states.

Morpheus immediately appeared at Lucy's side. His golden eyes studied her opponent, teeth bared. "No, that's now why I need you," she told him firmly, though he already knew _that_. "Your army again. Please! Everyone must be so tired." _Even Ultear_, she thought to herself.

"Done," he growled, observing what was happening around them. He angled his head as he listened to Lucy's silent commands, taking the glove in her hand. With a quick leap backward, he grabbed Levy and disappeared with her. She saw Adie flinch in surprise, and Lucy gestured with her hand, _Go! _The demi-spirit followed Morpheus and Levy, leaving Lucy to face Ultear for the time being.

"You're plotting?" Ultear raised a shapely eyebrow. "It's useless." Lucy said nothing. "You have the key I want."

"You're presuming," Lucy countered, unmoving.

"Am I?" Her voice was smooth. Deadly. The corners of her mouth twitched upward knowingly.

Lucy remained silent, jaw set in anger and fear coursing through her veins. Jellal inched closer, and Ultear's smirk grew . She held up a hand, eyes remaining on Lucy. Jellal's body suddenly grew rigid and his eyes bulged. He shook, blood slipping from between his lips as he bit his tongue to mask his screams. His hands clamped over his ears and he collapsed to his knees, resolve failing him as he howled in pain. He fell over, writhing and trying to tell them to run, but his injured tongue only babbled the warnings. Profanities followed as he yelled, followed by whimpering. Lucy stood frozen as blood trickled from his nostrils and ears, matting his hair to his head and soaking his fingers. Erza wasted no time, swiftly lunging at Ultear in a blur of fury. Her opponent easily dodged her angry blows, which were slowed from hours of battle. Erza switched armors vigorously, slipping underneath the icy tentacles that Ultear sent her way. The dark-haired mage elevated herself on a glacial pedestal, and Erza changed to a flight armor to reach her.

Capricorn quickly appeared at Lucy's side, arms crossed over his chest. "Attack her," she commanded the spirit.

With a nod he sprang into action, scaling the crag. Ultear created flowery shields of ice, but Erza continued to wildly hack away, infuriated. Capricorn leaped high, coming down with a lethal kick and shattering one of the shields. Erza's barrier quickly became razor-sharp petals, slicing her wings and sending her to the ground. Aries created a barrier before the armored mage plummeted to a possible death. She rolled, pink armor encompassing her body as she prepared to counter. Capricorn shattered the icy mountain, throwing Ultear from her roost. Nimbly, Ultear bobbed and weaved, able to stave off even Capricorn's dangerous blows. Ice vines crept toward him, and he leaped over them, ducking and rolling. He did not anticipate the sharp thorns, and Lucy screamed as he was impaled by the icy daggers.

He looked down at his chest, perplexed. "I'm sorry, Lucy-sama…I have..failed." White light shot out of him and Lucy forced him back to the Spirit World.

Ultear slipped away from Erza's counterattack, landing atop of a giant thorny creation. She thrust her hands to her hips. "I have a special treat for you, Titania."

Erza stood tall, eyes flashing rage. From behind Ultear, Jellal jerked to his feet. His eyes appeared crazed, like Lucy had only seen one other time. "No," Erza croaked, already recognizing what was unfolding.

Ultear smiled, dark lips spreading wider, "It was my own will that I let him keep his mind. Now I'll take it away once again. You cannot break our bond, Erza." She waved a hand toward Jellal, calling over her shoulder as her eyes watched Erza with muted excitement. "Who commands you?"

"Zeref," he replied deeply, eyes devoid of any recognition.

"Jellal!" Erza yelled. "She's controlling you! Remember how much you hated—"

Ultear sent a flurry of orbs at Erza, who dodged them, her swords rising up around her. But, as she destroyed the orbs, they exploded with a force that she couldn't avoid. She was sent backward, limbs flailing.

"Finish her," the dark-haired woman ordered. Jellal's body grew rigid, his fists clenching. "And please do it somewhere else. I have business here, and you're distracting."

"Jellal, you don't want to hurt Erza—" Lucy pleaded, but Jellal ignored her. He was too far gone from whatever possession Ultear had over him. He pushed his hands together and the ground beneath Erza exploded. She managed to leap through the cloud of dust before his attack could consume her. Her face was swollen and badly burned. Lucy felt tears sting her eyes as she studied Erza's injuries. The red-head lifted her sword, preparing to defend herself from the man she cared for. Jellal responded by pushing his hands together, meeting her with his Meteor attack. Lucy heard Erza cry out in pain as they collided. Jellal's attack overcoming her and throwing the duo from Lucy's sight.

"No!" Lucy yelled. She made to move, but Ultear stopped her with a wall of floating orbs. "Stop it!"

"You can control that, Lucy." Ultear offered mock sympathy as a blue orb snaked up and down her arm.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, noting the movement from inside the orbs. As she squinted, she could see herself in the three floating closest to her, but she noticed each Lucy was…different. Her brow must have furrowed in confusion, because Ultear answered her silent questions with a haughty laugh. "Those are your realities, each resulting from different decisions you make. You can see what happens if you refuse me, can't you?"

Lucy averted her eyes, the grisly scene in the third orb mirroring the one she and Happy had seen in Veleda's cave. She grit her teeth, "Leave my friends out of this! It's me you want."

"Oh, Jellal and Erza? I do enjoy a good love story, but I find tragedies more enthralling. You think I didn't know he was feeding information to Makarov? How did you think this played out so easily? Stupid men!"

Lucy's eyes grew wide. Was her conniving endless? "Everything….you were behind it…."

"Perhaps we can scare your friends. See how much they are willing to sacrifice for you," Ultear continued waving at the monsters attacking Lucy's comrades. "Maybe you'll cave then. Can your spirits protect everyone? I'll chip away at your army one body at a time."

"You'll run out of magic before that happens," Lucy lashed out. "It drains you to use that much magic!"

"Hmph," Ultear narrowed her eyes.

Lucy could feel the air whirling around her, and she knew that Acnologia was in flight. She turned to look at the massive dragon with its white eyes. It was headed their way, as if at Ultear's beckoning. The dragon slayers were confused and Happy and Charle easily picked up Natsu and Wendy, respectively. They landed on Acnologia but the dragon paid them no heed. A giant ball of energy formed between its jaws as Acnologia's head whipped back, energy glowing larger and brighter. The air around it began to swirl dangerously, as if being gathered up by Acnologia's developing attack.

Her head whipped around so she could look at Ultear. Her mouth opened to plead for her friends—to stop the madness. She saw Ultear's face contort in rage, a low growl in her throat. "I thought I killed that old bat!"

Lucy followed her angry look and saw Natsu and Wendy being thrown from Acnologia's body as Happy darted to catch Natsu and Charle carried Wendy to safety. Makarov's Titan form was standing in front of the dragon, arms angrily crossed over his chest. With a look of determination, he punched the scaled beast, stunning it. Acnologia roared, his ball of energy sputtering, now replaced with flames. The wizard shielded himself from the attack, but was unable to block the deadly stinger on Acnologia's tail. It shot through the left side of his chest, causing him to stumble and the earth to quake. Acnologia circled with amazing speed, sharp teeth bared as he crashed into his opponent. Makarov's feet slid along the ground as he prevented the dragon from advancing and protected the allied forces. Acnologia, attempted a second tail attack, but Makarov sliced through it with his magic. The dragon hissed and howled, white magic again flaring in his mouth. Makarov, in his weakened state, had no time to counter, and instead used his body as a shield. The attack hit him square in the torso, and he managed to stay standing until the dragon depleted his reserves, looking worse for wear. Makarov clutched his midsection, lurching forward whilst slowly shrinking. Lucy craned her neck to see him collapse to the ground. She thought she could hear Mirajane's scream of admonition. Acnologia roared his disdain, flying low and spinning in a counter attack, hoping to finish Makarov off. Laxus and Elfman fought with a combined attack, temporarily stunning the beast and buying time.

Lucy's heart felt heavy; there was no way Makarov would survive that attack, though his martyrdom would likely give them a sense of vengeance to reap. No matter how much they injured the dragon, Acnologia would keep reviving at Ultear's command. Lucy didn't know how she'd compete with a dragon except with—

_That's it! _Her eyes fluttered open and her mind called for the spirit without second thought.

_Lucy! _

_I need your help! This is bad! _ Her thoughts swirled through her head, and she hoped he could see Acnologia. _Draco, there's not much time! _ Lucy willed him. She felt the warmth of his cohesive thoughts, and the sting of his talons. She heard Ultear scream and felt somewhat triumphant at having her opponent leap out of the way as the tiny flicker that was Draco became larger and brighter than before. The ground rumbled and the heat that emanated from Draco's body took everyone by surprise.

_A welcomed distraction_, Lucy thought. "Go!" she yelled as the spirit rushed past her, meeting Acnologia head on.

The Dragon King riled at the presence of another dragon, his attention now on his newest rival. He blew flames at the spirit, but Draco didn't alter his path. The flames engulfed his body and, for a moment, Lucy thought it was the end of him. He appeared through the cloud of smoke, his talons slicing into Acnologia's body as he wrapped around the enemy. With a giant roar, Draco's teeth sank into Acnologia's neck and the latter howling in pain and fury. They took to the sky, both whirling in a sea of of shimmering scales and smoke. The dragons disappeared above the clouds and Lucy could hear their roars as their absence continuing for minutes. She saw Draco spiral toward the ground first, body compact for better aerodynamics. Acnologia followed in close pursuit, mouth open and aflame. Draco quickly changed direction, and his pursuer slammed into the earth, writhing. Acnologia was quick to regain his bearings, pushing off the ground more quickly than the spirit had anticipated. He darted away, feigning right then altering his course, talons tearing through Acnologia's wings. The dragon roared as the sky became awash with black feathers whilst Draco tore at his appendages. The Dragon King fought back, his newly regenerated tail lashing forward and slashing across Draco's neck.

Lucy screamed as the spirit halted his assault, appearing somewhat surprised by the attack. Acnologia sank his teeth into Draco's neck as the two plummeted, spiraling, to the ground. Acnologia hit first, the impact earth-shattering. The ground pushed away like ocean waves, and the forces were quick to scramble out of harm's way. Draco used the last of his energy to push off of Acnologia and made a weak attempt to fly in Nani's direction. He landed on his feet, taking a few steps and collapsing with a sigh that resounded in Lucy's head.

_Draco! _Lucy inwardly screamed as Nani yelled his name. She could feel the warmth of his thoughts, a rumbling mess in the distance.

_It'll be OK, Lucy_, he promised. _I think I did it, but I must…go. _

With a small huff, Draco disappeared, leaving behind a flickering blue flame and a brief explanation to Nani and Lucy. The tiny dragon slayer reached out to touch the fire, noticing that the flames were cool as her fingers passed through it.

"It's for Natsu?" Lucy thought she saw her say. The girl quickly flitted to him, lifting her palm to his face. He sniffed the flame, eyeing it carefully. She raised her palm again, more emphatically, and he shook his head. He looked up at Lucy, who nodded her agreement.

"It's created from Acnologia's blood….Draco did it!" Lucy murmured, hoping her suspicion was correct and she hadn't forced Draco's hand without justifiable cause. If her suspicions were correct, the flame was akin to dragon slayer magic. She hoped…..

Nani yelled at him and Natsu, now apparently pacified by Lucy's urging, ingested the flame as Nani's palm slammed into his face in comedic display. He looked slightly disgusted, but quickly recovered.

"Well?" Nani pressed.

The pink-haired dragon slayer's elbows lit up, though the flames were the same blue as Draco's parting gift. He shrugged at the others after examining them, "Weird."

He looked up at Lucy, giving her a thumbs-up. _Strong work, _he mouthed. The dragon slayers once again amassed, now looking more determined than ever.

"That was damned impressive," Gajeel agreed.

"You guys ready?" Nani squinted at the giant dragon, visibly fatigued. Acnologia had recovered from a broken neck, but his wings were slow to heal.

"We are," Juvia replied, cracking her knuckles by extending her elbows and wrists and interlacing her fingers. "Luckily he can't take to the sky, so this should be much easier, Juvia thinks."

"For Makarov!" Wendy growled, and the other dragon slayers nodded, knowing tears in their eyes.

"Let's do this!" Natsu prompted his comrades, somewhat more hopeful with a belly full of the magical flames. They leaped into action once again, their unity seamless as they made a counterattack on the Dragon King look easy. Lucy stood alone on the dusty mound on the hill, watching with bated breath as Acnologia drew back as if to breathe flames. Natsu wasted no time, quickly inhaling and belching his own, bright blue flames. They covered Acnologia in entirety and the dragon's scales began to lift off his body. Natsu didn't let up, the flames coming on relentlessly. Soon, flesh began to dissipate, and Acnologia's roars ceased altogether. Within moments, nothing was left of the Dragon King's existence.

There was nothing to revive.

Which Lucy suspected would put an end to Ultear's ability to revive the creature.

"Impressive," Ultear cooed from behind her, clapping. "I thought you were the weakest, but I see I misjudged you. It won't happen again."

Lucy did her best to hide her smile as she slowly turned, meeting the woman's scrutinizing gaze. Her mind returned to her training with Erza and she said a silent prayer.

"I don't have time for your games, girl," Ultear took a step toward her, hand outstretched. "The key. Or I'll kill everyone you've ever cared about." Her eyes flickered to Natsu, who was nearing Makarov's side. "I'll start with him."

Lucy bit her lip. "No."

"Fine." Ultear's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I won't spare your life."

"It's not meant to be used by you," Lucy carefully replied, "And I'm not afraid of death."

Ultear moved quickly, sword in hand as she attacked. Taurus and Scorpio appeared. "We are here to help," Scorpio told her, sand swirling around them.

Taurus wordlessly swung his axe, the sand shooting at Ultear. The brunette was easily thrown from the force of the gale, and Lucy unleashed her whip. Taurus and Scorpio attacked again, but this time Ultear was spared as she weaved mercilessly between the sand, sword slicing into Taurus as she attempted to cut down Scorpio. The ground split apart as she did, water gushing skyward as Aquarius appeared, urn held over her head. Ultear slid to a halt, looking surprised for a brief moment.

"How dare you TRY TO ATTACK MY FIANCE!" the spirit bellowed, water cascading down over Ultear, who surfaced before another wave crashed down on her.

"Pisces!" Lucy yelled, the father and son duo appearing. They took off running, diving into the water and transforming. Lucy could see their fish forms circling, searching for Ultear, who was treading water. Her arm shot up as she was pulled under. For a moment, Lucy dared to think she had the upperhand. But that hope was dashed as Ultear shot skyward, the water behind her crackling as it froze. She landed atop of the frozen geyser, sword reappearing in her hand as she locked eyes with Lucy.

"Bitch!" Aquarius hissed, lower body caught in the ice. "Lucy, you better _destroy_ her!"

"I will. Congratulations. Now go!" Lucy yelled at her spirits, forcing them back to the Celestial World as charged at Ultear.

She slid along the ground, ducking under Ultear's swing and using Etoiles to grab onto Ultear's ankle. She sprang to her feet, continuing to run and letting her whip slacken. After weaving around the melting, icy boulders Ultear had created, she pulled her whip tightly. It contracted, snagging Ultear mid-turn and pulling her to the ground. The mage yowled in frustration as she tried to stand, only to be pulled down by Lucy again. Virgo exploded from the ground, and with a vigorous kick, the earth beneath her foot dissipated, leaving a giant gaping hole. Ultear continued to be dragged, sliding off edge of Virgo's trap and dangling by her ankle. Virgo looked triumphant as she nodded at Lucy, who saw the orb sail up over the spirit's head. She yelled, forgetting her whip and tackling Virgo to the ground as the orb exploded. She blinked away the blinding pain as she pushed herself to her feet, bleary-eyed and head pounding. She was certain her shoulder was dislocated and she used her good arm to lift herself.

"You OK?" she asked Virgo who inclined her head.

"Thank you…Mistress." Her eyes grew wide as Lucy's body was violently jerked to the side. The blonde sputtered, her expression a mixture of confusion and pain. Virgo's expression told her all she needed to know, but she looked behind herself, anyhow. She saw the blade deeply embedded in her flank and she slowly traced the metal to its hilt, the hilt to the hands, the hands to the arms…

She continued to do so until she met Ultear's eyes. The eyes of a murderer. A sociopath.

"That was a nice game, but don't say I didn't warn you that I'd get that key," Ultear sneered, victorious, "Even if it killed you."

* * *

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled as he quickly ran to Makarov's side, elbows still ablaze and earth smoking. He was torn between the man who had been a father figure to him and Lucy. He knew Lucy could hold her own, he had faith. Besides he was certain that Gray wasn't too far behind.

"Maintain your positions!" Makarov snarled from where he was standing. Natsu slid to a halt, eyes on his former master's chest—where the blood was soaking through his shirt and spreading outward. The elderly mage's eyes softened as he grasped his chest, gasping for air. "Do me this last favor, Natsu. There are more important things, my boy…" His eyes were rimmed with moisture, and Natsu blinked away his own tears.

"Alright, Old Man. Just this once." He clenched his fists, doing his best to collect himself. He wouldn't disobey the man, not now. He turned his head and glanced at the former guild master, voice shaking ever-so-slightly. "But know this, Gramps…you will be missed." He gave a tear-filled sigh and took a step back to his comrades. "More than you'll ever know."

Tears welled up in Makarov's eyes as his ears captured Natsu's fleeting words. He groaned in pain, his breath shallow from his mortal injuries. Laxus caught him as he collapsed, lowering him backward. Makarov suddenly looked years older. He coughed and blood bubbled at the corner of his mouth. Laxus' eyes betrayed his fear, despite his calm exterior. Hibiki and Mirajane were behind him, the latter weeping openly. Makarov nodded gently at Hibiki, who quickly did as he was bid, opening up the transmission for the allied fighters to hear.

"My children, do not despair…" Makarov told them, "Even the mighty fall." He gasped, quickly regaining his composure. "I have never been more proud of you, my children. And, no matter what is to unfold, do not be driven by anger...it will only lead to the hate you are surrounded by. Be strong, Good will prevail."

He glanced at his grandson, who was biting his lower lip. The wizard smiled, "Laxus, you have made me proudest of all, my grandson." Laxus gave up trying to stop his tears. They streaked his dirty face, leaving trails in his sunburned skin. He simply nodded, too afraid to speak. Makarov whispered, "I know, I know."

Porlyusica knelt next to Makarov, patting his hand regretfully, "I'm sorry, my dear friend, my magic is not enough." Her eyes were moist, but she maintained her composure. "Even Wendy's magic cannot…" She stopped, unable to continue.

He offered her a blood-stained half smile as he gently nodded. "Always my dear, Porlyusica, you always had it..."

Her eyes flickered wider, and she pursed her lips, saying nothing more to his cryptic speech. His eyes softened and his gaze grew slightly unfocused. His voice was now distant-sounding. Confused. "Have we done it?"

A quick glanced passed amongst them. Porlyusica closed her eyes and nodded the confirmation. Laxus' shoulders shook.

"You have, Father," Ivan answered as a pained expression flickered across his face. He placed a hand on Laxus' firm shoulder in comfort.

They knew that Makarov's plan had been to sacrifice himself using Fairy Law, as he was already dying from the irreparable damage inflicted as a result of the prior use of the spell. Used on handful of mages was one thing, but on an entire city…well, that wasn't without consequence. The appearance of Acnologia had changed the circumstance, and Makarov's Titan Mode had depleted his brittle reserves so that he could stave off the Dragon Roar attack that would have decimated the entire army. He had only wanted to protect his guild. His family.

"I knew it would work," Makarov sighed in contentment, his lips curving upward in a smile, moustache tinged with caked blood as Mirajane gently sobbed into Hibiki's shoulder.

"You've ended the war," Porlyusica told him, bringing the back of his hand to her lips. A tear slipped from between her eyelids as she furiously squeezed them shut.

"I can finally get some peace and quiet," Makarov murmured. His eyes stared skyward as he continued, "Tell Mirajane—"

"I'm here," the mage cried, quickly falling at his side. "Tell me what, Master?" Trembling fingers touched his face. "Tell me what?" Her voice grew higher and she looked at Laxus, her expression panic-stricken. The lighting mage looked away. Makarov offered nothing more—eyes staring at the heavens, unblinking. His chest did not rise for another breath. Mirajane threw her head onto his chest, crying.

Hibiki didn't stop the transmission, instead allowing the mages to hear the grief of those closest to Makarov—if only to build their resolve. Laxus watched Mirajane, devastation in his features. He joined the hundreds of other mages, openly weeping in the midst of the fight for their lives.

The battlefield was only momentarily calmed, due to the victory owed to a blonde Celestial Spirit Mage. It was as if fate had perfectly timed the events.

It was a fitting ending to an era, and a suitable farewell to Makarov Dreyar, Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail.


	74. Skyfall

Erza cried out as she was slammed into the hard earth, her flesh tearing from the exposed flesh on her arms and shoulders as her body was dragged along the rough and uneven ground by the force of Jellal's blow. Tears sprang to her eyes from pain, devastation, and fatigue. She quickly changed her armor to reduce the damage to her already abraded skin. She thought she cracked a tooth from clenching her jaw to prevent herself from screaming in pain. She remained still, praying for one more second of peace as she squeezed her eyes shut. She inhaled deeply, tears stinging the corners of her eyes from behind gritty lids and her ribs creaking from the effort.

Titania's resolve was wearing thin.

_Makarov is dead, _she told herself. _I didn't get to—_

She felt her body heave with the muffled sob. She had heard his final goodbye as she collided with Jellal, both taking her by surprise. The devastation and regret she felt at not being able to be with him was overwhelming; she had never known such pain.

_What would you think of me now_? She ruefully wondered as a lone tear squeezed through her closed and swollen eyelids, stinging the charred flesh on her face.

Still, she didn't move.

Every muscle in her body ached. She was so tired. So very tired. Of fighting. Of caring. Of losing. She heard Jellal approach her, his steps heavy and dragging. She was certain the light within the man she cared for had flicked out once Ultear regained control of him. He was merely a puppet to their enemy. Ultear had carefully taken note of Ezra's weakness and played to her vantage.

She opened her eyes to look into Jellal's lifeless ones. His gaze was cold and uncaring. Without a second thought, he pulled his arm back, his fist glowing with magic. She knew that this blow would likely be the one to kill her, and she found that she wasn't scared. She didn't have the will to keep fighting.

She smiled up at him, the taste of burnt flesh and blood overwhelming her senses. "I'm sorry, Jellal…I've failed you, I'm afraid," she whispered under her breath. "I just can't do it…anymore."

For a moment, he hesitated. And in that briefest of moments, she forgave him and accepted the impending death that he would bring. She would welcome a death by his hand. It was in that hesitation that the ground began to thrum with energy. Erza saw Jellal's gaze flicker upward as two forms leaped over her, shielding her from Jellal's attack. The stocky assailant produced a giant hammer, the girth twice his sturdiness. Despite that, he swung it with an undeniable ease. It hit Jellal squarely in the chest, the mage choking for air as he was hurdled backward with an unbelievable force. Erza laid her head back, closing her eyes once again.

_Doesn't matter. He'll be back for me_.

The silence was broken with a single command. "Get up, girl." A woman's voice, mottled with concern. Erza peeked at her through a swollen lid. The woman had streaks of silver in her hair, and she cast a look toward her companion, whom Erza recognized as the mayor of Wisteria. He wiped his forehead, gently lowering his hammer to rest on the ground. It didn't make a whisper as it was lowered with a careful grace.

The woman swiftly reached out a hand, holding it in front of Erza's face. "You're not the first. Now get up!"

"Eh?"

"Don't you _dare_ give up! We've all lost someone here!" the woman vehemently hissed, eyes flashing. "Aren't you a Saint?"

Something about her voice stung Erza to the core. It was like a slap in the face and she suddenly felt very foolish. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath, pushing herself onto her elbows. She winced from the pain as the mayor and the woman—his wife—lifted Erza with minimal exertion. They looked over her, eyes roaming for any other injury. The woman tsked, pushing Erza's hair out of her face. Her stern expression softened as her deep chocolate eyes met Erza's own after lingering on her burnt face.

"Thanks," Erza muttered sheepishly, feeling the scrutiny of their gazes.

"Our pleasure," the mayor responded carefully, eyes ahead. "He's recovering quite quickly."

"Your friend?" the woman asked, hair whipping around her face. The roots were graying, stranding in with the deep auburn that was shades darker and richer than her husband's.

"Ultear's spell," Erza nodded, forcing away tears as she decided whether to explain their situation. "There's no hope."

"There's always hope!" the older woman murmured, quickly turning away, bow appearing in her hand. "Who taught you to be so negative?"

Erza angled her head, familiar with their re-quipping magic. Her eyes flickered over the unmistakable Heart Kreuz armor they were both adorning. She felt oddly at ease with the duo—as if some connection had predated this encounter. "Do I…..do I know you?"

"We don't have much time," the mayor responded, glancing at his wife and nodding with a downcast of his eyes. His wife smiled sadly, turning back to Erza. This time her eyes were lined with tears.

"At one time you did," she softly replied, grip tightening on her bow as she reached over her shoulder for arrows, hair whipping in the breeze as she pulled two free.

"He's up. Ready to attack," the stocky man warned, lifting his hammer with an ease that awed Erza.

"Explain, then," Erza nearly pleaded, recognition clawing at her insides. She had an indescribable urge to know these two for what they were to her.

"As you wish," the woman glanced away, biting her lower lip for a moment longer before looking back at Erza. "We are your parents. Your birth parents."

* * *

Lucy looked down at the sword protruding through her midsection, tracing the blade to the tapered fingertips holding the weapon's hilt. Her eyes met Ultear's and the pale woman's lips twitched upward with triumph as she easily slid the sword from Lucy's flesh. The spirit mage wordlessly fell forward, hand gripping her torso as Virgo watched with muted horror. As her knees hit the ground, Lucy's form disappeared, leaving an injured Gemi and a baffled Mini in her stead. Virgo knelt down to Gemi, concern in her features. The change took Ultear by surprise, and she jumped back slightly.

"Don't. Move." The real Lucy warned from behind Ultear. "Cancer, if she so much as flinches, run her through." The spirit smiled grimly, the long-bladed scissors gripped tightly in his hand, tips touching the tender flesh of Ultear's neck.

"Take him back," Lucy commanded Virgo, who nodded, before quickly disappearing with Gemi cradled in her arms and tears in her eyes. An angry Mini reached out and touched Ultear, drawing back in slight confusion. He reached forward again, only repeating his earlier actions. The spirit looked up at Lucy, waving his hands frantically. Lucy narrowed her eyes confusion as Mini tried to gesture his knowledge.

In a flash of movement, Ultear swung her sword, cutting Mini deeply across his chest. He fell backward as Ultear was met with quick jab of Cancer's blades. They sank into Ultear's neck, her eyes wide as she was stabbed by the spirit. Cancer looked slightly taken aback by what he had just done. Lucy placed a calming hand on her spirit's arm before quickly scooping Mini into her arms, the small spirit gravely injured.

"I told you—" Lucy screamed at a shocked Ultear. "Not to move."

Cancer protectively stood in front of her, scissors bared and ready to attack again if needed. Lucy pressed her hand into Mini's chest, the pale fluid sticky and cool as if covered her hand. He pushed it away, continuing to point to Ultear and making odd gestures that Lucy couldn't understand.

Virgo appeared at her side, bowing slightly and wringing her hands. "Take him back, Virgo!" Lucy quickly pushed Mini into the spirit's arms. Virgo did as she was bid, consternation on her features as Mini continued to point at Ultear—who was now laughing, much to their general confusion.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked under her breath.

"Princess," Virgo interrupted, eyes on Ultear as she bowed her head, "Mini says she's not a real person."

"You can understand him—" Lucy's head snapped around, "Wait, _what_?" Her hands grew cold as she realized what Ultear was saying and what Mini had been trying to relay. Ultear straightened, with a cruel smile, her hand dropping away to reveal the absence of a wound.

"Mistress—" Virgo began.

"Get Mini to safety, Virgo," Lucy commanded, her mind furiously racing. The spirit followed the direct order, disappearing quickly.

"I injured her!" Cancer mumbled. "I know it!"

"I saw it," Lucy replied softly, feeling defeated. "I need you to find Adie for me, Cancer."

"But—" he started, looking at her from over his glasses. Her look of determination must have dissuaded him because he quickly obeyed.

"Where is she?" Lucy asked the clone in front of her. The woman smiled, looking over her shoulder to her right.

"Sorry, I'm late," Ultear replied with a chuckle, landing next to her specter. She straightened, looking at the copy of herself. Within seconds, the two merged together, and Ultear raised an eyebrow "It's exhausting being literally split in two."

"Why?" Lucy croaked, fists tightly balled, "Why toy with me? Why not come for me right away?"

Ultear raised an eyebrow in amusement or surprise, Lucy didn't know. She tapped her lip with a forefinger, eyes never leaving Lucy's face. "I had…business to take care of."

"It doesn't matter to me!" Lucy grunted, calming herself by digging her fingernails into the flesh of her palm.

"It does, actually," Ultear cooed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two items, throwing them at Lucy, who leaped backward as the items gently fluttered to the ground. She realized the items were not thrown in attack, and she peered between her arms, which were raised in defense.

"NO!" she gasped, color leaving her features as her eyes fell on the bloodied cards. _Luck_. And _Love_. They were Cana's cards! "What did you do to her?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she hissed her question, fingers trembling as she touched the items. The blood was still bright red and warm.

"Let's say…I had a debt to repay. " Ultear shrugged her dainty shoulders, smile growing. "You understand what that means."

Peony appeared at her side, eyes on Ultear an expression cold. "Please find my friend Cana, have Wendy help you. Aquarius also knows what she looks like." With a mute nod, the spirit disappeared.

"It's no use. I double checked," Ultear sneered.

Lucy felt the tears sting her eyes as the rage boiled through her. Makarov had only just died and now Cana was likely killed by Ultear's hands. It was too much! "I-I hate you! You don't deserve your mother's love!"

Ultear flinched slightly, quickly recovering. She shrugged again. "You won't be saying that when I create a world where we can have all that we desire. Where happiness resides."

"You're delusional, _bitch_," Lucy told her, seething.

Ultear chuckled, sword appearing in her hand. "You'll see. Now…where were we?" She stepped toward Lucy, fingers outstretched. "Oh yes, the key. I asked for that earlier, and still you have not produced it."

"You won't get what you're after," the spirit mage pulled one of her whips free. "I will kill you if I have to! Do not doubt that."

"Those are big words from such a helpless creature and pathetic excuse for a mage," Ultear goaded, sword glinting with fresh blood. _Cana's blood_, Lucy thought. "I have no qualms about ending your existence, don't delude yourself."

She appeared next to Lucy, her first hitting Lucy in the cheek. The blonde's head snapped to the side from the force. She quickly recovered noting that Erza had hit her much harder in their training sessions. She used her whip to catch Ultear's sword wrist, tugging the weapon free. The ice mage created a snaking vine that climbed the length of the whip, entrapping Lucy's arm and wrapping upward around her neck. She gasped for air. Her periphery swirled black.

"The key. Now." Ultear commanded.

Lucy sneered blood filling her mouth from where she had bit her tongue. She saw the familiar flicker of movement, doing her best not to look upward lest she give away her friend's location and warn the enemy. "Go to hell."

Adie fell from above, her body covered in the black armor she donned against the Adze in Wisteria. She gripped a large sword above her head, far too heavy for a normal human to so easily hold. Lucy smiled, silently thanking Morpheus for giving Adie the glove earlier. She had passed it to him so that he could slip it on Levy to wear to the Celestial World, all of which he had read in her mind.

Ultear must have sensed her presence, quickly scooping up her sword and turning to parry the blow that would have decapitated her. Whether it was the forged steel or the force of Adie's descent, Ultear's blade was shattered as the demi-spirit heavily landed on the earth. She wasted no time, swinging with a fury they all shared that day. Ultear recovered, fear crossing her features before being replaced with stagnant amusement. Adie easily flicked away her orbs, the massive blade within inches of Ultear's face. For a moment, Lucy thought Adie would finally end her.

Lucy stumbled as Ultear's magic dissipated, leaving her to rub the bruised flesh of her neck, the air tasting sweet as she sucked it in. Ultear reforged her sword, eye growing crimson. Adie hissed and swung her blade upward, knocking the weapon from Ultear's hand. Her opponent catapulted backward, but Adie was the quicker of the two. She managed to come down on Ultear, who fought back with a ferocity that chilled Lucy. Adie ducked and returned the blow, her moves swift and calculated.

Leo appeared, pushing away his sleeve and Adie yelled, "Now!"

He quickly obeyed, Regulus flashing brightly and spreading outward as Ultear attempted an icy counter attack. Lucy shielded her eyes, feeling Leo's close proximity. She squinted into the residual brightness, and she saw Ultear stagger. Adie was waiting with a glowing blue fist. Lucy saw the minute runes swirling as she slammed her clenched hand into Ultear's eye. The dark-haired woman let out a muffled cry, stepping backward and holding the socket as rage filled her visible eye. Her hand dropped and Lucy could see the rune from Adie's fist encircling the socket, now an angry ring of charred flesh. Her iris briefly grew crimson, but it only served to trigger the script to glow, a move that pained the mage. She yelled out, clamping her hand over the magical barrier.

"Levy is a genius," Adie murmured, now beside Lucy. "But I suspect it won't hold forever."

Lucy nodded, knowing that it bought them time. She saw the Oneiroi still cutting down their enemy, though now the awful creatures were unable to rise again. Hopefully they could stop Ultear before the negating magic was removed.

"Clever," Ultear growled, anger in her features. "It's been a long time, Adassandra."

Adie stiffened, "I'd ask for Lilith's key, but I have a feeling you have no intention of giving that to me. So, we'll end this. Today."

Ultear snorted, eyes narrowing as she picked up her shattered sword, blade still tinged with drying blood. "You guessed right. It's my trump card." Orbs began to rise around her and Lucy lost count of them after two dozen or so.

Adie swore under her breath, her voice a low growl. Leo landed next to them as a wall of orbs grew in number and moving skyward. Adie glanced at him, nodding slightly as they stood protectively around Lucy. The orb wall rose, hovering for a moment—long enough for Lucy to think of Natsu.

The magical globes suddenly came down at them , and Leo and Adie sprang into action. The demi-spirit moved in front of Lucy—despite the latter's protests—Barsky's parting gift on her arms. She crossed them, a giant lacryma shield forming in front of her. The orbs exploded as they hit the massive barrier, and Adie grit her teeth at the force, feet sliding backward from the impact. Lucy leaned forward, hands on the shield to help her friend. Adie's eyes grew wide, and Lucy grimly smiled at her in encouragement. When the barrage had stopped, Regulus flared again. Adie removed the shield.

"Stay back!" she shouted before she and Leo sprinted into the blinding whiteness. Lucy used her hand to shield her eyes as she peered into the light. His magic flickered, and Lucy saw Leo strike the ground with a fist of glowing green energy. Ultear was thrown backward and Adie pounced on her, lifting her and throwing her to the ground in a crushing blow. She landed beside Leo. Ultear spit, a frothy mixture of blood and saliva, fury in her eyes as she rose again, though visibly disheveled.

Leo leaped up, his fist glowing. He swung, the claw-like energy striking at Ultear. Lucy hadn't anticipated the speed at which Ultear had moved. It was unexpected that, with the damage she had taken, she continued to have that much vigor. She countered with an ice attack, her sudden burst of energy confusing her opponents. She appeared behind Adie much more quickly than anyone could follow, and Lucy screamed out in warning.

Adie turned, her arm rising in defense. Ultear ducked under the move, something glinting in her hand. Lucy saw the black stone, but couldn't make out the shape of the key. She watched in horror as Ultear plunged it into Adie's abdomen. It easily sank through the armor, which decayed around the key. Confusion registered in Adie's features as she stumbled backward. Leo caught her, and Ultear leaped aside with ease.

"Adie!" Lucy yelled, running toward where Leo was supporting the demi-spirit. She was staring blankly at her abdomen, hands touching the wound, fingertips slick with blood. She looked at Leo, terror in her expression. He yelled her name as Lucy continued to scream, shaking Adie's shoulders. She took a hesitant step backward, hands holding her stomach as she looked at Ultear in confusion.

The woman held up the key, and there was no question as to whom the key belonged to: intricate design, onyx stone—a key of Celestial Royalty. Lilith's key.

"She'll heal, right?" Lucy asked, hands trembling as she tried to help Adie staunch the bleeding.

The woman swatted her away with bloodied palms. She grimaced, looking at her wound and growing more pale. "Shit. This hurts like a bitch."

"Why's she not healing? The Amarok—" Lucy cried out, desperate and hoping Leo could offer some encouragement. She looked up at him, and he looked just as terrified and uncertain as she did.

"I suspect Lilith's key does the opposite of hers," Leo whispered, sharing Lucy's fear. "Which means—"

"—I get it!" Lucy waved it way, terrified, angry, and tired. "What can we do to help her? Adie, what can we do?" Tears were filling Lucy's eyes as she grew hysterical.

Adie re-quipped her sword, wobbly on her feet and shaking her head clear of the fuzziness from the blood loss. "We fight." Her face was pale, and blood was oozing everywhere. Yet, she was refusing to give up. "I'll tear Lil's key from her cold dead fingers if I have to. I made a promise I intend to keep."

"Now's not the time! You're i-injured!" Lucy croaked. There was so much blood. She looked at Leo. "Peony?"

"Don't bring her into this!" Adie snarled. "It's too dangerous."

"You'll bleed to death," Leo pointed out, siding with Lucy.

"There are worse things," she hissed defensively. "I'll be fine. It's slowed. Now help me stand."

Lucy begrudgingly threw Adie's arm over her shoulder and the two women stood together, Ultear was watching them. "Your time is limited. You can't save your sister if you're dead. Give your key to me."

"No." Adie firmly replied.

"I will give Lucy Lilith's key in exchange," Ultear reasoned.

"I won't give it to you—" Lucy began.

"Deal." Adie interrupted quickly.

Lucy looked at Adie, incredulous. The demi-spirit raised her head, not looking at Lucy, "It's a fair exchange, Lucy. Give her my _key_."

"Are you crazy?" Lucy asked, eyes narrowing, catching the emphasis in her friend's voice.

Adie simply nodded after a careful look. "I've been called worse." She gave a weak smile, "By you, even."

Lucy sighed, exaggeratedly as Ultear took a step forward hand outstretched. "Not so quick," Lucy growled at their enemy.

"The key. Or she'll die. Do you want that blood on your hands?" Ultear reminded her.

Lucy glanced at Adie who collapsed on folded knees. She looked up at Lucy and nodded. Leo remained unmoving, and Lucy sent him a reassuring thought. She felt her fingers dance past the dagger as Ultear looked almost ecstatic. She produced the key Ultear was seeking, and with shaky hands, she threw it at the mage. Ultear caught it, expression alight with glee.

"Finally!" she laughed forcibly, "I finally have it!"

"Your word," Lucy called out.

Ultear looked at her, seemingly lost for a moment. She took the key and tossed it at Lucy, who stepped forward to pick it up off of the dusty earth. It was cool to the touch and she showed it to Adie, who looked crest-fallen. "It's as I expected."

"What is?" Lucy asked, voice low.

"Ice clone," was all that Adie replied before Ultear caught on to their deception. Lucy felt her stomach sink. "Good thing we still have the last laugh."

The dark-haired mage raised Adie's key, growing frustrated as nothing happened. She glared at Adie, "Why isn't it working?"

_You don't have it in its entirety, _Lucy thought, feeling the weight of the dagger at her waist.

Adie smiled, masking her pain. She looked up at Ultear, shrugging with some effort. "You weren't meant to use it, I guess….besides, you double crossed us, you bitch."

Ultear turned on Lucy, furious and ready to lash out with an orb. Adie quickly leaped to her feet, sword cutting through the orb that was fired. Ultear pulled her arm back to strike again.

"Lucy," the deep voice came from behind Ultear, his hand wielding Adie's key. With a quick flick of his arm, he threw the key to his allies and Leo caught it easily, returning it to Lucy with a concerned look at Adie. "Help your friends. "

"Jura! No!" Lucy screamed, running forward despite knowing all too well that it was futile His intent was evident in his expression as he grabbed Ultear around her neck, pulling her into him. She yowled in frustration her shattered blade in her hand. She stabbed backward, the blade imbedding deeply in his side. He stared intently at Lucy, not loosening his grip as the earthen wall rumbled skyward around them, creating a sphere of rock. As quickly as it rose, it sucked into the ground, disappearing in the giant rift that swallowed it.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Lucy stared at the space they had just occupied, speechless and saddened by Jura's sacrifice. She quickly reminded herself of his words, and turned to find Adie once again collapsed on the ground, Leo holding her. She was looking worse by the minute. "We need to find Wendy—someone—"

"No good," Adie told her through closed eyes and between deep breaths. Her voice was weak. Lucy was about to protest, but the sound of an explosion stole her attention momentarily. She shielded herself from the shower of stone and dirt, a low wall of earth encircling the bodies within it. Ultear was standing in the middle, her body glowing faintly with magic. It looked to be cloaking her in a fuzzy gyrating coating. Faint bluish patterns swirled on her skin as she stared at the trio. Lucy's eyes fell to dripping broken blade in her hand, then her gaze flickered to the lifeless body behind Ultear.

She gasped as Ultear stepped over the wall, droplets of blood trailing behind her. Lucy cried into her hand as she saw the decapitated form of Jura, his face luckily hidden from her view. Lucy did her best to not react, but the tears welled in her eyes anyhow. "You….monster."

Ultear was amused by her reaction. "He died thinking he killed me. I _allowed _him to! You should thank me!" She raised her hands to her face, flexing her fingers, eyes on Lucy. "I didn't want to have to use this form yet, but I think it'll be easier to get my point across. " Her eyes went to Adie. "We don't have much time and you have something I want."

"Then you'll have to come take it," Lucy hissed, whips in both of her hands. "Because I'll die protecting her if I have to—"

"That's a nice sentiment, Lucy," the male voice interrupted her. "But I've got it from here."

Lucy didn't turn toward the newcomer, suspecting he'd come sooner or later. "Gray."

"Sorry to interrupt your badassery, but you have more important things to take care of…." He glanced at her through his disheveled black locks, jerking his head toward Adie, who was once again trying to stand, despite Leo's protests. His eyes darted to Ultear as he shoved a fist into his open palm, determination on his face as he took his familiar fighting stance. "And I have unfinished business to take care of."

"Kick her ass, Gray," Lucy murmured as he walked past her toward an amused-looking Ultear. Lucy knew that his honor depended on this fight. He had made a promise to more than one master.

"That's a promise," he gruffly replied, torso bare and guild tattoo proudly displayed. "Now," he faced his most formidable opponent. "Where were we?"

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

**Thank you all so very much for the PMs, adds, faves, follows... Keep the reviews coming! I do enjoy the motivation. I also decided that, when I post the last chapter, I'll put the lemon back where it belongs. Why? Because I get more PMs asking me for the damned lemon than I do with each chapter. One track minds, I tell you! **(I actually love it)

**Muchos gracias to my un-PM-able reviewers: **Reedhi, WAAIY, Jennifer, GUEST.

Disclaimer: I only take cred for the OCs. Whom I adore.


	75. The Merging

**Almost done. Almost done. Almost done. **

**Much thanks to my lovely reviewers. Ya'll keep me writing. Please let me know what you think! Read & review, please :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own FT. I do own awesome.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"You're no match for me, face it." Ultear nearly purred at Gray, skin dancing with magic

"Doesn't matter to me," he shrugged off her warning, a simple but inflaming gesture. "We use the same magic. You have my master's blood in your veins—"

"Leave that filth out of it!" Ultear spat, expression darkening at the mention of her heritage. "You are not my equal!"

Gray grew rigid, irked by the slight to his former master. "You shouldn't talk about Ur like that. You heard what Makarov said—"

"I _said _to shut up!" Ultear warned, icy vines growing from the ground as her fist clenched at her side and her knuckles turned white around the hilt of her shattered sword. She quickly realized she was displaying her irritation and relaxed her posture.

Lucy noted Gray's intention and silently commended him on his efforts. The ice mage widened his stance, torso bare. "Make me."

"My pleasure," she drew back her arm, blade in hand. She had repaired it with her Ice Make, and it appeared as sharp as the original. The two opponents hesitated momentarily, that brief instant seeming to last forever before they took off running toward each other with the intent to maim. Ice exploded every which way, and Lucy fretted about helping Gray. She knew that it was a burden he had carried with him for some time, and to interfere would only serve to dishonor both his and Ur's memories. For now, she had more important things to consider. Adie was looking worse with each passing moment, and Leo didn't appear to be in much better shape as his former betrothed deteriorated before their eyes.

"Let us call Peony," Lucy pleaded with Adie as she dropped to the demi-spirit's side. The wound was not healing, though the bleeding had markedly lessened. There was a foul smell coming Adie's abdomen. Weakened from loss of blood, Adie silently deferred to Leo with a look of defeat. He nodded his head at Lucy. Without hesitation, her mind reached out and suddenly Peony was at their side.

"Your friend is gravely injured," the pink-haired spirit informed Lucy of Cana's prognosis, oblivious to why she was truly called. "I did what I could, but the rest is up to her. "

Lucy lowered her head in quick gratitude. "Thank you, Peony."

"Mother…" Leo began, voice strained.

The spirit turned and glanced at him, her eyes flickering to Adie and widening as she gasped. Quickly dropping to her knees, she placed her trained hands on the demi-spirit, fingertips alight with magic she had used many times over. She drew back suddenly, her expression revealing a frantic flurry of emotions. Lucy felt her stomach sink as Peony rasped, "What type of magic is this?"

Adie closed her eyes, licking her lips. "Lilith's. Her key. Ultear used it on me."

"So it has come to be." Tears immediately sprang to Peony's eyes. Leo glanced at Lucy, confused and distraught as Peony and Adie silently communicated.

"It was my fault. I let my guard down," Adie grimaced. "I should have known better." Lucy had to wonder if those words held a deeper meaning….

Peony drew back, frustration creasing her forehead. She reached out and touched a fingertip to Adassandra's forehead, the gesture one of tenderness as she whispered, "I brought both of you into this world. I do not want to see you out of it."

"W-What does that mean?" Lucy blurted, her voice laced with fear of the impending doom she felt. _Why is Peony giving up? _

Leo looked away, jaw clenched. Peony watched Adie carefully as the injured woman smile grimly. After another moment of pleading looks from Lucy, the demi-spirit finally spoke up, "She means she can't help me."

The stellar spirit mage gasped, looking to Leo to tell her differently. The spirit wouldn't meet her eyes, his dark glasses hiding his feelings. Lucy looked between Peony and Adie, knowing what the crux of their problem was. "What does Lilith's key do?"

The demi-spirit studied Lucy for a moment, as if determining how to best answer that question. "Exactly what mine doesn't."

Her careful words were fewer and less explanatory than Lucy would have preferred. She looked to Peony to continue, hoping the healer had some knowledge she'd be willing to share. The spirit offered nothing more, perhaps out of confusion or strife, Lucy had no way of determining her reasons.

Leo cleared his throat, looking skyward. His hands were shoved deeply in his pockets. "Adassandra's key appears to separate the bond of Humanity from Celestial Spirit," he ventured stiffly. "Which is why she can unlink us, erm, Spirits, I mean, and send us back to our world….." He paused and Adie closed her eyes, nodding her soft agreement. "And a fatal blow to a demi-spirit completely severs that bond…"

"Permanently." Lucy agreed. That was why Veleda was wholly a spirit. As was Lilith, now. "But how does Lilith's key work, then?"

"What she doesn't want you to know," Leo paused for some time, as if the words were difficult to form. His hands were shoved more deeply in his pockets. "Is that Lilith's key likely erases the Spirit's existence. Or, at least, that's what I've deduced."

"No." Lucy whispered, fingertips covering her mouth. _There has to be another way or explanation!_ Her brow creased as a sense of hope burst forth from her thoughts. "But that would mean she would become a full human, then, wouldn't it?" She looked at Adie, "Isn't that what you want?"

Adie smiled, teeth stained with blood. "It'd have been nice, yeah. To live rather than just..exist."

"She was bit by an Amarok," Leo swiftly reminded Lucy, voice thick, "The only thing keeping her alive is her Spirit blood. Without that, there's no telling what will happen."

"She'll most likely die of her mortal wounds, first," Peony informed them gently, tears freely spilling over.

"She's d-dying?" Lucy stammered, looking up at Leo fretfully. The last time she had nearly died, Leo had been able to save her. As if sensing her thoughts, the spirit avoided her inquiring look, instead turning away.

Peony's voice was soft, and her dress now stained with blood, "I'm sorry." She touched Adie's shoulder as she knelt at eye-level, "Your mother—"

"Please," Adie nearly whimpered, a mixture of physical and emotional pain. "Don't talk about her." She looked at Lucy, "And stop cryin' will ya? I _told _you, I have a promise to keep! I'm not done for yet, geez." She attempted to laugh, grimacing and gripping her stomach.

Leo quickly whispered into Lucy's ear, "If you use her key now, maybe..."

"Don't you even put that idea in her head, dammit!" Adie hissed at him, her ears picking up his faint words.

"He's right, maybe—" Lucy tried to argue.

"No," Adie cut her off, shaking her head. "If you'd rather use my key against my will, however…" Her eyes flashed and Lucy caught a hint of despair in them. She held a bitter laugh in as she reassured the demi-spirit, her mind whirling through the short time she'd spent with Adie and the new acquaintances that had come tumbling into her life because of their initial encounter.

_I won't let her die,_ she thought, her first clenching in silent determination. But would she use Adie's key? Leo watched her carefully, obviously disappointed with her decision.

"When would be _the right time_, Adassandra? You're _dying_!" Leo pointed out, frustrated by Lucy's acquiescence. He rarely displayed his agitation so openly, and it was making Lucy more anxious and desperate.

Adie glared at him, pale from blood loss as she pushed herself to her feet again. Peony reached out an arm, and Adie hesitatingly took it as she steadied herself. She looked past Lucy, expression unreadable for a brief moment. Her eyes suddenly grew round, "Move it!" she yelled.

Leo grabbed Lucy and Peony disappeared as Gray throttled past them, bloodied and battered. His body slid along the ground, rolling and flailing ungracefully. With a grunt and a long string of profanities, he painfully pushed himself to his feet. Blood oozed from superficial abrasions on his bare torso, and he had a deeper laceration on his shoulder. True to Gray's nature, he continued to fight, despite looking worse for wear. He reached up and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Let me help," Lucy pleaded, uncertain he could tolerate much more. She ached to be of assistance.

"I got this," He told her, spitting out a tooth. "Shit. That was a front one. Natsu won't let me live that down."

Lucy brushed off his distraction, her expression growing dark. "We need to stick together. She can't win. I don't care how much she makes us bleed! We are humans not puppets meant to be controlled." She realized she was gripping her whip, even pulling it free from its holster.

Gray looked at her, eyes narrowed. Suddenly his expression slackened. "That's it! I'll be damned!" Before Lucy could question him, he strode forward, grabbed her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. "You're a genius, Lucy!"

Lucy staggered backward, baffled at the odd display and uncertain of what she did to instigate his reaction. She stared at him as he walked past her, shoulders held a little higher. He smiled at Ultear. "Let's do this. I'm done holding back."

"You mean you'll finally fight like a man?" His opponent purred arrogantly, though she was not without signs of wear from their battle.

Gray's eyebrow twitched at her comment, but his smile did not fade. "You're a mar on your family name. I can't figure out why Ur wanted me to protect you." Ultear hesitated and Gray turned to the side blasting his most recent ice creation at her.

The move was not missed by Lucy. "He's using his _own_ b-b-blood for his Ice Make? Why?"

"She can't control it," Adie grunted, sweating. "I'm impressed. He's pretty sharp—oh!" She sucked in a deep breath.

Ultear was taken by surprise at not being able to use her Arc Magic and was impaled though the left shoulder by the attack. She dropped her blade, and Gray continued to attack, though Lucy knew he was nearly at his limit. Ultear managed to fend off some of Gray's blows, her expertise in hand-to-hand combat nearly surpassing her opponent's. She was able to land a blow, leaping over him as he realized her target. He tried to subdue her with an attack, but she easily dodged. Her blade was once again repaired with ice, and she intended to decapitate Lucy as she descended from above. The spirit mage looked up in time to notice the attack, but was not quick enough to dodge it. Ultear was met with one of Adie's blades, the two women facing off yet again. The demi-spirit was dangerously weakened, and she faltered. Ultear kicked her to the ground.

"I'll just run you through until you give me what I want!" she howled, sword raised and ready to plunge into Adie's torso. The pale-haired woman was attempting to push herself upright with some struggle.

Lucy beat Leo into action, running at Ultear with a scream of fury. She felt her shoulder jam as she used her body to ram into the woman without a second thought. They fell, rolling on the ground, Ultear at first overpowering her. Lucy dug her fingers into the oozing wound on her shoulder, courtesy of Gray. Ultear shrieked in pain and Lucy dug her fingers in deeper, feeling the slick warmth of blood and the sinew of muscle under her fingertips. Ultear punched with a free hand, deftly hitting Lucy in the throat. The blonde croaked, gasping for air. She was forcibly pushed off of Ultear, and kicked backward into Adie.

Ultear scrambled to her feet, sword swinging. Lucy leaped up and met the blow with her whip, which she held tautly in her hand. The sword slipped within the whip's grasp, slowly crumbling away. Ultear glared at her with so much hatred, Lucy wanted to cringe as she stood between the crazed enemy and a defeated Adie.

"What are you doing?" Adie hissed as she swayed. "Save yourself, idiot! I'm already a goner!"

Lucy shook her head. "No."

Adie's eyes widened with disbelief at Lucy's altruism. _Leo was right. _

Lucy threw out a free arm to block her. "I'm not letting her lay a finger on you!"

_She really is willing to die for her spirits!_

"I'm not giving either of you a choice!" Ultear hissed, hand glowing with an orb. She quickly cocked her arm back, ready to shove it into Lucy's chest. The spirit mage braced for the pain as Adie yelled, "No!"

In a move that was too quick for Lucy's brain to process, Adie had thrown Lucy aside and Leo had managed to hook his arm through Ultear's. He deftly used his body as a pivot to toss her over his shoulder. The orb dropped, and was batted away by Happy, who had deposited Natsu on the ground next to Lucy. He reached down and pulled her to her feet with a quick once-over.

Leo straightened, pushing his glasses up his nose but not looking at Natsu. "Took you long enough."

"Your directions sucked," Natsu pouted.

Ultear stood, staggering slightly. Her eyes grew round, the expression quickly replaced by a hardened look. "So..help has arrived. Pathetic."

"Shut it, will ya?" Natsu bristled. "Lucy doesn't need _help_."

"Natsu—" Lucy whispered, surprised at his faith.

He shook his head, eyes on Ultear and filled with an anger Lucy had rarely seen. "She's strong enough to take you, though Gray's being a pansy—"

"Shut up, you asshole!" Gray huffed, flanking Natsu from the other side. "I almost had her."

"Gray. Your pants," Lucy closed her eyes.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, paling at the sight of Adie as his eyes worriedly flickered to Lucy. He slowly turned back to Ultear, "But we're tired of your shit. You don't get to lay a finger on Lucy. Or Adie." He jerked his thumb toward the demi-spirit, who was obviously taken aback at this odd display of companionship and unity. "So we're going to end this. Together."

Lucy stared at him, awed and inspired. She caught the flicker of movement around her as his fists flamed. Wendy and Nani landed to her left as Gajeel and Juvia appeared on the opposite side of Natsu. Soon, the small force was joined by Mirajane, Elfman, and Fried. Lucy met Adie's eyes as they took in the crowd surrounding them. Worn, tired, and dirty, the surviving allied forces mustered the last of their strength to fight, surrounding the two women. She noted the overwhelmed expression on Adie's face, her eyes rimmed with tears and face streaked with dirt and blood. She looked extremely tired and weak, but was able to recognize just how much the people surrounding her meant to Lucy. What it meant to have a family.

"Ultear, give up!" Mirajane called out, walking forward. Her skin was an inky hue from her demonic transformation and her eyes flashed their distaste for the ice mage. "You don't stand a chance. "

The people behind Lucy cheered for the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

"Hmmph," Ultear held Mirajane's deadly gaze. She looked over her opponents, shrugging slightly as she dropped her sword, the hilt clunking heavily as it hit the earth. She stepped back, fists at her sides and posture becoming stiff. With a rueful smile, she threw her head back, the aura round her blazing brighter and shooting upward. It lasted for about fifteen seconds, and her head snapped forward, eyes ablaze with resolution and a sneer on her face. She looked like she had rejuvenated, and Lucy noted that the magic seal around her eye had disappeared.

"Shit," Lucy muttered under her breath. _This can't be good_.

"Second Origin," Levy murmured from behind Lucy. "I didn't think it was possible….that anyone…."

"I don't even want to know," Lucy grit her teeth, her head aching from just the concept of whatever Levy was alluding to.

Ultear laughed. "You stupid pitiful beings! You think this will stop me?" Her expression grew crazed, and she pulled an item from her bosom, it was attached to a chain around her neck. "I would have preferred to wait, but I suppose I'll use my _finest _weapon. Adassandra, you already know her!"

Adie hissed profanity, her teeth bared as she pushed through Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy immediately recognized the item. She gasped as Ultear ripped the item from around her neck, the chain falling to the ground in a dozen tiny pieces. She thrust her hand high and the key flickered in the light, onyx eye glittering. A light shot from the end of the key, climbing skyward. The clouds above swirled with energy as they were penetrated by the deep purple light. The wind whistled around them, and people began to murmur in concern and confusion.

"That's not good, is it?" Natsu asked, eyes studying the clouds. Lightning was flickering above them, weaving in and out of the clouds as the wind howled and sky shook with thunder.

"No, definitely not," Lucy agreed.

The light disappeared, and the clouds suddenly closed. Lucy could see the energy behind their thick veil as it cast an eerie glow. With a deep rumble, the clouds suddenly swirled, more slowly at first, but then picking up speed. A vortex formed, reaching for the earth as it howled and twisted. It touched down hesitantly, tearing up the earth around it. Ultear smiled in satisfaction as the tornado dispersed, leaving behind something.

No. Someone!

"Lilith!" Lucy noted as Adie blurted, "Lil!"

"That's her, huh?" Natsu didn't take his eyes off of the form next to Ultear. "She doesn't look so dangerous."

"Don't underestimate her," Lucy warned, stomach wrenching at the foreboding she felt. She squinted, trying to make out the expression on Lilith's face. The spirit was rigid, looking over her appearance as fi seeing it for the first time. She was clad in a dark, gauzy shifting fabric, her pale shoulders bare and raven hair gathered back behind the thick gold headdress. The ornate garment appeared to be heavy, forming a unique sculpture on top of her head. Between the two prongs was a round stone.

Her eyes fell on her sister, and Lucy thought Lilith looked distraught at Adie's condition. Her foot lifted, as if to take a step, her arms suddenly clamped at her side as Ultear said something to the spirit. Lilith shook her head, and Ultear grabbed her arm, pointing in Lucy's direction. Lilith appeared to be fighting the will of her master.

"She can't resist her, no matter how much she hates her," Leo informed her. "Neophytes are unable to."

"It's not right!" Lucy's voice was low.

"It's why some refuse to lend their keys to this world," Leo agreed. "Imagine what it was like for Aries when Karen was our master."

Lucy noticed that, as Ultear whispered, the stone in Lilith's headdress glowed brightly. It blazed and the clouds tore open again, this time with a massive sucking noise. A giant creature dropped down through the opening, earth quaking with its weight as it impacted. It threw its head back, giant horns on its head and flames spanning from head to haunches as its hooved feet tore at the earth. It was nearly as large as Acognologia. Lucy whimpered at the thought of having to fight it.

"It'll be OK, Luce," Natsu replied, smile strained. "I can take it. No problem."

"You idiot!" Lucy rasped. "You can't take on _everything_!"

"It's worked so far," he tartly replied.

"It will destroy you, Natsu." Adie turned to face them. "It won't be…so easy, as Lucy is lovingly….referring." She grimaced, and a look of concern passed over Natsu's face. Even Levy whimpered.

"You can't fight," Lucy pointed out to her friend.

"Would you just shut up for a second?" Adie chuckled gruffly, dark circles under her eyes and her teeth looking sharper than Lucy recalled. "You just tried to die for me." She jerked her head in indication, "Your friends are willing to die for you and, well, protect me—someone they don't even know…."

"A friend is a friend, Adie," Levy piped up.

Natsu agreed. "We are a family and we'll die together."

"Yep," Gray nodded, his hand holding his bleeding flank.

Adie closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as a soft smile crept over her lips. Her voice was soft as Lilith's creature screeched its anger. "Thank you." She opened her pale eyes, her expression grave. Her key was in her palm and she suddenly reached for Lucy's dagger with the other. Lucy faltered in confusion, caught off guard as Adie thrust both items at the Spirit mage.

"We don't have much time."

"Huh? Wha?" Lucy looked between the items and Adie multiple times, jar hanging open. She settled into a clueless stare.

Adie gestured with the items. "We don't have much time….I don't…think." Her eyes held a seriousness and determination.

"I think she wants you to take them," Natsu whispered. His words were met with a sharp jab of Lucy's elbow as she reached out with trembling fingers. Adie lifted them into Lucy's hands. The spirit mage looked at Leo, who softly nodded his head, lips pressed together in concern.

_Sure? _she mouthed. Adie silently nodded.

"What's goin' on?" Gajeel asked, confused.

Neither woman responded as Adie stepped backward, toward her sister, Ultear, and the monster. She watched Leo as she did so, smiling sadly. She faltered and fell to her knees as Lucy flipped the dagger in a swift movement, shoving the sharp end into the notch of the key. It fit perfectly.

At first, nothing happened. Then the tine melded together and the key became whole, the hilt of the now bladeless dagger in Lucy's left hand. The key glowed and the eye glittered more brightly as Lucy met Adie's eyes one last time. The demi-spirit's skin grew brighter until it burned to look at her. Then suddenly the light left, as quickly as it came. and Adie was before them no more.

"What the hell?" Natsu jumped and some people cried out. "Is she d-d-d—?"

Lucy inhaled, stepping forward, holding the repaired key in her hand and squeezing it to her chest tightly. Her heart was pounding as she walked forth, away from her comrades. She heard Natsu try to follow her, but Leo put out an arm to stop him, silently shaking his head.

She threw her arm away from her side, the key between her fingertips as she exhaled slowly. She had no idea what she was doing, but it felt right to her. It was if she _knew_. As if it were destiny. The words slowly made their way to her tongue, which felt unbearably heavy with the burden she had been carrying.

"Open the Gate…."

_Her destiny_.

"….to the Gatekeeper!"


End file.
